Embers: Glut in der Asche
by Thaia
Summary: Drachenfeuer wird nicht leicht ausgelöscht. Zuko entdeckt eine verlorene Technik und verwandelte Flammen können die Welt verwandeln. folgt 'Theft Absloute' - Übersetzung aus dem Englischen
1. Chapter 1

**Embers – Glut in der Asche**

geschrieben von Vathara, übersetzt von Thaia

Disclaimer: Alle Personen, Orte und Handlungen von _Avatar: Herr der Elemente_ gehören wahrscheinlich Nickelodeon und ganz sicher nicht weder Vathara noch Thaia. Wir haben nur etwas Spass mit den Figuren und haben nicht vor mit dieser Geschichte Geld zu verdienen.

Autor-Notizen: Zeitlinie: die Geschichte beginnt innerhalb eines oder zweier Tage nach _'Theft Absolute'_, aber bevor sie auf den Idioten treffen, dessen Schwerter der Blaue Geist stiehlt. Ein Wort der Warnung: in diesem AU ist Iroh weniger ein Matyr für die Liebe sondern vielmehr ein pensionierter Badass. Kein guter General, egal wie friedlich pensioniert er ist, lässt einen Junioroffizier davonkommen, ohne etwas gesunden Menschenverstand erworben zu haben. Außerdem spielen Drachen in dieser Geschichte eine viel größere Rolle und auch das 'Feuer-ist-Leben' Thema wird um einiges wichtiger.

Übersetzer-Notizen: Ich danke vor allem Vathara für die Erlaubnis ihre erstaunliche Geschichte übersetzen und posten zu dürfen. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

* * *

><p><span>Kapitel 1:<span>

(Zuko und Iroh/ irgendwo im Erdkönigreich/Folge: wenige Tage nach 'Die Höhle der Verliebten')

Es war ein gedämpftes Stöhnen, das ihn weckte, in dem schwachen Licht vor der Morgendämmerung.

_Feinde? Sind wir Umzingelt? Ist das ein Hinterhalt?_

Zuko atmete leise, tief ein und bereitete eine tödliche Überraschung vor, die er auf jeden loslassen konnte, der es geschafft haben sollte, sich an sie heranzuschleichen –

Da war niemand. Die Nacht über dem Erdkönigreich war still. Hier war nur ihr karges Lager, außerhalb der Sichtweite der Straße, das nervtötend fröhliche Vogelzwitschern, der eigenartige Grasduft in einer Luft ohne Salz oder Rauch...

Und eine weitere schläfrig gegrummelte Beschwerde von Onkels Schlafsack her.

Zuko stieß seinen Atem leise aus, ohne Feuer, zuckte mitfühlend. Es war Wochen her, seit Zhaos angeheuerte Piraten ihn mit seinem Schiff in die Luft gejagt hatten und manche seiner tieferen Wunden schmerzten immer noch, trotz all der Mühe, die sich Onkel gegeben hatte sie sauber zu halten, damit sie sich nicht entzündeten. Etwas das noch schwieriger geworden war, als sie ohne Vorräte auf dem offenen Ozean trieben. Fische die unter dem Floß gefangen und Wasser das aus vereinzelten Eisbergen geschlagen wurde, reichte nicht sehr lange.

Und jetzt waren sie Flüchtlinge, die in einer buschigen Senke ohne ein Feuer schlafen mussten. Wenn _ihm_ schon die Glieder schmerzten, dann träumte Onkel wahrscheinlich von einem langen, entspannenden Bad in einer Heißwasserquelle.

_Natürlich. Als ob das beim letzten Mal so gut ausgegangen ist._

Seufzend drückte Zuko gegen seine Nasenwurzel und versuchte die Erinnerung daran, wie er seinen fast völlig nackten Onkel zurück zu ihrem Schiff karrte, während hinter ihnen pulverisierte Erdbändiger ihren eigenen Staub fraßen, auszulöschen. Wenn er so etwas nie wieder sehen musste, war das immer noch zu bald.

… _Heute kann ich nicht mehr schlafen. Verflixt._

Er war kein tiefer Schläfer. Nicht seit –

_Schlafe und Menschen verschwinden. Schlafe und die Welt fällt auseinander und nichts was du tust, kann das wieder richten, niemals..._

- Nicht seit einer langen Zeit. Auf ihrem Schiff war das kein Problem gewesen. Zumindest kein Großes. Hier, auf der Flucht dagegen...

Ein schmerzvolles Stöhnen erklang. Zuko erstarrte. „Onkel?"

Stille. Ein Seufzen folgte. „Es sind nur meine alten Knochen, mein Neffe. Sorgt euch nicht. Ich bin sicher, wir finden im nächsten Dorf ein schönes, weiches Bett." Er lachte leise auf. „Oder zumindest eine Scheune. Heu ist nicht so schlecht, wenn es gut gepflegt wird."

Aha, na klar. So wie es gerade für sie lief? Das nächste Dorf würde voller Soldaten der Feuernation sein, oder fanatische Schläger des Erdkönigreiches, oder Azula. Und wenn die Geister in besonders schnippischer Stimmung waren, konnte es alles drei sein. „Zuerst müssen wir das nächste Dorf erst einmal erreichen", sagte Zuko kurz angebunden. „Dreht euch um." Er war nicht so gut wie Onkel – niemand war das, außer Azula und der Feuerlord selbst – doch das hier sollte er bewältigen können.

Oder wenn nicht, dann würde Onkel nur mit etwas angesengter Kleidung davonkommen. Damit kamen sie zurecht.

Langsam rieb er seine Hände gegeneinander. Die eine Handfläche streifte die andere nur in einem kribbelnden, kreisenden Fluss. Er ließ die Hitze sich vorsichtig aufbauen und hielt sie gleichmäßig, während er die Hände auseinander bewegte, so dass sie nie ganz zur Flamme wurde...

Feuer war gut. Doch manchmal – zum Beispiel wenn man unter einer Eisdecke gefangen war – war Hitze besser.

Während die Luft um seinen Fingern herum schimmerte, begann Zuko verkrampfte Muskeln zu kneten.

„Hmm." Onkel hörte sich überrascht an, jedoch nicht unzufrieden. „Neffe?"

„Knifflig", brachte Zuko heraus. Er hielt die Wärme hoch, aber nicht brennend heiß, als er Knoten und Verkrampfungen ertastete. Wenn er die Augen schloss, konnte er sich fast vorstellen sie zu sehen. Sie waren von einem gedämpften Kupfer, während der natürliche Fluss des Feuers im Körper wie geschmolzenes Gold sein sollte. „Ich bin nicht wirklich gut darin."

„Ah. Nun. Etwas höher dann."

Noch ein paar Minuten und er musst aufhören. Fehlendes Frühstück und mangelnder Schlaf erschwerten seine Konzentration und er wollte seinen Onkel nicht in Brand stecken.

… Nun, außer dieser dumme Lotus-Stein ging wieder verloren.

Als er zurück trat, setzte sich Onkel Iroh auf, mit nachdenklichem Gesichtsausdruck. „Das ist eine interessante Abwandlung der Wundbehandlung, Prinz Zuko."

„... Das war keine Abwandlung. Zumindest keine Große." Zuko starrte in die Morgendämmerung und versuchte, die Straße, auf der sie sich befanden, mit Erinnerungen an Karten des Erdkönigreiches abzugleichen. Jene Karten, die mit seinem Schiff verloren gegangen waren, verdammt sei Zhao -

„_Nehmt meine Hand!"_

Zuko schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte, die Wut und das Entsetzen das in jenen Augen gestanden war, zu vergessen. Wer brauchte noch mehr Beweise, dass die Geister ihn auf dem Kicker hatten? Er konnte nicht einmal einen Feind retten.

„Neffe?"

„Nur – etwas das Mutter immer gemacht hat", stieß er hervor. „Wenn ich versuchte mit Azula mitzuhalten und – es nicht schaffte." _Wenn ich wieder versagt hatte. Kläglich._ „Ich habe schon länger nicht mehr daran gedacht... können wir jetzt gehen?"

„Ah, also essen wir auf der Straße? Junge Leute, immer so hastig..." Auf seinen wütenden Blick lächelte Iroh nur. „Es geht mir gut, Neffe. Ihr habt eines alten Mannes Rücken viel Gutes getan."

Er sagte nichts weiter. _Agni sei Dank._ Erleichtert begann Zuko das Lager abzubrechen. Ursa zu erwähnen war immer riskant. Wenn er sie erwähnte, konnte es sein, dass Onkel sich über sie unterhalten wollte. Und das war einfach... schmerzhaft.

Iroh folgte ihm langsamer, bließ ein paar Flammen gegen ihren ramponierten Topf für etwas Morgentee. Er schien in den Dampf zu starren, als ob dieser die Zukunft enthüllen konnte. Oder die Vergangenheit.

Doch dann wieder war das Iroh und sein Tee, wie üblich.

_Wir hätten uns vor dem Tod meines Vaters öfter unterhalten sollen, Ursa._ Seinen Neffen die Führung überlassend, schritt Iroh gedankenverloren voran. Er hielt viel leichter Schritt, als er das Recht hatte zu erwarten, nach einer weiteren Nacht, die sie im Freien verbracht hatten. Es konnte schlicht das noch anhaltende Wohlbehagen der tiefen Wärme sein. Wusste Agni, das linderte eine Vielzahl von Leiden. Und doch...

_Wahrlich, wir hätten reden sollen._

* * *

><p>(Iroh, Ursa Palast des Feuerlords/ vor circa 16 Jahren)

„_Prinz Iroh, ihr müsst kommen..."_

Er war aus dem Bett gerollt, von einer der mutigeren Dienerinnen Lady Ursas in der dunkelsten Stunde der Nacht geweckt. Der Bericht war aus der Magd heraus geströmt, wie Sturmregen von einem Dach. Ozais Erbe war endlich geboren worden, jedoch nicht zur Glück verheißenden Mittagszeit, sondern in der verfluchten Stunde der Mitternacht. Kind und Mutter waren erschöpft von der Anstrengung und von dem werdenden Vater verlassen, als die Ärzte entschieden hatten, dass das Kind den Morgen wahrscheinlich nicht erleben würde. Lady Ursas plötzlicher, brennender Wutanfall, als sie diese nutzlosen, sogenannten Heiler hinausgeworfen und genug Holz verlangt hatte um den halben Palast in Flammen aufgehen zu lassen und wie sie dann alle fort geschickt hatte...

Er konnte der Dienerschaft ihre Vorsicht nicht verübeln. Ozais Heirat, wie seine eigene, war mit einer Tochter einer Familie, die für ihr Können im Feuerbändigen bekannt war gewesen um sich starker Erben für Sozins Vermächtnis zu versichern. Und Feuer zog Stärke aus Leidenschaft. Lady Ursa mochte gewöhnlich eine sanfte Seele sein, doch sollte sie … aufgebracht sein...

Die Tür war verschlossen, doch gab es Wege darum herum. Er drang leise ein, argwöhnisch, als ob er die Festung eines Feindes beschlich.

_Wenigstens steht nichts in Flammen._

Doch beträchtliche Mengen Asche waren zu einer Seite der Feuerstelle geschoben worden. Ein kleines, beständiges Feuer brannte auf der anderen Seite, die Flammen beugten sich fort zu -

Iroh hielt still, wagte es kaum zu atmen.

Ursa saß auf den Steinen, die direkt an das Feuer grenzten, die Asche und der Rauch, die ihre lockere Robe beschmutzten, beachtete sie nicht. Ihre Augen waren in völliger Konzentration geschlossen und ihre Hände...

Ihre Hände waren von Feuer umhüllt.

_Gold. Grün. Violett. Wie Sonnenlicht, das durch einen Wald im Frühjahr fällt._

Flammen, die sie erst über sich selbst gleiten ließ und Kraft einatmete. Dann, langsam und stetig, über die winzige Gestalt, die zusammen gekrümmt in ihrem Schoß lag. Jede Welle des Feuers vertrieb etwas mehr Blau von der Haut des Kindes, linderte die stoßweisen Anstrengungen zu gesünderen Atemzügen.

Vorsichtig, inbrünstig dankbar dafür, dass er allein war, sank Iroh neben ihr herab. Wenn sie Glück hatten, wenn dies tatsächlich das war, wonach es aussah, dann war sie zu tief in der Heilungstrance um ihn zu bemerken.

_Aber wie kann das sein? Ich sah Wasserbändiger heilen, doch Feuer?_

Endlich, ein lauter Schrei. Ursa öffnete ihre Augen, sackte zusammen -

Er fing sie beide auf. „Wenn die Krise überwunden ist, meine Schwester, vielleicht solltet ihr dann beide zu Bett gehen?"

Ursa erbleichte. „Ihr habt gesehen..."

„Ich sah eine Mutter, die für ihren Sohn sorgte", sagte Iroh fest. Und lächelte. „Nun. Dies ist mein Neffe?"

„Zuko." Sie hob ihr Kinn und etwas Farbe kehrte in ihr Gesicht zurück. „Sein Name lautet Zuko."

„Zuko." Iroh nickte zustimmend. „Lu Ten wird sich freuen, seinen Cousin morgen kennenzulernen." Er blickte nach unten in halb geschlossene, helle Augen vom wahrhaften Gold der Feuernation -

_Gold?_

Er hatte Lu Ten erst Wochen nach seines Sohnes Geburt halten können und in Augen von noch immer unentschiedenen, kindlichem Blau geschaut. Erst ein paar Monate später mit Zeit und Wachstum, sollte ein Kind zeigen, von welchem Element es abstammte.

„Ich wurde ebenso wie er geboren."

Überrascht schaute er hoch zur Ehefrau seines Bruders.

„Meine Familie wird es nicht erwähnt haben. Nicht mit Feuerlord Azulon, der die Übereinkunft traf... Meine Mutter sagte, es war als ob man einen Stein ausbrütete." Ursa lächelte ihren Sohn an, bittersüß. „Doch ich war stark genug um zu überleben. Ebenso wie er."

„Das sehe ich wohl." Iroh hob eine fragende Augenbraue. „Doch wie?"

„Es ist eine alte Legende." Sie blickte kurz auf. „Er darf es nicht erfahren."

Iroh brauchte nicht zu fragen, wer _'Er'_ war. Sein Bruder konnte sich nicht mit Geheimnissen abfinden. Oder mit Dingen, die er nicht vorhergesehen und nicht kontrollieren konnte.

„Wie ich meinen Bruder berichten werde", begann Iroh bestimmt, „sah ich nur, wie eine Mutter mit ihrem Kind dort saß, wo ein warmes Feuer ihnen am Besten helfen konnte." Er schenkte ihr sein liebenswertestes Lächeln. „Doch ich kann nicht bestreiten, dass dies eine Technik ist, die ich von ganzem Herzen erlernen möchte."

„Ich schätze, wir können es versuchen."

* * *

><p>(Zuko, Iroh irgendwo im Erdkönigreich)

Das hatten sie auch, entsann sich Iroh, als er durch den Staub der Straße trottete. Mehrere Male hatten sie es versucht. Er hatte erlernt, Hitze zu nutzen um eine Entzündung zu verhindern und dem Körper zu helfen sich selbst zu heilen. Fähigkeiten, die dreizehn Jahre später, als die königlichen Heiler sicher waren, dass Zuko Augenlicht und Gehör, wenn nicht gar sein Leben verlieren würde, entscheidend waren.

Doch konnte er den Körper nur unterstützen. Er hatte es nie geschafft den Körper wahrhaftig zu heilen, nicht so wie Ursa es tat, indem sie die reine Essenz des Feuers in die Energie des Lebens selbst formte. Und sie hatte ihm nie gesagt, welche Legenden es waren, die ihre Lehrer zu einer solch seltenen Technik geführt hatten. Doch bedachte er, was er auf seinen vielen Reisen gesehen hatte, konnte er es erraten.

_Gold und grün und violett_, dachte Iroh, einer vorbeifliegenden Flatter-Hornisse ausweichend. _Drachenfeuer._

Eine Flamme, von der er angenommen hatte, dass Zuko, wie er selbst schlicht nicht fähig war, sie zu nutzen. Oder er hatte nie die Zeit gehabt sie zu erlernen. Sein Bändigen war erst spät erblüht – er war so ein zierliches Kind gewesen – und Ursa war verschwunden, als er erst zehn Jahre alt war.

_Du hast es angenommen,_ schalt sich Iroh. _Du hast nie nachgefragt. Du kennst deinen Bruder. Zuko ist impulsiv und schnell aufgebracht, doch er ist kein Narr. Ein Heiler als Erbe des Feuerlords? Unverzeihlich._

Ja, das wäre es, nicht wahr?

Und es war äußerst interessant wie Zuko auf Song der jungen Heilerschülerin reagiert hatte. Er hatte nachgedacht, zur Abwechslung mal, auch wenn er einen kleinen Anstoß gebraucht hatte...

_Wir können nicht nach Hause zurückkehren. Azula lügt mit jedem Atemzug, doch selbst sie würde es nicht wagen uns einzukerkern, wenn das nicht der Wille des Feuerlords wäre._

Und einmal in Azulas Händen würde sein Neffe sterben. Sie gierte danach die Erbin zu sein, dürstete danach und nach Ozais Anerkennung, wie ein Wanderer in der Wüste nach Wasser dürstete. Nur Zukos Exil – Zukos Leben – standen zwischen ihr und allem, was sie begehrte.

Er hatte sie beide kämpfen sehen. Zuko würde zögern. Azula jedoch nicht_._

_Wir können niemals wieder nach Hause zurückkehren. Doch mein Neffe muss das für sich selbst erkennen._

Natürlich, was für ein Onkel wäre er, wenn er ihm nicht dabei hülfe?

„Onkel?" Unter dem Hut aus Riedgras hervor beäugte Zuko ihn mit tiefem, tiefem Misstrauen.

Iroh glättete auch das kleinste Anzeichen, dass er etwas ausheckte in Unschuldige Überraschung. „Ich überdachte nur, wie wir dieses Bett wohl erlangen könnten, Neffe. Und vielleicht ein paar Vorräte."

„Wir sind adeliger Abstammung. Die sollten uns geben, was wir verlangen!"

_...Das könnte länger dauern, als ich dachte._ Doch ein Teil davon war schlicht Schmerz und verletzter Stolz. Sein Neffe war immer vernünftig mit ihren Lieferanten und im Handel mit diesen umgegangen. Auch wenn er dazu neigte, die Preise bis auf die Knochen herunter zu handeln. Was nur fair war, bedachte man, dass jene, die willens waren mit ihnen zu handeln ihre Forderungen in die Höhe trieben, eben weil Zuko im Exil war. „Ihren geschworenen Feinden, Prinz Zuko? Es mögen nur Bauern des Erdkönigreichs sein, aber sie sind keine Narren."

Zukos Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten und Feuerdolche loderten auf, ehe er zusammenfuhr und sie vorsichtig löschte.

„Doch gibt es Arten zu fragen", fuhr Iroh gelassen fort, als ob der Ausrutscher unwichtig wäre. Denn sie waren sicher und unbeobachtet... und er wusste sehr wohl, dass man die Gaben der Geister nur für eine gewisse Zeit ohne Schmerz abweisen konnte. „Und wenn wir etwas haben, mit dem wir handeln können, dann mag es uns wahrlich gut ergehen." Er suchte den Straßenrand mit seinen Augen ab. „Nun, wenn wir nur ein paar schön polierte Steine finden könnten..."

„Seid ihr _verrückt_?"

Hmm. Und manches Mal verstand sein Neffe etwas zu schnell.

"Ich kann nicht - sie werden mich durchschauen - wir werden als Feuernation enttarnt werden und - _niemand_ wird mit uns handeln, damit wir _heiße Steine_ auflegen!"

"Das können wir nicht wissen, bis wir es versucht haben." Iroh hob die Schultern. "Ich hielt es für sehr lohnend. Und ihr solltet wissen, dass Menschen das sehen, was sie zu sehen wünschen." Seine Miene erhellte sich. "Ah! Ich glaube, ich sehe einen geeigneten Kandidaten!"

"...Bitte lasst keine giftigen Steine hier sein."

Den harmlosen Stein eingesteckt, lächelte Iroh reuig. Sein Neffe hatte jedes Recht, besorgt zu sein. Genaue Kenntnis des Jagens und Sammelns gehörten zwar nicht zu ihren Talenten, doch ein Kronprinz erfuhr von allem, das die Minen der Feuernation produzierten. Einschließlich, aus Notwendigkeit heraus, das wunderschöne und tödliche Rubinschwefel, das unter dem schrecklichen Namen Drachenblut bekannt war. "Macht euch keine Sorgen. Ich weiß was ich tue. Dieses Mal."

"Ich hoffe es." Leise. Viel leiser, als er es gewohnt war, von seinem impulsiven Neffen zu hören. "Ihr habt mich erschreckt, Onkel." Zuko schluckte. „Tut das nicht wieder. Bitte."

_Länger als ich dachte_, reflektierte Iroh. _Doch vielleicht nicht so lange wie ich fürchtete._ „Ich werde vorsichtig sein", beruhigte er den jungen Prinzen. „Seht! Das muss eine Art Wasserlauf sein, wenn der Winterschnee schmilzt."

Ein Seufzen unterdrückend, verließ Zuko die Straße und half ihm Kieselsteine zu suchen.

Einen weiteren Kandidaten erspähend, lächelte Iroh, als er sich hinunter beugte, während er den gegrummelten Beschwerden wie leiser Musik lauschte. „Steine... verrückt... das wird nie was..."

Und doch hatte er nicht 'Nein' gesagt. Was Zuko getan hätte, wenn er nicht willens wäre es zumindest zu versuchen.

_Ein Schritt nach dem anderen._

* * *

><p><span>Übersetzer-Notizen:<span> Denkt daran, diese Geschichte macht massiv von dem 'unzuverlässigen Erzählen' Gebrauch und schildert vieles nur aus der Perspektive einer Person. Das kann zu sehr vorurteilsbehafteten Standpunkten führen.

Wer die englische Version von _'Embers'_ kennt, wird sehen, dass ich mir die Freiheit genommen habe, bei einer neuen Szene die Hauptpersonen, die darin vorkommen, den ungefähren Ort und – wenn möglich – die korrespondierende Folge anzugeben.

_'ruby arsenic':_ Es hat ewig gedauert, diesen Begriff korrekt zu übersetzen. Wortwörtlich wäre es 'Rubinarsen' gewesen, oder so ähnlich. Allerdings fand ich dann doch mit Hilfe des Internets – via chemischer Zusammensetzung usw – heraus, dass das deutsche Äquivalent 'Rubinschwefel' lautet.


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2:

(Zuko, Iroh/ irgendwo im Erdkönigreich)

_Manchmal_, dachte Zuko, _zahlt sich auch der langweiligste Schulunterricht aus._

Die Feuernation nutzte Kohle als Brennstoff. Das Erdkönigreich benutzte alles mögliche, von Holz über Kohle bis zu den gelegentlich auftretenden Gasen, die aus den Steinsalzgruben herauf drangen. Bedachte man, dass er darauf vorbereitet worden war, noch mehr vom Erdkönigreich zu erobern, dann musste er wenigstens etwas von all diesen Brennstoffen wissen.

Wodurch er auch den hartnäckigen Geruch von Holzrauch bemerkt hatte und ihm zu dem Kohlemeiler eines Köhlers gefolgt war. Einen Teil dessen hatte er gerade vorsichtig ausgegraben und eine kleine, aber dicke Mulde noch nicht verkohlten Holzes an der Seite des Meilers ausgelegt.

„Wirklich, Prinz Zuko, das ist unnötig..."

„Ich benutze keine Gegenstände, die ich nicht vorher getestet habe, Onkel." Er hielt eine Hand aus. „Steine. Jetzt."

„Wir können sie per Hand erhitzen. Ihr musstet dafür nicht die ganze harte Arbeit eines armen Holzfällers -"

„Doch musste ich!" Doch er bewegte sich nicht, griff nicht an. Egal wie sehr es ihn danach verlangte irgendetwas zu zerstören, nur um die Knoten in seinem Bauch zu lösen. „Onkel, vertraut mir einfach."

Onkel Iroh runzelte die Stirn, übergab jedoch den Beutel mit den Kieselsteinen.

_Endlich. _Zuko lud sie unsanft in seinen behelfsmäßigen Brennofen, schlug Flammen hinein und trat zurück. Abwartend.

„Der Rauch wird Aufmerksamkeit erregen", warnte Onkel, als Flammen in dem Holznest loderten. „Was immer ihr auch vorhabt, Neffe, es kann nicht so entscheidend sein wie zu vermeiden, dass -"

_Knall._

Zuko stieß seinen Atem aus, Verdacht bestätigt, als weitere Explosionsknalle das rauchende Holz erzittern ließen. Es war eine Erleichterung. Vielleicht war das Universum damit als genug Unglück zufrieden und würde sie für eine Weile in Ruhe lassen.

Onkel sagte kein Wort.

Er wartete, bis das Feuer still war und dann noch ein paar Minuten. Dann dämpfte er das Feuer mit einer drückenden Bewegung seiner Hände und begann nach den überlebenden Steinen zu graben.

Onkel war _immer noch_ still, während er ihm über die Schulter zuschaute. Unwirklich.

Schließlich hatte er alle noch intakten Steine, immer noch heiß, hervorgeholt. Und zwei halb verbrannte Holzscheite, die von Steinsplittern wie von Mais kleinen Messern gespickt waren. „Ihr sagtet, dass das manchmal ein Wasserlauf sei", sagte Zuko schroff. „Ich konnte diesen Steinen nicht trauen."

„Wasser in den Steinen", sagte Onkel langsam, glitzernde Kanten anstarrend. „Ja, natürlich." Er blickte Zuko an. „Wie konntet ihr das wissen?"

„_Zuzu, machst du die da für mich heiß? Ich will was spielen."_

„_Oh, schaut mal, Zuzu ist ein Erdbändiger! Und selbst das bekommt er nicht richtig hin!"_

„Wie erfahre ich denn überhaupt etwas?", erwiderte Zuko grimmig, Kieselsteine anblasend, um sie abzukühlen, ehe er sie wieder in Onkels Tasche fallen ließ. „Auf die harte Tour."

* * *

><p>(Zuko, Iroh Gasthaus im Erdkönigreich)

_Nicht lachen,_ ermahnte sich Iroh streng, bewusst Zukos zitternde Hände ignorierend, als sie warme Steine auf den Rücken eines mürrischen Schmiedes platzierten. Die meisten Leute hätten nicht das geringste Zucken bemerkt. Und tatsächlich, die kleine Gruppe an Zuschauern, die einen Teil ihrer Mittagspause in diesem Gasthaus verbrachte, hatte nichts gesehen. Sie waren Fremden gegenüber zu neugierig und zu unvorsichtig um den Mund zu halten, falls sie doch etwas bemerkt hätten. Doch er kannte seinen Neffen. Mehr noch, er hatte lange Jahre Männer in den Krieg geführt. Er wusste, selbst wenn der Junge es nicht bemerkte, wann ein junger Mann herzzerreißend verängstigt war. Verängstigt und bereit zu fliehen, oder anzugreifen um die Scham der Furcht unter Taten zu verbergen.

_Lache nicht. Dies ist ein Kampf – nicht des Körpers sondern der Seele. Entsinne dich des Generals, der du einst warst und führe._

Bis jetzt schien seine Geschichte für die örtliche Wirtin – dass sie Heiler und Lehrling waren und in einen Überfall der Feuernation verwickelt worden waren, wie bedauerlich, nicht einmal Zeit um ein paar Vorräte mitzunehmen – standzuhalten. Sie hatten schon ein paar andere Männer behandelt. Offensichtlich war die Dorfheilerin bis über die Ellbogen mit drei schwierigen Schwangerschaften beschäftigt und diese einfachen Leiden wurden hinten angestellt. Doch vielleicht nutzten ihre Patienten nur die Tatsache aus, dass die Fremden Vertriebene waren und so dazu gezwungen waren für auch nur etwas Handel weniger zu verlangen.

Es spielte keine Rolle. Er wusste genug über medizinische Versorgung auf dem Schlachtfeld, wie auch Zuko, um als Heiler durchzugehen. Es sollte ausreichen, solange niemand etwas zu kompliziertes von ihnen verlangte.

Oder irgendetwas, im Moment. Glücklicherweise lag der Schmied lang ausgestreckt auf einer der Bänke der Gaststube und konnte nicht sehen, wie Zuko den Kopf senkte und langsam und bewusst gleichmäßig atmete. Wenn es hier Kerzen gäbe, so war sich Iroh schmerzlich sicher, dass sie im gleichen Rhythmus wie Zukos Atem aufflackern würden. Es war ein Wunder, dass die Feuerstelle des Gasthauses nicht aufloderte.

Nun, vielleicht nicht ganz ein Wunder. Zuko wusste, dass sie beobachtet wurden. Der junge Mann konnte vorsichtig sein. Manchmal.

_Aber warum hat er Angst?_, fragte sich Iroh, während er Muskeln die von einem langen Morgen, der damit zugebracht worden war Eisen zu schlagen, verknotet waren, bearbeitete. _Hier lauert keine Gefahr. Wir sind hier um diesem Mann zu helfen, wie wir auch seinen Nachbarn halfen -_

Hmm. Von seinem Onkel abgesehen, wann war das letzte Mal, dass Zuko jemandem geholfen hatte, ohne dafür bezahlen zu müssen?

_Unser Steuermann im Sturm. Der Avatar._

Ha. Sein Neffe mochte glauben, dass Iroh nichts von seiner kleinen Eskapade wusste, doch er war alt, nicht blind. An dem einen Tag war der Junge verzweifelt, sicher, dass Zhao alles nehmen würde, wonach es ihn verlangte – und am nächsten Tag ging er einfach ins Bett. Mit nicht gerade wenigen Schrammen, Kratzern und Blessuren.

_Ah, ich wünschte, ich hätte den Ausdruck auf Zhaos Gesicht sehen können._

Iroh leitete seine Belustigung in ein wohlwollendes Lächeln, als Zuko herantrat und zu arbeiten begann. Er sorgte dafür, dass das Schimmern der Hitze von den Steinen, die aus ihrem ramponierten Topf heraus und wieder hinein getan wurden, zu kommen schien und nicht von seinen Händen. „Behutsam", wies Iroh ihn an, sachlich wie jeder Meister seinen Lehrling. _Verhalte dich als ob alles normal ist und jeder wird es auch glauben._ „Entspanne immer zuerst die Muskeln, so dass sie nicht weiter belastet werden."

„Ha!", grummelte ihr Patient, die glatten Steine beinahe von seinem Rücken schüttelnd. „Glauben sie, ich halte das nicht aus, alter Mann?"

„Sie sind ein wahrhafter Quell des Yang Chi, Meister Schmied", sagte Iroh vergnügt und winkte Zuko zu seiner Arbeit zurück als der junge Mann zögerte. „Doch Heilung erfordert Balance. Somit ist etwas Behutsamkeit gefordert."

Ein Ratschlag, den auch er selbst gut daran tat, ihn zu befolgen. Diese _Demonstration_ mit den Kieselsteinen -

_Er hätte es mir sagen können. Ich hätte ihm geglaubt._

Doch schien es als ob _Zuko_ das nicht glaubte.

_Nein, es ist mehr als das._ Iroh betrachtete Zukos Handlungen und ihr Ergebnis. _Indem er es nicht erklärte, erlangte er die Freiheit zu handeln und eine Gefahr von uns beiden abzuwenden._

Das wiederum bedeutete, dass Zuko erwartet hatte, dass seine Befürchtungen abgetan würden. Doch weshalb sein Neffe meinte, dass irgendjemand dem Kronprinzen sein Recht sich selbst zu schützen vorenthalten würde -

_Ich bin ein Narr._

Er hatte es auf die harte Tour gelernt?

_Ozai. Oder Azula._

Das Mädchen war es wahrscheinlich. Seines Bruders Grausamkeit war eher in Worten und Feuer enthalten, als darin einen kleinen Jungen dazu zu bringen, sich selbst zu verletzen. Flusssteine, die in den Händen eines Unschuldigen explodierten – oh ja. Das war definitiv Azula.

_Nun. Wenigstens ist er noch nicht geflohen. Und er hat noch niemanden in Brand gesteckt._

Und doch. Es wäre klug die Arbeit dem Ende zuzuführen, während sein Neffe noch seine Nerven behielt. Schmerz und Gefahr begegnete Zuko ohne zurückzuweichen. Die Dämonen seiner eigenen Gedanken...

_Drei Jahre und ich glaubte, ich hätte sie alle wenigstens ausgekundschaftet. Doch diese Jahre waren ohne Ozai und ohne Azula._

_Die Truppen meines Feindes sind tiefer eingegraben, als ich je erahnt hätte. Und stärker als ich mir vorstellte._

Wie es bei Ba Sing Se gewesen war...

_Nein. Ich verliere nicht noch einen Sohn - _

„Onkel", zischte Zuko und stupste ihn mit dem Ellbogen an.

Ah, ja. Er sollte sich besser konzentrieren, wenn er seinen Neffen nicht hier und jetzt verlieren wollte. „Ich schlage vor, dass sie es die nächsten Tage ruhig angehen lassen", informierte er den Schmied, während Zuko zusammenpackte. „Oder dass sie zumindest für eine Weile das Straußen-Pferde Stemmen vermeiden, hmm?", er schmunzelte. „Es ist doch besser sich von den Tieren tragen zu lassen, anstatt sie zu tragen."

Ein schnaubendes Lachen. „Wo ist der Spaß daran?"

Der herzhafte Klaps auf den Rücken der diese Worte begleitete, war genug um die meisten Männer in die Knie gehen zu lassen. Iroh ließ sich unter der Kraft schwanken, stolperte genug um die Annahme der Zuschauer von ihm als harmlosen, alten Mann zu bestätigen. Noch immer lächelnd hielt er mental den Atem an. Zuko zuckte, war einen Herzschlag davon entfernt den Mann zu attackieren -

Und rang den Zorn nieder, hielt still. Iroh jedoch vermutete, dass die Steine in ihrem Topf um _vieles_ heißer waren als sie sein sollten.

„Ich danke ihnen für die Erlaubnis, die Feuerstelle nutzen zu dürfen, Madame." Iroh verbeugte sich vor der offen lauschenden Wirtin. „Doch falls das alle für den Moment waren, ich entsinne mich einiger Vorräte, die mein Neffe und ich für unsere Reise benötigen."

„Sie können wieder her kommen, vor dem Ansturm am Abend, mein Hübscher." Die ältere Frau zeigte ihm ihre Lachfalten.

„Ah, sie sind zu freundlich." Noch eine Verbeugung und er bugsierte seinen Neffen mit Topf und allem geschickt hinaus.

Einmal links und zweimal rechts abgebogen und sie befanden sich hinter der festen Mauer einer Bäckerei. Keine weiteren Häuser waren zu nah erbaut worden, um das Risiko eines Brandes zu verringern – und niemanden würden ein paar vereinzelte Rauchfahnen überraschen. „Neffe. Atmet tief durch."

„Tief durchatmen? Ich muss nicht atmen, Onkel! Wenn wir genug verdient haben, sollten wir unsere Vorräte besorgen und verschwinden -"

„Lee", sagte Iroh, sehr bedächtig. „Als dein Meister, wenn ich dir sage zu atmen, dann atmest du."

Schock stand auf Zukos Gesicht geschrieben. Enttäuschung. _Zorn -_

Schultern sackten resigniert herab und Zuko atmete.

_Das wird nicht lange helfen,_ dachte Iroh. _Greife an und er kämpft. Das ist was er tut. Das ist was er kennt. Aber wenn ich anders tatktiere..._ „Als ich jünger war, musste ich mich um Soldaten kümmern, die bei unseren Feinden in Gefangenschaft geraten waren. Sie waren … nicht gut behandelt worden." Er zog eine Grimasse, entsann sich, wie er damals gewesen war, stolz und hart und um einiges weniger freundlich als Zuko sich vielleicht vorstellte. „Und ich behandelte sie auch nicht gut. Ich hatte nicht verloren, was sie verloren hatten und ich verstand nicht."

„Onkel", sagte Zuko steif, „Soldaten aus der Vergangenheit sind nicht wichtig, nicht wenn andere Soldaten jetzt hier sein könnten - "

„Sie sind wichtig", unterbrach ihn Iroh. „_Ihr_ seid wichtig, Neffe."

Zuko beäugte ihn argwöhnisch. „Ich bin kein Soldat, Onkel."

„Nicht dem Namen nach", gestand Iroh ihm zu. „Doch ihr wart gefangen und von jenen verletzt worden, denen ihr gehorchen musstet und unfähig euch selbst zu befreien, ohne Hilfe - "

„Sprecht nicht so über meinen Vater!"

„Und als ihr glaubtet, eure Freiheit gewonnen zu haben", fuhr Iroh unerbittlich fort, „kehrte euer Alptraum zurück und drohte mit neuen Ketten. Ich habe diese Furcht gesehen, Neffe! Ich erkannte sie in ihren Herzen. Ich erkenne sie ihn eurem Herz!"

„_Ich habe keine Angst vor ihr!_"

So schnell wie eine angreifende Schlange bewegte sich Iroh und fing den jungen Mann ein. „Ich schon."

In seine Arme gewickelt stotterte Zuko etwas unverständliches.

„Sie ist geschickt und tödlich", sagte Iroh mit gedämpfter Stimme. „Sie verfolgt euch in eure Gedanken und ihr könnt keine Ruhe finden. Doch ihr müsst, Neffe. Erinnert euch wie wir vor Jahren den Nördlichen Lufttempel aufsuchten." Zuko hatte geschworen, jeden Lufttempel nach Hinweisen auf den Avatar abzusuchen und sein Neffe sprach niemals leichtfertig. Doch selbst ein verwundeter, zorniger Jugendlicher hatte die Weisheit erkannt, die Arbeit die Ji, der Mechaniker für die Feuernation leistete geheim zu halten. Sie waren nicht das erste Mal im Braun des Erdkönigreichs unterwegs.

_Doch das waren nur wenige Stunden, um unauffällig suchen zu können_, wusste Iroh. _Dies hier dauert schon seit Tagen an._

Doch er durfte nicht nachlassen. Jetzt mehr denn je benötigte Zuko seine Zuversicht. Exil konnte eine Seele zerstören. Exil mit der Drohung eines entsetzlichen Todes war um vieles schrecklicher.

„Lee und Mushi sind einfache Vertriebene", sagte er mit bewusst gleichmäßiger Stimme. „Immer wachsam zu sein, immer den Feind im Schatten zu suchen – dies kennzeichnet uns. Und wir müssen wie zwei Blätter im Wald sein. Es ist der einzige Weg zu überleben." Er hielt ihn fest, rieb viel zu knochige Schultern. „Ich bin hier. Ich werde euch ihr nicht wieder überlassen."

„Ich habe keine Angst vor ihr", kam ein leises, bitteres Flüstern.

_Nein_, dachte Iroh trocken. _ Ihr fürchtet nicht so sehr sie, ihr fürchtet jeden, mein Neffe._

Es war keine Furcht vor Verwundung oder Tod. Auf dem Schlachtfeld konnte sein Neffe jedem Gegner gegenüber treten -

_Bis auf zwei Ausnahmen._

Doch unter jenen zu wandeln, die vielleicht keine Feinde waren... Er hatte nie die Gelegenheit erhalten, Zuko das zu lehren. Er hatte nie erkannt, dass das notwendig war.

_Das endet hier und jetzt._

„Ihr solltet wissen, Neffe", sagte Iroh nüchtern, mit noch immer leiser Stimme, „das, was wir hier unternehmen ist eine der schwierigsten und gefährlichsten Aufgaben, die es in dieser Welt gibt. In einer Nation zu überleben, die nicht die eigene ist, unter Sitten und Gebräuchen, die einem völlig fremd sind – das ist schwer. Sehr schwer. Ich glaube nicht, dass Azula das bewältigen könnte." Er rückte gerade genug ab, um ihn anzulächeln. „Doch ich weiß, dass ihr das könnt."

Goldene Augen blinzelten, skeptisch und zweifelnd. Doch Zuko wandte sich nicht ab. „...Wie?"

„Habt ihr noch nicht das Gleichnis vom Drachen und dem Berg gehört? Der Berg ist stark. Er scheint unbesiegbar. Und für viele Dinge ist er das auch. Doch wenn ihn ein Schlag trifft, der machtvoll genug ist, bleibt nur Staub und Geröll." Er griff nach Zukos Schulter, leicht und doch fest. „Der Drache scheint schwächer. Er ist sterblich. Wird er verwundet, blutet er. Doch der Drache kann sich bewegen und dem Angriff ausweichen und den Zeitpunkt für seinen Gegenangriff wählen."

_Gut_, dachte Iroh, während Zukos Atem unter seinen Händen gleichmäßiger wurde. _Die Furcht ist noch lange nicht tot, doch wir haben sie geschwächt. Er denkt nach -_

„Die Drachen sind tot, Onkel."

Ah. Nun. Das war ein ernsthafter Einwand, nach allem was Zuko wusste.

_Soll ich es wagen? Noch liebt er meinen Bruder und fürchtet ihn. Das Risiko, wenn ich falsch liege..._

Der Preis konnte hoch sein. Doch was es seinen Neffen und der Welt kosten würde, wenn er Zuko in den Abgrund des schrecklichen Zweifels zurück fallen ließe...

Gedanklich die Finger kreuzend, betete Iroh. „So hieß es auch vom Avatar."

Jetzt riss Zuko sich los, erschüttert. „Ihr habt Großvater _angelogen_?"

_Vorsichtig. Ganz behutsam._ „Der Geist des Mondes lehrte die Wasserbändiger, mein Neffe. Wärt ihr Zhaos Weg gefolgt und hättet sein Blut vergossen?"

„Nein!" Zuko schreckte zurück, entsetzt. „Ist das, weshalb er kam – und ich habe..." Er drehte sich ruckartig weg, Fäuste geballt.

Iroh versteifte, erkannte die zusammen gekrümmte Scham, die Art wie Zuko sich wegdrehte, so dass die Narbe jede Regung verbarg. _Niemals weint er. Nicht seit Lady Ursas Verschwinden._

„Bin ich an ihrem Tod schuld?", kam Zukos Stimme, unsicher.

_Yue._ Er hatte seinem Neffen alles erzählt, in jenen endlosen Tagen in denen sie auf dem Floß gedriftet waren. Die Prinzessin hatte außergewöhnliche Tapferkeit bewiesen, als sie ihr Leben für ihr Volk opferte. Dieses Opfer hatte es verdient, besungen zu werden. „Nein", sagte Iroh bestimmt. „Ihr kanntet Zhaos Plan nicht. _Ich_ kannte den Plan nicht. Ich konnte ihn nicht rechtzeitig aufhalten. Ihr Tod war mutig und ihre eigene Wahl. Es ist nicht eure Schuld."

„Aber ich war es, der den Avatar weggeholt hat." Zuko schluckte trocken. „Wäre er dort gewesen... wenn diese Wasserbändigerin mir nicht gefolgt wäre, dann wäre _sie_ dort gewesen und – wenn ich es gewusst hätte, dann hätte ich..."

Iroh hielt seine Stimme gleichmäßig, den Abgrund fühlend, an dem sein Neffe stand. „Was hättet ihr getan?"

„Ich... hätte abgewartet."

_Brülle ihn jetzt nicht an_, wies sich Iroh an, unfähig einen Seufzer zu unterdrücken._ Er war so lange verirrt. Du kannst nicht erwarten, dass er den Weg sofort erkennt._ „Und wärt ihr dort gewesen und hätte Zhao sie überwältigt? Was hättet ihr dann getan?"

„Ich bin kein Verräter!"

„Das ist wahr." Iroh nickte. „Ich glaube nicht, dass ihr jemals zu einem Verräter werden könntet. Egal welchen Weg ihr wählt."

Zuko schüttelte heftig den Kopf, wie um Schmerz zu vertreiben. „Es spielt keine Rolle mehr. Sie ist fort."

Etwas in Irohs Herz entspannte sich, als er die Wahrheit erkannte. „Ihr hättet dem Mond geholfen."

„Ich hätte ganz bestimmt nicht dem Avatar geholfen!"

„Ich sagte nichts von dem Luftbändiger, Neffe", erwiderte Iroh bedächtig. „Zwei, die für das gleiche Ziel streiten, sind nicht immer Verbündete." Er zuckte mit den Schultern, als ob das unwichtig wäre. „Ich gestehe, es interessiert mich, zu erfahren, warum ihr euch so entscheiden würdet. Das wäre eine noble Tat gewesen, doch seid ihr für gewöhnlich nicht der erste, der Umgang mit Geistern wohlwollend betrachtet."

„Sie sind mir auch nicht gerade wohlgesonnen, oder das alles wäre nicht passiert", sagte Zuko giftig. Er schloss die Augen und drückte gegen seine Nasenwurzel, den Frust bekämpfend. „Onkel, falls ihr es nicht bemerkt haben solltet, wir haben die letzten drei Jahre auf einem _Schiff_ verbracht. Hätten wir den Mond nicht beachtet, wären wir schon längst tot." Ein explosives Seufzen mit einer Andeutung von Rauch. „Wir brauchen Vorräte und dann sollten wir weiterziehen."

Zustimmend nickend folgte Iroh seinem Neffen zum Markt. Zwar schmerzten seine Füße noch immer, doch sein Herz war um einiges leichter.

_Sein Geist ist verwundet, doch er kämpft noch. Er braucht nur Zeit und etwas... Ermunterung._

* * *

><p>(Zuko, Iroh Dorf im Erdkönigreich/ Folge: 'Der Sumpf ruft')

„Na, wenn das kein kleiner Deserteur ist", schnarrte eine selbstgefällige Stimme. „Ist es an der Front zu heiß für dich?"

_Geister_, dachte Iroh düster, während er den massiv gebauten Schwertkämpfer des Erdkönigreichs beäugte, der sie gemein angrinste, _du bist keine Hilfe._

Ein Schatten bewegte sich im letzten Licht des Abends.

Geduld. Geduld und Schatten.

„_Wem willst du hier was vormachen, alter Mann? Der Junge da ist kein Heiler."_

Warte. Bis der richtige Augenblick zum Zuschlagen gekommen ist.

„_Hat seine Familie dich dafür bezahlt, ihn mitzunehmen, oder hast du nur einen Streuner aufgelesen?"_

Durchatmen. In die Hocke gehen. _Dort._

„Hey! Wer ist da?"

Das war ein Schwertkämpfer, ja. Ein guter? Nein. Zugreifen, ziehen, benutze die harte Mauer mit dem fast ebenso harten Schädel -

Der Mann war ausgeknockt. Und die Schwerter waren...

Ein Wirbel und durchschneide die Luft. Spüre die Bewegung, nicht als getrennte Klingen, sondern als zwei Hälften eines Ganzen.

_Nicht schlecht. Nicht die allerbeste Qualität, aber doch nicht schlecht._

Wie ein prahlerischer Vagabund wie dieser hier an so meisterlich gearbeitete Schwerter heran gekommen war, würde er wohl nie erfahren. Dieser Bastard hatte sie auch nicht richtig gepflegt, das war sicher.

Das Dao in die Scheide gesteckt, verschmolz er mit der Nacht. Hier gab es zwar keine richtige Dorfwache, doch es war immer möglich, dass ein Betrunkener durch die Gassen stolperte, ganz besonders, wenn der Mond so voll war.

Er suchte sich seinen Weg zurück zu ihrer Unterkunft im Heuboden eines Stalls. Die Wirtin war gar nicht abgeneigt gewesen, das für sie zu arrangieren, nachdem Onkel sie mit heißen Steinen und Schmeicheleien weich geknetet hatte. Worüber er wirklich nicht nachdenken wollte.

Die Maske versteckte Zuko unter einem Haufen ihrer Sachen, die Onkel ihn am nächsten Morgen zusammenpacken lassen würde. Er sollte das gleiche mit dem Dao machen...

_Nein, ich habe die Klingen gewonnen. Sie haben etwas Besseres verdient._

Er hatte sich bei dem Sturm auf den Nordpol nicht mit Schwertern belastet, nicht wenn er schon fast von Anfang an vorgehabt hatte zu Schwimmen. Doch er hatte immer ein Pflegeset bei sich getragen, seit er begonnen hatte zu lernen die Klingen zu führen – während der Invasion, auf dem Floß, bei ihrer verrückten Flucht vor Azula – immer.

Zuko zog die Zwillingsklingen und spähte an der Kante entlang, nach Scharten und Kratzern suchend und begann sie zu bearbeiten.

„Ich fragte mich, ob ihr ihn finden würdet."

Den Wetzstein in der Hand, zögerte Zuko kurz und machte dann weiter. „Ihr werdet nicht von mir verlangen, dass ich sie zurück gebe."

„Nein, das werde ich nicht", stimmte Onkel Iroh bedächtig zu, im Schneidersitz auf seinem Schlafsack sitzend. „Unsere Chancen sind besser, wenn ihr bewaffnet seid." Er strich durch seinen Bart. „Und da unsere Männer nie von eurem Zusatztraining sprachen, selbst als Zhao fragte – und glaubt mir, er hat gefragt, als er unsere Männer in die Flotte einzog – wird niemand diesen Diebstahl mit uns in Verbindung bringen."

Zuko versuchte nicht zusammenzufahren. „Diebstahl? Wir sind im Krieg!"

„Die Feuernation mag im Krieg sein. Wir jedoch sind das nicht." Iroh betrachtete ihn streng. „Ihr müsst an eurer Ehre festhalten, Prinz Zuko. Verliert sie nicht an die Verzweiflung. Ein Anführer erlaubt seinen Soldaten nicht zu plündern. Denn dieser Weg führt nur zu Hass auf die Feuernation und nicht zu einer zukünftig harmonischen Regentschaft, sondern zu einer blutigen Eroberung, die niemals befriedigt werden kann." Der strenge Blick wurde weicher. „Und ein weiser Anführer gebietet zuerst über sich selbst."

Stahl schien in seinen Händen zu brennen. Zuko schluckte und legte ihn nieder. „Er nannte euch einen Lügner."

„Es wird immer jene geben, die das Schlimmste von anderen erwarten", antwortete Iroh einfach. „Ihr seid kein Deserteur, Prinz Zuko. Das wissen wir beide."

_Tun wir das?_ „Ich kann niemanden davon überzeugen, dass ich ein Heiler bin." Halte den Jähzorn im Zaum. _Halte_ ihn. Heu und Feuer passten nicht gut zusammen. „Onkel, das ist verrückt. Ich werde nie – Es dauert Jahre um richtiges Heilen zu lernen, es ist offensichtlich, ich – ich kann das nicht!"

Ein Seufzer. Doch er hörte sich nicht resigniert oder enttäuscht an. Eher noch... entschlossen. „Neffe", sagte Iroh leise. „Kommt hierher."

Sich auf seine Lippen beißend gehorchte Zuko.

„Setzt euch", wies Iroh an, eine kleine Flamme in seiner Handfläche entfachend. „Feuer und Heilung sind enger miteinander verwoben, als die meisten jemals erkennen. Feuer ist nicht nur Zerstörung, es ist Leidenschaft und das Leben selbst. Und dieses Leben vermag es andere Leben zu beeinflussen." Er hielt die Flamme vor Zuko. „Eure Mutter mag euch das gezeigt haben."

„Meine Mutter?"

„Die Geste ist ähnlich der, welche man nutzt um Wärme zwischen den Händen zu erzeugen. Nur statt der Hitze des eigenen Körpers benutzt man die Flamme. Sanft... zwingt sie nicht, sondern lockt sie zu euch... Verbindet die Energie der Flamme mit der eurigen..."

Es war wie Eis, das unter den Füßen nachgab. In einem Moment war es Feuer. Im nächsten Augenblick -

_Heller. Anders._

Die kreisförmige Bewegung ergab plötzlich einen Sinn, erinnerten ihn an den Schwung des Avatars, der ruhige Luft zum Sturm werden ließ, den Ruck der Wasserbändigerin, der Wasser zu Eis gefror. Das Feuer war mehr als Flamme, doch musste es dazu gelockt, geführt, überzeugt werden...

„Gut", drang Onkels sanfte Stimme hindurch. „Nun, lasst uns sehen, was ihr für die wunden Füße eines alten Mannes tun könnt."

Er blinzelte überrascht – seit wann hatte sein Feuer grüne Funken und Flecken? - es dauerte einen Moment bis er Onkels Worte verstand. _Das kann er nicht ernst meinen._

„Versucht es", drängte Iroh. „Versucht es einfach. Wenn es nicht klappt – dann, ja dann mögt ihr euren Onkel einen alten Narren nennen und wir finden einen anderen Weg."

„Sagt nicht so etwas!", schnappte Zuko zutiefst betrübt. _ Ich habe das gesagt. Weil ich es glauben wollte. Weil sonst Azula lügen würde, wieder, und ich so sehr nach Hause wollte..._

„Ihr seid kein Narr und ihr seid kein Lügner und er hatte kein Recht das zu sagen!"

_Niemand sollte das zu Onkel sagen. Nie wieder._

Grüne Funken in heller Flamme. So hell wie Mondlicht. Es flackerte nicht heiß, doch so warm wie ein Sommertag.

_Ich kann das nicht lange halten..._

Er hielt sie nahe hin, doch ohne die Haut zu berühren. Beide Handflächen waren jetzt nach außen gekehrt. Er bewegte sie über von der Wanderung belasteten Knöchel und spürte, wie Kraft aus ihm heraus strömte, als er angeschlagene Energien nährte. Vor seinem geistigen Auge wärmten sich kupferne Stränge zu hellem Gold.

„Genug", sagte Onkel fest, während er mit den Zehen wackelte. „Reicht nach oben und erlaubt mir umzuleiten, was ich kann."

Wärme und Funken wuschen über ihn und brannten Schmerz fort wie tote Blätter. Zuko verlor die Bewegung und die Flammen zerfielen zu Rauch. „Ich konnte es nicht halten." Er würde nicht weinen. Selbst wenn er so müde war. Selbst wenn er es so leid war immer zu versagen.

„Dass ihr diese Flamme überhaupt herbeirufen konntet ist mehr als ich jemals erreicht habe."

Zuko starrte ihn an.

Iroh schenkte ihm ein schiefes Lächeln. „Eure Mutter zeigte mir die Kata viele Male, doch konnte ich sie nie meistern. Sie sagte, dass sie in ihrer Familie weiter gegeben wurde. Eine Technik, die auf alten Legenden beruht. Ein Geheimnis und ein Geschenk von Kuzon von Byakko."

„Kuzon?" Zuko erbleichte.

„Der Großvater eurer Mutter. Ein mächtiger Feuerbändiger mit einem erstaunlichen Sinn für Humor, nach seinen Briefen zu urteilen." Iroh hob neugierig die Augenbrauen. „Ihr habt den Namen schon gehört?"

Zuko schluckte. „Der Avatar... Ich belauschte, wie er diesen Namen erwähnte." _So in etwa._ „Er war jemand, den er vor einhundert Jahren kannte."

„Kuzon wäre fünfzehn Jahre alt gewesen", sagte Iroh nachdenklich. „Es ist möglich. Und das ist vielleicht auch der Grund, weshalb ich diese Kata nie meistern konnte. Ich studierte Wasserbändiger, doch bot ich nie einem Luftbändiger die Stirn."

_Ihm die Stirn geboten. Ja – für gerade mal zwei Minuten._ „Warum habt ihr Wasserbändiger studiert?"

„Weisheit kann an vielen Orten gefunden werden, Prinz Zuko. Habt ihr nicht die Wasserbändigerin, die euch überwältigte, studiert?"

Zuko versuchte nicht zu Knurren. „Ja." Und nächstes Mal hatte sie besser ein paar neue Tricks auf Lager. Er würde ganz sicher nicht noch mal unter einem Eisberg begraben werden.

„Studiert sie nicht nur um sie zu besiegen, sondern um zu erlernen, was für eure Technik nützlich sein kann", riet Iroh, vorsichtig eine Hand über Zukos Rücken gleiten lassend. „Schmerzt das?"

Zuko runzelte die Stirn. „Nein." Was völlig unverständlich war.

Onkel lächelte vergnügt. „Dann so scheint mir, Prinz Zuko, lügen wir nicht."

Plötzliche Erkenntnis drang durch und Zuko vergrub seinen Kopf in den Händen um ein ungläubiges Stöhnen zu unterdrücken. _Oh Agni. Ich muss das wirklich durchziehen..._

„Ruht euch aus." Iroh wuschelte durch seine kurzen Haare. „Wir werden uns morgen um die Klingen kümmern."

* * *

><p><span>Übersetzer-Notizen:<span> Wie übersetzt man Lautmalereien und Geräusche? Vathara benutzte 'crack' für die Explosionslaute der Flusssteine. Aber was nimmt man auf Deutsch? Krach? Peng? Knall, Bumm, Patsch? … Sucht euch etwas aus.

PS: in Irohs Gedankenströmen in diesem Kapitel kommt seine militärische Ausbildung sehr deutlich zu Tage, ganz besonders als er Zukos geistigen Zustand mit militärischen Ausdrücken umschreibt. Ich hoffe, es kommt in meiner Übersetzung einigermaßen deutlich heraus.


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3:

(Zuko und Iroh/ irgendwo im Erdkönigreich)

Die Tage begannen einem Muster zu folgen. Eine Wanderung. Die Suche nach jemand – irgendjemand – der einigermaßen freundlich gestimmt war. Das Angebot von Unterstützung und Fragen, weitere Fragen bis jemand gefunden war, der sie brauchte. Egal ob es eine Heilung war oder Hilfe dabei Feuerholz herbeizuschaffen oder wer weiß was. Handel folgte, um etwas im Gegenzug zu erhalten, manchmal Münzen, manchmal Essen und manchmal... ungewöhnlichere Dinge.

„Angelhaken?", murmelte Onkel Iroh unterdrückt, während ein dankbarer Bauer sein Kuh-Schwein anstrahlte.

„Sag ihm, noch etwas Schnur dazu zu geben und es ist es wert", murmelte Zuko zurück. Mit dem Speer zu Fischen wie ein Abkömmling des Wasserstammes war vielleicht nicht sein Ding, doch mit Haken und Schnur konnte er etwas anfangen. Wenn man etwas nützliches tat, sich aus Schwierigkeiten heraus hielt... auf einem Schiff wurde man in Ruhe gelassen, wenn man angelte. „Das ist Stahl der Feuernation. Diese Haken sollten eine Weile halten." Nicht so, wie Eisen des Erdkönigreichs. Lausiges Zeug. Schwertschmiede schufen ihren eigenen Stahl, entweder mit Hilfe der besseren einheimischen Erze, oder manchmal aus Erzbarren die aus der Feuernation eingeführt wurden. Davon abgesehen, war das hiesige Eisen... nun es gab einen Grund weshalb er es mit einem gut gezielten Tritt mit der Ferse zerschmettern konnte.

Onkel beäugte ihn, neugierig, erhandelte jedoch auch eine Rolle Schnur von dem Mann, und nahm hocherfreut ein kleines Käserad an, dass ihnen von einer erleichterten Bauersfrau aufgedrängt wurde, die gekürzte Milchrationen befürchtet hatte, da das erste Kind ihrer Tochter auf dem Weg war.

_Es sollte halten, während wir unterwegs sind_, dachte Zuko, während er und Onkel sich zum Abschied verbeugten und sich wieder auf den Weg begaben_. Und etwas Fisch kann man zu allem essen – _

„Ich bin überrascht, dass ihr zugestimmt habt, Neffe."

Zuko rollte die Augen. „Onkel, wisst ihr überhaupt, was Angelhaken kosten?"

„Äh..."

„Ich habe aufgepasst wie viel ihr verlangt. Wir wurden nicht betrogen."

„Wirklich?"

„Wirklich." Zuko hasste es ebenso sehr einkaufen zu gehen wie Onkel es liebte. Er hasste es dort zu sein, wo Leute gaffen, starren und flüstern konnten. Doch er hasste es noch mehr über den Tisch gezogen zu werden. Und das bedeutete, wenn er so schnell damit fertig werden wollte wie er konnte, dann musste er wissen was genau er brauchte und wie viel es wert war.

Für eine Weile wanderten sie schweigend. Zuko konzentrierte sich auf seinen Atem und versuchte nicht darüber nachzudenken, was er als nächstes tun würde. Ein und ausatmen. Ein. Und aus –

„Ich erwartete nicht, dass ihr willens wärt mit einfachen Tieren zu arbeiten."

Natürlich konnte die Ruhe nicht ewig anhalten. „Es ist einfacher zu verbergen, was wir tun", sagte Zuko kurz angebunden. Und das war es wert seine Stiefel sauber machen zu müssen. Größtenteils.

Sie hatten auf die harte Tour herausgefunden, dass, wenn er mehr erreichen wollte als nur Schmerz zu lindern, er ein Feuer brauchte von dem er Kraft ziehen konnte. Heiße Steine oder auch nur sein eigenes Feuer zu nutzen war möglich, doch es laugte ihn aus bis er sich nur durch pure Willenskraft auf den Beinen halten konnte bis Onkel einen Platz für ihn gefunden hatte, auf den er sich für die Nacht fallen lassen konnte.

Nein. Wenn sie das durchhalten wollten – wenn sie weiterreisen und er nicht im Stehen einschlafen wollte, musste er ein Feuer haben. Und so lange ihr kleiner Feuertopf außer Sicht blieb, fern von neugierigen Augen... Tiere stellten keine Fragen.

„Wohl wahr", gab Onkel zu. „Doch ihr wart freundlich zu der Kreatur. Selbst als sie versuchte euch zu beißen."

„Sie mochte mich nicht. Da hat sie nichts vorgemacht." Zuko hob die Schultern, nicht gewillt den Gedanken näher zu betrachten. „Menschen sind verrückt."

„Manche sind das, ja." Iroh runzelte die Stirn. „Ich frage mich, ob das dort wo wir hin gehen auch der Fall ist."

_Oh nein. Oh nein._ „Wir folgen nicht einfach nur der Straße."

„Nun, das schon."

Zuko zuckte zusammen, auf das dicke Ende wartend.

„Es scheint nur so, dass unser letzter Kunde glaubt, dass der Ursprung der Krankheit seines Kuh-Schweins auf unserem Weg liegt. Die Lu Yu Ranch. Scheinbar haben sie seit der letzten Mondfinsternis Schwierigkeiten." Onkel runzelte die Stirn noch mehr. „Ich frage mich..."

Definitiv ein dickes Ende und zwar von der richtig fetten Sorte. „Onkel. Ich will nichts mehr mit Geistern zu tun haben."

„Das bedeutet nicht, dass sie nichts mit euch zu tun haben wollen, Prinz Zuko."

Richtig, als ob das Universum jemals so gnädig wäre ihn einfach nur _in Ruhe_ zu lassen. „Ich muss ihnen aber nicht auch noch nachlaufen."

„Das mag sein", gab Iroh zu. „Doch in diesem Fall mag es besser sein, sie aufzusuchen, ehe sie uns finden. Falls Zhao mehr entfesselt hat als er wusste, in jenen Momenten, da die Welt aus dem Gleichgewicht war... Geister unterscheiden nicht immer genau zwischen Sterblichen. Schlicht von der Feuernation herzustammen mag genug sein ihren Zorn zu wecken."

„Was ein noch besserer Grund dafür ist in die andere Richtung zu gehen."

„Nun, es kann auch nichts weiter als eine Krankheit sein", sagte Iroh entspannt. „Gönnt einem alten Mann seine Neugier. Wer weiß", er schmunzelte und tätschelte seinen Bauch, „wir könnten ein Abendessen herausschlagen."

Zuko seufzte, während er versuchte seinen grollenden Hunger zu ignorieren. Sie kamen zurecht, jedoch nicht besonders gut. „Das ist eine schlechte Idee."

Nicht dass es wirklich eine Rolle spielte. Er wusste, wie es in der Welt lief. Wenn er irgendetwas den Rücken zukehrte, egal was es war, kam es mitten in der Nacht an ihn herangeschlichen. Es war besser, ihm von Angesicht zu Angesicht gegenüber zu treten. Und zu hoffen, dass er besser improvisieren konnte, als am Nordpol.

* * *

><p>(Zuko, Iroh Lu Yu Ranch/ Erdkönigreich)

„Und nichts hat sich an ihrem Futter oder Wasser geändert?" Iroh versuchte keine Grimasse zu schneiden. Während seiner Zeit als General hatte er mit genug Reittieren zu tun gehabt, um ein ausreichendes Verständnis über deren Gebrechen erworben zu haben. Diese schwarzen Geschwüre, die die Hufe der wenigen Kuh-Schweine der Ranch und die Klauen und Beine der Strauß-Pferde verkrusteten, erschienen... unnatürlich. „Haben sie neuen Viehbestand in den letzten Monaten hergebracht? Vielleicht von Flussebenen aus einem feuchteren Gebiet?"

„War das erste was mir eingefallen ist", grummelte Rancher Sho Lu Yu. „Nein. Da war nichts. Außer es ist drei Monate herum gehangen, nachdem diese Bastarde der Feuernation –" Grimmige Lippen wurden zusammengepresst – schnitten seine Worte ab.

„Es gab einen Überfall?", fragte Iroh nach und achtete darauf, seinem Neffen nicht zu viel Aufmerksamkeit zu widmen, als dieser am Gatter entlang ging und die Herde seinen Geruch aufnehmen ließ. Wie ironisch, dass die Wunde, die Ozai seinem Sohn als lebenslange Schande beigebracht hatte, ihm hier Schutz gewährte. So lange niemand zu genau hinsah. „Wenn sie wussten, dass ihre Tiere krank waren, würde es erklären warum sie eure aufsuchten."

„Nichts erklärt diesen Dreck – !"

Iroh reagierte nicht, als er aus dem Augenwinkel beobachtete, wie Zuko sich versteifte – und weiter ging und in die Ställe strebte um nach den schwerer erkrankten Tieren zu sehen.

„Aber das ergibt mehr Sinn als ein _Kamuiy_", gab der Rancher zu. Verheilte Striemen waren auf den muskulösen Armen zu sehen, als er sie verschränkte. „Ich schwöre, als ob unsere Familie es zulassen würde sich so sehr entehren zu lassen, dass es zu so etwas kommt... Also? Was glaubt ihr?"

_Ein übelwollender Kamuiy?_ Ein Plagen-Geist würde das hier erklären. Nur viel zu gut. Und die verheilten Fingernagelspuren auf den Armen des kräftigen Ranchers... _ Zuko hatte Recht. Dies ist eine schlechte Idee._ „Ich kann nichts versprechen", sagte Iroh widerwillig. „Es mag sein, dass wir den weniger schwer erkrankten Tieren helfen können. Und danach, falls es möglich ist, möchte ich das Land, auf dem sie weideten abschreiten. Vielleicht können wir etwas finden –"

„Onkel."

Nicht durchdringend. Nicht fordernd. Trotzdem eilte er in die Ställe, aus irgendeinem Grund um so besorgter. Und zuckte zusammen, als er das armselige Wrack einer Kreatur sah, dem sein Neffe Wasser einflößte, schnabelvoll für schnabelvoll. Schwarze Federn, zerfleddert und matt im Stroh, schwer gezeichnete Beine und Körper... „Neffe –"

„Sie lebt noch."

„Verschwende deine Zeit nicht!" Shos Faust schmetterte gegen einen der Stützbalken des Stalls und wirbelte Staub auf. Der Rancher holte knurrend Luft, leicht humpelnd. „Das ist Asahi. Sie war – sie ist Pings Liebling. Meine Tochter. Könnte sie aufstehen, würde sie versuchen, dir die Kehle zu zerreißen, Junge. Seit das Mädchen verschwunden ist, war sie total verrückt. Seit der Mond verrückt war."

„Wir beten für die sichere Rückkehr eurer Tochter", sagte Iroh höflich. Wirklich, was sonst konnte er sagen, wenn man sich diese wütend funkelnden Augen ansah. „Ist sie die am schwersten erkrankte?"

„Schlimmste, die noch am Leben ist. Zähe Blutlinie, das muss man dem Yonaguni-Vieh lassen. Zu klein für harte Arbeit und ein übler Charakter, genau wie diese verdammten Feuerbändiger... aber aufgeben tun sie nicht." Ein Muskel an seinem Kiefer zuckte und dunkle Augen glühten.

Iroh überdachte die Handvoll Tatsachen, die er hatte und fand nichts Gutes daran. „Also, wenn sie eine der ersten war die erkrankten, wo war sie?"

Geister. Dieser Blick des Ranchers war nicht im geringsten vielversprechend.

Unwirsch bedeutete Sho einem der älteren Burschen auf der Ranch, sie zu führen.

„Nur da drüben." Huan deutete zu dem Abhang vor ihnen, wo sattes Grün und leises Gluckern eine verborgene Quelle verrieten. Einer von Shos älteren Söhnen, war er fast ebenso groß und stämmig wie sein Vater und hatte einen säuerlichen Gesichtsausdruck, als er mit den Füßen auf den Boden stampfte, offensichtlich unzufrieden damit, dass er irgendwo _hingehen_ musste. „Hoffe nur, dass ist nicht der Ursprung. Von da kommt unser bestes Wasser."

„War Asahi deswegen dort?", fragte Zuko, sich der Zeit bewusst, die davon glitt, wie Sandkörner. Wenn sie nur schnell genug zurückkehren konnten, dann vielleicht... er stampfte die Hoffnung nieder, versuchte nicht darüber nachzudenken. „Um nach Wasser zu suchen?"

„... Ja. Ja genau."

_Lügner._ Er war nicht einmal gut darin. Zuko blickte zu seinem Onkel.

„Lass dich nicht von uns von deiner Arbeit abhalten", sagt Iroh großzügig. „Wir können unseren Weg sicherlich alleine zurückfinden."

„Macht das", sagte Huan kurz angebunden. „Da sollte noch was für euch übrig sein."

„Wir sind dir sehr verbunden", sagte Iroh lächelnd. Was sofort erlosch, als der Rancher außer Sicht- und Hörweite war. „Etwas stimmt hier nicht. Irgendetwas stimmt hier ganz und gar nicht."

Zuko runzelte die Stirn, unwillig sich dem so einladend aussehenden Wasser zu nähern. „Es... fühlt sich falsch an." _So ähnlich wie die Geisteroase. Aber schwammig._

„Die Energie der Welt wurde hier gestört." Iroh schüttelte den Kopf. „Doch nichts erscheint durch menschliche Sorglosigkeit beschmutzt." Er machte eine Handbewegung. „Teilen wir uns auf und suchen wir. Wenn die Geister aufgeschreckt wurden, sollte etwas zu sehen sein."

_Suchen_, schäumte Zuko, nach langen Minuten ergebnisloser Mühe. _Ich weiß noch nicht einmal, wonach ich Ausschau halten soll –_

Steine bewegten sich unter seinen Füßen.

Müde, hungrig und frustriert genug, um Funken zu spucken, doch hatte er noch immer sein Gleichgewicht im Griff. Ein Sprung zurück und er vermied die unsicheren Steine, wenn auch nicht den Gestank der Verwesung, der herauf wehte. Verwesung und –

Iroh war da und hielt ihn zurück. „Kommt weg, Neffe. Kommt weg."

Zuko schluckte, unfähig nicht hinzusehen. „Es ist Ping, nicht wahr?"

„Ich fürchte, dass dem so ist." Irohs Gesicht war tiefernst. „Wir dürfen hier nicht gefunden werden, Neffe."

Nein. Das wäre... nicht gut. Ganz besonders nicht, weil – „Sie ist noch nicht lange genug tot, dass es der Überfall war, oder?"

„Einen Monat und einen halben, vielleicht. Wir sollten gehen." Iroh seufzte. „Nun. Jetzt wissen wir, weshalb ein übelwollender Kamuiy hier ist."

„Ein was?"

„Ein Plagen-Geist." Iroh führte sie fort von dem einsamen Grab. „Sie werden von vielen Dingen angezogen, doch der sicherste Weg um einen herbeizulocken ist der Mord an einer Schwangeren."

„Aber warum sollte irgendwer –?"

„Ich fürchte ich ahne es, Neffe. Ich fürchte, ich ahne es."

Nach einem schweigsamen, hastigen Abendessen fanden sie sich hinter den Stallungen wieder.

_Später muss ich Madame Lin noch einmal für die Kohle danken_, dachte Iroh, als er einen Moment von seiner sorgfältigen Anordnung von in Salz getauchten, geschnittenen Dornenzweigen aufblickte um seinen Neffen bei seiner Arbeit zu beobachten. Die ersten paar Male als Zuko zu heilen versucht hatte, waren... nun nicht völlig katastrophal gewesen. Sein Neffe war diszipliniert, wenn er ruhig war, selbst wenn er von dem Unglauben, dass Feuer jemals heilen konnte erschüttert war und der nackten Angst davor, dass er heilen statt zerstören konnte.

Er hatte sich seitdem verbessert, ja. Doch Iroh zweifelte immer noch dass noch etwas für Asahi getan werden konnte. Solch tief sitzende Krankheit...

_Ich unterschätzte die Sturheit meines Neffen._ Iroh schmunzelte über sich selbst. _Ich sollte es besser wissen._

„Sie werden es bemerken, wenn ihr Erfolg habt", hatte er seinen Neffen zuvor gewarnt, doch in seiner Stimme war eine grimmige Befriedigung mit geschwungen, die er schon seit langem nicht mehr gespürt hatte. _Einmal ein General, immer ein General, so scheint es._

„Lasst sie doch", hatte Zuko geknurrt. „Sie hat ihn gebissen, Onkel. Sie war dort gewesen."

Iroh hatte genickt, hatte die wahrscheinlichste Wahrheit anerkannt. Und hatte seine Arbeit auf dieser brach liegenden Weide, fern von dem Hauptgebäude der Ranch begonnen, um eine Geisterfalle zu stellen. Und um Wache zu halten.

_Disziplin, Zorn und Mitgefühl. _Iroh lächelte nachdenklich, während er beobachtete, wie sein Neffe Schleier um Schleier von Feuer herbei rief. Warmes Grün und Gold. _Ein Anführer braucht das alles._

Asahi lag still und größtenteils ruhig, schwarze Federn plusterten nur hin und wieder, um ihre Abneigung vor offenem Feuer zu zeigen. So schwach wie sie auch gewesen war, hatte Iroh sie doch für den ersten Schwall niederhalten müssen. Doch jetzt lag sie entspannt und still, neugierig den Jungen beäugend, der den Schmerz wegnahm.

_Danke, kleine Freundin,_ dachte Iroh dankbar. _Du hilfst ihm mehr als du weißt._

Nachdem er die letzten Steine und Dornen platziert hatte, richtete sich der alte General auf und betrachtete die Linien des Geister-Labyrinths, nach Lücken schauend, die nicht zum Muster gehörten. _Mag sein, dass es nicht einmal kommt._

Vielleicht. Doch dann wieder war sein Neffe gerade dabei, eines seiner hartnäckigsten Opfer direkt unter seiner abstoßenden Nase weg zu stehlen. Es sollte zumindest Interesse zeigen.

_Und das wird meinen Neffen nicht erfreuen._

Andererseits, etwas das der junge Mann bekämpfen konnte, würde ihm unendlich gut tun. Und Kamuiy konnten bekämpft werden. Sie konnten besiegt werden.

Egal ob ein Geist hier war oder nicht, sein Neffe schien Schwierigkeiten zu erwarten. Zuko hatte ihre Ausrüstung für eine nächtliche Abreise gepackt. Und das war wahrscheinlich weise, egal was die Nacht bringen mochte. Iroh glaubte nicht, dass die Lu Yu Familie wusste, dass sie es bemerkt hatten, doch als sie auf dem Weg zurück zur Ranch gewesen waren, hatte Zuko erspäht wie Huan zum Dorf geritten war. In der Abenddämmerung.

Es konnte völlig unschuldig sein. Eine wichtige Erledigung. Eine Freundin. Eine Bitte um einen Trupp Soldaten.

… Hmm. Vielleicht war Zukos Angewohnheit, immer das Schlimmste zu erwarten, ansteckend.

Oder vielleicht, dachte Iroh, als er einen Schatten von den Ställen her auf sie zu kommen sah, war es schlicht die verspätete Erkenntnis, dass er in der Mitte des Heilens sich nicht auf Zukos jüngere Ohren verlassen konnte. „Neffe, jemand kommt."

„Fast fertig." Noch ein Feuerschwall und Zuko ließ die Flammen verblassen, hielt die Hände so, dass Asahi seine noch immer warmen Hände beschnuppern konnte. Er blickte kurz zu der herannahenden Frau, behielt seine Aufmerksamkeit auf den noch immer unsicheren Reittier, als sie auf die Füße kam. „Wie ist das, Mädchen? Schhh. Es sind nur ich und Onkel, keine Sorge."

„Madame Lin", Iroh nickte ihr zu, als die Frau des Ranchers zu ihnen kam, mit einem zugedeckten Korb und großen Augen. „Ist das vielleicht Frühstück, so dass wir sie nicht belästigen müssen, wenn wir aufbrechen?"

Sie schaute seine sorgfältig arrangierten Steine und Dornenzweige an und Iroh wusste, dass sie verstand. „Nein", sagte sie in einer brüchigen, besorgten Stimme. Sie öffnete den Deckel des Korbes und holte Kleidung hervor.

„Feuer-Dornen", bemerkte Iroh, als er Wildseide, die mit Schutzmustern bestickt war, erblickte. Glänzendes Holz-braun zog sich an den Kanten eines feinen grünen Schals entlang, Rost-Rubin war an Saum und Ärmelnaht einer Piniendunklen Robe. „Sie müssen an diesen seit einiger Zeit gearbeitet haben."

„Sie waren für Ping gedacht", gestand Lin. „Seit dem Überfall hatten wir so viel Pech, ich wollte einfach nur..." Sie schluckte und blickte zu Seite. „Ein paar Tage nachdem sie verschwunden war, war ich damit fertig. Wenn ihr den Kamuiy gegenüber tretet... bitte. Dies könnte helfen."

„Das könnte es tatsächlich", sagte Iroh gnädig und legte sich das Schal um die Schultern, ehe er Asahis Zügel ergriff. Es passte ganz gut für sie, dass die Frauen des Erdkönigreichs dazu neigten nach ihren Männern zu kommen und größer und kräftiger gebaut waren, als die meisten in der Feuernation.

Die Robe in den Händen zögerte Zuko, sichtlich unwohl. „Wenn sie das für ihre Tochter gefertigt haben..."

„Ping werden diese nicht mehr helfen", sagte Iroh mit stillem Mitgefühl. „Dir jedoch schon."

Lins Blick zuckte zu ihm hinüber, Augen weit und wild und –

Gebrochen, mit einem schrecklichen Staunen, erkannte sie schließlich die edle schwarze Henne, lebendig und gesund neben ihm. „Oh _Asahi_..." Sie drückte eine Faust an die Lippen, Augen geschlossen, Stimme von Tränen belegt. „Seid ihr Geister, die gekommen sind um Rache zu nehmen?"

_Agni, lass Zuko wenigstens einmal einen klaren Kopf behalten_, betete Iroh. „Wenn dem so ist, so wissen sie, was sie getan haben." Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie wussten, dass sie nicht verschollen war."

„Ihr versteht das nicht!" Es war schrecklich zu hören, wie ihre Stimme brach. „Das ganze Dorf wusste es. Sie wussten es! Es war nicht genug, dass wir das was abgebrannt war wieder aufbauen mussten, aber meine Tochter..."

„Ja! Sie war ihre Tochter!", knirschte Zuko zornig. Er ballte die Fäuste und nahm Schwerter und Scheide von der Hüfte und schnallte sie auf den Rücken, wo die Robe ihn nicht beim Ziehen der Waffen behinderte. „Wen kümmert es schon, was das Dorf wusste? Sie hätten sie beschützen müssen!"

„Ich habe es versucht!", jammerte sie verzweifelt. „Wir dachten, es geht vorbei und dann... die Gerüchte, das Geflüster und niemand wollte uns mehr einen fairen Preis machen und Huans Ehevertrag war kurz davor zu scheitern und... wir wollten sie fort schicken! Wo sie sicher wäre. Wo niemand es wüsste! Es war schon alles arrangiert, sie sollte in ein paar Tagen aufbrechen..."

„Als der Mond sich blutrot färbte und ihr Mann entschied, dass er lange genug Mitleid gehabt hatte", sagte Iroh streng.

„Ich wusste es nicht!" Sie fiel auf die Knie, Tränen rannen herab. „Ich schwöre, ich wusste es nicht."

„Sie hatten einen Verdacht", begann Zuko, angewidert –

Stoppte dann und blickte misstrauisch in die Nacht.

_Es ist nah._ „Schichte das Feuer auf", wies Iroh an, einen Dornenzweig nehmend. „Erlaube ihm niemals, dich zu berühren."

Von Tränen getränkter Boden brach auf und er spritzte.

„Ah! Salz! Salz!"

Es war eine hohe, zwitschernde Stimme, wie die einer Maulwurf-Ratte, der es ähnelte. Wenn Maulwurf-Ratten die Größe eines Mannes erreichten. Sein Pelz war von einem glatten, glänzenden Grau, völlig gesund aussehend und hatte doch an manchen Stellen das gleiche Geschwür an dem auch die Ranch litt.

„Bleib zurück und schütze Madame Lin!", warnte Iroh Zuko. „Ich kümmere mich um diese Kreatur."

„Ohh, wirst du das, altes Feuer?" Augen wie Azulas Flammen starrten sie höhnisch an, einen nach dem anderen. „Alter Rauch, alle Hoffnung zu Asche verbrannt. Vermoderte Weide, im Sturm der Trauer gebrochen, oh, so schmackhaft. Und –", zischendes Lachen. „Kleiner Drache, gerade geschlüpft! Und keine Schwingen um dich zu schützen."

„Ich kann mich selbst beschützen!"

Doch er hielt sich zurück, selbst ohne Irohs erhobener Hand, die ihn stoppen sollte. Lin wimmerte, zu blass um zu schreien und Zuko wäre niemals so herzlos sie ungeschützt zu lassen.

Eine Frau des Erdkönigreiches. Eine _Bäuerin_ und wenigstens eine widerwillige Komplizin in einem Mord. Und der Prinz der Feuernation bot ihr Gnade an.

_Ich habe gewonnen, Bruder_, wusste Iroh und stiller Stolz wärmte ihn. _Der Kampf wird lang und dunkel sein und er mag an sich selbst zweifeln – doch wird er nie wieder dir gehören._

„Hinfort", warnte er den Geist mit seinem nächsten Atemzug. „Du hast keinen Platz mehr hier. Der Mord an Ping ist jenen bekannt, die Gerechtigkeit fordern werden. Lin Lu Yu wird ihren Ehemann dem Gesetz übergeben und das arme Mädchen wird ein angemessenes Begräbnis bekommen. Hinfort!"

„Lin Lu Yu?" Ein weiteres, zischendes Lachen. „Alter Rauch. Alter Narr! Warum sollte sie, wenn ihr Wort gegen deren steht?"

„Nein!", keuchte Lin. „Meine Söhne würden nie –"

„Oh, sie werden, gebrochene Weide. Dein kleiner Plan war, dass sie mit ihrer Scham leben sollten. Eine tote Schwester ist nichts, verborgen, vergessen. Ein lebendes Kind des Feuers, dass sie Onkel nennt – Ahh! Salz! Du wagst es!"

Iroh tauchte die Dornenranken in seinen Topf mit salzigem Wasser, bereit das Untier wieder vollzuspritzen. „Wir kennen die Wahrheit", sagte er grimmig, „und es wird eine Abrechnung geben. Deine Aufgabe hier ist getan. Deine Zeit in dieser Welt ist vorüber!"

„Dummer Rauch!" Zähne schimmerten weiß. „Du bist kein Erdbändiger! Dein Labyrinth berührt nur die Oberfläche!"

Ein Staubwirbel und das Biest buddelte sich in die Erde, außer Sicht.

_Das habe ich nicht erwartet_, dachte Iroh besorgt. _Wo ist es wohl hin –_

Der Kamuiy brach unter Zukos Füßen aus dem Boden, doch der junge Prinz bewegte sich schon. Ein Sprung und wirbelnder Stahl trug ihn von dem instabilen Grund, kostete dem flinken, kleinen Monster die Hälfte seiner Schnurrhaare und einen von Geschwüren bedeckten Zeh.

Der Schrei schnitt durch die Nacht wie ein Messer. Es war ein Geheul des Zorns und der Rache.

_Wenn die Lu Yus vorher nicht wussten, dass etwas nicht stimmt, dann wissen sie es jetzt._

Iroh blinzelte, als er das Aufblitzen von Feuer erhaschte. Zuko wusste, dass sie verborgen bleiben mussten, er hatte zugestimmt nicht zu bändigen, außer die Lage war ernst –

_Er hat nicht gebändigt._

Geist-Feuer, das für gewöhnliche Sicht unsichtbar war. Es schimmerte um seinen Neffen, durch schiere Willenskraft herbeigerufen, glitzerte an den Klingen entlang und loderte hell an den schützenden Feuerdornen. Die kränklich-graue Macht des Kamuiy versuchte sich an Stahl zu klammern, an ihm entlang zu kriechen und verführerisches Fleisch zu verderben –

Und wurde fort gebrannt. Vernichtet.

Zischend wendete sich das Biest Iroh zu. Sprang auf ihn zu, mit gefletschten Zähnen und Klauen und peitschenden, nackten Schwanz –

Und verschwand in der Erde, direkt bevor es von Salzwasser getroffen werden konnte.

„Wo ist es hin?", wollte Zuko wissen, den Boden nach Bewegung absuchend.

„Es will Schmerz zufügen", sagte Iroh düster, sich zu seinem Neffen und der zitternden Frau zurück ziehend. „Aber im Herzen ist es ein Feigling und wir können uns verteidigen – Neffe, nein!"

Zu spät. Zuko hatte sich schon auf Asahis nackten Rücken geschwungen und ließ sie zur Ranch zurück rennen, hinter spöttischem Lachen her.

_Ich weiß nicht, warum ich das mache. Ich dachte meine Familie ist verkorkst, aber diese Leute hier! Die haben alles verdient, was der Kamuiy anrichten wird._

Nur würde es nicht damit aufhören. Zuko _wusste_ das. Schon jetzt begann die Tierseuche sich über diese Ranch hinaus zu verbreiten, zu unschuldigen Leuten. Wenn es auf Menschen übersprang...

_Das wird nicht passieren._

Asahi bewegte sich wie ein dunkler Wind. Ping musste sie geliebt haben.

_Du hast versucht zu entkommen, nicht wahr, Ping? Du hast gekämpft. Du hast gegen deinen eigenen Vater gekämpft._

_Ich wünschte, ich wäre so tapfer..._

Die Rancher waren außerhalb des Hauses und wütend, mit Laternen und Speere in den Händen. „Du!", grollte Sho. „Was machst du auf einem meiner Tiere? Dieb!"

„Der Kamuiy, du Holzkopf!", schnappte Zuko zurück und ritt zu den verräterischen Bodenwellen. _Dort!_

Vor ihnen wölbte sich die Erde. Es war zu weit weg, um Schwerter zu benutzen. Der Kamuiy brach heraus, auf einen der Rancher losgehend.

_Es tut mir Leid, Onkel._

Zuko zerteilte Luft, Feuer loderte und schmetterte den Geist von seinem Ziel weg. Asahi krächzte protestierend und wich zur Seite aus –

Was ganz gut war, denn Shos Speer stieß dort hin, wo sie gerade gewesen waren. „Feuerbändiger!"

„Plagen-Geist, du steinköpfiger Idiot!" Zuko verließ mit einem drehenden Sprung Asahis Rücken, Klingen wirbelten um die Zähne des kreischenden Geistes abzuwehren. „Willst du wirklich gegen mich kämpfen, statt gegen _das hier_?"

Von der Anzahl der Speere, die in seine Richtung stießen zu schließen, wollten sie das wirklich.

_Zeit aufzuhören, subtil zu sein._

Erde war fest, verwurzelt, stur. So kamen sie auf ihn zu, mit Speerspitzen, wie gesträubte Dornen, Augen weit und flackernd, als ob sie den bösartigen Geist durch puren Willen ignorieren konnten.

Fest. Stur. Vorhersagbar. Er sah genau, wie er schneiden musste, um sie alle wehrlos zu machen –

_Der Schwung des Körpers einer Wasserbändigerin, der seine Speerträger in Eis einsperrte._

Zuko ahmte diesen Fluss der Erinnerung nach, duckte sich von Speerstößen weg, um wenige Zentimeter ausweichend. Speere trafen auf unnatürlichen Pelz –

-und prallten ab, als ob der Geist aus Stahl gemacht wäre.

_Was zum –?_

„Stirb, kleiner Drache!"

Der Kamuiy sprang ihn an, wie ein Wirbelwind von Zähnen und Klauen und Hass.

Aber er hatte schon zuvor gegen den Wind gekämpft. Er hatte den _Avatar_ bekämpft. Diese Kreatur kam dem nicht einmal nahe.

_Erlaube ihm niemals, dich zu berühren._

Die erste Klinge schmetterte Feuer gegen das Untier, um es zurück zu drängen. Die zweite Zwillingsklinge schnitt hinter ihm und Speerköpfe fielen wie ein eiserner Hagel. Er setzte mit einem Salto über das Geländer auf die Veranda und rammte eine Ferse nach unten, Feuer auf trockene, hölzerne Planken schlagend und brannte hindurch, um den Geist den Weg abzuschneiden als er sich vergrub.

Erstaunlich, dass so ein grässlicher Schrei wie Musik in seinen Ohren klingen konnte.

Ein menschlicheres Heulen folgte, gefolgt von bitteren Flüchen. „Verdammtes Miststück von einer Henne –!"

Ohh. Asahi hatte den Bastard wieder gebissen. Wie schade, dass sie seine Kehle verfehlt hatte.

Erde krümmte sich unter dem Loch, das von loderndem Holz umgeben war. Der Kamuiy versuchte, sich davon zu graben.

_Oh, nein, nicht mit mir!_

Zuko riss die Arme hoch, warf Zorn und Schmerz und Trauer in Flammen, die schon loderten. Feuer brüllte und verzehrte Holz wie Blitzpapier und wirbelte, als er die Arme in einen weiten Bogen führte, in einen Feuersturm der nach unten bohrte –

und in die Erde hinein brannte, sie verzehrte mit weißglühendem Zorn.

_Dieses Labyrinth ist nicht nur an der Oberfläche, Geist!_

Das Kreischen des Kamuiy wurde höher und höher, juckte in seinen Ohren, wie die Rufe von Maus-Zikaden –

und brach ab, mit einem plötzlichen Gefühl der Abwesenheit. Ölige, graue Dämpfe stiegen von den Flammen auf und zerstoben.

„Es ist vorbei, Neffe."

Zuko schwankte, schmerzhaft froh, die feste Hand die seine Schulter packte zu spüren. Alles schmerzte und die Welt wurde an seinen Augenwinkeln immer wieder schwarz. „Onkel? Seid ihr in –"

Stöhnende Rancher lagen hinter ihnen auf dem Boden, wie gefallene Blätter. Wenigstens ein weiterer Speerkopf war in einem verärgerten Handkantenschlag in kleinere Stücke zerschmettert worden. Und Asahi stand über Sho, zischend.

Hungrig und erschöpft, grinste Zuko.

Onkel hustete in seine Faust, unwillig amüsiert. „Ich denke, es ist das Beste, wenn wir gehen."

„_Mein Haus!"_

„Schnell", fügte Iroh trocken hinzu.

Zuko trat zurück und blickte endlich zu dem hoch auflodernden Gebäude. Die Ranch brach schon an manchen Stellen in sich zusammen, Flammen wanderten an den angrenzenden Zäunen entlang und selbst der Boden dampfte, als Feuer durch ihn kroch. Zusammenzuckend hob Zuko eine Hand.

„Lasst es brennen."

Zuko schluckte und steckte sein Dao in die Scheide. „Onkel?"

„Feuer reinigt. Wenn das Dorf keine Gerechtigkeit fordert – dann glaube ich, sollte dies genügen."

Zuko schnitt eine Grimasse, blickte die Straße entlang. Dort kamen Laternen, Fackeln, Reflexionen von Eisen und Stahl... „Diese dort könnten anderer Meinung sein."

„Oh je", murmelte Onkel.

_Sie sind bewaffnet_, dachte Zuko. _Sie sind frisch – frischer als wir zumindest. Und wir wollen niemanden verletzen._

Seine Entscheidung getroffen, pfiff Zuko.

Asahi hob ihren Kopf und schritt zu ihnen hinüber.

Nach ihren Zügeln greifend, schaute Zuko zu seinem Onkel, herausfordernd.

Iroh beäugte das Straußen-Pferd. Dann warf er halb bewusstlosen Ranchern und der entgeisterten Madame Lin einen Blick zu. Schließlich sah er zu den brüllenden Flammen und seufzte, nickte.

Seinen Onkel in den Stallungen nach Sattel und Zaumzeug suchen lassend, rannte Zuko zu ihren Vorräten.

Asahi gesattelt, war Iroh nicht weit hinter ihm. „Wohin gehen wir, Neffe?"

„Egal wo hin, nur weg von hier."

* * *

><p>(Zuko, Iroh Erdkönigreich/ Folge: 'Zukos Erinnerungen')

_Ich hätte mich etwas genauer ausdrücken sollen._

Er hätte es besser wissen sollen. Wirklich. Sie hatten Angelhaken, Schnur, Köder – natürlich würden sie in einer trockenen Ödnis landen, in der es nur wenig Wasser gab und noch weniger Fische. Um nicht von dem Dorf voller verängstigter Zivilisten zu reden und dem Haufen Schläger, die sich für Wachleute ausgaben.

Wenigstens war Selas Eintopf sättigend gewesen. Allerdings war er wirklich nicht sicher, wie gut die Arbeit war, die er an ihrem Scheunendach geleistet hatte. Die Ziegeln passten überhaupt nicht zu den anderen.

Doch selbst Onkel hatte zugeben müssen, dass es besser war, ihren Auftritt als reisende Heiler für ein paar Dörfer aufzugeben. Nur für den Fall dass die Lu Yus die Nachricht von ihnen verbreiten. Egal wie hungrig es sie auch machte.

Die Robe war immer noch gefaltet und gut eingewickelt in einer ihrer Satteltaschen. Onkel hatte darauf bestanden, dass sie sie behielten. Als Glücksbringer und Bitte um die Gunst der Geister.

_Ich hasse Geister._

„Warum, Onkel?", fragte Zuko jetzt, als sie im Gras ausruhten um ihren nächsten Zug zu planen. Nicht dass es viele Richtungen gab, die sie nicht in eine Wüste führten. „Wir alle haben es angegriffen. Aber sie konnten den Geist nicht verletzen. Da stimmt doch etwas nicht."

Sich auf den Rücken legend, lachte Iroh sanft. „Ich dachte ihr wolltet nichts von Geistern wissen, Prinz Zuko."

„Das will ich auch nicht", beharrte Zuko. „Und warum nennt ihr mich so? Wir sind in der Mitte des Nirgendwo."

„Weil es wichtig ist." Iroh tippte seine Finger gegeneinander, seine Worte sorgfältig wählend. „Viele glauben, dass starke Bändiger in der Familie liegen. Zu einem gewissen Grad ist das auch wahr. Bändigung ist eine Gabe der Geister und jene mit einem starken Geist, ziehen oft starke Kinder groß."

Zuko runzelte die Stirn und setzte sich auf. „Wenn das stimmt – warum wurden dann die Luftnomaden ausgelöscht? Aus welchem Grund?"

„Das Ziel war den Avatar zu vernichten und das Wissen über Luftbändigung aus der Welt zu löschen, so dass der Zyklus gebrochen bleibt", sagt Iroh ernst, sich ebenfalls aufrichtend um ihm in die Augen zu sehen. „Wenn sich nicht ein paar Himmelsbisons in den entlegensten Bergen versteckt haben, sind sie ausgelöscht. Jeder der mit der Gabe geboren würde, hat niemanden der ihn lehren könnte." Er schmunzelte. „Jedoch habe ich interessante Geschichten gehört, von den Vertriebenen des Erdkönigreiches, die wir im Nördlichen Lufttempel sahen."

„Ich will es nicht wissen."

Iroh hob eine Augenbraue. Zuko funkelte ihn an und versuchte nicht nachzudenken. „Wir haben sie gleiten sehen. Sie haben die Windströmungen genutzt. Das ist alles."

_Wenn ich mehr weiß, wenn Vater es erfährt, muss ich vielleicht – nein. Nicht mein Problem. Der Avatar ist mein Problem. Das ist alles._

Er ließ seinen Blick zur Seite gleiten, sich seltsam schuldig fühlend. „Also, was hat Bändigen mit Schwertern zu tun?"

„Es waren nicht eure Schwerter, die es verwundeten, junger Prinz. Es war die Stärke eurer Technik. Und die eures Willens." Iroh lächelte ihn an. „Ich hätte niemals riskiert einem Geist, der Böses beabsichtigte gegenüber zu treten, hätte ich nicht gewusst, dass wir beide die Kraft hatten, diese Begegnung zu überleben."

Zuko schluckte. „Ich bin nicht stark." _Nicht so wie ihr._

„Wir müssen euch mehr über unsere Geschichte lehren", sann Iroh nach. „Jedoch, die Schriftrollen die ich suche, außerhalb der Feuernation zu finden, mag schwierig sein... Selbst vor der Zeit von Feuerlord Sozin konnte der Avatar nicht überall sein. Die Menschen mussten mit manchen Geistern selbst zurecht kommen. Und jene Bändiger mit dem stärksten Willen, die ihre Leute vor Gefahren zu schützen vermochten – diese wurden oft große Anführer und ihre Kinder nach ihnen. Das ist euer Erbe, Prinz Zuko und das meine. Keine Verbannung, Kein Erlass, keine Scham –", er streckte Zuko eine Hand hin.

Zuko versteifte sich.

Mit einem Seufzen ließ Iroh seinen Arm fallen. „Niemand kann ändernd, wer ihr seid, mein Neffe. Ihr seid stark. Hier." Er legte die Hand sanft über sein eigenes Herz. „Vergesst das nicht."

_Du darfst nie vergessen wer du bist._ Das Gesicht seiner Mutter, das in die Nacht verschwand, nachdem – nachdem Azula diese schrecklichen Lügen gesagt hatte. „Aber Azula ist stärker."

„Azula ist besser ausgebildet", sagte Iroh brüsk. „Ausbildung und Stärke sind nicht das gleiche. Das was ihr beginnt zu meistern, könnte Azula noch nicht einmal versuchen."

Zuko blickte kurz zu Asahi, die zufrieden am Gras und den Büschen zupfte und die eine oder andere Maus-Zikade schnappte. Er schaute weg. „Als ob das meinen Vater irgendwie beeindrucken könnte."

„Der Feuerlord wäre nicht erfreut", gab Iroh zu. „Mein Bruder ist ein misstrauischer Mann. Ich verstehe, warum eure Mutter nie seine Aufmerksamkeit auf ihre Talente lenkte. Ihr könnt vielleicht nicht viel mit meinen Sprichwörtern anfangen, Neffe, doch ich denke, Ozai hat dieses sich sehr zu Herzen genommen: 'Wer heilen kann, kann töten –"

Die Welt zerbrach.

_Mutter konnte heilen._

_Großvater starb._

„_Alles was ich getan habe, tat ich nur um dich zu beschützen."_

„Zuko. Zuko!" Onkels Hände waren auf seinen Schultern, schüttelten ihn. „Agni, ihr seid so blass wie der Tod... was ist los?"

_...Nein, es kann nicht sein._ „Azula lügt doch immer", flüsterte Zuko.

„Es ist das Beste, dies anzunehmen." Iroh studierte sein Gesicht mit ernsten Augen. „Neffe. Sagt mir, was ist los?"

Zuko schluckte. „Großvater war alt, nicht wahr?"

„Fast einhundert Jahre", bestätigte Iroh. „Doch das ist für einen starken Bändiger nicht immer alt. König Bumi ist wenigstens ein Jahrzehnt älter und noch immer ein Erdbändiger, mit dem man rechnen muss. Sozin selbst lebte über eineinhalb Jahrhunderte, voller Kraft, bis zum Ende. Und mein Vater schien gesund zu sein, ehe ich abreiste. Doch in zwei Jahren kann sich vieles ändern." Er runzelte die Stirn. „Zuko, sagt es mir."

Zuko schüttelte den Kopf. _Nein. Das würde sie nicht tun. Aber... sie sagte... und ich bin ihr ähnlich, ich bin wie sie und ich –_ „Hasst sie nicht. Bitte." _Hasst mich nicht._

Erblassend ließ Iroh ihn los.

_Ich werde wieder allein sein. Wie nach Mutter... es ist mir egal, ob ich es verdiene, es tut weh..._

„Zuko." Irohs Stimme war ruhig, wie das Meer vor dem Sturm. „Warum glaubt ihr, dass eure Mutter etwas derartiges tun könnte?"

„...es ist meine Schuld."

„Ihr wart zehn Jahre alt." Noch immer die gleiche, unheimliche Ruhe. „Wie könnte es je eure Schuld sein?"

„Er hatte vor, mich zu töten." Zuko schluckte hart und schloss die Augen. Wenn er nicht hin schaute, dann würde er nicht sehen. Wenn er nicht hin schaute, konnte er so tun, als ob sein Onkel ihn nicht hasste. Nur für ein kleines bisschen länger. „Das hat Azula gesagt. Aber sie lügt immer."

„Bitte." Und jetzt zitterte Irohs Stimme, was ihn sich verstecken und zusammenkauern lassen wollte. „Fangt am Anfang an."

_Die Wahrheit. Das hat Ping gebraucht, nicht wahr? Onkel hat immer auf mich aufgepasst. Er sollte es wissen._

_Er sollte nicht bei einem Monster bleiben müssen._

Augen geschlossen und Fäuste geballt, schaute Zuko in seine Erinnerung. „Es begann nachdem wir von Lu Tens Tod gehört hatten. Vater ging zum Feuerlord... Azula wollte wissen, was sie sagten, also hat sie mich mit hinter einen Vorhang gezogen um zuzuhören. Vater... er sagte, dass eure Linie zu Ende war und er hätte Erben, er sollte der nächste Feuerlord sein." Zuko schluckte trocken. „Ich weiß nicht was dann geschah. Großvater war zornig. Ich hatte Angst. Ich lief weg."

Iroh seufzte. „Aber Azula nicht."

„_Papa wird dich umbringen. Da bin ich absolut sicher."_

„Sie sagte Feuerlord Azulon wäre wütend. Dass... dass er unserem Vater gesagt hätte er solle den Schmerz einen Erstgeborenen zu verlieren erfahren..."

„Oh, Agni", flüsterte Iroh.

„Und – und dann kam Mama herein und hat sie mitgenommen – und sie hat mich mitten in der Nacht aufgeweckt und ich wusste nicht genug, um Lebewohl zu sagen und – sie war weg. Und Großvater war tot." Er würde nicht weinen. Ganz bestimmt nicht. „Mama sagte – sie hat es gemacht um mich zu schützen, es ist meine Schuld..."

„Zuko –"

Das Rumpeln eines Wagens erklang und Zuko sprang auf, nach seiner Klinge greifend.

Sela. Ihr Gesicht war in nur zu vertrauter Furcht angespannt. „Ihr müsst helfen!"

_Wer, wir? Ihr habt ein ganzes Dorf voller Erdkönigreich-Nachbarn, die ihr fragen könnt, Lady. Wir verziehen uns._

„Es ist Li..."

Natürlich. Und natürlich waren sie die einzigen anderen bewaffneten Bürger im Umkreis von Meilen, was war nur mit diesen Leuten los? Wussten sie denn nicht, dass, wenn man die Männer in den Krieg schickte, man verflixt noch mal sicher stellen musste, dass die Frauen wussten wie sie sich selbst verteidigten? Wie sie ihre Kinder verteidigen konnten?

_So wie Mutter für mich gekämpft hat._

Ah. Wie geriet er nur immer in solche Sachen rein?

_Sie sind eine freundliche und großzügige Frau, Madame Sela_, dachte Iroh ruhig, als er sich eine Kette von der Schmiede unter den Nagel riss, während sein Neffe den zuschauenden Dörflern ein ablenkendes Spektakel lieferte. _Doch ich wünschte, sie wären nur ein paar Minuten später gekommen._

Sein Neffe mochte seinen Schmerz unter der Entschlossenheit, den Jungen zu retten vergraben haben, doch er glaubte immer noch, dass Iroh ihn hassen sollte. Und es war keine Zeit geblieben, diese Befürchtungen zu berichtigen.

Und jetzt kämpfte Zuko gut, doch er kämpfte allein. Und während Iroh es dem jungen Prinzen zutraute, mit einer Gruppe gewöhnlicher Schläger fertig zu werden, solch einer Gruppe _und_ einem Erdbändiger gegenüber zu treten ohne sich selbst zu verraten … nun, das könnte schwierig werden.

_Doch er ist nicht allein._

Der Hammer des Erdbändigers hob sich für einen mächtigen Schlag –

Iroh wirbelte die Kette über dem Kopf, ließ sie fliegen und riss sie danach zurück.

_Es erstaunt mich immer wieder, wie viele Bändiger nicht daran denken, noch etwas anderes als ihre Arme zu trainieren._

Ein Wirbelkick Zukos traf den Erdbändiger unter dem Kinn und der Mann klappte zusammen, wie eine verwelkte Blume.

Zufrieden lächelnd schnitt Iroh diesem kleinen nichtsnutzigen Herumtreiber Li los –

„Buh! Schwindler!"

Nachdem er den zahnlückigen Jungen in Selas beunruhigte Arme abgeliefert hatte, wendete sich Iroh ungläubig dem Pöbel zu. Sicherlich würden sie sich jetzt nicht gegen seinen Neffen wenden, nur weil er –

„Was glaubst du, machst du gegen unsere Wachen in einem _fairen_ Kampf, Jüngelchen?"

Ah. Das war derjenige, der in diesem Ort einem Dorfältesten am nächsten kam. Und dieser war sehr schnell dabei gewesen sich der Wache zu unterwerfen, während sie noch standen. Für einen Moment bewunderte Iroh die Selbstkontrolle seines Neffen. Nicht das geringste Aufflackern von Feuer oder ein rauchiger Atem. Erstaunlich, da er selbst mehr als gewillt war, das Rad der Zeit um ein Jahrzehnt zurück zu drehen und an strategischen Punkten Feuer zu legen.

_Genug damit._ „Wenn ihr euch auf Krieger verlasst, die nur in einem fairen Kampf gewinnen können", erklärte Iroh mit tragender Stimme, „dann seid ihr alle verloren. Die Feuernation ist nicht an einem gerechten Kampf interessiert." Kein guter General war das. Ein fairer Kampf bedeutete, dass die Möglichkeit bestand zu verlieren. Und dann verfolgten all die Toten einen für nichts...

Als er die Seite seines Neffen erreichte, lächelte er bedauernd. „An manchen Tagen", sagte er leise, „kann man nur einen strategischen Rückzug machen."

Zuko starrte ihn an, ungläubig. Verblüfft.

Hoffnung flackerte in goldenen Augen wie die Glut brennender Räucherstäbchen.

Doppelt aufgesessen, ließen sie Buhrufe, Pfiffe und Zorn hinter sich.

„Ich hasse Lady Ursa nicht."

Mit den Zügeln in den Händen erstarrte Zuko und zwang sich dann, sich wieder zu entspannen. „Er war euer Vater."

„Wohl wahr", gab Iroh mit schwerem Herzen zu. „Doch kein Vater sollte verlangen, was er von seinem Sohn forderte. Und kein Sohn sollte einer solch schrecklichen Aufforderung nachkommen." Er seufzte. „Ich hoffe, mein Vater meinte nur eine Adoption, beabsichtigte nur euch mir als Erbe an Lu Tens Statt zu geben. Doch es scheint, dass euer Vater zumindest anders dachte."

Das, oder Ozai konnte schlicht nicht mit der Kränkung leben, als Erbe für einen Jungen übergangen zu werden, den er als schwach und nutzlos ansah. Und hatte sich deshalb entschieden diese Schande los zu werden. Auf eine endgültige Weise.

Plötzlich ergab jenes schreckliche Agni Kai viel zu viel Sinn.

_Wie lange schon hast du seinen Tod gewünscht, Bruder? Wie lange?_

Aber das alles lag in der Vergangenheit und Zuko trug schon genug Schmerz. „Ich überlege, was ich getan hätte, hätte der Feuerlord mich angewiesen Lu Ten ein Leid zuzufügen", sagte Iroh ernst. „Und obwohl ich Schmerz und Trauer verspüre... gebe ich eurer Mutter keine Schuld. Euer Tod, oder der Feuerlord Azulons oder ihre Flucht. Dies waren ihre Möglichkeiten. Und so mutig und klug sie auch war, glaube ich nicht, dass sie es überlebt hätte, mit euch an ihrer Seite aus dem Herzen der Feuernation zu fliehen. Ozai hätte euch gejagt, euch beide." Iroh schluckte den Zorn hinunter, auch wenn er die Trauer nicht verbergen konnte. „Ich hasse sie nicht. Und ich hasse auch euch nicht."

Zuko warf einen Blick über die Schulter, nach Verfolgern Ausschau haltend. Bis jetzt gab es keine. Die Dorfbewohner waren wohl damit zufrieden die Störenfriede aus ihrem Dorf verjagt zu haben. „Azula..."

„Ja?"

„... Nichts."

„Solch giftigen Worte sind wie Messer im Dunkeln, Neffe", stellte Iroh gemessen fest. „Zwingt sie ins Licht und sie verlieren diesen Vorteil."

Zuko schluckte und zupfte an den Zügeln um Asahi anzuhalten. Er stieg ab, überprüfte schnell ihre Füße und machte sich zu Fuß auf den Weg, die Henne am Zügel führend. „Sie... hat jenes Sprichwort zitiert. Oft. Und hat mich angestarrt."

_Wer heilen kann, kann töten._ Ja, er konnte es sich vorstellen, möge Agni ihm helfen. „Ihr glaubt, sie wusste von Lady Ursas Talent."

„Sie ist _Azula_." Zukos Hände ballten sich um die Zügel zu Fäusten. „Sie hat... Sachen gemacht. Hat sie blutend und verletzt liegen lassen und ich konnte nicht..." Er schüttelte heftig den Kopf. „Wenigstens hat sie das – gelangweilt. Nach einer Weile."

_Oh, Zuko._ Sein Neffe war ganz bestimmt kein Narr. Zu versuchen zu heilen und sich dadurch als Verräter brandmarken, wie er wusste, dass Ursa gebrandmarkt worden wäre? Dies zu versuchen und zu versagen, wie ein junger Feuerbändiger, der niemanden hatte der so eine heikle Technik korrigieren konnte, versagt haben musste...

_Es ist kein Wunder, dass er Angst hatte es zu versuchen. Dass er die Furcht bekämpfte, als ich ihn bat und als Asahi ihn brauchte – Ozai, du bist ein Narr._ „Warum habt ihr es mir nicht erzählt?"

„Und wer hätte sie denn aufgehalten?", fragte Zuko bitter. „Sie ist... Sie hat ein Muster. Sie fängt mit etwas an und – sie macht damit weiter, immer mehr und mehr, bis man in die Luft geht. Und dann macht sie es noch mehr. Aber wenn man es schafft so zu tun, als ob es keine Rolle spielt, als ob es einen nicht kümmert – manchmal fängt es dann an sie zu langweilen." Er schluckte. „Ich bin nicht gut darin, still zu halten. So zu tun, als ob es mich nicht kümmert. Ich sollte es besser können."

_Ihr habt die meisten unserer Besatzungsmitglieder für drei Jahre lang getäuscht_, dachte Iroh trocken. „Erinnert ihr euch an den Sturm? Ich glaube, eure Männer ziehen den Prinzen vor, der ihr Leben auf ehrliche Weise riskiert, statt einer Herrscherin, die jene exekutiert, die zögern jede ihrer Launen zu befolgen."

Das brachte ihm einen gequälten Blick ein, ehe sein Neffe die Zähne zusammenbiss und schwieg.

Iroh verbarg ein Lächeln. Sicher, ein Prinz war durch ererbtes Recht ein Anführer. Doch wenn die Männer einem nicht nur aus Pflicht, sondern aus eigenem Willen folgten – dann war das ein Band, das nicht leicht gebrochen werden konnte. Zumindest nicht in ihrem Volk.

_Und ich zweifle nicht, dass dies ein Teil dessen ist, das Sozin ins Spiel brachte, um uns zur Vernichtung der Luftnomaden zu führen. Wir von der Feuernation sind loyal, bis in den Tod – und während die Luftbändiger ihre Meinung änderten, wie die Geschichte von ihnen berichtet – jene von uns, die sie als Freunde zählten, hätten sich dann... verraten gefühlt._

Und ungerechtfertigter Verrat trieb sein Volk zu verzweifelten Handlungen. Wenn die Geschichte nicht genügt hätte, um ihm das zu lehren, drei Jahre auf der Queste seines Neffen hatte dies mehr als deutlich gemacht.

„Glaubt ihr, sie hat gelitten?" Zukos Gesicht war erstarrt und er schaute nicht zurück. „Ich habe gehört, manche halten mehrere Tage durch ehe sie..."

Er 'hatte gehört', natürlich. Wie Azula das benutzt haben mochte, um seinen Neffen zu quälen... vielleicht war es besser für ihn, es nicht zu wissen. „Wenn sie auf diese Art gestorben wäre... es gibt Grenzen dessen, was mein Bruder verhehlen kann."

Zuko sah dann doch zu ihm, düster und schmerzerfüllt. „Sie verriet den _Feuerlord_."

„Wenn, dann hat sie das als eure Mutter getan", sagte Iroh geradeheraus. „Ihre Loyalität gilt ihren Kindern, ihrem Ehemann und ihrer Familie. So ist es gewesen, seit die ersten Feuerbändiger unter den Schwingen der Drachen ihre Fähigkeiten erwarben, so ist es noch heute und so wird es sein bis die vier Nationen nicht mehr sein werden. Ihren eigenen, geliebten Vater zu töten – ja, jener Verrat hätte ihren Geist tödlich verwundet. Doch Feuerlord Azulon... es ist sehr wohl möglich, dass sie überlebt hat."

„Aber, wo ist sie dann?"

„Wenn ich das wüsste, mein Neffe, würde ich euch helfen sie zu finden." _Denn sie ist nun mal eure Mutter und hält ihren eigenen Anspruch auf euch. Jedoch würde ich das nicht ohne Unterstützung versuchen. Um meines Willens, ebenso wie um ihres Willens. Ich denke nicht, dass ich sanft wäre, nach jener Nacht zu fragen. Und danach, weshalb sie euch zurück ließ._

„Vielleicht irrt ihr euch", sagte Zuko leise. „Vielleicht war sie loyal." Er starrte die Straße entlang, ohne etwas zu sehen. „Habt ihr jemals jemanden so sterben sehen?"

„Im Krieg mag die Loyalität eines jeden Mannes über alle Maßen belastet werden", gestand Iroh. „Ich habe den Tod von Verrätern miterlebt. Und dieser ist nicht leicht." _Hätte mein Assistent mich nicht gepflegt und geschwiegen... nun ja._

„Wie kann sie dann solche Lügen verbreiten? Wie kann sie euch einen Verräter nennen?", sagte Zuko heftig. „Ihr seid der Bruder des Feuerlords. Ihr wärt –", er brach mit einem verärgerten, rauchigen Atemstoß ab. „Aber... Sho hat Ping getötet. Und sie war seine Tochter. Wie konnte er... Ich habe diese Leute gesehen und manchmal sind sie anständig, wie Sela, aber andere..."

„Andere Nationen sind nicht wie wir gebunden", gab Iroh zu. „Und sie riskieren nicht ihr Leben, wenn diese Bande gebrochen werden."

„Wenn Azula also eine Belohnung für Verräter ausschreibt, dann glauben sie es." Zuko murmelte leise etwas, fast zu leise um es zu verstehen.

Iroh unterdrückte ein Lachen in einem Husten. Drei Jahre auf einem Schiff mochten dem Geist seines Neffen gut getan haben, jedoch hatten sie den Wortschatz des Prinzen um einiges farbiger werden lassen als es einem Adeligen anstand.

_Vielleicht hört er jetzt auf mich. Wenn ich vorsichtig vorgehe_. „Es ist nicht unmöglich. Wir sind schon seit einer langen Zeit fort. Es ist möglich, dass Feuerlord Ozai annimmt, dass eine Krankheit meinerseits", _oder eurerseits_, „von unserer Mannschaft vertuscht wurde."

„Das haben sie aber nicht!"

_Nein, und das ist eine Schande._ „Und obwohl es selten ist, haben doch manche Feuerbändiger überlebt."

„General Jeong Jeong." Sein Neffe nickte düster.

„Ich weiß von anderen." _Vorsichtig._ „Manchmal, wenn man zwischen zwei Banden gefangen ist, muss eines brechen. Aus Notwendigkeit, aus Angst... vielleicht aus der Erkenntnis heraus, dass man seine Loyalität jemanden schenkte, der ihrer nicht würdig ist und man sie zurück nehmen muss." _Hört mir zu, Neffe. Hört mir zu und merkt es euch gut._

„Ich weiß, wo meine Loyalität liegt!"

„Wie auch ich, Prinz Zuko." _Unglücklicherweise._

_Geduld,_ ermahnte sich der gealterte General, so wie er es schon seit Jahren tat. _Feuer wünscht durch seinen Feind hindurch zu brennen, doch du musst wie das Wasser sein, das an einem Stein nagt._

Es war leicht genug gewesen, sich das zu sagen, vor Jahren, als die Suche nach dem Avatar als unlösbare Queste erschienen war. Mit der Rückkehr des Luftbändigers und dem Herannahen von Sozins Kometen... wurde alles langsam _schwierig._

_Zumindest haben wir den Bison seit dem Nordpol nicht mehr gesehen –_

Zuko stoppte. Straffte sich. Ging auf ein Knie um die Straße zu untersuchen.

Und stand auf, mit einem vertraut aussehenden Fellfetzen in der Hand.

Wäre ein Geist vor ihnen gewesen, dann hätte Iroh ihn in _Brand_ gesteckt.

* * *

><p><span>Autor-Notizen<span>: Dieses Kapitel verdankt _'Prinzessin Mononoke'_ ebenso viel wie Material über chinesische und japanische mythische Bestien. Ganz besonders die Idee, dass zornige Geister dazu tendieren ihre Wut an allen in Reichweite auszulassen, egal ob sie schuldig sind, oder nicht. Das sehen wir am Hei Bai Waldgeist und teilweise auch mit Koizilla. Man muss sich schon fragen, was mit den Leuten des Wasserstammes passiert wäre, wenn sie sich nicht ehrfürchtig auf den Boden geworfen hätten und was Zuko zugestoßen wäre, wenn er etwas langsamer und mit Zhao geschnappt worden wäre. (Ich frage mich, was Iroh getan hätte, wenn das geschehen wäre. Es ist Kanon, dass er in der Geisterwelt war. Egal wie es geendet hätte, ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass er besonders gut auf Aang zu sprechen wäre. Hat einer Lust diese Idee zu übernehmen?)

Der Wikipedia zufolge sind die acht in Japan heimischen Pferderassen das Hokkaido Pony, Kiso, Misaki, Miyako Pony, Moma Pony, Tokara und Yonaguni.

Ein _kamuiy_, moderne Verison 'Kamui', ist ein Ainu – Geist und dem japanischen Konzept des Kami recht ähnlich. Manche sind gut, manche böse und andere regelrecht schelmisch und sie sind allesamt gefährlich. Ein Flammen/Dornen Stickmuster wurde in der Vergangenheit benutzt, um böse Geister davon abzuhalten in den Körper einzufahren.

Das ganze Ding mit der 'spirituellen Metamorphose' hat mir nie so richtig gepasst. Und dann mit Irohs später aufgezeigten Wunsch die Welt wieder im Gleichgewicht zu sehen, ist die Art, wie er Zuko auf seinem Weg kaum etwas angespornt hat unverständlich. Und das hat sich mit ein paar anderen Löchern im Plot vermischt. Zum einen, ein Jahrhundert des Krieges und Jeong Jeong ist der erste, der desertiert? Sehr unwahrscheinlich bei der menschlichen Natur. Zum zweiten, wie ist es möglich, dass große, gefährliche _intelligente_ Kreaturen wie die Drachen von einer großen Anzahl in Aangs Zeit bis auf eine Handvoll reduziert sind, einhundert Jahre später? Ganz besonders, da es bekannt ist, dass sie die Inspiration für das Feuerbändigen waren? Zum Dritten: ..._'Ein fataler Niedergang'_. Ich gebe zu, Zuko ist verkorkst, etwas dickköpfig und will verzweifelt Ozais Gnade haben – doch Azula hat nur ein paar Monate vorher versucht ihn umzubringen. Ihr überhaupt zuzuhören ist da so schlau, wie freiwillig seinen Kopf in eine Guillotine zu stecken.

Also, da das Bändigen mit dem Geist verknüpft, Feuer die Quelle des Lebens, dass die Feuernation zum Teil von Japan der frühen Moderne inspiriert und nur sehr wenige Leute der Feuernation jemals desertieren und überleben … das ist was die Musen sich ausdachten. Clanloyalität und Loyalität zum Kommandanten – und die Konsequenzen dafür diese zu brechen fallen direkt auf einen selbst zurück.

Wichtig: das heißt nicht, dass Ozai irgendwelche Konsequenzen tragen musste für das was er Zuko angetan hat. Die eigene Loyalität und der eigene Geist gehören einem selbst. Und es ist offensichtlich, dass Ozai seinem Sohn gegenüber niemals Loyalität verspürte. Doch da Zuko seinem Vater gegenüber loyal ist, muss Iroh sehr, sehr vorsichtig sein.

Und: Während es im walisischen Gesetz sehr übel ist, ein Pferd vom eigenen Gastgeber zu stehlen, sich eines unter Kampfbedingungen zu schnappen, um einem Lynchmob zu entkommen, wird um einiges nachsichtiger angesehen.

Übersetzer-Notizen: Eine der Schwierigkeiten beim Übersetzen von Texten ist Phrasen und Sprichwörter adäquat zu übersetzen. In diesem Kapitel nutzt Vathara das englische Sprichwort 'all medicines can be poisons' und eine sinnvolle Übertragung ist für die Kohärenz in jenem Textabschnitt von großer Bedeutung. Zudem wollte ich auch einen Stil haben, der für ein Sprichwort Sinn ergibt, entweder altmodisch, mit verdrehtem Satzbau oder Stabreim, oder eben etwas mit kurz gehaltenen Silben. Es hat einige Zeit gedauert, bis ich mich schließlich für 'Wer heilen kann, kann töten' entschieden habe. Ich meine, stellt euch Azula vor, die ihren Bruder ärgert und mit diesem nervtötenden Singsang kleiner Kinder ihm das immer wieder zuflüstert. Ich fand diese Version unangenehm passend.


	4. Chapter 4

Autor-Notiz: Wenn in dieser Geschichte keine abgeänderte Version der Serie vorkommt, dann könnt ihr annehmen, dass die Ereignisse so passiert sind, wie in der Fernsehserie.

* * *

><p><span>Kapitel 4:<span>

(Zuko, Iroh/ Erdkönigreich/ Folge: 'Die Verfolgungsjagd')

_Das ist zu einfach_, dachte Zuko düster.

Sie ritten und liefen abwechselnd durch das Grasland. Es war nicht das schnellste Tempo, das sie hätten vorlegen können, doch er wollte, dass Asahi in einem guten Zustand war, falls sie fliehen mussten. Außerdem hatte er viel mehr Übung, diesen fliegenden Pelzteppich zu verfolgen als Azula. Er konnte Kurven abschneiden und Hindernisse im Voraus erkennen, über die der Bison hinweg fliegen konnte und die der Panzer mühevoll umfahren musste. So konnte er ihren Weg leichter wählen, als sie.

Und es war definitiv Azula. Wer sonst konnte eine wertvolle Kriegsmaschine hierher beordern, wo es keine strategischen Ziele zu erobern gab? Das alles bedacht – er nahm sich jeden Vorteil, den er bekommen konnte.

Aber es war zu einfach. Und das hatte nichts mit der Fährte zu tun, sondern mit dem älteren Feuerbändiger, der gerade dieses dreckige Liedchen über Ba Sing Se Mädchen vor sich hin summte.

„Ihr solltet versuchen, mich davon abzubringen."

„Hmm?" Momentan reitend, gab Onkel Iroh ihm einen Blick verwirrter Überraschung.

„Sie sind uns zahlenmäßig überlegen."

„Das ist sehr wohl möglich", gab Iroh zu.

„Sie ist besser in Form als wir." Azula hatte keine zwei Monate und mehr verletzt und hungrig zugebracht, dessen war er sich sicher. „Sie hat Zugriff auf Unterstützung. Und wahrscheinlich bessere Landkarten und wir sind auf dem Weg in unbekanntes Gebiet."

„Das alles ist wahr."

„Sie hat sie aus wenigstens zwei Lagern gescheucht", fuhr Zuko fort. „Sie hat sie auf der Flucht. Sie _reagieren_ und denken nicht nach. Und das heißt, dass der Avatar seinen besten taktischen Vorteil verloren hat." Dieser idiotische Junge vom Wasserstamm war vielleicht nervtötend wie Kohs kalte Höhle – Zuko wusste genau, wohin er diesen Bumerang rammen würde, falls er die Chance bekam – aber er war auch das beste was der Avatar hatte, das einem Strategen am nächsten kam. Wenn _er_ zu müde und erschüttert war, um sich einen Plan auszudenken, dann war die kleine Bande des Avatars im Arsch. „Früher oder später wird der Bison müde werden – früher, wenn sie nicht endlich anfangen ihren Verstand zu gebrauchen – und dann ist alles vorbei... warum schaut ihr mich so an?"

Iroh strahlte ihn an, die Hände auf dem Sattelknopf gefaltet. „Ein Lehrer ist immer erfreut, wenn der Schüler eine Lektion gemeistert hat."

Eine Lektion – egal, selbst wenn er nachfragte, würde es keinen Sinn ergeben. „Onkel, das ist eine _schlechte Idee_."

„So ist es." Iroh nicke. „Ihr habt die wichtigsten und schlimmsten Punkte sehr gut zusammengefasst. Wäre dies nur eine Angelegenheit eurer Ehre, Neffe – dann, ja dann würde ich widersprechen. Aber dem ist nicht so."

_Nur meine Ehre? Nur meine – Warte._ „Ist es nicht?", fragte Zuko argwöhnisch.

„Nein." Iroh runzelte die Stirn. „Feuerlord Ozai wünscht, dass der Avatar lebendig gefangen wird und das ist weise. Warum sollten wir unter den Wasserstämmen suchen, die noch immer Widerstand leisten, wenn wir das nicht müssen? Ihr kennt die Macht Azulas und ihr glaubt, dass sie den Avatar fangen kann. Das mag wahr sein. Doch ihr kennt auch die Macht des Avatars. Kann sie ihn festhalten, Neffe? Ohne ihn zu töten?"

Ein Strudel der aus dem südlichen Eismeer aufstieg und Seeleute vom Deck fegte, kam ihm in den Sinn. Ein gewaltiges, glühendes _Ding_ am Nordpol folgte, das die Macht der Feuermarine zerschmetterte. „...Nein."

„Und wird sie demütig genug sein einzugestehen, dass sie eben dies nicht kann?"

Azula und demütig? Diese zwei Worte gehörten nicht einmal ins gleiche Universum. Wortlos schüttelte Zuko den Kopf.

„Und falls sie ihn doch erschlägt... Das Schicksal Avatar Rokus mag einigen wenigen unter den Feuerweisen bekannt sein, niemand vermag das mit Sicherheit zu sagen. Und unsere Nation führt ihre Eroberung im Gefolge dieser Ungewissheit. Würde es bekannt, dass die königliche Familie einen Avatar getötet hat – dann gäbe es keine Aussicht auf Frieden in unseren Kolonien, während diese Generation lebt." Iroh betrachtete ihn ernsthaft. „Wir sind der Feuernation gegenüber loyal. Wir dürfen nicht zulassen, dass das geschieht."

_Mein Volk._ Die Kolonien waren das, was seiner Heimat in den letzten drei Jahren am nächsten gekommen war. Streng genommen sollte er auch dort nicht hingehen... doch alle Nationen kamen in manche dieser Hafenstädte um zu handeln, und während Festnächten, wenn alle Masken trugen, konnte selbst er unbemerkt umher gehen. Es war es wert, niemand zu sein, wenn er nur Feuerkuchen probieren und Leuten lauschen konnte, die nicht wie Seesoldaten klangen. „Was sollen wir tun, Onkel?"

„Ihr habt unsere Nachteile gut dargelegt", sagte Iroh nachdenklich. „Bitte fahrt fort."

„Das hier ist doch keine taktische Übung, Onkel!"

„Ach nein?" Iroh bedachte ihn mit mildem Tadel. „Erinnert euch, Neffe. Der Krieger, dessen Zorn ihn beherrscht, hat schon verloren. Wir haben Zeit. Sie sind nicht nah. Beruhigt euch und überdenkt die Situation für alle möglichen Ergebnisse. Vielleicht sogar für den Sieg."

_Behandele es wie eine Übung._ Sein Blut kochte und er wollte etwas verbrennen – doch das wäre dumm, hier inmitten brennbaren Grases. Doch sie hatten das zuvor zu ihrem Vorteil genutzt. Sie beide hatten einen Kreis von Flammen gelenkt, um genug Maulwurf-Hasen für ihr erstes herzhaftes Mahl seit Tagen heraus zu scheuchen. Asahi hatte auch nichts gegen geröstete Maus-Zikaden einzuwenden gehabt.

_Und Azula dachte, es war dumm Geschichten über primitive Feuerbändiger zu lesen – halt. Denk nicht weiter. Sie ist das Hindernis, nicht wahr? Nur – denk nicht über sie nach. Nicht so viel._

„Wir haben wahrscheinlich Überraschung auf unserer Seite", sagte Zuko schließlich. „Sie weiß nicht, dass wir hier sind, oder wir hätten es längst bemerkt." Tödliches, blaues Feuer war schwerlich zu übersehen – nein, sie wusste es nicht. „Der Avatar glaubt wahrscheinlich, dass wir mit der Flotte untergegangen sind." _Wenn er überhaupt an uns denkt._ Und er würde nicht zulassen, dass ihn das wütend machte. Ganz bestimmt nicht. Falls der Avatar ihn unterschätzte – nun, gut. Er konnte jeden Vorteil gebrauchen.

Außerdem war das alles nichts persönliches. Der Avatar war ein Kind. Er unterschätzte _jeden_. Diese so genannte Brücke zur Geisterwelt hatte den Plan Zhaos auch nicht kommen sehen...

Zuko runzelte die Stirn, versuchte einen Gedanken festzuhalten.

„Der Überraschungseffekt könnte hilfreich sein", nickte Iroh. „Was noch? Euch ist noch etwas eingefallen."

„Ich weiß nicht ob uns das weiterhilft, Onkel..."

Iroh hob die Augenbraue. „Trotzdem bin ich neugierig."

„Sie wissen nicht, mit was sie es zu tun haben", sagte Zuko schließlich. „Keiner von ihnen." Azula dachte wahrscheinlich, dass von den zwei Wasserstammgeschwistern die Wasserbändigerin die gefährlichere war. Und sicher, sie war es – aber nicht im geringsten so gefährlich wie sie und der Avatar waren, wenn die Pläne ihres Bruders sie unterstützten. Und was der Avatar von Azula hielt...

„_Wenn wir uns damals gekannt hätten, glaubst du, wir wären auch Freunde geworden?"_

„Geister", hauchte Zuko. „Bitte sagt mir, dass er nicht so dumm ist."

Während er das noch sagte, hatte er den unangenehmen Verdacht, dass die Geister ihn auslachten.

Als sie die ausgelegte Fährte fanden, war es nicht mehr nur ein Verdacht. „Onkel?"

„Ja, Neffe?"

„Wenn diese Mönche nicht schon tot wären, glaube ich würde ich sie alle noch mal umbringen."

„Prinz Zuko –"

„_Gewaschenes_ Bisonfell? Zum Donner mit dem Avatar – wissen diese primitiven, _jagenden_ Wasserstammbauern nicht, dass jeder Spurenleser den Unterschied merkt? Ein blinder Schweine-Affe durchschaut das!"

Absteigend hustete Iroh in seine Faust, die Augen funkelten verdächtig. „Eine Schande, dass wir ihm das nicht sagen können."

„Oh, das werden wir", schnarrte Zuko.

„Er hat seinen Gleiter", bemerkte Iroh, während er Asahi tätschelte, die wohl aus Neugier an Knospen knabberte. „Wenn er fertig ist seine Fährte zu legen, kann er ohne eine Spur zu hinterlassen, davonfliegen."

„Und genau deshalb wird er das nicht tun", sagte Zuko grimmig. „Er ist ein Luftbändiger, Onkel. Er glaubt, dass er vor allen Schwierigkeiten davonfliegen kann. Er wird nicht schlau sein und sich zurückziehen. Nein, er wird sich einen Platz für einen Hinterhalt suchen und er wird warten. Nur wird er sie nicht überfallen. Er wird _reden_."

Iroh war für einen Moment still und dachte darüber nach. „Versteht das nicht falsch, Neffe, doch ich hoffe, ihr liegt falsch."

„Ich weiß."

Er lag nicht falsch.

* * *

><p>(Iroh, Toph Erdkönigreich)

„Also, wo steckt ihr Neffe?"

_Gute Frage_, dachte Iroh, als er an der kleinen, blinden Erdbändigerin vorbei schaute. „Er kundschaftet den Weg aus." Das war ihnen am Besten erschienen, denn eine Person allein auf Asahi konnte sich schneller zurückziehen... „Doch er hätte schon längst zurückkehren sollen. Ich hoffe er ist nicht auf etwas Unerwartetes gestoßen." Oder schlimmer noch, auf die eine Gefahr, die sie erwarteten, von der er aber geplant hatte, ihr mit seinem Neffen gemeinsam gegenüber zu treten.

_Agni, lass meinen Neffen vernünftig sein. Er soll nicht versuchen es allein mit ihr aufzunehmen._

Angenommen natürlich, dass Zuko eine Wahl hatte.

„Auskundschaften?" Toph schmunzelte. „Das hört sich so an als ob er eine ganze Armeepatrouille wäre."

_Ups._ „Oh, nun. Ich war ein Soldat, vor langer Zeit." _Was manchmal nicht lang genug her ist._ „Unterwegs zu sein bringt Erinnerungen zurück."

„Hmm." Ihre bloßen Füße befühlten den Boden, wie ein Fischer, der gedankenverloren ein Netz knüpfte. „Na, ich glaube nicht, dass irgendwelche üblen Typen hier in der Gegend sind. Vielleicht hat er sich nur verlaufen."

„Oh ja, das hat er. Ein wenig." Iroh lächelte traurig. „Unser Leben hat sich vor kurzer Zeit sehr verändert und während ich glaube, dass viel Gutes daraus erwachsen könnte, war es schwierig. Mein Neffe hat eine Wahl zu treffen. Möglichkeiten stehen ihm offen, von denen ich nicht wusste, dass er sie hat, bevor wir unsere Reise begannen. Er weiß es noch nicht, doch versucht er herauszufinden, wer er ist und was er will." Er seufzte. „Es ist schwer, einen Weg auch nur ins Auge zu fassen, den der eigene Vater nicht gutheißen würde." Etwas verspätet erinnerte er sich an seinen Gast. „Äh, das heißt, ich wollte sagen –"

„Schon okay, ich hab's kapiert." Toph grinste auf eine Art, wie er es bei den besten Feuerbändigern im Dienst gesehen hatte. Arrogant und zwar aus gutem Grund. „Er ist ein Idiot, aber er ist _ihr_ Idiot. Soll ich ihnen helfen ihn zu finden?"

Hmm. Sollte er die Hilfe einer jungen, wenn auch mächtigen Erdbändigerin annehmen und das Risiko eingehen, dass sie sie beide an das Erdkönigreich auslieferte? Oder sollte er es ablehnen und möglicherweise sehen, wie sein Neffe Azula gegenüber trat?

Nun. Wie er mit dem weißen Jadebusch entschieden hatte, war es keine große Wahl. „Ich fühle mich geehrt, deine Unterstützung anzunehmen."

„Sie sind echt besorgt", sagte Toph, jetzt nicht mehr lächelnd. „Was ist los?"

Nachdem er seinen Tee ausgetrunken hatte, seufzte Iroh. „Ich glaube, eine kleine Truppe der Feuernation ist in der Nähe."

„Was, hier? Mitten im Erdkönigreich?"

Iroh runzelte die Stirn. Sie schien nicht überrascht zu sein.

„Oh, ja, sie brauchen Hilfe", sagte Toph entschlossen und klopfte ihre grüne Robe ab, als sie aufstand. „Los, finden wir ein paar Idioten."

„Ich würde nicht sagen, dass mein Neffe ein Idiot ist", sagte Iroh abwägend. „Zumindest die meiste Zeit."

Toph kicherte und hob ihre Tasche auf, während er seinen Teekessel wegpackte. „Ihr Neffe hat echt Glück, auch wenn er es noch nicht weiß."

Iroh lächelte bedauernd. _Ich bezweifle ob er dir zustimmen würde..._

* * *

><p>(Zuko, Azula, Aang + Rest Erdkönigreich)

„Zuzu?" Der Avatar lachte.

Es war wie weißglühende Stacheln unter seiner Haut. _Nicht darüber aufregen,_ kochte Zuko. Er verfluchte sich fast dafür, sein Dao bei Asahi zurück gelassen zu haben. Doch Onkel war unnachgiebig gewesen. Lass die Schwerter zurück – lass die bloße Tatsache, dass diese Fähigkeit existierte hinter dir – und behalte es als Spielstein in deinem Ärmel verborgen. Azula würde ihn und scharfe Kanten sowieso nicht ernst nehmen. Außer natürlich, er versuchte sie zu töten. Und das konnte er nicht. _Also – komm wieder runter._

Es brachte nichts. Zu der einen Seite von ihm das lebende Symbol all dessen, wofür er drei Jahre lang gekämpft hatte, das einzige, was zwischen ihm und seiner Ehre stand, seinem Thron, seinem Land.

_Vaters Liebe..._

Zur anderen Seite, sein Alptraum. Seine kleine Schwester.

„_Du bist ein großer Bruder_", das hatte ihm seine Mutter wieder und wieder gesagt, wenn er mal wieder ganz besonders ungezogen und eifersüchtig auf dieses nervende kleine Baby gewesen war, das die Aufmerksamkeit _seiner_ Mutter beanspruchte. _„Es ist deine Aufgabe, sie zu beschützen. Niemand wird das jemals so machen, wie du."_

Er hatte es geglaubt. Er hatte es glauben wollen. Agni helfe ihm, ein Teil von ihm glaubte es immer noch.

_Ich liebe dich, Mutter. Aber wer schützt mich vor ihr?_

Er musste es versuchen.

„Das klappt nicht, Azula!" _Du hast keine Ketten, du hast noch nicht einmal ein Seil – du hast keine Ahnung._ „Der Feuerlord will ihn lebendig haben."

„Als ob du kleiner Versager weißt, was Vater will." Ihr Lächeln war so spöttisch wie immer. Eiskalt bis ins Mark. „Ich gehe nicht."

Zuko schluckte trocken. „Oh doch, das wirst du." _Für Vater. Für mein Volk. Für mich._

_Ich muss es schaffen._

Das Lächeln wurde breiter, weiße Zähne blitzten. „Und wer soll mich dazu zwingen? _Mutter_?"

_Verräter. Vergifter. Du wirst sterben wie sie und niemand wir es kümmern, dass du fort bist._

Jahre der Einflüsterungen fraßen an ihm wie Säure. Er wusste, worauf sie wartete und hasste sich selbst dafür. Er würde die Beherrschung verlieren und ihrem Angriff wehrlos ausgeliefert sein –

Eine Erinnerung an geformte Wärme, die Schmerz vertrieb, kam zu ihm. Ein sanfter Pfiff und Federn, die sich dankbar gegen seine Hand drückten. Ein Feuersturm, der Gerechtigkeit brachte für ein unmarkiertes Grab.

„_Das, was ihr beginnt zu meistern, könnte Azula noch nicht einmal versuchen."_

Zuko atmete, ließ das bösartige Wispern verklingen. _Nicht diesmal, Azula._

Ihr Lächeln schwand etwas und er konnte einen Schauder nicht unterdrücken. Er kannte diesen Blick. Azula hatte etwas gesehen, was sie nicht erwartet hatte und berechnete, wie es in ihre Pläne passte –

Blaues Feuer.

„_Der beste Block ist, nicht dort zu sein."_

Zu dumm nur, dass Onkels Ratschläge zum Kämpfen nie ganz mit Azula mithielten. Er musste blocken, hielt sich ihr Feuer vom Leib mit einem den Atem raubenden Aufprall auf den staubigen Boden.

_Schneller als ich, besser als ich, sie wird gewinnen –_

„_Wir müssen diesen Kampf nicht gewinnen, Prinz Zuko. Wir dürfen nur nicht verlieren."_

_Mein Volk._ Fäuste geballt und hustend kam Zuko wieder auf die Beine, etwas überrascht, dass Azula ihn nicht fertig gemacht hatte –

Sie jagte den Avatar. Natürlich.

„_Der kluge Krieger kennt seine Grenzen und nimmt sie an. Wenn sie besser ist als ihr – wie könnt ihr das gegen sie verwenden?"_

_Gute Frage, Onkel._ Azula schlug blaue Feuerstöße gegen Aang, jeder einzelne verfehlte nur knapp. Sie war schneller, besser, präziser –

Präzision. Kontrolle. Azula kontrollierte alles und jeden um sie herum, genau wie ihr Vater es tat. Was sie nicht kontrollieren konnte, zerstörten sie.

_Bring sie dazu die Kontrolle zu verlieren. Mach sie wütend._

Azula scheuchte den Avatar in ein zerstörtes Gebäude. Zuko ließ sie hören, wie er ihnen folgte – und fuhr dann plötzlich herum, den Jagdimpuls unterdrückend und rannte zurück zur offenen Luft.

_Sicher doch. Scheuche ihn in ein Gebäude. Luftbändiger Azula. Er liebt es, Leute gegen Wände zu klatschen. Ich sollte es am besten wissen. Er kann einfach aus dem Fenster springen und verschwinden._

Direkt außerhalb des Durchgangs vollführte Zuko mit seinen Armen einen konzentrierten Bogen, den er seit Wochen nicht benutzt hatte, Hände gekrümmt und bereit –

Ein Feuerstoß fuhr in die Stützbalken und er fühlte förmlich, wie sie Feuer fingen.

Ein herausragender Kämpfer machte die Umgebung zu seinem Verbündeten. Geisterstadt. _Trockenes Holz._

_Das hier wird dich nicht umbringen._ Zuko wusste das, war sich aber nicht sicher, an wen er dabei dachte, als er die Flammen weiter anfachte. Wie ein geschmeidiger, zorniger Fluss von dunklem Haar und blauem Kleid, das ihn bis zum Äußersten in einer Geisteroase bekämpfte. Wie nichts, dem Azula jemals gegenüber getreten war.

_Das wird dich nicht umbringen. Aber es wird auf jeden Fall deine Aufmerksamkeit erregen._

Und egal wie tief Onkel über seinem Tee meditierte, das hier konnte er einfach nicht übersehen.

_Nun_, dachte Azula kalt, als sie sich an den schmalen Vorsprung des ersten Stocks klammerte. _Das ist neu._

Entweder war das ein besonders verzweifelter Schachzug von ihrem armseligen Bruder, oder aber Klein-Zuzu hatte in der Verbannung eine skrupellose Ader erworben.

_Oh, bitte. Mit seiner Teetrinkenden Merkwürdigkeit im Schlepptau?_

Für einen einst großen General war Onkel so erstaunlich leicht zum Narren zu halten, während sie mit ihrem Bruder _spielte_. Sie musste nur zum richtigen Zeitpunkt lächeln und, oh, so besorgt schauen, wenn ihr Bruder so sehr versuchte besser zu werden. War es nicht eine Schande, dass er zwei Jahre nach ihr angefangen hatte und einfach nicht aufholte...

Nicht dass Zuko jemals aufholen würde. Er sorgte sich um Menschen. Es kümmerte ihn was sie dachten, als ob die Meinung von Schwächlingen für die königliche Familie eine Rolle spielte. Er hatte keinen _Fokus._

Also. Das musste Verzweiflung sein. Nicht, dass es etwas bringen würde. Sie war hier das Wunderkind. Die Allerbeste. Etwas über-enthusiastisches Feuer davon abzuhalten sie zu versengen war leicht.

Doch es teilte ihre Konzentration auf. Das war ärgerlich, während der Avatar so nahe war –

Nun. Schau sich einer das an. Zittern, schwitzen, selbst der Luftball unter ihm verlöschte zischend... der kleine Luftbändiger hatte Angst vor Feuer...

_Oh, armer Zuzu. Du bist so ein netter Bruder._

_So ein guter Narr._

_...Autsch._

Er lag auf der Straße. Zumindest glaubte Zuko, dass es die Straße war. Er hatte mit Azula um die Kontrolle über das Feuer gerungen, sie hatte irgendwie die Mitte der Flammen verbogen...

Danach war alles verschwommen.

_Ich bin nicht tot. Dafür tut alles zu weh._ Er blinzelte und verblasstes Braun wurde klarer. „Onkel?"

„Kommt, steht auf!"

Er packte Irohs Hand mit zitternder Erleichterung. Onkel war hier. Er hatte es versprochen und er war hier.

_Nein, du kannst noch nicht zusammenbrechen. Noch nicht._ „Das braucht wenigstens zwei Bändiger um es hinzubekommen", bemerkte Zuko, während die Welt sich noch drehte.

Gerade etwas sagen wollend, blinzelte Iroh stattdessen und zog eine Augenbraue hoch, während das Bauwerk in den Flammen in sich zusammenfiel. „Azula war dort drin?"

Feuerstöße und Windböen hallten durch die Straßen. „Jetzt nicht mehr", sagte Zuko grimmig.

Sie rannten zum Kampf.

_Zuko?_, dachte Katara betäubt, Wasser bereit haltend.

Natürlich Zuko. Warum nicht Zuko? Miss verrückte blaue Feuerbändigerin hatte sie den ganzen Weg von Omashu bis hierher verfolgt. Warum sollte ihr persönliches Schreckgespenst nicht wieder auftauchen?

_Sokka hatte Recht. Wir hätten ihn erfrieren lassen sollen._

Und doch, so verrückt es war – und Sokka hatte Recht dass Schlafmangel einen durchdrehen ließ, nicht, dass sie es je zugeben würde – Zuko schien nicht im geringsten an Aang interessiert zu sein. Er war völlig auf das Mädchen in der Rüstung der Feuernation konzentriert und drängte sie mit ihnen allen in die Ecke.

_Er... hilft uns?_

Er war mit dem alten Feuerbändiger zusammen, derjenige, der versucht hatte den Geist des Mondes vor Zhao zu retten. Feuernation, ihr Feind, und doch hatte er es versucht.

_Aber das hier ist Zuko. Es muss ein Trick sein. Irgendwie. Ich weiß noch nicht wie, aber –_

Goldene Augen flackerten nicht einmal, ehe blaues Feuer flog. Nicht zu Aang. Nicht zu ihnen. Zu...

_Feuernation. Aber er hat versucht zu helfen und – er ist ein alter Mann, wie konnte sie nur – ?_

Er schrie nicht. Doch Zuko...

Katara hatte niemanden so schreien hören, nicht seit...

_Mami!_

Niemand hatte es verdient so zu leiden.

_Nicht einmal Zuko?_ zischte die gleiche, giftige Stimme, die einen Streit mit Toph vom Zaun gebrochen hatte.

Nein. Nicht einmal ein arroganter, selbstherrlicher, verzogener _Prinz_ von einem Feind... was um alles in der Welt macht er da mit dem Feuer?

_Fließe mit der Flamme._

Vergiss kupferne Knoten an der Stelle von goldenen Strängen. Teile dessen, mit dem er es hier zu tun hatte, waren versengt und zu viel nur noch schwarze Asche. Er musste tief hinein graben, das Feuer hinein schütten und seine eigene Kraft, irgendwie das, was nicht wiederhergestellt werden konnte, entfernen –

„Katara! Mach das Feuer nicht aus!"

Der Avatar. Er hörte sich zur Abwechslung mal ernst an. Und er hatte verdammt Recht. Er _brauchte_ das Feuer. Onkel brauchte es und obwohl er nie ernsthaft versucht hatte, die kleine Bande von Renegaten um den Avatar zu verletzen, sollten sie zwischen ihn und Onkel kommen...

Etwas kühles glitt hinein, unter die Flammen und wusch Asche weg.

_Die Wasserbändigerin. Ich sollte –_

Doch das Wasser schob nicht gegen ihn. Es floss nur um sein Feuer herum und arbeitete an Knoten, die er noch nicht angerührt hatte. Oder berührt hatte und nicht so recht entwirren konnte.

_Warum hilft sie mir?_

_Es spielt keine Rolle. Denk später darüber nach. Arbeite und heile und verflucht sei Azula..._

„Dränge nicht zu sehr. Du musst mit dem Körper arbeiten, nicht gegen ihn."

Er versuchte es. Panik war sein Feind. Onkel brauchte ihn, er musste denken, nicht weinen. Ganz bestimmt durfte er auch die Heilerin, die zu wissen schien, was sie tat, nicht vertreiben, egal wie sehr er seine Wut zum Himmel brüllen wollte...

_Wie konnte sie das nur tun? Wie konnte sie nur?_

„Alles in Ordnung, das machst du gut... das hört sich vielleicht merkwürdig an. Okay, hör einfach zu. Bewege dich um mich herum, okay? Ich mache die schwierigen Sachen. Unterstütze mich einfach und alles wird gut werden."

_Nur weil ihr das gleiche Ziel habt, heißt das nicht, dass ihr Verbündete seid._

Einige der Schreie in seinem Kopf – _du hilfst dem Avatar –_ verstummten endlich.

_Sie ist eine Heilerin. Sie hilft Onkel. Und das hilft mir und der Feuernation. Ich muss es nicht mögen. Ich muss es nur benutzen._

Besser. Viel besser. Und auch das Gefühl von Onkels Puls unter seinen Fingern war besser, als er heilende Haut berührte, noch immer schnell, aber stetig.

Wasser zog sich zurück und er ließ das Feuer gehen. _Sie benutzt einen Wasserschlauch_, dachte Zuko plötzlich. _Also kann sie auch kämpfen wenn kein Wasser in der Nähe ist, das sie benutzen kann... ich frage mich... stand nicht in einer von Onkels Schriftrollen etwas von Feuertöpfen?_

Eine Grimasse schneidend, versuchte Zuko seine zerstreute Konzentration zu sammeln. Feuer oder nicht, er hatte sich diesmal wirklich übernommen.

_Ich brauche Schlaf. Bald._

Aber noch nicht. Nicht bis – Er nahm seinen Mut zusammen und schaute zu der schrecklichen Wunde. Stoff war verkohlt, noch immer von dem grässlichen Geruch von geröstetem Fleisch durchdrungen, doch...

Während die kleine Erdbändigerin ihm mit einem sich erhebenden Felsen half sich aufzusetzen, lächelte Onkel ihn an. „Gut gemacht." Eine beeindruckende Augenbraue wurde gehoben.

_Ich weiß, Onkel, ich weiß. _Er kam auf die Füße – er würde nicht schwanken, verdammt – und ignorierte das lauter werdende Gebabbel der zwei Jungen. Dann verbeugte er sich vor der Wasserbändigerin.

„Ich stehe in deiner Schuld", sagte Zuko rau, als er sich aufrichtete. „Und ich zahle meine Schulden ab." Er spießte den Luftbändiger mit einem Blick auf. „Azula wird dich töten."

Der Wasserstammjunge schnaubte. „Das ist eine echt komische Art –"

„Lass ihn reden, Schlafmütze!" Die Erdbändigerin stampfte zur Betonung mit einem Fuß auf und ließ den Jungen, mit Bumerang und allem, in ein Loch fallen. „Das ist wichtig."

„Toph!"

„Er redet doch nur, Sokka." Kataras Stimme war hart, aber gleichmäßig. „Lass ihn."

Erstaunlich. In diesem Haufen hatte jemand sogar etwas gesunden Menschenverstand. „Azula ist nicht in der Verbannung", fuhr Zuko fort. „Ein Schiff der Feuermarine, Yu Yan, frische Reittiere, Panzer – wenn sie danach verlangt, bekommt sie es auch."

„Zhao hatte das auch alles", begann der Avatar, „und –"

„Zhao hat Leute einfach nur getötet, wenn er nicht bekam, was er wollte", presste Zuko zwischen den Zähnen hervor. „Azula ist schlimmer."

„Ach ja?", forderte Sokka, bis zu seinem Kinn im Dreck. Es hätte lächerlich aussehen sollen, doch die Entschlossenheit in seinen Augen verhinderte das. „Und wie, bitteschön, ist etwas schlimmer als der Tod?"

„Sie findet das, was du liebst und dann nimmt sie es dir weg." _Nein. Das hätte ich nicht sagen sollen. Ich hätte..._

Doch er hatte es gesagt. Und so wie der Luftbändiger zusammenzuckte, war endlich, endlich doch etwas durch diesen rasierten, tätowierten Schädel durchgedrungen...

_Benutze es._

„Sie wird dich verfolgen", fuhr Zuko fort, seinen Grund stehend. „Ich habe das gemacht indem ich Fragen gestellt habe und dem gefolgt bin, was ich sehen konnte. Du glaubst es ist wie vor hundert Jahren und fliegende Bisons sind überall? Das sind sie nicht. Die Leute werden darauf aufmerksam. Und ja, manche wollten nicht mit mir reden, weil du der Avatar bist, aber glaub mir, sie werden mit Azula reden. Weil sie lächelt und weiß wie sie Leute dazu bringt ihr vertrauen zu wollen – und wenn sie nicht reden, dann verschwindet jemand. Vielleicht die Ehefrau. Oder ein Freund. Oder die Kinder. Und wenn sie Glück haben, dann bekommen sie eine Leiche zurück. Sie hat sich den Hals gebrochen. Er ist ertrunken. Sie wurden von einer Lawine begraben. Oh, was für _schreckliche Unfälle._" Er musste sich unterbrechen und durchatmen, Rauch kräuselte von geballten Fäusten. „Sie wird es genau so sagen. Und lächeln. Und noch mal fragen." Er starrte in graue Augen und versuchte nicht zu zittern. „Sie versucht dich umzubringen. Sie wird nicht aufhören, bis sie dich erwischt hat. Irgendeinen von euch." Noch ein tiefer Atemzug. Geister, er wollte irgendwas umbringen. Oder sich übergeben. Oder beides. „Verstehst du mich? Hat denn keiner dieser Mönche dir beigebracht, wie echte Leute sind? Wir sind es nicht alle wert, gerettet zu werden, du Idiot!"

Aang schluckte hart, hielt aber seinem Blick stand. „Das glaube ich nicht, Zuko." Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Das kann ich nicht."

Zuko sah pures, blendendes Rot. „Dann stirbst du –!"

„Neffe."

Genug. Gerade genug um ihn aufzuhalten, ehe er vollends die Beherrschung verlor. Zuko zwang seine geballten Fäuste sich zu öffnen, löschte Feuerdolche.

„Geht, holt Asahi", wies Iroh ihn an, sein goldener Blick besorgt und mitfühlend. „Wir müssen schnell aufbrechen."

Ja. Das stimmte. Zuko nickte dem alten General zu und verschwand die Straße hinunter, den ganzen, nervtötenden Haufen hinter sich lassend.

„Habt ihr diesen Irren gesehen?", wetterte Sokka, als Toph ihn wieder aus der Erde befreite. „Mach das nicht noch mal! Wir hatten fast einen knusprig gebratenen Aang –"

„Mein Neffe", sagte Iroh mit einer Stimme, die, wenn nötig, über einen ganzen Paradeplatz hinweg hörbar war, „wollte helfen. So schwer es euch auch fallen mag das zu glauben."

„Oh, sicher. Er jagt uns über die ganze Welt und jetzt ist er auf unserer Seite?" Sokka schüttelte den Kopf, sein Wolfsschwanz peitschte schnell genug um ihn am Ohr zu erwischen. „Au!"

„Nein, ist er nicht", sagte Aang fest. „Er hat Katara geholfen."

„Was, mir?", sagte die Wasserbändigerin skeptisch. „Nur weil ich – äh."

„So ist es", Iroh nickte freundlich. Seine Schulter schmerze noch immer und würde es wohl für eine Weile noch, erwartete er. Doch beschwerte er sich nicht.

_Das sollte ein Todesstoß sein. Langsam und qualvoll._

_Oh, Azula. Bist du schon so tief gesunken um meinen Bruder zufrieden zu stellen? Oder warst du schon immer so grausam und wir alle blind?_

Alle außer Ursa und Zuko. Warum nur hatte er dem Jungen nie wirklich geglaubt?

_Es war zu entsetzlich_, gab Iroh sich selbst zu. _Mein Neffe hatte schon seine Mutter verloren. Es erschien nur verständlich, dass er zornig und seinem Rivalen um Ozais Zuneigung die Schuld geben würde. So wie Ozai mich als Rivalen für die Liebe unseres Vaters ansah. Nur... zu erwarten._

„Ehre ist in der Feuernation sehr wichtig", sagte Aang. „Das hat Kuzon immer gesagt."

_Also weißt du nicht warum. _ Iroh verbarg eine Grimasse. _Und warum solltest du auch? Roku war ein Avatar und nicht durch die Loyalität eines Feuerbändigers gebunden. Die Avatare dienen der Welt, sie können nicht ihrem eigenen Clan dienen. Wie es Sozin geschmerzt haben musste, zu wissen, dass einer, der als sein treuester Freund geboren war, ihm so fremd war wie ein Luftbändiger im Wind._

Doch die Vergangenheit war vergangen. Diese Kinder brauchten ihn hier und jetzt. „Kuzon von Byakko?", fragte Iroh.

„Ja!" So erschöpft wie sie alle waren, erhellte sich Aangs Gesicht trotzdem. „Haben sie ihn gekannt? Hat sie Zuko deswegen heilen können? Ich habe mal gesehen, wie Kuzon was mit grünen Flammen gemacht hat, aber er hat mir nie gezeigt wie. Egal wie oft ich ihn gefragt habe –"

„Wir haben keine Zeit."

Der Avatar machte ein langes Gesicht und Iroh bereute fast seine Schroffheit. Fast. „Azula wird zurückkommen und sie wird nicht allein sein. Ihr dürft nicht hier sein, wenn sie hier ankommt."

„Und was ist mit ihnen, Onkel?", fragte Toph, ihm einen Finger in die nicht verwundete Schulter stupsend. „Sie sind dann am besten auch nicht mehr hier."

_Onkel._ Iroh lächelte das starke, kleine Mädchen an. _Ich denke, ich hätte nichts gegen eine weitere Nichte einzuwenden. Eine die wenigstens meinem Neffen die Chance geben würde er selbst zu sein, ohne ständig nach Schmerz Ausschau zu halten_. „Zuko und ich haben uns ihr schon zuvor entzogen. Es wird uns gut gehen."

„Halt, halt", Sokka wedelte ungläubig mit den Armen. „Ihr lauft vor ihr davon?"

„Hast du nicht gehört, wie sie uns Verräter nannte, junger Mann? Was meinem Neffen gegenüber ziemlich unfair ist. Er war immer dem Feuerlord gegenüber loyal." Er warf Aang einen durchdringenden Blick zu. „Das ist er immer noch."

„Also... sollten wir uns aufmachen", sagte Aang zögernd.

„Das wäre weise", sagte Iroh trocken.

„Aber... aber ihr habt uns geholfen. Und ich brauche wirklich einen Lehrer für das Feuerbändigen –" Aang sah seinen Blick und schluckte.

„Avatar Aang", sagte Iroh, bewusst endgültig. „Ich hoffe, dass, wenn wir uns das nächste Mal begegnen, du verstehst, warum das, wonach du fragst, grausam ist."

„Was sie nicht sagen", grummelte Toph. „Keine Sorge, Onkel. Ich weiß genug über Adlige um es Traumtänzer zu verklickern." Sie klopfte Staub von ihren Händen. „Kommt schon, ihr Trödler!"

„Warte", sagte Katara eilig. „Onkel. Was hat Azula Zuko weggenommen?"

Iroh schloss die Augen, zu sehr von Trauer erschöpft um Tränen zu vergießen. „Mehr als du jemals wissen wirst, Kind."

„Aber –"

„Komm schon, Katara!", zischte Sokka. „Gruselige Ladys. Blaues Feuer. Schlaf!"

Schritte verklangen und Iroh seufzte erleichtert.

„Sie sind weg."

Iroh fuhr hoch und sah sich schuldbewusst um. Schmerz lenkte einen von der inneren Ruhe ab, die nötig war, um das Feuer eines anderen Feuerbändigers zu erspüren und sein Neffe bewegte sich auch sonst leise genug. Dass Asahi ihn in Heimlichkeit gleich kam, war allerdings etwas entnervend. „Zu versuchen, es mit ihnen aufzunehmen wäre –"

„Ihr seid verwundet. Ich bin erschöpft. Und Azula will uns beide tot sehen. Ich bin entschlossen, Onkel, nicht blöd."

Und doch, so müde wie er sein musste, wirkte Zuko nicht zornig. Oder auch nur niedergeschlagen. Tatsächlich, wenn Iroh es nicht besser wüsste... „Und was hat euch in so gute Laune versetzt, mein Neffe?"

Offen grinsend ließ Zuko eine Handvoll Schuppen, die ihm bekannt vorkamen, fallen. Eine Seite davon immer noch blutig. „Ratet mal, wer in einer Stunde zu Fuß gehen muss?"

Mungodrachenschuppen. Diese waren vom hinteren Oberschenkel, wenn er richtig sah. „Aber wie...?"

„Na, wer ist mein Liebling?", lobte Zuko und kratzte unter einem schwarz befiederten Schnabel.

Wenn Iroh es nicht besser wüsste, hätte er geschworen, dass Asahis Triller ein Kichern war.

* * *

><p><span>Übersetzer-Notiz:<span> Wie übersetze ich Tophs Spitznamen richtig? Daran knabbere ich immer noch. 'Sugar queen' für Katara ist in der Serie 'Zuckerpüppchen'. 'Snoozles' für Sokka wird als Schlafmütze genommen. Allerdings 'Twinkletoes' für Aang und 'Sparky' für Zuko... ich weiß es noch nicht. Vielleicht finde ich die richtigen Übersetzungen noch.

Zusatz: ich habe mich doch anders entschieden. Die zwei Spitznamen, die Toph Aang und Zuko verpasst, deren Übersetzungen lauten jetzt Traumtänzer für Twinkletoes – Aang und Funkenfresser für Sparky – Zuko. Sollten mir bessere Versionen einfallen – oder vorgeschlagen werden – tausche ich sie aus.


	5. Chapter 5

Kapitel 5:

(Toph, Aang und Co./ irgendwo im Erdkönigreich/ Folge: 'Harte Arbeit')

„Okay", sagte Sokka mit etwas, von dem Toph glaubte, dass es möglicherweise angestrengte Geduld sein sollte, sich aber nur sarkastisch anhörte. „Wir haben gegessen. Appa hat seinen Winterpelz verloren, keine verrückten Ladys oder Metallmonster in Füßel-Reichweite und, am allerwichtigsten, wir haben alle geschlafen. Also. Erklärst du uns jetzt, was du gemeint hast, dich mit Adligen auszukennen und was das damit zu tun hat, dass Aang einen der weniger verrückten Feuertypen gefragt hat ihn zu unterrichten?"

Die Erdbändigerin runzelte die Stirn, während ihre Zehen erspürten, wie die anderen einen lockeren Kreis um sie bildeten und knackte eine Nuss zwischen zwei Steinen, um sich noch einen Moment zum Nachdenken zu erkaufen. Normalerweise würde sie einfach die ungeschminkte Wahrheit durchprügeln und die Illusionen der Leute um sie herum zerbrechen lassen. Doch, obwohl ihre Eltern sie immer außer Sicht gehalten hatten, hatte sie es trotzdem geschafft über Monate hinweg sich zu den Erddonner-Turnieren davon zu schleichen. So traf man Leute. Gute Leute, komische Leute und Leute, die sie nie in ihrer Nähe haben wollte. Und man lernte so einiges. Manches davon hätte echt übel werden können, wenn sie nicht die Allerbeste wäre.

Diese Kids? Schau sich nur einer an, wie sie versucht hatten, mit ihren Eltern zurecht zu kommen. Sie waren... nun, sie waren nicht blöd, aber sie könnten es vertragen, das eine oder andere zu lernen. „Erstmal", fragte Toph, während sie ihre Gedanken ordnete, „warum hast du nicht gesagt Prinz Zuko statt nur so ein wütender Kerl mit Pferdeschwanz?" Und den hatte er nicht, zumindest nicht mehr. Sie hätte seine Haare herum schwingen hören, so wie sie den von Sokka hörte. Und das hatte sie nicht.

„Also nennt er sich einen Prinzen", Sokka zuckte mit den Schultern. „Na und? Unser Vater ist ein Häuptling. Wen kümmert's?"

„Es ist wichtig." Toph stach einen Zeh in den Dreck, flippte einen Kiesel hinter ihm hoch und gegen seinen Kopf. „Hier im Erdkönigreich gibt es viele Könige in den verschiedenen Städten, aber es gibt nur einen Feuerlord. Ozai hat zwei Kinder. Und wir haben gerade beide getroffen."

„Zuko ist der Sohn des Feuerlords?", sagte Katara argwöhnisch.

„Azula ist seine Schwester?", quiekte Sokka fast gleichzeitig.

Toph schwang ihren Kopf zu Aang. „Du bist nicht überrascht."

„Sie hat gefragt, ob ich die Familienähnlichkeit sehen könnte", gab der Luftbändiger zögerlich zu. Vibrationen sagten ihr, dass er sich an seinen Gleiter klammerte. „Sie dachte, dass Zukos Narbe... lustig ist."

„Das denkt der größte Teil der Feuernation", sagte Toph säuerlich. „Meine Eltern wollten mich nie dabei haben, wenn sie Gäste hatten, aber wenn man durch Wände gehen kann, dann hört man so einiges. Händler des Erdkönigreichs lieben es zu tratschen." Dass manches von dem, was sie erlauscht hatte von Händlern aus der Feuernation kam – vielleicht war es besser, wenn sie ihnen diese Wahrheit noch nicht auf die Nase band. Die Bei Fongs waren nicht reich geworden, weil sie blöd waren. Sie handelten mit jedem, der ehrlich genug war, um einen guten Handel abzuschließen.

„Also weißt du etwas über den Typen, der uns quer über den ganzen Planeten gejagt hat?" Sokka hörte sich widerwillig interessiert an.

„Ich weiß, dass er keine andere Wahl hat", sagte Toph schlicht. „Niemand, den ich gehört habe, wusste wirklich, woher er diese Narbe hat, aber sie glauben, es hat etwas damit zu tun dass der Feuerlord ihn direkt danach verbannt hat. Und jeder der was ist, weiß, dass er nicht ohne den Avatar zurückkommen darf. Für drei Jahre war es ein einziger riesiger Witz. Und keiner von der guten Sorte." Sie zeigte zu Aang. „Und dann bist du aufgewacht, Traumtänzer, und auf ein Mal? Die Leute lachen nicht mehr. Prinz Zuko hat plötzlich eine Chance es zu schaffen. Kannst du dir vorstellen, wie viele Leute das sauer gemacht hat? Und zwar richtig sauer?"

„Wie Azula", wisperte Katara.

Hmm. Der Herzschlag vom Zuckerpüppchen fühlte sich richtig verwirrt an. Gut. Hin und wieder mal von ihrem hohen Straußen-Pferd zu fallen, tat ihr gut. „Genau das." Toph nickte knapp. „Zuko ist ihr älterer Bruder. Wenn er es aus dem Exil zurück schafft, könnte er der Erbe sein. Wenn er versagt – oder stirbt – und ihr wollt nicht wissen, wie viele sicher waren, dass er abkratzt, während er überall auf der Welt Gerüchte jagte – dann bekommt sie den Thron. Und nach allem was die Leute so sagen? Sie ist diejenige, die Ozai will. Papis kleines Mädchen, immer dazu bereit, Soldaten bei lebendigem Leib zu verbrennen." Toph schnaubte. „Da bin ich echt froh, ein Einzelkind zu sein."

„Aber sie ist seine Schwester", protestierte Aang. „Ist das denn nicht wichtig?"

„Hey", Sokka klopfte dem Luftbändiger auf die Schulter. „Wir wissen doch alle, dass Zuko der Bösewicht ist. Niemals sagt der die Wahrheit über –"

„Er. Hat. Nicht. Gelogen", knirschte Toph. „Er war sauer und hatte Angst und war fast schon tot auf den Füßen, aber er hat nicht gelogen. Ich weiß es wenn Leute lügen."

„Ehrlich?"

„Du hast dir das letzte Beerentörtchen aus Kataras Tasche gekrallt und es Momo in die Schuhe geschoben", sagte Toph unverblümt. „Durch die Erde kann ich einiges über die Menschen erfahren. Zuko hat eine echt gute Haltung. Das hat er wahrscheinlich seit Jahren trainiert. Deswegen habt ihr nicht gemerkt, dass ihr ihn mit einer Echsen-Vogel Feder hättet umhauen können."

„Und wir haben ihn dort mit ihr zurück gelassen?" Katara schluckte beunruhigt.

„Entspann dich", winkte Toph ab. „Jetzt da Onkel weiß, dass sie versucht, sie umzubringen, wenn sie sie in die Finger kriegt, wird sie nicht so leicht davonkommen. Den Drachen des Westens macht man nicht sauer."

„Den wen?", sagte Sokka zweifelnd. „Für mich sieht er nicht wie ein Drache aus. Nur irgendwie kurz, stummelig und läuft Zuko nach wie ein alter... ähm." Sokkas Herzschlag beschleunigte sich, als dieses steinharte (aber seltsamerweise nicht bändigbare) Gehirn in paar Schlussfolgerungen durchsickern ließ. „Onkel? Äh. Du meinst doch auf der Seite von Zukos Mutter. Oder?"

Toph grinste ihn an.

„... Oh, das ist so was von gar nicht cool..."

„Ähm, bin von Mönchen aufgezogen worden", warf Aang vorsichtig ein. „Hab ich was verpasst?"

„Und ob du was verpasst hat." Toph ließ einen Felsen sich erheben, um sich lässig dagegen zu lehnen. „Der Typ, den du gebeten hast, dich zu unterrichten? Das ist _General_ Iroh. Der Drache des Westens. Der einzige Feuerbändiger, der jemals die äußere Mauer von Ba Sing Se durchbrochen hat." Sie unterbrach sich kurz, um die Sache richtig auf den Punkt zu bringen. „Feuerlord Ozais _älterer Bruder_."

Der Gleiter fiel aus nervenlosen Fingern.

* * *

><p>(Zuko, Iroh Erdkönigreich)

_Schrei Onkel nicht an. Schreie ihn jetzt nur nicht an._

Angesengt, rußgeschwärzt und mit einem Klingeln in den Ohren, das von der dritten fehlgeschlagenen Explosion stammte, schlug Zuko stattdessen Feuer gegen die Erde.

„Zuko!"

„Lasst mich in Ruhe!" Er zerbiss die hässlicheren Worte hinter seinen Zähnen. Sie waren nicht wahr. Onkel versuchte doch ihm zu helfen. Es war nicht Irohs Schuld, dass Azula das hier perfekt beherrsche, währen er nur –

_Ein Versager._

Er atmete Schmerz und Feuer und die brodelnde Wut von – _Onkel war verwundet, ich konnte sie nicht aufhalten_ – aus.

_Ich hätte an seiner Stelle sein sollen._

Ein weiterer, schaudernder Feueratem folgte und Zuko setzte sich, ausgelaugt. _Ich muss die Asche verbergen, wenn wir unsere Fährte kalt halten wollen. Geister, das war so dumm..._ „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich das schaffe."

„Ihr müsst eure Gedanken klären, Prinz Zuko. Lasst eure Scham los –"

„Ich bin nicht beschämt!" _Ich weiß, was ich bin. Ich versuche es immer wieder, aber ich bekomme es nicht hin! Ich bin nicht beschämt –_

_Nur wütend._

Wütend und müde. Er war es so Leid, wütend zu sein. Es musste etwas geben, das er tun konnte.

„_Falls der Feind zu stark ist, um ihm direkt gegenüber zu treten, verändert eure Taktik."_

Zuko blinzelte und wob abwesend Flammen zwischen seinen Fingern. „Bei einem Blitz... die Energien sind innen."

Iroh seufzte, resigniert. „Ja, das sind sie. Ihr trennt euer Chi und –"

Zuko ließ die Flammen über seine Hand flackern. „Das hier ist außerhalb. Genau wie beim Heilen. Ich kann meine Energie bewegen, Onkel, aber ich bewege sie _außerhalb_."

„...Hmm." Iroh beugte sich nieder und tastete durch die Asche, ehe er sich mit ein paar rußgeschwärzten glasigen Klumpen wieder aufrichtete. „Vielleicht habe ich vergessen, wie es ist in eurem Alter zu sein, Neffe. Das Erzeugen von Blitzen benötigt Ruhe. Und wenn ihr so aufbrausend seid, wie ich damals, wird diese Ruhe euch noch für die nächsten Jahre nicht leicht fallen."

Zuko blinzelte ob diese Wechsels im Tonfall. Nicht die Ungeduld, die er von einem Meister, der mit einem unzulänglichen Schüler zu tun hatte, erwartete, sondern... Verständnis? „Ihr wart aufbrausend?"

„Die Geschichten, die ich euch erzählen könnte, würden die Haare eines Luftbändigers kräuseln lassen", sagte Iroh mit großer Zufriedenheit.

„... sie haben Glatzen."

„Nur, wenn sie sich rasieren." Onkel betrachtete ihn abwägend. „Doch ich war der Ansicht, dass ihr ruhig seid, wenn ihr heilt."

„Ernsthaft?", fragte Zuko ungläubig.

„Es scheint, dass ich mich irrte", sagte Iroh nachdenklich. „Ihr kamt mir immer still vor, mit dem heilenden Feuer. Konzentriert."

Zuko beäugte ihn für einen langen Moment und schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist keine _Ruhe_, Onkel. Es ist – " Er zögerte, erinnerte sich an das Gefühl der heilenden Flamme. „Es ist wie ein Kampf."

Und jetzt schaute Onkel ihn sehr merkwürdig an.

„Es ist als ob man gemeinsam mit jemandem kämpft." Zuko blickte zur Seite, entsann sich der ersten Berührung der Flamme an Asahi und wie die Wunden ihm eine Herausforderung förmlich entgegen zu schreien schienen. „Der andere wehrt sich auch, aber er ist unterlegen. Also schreitet man ein und schützt seine schwache Flanke. Und man ringt so lange bis es vorbei ist." Er nahm einen tiefen Atemzug. „Die Energien – was man benutzt stammen von einem selbst und dem Feuer, aber was man in Ordnung bringt ist innen. Knoten. So ähnlich sieht es aus. Und die versucht man hinzubekommen. Katara... Sie hat sie aufgeweicht, bis sie sich lösten und taten, was sie wollte. Ich – muss sie irgendwie schmelzen. Ein bisschen."

Iroh schlug sich gegen die Stirn.

„Onkel?"

„In meinem Alter sollte ich es besser wissen, als Annahmen zu machen", sagte Iroh bedauernd. „Ich habe eine Idee."

* * *

><p>(Katara, Toph, Sokka Erdkönigreich)

„Also, was hat deine Affenschaukeln so durcheinander gebracht?"

Eine Hand gegen die Wand des Canyons gedrückt, stöhnte Katara auf. Aang schnarchte den tiefen Schlaf der vom Erdbändigen erschöpften und Sokka war damit beschäftigt, die letzten Reste aus dem Kochtopf zu kratzen, doch offensichtlich war es zu viel gehofft, dass Tophs Füße sie in Ruhe brüten lassen würden. „Meine Haare sind völlig in Ordnung, danke."

„Es ist Funkenfresser, was?"

„Funkenfresser?", stotterte Katara.

„Ich hab' so einiges von Feuerbändigern gehört." Toph hob die Schultern, lehnte sich an beruhigenden Fels. „Hab' aber nie von einem gehört, der Leute heilen kann."

„Nein", sagte Katara leise. „Das ist merkwürdig. Ich meine Meister Jeong Jeong sagte –"

„Ihr habt Jeong Jeong den Deserteur getroffen?" Toph legten den Kopf schief, offensichtlich interessiert.

„Er hat versucht, Aang das Feuerbändigen beizubringen", nickte Katara. „Das funktionierte nicht so gut." Sie blickte zu ihren nicht vernarbten Händen hinunter. „Das war das erste Mal, dass ich mich selbst geheilt habe. Er hat mich dabei gesehen. Er war der Erste, der mir gesagt hat, dass Wasserbändiger heilen können. Ich glaube, er hätte alles darum gegeben, ein Wasserbändiger zu sein und kein Feuerbändiger." Sie runzelte die Stirn. „Das ist alles so unsinnig! Meister Jeong Jeong war – nun, er war nicht nett. Er war hart wie Meister Pakku am Nordpol. Aber er war ein guter Mann. Warum sollte Zuko –", sie unterbrach sich.

„Meister wissen nicht alles", sagte Toph ernsthaft. „Meiner dachte, dass ich noch an Kinderkram arbeitete." Sie wühlte den Dreck mit ihren Zehen zu einem sandigen Whirlpool. „Sag es Aang nicht, aber manches von meinem ernsthafteren Zeug? Da bin ich irgendwie zufällig darüber gestolpert. Nur weil ich wissen wollte, was ich tun kann. Deswegen habe ich Zeug drauf, von dem andere Bändiger glauben, dass es unmöglich ist. Weil niemand mir gesagt hat, dass ich es nicht kann."

Katara starrte sie an. „Du glaubst, dass Zuko durch _Zufall_ darauf gekommen ist, wie er heilen kann?"

„Warum nicht? Du doch auch."

Das... ergab tatsächlich Sinn. Irgendwie. „Es kommt mir nur so verkehrt vor." Katara schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Ich _weiß_ was Feuer tut, es –" Ihr Hals schnürte sich zu. _Mami!_

„Es ist wie Azula?", sagte Toph trocken. „Hey, wenn du glaubst, dass _du_ verwirrt bist, was glaubst du, wie er sich fühlt?"

„Es ist mir egal, was dieser Mistkerl fühlt!", schnappte Katara. „Er kam in unser Dorf, er bedrohte Gran-Gran, er versucht ständig uns weh zu tun und Aang –"

„Ich könnte heim gehen", sagte Toph nüchtern.

Katara rollte die Augen. „Wenn du jetzt wieder mit den Lageraufgaben anfängst..."

„Nein. _Ich_ könnte heim gehen. Du und Sokka – ihr könntet heim gehen. Wenn ihr das wirklich wolltet. Und jetzt denkst du darüber nach, dass Funkenfresser das nicht kann und das hat dich jetzt so sehr durcheinander gebracht, wie ein ganzes Nest von Drachen-Fliegen."

„Na, _Aang_ kann auch nicht nach Hause!", biss Katara zwischen den Zähnen hervor. „Und wer ist daran Schuld?"

„Ist Zuko wirklich hundert Jahre alt?", fragte Toph trocken. „So bewegt er sich nun wirklich nicht, Zuckerpüppchen, das sag ich dir."

„Aber es war die _Feuernation_!"

„Dieses Mal." Toph schnaubte. „Du hast nie Geschichtsunterricht gehabt, oder? Guck mal bei Chin dem Eroberer nach. Wenn der es zu den Lufttempeln hinauf geschafft hätte, dann kannst du darauf wetten, dass er da rauf marschiert wäre."

„Ihm haben sie doch auch nichts getan!"

„Ja. Haben sie nicht. Nette, friedliche Leute, was? Haben ihm nichts getan. Haben nichts getan um ihn aufzuhalten. Manche Leute mögen es irgendwie nicht, wenn andere sich einfach hinsetzen und zuschauen, wie sie in die Pfanne gehauen werden." Toph sah sie direkt an, mit blinden, ernsten Augen. „Karten sind nicht so mein Ding, aber soweit ich gehört habe stehen die Lufttempel nicht in der Feuernation. Sie sind auf großen Bergen, oder? Umgeben vom Erdkönigreich. Oder oben bei den Polen. Und das heißt im Territorium des Wasserstammes."

„Und weiter?", sagte Katara verwirrt.

„Also, wer hat denn die Feuernation überhaupt erst zu den Tempeln hin gelassen?"

Katara schluckte, schaudernd. „Das stimmt nicht. Du kennst meinen Vater nicht. Du weißt gar nichts."

„Ich weiß aber, dass dein Vater auch keine hundert Jahre alt ist." Toph zuckte mit den Achseln. „Willst du mir was anderes erzählen, Schlafmütze?"

Katara lächelte, als ihr Bruder in ihre Richtung wanderte, sich mit einer nachdenklichen Grimasse am Hinterkopf kratzte. Ihr großer Bruder, Möchtegern-Krieger und die meiste Zeit über ganz in Ordnung, wenn er nicht gerade mit dem Bauch dachte.

Und dann musste er den Mund aufmachen.

„Nun, Papa hätte das nicht zugelassen." Sokka runzelte die Stirn. „Aber Gran-Gran ist viel älter als jeder von uns und sie hat den Nordpol aus irgendeinem guten Grund verlassen."

„Sokka!", rief Katara.

„Hey, du weißt doch selber, was du alles tun musstest, um Meister Pakku dazu zu bringen, dich das Wasserbändigen zu lehren", rechtfertigte sich Sokka. „Und sie wollten 85 Jahre alte Rüstungen der Feuernation benutzen, um sich in die Flotte zu schleichen. Die wussten nicht einmal, dass sie sich geändert hatte."

„Und?", nörgelte Katara, die Arme faltend.

„Und? Was wissen wir denn wirklich von der Feuernation? Außer, dass sie den Krieg angefangen haben, dass sie hinter Aang her sind und dass Zuko so sturköpfig ist, dass ihn sogar eine Stadt voller Wasserbändiger nicht aufhalten konnte? Nun, ihn und seinen Onkel", berichtigte Sokka. „Und das ist … merkwürdig. Interessant aber merkwürdig."

Katara schnaubte. „Glaub mir Sokka, _nichts_ an diesem Mistkerl ist interessant."

„Immer noch sauer, wegen dem Baum, was?"

„_Ich beschütze dich vor den Piraten."_ Dieser selbstherrliche, arrogante, überhebliche –

„Ooh!" Toph hüpfte aufgeregt. „Davon müsst ihr mir erzählen!"

„Ist doch unwichtig!", schnappte Katara. „Ich glaube einfach nicht, dass du immer noch an ihn denkst. Oder an seinen Onkel!"

„Und ich kann irgendwie nicht glauben, dass du es nicht tust", sagte Sokka ernst. „Iroh hat uns etwas wichtiges gesagt." Er hielt zur Betonung einen Finger hoch. „Weißt du noch, wie er sagte, dass Azula denkt, dass sie Verräter sind? Und dass das seinem Neffen gegenüber unfair ist?"

„Es ist mir Schnuppe, was Zuko gegenüber fair ist", grummelte Katara.

„Er hat aber nicht gesagt, dass es ihm gegenüber nicht fair ist."

„Oha. Guter Punkt", warf Toph ein. „Er hat euch doch am Nordpol geholfen, oder? Und das hat irgendwie Admiral Zhaos gesamte Invasionsflotte platt gemacht. Er ist wirklich ein Verräter."

Katara ließ ihre Arme fallen, unfähig dagegen zu argumentieren. „Aber Zuko vertraut ihm." Sie runzelte die Stirn. „Und er hat gesagt, dass er Aang nicht helfen wird."

„Er wird Aang nicht unterrichten", sagte Sokka mit was er für weises und wissendes Gehabe hielt. „Heißt aber nicht dass er nicht hilft, wenn wir uns das nächste Mal begegnen."

„Nächstes Mal?", fragte Toph.

„Oh, ja." Katara seufzte. „Mit Zuko? Da gibt es immer ein nächstes Mal."

* * *

><p>(Iroh, Zuko Erdkönigreich)

„Dieses ganze Vier-Elemente-Zeug hört sich wie Avatar-Gerede an", sagte Zuko argwöhnisch.

Was bedeutete, dass er auf dünnstem Eis stand, was die Bereitschaft seines Neffen zuzuhören betraf, wusste Iroh. Eine Hand von der Zeichnung im Staub hebend, warf Iroh einen weiteren Zweig in das kleine Feuer, das er in Zukos ausgebrannter Grube aufgeschichtet hatte, als eine bewusste Ablenkung um die singende Anspannung zu lindern. Der Avatar war die Brücke zur Geisterwelt – und die Geister waren schon immer mehr als nur unfreundlich zu seinem Neffen gewesen.

Nun. Vielleicht mit einer Ausnahme. Asahi wanderte in und aus ihrer Sicht, ganz klar nicht wegen dem Feuer besorgt, so lange es ihres war.

„Es ist die Kombination der vier Elemente in einer Person, die den Avatar so mächtig macht", stimmte Iroh zu. „Doch eines wahren Avatars Macht begründet sich in mehr als nur dem Bändigen. Der Avatar war dazu bestimmt zu reisen und jeder Nation über die anderen zu unterrichten, so dass keiner von uns vergesse, warum wir einander brauchen. Er sah die Sitten und Gebräuche jedes Volkes und so sahen wir sie in ihm. Denn manchmal erkennt man die Wahrheit über sich selbst erst indem man andere betrachtet."

„Das verstehe ich nicht."

_Ich ebenfalls nicht. Nicht so wie ich glaubte, dass ich es täte, _dachte Iroh. „Ich habe über das, was ihr gesagt habt, nachgedacht, Neffe. Und ich glaube, ich habe eine Antwort gefunden. Doch um sicher zu sein – und ich muss mir sicher sein – möchte ich, dass ihr etwas sehr Schwieriges für mich tut."

Zuko setzte sich auf, entschlossen. „Ich bin bereit."

„Gut", nickte Iroh und winkte zum Feuer. „Stellt euch ein kleines Kind vor, das gerade erst zu Bändigen lernt. Wie ihr selbst vielleicht, als Lu Ten in eurem Alter war. Lehrt ihm zu heilen."

„Onkel?" Das nicht vernarbte Auge war weit aufgerissen.

„Stellt euch vor, Neffe", sagte Iroh sanft. „Stellt euch vor, dass ich an seiner Statt frage, wie mache ich das? Wo beginne ich?"

Zuko starrte ins Feuer, schweigend.

_Vielleicht ist es zu früh. Ich hatte gehofft, dass dem nicht so ist, doch was Azula uns beiden antat... Verrat trifft tief._

„Feuer will kämpfen."

Iroh setzte sich bequem hin und hörte zu.

„Es will kämpfen und es will brennen." Zuko runzelte die Stirn, tastete seinen Weg durch Worte. „Wenn man will, dass es mehr ist, muss man ihm einen Teil seiner selbst geben. Man muss mit ihm brennen. Es ist wie... wenn das Feuerbändigen der Kapitän des Schiffes ist, dann ist Heilung das Schiff so zu drehen, dass man von der rauen See nicht überschwemmt wird. Man erreicht sein Ziel aber – man hat nicht die ganze Kontrolle." Er stockte, schüttelte den Kopf. „Feuer ist ein Rhythmus, ein Herzschlag. Es kann tanzen, es weiß nur nicht, welchen Tanz man von ihm braucht. Man muss ihm die Schritte zeigen. Da ist man selbst und das Feuer – und man versucht nicht sich auf es einzustimmen, nicht wie bei einer Atemmeditation. Man versucht einen Rhythmus zu finden, der einem beiden passt. Und dann ist da man selbst, das Feuer und die Person, die man heilt und das wird kompliziert und manchmal stolpert man ein bisschen. Aber man sorgt sich, man muss sich sorgen – und wenn man weiter macht, dann klappt es." Zuko stieß seinen Atem aus, sichtlich unzufrieden mit seinen Worten.

_Sieh nach draußen, außerhalb von dir_, dachte Iroh lächelnd. Tänze, besonders mit einem Partner waren eine Sitte anderer Völker, nicht der Feuernation.

_Und weshalb sollte es auch anders sein? Andere Bändiger müssen ihr Element außerhalb ihrer selbst finden. Wir tragen unseres in uns. Deshalb erklären uns jene wie Zhao für überlegen. Und vielleicht sind wir das – im Kampf, im Töten._

_Doch in unseren Tänzen, tanzen wir allein._

„Das scheint mir ein guter Ausgangspunkt zu sein", nickte Iroh. „Jetzt zeigt es mir."

Ihn zweifelnd beäugend, lockte Zuko das Feuer –

Er stoppte, holte einen tiefen Atemzug und streckte beide Hände aus. Langsam.

_Er formt einen Feuerball_, dachte Iroh, aufmerksam zusehend. _Doch er hat ihn vom Feuer gerufen, __nicht aus sich selbst und er hat ihn nicht ganz vom Feuer getrennt. Und er gibt seine eigene Energie hinzu. Ähnlich einem Wasserbändiger, der die Welle reitet._

Einen Flammenball zwischen den Händen und Funken, die zwischen diesem und dem Feuer hin und her sprangen. Zuko begann die Hände zu bewegen, in langsamen, gegenläufigen Kreisen, grüne Funken glitzerten und breiteten sich aus und farbige Bänder umhüllten seine Hände.

_Es ist wie das Dao_, erkannte Iroh. _Die Klingen bewegen sich nicht exakt wie eine Einheit. Zwei Hälften eines Ganzen, ja. Doch die eine ist manchmal schneller oder langsamer. Und manchmal sind sie nah beieinander um einen einzelnen Feind zu blockieren und dann wieder trennen sie sich, um eine ganze Anzahl an Gegnern zu bekämpfen._

Ein Kampf. Ein Herzschlag. Ein Tanz. Wenn es etwas gab, das der kühlen Trennung des Blitzbändigens weniger ähnelte, dann hatte er es noch nicht gesehen.

Zuko ergriff die Gelegenheit, um die Flammen über die Schrammen von seinem Zusammentreffen mit der Straße gleiten zu lassen und ließ das Feuer in seinen Händen dann ersterben. „Das war es auch schon, schätze ich."

Nickend griff Iroh selbst nach dem Feuer.

_Das ist nicht so einfach, wie es aussieht._

Sein Training sagte, seine Bewegung präzise, scharf und kontrolliert zu halten. Um Grenzen zwischen sich und der Flamme zu setzen. Feuer, so lehrten die Meister, war Zorn, Zerstörung und tödliche Leidenschaft. Man durfte es nicht unkontrolliert wüten lassen.

Doch Iroh hatte auch Drachenfeuer gesehen. Und ja, Wut war darin enthalten – doch auch Wärme, Mitgefühl, Freundschaft. Selbst die Wut war keine kalte Lust an der Zerstörung, sondern eine brennende Liebe für das, was sie beschützten.

_Brenne mit der Flamme. Lass sie Teil von dir werden. Fühle._

Es brannte in ihm, wie damals, als er in die verborgenen Kavernen hinab geschlichen war um zu versuchen, Lava zu bändigen. Es war nicht so sehr körperlicher Schmerz, sondern der des Geistes. Er hatte sich schon so lange nach seiner Familie und seinem Volk gesehnt...

Diese Brennen war es, was sein Training wieder erweckte. Glücklicherweise jedoch sein eigenes und nicht jenes nach Sozins Lehren. _Lebe! Lass die Energie fließen. Rein, runter, hoch, raus –_

Grün loderte zwischen seinen Händen auf, ehe die Energien in ihm zersprangen.

„Onkel!" Lindernde Wärme knetete seine Schulter, sank in sein Herz. „Ihr – ihr habt nicht richtig geatmet..."

Iroh holte konzentriert Atem und fühlte den Fluss seines Chi. Es war etwas ungleichmäßig, doch Zukos Mühen schufen Abhilfe. „Diese Technik", sagte er trocken, „ist für den Schüler nicht so harmlos wie es den Anschein hat."

„Nicht harmlos? Was habt ihr denn _getan_?"

Grün flackerte von Zukos Händen wieder davon und Iroh lehnte sich dankbar gegen seinen Neffen. „Die gute Nachricht ist, dass ich wohl Recht habe. Und dafür muss ich mich entschuldigen. Ich bedauere es wirklich, Neffe. Es war seit Jahren so deutlich zu sehen und ich habe es nicht verstanden."

Zukos Finger tasteten nach seinem Puls. „Onkel, seid ihr sicher, dass ihr in Ordnung seid? Denn das ergibt keinen Sinn."

Iroh schmunzelte bedauernd. „Das bin ich, aber dafür habe ich nicht meinem eigenen Training zu danken, Zuko. Wenn ihr das Feuer wandelt, um zu heilen, lasst ihr seine Energien mit den Flammen verbunden. Und mit euch. Das ist nicht, was das Feuerbändigen lehrt."

Zuko versteifte sich, und zog seine Finger zurück. „Ich mache es falsch."

„Nein!" Iroh packte seine Schulter, hielt den jungen Mann fest, ehe er wieder in Zweifel und Schmerz flüchten konnte. „Nein, Neffe. Ihr macht es _richtig_! Ich handelte, wie Feuerbändiger gelehrt werden. Ich kontrollierte den Fluss präzise. Doch wie die raue See ist es nicht dazu bestimmt, so gezähmt zu werden."

„Euer Herz." Zuko war verzweifelt blass. „Ihr müsst es mit eurem Herzen spüren, und..."

„Ja", nickte Iroh, erleichtert, dass er endlich – endlich! – einen klaren Blick auf den Standort seines Feindes erhascht hatte. Und wenn sein Instinkt richtig lag, konnte er noch ein Verbündeter werden, wenn er schlau genug war. „Das Herz hat ebenfalls seinen eigenen Rhythmus. Kontrolliere das Feuer zu fest, wendet es sich gegen jene Rhythmen die es erreichen kann." _Und ich dachte, nur ein Blitz könnte so ein Herz anhalten._

Und das führte zu grimmigen Überlegungen darüber, was genau Ursa wohl getan hatte... nein. Der Tod seines Vaters war in der Vergangenheit. Zukos Leben war hier und jetzt. „Ihr habt es richtig gemacht, Zuko", sagte Iroh schlicht. Und lachte über sich selbst. „Das bedeutet, natürlich, dass ich euch Feuerbändigen lehrte, wie Kalligraphie linkshändig."

Zuko gab ihm einen schiefen Seitenblick. „Habt ihr einen Bumerang an den Kopf bekommen, als ich nicht hinsah?"

„Hört mir zu, Neffe", sagte Iroh geduldig. Er konnte dem Jungen seine Zweifel nicht verübeln. Jeder andere Meister hätte geschworen, dass er einen Sonnenstich hätte. Doch wenn er seine Augen vor den Lehren Sozins und Azulons verschloss und betrachtete, was sein Neffe wahrhaftig getan hatte... „Gemeinsam mit einem anderen Bändiger Feuer zu schleudern ist eine grundlegende Technik, und doch ist sie eine der schwierigsten. Viele versuchen nicht einmal sie zu meistern. Warum sollten sie auch, wenn wir das Massenfeuer von Hunderten befehlen können? Doch am Südpol warfen wir und ihr habt nicht gezögert."

„Ich kenne meine Grundlagen, Onkel, ja, Dankeschön –"

„Still, und hört zu", wies Iroh an. „Als ihr Zhao gegenüber tratet, fürchtete ich, dass er euch besiegt hätte, doch mit einer Drehung habt ihr sein Feuer und seine Haltung zerschmettert. Ich habe Meister gekannt, die diesen Angriff nicht hätten vollbringen können. Als ihr das Feuer um Azula entfacht hattet, warum hat sie euch es nicht im gleichen Moment entrissen? Außer, sie _konnte_ nicht, bis sie sich mit aller Kraft befreite. Und jetzt, wenn ihr heilt..." Er ließ ihn los und lächelte. „Was haben all diese Feuer gemeinsam?"

Zuko schluckte. „Sie sind außerhalb." Er verzog das Gesicht. „Aber so soll es nicht sein."

„Für den Moment glaube ich, sollten wir uns weniger um die traditionelle Form Sorgen machen, sondern eher darüber, was hilft, wenn Azula doch Unterstützung bringt." Iroh nickte zu dem Dao, das bei ihren Taschen lag. „Ist das nicht der Grund, weshalb ihr auch diese Schwerter zu führen erlernt habt?"

Zukos Fäuste ballten sich. „Ich wollte nur in irgendwas gut sein."

„Und das seid ihr", stellte Iroh fest. _Ihr seid gut, Neffe. Vielleicht seid ihr noch kein Meister, aber ihr seit erst sechzehn. Lasst euch Zeit._

Azula verfolgte sie. Sozins Komet nahte. Zeit war etwas, das sie nicht hatten.

„Schätzt eure Fähigkeiten nicht gering, Prinz Zuko", sagte Iroh stattdessen. „Sie könnten euch noch das Leben retten. Es gibt eine Technik des Feuerbändigens, die weder Azula noch mein Bruder kennen und dabei kommt es auf etwas an, dass dem was ich euch habe tun sehen, sehr ähnelt."

„Es gibt eine Technik, die der Feuerlord nicht kennt?", wiederholte Zuko argwöhnisch.

Iroh lächelte. „Er kennt sie nicht, weil ich sie selbst erschaffen habe." Er warf seinem Neffen ein Augenzwinkern zu. „Ich habe schon Jahre zuvor Wasserbändiger studiert, ehe Katara eure Aufmerksamkeit erregte, Neffe."

„Meine _Aufmerksamkeit_ erregte?", stotterte Zuko. „Sie hat mich mitten in einem _Schneesturm_ unter Eis begraben, Onkel!"

„Ihr hättet sehen sollen, was meine Natsu tat, als ich in eurem Alter war", sagte Iroh schwärmerisch. „Ach, auf was für eine feurige Jagd sie mich doch führte, ehe sie mich fing!"

„Onkel." Zuko drückte auf die Art gegen seine Nasenwurzel, die bedeutete, dass er das als weiteren Anfall zeitweiligen Wahnsinns ansah, der wieder vergehen könnte, wenn er ihn aussaß. „Sie ist vom _Wasserstamm._ Sie wartet ganz sicher nicht darauf mich mit roter Kordel und drei Becher voll Wein zu überfallen. Glaubt mir."

„Ah, wie bedauerlich", seufzte Iroh überschwänglich. Mental trug er einen weiteren Punkt auf seiner Seite der Rechnung ein: eine Ablenkung, vollständig. „Nun. Das kalte Feuer ist mächtig und sicherlich beeindruckend, doch es hat eine Schwäche. Mehr als jede andere Flamme ist es Energie und sucht den Weg des geringsten Widerstandes. Wenn ihr die Energien in eurem Körper fließen lasst, wird der Blitz folgen." Er stand auf. „Fangen wir an."

_Rein, runter, hoch, raus_, wiederholte Zuko immer wieder, als sie den Nachmittag über trainierten, und den Fluss der Energien spürte, als er sich bewegte. Er versuchte nicht, an die überwältigende Angst zu denken, als er Azulas funkelnden Tod in die Augen gestarrt hatte.

Bevor Onkel zwischen sie getreten war und den Blitz in die Klippe umgeleitet hatte.

_Er hat mich gerettet. Ich erkannte nicht, was er getan hatte, nicht damals – zu verängstigt, zu wütend – aber er hat es wirklich getan._

_Nächstes Mal will ich mich selbst retten._

Rein, runter, hoch, raus.

Es war wie Heilung und doch wieder nicht. Heilung war ein Tanz, eine Partnerschaft in der beide Seiten abwechselnd führten. Das hier war eher wie die Peitsche von Jun, der Kopfgeldjägerin, die der Gefahr entgegen schnappte. Doch es war ein Fluss. Ein _Muster_.

_Es ergibt Sinn._

Er konnte die Technik fühlen, so solide wie jede der Grundlagen, die Onkel ihn gelehrt hatte. So würde es fließen. So würde es _gelingen_. „Ich bin bereit."

„Bereit?", wiederholte Onkel ungläubig und ließ seine Haltung fallen. „Was, seid ihr verrückt?"

„Ich muss wissen, ob es klappt, Onkel!"

„Und wenn nicht?", loderte Onkel. „Ich habe meinen Sohn verloren, ich werde euch nicht auch noch verlieren! Wenn ihr Glück habt, müsst ihr diese Technik niemals anwenden!"

_Er ist wütend. Er wird __niemals__ wütend._ Zuko ballte die Fäuste, unwillig zurück zu weichen. „Wann hatte ich schon _jemals_ Glück, Onkel?"

Stille spannte sich zwischen ihnen, als Gold mit Gold rang. „Nein", stellte Iroh klar, jeder Zoll der Drache des Westens. „Ihr seid noch nicht bereit."

_Ich muss es wissen!_ Der verbannte Prinz konnte sich kaum abhalten zu schreien. _Ich muss es haben, Onkel. Ich muss gewinnen. Ich muss sie schlagen!_

… _Ich will einfach nur gut genug sein. Nur ein Mal._

Tief durchatmen. Er zügelte die Wut, auch wenn Rauch zwischen seinen geballten Fingern aufstieg. „Azula ist hinter uns her. Wenn sie Truppen mitbringt – wenn sie es schafft uns zu trennen..." Zuko schluckte hart, sein Stolz brannte wie Säure. „Wenn sie das tut, dann bin ich sowieso tot."

_Ich bin nicht gut genug, es mit ihr aufzunehmen. Das war ich nie. Alles was ich tun kann ist zu versuchen zu überleben._

_Alles was wir tun können ist zu fliehen._

Es war nicht fair. Es war einfach nicht _fair_. Die Wut brannte in ihm wie Lava, die danach verlangte auszubrechen...

_Es war nie fair_, erinnerte sich Zuko und unterdrückte den Zorn. _Und es spielt keine Rolle. Ich erschaffe mein eigenes Schicksal. Egal was kommt._

Onkel seufzte, sein Ärger floss davon wie Wasser und ließ ihn erschöpft und müde zurück. „Das ist ein gutes Argument, Prinz Zuko. Ich werde darüber nachdenken."

Zuko stieß erleichtert seinen Atem aus. „Ich danke euch, Onkel."

„Nein!" Eine Hand schlitzte durch die Luft, Rauch hinter sich her ziehen. „Wenn ihr wollt, dass ich euer Leben riskiere, werdet ihr es euch verdienen müssen! Ihr werdet trainieren! Ihr werdet auf mich hören. Und ein Mal in eurem Leben werdet ihr _warten_, bis _ich_ sage, dass ihr bereit seid!"

Zuko schluckte, erschüttert. Onkel Iroh war immer ruhig, immer kontrolliert. Zu sehen, wie er beinahe Feuer herbei rief, ohne es zu wollen... Er schluckte.

Iroh seufzte wieder. „Wir sind müde", fuhr er fort, etwas ruhiger. „Und auch wenn wir geheilt sind, ein Kampf wie jener, den wir gestern bestritten haben, würde ausgebildete Soldaten erschöpfen, mehr noch –"

„Ihr müsst es nicht erklären, Onkel." Sich auf die Lippen beißend verbeugte sich Zuko, als Schüler vor seinem Meister.

Und versuchte nicht zusammen zu fahren, als Irohs Arme sich um ihn schlossen.

„Ich habe euch gern, Neffe", sagte Iroh sanft. „Ich sage euch das nicht oft genug. Könnte ich, würde ich mich für immer zwischen euch und dem Leid stellen. Aber ihr habt Recht. Das kann ich nicht." Eine Hand hebend, strich er ungewohnt kurzes Haar zurück. „Ich kann euch nur die Fähigkeiten geben, um euch selbst zu schützen und beten."

Onkels Hand in seinen Haaren. Es sollte tröstend sein. Das war es auch.

Und irgendwie machte es das nur noch schlimmer.

Kein vertrautes Gewicht eines Phönixschwanz. Kein Windhauch über rasierte Haut. Kleider, die nicht dazu gemacht waren unter Rüstung getragen zu werden, die nicht einmal rot waren. Kein Geschmack von Salz, kein Kohlerauch, kein schwankendes Schiffsdeck unter ihm...

Nichts war so wie es sein sollte in der Welt. Nichts.

„Es tut mir Leid, Onkel", brach es aus Zuko heraus, die Träne, die aus seinem guten Auge ran, hassend. „Wenn ich ihn nicht bis zum Pol gejagt hatte, dann wärt ihr nicht mit Zhao gegangen. Unsere Mannschaft wäre nicht – sie könnten euch nicht Verräter nennen –" Er schluckte trocken, Worte kaum ein Wispern. „Ich wollte doch nur heim gehen."

„Ich weiß, Neffe. Ich weiß." Ein leises Lachen an seiner Schulter. „Und es mag sein, dass ihr Leutnant Jee unterschätzt. Unsere Mannschaft hatte den Avatar schon zuvor entfesselt erlebt. Wenn irgendjemand die Chance hatte jene Raserei zu überleben, dann sie." Iroh ließ ihn los und nickte. „Kommt. Wir können noch eine gute Strecke hinter uns bringen, ehe es dunkel wird."

_Und so beginnt es._

Wach neben Asahis Wärme liegend, schaute Iroh zu seinem Neffen hinüber. Selbst im Schlaf runzelte Zuko die Stirn, zusammen gekauert, Hände, die sich immer wieder in den Schlafsack krampften.

„_Ich wollte doch nur heim gehen."_

Zuko wusste es. Er hatte es sich noch nicht selbst eingestanden, noch nicht. Doch er wusste es.

_Wir können nie wieder zurückkehren._ Iroh lächelte schief. _Vielleicht sollte ich mich öfter von Azula fast umbringen lassen._

Doch er zweifelte, dass die Ereignisse so gut ausgegangen wären, wenn sein Neffe es nicht geschafft hätte ihn zu heilen. Azula hatte die physische Konfrontation gewonnen, doch Zuko hatte ihr den Sieg verweigert. Es gab ihm Stärke. Einen Platz an dem er stehen konnte, an dem er sich seiner selbst sicher sein konnte, auch wenn die Welt um ihn herum auseinander zu brechen schien.

_Und das wird sie._

Sein ganzes Leben lang hatte Zuko versucht seinen Vater zufrieden zu stellen. Durch schmerzliche Mühe seine Anerkennung zu erringen, die Azula scheinbar durch ihre bloße Existenz zu erhalten schien. Zuzugeben, dass sie nicht zurückkehren konnten, hieße, sein Scheitern einzugestehen. Hieße Zuzugeben, dass er vom steinernen Herzen des Feuerlords keine Liebe errungen hatte und nie erringen konnte.

_Ich liebe euch, Zuko. Wie einen Sohn. Ich wünschte, es würde genügen._

Ein vergeblicher Wunsch. Die erste Liebe und Loyalität eines Kindes galt immer seinen Eltern, immer. Und auch, wenn manche Soldaten dies den Anordnungen ihres Befehlshabers unterordneten, so war der Feuerlord nun mal der Befehlshaber des Kronprinzen. Verbannung oder nicht.

_Die Wahrheit einzugestehen würde meinem Neffen das Herz brechen._

Aber würde es seine Loyalität brechen? Das, vor allem anderen, war die Frage.

_Nun, nein_, gab Iroh zu. _Ob Azula uns erwischt oder nicht – alles andere hängt davon ab. _

Also. Zuallererst mussten sie diese Teufelin von ihrer Fährte abschütteln. Jedoch, mit etwas Glück, sparte Azula sie für später auf und würde versuchen, bei ihrem Vater Ruhm zu gewinnen, indem sie den Kopf des Avatars zu erlangen suchte.

...Nicht dass er dem jungen Luftbändiger ein Leid wünschte. Ganz im Gegenteil, trotz des Horrors am Nordpol. Der Junge war _zwölf_. Er konnte nicht, wahrhaftig, verstanden haben, was er entfesselte, als er dem Geist des Ozeans auf die ganze Macht eines Avatars Zugriff erlaubte.

_Hoffe dass es so ist_, sagte sich Iroh düster, sich zerrissener Schiffe und Leiber entsinnend, die in der See trieben. Er erinnerte sich an die Wochen, die er und Zuko auf einem Floß mit ihren Alpträumen gefangen waren. _Hoffe, dass er es __nicht__ wusste und dass er es nicht wieder tun wird. Die Konsequenzen andererseits..._

Nun. Es gab Gründe, von Familie abgesehen, weshalb er Zuko trainiert und seinen Neffen auf das, was eine Narrenqueste erschienen war, gefolgt war. Gründe, von denen Aang hoffen sollte, sie nie zu erfahren.

Und doch. Junger Aang hatte Freunde und Verbündete und einen fliegenden Bison. Er und Zuko hatten nur einander und ein sturköpfiges Strauß-Pferd. Und mit dem Herannahen von Sozins Kometen wurde die Zeit knapp –

Iroh setzte sich plötzlich auf.

„Mmpf? Onkel?"

„Ich denke nur nach, Neffe. Schlaft weiter."

„Mmpf..."

Sich wieder zurück lehnend, als sein Neffe wieder einschlief, testete Iroh diesen plötzlichen Gedanken. Sozins Komet würde bis zum Ende des Sommers ankommen. Danach –

Danach stand Avatar gegen Feuerlord. Einer würde gewinnen. War es der Avatar, war sein Neffe in Sicherheit. Wenn nicht...

_Müssen wir wieder fliehen. Doch der Komet hält nicht ewig an._

_Wir wissen nicht genau, wo der Avatar hingegangen ist. Und selbst mein Neffe wird nicht blind losschlagen. Wenn ich uns nur in Bewegung halten kann..._

Nein. Das war keine Lösung. Azula war in Bewegung, und der Avatar war zweifellos auf der Reise und je mehr sie selbst das Land durchquerten, desto mehr Möglichkeiten hatten die Geister weitere Begegnungen zwischen ihnen zu arrangieren.

Im Moment war Iroh den Geistern _nicht_ wohlgesonnen.

_Wir sind im Erdkönigreich und wir sollten es den Dachs-Maulwürfen gleich tun. Grabe dich in den Boden und verstecke dich._

Leicht gesagt. Viel schwieriger es tatsächlich umzusetzen. Das Erdkönigreich und die Feuernation waren im Krieg. Territorien wechselten mit jeder Änderung des Kriegsgeschicks. Es war nirgendwo sicher –

Iroh holte scharf Luft. Es schmerzte. Selbst nach all diesen Jahren noch, schmerzte es. Aber er stählte sich selbst. Bedachte die Option. Und nickte. Entschlossen.

_Ba Sing Se._

Jene Mauern waren unter seinem Ansturm nicht gefallen. Sie würden halten. Zumindest bis der Komet kam.

Und doch. Sich dort hin zu wagen, wo er nie den Erinnerungen an einen jungen Mann entkommen konnte, der nie die Chance gehabt hatte, ihm Enkelkinder zu schenken... er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Vater", murmelte Zuko im Schlaf. „Bitte..."

Beinahe gegen seinen Willen ballten sich Irohs Fäuste. Bewusst rief sich der alte General diese hohen Mauern, jene stolzen Erdbändiger, das ganze massive Gefüge das ihm den Sieg verweigert hatte, in den Sinn.

_Du hast mir meinen Sohn genommen._ Iroh stieß einen stillen, zornerfüllten Flammenatem aus. _Zeig mir, ob du meinen Neffen retten kannst._

* * *

><p><span>Autor-Notiz:<span> Wenn Blutbändigen innerliches Wasserbändigen ist, warum sollte das Feuerbändigen, so wie es gegenwärtig praktiziert wird, nicht ähnliche Wurzeln haben? Alle anderen Elemente beinhalten die äußerliche Kontrolle einer bestehenden Substanz. Es wäre sehr eingängig, wenn Feuerbändigen auf die gleiche Art begonnen hätte... und sich dann in das innerlich kontrolliertes Feuer entwickelt hätte, das für den Kampf viel praktischer ist.

Übersetzer-Notiz: Hier die korrigierte Version mit den korrigierten Spitznamen von Toph.


	6. Chapter 6

Autor-Notiz: Warnung! Gewalt.

Kapitel 6:

(Zuko, Iroh/ irgendwo im Erdkönigreich)

_Langsam mag ich Straßen nicht mehr,_ dachte Zuko, als er Asahis Nacken berührte, um sie still zu halten. Die Geräusche, die von der anderen Seite der blinden Kurve vor ihnen kamen waren... nicht gut.

Einerseits bedeuteten Straßen Menschen. Asahi brauchte Körnerfutter, um bei bester Gesundheit zu bleiben und auch, wenn er im Jagen besser wurde, so konnte man sich nicht von Fleisch allein ernähren. Und er würde _nicht_ zulassen, dass Onkel wilde Pflanzen sammelte. Straßen hießen Dörfer, Bauernhöfe, Handelsposten. Orte, an denen sie Dienstleistungen handeln konnten, oder einfach nur die Bereitschaft für ein paar Münzen oder etwas zu Essen zu arbeiten.

Andererseits … bedeuteten Straßen Menschen. Mit all ihren so _angenehmen_ Angewohnheiten.

„Wenigstens drei", schätzte Iroh leise, als sie näher heranschlichen. „Nicht mehr als sieben, oder wir würden mehr hören. Sie warteten um der Biegung herum auf ihre Opfer – ein leichter Wagen, hmm..."

Der Platz war für einen Hinterhalt klug gewählt. Eine blinde, scharfe Kehre, als die Straße sich um eine hohe Felsnase aus staubbraunen Stein herum wand. Gebüsch kroch auf der anderen Seite der Straße heran und machte eine Flucht in diese Richtung zu einer schwierigen Wahl in jenen ersten kritischen Überraschungsmomenten. Zuko hatte _kein_ Bedürfnis, um diese Kurve zu gehen. Nicht, wenn es eine Chance gab, dass die Angreifer genug Verstand hatten, um eine Wache aufzustellen.

„_Mami!"_

„Geht!" Iroh fiel zurück, schon seinen eigenen Angriff planend. „Findet das Kind!"

_Finde später heraus, wer die Bösen sind_, wusste Zuko, Asahi zu einem Sprint antreibend. Sie umrundeten die Biegung und sie hüpfte zur Seite, wich einem Klumpen auf der Straße aus –

_Ein Körper._

Erdkönigreich-Braun, rot befleckt von einem Pfeil, der ganz durch ging. Und auch wenn es sich nicht bewegte, er konnte sich später darum kümmern. Die Handvoll Männer um dem Wagen mit seinem phlegmatischen Zug-Strauß-Pferd bewegten sich und er hatte sein Dao gezogen und geteilt, ehe der Speerträger auch nur bemerkte, dass ein neuer Kämpfer aufgetaucht war –

_Banditen. Speermann. Zwei mit Schwertern, die eine ältere Frau festhalten. Einer im Wagen auf dem Mädchen._

Das bedeutete, zustoßen, packen und reiten klappte nicht. Und Asahi war kein Streitross. Einer der vielen Gründe, weshalb er sie nicht in Azulas Nähe gebracht hatte.

Stattdessen katapultierte er sich von ihrem Rücken, darauf vertrauend, dass das wirklich _miserable_ Verhalten, das die Henne Fremden gegenüber an den Tag legte, sie aus grapschenden Händen heraus halten würde. Der erste wirbelnde Schlag zerteilte den Speer des Banditen, ehe dieser ihn ins Spiel bringen konnte.

Der nächste Schlag nahm seinen Kopf.

_Schwertmänner._ Diese ließen die Frau jetzt los und zogen ihren Stahl, doch Zuko war nicht wegen ihnen besorgt. Nicht so sehr als er wegen des Bogens und Köcher war, die in Griffweite bei der Seite des Wagens lagen. Wahrscheinlich gehörten sie dem Bastard der sich gerade in der Ladefläche des Wagens aufrichtete, von dem plötzlichen Geschrei überrascht.

Etwas in grün und hellbraun gekleidetes wand sich in dem Griff, immer noch kreischend.

_So klein. Sie ist nur ein kleines Kind –_

Die Ablenkung kam ihm beinahe teuer zu stehen. Zuko wich dem ersten, wilden Schwung aus und parierte den nächsten mit einem Schnörkel, der nach völlig überflüssiger Beinarbeit aussah. Dann ließ er sich von dem Wagen und ihrem mutmaßlichen Anführer zurück drängen.

Und grinste, als das Paar plötzlich erkannte, dass dieser beeindruckende Bogen mit seinem Köcher viel zu weit weg gekickt worden war.

„Zhen!" Die von Schrammen übersäte Frau rannte an ihnen vorbei, zu dem kreischenden kleinen Mädchen, mit verzweifelter Entschlossenheit.

„Zurück mit dir, Weib!" Stahl blitzte, als der entwaffnete Bogenschütze nach dem sich wehrenden Mädchen griff. „Du, Junge! Weg mit den Schwertern!"

_Und dich ihren Hals trotzdem durchschneiden lassen?_ Zuko starrte zurück. „Nein."

Die Frau erstarrte, ihr Gesichtsausdruck wankte zwischen Angst und Hass. „Du kannst doch nicht! Mein Kind –!"

„Lass sie los", sagte Zuko grimmig. „Sofort."

„Bist du taub?" Der Bandit schnaubte. „Weg mit den Schwertern, oder das Mädchen –"

Im nächsten Moment ragte die blutige Befiederung eines Pfeils aus seinem Hals.

„Etwas hoch getroffen." Irohs Stimme ertönte über das Schlachtfeld, als der ungläubige Bandit an seinem eigenen Blut würgte. „Es scheint, dass ich sehr aus der Übung bin."

Die Schwertmänner zögerten, schauten zu Zuko. Schauten an ihm vorbei.

Zuko wartete, Knie gebeugt, Klingen bereit. Gefährlich grinsend, um die Unsicherheit zu verbergen _Onkel hatte nur diesen einen Schuss..._

Sie rannten.

„Lass sie gehen!", befahl Onkel, ehe er ihnen nachsetzen konnte. „Wir können diesem Mann vielleicht noch helfen."

„Heng!" Mit Zhen in ihren Armen blickte die Frau zu ihrem gefallenen Mann zurück, hin und her gerissen.

„Sammeln sie ihre Sachen ein!", wies Zuko an, schüttelte die Klingen ab und steckte sie in die Scheide. Er sprang in den Wagen und wuchtete den toten Banditen heraus. „Wir müssen hier weg!"

Verängstigt fuhr sie zusammen. Und dann packte sie, was auf die Straße geworfen worden war. Bündel von Wurzeln, getrocknete Pflanzen und noch merkwürdigere Dinge. Manches davon kam ihm bekannt vor, auch wenn er sich nicht darauf entsinnen konnte, woher.

Asahi herbei gepfiffen, half Zuko Onkel den bewusstlosen Händler auf ihren Rücken und dann auf die Ladefläche des Wagens zu verfrachten. Er bückte sich schnell und warf den Köcher auch hinein.

_Die kommen wieder zurück._

„Können sie fahren, Madame?", fragte Onkel mit höflicher Hast, als er in den Wagen kletterte, den Bogen in der Hand. „Asahi wird uns folgen und ich muss meinem Neffen mit eurem Ehemann helfen."

„Er blutet so sehr..." Blass packte sie die Zügel und ließ sie knallen, während sie immer noch einen Arm um Zhen gewunden hatte.

„Mami! Die tun Papi weh!"

„Schweig, Kleines! Schau nicht nach hinten."

„Aber die sind _böse_ –"

„Zhen, still!"

Wahrscheinlich sah es wirklich so aus, als ob sie ihm weh taten, wusste Zuko, zusammenzuckend, als Irohs Messer die blutbefleckte innere Robe frei schnitt. Schulterwunden sahen nie gut aus und Onkel hatte keine Zeit gehabt, den Pfeil sanft zu entfernen.

_Zu viel Blut. Eine Bandage wird unmöglich genug sein._

Onkel verzog sein Gesicht, als er zum gleichen Schluss kam. „Wir können es nicht riskieren", murmelte er bedauernd. Dann hob er die Stimme. „Wie weit ist es bis zur nächsten Ortschaft, Madame –"

„Heißes Wasser", sagte Zuko abrupt.

„Lee, was –?"

„Heißes _Wasser_, Onkel. Für saubere Bandagen!"

„Ah!" Iroh ging an die Arbeit, stützte den Topf gegen das Schwanken der Straße, steckte ein paar kostbare Stückchen Kohle darin in Brand und packte seinen Teekessel auf die Flammen. „Wir das gelingen?", murmelte er besorgt.

„Ich muss es versuchen." _Es geht mit Steinen. Es geht mit meinem eigenen Feuer. Wasser kann nicht so viel anders sein._

_Ich lasse nichts anderes zu._

Tränke eine ihrer Bandagen in kochendem Wasser. Drücke sie auf die Wunde, mit der gleichen kreisförmig fließenden Bewegung, die er mit seinem eigenen Feuer verwendete. Ergreife die Reste des Feuers, die noch durch dampfendes Tuch sangen und führe sie in den Tanz. Tauche in die schlimmsten Knoten und erweiche sie und _halte aus_ bis Onkel ihm das nächste Tuch reichen konnte.

Es war, als ob er eine steile Felswand mit bloßen Fingerspitzen hinauf zu klettern versuchte. Aber auch das hatte er geschafft.

Tränken und aufweichen und festhalten. Tränken und aufweichen und _festhalten..._

Und irgendwie war die Sonne eine Handbreit am Himmel entlang gewandert und Onkel schüttelte ihn. „Lee. Lee! Stopp! Hör jetzt auf."

Zuko blinzelte und schaute rotes, wundes Fleisch an. Noch immer verwundet. Noch immer nicht _heil_. „Aber –"

„Genug", sagte Onkel bestimmt. „Er wird überleben." Iroh drückte ihn sanft auf die Plane, die duftende Wurzeln bedeckte, hinunter, weg vom trockenen Blut. „Ruhe dich aus."

_Aber sie könnten wieder zurückkommen –_

Er war eingeschlafen, noch bevor er sich richtig hingelegt hatte.

„Geht es ihrem Sohn gut?"

Iroh nahm seine Hand von Zukos Puls weg, stark und gleichmäßig war dieser, wenn auch etwas schnell. „Lee ist mein Neffe." Er lächelte schwach. „Und ja, es wird ihm gut gehen, Meister –?"

„Heng Mu." Der Händler verzog das Gesicht, als die Straße seine bandagierte Schulter erschütterte. „Gewürze und Färbemittel. Das sind meine Frau, Nuan, und unsere Tochter Zhen –"

„Geh weg von Papa, _sofort_!"

„Zhen, das ist genug", befahl Nuan. Sie schaute für einen Moment mit leidvoller Dankbarkeit über die Schulter. „Ich danke ihnen, Sir. Mögen die Geister sie beide segnen. Auch wenn –" Sie schluckte hart und wendete sich wieder zu der Straße.

„Deine Mutter hat Recht, Zhen", erklärte Heng. „Sie haben uns geholfen. Auch wenn ich nicht genau weiß, was sie getan haben...?" Er ließ die Frage offen, grüne Augen neugierig, trotz des Schmerzes.

„Die haben dir weh getan! Und der Hässliche mit den Schwertern, der –" Das junge Mädchen zitterte und versteckte das Gesicht im Arm ihrer Mutter.

„Wir reden _später_ darüber." Er warf Iroh einen harten Blick zu und senkte seine Stimme. „Was genau hat meine Tochter gesehen?"

„Mehr als genug", sagte Iroh fest, die Stimme ebenfalls gesenkt. „Ich denke, sie wird Alpträume haben. Seien sie geduldig mit ihr. Sie wird es nicht vergessen, aber Zeit wird sie versichern, dass sie alle leben."

Heng sah stirnrunzelnd zu Zuko. „Normalerweise nennt meine Tochter niemanden hässlich."

Iroh seufzte. „Es ist wahrscheinlich, dass sie sah, wie er sich des Speerträgers entledigte." Er hob die Schultern. „Mein Neffe genießt es nicht, sich mit solcher Gewalt zu verteidigen. Und doch, er ist gut darin. Glücklicherweise für uns alle."

„Entledigt – Er ist ein Junge!"

„Wie bedauerlich, dass es den Krieg nicht kümmert." Iroh hob eine fragende Augenbraue. „Ist es weit bis zum nächsten Ort? Es ist gut, auf der Straße Gesellschaft zu haben, doch ich würde gerne wissen, wie wahrscheinlich es ist, dass die zwei die geflohen sind, ihr Glück noch einmal versuchen."

„Zwei?", sagte Heng beunruhigt. „Ich dachte, es wären vier gewesen."

„Das stimmt", bestätigte Iroh mild.

Heng starrte ihn an. Öffnete den Mund –

Und schloss ihn wieder, blasser als der Blutverlust es rechtfertigte. „Oma und Shu. Ihr seid F –"

„Bitte." Iroh begegnete seinen Blick, wohl wissend, was er sah. _Wir können unser Bändigen verbergen, doch niemals unsere Augen._ „Dieser Pfeil war nur eine Fingerbreite von ihrem Herzen weg. Hätte Lee sie nicht geheilt, wären sie nie wieder aufgewacht."

„Geheilt?", wiederholte Heng, wie betäubt. Er schaute zu Zuko, und zu den Bandagen und dem Teekessel.

Er blinzelte und sah zu Iroh zurück, mit gemischtem Schock und Erstaunen. „Wie konnte ein _Wasserbändiger_ in der _Feuernation_ geboren werden?"

„Ah." Iroh lehnte sich zurück und lächelte leutselig. „Das ist eine sehr lange Geschichte."

* * *

><p>(Iroh, Zuko ein Dorf im Erkönigreich)

„Das ist der Bogen, oh ja", sagte der Erdkönigreich-Wächter grimmig, ihn mit einer behandschuhten Hand gepackt. „Pferdeschinder Meng. Wir schicken eine Patrouille um die Leiche zu holen. Den Geistern sei Dank, dass wir ihn los sind, wenn er es wirklich ist." Der Schnauzer des Mannes kräuselte sich in Abscheu. „Zünden sie etwas Weihrauch für Guanyin an. Wenn diese Heiler nicht vorbei gekommen wären... Diese Mistkerle haben einen üblen Ruf, ganz besonders was kleine Mädchen angeht."

„Das hatte ich schon vor, aber..." Heng schluckte trocken. „Ja. Ich bin sehr froh dass sie uns fanden."

„Warum kann solcher Abschaum nicht gehen und im Kampf gegen die Feuernation fallen, dass hätte ich gerne mal gewusst", grummelte der Wächter. „Tiere haben Tiere verdient."

„Gibt es noch etwas, dass sie wissen möchten?", fragte Heng bescheiden. „Meine Frau und Tochter sind... nun ich bin sicher, sie können es sich vorstellen. Wir hatten schon zuvor geplant ein paar Tage hier zu bleiben und Handel zu treiben." Er hob eine Hand zur bandagierten Schulter, sie nicht ganz berührend. „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich die nächsten Tage schon weiter reisen könnte."

„Mus Gewürze und Färbemittel, oder?" Der Wachmann sah etwas weniger grimmig aus. „Meine Frau sucht schon länger nach gutem festem Jadegrün, was immer das ist. Ich schätze nicht, dass sie da ein paar Ratschläge hätten?"

Drei Verkäufe und ein paar Ratschläge über einfache Färbertricks später entkam Heng endlich ins Zwielicht und duckte in den Stall um nach ihrem Zugtier Sand zu sehen. Und nach ihren – Rettern. So merkwürdig der Gedanke auch war. „Er schläft immer noch?"

„Schon wieder", korrigierte Mushi, die schwarze Henne streichelnd, die sich beschützend neben seinem Neffen zusammen gerollt hatte. „Er wachte lange genug auf, um zu Abend zu essen. Danke, dass sie Madame Nuan mit diesem hergeschickt haben. Ich ziehe es vor, Lee in der Nähe von Fremden nicht allein zu lassen. Manchmal scheint es so als ob er Pech anzieht."

„Hat er so die Narbe bekommen?"

Mushis Blick ruhte auf ihm, so ruhig wie ein Säbelzahn-Elch, der seine Beute verfolgte.

Heng hob eine Hand zur Abwehr... aber er wusste nicht wovor. Mushi _konnte_ kein Feuerbändiger sein. Er hatte einen Bogen benutzt, nicht wahr? Jeder wusste dass Feuerbändiger zu stolz auf ihr Element waren, um Stahl zu benutzen. „Ich möchte es nur verstehen", sagte er ehrlich. „Sie sagten, dass es eine lange Geschichte sei und dann sagten sie nur, dass er es wahrscheinlich von seiner Mutter hat. Ich kann verstehen, dass sie sich verstecken und nicht wollen dass meine Frau erfährt –"

„Ich sorge mich eher wegen eurer Tochter."

„Zhen?", sagte Heng ungläubig. „Warum?"

„Wir ängstigten sie und sie hat sie beinahe verloren", sagte Mushi offen. „Wenn sie etwas wüsste, das uns in Schwierigkeiten bringen könnte – und sie ist jung, sie würde nicht verstehen, dass die Konsequenzen viel schlimmer wären – nun. Es ist besser dies nicht zu riskieren."

„Oh." Er hatte nicht einmal daran gedacht. Zhen war _elf Jahre alt._ Sie wollte nie jemandem wirklich weh tun.

_Aber sie hatte Angst._

„Ich rede mit ihr", stellte Heng fest. „Aber sie ist jetzt nicht hier. Und – ein _Wasserbändiger_?"

Mushi seufzte und hob die Schultern. „Seine Mutter konnte heilen. Ich wusste es, doch ich sagte nichts. Ich wusste wie jähzornig mein Bruder war. Und sie war ein wunderbarer Mensch. Freundlich, stark und ehrenwert. Ich dachte, sie würde meinen Bruder besänftigen. Ihm ein Gleichgewicht geben, dass ihm fehlte." Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Irgendetwas ist falsch gelaufen. Ich bin mir noch immer nicht sicher, was. Ich war … fort. Als ich zurückkehrte – Ich hätte Lee nehmen und fortgehen sollen." Goldene Augen begegneten den seinen. „Mein Bruder ist ein Feuerbändiger. Ein starker Bändiger. Zu glauben, dass sein Sohn schlicht machtlos war, war Enttäuschung genug. Doch die Wahrheit zu erfahren –" Er schauderte und seufzte.

Heng schluckte, die Augen von den Narbenwülsten unter dunklem Haar angezogen. „Wollen sie damit sagen, dass sein _Vater_..."

„Lee spricht nicht davon." Traurigkeit überschattete Mushis Gesicht, vermischt mit einem kalten, schrecklichen Zorn. „Er kennt eine Handvoll Feuerbändigungsformen. Sie sind nützlich für die Verteidigung, selbst für jemanden, der nicht Bändigen kann. Doch er kennt nicht eine Form des Wassers. Er konnte sich nicht heilen. Als er genug genesen war, nahm ich ihn mit. Seither sind wir nicht wieder in die Feuernation zurück gekehrt."

Ihr Geister, was für ein Alptraum. Und doch – irgendwas passte nicht ganz zusammen. „Also, wie haben sie sich dann verirrt?", fragte Heng vorsichtig. „Sie erscheinen mir nicht wie ein Mann, der sich einfach verläuft."

„Ach nein? Ah." Mushi rieb bedauernd an seiner linken Schulter. „Unglücklicherweise ist mein Neffe kein Einzelkind."

Heng musste sich gegen die Wand der Stallbox lehnen. „Ich will es nicht wirklich wissen, oder?"

„Sagen wir nur, dass ich den Kriegsverlauf falsch einschätzte", sagte Mushi trocken. „Wir wurden erkannt und mussten fliehen. Mit nur dem, was sie sehen können. Doch bin ich selbst für das Wenige dankbar. Und doch entkamen wir nicht unbeschadet." Er betrachtete Heng ernst. „Ihre war die zweite tödliche Wunde, die Lee innerhalb einer Woche geheilt hat."

Kein Wunder, dass sie nervös waren. Nun, vom Offensichtlichen abgesehen. „Er braucht einen Lehrer."

„Sich im Erdkönigreich zu verstecken ist schwierig genug", bemerkte Mushi. „Ich glaube nicht, dass wir am Nordpol durchgehen könnten."

„Wer sagte denn etwas von den Polen?" Heng schmunzelte, an die merkwürdigen Färbemittel denkend, die aus dem großen Sumpf kamen. Und die noch merkwürdigeren Leute, die mit ihnen handelten. Oh, die Frauen waren anmutig genug, ordentlich gekleidet, wie der Rest der Dörfler des Erdkönigreichs, wenn auch exotisch anders. Aber die Männer, ganz besonders, wenn sie auf einen Jagdausflug gingen... _Autsch, meine Augen,_ dachte Heng halb belustigt. „Eis ist nicht das einzige Wasser auf der Welt."

„Das ist wahr", gab Mushi zu. „Doch die Häfen sind niemals sicher."

Und sie passten nicht in die Sümpfe, wusste Heng, als er einen Moment darüber nachdachte. Sie sahen vielleicht so aus, von den Augen mal abgesehen, doch ihr Akzent würde sie verraten. „Es gibt einen Hafen der noch sicher ist."

Mushi straffte sich. „Das Binnenmeer von Ba Sing Se."

Heng nickte. „Ich kann es nicht mit Sicherheit sagen, doch ich habe gehört, dass dort Wasserbändiger sind, die das Heilen beherrschen. Ich weiß von manchen Leuten, die in die Stadt reisen, wenn sie können, wenn gewöhnliche Heiler ihre Krankheit nicht kurieren können."

„Hmm." Mushi strich nachdenklich seinen Bart.

Heng fuhr hoch, als er plötzlich an ein Problem erinnerte. „Aber man braucht Papiere, um in die Stadt zu gelangen –"

„Sorgen sie sich nicht, Meister Mu. Es gibt Mittel und Wege." Mushi ließ sich das Problem durch den Kopf gehen, mit demselben abstrakten Gebahren, wie er es bei den besten Pai Sho Spielern gesehen hatte. „Was wissen sie sonst von Wasserbändigern?"

„Sie mögen Blau?", sagte Heng unsicher. „Ich war noch nie in Ba Sing Se."

„Aber sie kennen jene, die dort waren?", hakte Mushi nach.

„Nun.."

Mushi lächelte. „Genau das. Berichten sie mir von jemandem, der dort gewesen ist, und was er sagte, dass er dort vorfand."

* * *

><p>(Iroh, Zuko ein Dorf im Erdkönigreich)

„Habt ihr es ernst gemeint?"

Iroh seufzte, gerade erst wieder zurück, nachdem er Heng wieder zu seiner Familie verabschiedet hatte. _Ich hätte es besser wissen sollen, als zu erwarten, dass er schläft, während ich mit Fremden rede._ „Wenn wir einen Wasserheiler finden, dann könnten wir vielleicht –"

„Über... Vater."

_Oh._ „Das tat ich", sagte Iroh leise, die Tierbox betretend, um seinen Neffen in die Augen zu sehen. „Eure Mutter war wie ein Sonnenstrahl, der durch die Wolken fällt. Ihre Anwesenheit allein milderte das Herz und ihr Lächeln war wie der Regenbogen. Selbst die kälteste Seele müsste sich für sie erwärmen und auftauen."

„Aber nicht er." Goldene Augen schlossen sich, noch immer erschöpft.

„Nein." Iroh seufzte. „Sie war der Sonnenschein im fallenden Regen und dann war sie verschwunden... wie die Erzählungen von der Drachenfrau..."

„_Onkel?"_

_Ich bin wirklich müde_, dachte Iroh bedauernd. _Das hätte ich niemals sagen sollen._ „Es sind nur die wandernden Gedanken eines alten Mannes, Neffe. Manchmal, wenn die Welt uns am kältesten erscheint, geben uns die alten Geschichten Hoffnung."

„Vielleicht." Zuko gab ihm einen weiteren skeptischen Blick, ehe er sich wieder ins Stroh kuschelte. „Aber sie war kein Drache, Onkel. Ich denke irgendjemand hätte es _bemerkt_, wenn ich aus einem Ei gekommen wäre." Er holte tief Atem und stieß ihn in einem wispernden Seufzen aus. „Außerdem. Jeder weiß doch, dass Drachen-Kinder etwas Besonderes sind."

_Und ihr, der ihr heilen könnt, seid das nicht?_ Doch Iroh schwieg, ließ seinen Neffen wieder in rastlosen Schlaf sinken. Zuko war nicht in der Stimmung für tröstende Worte. Er hatte heute ein Leben gerettet, ja – aber er hatte auch eines genommen. Und das wurde niemals leicht. Nicht für eine Seele, die noch ein Herz ihr Eigen nannte.

Er konnte noch immer den Griff des Bogens in seinen Händen spüren, das Spritzen von Blut sehen, als der Pfeil ins Ziel sank. Es war Jahre her, doch er hatte nie die Schießübungen vergessen, die Teil der Ausbildung eines jeden Adligen waren.

Nun, fast jedes Adligen. Sein Neffe war eine seltene Ausnahme. Das Bogenschießen war an Bord eines Schiffes nicht leicht zu trainieren. Und selbst vor seiner Verbannung hatte sich sein Neffe nie mit dem Bogen anfreunden können.

_Drachen haben schon immer Bogenschützen gehasst._

Ein lächerlicher Gedanke. Wirklich. Zuko hatte Recht. _Irgendjemand_ hätte es bemerkt, wenn der Erstgeborene von Ozai –

„_Als ob man einen Stein ausbrütete",_ hallte Ursas Stimme in seiner Erinnerung.

Es gab eine alte Legende. Verborgen, so wie jene Geschichten, die die Feuernation niemals mit Außenstehenden teilte: dass die goldenen Augen, die viele als unmenschlich fürchteten es auch tatsächlich waren. Denn es hieß, dass die ersten Feuerbändiger nicht einfache Sterbliche waren, die von den Drachen lernten, sondern mehr noch eines Drachen eigene Kinder...

_Der Avatar ist zurück gekehrt, nach einem Jahrhundert des Schweigens. Mächte erwachen. Geister rühren sich._

Und doch. Sein Zuko? Lady Ursa war niemals untreu gewesen, darauf würde er seine Seele verwetten. Zuko war _zweifellos_ der Sohn seines Bruders.

_Doch wessen Tochter war sie?_

Er hatte sich zuvor nicht darauf entsonnen, doch die Gerüchte zeichneten die Verbindung zwischen Lady Kotone und ihrem Ehemann als … merkwürdig.

Nein. Das war unmöglich, entschied Iroh, als er sein eigenes Nest im Stroh formte um zu schlafen.

Und doch...

_Geister. Falls ihr meinem Neffen schon Hindernisse in den Weg gelegt habt, noch bevor er geboren war, müssen wir uns einmal gründlich unterhalten._

* * *

><p>(Zuko, Iroh ein Dorf im Erdkönigreich)

_Ein Schildkröten-Entchen das im Schilf schrie, Blut und ein Messer, das herab zuckte._

Zuko erwachte mit einem erstickten Keuchen in grauer Düsternis, Stroh raschelte durch seine Finger. Kein Teich. Kein Blut. Kein kleines Mädchen, dessen Leben von seiner verzweifelten Entscheidung für die richtige Vorgehensweise abhing.

_Ein Alptraum. Du hast gewusst, dass sie kommen._

Es war kurz vor der Morgendämmerung. Es war sinnlos noch einmal zu versuchen einzuschlafen. Zuko kroch aus seiner Decke und zog sein Dao um die Klingen zu überprüfen.

Sie waren sauber. Onkels Werk.

Onkel hatte ihm auch bei dem ersten Mal geholfen, sie sauber zu machen. Wasser und Öl und eine Schulter zum anlehnen, biss das Zittern aufhörte, als das Feuer des Kampfes erlosch und ein Vierzehnjähriger sich daran erinnerte, wie nah manche dieser Klingen gekommen waren.

_Dumm. Ich hätte auf Onkel hören sollen._

Doch er war vierzehn gewesen und hatte nur an sich gedacht und so _wütend_ – und er hatte einfach nur von dem Schiff entkommen wollen. Von der Queste, dieser dummen, unsinnigen Queste, niemand hatte den Avatar gesehen, seit _einhundert Jahren_ nicht und er hatte es einfach nicht mehr _ertragen –_

_Ich wollte doch nur nach Hause gehen._

Doch das konnte er nicht. Was er tun konnte, war das Schiff und die Rüstung hinter sich zu lassen, sich in stilles Schwarz zu kleiden und die Feuernation zu verlassen.

Er hatte jedoch sein Dao mitgenommen. Er war nicht _so_ blöd. Statt Feuer zu Bändigen könnte er auch eine Flagge mit _hier idiotischer Prinz_ wehen. Und er wollte _allein_ sein –

Die Seitengassen eines Hafens waren kein Ort, an dem man alleine sicher war.

Er konnte sich nicht ganz erinnern, was alles passiert war. Onkel sagte, dass das üblich war, im ersten echten Kampf. Er hatte nur gewusst, dass etwas nicht stimmte –

_Ich hätte besser aufpassen müssen._

Er hatte das raue Lachen gehört, den billigen Wein gerochen, die Fesseln gespürt –

_Sie haben geglaubt, ich wäre ein Kind. Geister, das ist krank._

Ein-Haken-Bai. Das war der Name den er gehört hatte, mitten in dem Gebrüll und dem Gestank und der schmerzhaften Verdrehung seines linken Handgelenks, als er einen Schlag falsch eingeschätzt hatte und dieser von Rippen abgeglitten war. Er hatte mit tausend kleinlicher Palastintrigen zu tun gehabt, vor seinem Exil, er _wusste_, wie er Namen behielt –

– Und er hatte gerade genug Hirn übrig gehabt, um den Stolz aus dem Fenster zu werfen und anzufangen, die Bastarde in Flammen aufgehen zu lassen.

Als es vorbei war, manche waren geflohen und zwei schmolzen in Flammen...

Und einer röchelte auf einem zitternden Jugendlichen sein Leben aus, Blut blubberte aus dem halb durchgeschnittenen Hals, schwarz unter dem Sternenlicht.

_Das hatte er so nicht gewollt._

Doch er hatte es getan und konnte es nicht mehr ändern. Wie wenn er von einer Klippe sprang. Als er seine erste Flamme bändigte. Er hatte eine Tür geschlossen, von der er nicht erkannt hatte, dass sie offen war und sich auf der anderen Seite eingesperrt.

Onkel hatte ihn wieder auf dem Schiff gefunden, als er sich sauber machte. Es war ein ungewohnter, grimmig aussehender Onkel gewesen, Zähne zusammengebissen und harte Hände, als er die Kratzer und blauen Flecken und den Schlitz eines Messers auf seiner Wange, von dem Zuko sich nicht erinnern konnte, ihn abbekommen zu haben, angesehen hatte. Iroh hatte ihm geholfen sich zu verarzten und seinen stotternden Bericht abgenommen – und ihn dann gründlichst umarmt. Und er war bei ihm geblieben, den ganzen schrecklichen, betäubten Tag und durch die erste Nacht voller Alpträume.

_Dann_ hatte er ihn herunter geputzt, als der pensionierte General sicher war, dass sein Neffe wieder vollständig da war.

_Das hat gewirkt_, dachte Zuko trocken. _Ich habe nie wieder etwas derart Dummes gemacht._

Allerdings nicht nur wegen Onkel. Auch weil... er hatte nachgeforscht und zugehört und hatte Bais... Vorlieben herausgefunden. Und jeder der irgendjemand so einem Abschaum überlassen würde, war einfach nur krank –

Aber das Töten war schrecklich und abscheulich und er _hasste _es. Und _gut_ darin zu sein änderte auch nichts.

_Es gab keine andere Möglichkeit. Nicht dieses Mal._

Es half nichts. Nicht heute. Vielleicht brachte es morgen etwas.

_Du musst weiter machen. Onkel braucht dich._

Iroh hatte keine Alpträume, zumindest wusste er davon nichts. Doch manchmal war er … bedrückt. Und klammerte sich noch fester an seinen Tee als üblich.

_Gewürze und Färbemittel. Vielleicht hat Heng Mu etwas Ginseng? Ich könnte fragen. Glaube ich. Es kann nicht schaden – _

Schritte erklangen. Schwer und sie versuchten nicht, leise zu sein. Zuko verschmolz bei Asahi mit den Schatten.

„Schwer zu glauben, dass Pferdeschinder Meng von einem alten Flüchtling beseitigt wurde."

Es waren zwei Erdkönigreich-Wachen. Sie sahen geschliffener aus als die Rüpel in Lis Dorf. Das war ein gutes Zeichen, da sie wahrscheinlich professionell genug waren um den Ort tatsächlich zu beschützen statt ihn zu terrorisieren. Andererseits war es schlecht, denn wenn sie ihn sahen, konnten sie tatsächlich wissen, was sie das sahen.

_Bleib in Deckung._

„Da hat er sich mit dem falschen Flüchtling angelegt." Eine dritte Wache trat an die Tür heran, mit irgendeine Art Abzeichen an der Krempe seines Uniformhutes. Nach der Haltung zu schließen wahrscheinlich der Anführer. „Ich habe gesehen wie er letzte Nacht mit Familie Mu geredet hat. Der sieht zwar harmlos aus, aber wenn der Mann kein Soldat war, vor ein paar Jahrzehnten, dann bin ich ein Luftbändiger."

„Dachte schon immer, dass sie ihren Kopf in den Wolken haben, Sergeant."

„Witzig, Bao. Sehr witzig." Der Sergeant sah zu wie seine Männer ihre Strauß-Pferde sattelten und nickte als sie ihre Ausrüstung überprüften. „Haltet die Augen offen. Es heißt zwar, dass der Rote Ling Meng auch nicht leiden konnte, aber er wird es nicht gut aufnehmen, zwei seiner Bande zu verlieren. Besonders nicht an einen Jungen..." Der Sergeant trat zu Asahis Box hinüber. „Komisch. Ich hätte schwören können, dass der Wirt sagte sie beide wären hier –"

Asahi schnappte nach ihm –

„Zählen sie ihre Finger", riet die andere Wache trocken. „Das ist eine Yonaguni-Henne."

„Yonaguni?" Der Sergeant runzelte die Stirn, während er geistesabwesend nachprüfte. „Hört sich fast nach Feuernation an."

„Die kommt wahrscheinlich aus dem besetzten Gebiet." Sein Untergebener hob die Schultern, als er sein Reittier zum Stalltor führte. „Da nehme ich doch lieber eine gute, zuverlässige Feng. Schauen sie sie sich nur an! Zu klein für einen _richtigen_ Mann und der Charakter... die sind vielleicht zäh wie Stahl, aber das ist es einfach nicht wert."

„Hmm." Mit noch immer gerunzelter Stirn folgte der Sergeant ihnen allen hinaus.

Zuko wartete einen Moment, dann tätschelte er Asahi. „Idioten. Hör nicht auf sie." _Wir müssen von hier verschwinden._

Darüber nachdenkend, was sie brauchten um wieder aufzubrechen, hakte er in seinem Kopf die Aufgaben ab. Asahi war gefüttert und gestriegelt, die Vorräte gepackt, Onkel hatte gefrühstückt...

Okay. Er sollte noch etwas Zeit haben für eine kleine Erledigung. Angenommen Heng Mu schlug ihm nicht einfach die Tür vor der Nase zu.

„Wo ist der Junge nur hin?", murmelte Iroh zu sich selbst, als er am frühen Morgen Asahis Zügel hielt. Es sah Zuko nicht ähnlich, einfach so zu verschwinden...

Nun. Das war nicht _ganz_ korrekt, bedachte er das eine oder andere Abenteuer seines Neffen. Doch es sah ganz sicher nicht seinem Neffen ähnlich, sie beide eilig für die Weiterreise vorzubereiten und _dann_ zu verschwinden.

_Noch ein paar Minuten und ich fange an, Fragen zu stellen._

Nein. Da war sein Neffe endlich. Er sah etwas verblüfft aus, was nie ein gutes Zeichen war. Er trug ein verschnürtes Bündel und kam mit … Heng Mu? Nun, nun. „Wie geht es ihnen, Meister Mu?"

„Besser als gestern", gestand der Händler, der sich noch immer steif bewegte. „Ziehen sie weiter?"

„Es scheint ratsam", sagte Iroh freundlich.

„Seien sie vorsichtig", sagte Heng ernst. „Sergeant Ying sagte, dass die Vier auf die wir gestoßen sind zu einer größeren Bande gehören. Ich weiß nicht wie es mit dem Erdkönigreich so weit kommen konnte. Auf diesen Straßen hat es nie zuvor Banditen gegeben."

„Lee sagte es mir", nickte Iroh. „Wir werden Acht geben."

„Das ist gut." Heng nickte zu dem Bündel seines Neffen. „Brauchen sie das nicht alles auf einmal auf."

Iroh hob eine neugierige Augenbraue.

„Gewürze, Färbemittel – und Arzneien, doch das ist eher Nuans Spezialität als meine", sagte Heng lächelnd. „Es ist nicht viel, aber ich hoffe, dass es ihnen hilft, sich über Wasser zu halten, bis Lee einen Lehrer finden kann."

Ah. Kein Wunder, dass sein Neffe immer noch in Schock war. „Sie sind sehr freundlich." Iroh verbeugte sich.

„Danke", bekam Zuko heraus, immer noch vom Unglauben wie betäubt.

„Sie beide bereiten mir Kopfschmerzen", sagte Heng offen. „Aber ich hoffe, sie finden was sie suchen." Sein Gesicht hellte sich auf. „Und vielleicht ist dieser Krieg ja bald vorbei. Es heißt, der Avatar ist zurückgekehrt!"

_...Und es war bisher ein so schöner Morgen gewesen_, lamentierte Iroh schweigend.

„Was sie nicht sagen", presste Zuko zwischen seinen Zähnen heraus.

Heng trat einen Schritt zurück. „Ich verstehe nicht... Es ist eine gute Neuigkeit. Die beste, die wir in einem Jahrhundert hatten. Warum..." Eine Hand wedelte hilflos.

_Ja, warum._ Iroh zerbrach sich den Kopf, versuchte sich _irgendwas_ einfallen zu lassen.

„Der Avatar soll ein Gleichgewicht zwischen den vier Nationen halten", sagte Zuko, leise und kalt und zornig. „Luftbändiger in den Nomaden. Feuerbändiger in der Feuernation, Erdbändiger im Erdkönigreich. Wasserbändiger im _Wasserstamm_." Der brennende Blick erfasste sie beide. „Was passiert, wenn jemand geboren wird, der nicht hineinpasst?"

Heng wollte etwas sagen, unterbrach sich aber. Schüttelte den Kopf mit geweiteten, grünen Augen. „Ich weiß es nicht."

„Ein interessantes Argument, Neffe", sagte Iroh leise, ein paar Minuten später, als sie das Dorf hinter sich ließen. „Ich muss zugeben, ich hatte nicht erwartet, dass ihr daran interessiert wärt, unsere Geschichte weiter auszubauen." Und er hatte sich völlig ehrlich angehört, als er es gesagt hatte. Und das war merkwürdig. Zuko war ein _schrecklicher_ Lügner.

„Ich dachte an Luftbändiger." Zukos Blick war nach vorne gerichtet, und huschte kurz zu dem kleinen Schrein für Reisende ein Stück weit den Weg hinunter. „Wenn so jemand in der Feuernation geboren würde..."

„Ja?", fragte Iroh vorsichtig.

„Was würden _wir_ tun, Onkel? Es wären _unsere_ Leute. Feuernation. Und es ist mir egal, was die Geister sagen!" Fäuste ballten sich, doch es zeigte sich nicht die geringste Spur von Flammen. „Was für ein Gleichgewicht reißt Menschen von ihrem Zuhause fort? Von den Menschen, die ihnen etwas bedeuten?"

„Ihr wisst nicht, dass der Avatar etwas derartiges tun würde, Neffe", sagte Iroh fest.

„Wissen wir, dass er es _nicht_ tun wird? Weiß es denn irgendjemand?" Zukos Augen verengten sich. „Der Avatar hält die vier Elemente im _Gleichgewicht_. Der Avatar hält die vier Nationen _getrennt._ Menschen, deren Großeltern aus dem Erdkönigreich stammen, sind jetzt Teil der Feuernation! Was geschieht mit denen, Onkel? Was wird mit meinem Volk geschehen, wenn der Avatar zurückgekehrt?"

„...Ich weiß es nicht", gestand Iroh schließlich. „Ich bin froh, dass ihr davon gesprochen habt, Neffe. Ich werde diese Frage überdenken." Er runzelte die Stirn, beunruhigt. „Ich werde es sehr sorgfältig überdenken." Er nickte zu dem Schrein am Straßenrand, kleine Statuen unter einem Alkoven aus grob gewebtem Stoff, um den Regen von mit Tinte beschriebenen Papierstreifen fernzuhalten. „Vielleicht ein paar Minuten für ein Gebet?"

Zukos Kiefer verkrampften sich und Iroh bereitete sich auf die Explosion vor –

„Na schön."

_Äh, was?_

Iroh behielt sein Lächeln mild und nachdenklich, als er sich vor jenen, die in dem Schrein geehrt wurden, verbeugte, egal wie verblüfft er war. Auf das Verhalten seines Neffen Aufmerksamkeit zu lenken, hieße Zuko zu zwingen, sich zu rechtfertigen. Und wenn es nicht zu einem loyalen Exilanten passte, der hinter dem Avatar her war – nun. Die Reaktion seines Neffen wäre nicht hilfreich.

_Für jeden Schritt vorwärts, ein Schritt zurück, so scheint es_, dachte Iroh bedauernd. _Er ist nicht absichtlich so widerspenstig, glaube ich. Nur sturköpfig. Schiebt man ihn an, so drückt er zurück. Zieht man, so versucht er zu entkommen –_

Dort, in einer Nische im Stein war ein grober Kreis aus blauem Stein, so geschnitten, dass die Schatten Yin und Yang andeuteten.

_Tui und La. Mond und Ozean. Schieben und Ziehen._

_Erinnerst du dich an uns Yue? Wir versuchten zu helfen und wir versagten – und vielleicht haben wir nicht das Recht jetzt um Hilfe zu bitten. Doch von allen Geistern solltest du dich daran erinnern, wie es ist ein Mensch zu sein und sein Volk zu lieben._

_Ich kann Zukos Liebe für seinen Vater bekämpfen. Und das tue ich. Er kämpft auch dagegen an, auch wenn er es noch nicht weiß. Jeder Moment an dem er seine Queste unterbricht, um einem anderen zu helfen, jedes Mal in dem er darum ringt zu denken statt seiner Ehre nachzujagen – er bekämpft sie, Yue. Er kämpft so sehr._

_Ich kann Ozais Griff bekämpfen. Aber wie kann ich mich seiner Liebe für sein Volk entgegenstellen? Wir sind was wir sind – vom königlichen Blut der Feuernation. So wie du es vom Nördlichen Wasserstamm warst. Jene innerhalb der Grenzen unserer Nation sind unter unserem Schutz, egal in welches Element sie geboren wurden._

_Mein Neffe war zu tief und zu sehr verraten worden. Er kann nicht darauf vertrauen, dass der Avatar gnädig sein wird. Und ich weiß zu viel von Geistern, um zu glauben, dass alles Gut werden wird. Zuko mag Recht haben. Die Feuernation hat so viel von der Welt genommen. Das Gleichgewicht mag fordern, dass wir es zurückgeben. Selbst wenn es uns das Herz bricht._

_Doch wenn es einen anderen Weg gibt... wenn es irgendeinen Weg gibt... hilf uns Yue. Hilf uns einen anderen Weg zu finden unser Volk zu retten._

_Hilf uns, oder ich werde nicht weiter gehen. Ich werde meinen Neffen nicht für den Avatar verraten._

Das war vielleicht nicht das ehrerbietigste aller Gebete, doch kam eine Zeit in der ein Mann sagen musste, wann es _genug_ war.

Er hatte seinen Vater verloren, seine Frau, seinen Sohn. Er hatte auch seinen Bruder und seine Nichte verloren, auch wenn sie noch atmeten. Sollte das Gleichgewicht der Geister auch Zukos Leben fordern – nein. _Nein_. Nicht so lange er noch atmete. Nicht so lange auch nur ein Fetzen seiner Seele existierte.

Rauer Stein schimmerte in blauem Licht.

_Also_. Iroh seufzte, richtete sich auf. _Ich wurde gehört. Was jedoch die Antwort sein wird –_ Er blinzelte und schaute noch mal hin. „Prinz Zuko!"

„Es sind Informationen, Onkel." Zukos Gesicht war ernst, als er einen Gebetsstreifen, den er gelesen hatte, wieder zurück steckte.

„Wir können nicht zu viele Fragen stellen, ohne unsere Tarnung zu riskieren. Hier sind Banditen in der Gegend. Ich will wissen, auf was die Leute sonst noch auf der Straße gestoßen sind. Oder denken, dass sie darauf stoßen könnten." Zuko klopfte die Hände ab. „Wenn diese Gebete privat wären, dann hätten sie sie verbrannt."

In der Feuernation wäre das so gewesen, ja, doch – ach egal. „Was habt ihr gefunden?"

„Keine Seuchen. Ein paar Steinschläge, wir sollten Überhänge im Auge behalten. Und jemand hat einen gemeinen Sinn für Humor." Zuko blickte zu dem Streifen, den er zuletzt zurück gesteckt hatte.

Augenbrauen gehoben und interessiert, beugte Iroh den Kopf, um ihn zu lesen. Hmm, eine Art Verwünschung gegen den Roten Ling, eine Bitte zwei Übel gegeneinander zu stellen...

Die letzten Linien lesend, trat er einen gemessenen Schritt zurück und und wendete sich ab. „Wir sollten aufbrechen."

Vielleicht waren sie schnell genug. Vielleicht erfüllten sie die Ansprüche der Geister nicht. So gut sie beide auch waren, waren sie doch kein Überfallkommando der Feuernation –

Und drei Stunden die Straße hinunter wusste er, dass es keine Rolle spielte.

„Ich hörte, ihr habt zwei meiner Männer umgebracht..."

* * *

><p>(Eine Patrouille der Wächter des Erdkönigreichs)<p>

Bis Sergeant Ying und seine Männer zu dem Ort des Überfalls kamen, hatten die Leichen schon fast wieder aufgehört zu rauchen.

„Geister", murmelte jemand. „Feuernation? Hier?"

„Sucht nach einer Fährte", befahl der Sergeant. _Oma und Shu, so viele Tote._ „So viele Feuerbändiger sollten Spuren hinterlassen haben."

Die Männer sahen unsicher aus und wer konnte es ihnen verübeln? Doch sie teilten sich in zwei Paare auf und führten ihre Reittiere, als sie nach den charakteristischen Wetzspuren von gerüsteten Füßen Ausschau hielten.

Sergeant Ying blieb mit dem alten Gui zurück und sah zu, wie der ältliche Veteran zwischen den Leichen hin und her wanderte. Und den Krieg verfluchte. Gui sollte hölzerne Halsketten für seine Enkelkinder schnitzen, nicht mit jungen Männern Schritt halten, die fast die ganze Heimatwache stellten. „Verschwenden wir nicht mehr Zeit als nötig", sagte Ying laut. „Ich hörte, die Überfallkommandos bleiben nicht in der Gegend, nach einem solchen Gemetzel, aber ich will nicht riskieren, dass wir in der Unterzahl..." Ein Fetzen roter Stoff fiel ihm ins Auge, angebrannt und zerfallend, doch am Rand noch immer deutlich Scharlachrot gefärbt.

Ein rotes Halstuch. Eine Gruppe bewaffneter Männer, deren Waffen jetzt nur noch zerschmolzenes Metall war. Waffen, die _nicht_ zusammenpassten. Das war keine Armeepatrouille.

„Die Bande des Roten Ling", sagte Gui mit grimmiger Befriedigung. Er nickte zu einem geschwärzten Schädel. „Ich erkenne die Zähne von dem dort."

Die Zähne eines Mannes, der versucht hatte Guis verwitwete Tochter zu vergewaltigen, bevor der Veteran ihn mit einem Schwert und einem Bluff vertrieben hatte. Danach hatte Gui keine Zeit verschwendet und seine erschütterte Familie ins Dorf gebracht, wo sie im Wirtshaus Arbeit fanden, ehe er selbst sich der Wache anschloss. Er hatte Jahrzehntelange Erfahrung mitgebracht... und einen Groll. Ying kam mit dem einen zurecht, wenn er das andere dafür bekam.

Die Männer des Roten Ling. Nun. Das war ein wirkliches Glück für diesen Tag.

Eine Windböe blies den Rauch der Leichen zu ihnen hinüber und Sergeant Ying schnappte nach Luft. „Ich habe nie – haben sie schon so etwas gesehen?"

„Das habe ich", sagte Gui tief ernst. „Bei der Belagerung von Ba Sing Se." Er trat von den Leichen zurück und winkte Ying zu sich. „Ich glaube, sie standen... hier."

Ying ging dort hin und runzelte die Stirn. „Das ergibt keinen Sinn. Warum sind sie so nah heran gekommen?" Der Körper des Roten Ling war kaum drei Meter weg. Warum waren sie in die Reichweite von Feuerbändigern gekommen, wenn er Bogenschützen unter seinen Leuten hatte?

„Sehe ich wie ein Wahrsager aus?" Gui _grmpfte_. „Die Brandmarken ergeben ein Muster. Nehmen sie das mit den Leichen zusammen und die dort", er winkte mit einer Hand, deutete auf den Roten Ling und fünf seiner Männer um ihn herum, „waren mit einem Schlag erledigt."

„Ein Angriff?"

„Hmm. Das war ein Massenfeuerball, wie es aussieht. Nichts, was die meisten gewöhnlichen Feuerbändiger lernen."

„_Ein_ Angriff?", wiederholte der Sergeant ungläubig. Sechs Männer tot, mit nur einem Feuerball?

„Sie standen eng zusammen, Sergeant. Das heißt, sie hatten keine Chance zur Flucht. Ja, ich glaube so war es." Gui beschattete die Augen, sah zu den sie umgebenden Klippenwänden. „Ah. Dort sind die Bogenschützen." Ein Schnauben. „Ich sollte sagen _waren_."

Der Sergeant erspähte verbranntes Holz, das in Stücken über dem Abhang verstreut war. Jeder Bogen war durchgebrannt worden, als ob sie von einem flammenden Messer zerschnitten worden wären. Ying schätzte die Entfernung und fluchte.

Das Feuer eines Feuerbändigers erstarb, je weiter man von ihm weg kam, sagte die Armee immer. Wenn man es weit genug weg schaffte, dann war man sicher.

„Das sind über dreißig Meter! Kein Feuerbändiger kann das –"

„Kein gewöhnlicher Soldat, nein", sagte Gui trocken. Runzelte die Stirn und alte Augen flogen über die Szene. „Nur imperiale Feuerbändiger sind so gut."

Für einen Moment betete Sergeant Ying, dass das Gerücht wahr war und Überfallkommandos der Feuernation zuschlugen und weiterzogen. Denn er wünschte verzweifelt, dass Männer die zu _so etwas_ fähig waren, weit, weit weg wären, nur nicht hier.

„Ein Feuerball, während sie noch die Überraschung auf ihrer Seite hatten", sagte Gui nachdenklich. „Dann die Bogenschützen. Und dann... hmm. Sie teilten sich auf um die übrig gebliebenen Männer auszuschalten. Dort und dort." Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Es war wahrscheinlich schon vorbei, ehe die meisten von ihnen wussten, dass sie tot waren."

Ein beängstigender Gedanke. Genau so beängstigend wie das, was er nicht auf dem Boden entdeckte. „Warum sind da keine Spuren?", verlangte Ying zu wissen. „Wenn hier eine Truppe durchkam, hätten sie irgendwelche Fährten hinterlassen müssen."

„Oh, das war keine Truppe." Gui hob die Achseln.

Der Sergeant beäugte ihn, betroffen. „Mehr? Geister, wenn wir in der Unterzahl sind, dann _sagen_ sie was!"

„Nein, nicht mehr." Gui lächelte düster. „Ich würde sagen, es waren vier."

„Vier?", stotterte Ying. „_Vier_ Feuerbändiger haben das hier angerichtet?"

„Oder noch weniger", stimmte Gui zu. „Ist das besser?"

„Nein", biss Sergeant Ying heraus. Dann hob er eine Augenbraue, als die Spurenleser zurück kamen. „Was habt ihr gefunden?"

„Nichts, Sir", sagte Chen, der Älteste der vier beunruhigt. „Keine Stiefelabdrücke, keine Spuren von Komodo-Rhinos, keine Brandspuren, wo jemand Dampf abgelassen hätte. Es ist als ob sie einfach … verschwunden sind."

_Wie Geister_, konnte Ying in der Stille hören.

Nun. Wenn es sonst keiner sagte, würde er es ganz bestimmt nicht tun. „Gehen wir zurück", sagte er kurz. „Wir haben einen Bericht abzuliefern."

* * *

><p>Autor-Notiz: Weshalb ich entschied, dass Zuko Erfahrung hat sich mit tödlicher Gewalt zu verteidgen... Zuerst, 'Der Blaue Geist'. Selbst wenn er zahlenmäßig weit unterlegen ist, zögert Zuko nicht ein mal. Zweitens... eines, was mir bei der Serie aufgefallen ist, ist dass mit mehreren anderen Feuerbändigern verglichen (zum Beispiel Zhao, oder <em>Aang<em>), Zuko vorsichtig mit seinem Feuer umgeht. Meditationskerzen überleben zwar in seinen Händen nicht, ja, aber er steckt nicht ungewollt etwas in Brand. Selbst als er Katara in der Geisteroase als letztes Hindernis bekämpft verbrennt er sie nicht. Wenn man sogar die Verwüstung betrachtet, die die Gaang während der ganzen Serie hindurch anrichtet, ist Zuko viel vorsichtiger als _viele_ andere Bändiger. (Siehe 'Der Erdkönig'. Au weia.)

Und im echten Leben ist 'vorsichtig' das was man von Kampfkünstlern erlebt, die wissen, dass sie jemanden _echt _Schaden zufügen können.

Bedenkt man, dass Zuko oft mit dem Offensichtlichen regelrecht erschlagen werden muss, und aus der Feuernation verbannt wurde (und in Gegenden kam, in denen – oh, Überraschung! – Leute Feuerbändiger nicht leiden können), ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass er in einen Kampf mit tödlichem Ausgang verwickelt wurde, bedrückend hoch.

Darüber hinaus ist sein Onkel _General_ Iroh, von dem die Erschaffer von Avatar gestehen, dass er sehr gut darin ist was er tut. Zuko ist ein Kronprinz der Feuernation und _ausdrücklich_ dazu ausgebildet, noch mehr von der Welt zu erobern und zu beherrschen. Er verabscheut es vielleicht zu töten. Er gibt vielleicht sein Bestes um es zu vermeiden, aber er wurde definitiv dazu ausgebildet, es als _akzeptable Möglichkeit_ anzusehen.

_Er ist nicht Aang._

Ehrfurcht vor dem Leben ist schön und gut, aufrecht und idealistisch. Aber zählt mal unter dem Strich, welche Nationen noch stehen.

(Unangenehme Wahrheiten, Gyatso? Oh, Wow)

Übersetzer-Notizen: Zuerst, die Notizen die Vathara anfügt, werden mit den fortschreitenden Kapiteln länger, und sind manchmal (okay, oft) notwendig, um zu verstehen, was in dem Kapitel vor sich geht...

Zur Übersetzung von Spitznamen. Ich fand heraus, dass 'Twinkletoes' in der 2. Staffel keine feste Übersetzung hat, während in der dritten... 'Hupfdole'? Wirklich? Da nehme ich doch lieber den englischen Ausdruck und füge hinzu, dass es jemanden beschreibt, der sehr leichtfüßig ist und raffinierte Manöver und Schrittfolgen benutzt – eben Aang. 'Sparky' dagegen kommt soweit ich weiß nicht in der Serie vor. Toph hat, soweit ich sehen konnte keinen festgelegten Spitznamen für Zuko (finde ich irgendwie unfair, alle anderen ihrer Freunde werden mit einem Spitznamen bedacht, warum dann nicht Zuko?). Hier kommt der Name von dem Wort 'spark' was Funke bedeutet. 'Sparky' ist also jemand, der ein buchstäblich funkensprühendes Temperament hat... passend oder?


	7. Chapter 7

Kapitel 7:

(Zuko, Iroh/ ein Dorf im Erdkönigreich/ Folge: 'In der Wüste')

_Ein Bad tut gut_, dachte Zuko müde, als er vom Badehaus der Taverne durch die Hintertür der Küche zurück schlich und lautlos durch die blinden Bereiche der beschäftigten Köchin und ihrer abgehetzten Söhne durchtanzte, als diese mit Essen und Geschirr hinein und wieder hinaus eilten. Onkel hatte vielleicht einen anderen Pai Sho Liebhaber in dem Barkeeper gefunden, doch Zuko zog es trotzdem vor, nicht die Vordertür zu benutzen. Es war besser keine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen.

Viel besser sogar, da der Barkeeper anscheinend nicht nur ein einfacher Barkeeper war.

_Der Orden des Weißen Lotos. Was um alles in der Welt ist das? Und Onkel ist ein Großmeister? Was zur Hölle ist eigentlich los?_

Er schlüpfte aus der Küche hinaus, huschte durch die Schatten des Schankraums und die Treppe hinauf. Sie hatten zur Abwechslung mal tatsächlich ein Zimmer, auch wenn es nicht mehr war als ein besserer Schrank mit einem Feldbett und einem Fenster. Und wie Onkel das hingebogen hatte, wollte er wirklich nicht wissen.

Aber er sollte es wissen wollen. Er sollte unten sein und die Tür des Barkeepers eintreten oder sich zumindest dagegen lehnen und Onkels Gespräch belauschen.

Aber er war müde. Und ihm war übel auf eine Art, wie es Feuer nicht heilen konnte.

Die Tür hinter ihm abgeschlossen, rollte sich Zuko beim Fenster zusammen und atmete die Nachtluft des Frühlings ein. Ein Bad war _wirklich_ etwas Gutes. Saubere Haare. Saubere Haut. Saubere Kleidung – obwohl die Hälfte geborgt war und er eine nur zu vertraute bestickte Robe übergeworfen hatte, um so viel der Wärme des Bades zusammenzuhalten wie er nur konnte.

Zu dumm nur, dass ein Bad nichts für sein _Gewissen_ brachte.

_Keine Zeugen._

Elf Banditen, ausgelöscht wie Kerzenflammen.

_Kerzen könnte ich wieder anzünden._

Taktisch gesehen, wusste er, dass Onkel Recht hatte. Es waren zu viele gewesen, um es mit bloßen Händen und Stahl mit ihnen aufzunehmen. Und wenn sie erst einmal anfingen zu Bändigen...

Wenn sie Bändigten, konnten sie keinen am Leben lassen.

_Werden wir entdeckt, sind wir tot_.

Und es waren keine guten Menschen gewesen. Beileibe nicht. Trotzdem war ihm übel.

_Ich will nicht sterben. Ich will nicht, dass Onkel stirbt._ Zuko grub Finger in seine Kopfhaut, Fingernägel bissen selbst durch das Haar hindurch. _Also krieg dich wieder ein und werde damit fertig._

Es fühlte sich nicht richtig an. _Gar nichts_ fühlte sich richtig an.

Er ließ wieder los und starrte seine Fingerspitzen an, fragte sich, wann seine eigenen Hände ihn verraten hatten.

Sie waren immer noch stark, trotz allem, was sie durchgemacht hatten. Sie hatten immer noch Schwielen vom jahrelangen sturen Training mit den Klingen und den Feuerbändigungskatas. Doch andere Spuren begannen sich zu zeigen. Rot gescheuerte Haut, als Asahi an ihren Zügeln gerissen hatte. Nägel, die bis fast zum Fleisch grob gekürzt waren, nachdem sie Hunger rissig gemacht hatte. Dünne, weiße Narben auf dem Rücken seiner linken Hand. Er dachte, dass sie von seinem glücklosen Versuch, den Avatar durch den Schneesturm zu zerren stammten. Aber er war sich nicht sicher.

Es ängstigte ihn, dass er sich nicht sicher war.

_Du hattest ihn, Zuzu_, hörte er den Singsang von Azulas Stimme in seinen Gedanken. _Du hattest ihn und warst einfach zu schwach, um ihn festzuhalten._

An der Festung Pohuai. Am Nordpol. In der Wüste –

_Nein_, sagte sich Zuko, als er sich an Furcht und Panik und Wut und verbranntes Fleisch, dass unter seinen Fingern wieder heil wurde, erinnerte. _Nicht damals._

Drei Meisterbändiger und ein Idiot mit einem Bumerang als seine Gegner. Auf seiner Seite, ein verwundeter Mann. Und die Gewissheit eines Feindes, der zurückkehren würde.

_Loyalität dem Feuerlord –_

Erforderte _keinen _Selbstmord. Das hatte es nie. Soldaten mochten sich dazu entschließen, bis zum Tod zu kämpfen. Er hatte gehört, was die anderen Nationen mit gefangenen Feuerbändigern machten und das war Nahrung für Alpträume. Aber Loyalität hieß für seinen Lord zu _leben_, und nicht für ihn zu sterben. Er lebte und Onkel lebte und sie würden eine weitere Chance haben. So wie Irohs Soldaten, nachdem er die Belagerung von Ba Sing Se abgebrochen hatte.

_Er ist kein Verräter, Azula. Er ist kein Feigling. Hast du denn die Berichte über die Verluste überhaupt gelesen? Es war nicht nur Lu Ten. Diese Erdbändiger verwandelten das Gelände innerhalb der Mauer in eine Todesfalle. Wir können uns keine solchen Verluste leisten. Nicht, wenn wir im restlichen Territorium einigermaßen die Ordnung aufrecht erhalten wollen._

_Wenn wir ein Land erobern, dann ist es unser Land. Wenn die Menschen dort unter unserem Gesetz leben, sind sie unsere Untertanen. Wenn wir ihnen nicht etwas besseres als den Krieg bieten können, was bringt es dann?_

Aber es war der Krieg des Feuerlords.

_Es – es ist nicht mein Problem. Ich habe meine Befehle. Fange den Avatar. Lebendig._

Azula hatte gesagt, dass es ihren Vater nicht mehr kümmerte –

_Azula lügt doch immer!_

Atme tief. Balle Finger zu Fäusten. Entfalte sie wieder. Der Avatar war außer Reichweite und Onkel war am Leben und er war _kein _ Verräter. Er musste nur – nachdenken. Darüber, was er als nächstes tun sollte.

Narben und Abschürfungen und Schwielen und das seltsame Kitzeln von Haaren an seinen Ohren. Warum konnte er nicht _denken?_

Jemand klopfte an der Tür, forsch aber leise. „Hallo?" Es rüttelte an dem Riegel. „Ich suche nach Lee? Dein Onkel sagte, dass du helfen könntest."

_Verhalte dich normal_, sagte sich Zuko, als er aufstand um die Tür zu erreichen.

… _Es wäre allerdings hilfreich, wenn ich irgendeine Ahnung davon hätte, was normal ist._

Er wappnete sich und öffnete die Tür. „Ich bin Lee", brachte er heraus. „Was ist das –"

Grün. Ein angenehmes, dunkles Wald-grün, das von blassem Gelb umrandet war, wie von einem Sonnenstrahl, der durch Schatten fiel. Nur, wenn die Froschornamente, die ihr Kleid zusammenhielten _da_ waren, dann war die sanfte Rundung, die er gerade anstarrte –

Errötend riss Zuko die Augen nach oben und begegnete einen blauen Augenpaar. „Wo kommst du her? Von der Kyoshi Insel?"

Sie war fast einen Kopf größer und wenigstens ein paar Jahre älter als er, während sie nach unten zurück starrte, mit offen stehendem Mund und verschiedenste Ausdrücke, die über ihr Gesicht huschten. Verdruss, Überraschung, plötzlicher Schock...

Zuko starrte verärgert zurück. Fäuste ballten sich. _Wage es bloß nicht mich zu bemitleiden!_ „Was ist das Problem?", sagte er rau. „Ist jemand verletzt?"

„Ich bin Xiu", sagte sie, die Augen etwas abwägend zusammengezogen. „Meine Großmutter hat schreckliche Kopfschmerzen. Dein Onkel sagte, dass du helfen würdest." Sie trat einen Schritt zurück und verschränkte die Arme. „Er sagte aber nicht, dass du unter Raben-Wölfen aufgewachsen bist."

„_Bin ich nicht."_

„Und du hast zur Hälfte Recht. Papa war von Kyoshi Insel. Er ist fortgegangen, um hier ins Militär einzutreten. Auf keinen Fall wollte er ein Kleid anziehen. Er ist nur nie zurück gegangen."

Zuko blinzelte, als ihm plötzlich die Erinnerung an einen Wolfsschwanz des Südlichen Wasserstamms über roter und weißer Schminke kam. Später war es ziemlich lustig gewesen. Nachdem er erst verwunden hatte, von den Fächern des Avatars gegen eine Mauer geklatscht worden zu sein. „Warum erzählst du mir das?"

„Du erinnerst mich an meinen Cousin Yingpei", sagte Xiu mit leiser Belustigung. „Er ist auch lausig, was Leute angeht. Und wenn er überrascht wird – nun. Es ist nicht angenehm." Sie legte den Kopf schief. „Kommst du?"

Das war so was von falsch, dass ihm der Kopf weh tat. _Zieh es einfach durch. _„Ich muss unseren Teekessel holen –"

„Wir haben heißes Wasser unten." Sie schenkte ihm den Anflug eines Lächelns. „Dein Onkel hat gesagt, dass du am liebsten damit arbeitest, richtig?"

„J-ja." Der Boden war fest. Er konnte ihn unter seinen Füßen spüren. Warum nur hatte er die gleiche Art Knoten in seinem Bauch, als wenn sein Schiff kurz davor wäre in ein Wellental zu fallen?

_Mach einfach weiter._

In dem Zimmer in dem die alte Frau ruhte, brannten keine Kerzen, doch eine Schüssel Wasser stand auf einer Heizpfanne mit Kohlen und ein abgenutztes Handtuch lag daneben. Sie saht auf, als die Tür sich öffnete, mit kurzsichtig zusammengekniffenen braunen Augen. „Du bist also ein Heiler, junger Mann?"

Gerade innerhalb des Zimmers stehend, erstarrte Zuko.

_Ich bin kein Heiler. Ich bin ein Feuerbändiger._

_Ich gehöre nicht zum Erdkönigreich. Ich bin kein Wasserbändiger. Wenn Onkel das hier nicht für unsere Tarnung bräuchte..._

_Ich bin euer Feind! Könnt ihr das nicht sehen? Ihr solltet mich nicht hier haben wollen!_

„Er ist nicht sehr gesprächig, Großmutter." Xiu schloss die Tür und drängte ihn vorwärts. „Geh schon, es ist in Ordnung."

Nein, das war es nicht. Aber –

_Tue, was du tun musst._

Grimmig nahm Zuko den abgewetzten Stoff und griff nach dem heißen Wasser.

_Ich denke, er glaubt, dass Großmutter ihn auffressen will,_ dachte Xiu trocken. Er war dann doch nicht ganz so wie Yingpei. Ihr Cousin wusste normalerweise nicht, dass jemand etwas im Schilde führte, bis ihm das Mittagessen unter der Nase weg geklaut wurde. Lee schien sich absolut bewusst zu sein, dass man Großmutter am besten mit Samthandschuhen anfasste, oder besser noch mit einer Beißzange aus Stahl. Sie war schon so sehr stolz auf ihren Status als Seidenweberin und Kopfschmerzen machten sie richtiggehend _griesgrämig._

Bei der Tür an der Wand gelehnt, schaute die junge Weberin Lee interessiert bei seiner Arbeit zu. Von Häfen, die der Wasserstamm besuchte abgesehen, wie oft bekam man schon einen Wasserheiler zu Gesicht?

_Niemand hat mir verraten, dass da hübsche Farben sind._

Gold und grün und violett flimmerte, schimmerte durch Baumwolle, während Lee das dampfende Handtuch über Großmutters Stirn strich. Wie in den Geschichten, die ihr Vater ihr von den südlichen Lichtern, die in den Winterhimmeln von Kyoshi Insel tanzten, erzählt hatte.

_Woher wusste er, wo Papa herkommt?_, fragte sich Xiu. _Kyoshi war seit dem Beginn des Krieges neutral gewesen. Die meisten Leute haben noch nie jemanden von der Insel gesehen._

Ein Rätsel. Und nicht das einzige. Lee – nun, seiner Größe nach hätte sie gesagt, dass er maximal vierzehn war.

_Aber vielleicht liegt die geringe Körpergröße in der Familie. Sein Onkel ist ziemlich... kompakt._

So musste es sein. Lee verhielt sich nicht wie ein Vierzehnjähriger und, wenn man die Narbe ignorierte, sah er auch nicht nach vierzehn aus.

Wenn man die Narbe ignorierte...

_Ich bin eine Idiotin. Brandnarbe – sie muss Jahre alt sein – und er ist mit seinem Onkel unterwegs? Keine Eltern?_

Eine Kriegswaise. Das war es. Geister, kein Wunder, dass Lee nervös war.

Und es war auch kein Wunder, dass er nicht wusste, wohin mit seinen Augen. Wenn er, wie seine Stimme verriet, fast erwachsen war, dann hatte er diese Wunde bekommen, als er gerade darauf kam, dass Mädchen vielleicht einen Spaziergang im Mondlicht mochten. Autsch.

Und doch. Manche Sachen an Lee passten nicht zusammen.

_Diese Robe zum Beispiel._

Dunkles Pinienbraun mit traditionellen Feuerdornen in Rubin-rostrot auf jeder Naht und an jedem Saum bestickt. Es waren nicht die teuren, auffälligen Materialien benutzt worden, die man nahm, um Eindruck zu schinden – sie war eine Meisterweberin, sie kannte sich mit Mode aus. Nein. Das hier war althergebrachte Wildseide, aus gebrochenen Kokons von Eichen-Zedermotten und mit Koschenille-Tau, das mit Meersalz geröstet wurde, gefärbt.

_Erde und Luft, Wasser und Feuer. Jemand meinte es hier ernst_.

Dass Mushi einen schützenden Schal trug, war eine Sache; er war wahrscheinlich so alt wie Großmutter, die Art von Person, die an Traditionen festhielt, weil sie zu ihnen passten. Aber sie _beide?_ Vielleicht lag Respekt für die Geister auch in der Familie –

_Irgendwie passt das nicht zu Lee._

– oder sie waren auf die gleiche Art von Schwierigkeiten gestoßen, wie die Dörfler nahe Hei Bai, nachdem die Feuernation den Wald niedergebrannt hatte. Zornige Geister, denen es egal war, dass die Menschen, denen sie weh taten, unschuldig waren. Und das war … beängstigend.

_Es ergibt irgendwie Sinn, dass er nervös ist. Urgroßmutter sagte immer, dass Bändiger die Geisterwelt berühren, um ihre Macht zu erhalten. Und im Gegenzug kann es auch sie berühren._

Auch das klang nicht ganz richtig. Da war _irgendetwas_ an Lee das –

Blasse Hände bewegten sich, als er das Tuch wieder in heißes Wasser tauchte und Xiu schluckte.

„Was?", fragte Lee rau, kurz zu ihr blickend.

„Ich dachte, das Dao gehört deinem Onkel", sagte Xiu ehrlich. Sie hatte keine großartige Gelegenheit gehabt, in ihr Zimmer zu schauen, aber es war auch nicht viel von einem Zimmer. „Es gehört dir, oder?"

Lee schaute hinunter zu von Schwielen bedeckten Händen und etwas in seinem Gesicht verschloss sich. „Die Straßen sind nicht sicher."

Das war keine Antwort und doch mehr als sie wissen wollte.

_Ich habe Papa so dreinschauen sehen, nachdem..._

_Nachdem er jemanden töten musste._

_Ruhig, ganz ruhig, Xiu. Erinnere dich, was Papa immer sagt. Sei wie ein Bergsee. Wenn du richtig liegst – Lee ist auch so schon nervös. Mach es nicht noch schlimmer._

„Kein Wunder, dass du so ein verstörter junger Mann bist", sagte Großmutter streng, die Augen zusammenkneifend, als sie die Abwesenheit des Schmerzes testete, während Lee das Handtuch weglegte. „Ein Heiler, der den Stahl lernt? Wie weit kommt es noch?"

Die Tür knarzte etwas. „Und warum sollte man nicht?", sagte Mushi freundlich. „Die Wasserbändiger des Nordpols zählen zu den erbittertesten Kämpfern überhaupt. Ich hörte, dass sie erst vor Kurzem einen Angriff der Feuermarine abgewehrt haben."

„_Ich_ habe gehört, dass sie Hilfe hatten", sagte Lee düster.

„Hmm. Ein riesiges Geistermonster, dass durch die Flotte wütet", Mushis Hand machte eine Art Schwimmbewegung, „könnte zählen, ja."

„Geistermonster?", wiederholte Großmutter skeptisch. „Unsinn. Die Geister scheren sich schon seit einem Jahrhundert nicht mehr um unsere Welt. Sie haben uns im Stich gelassen." Sie machte ein finsteres Gesicht. „Genau wie der Avatar."

„... Er hat euch nicht im Stich gelassen."

„Lee", warnte Mushi leise.

„Es ist _falsch_, Onkel! 'Der Avatar muss uns retten. Der Avatar hat uns im Stich gelassen. Der Avatar ist zurückgekehrt und er wird _alles_ wieder in Ordnung bringen.' Das ist alles, was ich höre, überall wo wir hin gehen. Und es ist verrückt! Der Avatar ist _zwölf Jahre alt_!"

_Er ist … was?_, dachte Xiu verblüfft.

„Der Avatar ist ein Kind! Ein idiotischer, naiver, hyperaktiver kleiner _Luftbändiger_, der glaubt _jeder_ verdient es zu leben! Und die Menschen glauben, dass er sie retten wird? Wie denn? Soll er dem Feuerlord sagen, sich mal _ernsthaft_ Gedanken über den Krieg zu machen und sich dazu entschließen, _nett zu sein_?" Knöchel in den geballten Fäusten waren weiß wie Knochen. „Ihr wollt, dass euch jemand vor der Feuernation rettet? Werdet erwachsen und macht es selbst!"

Die zuknallende Tür wirkte fast wie ein nachträglich gesetztes Ausrufezeichen.

Mushi blinzelte zu dem Platz, wo sein Neffe gestanden hatte und seufzte. „Ich muss mich entschuldigen –"

„Und ob sie das müssen!", ereiferte sich Großmutter mit blitzenden Augen. „Sie bilden _diesen_ Jungen als Heiler aus? Er ist vielleicht ein Bändiger, aber das wird nie genügen!"

„Gehen sie zu ihm", warf Xiu ein, ehe Großmutter wirklich loslegen konnte. Respekt für die Alten war ehrenwert und richtig, doch das war auch der Grund, weshalb Papa Kyoshi Insel überhaupt verlassen hatte. _Und_ der Grund, weshalb sie auf dem Weg nach Hause mit Großmutter zurecht kommen musste, während Mama beschlossen hatte, zu bleiben und Tante Wen durch ihren neuesten Fieberanfall zu pflegen. _Dankeschön, Mama. Du bist mir was schuldig. Und zwar wirklich._ „Ich will die Wahrheit wissen. Selbst wenn er so ungehobelt wie ein frisch gehackter Baumstumpf ist." Sie straffte die Schultern und warf Mushi einen ernsten Blick zu. „Es ist wahr, oder?"

Mushi zögerte. „Ich würde vielleicht _idiotisch_ weglassen..."

„Oh, Junge", sagte Xiu schwach.

„Mein Neffe sprach nichts als die Wahrheit", stimmte Mushi ernst zu. „Wir sind dem Avatar auf unseren Reisen begegnet, und auch wenn er ein meisterlicher Luftbändiger ist, so hat er doch keinen Wunsch ein Leben zu beenden. Falls die Menschen auf einen großen Krieger hoffen, der den Vormarsch der Feuernation stoppen soll, so irren sie sich." Er verbeugte sich vor Großmutter. „Wenn sie mich nun entschuldigen wollen..."

„Die sind wir los", schniefte Großmutter.

Xiu seufzte, und überlegte schon, was sie alles würde aufräumen müssen, wegen Großmutters schwächer werdenden Augen. Handtuch, Wasser, Geldbeutel – oh nein. „Großmutter! Hast du ihn bezahlt?"

Großmutter straffte sich, es ging ihr offensichtlich gut genug, um sich ihrem Status entsprechend zu verhalten. „Wir sind _Seidenweber_, Xiu. Wenn so ein dahergelaufener Vagabund von einem wasserblütigen Bauern nicht genug Verstand hat, um seine Zunge im Zaum zu halten, wenn – Was machst du da?"

_Es ist dunkel hier drin. Sie hat wahrscheinlich nicht mal seine Narbe gesehen. Und schon gar nicht... ooh, zum Donner mit dem Respekt._ „Er hat _gebändigt_, Großmutter. Er hat _Hunger_." Klimpernde Schnüre aus dem Geldbeutel schnappend, eilte sie hinaus.

Licht flackerte unter ihrer Türschwelle hindurch. Sie mussten das Fenster offen haben, auch wenn Xiu keinen Luftzug spüren konnte. Sie konnte auch nicht verstehen, was sie sagten, aber das brauchte sie auch nicht. Ein älterer, klar denkender Verwandter, der etwas Verstand in einen Jugendlichen zu reden versuchte, war leicht zu erkennen. Sie klopfte. „Lee? Du hast etwas vergessen."

Die Tür öffnete sich einen Spalt breit und Lee schluckte. „Ich – tut mir Leid."

„Mach dir keine Sorgen deswegen", sagte Xiu einfach. „Großmutter kann Yingpei auch nicht ausstehen." Sie warf ihm einen Seitenblick zu. „Ich weiß, dass dein Onkel dir schon die Ohren langgezogen hat, aber hör zu. Wenn du gut bist, und ich wette, dass du gut sein wirst, wirst du noch mit vielen Leuten wie Großmutter zu tun bekommen. Hier ist es nicht so wie in den Grenzdörfern, oder von welchem kleinen Hafen du auch herstammst. Das hier ist das Herz des Erdkönigreichs. Ich sage das nur ungern, aber viele unserer Adeligen und Künstler meinen, ein solches Verhalten ist ein guter Grund, um einen über den Tisch zu ziehen." Sie drückte die Münzen in seine Hand. „Erlaube es ihnen nicht."

Er starrte sie an, als ob sie so seltsam wie der Bär des Erdkönigs wäre. „Aber, warum?"

„Papa stammt von Kyoshi Insel, weißt du noch?" Xiu lächelte schief. „Das habe ich alles schon erlebt. Er hat immer gesagt, edles Blut ist vielleicht ein Geschenk der Geister, aber edles Verhalten ist ein Geschenk, das man seiner Familie gibt. Und sich selbst." Sie trat einen Schritt zurück und grinste. „Außerdem hast du mir gerade einen Gefallen getan. Großmutter wird so sauer sein wegen _dir_ und deinem 'unangemessenen Verhalten' und 'früher war das alles anders', dass sie nicht einmal daran _denken_ wird mich zu nerven, von wegen ich solle 'aufhören diesen nutzlosen Soldatenjungen anzuhimmeln und mir einen netten, reichen, jungen Mann suchen'. Na klar doch. Die Frauen reicher Männer können nie so weben wie ich." Sie zwinkerte ihm zu.

„Ähm... keine Ursache?"

„_Xiu!_", hallte es den Gang hinunter.

„Viel Glück, Lee!" Immer noch grinsend eilte sie davon.

_Hier kommt eine Nach ohne Nörgeleien. Juchu!_

„Ich muss mich bei Meister Xueyous Frau bedanken", sagte Iroh und lehnte sich auf seinem Feldbett zurück, während er etwas Kerzenwachs zwischen seinen Fingern rollte. „Das war köstlich."

„Ihr könnt es ihr wahrscheinlich am Morgen sagen. Wenn ihr sie früh genug antrefft." Zukos Augen waren geschlossen, doch er lag angespannt auf dem Futon, der auf dem Boden ausgebreitet war und war offensichtlich noch wach, trotz der Dunkelheit.

„Früh?" Iroh hob eine Augenbraue. Feuerbändiger standen mit der Sonne auf, das war wahr, doch wenn sie eine Wahl hatten, schliefen die meisten Leute länger.

„Brot zum Essen. Diesen Morgen gebacken. Sie steht wahrscheinlich Stunden vor dem Sonnenaufgang auf."

„Ah, ja." Iroh lächelte. „Ich vergesse manchmal, wie oft ihr die Nachtwache genutzt habt um... unbeobachtet zu sein."

„Ist nicht so leicht, wie ihr denkt", sagte Zuko leise. „Bäcker, Müller, Brauer... Schmiede manchmal auch … es gibt viele die noch im Dunkeln aufstehen." Er drehte sich auf die Seite. „Wo gehen wir hin?"

„Unser Ziel ist die Vollmondbucht", antwortete Iroh, die Wendung in der Unterhaltung erlaubend. Irgendwann würde er Zuko wegen des Blauen Geistes festnageln. Aber nicht in dieser Nacht. „Kurz davor müssen wir einen Zwischenstopp einlegen um... Papiere abzuholen."

„Falsche Dokumente."

„Aber sehr gute Fälschungen, wie mir versichert wurde", sagte Iroh fröhlich. „Von dort aus sollten wir Ba Sing Se ungehindert erreichen können. Die Stadt ist unermesslich groß und voller Vertriebener. Wir sollten dort unbemerkt untertauchen können."

„Ihr meint, wir verstecken uns." Doch das war keine Anschuldigung. Es hörte sich nur... müde an.

„Ja", gab Iroh zu. „Wir sind erschöpft, Neffe. Wir müssen uns ausruhen und brauchen Zeit, um Atem zu schöpfen, ehe wir unseren nächsten Zug planen." _Und ich gedenke, diesen Zeitraum so lange auszudehnen, wie möglich._

„Es ist ein _Kopfgeld_ auf uns ausgesetzt, Onkel! Es bringt uns nichts uns zu verstecken, wenn jemand weiß, _wo wir sind_!"

Aber niemand wusste – oh. Er hatte es nicht erklärt, oder? „Meister Xueyou weiß nicht, wer wir sind", sagte Iroh bestimmt. „Er erkannte die Spielzüge und bestimmte Worte. Doch der einzige _Name_, den er kennt, ist Mushi."

Zukos Hand hob sich, verharrte zögernd bei seinem Gesicht. „Ich bin nicht so leicht zu übersehen, Onkel. Wenn Azula diesen Ort findet – "

„Dann ist es nur gut, dass Xueyou weiß, dass mein Neffe ein Wasserbändiger ist, nicht wahr?", sagte Iroh sanft.

„...Ihr habt das ganze mit Xius Großmutter _absichtlich_ eingefädelt."

„Es war eine günstige Gelegenheit", gab der pensionierte General zu. „Zwei Blätter im Wald, Neffe. Ich verlasse mich auf euren Mut und eure Entschlossenheit."

„Das tut ihr?"

Ihr Geister, die _Überraschung_ in der Stimme seines Neffen. Und – war das ein Anflug von Hoffnung? _Toph hatte Recht. Ich muss ihm sagen, dass ich ihn brauche._ „Ich habe mich immer darauf verlassen, dass ihr so handelt, wie ihr es für richtig haltet, Neffe."

Goldene Augen blickten kurz zu ihm und dann wieder weg. „Warum hat sie so gehandelt?"

„Weil Xiu ihre eigene Ehre hat", sagte Iroh schlicht. „Ruht euch etwas aus, Neffe. Wenn wir morgen zu langsam aufbrechen, fürchte ich, dass es unser Schicksal sein wir, dieser höchst unangenehmen Frau noch einmal zu begegnen. Und manches Schicksal vermeidet man besser."

Kurz auflachend zog Zuko die Decke hoch.

Bei sich lächelnd drehte Iroh das Wachs hin und her, sich Zukos niedergeschlagenen Blickes entsinnend, als die Kerzenflamme in ihrer Auseinandersetzung aufloderte. _Ich weiß, ich kann mich auf euch verlassen, Neffe. Doch glaube ich, dass wo wir uns auch verbergen mögen, wir Fensterläden brauchen werden._

Doch das war ein kleiner Preis für den Hoffnungsschimmer auf Zukos Gesicht.

_Das war der Junge, den ich einst kannte, vor so vielen Jahren. Derjenige, von dem ich glaubte, ihn mit Lady Ursa verloren zu haben._

Wie höchst seltsam, dass ein Gespräch über den Avatar die so dicht an die Oberfläche brachte...

_Nein, nicht der Avatar. Dieser Aang ist ein Kind, von dem das Unmögliche erwartet wird._

Nur, für den Avatar _war _es möglich. So besagten es die Legenden. Selbst der Junge schien es zu glauben.

Und doch. Warum sollte das seinem Neffen so nahe gehen, wo er doch _tatsächlich_ eine unmögliche Aufgabe hatte …?

_Oh, ihr Geister._

Sein Zuko. Sein lieber, scheuer Neffe, der sich so sehr angestrengt und sie alle so sehr geliebt hatte, vor all den Jahren. Der so oft versagt hatte, aber es immer wieder versucht hatte, weil er _Hoffnung_ hatte.

_Er hat nie geglaubt, dass es unmöglich ist._

Iroh stieß einen leisen Atem aus und widerstand dem Drang seinen Kopf gegen die Wand zu schlagen. Zuko brauchte seinen Schlaf.

_Noch ein wahres Sprichwort. Alter schützt vor Torheit nicht._

Die ganze Zeit – die ganze Zeit über! – hatte er gedacht, dass Zukos Queste von sturer Entschlossenheit getrieben wurde. Von einem brennenden Verlangen, das grausame Schicksal, die Strafe, die ihm ungerechter Weise auferlegt worden war zu überwinden und es Ozai _heimzuzahlen._

_Ich habe mich geirrt. Es ging nie um Hass._

Keine Wut, nicht so wie die meisten sie kannten. Kein bitterer Zorn, der von Hass getrieben wurde. Nein, das war eine hellere, reinere Flamme und dafür nur umso verzweifelter.

_Er liebt seinen Vater. Und so kann die Aufgabe nicht unmöglich sein._

Und wenn er doch versagt, wieder und wieder … ist es nicht, weil es nicht getan werden kann. Es ist weil er das ist, was Ozai immer wieder sagte. Ein Enttäuschung. Ein Versager. Kein wahrer Sohn des Feuerlords.

Es war keine Strafe, nicht für seinen Neffen. Es war ein Geschenk. Ein giftiges, schreckliches Geschenk, das Zuko in sein Herz geschlossen hatte. Denn es war ein Geschenk seines Vaters und was sonst konnte er tun?

_Ihr Geister, was kann ich tun?_

_Schlafe erst mal_, entschied Iroh streng. _Du hast dich geirrt. Verstehe, dass du dich geirrt hast. Was du Zuko gesagt hast, ist noch immer wahr. Ihr seid beide erschöpft. Ruhe dich aus und warte, ob sich nicht eine bessere Antwort finden lässt._

_Und bete, dass die Geister keine weiteren Banditen zwischen hier und Ba Sing Se vorgesehen haben._

* * *

><p>(Zuko, Iroh der Weg zur Vollmondbucht/ Erdkönigreich)

„Ihr seid nervös", sagte Zuko trocken, als er Asahi den staubigen Weg entlang führte.

Onkel Iroh blinzelte ihn an, beinahe unschuldig. „Oh? Und warum sollten zwei unschuldige reisende Heiler beunruhigt sein, Lee?"

Richtig. Als ob er noch eine Ermahnung bräuchte, seine Zunge im Zaum zu halten. Hin und wieder kamen sie an anderen Reisenden vorbei. Manchmal waren es nur ein paar erschöpfte Nachzügler, dann wieder ganze Karawanen.

_Für eine versteckte Bucht, von der die Feuernation nichts wissen soll, ist der Ort hier aber ganz schön bekannt._

„Du bist nervös", wiederholte Zuko, sein Blick huschte über Straße, Felsen, Bäume. „Warte es ab. Was es auch ist, es holt uns schon noch ein. Wenn wir es nicht erwarten."

„Es war bemerkenswert ruhig, die letzten Tage über", grummelte Onkel.

„Wie ich schon sagte, warte es ab."

Es war still gewesen. Ruhig genug, lange genug, dass all seine schreienden Nerven sich größtenteils ausgeschrien hatten und jetzt in erschöpften Knoten zuckten, während Zuko mit angehaltenem Atem die nächste Katastrophe erwartete.

_Wenigstens habe ich den Teekessel-Bluff jetzt drauf._

In den letzten Tagen hatte er einen oder zwei fehlgeschlagene Versuche, komplett mit nervösen Blicken zu dem kleinen Feuertopf, der völlig unnatürlich aufzulodern schien. Doch er hatte weiter gemacht und langsam hatte sich alles zusammen gefügt. Heißes Wasser zu benutzen war immer noch schwierig. Aber es war eine gute Anstrengung, wie eine harte Übungsstunde oder eine steile Klippe hinunter zu klettern. Er kam damit zurecht. Anders als Onkel, der sich über dem Versuch eine Kerzenflamme ins Heilende Feuer zu wandeln fast die Haare raufte, in jenen wenigen Momenten in denen sie unbeobachtet üben konnten.

_Er bekommt es hin. Wir brauchen nur etwas Zeit._

Und diese Zeit würden sie haben, wenn Onkel mit Ba Sing Se Recht hatte. Und doch...

_Es ist zu einfach._

Ein Ort, an dem sie sich verstecken konnten. Ein _sicherer_ Ort. Ein Ort, den die Feuernation niemals, so hieß es, jemals hatte einnehmen können – also _konnte_ offensichtlich niemand, der es dort hinein schaffte, von der Feuernation sein und niemand würde sie verdächtigen...

_Perfekt. Zu perfekt._

_Es ist eine Falle._

Er wusste nicht wie. Noch nicht. Doch er hatte keine dreizehn Jahre im königlichen Palast und drei weitere in denen er die ganze Welt durchkämmte überlebt, ohne auf seinen Instinkt zu hören. Er war vielleicht fehlerhaft und schreckhaft und schickte zitternde Anspannung seine Nerven hinab, wann immer ein vereinzelter Echsen-Vogel falsch zuckte, doch er hatte ihn am Leben gehalten.

Perfekt und schön bedeutete Gift. Weiße Jade. Flatter-Hornissen. Azula.

_Aber Onkel glaubt, dass es sicher ist._

Nein. Onkel _hoffte_, dass es sicher war. Er hatte Informationen und Berichte und Kontakte zu einer Geheimgesellschaft, doch er war nie dort gewesen. Und obwohl Zuko wusste, dass sein Verständnis von militärischer Strategie dem Vergleich mit Azula niemals stand halten würde, so wusste er doch das: ein guter Kommandant erklärte nie, _niemals_, ein Gebiet für sicher. Nicht, bis er sich persönlich davon überzeugt hatte.

_Er zählt auf mich._

Okay. Das schaffte er. Bleib ruhig und halte dich im Hintergrund. Lass Onkel das freundliche Gesicht sein und halte nach den Zähnen der Falle Ausschau. Dann, es kam auf die Situation an, sage Onkel, was du gefunden hast –

_Und hoffe, dass er zuhört – nein, er hat es versprochen. Er hat es mir versprochen._

– Oder, wenn alles zu Kohs Höhle gefahren war, schnappe Onkel und _fliehe_.

Mit dieser Entscheidung hauchte Zuko einen erleichterten Seufzer, während er Asahi Koseworte zu murmelte, als sie den Kopf drehte und ihn anschaute. Er hatte einen Plan. Es war kein großartiger Plan, aber wenn man bedachte, was für gewöhnlich mit seinen Plänen passierte...

_Yu Yan Bogenschützen. Wirbelstürme. Ozeangeister. Azula._

Das alles bedacht, musste er einfach die Augen offen halten und bereit sein zu improvisieren.

_Ach ja, wo wir gerade dabei sind._ „Jemand glaubt hier, raffiniert zu sein", murmelte Zuko, bewusst nicht dort hin sehend, wo das Gebüsch raschelte.

„Ich verstehe." Iroh lächelte, so sanftmütig wie ein Komodo-Rhino, das sich anschickte ein lästiges, kleines Tor niederzutrampeln. „Ich meine, wir sollten ihm erlauben, zu glauben, dass er uns überlistet hat. Fürs Erste."

Harmlose Reisende. Na klar doch. Verdammt.

Sie verließen die offene Straße, um den merkwürdig baumartig aussehenden Felsen zu erreichen, den Irohs Quelle beschrieben hatte. Der pensionierte General hielt an und räusperte sich. „Hallo?"

„Keine Namen!" Der Mann, der aus dem Gebüsch heraus geschlichen kam, war kleiner als der Durchschnitt im Erdkönigreich und nicht im Entferntesten als schlank zu bezeichnen, doch er erinnerte Zuko trotzdem an ein Wiesel-Nerz. Allerdings ohne den hübschen Pelz. „Keine Namen, ich kenne euch nicht, ihr kennt mich nicht, ich war nie hier – urks!"

Den Mann beiläufig am Handgelenk gepackt, hielt Zuko ihn fest, während Iroh die kleinen Dokumente überprüfte, die ihr namenloser Kontakt in seine Hand gedrückt hatte. „Sie scheinen in Ordnung zu sein", sagte Onkel ruhig.

„Natürlich sind sie in Ordnung! Ihr glaubt doch nicht, dass ich mein Leben – äh _euer_ Leben – mit schlechten Papieren riskieren würde, oder? Ihr habt, was euch versprochen wurde! Lasst mich gehen!"

„Wovor hast du solche Angst?", fragte Zuko düster.

„Angst? Ich? Sehe ich so aus, als ob ich Angst hätte? Ha!" Der Mann riss an seinem Griff und erbleichte. „Schweine-Affen Sohn – äh, ich meinte, du kannst mich jederzeit wieder los lassen – "

„Wer könnte die gefälschten Papiere zu dir zurück verfolgen?", sagte Zuko mit leiser, gefährlicher Stimme. „Sag schon!"

„N-niemand! Ich schwöre es!" Er riss härter und japste.

„Sie sind sich vielleicht der Konsequenzen dieses besonderen Griffs nicht bewusst, Meister Namenlos", bemerkte Onkel nachdenklich. „Ein weiterer solcher unratsamen Befreiungsversuche könnte ihnen das Handgelenk brechen. Und das würde großen Schaden an ihren … lukrativen Einkommensquellen anrichten."

Schwitzend schluckte der Fälscher.

„Also. Damit wir alle weitere Unerfreulichkeiten vermeiden und sie sich weiter bereichern können – wer ist es, den sie mehr fürchten, als einfache Vertriebene, die sich nach einem besseren Leben sehnen?"

„Die – die Dai Li", stotterte der Fälscher. „Sie dienen dem Erdkönig. So heißt es zumindest. Normalerweise verlassen sie Ba Sing Se nicht, aber wenn sie es doch tun... sie sind Erdbändiger. Kommt man ihnen in die Quere, _verschwindet_ man. Oder – schlimmer."

„Schlimmer?", fragte Iroh ruhig.

„Ich weiß es nicht, okay? Ich weiß es nicht! Manche sagen – manchmal sind die Leute, die sie schnappen für eine Weile weg. Und wenn sie wieder zurück kommen, dann sind sie nicht mehr sie selbst. Keiner weiß warum. Keiner weiß wie! Aber es passiert. Und das passiert nicht mir!"

Auf Irohs Blick hin ließ Zuko ihn los. „Ich danke ihnen für diesen großzügigen Rat", sagte Iroh freundlich. „Wir wünschen ihnen alles Glück und Erfolg."

Seine Roben richtend, rümpfte der Fälscher die Nase. „Ihr werdet mehr brauchen als das. Sie lassen keine _Tiere_ nach Ba Sing Se. Nicht mit Flüchtlingen." Mit einem letzten aufgebrachten Blick in Zukos Richtung hastete er die Straße hinunter.

_Sie lassen keine..._ Zuko schluckte hart und tätschelte Asahis Nacken, als sie ihn anstieß. „Onkel?"

Iroh seufzte. „Ich habe auch den Namen eines anständigen Karawanenmeisters", sagte er schlicht. „Wir sollten einen seiner Vertreter in der Nähe der Fähren finden."

_Oh._

Atme. Ein und aus. Ihm war kein Schwert in den Bauch gerammt worden. Es fühlte sich nur so an.

„Es tut mir Leid, Neffe."

„Gehen wir", sagte Zuko rau und zupfte an Asahis Zügel. „Wir verschwenden Tageslicht."

Er hatte es zum Ufer geschafft, nachdem sein eigenes Schiff mit ihm in die Luft gejagt worden war. Er konnte auch das schaffen.

Außerdem war es nicht so, als ob er das Recht hatte, etwas anderes zu erwarten.

_Dummer Zuzu_, hörte er Azulas Singsang, während er einen Fuß vor den anderen setzte. _Du weißt doch, dass nichts was du gern hast behalten darfst._

* * *

><p>Autor-Notizen: Keine Sorge, wir sehen Asahi wieder, aber das dauert ein paar Kapitel. Und ja, die Anspielung auf StarWars in Kapitel 6 war Absicht. Ich konnte einfach nicht widerstehen.<p>

Übersetzer-Notizen: Wer sich die Mühe macht, die korrespondierenden Episoden der Fernsehserie anzuschauen, wird merken, dass Vathara es schafft – mit nur zwei! Sätzen – die ganze Begegnung mit den beiden Kopfgeldjägern, die hinter Toph her sind völlig überflüssig zu machen.


	8. Chapter 8

Kapitel 8:

(Iroh, Zuko/ eine Fähre nach Ba Sing Se/ Folge: 'Reise nach Ba Sing Se II: Der Schlangenpass')

_Nie in all meinen Tagen hätte ich geglaubt, dass ich mich nach einen Banditenüberfall sehnen würde_, dachte Iroh bedauernd, als er ihren Weg zur Fähre anführte. Zuko war ein stiller Schatten hinter ihm, das Gesicht von kalter Entschlossenheit abgesehen leer.

Er hatte diesen Blick schon zuvor gesehen. Vor drei Jahren, als Zuko die Bedingungen seiner Verbannung gelesen hatte.

_Er hatte das Richtige getan. Er hat das Ehrenwerte getan. Und wieder ist alles, was er dafür bekommt Verlust._ Iroh versuchte, sein Gesicht freundlich zu halten, auch wenn sein Herz schmerzte. Zuko war für sie beide abweisend genug. _ Und dieses Mal bin ich derjenige, der ihm diese Wunde zugefügt hat._

Es spielte keine Rolle, dass er seinen Neffen kein Haar gekrümmt hatte. Wunden des Herzens waren viel tiefer, als einfache Narben auf der Haut.

_Ich wünschte, er würde mich anschreien. Geister, ich wünschte, er würde etwas in Brand stecken._

Nichts. Nur kurz angebundene Erwiderungen, wenn es nötig war und Schweigen, wann immer möglich. Wie ein Krieger mit einer tödlichen Wunde, der still hielt, so dass seine Kameraden nicht brachen und starben.

_Ich kann nichts tun,_ entschied Iroh mit schwerem Herzen. _Nicht hier. Nicht jetzt._

Nun... nichts Ernsthaftes. Dann wieder, war Ernsthaftigkeit vielleicht nicht das, was sein Neffe jetzt brauchte.

Bei sich schmunzelnd, schmiedete Iroh Pläne.

* * *

><p>(Zuko, Iroh, Jet und Co. Fähre/ Erdkönigreich)

_Das muss der absolut lächerlichste Hut diesseits des Westlichen Meeres sein,_ dachte Zuko tonlos. Ein einsamer, kantiger Gedanke, der durch die Taubheit von _wo ist der nächste Angriff_ und des _sie ist fort, es ist nicht fair, es ist nie fair_ hindurch drang. Er wäre genau so glücklich gewesen, wenn er gleich wieder verschwinden und ihn wieder betäubt und blutend zurück lassen würde.

Aber das hier war Onkel. Onkel, der etwas tat, das völlig und komplett verrückt _aussah_. Und das hieß, es war Zeit, in Deckung zu gehen. Oder zumindest zu versuchen, ihn mit aller Kraft abzulenken.

_Dazu bin ich echt nicht in Stimmung._

Es spielte keine Rolle. Er musste es versuchen. „Seht euch doch mal um", presste Zuko rau heraus. „Wir sind keine Touristen." Die Unterhaltung unbedingt zu Ende bringen wollend, hob er die Schüssel mit so genanntem Mittagessen zu seinen Lippen –

Schnüffelte, seine Finger erspürten die laue Wärme der braunen Flüssigkeit und er kippte die ganze Schüssel abrupt über Bord.

„Lee", seufzte Onkel.

„Ich verbringe nicht die nächste Woche an eine Latrine gekettet", grollte Zuko.

Onkel Iroh blinzelte und schnupperte an seiner eigenen Schüssel. „Ich gestehe es riecht nicht angenehm..."

„Es – ist nicht der Geruch." Widerstrebend schob er die Finger über den Rand von Irohs Schüssel und erspürte die schwache Wärme der Flüssigkeit. „Etwas fühlt sich nicht richtig an."

Mit einem nachdenklichen Stirnrunzeln warf Onkel seine Schüssel über das Geländer.

„Aber – was –", stotterte Zuko.

„Ich habe schon zuvor verdorbene Nahrung überstanden, im Krieg", sagte Iroh ernst. „Hunger ist unangenehm, aber nicht fatal. Wenn etwas in der Energie verkehrt genug ist, dass du es wahrnehmen konntest, will ich nicht mein Glück versuchen."

„Hm", lachte eine tiefe Stimme. „Ich wusste ja, dass das Essen schlecht ist, aber nicht so schlecht."

Zuko weigerte sich zusammenzuzucken. Er hatte das Trio von Jugendlichen kommen hören, aber er hatte gehofft, dass sie einfach vorbei gehen würden.

_Als ob ich jemals so viel Glück hätte._

_Bewaffnete Jugendliche._ Oh Freude. Ein dünner, kleiner mit roten Streifen auf blassen Wangen, wie eine verwilderte Kyoshikriegerin. Ein größerer, schweigsamer Junge mit Bogen. Und vorne dran, wuschelige braune Haare über gerissenen braunen Augen und ein angekauter Strohhalm...

_Anführer. Arrogant. Großartig. Einfach nur großartig._

„Mein Name ist Jet und das hier sind meine Freiheitskämpfer, Smellerbee und Longshot."

_Möchtegern-Guerillas. Noch besser._ Und das bedeutete, dass sie wahrscheinlich wussten, wie Leute von der Feuernation aussahen. Oder es zumindest glaubten.

_Hoffen wir nur, dass sie nach Uniformen Ausschau halten._ Zuko schaute bewusst über den See.

„Hallo", sagte Smellerbee.

_Verdammt. Sei höflich. Halte die Tarnung aufrecht._ „Hallo", erwiderte Zuko, nicht zurück schauend.

„Also... du bist ein Wasserbändiger?"

Berechnung. Jets Stimme war reine Berechnung, verborgen unter teuflischem Charisma. Alle Haare in Zukos Nacken sträubten sich. „Und?", sagte er kalt.

„Die sieht man selten im Erdkönigreich." Jets Stimme war träge und wachsam. Abwartend.

_Verdammt! Sie denken noch nicht einmal, dass ich ein Feuerbändiger bin und wir sind trotzdem schon im Arsch – _

„Ja, es war eine ganz schöne Überraschung, als wir erkannten, was vorging", schritt Iroh reibungslos ein. „Wir hörten, dass Wasserbändiger in Ba Sing Se sind. Mit etwas Glück können wir einen finden, damit es keine … äh, willkürlichen Zwischenfälle mehr gibt."

„Hast einiges an Schaden angerichtet, was?" Jet grinste. „Jemanden wie dich könnten wir gebrauchen."

_Wenn es wahllose Zerstörung ist auf die du aus bist, bin ich nicht der, nach dem du suchst,_ dachte Zuko, ihnen einen dunklen Blick zuwerfend.

Entweder war er blind, oder er ignorierte es bewusst, jedenfalls trat Jet näher heran. „Ach übrigens, ich habe gehört, der Kapitän tafelt wie ein König, während wir Flüchtlinge seine Reste aufessen dürfen. Das scheint mir nicht gerade fair, oder?"

_Das Leben ist nicht fair_, dachte Zuko trocken. Bewaffnet, keine Erwachsenen bei ihnen, keiner dabei der auch nur so viel Verstand hatte wie Sokka und auf die ganze Welt wütend. Er musste unbedingt Abstand zwischen sich und diese Idioten bringen.

„Und was für ein König ist er, wenn er so tafelt?", fragte sich Iroh laut.

_...Gahh!_

„Ein dicker, glücklicher König", sagte Jet sardonisch. „Willst du uns nicht helfen das unschuldige Essen zu _befreien_?"

_Selbstgefällig, charmant und er weiß, wie er die Schwachpunkte der Leute findet._ Zuko starrte über den See hinaus und nickte. „Ich bin dabei."

_Ich will dich dort haben, wo ich dich sehen kann._

* * *

><p>(Iroh, Zuko, Jet und Co. Fähre/ Erdkönigreich)

„Es tut mir Leid, Onkel", sagte Zuko mit einer Stimme, die leise genug war, dass keiner der anderen Passagiere ihn über dem freudigen Lachen als Jet das Essen austeilte, hören konnte. „Er glaubt, dass er etwas weiß."

„Und der beste Weg um sicher zu sein, dass er nicht genauer hinsieht, ist zuzulassen, dass er glaubt, dass du fest auf seiner Seite bist", nickte Iroh. Er hatte das Charisma des Rebellen auch bemerkt. So eng wie sie mit den anderen Flüchtlingen auf einer Fähre zusammengepfercht waren, hatte Zuko jedes Recht, misstrauisch zu sein. „Nun. Ein Mahl war in dem Preis der Überfahrt inbegriffen. Wir sind bald in der Stadt und können sie dort von unserer Fährte abschütteln."

Longshot und Smellerbee kamen herbei und er konnte nichts weiter sagen. Nur lächeln und kurz die Schulter seines Neffen berühren.

_Wir tun, was wir tun müssen. Doch ich bin froh, dass es euch stört._

Und er war auch aus einem völlig eigensüchtigen Grund froh. Die Augen seines Neffen waren wieder klarer auf die Gefahren der Gegenwart konzentriert, statt auf den Schmerz, den er noch immer unterdrückte. Offensichtlich tat verstohlene Geschäfte Zukos Seele gut.

_Nun, warum sollten sie nicht? Ich weiß von vielen, die sich auf verdeckte Operationen spezialisieren. Aber hat irgendein anderer Feuerbändiger jemals den Nordpol infiltriert?_

Wie das Heilen war es ein zweifelhaftes Talent, das ein Adeliger der Feuernation sein eigen nennen konnte. Aber unzweifelhaft nützlich, solange sie Vertriebene waren.

_Ich frage mich. Gibt es irgendeine Möglichkeit, wie er solche Talente gut nutzen kann? Etwas, dass ich offen unterstützen kann?_

Das war etwas, über das es sich nachzudenken lohnte, als er höfliche Floskeln austauschte und mit Zuko und den zwei jungen Rebellen sich über den reichen Ertrag hermachte. Es war eine bessere Mahlzeit als er sie seit einigen Tagen gehabt hatte, um die Wahrheit zu sagen. Ganz besonders als Zuko etwas Teekonfekt aus dem Ärmel geholt hatte, als niemand hinsah. Die Linien der Ahornblätter und Kirschblüten waren etwas zerdrückt, doch gaben sie trotzdem einen hübschen Kontrast zu heißem Wasser. Allerdings war kein Tee zu haben, bedauerlicherweise. Nun, man konnte nicht alles erwarten.

_Speisen, Getränke... ja, wir sollten auch etwas Unterhaltung haben_, entschied Iroh. Wenn auch nur um Jet davon überzeugt zu halten, dass das Wasserbändigen Lees einziges Geheimnis war. Und er war auch neugierig. „Also, Smellerbee. Das ist ein äußerst ungewöhnlicher Name für einen jungen Mann.

„Vielleicht liegt es daran, dass ich gar kein junger Mann bin, sondern ein Mädchen!" Offensichtlich aufgebracht stand sie auf und rauschte davon.

_Ups._ „Oh, ach so, ich verstehe!", rief er ihr nach. „Das ist ein schöner Name für ein hübsches Mädchen, ehrlich!"

Zukos Gesicht zuckte nicht einmal. Iroh war nicht sicher, ob es mangelnde Überraschung, ungewöhnliche Selbstkontrolle oder einfach der Hunger eines Jugendlichen war, der das Gehirn so weit in Beschlag nahm, bis es seinem Neffen egal gewesen wäre, wenn Smellerbee ein bekleideter Schnabel-Bär wäre, so lange sie nicht nach seiner Schüssel griff.

_Jugendlicher Feuerbändiger_, erinnerte sich Iroh trocken, als der schweigsame Longshot zu seiner Freundin aufschloss und _keine_ Unterhaltung mit ihr führte. _Hunger ist am wahrscheinlichsten._

Auf dem Eismeer zu driften war übel genug gewesen. Als Flüchtlinge gejagt zu werden, nur dazu fähig lange genug an einem Ort zu bleiben, um ein paar magere Vorräte aufzutreiben, ehe die Vorsicht dazu riet, weiter zu ziehen... er konnte es sich leisten, Gewicht zu verlieren, doch sein Neffe war schon so schlank genug.

_Selbst wenn er nicht bändigte, glaube ich, dass er einen Zentimeter gewachsen ist_, dachte Iroh halb bedauernd, halb amüsiert. Nachzügler kamen in Sozins Linie ebenso oft vor wie Wunderkinder, doch niemand hatte jemals seinen Bruder davon überzeugen können. _Ich hatte gehofft, er würde mehr nach mir, als nach Ozai kommen, doch das ist nicht das beste Timing._

Jet setzte sich zu ihnen, immer noch von der Aufregung und Verherrlichung der Menge erfasst. „Nach allem was ich gehört habe, essen die Menschen in Ba Sing Se jeden Abend so. Ich kann es kaum erwarten die riesig hohen Mauern zu sehen."

„Es ist wirklich ein beeindruckender Anblick", stimmte Iroh zu. _Und ein beängstigender._

Jet hob eine buschige Augenbraue. „Dann sind sie schon einmal dort gewesen?"

„Ja, einmal", gab der pensionierte General zu. „Aber da war ich noch ein anderer Mensch." Wenn die Ereignisse anders gewesen wären, wenn _er_ anders gewesen wäre...

_Wenn ich nicht der Drache des Westens gewesen wäre, würde Zuko dann noch leben?_

Er bezweifelte es. Er bezweifelte es sehr. Zuko war stur und robust und beharrlich, doch die Chancen waren so schlecht gewesen, dass ein junger Prinz es überlebt hätte. Und noch schlechter, für Erfolg.

Wenn er nur _Zuko_ davon überzeugen könnte.

„Ich habe in der Vergangenheit ein paar Dinge getan, auf die ich nicht stolz bin", sagte Jet mit leiser Stimme. „Aber deswegen will ich nach Ba Sing Se, für einen Neuanfang. Eine zweite Chance."

„Das ist sehr anständig von dir", sagte Iroh bedächtig. _Ich denke, du glaubst es sogar._ Ob der Junge dieses Versprechen halten konnte – nun. Diebstahl am Kapitän war kein vielversprechender Anfang. „Ich glaube Menschen können sich und ihr Leben ändern, wenn sie es wirklich wollen." Er sah zu seinem Neffen. „Jeder Mensch sollte eine zweite Chance bekommen."

Zu spät erkannte er, wie Zuko das auffassen könnte. _Den Avatar zu fangen ist keine zweite Chance, Neffe!_

Doch das konnte er nicht sagen. Nicht während Jet sie beide beobachtete.

„Also, was hast du gemacht, um einen Wasserbändiger zu verärgern?", fragte Zuko ruhig.

„Warum denkst du, dass ich schon mal einem Wasserbändiger begegnet bin?" Jet grinste.

Zuko starrte ihn mit einem harten, direkten Blick an.

Iroh kannte diesen Blick. Er hatte ihn schon im Spiegel gesehen. Das war der Blick eines Generals.

_Du denkst du bist so schlau. Ich bin ja so was von beeindruckt. Zieh den Kopf aus deinem Arsch und gib mir klare Antworten, ehe ich dich deine Abzeichen fressen lasse._

Von allen Kniffen der Befehlsgewalt die er versucht hatte, seinem Neffen zu lehren, warum musste es _dieser_ sein, der hängen blieb?

„Nichts, worüber du dir Gedanken machen musst", sagte Jet schließlich, nicht mehr grinsend. „Sie und ihr idiotischer Bruder und dieses Kind... Du bist realistischer als die es je sein werden." Er schnaubte. „Als ob die Feuernation dem Südpol nicht schon genug angetan hätte. Vielleicht sind sie deshalb damit durchgekommen."

Irohs Augen weiteten sich und er konnte sich nicht helfen, als Zuko einen kurzen Blick zuzuwerfen. Dieser war sehr, sehr still geworden.

_Katara._

Es _könnte_ ein anderer Wasserbändiger sein. Aber vom Südlichen Wasserstamm, mit ihrem Bruder? Er bezweifelte, dass so weit im Süden noch ein anderer Wasserbändiger übrig war, nachdem die Seeraben ihr Schlachtwerk vollbracht hatten.

Wenn dieser junge Mann den Unmut jener jungen Dame auf sich gezogen hatte, dann hatte er wahrlich eine Menge wieder gut zu machen.

_Nun. Das Gleiche könnte man von meinem Neffen sagen._

Nein. Das war nicht fair. Prinz Zukos Queste zwang ihn der jungen Wasserbändigerin entgegen, so lange sie den Avatar verteidigte. Dieser junge Mann, der behauptete für die Freiheit zu kämpfen – was höchstwahrscheinlich hieß gegen die Feuernation – was genau hätte er tun können?

_Was immer es auch war, Zuko hat Recht. Wir sind besser beraten uns von diesem Jungen fern zu halten._

* * *

><p>(Zuko, Iroh, Jet Fähre/ Erdkönigreich)

Es war Morgen. Es gab keinen Platz, Katas auszuführen, nicht mit so vielen Leuten. Doch es war neblig genug, dass Zuko fast so tun konnte, als ob er allein wäre, während er am Bug stand und Atemübungen machte. _Ein und aus. Ein. Und aus._

An jenem schrecklichen Tag hatte er die Atemkontrolle verloren, als Azula versucht hatte, ihn mit Versprechungen von Vaters Vergebung in Ketten zu locken. Er hatte den Atem verloren, die Selbstbeherrschung verloren, den Kampf verloren.

_Das lasse ich nicht noch einmal zu._

Er konnte nicht an seiner Haltung arbeiten. Konnte keine Katas ohne Feuer üben, nicht mit so vielen Augen in der Nähe, Aber er konnte an der Atemtechnik feilen.

… Oder er könnte, wenn nicht ein charmantes Ärgernis nicht versuchte, sich von seiner schlechten Seite zu nähern.

_Du willst, dass die Leute dir vertrauen, aber noch mehr willst du die Kontrolle haben. Also kannst du nicht anders, als das Messer mit Kleinigkeiten, von denen du glaubst, dass die anderen sie nicht bemerken, tiefer zu rammen. Und ich wette, Katara hat dich auch gemocht, bis du eine Dummheit begangen hast. _

_Azula würde dich zum Frühstück verspeisen._

„Schon witzig. Gleich als ich deine Narbe sah, wusste ich, wer du bist."

_Oh, Hölle._

Er hatte seinen Kopf nicht verloren, als der Geist des Ozeans versucht hatte, ihn zu ertränken. Er würde auch jetzt nicht in Panik geraten.

Ein Atemzug und er blickte Jet argwöhnisch an.

„Du bist ein Verstoßener, so wie ich", fuhr Jet fort, neben ihm stehend. „Wir Verstoßenen müssen zusammenhalten. Wir müssen uns gegenseitig Rückendeckung geben. Jemand anderes wird es nicht tun."

Ein Angebot, so unverhohlen, wie ein Dolch in Seide gewickelt.

_Schließ dich mir an. Oder tue es nicht, und lass mich rätseln, warum._

_Verdammt. Onkel und ich haben nie besprochen, was zu tun ist, wenn uns jemand da haben will!_

„Ist ein Heiler hier an Bord?"

Einer von der Besatzung, der die Hakenschwerter Jets mit einem misstrauischen Blick beäugte, während er einen schwitzenden Flüchtling am Arm festhielt.

_Und was jetzt?_

„Bitte!", brach es aus dem Flüchtling heraus, dem ganzen Deck zugewandt, das von meist noch schlafenden Leuten bedeckt war. „Meine Frau – so viel Blut – Bitte, kann denn niemand – ?"

Jet vergessen, lief Zuko zu seinem Gepäck.

_...Ich stinke nach Blut._

Erschöpft setzte sich Zuko auf, rückte etwas von seiner Patientin ab, während ihr Mann seine noch immer blasse Frau umarmte und küsste, mit einer Flut von Tränen. „Geben sie ihr so viel Wasser, wie sie trinken will", sagte er der stoischen, grauhaarigen Tante neben ihm. „Tee wäre besser. _Gekochtes_ Wasser. Sie wurde von diesem Schlabber gestern krank. Da hätte es keine Rolle gespielt, wenn sie nicht..." Er wedelte unsicher mit der Hand, unfähig die richtigen Worte zu finden.

„Von der Geburt aufgerissen wäre", nickte die Tante, das kleine Bündel Mensch in den Armen haltend, das die ganze Aufregung verschlafen hatte. „Vor drei Wochen. Ich dachte, sie wäre in Ordnung." Sie verzog das Gesicht. „Sie _schwor_, dass es ihr gut ginge."

„Frisches Fleisch", fuhr Zuko fort. „Fisch, wenn sie sich sicher sind, dass er frisch ist. Sie ist geheilt, aber sie muss ihr Blut wieder aufbauen." Er runzelte die Stirn. Er vergaß etwas, das wusste er.

„Salz", sagte Onkel Iroh bestimmt, in seinem Blickfeld auftauchend. „Ihr Blut ist dünn genug. Das Kind zu stillen wird alles nur verschlimmern, wenn sie nicht genug Salz bekommt." Er lächelte und bot eine dampfende Tasse an. „Sie ist nicht die einzige, die etwas davon vertragen könnte, wie es scheint."

„Hmm?", kam es von Zuko, der schon die Hälfte hinunter gestürzt hatte. Süß, mit einer Prise Salz. Wo hatte Onkel das her?

„Wir haben den Hafen erreicht." Onkel lächelte immer noch, doch seine Augen huschten in die Richtung der Rampe. „Und es scheint, wir haben Aufmerksamkeit erregt."

_...Verdammt._

* * *

><p>(Zuko, Iroh Hafen von Ba Sing Se/ Erdkönigreich)

„Wir stammen nicht aus dem Nebelsumpf!"

„_Natürlich_ stammen sie nicht von dort, Mr. Lee", sagte die Zolldame sardonisch, ihre Papiere mit genug roter Tinte abstempelnd, dass sie so aussahen, als ob sie bluteten. „Niemand stammt von dort."

Stadtwache Huojin beobachtete, wie der ältere Herr – Mushi, wenn die Informationen, die Amaya aus gewissen Quellen erhalten hatte, richtig waren – etwas in das Ohr des aufgebrachten Jugendlichen flüsterte und musste ein Lachen unterdrücken. Dem absolut schelmischen Funkeln in dem freundlichen Gesicht nach zu urteilen, war es wahrscheinlich _das passt schon so, Lee._ Das war allerdings so gar nicht das, was man von einem Flüchtling des Erdkönigreiches erwartete... aber für das was sie wirklich waren, ergab es nur zu viel Sinn.

Amayas Flüchtlinge hatten immer eine Geschichte zu erzählen. Diese zwei sahen so aus, als ob ihre interessanter war, als die der meisten anderen.

Er begab sich zu der Kabine hinüber und räusperte sich. „Gibt es ein Problem, Ma'am?"

„Nein, kein Problem", sagte Mushi schnell, so unschuldig wie ein Pygmäen-Puma-Junges aussehend. „Wir wurden nur von einer solch seltenen Schönheit bezaubert." Er wendete sich der Beamtin mit einem Lächeln, das so charmant wie das eines Antilopen-Fuchses war, zu. „Wenn ich das sagen darf, sie sind die lieblichste Blume im Garten der Götter. Ihre Schönheit ist wahrhaft betörend."

Mit Warze über der Augenbraue und allem lächelte sie. „Hmm. Sie haben wirklich ausgezeichnete Augen, gutaussehender Mann. Rarrr."

_Ich sterbe gleich vor Lachen. Hier und jetzt_, kicherte Huojin bei sich, während der junge Bursche so aussah, als ob er vor Scham im Boden versinken wollte. _Nein, reiß dich zusammen, sie sind unter dem Bluff wahrscheinlich vor lauter Angst erstarrt._

„Aber das ändert die Sachlage nicht!" Sie stach mit dem Griff ihres Stempels in Lees Richtung. „Nicht lizenzierte Heiler dürfen in Ba Sing Se nicht praktizieren! Egal ob sie Wasserbändiger sind, oder nicht!"

_Halt, halt – was?,_ dachte Huojin.

„Sie wäre fast verblutet!", verteidigte sich Lee.

„Und die Fähre war noch nicht ganz in Ba Sing Se angekommen", schob sein älterer Verwandter sich reibungslos dazwischen. „Sicherlich, jetzt da wir das Gesetz kennen – "

„Regeln sind Regeln! Regeln halten die Ordnung aufrecht. Egal ob es ihnen passt oder nicht, es muss eine Untersuchung geben!"

„Und das hält die Schlange dann wie lange auf?", machte Huojin darauf aufmerksam. „Wahrscheinlich den ganzen Tag, wenn jeder auf der Fähre befragt werden muss. Das ist eine unschöne Art, gute Bürger willkommen zu heißen, die in unserer Stadt ein neues Leben aufbauen wollen. Wenn sie noch nicht angedockt waren, hat er kein Gesetz gebrochen."

Sie machte ein unleidiges Gesicht und öffnete den Mund –

„Was er benötigt, ist eine _Lizenz_", fuhr Huojin fort, ehe sie ihm Kapitel und Paragraph zitieren konnte. „Meine Schicht ist sowieso bald beendet. Ich kann sie zu Heilerin Amaya eskortieren und sie kann seine Ausbildung überprüfen. Ich bin sicher, dass sie die richtigen Stellen informieren wird, sollte es ein Problem geben."

„Nun... Ich glaube, das wäre akzeptabel..."

„Sie sind so gnädig wie schön." Mushi lächelte. „Wir werden diese Freundlichkeit nicht vergessen."

„Das wäre auch besser so", sagte sie trocken und fügte die letzten Eingangsstempel hinzu, ehe sie die Papiere zurückgab. „Sie haben Glück, dass sie mich an einem guten Tag erwischt haben."

„Es ist wirklich ein unermessliches Glück", erklärte Mushi und verbeugte sich. Der Jugendliche schluckte und folgte seinem Beispiel.

_Eine linkische Verbeugung und er muss sich davon abhalten, mit den Händen die Flamme zu formen_, bemerkte Huojin. _Mushi könnte durchgehen, doch der arme Junge da kann noch nicht länger von der Feuernation weg sein, als ein paar Monate._

_...Und er ist ein ausgebildeter Kämpfer. Und er hat sich schon mit dem falschen Feuerbändiger angelegt. Oh, Junge. Amaya wird sich bei dem hier mächtig ins Zeug legen müssen. _„Wenn sie mir folgen wollen, meine Herren?"

Während er sie zum Zug eskortierte, spürte Huojin Augen in seinem Nacken und warf einen Blick zurück. Er entdeckte einen einzelnen jungen Burschen. Mit Hakenschwertern. Die braunen Augen waren dunkel und misstrauisch und _wütend._

_Oh, Hölle. Ich hoffe nur, dass er keinen guten Blick auf ihre Augen erhaschen konnte._

_Den Geistern sei Dank, dass Ba Sing Se so groß ist. Mit etwas Glück wird er sie nie wieder sehen._

Er führte sie in eines der weniger besetzten Abteile und setzte sich am äußeren Ende ihrer Bank, darauf vertrauend, dass seine Uniform die anderen Passagiere auf Abstand halten würde. „Ich bin Wache Huojin. Ich hörte, dass sie von weit her kommen... und dass sie einen leichten Hitzeschlag haben."

„Was?", fragte Lee misstrauisch.

„Ja, das stimmt", sagte Mushi offen, sich entspannend. „Wo gehen wir wirklich hin?"

„Zu Heilerin Amaya", sagte Huojin direkt. „Wir sind alte Freunde. Sie hat mich für eine Weile aufgenommen als ich sechs war. Sie ist gut darin, Leuten bei einem Neuanfang zu helfen."

„Ah, ja?"

„Das sehen sie schon, wenn wir dort sind." Huojin lächelte, während er diese verstörenden goldenen Augen betrachtete. Er hatte viele solcher Augen an jenen gesehen, denen Amaya über die Jahre hinweg geholfen hatte, aber sie waren doch immer noch überraschend.

Ganz besonders die von Lee. Die meisten Augen der Feuernation hatten noch eine Andeutung von Braun im Gold. Doch die Augen von Lee waren blasser. Reiner.

_Und er soll ein Wasserbändiger sein?_

Nun. Wenn das stimmte, dann hatte der Bursche einen _wirklich_ guten Grund wegzulaufen. Viel besser, als die meisten anderen, die auf Amayas Türschwelle auftauchten.

_Besser als die Gründe, von denen du weißt_, entsann sich Huojin. _Wenn es um Ehre geht, dann wollen sie nie gerne darüber reden._

„Ich werde ihnen jetzt nicht erzählen, dass sie hier in Sicherheit seid", sagte Huojin mit leiser Stimme, während sich das Abteil mit Flüchtlingen füllte. „Aber sie haben es bis hierher geschafft und das ist keine Kleinigkeit. Ich habe es auch geschafft, aber das war nicht mein Verdienst. Ich war sechs Jahre alt. Meine Eltern waren es, die tapfer waren."

Als der Zug den Bahnhof verließ, hob Mushi neugierig eine Augenbraue, sah aber offensichtlich davon ab, nachzufragen, Lee jedoch –

Lee starrte ihn an, nur einen Moment lang. Als ob er direkt durch das Grün des Erdkönigreichs seiner Augen hindurch starren konnte, bis zu –

Erschüttert schaute Huojin weg. _Oma und Shu. Was war das?_

Es hatte nicht im Geringsten mit Oma und Shu zu tun, fürchtete er.

_Loyalität. Verdammte Loyalität._

Seine Eltern hatten nicht die Zeit gehabt, ihm viel über das Land in dem er geboren worden war beizubringen, doch sie hatten ihn genug gelehrt. Und er hatte noch mehr aus Amayas Flüchtlingen herausgeholt. Jene, die es geschafft hatten... und jene, die es nicht geschafft hatten. Es nicht hatten schaffen _können._

Er war sechsunddreißig Jahre alt. Er hatte eine gute Arbeit, eine liebevolle Frau, zwei lebensfrohe kleine Töchter, gute Freunde. Und doch, manchmal überfiel ihn das Gefühl, dass etwas … _fehlte._

„Sie haben keinen loyalen Lord, Huojin", hatte ihm die ruhige Meixiang Wen gesagt, an einem der wenigen Zusammenkünfte, als er und andere ihres Volkes zusammentrafen um Dinge zu besprechen, von denen ihr Erdbändiger-Ehemann nichts wissen wollte. „Manche von uns haben einen Lord und haben ihn verlassen. Manchen wurde _befohlen_ zu fliehen. Sie hatten niemals die Wahl oder den Befehl." Sie hatte sich unterbrechen müssen und ihn mit der Sorge einer Mutter betrachtet. „Ich hoffe, sie können es ertragen. Die meisten meiner Kinder sind ganz und gar Erde, doch Jinhai..."

Oh, ja. Der Junge war fröhlich und freundlich genug, aber er hatte definitiv mehr von seiner Mutter geerbt, als nur den Körperbau. Meixiangs andere Kinder konnten sich auch ohne Amayas Hilfe einfügen. Jinhai jedoch nicht.

Genau wie diese beiden hier.

_Warum geht mir dieser junge Bursche so nahe?_

Sie erreichten den Unteren Ring bevor er es ausknobeln konnte. Der Zug hielt an und er erhob sich, deutete den beiden brüsk an, dass sie voran gehen sollten. _Ich muss es offiziell aussehen lassen._

Außerdem, so nervös, wie Lee war, wollte er den Jungen ganz sicher nicht in einem engen Raum im Rücken haben.

Er hätte den Weg zu Amayas Klinik mit geschlossenen Augen finden können. Es war nicht die beste Gegend im Unteren Ring, aber auch nicht die schlechteste. Und die Außenseite machte nicht viel her. Aber Äußerlichkeiten waren trügerisch. Die meisten Leute hatten nicht ihre eigene Quelle. Amaya schon, was sie ein paar ihrer Erdbändiger-Patienten verdankte, die zusammengearbeitet hatten und bis hinunter zu klarem, frischem Wasser gruben.

Das war nicht alles, was sie gegraben hatten. Doch bisher schienen die Dai Li zu glauben, dass Amayas unterirdische Verstecke nur esoterische Behandlungszimmer waren, die gut dafür waren, um lichtempfindliche Arzneien herzustellen und Soldaten zu behandeln, deren Nerven durch zu lange Zeit auf der Mauer zerrüttet waren.

_Hoffen wir, dass es so bleibt._

Huojin klopfte an der Tür der Klinik und führte die zwei hinein, ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten. „Ich habe sie gefunden, Amaya."

„Ich danke dir, mein Freund." Die ergrauende Frau des Wasserstammes war anmutig und mit einem langärmeligen, leichten, indigofarbigen Kleid angetan, während sie ein letztes Mal mit einer von schimmerndem Wasser umhüllten Hand über den ehemals gebrochenen Arm eines Schreiners fuhr. „Wählen sie ihr nächstes Spiel in der Taverne sorgfältiger aus. Mit einem Erdbändiger zu ringen endet nie gut."

„Aber es war so ein mickriger Kerl!", fing ihr Patient an, sich zu beschweren, bemerkte jedoch ihren Blick und schnaubte. „Natürlich. Kümmern sie sich nicht um die zahlende Kundschaft. Bittsteller kommen zuerst."

Lee fuhr empört auf, Augen verengt, Lippen zusammengepresst und Mushi legte ihm eine Hand auf den Arm.

_Großartig. Feuriger Jähzorn und das nicht gerade wenig._ „Das ist eine offizielle Angelegenheit der Wache", sagte Huojin deutlich. „Herr...?"

Der Mann erzwang ein Lächeln. „Eigentlich wollte ich gerade gehen."

„Natürlich wollten sie das."

„Das hast du genossen." Amaya schmunzelte gegen ihren Willen, nachdem der Mann hinaus geeilt war.

„Wenn man schnell aufbraust, dann benutzt man es am Besten für einen guten Grund", Huojin hob die Schultern. „Außerdem. Du hattest in diesem Jahr schon viele _Bittsteller._ Wir wollen doch nicht, dass die Leute misstrauisch werden."

„Wir sind _keine –_", Lees Ausbruch erstarb, nur halb geformt, während der Bursche zwischen ihnen hin und her schaute und das gute Auge sich weitete. „Wir sind... nicht die einzigen, oder?"

„Ich hatte es vermutet", sagte Mushi nachdenklich. „Interessant."

„Und etwas von dem wir hier besser nicht sprechen", sagte Amaya höflich. „Folgen sie mir."

Sie führte sie unter die Erde, eine sich windende Steintreppe hinab, zu Kammern, die nicht von oben einsehbar waren und selbst Geräusche trugen hier nicht weit. Huojin übernahm die Rückhut, auf alles gefasst. Amayas Hilfe war effektiv, aber manchmal – traumatisch.

_Ich hoffe nur, dass der junge Bursche nicht versucht wegzulaufen_, dachte Huojin praktisch und stellte sich so, dass er sich zwischen ihnen und ihrer Ausrüstung platzieren konnte, während Amaya sie charmant davon überzeugte eben jene abzulegen. Für gewöhnlich würde er einen Burschen in Lees Alter mit einem Dao nicht ernst nehmen. Jugendliche konnten normalerweise nicht gut genug mit einem Schwert umgehen, um ihm Probleme zu machen, ganz zu schweigen von einer Doppelklinge.

Normalerweise. Aber dieser Junge hatte den ganzen Weg von der Feuernation bis nach Ba Sing Se geschafft. Er wäre nicht hier, wenn er das, was er bei sich trug nicht nutzen konnte.

Laternenlicht fiel auf Amayas ernstes Gesicht, als sie ihren Gästen bedeutete, auf einfachen Holzstühlen Platz zu nehmen und sich danach in ihren sinken ließ. „Ich kenne eure Namen nicht", begann sie direkt. „Mit Glück werde ich sie nie erfahren. Sie sind Lee und Mushi. Und es gibt einen Grund dafür."

„Der Dai Li oder Azulons Liste?", fragte Mushi ernst.

„Azulons was?", fragte Lee unsicher.

„Du kannst es nicht wissen. Unsere Familie hat nie solch unangenehme Aufmerksamkeit erregt", antwortete Mushi gewichtig. „Sagen wir einfach, es ist bekannt, dass die Feuerlords Listen von jenen anlegen, die sie endgültig ausgeschaltet sehen wollen. Doch was weniger bekannt ist, dass manche hinzugefügt worden scheinen, ohne einen Verrat oder Schande über ihren Namen gebracht zu haben. Und ich hörte, dass einige wenige von jenen _nicht_ gefunden wurden, weder lebendig noch tot." Er hob eine fragende Augenbraue in Amayas Richtung.

„Der Feuerlord hat hier keine Macht. Aber der Dai Li..." Amaya neigte ihren Kopf. „Was ihr wisst ist wahrscheinlich falsch. Sie sind außerordentlich gut ausgebildete Erdbändiger, schnell und leise. Sie beschützen ihre Stadt, viel mehr als ihre Mauern es jemals tun könnten. Und sie beschützen die Stadt vor sich selbst... indem sie alle Gerüchte über den Krieg innerhalb dieser Mauern zum Schweigen bringen." Sie zögerte, blaue Augen voller Kummer. „Ich habe versucht ein paar jener, die sie entführt hatten, zu helfen. Was sie jenen Menschen antun, ihren Geistern... Ich stamme vom Nördlichen Wasserstamm. Ich _weiß_ was die Feuernation versuchte meinem Volk vor 85 Jahren anzutun. Aber niemand hat das verdient." Sie blickte sie wieder an, ihre Augen strahlten wilde Entschlossenheit aus. „Und ihr seid von der Feuernation. Ihr _seid_ der Krieg. Wenn sie euch finden, selbst wenn ihr überleben solltet... ihr wärt nicht mehr ihr selbst."

„Wir sind nicht der Krieg, Lady Amaya", sagte Mushi schlicht. „Ich werde sie nicht anlügen. Ich war einst ein Soldat. Aber das ist viele Jahre her. Und mein Neffe ist unschuldig."

„Onkel!"

„Nun, du bist unschuldig. Technisch gesehen." Lachende goldene Augen wurden ernst. „Wenn dem so ist, Lady Amaya, dann danke ich ihnen für ihre Offenheit. Gewähren sie uns für diese Nacht Unterkunft und wir werden sie nicht länger belästigen."

„Sie wollen also wieder weglaufen?", warf Huojin ein.

„Wir haben keine Wahl." Lees Stimme war grimmig. „Ich wusste, dass das hier eine Falle ist."

„Und das macht es merkwürdigerweise so sicher." Huojin hob die Schultern, Augen ernst. „Ich sagte doch schon. Sie hat mich aufgenommen. Nachdem sie mich fand." _Geister, ich will das nicht sagen. Aber – der Bursche ist völlig am Ende. Wenn sie wieder fliehen, werden sie es nicht mehr lange durchhalten._ „Nachdem der Dai Li meine Eltern gefangen hatte."

Zwei Paar goldene Augen brannten in ihn hinein. „Sie wurden in der Feuernation geboren?", fragte Mushi nachdenklich.

„In den Kolonien", Huojin nickte. „Wenn sie hier bleiben wollen, dann können sie das. Verhalten sie sich einfach unauffällig und lassen sie zu, dass Amaya hilft."

Mushi neigte den Kopf und schaute zu Amaya. „Wie?"

„Ich kann es ihnen nicht erklären, bis ich sicher bin, dass der Dai Li nie davon erfahren wird", sagte die Heilerin offen. „Ich kann sie nur bitten, mir zu vertrauen."

„Eine schwerwiegende Bitte", sagte Mushi leise. Und nickte. „Was müssen wir tun?"

„Onkel, du kannst doch nicht!", protestierte Lee.

„Manchmal muss man einfach Vertrauen haben." Mushi packte sanft die Schulter seines Neffen und bedachte Amaya mit einem direkten goldenen Blick. „Wollen wir anfangen?"

_Vertrauen, na klar doch_, dachte Huojin sardonisch. _Aber sie geben dem Jungen trotzdem eine Chance zur Flucht, wenn es schief läuft_. Geister. Was hatten diese zwei durchgemacht, dass sie ein derart instinktives Vertrauen ineinander hatten?

_Sie haben es hierher geschafft. Was es auch war, es muss schlimm gewesen sein._

Amaya stand auf und lockte einen Wasserball mit einer Handbewegung aus einem Krug zu ihr. Sie knetete es mit ihren Fingern, bis nur das reine Wasser übrig war. „Schließen sie ihre Augen. Das ist eine knifflige Technik."

Huojin zwang sich, ruhig zu bleiben, als Amaya leuchtende Hände auf Mushis Stirn und Schläfen legte. Es war schon Jahre her, doch er erinnerte sich immer noch daran, wie es sich angefühlt hatte, als kühles Wasser in jede Ritze und Ecke seines _Selbst_ sickerte.

Und vorsichtig, sanft eine hauchdünne Lage _heraus_ und _weg_ zog. Ihn _veränderte._

_Das ist Huojin_, waren die Beinahe-Worte in seinem Geist gewesen. _Nimm ihn als dein Schwert und Schild an. Er ist ein unschuldiger Bürger des Erdkönigreiches. Gib ihm Raum. Lass ihn sein_.

Er hatte Huojin als zweite Haut schon so lange getragen, dass es ihm schwer fiel, sich zu erinnern, dass er je ein anderer gewesen war. Dies war sein Zuhause. Das waren seine Leute.

_Aber die ersten paar Tage – es ist schwer. Ich hoffe Mushi ist so ausgeglichen wie er aussieht._

Amaya nahm ihre Hände weg und Mushi erschauderte etwas. „Eine äußerst bemerkenswerte Technik", grübelte er mit noch immer geschlossenen Augen. Er runzelte die Stirn etwas und hob eine Hand, vollführte eine Geste, die in die andere Hand floss, eine Bewegung, die vom einen Arm zum anderen führte. „Ah. Es ist keine Blockade. Das Chi ist nur etwas aufgewühlt."

„Sie können das fühlen?" Amayas Augenbrauen wanderten nach oben. „Es ist der Einfluss des Wassers. Es wird sich in etwa einem Tag beruhigen, während sich ihr Chi anpasst."

„Hmm. Und was genau bedeutet das?"

Huojin unterdrückte ein Stirnrunzeln. Amaya erklärte diesen Teil normalerweise nicht, solange noch jemand unbehandeltes im Raum war.

_Sie versucht den Jungen zu beruhigen. Ich hoffe es klappt._

„Es bedeutet genau das", sagte Amaya schlicht. „Das Heilen berührt den Geist ebenso wie den Körper. Ich bitte das Wasser, sie zu akzeptieren. Sie zu schützen. Und ich bitte ihre Energie das anzunehmen." Sie lächelte, blickte in ihre Erinnerung. „Ich traf auf meiner Reise vom Norden einen … interessanten Lehrmeister. Ich hatte nie geglaubt, dass ich mit seinem Geschenk jenen von der Feuernation helfen würde. Aber sie fliehen vor dem Krieg. Wie könnte ich jenen, die genug haben von all dem Tod nicht helfen?"

Mushi neigte den Kopf. „Wir sind dankbar für ihr Mitgefühl." Er blinzelte und öffnete endlich die Augen, schaute zu Lee. „Neffe –"

Der Bursche _explodierte_.

Huojin hatte eine Flucht zur Treppe hin erwartet, einen Griff nach dem Dao. Geister sogar – ein wenig – sprachloser Schock. Allerdings nicht wirklich. Lee war zu sehr angespannt und zu gut auf seinen Füßen balanciert, um sich von unangenehmen Situationen auch nur für einen Moment lang paralysieren zu lassen.

Was er _nicht_ erwartet hatte, war die knisternde Flammenlanze, die direkt auf Amayas Kopf zuschoss.

_Oma und Shu. Er ist ein Feuerbändiger!_

Huojin packte ihn trotzdem. Er war größer als der Junge. Älter. Stärker. Und wenn man die Arme eines Bändigers festhielt, dann waren sie fertig. Sicher, er würde einige blaue Flecken abbekommen, der Bursche war so wütend wie ein nasser Pygmäen-Puma und wollte etwas zerreißen –

Später konnte er nie genau sagen, was als nächstes passierte. Irgendwo darin war ein Kopfstoß, ein Hieb mit dem Ellbogen und ein Fuß hakte sich um sein Knie um einen Punkt zu treten, der sein Knie wie angestoßene Dominosteine einknicken ließ und – bei Kohs kalter Höhle, der Bursche konnte mit den _Füßen_ Feuer kicken.

… _Autsch._

Aber er hielt ihn gerade lange genug fest und Mushi trat mit einer komplizierten Folge von Angriffen heran, die Lee für ein paar Sekunden beschäftigten –

Gerade lange genug, damit Amayas Shirshu-Pfeil seine Wirkung entfalten konnte. Keuchend erschlaffte Lee.

Ihn auffangend blickte Mushi zu der Heilerin. „Möchten sie mir sagen, warum mein Neffe versucht hat, sie zu töten, Lady Amaya?"

„Versucht hat, _Amaya_ umzubringen?", murmelte Huojin, während er auf zitternde Beine kam. Verflixt. Lee wusste wie man dreckig kämpfte.

„Wenn mein Neffe ihnen ein Leid hätte antun wollen, Huojin, dann wären sie bereits tot", sagte Mushi unverblümt.

_Wie bitte?_ Ex-Soldat, ja. Er konnte glauben, dass Mushi Lee beigebracht hatte zu kämpfen. Aber sicher zu sein, dass er töten würde...

_Oh, Hölle. Lee ist... aber selbst die Feuernation schickt keine Kinder an die Front! Was ist nur mit ihm passiert?_

„Amaya war sein einziges Ziel", fuhr Mushi fort. „Warum?"

Seufzend ließ sie einen Wasserball zu einem glatten Eisstück gefrieren, erschuf einen einfachen Spiegel. „Deswegen."

Mushi sah hinein und erstarrte.

_Erinnere dich auch daran, wie das war_, dachte Huojin und Mitgefühl überwog selbst Schock und blaue Flecken. Das erste Mal, wenn man hinsah, wirklich hinschaute und Grün statt Gold sah... _Als ob die Welt auf dem Kopf steht._

Manche schrien auf. Andere weinten. Die meisten musste Amaya sedieren, um es auszuschlafen. Ein Grund weshalb sie immer Shirshu-Pfeile an der Hand hatte.

Mushi? Der war so zäh wie Stahl. Er sah nur hinein und stieß langsam den Atem aus. „Ich verstehe." Er kniete sich und zog den Jugendlichen an die Brust. „Arbeiten sie schnell. Mein Neffe wurde schon zuvor von einem Shirshu getroffen. Er hat eine gewisse Widerstandskraft aufgebaut. Und das innere Feuer kann genutzt werden, um einem von Gift zu befreien, wenn man entschlossen ist. Ich habe keinen Zweifel, dass er genau das jetzt versucht."

„Nein." Schwach, fast unhörbar von dem Gift. Aber klar. „Tut das nicht."

„Das ist unsere beste Chance, Neffe." Grün hielt Gold, mit der ganzen Sorge eines Vaters. „Es tut nicht weh."

„Ich kann nicht. Ich will nicht! Ich bin kein _Verräter!_"

Die Zähne zusammenbeißend, fluchte Huojin lautlos. _Geister. Der Bursche ist echt aufgeschmissen._

Nicht nur von der Feuernation, er war auch ein _Feuerbändiger._ Die Loyalität, die an Huojin nur zupfte oder jemanden wie Meixiang furchtsam und traurig machte, war ein Teil des Lebens dieses Jungens. Buchstäblich.

Verräter der Feuernation starben. Amaya tat ihr Bestes, doch manche ihrer Flüchtlinge konnten es nicht schaffen. Es war nicht so dass sie es nicht _wollten_. Sie _konnten_ nicht. Und ein Feuerbändiger...

„Es ist kein Verrat zu _leben_, Neffe!" Mushi hielt ihn fest. „Ich könnte es dir befehlen, als dein Lehrer. Ich könnte dich anweisen, als ein älterer Verwandter. Aber ich flehe dich an! Lebe. Lebe und erschaffe dein _eigenes_ Schicksal!" Seine Stimme wurde leiser. „Ich brauche dich, Neffe. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich den Verlust eines weiteren Sohnes überleben kann."

„Ich dachte, sie hätte euch getötet. Dachte – " Lees Augen schlossen sich, Tränen rannen aus dem guten Auge. „Tun sie es."

Das Wasser in den Händen haltend, hielt Amaya zurück. „Du bist ein _Feuerbändiger_. Wasser ist dein Gegenelement. Das könnte dich umbringen!"

„Es hat auch mich nicht getötet", sagte Mushi unverblümt.

_Zwei Feuerbändiger?_, dachte Huojin verblüfft. _Wie? Warum?_

„Und das, was meinen Neffen verfolgt, _wird_ sein Tod sein, wenn sie uns nicht helfen können. Wir haben keine Wahl." Mushi legte eine Hand auf die vernarbte Wange. „Kämpfe nicht dagegen an. Fließe mit dem Wasser. Lass dich von ihm tragen. Erinnere dich, was du mir von den Schildkröten-Robben erzählt hast. Damals hast du einen Weg gefunden. Finde auch jetzt einen Weg." Amaya ansehend nickte er.

Mit blassem, angespannten Gesicht legte sie schimmernde Hände auf Lees Kopf. Huojin hielt den Atem an, ihre Hoffnung und Entschlossenheit sehend –

Und ihre völlige Verzweiflung als Lees Herz anhielt.

* * *

><p><span>Autor-Notizen:<span> Okay, diese ganze Sache mit der 'spirituellen Metamorphose' im Kanon hat mich total gestört. Ganz besonders mit den Ergebnissen in 'Ein fataler Niedergang'. Da habe ich etwas anderes vor. Etwas wirklich anderes.

… und Hey. Aang kann nicht der _einzige_ gewesen sein der so richtig auf dem Meer verloren ging. (Einschub: Gemeines Autor Grinsen)

Und ich gestehe, diese besondere Idee schwirrte in meinem Kopf herum, seit ich auf das ganze 'der Avatar ist die einzige Person die alle _vier_ Elemente bändigen kann' gekommen bin.

Übersetzer-Notizen: … ich gestehe, ich habe es lieber, wenn ich den Wortlaut meiner Übersetzung selbst wählen kann, aber die Art wie Vathara das was die Charaktere in der Serie sagen in ihre Geschichte einfügt, habe ich noch bei keiner anderen Fic gesehen.

zu dem Ausdruck 'Dai Li': Zum einen kann man damit die Organisation Dai Li bezeichnen, so wie man z.B. 'der Bundesgrenzschutz' sagt. Zum anderen werden damit auch die einzelnen Agenten bezeichnet und dabei ist die Singular- und Pluralform die gleiche: ein Dai Li Agent und mehrere Dai Li Agenten.


	9. Chapter 9

Kapitel 9:

(Zuko/ Geisterwelt/ Folge: 'Mauern und Geheimnisse')

_Dunkel._

Zuko hustete und rollte auf den Rücken, starrte mit trüben Augen hinauf zu einem Himmel voller Sterne. Er fand keine Anzeichen der Krone oder des Rades unter den Konstellationen, also konnte er nicht zu weit im Süden oder Norden sein. _ Aber ich bin nicht mehr in Ba Sing Se. Oder?_

Beunruhigt beschwor er eine Flamme herauf, um sich umzusehen –

Nichts.

„Das geht hier nicht, weißt du."

Diese Stimme. Er kannte diese Stimme und das Gesicht, als der junge Mann in einer Uniform der Feuernation aus dem Schatten eines Baumes trat. Aber das war _nicht möglich._

„Wir haben uns eine ganze Weile nicht gesehen, Cousin."

Die Stimme und das Lächeln waren so sehr wie das von Onkel.

Er weinte, als er sich in ausgebreitete Arme warf und diesmal – dieses eine Mal – war es ihm völlig gleichgültig. „Lu Ten..."

„Ist schon gut. Es ist alles gut, Zuko. Ich bin hier. Ich lasse dich nicht fallen."

Lu Ten ließ ihn sich ausweinen, wiegte ihn sanft. Er wartete, bis er ruhiger wurde und Zuko seine Tränen weg rieb. „Wie geht es ihm?", fragte Lu Ten leise.

_Onkel_. „Es geht ihm gut. Er vermisst dich." Zuko schluckte hart. „Er wird so wütend auf mich sein. Ich habe versprochen zu bleiben. Ich habe es _versucht_..." _Und ich versagte. Schon wieder._

„Zuko." Lu Ten packte seine Schultern. „Beruhige dich. Du bist noch nicht tot."

„Aber – "

„Du bist hier, ja. Aber du bist noch nicht tot."

_Die Geisterwelt? Das ergibt keinen Sinn._

Onkel. Onkel sollte hier sein. Iroh würde verstehen, warum die Welt verrückt geworden war...

Iroh sollte Lu Ten sehen dürfen. Nicht er.

„Zuko. Konzentriere dich." Lu Ten warf ihm ein schiefes Lächeln zu. „Glaub mir, es ist nicht deine Schuld, dass sich alles so entwickelt hat. Du bist hartnäckig. Es liegt in der Familie. Du findest ganz bestimmt einen Weg hinaus."

_Hier. Wo sind wir hier überhaupt –?_ Zuko schluckte, als er den Baum sah, den Hügel, die gewaltigen Mauern in der Ferne. „Das hier ist dein Grab."

„Nun, es ist praktisch. Wir sind nicht an sie gebunden... aber es macht gewisse Dinge einfacher." Lu Ten blickte sich um. „Wir müssen dich wieder zurück schaffen, aber ich glaube nicht, dass ich das alleine hinbekomme." Goldene Augen hielten die seinen. „Kennst du sonst noch jemanden hier, der dir helfen würde?"

„Hier?", brachte Zuko heraus. „Ich kenne einen _kamuiy_, der mir die Kehle zerfetzen will, aber – " Er fing jene Andeutung eines Grinsens auf, nicht im Entferntesten so subtil wie Onkel. „Du weißt davon!"

„Ich hatte das Vergnügen, das mit ansehen zu dürfen", gab Lu Ten zu, grinsend. „Ihr zwei? Ihr wart _fantastisch_!" Er wuschelte durch Zukos Haare. „Wer hätte gedacht, dass der kleine Junge, der ständig über seine eigenen Füße stolperte, so gut werden würde? Und was für eine Show das war! Feuer, Drama, Rache!" Er zwinkerte ihm zu. „Und das Beste war, dass ich ein wirklich _reizendes_ Mädchen kennen lernen durfte."

„Ping", hauchte Zuko. „Ping Lu Yu."

Die Welt _bewegte_ sich.

Und sie standen neben einem steinernen Grabmal, wo ein Mädchen des Erdkönigreiches saß, kaum so alt wie er und für ein glucksendes, goldäugiges Baby sang.

Sie sah zu ihnen auf und lächelte. „Lu Ten!" Ihr Lächeln wurde bittersüß. „Hallo Lee."

Er setzte sich neben sie. Es schien ihm das Richtige zu sein. „... Es tut mir Leid."

„Es ist nicht deine Schuld." Ihr Lächeln war hübsch, jedoch traurig. „Nicht alles was passiert ist deine Schuld, weißt du."

„Ich – ich wünschte, ich hätte dort sein können", brach es aus Zuko heraus. „Ich wünschte, ich hätte dir helfen können."

„Du hast meine Mutter gerettet", sagte Ping schlicht. „Du hast Asahi gerettet. Die Welt ist gebrochen, aber du hast nie aufgegeben. Das ist wirklich mutig, Lee. Es ist wichtig."

„Mein Name ist nicht – "

„Ist es nicht?" Sie berührte seine Lippen, bedeutete ihm zu Schweigen und lächelte an ihm vorbei zu Lu Ten. „Also. Jemand mischt sich ein?"

„Auf ziemlich ungeschickte Weise. Aber sie dachten wahrscheinlich, dass es die einzige Chance war, die sie bekommen würden", sagte Lu Ten trocken.

„Warum? Ich bin doch nicht der Avatar!", knurrte Zuko. „Warum wollen die Geister an _meinem_ Leben herumpfuschen? Ist es nicht so schon schlimm genug – Warum lachst du?"

Immer noch kichernd schüttelte Lu Ten den Kopf. „Zuko, du bereitest Geistern _Kopfschmerzen._"

„_Was?_"

„Sozin hat etwas in der Welt zerbrochen und seitdem haben wir dafür bezahlt", sagte Lu Ten ernst. „Er hat das Schicksal verdreht und so wurde auch das unsere verändert. Und viele Geister waren damit zufrieden. Viele von ihnen … verstehen Menschen nicht wirklich. So lange wie wir leiden, glauben sie, dass das Problem gelöst ist. Und sie verstehen nicht, warum es immer noch schlimmer wird." Er lächelte. „Aber du? Du _bekämpfst_ das Schicksal. Sie schmettern dir etwas entgegen und es prallt ab. Oder du schneidest deinen Weg hindurch. Oder es bleibt doch hängen und du machst trotzdem weiter, bis du es in den Boden gestampft hast und es um _Gnade_ bettelt. Du bist _Feuer_. Du gibst _niemals_ auf."

Er schaute sich unsicher um, dachte offensichtlich über etwas nach. „Manchmal muss man zurück gehen, um vorwärts zu kommen. Wir haben Feuer und Erde." Goldene Augen trafen die seinen. „Wen kennst du vom Wasserstamm?"

_Niemanden, auf den ich hier treffen will._ Zuko hatte Krieger des Wasserstammes bekämpft bevor er je Kataras kleines Dorf aufgesucht hatte. Norden oder Süden, es war ihnen egal, dass sein Schiff kein Teil des Krieges war. Es war Feuernation und das war alles, was sie kümmerte.

Er hatte gekämpft und er hatte getötet. Seine Männer hatten nichts weniger verdient.

„Es gibt niemanden, der dir helfen würde?", fragte Lu Ten leise. „Niemand, der dir je geholfen hat?"

_Katara._

Steine verschwammen und wurden zu Eis und Schnee.

_Das sieht nicht gut aus._

Das hier war nicht das kleine Iglu und Zeltdorf, an das er sich erinnerte. Das war eine Stadt. Die Ruinen einer Siedlung, immer noch rauchend, die einst sicher hinter geformten Eismauern lagen. Nicht so großartig wie der Nordpol, doch es sah überhaupt nicht so aus wie der Ort, an dem er Sokka gefunden hatte. Und den Avatar.

„Es kann auch nicht ähnlich aussehen." Die Stimme einer Frau, so abweisend wie eine Eisklippe erklang. „Du hast diesen Ort vor langer Zeit vernichtet."

Er wirbelte herum, nach der Besitzerin der Stimme schauend. „Ich war niemals hier."

Blaue und weiße Pelze tauchten aus einem Schneetreiben. Es war eine dunkelhaarige Frau des Wasserstammes, etwa in dem Alter seiner Mutter, mit blassen, blauen Augen, so unnachgiebig wie der Winter. „Die Feuernation schon", sagte sie kalt. „Und du bist Feuernation. Oder etwa nicht, Prinz Zuko?"

_Mein Thron. Mein Land. Meine Ehre._

Und doch... „Das hier habe ich nicht getan."

„Du hast vieles nicht getan." Blaue Augen blitzten. „Was hast du getan, außer meine Kinder quer über die ganze Welt zu verfolgen? Du tötest und verbrennst und zerstörst. Nichts hält dich davon ab zu bekommen, was du willst! Nichts außer meine Kinder, die sich zwischen dem Avatar und dem Leid stellen. Was macht dich denn anders als die übrigen Mörder deiner Art? Was gibt dir das Recht, irgendetwas von mir zu erbitten?"

Zuko versteifte sich und starrte zurück. „Nichts."

„Cousin", murmelte Lu Ten.

Zuko schüttelte den Kopf. _Das ist mein Kampf._ „Wenn ich sie nicht gejagt hätte, dann hätte es Zhao getan. Ohne, dass irgendwer sich einmischte. Wenn ich sie nicht gejagt hätte – und ich will sie nicht töten, egal was für eine Nervensäge dein Sohn ist – hätte sie jemand vor Monaten schon mit einem Feuerstoß ausgelöscht." Goldene Augen verengten sich. „Aber es kümmert dich nicht, was ich nicht getan habe."

„Und ich dachte, dass du versuchen würdest, mich zu überzeugen." Die Haltung ihres Kopfes war ihm vertraut und er erwartete fast, unter einem Eisberg begraben zu werden.

_Ich kenne dich_, wusste Zuko plötzlich. _Ich weiß genug._ „Ich brauche dich nicht zu überzeugen."

„Die Arroganz eines Prinzen." Sie warf ihm einen dunklen Blick zu. „Ich bin nicht überrascht."

„Du bist Kataras Mutter." _Es ist keine Arroganz. Nicht wenn man Recht behält._ „Sie tut das, was richtig ist. Selbst wenn ihr es schwer fällt. Selbst wenn sie einen _hasst._" Er erwiderte Starren für Starren. „Ich sollte nicht hier sein."

„Das solltest du nicht, das ist wahr." Der kalte Wind erstarb und sie schaute ihn an. „Aber das bringt dir nichts. Ich weiß was ihr versucht –"

_Da hast du mir etwas voraus. Geister!_

„Dir fehlt noch einer. Wen wirst du noch aufsuchen?"

Feuer. Erde. Wasser. Luft. Zuko schluckte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß es nicht."

„Es ist keine leichte Frage", gab Lu Ten zu. „Aber die Vergangenheit ist nicht so weit weg, wie die Menschen glauben. Nicht, wenn es noch jene gibt, die sich erinnern."

„_Wenn wir uns damals gekannt hätten..."_

„Kuzon", hauchte Zuko. „Kuzon von Byakko. Er würde jemanden kennen." Er blickte kurz zu Lu Ten. „Wo kann ich ihn finden?"

„Das kann ich dir nicht sagen."

Lachen stand in Goldenen Augen. Schwach und bedauernd, aber es war vorhanden. „Kannst du nicht, oder willst du nicht?", verlangte Zuko zu wissen.

„Ich kann nicht", wiederholte Lu Ten. „Ich sagte es doch schon, du bist nicht tot. Manche Dinge darfst du einfach noch nicht wissen."

So nah. Er war so nah dran und alles würde auseinander fallen. Wie alles, was er anfing, zerfiel.

_Nein. Ich werde Onkel nicht wegsterben. Nicht hier. Nicht so._

Er las die Sternkonstellationen über ihnen und machte sich nach Norden auf.

„Zuko?" Lu Ten hielt ohne Weiteres mit ihm Schritt.

„Du warst in Ba Sing Se. Ping war bei ihrem Steingrab. Kataras Mutter war bei ihrem Grab." Die Fäuste geballt mit weißen Knöcheln ging er in Richtung Ozean. „Ich gehe zum Südlichen Lufttempel." _Und wenn ich hinschwimmen muss._

Eisnebel verschwammen und er fand sich auf einer windumtosten Bergflanke wieder.

Lu Tens Finger berührten seine Haare, so sacht wie der Atem des Windes. „Bis hierher können wir dich bringen", murmelte er. „Ohne jemanden, nach dem du suchen kannst, musst du aus eigener Kraft dorthin gelangen."

Wind blies und er war weg.

„Nur keine Sorge", murmelte Zuko sardonisch. „Das bin ich gewohnt."

Seine Augen suchten einen Weg über steilen Fels und er begann zu klettern.

_Keine Ausrüstung. Keine Unterstützung. Kein Plan._

Es war ja nicht so, als ob dies das erste Mal wäre.

Für eine Welt der Geister, fühlte es sich real genug an. Steine rissen an ihm. Luft wurde dünner, biss in seinen Lungen. Muskeln zitterten und wurden schwächer, als er sie bis an die Grenzen trieb.

_Wie hat überhaupt jemand jemals hier oben gelebt?_

Doch jedes Mal, als er dachte, dass er richtigen Fortschritt die Abhänge hinauf gemacht hatte, fiel die Klippe nach oben weg, in einem Bogen, den selbst der Lemur des Avatars nicht hätte erklimmen können. Und das war nicht wie ein echter Berg. Nicht im Geringsten.

_Natürlich. Es ist ja nicht so, als ob Geister fair sein müssen._

Donner grummelte, als ob der Himmel selbst ihn auslachte.

_Was. Auch. Sonst._

Er hatte zu Hause Stürme die Berge hinauf fließen sehen, er _wusste_, wie schnell sie sich bewegten. Es war immer noch unmöglich, dass es _so _schnell ging. In einem Moment gab es nur den Fallwind, im nächsten –

Eine Regenflut, die Hände schwächten, die schon von Steinen zerschunden waren. Heulender Wind, der seinen Körper von zerklüfteten Fels wegzerrte. Donner krachte, ein Blitz zerschmetterte eine Klippe nah genug, um ihn mit Steinsplittern zu besprenkeln.

„Ist das alles, was ihr drauf habt?"

Der Sturm wurde dunkler. Wurde dichter, Blitze zuckten von Wolke zu Wolke, als ob der Himmel seine Knöchel knacken ließe.

„Na los, macht weiter!" Die Finger in Steinspalten krallend, funkelte Zuko den Himmel an. „Ihr hast mir doch immer alles entgegen geschleudert, was ihr konntet! Na los, ich halte es aus! Macht schon! Greift an! Ihr habt euch doch auch sonst nicht zurück gehalten!"

Der Sturm heulte. Steine gaben nach, er _glitt ab – _

Runzelige Finger griffen nach seinen und _zogen._

„Vorsichtig, mein junger Freund. Du hattest einen geschäftigen Tag."

Er hörte sich wie Aang an. In gewisser Weise. Wenn Aang es bis Achzig geschafft und etwas Verstand entwickelt hätte. Zuko blinzelte und schaute hoch –

Eine gewölbte Decke. Kein Sturm in Sicht. _Aber wir waren doch gerade – Geisterwelt. Muss keinen Sinn ergeben._

Er wagte es zu seinem Retter zu schauen. Rasierter Kopf, langer weißer Schnurrbart, gelbe und orangene Roben... Luftbändiger Tatoos.

„Ein sehr langer Tag", der Mönch schmunzelte, sanftmütig. „Doch du bist hier. Mit Liebe, Mitgefühl und Ehre."

Zuko starrte ihn an. Dann drehte er sich um.

Hinter ihm zwinkerte Lu Ten zurück, einen Arm um Pings Schultern gelegt. Neben ihnen stand die Wasserstammfrau und rollte die Augen.

Verstört wendete er sich wieder dem Luftbändiger zu, rechtzeitig um zu sehen, wie sich eine neugierige Augenbraue hob. „Freunde und Verbündete sind der größte Schatz", sagte der Mönch einfach. „Was mehr könnte man verlangen?"

„Die Wahrheit", sagte Zuko. „Wie komme ich hier weg? Warum bin ich überhaupt hier gelandet?" Er schluckte mit trockener Kehle. „Warum bist du nicht auf mich wütend?"

„Sollte ich das sein?" Unter der Milde waren die grauen Augen scharf. „Hast du dein Versprechen gebrochen?"

_Welches Versprechen?_ „Ich glaube nicht", sagte Zuko argwöhnisch.

„Nein, das hast du nicht." Der Mönch nickte befriedigt. „Und wie ich mich entsinne, hast du nie versprochen, sanft zu sein. 'Ich zerre ihn an seinem Kragen zurück und bringe ihn dazu, sich dafür zu entschuldigen, dass er uns solche Angst gemacht hat', glaube ich sagtest du."

_Was?_ „Du musst mich verwechseln."

„Das ist möglich." Der Luftbändiger nickte. „Vieles ist möglich. Selbst Versprechen, die ein Leben und mehr überdauern." Ein wissendes Augenzwinkern. „Manchmal erinnern sich die Geister an diese Versprechen. Wenn es zu ihrem Vorteil ist."

„Du solltest mit Onkel Pai Sho spielen", murmelte Zuko. „Ich brauche keine Koans. Ich brauche Antworten!"

„Ah. Aber um deine Antworten zu finden musst du zuerst die richtige Frage stellen." Der Mönch lächelte, winkte die Anzeichen der bevorstehenden Explosion weg. „Aber ich vergaß, wie sehr Feuer drängt. Ich hasse dich nicht. Ich würde sogar sagen, dass ich tief in deiner Schuld stehe. Ich habe Aang vielleicht gelehrt die Luft zu meistern, doch ich habe ihn auch geliebt. Und manches kann jemand, der so wie ein Vater liebt, nicht leicht einem jungen Sohn lehren. Dass die Welt grausam sein kann. Dass Menschen hassen können, ohne Grund oder Sinn. Dass das Böse in einer freundlichen Maske kommen kann." Er begegnete Zukos Blick so streng wie die Berge. „Dass selbst jemand, der als der furchterregendste Feind erscheint, mit Ehre und Gerechtigkeit handeln mag."

Zuko straffte sich, stand seinen Grund. „Ich habe getan was ich tun musste."

„Und das ist eine Wahrheit, die mein junger Schüler noch nicht erfahren hatte", sagte der Mönch mit ruhiger Stimme. „Es war keine angenehme Lektion und auch nicht leicht mit anzusehen. Doch ich liebe Aang zu sehr, um abzustreiten, dass er sie brauchte." Weiß umrandete Lippen kräuselten sich in einem Lächeln. „Du könntest etwas... Unbeständigkeit in dem Jungen entdeckt haben."

„Ist mir nie aufgefallen", erwiderte er trocken.

Der Mönch begann zu lachen. „Ich sehe, dein Sinn für Humor hat sich nicht geändert."

„Ich bin nicht, wer du denkst", beharrte Zuko. „Ich kenne dich gar nicht."

„Oh? Dann scheint es, dass ich meine Manieren vergessen habe." Er verbeugte sich. „Ich bin Gyatso."

_Das ist eine schlechte Idee. Eine wirklich, wirklich schlechte Idee._ Doch Zuko bezwang sich, die Verbeugung zu erwidern. „Mein Name ist Zuko. Sohn von Ursa und Feuerlord Ozai." _Und das ist das Ende._

„Neffe von Iroh und Enkel von Azulon unter anderem", nickte Gyatso. „Eine Tatsache, die _jemand_ schamlos ausgenutzt hat, denke ich."

Mondlicht durchflutete die hohe Halle und dann war sie da. _„So hat er euch gefunden."_

„Dachtest du, dass er es nicht schafft?", sagte die Wasserstamm-Frau trocken. „Er ist Feuer. Sie führen zu Ende, was sie anfangen." Ein bittersüßes Lächeln. „Oder sie versuchen es zumindest."

„_Dies war ein notwendiges Risiko."_ Die weiß berobte Prinzessin berührte beinahe den Boden, weißes Haar floss wie Wasser. _„Dein Onkel stellte eine Frage. Es gab Uneinigkeit über die Antwort. Es konnte nicht entschieden werden. Es ist noch immer nicht entschieden. Der Avatar ist sowohl Mensch als auch Geist. Er wird tun, was er tun wird."_ Sie glitt näher heran. _„Doch du hast gehandelt um des Gleichgewichtes Willen. Selbst, wenn du hättest vorbei gehen können. Und so hast du meine Antwort verdient."_

Glühende Finger berührten seine Stirn und der Ozean zerrte ihn hinab.

* * *

><p>(Iroh, Zuko, Amaya, Huojin Ba Sing Se/ Amayas Klinik)

Iroh war wie erstarrt auf dem Boden, sein Herz schwer wie ein Stein in seiner Brust, als Amaya verzweifelt versuchte, den Jungen in seinen Armen wieder zu beleben. _Mushi_ wand sich um sein Selbst, wie eine Scheide aus kühler Seide, doch es kümmerte ihn nicht. Das konnte einfach nicht geschehen. Nicht schon wieder. Sie waren so weit gekommen. Sie hatten sich solche Mühe gegeben. Die Welt konnte nicht so grausam sein, nicht zwei Mal –

Zuko zuckte in seinen Armen, hustete Wasser hervor.

_Was um alles in der Welt?_

Für Fragen war später Zeit. Er half dem Jungen, sich umzudrehen, während Zuko genug Flüssigkeit hervorwürgte, um ein Straußen-Pferd zu ertränken, von einem unterernährten Jugendlichen gar nicht zu reden.

„Tui und La!", hauchte Amaya, mit weiten, blauen Augen. „Wie...?"

„Tui und La", wiederholte Iroh grimmig, „oh, ja." Er klopfte Zuko hart auf den Rücken, half ihm den Rest des Schaumes hervor zu husten. Er konnte das schwache Schimmern _sehen_, während das Wasser sich auf dem Boden sammelte. „Mein Neffe scheint die Aufmerksamkeit der Geister anzuziehen. Und zwar nicht auf angenehme Weise." Er senkte die Stimme. „Lee?"

„Yue sagte... du hast etwas gefragt." Zuko atmete rau, stockend, als ob er aus tiefem Wasser hoch gezerrt worden wäre. „Nicht sicher... ob ich noch eine Antwort überlebe, Onkel..."

„Yue?" Iroh runzelte düster die Stirn und zog kurz ein Koi-Fischgericht zum Abendessen in Erwägung. Dass Zukos Leben nie leicht sein würde, konnte er akzeptieren. Dass ein Geist jedoch sich gegen seinen Neffen wenden würde um _ihn_ zu erreichen – das ging selbst über die strenge Gerechtigkeit der Geister hinaus zu Grausamkeit.

_Warte_, mahnte er sich streng, während Amaya mit den Händen über seinen Neffen fuhr, um die unerklärlichen Zeichen des Ertrinkens in tiefem Wasser zu heilen. _Die Botschaften der Geister sind niemals klar. Warte ab, was geschieht._

„Ping sagt, Lu Ten ist nett..."

Iroh blinzelte. Schüttelte den Kopf um seine Ohren zu klären. Er konnte nicht gehört haben, was er glaubte gerade gehört zu haben. Oder doch? „Neffe?"

„... Geh nicht weg."

„Ich bin hier", sagte Iroh sanft, als Zukos Griff in Bewusstlosigkeit glitt. „Ich verlasse dich nicht." Ernst blickte er zu Amaya.

„Er ruht", sagte die Heilerin, als sie sich immer noch erschüttert aufrichtete. „So etwas ist mir noch _niemals_ passiert, ich –", sie brach ab und beugte sich über Zuko, seine Stirn fühlend. „Und jetzt hat er ein Fieber. Ich weiß nicht warum!"

„Es ist kein körperliches Leiden, denke ich." Iroh runzelte die Stirn, als er die zwei geisterhaften Drachen betrachtete, die sich um seinen Neffen herum wandten und sich gegenseitig anfauchten und schnappten. Es waren ein größerer roter und ein kleinerer, jüngerer, mondweißer Drache. Irgendwie überraschte ihn das nicht. Er kam mit dem nicht wirklich Fremden, der Mushi war, zurecht, doch er war älter und seiner selbst sicher. Er wusste wer er war und was er wollte. Zuko versuchte immer noch das herauszufinden.

Die Hände ausstreckend, klopfte er auf geisterhafte Schuppen. „Hört auf damit, alle beide."

Verblüfft schauten sie ihn an.

„Streitet weiter, und einer von euch mag gewinnen", sagte Iroh unumwunden. „Aber er wird etwas kostbares verloren haben. Etwas, das für uns alle kostbar ist. Haltet stattdessen zusammen. Unterstützt euch gegenseitig. Lernt voneinander. Ihr seid keine Feinde. Ihr seid mein geliebter Neffe. Das werdet ihr immer sein."

Beschämt leckte der rote Drache eine Wunde des weißen. Goldene Augen schlossen sich und sie verblassten.

„Ich bereue meine Frage jetzt schon", sagte Huojin zögernd, „aber – was ist gerade passiert?"

„Die Heilung von Lady Amaya berührt den Geist", sagte Iroh offen. „Und mein Neffe war schon zuvor in sich geteilt. Ich musste ihn nur an das größere Ganze erinnern." Er hob eine graue Augenbraue. „Das war das Fieber. Was das Wasser angeht – Ich habe eine Erzählung, die ihr vielleicht hören wollt." Er stoppte kurz. „Vielleicht solltet ihr dabei nicht nüchtern sein."

_Luli wird mich anfunkeln, wenn ich heim komme_, dachte Huojin halb belustigt, während er eine Tasse Tee in seinen Händen hielt und stellte sich die fröhliche Verärgerung seiner Frau vor. Nicht dass sie zu sehr verärgert sein würde. Die Arbeitszeiten einer Wache waren nicht direkt mit der Uhr zu bemessen und die Mitternacht-Morgen-Schicht war die schlimmste. Sie wusste das und sie beide kamen damit zurecht.

Außerdem. Seine Haare in seinem Nacken hatten sich immer noch nicht ganz gelegt. Seit Lee... ertrunken war, da unten im Keller. Wenn gerade Schwierigkeiten in den Unteren Ring eingezogen waren, musste er es wissen.

Mushi deckte Lee auf einem geborgten Futon zu und zog den Wandschirm um seinen Neffen, in in eine Ecke in Amayas kleinem Esszimmer schließend. Er seufzte und nahm seine Tasse Tee. „Ich danke ihnen, Lady Amaya."

„Amaya genügt", sagte die Heilerin schlicht. „Ich habe so eine Ahnung, dass wir mehr voneinander sehen werden." Sie nippte an ihrer Tasse. „Ich habe noch keinen anderen Bändiger getroffen, der das Werk der Geister sehen kann."

„Es war ein unerwartetes Geschenk", sagte Mushi bescheiden. „Und nicht immer willkommen. Doch wir mögen uns aus mehr Gründen wiedersehen." Er ging zu einer Wandleuchte hinüber und entzündete eine Öllampe, indem er den Docht kurz in die Finger klemmte, dann brachte er sie mit zum Tisch zurück. „Ich glaube mein Neffe hat ihnen einige Schrammen zugefügt."

„Machen sie sich keine Gedanken. Ich hatte schon Schlimmeres..." Worte erstarben in Huojins Hals, als Mushis Hände sich um die Flamme bewegten –

Und das Feuer sich _verwandelte._

Hände von brennendem Grün umflort, beugte sich Mushi herab und ließ Feuer über sein schmerzendes Knie gleiten. Wärme wusch durch das Gelenk und spülte Schmerz fort.

Die Funken erstarben um seine Hände und Mushi richtete sich wieder auf. „Lee ist viel besser darin als ich." Er betrachtete sie beide. „Mein Neffe ist kein Wasserbändiger. Doch er ist ein Heiler."

_Ein Heiler. Ein Feuerbändiger ist ein Heiler?_, dachte Huojin verblüfft.

Zwei Feuerbändiger. Und wie hatten es _Feuerbändiger_ geschafft aus ihrer Nation zu fliehen und es zu überleben?

Amaya blickte drein, als ob sie sich wünschte, etwas hochprozentigeres als nur Tee in der Tasse zu haben. „Vielleicht sollten sie am Anfang beginnen."

Mushi neigte zustimmend den Kopf. „Ich war seit vielen Jahren nicht mehr im Krieg, das ist wahr. Doch – verzeihen sie mir, Lady Amaya – es war bekannt, dass ich Wasserbändiger studiert habe. Als Admiral Zhao also beschloss, den Nordpol zu erobern, wo der Avatar Zuflucht gesucht hatte... sagen wir, ich wurde dazu _eingeladen_ mit zu kommen."

„Mein Stamm", flüsterte Amaya erbleichend.

„Der _Avatar?_", brach es aus Huojin heraus. Und es war ihm egal, dass seine Stimme quietschte. Der Avatar war ein Mythos, eine Geschichte für Kinder. Niemand hatte ihn gesehen. Seit _hundert Jahren_ hatte ihn niemand mehr gesehen.

„Ja." Mushi nickte und warf Amaya einen warmen, verständnisvollen Blick zu. „Sie erlitten Verluste, doch sie überlebten. Zhao... übernahm sich selbst. Er drang ein und richtete großen Schaden an, doch sein Ziel war stolzer als das. Ein größerer Stolz und ein größeres Übel." Er holte Atem. „Ihr habt vielleicht bemerkt wie der Mond dunkel wurde."

„Geister." Amaya presste eine Hand auf ihre Brust. „Tui und La..."

„Zhao fand ihre sterblichen Formen und schlug zu", sagte Mushi schwer. „Ich konnte ihn nicht aufhalten, nicht rechtzeitig. Doch der Mond hatte etwas von ihrem Leben Prinzessin Yue geschenkt... und dieses tapfere Mädchen gab es zurück." Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Und der Avatar, gemeinsam mit dem erzürnten Ozean, zerstörte die gesamte Flotte der Feuermarine." Ein schiefes Lächeln. „Lee und ich verbrachten drei sehr lange Wochen auf einem Floß, betend, dass wir irgendwo sicher das Land erreichen würden."

Huojin hatte das Gefühl, dass, wenn er nicht schon säße, er mit Amayas Fußboden unfreiwillig Bekanntschaft schließen würde. Geister. Geister, die getötet wurden. Der Avatar. Eine ganze Flotte versenkt. Das war – Er schüttelte heftig den Kopf und konzentrierte sich auf die Details. „Lee ist zu jung um ein Soldat zu sein."

„Das ist wahr", pflichtete Mushi bei. „Ich schmuggelte ihn an Bord. Es war für ihn nicht sicher, dort zu bleiben, wo wir gewesen waren. Nicht dass es bei mir für ihn sicherer war", gestand er ein. „Der Geist des Ozeans scheint nur schlecht zielen zu können. Als er Zhao holte – nun ich bin dankbar dafür, dass Lee sich so hingebungsvoll seinem Training widmet. _Er_ hat sich geduckt."

„Geduckt", wiederholte Huojin wie betäubt.

„Ich erwähnte schon, dass die Geister meinem Neffen nicht freundlich gesinnt sind?"

„... Richtig." Sicher er wusste von den kleinen Kamuiy, die in Ba Sing Se auftauchten. Die Gegenstand-Geister, die zweischwänzigen Katzen-Eulen, die anderen kleinen schelmischen Kreaturen. Aber der _Ozean_ und der _Mond_? Seit wann genau ergab die Welt keinen Sinn mehr?

_Seit du einen Jugendlichen auf trockenem Land hast ertrinken sehen._

„Wie dem auch sei, wir erreichten schließlich Territorium, das von der Feuernation beherrscht wurde", fuhr Mushi fort. „Wir glaubten, dass wir in Sicherheit waren. Doch unglücklicherweise irrten wir uns." Er unterbrach sich, offensichtlich seine Worte wählend. „Ihr wollt unsere Namen nicht wissen. Das ist wahrscheinlich klug. Doch kann ich euch sagen, dass ich für meine Handlungen gegen Zhao zum Verräter am Drachenthron erklärt wurde und Lee mit mir." Noch eine Pause. „Und wenn sie wüssten, wozu wir fähig sind, welche Fähigkeiten Lee auf unserer Flucht in sich entdeckt hat, gäbe es keinen Ort auf der Welt, an dem wir uns verstecken könnten."

„Weil ihr heilen könnt?" Huojin schüttelte den Kopf, entsetzt. Er hasste sein Volk nicht, wirklich nicht, doch der Feuerlord – Geister.

„Es geht darum _wie_ sie heilen." Amaya betrachtete Mushi interessiert. „Sie sind nicht wie andere Feuerbändiger."

„Die Lehren von Feuerlord Sozin und Feuerlord Azulon besagen, dass Feuer aus den dunklen Gefühlen entspringt", erklärte Mushi ernst. „Hass. Schmerz. Zorn. All jene Dinge, die unsere Nation und uns selbst vergiftet haben. Doch um zu heilen muss man _Mitgefühl_ haben. Und aus diesem Mitgefühl erkennt man, dass Feuer aus Zuneigung kommen kann. Liebe. Sogar gerechte Wut, die die Unschuldigen bis in den Tod verteidigt. Wahres Feuerbändigen, die Lehren der Drachen entspringt aus dem Leben selbst. Was wir tun können, was wir _sind_... unsere schiere Existenz beweist, dass der Feuerlord falsch liegt."

„Und sich dem Willen des Feuerlords zu widersetzen ist Verrat", beendete Huojin den Satz für ihn.

„Genau das."

„Also..." Geister, es gab keine höfliche Art, das zu fragen. „Warum seid ihr noch nicht tot?"

Mushi lächelte schief. „Ich war unter dem Befehl von Feuerlord Azulon. Nachdem er gestorben war... sie haben mit sechs Jahren die Kolonien verlassen? Dann wissen sie vielleicht nicht, dass es Brauch ist für jene von adligem Geblüt, dem neuen Feuerlord einen formellen Besuch abzustatten und ihm ihrer Loyalität zu versichern." Er schmunzelte. „Da die Loyalität meines Bruders über alle Zweifel erhaben ist, versäumte Feuerlord Ozai sicher zu stellen, dass ich erschien."

Da war mehr daran, Huojin konnte es spüren. _Aber ich glaube, das ich es nicht zu wissen brauche._

Und doch. Da war etwas, das Mushi ausließ und das musste er erfahren. Wenn sein überrumpeltes Gehirn sich nur darauf konzentrieren konnte, was das war.

„Sie haben den Jungen von seinem Vater entführt", sagte Amaya mit gleichmäßig ruhiger Stimme.

Ah. Ja. Das war es.

„In gewisser Weise, ja", gab Mushi zu. Er hielt wieder inne, nicht in der berechnenden Art eines Mannes, der seine Worte wählte, sondern im stillen Schmerz, in eine leidvolle Erinnerung zu blicken. „Vor drei Jahren erklärte mein Bruder Lee zu einem Versager und ohne Ehre. Seither ist er mit mir gereist. Es schmerzt mich das zu sagen, aber der einzige Grund, weshalb es meinen Bruder kümmern würde, dass Lee bei mir ist, ist weil ich zwischen dem Jungen und jenen, die ihm ein Leid zufügen wollen, stehe."

Huojin fuhr zurück. „Sein eigener Vater?"

„Die Macht unserer Adeligen liegt nicht nur im Blut, sondern auch im Bändigen", sagte Mushi bedächtig. „Die meisten Feuerbändiger zeigen ihre ersten Funken mit vier Jahren, spätestens mit fünf. Sechs ist sehr spät." Ein stilles Seufzen. „Lee hat keine Flamme gebändigt bis er acht Jahre alt war."

„Nicht gut?", fragte Huojin Amaya. Er war vielleicht dem Blut nach Feuernation, aber sie kannte sich mit dem Bändigen aus.

„Der Nördliche Wasserstamm zählt mehr auf Blut als auf Bändigen in der Politik", sagte sie mit einem Anflug von alter Bitterkeit. „Aber nein. Das ist nicht gut. Vier Jahre Huojin. Stell dir einen stolzen Mann, einen stolzen _Feuerbändiger_ vor, der Jahre durchleben muss, in denen sein Erbe von jenen an der Macht als nutzlos angesehen wird. Vier Jahre der Gerüchte und verborgenen Drohungen, von allen Höflingen um ihn herum." Sie schlang die Arme um sich, als ob sie die bittere Kälte von Polareis spürte. „Ich bin nicht die erste Frau des Stammes, die den Machtspielen entflieht. Ich bezweifle, dass ich die letzte sein werde." Sie zwang ihre Arme sich wieder zu lösen. „Doch wenn Lee der Erbe ihres Bruders ist..."

„Es gibt noch ein anderes Kind."

„Natürlich." Amaya seufzte und Bitterkeit wurde traurig. „Ein stärkerer Bändiger."

„Dessen wäre ich mir nicht so sicher", sagte Mushi nachdenklich. „Lee hat immer mit seinem Bändigen gerungen, ja. Er hat Jahre gebraucht, Formen zu erlernen, die anderen zufliegen. Nur Zeit, Hingabe und beharrliches Training haben ihm die Fähigkeiten gebracht, die er jetzt besitzt." Mushi stoppte. „In _Sozins_ Stil."

Huojin blickte zwischen den beiden hin und her, als Grün auf Blau traf. Da wurde etwas gesagt, das über Worte hinaus ging. Er war nicht sicher, dass er wissen wollte, was das war.

Amaya _hmpfte_. „Ich habe ihm noch nicht verziehen, dass er versucht hat mich umzubringen."

„Darum bitte ich sie auch nicht", sagte Mushi todernst. Und wartete.

Minuten vergingen und Amaya seufzte schließlich. „Ein Heiler. Und er kann als Wasserbändiger durchgehen?"

„In gewisser Weise", bejahte Mushi mit einem Kopfnicken. „Es ist schwieriger die Kraft des Feuers aus heißem Wasser zu pressen, doch Lee schafft das."

„Aus heißem – " Amayas Mund klappte auf. Blaue Augen huschten zu dem Wandschirm hinüber. „Das kann er tun?"

„Das kann er." Mushi lächelte. „Er kam darauf, als das Leben eines Mannes in unseren Händen lag und wir es nicht wagten uns zu verraten."

„_Er_ ist darauf gekommen." Ihre Stimme war nur ein Hauch, erstaunt. „Weiß er es?"

„Ich fürchtete es ihm zu sagen", sagte Mushi leise. „Die Behauptung meines Bruders, dass Lee ein Versager ist, war sehr... überzeugend."

„Ich bin kein Bändiger", bemerkte Huojin, als er versuchte, die plötzliche Aufregung in der Luft einzuordnen.

„Huojin." Amaya schüttelte den Kopf, noch immer verblüfft. „Das wäre als ob ich – als ob ich Wasser aus _Lava_ herausbändigen würde. Es existiert. Es ist möglich. Aber es auch zu _tun_..."

„Ich hatte befürchtet, dass es nur die gütigen Augen eines Onkels wären", überlegte Mushi. „Ich danke ihnen für diese Bestätigung, Lady Amaya."

Huojin beäugte den Wandschirm selbst. „Du meinst, er ist viel stärker als sein Vater weiß."

„Stärke hat damit nichts zu tun", sagte Amaya fest. „Lee hat _Vorstellungskraft._ Willensstärke. Entschlossenheit." Blaue Augen leuchteten fast. „Nicht ein Bändiger unter einhundert, nicht einer in _eintausend_ hat diese Beharrlichkeit."

Mushi strahlte.

„Sie", sagte Amaya und es war fast ein Lachen, „sind ein gerissener, hinterhältiger, durchtriebener alter Feuerbändiger."

Mushi sah _beinahe_ unschuldig aus.

„Ein Feuer-Heiler." Amaya lachte jetzt. „Ihn zu unterrichten wird interessant werden."

Huojin sah nach, dass er noch saß. „Du willst ihn ausbilden?"

„Wenn Luli über ein Stück roher Jade, das im Schlamm verloren gegangen ist, stolpern sollte", sagte Amaya mit schiefem Lächeln, „würde sie es nicht mit nach Hause nehmen und es waschen um zu sehen, was sie daraus schnitzen kann?" Die Heilerin lächelte ihn an. „Du bist spät dran."

Nun... ja. „Bist du sicher, dass du –?"

„Es ist alles in Ordnung", sagte Amaya fest. „Danke für deine Hilfe, mein Freund."

Und das war ein unmissverständliches _bis Später und mache dir keine Sorgen._ Huojin nickte und verabschiedete sich.

Und machte eine geistige Notiz in etwa einem Tag bei der Klinik vorbei zu schauen. Nur für den Fall.

_Ich habe bei der ganzen Sache ein ungutes Gefühl._

* * *

><p>(Zuko, Iroh Ba Sing Se/ Amayas Klinik)

_Morgengrauen._

Zuko drückte seine Augen wieder zu, kräuselte die Nase. Er hatte nie weniger Lust gehabt, aufzustehen, nicht seit –

„_Ich bin müde."_

Fast zwei volle Tage auf den Beinen. Er war halb ertrunken, als er den Schildkröten-Robben in eine uneinnehmbare Festung gefolgt war. Er hatte sich an einer Wasserbändigerin, die auf einmal eine Meisterin war, vorbei gekämpft, den Avatar durch ein kollabierendes Eisfeld und einen Schneesturm gezerrt und war von eben jener Wasserbändigerin ein weiteres Mal unter Eis begraben worden.

Und schließlich hatte er gegen einen meisterlichen Feuerbändiger, der nichts so sehr wollte als ihn tot zu sehen, um sein Leben gekämpft.

Oh ja. Er war wirklich erschöpft gewesen.

_Mir tut alles weh._

Das war kein körperlicher Schmerz. Es war eher eine zitternde Erschöpfung der Energien, als ob er sich in einem Typhoon an ein Brett geklammert hatte und kurz bevor er untergegangen wäre, heraus gezogen worden war.

_Steh auf. Bewege dich. Finde Sonnenlicht._

Stille Verwirrung und dann _Vorsicht_ flackerte durch seine Gedanken. Und das war verrückt, er war ein Feuerbändiger, er brauchte die Sonne –

_Lee ist Erdkönigreich und Wasser. Überstürze nichts. Finde die Sonne, aber mache es nicht offensichtlich._

Ein Flüstern. Ein Anstoß. Wie manchmal, wenn er etwas _wirklich_ dummes vorhatte und Onkels Stimme ihn in Gedanken ermahnte. Das war _seltsam._

_Sonnenlicht. Jetzt._

Er hatte die Ausgänge von Amayas Klinik automatisch erfasst, so wie er es bei jedem unbekannten Territorium tat. Die Straße war keine Option. Aber die Schiebetür dort drüben – die sah vielversprechend aus.

Er schob Holz und Papier zur Seite und atmete frisches Grün ein. _Ein Wassergarten._

Da waren keine Schildkröten-Enten. Auch keine der riesigen Lotuse, die er in den Prachtgärten mancher Adeliger gesehen hatte. Da war ein recht großer Teich in dessen einem Ende Wasser mit einer glucksenden Klarheit hoch blubberte, die eine Quelle irgendwo tief unter dem Erdboden andeutete. Auf der anderen Seite tröpfelte es aus dem Teich in einen ordentlich angelegten Kräutergarten. Katzenschwanz, blühende Iris und gelbe Wasserlilien breiteten sich von steinigem Ufer in tiefes Wasser aus und schillernde Fische, nicht länger als sein kleiner Finger, huschten unter dem Schutz der Blätterdecke hin und her.

_Molly-Guppies. Wilde und ein paar der teuren Züchtungen._

_...Woher weiß ich das?_

Lee. Dieses Flüstern war Lee.

_Was hat sie mit mir gemacht?_

Konzentriere dich. Sitze in der stärker werdenden Sonne. _Atme._

Es war als ob man eine angezündete Kerze in einen klaffenden Abgrund fallen ließe. Es war wärmend und willkommen... doch, Geister, er fühlte sich so leer.

_Feuerbändiger stehen mit der Sonne auf. Sei geduldig. Sie hat dich fast umgebracht. Konzentriere dich auf deinen Atem._

Ein paar Minuten später setzte sich Onkel mit einem glücklichen Seufzen neben ihn. „Ich fühle mich etwas ausgekühlt. Amaya glaubt, dass es bald vorbei geht."

„Ich will einfach nur in der Sonne sitzen. Tagelang." Zuko atmete tief ein, prüfte das Flackern des Feuers in ihm. Es war immer noch ein blasser Schatten dessen, was es sein sollte, aber es wurde stärker. „Es war als ob alles weggespült wurde." Noch ein Atemzug. „Fast alles."

„Aber es geht euch gut?" Onkels Stimme war ruhig, nur schwang schattig, unterschwellig mit, dass er eine gewisse Wasserbändigerin mit böswilliger Absicht aufsuchen würde, wenn dem nicht so wäre.

„Wie Kohlen im Feuertopf. Ich muss alles nur trocknen lassen..." Zuko verzog das Gesicht und drückte gegen seine Nasenwurzel. „Ich rede Unsinn."

„Ich meine, dass euch das zusteht", sagte Iroh nachsichtig. „Mit Geistern zu tun zu haben ist immer verstörend." Er unterbrach sich. „Neffe? Ihr habt mich heute noch nicht angeschaut."

„Ich habe Angst", flüsterte Zuko.

„Vor dem, was ihr sehen werdet?"

Zuko schluckte. „Vor dem was ihr sehen werdet." _Wer bin ich, Onkel? Wer?_

„Ich sehe meinen geliebten Neffen", sagte Iroh leise. „Prinz Zuko, Sohn von Ursa und Feuerlord Ozai. Eure Augen können das nicht ändern." Onkels Hand ruhte auf seiner Schulter. „Und ich sehe Lee, den ich auf unserer Reise kennen und schätzen lernte." Er schmunzelte. „Doch, vielleicht bin ich gierig, euch beide haben zu wollen."

„Wie findet ihr immer die richtigen Worte?", fragte sich Zuko laut, als er sich durch Onkels Worte ebenso gewärmt fühlte, wie durch die Sonne. „Ich weiß nie, was ich sagen soll."

„Manche Dinge brauchen Zeit." Er konnte das Lächeln in Irohs Stimme hören. „Seid geduldig. Ihr seid noch jung."

_Ich will nicht geduldig sein! Ich will – _

Der Gedanke verwirrte sich, wie ein Pygmäen-Puma-Kätzchen in einem Wollknäuel, fauchend und spuckend und irgendwie völlig lächerlich. _Er _wollte vielleicht seine Ehre wieder haben, aber Lee warf ihm kurze Bilder von arroganten, uniformierten Erdkönigreich-Generälen entgegen, die es nicht kümmerte, was die Dai Li machten, so lange sie die Ordnung in Ba Sing Se aufrecht erhielten.

_Aber so ist es nicht! Ich habe einen Grund. Einen sehr guten Grund._

Das Flüsternd schien sich verwirrt zu kräuseln.

_Wenn ich keine Ehre habe, kann ich nicht Vaters Erbe sein. Und wenn ich es nicht bin, dann ist es Azula._

Sein Volk. Oh Geister, was sie alles seinen Leuten antun würde. Und der Welt.

_Erde und Wasser. Verberge dich. Lenke deinen Feind ab._

Dagegen konnte er nichts sagen. Die Chancen, dass Aang den Feuerlord schon bald besiegen könnte, lagen zwischen gering und unmöglich. Und das hieß, dass es keine Rolle spielte, ob Azula glaubte, dass sie den Thron sicher hatte. Onkel hatte Recht. Im Moment musste er sich darauf konzentrieren am Leben zu bleiben.

_Onkel._

Er warf sich hinüber, wusste, dass sein Ziel es nie erwarten würde.

Trotzdem fingen ihn starke Arme auf, erwiderten sanft seine feste Umarmung. „Zuko?"

_Familie._ Er musste lachen, als all die losen Puzzelteile an die richtige Stelle zu fallen schienen. „Ich glaube, etwas ging schief, Onkel. Wir sollten Erde sein. Tradition. Ausdauer." Er zwang sich, ohne zusammen zu zucken in grüne Augen zu schauen. Das hier war _Onkel_. Und irgendwie war dadurch alles In Ordnung. „Ich glaube, Lee ist Wasser."

Irohs Augenbrauen wanderten nach oben, doch er erwiderte das Lächeln. Und wenn es etwas schief war, konnte Zuko es ihm nicht verübeln. „Vielleicht ist das zu unserem Vorteil, Neffe. Es schadet nichts, wenn jene um uns euch als fremd sehen. So lange sie nicht erkennen, was ihr wirklich seid." Er zögerte. „Ist es schwer?"

„Es ist anders." Zuko zog sich zurück, gerade weit genug um seine Stirn zu reiben. „Es ist als ob eine Flut alles aus dem Haus geschwemmt hat und man die Sachen finden und wieder zurück bringen muss." Er musste wegschauen. „Was wenn ich es nicht richtig mache?"

„Richtig?", fragte Iroh leise. „Oder auf die selbe Weise? Ich bin nicht mehr wie ich vor der Belagerung von Ba Sing Se war. Es ist nichts Schlechtes, sich zu verändern, Neffe. Zu wachsen. So lange man seinem wahren Selbst verbunden bleibt."

„Ich glaube, das habe ich schon", murmelte Zuko. Er schaute auf. „Ich habe euch als erstes zurück gebracht."

Grüne Augen weiteten sich. „Neffe?"

„Als sie euch niederschlug..." Zuko unterbrach sich, atmete tief durch. „Wenn sie tut, was Vater will – dann will ich das nicht mehr."

Iroh holte erstaunt Luft.

„Mir wurde befohlen, den Avatar zu _fangen._ Und das werde ich! Lebendig. Er muss aufgehalten werden. Jeder der tun kann... was er der Feuernation angetan hat... er _muss_ aufgehalten werden." Zuko ballte die Fäuste, versuchte das Zittern zu unterdrücken. _Ich bin kein Verräter._ „Aber ich werde nicht meine Leute opfern, um das zu schaffen. Und ich lasse nicht zu, dass _sie_ sie opfert." _Ruhig. Bleibe einfach... ruhig._ „Ihr seid mein Onkel. Das werde ich euch nicht noch einmal zustoßen lassen. _Nie wieder!_" _Bleib ruhig. Denke nach._ „Ich weiß – Ich verliere leicht die Beherrschung. Aber ich werde es versuchen. Die Flamme zu kontrollieren. Zu Denken." _Sie ist ein Hindernis. Mit viel mehr Feuerkraft._ „Sie erwartet, dass ich wie ein Feuerbändiger angreife. Direkt, ohne Abweichung. Wenn ich um sie herum gehen kann, sie ablenken kann..." Worte versagten und er hob die Schultern.

„Es ist ein Anfang." Iroh nickte und erhob sich. „Lady Amaya sagte, dass wir noch etwas Zeit haben, bevor irgendwelche Patienten ankommen. Und wir sind _zweifellos_ unbeobachtet."

So ausgelaugt wie er auch war, machte Zukos Herz doch einen Sprung. Er kraxelte auf die Füße. „Wir können üben?"

„Sachte", riet Iroh. „Das Chi des Wassers verwirrt immer noch das unsere."

Das war in Ordnung. Er könnte nicht viel mehr zustande bringen als eine Kerze anzuzünden. Trotzdem. „Wir können _üben_."

Iroh zwinkerte ihm zu und nahm seine Haltung ein.

Zuko folgte ihm, einen halben, freudigen Herzschlag nach ihm.

* * *

><p>(Iroh, Amaya Amayas Klinik/ Ba Sing Se)

Frühstück, ein paar gute Tassen Tee und ein Neffe, sicher in Amayas Garten verstaut, mit einer Schriftrolle über Heilung und der Anweisung, in der Sonne zu baden. Das erledigt, fing Iroh Amaya zwischen zwei Patienten ab. „Wir müssen reden."

„Sie sagten, dass sie sich nach Arbeit umschauen wollten." Amayas Tonfall war mild, doch eine dunkle Augenbraue wurde neugierig gehoben.

„Und das werde ich", bestätigte Iroh. „Das wird nicht lange dauern, hoffe ich." Er runzelte die Stirn. „Wie viel von dem, was sie … gestaltet haben, in meinem Neffen, ist real?"

„Fast alles davon", sagte die Heilerin ohne Umschweife. „Die Maske nutzt Teile des eigenen Selbst und formt es um, als ob sie im Erdkönigreich gestaltet worden wäre –"

„Mein Neffe scheint überzeugt, dass Lee vom Wasserstamm ist."

Amaya brach mitten im Gedanken ab. Sie blinzelte und nickte langsam. „Ich glaube, das ergibt Sinn."

„Ach ja?"

„Gestern habe ich ein paar meiner Schriftrollen überprüft", informierte ihn die Heilerin. „Ich suchte nach einer Erklärung für das, was gestern geschehen ist. Ich fand nichts, doch ich fand etwas anderes. Etwas, das ich fast vergessen hatte." Sie schaute ihn tiefernst an. „Ihm wurde diese Narbe von jemandem zugefügt, dem er vertraute."

Iroh fuhr zusammen. Und das, so wusste er, war Antwort genug.

„Diese Narbe ist nicht direkt auf einem Chakra, aber ein Schlag dort, wo so viele Kraftstränge des Körpers sich vereinigen, mit einer großen Menge Chi... Wenn das ihm von einem Wasserbändiger beigefügt worden wäre, hätte ich einen Patienten ohne Willen, ohne Lebensmut. Eine leere Hülle, die – nichts begehrte."

Iroh richtete sich auf, als ihm die schreckliche Bedeutung klar wurde. „Einer, dessen inneres Feuer ausgelöscht worden war."

Amaya neigte den Kopf. „Genau das."

„Also hat mein Neffe –"

„Überraschend gut überlebt", erklärte die Heilerin. „Sie müssen ihn sehr lieben, dass er an diesem Trost auch nur nippen konnte." Sie warf der Schiebetür, die den Garten abschirmte, einen Blick zu. „Er hatte Jahre der Dürre. Was immer geschehen ist... ich weiß nicht, ob es die Geister waren, oder schlicht, dem Tod so nahe gewesen zu sein. Die Narbe ist da. Aber die Energien, die blockiert waren, beginnen wieder zu fließen."

„Liebe und Familie und die Fähigkeit sich anzupassen", murmelte Iroh. Er überdachte das alles und erbleichte.

„Ich würde meinen, dass das etwas Gutes ist, Mushi", sagte Amaya mit etwas Schärfe.

„Bei jedem anderen würde ich zustimmen", gestand Iroh. „Doch das hier ist mein Neffe. Wenn es _irgendwie_ Schwierigkeiten geben kann, dann wird es sie auch geben."

* * *

><p>(Zuko, Amaya Amayas Klinik/ Ba Sing Se)

Zuko seufzte und beschattete seine Augen, die Chi-Meridiane, die auf der Rolle aufgezeichnet waren, schienen vor seinen Augen zu verschwimmen. Sonnenlicht füllte die Leere in ihm, Tropfen für goldenen Tropfen, doch der Rest von ihm schien nicht geneigt, es auch zu tolerieren. Nicht heute.

Er schaute von der strahlenden Helligkeit weg und erblickte eine weiße Katzenkralle, die an einem blauen Himmel hing. Er spannte sich an.

_Yue._

Oder Tui, wenn er den Mondgeist formell anrufen wollte. Was er aber _nicht_ wollte.

Aber es war schwer wegzusehen.

Das Gesicht verziehend, legte er die Schriftrolle sicher auf das tragbare Schreibtablett und ging zu dem Teich hinüber. Er brauchte etwas Ablenkung.

Dann wieder wäre das Lesen wahrscheinlich eine gute Ablenkung, wenn das Training nicht eine einzige lange Folge von Ablenkungen gewesen wäre.

Seine Bewegungen waren richtig gewesen. Das war ein Vorteil daran, die Grundlagen in seine Knochen gedrillt zu haben. Er vergaß nicht. Doch der Fluss seiner Energien war – abgelenkt. Anders.

_Amaya sagt, dass es sich bald wieder beruhigt. Hab Geduld._

Darüber hinaus zupfte etwas ständig an seiner Konzentration. Nicht Lee. Wenigstens glaubte er, dass es nicht Lee war. Lee war ein Stupsen, ein Flüstern. Was immer ihm auch auf die Nerven ging, war – gerichtet. Wie die Böen von Sturmwinden. Die Bewegung eines Schiffes in den Wellen.

_Schieben und Ziehen._

Es war _nervtötend._

Er ging beim Wasser in die Hocke, beobachtete vielfarbige Fische unter der Wasseroberfläche hin und her huschen. Es war nicht viel anders, als auf einer Anlegestelle zu sitzen und das Meeresgetier kreisen und tanzen zu sehen, während die Gezeiten Wellen heran trugen. Jedoch war da kein Salz. Ohne Salz schienen Atemübungen nicht das gleiche zu sein.

_Du hast auf trockenem Land gelebt, bis du dreizehn warst_, knurrte Zuko sich an. _Du kannst nicht wirklich vermissen um die Welt zu segeln und Gerüchte und Legenden zu jagen._

Nein, nicht wirklich. Doch das Schiff war vorhersagbar gewesen. Training, Jagd nach einer Legende, mit einer Mannschaft fertig werden, die nur etwas weniger dort sein wollte, als er. Stabil. Vernünftig. Keine Geister, kein Avatar, kein Kopfgeld auf sie ausgesetzt.

Bis er ein unmögliches Licht am Südpol erspäht hatte und alles von da an katastrophal schief gelaufen war.

_Hätte ich ihn damals gefangen, hätte ich ihn festgehalten – wären wir nicht in dieser Lage._

Seufzend fuhr Zuko mit den Fingern durch die Oberfläche des Teiches. Die Vergangenheit war vergangen. Er musste mit dem fertig werden, was war, nicht sich danach sehnen, einen Luftbändiger zu jagen, der nie auch nur das Wasser berührte...

Er hob die Hand und ein dünner Bogen Wasser hob sich mit ihr.

_Was zum –?_

Es platschte zurück und war weg, während eine schnelle Rolle rückwärts ihn ein paar Yards vom Teich weg brachte. Es hatte nicht geglüht und es war keine Hand gewesen – aber da waren Fische im Wasser. Man konnte nie sicher sein.

Er rollte auf die Füße in eine wachsame Haltung und Zuko beäugte den Teich misstrauisch, bereit ihn aus der Existenz zu brennen, wenn er musste. Wenn er überhaupt konnte, sollten sich Geister einmischen.

Nichts. Nur das stille Murmeln des Wassers.

„Lee?" Amaya kam mit leisen Schritten auf dem Gartenpfad in Sicht. „Ich mache eine Mittagspause, wenn du dich anschließen willst. Wie weit bist du –" Sie beäugte seine Haltung mit verwunderter Sorge. „Ist etwas passiert?"

„Haben sie Geister in ihrem Wasser?", fragte Zuko brüsk.

„Meines Wissens nach nicht." Die Heilerin schenkte ihm ein geduldiges Lächeln. „Du bist etwas paranoid, oder?"

„Und dazu habe ich auch das Recht."

* * *

><p>(Huojin, Zuko, Iroh Teeladen/ Ba Sing Se)

„Sie sind ein Teemeister?", murmelte Huojin, zu leise für den höherrangigen Wachoffizier mit ihm. Nicht dass es Offizier Yaozu wahrscheinlich bemerkt hätte, so wie er darauf konzentriert war, eine Tasse Tee zu bekommen, ehe sie viel zu früh zur Abendschicht aufbrachen, aber Vorsicht war besser als Nachsicht.

_Heute Nacht wechseln sie die Wachen überall hin und her_, dachte Huojin. _Ich schätze, sie brauchen im Oberen Ring extra Sicherheitskräfte. Was wohl los ist?_

Nicht dass es eine Rolle spielte, so lange es im Oberen Ring blieb. Nicht seine Nachbarschaft, nicht sein Problem. Sich da oben umzutun, war eine schnelle Möglichkeit über die Dai Li zu stolpern und das war ein Genuss, den er lieber vermied. Anders als Tee.

„Aber ja", Mushi lächelte ihn an, deutete ihnen zwei freie Plätze an. „Es ist eine meiner ruhigeren Freuden im Leben." Er schmunzelte. „Und da kommt eine etwas lautere Freude."

Huojin hob eine Augenbraue, als Lee durch die Tür kam und fühlte Interesse und Erleichterung. Der Bursche war völlig am Ende, die kurzen Haare durcheinander und Tinte befleckte seine Hände und einen Ärmel. Aber das war um Längen besser, als halb ertrunken auf Amayas Futon zu liegen.

„Nun?", fragte Mushi.

„...Ich habe eine Lehrlingslizenz", gab Lee zu, holte ein dünnes Blatt Papier lange genug hervor, dass Mushi es anstrahlen konnte, ehe er es wieder in seine Robe steckte.

„Ah, sehr gut! Tee?"

Lee warf ihm einen skeptischen Blick zu. „Gekochter Blättersaft?"

„Wie kann nur jemand aus meiner eigenen Familie so etwas sagen?" Den Kopf schüttelnd schenkte Mushi Yaozus Tee ein.

Der Offizier nahm ihn – und atmete ein weiteres Mal tief durch, langsam nippend und seufzte. „Das ist mit Abstand der beste Tee in dieser Stadt!"

„Das liegt an der geheimen Zutat", sagte Mushi herzlich, „nämlich Liebe."

Er ging zum hinteren Bereich des Ladens zurück, während Lee ein Stöhnen unterdrückte.

Huojin kicherte, erinnerte sich nur zu gut daran, wie es war stolze Sechzehn zu sein.

„Keine Sorge. Wenn du in seinem Alter bist, kannst du deine Neffen auch in Verlegenheit bringen."

Lee blinzelte und alle Farbe wich aus seinem Gesicht.

_Was habe ich –? Oh. 'Noch ein Kind', richtig. Trotzdem. Auch wenn dein Papa das andere Kind lieber mag, warum siehst du so aus, als ob du lieber einen angreifenden Dillo-Löwen gegenüber treten würdest?_

Die Ladentür wurde aufgerissen.

„Ich habe es satt, länger zu warten!" Der wütende, jugendliche Flüchtling vom anderen Tag, Hakenschwerter glitzerten im Licht des Teeladens, als er zu Lee und Mushi deutete. „Diese beiden Männer dort sind Feuerbändiger!"

_Oh, Hölle._

_Du Bastard._

Die Welt schien wie durch einen wässrigen Schleier zu schimmern als Jet die Schwerter trennte. Zuko hielt seine Hände bedacht davon ab, sich zu Fäusten zu ballen. Keine Schwerter, keine Chance es mit jemanden der so schnell war wie Jet mit bloßen Fäusten aufzunehmen – verdammte trainierte Reflexe. Wenn seine Fäuste sich ballten, würde sein Training übernehmen und er würde hier und jetzt Feuerbändigen, in reflexartiger Selbstverteidigung. Und das würde sie beide umbringen.

_Verflucht sollst du sein! Wir haben dir nichts getan! Warum?_

„Ich weiß dass sie Feuerbändiger sind!", knurrte Jet. „Ich habe gesehen, wie der alte Mann seinen Tee erhitzt hat."

_Die Fähre. Verdammt._

„Er arbeitet in einem Teeladen", sagte Huojins Mitwache trocken.

_Richtig. Bleib ruhig_, sagte sich Zuko. Lass die anderen Leute Jet beruhigen. Die Geister wussten, dass er nicht dazu fähig war, nicht nachdem er einen Tag lang damit verbracht hatte, Amayas erschöpfende Fragen darüber, was er für eine Patienten tun konnte und was nicht zu beantworten. Sie hatte seine Triage als ziemlich gut entwickelt erklärt, sein Wissen über Wundversorgung angemessen und sein Heilbändigen für jemanden, der sich zumeist auf seine Instinkt verließ für bemerkenswert gut. Er wäre stolz gewesen, wenn er nicht so erschöpft wäre.

Und nervös. Definitiv nervös. Seit das mit dem Teich passierte. Und es war stärker wenn die Sonne unterging. Viel stärker.

_Schieben und Ziehen._

Es würde ihn noch _wahnsinnig_ machen.

Und Jet machte das alles nur noch schlimmer. „Er ist ein fieser Feuerbändiger, glaubt mir!", bestand der Rebell.

Der Offizier sah nicht gerade beeindruckt aus, als Huojin aufstand, um ihm den Rücken zu stärken. „Lass dein Schwert fallen, Junge, mach hier keinen Ärger."

„Na los, Alter, verteidige dich", sagte Jet grimmig und gleichzeitig selbstgefällig. „Dann werden es alle sehen. Nur zu, zeige ihnen, was du kannst –"

Schieben und Ziehen und verdammt, er konnte nicht einfach herumstehen! _Warum kannst du uns nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen?_

Porzellan klapperte wie in einem Erdbeben und der Tee aus drei Tassen warf sich plötzlich in Jets Gesicht.

_Was zum...?_

„Feuerbändiger?", schnarrte Huojin in der plötzlichen Stille. „Sieht mir mehr nach einem _Teebändiger_ aus."

_Bitte, Onkel, schaut nicht zu verblüfft drein_, betete Zuko. „Das ist mein Onkel, den du da einen Feuerbändiger nennst. Hast du völlig den Verstand verloren?"

„Ich habe gesehen –"

„Es ist mir schnuppe, was du gesehen hast!" Zuko tat den letzten Schritt um sich Huojins mit einem Dao bewaffneten Gefährten zu nähern. „Du willst eine Show? Die kannst du haben!"

Ziehe die Klingen. Trenne sie. _Greife an._

Und der Kampf war im Gange.

Iroh schlug eine Hand auf die Stirn, als noch mehr Einrichtungsgegenstände dem Duell zum Opfer fielen. Normalerweise würde er sich keine Sorgen um Zuko machen. Ausgeruht und vorbereitet konnte sein Neffe die meisten Kämpfer von Jets Level in weniger als einer Minute überwältigen. So müde wie er war, mit seinem Chi von Amayas Wasserbändigen noch immer aufgewühlt... Das könnte heikel werden.

_Wie um alles in der Welt hat mein Neffe Tee geschleudert?_

„Ihr serviert den Tee hier ziemlich heiß, was?", murmelte Huojin, während er nach einer Chance Ausschau hielt, um die kämpfenden Burschen zu trennen.

„So muss es sein", stimmte Iroh nach einem kurzen Schock zu. _Natürlich. Wir können Feuer bewegen. Die Geschichten besagen, dass Drachenkinder sogar Lava bändigen konnten und das ist feurige Erde. Feuriges Wasser... nun, nun._

Und wäre das nicht eine höchst unangenehme Überraschung für jeden, der seinen Neffen auf einem Terrain abfing, das Wasserbändigern Vorteile bringen sollte? Er konnte schon jetzt ein paar taktische Vorteile erkennen –

_Krach._

… Oh je. Vielleicht war es besser, dass Zuko hier nicht arbeitete. Das war die Vordertüre gewesen.

_Verdammt. Er ist besser als ich dachte_, erkannte Zuko, das Dao mit Jets Schwertern verkeilt. Mit dieser Tatsache, seiner Erschöpfung und dem Unwillen den Idioten umzubringen...

_Das könnte schwierig werden._

„Wird es nicht langsam anstrengend, die Schwerter zu benutzen?", höhnte Jet. „Warum überlässt du es nicht dem Alten mich zu braten?"

_Weil ich nicht so blöd bin. Weil mein Onkel zehn deiner Sorte und ein Pygmäen-Puma oben drauf wert ist. Weil du so sehr danach gierst, jemanden weh zu tun, dass du unschuldige Fremde angreifst, wenn du denkst dass sie Feuernation sind._

_Kein Wunder, dass Katara dich hasst._

„Bitte, mein Sohn, du bist leicht verwirrt!", rief Iroh von der Tür aus. „Du weißt ja gar nicht was du tust."

_Nein, Onkel. Er weiß was er tut. Das ist ja das Problem._

Und zwar in mehr als einer Hinsicht. Das hier konnte nicht gut ausgehen.

_Keine Samthandschuhe mehr für dich._

Atmen und _konzentrieren_ und kanalisiere das innere Feuer in eine plötzliche, schnelle Bewegung, drücke ein Hakenschwert zur Seite, drehe dich, greife an und _schlage zu –_

_...Ich glaube es nicht. Er ist ausgewichen._

Wenigstens hatte er diesen vermaledeiten Strohhalm gekillt.

_Irgendwer muss dem Burschen beibringen, dass normale Leute ihre Probleme nicht umbringen_, dachte Huojin säuerlich und ignorierte Yaozus Beschwerden, wegen seiner _geborgten_ Schwerter, während er versuchte einen Weg zu finden, zwischen die zwei verzweifelten Kämpfer zu kommen, ohne einen von ihnen umzubringen. Zumindest Lee war verzweifelt. Der andere Flüchtling ritt auf so einer Lawine des Hasses und der Wut, dass es ihn nicht kümmern würde, ob ihm jemand die Hand abschnitt, so lange er sein Gift verspritzen konnte.

„Habt ihr das gesehen?", knurrte der Unruhestifter, auf der Kante eines Brunnens balancierend. „Die Feuernation versucht, mich zum Schweigen zu bringen –"

Plötzlich grinsend eilte Huojin wieder nach innen.

_Hoffentlich lässt der Besitzer – ja!_

Das was er suchte packend rannte er wieder hinaus zu dem Kampf. _Denk schnell, Junge. Ehe sich jemand wundert, warum ein Wasserbändiger nicht den Brunnen nutzt._ „Lee!"

_Verdammt, er ist hinter mir, ich kann nicht –_

„Lee!"

Heiß und nah und _ziehend – _

Herumwirbelnd beschrieb er mit seiner freien Hand einen Bogen und _schob_.

Der heiße Inhalt eines Teekessels traf Jet mit der Wucht eines Feuerballs und schmetterte ihn zu Boden.

_Schreite ein, entwaffne ihn, beende – nein!_

Einen Fuß auf Jets Handgelenk, stoppte Zuko das Dao einen Zollbreit vor dem Hals des Jugendlichen.

„Gut, halte ihn dort", sagte Huojin kurz angebunden und kam mit Eisenketten, als Jet japste und wieder zu Atem zu kommen versuchte. Das linke Handgelenk gesichert, bedeutete er Zuko zurückzutreten und riss Jet hoch, genug um das rechte Handgelenk hinter ihm in Handschellen zu legen. „Du bist verhaftet, junger Mann." Grüne Augen flogen zu Zuko zurück. „Weg mit dem Schwert. Sofort."

Schwer atmend nickte Zuko und legte die Klinge zu Boden, außer Reichweite von Jets Füßen. Er hatte hart trainiert, um kämpfen zu können, selbst wenn er gefangen war. Er nahm ganz bestimmt nicht an, dass der _Freiheitskämpfer_ nicht ein paar Tricks im Ärmel hatte.

„Ich?", stotterte Jet, Wasser tropfte von ihm hinab. „Die sind von der Feuernation!"

„Nein, das sind wir nicht!" Zuko ließ etwas von dem Zorn und der Frust in seine Stimme. „Du Volltrottel! Du hast gesagt, dass du einen Neuanfang wolltest! Das wollte ich auch! Aber wenn es keine andere Möglichkeit gibt um einen solchen _Idioten_ wie dich davon abzubringen ständig _meinen Onkel anzugreifen_... verdammt noch mal, wir sind aus dem Großen Nebelsumpf!"

Totenstille herrschte auf der Straße. Er konnte spüren, wie die Umstehenden starrten, völlig entsetzt.

Jet blinzelte ihn an, Tee verwandelte die wilden braunen Haare in ein triefendes Durcheinander. „Du machst wohl Witze."

„Sehe ich so aus, als ob ich Witze mache?"

Jet leistete keinen Widerstand, als Huojin ihn auf die Füße zerrte, das Gesicht in abgestoßenem Ekel verzerrt. „Ihr – ihr esst _Käfer_!"

„Du durftest nie gebratene Seidenwürmer probieren? Du ärmster Junge." Iroh gab Jet einen strengen Blick. „Lees Mutter war viel zivilisierter und ehrenwerter als die meisten Leute, die ich jemals getroffen habe. Ich wäre dankbar, wenn du die Erinnerung an die Frau meines Bruders nicht beschmutzen würdest."

„Aber – du – Nebelsumpf?"

Zuko warf die leeren Hände genervt hoch. „Hast du jetzt kapiert, warum wir es dir nicht gesagt haben?"

Jet schien in seinen Ketten zusammenzusacken. „Kein Wunder, dass du so ein Schleicher bist."

_Klappt es?_ Zuko beäugte die Menge, nach Spuren des Unglaubens spähend. _Ich kann nicht glauben, dass es klappt … oh-oh._

Er brauchte Lees Schaudern nicht, um das Paar Dai Li Agenten zu erkennen, die durch die Menge kamen. Selbst wenn die Uniformen nicht genug waren, die Art, wie die Zuschauer aus ihrem Weg schmolzen, hätte geschrien, dass sie Schwierigkeiten bedeuteten. „Gibt es hier irgendein Problem?", fragte einer mit ruhiger Stimme.

„Und ob es da ein Problem gibt!" Der Besitzer des Teeladens stieß einen Finger in Jets Richtung. „Dieser junge Mann hat meinen Teeladen verwüstet und meinen fleißigen Angestellten angegriffen!"

„Es war eine Verwechslung", sagte Huojin trocken. „Wir haben es jetzt geregelt." Seine Stimme wurde hart. „Oder?"

„Ich dachte nicht –", fing Jet an.

„Das kannst du laut sagen." Huojin gab den Dai Li ein professionelles Lächeln. „Danke für die Unterstützung. Aber es scheint, dass alles unter Kontrolle ist." Er warf dem Wachoffizier einen respektvollen Blick zu. „Das stimmt doch, Sir?"

„Diesmal kommt er noch leicht davon", grummelte der Offizier. „Dieser verrückte Junge hat den besten Teemeister der Stadt bedroht."

„Oh, ho ho", Iroh schmunzelte. „Jetzt fühle ich mich aber sehr geschmeichelt."

Zuko war nicht sicher, ob er Lachen oder Weinen sollte. Der Drache des Westens ein Teemeister.

_Zwei Blätter im Wald. Wir sind nur gewöhnliche Vertriebene. Wenn Onkel damit glücklich ist, das zu tun, während wir ausruhen – nun, vermiese es ihm nicht._

Anscheinend war er nicht zu schlecht gewesen, denn die Dai Li entfernten sich. Jedoch nicht ohne ihm einen abschätzenden Blick zu zu werfen.

_Lee. Sei Lee._

Er lehnte sich auf dieses Flüstern und rang nach Luft, ohne die geringste Atemkontrolle. Er zitterte etwas, wie ein neuer Rekrut, jetzt da der Kampfrausch abklang. Er schob sich näher zu seinem Onkel, der alles war, das ein verängstigter Vertriebener auf der ganzen Welt hatte.

Sie drehten sich um und jetzt wollte er wirklich zusammen brechen.

_Später_, sagte sich Zuko. Und verbarg ein gemeines Grinsen, als der Offizier sich sein Dao wieder holte und Jet mit sich zerrte, dem Gefangenen jeden Schritt des Weges in den Ohren liegend.

„Meine Herren?" Huojin hob eine Augenbraue in ihre Richtung. „Wenn sie für einen Moment hier herüber kommen könnten. Ich habe ein paar Fragen."

„Dieses Mal sollte er mit einer Verwarnung davonkommen", sagte Huojin leise, als sie ihm gefolgt waren. „Und das ist für uns ganz gut. Die Dai Li machen sich für gewöhnlich nicht die Mühe, gewöhnliche Unruhestifter zu befragen, aber Vorsicht ist besser als Nachsicht." Sorge floss von seinem Gesicht und gab nachsichtigen Ärger frei. „Lee, was zur Hölle hast du dir dabei eigentlich gedacht?"

„Er hat meinen Onkel angegriffen!", protestierte Zuko.

„Ich bin unbewaffnet auch nicht hilflos, weißt du", sagte Iroh geduldig. „Es wäre alles gut gegangen –"

„Und wenn irgendwer deinen Stil erkannt hätte?"

_Das_ ließ Onkel innehalten.

„Verdammt", stöhnte Huojin. Er schaute Iroh mit bedauerndem Mitgefühl an. „Ich sage es nur ungern, aber er hat Recht. Wir bekommen hier schon Soldaten von der Äußeren Mauer. Ein paar von denen waren dicht genug an der Action dran um gewisse Dinge zu bemerken." Er starrte einen weiten grünäugigen Blick in Zukos Richtung. „Trotzdem. Wir waren genau hier. Überlasse so was uns. Dafür ist die Stadtwache nämlich da."

Verwirrt schaute Zuko kurz zu Iroh. Dieser setzte an etwas zu sagen, unterbrach sich und schüttelte schließlich den Kopf. „Es scheint, dass wir beide keine Kenntnis der Sitten haben, die in den größeren Städten des Erdkönigreiches herrschen", sagte Iroh nachdenklich. „Wenn sie so freundlich wären, uns darüber aufzuklären, wie die Wache in Ba Sing Se funktioniert? So dass wir weitere Missverständnisse vermeiden können."

„Wir sind wie die Wache überall, denke ich mal", sagte Huojin trocken. „Wir setzen Gesetze durch. Wir untersuchen Diebstähle. Wir halten Leute davon ab sich gegenseitig _umzubringen_?"

„Im Ernst?", sagte Zuko, jetzt noch mehr verwirrt.

Diesmal war es Huojin, der zögerte. Ihn anstarrte. Und zu Iroh blickte. „Meint er das ernst?"

„Mein Neffe scherzt nur selten", erklärte Iroh geradeheraus. „Wir sind es nicht gewohnt, dass derartiger Schutz auf alle ausgedehnt wird." Er unterbrach sich, seine Worte wählend. „Manche mögen sagen, dass jene in unserer unangenehmen Position ihr Leben nicht verdienen, wenn sie nicht darum kämpfen können, es zu behalten." Er hob die Schultern. „Vom Offensichtlichen abgesehen – ich glaube, ich war zwanzig, als ich meinen ersten Auftragsmörder außerhalb der Zuflucht meines Clans begegnete. Lee... hatte kein solches Glück."

Huojin starrte ihn an. Warf dann einen ungläubigen Blick zu Zuko.

„Was?", schnappte Zuko, verärgert. Der Kampf war vorbei, er war müde, und egal wie leise sie sich unterhielten, hier ruhten zu viele Augen auf ihnen.

Und er kannte den Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht der Wache. Kannte ihn und holte zischend Atem. „Wagen sie es _bloß nicht_ mich zu bemitleiden", stieß er leise und zornig hervor. „Wenn ich besser wäre, würden sie es nicht wagen zu kommen!" _Wenn ich nur besser wäre. Wenn Vater mich lieb hätte. Zhao hätte es nie gewagt, wenn er – wenn ich nur – _

Die Fäuste geballt, wendete er sich kalt ab. „Gibt es sonst noch etwas?"

„... Ich muss für eine Minute mit deinem Onkel reden."

Huojin wartete kaum ab, bis Lee außer Hörweite war, ehe er sich Mushi zuwendete. „Auftragsmörder?", zischte er, kaum mehr als ein Wispern. „Und was soll das _Offensichtliche_ sein?"

Mushi zog zweifelnd eine Augenbraue hoch. „Ich denke, sie wissen es, wenn sie überlegen."

_Agni Kai. Oh. Hölle._

Feuerbändiger. Bändiger, die das Recht hatten, eine Herausforderung zu stellen, oder anzunehmen, wenn zwei von ihnen aneinander gerieten. Duelle, die verwundend oder tödlich sein konnten.

_Verdammt. Daran habe ich gar nicht gedacht. Unsere Leute hier sind nur gewöhnliche Menschen. Die meisten von ihnen würden nie jemandem ein Leid zufügen wollen. Aber Feuerbändiger … die sind dazu ausgebildet, zu töten. Und zwar alle._

„Richtig, dumme Frage", bracht Huojin mit zitternder Stimme heraus. „Aber – Auftragsmörder?"

„Ich sagte ihnen doch, dass es für Lee nicht sicher war, zurück zu bleiben." Mushi wog ihn mit einem Blick ab und seufzte. „Ganz besonders, da er gerade einen Anschlag, der von Admiral Zhao arrangiert worden war, überlebt hatte. Jener Mann durfte nicht erfahren, dass er versagt hatte."

_Sie wurden als Berater für den Mann, der versucht hatte ihren Neffen umzubringen, eingezogen und sie haben ihn auf das Invasionsschiff des Admirals geschmuggelt. Wer sind sie bloß?_ „Er ist sechzehn", protestierte Huojin.

„Es kümmert den Krieg nicht. Es kümmert die Geister nicht. Und es kümmert auch seinen Vater nicht." Mushi gab ihm ein trauriges Lächeln. „Ich danke ihnen, für ihre Unterstützung. Es war äußerst schlau und kam zur rechten Zeit. Nun. Ich glaube, ihr Offizier Yaozu wartet auf sie." Er neigte den Kopf. „Sorgen sie sich nicht. Ich kümmere mich darum, dass Lee sich ausruht. Er ist viel zivilisierter, wenn er etwas geschlafen hat."

_Zivilisiert_, dachte Huojin wie betäubt und machte sich auf dem Weg zu Yaozu und seinem trübsinnigen Gefangenen. _Oma und Shu. Wie kann nur irgendjemand ein Land, in dem so etwas Kindern zustößt, zivilisiert nennen?_

Nur stieß so etwas Kindern eigentlich nicht zu, nach allem, was er gehört hatte. Jedenfalls nicht gewöhnlichen Kindern. Nicht einmal normalen Feuerbändigern. Die Politik der Feuernation war gemeingefährlich, das stimmte, doch die Adeligen, die den Rang eines Admirals erreichten, versuchten nicht Leute zu ermorden, die keine Bedrohung waren –

_Oh, Agni_, Huojin stolperte beinahe über einen schiefen Pflasterstein, der noch übrig geblieben war, nachdem irgendein Erdbändiger mit der Straße herumgespielt hatte und sie nicht wieder alle zurecht gerückt worden waren. Ein Dutzend kleiner Fakten, die Mushi hatte fallen lassen, fügten sich zusammen und das Muster war etwas, das er auf eine Meile Entfernung hätte erkennen sollen. _Sein Bruder ist unzweifelhaft dem Feuerlord loyal? Sie sind nicht nur Adelige. Sie sind Große Namen!_

Die höchste Klasse in der Nation, direkt unter der königlichen Familie. Krieger. Feuerbändiger von unerreichter Macht. Und – ja – Ziele von Auftragsmördern, wenn die Hofintrigen bösartiger als gewöhnlich war. Bis hin zu den Kindern.

Und das bedeutete, der Grund weshalb Lee so tat, als ob er erwartete, dass die Leute ihn umbringen wollten... war, dass er erwartete, das sie ihn _umbringen wollten._

_Und sie verstecken sich hier in Ba Sing Se. Als gewöhnliche Leute. Sie sind nicht nur verzweifelt. Sie haben nicht die geringste Ahnung._

Das Gesicht verziehend ging Huojin seine wahrscheinlichsten Patrouillen im Kopf durch. Er konnte es nicht ändern, er würde erst spät bei Amayas Klinik vorbei schauen können. Und so etwas konnte er Amaya nicht in einer Notiz mitteilen.

„Wo bringt ihr mich hin?", knurrte Jet, jetzt, da Mushi und Lee außer Sicht waren, war der Trotz zurück.

„Zum Hauptquartier der Wache", sagte Huojin laut, das Paar abgerissene Jugendliche, die durch die Menschenmenge huschten, bemerkend. „Glück für dich. Hör zu, ich erzähle dir was über die Dai Li..."


	10. Chapter 10

Kapitel 10:

(Iroh, Zuko/ Wohnung/ Ba Sing Se)

„So." Sicher in ihrer neuen Wohnung nieder gelassen, schenkte Iroh heißes Wasser in eine Tasse vor seinem Neffen ein. Es gab keinen Grund, guten Tee an einem Experiment zu verschwenden. „Könnt ihr es mir noch einmal zeigen?"

Sanfte Worte, von denen er hoffte, dass sie beiläufig, statt sorgfältig gewählt klangen. Zuko hatte so sehr darum gerungen, so lange, um Sozins Stil zu meistern. So sehr, das Feuer so zu bändigen, wie es andere behaupteten, dass es gebändigt werden sollte. Jetzt zu lernen seinen eigenen Instinkten zu folgen und zu experimentieren – es war eine heikle, heikle Aufgabe.

_Er hat es versucht und so oft versagt. Und mit Azula und meinem Bruder... es war nie sicher zu versagen._

_Doch ohne Fehler, wie können wir dann irgendetwas Neues entdecken? Und das hier ist neu. Oder, vielleicht, sehr alt._

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher", gestand Zuko. „Ich wurde einfach – wütend." In Konzentration auf die Lippe beißend berührte er dampfendes Wasser und hob langsam die Hand.

Dünn und glitzernd haftete ein Strang Wasser an seiner Fingerspitze.

Die Luft angehalten, sah Iroh zu.

Wasser fiel zurück in die Tasse und Zuko zischte frustriert. Er runzelte die Stirn. Er hielt sich still und atmete bedächtig, langsam und leicht aus. Er formte die Finger in einer schöpfenden Bewegung, als ob er eine Handvoll Flammen einsammelte.

Eine Wasserkugel schimmerte in seiner Handfläche, immer noch dampfend.

_Er hat es geschafft._ Iroh atmete wie befreit auf, erfreut. „Hervorragend."

„Es ist nur ein bisschen Wasser, Onkel."

„Und eine Eichel ist nur eine kleine Nuss", Iroh lächelte. „Ihr habt bewiesen, dass es getan werden kann. Wir werden darauf aufbauen." Sein Lächeln wurde reuevoll. „Morgen. Wir hatten beide einen anstrengenden Tag."

Zuko gab die Kugel wieder zurück in seine Tasse und starrte auf seine trockene Handfläche. „Ich schaue wie ein Wasserbändiger aus."

„Es wäre ratsam, das nicht vor den Feuerweisen zu tun, das ist wahr", gab Iroh zu. Sowohl der Feuerlord als auch der Erbe des Feuerlords waren Kinder des _Feuers_. Kein anderes Element konnte genügen. „Doch ich bezweifle, dass irgendeiner von ihnen hier ist. Und denkt nur, Neffe. Wenn ihr jetzt einen Wasserschlauch bei euch tragt, könnt ihr überall in Ba Sing Se bändigen. _Ohne_ euch zu verraten." Er schmunzelte. „Und was das betrifft – ihr habt unsere Geschichte _perfekt_ erzählt."

Zuko errötete und senkte den Kopf. „Ich hatte nicht geglaubt, dass es klappt."

„Unter anderen Umständen hätte es das wahrscheinlich nicht", sagte Iroh direkt. „Ihr seid ein sehr schlechter Lügner, Prinz Zuko. Das ist nichts weswegen man sich schämen muss." Es war unpraktisch, ja. Nahezu fatal, bedachte man das Vipern-Skorpionsnest, das Azulon und Ozai aus dem Hof und dem Militär gemacht hatten. Jedoch nicht beschämend. „Ihr wart zornig, aufgebracht und sorgtet euch ganz klar um mein Leben. Und jene um uns hatten jeden Grund zu wünschen, dass Jet falsch lag und diese Mauern sicher sind vor selbst dem Gedanken an die Feuernation."

„Ihr meint, ich habe sie nicht getäuscht", sagte Zuko düster.

„Doch ihr habt die richtigen Worte gewählt, um ihnen zu erlauben sich selbst zu täuschen", sagte Iroh mit großer Befriedigung. „Das habt ihr gut gemacht." Er lachte wieder, sanft. „Doch habt Mitleid mit eurem armen, ältlichen Onkel und erschreckt mich nicht wieder so auf diese Art."

Zuko stand auf und schnaubte, von wegen_ arm _und _ältlich._ Doch er warf ihm ein schwaches, unsicheres Lächeln zu. „Ich gebe mir Mühe."

„Ah", Lachen tanzte in Irohs Augen. „Ihr habt also vor einen völlig neuen Weg zu finden euren Onkel zu Tode zu erschrecken?"

„Onkel Iroh!", stotterte Zuko.

Kichernd erhob sich Iroh und breitete die Arme aus.

Und bereute es fast sofort als Zuko erstarrte. _Zu viel und zu früh,_ schalt sich Iroh. _Er ist müde, doch nicht mehr so sehr aus dem Gleichgewicht und dem Wasser zugeneigt wie an diesem Morgen. Ich kann nicht erwarten – _

Zaghaft kam ihm Zuko entgegen und erwiderte die Umarmung.

Den Körper in seinen Armen zittern spürend, runzelte Iroh die Stirn. „Stimmt etwas nicht?"

„Es schmerzt. Innerlich."

Iroh versteifte sich. „Es war nie meine Absicht –"

„Nicht. Lasst nicht los."

Interessant. Und bedachte er, was Amaya ihm von der Wunde in dem Geist seines Neffen gesagt hatte... Iroh hielt ihn fest. Fest aber nicht zu fest, dass Zuko sich nicht befreien konnte, sollte er es wünschen. „Wenn es schmerzt, dann nehmt nicht mehr auf euch, als ihr ertragen könnt."

„Es ist ein guter Schmerz." Zukos Stimme war leise, gerade etwas mehr als ein Wispern. „Als ob man eine Narbe dehnt." Nach ein paar weiteren Momenten, musste er zurücktreten. „Es tut mir Leid. Ich versuche ja..."

„Nicht mehr als ihr ertragen könnt", sagte Iroh fest. Er griff die Schulter seines Neffen. „Ich kann warten. Ich vertraue euch. Und ich weiß, was ich euch bedeute."

Grüne Augen glitzerten ihn an, so unerschütterlich wie Gold. „Ich gebe niemals auf, Onkel."

„Das weiß ich", nickte Iroh. _Und das ist ein Teil dessen, was mir Sorgen bereitet._

_Ein Schritt nach dem anderen,_ erinnerte sich der pensionierte General, während er sich anschickte zu Bett zu gehen. _Wir haben hier genug zu Essen, eine Unterkunft und sind relativ sicher. Und ich werde vorsichtiger sein mit meinem Bändigen._

Es gab keinen Grund, Zuko dazu zu zwingen sein Wort zu brechen. Er musste nur die Verfolgung hinauszögern, bis der Sommer vorbei war. Und das sollte einfach genug sein. Der Avatar hatte einen fliegenden Bison und Hilfe von hoffnungsvollen Menschen überall im Erdkönigreich. Sicherlich, jetzt, da er die junge Toph gefunden hatte, konnte er sich in den Bergen verstecken, in die keine Truppen der Feuernation einen Grund hatten sich hinauf zu wagen und in Sicherheit das Erdbändigen erlernen. Warum sollte irgendeiner von ihnen in eine Stadt kommen, auf die sich die Angriffe der Feuernation konzentrierten?

Außerhalb seines Fensters erhaschte Iroh einen Blick auf den Mond.

_...Warum frage ich mich das überhaupt?_

* * *

><p>(Zuko Wohnung/ Ba Sing Se)

Mondlicht zupfte an ihm und Zuko vergrub seinen Kopf in seinem Kissen. Ziehen und Schieben und verdammt noch mal, er _wusste_ dass kein Tropfen heißes Wasser in ihrer Wohnung übrig war! Warum konnte er nicht schlafen?

_Ich brauche etwas Luft._

Eine Robe übergeworfen, glitt Zuko aus dem Fenster und kletterte auf das mit Ziegeln gedeckte Dach. Der Mond tanzte durch die Frühlingswolken und die Schatten machte den Halt unsicher. Doch daran war er gewohnt.

_Der Wind ist es wert._

Er hatte schon immer den Wind geliebt, auch wenn die Schiffe der Feuernation ihn nicht brauchten. Der Wind erzählte einem von Orten, an denen man nie gewesen war, von Ländern, die man vielleicht nie sehen würde. Wenn man wusste, wie man ihm zuzuhören hatte.

Zuko lehnte sich gegen die Zisterne auf dem Dach und schloss die Augen.

Gemurmel von Menschen, durch Entfernung verblasst. Musik irgendwo westlich von hier, keine Tsungi-Hörner und der Rhythmus war anders, doch es sollte zweifellos Musik sein. Ein Hauch von grünen und erdigen Gerüchen erreichte ihn, in den vergangenen Monaten nur zu vertraut geworden, Bauernhöfe, innerhalb der Äußeren Mauer.

_Man könnte völlig vergessen, dass da draußen ein Krieg tobt._

Der Wind drehte sich und brachte die schwachen Rufe von Seemöwen, die im Mondschein Fischschwärme jagten. Etwas kitzelte an seiner Hand und Zuko schnappte es –

Und blinzelte. _Bisonfell._

Es waren nur ein paar dünne Fasern. Sie waren nicht erst vor kurzem verloren worden, wenn die vergangenen paar Monate ihm irgendetwas gelehrt hatten. Frühlingsfell, kein Winterpelz – doch die Länge war etwas schwieriger einzuschätzen. Die Hälfte der Fasern war durch Feuer zerschmolzen, die Spitzen von weiß zu rauchbraun verschmort.

_Du Idiot._

Er konnte nicht denken. Er konnte nicht atmen.

_Ich habe dich gewarnt. Ich habe es dir gesagt! Sie macht, was Vater verlangt – sie macht alles perfekt, selbst, wenn es heißt zu Töten..._

_Nein._

Auf die Knie sinkend drückte Zuko seinen Kopf gegen die durch die Nacht gekühlte Keramik der Zisterne und zwang die panischen Gedanken in eine grobe Ordnung. Nein. Der Avatar konnte nicht tot sein. Nicht nur weil er verzweifelt Aang lebendig benötigte. Denn, wäre der Avatar tot, dann hätte Feuerlord Ozai den Triumph der Feuernation zum Himmel geschrien.

_Und Ba Sing Se würde fallen._

Und das geschah offensichtlich nicht. Also war der Avatar am Leben. Er musste daran glauben.

Die Panik ebbte ab und Zuko stieß langsam den Atem aus. Er stemmte die Hände auf die Zisterne um wieder auf die Füße zu kommen. _Jage mir nicht wieder so einen Schrecken ein, Aang._

Aang. Er hatte von dem Avatar als _Aang _gedacht.

Und er konnte das Wasser unter seinen Händen spüren, von ihm nur durch dicke, durch Feuer gehärtete Erde getrennt. Es war kein flatternder beinahe-Herzschlag des Feuers, wie das dampfende Gebräu in Onkels Teekessel. Nur Ziehen und Schieben. Abwarten. Es nagte an ihm.

Alle Gedanken verdrängend, schwang Zuko einen Arm hoch, die Hand offen.

_Wie der Mond, wie die Gezeiten, wie Katara, die mir gegenüber tritt, zornig und so tödlich wie eine Sturm aus Klingen._

Er zog zurück.

Wasser brach heraus.

Reflexe packten ihn selbst durch den Schock hindurch und er sprang zurück, die Füße wurden nicht einmal feucht. Wasser kräuselte sich in sich selbst und folgte –

_Stop!_

Die Welle hielt inne, zitterte, wie seine zitternde ausgestreckte Hand.

..._Ich kann es spüren._

Es war keine Wärme, kein Herzschlag. Es war nicht wie Feuer. Das hier war der Fluss des Blutes in seinen Adern, das Plätschern eines Stromes über seine Finger. Die berauschende Aufregung ein Schiff in die Zähne eines Sturms zu drehen und zu wissen, dass es seine ganze Kraft brauchen würde, um zu überleben – und zu wissen, dass er es _konnte._

Der Schmerz in ihm ließ nach und das war das Erschreckendste von allem. Andere Bändiger waren vielleicht zu jung gewesen um sich daran zu erinnern. Er war nicht zu jung gewesen.

_Acht Jahre und da war etwas, das ich haben musste und ich konnte nicht – ich kam nicht darauf wie. Es war wie hungrig zu sein und durstig und zu ertrinken und ich bekam keine Luft. Und mir war nicht kalt, aber es war so ähnlich und ich musste zum Feuer hin, ich musste es haben..._

Er hatte damals Feuer gebraucht. So wie er jetzt Wasser benötigt hatte.

Entsetzt schnappte er die linke Hand auf, Feuer sprang in seiner Handfläche auf, während die Welle zusammenbrach.

_Oh ja. Echt schlau. Du Idiot!_

Er löschte es, trotz seiner Scham die Deckung gebrochen zu haben, erleichtert. Was auch immer mit ihm nicht stimmte, sein Feuerbändigen war immer noch intakt.

_Es fühlt sich aber nicht falsch an. Nur – wie Bändigen._

Er ging in die Hocke und Zuko strich mit der Hand über nasse Ziegeln, die Fingerspitzen eine Haaresbreite vom Dach weg.

Wasser stieg in kleinen Tropfen im Mondschein auf und folgte ihm.

_Oh, Agni._

Er sollte in Panik geraten. Er wusste es. Doch Zorn und Panik und Angst um Onkels Leben waren so oft in den letzten Tagen durch ihn hindurch gebrannt... es war einfach nichts mehr übrig. Alles was er spürte, war Taubheit.

_Ich kann nie wieder nach Hause._

Oh, aber es war schlimmer als das. So viel schlimmer.

„Also ist das deine Antwort", flüsterte Zuko dem Geist der über ihm schien zu. „Die Feuernation hat die Luftnomaden vernichtet und jetzt werdet ihr uns zerstören." Eine Träne rann seine Wange hinab, er wischte sie weg. „Das ist es was geschehen wird. Mein Vater hat nur zwei Erben. Und Azula ist wahnsinnig." Noch eine Träne, er ließ sie fallen. „Wenn er stirbt, wird sie erben. Und ich weiß was sie tun wird. Glaubt ihr, dass der Krieg jetzt schon schlimm ist? Wartet es nur ab."

„Und wenn sie doch nicht erbt –" Zuko schluckte hart. „Feuerbändiger sind loyal. Wir _müssen_ loyal sein. Wenn es keinen Feuerlord mehr gibt, dann werden sich meine Leute gegenseitig zerreißen. Wir werden nicht anders können. Und wenn unsere Verteidigung versagt, wenn wir im Bürgerkrieg uns gegenseitig an die Kehle gehen..." Er konnte es sehen, so klar wie den Tagesanbruch. Wasserstamm Schiffe, die in die tiefsten Häfen der Feuernation segelten. Rampen fielen und spuckten Erdbändiger in einem Aufschrei von Stahl und Stein aus.

Zukos Fäuste ballten sich und er starrte durch einen Schleier aus Tränen zum Mond hinauf. „Großartiger Plan." Und er verbeugte sich, wie ein unterlegener Kämpfer vor dem Sieger.

Dann richtete er sich auf und starrte trotzig zum Silber am Nachthimmel. „Doch wir sind keine Luftnomaden. Wir werden kämpfen. Wir werden _leben._" Er schluckte die Tränen hinunter. „Ich rette sie. So viele wie ich kann."

_Ich werde lernen, was Amaya macht. Alles was sie weiß. Und dann – _

Und dann was? Sollte er verängstigte Flüchtlinge überall im Erdkönigreich verstecken? Sie würden gefunden werden. Gejagt. Getötet.

_Ich weiß es noch nicht._ Zähne zusammengebissen kletterte Zuko vom Dach herab. _Aber ich lasse mir was einfallen._

_Lu Ten sagt, dass ich Geistern Kopfschmerzen mache. Agni, ich hoffe, er hat Recht._

* * *

><p>(Amaya, Zuko Amayas Klinik/ Ba Sing Se)

„Du bist lächerlich wach für diese Stunde am Morgen", murmelte Amaya und trank ihren restlichen Tee aus. Und wünschte fast sofort, dass sie diese Worte zurücknehmen konnte. Wenn Huojin richtig lag, und sie hatte noch keinen Grund gehabt an ihm zu zweifeln, dann konnte Lee vielleicht ihre sanfte Neckerei nicht als solche erkennen.

_Wie der Sohn eines Nördlichen Häuptlings, der als einfaches Stammesmitglied des Südens durchzugehen versucht. Es ist ein Wunder, dass er bisher noch nicht entdeckt wurde._

Nein. Es war kein Wunder, nicht nach dem was sie bisher von Lee gesehen hatte. Schiere, unnachgiebige Anstrengung, von Intelligenz, Hartnäckigkeit und einem brennenden Lebensdrang genährt, das die besten ihrer Schützlinge auszeichnete.

„Feuerbändiger stehen mit der Sonne auf", sagte Lee, während er die Schriftrolle, die sie ihm geliehen hatte studierte, als ob er die Schärfe in ihrer Stimme nicht bemerkt hätte. „Die Mitternachtssonne ist die Hölle. Keiner kann schlafen. In der Polarnacht – darüber denkt man am besten nicht mal nach."

Amaya versuchte, nicht zu reagieren und prägte sich diese Fakten ein. _Du warst bei den Polen. Mehr als ein Mal. Und du bist für gewöhnlich von Feuerbändigern umgeben. Was hast du bisher gemacht?_

Sie sollte es nicht wissen wollen. Sie hatte es sich zur Gewohnheit gemacht, nichts von den Leuten zu wissen, ehe sie zu ihr kamen. Aber keiner von ihnen war ein Bändiger gewesen.

_Ich will es wissen. Du hast etwas Unmögliches geleistet. Wie?_

Er warf ihr einen argwöhnischen Blick zu. „Ich dachte dass Wasserbändiger nicht während der Nacht wach sein müssen."

_Hmm. Du bist auch neugierig._ „Müssen wir auch nicht", gab Amaya zu. „Ich ziehe es vor, spät am Tag zu arbeiten, da meine Klienten oft vom Morgengrauen bis zum Abend arbeiten müssen und nur unregelmäßig frei haben. Und es ist auch für mich besser. Ich bin vielleicht eine Meisterheilerin, doch ich bin bei Weitem nicht die stärkste Wasserbändigerin. Ich ziehe aus dem Mond einen Vorteil, so oft ich kann für schwierigere Heilungen."

Etwas von der Anspannung wich aus Lees Schultern. „Man arbeitet um die Schwachpunkte herum. Ich weiß."

Amaya runzelte die Stirn. „Dein Onkel hält viel von deinen Talenten."

„Er ist gut. Ich – nicht einmal annähernd." Lee schaute nicht auf, Stimme still und beständig. Nicht wütend, wie sie es von einem jungen Mann seines Alters erwartet hätte, oder gar von einem jungen _Feuerbändiger._ Kaum ein Wispern der Resignation schwang in dem gleichmäßigen Fluss der _Tatsachen_ mit.

_Daran müssen wir arbeiten._

„Also, wenn sie normalerweise nicht so früh aufstehen, warum dann heute?" Jetzt blickte Lee auf, die einzelne Braue gehoben.

Direkt, aber nicht misstrauisch. Vielleicht waren seine Reflexe nicht so haarsträubend wie Huojin fürchtete. „Ich muss einen Hausbesuch machen", antwortete Amaya. „Und ich will sie überraschen."

...Und vielleicht hatte Huojin doch Recht und das eingebläute Misstrauen eines Kriegers wurden nur eisern unter Kontrolle gehalten. Unheimliche grüne Augen fixierten sie. Es war nicht das vertraute Blattgrün von Blau über dem Bernsteinbraun der Feuernation. Es war ein leidenschaftliches, smaragdgrünes Glühen, so unheimlich wie die Flammen im Palast des Erdkönigs. „Sie erwarten Schwierigkeiten", sagte Lee ruhig.

Amaya holte Luft und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher was ich erwarte." _Was ist es nur mit diesem Jungen? Ich stand dem jungen Arnook gegenüber, als er nicht viel älter war, als er jetzt. Und wir wussten alle, dass er dazu erzogen wurde, um eines Tages Häuptling zu werden._

Häuptling, ja. Ein Anführer von Männern im Krieg, sicher. Doch sie alle hofften, dass die Feuernation ihre Lektion vor Jahrzehnten gelernt hatte und niemals zurückkehren würde. Doch Lee war mehr als das.

_Feuer ist das Element der Macht._

Selbst im Schatten des Wassers getränkt, _brannte_ Lee.

„Wie ist die Situation?", fragte der junge Mann, Ungeduld drang in seine Stimme.

„Ich ziehe es vor, es dir nicht zu sagen", sagte Amaya einfach. Sie zog eine dunkle Augenbraue hoch, ehe er den Mund öffnen konnte. „Etwas geht vor und ich habe noch nicht herausfinden können, was. Es kann nur einfach eine Reihe von Unfällen sein. Aber es gab so viele in den vergangenen Monaten." Sie hielt bewusst inne. „Es könnte Böswilligkeit im Spiel sein. Alles was ich von meiner Ausbildung weiß, alles was ich über diese Leute weiß, sagt, dass das nicht sein kann. Aber ich könnte mich irren." Sie tippte sanft einen Finger auf den Tisch. „Ich hätte gerne ein Paar frischer Augen dabei. Für den Fall, dass Freundschaft mein Urteilsvermögen trübt. Musst du mehr wissen?"

Er errötete etwas und senkte den Kopf. „Nein, Meister Amaya."

Amaya lächelte still. Er war ein Jugendlicher mit der Arroganz des Adels in seinen Knochen... doch Mushi hatte ihm zumindest Manieren beigebracht. „Madam Meixiang ist eine deiner Leute. Sie ist mit Professor Tingzhe Wen verheiratet. Ein Erdbändiger, Archäologe und Historiker an der Universität von Ba Sing Se."

„_Weiß _er es?" Lee fing ihren Blick auf und sah zur Seite. „... Tut mir Leid."

Es war eine vernünftige Frage. „Er weiß es", nickte Amaya. „Nicht dass es ihn kümmert. Ich glaube, Tingzhe beachtet nichts, was nach dem Tod von Avatar Kyoshi geschehen ist. Meixiang muss ihn daran erinnern, wann ihre Kinder Geburtstag haben." Sie schmunzelte, schüttelte ihren Kopf über eine Erinnerung. „Als Jinhai auf die Welt kam, mussten Tingzhes Studenten ihn aus der Sektion der seltenen Schriftrollen der Bücherei zerren! Er suchte dieses Stück Korrespondenz von noch jemanden, der die Avatare erforscht hatte. Wissen die Geister warum. Ich dachte, die Feuernation macht sich wegen lebender Avatare sorgen, nicht wegen der toten."

Keine Reaktion. Nicht einmal ein Zucken. Es war sogar eine so sorgfältige _Nicht-_Reaktion, dass es sie überraschte.

_Weswegen das denn?_

„Sie haben Kinder?", fragte Lee misstrauisch.

„Vier", sagte Amaya und erhob sich. _Ich will dich noch so viel fragen. Ich wünschte, es müsste nicht warten._ „Sie kennen die Geschichte ihrer Mutter nicht. Es ist sicherer so. Den Rest erzähle ich dir auf dem Weg."

* * *

><p>(Zuko, Amaya Haus der Familie Wen/ Ba Sing Se)

_Ein hübsches Haus_, dachte Zuko, es gedanklich mit anderen Behausungen des Erdkönigreichs vergleichend, die er gesehen hatte. Es war kein Palast, bei Weitem nicht, es war noch nicht einmal wirklich groß. Doch der Mittlere Ring übertraf den Unteren ohne Schwierigkeiten, was ruhigen Stil anging. „Warum leben sie nicht hier oben?"

„Die meisten, die mich brauchen, werden nie den Unteren Ring verlassen", sagte Amaya leise. „Würde Meixiang Tinzhe nicht lieben, bezweifle ich, ob sie jemals fortgegangen wäre. Es ist für deine Verwandten nicht leicht, sich einzufügen." Blaue Augen betrachteten ihn. „Ergeht es dir gut?"

_Ich werde wegen Pflichtversäumnis und Verrat gesucht. Meine Schwester will mich tot sehen. Und die Geister haben es so hingedreht, dass die gesamte Feuernation meinen Tod wollen wird. Wie soll es mir da schon gehen?_ „Es ist schon in Ordnung", presste Zuko heraus. „Ich habe immer noch Onkel und..."

_Ich bin ein Wasserbändiger._ Verzweiflung öffnete sich, wie ein schwarzer Abgrund, der danach hungerte, ihn zu verschlingen. _Ich habe niemanden_.

… _Nein._ Er klammerte sich an Hoffnung, so wie Onkel es von ihm gewollt hätte, selbst, als der Versuch Mitgefühl zu hegen, ihn bis in die Knochen schmerzte. _Er sagte, dass er mich nicht hasst. Selbst nachdem er denkt – nach Mutter – _

_Es ist Onkel. Er wird mich nicht fort schicken. Niemals._

Wenn er sich doch nur sicher sein könnte.

„Ich habe immer noch Onkel", wiederholte Zuko leise. „Ich denke, die meisten, die es bis hierher schaffen, haben nicht so viel Glück."

„Manche nicht, nein." Amaya runzelte die Stirn, über etwas nachdenkend. Dann schüttelte sie es ab und bedeutete ihm, ihr zu folgen, als sie an die Tür klopfte.

„Amaya?" Eine Frau mittleren Alters antwortete, trotz der frühen Stunde tadellos gekleidet. „Oh, bin ich froh, dass du hier bist... warum bist du eigentlich hier?"

„Ich möchte dir meinen neuen Lehrling vorstellen, Lee", sagte Amaya forsch. „Wer ist verletzt?"

„Suyin", antwortete Meixiang und trat beiseite, so dass sie herein konnten. „Sie war heute mit dem Frühstück dran. Ich habe ihr gesagt, vorsichtig zu sein, aber sie ist nun mal in diesem schwierigen Alter..."

Zuko lauschte mit halbem Ohr, und schaute sich um, ob ihm etwas Ungewöhnliches auffiel. Nicht, dass er eine Ahnung hätte, was im Haus eines Professors des Erdkönigreichs ungewöhnlich wäre. Etwas, auf das er Amaya auf dem Weg hierher aufmerksam gemacht hatte.

Aber sie hatte ihn darum gebeten. Er musste es wenigstens versuchen.

_Suyin ist die jüngere Tochter_, entsann er sich von Amayas Instruktion. _Dreizehn, keine Bändigerin. Die ältere Schwester, Jia, ist eine gute Bändigerin, versucht aber es zu verbergen, weil es hier nicht ladylike ist. Sie wird größtenteils von ihrem Vater ausgebildet. Sie pendelt, weil sie eine Studentin an der Universität von Ba Sing Se ist, genau wie ihr älterer Bruder, Min. Er ist sechzehn und erhält offizielles Training und darüber macht sich Amaya Sorgen. Die Armee wäre eine Sache, aber wenn der Dai Li ihn als Rekruten will... er hat es ein paar Mal erwähnt und die Familie nimmt das nicht gut auf._

Und dann war da noch Jinhai. Zugegeben, er wusste gar nichts über normale Familien, doch er erinnerte sich an Zeit, die er mit Lu Ten verbracht hatte. Jugendliche und ein Sechsjähriger waren nicht immer eine gute Mischung –

Zuko runzelte die Stirn und lehnte sich näher zu dem bemalten Wandschirm, der halb gefaltet im Eingangsbereich stand und die Sicht auf die Steintreppe in den ersten Stock blockierte. Waren das Funkenlöcher, halb verborgen im Schwarz von Katzen-Eulen-Federn?

_Für Funken ist das ziemlich weit von der Küche weg. Selbst wenn sie eine offene Feuerstelle anstatt dieses Ofens benutzen würden._

Und doch wurden seine suchenden Finger von Ruß befleckt, weit unterhalb der Höhe in der man eine Kerze tragen würde.

_Zumindest ein Erwachsener_, erinnerte sich Zuko. _Als du sechs warst, musstest du eine Kerze tragen. _Und das war demütigend wie die Hölle gewesen, für jemanden, der von Sozins Linie abstammte. Er hatte gelernt ohne Kerzen auszukommen, wann immer es möglich war. Er hatte seitdem ständig geübt sich lautlos im Dunkeln zu bewegen –

_Jinhai ist sechs._

_Suyin hat sich verbrannt._

_Funken, wo keine sein sollten._

Nein. Das konnte nicht sein. Das hier war die Familie eines Erdbändigers.

Mit zusammen gekniffenen Augen suchte Zuko.

„Wonach suchst du?"

Suyins Arm war geheilt, doch ihre dunkelgrünen Augen waren misstrauisch, während ihre Mutter und Amaya sich unterhielten, als Meixiang den Frühstücksreis vor dem Verbrennen rettete. Jung wie sie war, gab Suyin ihm trotzdem einen _abwägenden_ Blick, der ihn merkwürdigerweise an Leutnant Jee nach dem Sturm erinnerte.

„Ich weiß es, wenn ich es sehe", sagte Zuko ruhig und ging in die Hocke um das Haus mehr von der Höhe eines Sechsjährigen zu betrachten. _Ich hoffe nur, dass ich es nicht sehe._

Dort. Ein Stück der Wand war etwas blasser als der Rest. Ein gleichmäßiger, rechteckiger Streifen, als ob die Bildrolle daneben nur ein kleines Bisschen zur Seite gerückt worden war...

Das Papier zur Seite geschoben, starrte er kleine, rußgeschwärzte Fingerabdrücke an.

_Verdammt._

„Wenn du nicht weißt, was du suchst, wie willst du wissen, dass du es findest?" Suyin lächelte tapfer, eine Hand auf seinem Arm. „Hast du schon gegessen? Wir haben eine echt gute Erdnussoße –"

„Suyin", sagte Zuko eindringlich, „wo ist Jinhai?"

Sie fing sich schnell wieder, das musste er ihr lassen. „Er war vor ein paar Minuten erst hier – Er ist immer so eine Nervensäge in der Küche, dabei weiß er doch, dass er eigentlich warten soll, bis das Essen fertig ist..." Sie schaute in seine Augen und schluckte hart.

„Er war da", fuhr Zuko fort, mit leiser Stimme. „Als das mit deinem Arm passiert ist."

„Ich – war nicht bei der Sache." Sie trat ihm tapfer gegenüber, wie eine Schildkröten-Enten Mutter vor ihrer Brut. „Es war ein Unfall."

_Du weißt es._ Und wenn sie von ihrem Bruder wusste, was wusste sie nicht? „Unfälle können schlimmer werden, wenn jemand nicht weiß, was er tut", sagte Zuko schlicht. Mit einer Anstrengung des Willens hielt er seine Hände davon ab zu zittern. _Je mehr Leute es wissen, desto größer wird die Gefahr. Aber diese Leute hier sind mein Volk. Selbst wenn sie es nicht wissen. _„Suyin, ich kann helfen."

Suyin holte überrascht Luft und die Aufmerksamkeit ihrer Mutter fuhr zu ihnen herum. „Was ist los?", fragte Meixiang.

„Meister Amaya." Zuko versuchte nicht einmal seinen Gesichtsausdruck sanfter zu machen. „Wir haben ein Problem."

„Wo steckt er?", hallte es die Stufen herab. Eine junge, männliche Stimme, und sauer.

Ein unverständliches Stöhnen folgte zu ihnen hinab. Jia, folgerte Zuko, von den halb hörbaren Verwünschungen über idiotische ältere Brüder, die nicht wussten, wann sie still sein sollten.

„Versuch nicht, ihn da rauszureden! Nicht dafür!" Halb rasiert, eine Uniform der Universität übergeworfen, fuchtelte Min mit einem beschriebenen Blatt Papier, das jetzt freigiebig mit frischer Tinte bekleckert war. Steine knackten unter seinen Füßen, als er herunter stampfte, und die Stufen schief hingedrückt wurden. „Meine Unterrichtsnotizen! Weißt du eigentlich, wie lange es dauert, die noch mal abzuschreiben?"

_Weißt du eigentlich, wie lange es dauert, diese Stufen wieder gerade zu rücken?_, dachte Zuko trocken, eine Hand am Wasserschlauch um ihn aufzuwärmen. Es mit einem verärgerten Erdbändiger ohne Feuerbändigen _und_ ohne seinem Dao aufzunehmen war heute _nicht_ auf seiner Liste der Vergnügen.

„Min, die Treppe!", ermahnte Meixiang scharf.

„Zum Henker mit der Treppe! Diesmal lasse ich es ihm nicht durchgehen –" Min hielt abrupt an, als er endlich einen guten Blick auf Zukos Gesicht hatte. „Wer bist _du_ denn?"

„Ich gehöre zu ihr", sagte Zuko beherrscht und nickte zu Amaya hinüber, während er die Wut, die Art, wie die Steine in merkwürdigen Richtungen standen und das Fehlen jeglicher balancierten Haltung erfasste. _Er ist ausgebildet, aber nicht erfahren. Verhalte dich ruhig und verliere nicht den Kopf. _Er wendete sich Suyin zu. „Er hat wahrscheinlich auch Angst. Ich weiß wie das ist." _Und zwar in doppelter Ausführung. Irgendwer hasst mich._

Suyin erbleichte etwas, nickte jedoch. „Was willst du machen?"

Zuko versuchte zu lächeln. Es war wahrscheinlich nicht sehr beruhigend. „Zuerst beenden wir die Unfälle."

„Unfälle?" Mins Augen zogen sich zusammen und er rauschte in die Küche, ein Wink seiner Hand riss die Falltür auf, die in den Lagerkeller führte. „Na schön, du Bengel. Jetzt war es das mit dem netten großen Bruder."

_Du willst ihn in die Ecke drängen, einen – Oh, du Idiot!_

Zuko war schnell genug, um die Falltür zu fangen, ehe sie wieder zufallen konnte. Doch die dünne Steinschicht auf Holz riss mit mehr als ihrem eigenen Gewicht nach unten. Min wollte offenbar _ungestört_ sein.

Ausatmen und ein _Faustschlag._

Stein und Holz zerschmetterten.

_...Ups._

Er sprang durch die Öffnung zu der Treppe hinunter, rechtzeitig, um zu sehen, wie Min einen von Tränen überströmten, braunhaarigen Jungen hinter Tonkrügen voller Reis hervor zerrte.

„Lass mich los!" Jinhai wand sich, verdrehte seinen Arm. „Ich habs nicht gewollt. Es tut mir Leid!"

„Du versteckst dich jetzt nicht mehr", sagte Min grimmig. Er packte den Jungen am Kragen seiner Robe und schüttelte ihn, dass ihm die Zähne klapperten. „Du hast ein paar hinter die Löffel verdient. Papa hätte das schon vor Wochen machen sollen."

_Nein!_

Jinhai riss die Arme vor sein Gesicht und Funken sprühten.

Zuko landete in einer Hocke auf dem Boden des Kellers, schwang die Hände vor um sie abzulenken und drückte flache Hände nach _unten._

Jeder einzelne Funke erlosch.

Min hatte den Jungen fallen lassen und wich mit einem Ausdruck blanken Entsetzens vor ihm zurück. „Du – du bist –"

Zu seinem großen Bruder hoch schauend brach Jinhai erneut in Tränen aus.

„Arschloch", knirschte Zuko. Er trat in einer fließenden Bewegung um Min herum und fing Jinhai, ehe er sich wieder verkriechen konnte. „Schon gut. Schhh." Er hielt ihn fest und rieb den Rücken des zitternden Jungen. So wie Ursa es vor so vielen Jahren getan hatte. „Tief durchatmen. Es wird alles gut."

„Wer bist du?", schniefte Jinhai.

„Ich bin Lee", antwortete Zuko. „Amayas Lehrling. Reden wir mit deiner Mama, okay? Ich bin mir sicher, sie will sehen, dass es allen gut geht."

„Es wird alles gut?", stotterte Min. „Er ist ein – ein –"

„Feuerbändiger", sagte Suyin geradeheraus. „Hast ja lange genug gebraucht, da durchzusteigen."

„Du hast es gewusst?"

Zuko trug Jinhai hinauf, seiner offensichtlich fähigen Verbündeten die Ablenkung Mins überlassend und übergab den Jungen an eine blasse Meixiang. Doch das war nicht so einfach wie er dachte. Der Junge schien nicht loslassen zu wollen. „Er ist unverletzt", berichtete Zuko. „Aber er muss Kontrolle lernen. Oder jemand wird etwas sehen, das Suyin nicht verbergen kann."

Jinhai vergrub den Kopf in der Robe seiner Mutter. „Ich hab es nicht gewollt."

„Das weiß ich doch, mein Liebling", sagte Meixiang leise. „Du hast nichts falsch gemacht. Mami ist nur … überrascht." Sie schaute zwischen Zuko und Amaya hin und her. „Er ist sechs!"

„Es geschieht manchmal." Zuko hob die Schultern. Und hielt zurück, _Ich war acht_. Prinz Zukos spät erblühtes Feuerbändigen trieb immer noch in den Strömungen der bösartigen Gerüchteküche der Adeligen, selbst wenn es nicht annähernd so saftig war wie seine Narbe. Es gab keinen Grund Azula noch Hinweise zu liefern.

„Wie zur _Hölle_ ist es überhaupt passiert?" Min kam die Treppe aus dem Keller hoch gestapft und Suyin rollte die Augen hinter ihm.

„Min Wen, hüte deine Zunge!", befahl Meixiang. „So etwas mag unter den jungen Idioten an der Universität durchgehen, aber es ist in diesem Haus _nicht_ angemessen!"

„... Tschuldige Mama." Min sah nur für einen Moment lang beschämt aus. „Aber wie? Wir sind Bürger von Ba Sing Se! Papa ist ein _Erdbändiger!_"

„Und Mama ist ein Flüchtling aus dem Krieg", platzte Suyin heraus. „Denk doch mal scharf nach, Min."

Meixiang starrte ihre Tochter an. „Du weißt es?"

„Jia hat mir geholfen, es auszuknobeln", sagte Suyin schüchtern. „Du erzählst nicht viel von Draußen und wenn doch, dann sagst du immer, dass du von weit weg her bist. Du kennst wirklich viele Leute die wie Lee aussehen. Und als plötzlich das mit Jinhai passiert ist..." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Aber das kannst du nicht sein", sagte Min, perplex. „Nicht eine von _denen_."

„Gute Menschen kann man überall finden, Min", sagte Amaya ruhig. „Egal welcher Nation sie angehören. Oder was ihr Element ist." Sie blickte Zuko abschätzend an. „Kannst du ihn unterrichten?"

„Es wird etwas Zeit brauchen. Ein Feuer zu löschen ist schwieriger, als eines zu entfachen", sagte Zuko ehrlich. „Ja. Das kann ich."

Jinhai hob seinen Kopf in der Umarmung seiner Mutter, gerade genug, um ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen anzustarren. „_Du_ hast es ausgemacht!"

„Ja, das hat er." Amaya lächelte. Dann schaute sie Meixiang ernst an. „Du solltest dich mit deinem Ehemann unterhalten und mich wissen lassen, was ihr entscheidet. Lee ist mein Lehrling. Wenn er zusätzlich jemanden unterrichten muss, müssen wir einen Zeitplan ausarbeiten."

„Was soll den ein _Feuerbändiger_ von einem Wasserbändiger schon lernen?", sagte Min säuerlich.

_Du hast noch nie gegen ein anderes Element gekämpft, oder? Geister, ich hoffe, jemand trainiert dich, ehe du das machst. Sonst bist du Fischfutter._ „Das Heilen", sagte Zuko knapp. „Nicht alle von uns wollen Leute umbringen. Feuerbändiger machen Glas. Bearbeiten Stahl. Sie machen vieles, das _nicht_ der Krieg ist." _ Doch die Befehle des Feuerlords haben viele Menschen von selbst dem weggeholt._

Es war nicht richtig. Es war der Wille seines Vaters, doch – es war falsch, dass andere Nationen von Feuerbändigern nichts anderes wussten, als Mord und Totschlag.

Min drückte die Hände an den Kopf, als ob er üble Kopfschmerzen aufhalten wollte. „Das ist _verrückt._"

Zuko verbarg ein Grinsen. _Willkommen in meinem Leben._

* * *

><p>(Amaya, Zuko Amayas Klinik/ Ba Sing Se)

Die Tür der Klinik geschlossen, lehnte Lee den Kopf gegen das Holz, nur für einen Moment. Er seufzte lautlos und richtete sich wieder auf. „Sind wir fertig?"

_Beherrschte Stimme. Ausgewogene Haltung. Man würde nie erraten, dass er einen Tag hinter sich hat, der die meisten jungen Männer total fertig machen würde. _Amaya studierte ihren Lehrling. _Und ich glaube das ist nicht vorgespielt. Er hortet seine Kraft nicht, nein – aber er gebraucht sie Maßen. Vorsichtig. Gerade genug, um den Job zu erledigen und immer noch auf den Beinen zu bleiben._

Mushi sagte, dass er kein Soldat war. Doch Lee hatte die gleiche stählerne Disziplin wie sie es in den besten Erdbändigern gesehen hatte, die von der Äußeren Mauer zurück kamen.

_Und da ist noch etwas mehr_. Sie legte den Kopf schief, versuchte es zu erfassen. _Die Erdbändiger sind Teil einer Einheit. Sie sind immer sicher, dass jemand da ist um ihnen Unterstützung zu geben. Sie zu retten... oder zumindest, um sie zu rächen. Lee ist nicht so. _

_Für Lee gibt es keine Unterstützung._

Sie konnte noch immer den Flammenbogen sehen, der auf sie zuraste, brennendes Orange, ehe Mushi ihn zur Seite geschoben hatte, in Rauch und flimmernde heiße Luft. Doch sie konnte nicht länger zornig sein. Nicht nachdem er ihr alles gegeben hatte, wonach sie verlangt hatte, den ganzen Tag lang mit Leuten, die selbst ihre Nerven strapazierten und zurück hielt, was wahrscheinlich bissige Bemerkungen waren. Und das alles mit einer Professionalität eines Soldaten mit einer unangenehmen aber notwendigen Aufgabe. Nicht nachdem sie ihn mit Jinhai gesehen hatte.

_Ich will immer noch wissen, wie er diese Falltür aufgebrochen hat. Er hat nichts gebändigt. Oder doch?_

„Es gibt noch eine Angelegenheit in der ich deine Unterstützung brauche." Amaya zeigte zu einen der Wartestühle. „Setze dich."

„Warum?", fragte Lee argwöhnisch, gehorchte aber.

„Ich will deine Augen untersuchen."

Ah. Weiße Knöchel waren sorgfältig in seinen Ärmeln verborgen. „Es ist eine _Narbe_. Das kann man nicht heilen."

Und das war so nah an _fahr doch zur Hölle_ wie er den ganzen Tag gekommen war. _Also steckt da doch ein Jugendlicher drin, _dachte Amaya mit trockenem Humor. _Ich hatte mich schon gefragt. _„Die Oberfläche nicht. Du wirst dieses Mal immer tragen. Aber darunter – der Körper versucht über Jahre hinweg zu heilen. Irgendetwas sollte noch immer nachgeben." Sie warf ihm einen direkten Blick zu. „Huojin sagte mir dass du gut mit dem Dao umgehen kannst. Er muss mir nicht erst erklären, was diese Wunde wahrscheinlich mit deiner peripheren Sicht angerichtet hat. Lass mich sehen, ob ich da etwas machen kann."

„...Was muss ich tun?"

„Sitze still und halte dein Auge geschlossen. Das wird etwas kribbeln." Hand in Wasser gehüllt, berührte Amaya von Narbenwülsten überzogenes Fleisch und hielt still. Wartete. Frische Wunden waren offensichtlich, wie ein verdreckter Sumpf von Störungen im Chi des Körpers, das an ihr zerrte, wie Treibsand. Narben waren subtiler. Sie fühlten sich an wie eine feine Sandschicht, die unter ihren Fingerspitzen hin und her wusch.

_Da bist du._

Sie würde nie eine der großen Heilerinnen sein, würde nie eine tödliche Wunde schließen können, während ihr Patient an der Schwelle des Todes stand. Doch Narben brauchten keine Macht. Sie brauchten Geduld und Konzentration.

Stück für winziges Stück zupfte sie an immer noch heilendem Gewebe, drängte es, Kraft zu schöpften und heil zu werden. Sie bohrte ihre Aufmerksamkeit tiefer ins Blut und grub an der unteren Schicht der Narbe selbst.

_Manchmal muss man etwas brechen, ehe man heilen kann._

Es war eine schwierige Arbeit. Und es war wahrscheinlich schmerzhafter als nur ein Kribbeln. Doch ihr Patient gab keinen Laut von sich.

_Lass es so._

Amaya zog ihre Energie von seinem Blut zurück in heilendes Wasser. Sie glitt die Hand langsam über die Narbe und spürte den Sand an ihrem Chi reiben, als sie Fleisch wieder heilte. Dann hielt sie ihre Finger still, suchend und nickte. „Das sollte für heute Nacht ausreichen."

„Für heute Nacht?" Lee blinzelte sie an, als sie Wasser in ein Becken zurück gleiten ließ. „Sie wollen das wiederholen."

„Wenigstens eine Woche lang. Besser wären zwei Wochen. Langsam und geduldig, so geht man am Besten mit alten Wunden um. Merke dir das. Nein, bleib sitzen", fügte Amaya hinzu, ehe er aufstehen konnte. „Sicht beeinflusst dein Gleichgewicht. Lass dir etwas Zeit, dich daran zu gewöhnen." Sie schenkte ihm ein geduldiges Lächeln. „Vielleicht könntest du mir sagen, was genau du mit Meixiangs Kellertür angestellt hast?"

„Oh." Lee errötete. „Ich habe es etwas übertrieben."

„Die Steinsplitter waren ein Hinweis", sagte Amaya trocken. „Was hast du gemacht?"

„Geatmet", sagte Lee, ebenso trocken. Er betrachtete ihre gehobene Augenbraue und bewegte seine Schultern. „Statt es als Feuer hinaus zu drücken, behält man es innen. Es gibt einem ein wenig mehr Kraft, etwas mehr Geschwindigkeit." Noch ein halbes Achselnzucken. „Es ist nichts Großartiges."

„Du hast die Tür zerschmettert", legte Amaya dar.

Das Rot wurde dunkler. „Ich hätte wissen sollen, das sie nicht so stark wie Eisen sein würde", sagte Lee mit gesenkten Augen. „Sie sollten Onkel sehen. Er kann einfach nur _schubsen_, so sanft wie eine junge Katzen-Eule und man kommt erst nach zwanzig Metern zum Halten."

Amaya starrte.

Immer noch zu Boden schauend, bemerkte Lee es nicht. „Ich versuche, es nicht zu oft zu benutzen. Man sollte sich nicht darauf verlassen. Man kann nie wissen, wann jemand einem das Bändigen wegnimmt."

„Wann jemand _was_?" Amaya fuhr hoch, entsetzt. „Das Bändigen ist ein Geschenk der Geister!"

„Und das kann man nicht benutzen, wenn man sein Chi nicht bewegen kann." Lee sah sie jetzt an, verwirrt. „Gibt es keine speziellen Einsatztruppen in Ba Sing Se? Leute, die wissen, wie man das Chi blockiert?"

„Wenn es sie gäbe, dann hoffe ich doch, dass ich bis jetzt davon gehört hätte", sagte Amaya, sich schwindelig fühlend. „Jemand kann einem das Bändigen rauben? Für immer?"

Lee schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Nur für ein paar Stunden. Kommt darauf an, wie hart sie zuschlagen."

Amaya war übel. „Und du hast gesehen, wie so etwas passiert ist."

„So ähnlich", murmelte Lee. Eine Hand berührte fast einen der wichtigsten Chi-Meridiane an seiner Seite und zwang sie wieder nach unten um den Stuhl zu packen.

_Nicht reagieren,_ sagte sich Amaya eindringlich. _Es könnte immer noch eine vernünftige Erklärung dafür geben._ „Kannst du die Symptome beschreiben? Ich hätte gerne gewusst, wonach ich Ausschau halten muss."

„Na schön..."

* * *

><p>(Iroh, Zuko, Amaya Wohnung/ Ba Sing Se)

„Lady Amaya?" Iroh stellte eine Tasse Tee vor die Heilerin, die in ihrem Küchenstuhl saß, zitternd. „Es ist etwas spät für Lee, einkaufen zu gehen, egal wie sehr ich ihr Angebot, eine gebratene Ente mit uns zu teilen, schätze."

„Ausgangssperre ist erst in ein paar Stunden. Und seine Lizenz gibt ihm das Recht selbst danach auf der Straße zu sein, so lange er auf dem Weg zu einem Patienten oder nach Hause ist." Amaya umfasste die Tasse mit beiden Händen, als ob sie fröre. „Mushi... ihr Neffe wurde sabotiert."

Die Tasse an den Lippen, stoppte Iroh. Dann setzte er bedächtig die Tasse ab. „Bitte erklären sie das."

„Ich kann nicht glauben – Geister, wenn _das_ das Kind ist, das ihr Bruder als Erbe haben will, was ist nur mit dem Mann los, er verdient es über Bord und den Leoparden-Haien zum Fraß vorgeworfen zu werden..." Amaya hielt inne, und atmete konzentriert aus, Zorn kühlte die Luft zu einem Nebelschleier. „Lees Schwester. Sie hat eine Freundin, die dieses Chi-Blockieren beherrscht?"

_Ty Lee._ „Ich kenne das Mädchen, von dem sie sprechen."

„Sie hat dieses Mädchen dazu gebracht, an Lee zu _üben._"

Wenn Porzellan in seiner Hand gewesen wäre, hätte er es zerbrochen.

„Das Merkwürdige daran ist, dass er dem Mädchen keinerlei Schuld gibt", sagte Amaya leise. „Seine Schwester hat sie darum gebeten, hat es _notwendiges Training_ genannt und sie musste es tun. Selbst wenn sie es nicht wollte." Blaue Augen bettelten ihn an, verzweifelt, ihr zu sagen, dass es nicht wahr sei.

Iroh zuckte zusammen. „So wäre es gewesen, ja. Das Mädchen hätte sich nicht weigern können, ihre … Bitte zu erfüllen. Nicht ohne ernste Konsequenzen. Und dieses Mädchen hat sechs Schwestern an die sie denken muss, und die alle in Gefahr gewesen wären." Er rang die Wut nieder. „Wie oft? Wie lange?" _Wie viel Schaden hat sie angerichtet, von dem ich keine Möglichkeit hatte ihn zu sehen?_

„Was für _Konsequenzen_, Mushi?", verlangte Amaya zu wissen. „Was um alles in der Welt ist Grund genug, dass sie _und_ Lee glauben, dass es keine Rolle spielt, dass sie ihm weh getan hat?"

„Es spielt eine Rolle", sagte Iroh direkt. „Es spielt eine sehr große Rolle. Doch Lee hätte nie den Tod der Schwestern des Mädchens gewünscht für ihre Weigerung."

Blass fiel Amaya in ihren Stuhl zurück. „Tod." Sie schluckte. „Lees Schwester könnte –"

„Sie umbringen?", beendete Iroh den Satz. „Sie alle? Ja. Das könnte sie. Sie hat solche Dinge getan." Selbst während er die Welt bereist hatte, hatte er sich über die königliche Familie auf dem Laufenden gehalten. Seinen Kontakte in der Armee war es vielleicht höchst unangenehm gewesen, Neuigkeiten über Azulas Handlungen weiterzugeben, doch sie respektierten ihn genug, um ihm die Wahrheit zu sagen. Und offen gestanden, eine Wache auf den Stufen des Palastes für Respektlosigkeit zu verbrennen war nicht etwas, das unter den Teppich gekehrt werden konnte. „Sagen sie mir was sie mit Sabotage meinen. Lees Schwester hätte ihn nicht während seines Trainings blockieren lassen. Dafür ist sie viel zu schlau", beendete er, halb zu sich selbst.

„Nicht... während seines offiziellen Trainings." Amaya hielt ihre Stimme leise, obwohl Tränen darin mitschwangen. „Sie … arrangierte, dass es danach passierte. Nicht immer. Aber oft genug, dass er Techniken erwähnte, die er vermeidet zu benutzen, denn wenn das Bändigen mitten drin abgeschnitten wird..." Dunkle Finger ballten sich auf dem Tisch in ungeübte Fäuste. „Sie hat ihn _gefoltert_, Mushi. Ihren eigenen _Bruder._" Blaue Augen glitzerten, wütend und schmerzhaft enttäuscht. „Und sie überrascht das nicht einmal."

Iroh neigte den Kopf, die Rüge akzeptierend. Und die Schuld. „Ich kann nur sagen, dass, wie mein Bruder, sie sehr schlau darin ist, die wahre Natur ihrer Handlungen zu verbergen", sagte er leise. „Ich ließ einen schüchternen, glücklichen achtjährigen Jungen zurück, der gerade lernte zu Bändigen und war sicher, dass sein Vater ihn endlich zu lieben lernen würde. Ich kehrte zurück und fand, dass Lees Mutter verschwunden war, seine Schwester in allem, nur dem Namen nach noch nicht, Erbin war und Lee selbst ein zorniger Elfjähriger, dessen Fähigkeiten..." Er konnte es nicht sagen.

„Sabotiert waren." Amaya packte ihre Tasse, entsetzter Unglaube in ihrem Gesicht geschrieben. „Wie konnte sein Vater das zulassen?"

„Ich bezweifle, dass er es wusste", sagte Iroh trocken. „Mein Bruder zog sie vor, ja, doch zuzulassen, dass Lee so beschämend schwach wäre? Nein. Das hätte er niemals erlaubt." Er lachte ein leises, bitteres Lachen. „Es erklärt so vieles. Warum Lee sich so außerordentlich verbessert hat, nachdem wir fortgegangen waren zum einen." _Und warum er sich so sehr bemüht hat, zu lernen sich ungesehen zu bewegen._

„Glauben sie wirklich, dass ein sechs Jahre altes Mädchen so etwas _planen_ konnte?"

„Einen Kurs zu planen, der sie als Erbin bestätigt und Lee übergangen sehen würde?", sagte Iroh kalt. „Das glaube ich. Wir sind talentiert darin, Langzeitstrategien zu planen. Es liegt uns im Blut. Von den Briefen, die Lees Mutter mir schickte, hat sie jenes Mädchen und ihre Gefährtin innerhalb einer Woche nach dem sie sich in der Schule kennenlernten, befreundet. Und glauben sie mir, Lees Schwester sieht keinen Grund, _Freundschaften_ zu schließen." Er runzelte die Stirn, blickte in die Erinnerung zurück. „Doch sie konnte nicht direkt gehandelt haben, bis Lee neun Jahre alt war. Die Mädchen aus jener Familie werden keine Chi-Blocks gelehrt, die potent genug sind, um einen Feuerbändiger aufzuhalten, bis sie wenigstens sieben sind."

„Und sie sind nicht einmal überrascht." Schmerz schwang in Amayas Stimme. „Tui und La, _warum_ haben sie den Jungen nicht genommen und –" Sie unterbrach sich selbst, eine Hand an den Lippen, um den Horror zurück zu halten.

„Einen loyalen Feuerbändiger von seinem Vater wegholen?", sagte Iroh leise. „Wenn ich das nur hätte tun können." Er seufzte. „Hätte ich geglaubt, dass wir die Flucht überleben würden – ja. Ich hätte Lee vor Jahren unter Drogen gesetzt und wäre mit ihm verschwunden. Doch wir wären gejagt worden, bis zum Ende der Welt. Ich wählte einen langsameren Weg. Und ich werde das nicht bereuen. Das Heilen zu wählen, anstatt Krieg zu führen – Lees Vater würde das niemals gut heißen. Er _weiß_ das. Und doch hat er sich entschlossen unter ihnen zu lernen. Und das ist das hoffnungsvollste Zeichen das ich seit einiger Zeit gesehen habe." Iroh faltete die Hände vor ihm, betrachtete sie todernst. „Es gibt ein Geheimnis, von dem nur wenige wissen, Lady Amaya. Doch ich glaube, sie werden es weise verwenden. Die Loyalität zu _brechen_, unvermittelt und plötzlich – das ist fatal. Doch an ihr zu nagen, langsam, und an ihrer Statt eine andere, stärkere Loyalität zu nähren... das kann man überleben. Selbst ein Feuerbändiger."

Die Heilerin setzte sich auf, es aufnehmend. „Sie sind sich da sicher."

„Das bin ich", nickte Iroh.

„Sie sagten, sie waren Azulon gegenüber loyal."

„Das war ich", gab Iroh zu. „Bis ich gezwungen war, zwischen den Anordnungen des Feuerlords und den Leben der Männer unter meinem Kommando zu entscheiden." Er schmunzelte, halb bedauernd, halb belustigt. „Ich gestehe, es überraschte mich. Ich hatte nicht erkannt, wie tief wir miteinander verbunden waren." Er hob die Schultern. „Ich hatte Glück. Jemand erkannte, dass ich krank war und warum. Und verriet mich nicht." Erst später hatte er erfahren, welche beachtlichen Fähigkeiten in Pai Sho sein Gehilfe Toushirou verborgen hatte.

„Lee weiß das nicht." Es war keine Frage.

„Nein", gestand Iroh leise. „Sagen sie es ihm nicht. Lees Wahl ist schwerer, als es für sie sicher ist zu erfahren. Wenn wir Glück haben, entwickeln sich die Umstände zu unseren Gunsten."

„Ihr Neffe scheint nicht auf das Glück zu vertrauen", stellte Amaya klar.

„Wenn das Schicksal uns so schlimm mitspielt, muss er seine Wahl treffen, weil sie _richtig_ ist", sagte Iroh schwer. „Ich tue was ich kann, um sicher zu stellen, dass er überlebt." Er schenkte ihr ein verschwörerisches Lächeln. „Jedoch, was sie auch tun um ihm Bindungen zu diesem Leben zu geben, statt zu jenem, das wir zurück ließen, kann nur helfen."

„Es dürfte sie überraschen", etwas Farbe war in ihr Gesicht zurückgekehrt, wie auch ein Schimmer verschmitzten Humors, „er scheint das auch alleine ganz gut zustande zu bekommen."

„Oh?" Iroh hob eine neugierige Augenbraue.

Es klopfte an der Tür. „Ich bin wieder da", Zukos Stimme drang hindurch, ehe er die Tür öffnete. Er trat ein, das eingewickelte Fleisch in der Hand und schaute sie beide an. „Stimmt etwas nicht?"

„Ganz und gar nicht." Amaya lächelte und nahm ihre Hälfte der Ente an. „Ich sagte deinem Onkel nur, dass ihr über Jinhai reden solltet. Gute Nacht."

„Jinhai?", fragte Iroh, als sie gegangen war.

„Jinahi Wen", seufzte Zuko, während er die Ente zu dem schon gekochten Reis und dem Gemüse hinzu gab. „Sein Vater ist ein Professor an der Universität von Ba Sing Se. Und ein Erdbändiger. Genau wie sein älterer Bruder und eine seiner Schwestern. Seine Mutter ist eine von uns."

_Eine von uns._ Iroh lächelte, während er noch mehr Tee für das Essen einschenkte. _Ihr wart immer unserem Volk loyal._ „Und?"

Zuko warf ihm ein halbes Grinsen zu. „Jinhai ist sechs Jahre alt. Und er steht mit der Sonne auf."

Er verschüttete den Tee seines Neffen beinahe. Doch vielleicht setzte er den Teekessel etwas hastig ab. „Ein Feuerbändiger? Einer, der in Ba Sing Se zur Welt kam?"

„Ich kann ihm beibringen, Feuer zu löschen", sagte Zuko leise. „Sie haben gesehen, wie ich verhinderte, dass er unfreiwillig seinen Bruder verbrannte, sie wissen von mir. Sie wissen aber nicht von euch." Er biss die Zähne zusammen. „Aber ich weiß nicht, ob das für Jinhai fair ist."

„Ihr werdet euch gut schlagen", sagte Iroh fest. „Ihr kennt eure Grundlagen sehr gut. Gebt ihm eine feste Grundlage und alles andere wird folgen." Er lächelte. „Also wird mein Schüler zu einem Lehrer. Ich bin erfreut." Er seufzte. „Und besorgt. Ein Erdbändiger oder ein Wasserbändiger – jene könnten im Geheimen trainieren. Doch ein Feuerbändiger..."

„Früher oder später wird er die Beherrschung verlieren", stimmte Zuko grimmig zu. „Ich weiß. Aber ich kann ihn nicht einfach sich selbst überlassen."

„Natürlich könnt ihr das nicht", stimmte Iroh zu. _Doch eure Schwester würde das tun. Ohne auch nur einen Herzschlag lang zu zögern._

„Er muss aus Ba Sing Se verschwinden", murmelte Zuko.

„Ah? Und wo sollte er hingehen?", zeigte Iroh auf. „Wo kann ein junger Feuerbändiger hin gehen und außerhalb der Reichweite des Krieges sein?"

„...Ich weiß es nicht."

„Esst", riet Iroh. „Genießen wir diese Ente und vielleicht kommt eine Antwort." Es war köstlich. Vielleicht konnte er Lady Amaya überzeugen noch eine mit ihnen zu teilen, in ein paar Tagen. So waren sie etwas billiger...

_Bleib in diesem Moment._

Als die Knochen blank poliert waren, lehnte sich Iroh in seinem Stuhl zurück, während Zuko das Geschirr abräumte und einen verstohlenen, dampfenden Atem blies um das Spülwasser aufzuheizen. „Ein Feuerbändiger in Ba Sing Se." Der General im Ruhestand schüttelte seinen Kopf, sich über seinen eigenen fehlenden Weitblick amüsierend. „Ich hätte bedenken sollen, dass dies möglich ist, als wir von den Wasserbändigern im Nebelsumpf erfuhren. Er liegt im Erdkönigreich, doch scheint es, dass sie ein Wasserstamm sind. Wenn auch ein eigenartiger."

„Ja und? Geraten die Geister im Erdkönigreich durcheinander, oder was?" Zukos Brauen kletterten nach oben. „Warum ist es so seltsam, dass Jinhai hier geboren wurde? Es werden genug Feuerbändiger in den Kolonien geboren."

„Unter der Herrschaft der Feuernation", sagte Iroh sachlich. „Das Bändigen ist zum Teil der Weg unserer Seele die Welt um uns herum zu beeinflussen. Und das wird durch die Philosophie unserer Nation kanalisiert. Ba Sing Se ist das Herz des Erdkönigreiches. Jeder Bändiger, der hier zur Welt kommt, sollte von der Erde geboren sein."

„Dieses Mal, Onkel, liegen eure Philosophen völlig falsch", sagte Zuko düster, während er das Geschirr in heißes Wasser tauchte.

„Wie das?" Iroh beäugte neugierig seinen Neffen.

„Ich meine, wenn es nur die Philosophie wäre, wie könnte dann irgendwer überhaupt der Avatar sein?", sagte Zuko schnell. „Er muss in einer der vier Nationen geboren werden."

„Das ist wahr", gab Iroh zu. _Doch das war es nicht, an das ihr gedacht habt._ Er runzelte die Stirn. „Doch habe ich noch nie von einer Familie gehört in der zwei Elemente geboren wurden..." Er zögerte, ein altes Gerücht tauchte aus seiner Erinnerung auf. „Insel Kyoshi."

„Dort gibt es viele blaue Augen", erinnerte sich Zuko, die Arme verschränkt, als er das Geschirr im Wasser einweichen ließ. „Der Südliche Wasserstamm handelt dort oft, richtig?"

„Über Jahrhunderte hinweg. Und die Insel gehört weder ganz zum Erdkönigreich noch zum Territorium des Wasserstammes", sagte Iroh nachdenklich. „In der Vergangenheit haben sie sowohl Erdbändiger als auch Wasserbändiger ihre Heimat genannt."

„Ba Sing Se nimmt jeden auf, so lange man sich unauffällig verhält und keine Schwierigkeiten macht." Zukos Augen verengten sich. „Das ist nicht so wie ihr sagtet, dass Erde sein sollte."

„Nein", sagte Iroh düster. „Erde ist vielfältig. Stark. Nicht starr. Nicht _strafend_." Er sog den Dampf der aus seiner Teetasse aufstieg ein. „Also haben sie ihre Sicherheit mit ihren Idealen erkauft und sich selbst verloren."

„Weil hier mehr als ein Element geboren wird? Insel Kyoshi hat nicht aufgegeben wer sie sind", warf Zuko ein.

„Das ist wahr", murmelte Iroh, von dem eindringlichen, kraftvollen Glitzern in den grünen Augen gefangen. _Wie das Feuer eines Drachen._ „Genauso wenig wie Lady Amaya. Und auch wir nicht. Sich vor einer überwältigenden Übermacht zu verbergen, bedeutet nicht aufzugeben. Das ist Anpassungsfähigkeit. Durchhaltevermögen. Willenskraft." Er schmunzelte mit trockenem Humor. „Wasser, Erde und Feuer."

„Das ist nicht witzig", sagte Zuko düster. „Wenn _jedes_ Element hier geboren werden kann..."

„Jinhai wird nicht der letzte sein." Iroh nickte, beunruhigt. „Und jene unseres Volkes, die glauben, dass sie hier sicher verborgen sind, sind es nicht." Er stoppte, als er den plötzlichen Kummer sah, der die Schultern seines Neffen herabsacken ließ. „Zuko?"

„Nicht jedes Element", sagte Zuko leise. „Hier gibt es keine Freiheit."

Und ohne Freiheit konnte Luft nie in einem Geist einziehen. „Nein", stimmte Iroh traurig zu. „Nicht hier..."

Grün traf auf grün und Augen weiteten sich. „Woanders", hauchte Zuko.

Iroh hob eine Augenbraue, ermunterte seinen Neffen schweigend weiter zu sprechen. Falls Zukos Gedanken dem gleichen Weg gefolgt waren wie seine – würde es _nicht_ dem Willen Ozais folgen.

_Und doch hat der Feuerlord nicht befohlen, dass Zuko es nicht tun könnte_, dachte Iroh amüsiert. _Und es würde unserem Volk helfen._

_Wählt eure Schritte vorsichtig, Neffe. Bitte. Ihr steht zwischen euren Loyalitäten, selbst in diesem Moment._

„Was wenn es einen anderen Ort gäbe, den man aufsuchen könnte?", sagte Zuko langsam. „Irgendwo wo es – nicht sicher ist. Nirgendwo ist es sicher. Aber frei. Für alle Menschen."

„So einen Ort gibt es nicht", erklärte Iroh. Und hielt inne, für einen Herzschlag. „Noch nicht."

„Das wäre..." Zuko schluckte trocken. „Ein hartes Stück Arbeit."

„Hmm." Iroh strich durch seinen Bart, hielt seinen Gesichtsausdruck nur nachdenklich. „Ihr seid in Truppenbewegungen ausgebildet, Prinz Zuko."

„Ja, aber das ist –"

„Und darin Feldlager aufzubauen und ihr wisst wie man im Angesicht einer feindlichen Macht eine Evakuation durchführt."

„Ja, aber Onkel –"

„Und darin, was benötigt wird um eine neue Kolonie aufzubauen und dafür zu sorgen, dass sie gedeiht." Iroh warf ihm ein wissendes Lächeln zu.

Zuko zuckte zusammen. „Ihr _wisst _doch was mit Azula passiert ist."

„Ich weiß, dass wir relativ wenig Zeit hatten zu planen und ernsthafte Nachteile im Kampf hatten", sagte Iroh schlicht. „Und doch habt ihr unser Ziel erreicht. Wir überlebten, ebenso wie der Avatar und Azula hat ihn noch nicht."

„Ich habe euch beinahe verloren!"

„Dann müssen wir dieses mal sorgfältiger planen", sagte Iroh bestimmt. „Nun. Was ist die erste Information, die ihr benötigt um einen solchen Plan zu konstruieren?"

Zuko neigte den Kopf, dachte nach. „Einen Ort", sagte er schließlich, unsicher, als ob er nicht glauben konnte, dass er das sagte. „Was wir brauchen um dort hin zu kommen, wie wir dort hin gelangen, was wir brauchen werden, wenn wir dort sind – das alles hängt von dem _wo_ ab."

„Ich glaube, ich habe ein paar Möglichkeiten vorzuschlagen", sagte Iroh sanft.

Zukos Augen weiteten sich. „Tatsächlich?"

Iroh strahlte.

_Erschaffen wir eine neue Zuflucht._

* * *

><p>(Zuko Wohnung/ Ba Sing Se)

In seinem Zimmer sitzend, mit einem Becher Wasser, hob Zuko eine Hand und ließ sie wieder sinken, studierte, wie Wasser mit ihr stieg und fiel. Es war leichter zu bewegen, es _wollte_ sich bewegen, selbst in einem Becher gefangen. Schieben und Ziehen und _Veränderung_ war ein Teil dessen was es _war._

Doch auch wenn es leicht war es zu bewegen, zu wissen wann man _selbst _es bewegte war es nicht. Feuer war ein Schwert in seinen Händen. Wasser war – verdammt, Onkel konnte immer die richtigen Worte finden, warum konnte er das nicht?

Frustration ballte seine Hand in einer scharfen Bewegung. Wasser wand sich mit ihr, wieder und wieder, es kräuselte sich fester und fester, bis es in sich selbst kollabierte und in den Becher zurück platschte.

_Wie ein Netz für einen Oktopus._

Das schwappende Wasser anstarrend, untersuchte Zuko den Gedanken. Drei Jahre auf einem Schiff. Er hatte seine eigenen Köder oft genug gefangen. Mit einem Netz... in einer fließenden Bewegung, die dem glich, was er von Kataras Bändigen gesehen hatte.

_Sieh dein Ziel_. Er fixierte einen Punkt in der Luft. _Arrangiere die Falten._ Eine Hand hielt es vorsichtig, die andere bereit, um es auszuwerfen –

Kühle glitt über seine Haut und er ließ beinahe alles fallen.

_Halt! Schau es nicht an – schau nicht das Netz an. Schau zum Ziel. Halte es einfach. Und warte._

Und die ganze Zeit fühlten sich seine Hände an, also ob sie nass und gleichzeitig nicht nass wären. Geister, war das merkwürdig.

_Und wirf es aus._ Mit einem kleinen Schwung am Ende, für den er _ewig _gebraucht hatte um ihn zu meistern, gerade genug Drehmoment, um die beschwerten Ecken weit auszuwerfen, über den ahnungslosen Fischschwarm –

Wasser schnappte um Luft wie eine gläserne Fliegenfalle und er zog mit einem Ruck seiner Hände eine klare Blase zurück.

_Es hat geklappt?_ Ungläubig hielt Zuko die Blase in einer Hand und stupste sie mit einem Finger an. Nass und dann trocken, innen. Er hatte sein Ziel gefangen, auch wenn es nur –

_Pflatsch._

Zuko seufzte und wischte sich Wassertropfen vom Gesicht. Er holte vorsichtig die Hände zusammen, um die Pfütze vom Boden zu ziehen. _Daran muss ich noch etwas feilen._

Eine Stunde später führte er eine Kugel dreckiges Wasser in den Abfluss und ließ es davon fließen. Er huschte in seinen eigenen Raum zurück, schloss die Schiebetür und ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen.

_Ich habe es hingekriegt. Glaube ich._

Wasser war anders. Langsamer. Nicht so scharf wie die Bewegungen die man mit Feuer machen musste.

_Als ob man rückwärts schreiben wollte._

Seine Augen flogen auf, starrten in die Dunkelheit. Rückwärts? Oder Linkshändig?

_Der Rhythmus ist anders. Ziehen und Schieben, kein Herzschlag. Doch sie beide fließen. Wasser und das äußere Feuer._

_Das bekomme ich hin._

Und wenn er mit dem Wasserbändigen zurecht kam... vielleicht, nur vielleicht war Onkel doch nicht hinter fliegenden Schweinen her.

_Versuche nicht mal einen Ort für unser Volk zu finden. Es gibt keinen. Nirgendwo._

_Also müssen wir einen erschaffen._

Oh Junge. Das war um _einiges_ komplizierter, als Azula zu überfallen und es zu überleben.

_Ich muss mir Notizen machen. Viele Notizen._

… _Und zwar morgen._

Er schlief schon fast, ehe er noch die Decke hoch gezogen hatte.

* * *

><p>Autor-Notizen: Ein paar Infos über Sozins Stil des Feuerbändigen und warum Zuko solche Probleme damit hat. Hier sind ein paar Löcher im Plot für euer Vergnügen. Warnung ein paar davon sind Spoiler...<p>

An einem Punkt in der Serie sieht man einen unbenannten Avatar der Feuernation, in der Vergangenheit, wie er Vulkane zum Ausbrechen bringt. Was impliziert, dass er auch – hoffentlich – weiß, wie er sie aufhält. Man sieht auch, wie Kyoshi mit Lava arbeitet, als sie Insel Kyoshi vom Festland abtrennt.

Und doch weiß Roku nicht nur nicht, dass seine Insel ausbrechen wird, er wird auch dabei getötet.

Irgendwann zwischen Kyoshi und Roku muss ein essentieller Teil des Feuerbändigen verloren gegangen sein.

Kombiniert man das mit der Aussage der Urheber, dass 'Feuerlord' einst nur den Anführer der Feuerweisen bezeichnete. Doch in Sozins Zeit ist das offensichtlich nicht mehr so; er ist Kronprinz und es ist erblich. Und als er Roku mit dem Vulkan hilft, bändigt er die Lava nicht – er bändigt die Hitze heraus, um sie abzukühlen. Gibt man noch dazu, dass Kyoshi den Dai Li erschaffen hat. Und sie über zweihundert Jahre Avatar war, bleibt die Frage: Was hat sie sonst noch gemacht?

Ein paar Antworten werten in späteren Kapiteln auftauchen. Um es kurz zu sagen – in diesem AU, war der 'dunkelste Tag in der Geschichte der Feuernation' während einer Sonnenfinsternis. Doch die Sonnenfinsternis war das geringste ihrer Probleme. Und weshalb Zuko Probleme hat? Erinnert euch daran, was Iroh vor ein paar Kapiteln gesagt hat. Zuko geht mit Energie auf eine Art um, wie es die meisten Feuerbändiger nie tun. Zumindest nicht seit einer sehr langen Zeit nicht mehr.

Übersetzer-Notizen: Der Wikipedia sei Dank, dass es da eine Funktion gibt mit der man einzelne Artikel in anderen Sprachen aufrufen kann. Wenn ich einen Begriff nicht mit einem Lexikon so übersetzen kann, dass es einen Sinn ergibt, dann suche ich zuerst in der englischen Wiki und dann mache ich mich mit den deutschen Artikeln über das Thema so weit vertraut, dass ich mit einiger Sicherheit sagen kann, dass ich es richtig übersetze...

Wie zum Beispiel in diesem Kap mit 'polar summer' und 'polar winter'. Die Konzepte waren mir ja von Anfang an klar, aber die korrekte Terminologie im Deutschen kam nicht auf Anhieb.


	11. Chapter 11

Kapitel 11:

(Huojin, Zuko, Amaya/ Klinik/ Ba Sing Se)

_Endlich wieder ein vernünftiger Dienstplan_, dachte Huojin fröhlich, als er die Stufen zu Amayas Klinik hinauf stieg. Nicht dass er wirklich glücklich darüber war, ihr diese Neuigkeiten zu bringen, doch wieder auf seiner normalen Schicht zu sein, war für die ganze Familie eine Erleichterung –

Steinhandschuhe, die von den Schatten des frühen Morgens verdunkelt wurden, fielen ihm ins Auge. Ein Dai Li Agent klopfte an Amayas Tür.

_Keine Panik!_

Ein oft gebrauchter Gedanke, gerade genug, um seine Reaktion auf das Zucken eines ehrlichen Mannes zu beschränken, wenn man die Aufregungen der letzten Tage bedachte.

_Bleib ruhig_, ermahnte sich Huojin, und nickte dem Erdbändiger mit höflicher Vorsicht zu. Es war ein großer Mann mit scharfen Gesichtszügen, dessen Uniform es schwierig machte sicher zu sein, doch Huojin glaubte, dass er eher einen drahtigen Körperbau hatte. _Wenn sie irgendwas wüssten, wäre nicht nur einer da._

_Außer der Rest ist einfach nur außer Sicht versteckt..._

Er liebte diese Stadt, wirklich. Doch hin und wieder, wenn die Paranoia, die durch das was er _war_ entstand, ihn am Hals packte –

_Ich wünschte, es gäbe etwas besseres. Einen Ort wo man frei sein kann._

Lee öffnete die Tür und die vagen Wünsche flohen aus Huojins Kopf. _Oh, Agni, das ist nicht gut._

„Können wir helfen?", sagte Lee gleichmäßig.

„Ich bin hier um mit Heilerin Amaya zu sprechen", sagte der Agent förmlich, ohne auch nur angesichts der Narbe zu blinzeln.

„Das macht dann schon zwei", sagte Huojin, fast ebenso formell. „Wir haben einen Bericht über eine potentielle Plage im Hafengebiet. Irgendwas aus Omashu. Wir müssen es finden und es sichern, und zwar schnell."

Der Agent sah unzufrieden aus, war aber willens es zu bestreiten. „Der Patient ist im Palast."

„Ich sage es ihr", erklärte Lee. Und schloss die Tür in ihre Gesichter.

_Ich weiß nicht, ob ich lachen oder weinen soll_, dachte Huojin, erstarrt. Doch der Gesichtsausdruck des Dai Li war _unbezahlbar._

Eine Minute später öffnete Amaya die Tür. „Mensch oder Tier?", fragte sie den Agenten kurz angebunden.

Der Agent trat von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Schwitze er etwa? Sicher nicht. „Wir wurden aufgefordert, sie so schnell wie möglich zu bringen."

„Ist es schon wieder dieser Bär?"

Unter dem mit Quasten verzierten Hut sah der Mann tatsächlich etwas verlegen aus. „Es ist dem Erdkönig wichtig –"

„Lee, packe deine Tasche zusammen."

„Ich?" Der junge Feuerbändiger wirkte eher dazu bereit sofort zum Hafen hinunter zu rennen. Huojin konnte es ihm nicht übel nehmen.

„Er hat im Moment mehr Erfahrung mit Tieren als mit Menschen", sagte Amaya direkt, als sie Lees Schulter packte und den zögerlichen Jugendlichen wieder in die Klinik bugsierte. „Der Schrank mit den Rollen für Tierbehandlungen. Die dritte Schublade von unten, die Rolle mit dem roten Band." Sie warf dem Agenten einen kurzen Blick zu, als sich Lee zurück zog. „Ich zweifle nicht daran, dass er mit der Situation umgehen kann, bis ich damit fertig bin, die Stadt zu unterstützen."

Der Agent neigte den Kopf. Er richtete sich wieder auf und fuhr hoch, als Lee wieder auftauchte. „Wozu brauchst du einen Feuertopf?"

Die gepackte Tasche in einer Hand haltend, berührte Lee den Riemen, an dem sowohl sein Wasserschlauch als auch sein Feuertopf über die Schulter geschlungen waren. „Tiere verstehen nicht immer, dass man ihnen helfen will. Warmes Wasser erschreckt sie nicht so sehr. Und manchmal braucht man heißes Wasser, um eine Wunde zu reinigen, ehe man versucht sie zu heilen."

_Gute Antwort._ Huojin versuchte, nicht zu erleichtert auszusehen. Er hätte wissen sollen, dass der Bursche eine Antwort parat haben würde. Sie hatten es ja bis hierher geschafft, nicht wahr?

„Lee war eine ganze Weile unterwegs", sagte Amaya mit ehrlicher Zuneigung. „Er ist über ein paar Techniken gestolpert, die nicht am Nordpol gelehrt werden." Sie legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter und nickte. „Das machst du schon."

Huojin sah ihnen nach, wie sie die Straße hinunter gingen, zu einem wartenden Wagen. Er seufzte und folgte Amaya nach innen, die ihre eigene Tasche packte. „Bist du sicher, dass das eine gute Idee ist?"

„Er weiß, was er nicht sagen darf und er weiß, dass das Leben seines Onkels von seiner Fähigkeit abhängt als Lee, der Wasserheiler, durchzugehen", sagte Amaya leise. „Er ist Schwert-Stahl, Huojin. Er wird nicht brechen."

„Ich dachte er wäre rohe Jade", schoss Huojin zurück.

„Das auch." Noch ein paar letzte Kräuter in ihre Tasche packend, lächelte Amaya ihn an. „Du hättest ihn mit Jinhai sehen sollen. Er sieht vielleicht gnadenlos aus, aber da steckt ein freundliches Herz unter all den Narben." Ihr Lächeln verging, von Sorge vertrieben. „Huojin. Normalerweise würde ich das für die Familie verschweigen, aber wenn etwas schief geht, wirst du es vielleicht wissen müssen. Jinhai braucht Training. Lee und Mushis Training." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich hoffe nur, dass Meixiang und Tingzhe zustimmen Lee helfen zu lassen."

Für einen Moment fühlte es sich so an, als ob die ganze Luft aus seinen Lungen vertrieben worden war. „Die Unfälle", brachte Huojin heraus. „Die Verbrennungen. Die _Feuer_."

„Offensichtlich ein Ablauf von Vorfällen, die nicht ungewöhnlich sind", sagte Amaya trocken. „Lee riet ihnen, dass sie Sandeimer in jeden Raum stellen. Und dass sie Jinhai verbieten sich dem Ofen zu nähern, bis er mehr Kontrolle hat." Sie zog eine Braue hoch. „Er hat auch darauf bestanden, dass Jinhai so viel Sonne bekommt wie möglich. Ich weiß, Wasserbändiger sind stärker, wenn der Mond scheint, doch Lee sagt, dass Feuerbändiger die Sonne _brauchen_. Dass sie ohne ihr – hungern. Sie werden verzweifelt."

„Echt?", äußerte sich Huojin.

„Er hat sorgfältig vermieden zu sagen, wie verzweifelt."

Ah. Richtig. Lee litt, offensichtlich, an berechtigter Paranoia. Er hätte es für sich behalten, unter dem Prinzip niemandem einen Angriffspunkt zu bieten. Huojin stieß langsam die Luft aus und holte alte Erinnerungen hervor und Dinge, die er von anderen Flüchtlingen erfahren hatte. „Das kann man auch als wahnsinnig bezeichnen", sagte er unumwunden. „Zu lange und sie können daran sterben. Es ist wie die Gefängnisboote für Erdbändiger von denen man hört, draußen auf dem Meer. Wenn nichts von dem eigenen Element in der Nähe ist –"

„Dann stirbt etwas in der Seele", beendete Amaya den Satz. Sie nahm ihre Tasche. „Wollen wir?"

Außen führte Huojin sie durch sich windende Straßen zum Hafen hinunter. „Du scheinst dem Jungen schnell vergeben zu haben, obwohl er doch – nun."

„Würdest du jemandem die Schuld geben, wenn er im Fieberdelirium um sich schlägt und dich trifft?"

Huojin runzelte die Stirn. „Er war doch nicht krank."

„Doch, das war er", sagte Amaya traurig. „Er ist es immer noch. Doch es geht ihm schon viel besser, selbst nach nur ein paar Tagen. Diese Narbe hat nicht nur sein Fleisch verbrannt, Huojin. Es hat seinen Geist verbrannt. Er hatte sich mit den Fingernägeln an seine Menschlichkeit geklammert und es schien, als ob ich die letzte Person weggenommen hätte, die er in der ganzen Welt lieb hatte. Ich wäre viel besorgter, wenn er mich _nicht_ angegriffen hätte."

Die Wache drückte ein Auge zu, versuchte, der verdrehten Logik der Heilerin zu folgen. „Das hätte geheißen, dass er aufgehört hat zu kämpfen."

„Ja." Sie schmunzelte. „Doch ich fange an zu glauben, dass Lee schlicht sich weigert anzuerkennen, dass aufzugeben eine Möglichkeit ist."

„Gruseliger Bursche", murmelte Huojin.

„Ja, das ist er."

Die Nachdenklichkeit in diesem Tonfall ließ die Haare in seinem Nacken sich wieder aufstellen. „Ist was passiert?"

„Es ist nicht so sehr was passiert ist, das mir Sorgen macht", sagte Amaya vorsichtig. „Es ist was Lee später darüber sagte. Du hast mit Leuten die auf der Mauer gedient haben Geschichten ausgetauscht."

Das war keine Frage. Nicht ganz. „In ruhigen Ecken, sicher", sagte Huojin offen. Oft mit ein paar Drinks zur Hand, und einen freundlichen Barkeeper, der wusste, dass ein paar blutige Geschichten kein Grund waren die Dai Li zu rufen. Viele Veteranen der Mauer schlossen sich der Wache an, nachdem Jahre oder Verletzungen sie zwangen kürzer zu treten. „Du hast viele von ihnen behandelt."

„Ja, aber offensichtlich wollten sie nie einen Heiler mit dem Gedanken belasten, dass manche ihrer Gegner – unmenschlich erschienen. Zu stark. Zu schnell." Sie zog ihm eine Braue hoch.

„Ich habe ein paar Geschichten gehört", gestand Huojin, nach einem Moment in dem er sich umsah, ob keine Hüte mit Quasten in der Nähe waren. „Nicht die gewöhnlichen Soldaten, doch wenn sich die Imperialen Feuerbändiger einmischen... Manche von ihnen sollen Pfeilen ausweichen. Andere treten Felsen aus dem Weg, selbst wenn ein Bändiger sie noch bewegt. Verrücktes Zeug wie das –" Er schnitt sich ab, in seiner Erinnerung blitzten Schwerter in einem Teeladen.

_Jet war frisch. Lee war erschöpft._

Doch Lee hatte Schlag um Schlag mitgehalten. Und dieser atemberaubend schnelle Angriff, der den Kampf permanent beendet hätte, wenn Jet nicht zur Hälfte Zirkusakrobat wäre... _Oh, Agni._

Er stieß die Luft aus. „Was hast du gehört?"

„Eine Kellertür aus Eiche mit einem Granitüberzug, die mit einem Schlag zerschmettert wurde", sagte Amaya unverblümt.

„Ähm." Und was genau sagte man jetzt dazu?

„Wie ich sagte, es war seine Reaktion, die interessant war", bemerkte Amaya. „Offensichtlich? Ist es nichts Großartiges."

„Wirklich", sagte Huojin unruhig.

„Zum Teil, oder so sagte er, weil jemand der _wirklich_ mächtig ist, einfach nur schubsen und eine Person über zwanzig Meter weg stoßen kann."

„Jemand?" Huojin zuckte zusammen. _Mushi._

„Hast du jemals ein solches Gerücht gehört?"

„Nein", sagte Huojin ehrlich. „Nein, habe ich nicht." Er verzog das Gesicht. „Doch nach allem was ich gehört habe, kamen vor sechs Jahren viele Leute nicht mehr zurück. Und es ergibt Sinn zu glauben, dass die alle... nun. Vielleicht sahen sie mehr auf der Mauer als nur gewöhnliche Menschen."

Amaya nickte.

„Ich habe dir gesagt, wer ich glaube, dass sie sind." Huojin hielt seine Stimme gesenkt, von der Menschenmenge des Morgens gedeckt. „Ich schätze, ich hätte es selbst durchdenken sollen." _Oh, Agni. Wir haben ein paar Große Namen, Imperiale Feuerbändiger hier. Und was jetzt?_

„Nun", überlegte Amaya, „es ist gut einen Vergleich zu haben, was genau Lee meint, wenn er sagt, dass seine Fähigkeiten _ausreichend_ sind."

_Umpf._ Huojin versuchte nicht zu erzittern. Ausreichend als Lehrling eines Heilers war eine Sache. Ausreichend als Imperialer Feuerbändiger? Das war ein völlig anderer Kessel voll Katzen-Aalen.

_Die Soldaten von Ba Sing Se nehmen es niemals eins zu eins mit ihnen auf. Nicht einmal unsere Erdbändiger. Sie gehen drei gegen einen auf sie, mindestens. Und selbst dann verliert man Leute._ Huojin unterdrückte ein Stöhnen. _Oma und Shu, was habe ich nur getan um das zu verdienen?_

Nun. Wenigstens wusste er jetzt, warum Mushi überzeugt war, dass Lee _nicht _versucht hatte ihn zu töten. „Was sollen wir nur machen?"

„Machen?" Schalk blitzte in blauen Augen. „Ich denke dass sie bisher ganz gut zurecht gekommen sind. Oder meinst du nicht?"

„Nun, ja, aber –"

„Sie suchen einen Platz um sich auszuruhen", sagte Amaya sanft. Sie sah ihn mit verengten Augen an. „Sie sind keine wandelnden Waffen, Huojin. Sie sind Menschen."

_Menschen und wandelnde Waffen_, dachte Huojin unglücklich. Nicht dass sie beabsichtigten irgendwas anzurichten. Dieses Paar wäre nicht bis hierher gekommen, wenn sie leicht die Beherrschung verloren. Selbst Lee. Der Bursche war vielleicht so jähzornig wie ein Igel-Schwein, aber er hatte noch nicht einmal eine Hand gehoben, bis jemand seinen Onkel bedroht hatte.

Doch falls irgendwer etwas anfangen sollte, dann würden es diese zwei es _beenden_. Permanent.

_Ich hätte Jet den Dai Li überlassen sollen._

Böser Gedanke. Denke nicht darüber nach. Getan war getan und er konnte nur hoffen, dass die Ehre der Feuernation all das war, was die Leute behaupteten. Mushi hatte gesagt, dass sie einen neuen Anfang machen wollten –

_Nein. Nein, er sagte, dass sie keine Wahl hätten. Jemand will Lee tot sehen... Hölle, wenn sie zu Verrätern am Drachenthron erklärt worden sind, dann will die ganze Feuernation ihren Tod._

Großer Unterschied. Das war ein _riesengroßer_ Unterschied.

„Also, nach was für einer Plage suchen wir hier?", fragte Amaya.

_Denke später über sie nach_, sagte sich Huojin. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Hast du jemals von etwas gehört, das Pentapocken heißt?"

* * *

><p>(Zuko Palast des Erdkönigs/ Ba Sing Se)

Zuko war froh leicht auf den Füßen zu sein, als er wieder um die Ecke schnellte, außer Sicht der offenen Tür. „Was zum Henker ist das?"

Unter der formellen, ruhigen Miene sah der Dai Li Agent etwas belustigt aus. „Das ist ein Bär."

„Das ist _kein_ Schnabeltier-Bär."

Ein Anflug von Humor glitzerte in grünen Augen. „Nein, ist es nicht."

„Oder ein Skunk-Bär. Oder ein Taschenratten-Bär. Oder auch ein Eis-Bär."

Der Agent hob tatsächlich eine Augenbraue. „Wo bist du einem Eis-Bären begegnet?"

„... die Wasserstämme bringen manchmal Pelze in die Häfen." Und das stimmte auch. Es gab keinen Grund zu erwähnen, dass eines dieser weißen Monster einmal versucht hatte, ihn zu fressen.

„Hmm." Der Dai Li warf ihm ein leichtes Lächeln zu. „Das ist das Seltsamste, was du je gesehen hast, was?"

Zuko stand einen Moment nur da, während Erinnerungsfetzen durch seine Gedanken wirbelten. Der Avatar, Augen und Tattoos glühend, wie er in einem Wasserwirbel aufstieg, der seine Männer vom Schiffsdeck spülte. Die Feuermarine, die von einem riesigen Wassermonster vernichtet wurde. Sein Onkel, nackt bis auf einen Lendenschurz, der Ketten schwang um Erdbändiger abzuwehren.

… Geister würde er diesen Anblick _nie_ aus dem Kopf bekomme?

„Nein", stieß Zuko schließlich hervor. „Nicht wirklich." Er öffnete die Schriftrolle von Amaya wieder und las sorgfältig, den neugierigen Blick des Mannes ignorierend. _Gehe es langsam an. Bekomme es gleich beim ersten Mal hin._ Er rollte die Schriftrolle wieder zu und schritt zielstrebig durch die Tür.

„Du bist nicht Amaya." Ein junger, bebrillter Mann, in reich geschmücktem Grün des Erdkönigreichs gekleidet tätschelte den stöhnenden Bären und schaute ihn verwirrt an. „Du darfst dich jetzt verbeugen."

_Ich darf was?_

Doch er konnte spüren, wie die Augen des Dai Li ihn aufspießten, also würgte Zuko seine Wut ab und kniete sich wie der Agent hin. Wenigstens war das kein vollständiger Fußfall. Er wollte _verdammt_ sein, ehe er das jemals wieder machte.

„Wir sind die demütigen Diener Seiner Majestät", sagte der Agent gleichmäßig, als ob er nicht gerade versucht hatte, ein Loch in Zukos Kopf zu starrten.

„Ja, ja, ich weiß. Aber wo ist Amaya? Bosco geht es so _schrecklich_."

Der Bär stöhnte, wie ein enorm übergroßes Kleinkind mit Bauchweh.

„Meister Amaya muss einen Notfall für die Wache übernehmen, euer Majestät", sagte Zuko und versuchte nicht über diese seltsame Anrede zu stolpern. Es gab keine Könige in der Feuernation. Hatte es nie gegeben. Außer man zählte die paar Könige und Königinnen der _waegu _vor ein paar Jahrhunderten und kein ehrenwerter Großer Name würde _jemals_ einen Piraten als Adeligen ansehen. „Ich bin ihr Lehrling, Lee."

„Jemand ist verletzt?" Schlitzaugen hinter der Brille weiteten sich, besorgt. „Ich hoffe es ist nichts Ernstes."

„Sie will sicher gehen, dass es nicht so ist", brachte Zuko heraus und versuchte sich Zeit zum Nachdenken zu erkaufen. _Das hier ist eine Stadt. Eine riesige Stadt. Leute verletzen sich ständig, selbst wenn es Unfälle sind._

_Und einer der Leute, die das absichtlich tun, kniet gerade neben mir._

Und doch schwang nicht das geringste Anzeichen der glasscharfen _Präzision_ wie in Azulas Stimme, die genau die gleichen Worte sagte, mit. Nicht ein Anflug des sadistischen Lächeln, das seine Schwester gezeigt hätte, zu wissen, dass ein Bauer auf ihre nicht vorhandene Gnade angewiesen war und zu wissen dass sie es auch wussten.

Nein. Der Mann schien ehrlich besorgt zu sein. In einer geistesabwesenden, optimistischen Art, die ihn nur zu sehr an einen gewissen hyperaktiven Luftbändiger erinnerten.

_Warum habe ich nur das Gefühl, dass in diesem Zimmer zwei Erwachsene sind – und ich bin einer davon?_

Halte den Kopf unten und halte die Klappe. Irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht, auf eine Art, die er nicht ausknobeln konnte. Am Besten war es, die Augen offen zu halten und zu sehen, was als nächstes passierte.

„Na, stehe nicht nur so da. Komm und hilf Bosco!", sagte der Erdkönig fröhlich. „Keine Sorge. Er hat _ausgezeichnete_ Menschenkenntnis."

Der Bär knurrte.

..._Ich bin so was von tot._

* * *

><p>(Long Feng Palast des Erdkönigs/ Ba Sing Se)

„Sie hat jemand anderes geschickt?" Long Feng der Großsekretär von Ba Sing Se und selbst erschaffene Macht hinter dem Thron runzelte die Stirn bei diesem Bericht. Wegen der Information, nicht wegen des Agenten Quan. Er hatte die unerschütterliche Treue der Dai Li aus einem guten Grund. „Ich dachte wir wüssten von allen Wasserbändigern in Ba Sing Se." Nicht dass es viele gab, von Heilerin Amaya und der jungen Lehrerin des Avatars abgesehen. Die meisten des Rests waren unwichtig und wie Treibholz im Hafen von Ba Sing Se angeschwemmt und sie tendierten dazu, auch dort zu bleiben. Amaya mochte nie im Kampfbändigen unterwiesen worden sein, was den beengenden Sitten des Nordpols zu danken war, doch ihre Ablehnung der von ihrer Familie arrangierten Verlobung, kam offensichtlich mit einer einfallsreichen Ader. Eine, die sie wohl an jenen nutzte, die drohten, wie sie es ausdrückten, sie zum Nordpol zurück zu zerren, wo sie hingehörte.

„Der Junge ist neu", informierte ihn Quan, an der Wand lehnend, wo er einen Steintunnel gebändigt hatte, um den Erdkönig zu belauschen. „Lee, kein bekannter Familienname. Wir gehen seinen Papieren nach. Zur Hälfte vom Nebelsumpf, wenn man einem der Berichte glaubt."

Gemischte Abstammung. Hmm. Das war nie vorhersagbar. Da schaute man sich nur Insel Kyoshi an, die für fast ein Jahrhundert eifersüchtig ihre Neutralität gewahrt hatten, bevor dieses unwahrscheinliche Kontingent von Kriegerinnen in der Vollmondbucht aufgetaucht waren. Wenigstens zwangen die Kolonien der Feuernation ihren halbblütigen Abkömmlingen _Ordnung_ auf. Selbst wenn es die Ordnung des Feindes war.

„Aber man sieht dass er einem Feuerbändiger begegnet ist", fuhr Quan fort, zu seinem linken Auge deutend.

Er hatte also eine Brandnarbe. Und er lebte noch? Interessant. „Wie hat er das dem Erdkönig erklärt?" Nicht dass er erwartete, dass Amaya jemanden schicken würde, der lebensmüde genug war, um Kuei von dem Krieg zu erzählen, doch man konnte nie zu sicher sein.

„Gar nicht", sagte Quan trocken.

„Wirklich?" Long Feng zog eine elegante Augenbraue hoch. „Und?" Normalerweise warteten seine Agenten nicht um ihm relevante Details mitzuteilen.

Ein verschmitztes Vergnügen tanzte in Quans Augen. „Sie sollten sich das vielleicht anhören, Sir." Ein Wink seiner Hand öffnete das Horchloch etwas weiter, gerade genug, dass sie beide lauschen konnten.

„Grrgh! Arrgh!", knurrte Bosco.

„Wirklich, ich glaube nicht –", sagte Kuei.

„_Hinsetzen!"_, schnappte eine unbekannte jugendliche Stimme, offensichtlich mit der Geduld am Ende.

„Graagh!"

„_Dich habe ich damit gemeint, nicht ihn!"_

„Grr? Eeep!"

Die nächsten Geräusche waren schrecklich unangenehm und erinnerten Long Feng an den Versuch eines Erdbändigers einen verstopften Abfluss frei zu machen, der so entsetzlich, entsetzlich schief gelaufen war.

„Grr-yip!"

„Iihh..." Kueis Stimme erstarb und Kleidung raschelte.

„Sie hätten ihn fallen lassen können", grummelte der Jugendliche.

„Seine Majestät fallen lassen?" In der Stimme des Dai Li Agenten Shirong schwang unterdrücktes Lachen mit. Das zu einem keuchenden Husten wurde. „Uhh... Lee, was ist das für ein Ding?"

Etwas quatschte und klapperte. „Ohrring. Glaube ich. Ein großer. Sieht wie Trauben aus", brachte Lee heraus, mit dem atemlosen Ton jemandes, der versuchte nicht durch die Nase zu atmen. „Jade und Amethyst vielleicht..."

„Hey... wir hatten einen _Bericht_, dass der verloren gegangen ist!"

„Nun", keuchte Lee, „da haben sie ihn. Sobald ihn jemand sauber macht. Ihn vielleicht _abkocht_." Ein weiterer abgehackter Atemzug folgte. „Du _Vollidiot!_ Das ist kein Futter!"

„Grummf?"

„Also. Das war es." Lee atmete flach. „Ein verdorbener Magen, aufgrund vom _Steine fressen_." Er stöhnte. „Noch was?"

„Ich schicke jemanden um dir zu helfen", sagte der Agent freundlich. „Mit einer Baderobe, damit du dich sauber machen kannst."

„Danke", sagte der Jugendliche inbrünstig. Und schluckte. „Beeilung?"

„Ich bin auf dem Weg."

Long Feng schloss das Loch mit einem geübten Zusammenballen seiner Faust und wechselte einen vielsagenden Blick mit Quan. „Shirong scheint ihn zu mögen." Da Shirong einer ihrer fähigeren Anwerber war, wenn er nicht seinen anderen Pflichten nachging, war das … interessant.

„Ich mache etwas Druck mit dem Bericht, Sir", nickte Quan.

„Stellen sie sicher, dass er nicht zu bald aus dem Bad gescheucht wird", sagte Long Feng trocken. „So wie es sich anhörte, wissen wir das _alle _zu schätzen."

* * *

><p>(Zuko Palast des Erdkönigs/ Ba Sing Se)

_Heißes Wasser._ Zuko tauchte den Atem angehalten ganz unter und fühlte die saubere Wärme bis ganz in seine Knochen sinken. Das war schon das dritte Mal dass er das Wasser gewechselt hatte und endlich fühlte er sich, als ob er bald wieder etwas zu Essen in Augenschein nehmen konnte.

Die steinerne Wanne vibrierte. „Ertrinke uns nicht da drin."

Zögernd tauchte Zuko wieder auf. Und sah in überraschte grüne Augen.

_Ups._

An einem Ort, der verkündete, dass es keinen Krieg gäbe, war es wahrscheinlich nicht sehr klug, andere seine Narben sehen zu lassen. Oder seinem Überleben zuträglich.

„Heilerlehrling?", sagte der Dai Li Agent neutral und wendete sich höflich ab.

Zuko versuchte ruhig zu bleiben, als er das Badetuch um sich wickelte. „Meine Mutter hatte nicht die Zeit mich viel zu lehren, ehe sie – verschwand. Onkel konnte nicht helfen. Und Meister Amaya ist die erste Wasserbändigerin, die nicht versucht hat mich mit Eis zu spicken." _Vorsicht. Du bist ein lausiger Lügner. Halte dich an Amayas Geschichte. Erzähle ein paar Kleinigkeiten und lass ihn sie zusammenfügen._

Der Agent drehte sich ihm wieder zu und betrachtete ihn für einen langen, nachdenklichen Moment. „Ich sehe warum." Er fuhr langsam mit einer von Stein umhüllten Hand durch die Luft bei Zukos feuchtem schwarzem Haar. „Lass das lange genug wachsen für einen Haarknoten und du könntest durchgehen."

Zuko stieg aus dem warmen Wasser und schauderte. „Das ist nicht witzig."

„Das war auch kein Witz. Es ist immer gut noch einen anderen Felsen zu haben, den man werfen kann." Er trat zurück und nickte. „Ich bin Shirong. Ich glaube, wir werden uns noch öfter sehen."

Eine bewusste Pause. „Bei der Nachbehandlung des Bären."

_Das war nicht ganz eine Drohung. Glaube ich._

„Die Kleider gehören dir. Nenne es eine Entschädigung für die … Unannehmlichkeit." Ein Seitenblick. „Es kommt gleich jemand mit dem Honorar für Heilerin Amaya, der dich hinausbegleitet."

Ein Steinrumpeln und er war weg.

_Kleider?_

Auf einem Tisch lagen seine braunen Roben, frisch gewaschen, aber immer noch zu nass um sie zu tragen. Neben ihnen, gerade weit genug weg, damit es nicht feucht wurde, war ein weiteres Set. Es war nichts übertriebenes, ein paar Stickereien an Kragen und Ärmeln um einen haltbaren Stoff etwas aufzuwerten. Es war respektabel genug für den Mittleren Ring, wenn er es mit dem verglich, was er im Haus der Wens gesehen hatte.

_Grün. Aahh._

Braun war zwar typisch für das Erdkönigreich, doch es unterschied sich nicht _zu_ sehr von den dunklen Farbtönen, die man in den Uniformen der Feuernation fand. Es kam ihm nicht richtig vor, grün zu tragen. Selbst wenn es ein dunkles Grün war. Dunkel genug, dass es fast den Farben der Dai Li Uniformen glich...

_Okay, das ist jetzt unheimlich._

Allerdings würde er sich nicht halb nackt erwischen lassen, wer da auch kommen sollte, egal wie sehr sich seine Nerven aufregten.

_Also schön. Grün._

Sich schnell anziehend, wickelte Zuko die äußere Robe um sich. Dann stoppte er und zog mit einer Hand einen der Ärmel hoch. _Irgendetwas stimmt da nicht._

Er rieb den Stoff vorsichtig zwischen den Fingern und er war sicher. _Irgendwas ist da im Saum._

Er hatte allerdings keine Zeit sich darüber Sorgen zu machen. Er band seinen Gürtel fest, gerade als sich die Tür öffnete.

* * *

><p>(Amaya, Tingzhe, Zuko Klinik/ Ba Sing Se)

Amaya saß ihrem langjährigen Freund und Patienten gegenüber und wünschte sich, dass sie Mushis Händchen für Tee hätte. Ihr Ginseng-Tee war anregend aber ganz bestimmt nicht beruhigend. „Ich verstehe, dass das ein Schock sein muss –"

„Herauszufinden, dass Avatar Kyoshi den Dai Li erschaffen hat, das war ein Schock", sagte der ergrauende Professor schroff. „Dass einer meiner klügsten Schüler verschwindet, kurz bevor er sich dafür qualifizierte selbst zu lehren, nur wegen eines indiskreten Kommentars über gegenwärtige Politik, _das_ war ein Schock. Das hier? Das ist eine _Katastrophe_."

„Es ist nicht Jinhais Schuld", sagte Amaya fest.

„Sage das mal Min", sagte Tingzhe schnippisch. „Er sieht schon seine Chancen der besten Einheit Erdbändiger, die es gibt, beizutreten in Flammen aufgehen. Und zwar buchstäblich." Der Professor starrte in seine Tasse. „Was habe ich falsch gemacht, Amaya? Ich versuchte meinen Kindern beizubringen ehrlich und anständig zu sein und zu wissen, wie sie den Verstand den ihnen die Geister mitgaben benutzen. Und alles was Min will ist jenen beizutreten, die uns alle zum Schweigen bringen wollen." Seine Lippe kräuselte sich. „Für einen Erdbändiger ist er vielleicht derjenige, der etwas zu viel von seiner Mutter hat."

Amayas Augen verengten sich.

Doch noch während er es sagte, sah Tingzhe schuldig aus. „Oma und Shu, das hatte ich nicht gemeint – "

„Ich weiß", sagte die Heilerin gemessen. Besser, dass dieses Gift jetzt herauskam, bei ihr, statt in einem Streit mit Meixiang. „Du weißt sicher noch was ich von dem Nördlichen Wasserstamm erzählt habe. Meixiangs Volk hat nicht das Monopol auf die Lust nach Macht. Geister, wenn es so wäre, dann gäbe es keine Dai Li." Ihre Stimme wurde sanfter und sie fiel in den klaren Tonfall, den ein anderer Lehrer verstehen würde. „Doch auf eine gewisse Weise hast du auch Recht. Min hatte schon immer den Drang danach, der _Beste_ zu sein. Und jeder weiß, dass die Dai Li die Besten _sind._ Und er ist Sechzehn. Seine Familie war immer für ihn da. Er erkennt nicht, dass seine Entscheidungen die Leute die ihm wichtig sind wirklich bedrohen könnten."

„Und dieser Junge, von dem du willst, dass er Jinhai unterrichtet?", bohrte Tingzhe nach. „Ist er nicht auch Sechzehn?"

„Lee ist anders", erwiderte Amaya. „Er hat ein paar sehr harte Lektionen gelernt. Er hat den größten Teil seiner Familie verloren und ist fast selbst gestorben. Das verändert einen." Sie lächelte. „Sechzehn, ja, und er ist aufbrausend, doch Lee ist viel erwachsener als die meisten Leute, denen ich begegnet bin."

_Rumms!_

Lee rauschte herein, mit feuchten Haaren und in Grün gekleidet, obwohl sie ihn in Braun fortgeschickt hatte, ein Bündel feuchter Kleidung unter dem Arm und einem Gesichtsausdruck, der nicht wenige unschuldige Passanten und Möchtegern-Straßendiebe verscheucht hatte. „Ich will vergessen, dass heute überhaupt _passiert_ ist!"

„Was war mit ihm los?"

„Notiz Nummer Sechs", knurrte Lee als er ihr ihre Schriftrollen und einen Beutel mit Geldschnüren übergab.

„Oh. Meine Güte." Diese besondere persönliche Notiz auf der Chi-Karte besagte, dass Bosco alles fressen wollte und auch konnte, das auch nur im Entferntesten nach Futter schmeckte. Sie wusste bis heute nicht, wie er es geschafft hatte eine Suppenkelle zu verschlucken, ohne dass es irgendwer gemerkt hatte und sie hatte auch nicht die geringste Lust es herauszufinden.

„Das? Das war _ekelhaft_", sagte Lee schwach und drückte gegen seine Nasenwurzel um einen Stresskopfschmerz abzuwehren. Es war eine sehr nützliche Geste, eine die sie selbst oft benutzte.

_Er macht es ohne darüber nachzudenken. Entspannt er sich überhaupt irgendwann?_

„So etwas will ich nie wieder machen müssen, aber sie sagten, dass jemand zur Nachbehandlung zu dem Bären kommen soll und ..." Lee stoppte, als er ihren überraschten Gast ansah. „Sie müssen Professor Tingzhe Wen sein."

„So, muss ich das?" Der Erdbändiger betrachtete Lee abschätzig, wie einen Aufsatz, der sogleich mit roter Tinte bedeckt werden würde.

Der Schatten eines Lächelns huschte über Lees Gesicht. „Jinhai sieht ihnen sehr ähnlich."

Tingzhe lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück, ein Anflug von Interesse stand in seinen grün-braunen Augen. „Das höre ich nicht sehr oft."

„Nicht? Ach so. Wegen den Augen und..." Lee senkte den Kopf etwas. „Es liegt in der Art, wie er einen anschaut, wenn er einen einschätzt. Man sieht, wie er nachdenkt und... Entschuldigung, ich bin nicht so gut mit Leuten."

_Besser als du glaubst,_ dachte Amaya, angenehm überrascht. Tingzhe war hierher gekommen, für einen Streit vorbereitet, und all ihre Mühen hatten ihn kaum etwas beruhigt. Lees einfache Worte, ein _Feuerbändiger_, der bestätigte, dass Jinhai zuallererst Tingzhes Sohn war, und alles andere danach...

_Charmante Leute sind billig zu haben und noch weniger wert. Du und dein Onkel unter seiner Raffinesse... ihr seid ehrlich. Und das ist selten._

..._Verflixt, schon so spät._ „Ich habe gleich ein paar Patienten hier", sagte Amaya, als sie sich erhob. „Ihr beide solltet euch draußen im Garten weiter unterhalten."

Tingzhe nickte und erhob sich.

Lee zögerte. „Meister Amaya. Die offizielle Angelegenheit?"

_Man erwähnt keine Seuche, weil man nicht will, dass die Leute in Panik geraten, wenn es nicht stimmt. Kluger Junge._ „Völlig ohne Grundlage", versicherte ihn Amaya. Und konnte nicht anders als zu grinsen. „Es sieht so aus als ob jemand die Besatzungsmacht der Feuernation in Omashu mit einem üblen Streich reingelegt hat. Einer, der dazu führte, dass sie die ganze Stadt evakuieren konnten." Sie verschränkte ihre Arme, stellte sich den Ärger der Armee vor, als sie herausfanden, dass sie jemand auf die Schippe genommen hatte. „Ich würde ihn gerne einmal treffen, diesen Sokka vom Südlichen Wasserstamm. Er muss ein kluger, fähiger Krieger sein – "

Lee gab ein ersticktes Geräusch von sich.

Sie beäugte ihn.

„... Nichts. Patienten. Ich gehe nur – "

„Du bist ihm begegnet." Tingzhe gab Lee einen eindringlichen Blick. „Und wenn ich junge Männer kenne, dann bist du nicht gut davongekommen." Er schnaubte. „Ich weiß, es ist schwierig, das in deinem Alter zu akzeptieren, doch es ist nichts Schlimmes dabei, einem erfahreneren Mann unterlegen zu sein – "

„Er ist _Fünfzehn!_"

Totenstille.

Lee konnte sich nur mit Mühe davon abhalten die Fäuste zu ballen. „Fünfzehn und ein _Volltrottel_, mit Anfällen von taktischer Brillianz. Und der Volltrottel in ihm hätte ihn schon vor Langem umgebracht, wenn es da nicht ein _kleines_ Detail gibt. Er reist mit dem _Avatar._" Ihr Lehrling stieß den Atem aus, zwang sich sichtlich, sich zu beruhigen. „Also, sie haben Recht. Ich habe gegen ihn gekämpft. Und ich habe verloren." Lee verbeugte sich vor ihr, mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen. „Meister ich brauche etwas frische Luft."

„Geh", sagte sie, aufgewühlt. Sie achtete gerade genug auf ihn um sicher zu sein, dass er in den Garten ging und nicht auf die Straße, wo es unschuldige Passanten gab. Sie wartete lange genug, dass er außer Hörweite war und pfiff leise. „Nun. Das habe ich ganz sicher nicht erwartet." _Entweder hat er Sokka getroffen als sie auf Reisen waren... oder ich hatte Recht und er war bei den Polen. Bei beiden._

Die Schiebetüren zum Garten anstarrend, blinzelte der Professor und schaute dann zu ihr. „Das erklärt einiges von der Widerspenstigkeit. Es ist eine Sache, fair zu verlieren. Zu verlieren, weil der Gegner seine eigene Armee mitbringt, ist etwas völlig anderes. Ganz besonders für einen _ehrenwerten_ jungen Mann."

„Sein Onkel schwört, dass Lee kein Teil des Krieges war", widersprach Amaya. _Selbst wenn er dafür ausgebildet wurde._

„Meine liebe Heilerin, wir sind alle Teil des Krieges", sagte Tingzhe trocken. Und runzelte die Stirn. „Er benutzt eine sehr interessante Wortwahl, dein Lee. Wenn er nicht in der Armee war, dann hat er ganz sicher eine militärische Erziehung genossen. Doch ich kann mir vorstellen, dass das für die meisten Feuerbändiger heutzutage gilt." Er stand einen langen Moment da, in Gedanken versunken. „Ich habe mich nicht entschieden. Noch nicht. Doch ich würde gerne mit ihm sprechen. Wenn du glaubst, dass er sich bald wieder beruhigen wird?"

„Er ist wahrscheinlich jetzt schon ruhig." Amaya seufzte. „Oder zumindest kontrolliert. Er ist gut darin." _Zu gut, glaube ich._

„Hmm." Tingzhe gab ihr ein trockenes Lächeln. „Nun dann. Es ist Zeit dem Drachen gegenüber zu treten.

_Er ist ein sehr kleiner Drache._

* * *

><p>(Tingzhe, Zuko Klinik/ Ba Sing Se)

Sich leise nähernd, nahm sich Tingzhe einen Moment, den jungen Mann zu studieren, der auf dem Boden saß mit den Fingern durch Amayas Teich strich. Wirklich, es war ein Wunder, dass er so lange unbemerkt durchgegangen war. Die fein gezeichneten, schlanken Gesichtszüge, die blasse Haut... fügte man einen Haarknoten hinzu, und veränderte grüne Augen und Roben zu Gold und Rot und man hatte einen jungen Großen Namen, direkt aus den klassischen Schriftrollen.

_Ein Zeugnis dessen, wie viel die Leute einfach nicht sehen, glaube ich._

„Elf", sagte Lee leise. „Ich habe sie alle gezählt. Drei Mal." Er schaute ins Wasser, und sah offensichtlich... etwas anderes. „So viele unserer Männer haben wir aus dem Eis gezogen, nachdem sie weg waren. Das Eis auf dem Schiffsdeck... und das eisige Wasser über Bord." Er schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Die Speerträger, die Katara eingefroren hat, hatten Glück, sie brauchten nur ein paar heiße Getränke. Aber bis wir das Schiff aus dem Eisberg heraus und für jene, die der _Avatar_ von Bord gespült hatte umgedreht hatten... es war viel zu eng. Wir hätten sie fast verloren." Er schluckte trocken. „Ich musste sie zählen. Ich kannte nicht alle Namen. Das Wasser da oben ist so _kalt..._"

_Kälte und Dunkelheit. Die zwei sichersten Wege einen Feuerbändiger zu töten._ Eine Entscheidung getroffen, setzte sich Tingzhe. „Und so hast du Sokka getroffen?"

„Ich erwarte nicht, dass sie es verstehen." Lee schaute ihn auch jetzt nicht an. „Der Feuerlord hat den Avatar zum Feind der Feuernation erklärt. Wir mussten nachforschen. Wir haben niemandem weh getan!" Er riss seine Finger aus dem Wasser und Tropfen stiegen als Dampf auf. „Wir haben den Leuten Angst eingejagt. Wir bedrohten Frauen und Kinder. Darauf bin ich nicht stolz. Der Avatar versprach mit uns zu kommen und – unser Kommandant versprach niemandem weh zu tun. Wir sind _fortgegangen._" Er atmete tief durch. „Und dann entschieden Sokka und seine Wasser bändigende Schwester ein _zehn Tonnen schweres fliegendes Monster_ auf unserem Schiff zu landen und alles ging den Bach runter!"

Der Professor schwieg, stützte sich auf Jahrzehnte eines Lebens des Verstandes und der Logik um an seiner ersten, emotionalen Reaktion vorbei zu kommen. Schock half niemandem. Ebenso wenig Wut auf den jungen Mann, der getan hatte... nun, was so einige seiner Landsleute anscheinend als vernünftig ansahen. „Ich weiß, dass die Feuernation großen Wert auf Ehre legt", sagte Tingzhe gemessen. „Wenn dein Kommandant einem Gefangenen eine angemessene Parole anbot und dieser sie dann brach, selbst ohne äußere Veranlassung... ja, nach allem, was ich von eurer Geschichte gelesen habe, das ist eine ernsthafte Beleidigung." Er betrachtete den jungen Mann sorgfältig. „Was mich überrascht, ist, dass dich der Kollateralschaden mehr bedrückt."

Lee hob die Schultern, als ob es keine Rolle spielte, was er dachte. „Sokka ist gefährlich. Er bringt Dinge ins Rollen und er denkt nicht nach. Er kommt aus Schwierigkeiten heraus, weil er Glück hat, nicht weil er ausgebildet ist. Seine Schwester ist eine meisterliche Wasserbändigerin und sein Freund ist der Avatar, also hat er eine ganze Menge Glück auf seiner Seite. Und die Geister." Er schloss die Augen und schlang die Arme um seine Knie. „Fragen sie Meister Amaya nach dem Nordpol. Ich will _nicht_ darüber nachdenken."

_Ein Jahrhundert des Krieges hat deine Nation über meine gebracht._ Seine Studenten mochten Witze machen, dass er immer noch in der Zeit des Sechsundvierzigsten Erdkönigs lebte, doch Tingzhe war sich des Krieges sehr wohl bewusst. Es gab nur nichts, was er dagegen tun konnte, außer seinen Leuten zu helfen, sich an ihre Vergangenheit zu erinnern, so dass sie eine Hoffnung auf eine bessere Zukunft hatten. _Ich sollte mich über die Vergeltung des Avatars freuen._

Doch das hier war nicht der Feuerlord. Das war ein von Narben gezeichneter junger Mann der so viel Schrecken erlebt hatte wie ein Veteran auf der Mauer. Einer, der vor dem Krieg geflohen war, genau wie Meixiang.

_Hör auf zu zögern,_ sagte sich Tingzhe fest. _Du hast dich doch schon längst entschieden und du weißt es._ „Meine Frau sagt, dass du Jinhai beibringen willst wie man Feuer löscht."

„Es ist das erste, was meine Mutter mir beigebracht hat." Lee entrollte sich und schaute ihn an, grüne Augen hell und ernst wie Feuer. „Meine Schwester – es waren viele Bändiger um uns herum und... es ist nicht gut, wenn zwei Bändiger die gleiche Flamme anfachen. Es ist schwieriger als ein Feuer anzuzünden, aber das macht alles sicherer. Weniger beängstigend." Lees Blick glitt zur Seite um entschlossen zurückzukehren. „Er wird zuerst immer zu ihnen gehören, wissen sie. Onkel sagt, die anderen Nationen sind nicht so durch Loyalität gebunden wie wir. Nicht in ihrem Geist. Jinhai ist ein Feuerbändiger und ihr seid seine Eltern und er liebt euch. Egal was ich ihn lehre, er wird immer zuerst auf sie schauen. Immer."

Tingzhe versuchte nicht zusammen zu fahren, als er diese archaische Phrase wiedererkannte. Er hatte sie in einem der alten Briefe gelesen, die er kürzlich in der Sammlung der Universität gefunden hatte.

„_Auf wen schaust du, Drachen-Geborener?"_

„_Ich bin auf den Wellen verloren, denn mein Clan ist zerstreut und unsere Festung Asche."_

„_Auf wen willst du schauen, Drachen-Geborener?"_

„_Ich suche einen Großen Namen, der meiner Klinge und meines Feuers würdig ist."_

–_Oder so heißt es, _fuhr der Brief fort._ Was dem glücklosen Oni hätte sagen sollen, dass alles was er bekommen würde der Dienst eines Söldners wäre und keine Loyalität, und wenn der Clan sich wieder formierte, er Oger-Flambee sein würde. Doch so sind nun mal die Volksmärchen. Und jetzt jagst du Märchen in Ba Sing Se nach. Vater, bitte, seid vorsichtig. Ich weiß, ihr habt eurem Freund euer Wort gegeben, doch euer Clan braucht euch ebenfalls._

Ein paar Tage Nachforschung waren noch nicht genug gewesen, um herauszufinden, was Lady Kotones Vater versprochen hatte, doch wenn er bedachte, dass ein Brief, der erst vor ein paar Jahrzehnten geschrieben worden war in Schriftrollen über Avatar Yangchen, dem letzten Avatar der Luftnomaden, gesteckt worden war... nun.

_Vielleicht ist es besser nicht zu erwähnen, dass Avatar Aang erst vor ein paar Tagen die Universität besucht hat. Egal ob Körper oder Stolz, manchmal ist die beste Medizin Zeit._ „Ich rede mit Amaya, wann es gut für dich ist, vorbei zukommen", sagte Tingzhe direkt.

„Können sie dabei sein?"

Wenn er bedachte, dass er genau das gerade hatte verlangen wollen, zog der Professor eine nichts Gutes verheißende Augenbraue hoch.

„Feuer und Erde sind nicht so verschieden wie viele glauben", erklärte Lee. „Die Haltungen sind anders und wir verbringen viel mehr Zeit in der Luft. Aber wenn man genau hinschaut, bemerkt man … Gemeinsamkeiten." Er stieß den Atem aus und nickte, entschlossen. „Falls etwas schief läuft und mich die Dai Li schnappen – damit sie wissen, wie sie Jinhai helfen können, auf eigene Faust zu lernen."

Tingzhe runzelte die Stirn. „Du wirst _nicht_ geschnappt. Nicht wenn du vorsichtig bist."

„Ich bin vorsichtig", sagte Lee trocken. „Es ist nur, dass in meiner Nähe ständig Sachen passieren. Egal was ich plane. Also ist es besser, wenn sie es wissen. Außerdem sollte Madame Wen auch ihre Katas auffrischen."

„Meine Frau", sagte Tingzhe mit bedächtiger Ruhe, „ist keine Feuerbändigerin."

„Das weiß ich", sagte Lee, offensichtlich verwirrt.

„Warum glaubst du dann, dass sie irgendwelche Katas des Feuerbändigens kennt?", fuhr Tingzhe fort und beäugte ihn wie einen Studenten, der die geforderten Texte nicht gelesen hatte.

„Weil das _jeder_ tut?", sagte Lee, entnervt. „Die Katas für Selbstverteidigung?" Der junge Mann sah plötzlich nachdenklich aus. „Außer sie ist wie Huojin größtenteils hier aufgewachsen..."

„Nein... ihr bringt euren Frauen wirklich das Kämpfen bei?" Tingzhe schüttelte den Kopf, Jahre des Studiums standen plötzlich auf dem Kopf. „Ich habe Bemerkungen über Kriegerinnen gelesen, aber ich dachte sie wären – nun Legenden. Wie Wan Shi Tong oder der Blaue Geist. Niemand hat jemals eine _gesehen_."

„Oh. _Das_ wird sich noch ändern", murmelte Lee. Dann warf der Junge ihm einen ungläubigen Blick zu. „Insel Kyoshi bringt Frauen das Kämpfen bei."

„Das mag sein", gestand der Professor, „doch jeder weiß, dass die nicht mehr alle Steine auf dem Berg haben."

Lee starrte ihn an, als ob er ihm vorgeschlagen hätte in eine Grube voller Vipern-Hornissen zu gehen. „Suyin und Jia wissen nicht wie man sich verteidigt?"

„Jia ist eine talentierte Erdbändigerin", sagte Tingzhe ungeduldig. „Ich bin sicher, sollte sie das Unglück haben, mit einem unhöflichen jungen Mann fertig werden zu müssen, sie ihn hübsch einschließen könnte, bis die Wache ankommt – "

Lee vergrub das Gesicht in seinen Händen.

„Junger Mann, was ist nur mit dir los?"

Lee schüttelte den Kopf und sah hoch. „Und was ist mit Suyin? Oder was wenn es kein _unhöflicher junger Mann_ ist mit dem sie es zu tun hat? Was wenn es ein Dai Li ist?"

Tingzhe starrte ihn entsetzt an. „Man kann den Dai Li nicht bekämpfen!"

„Gib niemals im Leben kampflos auf." Feurige grüne Augen bohrten sich in seine. „Wenn sie wollen, dass ich Jinhai unterrichte – dann unterrichte ich auch Suyin."

„Sie ist keine Bändigerin!"

„Einige der gefährlichsten Leute in der Welt sind keine Bändiger", erwiderte Lee ungeduldig. „Meister Piandao hat einhundert Soldaten im Alleingang besiegt!"

„Wer?"

Lee setzte an, etwas zu sagen, unterbrach sich jedoch. „Nur – jemand von dem ich gehört habe. Ist schon Jahre her." Er faltete die Hände und richtete sich auf. Ein Mann zu einem Gleichstehenden. „Bitte denken sie darüber nach. Wir können nicht immer da sein um jene, die uns wichtig sind zu beschützen. Das Beste was man machen kann, ist sie zu lehren sich selbst zu beschützen."

„Ich rede mit Heilerin Amaya", sagte Tingzhe schließlich. „Es war … sehr interessant mit dir zu reden." Er neigte den Kopf und Lee verbeugte sich.

_Das reinste Abbild eines höflichen jungen Mannes,_ dachte der Professor, als er aufbrach._ Doch wenn dir etwas wirklich nahe geht, wenn dieses Innere Feuer auflodert... selbst ein Blinder sieht was du bist._

_Was macht der Sohn eines Großen Namen hier in Ba Sing Se?_

* * *

><p>Autor-Notizen:<p>

_Waegu_ – koreanisch, 'Briganten von Wa', was heißt, Japan. Wurde als _wako_ ins Japanische übernommen, im Grunde genommen Piraten.

Über Huojins Reaktion darauf, als er bemerkte, dass er es mit zwei Imperialen Feuerbändigern zu tun hat – wollen wir es mal in einen Kontext stellen. Stellt euch vor, dass ihr ein gewöhnlicher US-Cop auf Streife seid. Ihr seid bewaffnet und das sind auch ein guter Teil der anderen Bürger und zwar legal.

Und dann findet ihr heraus, dass die zwei Neuankömmlinge einen Shermanpanzer im Garten geparkt haben.

Oh, ja.

Natürlich ist es noch schlimmer als Huojin denkt. Im Kanon sehen wir wie Iroh und Zuko so etwa zwei Dutzend Imperiale Feuerbändiger _platt machen_... und das nachdem sie drei Wochen lang auf dem Ozean trieben, verletzt und hungernd und See-Geier und was sonst noch abwehren mussten.

Es ist wahrscheinlich besser für Huojin, wenn er das nicht weiß...

Übersetzer-Notizen: Die Szene, in der Zuko Bosco, den Bären des Erdkönigs das erste Mal sieht ist eine Szene aus 'Mauern und Geheimnisse', nur etwas paraphrasiert und von Aang und Co. auf Zuko und den Dai Li Agenten Shirong zugeschnitten.


	12. Chapter 12

Kapitel 12:

(Iroh, Zuko/Wohnung/ Ba Sing Se)

_Klick._

„Hm."

Das Rascheln von Faden und Stoff wisperte durch den Raum. Ein weiteres sanftes, fast unhörbares _Klick_. „Onkel", sagte Zuko nachdenklich, „ihr solltet euch das vielleicht ansehen."

Seinen Abendtee in der Hand haltend, schaute Iroh nach, was sein Neffe tat, während er im Schneidersitz auf dem Boden saß, mit einer Schere und einer Schüssel und... seiner neuen grünen Robe, von welcher er vorsichtig die Ärmelsäume aufgetrennt hatte. Oh je.

_Klick_.

Mit einem Stirnrunzeln ging Iroh bei der Schüssel in die Hocke. Er drückte eine Fingerspitze hinein, um eine der winzigen Steinperlen zu nehmen. Sie war grau, größtenteils aus Quarz und nicht größer als ein Hirsekorn... und nur eine von vielen, die Zuko aus dem inneren Ärmelsaum der Robe zupfte. „Und dies wurde dir von einem Dai Li gegeben."

„Ich kann mir vieles vorstellen, dass sie jemanden antun könnten, der sie trägt und mir gefällt nichts davon", sagte Zuko düster, als er eine weitere Perle herauslöste. _Klick_.

„Interessant", murmelte Iroh, während er die potentiellen Beweggründe hinter einem so gefährlichen Geschenk überdachte. Schwerer Schaden erschien möglich, jedoch unwahrscheinlich. Die Steinmenge war klein und selbst einem Erdbändiger, der wusste, dass sie da waren, würde es schwer fallen, sie schnell genug zusammen zu ziehen, um eine blutende Wunde zu verursachen. Sie konnten behindern und verwickeln, einen arglosen Träger aufhalten, doch die Falle war nicht so tödlich, wie sie auf den ersten Blick erschien –

Irohs Augenbrauen hoben sich überrascht, als ihm eine unwahrscheinliche Möglichkeit in den Sinn kam. „Wir müssen diese heute Nacht wieder flicken, nachdem ihr fertig seid", sagte der pensionierte General nachdenklich. „Ihr solltet sie tragen, wenn ihr für die Nachbehandlung des Bären gerufen werdet."

Zuko runzelte die Stirn, zupfte noch mehr Stein heraus. „Sie werden nach Amaya verlangen."

„Ich glaube, dass sie nach euch verlangen werden."

Zuko starrte die Perle in seiner Hand an, dann seinen Onkel. „Das ist eine Art Test?"

„Es ist möglich."

„Ich habe mich an unsere Geschichte gehalten", flüsterte Zuko, mit aschgrauem Gesicht.

„Es gibt manche Dinge, die ihr nicht verbergen könnt. Und sie haben nichts mit dieser Narbe zu tun", fügte Iroh scharf hinzu, als die Hand seines Neffen zu seinem Gesicht kroch. _Geister, wie drücke ich das aus? Mein Bruder hat euch für nutzlos erklärt und ihr habt keine Ahnung wie falsch er lag._ „Ihr habt eine gewohnheitsmäßige Vorsicht, die den meisten in eurem Alter fehlt. Ihr bewegt euch in einer ausgewogenen Haltung. Ihr erfasst wo in einem Raum ihr euch befindet und wie ihr diesen am Besten verlasst, sollte ein Kampf ausbrechen. Und obwohl die Meisten innerhalb dieser Mauern Zivilisten sind, die nicht wissen was es ist, das sie sehen – "

„Die Dai Li sind nicht die Meisten." Zuko schluckte und ließ die Perle in seiner Hand bewusst in die Schüssel fallen. „Es würde schlechter aussehen, wenn ich auftauche und die immer noch darin sind, oder nicht?"

„Für jemanden, von dem sie glauben, dass er als Krieger ausgebildet wurde? Ja. Das würde es."

„Jet", schnarrte Zuko und verwandelte den Namen fast in einen Fluch.

„Es ist wahrscheinlich, dass dieser Kampf jemandem aufgefallen ist." Iroh strich nachdenklich durch seinen Bart. „Haltet euch an unsere Geschichte. Eure Mutter stammte aus dem Nebelsumpf und wir waren seit Jahren auf der Reise, zumeist an der Westküste. Wenn dieser Shirong schon bemerkt hat, dass ihr als einer von der Feuernation durchgehen könnt, mag er seine eigenen Schlüsse ziehen."

Zukos Gesicht wandelte sich von blass zu rot, vor Wut zitternd. „Meine Eltern waren _verheiratet!_"

„Und es gibt keinen Grund, etwas anderes zu behaupten", sagte Iroh ruhig. „Sozins Truppen waren schon Dekaden vor meiner Geburt im Erdkönigreich. Wenn wir gedrängt werden, wenn es keine Möglichkeit gibt, ohne Erklärung zu entkommen – dann gesteht, dass ihr den Verdacht hegt, dass einer eurer Großeltern ein Kolonist war. Doch besteht darauf, dass die Familie _niemals_ von solchen Dingen gesprochen hat. Was eine Tatsache ist und helfen wird eure Erzählung wahr erscheinen zu lassen."

Sein Neffe schaute zu Boden und sein Zorn verebbte. „Ich hatte nicht vor uns in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen."

Iroh lächelte und legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter. „Ihr seid wer ihr seid, Prinz Zuko. Ich glaube nicht, dass sie euch für einen Feind halten."

„Dann, warum –?"

„Das weiß ich noch nicht", sagte Iroh offen. Doch er hatte gewisse Ahnungen. Jedoch ergab keine davon so recht Sinn, bedachte er, dass der Dai Li wusste, dass sein Neffe kein Erdbändiger war. „Stützt euch auf Lee. Seid misstrauisch, aber ruhig, wenn sie mit euch sprechen. Ihr habt nichts falsches getan." Er nahm auf dem Boden Platz und beäugte den aufgetrennten Ärmelsaum. „Sehen wir, wie schnell wir diese Falle entschärfen können."

* * *

><p>(Zuko Wohnung/ Ba Sing Se)

_Zusammenholen und werfen._

Wasser schnappte um die Kerze, umschloss sie und fing die flackernde Flamme in einer Luftblase. Zuko hielt den wabernden Strang des Wassernetzes in seiner rechten Hand und stieß langsam den Atem aus. Vorsichtig, konzentriert brachte er den Hauptstrang von seiner linken Hand herüber und ließ ihn langsam herabgleiten. Und versuchte, ein weiteres Mal, das Unmögliche zu vollbringen.

_Wasser gibt nach und verändert sich. Du musst einen leichten Griff nutzen. Gleichmäßig..._

Seine linke, wasserfreie Hand hebend, suchte er wilde Entschlossenheit. Und drückte – langsam – nach unten.

In der von Rauch verdunkelten Blase sank die Flamme in ein Glimmen um den Docht herum zusammen. Anspannung zog sich durch seine Muskeln.

_Zwei verschiedene Energien. Autsch, mein Kopf schmerzt._

Nein. Er würde noch nicht aufgeben. Noch nicht.

Zuko holte das Netz ein und setzte die Kerze vor sich auf dem Boden. Das hier war es, wo es ein Dutzend Mal zuvor schief gelaufen war...

_Sanfte Bewegungen. Als ob man Feuerlilien streichelte._

Wasser kräuselte sich zurück wie Blütenblätter, gaben den rotglühenden Docht frei. Er hielt ihn auf diesen Glühen, trotz der frischen Luft, die heranströmte. _Drei, zwei, eins..._

Und ließ ihn fahren.

Die Kerze flackerte wieder auf, warf einen goldenen Schein über das Wasser, das noch immer um das Wachs geballt war.

_...Ich habe es geschafft._

Wasser zitterte, drohte zu fallen.

_Nicht erschrecken! Es ist kein Feuer. Gleichmäßige Bewegungen. Rufe es zu dir._

Er krümmte seine Finger und Wasser zog sich zu einer Kugel in seiner Handfläche zusammen. Zuko lächelte dünn und gab es in den Krug zurück.

Dann ließ er sich nach hinten fallen, auf den Boden seines Zimmers und unterdrückte ein müdes Kichern. _Ich habe es geschafft!_

Zugegeben, wenn er es mit dem verglich, was er am Nordpol gesehen hatte, war es so eindrucksvoll wie eine Wunderkerze in der Mitte eines Feuerwerkes. Aber es hatte _geklappt._

_Onkel sagt immer, wenn man nicht weiß, was man tut, fängt man klein an._

_Ich wünschte ich könnte es ihm sagen._

Den Kopf gegen den Boden klopfend, fuhr Zuko zusammen. Er musste es Iroh sagen. Zugegeben, sie arbeiteten gemeinsam an dem Evakuationsplan, doch er wäre überrascht, wenn der alte General nicht ein halbes Dutzend Punkte bedacht hatte, die _ihm_ noch nicht in den Sinn gekommen waren. Pläne, die sich auf die Tatsache stützten, dass sie Feuerbändiger von Sozins Blutlinie waren.

_Ich muss es ihm sagen. Es ist nur – ich kann nicht. Noch nicht._

… _ich schäme mich._

Scham. Er war innerlich aufgewühlt. Ein Teil dessen, von dem Onkel glaubte, dass es ihn von der Ruhe abhielt, die für Blitzbändigen benötigt wurde.

_Ich schäme mich, ein Wasserbändiger zu sein._

_Warum schäme ich mich? Ich habe nicht darum gebeten! Ich wollte es nicht! Die Geister haben einfach beschlossen an mir herum zu spielen, wie sie es mein ganzes Leben – _

_Weil wir Sozins Erben sind._

Sozin der Held. Sozin der Eroberer. Sozin, der ein blutiges Massaker ausgelöst hatte, dessen Ausmaße Zuko übel werden ließ. Es war eine Sache, den Westlichen Lufttempel zu betreten, einhundert Jahre nachdem das Blutvergießen geendet hatte. Doch es war etwas anderes, Aang getroffen, ihn über die Welt gejagt zu haben, und langsam zu erkennen, dass es einst Tausende von Luftbändigern genau wie ihn gegeben hatte, die zwischen den vier Ecken der Welt flogen.

_Wie konnte er das tun? Wie konnte irgendwer das tun?_

Zuko schauderte und setzte sich auf. Er fühlte sich etwas flau im Magen. Nur darüber nachzudenken, wie sie gestorben waren – Männer, Frauen und Kinder – es … beschämte ihn.

_Ich schäme mich dafür, Sozins Erbe zu sein. Ich schäme mich dafür, nicht der Erbe zu sein._

_Ich bin verwirrt._

_Es schmerzt._

Es schmerzte in ihm, als ob er ohne Luft unter Eis gefangen wäre. Seine Gedanken wirbelten wie Federn im Wind, er wusste nicht, was er tun sollte, es war nicht _fair –_

„_Prinz Zuko."_ Irohs Stimme, aus einer lang vergangenen Lektion. _„Wenn ihr in der Wildnis verirrt seid, ist das erste, was ihr tun müsst euch zu setzen."_

Hinsetzen. Sich beruhigen. Atmen.

Die Kerzenflamme atmete mit ihm.

„_Was habt ihr und was braucht ihr?"_

Was er hatte? War etwas unmögliches –

_Konzentriere dich, verdammt!_

Was er hatte war sich selbst und Onkel und eine bislang ungewisse mögliche Hilfe vom Rest des verborgenen Volkes in Ba Sing Se. Was er brauchte –

_Ich werde mein Volk retten._

Das war ein nettes Ziel. Sehr hübsch. Genau das, was der Avatar unterstützen würde, wenn es nicht die Feuernation wäre.

_Aang ist ein idealistischer Idiot. Was brauchst du, das du auch schaffen kannst? Überleben. Konzentriere dich auf die Grundlagen._

Atme. Fühle den Herzschlag der Flamme...

_Ich brauche einen Ort, an dem mein Volk überleben kann._

Na schön. Wenn er annahm, dass er und Onkel ein Wunder vollbringen und die Geister lange genug austricksen konnten um es hin zu biegen, würden ein paar überleben. Doch es würde nicht die Feuernation sein, in der er aufgewachsen war.

_In der Feuernation könnte Jinhai mit dreizehn zu einem Agni Kai gefordert werden. Ich will nicht, dass so etwas geschieht. Das wäre... falsch._

_Denke nicht darüber nach._

Also. Eine kleine Bande von Exilanten, um das Feuer am brennen zu halten. Was würde Erde und Wasser davon abhalten sie einfach zu überrollen?

_Wir brauchen Befestigungsanlagen. Und wir müssen sie klug anlegen. Metall, wenn wir es bekommen können. Holz, wenn nicht. Erschütterungssensoren, um Erdbändiger aufzuspüren, die Tunnel bauen. Wenn wir andere Elemente auf unserer Seite hätten, würde es helfen, sehr viel sogar. Wenn die Wen-Familie mitkommt – mit Erdbändigern könnten wir mehrere Verteidigungslinien schaffen. Wir könnten sogar Mauern bauen, die fallen sollen._

Sein Atem und die Flamme waren gleichmäßig. Gut.

_Also. Wie beeinflusst es den Plan, ein Wasserbändiger zu sein?_

Wenn er annahm, dass die Leute, denen er helfen wollte, nichts gegen Wasserbändiger hatten... Sie kannten Amaya. Es sollte kein Problem sein. Wenn er ausgebildet wäre, wenn er den Mut hatte es Amaya zu sagen und sie um Hilfe zu bitten, könnte es sogar ein Vorteil sein. Wasser abzulenken machte vieles leichter. Heilung konnte Leben retten.

_Erstes Problem abgehakt._ Zuko sah kurz zur Kerze, stellte sicher, dass nichts Brennbares in ein paar Metern Umkreis war. _Jetzt. Denke nach. Spielt es irgendeine Rolle, dass du von Sozins Linie bist? Beeinflusst es den Plan?_

Die Flamme schoss einen halben Meter auf, bevor er sie wieder unterdrücken konnte. Es _schmerzte_.

Seine Knie packend, rang Zuko die Wut, die Trauer und die Verwirrung nieder. Ob er es ihm gefiel oder nicht, er und Iroh waren zu Verrätern am Drachenthron erklärt worden. Es spielte keine Rolle, wer sie waren. Nicht mehr.

_Und wer mit uns kommt, wird das tun, weil er es will. Nicht weil sie uns loyal sind._

Und das würde auch für alle gelten, die später auftauchten. Und Onkel schien überzeugt zu sein dass Leute auftauchen würden.

_Denke darüber nach._ Zuko runzelte die Stirn. _Das verborgene Volk hier – sie sind geflohen. Und sie haben es geschafft. Aber sie verstecken sich._

_Wir würden uns nicht verstecken. Wir werden kein Feuerwerk hoch schicken, doch wir werden uns nicht verstecken._

_Wenn die Leute wüssten, dass es einen anderen Ort gibt, an den sie gehen könnten, wenn sie darauf kommen würden, dass es möglich ist einen solchen Ort zu erschaffen..._

Was würde geschehen, wenn Ozai stürbe und ein paar der Großen Namen ihre Loyalität Azula einfach nicht geben würden?

_Man muss Mut haben, um es zu vollbringen. Man muss Macht haben und eine befestigte Domäne und loyale Untertanen._

Solche Orte gab es in der Feuernation. Ein paar der kleineren, abgelegeneren Inseln, die Waffen und Männer für den Krieg beisteuerten, sich aber sonst größtenteils zurückzogen. Genau die Art von Orten, die die Vergeltung einer wütenden Welt am wahrscheinlichsten überleben konnten.

_Wenn wir das hinkriegen, dann werden wir nicht allein sein._

Nichts davon hing davon ab, dass er Prinz Zuko, Sohn von Ozai, Enkel von Azulon war. Sie hatten einen Plan. Jene, die sie zu retten versuchten, würden denken, dass es eine gute Idee war, oder auch nicht. Das war alles.

Er hing den Kopf zwischen die Knie und atmete tief durch. Der Raum drehte sich immer noch.

_Es spielt keine Rolle wer ich bin. Wenn der Plan gut ist, dann ist es egal, ob ich der Kronprinz bin, oder einfach... nur Lee, der Vertriebene._

Nur war es doch wichtig. Und nicht nur für ihn selbst.

_Ich bin nicht Lee. Ich wünschte ich wäre es. Lee hat keine Befehle._

Und doch. Der Avatar war nicht hier.

_Und wenn er schlau ist, wird er nie herkommen. Die Armee greift diesen Ort ständig an. Er wäre ein Idiot, hierher zu kommen, wenn er noch nicht alle vier Elemente gemeistert hat..._

Oh. Warte mal.

Zuko seufzte, drückte gegen die Nasenwurzel. _Er ist ein Idiot, doch Katara hat etwas Verstand. Und Toph erscheint mir recht solide, nach dem was Onkel sagte. Er wird nicht hierher kommen._

Und wenn man bedachte, dass der Versuch es mit drei Meister-Bändigern im Alleingang aufzunehmen – plus einem Idioten mit Bumerang – ein schneller Weg war zu einem blutigen Fleischhaufen verarbeitet zu werden... _und_ wenn er bedachte, dass Azula wahrscheinlich dem ganzen idealistischen Haufen wie eine Geier-Wespe einem Leichengeruch folgen würde... nein.

Er war loyal. Das war er. Aber Azula wollte ihn tot sehen und er würde sich nicht wie auf dem Silbertablett präsentieren.

Also. Es war einfach genug. So lange er in Ba Sing Se war, würde er tun was er konnte für sein Volk. Der Avatar würde einfach warten müssen.

_Ich habe seit drei Jahren Geister gejagt. Wenigstens weiß ich jetzt, dass er echt ist._

Und das verursachte ihm wirklich Kopfschmerzen. Doch darüber würde er diese Nacht nicht mehr nachdenken. Er musste am nächsten Morgen arbeiten.

_Vielleicht vergessen sie ja das mit dem Bären..._

* * *

><p>(Zuko, Shirong Palast des Erdkönigs/ Ba Sing Se)

Die Morgensonne sang durch seine Adern, als er vor dem luxuriösen Zwinger stand. Zuko beäugte den Bären in der lächerlichen Jacke und Hut.

Bosco beäugte ihn. Er bewegte sich unruhig, Schnauze kräuselte sich in dem Anfang eines Knurren –

„_Platz!"_

„Grumm?" Unschuldig blinzelnd setzte sich Bosco, als ob es von Anfang an seine Idee gewesen wäre.

Heißes Wasser um seine Hände gewickelt rann Zuko seine Finger über braunen Pelz, besonders auf den gut ausgebildeten Bauch. Bis jetzt schien alles in Ordnung zu sein. Ein paar Knoten zwickten, erinnerten an andere unratsame Mahlzeiten. Er schmolz diese, soweit sie ihn ließen.

_Mach es gründlich. Vielleicht brauchst du nicht wieder zu kommen._

„Es ist erstaunlich, wie er auf dich hört", sagte der Erdkönig fröhlich. „Nicht ein verspieltes kleines Zwicken!"

Braune Bärenaugen spähten in Zukos Richtung, die Zunge schlurfte wie in der Vorfreude auf einen eben solchen Zwicken.

Zuko blitze ihn an.

Die Zunge glitt zurück, als ob sie durch einen Strohhalm gesogen worden wäre.

_Genau. Benimm dich. Oder sonst._ „Ihr solltet ihn wirklich nicht Leute beißen lassen."

„Ich soll seine natürlichen Instinkte unterdrücken?", sagte der König, entgeistert. „Er ist mein Freund!"

_Euer Freund hat genug Zähne und Klauen, dass selbst der Unagi es sich noch einmal überlegen würde. Irgendwann dieser Tage wird das jemand bereuen._ Zuko unterdrückte ein Seufzen. „Wenn wir zuließen, dass Straußen-Pferde ihren natürlichen Instinkten folgen ließen, würden sie jedes Mal wegrennen, wenn ein Komodo-Rhino auftauchte."

„Warum sollte das je ein Problem sein?", fragte der Erdkönig verwirrt. „Komodo-Rhinos leben in der Feuernation."

„Das stimmt schon", sagte Zuko zögernd, sich der lauschenden Ohren wohl bewusst. „Aber was, wenn – " _Verdammt, was soll ich sagen? Azula würde wissen was sie sagen sollte, sie hat Ty Lee dazu gebracht, ihr zu glauben – oh._ „Was ist mit reisenden Zirkussen?", stieß er hervor.

„Reisezirkusse?", sagte der Erdkönig skeptisch.

„Nun, sie haben Tiervorführungen und..." Während braune Augenbrauen immer höher stiegen, seufzte Zuko. „Vergesst es. Es geht ihm gut. Nur lasst nicht zu, dass er wieder etwas frisst, das kein Futter ist."

„Tiervorstellungen." Der Erdkönig schmunzelte. „Du bist ein seltsamer junger Mann."

_Ihr habt ja nicht die geringste Ahnung._

„Nun gut, du darfst gehen."

„Euer Majestät", brachte Zuko steif heraus, sich hinkniend. Dann zog er sich so schnell zurück wie es die Höflichkeit erlaubte.

_Ich hasse das. Ich hasse es. Ich hoffe, dass ich so was nie wieder machen muss –_

Eine in eine grüne Uniform gekleidete Gestalt fiel lautlos neben ihm mit in den Schritt. „Zirkusse?", sagte Shirong, amüsiert.

„Es könnte passieren", verteidigte sich Zuko. Er stützte sich auf Lee und versuchte wie ein typischer Vertriebener zu handeln und zu denken.

_Ein Vertriebener, von dem sie wissen, dass er das Dao führen kann. Oh, das wird wirklich lustig werden._

Shirong ging neben dem jungen Mann her, genoss die unerwartete Stille. Lee versuchte nicht zu erklären oder sich zu verteidigen. Er hatte nur eine mögliche, wenn auch nicht sehr wahrscheinliche Erklärung gegeben – und es dabei belassen.

_Ein interessanter junger Mann._

Zur Hälfte vom Nebelsumpf, wenn man nach dem Bericht über der Rauferei im Teeladen ging. Doch das war nicht in seinen offiziellen Papieren. Doch dann schien es wahrscheinlich, dass es da so einiges an Lee und seinem Onkel gab, dass nicht in ihren Papieren stand.

_Ursprüngliches Heimatdorf wird als Taku angegeben. Na klar doch._

Taku gab es nicht mehr. Dort gab es nichts mehr, außer einer halb verrückten Kräuterkundigen und diesem verdammten Feste Pohuai mit den drei mal verfluchten Yu Yan. Und das machte es zu dem perfekten Ort, um Papiere für Leute zu schaffen, die etwas zu verstecken suchten... nun, vielleicht sogar noch schlimmere Verwandte als nur aus dem Nebelsumpf.

_Er sieht wirklich wie sie aus. Armer Junge._

Das könnte jedoch nützlich sein. Genau wie das Wasserbändigen. Ganz besonders mit der _besonderen Situation_, die sie im Oberen Ring hatten.

_Avatar Kyoshi hat uns darauf vorbereitet mit jedem Element zurecht zu kommen. Doch das ist nicht das gleiche, als jemanden zu haben, der es spüren kann._

Zugegeben, die _Situation_ war im Moment unter Kontrolle. Doch man konnte nie vorhersagen, was Kinder in diesem Alter tun würden. Und der Gedanke an eine vierzehn Jahre alte Meisterin des Wasserbändigens, die in seiner Stadt außer Rand und Band geriet ließ Shirong erschaudern.

_Trotzdem. Lee ist kein Erdbändiger. Wenn wir eine Ausnahme machen, dann muss er es auch wert sein._

Nun gut. Es war an der Zeit, herauszufinden, wie Lee auf Fallen reagierte. Shirong hob mit Stein behandschuhte Finger etwas, machte eine Geste –

Ein kleiner Tuchbeutel glitt aus Lees linkem Ärmel. Der Jugendliche fing ihn automatisch auf, hielt an und drehte sich um, um diesen ihm mit einer leichten Verbeugung hinzuhalten. „Ich habe keine zerbrochen. Sie sahen so aus, als ob es zeitaufwändig ist sie herzustellen."

Überrascht nahm Shirong den Beutel und machte offen eine Geste. So winzig wie sie waren, sollte jede einzelne Perle reagieren.

Nichts. Nicht ein Hauch von Erde kam von Kragen oder Ärmel. „Du hast sie gefunden."

Lees einzelne Augenbraue hob sich. „Sollte ich das nicht?"

Shirong wog den jungen Mann mit einem Blick ab und lächelte schief. „Komm mit."

Er führte sie durch Mauern und Korridore in eine der kleinen steinernen Räume, die die anderen Agenten für private Gespräche benutzten. Er legte den Beutel auf einen niedrigen Tisch auf dem schon eine längliche Tasche lag. „Wie hast du sie gefunden?"

„Ich habe die Farbe gesehen." Lees Gesicht war ernst, doch stiller Stolz kämpfte mit Misstrauen in seinem Blick. „Dann spürte ich etwas im Ärmel. Also habe ich nachgeschaut als ich nach Hause kam." Er rieb den Stoff zwischen seinen Fingern. „Wasser... man muss fühlen, was man macht. Ich habe noch nicht viel Übung, aber so viel weiß ich schon."

_Und doch fragst du nicht warum_, bemerkte Shirong. _Du willst es wissen. Ich kann sehen wie sehr du es wissen willst. Doch du weißt genug um uns nicht zu vertrauen. Also wartest du, egal wie schwer es dir fällt._

Er war misstrauisch, aber er hatte keine Angst. „Ich bin überrascht, dass jemand mit deinem Talent als Schwertkämpfer ein Heiler sein will."

„Meister Amaya ist eine gute Lehrerin", sagte Lee gleichmäßig. „Ich kann Wasser bändigen. Davor kann ich nicht weglaufen. Ich muss lernen wie ich es kontrolliere." Ein sardonisches Schnauben. „Oder jeder einzelne Teeladen in Ba Sing Se wird mir Hausverbot erteilen. Und mein Onkel liebt Tee."

_Er ist aufmerksam, hat gute Kampftalente und sarkastische Untertreibung. Na, na._ „Ich habe mir sagen lassen, dass die Frauen vom Nördlichen Wasserstamm nicht als Kämpfer ausgebildet werden", sagte Shirong ruhig, während er einen blau verschlossenen Rollenbehälter aus der Tasche nahm. „Das kommt mir wie Verschwendung vor."

Lee stand still wie Eis. Nur seine Augen brannten wie grüne Flammen in einem blassen Gesicht.

_Das dachte ich mir. Du bist ein Kämpfer. Du weißt was das ist. Und du willst es haben._ Shirong hielt mit seinem Blick den des Jugendlichen. _Du willst es, doch du weißt, dass es nur zu einem Preis ist. Und mancher Preis ist zu hoch. Du wirst dich nicht auf diese Art fangen lassen, oder? Wenn ich zu viel verlange, wenn du glaubst, dass es zu mehr führen wird, als deine Seele tragen kann – dann gehst du direkt durch diese Tür._

Gut. _Gut._ Willensschwache Bändiger hatten keinen Platz im Dai Li. Sie waren vielleicht gut genug um auf der Äußeren Mauer zu kämpfen, wo sie nur menschlichen Gegnern gegenüber traten. _Innerhalb_ der Mauern, wo Widersprüchlichkeiten und ruhelose Geister umher gingen... man konnte keinen Mann der von seinen Leidenschaften beherrscht wurde gegen einen Kamuiy schicken. Es wäre ein Schlachtfest. „Magst du diese Stadt, Lee?"

„Ich bin erst seit ein paar Tagen hier", sagte der Jugendliche leise. Er schaute immer noch Shirong an, und nicht die Schriftrolle.

„Aber es gibt Leute hier, die dir am Herzen liegen", sagte Shirong sanft. „Leute, die du beschützen willst." Er hob eine Hand für Geduld, als der Junge einen gefährlichen Schritt zurück tat. „Das ist keine Drohung. Ich weiß nicht wer in der Vergangenheit versucht hat, dich umzubringen, von dem jungen Idioten Jet abgesehen. Aber ich würde nie deinen Onkel bedrohen. Familie ist wichtig. Warum sonst sollten wir kämpfen? Für Ehre? Für Stolz?" Der Agent schüttelte den Kopf. „Überlass das jungen Narren, die es nicht besser wissen. Du weißt was wichtig ist. Du hast deine Familie geschützt und einen jungen Idioten am Leben gelassen, dass er aus seinen Fehlern lernen kann." Er schmunzelte. „Nicht nur das, du hast es so unübersehbar offensichtlich gemacht, dass er falsch lag, dass er sich sogar beruhigen und ein anständiger Bürger werden könnte. Und das wäre am Besten für alle Beteiligten."

Lee stieß einen langsamen Atem aus, noch immer misstrauisch, wie ein verwilderter Pygmäen-Puma. „Was wollen sie?"

„Was ich will? Ich will, dass die, die die Macht haben, um diese Stadt zu schützen, auch die Fähigkeiten haben, die sie brauchen." Shirong hielt ihm die Schriftrolle hin. „Das ist eine Leihgabe, kein Geschenk. Ich werde sie wieder zurück brauchen."

Lees Hand schloss sich darum, fest aber nicht zu fest. „Ich werde sie Meister Amaya zeigen und fragen ob es etwas Angemessenes zu lernen ist." Er steckte die Rolle in seine Ausrüstung und verbeugte sich formell.

„Mache das", sagte Shirong mit leichtem Ton, die Verbeugung erwidernd. Er eskortierte den jungen Mann zu den Hauptkorridoren zurück und platzierte sich lautlos auf einer passenden Mauer um zuzusehen, wie er den Palast verließ.

Nicht lange danach hielten leise Füße unter ihm an. „Nun?", sagte Long Feng trocken.

Schief grinsend, ließ Shirong den Beutel mit Perlen in seine Hände fallen.

Long Feng wog das raschelnde Tuch, verwirrt. Er hob es zu seinem Ohr, schüttelte es und riss den Kopf hoch, um Shirong erstaunt anzustarren.

„Jede. Einzelne. Perle," sagte Shirong mit großer Zufriedenheit.

Sein Anführer runzelte die Stirn. „Selbst ein fähiger Erdbändiger – "

„Könnte offensichtlich noch etwas von paranoiden Fingern lernen." Shirong hob die Schultern.

„Hmm." Der Großsekretär nickte. „Was haben sie ihm versprochen?"

„Nichts."

Long Feng hob eine Augenbraue.

„Der Junge hatte schon mit Manipulatoren zu tun. Und zwar mit gefährlichen. Bei dem geringsten Anzeichen einer Falle ist er weg."

„Er befindet sich innerhalb der Uneinnehmbaren", sagte Long Feng trocken. „Wo sollte er schon hin gehen?"

„Er würde sich was ausdenken." Shirong veränderte seine Position auf der Mauer, nachdenklich. „Man gibt einem streunenden Pygmäen-Puma keine Versprechen, Sir. Man stellt Futter hin und man lässt das Fenster offen. Und dann _wartet_ man."

„Es gibt Dutzende eifriger Kandidaten", sagte Long Feng gemessen. „Warum sollten wir auf diesen warten?"

„Von den Gründen abgesehen, die sie schon dargelegt haben, Sir?" _Wasserbändiger. Einwohner des Erdkönigreichs. Schon dazu trainiert gefährlich zu sein. Bekannte Familie hier, also ist es in seinem Interesse zu kooperieren._ „Er ist _nicht_ eifrig. Und das heißt, dass, wenn er überzeugt ist, er es auch bleibt. Er ist einfallsreich, ausdauernd und sorgfältig. Und er weiß wie er sich selbst beherrscht. Selbst wenn es um etwas geht, dass er unbedingt haben will."

Long Feng stand still, Augen halb geschlossen, als er das überdachte. Er nickte ein mal. „Ich nehme an mit _warten_ meinen sie, dass ihre Bemühungen mit ihm ihren anderen Pflichten nicht im Wege stehen werden?"

„Das ist äußerst unwahrscheinlich." Shirong blickte nach unten. „Ist ein Bericht gekommen, von dem ich wissen sollte?"

„Nein." Long Feng runzelte immer noch die Stirn. „Sie behaupten seit einiger Zeit auf Reisen gewesen zu sein. Wenn dieser Junge von der Qualität ist, die wir brauchen – warum hat ihn die Armee nicht schon vorher gefunden?"

„Sein Onkel", sagte Shirong gemessen. „Wer sonst kümmert sich um einen alten Mann ohne Familie? Ich bezweifle, dass Jet er erste ist, der sie angegriffen hat."

„Hmm." Der Großsekretär nickte. „Machen sie weiter."

* * *

><p>(Zuko, Jet Mittlerer Ring/ Ba Sing Se)

_Die Dai Li versuchen mich zu rekrutieren._ Während er am frühen Nachmittag durch die belebten Straßen des Mittleren Ringes zu Jinhais erster Trainingsstunde eilte, versuchte Zuko – wieder – die Situation zu verstehen. Er hatte so lange er alt genug war um sich daran zu erinnern gesehen wie Politik und Verhandlungen abliefen. Shirong war subtil, er ähnelte viel eher Leutnant Jee oder gar Onkel statt einer aufgeblasenen Wiesel-Schlange wie Zhao. Doch er war nicht subtil genug. Er wusste was da gerade passiert war.

Nur ergab es keinen Sinn.

_Die Dai Li versuchen... oh zur Hölle. Sag es Onkel – sag es Amaya! – und versuche nicht darüber nachzudenken. Ein Vertriebener würde nicht wissen, was gerade geschehen ist. Oder?_

Er wusste es nicht. Und das war ernüchternd und beängstigend zugleich. Wie konnten die Leute ihr ganzes Leben zubringen, ohne den tödlichen Tanz von Lords und dem Hof zu kennen?

_Wie kann ich als normal durchgehen, wenn ich noch nicht einmal weiß, was das ist?_

Zumindest gab es bei dem ganzen Schlamassel ein was Gutes. Onkel hatte Recht. Sie glaubten nicht, dass er Feuernation war. Shirong hätte diese Schriftrolle nie einem Feind angeboten...

_Ich werde verfolgt._

Zuko war in Städten groß geworden, ehe er in die Wildnis der Welt vertrieben worden war. Er kannte dieses Spiel.

_Zuerst, passe dich der Bewegung der Menge an._

Manchmal war das genug, um einen unfähigen Verfolger abzuschütteln. Sich an Dutzende anderer Leute anzupassen verwandelte ein klares Ziel in ein Biest in einer Komodo-Rhino-Stampede. Wenn sein Verfolger sich aber genau ihn herausgepickt hatte –

_Das hat er._ Zuko spähte vorsichtig zurück um die Störung in der Menge zu sehen, als jemand grob seinen Weg um einen Knoten fröhlich tratschender Ehefrauen auf dem Markt herum bahnte. Die Leute zwischen ihnen verbargen, nach wem er Ausschau hielt, doch ihrer Missbilligung und überraschten Furcht nach...

_Männlich. Er ist wahrscheinlich jünger als sie. Wahrscheinlich bewaffnet._

… _Oh, Hölle._

Vor ihm fiel Zuko das merkwürdige Flattern des Vorhangs eines Nudel-Ladens in die Augen. Niemand war gerade hindurch getreten und die Brise von der Straße sollte es nicht in diese Richtung blasen, was bedeutete, dass der Luftzug von anderswo kommen musste – ja!

Sich beeilend lächelte Zuko und hielt sich an einer anderen Gruppe von Frauen, die darauf aus waren Nudeln für das heutige Abendessen zu besorgen. Höflich bahnte er seinen Weg am Rand der farbigen Kleider entlang, als sie für eine letzte Diskussion über Nördlichen Winterweizen und Südlichen Sommerweizen anhielten. Er hielt auf der anderen Seite einer gesetzten Matrone an, Kopf geneigt, als ob er nicht einmal daran denken würde, sich an den älteren Leuten vorbei zu drängen.

Und verschwand die winzige Gasse direkt neben dem Laden hinab.

_Beeile dich. Jeden Moment wird er merken, dass du nicht bei ihnen bist..._

Die Gasse war fast eng genug, dass er sie wie einen Felsenkamin erklimmen könnte. Doch da er nicht sicher war, wie widerstandsfähig sein Wasserschlauch war, widerstand Zuko der Versuchung, stattdessen suchte er mit Fingern und Stiefeln Halt an der steinernen Mauer des Ladens. Ein Stock, zwei, drei – er war auf dem Dach!

Er schwang sich auf ockerfarbene Tonziegeln, lautlos und vorsichtig keine wegzutreten, die vielleicht nicht richtig befestigt waren. Er schlich in den besten Schatten, den er finden konnte, der ihn verborgen halten und spähen lassen würde.

Selbst von oben waren die Zwillingshakenschwerter unverkennbar.

_...Verdammt noch mal!_

Es wäre ihm lieber gewesen von Dai Li verfolgt zu werden.

Nicht dass Zuko von irgendwem verfolgt werden wollte. Doch die Dai Li kannten Amaya. Sie wussten wahrscheinlich auch, dass die Familie Wen seit langem ihre Patienten waren. Wenn ihr Lehrling zu Besuch kam – nun, was war daran so merkwürdig?

Doch falls Jet Meixiang oder Jinhai sehen sollte...

_Er hat auf einer geheimen Fähre nach Leuten von der Feuernation Ausschau gehalten. Warum sollte er das hier nicht tun?_

Jinhai hatte gerade erst mit dem Bändigen angefangen. Wenn Jet ihm Angst einjagte – es würde Funken geben, darauf konnte er sich verlassen.

_Das lasse ich nicht zu._

Genau. Er musste einfach nur wegschleichen, ausweichen und Jet vor Frust schäumend in der Straße stehen lassen.

_Nein._

Das war nicht nur sein eigener Jähzorn. Lee war aufgebracht, wie ein Stachelschwein-Eber.

_Ich bin Amayas Lehrling. Ich habe jedes Recht durch diese Straßen zu gehen. Er ist derjenige, der im Schatten schleichen sollte, nicht ich._

Das war nicht die vorsichtigste Reaktion. Doch manchmal war der vorsichtige Plan nicht der schlauste.

_Ich bin Amayas Lehrling. Ein Wasserbändiger des Erdkönigreiches. Und ich habe nichts Falsches gemacht._

_So muss ich mich auch verhalten._

Na gut. Verhalte dich wie ein aufgebrachter _unschuldiger_ Jugendlicher. Aber Jet war bewaffnet.

_Er hat nie in einer Stadt gelebt_, dachte Zuko. _ Wenn man nicht ein Großer Name war, dann geht man nicht bewaffnet auf die Straße, außer man sucht Schwierigkeiten – _

Wasser gluckerte, als er sich in den Schatten zurück lehnte und Zuko erstarrte. _Ich bin bewaffnet._

_Du musst es durchdenken. Wenn du das Wasser erhitzt kannst du damit Feuerbändigen, aber wenn er immer noch glaubt, dass du Feuernation bist, ist das keine gute Idee. Das heißt, dass du nur etwas zur Verfügung hast, dass du kaum nutzen kannst – er kommt!_

Auch wenn er auf dem Land aufgewachsen war, sah es so aus, als ob Jet die Gasse endlich entdeckt hatte. Mit geballten Fäusten stapfte er hinein.

Er löste den Stöpsel seines Wasserschlauches und Zuko lockte Kühle um seine Hände. Für einen Moment glaubte er, dass der zornige Jugendliche vorbei gehen würde. Doch wo auch immer er her kam, Jet musste etwas Erfahrung im Spurenlesen haben. Der Freiheitskämpfer blickte kurz zur Mauer und erstarrte –

_Wirf!_

Wasser schnappte haargenau um sein Ziel. Zuko riss zurück, und Leder zerriss.

Er packte die Hakenschwerter mit Scheide und allem und Zuko starrte zu Jet hinunter. „Warum verfolgst du mich?"

Jet starrte zurück, wieder auf einem Grashalm herumkauend. „Vielleicht hast du es nicht bemerkt, aber das ist eine freie Stadt."

_Das? Das ist so was von falsch._ „Na schön." Zuko ließ das Wasser zurück in den Schlauch fließen und schüttelte die Schwerter. „Viel Glück dabei, die hier jemals wieder zu finden."

„Ja klar, warum auch nicht?", sagte Jet düster. „Ihr tötet und brennt und _mordet_, warum sollt ihr nicht auch stehlen?"

„Du glaubst immer noch – " Zuko fluchte unterdrückt, rang mit der Versuchung Funken zu spucken. _Schlechte Idee._ „Bist du blind? Ich bin ein Wasserbändiger!"

„Dein Onkel aber nicht." Braune Augen verengten sich. „Ich weiß genau was er ist."

_Ich darf den Idioten nicht umbringen._ „Ich habe es dir doch schon gesagt – "

„Dass deine Mutter aus dem Nebelsumpf stammt?", sagte Jet verächtlich. „Die _Ehefrau seines Bruders_? Wenn er überhaupt dein Onkel ist. Doch ich schätzte dass _das_ zumindest keine Lüge ist. Auf keinen Fall würde ein Feuerbändiger eine Waise aufnehmen, die so aussieht als ob sie ein Feuerduell verloren hat..."

_Werde. Ihn. Nicht. Umbringen._ Die Welt schimmerte in einem roten Schleier. Er wollte etwas zerstören. Viel. Vorzugsweise Jets Knochen –

Ein gemeines Grinsen zupfte an Jets Mund, als er subtil die Haltung veränderte.

_Er wartet darauf das ich da hinunter komme._

_Das denke ich nicht._

Die Wut verebbte nicht. Wenn überhaupt brannte sie noch heißer. Doch er war ein Feuerbändiger. Er konnte Feuer mit seinen bloßen Händen halten, wenn er es wollte. Und er konnte seinen Jähzorn halten. Jetzt. „Du machst mich krank."

Jets Grinsen fiel.

„Ein Neuanfang hast du gesagt. Eine _zweite Chance._ Und du drangsalierst einen alten Mann der in einem Teeladen arbeitet?" Zukos Augen verengten sich. „Was für eine Art Freiheitskämpfer schikaniert _Zivilisten_? Da draußen ist eine ganze Mauer, die Leute braucht, die sie bemannen! Um die _unschuldigen Leute_ hier beschützen, die hier zu überleben versuchen! Du willst die Feuernation bekämpfen?" Er stach einen Finger in Richtung der Äußeren Mauer, die weit in der Ferne thronte. „Geh, kämpfe da draußen!"

„Und ich soll zulassen, wie die glückliche Familie eines _Verräters_ davonkommt?", höhnte Jet, die Muskeln anspannend, um an die Mauer zu springen und sie zu erklettern. „Das glaube ich nicht – "

„Nenne meinen Onkel _nie wieder_ einen Verräter!"

Mit plötzlich vorsichtigen Augen trat Jet einen Schritt zurück und stieß fast an die gegenüber liegende Mauer.

Zuko zwang sich dazu durchzuatmen, während Wasser um seine Hände kräuselte wie Tentakeln. _ Ich habe es nicht gerufen... egal. Nutze den Zorn. Lass dich nicht vom Zorn kontrollieren._ „Darum geht es also, was? Ich habe noch eine Familie. Aber du nicht. Du _Bastard._"

„Was willst du schon davon wissen?", warf ihm Jet entgegen. „Du hast nie was an die Feuernation verloren – "

„Warum zur Hölle glaubst du das?" _Bring ihn nicht um. Amaya wäre sehr enttäuscht, wenn du ihn tötest._ „Ich habe meine Eltern verloren!" Mutter war verschwunden. Ein Vater der ihn nur entehrt oder tot sehen wollte. „Ich habe meine Schwester verloren!" Vielleicht war Azula nie etwas anderes als bösartig gewesen, er wusste es nicht. Doch Mutter zu verlieren hatte sie in Ozais Zustimmung fallen lassen und es gab nichts, das er tun konnte um es aufzuhalten. „Ich habe alles verloren, das ich hatte!" _Meine Ehre. Mein Land. Meinen Thron._

_Atme. Bewege das Wasser. Bring es nicht zum Kochen._

„Ich habe alles verloren", sagte Zuko leiser. „Alles außer meinem Onkel. Und du willst ihm auch weh tun?" Er starrte hinab, nagelte den braunen Blick mit dem seinen fest. „Ich will dir was vom Wasserstamm sagen, Jet. Das Allerwichtigste, das es gibt ist die Familie. Und Onkel ist meine Familie."

Jets Augen gingen zu tanzendem Wasser. „Na klar, bändige deinen Weg aus Schwierigkeiten. Du kannst es mit mir nicht in einem fairen Kampf aufnehmen. Und du weißt das auch."

Zuko erlaubte sich zu grinsen, Feuer brannte immer noch in seinen Adern. „Das bringt nichts", sagte er beinahe freundlich. „Ich sagte es doch. Familie. Das heißt, ich muss nicht fair kämpfen." Sein Grinsen wurde breiter, Zähne blitzten auf. „Ich muss überhaupt nicht kämpfen."

Jet war gegen die gegenüberliegende Mauer gedrückt, langsam erblassend, als seine Schultern gegen Stein pressten.

„Halt dich von mir fern", sagte Zuko, mit tödlich ruhiger Stimme. „Halte dich von meinem Onkel fern." Wasser floss in den Schlauch zurück und er drehte sich um, überquerte das Dach, die Schwerter hinter sich lassend.

„Oder was?", warf Jet ihm trotzig nach.

Schnaubend trat Zuko in einen verdeckten Winkel zwischen einer flatternden Wäscheleine und einem Schornstein und verschwand. _Du bist nicht blöd, du kommst darauf._

Doch er war sich bei dem _nicht blöd_ nicht sicher. Für jemandem der glaubte, dass sie mörderischer Abschaum der Feuernation waren, schien Jet ziemlich viel auf die Annahme zu riskieren, dass sie sich wie zivilisierte Leute verhalten würden.

_Vielleicht überlegt er es sich noch mal. Vielleicht._

Für den Moment hatte er den wütenden Jugendlichen abgeschüttelt. Es war Zeit das zu nutzen.

* * *

><p>(Suyin, Zuko Haus der Wens/ Ba Sing Se)

_Ein Feuerbändiger._ Während sie innerhalb der Haustür wartete, zupfte Suyin nervös an ihren Ärmeln. _Lee ist ein echter Feuerbändiger. Und er will uns helfen._

Sie war nicht ganz sicher, was sie davon halten sollte. Zum einen war ihre Erleichterung riesengroß. Sie musste nicht mehr allein versuchen, Feuer vom Auflodern abzuhalten und Funken davon zu sprühen. Nicht dass sie ganz alleine gewesen war, aber Jia hatte ständig mit ihrem Unterricht und ihren Freunden und ihrem Bändigen zu tun... und damit Min davon abzuhalten seine Nase hinein zu stecken. Und das war eine große Hilfe gewesen. Wirklich.

Zum anderen würde ein Junge, den sie nicht kannte _ihren _kleinen Bruder unterrichten. Sicher, Amaya bürgte für ihn und er verhielt sich um einiges weniger wie ein Blaunasenaffe 'uugh, uugh, uugh', wie Min, aber was wusste sie wirklich von ihm. Außer, dass er ein Feuerbändiger war... und er sie auch unterrichten wollte.

_Ich kann noch nicht mal bändigen!_

Keiner von ihnen hatte gehört, was Mama und Papa besprochen hatten, nachdem 'Professor' Papa von Amayas Klinik nach Hause gekommen war. Aber man hatte die Stimmen gehört. Manches war wütend, und manches überrascht und dann war dieses merkwürdige _Plumps_ in der Mitte des ganzen gewesen.

Und ihr Papa war aus dem Schlafzimmer gekommen, seinen Kopf reibend und _sehr_ nachdenklich aussehend. Nachdenklich wie 'ein Fundstück aus der falschen Periode in einer Ausgrabung'. Und Mama war kurz nach ihm herausgekommen und hatte merkwürdig verlegen und gleichzeitig amüsiert gewirkt. Und ihre Kleider waren etwas durcheinander. Aber nicht auf _die_ Art.

Und danach hatte ihr Papa sie gefragt, sehr ernsthaft, ob sie mit Jinhai an der ersten Unterrichtsstunde teilnehmen würde. Nur um zu sehen, was sie davon hielt.

Nun. Eines wusste sie. Min war beinahe explodiert, als er herausfand, dass Jinhais erste Stunde stattfinden würde, während _er_ an der Uni war. Als ob Papa und Mama nicht mit einem Jugendlichen fertig werden würden, egal ob er ein Feuerbändiger war oder nicht.

Zumindest Jia war vernünftig gewesen und hatte Suyin gefragt ihr alle Kleinigkeiten zu erzählen, die sie verpassen würde, währen sie beim Poesie-Unterricht war.

_Allerdings weiß ich nicht, ob ich alles herausfinden kann, was sie wissen will_, dachte Suyin zweifelnd. _Ich kann nach seiner Familie fragen, sicher und wie es ist für Amaya zu arbeiten, aber das andere Zeug – _

Es klopfte an der Tür. Suyin spähte durch den Türspion, während ihr Herz bis in den Hals klopfte.

_Grüne Robe. Gruseliges Grün, fast schon wie vom Dai Li, aber ich sehe keinen Hut – _

Lee schaute auf und Erleichterung durchströmte sie. Und sie versuchte, nicht die Narbe anzustarren.

„Kann ich reinkommen?"

„J-ja, einen Moment..." Sie fummelte die Tür auf, ihre Nerven hinunterschluckend. Sie schloss sie wieder, als er lautlos hereingekommen war. „Ähm, wir dachten – im Keller?" Sie holte tief Luft und rief die Treppe hinauf. „Mama, Papa! Lee ist da!"

Suyin schaute wieder zu ihm und bemerkte, wie Lee die Hände von den Ohren nahm. „Bei den Atemübungen wirst du dich gut schlagen", sagte er trocken.

„Danke?" War das ein Kompliment? So hörte es sich nicht an, aber es kam ihr auch nicht gemein vor. Komisch.

Ihre Eltern kamen herunter, mit Jinhai zwischen ihnen und Suyin sah den Moment, als Jinhai Lee sah. Ihr kleiner Bruder strahlte plötzlich, Augen weit und hell und hoffnungsvoll, als ob Mama gerade von einem langen Tag mit den Frauen der anderen Professoren Heim gekommen wäre.

Lee fing den heran fliegenden Jungen auf, als dieser ihn umarmte und wirkte so verblüfft, als ob ihm gerade einer eine verpasst hätte. „Stimmt etwas nicht?"

„Du bist da! Du bist wirklich da!" Jinhai rückte etwas ab um hoch zu schauen, mit Zweifel in den hellen, grünen Augen und biss sich auf die Lippen. „Ich dachte fast, du wärst ein Geister-Märchen. Ich wusste nicht ob du wirklich echt bist."

„Ich bin echt", sagte Lee leise. Er schaute zu ihren Eltern. „Professor. Madame."

„Es wäre klug, wenn wir hinunter gehen", sagte ihr Vater schlicht. „Wollen wir?"

Suyin zog nach ihnen die neue Kellertür zu und fragte sich wie lange diese wohl halten würde. Und auch was genau Lee getan hatte um Stein so zu zerschmettern wie es nur ein Erdbändiger tun konnte. Das wäre echt cool...

_Träum weiter. Du bist keine Bändigerin, schon vergessen?_ Suyin setzte sich bei dem alten Futon, den ihre Mutter in den Keller gebracht hatte. _Hör einfach nur zu und pass gut auf. Es ist ja nicht so, als ob dir das was bringt, außer einer Möglichkeit Jinhai zu helfen..._

„Das erste, was ihr wissen müsst", unterbrach Lee ihre Gedanken, als er einen Halbkreis von fünf nicht brennenden Kerzen vor ihm aufstellte, „ist, dass jeder Chi hat und jeder lernen kann, es zu bewegen."

_Warte. Was?_

„Chi nimmt Amaya um Leute gesund zu machen, oder?" Jinhai konnte kaum still halten, als Lee ihn hinsetzte.

„Ja." Lee nickte. „Das ist es, womit Bändiger ihr Element beeinflussen. Und Kämpfer benutzen es auch. Allerdings glaube ich, dass nicht viele hier wissen was sie da machen. Ein Krieger der es _weiß_ ist ein unglaublicher Kämpfer. Vor Jahren zog sich Meister Piandao von Shu Jing von der Armee zurück und ging in den Ruhestand. Jemand beschloss, dass er wieder zurück kommen sollte und schickte einhundert Soldaten um ihn zu überzeugen. Er hat sie alle besiegt." Ein kleines, schiefes Lächeln lag auf Lees Gesicht, während er zu ihren Eltern sah. „Er ist ein Schwertkämpfer, kein Bändiger."

„Und du bist dieser Legende wirklich begegnet?", sagte ihr Vater zweifelnd.

„Das bin ich", bestätigte Lee. „Vor langer Zeit." Der Jugendliche senkte mit einem reuigen Lächeln den Kopf. „Irgendwie hoffe ich, dass er sich nicht mehr daran erinnert. Ich war ein kleiner Bengel gewesen." Er stupste Jinhai sanft in die Schulter. „Sogar noch jünger als du."

Jinhai beäugte ihn. „Ich bin kein Bengel!"

„Sicher? Ich war es, in deinem Alter." Lee hob die Schultern. „Du sollst nur wissen, dass jeder Chi hat. Leute, die nicht Bändigen können, müssen sich sehr bemühen um zu lernen es zu bewegen, aber es ist machbar. Und so lernt man wie – " Lee warf ihren Eltern einen Blick zu und errötete etwas. „Es tut mir Leid, ich dachte, die Tür wäre stabiler als das."

„Wow!", hauchte Jinhai.

Suyin machte ihren Mund zu. „Ich kann echt lernen – so was zu machen?"

„Wenn du trainierst." Lee nickte. „Es dauert Jahre um es zu lernen. Ich habe mit vier Jahren angefangen."

„Vier Jahre? Wir beginnen mit Selbstverteidigung in der Schule erst mit – " Meixiang erstarrte plötzlich und ihre Augen weiteten sich. „... Mein Lord."

„Nein!" Lees gutes Auge war fast ebenso weit und er erbleichte. „Nein, bitte. Ich bin niemandes Lord." Er schaute zu Boden, dunkle Haare nicht lang genug um den Schmerz zu verbergen. „Nicht mehr."

_Lord?_ dachte Suyin verblüfft. _Lee ist ein Adeliger?_ Er war überhaupt nicht so wie die hochnäsigen Gören aus dem Oberen Ring. Und sie hatte genug von ihnen getroffen, um es zu wissen.

„Mami?" Jinhai schaute unsicher zwischen ihnen hin und her.

„Es ist kompliziert, mein Liebling." Meixiang lächelte ihn an. „Aber wenn du in Schwierigkeiten bist und du uns nicht finden kannst – geh zu Lee. Er wird auf dich aufpassen. Das machen Familien wie seine."

Lee schluckte trocken. „Ihr Vertrauen ehrt mich."

„Ich muss mit Huojin reden", sagte Meixiang unwillig amüsiert. „Er ist wahrscheinlich so schreckhaft wie ein Kaninguru ohne zu wissen warum."

„Hä?", sagte Lee verwirrt.

„Später", sagte sie fest und machte eine auffordernde Handbewegung. „Mach weiter."

„Na gut", sagte Lee argwöhnisch. Er schaute zu Suyin und Jinhai und zog sie in seinen Blick. „Meditation lehrt Konzentration und Fokus. Und im Feuerbändigen kommt das Chi vom Atem. Also fangen wir mit einer Atemmeditation an."

„Wir sollen atmen?", sagte Jinhai bestürzt. „Das mache ich doch die ganze Zeit!"

„Ach, wirklich?" Lee blinzelte ihm zu und kniff einen Kerzendocht –

Eine Flamme flackerte auf.

Suyins Mund klappte diesmal nicht auf und Lee kniff die übrigen Kerzen an. Es waren kleine Flammen. Gewöhnlich, verglichen mit den geflüsterten Horrorgeschichten von Feuerbällen, die einem Mann das Gesicht wegreißen konnten, von Flammendolchen, die Rüstung und Herz in Asche verbrannten. Doch so beiläufig wie er das gerade gemacht hatte...

_Wie Papa, wenn er gerade genug Dreck zur Seite wischt, um eine neue Lage in einer Ausgrabung frei zu legen. Einfach – präzise._

Lee setzte sich gerade hin, in einer formellen meditativen Pose. Es war nicht viel anders, wie die, die sie ihren Vater hatte einnehmen sehen, doch Lees Hände waren auf seinen Knien, und nicht vor ihm verschränkt. „Kannst du so atmen?" Langsam und Gleichmäßig atmete Lee durch die Nase ein und durch den Mund aus. Leise, beinahe geräuschlos.

Und die Flammen atmeten mit ihm.

„Also... wo ist _meine_ Kerze?", fragte Jinhai.

Wenn sie nicht aufs Atmen konzentriert wäre hätte sich Suyin gegen die Stirn geschlagen.

„Du bekommst eine, wenn deine Eltern und ich sagen, dass du soweit bist", sagte Lee direkt. „Atme. Nein, setz dich noch weiter auf, mit geradem Rücken. Dein Kopf ist ständig beschäftigt und das macht dich nervöser und das ist nicht gut für Feuer. Wir versuchen alles zu beruhigen. Durch die Nase einatmen und durch den Mund ausatmen..."

Es waren die anstrengendsten fünfzehn Minuten, die Suyin je geatmet hatte. Sie wusste nicht was sie mehr beeindruckte. Dass Lee Jinhai ständig zur Übung zurück brachte ohne auch nur einmal die Beherrschung zu verlieren –

Oder dass die Kerzenflammen nie zitterten und Lees Rhythmus beibehielten.

„Das ist _schwer_", beschwerte sich Jinhai, völlig atemlos.

„Das ist es." Ein schnelles Ausatmen und die Kerzen erloschen. „Frage deinen Vater wie lange es dauert, um im Erdbändigen so gut zu werden wie er. Das _ist_ schwer. Und es dauert." Lee stand auf und streckte sich, dann ging er wieder in eine Hocke und schaute Jinhai in die Augen. „Aber du willst doch sicher sein, dass sich keiner mehr verbrennt, oder?"

„... Ja." Jinhai streckte die Beine aus und stahl einen Blick in Lees Gesicht, neugierig und ein bisschen verängstigt. „Ist dir das passiert?"

Für einen Moment erstarrte Lee. Dann stieß er einen langsamen, kontrollierten Atem aus. „Das ist... kompliziert. Was für Erwachsene." Er starrte in die Ferne, als ob er einen anderen Ort sähe. „Feuerbändiger können sich so sehr auf ein Ziel konzentrieren, dass sie es nicht durchdenken. Manchmal ist das was Gutes. Oft aber bringt das einen in riesige Schwierigkeiten." Lee lächelte schief. „Das ist ein Grund warum wir meditieren. Damit man den Lärm aus dem Kopf bekommt und _nachdenkt._ Weil Feuer nicht denken will. Es greift an, es brennt, es ist _niemals_ geduldig. Also muss man doppelt so hart nachdenken, um sich aus Schwierigkeiten herauszuhalten." Er lächelte sanft. „Das ist ein Grund, warum wir unsere Eltern so sehr lieb haben. Wenn das Feuer zu heiß wird, packen sie und am Kragen und zerren uns zurück."

„Weil Feuerbändiger böse sind", flüsterte Jinhai mit gesenkten Augen.

„Wer hat dir das – ?" Lees Augen wurden für einen Moment hart. Er schüttelte es ab und wechselte einen Blick mit Suyins Eltern, die beide zornig und wie vom Blitz getroffen. Meixiang hatte eine Hand auf den Mund gepresst.

„Du bist nicht böse", sagte Suyin fest. „Du bist mein kleiner Bruder. Du weißt einfach noch nicht was du machst. Weißt du noch wie Mama immer erzählt wie Min auf dem Dach war als er klein war? Er ist da rauf gegangen und hat die Ziegeln überall hin gebändigt. Papa hat _ewig_ gebraucht, um das alles wieder in Ordnung zu bringen."

„Aber er hatte Angst vor mir." Jinhais Augen waren feucht und sie sah wie er ein Schniefen zurückhielt.

„Ich mag es auch nicht, wenn Felsen in meine Richtung fliegen", sagte Lee trocken. „Er wird schon lernen damit zu leben."

Jetzt schniefte Jinhai wirklich und Suyin unterdrückte ein Seufzen. Sicher sie konnte es ihrem Bruder nicht verübeln, wenn er verletzt war, aber Heulen brachte nichts!

„Willst du was Tolles sehen?", bot Lee an, während er eine Kerze wieder ankniff. „Weißt du, es gibt einen Grund, warum Amaya mich unterrichtet."

Halbwegs in Tränen, schaute Jinhai argwöhnisch auf. Und blinzelte und stieß fast mit Suyin zusammen, als er zurückwich, während Lees kreisende Hände die Kerzenflamme zu Gold und Grün lodern ließ und seine Finger umflorten wie –

_Wie Amayas Wasser_, erkannte Suyin verblüfft.

„Ihr könnt es anfassen", sagte Lee leise, ihnen beiden einen Blick zuwerfend. „Es tut nicht weh."

Wie verzaubert berührte sie es, genau wie Jinhai.

Das Feuer war _warm._

Es kitzelte ein bisschen, wie Amayas Wasser, das sie an stupste, prüfte ob etwas nicht in Ordnung war. Und es fühlte sich so an, als ob sie sich an einem kalten Morgen in eine Decke kuschelte. Einfach nur – warm. „Du bist ein _Heiler_", stieß Suyin heraus. „Wie? Ich hab' nie gehört – " Sie unterbrach sich, wollte Jinhais Ohren nicht mit dem füllen, was _sie_ gehört hatte.

„Meine Mutter hatte ein Geheimnis", gab Lee zu. „Ich kam erst vor ein paar Wochen darauf." Er ließ das Feuer zur Kerze zurück flackern und zu seinem gewöhnlichen, heißen Gelb wandeln. „Feuer ist nicht böse, Jinhai. Es kommt darauf an, was man damit macht." Er stand auf und winkte sie beide auch aufzustehen. „Jetzt zeige ich euch, wie man richtig fällt."

Professor Tingzhe hustete diskret. „Ich dachte du behandelst wie man Feuer löscht?"

„Das tue ich", erklärte Lee. „Es ist miteinander verbunden. Man bewegt den Fall, damit man nicht verletzt wird. Und das ist ein Teil dessen, wie man die Energie einer Flamme bewegt, damit sie ausgeht."

„Das ist etwas ungewöhnlich für mich", überlegte Tingzhe. „Ich bin daran gewöhnt, dass Aufprall etwas zerbricht... doch ich schätze, das würde bedeuten die Energien eines Feuers zu brechen." Er neigte den Kopf.

Lee nickte zurück und schaute zu den zwei Kindern. „Schaut her. So geht es." Und damit ließ er sich rücklings auf den Futon fallen, wo er mit einem weichen _Plumps_ landete, ehe er wieder auf die Füße rollte, so leichtfüßig wie eine Katzen-Eule. „Seht ihr?"

Jinhai glotzte. „Äh?", brachte Suyin heraus.

„Keine Sorge. Ich fange euch auf."

Wieder und wieder ließen sie sich fallen, bis Suyin dachte, dass sie zu atemlos war um sich zu bewegen. Doch sie war es nicht ganz und Lee ließ sie noch zwei mal fallen, ehe er sie mit einem Nicken vom Futon schickte. Dann setzte er Jinhai bei der Kerze hin. „Jetzt kommt der schwierige Teil. Atme. Fühle deinen Herzschlag." Er wartete auf das scheue Nicken ihres Bruders. „Greife danach. Nicht mit den Händen, sondern mit deinen Gefühlen. Fühle die Flamme. Sie ist wie ein kleiner Herzschlag. Kannst du es spüren?"

„Wow", hauchte Jinhai.

_Das kann ich nicht machen_, dachte Suyin sehnsüchtig, während sie zusah. Hatte die Flamme gerade geflackert, als Jinhai sich darauf konzentriert hatte? Sie war sich nicht sicher.

„Tu, was ich tue." Lee hob eine Hand, hielt sie flach und gerade. Jinhai tat es ihm nach, einen Blick in Lees ruhiges Gesicht werfend. „Jetzt", sagte Lee leise. „Drücke nach unten. So wie du den Fall in den Futon drückst, damit es nicht weh tut. Drücken und aus."

„Aber sie lebt!" Jinhai ließ entsetzt die Hand fallen. „Nein! Ich tue ihr nicht weh – "

„Jinhai!" Lees Stimme schnappte nicht, doch sie schnitt durch die Panik wie ein Messer. „Du kannst _immer_ ein neues Feuer anzünden."

„A-aber – "

„Feuer ist überall. Lampen. Kerzen. Öfen. Überall. Es gibt viele Feuer. Aber du hast nur _eine_ Mama. Einen Papa. Jia, Min, Suyin – sie können kein Feuer aufhalten, wenn es außer Kontrolle gerät! Du schon. Du _musst._" Lee starrte ihren kleinen Bruder an, todernst. „Ich weiß dass es weh tut. Ich weiß dass du es nicht tun willst. Aber das bedeutet es verantwortungsvoll zu sein. Manchmal müssen wir etwas tun was wir nicht wollen, weil unsere Familie uns braucht." Er legte eine Hand auf Jinhais Schulter. „Verstehst du das?"

„... ich denke schon", flüsterte Jinhai.

„Gut. Jetzt folge mir." Er hob wieder die Hand hoch. „Drücken... und _aus._"

Die Flamme flackerte. Spuckte. Erlosch und etwas grauer Rauch kräuselte sich nach oben.

Jinhai brach in Tränen aus.

„Gut", sagte Lee fest. Er blickte auf und winkte Meixiang besorgt herüber. „Das war gut, Jinhai. Genau das musst du machen." Er wich zurück und ließ eine besorgte Mutter ihren Sohn in die Arme nehmen und ihm sagen wie tapfer und schlau er war. Er lehnte sich gegen eine Kellerwand und fuhr mit einer zitternden Hand durch feuchte schwarze Haare. „Oh, bin ich froh, dass das vorbei ist..."

Suyin packte Lee nicht am Hals, aber sie starrte ihn hart genug an, um ihm verstehen zu geben, dass sie es wollte. 'Professor' Papa ragte drohend hinter ihr auf und das war genug um jeden Jugendlichen der etwas Verstand besaß Angst einzujagen. „Warum weint mein Bruder?"

„Es tut weh ein Feuer auszumachen." Lee schaute zwischen ihnen beiden hin und her, müde und ernst. „Ein Teil ist das Bändigen. Die eigene Energie ist in der Flamme und wenn man anfängt, kann man sie nicht schnell genug zurückziehen, dass es nicht weh tut. Aber ein anderer Teil... Geister. Wir _lieben_ Feuer, Suyin. Es zu töten ist – als ob man sich selbst schneidet. Es fühlt sich _falsch_ an." Er atmete tief durch. „Aber wir alle lernen Feuer auszumachen. Wir _müssen_."

Tingzhe betrachtete ihn einen langen Moment und nickte dann. „Kannst du morgen wiederkommen?"

„Ich habe Meister Amaya schon gefragt", sagte Lee. „Ja."

„Und es ist körperlicher Schmerz?" Tingzhe hob eine graue Augenbraue.

Lee fuhr zusammen und schnappte eine Kerze vom Boden. „Tut mir Leid... Ich bin nicht daran gewöhnt helfen zu können – hältst du das?"

Überrascht hielt Suyin die wieder entzündete Kerze und brachte sie herüber, während Lee dieses seltsame Feuer über Jinhai strich und sein Schluchzen in leiser Hickser abebbten. „Weißt du, was wirklich hilft?", sagte Lee, während das Feuer davon flackerte. „Wir sollten etwas Sonne tanken."

* * *

><p>Übersetzer-Notizen: Eine kurze Auflistung der Charaktere, die Vathara für Ba Sing Se eingeführt hat (ohne die Kanon-Charaktere):<p>

Amaya (Wasserheilerin, versteckt Flüchtlinge der Feuernation)

Huojin (Stadtwache, ehem. Flüchtling, Feuernation)

- Familie: Luli (Jadeschnitzerin, Ehefrau), Lim, Daiyu (Töchter)

Familie Wen:

Tingzhe Wen (Professor, Erdbändiger, Vater)

Meixiang (Flüchtling, Feuernation, Mutter)

Min (Erdbändiger, ältester Sohn, will Dai Li werden)

Jia (Erdbändigerin, älteste Tochter, nimmt Poesie-Unterricht)

Suyin (jüngste Tochter, keine Bändigerin, lernt Kämpfen)

Jinhai (jüngster Sohn, Feuerbändiger)

Dai Li:

Shirong (will Zuko rekrutieren)

Quan (Long Fengs Stellvertreter)

(Yunxu (Vorliebe für Gedankenbändigen))

(Bon )

die letzten beiden sind übrigens noch nicht eingeführt.


	13. Chapter 13

Kapitel 13:

(Zuko, Familie Wen/ Haus der Wens/ Ba Sing Se/ Episode: 'Geschichten aus Ba Sing Se: Zukos Geschichte')

„Ist das normal?", fragte Meixiang leise.

Zuko beobachtete Jinhai, der zusammengerollt in Meixiangs kleinem Garten schlief. „Feuer ist nicht wie die anderen Elemente. Es kommt aus dem Inneren. Man muss seine Ausdauer, seine Kraft aufbauen. Mein Bändigen ist auch erst spät gekommen. Ich brauchte _viele_ Nickerchen." Und das hatte ihn sehr verstimmt. Nickerchen waren für Kleinkinder. Den Geistern sei Dank, dass seine Mutter einen Sinn für Humor hatte.

Er schaute kurz zu den Gesichtern der zwei besorgten Eltern und der Schwester, deren fürsorgliche Haltung ihn so sehr an Lu Ten erinnerte, dass es weh tat. „Aber es ist ein was Gutes daran ein Feuerbändiger zu sein. Man bekommt nicht leicht einen Sonnenbrand." Und das hatte ihnen das Leben gerettet, als sie auf dem Floß getrieben waren und nur wenig Schutz hatten –

„Ich schätze, das ist noch etwas, auf das sie achtgeben müssen." Zuko seufzte. So viele kleine Details. So viele Möglichkeiten entlarvt zu werden.

_Und das ist nur wenn nicht nach Leuten von der Feuernation gesucht wird. Ich muss es ihnen sagen._

„Ich wollte früher hier sein", sagte Zuko ruhig. „Ich verspätete mich, weil ich jemanden abschütteln musste." Er hielt die Hand hoch um eine größere Person anzudeuten. „Er heißt Jet und er ist etwa so groß. Hat zerzaustes braunes Haar und braune Augen. Mit Hakenschwertern bewaffnet. Und kaut auf einem Strohhalm, die ganze Zeit. Er hat meinen Onkel und mich auf der Fähre nach Ba Sing Se gesehen und er ist sicher, dass wir Feuerbändiger sind. Nun, dass Onkel einer ist", berichtigte sich Zuko. „Ich habe ihn dazu gebracht zu glauben, dass ich ein Wasserbändiger bin."

„Wie das denn?", fragte Suyin, während ihre Eltern noch kein klares Wort herausbrachten.

„Wir waren in einem Teeladen. Ich habe ihm einen Kessel voll heißen Wasser entgegen geschleudert", antwortete Zuko, vorsichtig Teile der Wahrheit vermeidend. „Zu Heilen bedeutet, Feuer in einer Weise zu bewegen, wie es die meisten Feuerbändiger nie versuchen. Ich kann das Feuer in heißem Wasser bewegen. Das ist richtig gut."

„Einfallsreich", sagte Tingzhe überrascht, während Meixiang ihn _anglotzte_. „Hast du es schon mit etwas anderem versucht? Mit Erde vielleicht?"

„Noch nicht", brachte Zuko heraus, von den ihm plötzlich aufgehenden Möglichkeiten erschüttert. „Mit Sand könnte es klappen... es geht mit Wasser, weil Wasser strömt, wie Hitze..."

_Luft strömt ebenfalls._

_Agni. Ich muss es ausprobieren._

Ein Mal, nur ein _einziges Mal_ wollte er, dass Aang erfuhr, wie es sich anfühlte durch ein Gebäude geblasen zu werden. Etwas Demut konnte die Lebensspanne des Avatars nur verlängern.

„Danke", sagte Zuko und meinte es ehrlich. „Das probiere ich. Aber später. Sie müssen sich vor diesem jungen Volltrottel in Acht nehmen. Er ist gefährlich. Onkel tut so wie ein alter Zivilist und trotzdem ist Jet auf ihn losgegangen. Wenn er meint, dass er von Jinhai weiß..." Zuko sah Suyin in die Augen, todernst. „Es kümmert ihn nicht, wem er weh tut, wenn er nur der Feuernation schaden kann. Kämpfe nicht gegen ihn. Lauf einfach nur weg."

„Aber du hast ihn abgehängt?", fragte Meixiang, während sie sichtlich ihre Angst durch Entschlossenheit ersetzte.

„Ich hatte Übung darin Verfolger in die Irre zu führen", gab Zuko zu. „Jetzt, wo ich weiß, dass er immer noch Ausschau hält, bin ich vorsichtiger. Ich führe ihn nicht zu ihnen." Er begegnete ihrem Blick fest. „Können sie die Leute warnen? Huojin weiß schon von Jet, und ich sage es Amaya, aber ich will sicher sein, dass jeder davon hört."

„Das werde ich." Meixiang neigte ihren Kopf. Es war beinahe eine Verbeugung.

Zuko duckte den Kopf. „Tun sie das nicht. Bitte."

Sie studierte ihn, mit einer schwarzen Augenbraue hochgezogen. „Mein Lord, selbst wenn ihr euch entschlossen habt fort zu gehen, könnt ihr nicht hinter euch lassen, wozu ihr geboren wurdet – "

„Es war nicht meine Entscheidung!" _Sage es. Spucke es einfach aus._ „Ich bin in der _Verbannung_, Meixiang. Ich wurde ins Exil geschickt." Seine Fäuste ballten sich und die Nägel bissen in die Haut. _Kein Feuer. Nicht hier._ „Wenn sie einen Lord haben wollen, dann halten sie nach jemandem Ausschau, der Ehre hat." _Meine habe ich verloren. Alles habe ich verloren..._

_Aber ich lasse nicht zu, dass sie verlieren, was sie lieben. Das kann ich tun. Das werde ich tun._

„Ihr habt ein Agni Kai verloren", sagte Meixiang schließlich.

_Das ist doch offensichtlich, oder nicht?_ „Ich habe nicht einmal gekämpft", biss Zuko heraus. „Wie denn auch? Er war – " _mein Vater_ „jemand dem ich Loyalität schuldig war. Ich _konnte nicht._"

„Ein Agni – was?", fragte Tingzhe misstrauisch.

„Ein Feuerduell", sagte Meixiang schlicht. „Wir sind Kinder der Drachen, Tingzhe. Manchmal ist die einzige Möglichkeit etwas zu klären ein Kampf."

„Und die Feuernation nennt sich zivilisiert?", sagte ihr Ehemann ungläubig. „Wenn wir hier Meinungsverschiedenheiten haben – "

„Dann streitet ihr und schreit euch gegenseitig an und beginnt Verleumdungskampagnen, die Generationen andauern können?", erwiderte Meixiang spitz. „Wenn ein Agni Kai vorbei ist, dann ist es _vorbei_. Entschieden. Abgehakt. Und die Loyalität eines jeden ist befriedigt. Man hat sein Leben für das riskiert, was man glaubt, dass es richtig ist. Kein Lord kann mehr als das verlangen." Sie schaute wieder zu Zuko. „Doch ihr konntet nicht mehr als ein Kind gewesen sein."

„Ich war dreizehn Jahre alt." Er konnte nicht anders, als Suyin einen Blick zuzuwerfen. „Das ist alt genug."

Das Mädchen schluckte trocken. „Des-deswegen trainierst du mich also?"

„Nein", sagte Zuko ungläubig. _Wie kann sie das auch nur denken – Erdkönigreich. Sie weiß es nicht._ „Das ist zur Selbstverteidigung. Man muss ein Feuerbändiger sein, um ein Agni Kai auszutragen. Ehrenduelle für Leute die nicht Bändigen sind Schwertkämpfe. Ich meine, du kannst sie zu führen lernen, wenn du willst." Er fing Tingzhes strengen Blick auf, und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß, Speere und Wurfmesser sind traditionell, aber mit denen bin ich lausig..."

Tingzhes Augen wurden noch dunkler. Der Erdbändiger ließ seine Knöchel knacken.

„Bedrohe ihn nicht, nur weil er die Wahrheit sagt, Liebster", sagte Meixiang amüsiert. „Drachenkinder. Doch wir haben keine Fangzähne und Klauen. Wir müssen uns mit Feuer und Stahl begnügen." Sie schaute wieder zu Zuko. „Aber dreizehn? Was ist da passiert?"

Zuko erstarrte. _Ich kann es ihnen nicht sagen. Ich kann nicht._

Er hatte mit niemandem über jenen Tag gesprochen. Nicht einmal mit Onkel. Und Iroh war _dabei gewesen._

_Sie hat diese verrückte Vorstellung, dass ich immer noch ein Lord bin. Ich kann nicht zulassen, dass sie das glaubt. Wir wollen es so hin drehen, dass sie aus der Stadt heraus können. Aber wenn sie jemanden sucht, dem sie ihre Loyalität geben kann … muss sie einen Besseren finden._

_Ich muss ihr irgendwas sagen._

„Ich hätte auf Onkel hören und die Klappe halten sollen", sagte Zuko schließlich. „Ich hätte mich aus dem Kriegsraum fernhalten sollen. Aber ich dachte, dass ich die Verantwortung hatte mehr zu erfahren... es war eine schlechte Idee." Er holte tief Luft, versuchte seine Gefühle beiseite zu schieben. „Einer der Gen- einer der Kommandeure plante einen taktischen Vorteil zu erringen, indem er neue Rekruten gegen erfahrene und ausgebildete Erdbändiger schickte. Um sie so ins Freie zu locken. Ich sagte, dass wir das unseren Leuten nicht antun konnten." Nein, er würde die Narbe _nicht_ anfassen. „Er forderte mich. Ich hätte nachgeben sollen. Aber ich hatte keine Angst. Nicht vor ihm." Zuko hob die Schultern. „Manchmal kann ich wirklich, wirklich dumm sein."

„Ja, nun", sagte Tingzhe unsicher. „Man kann die Fähigkeiten eines Bändigers nicht immer nach seinem Aussehen beurteilen."

„Nein." Es war nur ein Hauch, doch Zuko brachte es heraus. „Nein, als ich mich umdrehte... war es nicht er." _Nicht zittern. Nicht jetzt. Es ist vorbei. Es ist schon seit Jahren vorbei._

„Das ist unehrenhaft!" Meixiangs Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt, die Knöchel weiß vor Anspannung. „Deine Familie hätte das Duell aufhalten sollen! Sie hätten protestieren sollen, selbst bis zu den Ohren des Feuerlords – "

Es war nicht lustig. Das war nicht im geringsten witzig. Warum lachte er also? Er lachte, bis es ihm weh tat und er sich gegen die Hauswand lehnen musste, während Tränen über sein Gesicht rannen.

_Wecke Jinhai nicht auf. Er sollte das nicht sehen._

Er holte stockend Luft und Zuko presste den Schmerz wieder in jene dunkle Ecke in seinem Geist. „Es hätte nichts gebracht", brachte er abgehackt heraus. „Der Feuerlord hat ein Ding für _Respekt_."

Er wischte die Tränen weg und richtete sich wieder auf. „Onkel hat sich um mich gekümmert, nachdem … danach. Deswegen bin ich nicht gestorben. Am ersten Tag als ich wieder aufstehen konnte – " Er konnte noch das Knistern der Anordnung in Azulas Händen hören. Ihr Grinsen sehen, wissend und grausam, als er den Beschluss durchlas. Onkels Gesicht, als er sie dort fand, eine tief ernste Besorgnis, die zu kaltem Zorn wurde, als sie summend den Gang hinunter gehüpft war.

_Denke nicht daran._

„Onkel kam mit mir", sagte Zuko einfach. „Das hätte er nicht tun müssen. Er wurde nie verbannt. Ohne ihn wäre ich schon ein Dutzend Mal tot." Er schaute zu Meixiang und schüttelte den Kopf. „Finden sie jemand anderes."

_Schiebe den Schmerz zur Seite. Konzentriere dich. Überlebe._

Äußerlich ruhig, verbeugte sich Zuko vor dem Professor. „Ich versprach Meister Amaya, dass ich für die Abendstunden in der Klinik bin. Ich komme morgen wieder vorbei."

Er durchquerte das Haus und schaute nicht zurück.

* * *

><p>(Amaya, Zuko Klinik/ Ba Sing Se)

_Er ist ja totenbleich._

Amaya bugsierte ihren wie schlafwandelnden Lehrling aus dem Wartezimmer hinaus, an neugierigen Patienten vorbei. „Bist du verletzt?", fragte sie leise.

„Ich bin nicht verwundet." Lee richtete sich verstimmt auf, als sie ihn ungläubig anstarrte, doch selbst seine Verärgerung wirkte erschöpft. „Nur müde. Jinhais Eltern hatten Fragen. Ein paar davon waren nicht leicht zu beantworten. Ich bin wieder mit Jet zusammengestoßen und er ist immer noch hinter Onkel her. Hab ihn aber in einer Gasse abgeschüttelt, hoffe, er fängt endlich an nachzudenken, bevor ich ihm weh tun muss. Und – einer der Leute in der Nähe von Bosco hat mir das hier geliehen." Mit beinahe regungslosem Gesicht reichte er ihr eine mit blauen Kappen verschlossene Rolle.

_Eine Wasserbändigungs-Schriftrolle._

„Ich bin nicht verwundet", wiederholte er hölzern, als sie zu ihm blickte. Er schluckte und die Finger ballten sich. „Ich kann arbeiten."

_Ich will nicht denken,_ konnte Amaya fast schon die stille Bitte hören. _Bitte, geben sie mir was zu tun._

„Fange mit Nin an." Sie seufzte. „Er hat es wieder geschafft sich den Rücken zu verrenken. Du arbeitest an einfachen Heilungen und du wirst aufhören, wenn ich es dir sage."

Ein unterwürfiges Nicken. „Ja, Meister Amaya."

_Das wird ein langer Nachmittag._

* * *

><p>(Shirong Übungsplatz der Universität/ Ba Sing Se)

_Das steht uns also zur Auswahl._

Shirong stand in Zivil, die steinernen Handschuhe in die Ärmel geschoben am Rand des steinumrandeten Übungsplatzes der Universität und beobachtete eine Klasse von erdbändigenden Studenten. Die meisten Studenten waren annehmbar. Ein paar waren exzellent, von der Art die als Spezialisten auf der Mauer landeten oder zu Architekten und Steinhandwerker in der Stadt werden würden. Doch von allen Studenten hier hatte nur einer den Drang, den Killerinstinkt, um vielleicht Dai Li zu werden

_Min Wen._

Sein Gegner war ein älterer Jugendlicher. Doch Min zerteilte seine Steinwand mit einem Schnitt seiner Hand und schlug das Fragment seinem Gegner entgegen. Der ältere Junge stampfte eine weitere Wand hoch, rechtzeitig, um den Angriff aufzufangen, doch beide Steine zerschmetterten.

_Er hat das Talent. Und er ist schnell genug. Wir könnten ihn zweifellos zu unserem Level trainieren._

Doch wenn er ehrlich sein sollte – und bei den Geistern die er gesehen hatte, bemühte sich Shirong sehr, sich selbst gegenüber ehrlich zu sein – es war nicht das Talent im Erdbändigen das ihm Sorgen bereitete.

_Er ist Professor Wens Sohn._

Und genau da lag das Problem. Tingzhe Wen verhielt sich sicherlich so als ob er noch immer in der Ära von Avatar Kyoshi lebte, doch war sein Verstand völlig in Ordnung. Er wusste genug um zu wissen, wovon er nicht reden sollte, doch ein paar seiner Studenten waren nicht so weise gewesen.

Ein guter Lehrer liebte seine Schüler und Tingzhe Wen war ein sehr guter Lehrer. Eines Tages könnte das mehr wiegen als seine Vorsicht. Konnte Min Wen damit umgehen einer von jenen zu sein, die vielleicht seinen eigenen Vater verschwinden lassen mussten?

_Und wenn er das kann – wollen wir diese Art von Rekrut?_

Es gab noch einen weiteren Grund, bei dem Jungen vorsichtig zu sein. Es war für Shirong schwieriger, es auf den Punkt zu bringen, doch es war trotzdem eine Sorge.

_Er ist zu eifrig._

Min Wen brannte mit Leidenschaft, wie eine Flamme, die Blitzpapier auflodern ließ. Falls die Dai Li nicht das waren, was er sich erträumt hatte, falls die harte Realität ihrer dreckigen Arbeit um Ba Sing Se stabil zu halten nicht das erreichte, was der Junge erstrebte... wer konnte schon sagen, dass er diese Leidenschaft nicht ebenso schnell etwas anderem zuwenden würde?

Und doch. Instinkt, egal wie ausgeformt und getestet war nicht Grund genug, dem Jungen eine Chance zu verweigern. Sie _brauchten_ neue Rekruten. Oder Quan und der Großsekretär würden Lee nicht einmal in Betracht ziehen.

_Und das wäre echt eine Schande._

Min Wen hatte noch nie dem Tod in die Augen geblickt. Lee schon und er hatte ihn auch gebracht. Man konnte es in seinen Augen sehen, wann immer der junge Mann vergaß den Unschuldigen zu spielen. Und doch sorgte sich Lee noch um andere Leute, selbst wenn die meisten davon flatterhaft und nervig waren.

Offen gestanden war der Erdkönig nun mal flatterhaft und nervtötend. Doch er war durch das Geburtsrecht Herrscher von Ba Sing Se. Shirong hatte seine Pflicht und das war es.

_Noch ein Punkt für ihn. Lee versteht Pflicht._

Pflicht oder nicht, Shirong würde _so etwas_ nie mit Bosco machen müssen wollen. Lee hatte gezögert, den Bären untersucht, um zu sehen, ob es einen anderen Weg gäbe, um an die Verstopfung zu gelangen, ohne die Kreatur aufschneiden zu müssen... dann hatte er das Gesicht verzogen und getan, was getan werden musste.

_Ich mag ihn._

Shirong hob eine Augenbraue bei dem Gedanken und ließ ihn sich sorgfältig durch den Kopf gehen. Er hatte zwei Jahrzehnte in den Rängen des Dai Li überlebt. Und dort überlebte man nicht lang, wenn man nicht auf den Schauder am Nacken achtete, der einem sagte, wann die Geister die Mutter aller Erdrutsche auf einen losließen.

Lee... fühlte sich warm an. Stark. Sicher, auf eine Art, wie seine Steinhandschuhe zu tragen und mit einem getesteten Agenten zu arbeiten sich sicher anfühlte.

_Wenn wir in eine Ecke gedrängt wären, würde er kämpfen._

Doch alles bedacht, war das Heilen der wichtigere Vorteil. Jedes Jahr in dem der Avatar verschwunden war, waren die Geister übellauniger geworden und immer mehr dazu bereit die Menschen selbst bei dem kleinsten Vergehen zu attackieren. Das war kein Aberglaube, es war Tatsache. Man konnte die häufiger werdenden Angriffe in den Aufzeichnungen der Dai Li nachlesen, die Listen der Leute die unheimlich, sonderbar geworden waren –

_Lee hat gegen einen Geist gekämpft._

Wäre er allein gewesen, hätte sich Shirong einen Klaps gegen die Stirn gegönnt. Doch stattdessen trat er nur von einem Fuß auf den anderen und fragte sich, warum er nicht schon eher darauf gekommen war.

_Er spielt den Unschuldigen und das sogar ziemlich gut._

Doch es war klar genug, wenn Shirong erst einmal das Gefühl von Sicherheit und Stärke erkannt hatte. Leute die die Geisterwelt getroffen hatten, die sich dem entgegen gestellt hatten – es gab eine _Präsenz_ um sie herum. Ein Gefühl des _Andersartigen_, das selbst die Stärke eines Bändigers übertraf.

_Es sind nicht nur unsere Uniformen, die den Menschen Angst machen._

Kein Wunder dass Lee ihm ohne zusammenzuzucken in die Augen sehen konnte. Die Fremdheit war schon in ihm, schied ihn von jenen, die ruhige, gewöhnliche Leben führten.

_Du armer Junge. Ich hoffe, du hältst dich an uns. Du wirst nie wieder zu normalen Leuten dazu gehören._

Doch Heiler war eine gute zweite Wahl. Amaya war auch von den Geistern berührt. Niemand erwartete, dass ein Wasserheiler normal war.

_Ich frage mich, ob du schon dahinter gekommen bist._

Wenn Lee es noch nicht bemerkt hatte, würde Shirong es ihm sagen müssen. Wenn er wirklich nicht daran interessiert sein sollte ein Dai Li zu sein. Ein Wasserheiler zur Hand zu haben war kein kleiner Vorteil.

Mit diesem Entschluss wendete Shirong seine volle Aufmerksamkeit wieder Min zu, als der Jugendliche seinen nächsten Gegner beinahe wortwörtlich unter einem Mini-Haufen von Geröll zermalmte. _Autsch._

Genau das war der Moment an dem vier frühere, staubige Gegner alle entschieden, dass sie genug hatten und Min buchstäblich einschlossen.

_Tss, tss. Ihr habt die Oberseite vergessen._

Und das war eine Tatsache, von der Min umgehend Gebrauch machte und auf einer Felssäule nach oben schoss, bevor er die vier Wände zu ihren Erschaffern zurück trat. Doch jetzt näherten sich noch andere Studenten, einer der Ausbilder eingeschlossen...

Grinsend lehnte sich Shirong zurück, um das Spektakel zu genießen.

* * *

><p>(Suyin, Meixiang Haus der Wens/ Ba Sing Se)

_Papa ist in seinem Arbeitszimmer, Min frisst immer noch Staub in der Schule. Jia passt auf Jinhai auf und darf nicht mit ihren Freundinnen ausgehen falls sie ihn runter lässt, während Mama kocht. Das ist die beste Chance, die ich kriege._ „Mama?", sagte Suyin leise, an der Ecke der Küche stehend, während ihre Mutter Gemüse zerkleinerte. „Was hat Lee damit gemeint, wir sollten einen anderen Lord finden?"

Es war die beste Frage, die sie sich ausdenken konnte. Die einzige über diesen ganzen schrecklichen Moment im Garten, das nicht nur ein 'Du bist noch zu jung' aus ihren Eltern herausholen würde. Das hoffte sie zumindest.

Meixiang schaute sie traurig an, so wie sie ausgesehen hatte, nachdem Lee geflohen war. Ihre Brauen senkten sich und sie nickte entschlossen. „Kannst du die Kartoffel-Schocken schälen?"

„Jawohl", sagte Suyin eilig und nahm eine Drahtbürste um den Topf voll Knollen zu schrubben. Sie betrachtete jede, bevor sie unter ihre Bürste kam, und legte drei zur Seite, die genug Sprossen hatten, um gepflanzt zu werden. 'Schocken-Blumen waren hübsch und frische junge Knollen im Herbst, mit etwas Butter waren so ziemlich das beste Frühstück überhaupt.

„Ich will Jinhai noch nichts davon sagen, bis er älter ist", fing ihre Mutter an. „Er kann sein Training geheim halten, hoffe ich, aber Geschichten über Geister und Drachen... nun, was für ein Kind hält das vor seinen Spielkameraden geheim? Aber du bist alt genug, um es zu erfahren."

„Was haben Lords mit Geistern und Drachen zu tun?", fragte Suyin, schrubbend.

„Oma und Shu waren die ersten Erdbändiger, doch sie waren menschlich. Es heißt, dass die ersten Feuerbändiger die Kinder einer tapferen, strahlenden Lady waren, die ihrem Lord erschienen war, als er auf der Schwelle des Todes stand und die Sonne durch den Regen schien. Sie pflegte ihn gesund, kämpfte an seiner Seite und erzog ihre Kinder." Meixiang hielt inne. „Und als ihr Lord starb verwandelte sie sich wieder in einen Drachen und flog davon."

Die 'Schocke rutschte Suyin beinahe aus der Hand und sie war froh, dass sie noch kein Messer in die Hand genommen hatte. „Sie war ein _Drache_?"

„Und nicht der einzige in unserer Geschichte", sagte Meixiang einfach. „Von vielen unserer größten Heroen und schwärzesten Bösewichtern heißt es, dass sie vom Blut der Drachen waren. Man kann es in den Stammbäumen nachprüfen. Es gibt Namen, die aus dem Nirgendwo auftauchen, Kinder bekommen, aufziehen und verschwinden. Verschwinden, nicht sterben." Sie stoppte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Oder man hat die Stammbäume überprüfen können, bevor Feuerlord Sozin jede Erwähnung solcher Leute für illegal erklärt und die Jagd auf Drachen eröffnet hatte."

Das ergab Sinn, auf eine unschöne Art und Weise. Man wollte ja nicht versuchen, Menschen dazu zu bringen ihre … Verwandten zu jagen. „Haben wir – ?" Suyin konnte es nicht ganz sagen.

„Wir haben." Ihre Mutter nickte. „Dein kleiner Bruder wäre Beweis genug, wenn ich nicht die Geschichten meines Großvaters gehört hätte." Meixiang betrachtete sie, besorgt. „Es ist nichts wofür man sich schämen muss. Doch es macht uns anders. Wir _brauchen_ Lords. Drachen... sie verhandeln nicht. Ein Drache herrscht über ein Territorium und alle anderen, die dort leben, unterwerfen sich ihm. Oder ihr. Oder es kommt zu einem Kampf, bis der Verlierer flieht oder aufgibt. So heißt es in den Geschichten."

Wie Pygmäen-Pumas, die Suyin manchmal auf den Dächern beobachtete, die fauchten und drohten und hin und wieder kamen Zähne und Krallen ins Spiel. Das mochte dazu führen dass Blut vergossen wurde, aber es _tötete_ keinen.

_Wie ein Agni Kai_

„Also", sagte Suyin und versuchte es zusammen zu setzen. „Wenn es keine Lords gäbe – würden sich die Leute ständig streiten?"

„Mein Großvater las Geschichten die von seinem Ur-irgendwas-Großvater geschrieben worden waren, über eine Zeit als die Feuernation nur kriegerische Clans und Piraten war", nickte Meixiang. „Frag deinen Vater danach. Er weiß mehr über die Herrschaft des 46sten Erdkönig als jeder von uns."

Gute Idee. „Aber du musst nicht gegen irgendwen kämpfen", warf Suyin ein.

Meixiang zögerte und seufzte. „Suyin. Weißt du warum Jinhai – dein stiller, _schüchterner_ kleiner Bruder – einen Jungen umarmt hat, den er nur ein einziges Mal gesehen hatte?"

„Nun, ich..." Suyins Stimme erstarb, als sie darüber nachdachte. Es ergab Sinn. Oder? Warum sollte Jinhai Lee _nicht_ vertrauen? Lee war –

Suyin riss den Kopf hoch um dem Blick ihrer Mutter zu begegnen. „Lee fühlt sich … sicher an." Und das ergab keinen Sinn. Es ergab überhaupt keinen Sinn.

„Oh", hauchte Meixiang. Sie legte ihr Messer weg und zog ihre Tochter in eine Umarmung. „Oh, mein tapferes kleines Mädchen. Ich wusste es nicht."

„Mami?" Warum fühlte sich ihr Herz so flattrig an, als ob das so erschreckend und wichtig wäre, als Mama mit ihr darüber gesprochen hatte, nicht mit Jungen allein zu sein, _gar nichts_ zu tun, außer man hatte ihn mit nach Hause gezerrt um bewaffnete Eltern zu treffen?

„Der stärkste Drache herrscht, aber er beschützt auch." Meixiangs Augen suchten ihre. „Feuer ist _loyal_. Alle seine Kinder sind das. Zuerst zu den Eltern, dann zur Familie. Danach ist die Loyalität die eigene Wahl. Sei vorsichtig wem du sie gibst. Sie zu brechen, wird dein Herz brechen." Sie schaute zu Boden, blass und besorgt. „Für einen Feuerbändiger... die Loyalität zu brechen, tötet sie."

_Das hört sich verrückt an._ Aber es war es nicht. Suyin konnte es _spüren_ dass es das nicht war. Sie würde eher sterben, als ihren Eltern zu schaden, ihren Brüdern, ihrer Schwester. War es nicht das weswegen sie sich so sehr bemüht hatte, Jinhai versteckt zu halten? Sie würde eher sterben –

_Oder töten._

Der Gedanke war da gewesen, nagend, seit Lee ihnen von Jet berichtet hatte. Das ist es was ein Pygmäen-Puma-Weibchen tat, wenn jemand ihren Nachkommen weh tun wollte. Sie fauchte und hieb mit den Krallen und versuchte alles mögliche. Aber wenn das nicht klappte...

„Mami", flüsterte Suyin und klammerte sich an sie.

„Ich weiß, meine Süße. Ich weiß." Meixiang wiegte sie sanft, streichelte ihr Haar. „Deswegen will ich, dass du in deinen Übungen mit Lee gut aufpasst. Denn wenn irgend so ein _Bastard_ dich bedroht, oder irgendeinen von uns – dann will ich, dass du es bist, die danach noch steht. Verstümmele ihn, wenn es sein muss. _Töte_ ihn, wenn es nicht anders geht. _Lebe_." Noch eine Umarmung. „Und erinnere dich daran, was ich Jinhai gesagt habe. Wenn es Schwierigkeiten gibt, wirkliche Schwierigkeiten – finde Lee oder seinen Onkel. Sie sind Große Namen. Sie werden dich beschützen."

„Lees Lord hat ihn nicht beschützt", schniefte Suyin.

„Das hätte nie geschehen sollen", sagte Meixiang traurig. „Die guten Lords sind ihren Leuten loyal, selbst den Kindern, die nicht alt genug sind, um – " Sie erstarrte.

„Mama?", wisperte Suyin.

„Oh, Geister", hauchte Meixiang. „Der arme Junge. Kein Wunder, dass er nicht glaubt, dass er ein..." Sie stieß langsam den Atem aus und ließ los. „Suyin, machst du die hier fertig? Ich muss mit deinem Vater reden."

Suyin nickte. „Über Lee?"

„Über etwas, von dem ich gehofft habe, es nie wieder studieren zu müssen", sagte Meixiang, halb zu sich selbst. „Politik."

* * *

><p>(Tingzhe, Meixiang Haus der Wens/Ba Sing Se)

Das Klopfen an seiner Tür kam nicht unerwartet. Es war nur etwas früher, als er erwartet hatte. Tingzhe seufzte und stellte ein fast unberührtes Glas Wein ab. „Herein."

Meixiang sah, was er auf seinem Schreibtisch ausgebreitet hatte und schloss die Tür ehe sie ihren Kopf schüttelte. „Du weißt doch, was sie mit dir machen, wenn sie dich mit diesen Sachen erwischen."

„Bai ist fort", sagte Tingzhe traurig, während er durch die Notizen seines ehemaligen Studenten blätterte. „Das ist alles was ich noch von ihm habe." Er zuckte mit den Schultern und warf ihr ein trockenes Lächeln zu. „Außerdem weiß jeder, dass ich kein Interesse an den gegenwärtigen Vorgängen habe. Warum sollte etwas wie diese Aufzeichnungen hier sein?"

„Du gerissener Betrüger." Meixiangs Lächeln erhellte ihr Gesicht und erwärmte sein Herz wieder. „Du könntest es ohne Weiteres mit dem Gesichtsräuber aufnehmen."

„Oh, sicher nicht", schmunzelte Tingzhe. Dann wurde sein Gesicht wieder ernst. „Worum geht es?"

„Lees Agni Kai." Meixiang schauderte. „Es war sein Vater."

Ah. Das passte unglücklicherweise zusammen. „Woher weißt du das?"

„Er war dreizehn Jahre alt. Er konnte noch niemand anderem Loyalität schuldig sein, außer seiner Familie. Sein Onkel ist _hier_. Und so wie er von seiner Mutter redet? Sie kann es nicht gewesen sein."

Ihr Geister, diese Möglichkeit war ihm gar nicht eingefallen. Was für ein Land lehrte Müttern zu kämpfen?

_Die Art, die einen dreizehnjährigen Jungen verbannt._

Nein. Er konnte nicht der Nation die Schuld dafür geben. Dem Feuerlord dagegen konnte er schon beschuldigen.

_Ich frage mich, ob Lee das je gemacht hat._

Meixiang schaute ihn stirnrunzelnd an, und tappte einen Finger gegen die Hüfte. „Du bist nicht überrascht."

Das war seine Frau. Sie hatte Augen, so scharf wie ein Botenfalke. „Ich glaube, ich weiß, wer er ist", sagte Tingzhe schlicht.

Meixiang sah den Wein an, den er für gewöhnlich erst nach dem Abendessen anrührte. „Ist es so schlimm?"

„Nein", sagte Tingzhe nachdenklich, „es ist schlimmer." Er seufzte. „Bedenke aber, das ist nur eine begründete Vermutung. Die Umstände, in denen der fragliche Junge verwundet wurde, waren offensichtlich nicht allgemein bekannt. Aber zeitlich passt es. Außer natürlich, der Feuerlord hat den Sohn eines anderen Großen Namen im gleichen Jahr verbannt und Bai hat es nicht herausfinden können. Das ist eines der letzten Fragmente, die er hat finden können, bevor... nun ja." Und doch, dieses Gelächter. Es war so schrecklich, herzzerreißend, als ob der Junge gerade erst erkannt hatte, wie obszön ungerecht das Universum gewesen war.

„Tingzhe." Meixiang warf ihm einen nüchternen Blick zu. „Warum sagst du es mir nicht einfach?"

„Weil du es dann nicht mehr nicht wissen kannst", gestand Tingzhe offen. Er zögerte kurz und sagte ihr die Wahrheit. „Und... ich weiß nicht, was passieren wird. Du hast ihn _mein Lord_ genannt." Er ließ den Kopf hängen, beschämt. „Ich will dich nicht verlieren."

„Oh, Tingzhe." Sie nahm seine Hände in ihre und knetete die von Erde geschundenen Finger. „Ich bin deine Ehefrau. Du und die Kinder kommen immer an erster Stelle." Sie lächelte ihn an, voller stillem Schalk. „Warum glaubst du, lehren wir die Mädchen zu kämpfen? Damit sie die Kinder beschützen können, wenn Ehemänner oder Brüder etwas Dummes machen. Egal was ihre Lords tun." Ihre Stimme senkte sich. „Ich liebe dich. Kein Lord kann das ändern."

_Ich liebe dich auch. Ich muss dir vertrauen._ „Nicht einmal dieser?"

Meixiang las Bais Notizen. Sie hielt inne. Und las sie noch einmal durch, langsamer.

Dann griff sie an ihm vorbei und stürzte den guten Wein hinab, wie Wasser.

„Exakt", sagte Tingzhe trocken.

Sie stieß langsam ihren Atem aus. „Er sagte, dass er mit seinem _Onkel_ hier ist."

„Wenn Bai Recht hatte, dann hat er nur diesen einen", sagte Tingzhe trocken. „Ich muss gestehen, der Gedanke von diesem Mann innerhalb der Mauern lässt mein Rückgrat zu Wasser werden. Was um alles auf der Welt plant er?"

„Er hat keinen Plan", sagte Meixiang nach einem langen Moment. „Sie verstecken sich, genau wie der Rest von uns."

Tingzhe warf ihr einen zweifelnden Blick zu.

„Sie kamen zu Amaya, Liebster. Ein Mann in seiner Position... er wäre nicht hier, wenn in der Feuernation irgendeine Hoffnung übrig wäre."

„Ein Mann in seiner Position führt viel wahrscheinlicher einen weitreichenden Plan aus – "

„Hier? Allein? Nur mit Lee an seiner Seite? Während sie sich mit der Hilfe einer Wasserbändigerin verstecken?" Meixiang betrachtete ihn und schüttelte den Kopf. „Was ist wahrscheinlicher? Eine Verschwörung? Oder ein Mann, der versucht seinen Neffen zu retten, indem sie an den einzigen Ort kommen, an dem sie sich verstecken können?"

Tingzhe seufzte. „Lee sagte, dass er Dinge getan hat auf die er nicht stolz ist." _Der Kommandant seines Schiffes, natürlich._ „Es ist nur... wie kann der Sohn jenes Mannes der Junge sein, den wir in unser Heim gelassen haben?" _ Er war so sanft mit Jinhai. Freundlich. Kein unerbittlicher Feind. Kein Monster._ „Wie kann irgend ein Mann so etwas seinem eigenen Sohn antun?"

„Wir könnten seinen Bruder fragen."

Tingzhe beäugte seine Frau misstrauisch. „Das meinst du nicht ernst."

„Warum nicht?" Meixiang sah beinahe verschmitzt aus. „Wir haben Huojin, Luli und ihre Mädchen sowieso nächste Woche zu Besuch. Warum sollten wir sie nicht ebenfalls einladen? Lee wird mit Jinhai und Suyin und Lim und Daiyu beschäftigt sein und wahrscheinlich Jia abwehren und von Min angeblitzt werden. Wir werden genug Zeit haben seinen Onkel in die Zange zu nehmen und … zu reden."

„Ich hätte es lieber mit einem wütenden Gürteltier-Löwen zu tun", murmelte Tingzhe.

„Deshalb müssen wir das planen, mein Lieber."

„Ah, ja. Ein Plan." Tingzhe nickte. „Ich bin verdammt."

* * *

><p>(Amaya, Zuko Klinik/ Ba Sing Se)

„Hier." Amaya stellte eine dampfende Tasse vor ihrem Lehrling ab, dankbar für die Stille, als die letzten regulären Patienten ihre Tür hinter sich schlossen. Sie würde die Vordertür aufschließen, sollte es einen Notfall geben, doch für den Moment waren sie allein. „Ich weiß, dass du Tee nicht so sehr magst, aber der hier ist gut für jemanden der einen schlechten Tag hatte."

Lee roch zuerst daran. Dann erhellte sich sein Gesicht etwas, wie ein Sonnenstrahl, der durch Regen fiel, bevor er daran nippte. „Sie haben Limonen?"

„Selbst zu dieser Zeit findet etwas Handel statt." Amaya nickte und entspannte sich etwas. Honig und Limonen in heißem Wasser linderten eine Vielzahl von Sorgen. „Sie sind nur eines von vielen Dingen, die ich vermissen würde, sollte ich je den Verstand verlieren und zu meinem Stamm zurückkehren."

„Fehlen ihnen nicht ihre Leute?"

„Oh doch", gab Amaya zu. „Doch seit Jahrzehnten haben sie auf etwas gewartet, das nie geschehen ist." _Dass der Avatar im Nördlichen Wasserstamm geboren wird._

Es war eine vernünftige Annahme. Die Luftnomaden waren tot und niemand hatte den Avatar gesehen. Warum sollte er nicht getötet und wiedergeboren worden sein? Sie hatte gesehen, wie die Schamanen Kind für Kind getestet hatten, ohne Erfolg.

Sie war eine Bändigerin und eine Frau und nicht der Avatar. Und das bedeutete, dass ihre Eltern wahrscheinlich eine Verlobung mit dem ersten starken Bändiger annehmen würden, der es anbot. Meister Pakku war auf ihrer Liste der Kandidaten gewesen. Er hatte Kanna für lange Jahre als verloren betrauert und sicherlich wäre er bereit, nach einer anderen Braut Ausschau zu halten.

Doch das war noch nicht ganz genug gewesen, sie dazu zu bringen fort zu gehen. Nein, diese Entscheidung kam von dem, was sie gehört hatte, als sie versehentlich einen Test eines Schamanen belauscht hatte.

_Findet den Avatar. Bildet ihn aus._

_Vernichtet die Feuernation._

Die Feuernation zu besiegen war verständlich, sicher. Aber sie zu vernichten? Den Zyklus der Elemente noch weiter zu brechen, nur aus Rache? Daran wollte sie keinen Anteil haben. Das konnte sie nicht. Es hatte keine andere Möglichkeit gegeben.

„Ich vermisse sie", gestand Amaya jetzt. „Doch ich brauchte eine Antwort, die ich nicht am Nordpol finden konnte. Also ging ich fort." Sie lächelte, als sie sich an eine riesige Klaue mit Schwimmhaut erinnerte, ein Gesicht, gleichzeitig sanft und schrecklich. „Die Antwort, die ich fand, gab mir viele weitere Fragen, doch es hat mein Leben interessant gemacht." Sie berührte die Schriftrolle. „Genau wie das hier. Sie muss wenigstens zweihundert Jahre alt sein... du sagst, ein Dai Li hat sie dir gegeben?"

„Er hat sie mir _geliehen_", betonte er. „Ich glaube, er will mich rekrutieren."

Amaya überdachte diese unmögliche Aussage. Dann schüttelte sie den Kopf und dachte noch einmal nach. „Geister. Warum?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich frage Onkel." Lee runzelte die Stirn. „Ich sagte ihm, dass ich ihre Zustimmung brauche, um zu lernen, was darauf steht." Er hielt inne. „Wollen sie die Formen ausprobieren? Er sagte, dass ihr Stamm Bändigerinnen nicht beibringt wie man kämpft, und das ist eines der dümmsten Sachen, die ich – ähm." Er biss sich auf die Lippe. „Ich meine, ich kann nicht Wasserbändigen, aber ich weiß wie man kämpft. Ich könnte helfen. Wenn sie das wollen."

Amayas Augenbrauen kletterten nach oben, als sie diese schüchternen Anzeichen des Interesses erkannte. „Du willst sie ausprobieren." Aber das brachte doch nichts, außer – „Glaubst du, dass du diese Formen mit heißem Wasser nachahmen kannst?"

„... Vielleicht?", sagte Lee unbeholfen.

Hmm. Nicht ganz die Wahrheit. Doch da war Leben in seinen Augen, wo vorher nur erschöpfter Schrecken gewesen war.

Entschlossen rollte Amaya die Schriftrolle auf. „Schauen wir mal was wir da haben. Hmm. Die Wasserpeitsche, Kreisende Wellen, Eisatem – "

„Ihr habt eine Atemtechnik?" Lee sah richtiggehend _interessiert_ aus.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass du sie vortäuschen könntest", wies Amaya hin.

„Nicht mit dem Feuerbändigen", gab Lee zu. „Aber ich frage mich, ob Onkel die Idee daher hatte."

„Was für eine Idee?", fragte Amaya unruhig. Mushi war ein guter Mann, nach allem, was sie gesehen hatte. Und er sah auch nicht schlecht aus, wenn er auch etwas blass war. Doch da seine Ideen schon einen Feuerheiler in ihre Klinik gebracht hatte – nun ja.

Lee stand von dem Tisch auf und trat ein paar Schritte zurück. Er atmete tief ein und atmete kleine Flämmchen aus.

Amaya gab sich Mühe nicht zu glotzen.

„Es ist gut um sich warm zu halten", sagte Lee schüchtern. „Oder wenn ein Wasserbändiger einen in Eis einschließt. Das ist mir schon passiert."

Amaya pfiff anerkennend. „Ich habe noch nie davon gehört, dass Feuerbändiger so etwas tun können." Eher das genaue Gegenteil. Einen Feuerbändiger mit Eis zu überziehen war _tödlich_. So hatte sie es zumindest gelernt.

„Onkel hat es erschaffen", sagte Lee stolz. „Er – " Der Jugendliche erbleichte.

Amaya runzelte die Stirn und erkannte den wahrscheinlichen Grund. „Das würde einem anderen Feuerbändiger verraten, wer ihr seid?"

„... Vielleicht." Lee sah entsetzt aus.

„Lee." Sie unterdrückte ein Schmunzeln. Wirklich, sie bemühte sich. „Es kann nicht viele Große Namen da draußen geben, die zu – wie nannte es dein Onkel gleich? – Verrätern am Drachenthron erklärt worden sind. Wenn ich erfahren wollte, wer ihr wart, könnte ich das wahrscheinlich." Amaya schaute ihn mit ernstem Blick an. „Aber das mache ich nicht. Das ist euer Geheimnis und ich nehme es euch nicht weg." _Ihr habt schon so viel verloren._ „Du bist mein Lehrling. Bei mir bist du sicher. Das verspreche ich dir."

Lee schaute sie nur an, die argwöhnischen grünen Augen waren genug um ihr das Herz zu brechen.

_Er will mir glauben. Aber er hätte auch bei seiner Schwester in Sicherheit sein sollen._

„Doch ich gebe zu, es ist interessant zu erfahren, dass Einfallsreichtum in der Familie liegt", sagte Amaya mit leichtem Tonfall. Sie breitete die Schriftrolle wieder aus. „Welche von diesen sollen wir versuchen?"

* * *

><p>(Iroh, Zuko Teeladen/ Ba Sing Se)

„Ich schätze deine Gesellschaft, Neffe", sagte Iroh warm, während er seine Schürze faltete, ehe er sich vor seinem Arbeitgeber verbeugte. Pao war griesgrämig und etwas knausrig, doch er hatte einen einfachen Angestellten vor der Aufmerksamkeit des Dai Li verteidigt und das war keine Kleinigkeit. „Doch ein junger Mann mag etwas Zeit für sich haben wollen, am Abend, wo so viele hübsche Mädchen in der Nachbarschaft – "

„Jet ist wieder da. Hier irgendwo", sagte Zuko düster.

„Dieser verrückte Junge?", blökte der Besitzer des Teeladens. „Schon wieder?"

„Ich habe ihn im Mittleren Ring abgeschüttelt." Zuko hob die Schultern. „Hab versucht, es ihm auszureden, aber ich glaube nicht, dass er zugehört hat."

„Er wird die Handschellen hören, wie sie einschnappen, wenn ich ihn sehe!", schäumte Pao. „Leichtsinnig, zerstörerisch... hat gutes Geld gekostet, diesen Tisch zu ersetzen und die Tür – !"

„Sie sind sehr rücksichtsvoll. Gute Nacht!", sagte Iroh fröhlich und schaffte Zuko zur Tür hinaus, bevor der Mann sich an die andere Hälfte der Zerstörung erinnern konnte.

_Ja, es ist sehr gut, dass Zuko hier nicht arbeitet._

Doch in gewisser Weise war es bedauerlich. Es gab nicht gerade wenige hübsche Mädchen im Alter seines Neffen, die hier zum Nachmittagstee vorbei kamen.

Ah, nun es sollte wohl nicht sein. Die Nerven seines Neffen waren schon so angespannt. Vielleicht war das nicht die beste Zeit, Zuko zu etwas so normalem wie einer Verabredung zu stupsen.

_Warte ein paar Wochen_, entschied Iroh. _Lass ihn sich an die Stadt und ihre Leute gewöhnen. Gehe langsam vor, wenigstens bis das mit diesem Jungen Jet geregelt ist, auf welche Weise auch immer._

Oh, Agni, er konnte es sich nur zu leicht vorstellen, wie das zu einer Katastrophe werden konnte. Ein rachsüchtiger Jugendlicher, eine junge Dame, die es vielleicht nicht besser wusste, als _in_ den Weg einer Klinge zu rennen und sein überreagierender Neffe – nun.

Nein. Es war besser, Zuko nicht in diesen Teil des normalen Lebens zu drängen. Noch nicht.

„Also, wie war dein Tag?", fragte Iroh, während sie sich auf dem Weg nach Hause machten. Doch zum Teil stand die Antwort auf dem Gesicht seines Neffen geschrieben. Selbst ein weiteres Duell mit Jet hätte seinen Neffen nicht so sehr erschöpfen sollen.

Überraschenderweise gab Zuko ihm ein Lächeln. „Meister Amaya und ich arbeiten an einer Wasserwand."

„Wahrhaftig?" Iroh hob interessiert eine Augenbraue. „Ich dachte die Nördlichen Wasserbändiger lehren ihren Frauen keine Fähigkeiten außer das Heilen." Anders als der Südliche Wasserstamm. Nun, diese Leute die wussten wie man _kämpfte._

_Ich wünschte, ich hätte mehr tun können, um sie zu retten._

Doch damals war er noch immer Azulon loyal gewesen und hatte Generäle des Erdkönigreiches bekämpft. Die Überfälle auf den Südpol waren kein Teil seiner Operationen. Als er schließlich vom Weißen Lotus und dessen Zielen erfahren hatte, hatte er ein paar Kontakte arrangieren können, um ein paar der Überlebenden aus dem Gefängnis heraus zu schmuggeln. So lange es ihnen klar gemacht wurde, dass ihre Bemühungen im Krieg _vorbei_ waren.

Es waren nur wenige gewesen. So schmerzhaft wenige.

_Du hast getan, was du konntest und was für deine Leute klug war,_ sagte sich Iroh selbst. _Wäre Lu Ten nicht gestorben – _

Nein. Er sollte sich nicht mit solchen Gedanken quälen.

„Tun sie auch nicht", sagte Zuko, „aber sie ist auf ein paar Sachen gekommen. Und ich habe ein paar von den Techniken auf der Rolle in Aktion gesehen. Also arbeiten wir daran. Es ist noch nichts besonderes."

„Was für eine Rolle?", fragte Iroh neugierig.

„Ich sage es dir wenn wir in der Wohnung sind." Zukos Blick huschte misstrauisch über die Menschenmenge in den Straßen. „Es war ein... interessanter Tag."

Du liebe Güte.

Einige Zeit später beäugte Iroh seinen Neffen über eine Tasse Tee hinweg, die beruhigend wirken sollte. Er konnte es dem Tee jedoch nicht übel nehmen, dass er versagte. Er war offensichtlich nicht für jemanden mit dem Talent seines Neffen für Chaos geschaffen worden. „Ein interessanter Tag."

Zuko hob die Schultern. Er hatte gerade die Geschichte von Bären, Dai Li, rachelüsterne Jugendliche und verwirrte junge Feuerbändiger wiedergegeben.

„Seid vorsichtig, wenn ihr mit den Dai Li zu tun habt", riet Iroh. „Eure Vorsicht ist ein Verbündeter und ein Schild. Sie werden erwarten, dass ein Vertriebener nervöser sein wird, als jemand, der hier geboren wurde und auch eher dazu bereit ist, die schlimmsten Gerüchte über ihre Handlungen zu hören. Wenn Shirong klug genug ist, sich euch mit Sorgfalt zu nähern, wird es unwahrscheinlich sein, dass er seine Taktik schnell ändert."

„Aber warum wollen sie überhaupt einen Wasserbändiger?", fragte Zuko beunruhigt.

„Wenn ihr glaubtet, dass ihr einem Wasserbändiger vertrauen könntet, einem, der in der Feuernation geboren worden war, würdet ihr ihn nicht auch in euren Reihen haben wollen?" Iroh gab ihm einen bedeutsamen Blick.

„Oh." Zuko fuhr zusammen. „Darauf hätte ich selbst kommen sollen. Es ist nur, die meisten Leute in der Feuernation..."

_Womit er meinen Bruder meint,_ dachte Iroh traurig. Und ging es noch einmal durch. _Und die Feuerweisen und jene Generäle, die nicht pensioniert, tot oder geflüchtet sind und die Adeligen... nun, die Meisten ist richtig. _„Erfahrung, Taktik und Logistik sind für den Sieg in einer Schlacht unabdingbar", erklärte Iroh. „Doch wenn jene Faktoren einander gleich sind, ist es der General, der aus dem Unerwarteten seinen Nutzen ziehen kann, jener, der siegen könnte."

„Sagt mir nicht, dass Sokka eines Tages ein großer General sein wird", grummelte Zuko.

Nun, das war ein beängstigender Gedanke. „Nicht bis er lernt seine eigenen Ressourcen so gut zu meistern, wie die des Avatars", sagte Iroh trocken. „Im Moment könnten die meisten seiner offensiven Kapazitäten neutralisiert werden, indem man... oh, ein hübsches Mädchen wie Ty Lee mit einem unschuldigen Lächeln zu dem jungen Luftbändiger schickt."

„Glaubt ihr wirklich, dass er naiv genug ist, um darauf hereinzufallen?", sagte Zuko skeptisch.

Onkel und Neffe starrten sich gegenseitig an und nickten gleichzeitig.

„Warum bin ich bloß nicht darauf gekommen?", jammerte Zuko, die Hände beschwörend zum Himmel gehoben.

„Vielleicht, weil jenen, die im Chi-Blockieren ausgebildet sind, nicht erlaubt ist, die Feuernation zu verlassen?", warf Iroh milde ein. „Wir möchten nicht riskieren, dass die anderen Nationen diese Technik erlangen. Zumindest aus Mitgefühl für jene, die diese Technik beherrschen. Ich weiß was skrupellose Generäle des Erdkönigreiches – Fong fällt mir da ein – bereit wären zu tun, um solches Wissen zu erlangen." Körperliche Folter wäre noch das mindeste davon. „Und dann gibt es da die Schwierigkeit, einen solchen Agenten nah genug an einen Luftbändiger überhaupt heran zu bringen."

„Ja, aber wenn man das schafft, wäre er erledigt", murmelte Zuko. „Selbst wenn sie so weit verfehlen würden, dass er sich noch bewegen kann... ohne sein Bändigen ist er nur ein dürres Kind mit einem Stab. Er ist nicht im Kampf ausgebildet. Das wurde keiner von ihnen, egal ob sie Meisterbändiger sind – " Zuko erstarrte. Und fluchte unterdrückt, etwas dass er von ihrer Mannschaft aufgeschnappt hatte. „Azula hat Ty Lee dabei."

„Das könnt ihr nicht wissen", rief Iroh ihn zur Vorsicht.

„Ich kenne Azula." Zukos Augen wurden zu Schlitzen, grimmig. „_Sie _könnte das machen. Der Avatar und seine Freunde sind vor ihr geflohen, Onkel. Warum sonst würden sie zulassen, dass Azula sie so lange jagt, bis sie dumme Fehler machen? Ein Panzer ist kein besonders kleines Ziel. Sie hätten ihn einfrieren oder ihn von der Erde verschlucken lassen können. Das haben sie aber nicht. Sie sind weggelaufen. Sie hatten Angst." Seine Stimme senkte sich. „Es gibt nur ein was, das einem Bändiger solche Angst macht."

„Amaya sagte es mir", erwiderte Iroh schwer. „Es tut mir Leid, Neffe. Es tut mir so, so sehr Leid, dass ich es nicht wusste..."

Zuko lächelte ihn an. Bedauern schwang darin mit, aber es war ein Lächeln. „Es war nicht so schlimm, wie ihr glaubt, Onkel. Ty Lee ist Azula loyal... aber Azula sagte immer, dass es Training war. Also konnte Ty Lee _helfen_. Manchmal."

Iroh hob skeptisch eine Augenbraue.

„Ich lernte auszuweichen. Zumindest einem Teil davon." Das schiefe, wehmütige Lächeln war immer noch da. „Wenn ich ihren Angriff nicht kommen sehe, kriegt sie mein Bändigen. Aber ich bin schnell genug, dass sie mich nicht ganz außer Gefecht setzt. Zumindest die meiste Zeit nicht."

„Und deswegen habt ihr die Schwerter genommen", erkannte Iroh.

Zuko nickte.

„Das habt ihr gut gemacht", sagte Iroh mit stillem Stolz.

So müde Zuko er auch war, er richtete sich trotzdem weiter auf.

„Doch ich hätte gerne gewusst, warum ihr diesen Weg wähltet, statt Unterstützung zu suchen", sagte Iroh, sehr vorsichtig.

„Ich wollte nicht, dass Azula wieder versucht, mich im Schlaf zu ersticken." Zuko hob die Schultern. „Wenigstens war ich ziemlich sicher, dass ich danach noch atmen würde, wenn es Ty Lee machte."

Die Teetasse in seiner Hand zerbrach.

„...Ihr blutet." Zuko zog Flamme von der Lampe, brannte Tonstaub aus der Wunde und hinterließ unversehrte Haut.

_Wenn mein Herz nur ebenso leicht heilen würde._ „Habt ihr euren Eltern davon berichtet?"

„Mama sagte ihr, dass es falsch wäre." Zukos Stimme war leise, gleichmäßig. „Also ging sie zu Vater und sagte ihm, was für schreckliche Lügen ich erzählte um sie in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen. Er sagte dass dieses Verhalten dem Sohn eines Großen Namen unwürdig wäre. Und er lächelte sie an." Er blickte zur Seite, in seine Erinnerung. „Sie lächelte genau so bei der Bestattung von Großvater." Zuko schluckte. „Können wir nicht von ihr reden? Sie ist nicht hier und Jet ist es und mit ihm zu streiten bringt nichts. Was soll ich mit ihm machen? Ihn fesseln und in einen Brunnen werfen?"

„Es ist ein verführerischer Gedanke", gab Iroh zu, während er den Zorn zur Seite legte. Später würde er noch genug Zeit für Wut haben, wenn Zuko sicher war, dass sie nicht gegen ihn gerichtet war. „Ich kann nur sagen, dass ihr so handeln solltet, wie es euch zu dem Zeitpunkt am Besten erscheint." Er lächelte verschmitzt. „Und ich arbeite in einem Teeladen, Neffe. Sollte er zwei Mal so unhöflich sein – ich bin sicher, ich kann improvisieren, eurem Beispiel folgend."

Zuko nickte, nur zögerlich befriedigt.

„Vielleicht wäre eine frühe Nachtruhe für uns beide klug", überlegte Iroh. „Doch ich hätte gerne, wenn ihr etwas bedenken würdet, Prinz Zuko."

„Onkel?", sagte Zuko vorsichtig.

„Es liegt eine gewisse Handlungsfreiheit darin, zu einem Verräter am Drachenthron erklärt worden zu sein", sagte Iroh gleichmäßig. „Mein Bruder ist nicht hier. Die Gesetze unserer Nation haben hier keine Gültigkeit. Handelt so, wie es _euch_ richtig erscheint." Er hielt inne. „Und vergesst niemals, dass sie hier keine Prinzessin ist, deren geringster Befehl ohne fehl ausgeführt werden muss. Auch seid ihr kein Verbannter. Sie ist ein Feind von Ba Sing Se und ihr seid ein Heiler, der unserem Volk innerhalb dieser Mauern dient. Unschuldige, die sie als Verräter exekutieren würde, nur weil sie Zuflucht gesucht hatten. Falls sie durch irgendeine schlechte Fügung uns wieder begegnet – _eliminiert sie._"

„Ich..." Zuko schluckte trocken und nickte. „Ich denke darüber nach, Onkel."

_Ich bete, dass ihr das tut, Neffe._ Iroh beobachtete wie Zuko hinter einer Schiebetür verschwand und seufzte. _Ich möchte, dass sie euch nie wieder weh tut. Ich möchte nicht, dass sie glaubt, dass sie das Recht dazu hat._

_Ozai. Wenn das Schicksal es gut meint, werde ich dir nicht wieder begegnen. Egal was du auch getan hast, du bist immer noch mein Bruder und ich möchte Zuko nicht zwingen zwischen uns beiden zu entscheiden. Diese Wunde zumindest würde ich ihm ersparen._

_Doch wenn das Schicksal es nicht gut meint..._

_Du hast vieles wofür du dich verantworten musst._

* * *

><p>(Zuko, Amaya Klinik/ Ba Sing Se)

„Miezekatze."

Zuko beäugte das ausgestopfte Kalikospielzeug, das von klebrigen Händen in seine Richtung gestoßen wurde. „Sieht für mich wie eine Katzen-Eule aus. Jetzt halte still und lass mich sehen – "

„_Meine_ Miezekatze!"

„Ja, es ist deines." Zuko ergriff den Arm des Kindes vorsichtig und drehte ihn, um einen besseren Blick im Licht des Morgens zu bekommen. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob sein Patient ein Mädchen oder ein Junge war und er wollte nicht wirklich nachfragen. „Zeig mir einfach den Kratzer, von dem deine Mutter – "

„_Meine Miezekatze!_"

Zuko wich instinktiv dem Schlag aus, egal ob es nur weiches Tuch war oder nicht. Er warf der Mutter des Görs einen Blick zu. Diese lächelte nur und strahlte ihr kleines Monster an, als das Kind weiter versuchte ihn mit dem Stofftier zu hauen. „Na, na, Liebling", zwitscherte sie, „jetzt sei nicht _zu_ schwierig."

_Jetzt weiß ich warum Amaya etwas über Shirshu-Pfeile gegrummelt hat._ „Madame?", sagte Zuko höflich. „Könnten sie das Stofftier für einen Moment nehmen?" Er kam mit einem Bären zurecht. Er konnte auch damit fertig werden –

„Meins!" Das Kind stürzte sich auf ihn und Zuko konnte nur knapp verhindern gebissen zu werden.

_Okay, das war es jetzt mit dem netten Heiler, du Gör._

„Das ist doch unerhört!"

Während sie gerade dabei war die genaue unwahrscheinliche Abfolge von Ereignissen nieder zu schreiben, die dazu geführt hatten, dass ein Fischer einen Haken in eine äußerst schmerzhafte Stelle bekommen hatte, schaute Amaya auf, als Madame Li hinter Lees Trennschirm hervor stürmte, ihr beißendes Gör im Arm –

Wohl eher, ihr beißendes, _geknebeltes_ Gör im Arm.

Der Frau ins Gesicht zu kichern war kein besonders professionelles Verhalten. Aber, oh, es fühlte sich _gut_ an.

Die Mittagssonne wärmte ihn bis in die Knochen, während Zuko in Amayas Garten kalte Katas übte. Wärme sickerte in ihn und ersetzte was das Heilen verbraucht hatte.

_Ich werde langsam besser._

Zugegeben, was er bisher hier gemacht hatte war nicht so ernst gewesen, wie die Wunden, die er außerhalb von Ba Sing Se geheilt hatte. Doch es war wie bei jedem Feuerbändigen. Man musste seine Kraft nach und nach aufbauen.

_Und man muss atmen._

Er nahm sich die Zeit das jetzt zu tun, als er mit den Fingern durch das Fass voll Quellwasser strich, das er am vergangenen Abend aufgestellt hatte. Es musste ja nicht sein, die Fische aufzuregen, wenn er den Teich aufheizte, bis er dampfte.

_Und ich kann ihr nicht sagen, dass es nicht nötig ist. Noch nicht._

Die Unterlassungslüge zwickte an Zukos Gewissen, doch – er wollte lernen heißes Wasser durch Feuerbändigen zu bewegen. Auf Geister konnte man sich nicht verlassen. Was wenn Yue ihre Meinung wieder änderte und sein Wasserbändigen morgen verschwand?

_Das könnte nur mir passieren. Ich kann mich auf gar nichts verlassen._

Und das kam ihm selbst in seinem eigenen Kopf verwirrt vor. Kein Wasserbändiger zu sein würde alles einfacher machen, oder nicht?

Zuko berührte kühles Wasser und zog es in einem fließenden Bogen hoch. _Es ist hübsch._

Genau wie Feuer, wenn man es richtig machte. Doch es hatte Jahre gebraucht, bis er wieder Freude am Feuer gefunden hatte, nachdem... danach.

_Feuer war ein Werkzeug. Eine Waffe. Ich besaß es. Ich brauchte es. Ich trainierte es. Aber es fühlte sich nicht... warm an. Nicht so wie Mamas Feuer. Es war einfach nur... leer. Hohl. Nur scharfe Ecken und Kanten._

Wie der verholzte, ausgetrocknete Busch, den Ursa einst vor den Gärtnern gerettet hatte, lauter Dornen und keine Rosen, bis sie ihn in eine abgelegene wilde Nische gepflanzt und ihn zu grünen Leben gepflegt hatte.

Jene ersten kleinen Knospen hatten einen magischen Duft verströmt.

Ein Atemzug und Flammen tanzten in seiner anderen Hand. Zuko drehte seine Handflächen zueinander und Flamme und Wasser wanden sich um einander wie strahlende Bänder.

_Ich glaube, Mama hätte das gefallen._

Dieses eine Mal schob er den Gedanken nicht fort. Wenn Ursa eine Heilerin gewesen war, dann war sie wahrscheinlich auch mit dem Äußeren Feuer gut gewesen. Und Wasser war genau so. Oder wenigstens so ähnlich.

Schmerz durchzuckte seine Schläfen. Das Band aus Wasser wand sich zu langsam und alles ging in Wasserdampf auf.

_Nicht fallenlassen! Versuche einfach, es festzuhalten._

Ein Wirbel mit beiden Händen und eine kochende Kugel schwebte zwischen ihnen.

Auf der anderen Seite des Grünzeugs hörte Zuko wie die Schiebetür zurück geschoben wurde und ließ hastig das dampfende Wasser in das Fass fallen.

„Hast du Spaß?" Amaya lächelte ihn an und kam herüber um in den Teich zu schauen. „Die Pause ist fast vorbei."

„Wie haben sie – oh." _Ich kann Feuer spüren, wenn es in der Nähe ist._ „Sie können aus dieser Entfernung spüren, wenn Wasser sich bewegt?"

„Die Reichweite verbessert sich mit der Erfahrung." Amaya nickte. „Es hilft, dass ich hier wohne. Ich weiß, wo alles Wasser sein soll. Du könntest wahrscheinlich das gleich mit Feuer machen, wenn du ein paar Monate hier bist." Noch immer lächelnd fuhr sie mit der Hand durch die vergehenden Dampfschleier und sammelte sie als Wasser um ihre Fingerspitzen.

Und blickte plötzlich sehr nachdenklich drein.

_Das ist nicht gut, was immer auch los ist._ „Also, wollen sie immer noch, dass ich heute Nacht hier die Wache übernehme?", platzte Zuko heraus, dann versuchte er beschämt zu klingen. „Das mit dem Knebel tut mir Leid. Es ist nur in der Situation kam es mir wie eine gute Idee vor..."

„Oh, ich habe es ihr schon zuvor angedroht", sagte Amaya trocken und ließ das Wasser von ihren Fingern gleiten. „Jetzt glaubt sie mir vielleicht. Verletzte Kinder sind verängstigt. Das ist akzeptabel, aber Beißen ist es nicht." Sie warf ihm einen Blick zu. „Außerdem bin ich neugierig herauszufinden, was dein Onkel unter einem guten Abend mit Tee und Unterhaltung versteht."

„Musik und Essen", sagte Zuko mit leisem Lächeln. „Lassen sie sich nicht von ihm dazu bringen ein Tsungi-Horn zu spielen."

Amaya schnaubte. „Nicht dass ich überhaupt weiß, was ein Tsungi-Horn ist..."

_Ups._

„Und was das betrifft – _Die Wache übernehmen_ ist etwas, das man vom Hafen mal abgesehen in dieser Stadt nicht hört. Die meisten würden sagen – _die Stellung halten._"

„Oh." _Verdammt._

„Hmm." Aber so neugierig, wie Amaya aussah, sie drängte ihn nicht weiter. „Viel Glück mit Jinhai."

„Danke", sagte Zuko argwöhnisch. _Nach Gestern kann ich das brauchen._

* * *

><p>(Amaya, Iroh ein Restaurant/ Ba Sing Se)

„Er hat den Jungen geknebelt?" Mushi schlug ungläubig eine Hand vor die Stirn.

Amaya konnte nicht anders als zu kichern, während sie mit dem Rest ihres Desserts spielte. „Er ist ein sehr direkter junger Mann, ihr Lee."

„Er mag es niemals glauben, aber das liegt in der Familie." Ihr Begleiter erwiderte ihr Lächeln. „Noch ein paar Jahre und er wird ruhiger werden. Wenn wir ihn so lange am Leben halten können."

_Ach, nehmen sie an, dass ich helfe?_ Nicht dass er so falsch lag. Sie mochte den Neffen des Mannes, mit seinem aufbrausenden Charakter, Unbeholfenheit und allem. Selbst wenn sie ihn nicht leiden könnte, erschien ihr Lee wie ein guter junger Mann. Auch wenn er ein bisschen verwirrt war, was Leute anging, die nicht vorhatten ihm zu schaden. Sie käme sich sehr klein vor, würde sie ihm nicht helfen, nur weil er ein Feuerbändiger war. „Sie erwarten immer Schwierigkeiten, nicht wahr? Sie beide. Bei Lee ist es nur leichter zu erkennen."

„Unser Leben ist bisher nur selten ruhig verlaufen", gab Mushi zu. „In einem Teeladen zu arbeiten ist für mich sehr entspannend. Und ihre Arbeit? Es kann nicht einfach sein, nach so vielen Jahren allein einen Lehrling aufzunehmen. Ich weiß, dass mein Neffe kein sehr geduldiger Schüler ist."

„Sie wären überrascht", überlegte Amaya und legte ihre Essstäbchen zur Seite. „Er ist nicht entspannt, aber er ist entschlossen. Er benimmt sich die meiste Zeit sehr gut. Und er war sehr verantwortungsbewusst, wenn er sich außer Sichtweite begeben und den Boden schlagen musste." Sie betrachtete Mushi nachdenklich. „Wie viel hat seine Mutter ihm beibringen können, bevor sie..." Ihr Geister, wie sagte man so etwas?

„Verschwand", sagte Mushi fest. „Geflohen hoffe ich. Doch ich befürchte – nun. Ich weiß es nicht." Er hob ruhig die Schultern. „Ebenso wenig weiß ich, was sie ihn lehren konnte, während sein Bändigen noch unsicher war. Zumindest wusste er, wie man Schmerz lindert. Und als ich ihm zeigte, was ich von ihrer Kata wusste, war es ihm möglich einen Schritt weiter zu gehen und wahrhaftig zu heilen."

„Von den Gezeiten berührt", sagte Amaya nachdenklich. „Oder... nun, ich glaube, ihr würdet es etwas anderes nennen." Wie konnte man das definieren? „Huojin und andere Schwertkämpfer nennen solche Rekruten ein Naturtalent?"

„Jemand der die richtigen Instinkte hat, die Training ausbildet." Mushi nickte. „Davon hatte ich noch nicht im Bändigen gehört. Ich habe Wunderkinder gekannt, die ihr Training sehr schnell absolvieren – doch das ist nicht das gleiche."

„Es hätte mich sehr überrascht, wenn sie davon gewusst hätten", gab Amaya zu. „Selbst in meinem Stamm kommt das nur selten vor und dort wird den Kindern oft erlaubt unter dem Mondlicht mit Wasser zu spielen, etwa ein Jahr bevor der formelle Unterricht beginnt. Ich hörte, dass Meister Pakku auf diese Art lernte. Und ich kann mir vorstellen, dass im Erdkönigreich kaum jemand mehr von den Dachs-Maulwürfen lernt." Amaya ließ ihren Blick über Menschenmenge schweifen, die an Tischen auf den Gehwegen das Abendessen im Laternenlicht genoss. _Alles ist klar. Gut._ „Ein Bändiger, der von der ursprünglichen Quelle lernt, scheint immer ein intuitives Verständnis zu erwerben, das tiefer ist als das jener, die nur von Menschen unterrichtet wurden."

Mushi überdachte das und nickte langsam. „Dann scheint es, dass das auch für einen Erwachsenen gilt."

Amaya zog interessiert eine Augenbraue hoch. _Wir wurden von Mond und Ozean gelehrt. Von wem wurdet ihr unterrichtet?_

„Doch ich kann mir keine Weise vorstellen, auf die mein Neffe – " Mushi unterbrach sich, sehr grüblerisch aussehend.

Amaya lehnte sich in ihren Stuhl zurück. „Wissen sie, wenn Lee so dreinschaut, heißt das, dass er von Anfang an wegen etwas Recht hatte und er wirklich das Gegenteil gehofft hatte."

„Es ist eine sehr lange Geschichte..." Sein Blick berührte die Menschenmenge und grüne Augen zogen sich zusammen. „Eine, die am Besten für ein anderes Mal aufgespart wird. Guten Abend, Smellerbee. Longshot. Wo ist euer Freund, Jet?"

„Er flickt seinen Gürtel", sagte das wilde junge Mädchen säuerlich, während der schweigsame Bogenschütze hinter ihr mit den Schultern zuckte. „Lee hat den ziemlich zerrissen mit diesem Wasserbändigungstrick."

„Ah." Mushi betrachtete sie ruhig. „Ihr werdet vielleicht verstehen, wenn ich hoffe, dass ihn das etwas mehr Zeit kostet."

„Okay, vielleicht ist Jet zu weit gegangen, als er ihnen nachgegangen ist", verteidigte sich Smellerbee. „Aber Lee musste ihn doch deswegen nicht gleich angreifen!"

„Ich bin mir sicher er hat nicht – ", begann Amaya.

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass er das tat", sagte Mushi trocken. „Zumindest den ersten Schlag hat er ausgeführt. Doch in dieser Stadt, wo der Krieg _nicht_ erwähnt wird, war es Jet, indem er uns als von der Feuernation beschuldigte, der attackierte." Er starrte die beiden Kinder streng an. „Wünscht ihr, dass wir verschwinden um nie wieder lebendig gesehen zu werden, schlicht weil euer Freund aus irgendeinem Grund glaubt, dass wir zu jenen gehören, die ihm Unrecht taten?"

Longshot runzelte die Stirn.

„Jet verfolgt niemanden ohne einen guten Grund", protestierte Smellerbee.

„Er sollte besser niemanden in der Nähe meiner Klinik belästigen, oder er erfährt was ich vom Wasserbändigen weiß", sagte Amaya zornig. „Versteht ihr denn nicht was euer Freund da macht? Jedes Mal wenn er diese Anschuldigung ausspricht, hält er ein Messer an Lees Kehle!"

„Das ist nicht – ", fing Smellerbee an und wurde unterbrochen.

„Es ist _genau_ das!" Amaya schlug mit der flachen Hand auf den Tisch. „Ba Sing Se hat euch aufgenommen. Hat euch Zuflucht gewährt. Wie könnt ihr es wagen, das für andere zu bedrohen?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Lee ist mein Lehrling und Mushi ist mein Freund. Schickt Jet zu mir. Ich bin Amaya vom Nördlichen Wasserstamm und wir haben genug Überfälle überstanden um sie zu erkennen, wenn wir sie sehen!"

Longshot hob eine Augenbraue. Dann berührte er Smellerbees Schulter und gab ihr einen ernsten Blick.

„Du hast Recht", sagte das Mädchen nach einem Moment. „Wir sollten schauen was er gerade macht."

Genau so schnell waren sie wieder verschwunden. Zumindest in Amayas Augen. Nach Mushis ernstem Stirnrunzeln konnte er sie noch immer durch die Menge huschen sehen.

„Vielleicht sollten wir bald zurück gehen", sagte Amaya leise und lächelte. „Es war ein guter Abend, mit guter Gesellschaft."

„Ich bin froh." Mushi neigte den Kopf, dann erhob er sich um sie zurück zu begleiten. „Ich hatte seit längerer Zeit nicht die Chance einen solchen Abend mit einer bezaubernden Dame zu genießen. Vielleicht gewähren sie mir die Hoffnung, dass, wenn dieser Junge zur Räson gebracht wurde, sie einen weiteren Abend in Betracht ziehen werden?"

„Das ist möglich", gab Amaya zu, neben ihm gehend. Er war vielleicht etwas blass und gerissen genug, um sie zwei mal nachdenken zu lassen, wann immer dieses Funkeln in seinen Augen stand – doch er hatte keine Angst vor ihr.

_Er hat auch die Geisterwelt berührt._

Genau wie Lee. Der Junge war kratzbürstig und impulsiv und misstrauisch wie ein verwilderter Pygmäen-Puma, ja. Doch in seiner Gesellschaft war es angenehm.

Das hatte sie vermisst. Das hatte sie schon sehr lange vermisst.

Glücklicherweise verlief der Weg nach Hause ohne Vorkommnisse. Als sie die Vordertür erreichten, streckte Amaya gewohnheitsmäßig ihr Wasserbändigen aus und erspürte Quelle und Teich –

_Was um alles in der Welt?_

Oh. Natürlich. Sie blinzelte Mushi zu und senkte ihre Stimme. „Hat Lee ihnen gezeigt, was er in der letzten Zeit so getrieben hat?"

„Wir hatten nicht viel Zeit", murmelte Mushi zurück, offensichtlich interessiert. „Wir sollten also leise eintreten?"

Mit schelmisch funkelnden Augen schlich Amaya in ihr eigenes Haus.

Mushi half ihr, die Geräusche der Schiebetür zum Garten zu dämpfen und schlüpfte hinaus auf den Gartenweg, mit einer Heimlichkeit, die sie nie von ihm erwartet hatte. Schritt um vorsichtigen Schritt näherten sie sich dem Gluckern von sich bewegendem Wasser und dem leisen Knistern von Flammen.

_Das sieht ja aus wie die Feuerlichtfontäne, nur kleiner._

In Eis eingefroren schwamm eine Kerze auf der Wasseroberfläche des Fasses und die Flamme wurde von Lees gewandten Fingern in drei flackernde Bänder geteilt. Das Gesicht des jungen Mannes war bleich vor Konzentration als er einen Wasserstrom herauf lockte um sich wie eine Schlange um jeden Feuerstrang zu winden, dann holte er tief Luft –

Und stieß einen weißen frostigen Hauch aus, der das Wasser klirrend zu Eis gefrieren ließ.

… _Was?_

Neben ihr, der Mann, der es mit Wachen, Banditen und einem Admiral mit einer Invasionsflotte aufgenommen hatte, um hierher zu gelangen, der seinen Neffen durch Feuer und Trauer und Panik am Leben erhalten hatte, der sich dem unverwechselbaren Einfluss von Tui und La selbst gestellt hatte –

Dieser Mann kippte ohnmächtig um.

Die Welt kam mit einem leisen Stimmengemurmel und heilendem Blau zurück.

„Onkel? Onkel, bitte tut das nicht – "

„Neffe." Iroh griff mit einem erleichterten Seufzen nach Zukos Hand, froh, dass Amaya stützend an seiner Seite war. „Ich hatte einen äußerst merkwürdigen Alptraum..."

Mit offenen Augen schaute er an dem Jungen vorbei zu einer Kerze, die aufrecht im Wasser schwamm, von Eis umwunden.

_Das war kein Alptraum._ Iroh atmete tief durch. Und ein weiteres Mal. „Wie...?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich weiß es nicht! Sie hat mich ertränkt und ihr habt mich zurück geholt und der Teeladen und irgendwas hat ständig an mir _geschoben _und _gezogen_, also bin ich aufs Dach um etwas Luft zu schnappen und – " Zuko winkte mit einer Hand und Wasser kräuselte sich wie ein Echo darauf. „Es tut mir Leid. Ich weiß ihr hattet Pläne und jetzt ist _sie_ die Erbin und es gibt nichts, was ich tun kann..." Er zuckte zusammen und rieb seine Schläfen.

Amaya ließ Iroh los und kam zu ihrem Lehrling hinüber. „Hast du Kopfschmerzen?"

„Machen sie sich keine Sorgen – "

„Ich entscheide, worüber ich mir Sorgen mache." Sie ließ in Wasser gehüllte Hände auf seinem Kopf ruhen, mit halb geschlossenen Augen. „Dein Onkel sagte mir schon vorher, dass sie als Erbin in Betracht gezogen wurde. Warum schaut ihr beide aus, als ob jemand gerade gestorben wäre?"

„Weil es ein paar meiner Pläne gerade taten", gestand Iroh. Zuko war jung, aber nicht dumm. Er wusste genug, um die Wahrheit zu erraten. „Sie war die Erbin, ja. Doch wir hatten gewisse Hoffnungen..."

„Es tut mir Leid." Zuko wirkte – klein. Erschöpft. Geschlagen. „Ich weiß, was das für unsere Leute heißt, Onkel. Es ist nur... warum hassen sie uns so sehr? So viele von uns werden sterben und es ist mir egal, ob die Geister glauben, dass es für das Gleichgewicht ist! Es ist falsch!"

Oh, Agni, Iroh konnte es förmlich sehen. Azula als Erbin, oder niemanden. Beide Wege würden sein Volk ins Blutvergießen, in die Barbarei, in den Bürgerkrieg führen. Und nach einem Jahrhundert der Gewalt – zu glauben dass das Erdkönigreich und die Wasserstämme damit zufrieden sein würden, einfach nur zuzusehen hieße den Hass, der in menschlichen Herzen genährt wurde zu ignorieren.

_Ist dieser Hass auch im Herzen des Avatars gewachsen?_ „Die Gaben der Geister sind oft schwer zu verstehen", sagte Iroh ernst. „Ich wäre nicht so schnell dabei, anzunehmen, dass Yue aus Hass gehandelt hatte."

„Das sage ich nicht gern von einer Frau meines Stammes, Mushi – aber ich wäre nicht so schnell zu sagen, dass sie es nicht tat." Amaya nahm ihre Hände weg, mit schmalen blauen Augen. „Schmerzt es immer, wenn du Wasser bändigst?"

Zuko schüttelte den Kopf. „Nur wenn ich versuche beides gleichzeitig zu machen. Aber es sind auch zwei verschiedene Arten von Energie."

„Das sind sie nicht. Oder es sollten sie zumindest nicht sein." Sie legte eine Hand auf seine Stirn. „Lass mich noch einmal nachschauen."

Lange Augenblicke vergingen. Iroh saß still auf dem Gartenweg und sammelte seine verstreuten Gedanken. Zuko... war ein _Wasserbändiger._ Ihr Geister, kein Wunder, dass sein Neffe verwirrt war.

_Aber er hat nicht die Beherrschung verloren. Er ist nicht in Panik geraten. Er hat es versucht, so gut er kann, sich dem zu stellen. Es zu meistern._

_Mein geliebter Neffe. Ich würde euch ohne einen Herzschlag zu zögern als meinen Sohn erwählen, wenn ihr es nur erlauben würdet._

„Nun." Amayas Atem kam fast in einem Knurren, als sie die Hände wieder weg nahm. „Das ist wirklich ein übles Stück." Ihr Blick wanderte zwischen ihnen. „Wappnet euch beide. Es mag nicht leicht sein, das zu hören."

Iroh streckte einen Arm aus und war getröstet, als Zuko sich hinein lehnte und an seine Seite setzte.

„Geister sind Energie, die manchmal körperliche Form annehmen kann", fing Amaya an. „Lebende Wesen sind Energie _in _einer körperlichen Form. Was bei den einen wirkt, klappt manchmal nicht für die anderen. Deswegen können böswillige Geister oft mit Salz verletzt werden, während es nur in unseren Wunden brennt. Unsere Körper schützen uns vor dem, was Salz ihnen antut." Sie blickte zu Zuko. „Der Feuer-Angriff den du abbekommen hast, hat sich bis in deinen Geist gebrannt. Das hinterließ ein Loch in dir. Ein vernarbtes Loch, wo etwas von deiner eigenen Energie sein sollte. Ein … leerer Ort, den Yue mit Wasser füllen konnte." Amaya fröstelte. „Aber um das zu tun – musste sie die Narbe heraus reißen."

Zuko schauderte an seiner Seite. Iroh konnte es dem Jungen nicht verübeln. „Und das bedeutet was?"

„Es ist gut möglich, dass sie dir nichts Böses wollte", sagte Amaya grimmig. „Ich glaube, dass das für einen Geist so ist wie – oh, etwas zu essen, wenn man hungert und die Nahrung den Körper wieder aufbauen lassen. Aber Menschen sind nicht so einfach. Wenn man unsere Narben heraus reißt kann man nicht einfach neues Fleisch hinein klatschen. Lee blutet, wann immer er Feuer und Wasser gemeinsam nutzt. Es bewegt das Herz dessen was er _ist_ und die Narbe klafft auf." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Kein Wunder, dass du ständig erschöpft bist."

Iroh hielt seinen Neffen an sich gedrückt. „Können sie das heilen?"

„Es kommt darauf an, was sie mit heilen meinen." Amaya schaute Zuko ernst an. „Lee... nein. Wenn ich das tun soll, dann muss ich tiefer gehen, als normales Heilen geht. Ich habe versprochen, dass ich nicht fragen würde. Doch dafür brauche ich deinen Namen."

„Zuko." Sein Neffe schluckte trocken. „Mein Name ist Zuko. Sohn von Ursa und – " Er schloss den Mund und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das genügt", sagt Amaya freundlich. „Zuko. Ich habe drei Wege, die wir einschlagen können. Erstens – wir könnten gar nichts tun. Das kann ich dir nicht anraten, aber es würde dich nicht umbringen. Nicht sofort. Du hast einen starken Geist. Es ist gut möglich, dass du noch mehrere Jahre so leben könntest. Aber Huojin sagt, dass du in einem Kampf _reagierst_. Und wenn das auch für dein Bändigen wahr ist – " Ihr grimmiger Blick erzählte seine eigene Geschichte.

„Bieten sie uns bitte eine bessere Option an", sagte Iroh trocken.

„Ich könnte die Narbe wiederherstellen." Amaya wand sich beinahe, als sie das sagte. „Mein Lehrer sagte mir, niemals mit dieser Gabe zu nehmen, nur zu geben. Aber um ein Leben zu retten... Ich glaube er würde es verstehen."

„Kein Wasser mehr", sagte Zuko wie betäubt. „Es würde alles... einfacher machen."

„Nein", sagte Iroh sanft, während er seinen Neffen zittern fühlte. „Oh nein. Dir ging es gut. Du warst _glücklich_."

„Ich habe eine Pflicht meinem Volk gegenüber, Onkel." Immer noch betäubt. Immer noch schmerzend. „Was ich will spielt keine Rolle."

„Doch, das tut es", erwiderte Iroh fest. „Dieses Mal tut es das! Denk nach! Du sagtest, dass dies Yues Antwort auf meine Frage war. Ich fragte, wie wir unser Volk _retten_ könnten, Neffe! Wie wir einen Weg finden könnten, der jene, die durch Liebe und Loyalität gebunden sind, zusammen hält, egal von welcher Nation ihre Vorfahren stammen." Er packte die Schulter des Jungen. „Denke nach! Wie kann der Avatar uns zerschmettern, wenn du heil vor ihm stehst?"

„Aber – wenn sie die Erbin ist – "

Iroh seufzte und ließ den letzten Plan von einem ganzen Jahrzehnt der Bemühungen davon schweben und wie Staub zerfallen. „Der Schaden der angerichtet wurde, war zu groß", sagte der General im Ruhestand grimmig. „Es sind zu viele wie Zhao an der Macht und zu wenige wie Jeong Jeong. Selbst wenn der Avatar selbst versuchte, Frieden zu erzwingen, das Feuerbändigen wurde schon viel zu lange verdreht. Es wird Krieg geben. In gewisser Weise _muss_ es Krieg geben. Korruption hat sich überall in unserer Nation fest gefressen und muss weg gebrannt werden." Iroh legte eine Hand auf dunkles Haar. „Genug, Neffe. Wir haben beide genug gelitten. Wähle dein eigenes Schicksal."

Zuko schaute ihn an und nickte. Dann drehte er sich Amaya zu. „Sie sagten, dass es noch einen Weg gibt?"

„Mein Lehrer lehrte mich den Geist ebenso zu berühren wie das Fleisch", sagte Amaya schlicht. „Ich glaube ich kann das heilen, was Yue zu tun versucht hat. Aber bist du sicher? Das wird das Schwierigste sein, das ich je unternommen habe. Wenn du dich gegen mich wehrst, wenn du dich auch nur im geringsten sträubst – ich will mir nicht vorstellen, was für einen Schaden ich anrichten könnte. Bitte. Sei dir _absolut_ sicher."

Zuko beugte den Kopf, seine Finger verkrampften und lösten sich wieder. „Als ich wusste, dass ich Wasser bändigte", sagte er fast lautlos, „als ich erkannte, was das bedeutete... Ich habe mir geschworen, dass ich lernen werde, was sie tun. Wie ich unser Volk verbergen und schützen kann. Ich habe mich mein ganzes Leben lang gegen Geister gewehrt. Ich lasse nicht zu, das unsere Leute sterben, nur weil ich nicht mutig genug war, um sie vorher zu fragen."

_Nur für unser Volk?_ dachte Iroh traurig. _Oh, Zuko._

„Und – ich will es zurück haben." Zuko schluckte trocken. „Ich war jahrelang auf Onkel wütend, auf die ganze Welt und das ist _nicht richtig_. Es war nicht so, bevor er – " Finger flogen nahe zur Narbe, senkten sich wieder und ballten sich. „Er hat mir einen Teil meiner selbst geraubt und ich will ihn _zurück haben._"

„Ich kann die Zeit nicht zurück drehen", sagte Amaya sanft. „Du bist verwundet worden. Du trägst eine Narbe. Das kann ich nicht ändern. Das hier wird Wasser sein und es wird dir helfen – aber es wird nie das sein, was es vor dem Feuer war. Es kann nur das sein, was du bist und was du sein wirst. Ist das genug?"

Zuko erwiderte ihren Blick mit wilder Entschlossenheit. „Ich sorge dafür dass es genügt."

Amaya neigte ihren Kopf und öffnete die Arme. „Komm her und vertraue mir." Sie begegnete Irohs Augen. „Das ist eine sehr empfindliche Arbeit. Wachen sie über uns. Tun sie was nötig ist."

Iroh nickte, obwohl seine Augenbrauen überrascht in die Höhe sprangen. Er stand auf, klopfte seine Kleidung ab und nahm eine wachsame Haltung ein.

Sie legte eine Hand auf Zukos Stirn und die andere über sein Herz. Amaya atmete tief und gleichmäßig. Und dann war da Licht.

Alles war in Licht getaucht und er konnte seine Augen nicht schließen, es war zu hell, er konnte es nicht ertragen –

_Schhh. Vertraue mir, Zuko._

„Amaya?" Warum war Amaya in seinem Kopf drin? Er konnte ihre Sorge spüren. Ihre Entschlossenheit, die Dinge wieder in Ordnung zu bringen, so brennend wie Feuer...

_Trennung ist eine Illusion. Wir sind alle Teil aller anderen._ Ein sanftes Schmunzeln. _Geist zu Geist ist das nur viel klarer._

„Deswegen ist das so gefährlich", flüsterte Zuko. Oder zumindest glaubte er, dass er flüsterte. Nichts fühlte sich so an, wie es sollte und überhaupt, wo war der Garten hin? „Sie berühren meinen Geist? Das sollten sie nicht, sie sollten nicht sehen – "

_Wir sind alle fähig Gutes wie Schlechtes zu tun. Ich trage meine eigene Dunkelheit in mir. Und du bist nicht so verloren wie du glaubst. _Licht schimmerte, wie eine hin gereichte Hand. _Vertraue mir. Hilf mir dir zu helfen. Das schaffen wir gemeinsam._

Zögerlich ergriff er die ausgestreckte Hand...

Und _sah_ den Riss zwischen Gold-rot und Mond-blau, der Kraft abzog, während er atmete. Es war beinahe richtig. Nur ein kleines Bisschen war falsch. Alles was nötig war, war eine Berührung.

_Sanft. Wir haben Zeit._

Feuer und Wasser waren Gegenelemente, aber sie waren nicht _getrennt_. Feuer brannte und das nachgebende Wasser war in heißem Rauch verborgen. Wasser trug in sich den Samen des Feuers, der nur auf einen Blitzschlag wartete.

Eine Berührung, festhalten und schmelzen. Aus zwei wurde eines in einem Tanz der zutiefst vertraut war...

_Genau so. Feuer und Wasser und um beide zu binden, Geist._

Geist? Diese fahlen, nicht ganz farblosen Schlieren, die sich nach Rot und Blau streckte und sie zu einem Ganzen werden ließen?

_Du bist mein Lehrling. Was mir gelehrt wurde, das lehre ich nun dich. Nutze es weise._

Er glaubte, dass er nickte. Alles fühlte sich richtig an. Er war nur müde.

_Halte noch einen Moment aus... schau. Dort drüben._

Da war ein anderes Licht, von ihnen beiden getrennt. Strahlendes, brennendes Feuer, das beschützte, was es –

Zukos Atem stockte. „Onkel... liebt mich?"

_Natürlich tut er das, du dummer kleiner Drache. Du bist liebenswert, wenn man an all den Dornen vorbei kommt._ Ein glitzerndes Schmunzeln. _Gewöhne dich daran._

_Ruhe dich jetzt aus. Morgen wirst du deine Kraft brauchen. Ich habe eine ganze Reihe neuer Übungen für dich... Wasserbändiger._

Schlaf faltete sich über Zuko wie eine warme Decke.

„Ich bin versucht, für das Bett Miete zu verlangen", sagte Amaya trocken, als sie Iroh half, Zuko ins Bett zu verfrachten.

„Ich bin versucht das anzunehmen." Iroh schmunzelte und strich widerspenstiges schwarzes Haar zurück. „Wird es ihm gut gehen?"

„Wir müssen abwarten wie er morgen damit zurecht kommt, beide Elemente zu bändigen, aber ja, ich denke schon." Blaue Augen huschten zu ihm hinüber, belustigt. „Sie können Geister wahrnehmen. Was sehen sie?"

„Zwei Drachen, die nicht länger verwundet sind", sagte Iroh sanft. Er hob die Hand und strich sanft über durchscheinende Schuppen, erst über rote, dann über mondweiße. Der weiße Drache war jetzt fast so groß wie sein Bruder und goldene Augen betrachteten ihn mit überraschter Freude. „Schlaft gut", wünschte er beiden. „Ich bin sehr, sehr stolz auf euch."

„Drachen", hauchte Amaya, als die Geister verblassten. „Sie glauben, Zuko hat von Drachen gelernt."

„Nein", sagte Iroh langsam, während er von Zukos Ruhestätte zurück trat. „Ich weiß, dass er von seiner Mutter gelernt hat. Doch sie, glaube ich, ist ein Drachenkind."

Lange Stille herrschte.

„Begleiten sie mich", erbat Amaya.

Sie saßen in der Öffnung, die zum Garten führte und Amaya schaute zum wachsenden Mond hinauf.

„Sie scheinen mir zu glauben", bemerkte Iroh.

„Wenn sie mich anlügen würden, denke ich, das sie es mit etwas weniger Unmöglichem tun würden", sagte die Heilerin knapp. „Doch ich gebe zu, dass ich versuche mir nicht vorzustellen, wie das funktioniert."

Iroh schmunzelte schelmisch. „Unseren Geschichten nach ist es der Drache, der menschliche Form annimmt. Für ein Jahr und einen Tag, oder eine Lebenszeit. Sie sind keine gewöhnlichen Wesen", fügte er bei ihrem schockierten Blick hinzu. „Sie lieben und sie hassen, genau wie wir. Und wie wir sind sie zu Bösem fähig. So wie Sozins Drachengefährte, der seine eigenen Verwandten jagte, die sich in dem Nachzug eines Massakers nicht beugen wollten..." Er seufzte. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Es gibt nur – kleine Anzeichen. Dinge über Zuko und Lady Ursa und ihre Eltern, Shidan und Lady Kotone. Einzeln bedeuten sie nichts. Zusammen jedoch..." Er hob die Schultern.

„Eine fällt mir schon auf", sagte Amaya nachdenklich. „In einer Nation die von Macht besessen ist, wie erhält ein Mann, der nicht vom Adel ist, die Hand einer Lady?"

„Indem er ein mächtiger Feuerbändiger ist, der auch höchst fähig mit dem Daisho umgehen kann", sagte Iroh pragmatisch. „Ihr Vater stimmte der Vermählung noch an dem Tag an dem er erschien zu."

„Erschien", wiederholte Amaya leise.

„Genau. Sicher, Shidan brachte einen Stammbaum mit in die Ehe. Auch wenn das etwas ist, das Drachen den Geschichten nach meist nicht tun", gestand Iroh. „Doch der Befehl sie zu jagen war schon ergangen..." Er hob die Schultern noch einmal. „Es ist fragwürdig, doch kein Beweis. Genauso wenig sind die Schwerter ein Beweis. Allerdings machen sich die meisten Feuerbändiger von gewissem Talent nicht die Mühe andere Waffen zu meistern. Mein Neffe ist eine seltene Ausnahme." Er zögerte. „Und das Heilende Feuer... es hat die Farben von Drachenfeuer. Zumindest wenn sie Feuer atmen um zu lehren, nicht um zu töten."

Amaya lehnte sich gegen den Türrahmen und überdachte das. „Ich wollte noch fragen, warum sie Zukos Wasserbändigen so ruhig aufgenommen haben – "

„Sie betrachten eine Ohnmacht als eine ruhige Reaktion?", murmelte Iroh beschämt.

„Sie haben ihn nicht angeschrien. Sie haben ihn nicht einmal angesengt", zeigte Amaya auf. „Ich kann mir nur vorstellen, was Meister Pakku getan hätte, wenn einer seiner Schüler plötzlich Funken spuckte. Das würde nicht schön ausgehen."

Nein wahrscheinlich nicht. Pakku mochte zwar ein Mitglied des Weißen Lotus sein, aber aufgeschlossen? Nein.

„Aber sie sind an das Unmögliche gewöhnt", fuhr Amaya fort.

„Ich sah, wie der Avatar die Wut des Ozeans selbst entfesselte", sagte Iroh tiefernst. „Vieles mag unwahrscheinlich erscheinen, aber ich würde zögern irgendetwas als unmöglich anzusehen." Er lächelte. „Außerdem haben sie meinen Neffen nicht gekannt, als er noch klein war. Er liebt das Wasser fast so sehr, wie er den Wind liebt. Wenn irgendein Feuerbändiger das Wasser meistern kann, dann ist es Zuko."

Amaya sah ihn eindringlich an. „Wenn ihr Neffe nicht klar gemacht hätte, dass sie beide den Avatar getroffen haben, und wenn ich seinen Geist nicht mit eigenem Bändigen gespürt hätte... nun ja."

„Mein Neffe hat nicht _so_ viel Pech", sagte Iroh trocken. „Doch werde ich dem Mond noch einiges zu sagen haben, sollten wir uns je wieder begegnen."

„Sie hat vielleicht alles getan, was sie konnte", sagte Amaya zögernd. „Mir wurde immer gesagt, dass die Geister nicht da sind, um unsere Probleme zu lösen. Sie zeigen uns nur den Weg, danach liegt es an uns eine Wahl zu treffen."

Iroh neigte den Kopf und akzeptierte diese Aussage. _Doch wären wir von hier fort gegangen ohne diese Wunde zu entdecken... Geister sind nicht immer freundlich. Der Avatar ist zurückgekehrt. Sie müssen einen Plan haben. So lange wie Zuko lang genug überlebt, um die Rolle zu erfüllen, die sie für ihn ausgewählt haben – ich zweifle, dass es einige kümmert, was danach aus ihm wird._

„Doch die Frage die sie Yue stellten... sicherlich erwarten sie nicht, dass Zuko den Avatar bekämpft?"

„Das erwarte ich nicht", sagte Iroh schlicht. _Doch hat er das schon getan. Und das ist die Bestimmung des Weißen Lotus, wenn die Hoffnung versagt und ein Avatar korrupt und grausam wird._ „Doch sich den vorschnellen Entscheidungen eines naiven Jungen entgegen zu stellen – ja, das wird Zuko tun. Und ich werde an seiner Seite stehen."

„Das verstehe ich nicht", sagte Amaya.

Iroh nickte. „Wünschen sie zum Nordpol zurück gezwungen zu werden?"

„_Gezwungen_?", rief die Heilerin ungläubig. „Wer würde –?" Sie las die Antwort in seinem direkten Blick und fuhr zurück. „Das würde er nicht tun!"

„Wissen wir das?", sagte Iroh schonungslos. „Weiß das irgendjemand? Das Gleichgewicht des Avatars soll vier _getrennte_ Nationen beinhalten. Und doch haben wir einhundert Jahre ohne das gelebt. Was wird er entscheiden, das für jene wie sie, die eine andere Nation als Zuhause erwählen, richtig ist? Für Familien wie die Jinhais, die sowohl Erde als auch Feuer sind? Für die unzähligen Menschen, in der Feuernation, deren Eltern und Großeltern Blut von Erde oder Wasser oder Überreste von Luft in sich tragen?" Er breitete seine leeren Hände aus. „Ich weiß es nicht. Ich kann noch nicht einmal raten. Und wenn _ich _es nicht weiß, dann hat Zuko jedes Recht, sich um unser Volk zu fürchten."

„Sie sind sich wirklich so sicher?", sagte Amaya trocken.

„Ja", sagte Iroh unumwunden.

Während sie noch verblüfft war, ordnete er seine Gedanken. „Doch gibt es noch etwas, dass sie bedenken sollten. Früher oder später muss Jinhai Ba Sing Se verlassen."

„Hier ist sein Zuhause – "

„Er ist ein _Feuerbändiger._" Iroh sah sie ernst an. „Glauben sie mir, wenn ich sage, dass ein Kind das nicht für immer verbergen kann, selbst wenn es Hilfe hat. Ein Monat, ein Jahr – früher oder später kommen die Dai Li um ihn zu holen."

„Aber er kann nicht weggehen", hauchte Amaya. „Es gibt keinen anderen Ort."

„Noch nicht", sagte Iroh sachlich. „Mein Neffe und ich planen einen solchen Ort zu erschaffen."

Sie starrte ihn sprachlos an.

„Es ist nicht unmöglich", sagte Iroh offen. „Zuko und ich wissen, was benötigt wird um eine Kolonie zu errichten, befestigen und zu verteidigen. Und wir wissen wie man Zivilisten evakuiert, selbst unter schwierigen Bedingungen. Ich hätte gerne noch ein paar Monate, um ihn zu entwickeln, doch haben wir schon damit begonnen, einen Plan zu schmieden, der gelingen sollte. Falls unsere Leute entscheiden sollten, dass sie fort gehen wollen."

Sie glotzte immer noch.

Iroh hob eine Hand, wollte sie nach ihr ausstrecken und änderte widerwillig seine Meinung. „Ich weiß, dass es ihnen sehr abrupt erscheinen muss – "

„Abrupt?", platzte es schließlich aus Amaya heraus. „Zuko sagt, er will lernen, wie er Flüchtlinge beschützen kann, wie er sie verstecken kann – und jetzt sagen sie, dass sie vor haben, das alles wegzuwerfen?"

„Dies ist ein Plan, von dem wir hoffen, dass wir ihn nie ausführen müssen", betonte Iroh. „Zuko will wirklich von ihnen lernen. Selbst wenn wir evakuieren, kann es sein, dass wir uns weiterhin verbergen müssen. Und was Pläne angeht – wir sind Große Namen, Lady Amaya. Wir beschützen unser Volk. Von dem Augenblick an als wir erfuhren, was der Dai Li ist, wussten wir, dass wir Strategien gegen seine Agenten brauchen würden."

„Und zuzulassen, dass sie versuchen Zuko zu _rekrutieren_, gehört das auch zu ihrer Strategie?" Blaue Augen blitzten ihn an, wurden zornig.

„Ein weiser Stratege nutzt das Unerwartete", sagte Iroh sachlich. „Mein Neffe kennt die Risiken. Er wird vorsichtig sein."

„Er ist sechzehn Jahre alt!"

„In ein paar Monaten ist er siebzehn", zeigte Iroh auf. „Amaya. Er wurde als Dreizehnjähriger verbannt. Er bestand seine erste tödliche Auseinandersetzung ein Jahr später. Und er hat auf unserer Reise von Anfang an an meiner Seite gekämpft, kürzlich erst gegen Banditen, die unseren Tod wünschten. Er ist kein Kind."

„Aber sie erwarten von ihm etwas Unmögliches", protestierte Amaya.

„Nein. Sein Vater verlangte das Unmögliche", sagte Iroh düster. „Ich erwarte nur etwas Schwieriges. Und ich werde ihn nicht verlassen. Ich werde ihn nicht allein und verloren lassen, ohne eine Ahnung wo er überhaupt anfangen soll." Er lehnte sich zurück, und schlug bewusst einen leichteren Ton an. „Ich glaube, sie unterschätzen ihren Lehrling. Sie nehmen an, dass _ich_ es war, der diesen Plan vorschlug."

Amaya wollte etwas sagen, unterbrach sich aber. Sie funkelte ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn an. Dann schüttelte sie den Kopf und warf einen Blick hinter sich, in die Schatten der Klinik.

„Es ist ein hoffnungsvolles Zeichen", sagte Iroh leise. „Dass er dies überhaupt in Betracht zieht, statt dessen, von dem ich weiß, dass es sein Vater wünscht... diese Loyalität wird schwächer. Noch ein paar Monate, vielleicht ein Jahr – er wird überleben, Amaya. Ich _weiß_ es."

„Sie", sagte Amaya, nach langen, gedankenschweren Minuten der Stille, „sind komplett _verrückt_."

Und das war genau das gleiche was seine Natsu gesagt hatte, kurz bevor sie sich mit ihm verlobte, vor so vielen Jahrzehnten. Offensichtlich ging es mit dieser Nacht aufwärts.

Amaya schnitt eine Grimasse, als sie sein warmes Lächeln auffing. „Das war kein Kompliment."

„Ach nein?" Iroh gab ihr seinen besten überraschten Blick. Und unschuldig. Und _kuschelig._

„Denken sie nicht einmal daran." Mit noch immer geschürzten Lippen stand sie auf und hmpfte. „Bleiben sie bei Zuko oder gehen sie nach Hause. Ihre Wahl."

„Das ist höchst großzügig von ihnen." Iroh erhob sich ebenfalls und verbeugte sich. „Ich wünsche ihnen eine sehr gute Nacht." Er drehte sich um und führte einen höflichen strategischen Rückzug aus.

Und grinste bis er das Bett erreichte.

Er vermisste Natsu immer noch, das würde er immer. Doch es war nicht so scharf wie mit Lu Ten. Natsu war jetzt seit fast zwei Jahrzehnten von ihm gegangen und die Trauer um seinen Sohn war frischer und dadurch dass es teilweise seine Schuld war, schärfer.

Doch Zuko aufzuziehen hatte geholfen, diesen Schmerz zu lindern. Streitbar, ungeduldig, oft leichtsinnig und manchmal närrisch – doch Zuko liebte ihn trotzdem, heilte das Herz von dem Iroh geglaubt hatte, dass es von Ba Sing Se für immer gebrochen wäre.

_Mein zweiter Sohn._

Er hatte vor langer Zeit entschieden, dass er die Fehler seines Vaters nicht wiederholen würde. Er würde dieses Kind um das sich niemand kümmerte lieben und ihm Ehre, Loyalität und Rechtschaffenheit lehren. So wie Zuko ihn gelehrt hatte, welches Staunen unter einer Maske des Zorns verborgen werden konnte und die Unverwüstlichkeit trotz überwältigender Widerstände.

_Trotzdem. Jeder Kampf ist einfacher wenn man Verbündete hat … und Freunde._

Er wäre gerne Amayas Freund. Das wäre er sehr, sehr gerne. Sie war schön und einfallsreich und auf eine allumfassende, stille Art tapfer.

Aber sie war auch Zukos Lehrerin. Und er hatte nicht vor sich in die Ausbildung seines Neffen einzumischen.

_Sei geduldig. Warte. Du hast dein Interesse deutlich gemacht. Lass sie entscheiden, was sie riskieren will und was nicht. Es ist noch Zeit._

Iroh meditierte zu dem Atem seines Neffen, reinigte seine Gedanken von Hoffnungen und Alpträumen, bis er schließlich einschlief.

* * *

><p><span>Übersetzer-Notizen<span>: Die Kleinigkeiten, die Vathara in ihre Geschichte einfließen lässt, sind wirklich nicht so klein, wie sie aussehen. Die Kartoffel-Schocken zum Beispiel, 'potato-chokes'. Der erste Bestandteil ist eindeutig, doch der zweite Teil und die Beschreibung, die Vathara liefert macht die Sache interessant. 'Choke' kann die Abkürzung für Artischocke sein, doch es gibt auch eine Pflanze, die Jerusalem Artischocke genannt wird. Ich glaube, das ist es, was Vathara mit 'choke' meint. Ein anderer Name für Jerusalem Artischocke ist auch Topinambur, das eine Knollenpflanze mit hübschen, gelben Blüten ist. Die Kartoffel-Schocke ist also eine Pflanze, die möglicherweise das Grünzeug einer Topinambur hat, während die Knollen wohl eher der einer Kartoffel ähneln.


	14. Chapter 14

Kapitel 14:

(Huojin, Zuko, Amaya/ Klinik/ Ba Sing Se/ Episode: 'Geschichten aus Ba Sing Se: Aangs Geschichte')

_Neue Erfahrung_, dachte Huojin, während sein Kopf noch dröhnte, da er gegen die Wand der Klinik geprallt war, _schlafende Imperiale Feuerbändiger wachzurütteln ist nicht gut._

„H'ojin?", murmelte Lee, während er blinzelte, als ob er sich nicht erklären konnte, warum er halb angezogen war und eine vor Schmerz stöhnende Wache vor seinen Füßen lag. „Is mitten in der Nacht... mindestens noch zwei Stunden bis die Sonne aufgeht..."

Huojin blinzelte ein paar weiße Flecken weg und starrte ihn ungläubig an. „Du hast hier doch keine Uhr drin."

„Wer braucht schon eine Uhr? Ich weiß – " Ein Kieferknackendes Gähnen. „Weiß wo die Sonne ist. Nicht ist. Ist Nacht. Geh weg." Die Augen fielen wieder zu und er schlurfte zum Feldbett zurück.

„Heilungsnotfall." Amaya tauchte mit frisch gewaschenem Gesicht auf und warf ihrem Lehrling einen Blick amüsierten Mitgefühls zu. „Falls du lange genug geruht hast, könnte ich deine Unterstützung gebrauchen." Sie sah zu Huojin. „Geht es dir gut?"

„Ich habe schon Schlimmeres abbekommen", gab Huojin zu, betastete eine schmerzende Stelle und zuckte zusammen. „Erinnere mich daran ihm nächstes Mal einen Eimer Wasser über den Kopf zu schütten."

Das schien Lee wachzurütteln. Grüne Augen weiteten sich, schuldbewusst. „Es tut mir Leid. Onkel ruft immer von der Tür aus, um mich zu wecken, nicht bewegen – "

„Ich kümmere mich darum", sagte Amaya fest. „Zieh dich an. Du kommst mit."

Lee nickte und schnappte sich seine Kleider vom Fuß des Feldbettes und stolperte in den Waschraum.

In dem nächstgelegenen Feldbett lag Mushi und schnarchte nur.

Amayas kühle Berührung wusch den Schmerz weg und Huojin rappelte sich vom Boden auf. „Danke. Was machen die zwei hier?" Es war nicht seine Absicht es so beschuldigend klingen zu lassen, zumindest nicht sehr.

„Nachwirkungen von Lees Ertrinken", sagte Amaya unverbindlich. „Die Geister haben es wirklich auf diesen jungen Mann abgesehen."

„Vielleicht ist das heute nicht der beste Notruf, um ihn mitzunehmen", sagte Huojin zögernd. „Es soll ja alles erledigt sein, aber..." Aber man konnte nie sicher sein. Nicht bei solchen Kreaturen.

„Was ist erledigt?"

_Der Bursche ist schnell._ „Sagen wir nur, dass es kein gewöhnlicher Hausbrand war", sagte Huojin dem Feuerbändiger einfach.

„Und es gibt Gründe, warum ich die Dai Li behandele, wenn sie mich brauchen", fügte Amaya hinzu. „Ihre Aufgabe war es das kulturelle Erbe von Ba Sing Se zu beschützen. Und das tun sie immer noch. Aber die Geschichte zu beschützen heißt uralte Artefakte zu beschützen und damit..."

„_Tsukumogami._" Lee wirkte etwas wacher, befingerte seine Schärpe. „Ich habe Salz, aber ich weiß nichts über Beschwichtigungsrituale. Das ist eher was für die Feuerweisen... was?", fragte er, als Huojin die Augenbrauen hochzog. „Wo ich aufgewachsen bin wurden zu jeder Sonnenwende Zeremonien abgehalten. Ba Sing Se ist nicht der einzige Ort an dem es alte Sachen gibt."

„Ist mir nicht eingefallen", gab die Wache ehrlich zu. „Nennt ihr die Neunundneunzig-Jahre-Geister so?"

„Wir haben ein paar Worte", sagte Lee nach einem Moment. Er seufzte und schien sich vorzubereiten. „Also kümmern sich die Dai Li um Geister? Sie müssen ziemlich starke Bändiger sein."

„Und wie stark", stimmte Huojin grimmig zu. Er schaute Amaya eindringlich an. „Bist du sicher, dass du ihn mitnehmen willst? Es soll ja nur noch das Aufräumen übrig sein, aber..."

„Jemand, der es schafft, dem Geist des Ozeans auszuweichen, wenn er in schlechter Laune ist, ist sicherer als du", erwiderte Amaya mit trockenem Humor. „Gehen wir."

_Ich hab's versucht._ Ein wenig erschaudernd zeigte Huojin ihnen den Weg.

„Was ist los?", fragte Lee, als sie sich ihren Weg durch dunkle Straßen suchten.

„Was los ist?", wiederholte Huojin, ungläubig. „Geister, Lee. Jeder vernünftige Mensch würde in die _andere_ Richtung laufen."

„Das gibt ihnen nur die Chance von hinten anzugreifen."

Und das schloss ein, dass Lee pessimistisch genug war, zu glauben, dass weg zu laufen nichts bringen würde und optimistisch genug, zu glauben, dass er trotzdem überleben konnte. Autsch.

Zumindest sah es jetzt ruhig aus. Es war ein unscheinbarer Häuserblock im Unteren Ring, der jetzt von Ruß befleckt und von Grüppchen evakuierter Bewohner umgeben war, zusammen mit ein paar nervösen Stadtwachen. Man konnte nicht sehen, wie die Dai Li sich durch die Schatten und auf den Dächern bewegten, doch alle wussten, dass sie da waren..

Amaya strebte zu den am schlimmsten Verwundeten, die schon mit Kräutern und Salben von ein paar örtlichen nicht Bändigenden Heilern behandelt wurden. Die Erleichterung auf ihren Gesichtern war genug um Huojin zusammenzucken zu lassen.

Lee hielt sich etwas zurück, nahm ein paar Momente, um seinen Blick über Gebäude und Menschengruppen schweifen zu lassen, ehe er in Amayas Ohr murmelte und dann seinen Feuertopf aufstellte.

_Er hat die ärgsten Probleme erfasst_, erkannte Huojin und folgte dem Blick des Feuerbändigers zu verdächtig dicken Rußschichten und Gesichtern, die mehr zornig waren als erleichtert am Leben zu sein. _Du bist bereit, sofort zu verschwinden und Amaya mit zu nehmen, nicht wahr?_

Das war vielleicht nicht die Reaktion, die man normalerweise von einem Heiler erwartete, aber Huojin persönlich? Er konnte es Lee nicht im geringsten verübeln.

_Schauen wir mal, ob ich nicht ein paar von diesen Problemen lösen kann._

Ein paar der möglichen Unruhestifter brauchten einfach nur jemand mit dem sie reden konnten. Oder zumindest jemand der nur zuhörte. Er war nicht die einzige Wache, die zuhörte und höflich nickte, während verschiedene Leute ihre feurige Begegnung mit einer alten Steinlampe und ein paar Theaterfächer, die wirklich verdorben worden waren wiedergaben.

„- geflattert wie ein Fleder-Rabe!", gab der nächste geschockte Alte wieder, Hände flatterten in der Luft. „Schwarze Risse als Augen, die wie Lava geglüht haben..."

Hm. Das hörte sich nicht nach einem Fächer-Geist an. „Ich bin sicher, dass sie alle Geister die noch in den Wohnungen waren erwischt haben – "

„Nein, nein, nein! Nicht da drin!" Ein knorriger Finger stach zwei Gassen weiter hinunter. „Ich habe es gesehen! Bevor das alles passiert ist! Aber nein, keiner hört auf den alten Hu..."

Richtig. Und wie wahrscheinlich war es, dass gleich vier Neunundneunzig-Jahre-Geister in der gleichen Gegend randalierten? „Ich überprüfe das", seufzte Huojin. Er wechselte ein paar Worte mit dem Befehlshabenden Offizier und wandte sich der Gasse zu. Panik neigte dazu sich auszubreiten. Es war besser es gleich im Keim zu ersticken, als später einen Aufruhr zu riskieren –

Etwas hakte sich um seinen Hals und riss ihn hart in eine Wand.

_Was zum – ?_

Seidige Membranen peitschten Staub in seine Augen, klatschten seine Finger von dem Schraubstock um seinen Hals fort. Die Gasse wurde rot und schwarz und er bekam keine Luft mehr –

Etwas schnappte wie der Knall einer Peitsche und dann war da Luft.

Es flatterte und war schwarz, oh ja, aber es war wie in einem Netz in einer durchscheinenden Sphäre gefangen, ein Wasserstrang führte zu...

_Das ist nicht Amaya._

Lee war ein Feuerbändiger. Huojin wusste es. Er hatte es mit _eigenen Augen gesehen._

Aber genau so sah er jetzt das Wasser, das um die Hände des Jugendlichen floss, welches das Netz verankerte, das den kreischenden, mörderischen Geist gefangen hielt. Dieser Geist war ein schwarzer, zerfledderter...

Huojin schloss die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf, um das Bild weg zu schütteln. Dann lugte er hinüber.

Es hatte nicht geholfen. Er war immer noch da.

_Ich wurde gerade fast erwürgt. Und das von einem Regenschirm._

_Das wird mir ewig anhängen._

„Hol Hilfe", sagte Lee angespannt.

„Nicht nötig", erklang eine vertraute Stimme. „Wir sind hier."

Eiserne Ketten schossen herbei und fingen den aufgebrachten Geist mit einem beinahe fröhlichen Klirren ein. Ein vertraut aussehender Dai Li ließ sich vom Dach fallen, Hände hinter dem Rücken verschränkt, als er den um sich schlagenden Regenschirm betrachtete. „Du kannst jetzt loslassen."

„Agent Shirong." Wasser strömte in Lees Wasserschlauch zurück. Der Fluss stotterte wie Schmelzwasser um einen gerade gestürzten Baumstamm. „Ich dachte nicht, dass die Dai Li sich um … diese Dinge kümmerten."

„Die meisten Leute denken lieber nicht darüber nach." Shirong zuckte mit den Schultern und studierte Lee. „Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, diese Technik auf der Rolle gesehen zu haben."

„... ich hab's mir irgendwie selbst ausgedacht."

_Ich muss mir den Kopf härter angeschlagen haben als ich dachte_, schloss Huojin. Das war die einzige Möglichkeit, dass das hier Sinn ergab.

„Hmm." Selbst im Schatten seines Hutes konnte man Shirongs Überraschung aufflackern sehen. „Dann versuche mal, ob du sie nicht modifizieren kannst. Im Moment benutzt du beide Hände..."

„Und wenn ich mein Ziel eingefangen habe, was mache ich dann?" Lee seufzte. „Ich weiß. Ich kann es auf eine Hand schieben, aber das braucht viel Konzentration. Ich frage Meister Amaya... was?"

Shirong beäugte ihn, sehr vorsichtig, während andere Agenten mit dem Regenschirm verschwanden. „Du bis viel zu ruhig. Was für einen Kamuiy hast du schon bekämpft?"

_Oh, das ist nicht gut_, erkannte Huojin. _Das kann er ihnen nicht erzählen – und verdammt, Lee ist ein grässlicher Lügner – _

„Ein Plagen-Geist", sagte Lee leise.

„Ernsthaft?"

„War eine der gruseligsten Nächte meines Lebens." Lee setzte an zu erzählen, brach ab und holte tief Luft, offensichtlich seine Gedanken sammelnd. „Als Onkel und ich auf der Reise waren, kamen wir zu einer Ranch, wo die Tiere krank waren, und... Wir sind uns nicht ganz sicher bei allem. Wir kamen zu ein paar Schlussfolgerungen als... als wir die Leiche fanden."

Shirong fuhr zusammen, was die menschlichste Reaktion war, die Huojin je an einem Dai Li gesehen hatte. „Eine Schwangere."

„Sie war nur ein Mädchen", sagte Lee traurig. „Sie war noch nicht mal so alt wie ich. Wir fanden heraus, dass drei Monate davor ein Überfall der Feuernation stattgefunden hatte und – " Er breitete hilflos seine leeren Hände aus. „Ihr Vater sagte sie würde _vermisst._ Ihre Brüder schlossen sich dem an."

„Das war genug." Shirong wirkte tatsächlich als ob ihm übel wäre. „Wie habt ihr es aufgehalten?"

„Wir haben die Ranch niedergebrannt." Lee hob die Schultern.

Huojin schlug sich ungläubig gegen die Stirn.

„Wenigstens hoffen wir, dass es geklappt hat", sagte Lee langsam. „Wir konnten nicht gut bleiben. Wie beweist man, dass man kein Feuerbändiger ist?"

… _Das hat er jetzt nicht wirklich gesagt._

„Guter Punkt." Shirong schmunzelte. Er drehte sich um, um zu gehen und blieb noch einmal stehen. „Ach ja. Plagen-Geister sind rachsüchtige kleine Biester. Wenn er euch nicht gefolgt ist, dann hat es geklappt."

Etwas von der Anspannung wich aus Lees Schultern. „Danke", hauchte er.

„Versuch dich aus Schwierigkeiten heraus zu halten", riet ihm Shirong, beinahe freundlich. „Ich weiß, dass das nicht ganz möglich ist, die Geister haben eine Zielscheibe auf deinen Rücken gemalt, genau wie bei dem Rest von uns... aber versuche trotzdem nicht in _menschliche_ Schwierigkeiten zu geraten." Ein harsches Auflachen folgte. „Es ist immer so schmutzig, wenn wir Leute von der Wand kratzen müssen."

Die Erde grollte und er verschwand in den Boden.

„Angeber", grummelte Huojin, dann schaute er unsicher zu Lee. „Was... _wie_?"

„Ich bin ertrunken." Lee starrte zu ihm zurück, argwöhnisch, als ob er abschätzen wollte, in welche Richtung er am Besten rannte. „Der Mond – hat was mit mir gemacht. Es ist verrückt, aber es ist echt." Er schluckte. „Amaya will mir helfen auch das zu trainieren."

Auch? Wie in – „Du bist … beides?", brachte Huojin heraus.

„Ich dachte, Onkel würde wütend werden", sagte Lee mit sehr kleiner Stimme.

„Nein, wirklich?", kam es aus Huojins Mund. Ein Feuerbändiger, der einen Wasserbändiger als Neffe hatte. _Autsch_.

„Aber das ist er nicht", fuhr Lee ungläubig fort.

„Dass die Klinik noch stand, war ein Hinweis", sagte Huojin trocken und rieb seinen Hals. _Au._

„Onkel tut das nicht... ähm. Naja, er hat nicht... lange nicht... er ist _im Ruhestand_..."

„Ich will nicht wissen was er davor gemacht hat, oder?"

„Nein", sagte Lee ehrlich. Er schaute zur Seite, als sie wieder zu den Überlebenden zurück gingen. „Er sollte wirklich in Pension sein. Er sollte Pai Sho spielen, wie er es will... aber als er nach Hause kam hat Vater – mich auf ihn abgeschoben. Ich habe es nicht... nicht wirklich gut aufgenommen."

Das hörte sich nach einer Untertreibung an. _Warum erzählst du mir das alles_? fragte sich Huojin.

„Ist dir das mit Amaya so gegangen?", fragte Lee leise. „Bist du einfach – wütend auf sie geworden, weil sie nicht der war, den du da haben wolltest?"

_Oh._ Das hörte sich so an, als ob das Ertrinken jemanden zum Denken angeregt hatte. „Ja", gestand Huojin. „Man kann einem Kind sagen dass es nicht haben kann was es will bis man blau im Gesicht wird. Dadurch tut es aber nicht weniger weh." Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Fang am Besten mit einer Entschuldigung an."

„Ich dachte ich fange mit deinem Hals an", sagte Lee mit schiefem Lächeln.

Huojin berührte seine Schrammen und verzog das Gesicht. „Damit kann ich leben."

* * *

><p>(Iroh Teeladen/ Ba Sing Se)

_Onkel,_

_Es tut mir so Leid, dass ich wütend auf euch war. Einfach nur, weil ihr da wart und Mama nicht. Weil Vater klar stellte, dass ich seiner Zeit nicht wert war und sie schon. Wegen vielen Sachen._

_Ich werde mich bessern._

_Ihr werdet es mir wahrscheinlich noch ein paar mal in den Schädel prügeln müssen. Jähzorn. Leichtsinn. Der ganze Mist._

_Ich gehe mit Amaya ein paar Dörfer in der Nähe der Äußeren Mauer besuchen, wir sind bald wieder da._

… _Und sagt nichts zu Huojin, aber es ist wirklich schwierig jemandem das Leben zu retten, während man versucht nicht zu kichern. Wild gewordener Regenschirm-Geist. Ha._

_Lee._

Als zwischen den Gästen eine kleine Pause war, las Iroh die Notiz noch einmal und lächelte. Er faltete sie, steckte sie wieder weg und beschäftigte sich wieder mit seinem Tee.

* * *

><p>(Zuko, Amaya Dorf bei Äußerer Mauer/ Ba Sing Se)

Der Apfelbaum bewegte sich im Wind und Zuko schwankte mit ihm. Er ließ seinen Blick über die grüne Fleckendecke von Feldern und Dörfern innerhalb der Äußeren Mauer schweifen. „Hier draußen könnten kleine Inseln verloren gehen."

„Kannst du mein kleines Fluffielein sehen?", wurde von unten herauf gerufen.

Zuko schaute die flauschige weiße Kreatur misstrauisch an, wo sie sich in einer Astgabel putzte, gerade außerhalb seiner Reichweite. „Ich sehe sie."

„Und?"

„Wenn ich sie hole wird sie nicht sehr froh darüber sein", warnte Zuko.

„Oh, bitte, bring sie einfach herunter!"

„Ich habe sie gewarnt", murmelte Zuko. Er sammelte Wasser in seinen Händen und warf es aus.

Ein kreischender, nasser, weißer Tornado landete in einem Komposthaufen und zerschredderte Blätter flogen in alle Richtungen.

* * *

><p>(Amaya, Zuko bei Äußerer Mauer/ Ba Sing Se)

_Selbst als Wasserbändiger ist er ein geborener Feuerbändiger_, dachte Amaya mit trockenem Humor, als sie half die letzten Kratzer derjenigen zu säubern, die geholfen hatten, das Haustier der Stadtfrau zu fangen. _Er arbeitet nie um ein Problem herum, wenn er direkt hindurch stoßen kann._

Ah, nun gut. Keiner hatte schlimmeres als ein paar Kratzer abbekommen und Fluffielein war bei ihrer Besitzerin zurück, die schon gegangen war, um den Zug noch zu erreichen, nachdem sie freudestrahlend ihr noch immer feuchtes Kätzchen in Empfang genommen und dankbar eine kleine Geldsumme an alle die geholfen hatten, verteilt hatte.

„Also, wie kommt eine Stadtkatze den ganzen Weg bis hier hinaus?", fragte Zuko, während er mit Stirnrunzeln eines der neugierigen Bauernkinder behandelte.

_Gute Frage_, erkannte Amaya. Sie warf einen versteckten Blick zu ihrem Lehrling. _Du weißt immer, wenn etwas nicht zusammenpasst, nicht wahr? Gute Angewohnheit._

„Irgend so ein verrückter junger Erdbändiger aus dem Oberen Ring", sagte die Frau des Bürgermeisters, Wu, mit missbilligender Miene. Sie winkte mit der Hand, deutete vage nach Norden und Westen. „Hat ein paar Felder aufgewühlt außerhalb der Inneren Mauer und das für einen Zoo. Es heißt, dass vor ein paar Tagen eine Tierstampede war – mit allen Tieren in der Stadt!"

Das löste eine Flut von Tratsch und Spekulationen aus; was die Adeligen des Oberen Rings sich dachten; wer die Stadt ernähren würde, wenn das Schule machte; mit wie viel mehr die Bauern entschädigt worden waren, als sie zugaben; hieß das, dass die Generäle die Äußere Mauer wieder nach außen bewegen würden und hieß _das_ wiederum, dass der Krieg gut lief oder...?

Amaya war überrascht zu bemerken, dass Zuko sorgfältig auf das alles lauschte.

_Warum überrascht dich das?_ fragte sich die Heilerin nach einer kurzen Weile. _Nicht wenige dieser Leute sind Feuernation, er sieht das ebenso klar, wie sie ihn sehen. Wenn er und Mushi wirklich ...diese unmögliche Ding planen, das sie planen... natürlich muss er wissen, worüber sie sich Sorgen machen._

Das zeigte einen Blick für Details, den sie nie von jemandem in Zukos Alter erwartet hatte. Egal ob er von den Geistern geprüft worden war oder nicht.

_Sie haben wirklich vor das durchzuziehen. Sie wollen ihre Leute evakuieren. Sie wollen wirklich eine Zuflucht außerhalb von Ba Sing Se erschaffen._

_Ich habe mich schon so lange um mein verborgenes Volk gekümmert..._

Aber ein Heiler zu sein bedeutete, dass man tat, was für die Patienten am Besten war. Nicht das, was man wollte. Amaya wappnete sich und verbrachte einen Morgen damit jene zu besuchen, die nicht die Kraft oder Zeit hatten, in den Unteren Ring zu kommen. Sie wartete bis sie in dem Zug waren, der sie wieder zurück brachte, und murmelte: „Glaubst du, dass ihr es mich wissen lassen könnt, wenn ihr in Sicherheit seid?"

Zuko hob die eine Augenbraue und grinste auf eine Art, die sie an seinen Onkel erinnerte. „Wollen sie nur davon hören? Oder wollen sie helfen es zu _erschaffen_?"

* * *

><p>(Tingzhe, Zuko, Jinhai Haus der Wens/ Ba Sing Se)

„_Ich will nicht!_"

Tingzhe saß im Keller, auf der Seite und hielt den Atem an, froh darüber, dass er Suyin beim ersten Anzeichen dass Jinhai auf einen ausgewachsenen Wutanfall zuging, nach oben geschickt hatte. Er konnte sehen wie 'Lee' schweigen bis zehn zählte... und die königliche Linie von Sozin war nicht gerade für ihr ausgeglichenes und ruhiges Wesen bekannt.

„Feuerbändigen", sagte der junge Prinz gleichmäßig, während er still saß, „kommt vom Atem, nicht den Muskeln. Mein Lehrer hat Jahre gebraucht, um das in meinen Kopf zu bekommen, aber ich habe viele schlechte Angewohnheiten. Du solltest mit guten anfangen. Feuer ist nicht wie die anderen Elemente. Erde erhebt sich nicht um einen zu erdrücken, Wasser entscheidet sich nicht plötzlich, jemanden in die Tiefe zu ziehen. Aber Feuer breitet sich aus und wird immer versuchen, alles zu verzehren, was es kann. Du musst dein inneres Feuer kontrollieren. Und du musst mit dem Atem anfangen."

„Ich will nicht! Das ist _dumm_ und macht überhaupt _keinen Spaß_ und – "

Der Jugendliche atmete scharf aus und Feuer brach aus.

Tingzhe zwang sich, sitzen zu bleiben, selbst als Jinhai japste, während die Flammen beide Feuerbändiger umfingen. _Er wird keinem Kind weh tun. Vergiss seinen Vater – der Junge, den du gesehen hast, ist geduldig, freundlich und nicht jemand der den Schmerz anderer genießt._

_Ihr Geister, bitte, lasst mich Recht haben..._

„Man kann das Feuer eines anderen Bändigers mit einer defensiven Bewegung teilen. Aber nur wenn man das eigene Feuer kontrolliert." Zukos Stimme war eisern. „Du willst aus diesem Kreis heraus? Dann_ tu es._"

Jinhais Mund klappte auf. „Aber – das ist nicht fair!"

„Wer hat dir jemals gesagt, dass Bändigen fair ist?" Zukos Stimme wurde nicht weicher. „Das hier ist _Feuer_, Jinhai! Jedes Mal, wenn du bändigst, kletterst du in einen Käfig mit einem Gürteltier-Löwen. Und zwar einen hungrigen, _wütenden_ Gürteltier-Löwen. Wenn du keine Kontrolle hast, frisst er dich bei lebendigem Leibe!"

„Papi..."

Der Professor schüttelte den Kopf, geballte Fäuste in den Ärmeln verborgen. „Als ich noch in der Ausbildung war, hat mir mein Lehrer einen _extrem_ großen Felsen an den Kopf geworfen, mein Sohn." _Zugegeben, ich war etwas älter._ „Lee hat Recht. Bändigen ist _nicht_ fair."

Jinhai streckte die Hand nach den Flammen aus und riss sie wieder zurück. „Aber er hat das Feuer!"

„Natürlich kontrolliere ich es", sagte Zuko trocken. „Willst du dass das ganze Haus niederbrennt? Wenn ich es loslasse, ist es _genau das_ was passieren wird." Grüne Augen verengten sich. „Feuer ist Macht, Jinhai. Es ist die Entschlossenheit zu erreichen was man will. Wie sehr willst du an diesen Flammen vorbei kommen?"

_Nicht bewegen_, sagte sich Tingzhe grimmig. _Wenn er nicht wirklich in Gefahr ist, dann bewege dich nicht._

Noch ein gemessener Atemzug und Zukos Flammenkreis schrumpfte nach innen. „Wie sehr willst du es?"

Jinhai wich vor den Flammen zurück, Augen weit aufgerissen, sein Blick huschte zu seinem Vater, als ob er nicht glauben konnte, das das passierte. „Du bist gemein!"

„Du hast keine Ahnung wie _gemein_ ich sein kann." In Zukos Stimme schwang ein Hauch einer Drohung mit, der die Haare an Tingzhes Nacken sich aufstellen ließ. „Jinhai. _Ich bin müde_ ist ein Grund aufzuhören. _Ich weiß nicht was ich mache_ ist ein Grund aufzuhören. _Ich will nicht_ ist _niemals_ ein Grund aufzuhören." Der Flammenkreis flackerte ein wenig niedriger. „Entschlossenheit. Was _willst_ du?"

Finger berührten fast die Flammen, Jinhai fuhr zurück und fiel fast über Zukos Knie. Er schaute wieder zu seinem Vater, immer noch verblüfft, dass Tingzhe nichts tat.

_Oh, wie sehr ich eingreifen will._ Aber stattdessen zog Tingzhe eine Augenbraue hoch, so wie er es tun würde, wenn Jinhai ihm ein Problem brachte, dass der Junge selbst lösen musste. Dann formte er mit den Lippen: _„Denk nach."_

Jinhai blinzelte und schluckte. „Ich will... aufhören?"

Das Feuer erlosch.

„Das geht", sagte Zuko müde. „Für heute ist es genug."

Jinhai war schon halb auf der anderen Seite des Kellers, hielt vor seinem Vater mit aufgerissenen, verletzten Augen an –

Dann drehte er sich auf dem Absatz um und floh die Treppe hinauf.

Tingzhe seufzte mit schwerem Herzen. Er betrachtete den Jugendlichen, der dastand, mit verschlossenem Gesicht und trotziger, balancierten Haltung und subtil gewappnet.

_Er erwartet, dass ich ihn angreife._

Nun. Und was sonst sollte er denken?

„Komm mit in den Garten", bat Tingzhe. „Ich glaube, du brauchst die Sonne mehr als Jinhai."

Überrascht und argwöhnisch folgte ihm Zuko hinaus.

„Als ein Lehrer zum anderen", sagte Tingzhe gleichmäßig, als sie sich auf einer Bank nieder ließen, „wenn du müde genug bist, um die Geduld zu verlieren, dann sag deinen Schülern, dass sie nach Hause gehen sollen."

Zuko fuhr zusammen.

Tingzhe wartete ab, ließ die Stille sich ausbreiten. Junge, stolze Männer waren nichts neues für ihn.

„... Ich wollte das nicht so." Zuko starrte in die verhakten Zweige eines Senfbusches. „Ich habe Onkel versprochen, dass ich nachdenke. Ich... alles ist besser als es jemals war seit – wir waren drei Wochen lang auf einem Floß und hatten _gar nichts!_ Ich sollte nicht wütend sein!"

„Vielleicht", überlegte Tingzhe. _Auf einem Floß? Verbannt oder nicht, wie kommt ein junger Prinz... überlasse das Meixiang. Wenn sie richtig liegt, werden wir eine ganz schöne Geschichte zu hören bekommen._ „Jedoch, wenn ich für drei Wochen auf einem Floß fest gesessen wäre, dann glaube ich, dass ich immer noch zornig wäre. Ganz zu schweigen wenn ich die anderen Ereignisse erlitten hätte, die du erwähnt hast."

Das nicht vernarbte Auge verengte sich. „Wenn ein Agni Kai vorbei ist, dann ist es _vorbei._"

„So wurde es mir gesagt", bestätigte Tingzhe. _Und hier bist du und riskierst dein Leben in der Hoffnung, dass du dich nicht irrst und er mehr wie sein Onkel ist und nicht wie sein Vater. Du bist ein sentimentaler alter Mann, kein Zweifel._ „Aber das Ergebnis eines Duells ändert nicht die Tatsache, dass du betrogen worden warst, noch bevor es begann."

Rauch stieg zwischen geballten Fingern auf. „Ich schuldete ihm _Loyalität_", biss der Jugendliche hervor.

„Als einer vom Erdkönigreich kann ich nicht vorgeben zu verstehen, wie stark dieses Band ist", sagte Tingzhe unumwunden. „Aber meine Frau sagte mir, dass Loyalität _niemals_ Selbstmord verlangt. Einen dreizehn Jahre alten Jungen sich mit einem unerwarteten, viel stärkeren Gegner duellieren zu lassen – ich bin nicht sicher, ob Selbstmord dafür genügt." _Versuchter Mord kommt schon näher. Von diesem Mann könnte ich es glauben._

„Doch wie ich schon sagte, ich kann es niemals wissen", legte Tingzhe dar, etwas wehmütig. „Meine Frau schenkte mir nicht nur ihre Hand, sondern auch einen Teil ihrer geistigen Stärke. Manchmal frage ich mich, ob meine Liebe genug sein kann." Er lächelte traurig und lehnte sich zurück. „Meixiang möchte deine Familie auf nächste Woche zu einer Mitbringparty einladen."

Zuko zögerte, während der Rauch fort geblasen wurde. „Was ist das?"

_Meine Güte._ „Warum unterhalten wir uns nicht mit ihr", sagte Tingzhe einfach. „Sie kann ein paar Speisen vorschlagen, die nicht schwierig zu machen sind und ich kann nie genau sagen, wie viel man für so viele Leute mitbringen sollte." _Wenn er überhaupt weiß, wie man kocht_, dachte der Professor belustigt. _Manche unserer adeligen Kinder können spektakulär nutzlos sein..._

„_Wie_ viele Leute?", fragte Zuko argwöhnisch.

..._Nun, hoffen wir auf das Beste._

* * *

><p>(Iroh, ZukoWohnung /Ba Sing Se)

„Sechs Kinder und sechs Erwachsene", überlegte Iroh, während er mit einem Stück Kohle Notizen auf ein fleckiges Papier kratzte. „Hmm."

_Mach es langsam. Mach die Bewegungen der Handgelenke richtig..._ Zuko zog das meiste Wasser vom Kelch mit nur einem einzigen gluckernden Spritzen und begann es zwischen die Hände zu strömen. „Es ist keine gute Idee."

„Es ist ein Abendessen. Kein Hinterhalt."

„Hat mich trotzdem überrascht", grummelte Zuko. „Sie können mich nicht wirklich dabei haben wollen, Onkel. Ich habe Jinhai Angst gemacht."

Iroh zog nur eine Augenbraue hoch. „Und was hat er getan, dass er es verdient hatte geängstigt zu werden?"

Zuko zog den Kopf ein und musste eine Hand kreisen lassen, um den Wasserstrom nicht fallen zu lassen. „Er war ein kleiner Bengel." Es hörte sich so kleinlich an.

„Während des Trainings?" Iroh nickte ein Mal. „Dann war es weise, ihn zu berichtigen." Der pensionierte General hielt eine warnende Hand hoch, ehe Zuko protestieren konnte. „Wenn ihr jetzt glaubt, dass ihr zu hart wart, dann beobachtet ihn in der nächsten Stunde genau. Ihr solltet nicht wünschen, dass er _euch_ fürchtet. Doch ein kleines bisschen Furcht an sich ist nicht immer schlecht. Feuer ist gefährlich. Selbstkontrolle ist lebensnotwendig. Ein Feuerbändiger _kann sich nicht_ wie ein launischer Bengel benehmen." Iroh hielt inne, blickte in seine Erinnerung. „Egal wie sehr ein Kind es verdient hat."

„Ich mache Sachen kaputt", murmelte Zuko, sich jetzt noch schuldiger fühlend. „Er wollte – einfach nicht atmen."

„In letzter Zeit habt ihr nichts kaputt gemacht", legte Iroh dar. „Ihr werdet immer daran arbeiten müssen, eure Wut zu kontrollieren. Das ist ein Fehler der in unserer Familie liegt und keiner von uns entkommt ihm. Doch so unangenehm es ist, Neffe – ihr zerstört _Gegenstände._ Ihr verletzt keine Menschen. Ein Feuerbändiger, der seinen Atem nicht kontrolliert, wird nie sein Feuer kontrollieren. Wir wissen beide, wozu das führt." Er legte seine Notizen zur Seite und nickte zu der Flüssigkeit, die mit Zukos Bewegungen floss. „Was ist das?"

„Amaya nennt es 'das Strömen des Wassers'", antwortete Zuko und konzentrierte sich, als er es in einen Bogen nach oben führte. Aus irgendeinem Grund drohte es jedes Mal auseinander zu fallen, wenn er es über seinen Kopf bewegte.

_Oh, Dummkopf. Nordpol. Eis und Wasser über deinem Kopf war nicht gut, erinnerst du dich?_

Damals hatte er es geschmolzen und überlebt. Das hier war nur ein bisschen Wasser. Es würde ihn nicht ertränken.

Sich kräuselndes Wasser wurde gleichmäßig und er atmete freier und zog das Band wieder herunter, in Hüfthöhe. „Es ist eine Anfängertechnik. So wie man mit einer Kerze spielt."

„Um ein Gefühl für sein Element zu entwickeln, unter kontrollierten Bedingungen." Iroh nickte und hielt dann inne. „Ihr lasst Jinhai noch _nicht_ mit einer Kerze arbeiten."

„Nein." Zuko dehnte das Wasser. Er zog es zu einer Kugel über seiner Handfläche zusammen und warf es wieder in einen schwebenden Bogen. „Wenn er morgen wieder an Atemtechnik arbeitet, lasse ich ihn das Brennende Blatt versuchen."

„Gut", erklärte Iroh. „Wenn er sieht wie Kontrolle direkt angewandt wird, mag er klarer verstehen, weshalb er sie benötigt." Er hob eine Augenbraue. „Für eine Anfängertechnik sieht das recht nützlich aus."

„Man verbessert die Präzision und arbeitet an Richtung und Menge", stimmte Zuko zu. _Nach oben und herum. Kann ich – ? Ja, drehe es einfach in diese Richtung..._ Er zog die Finger durch das Band, teilte es in drei Bänder, hielt sie kräuselnd für ein paar Momente und ließ sie wieder zusammen fallen.

Doch es war ein langer Tag gewesen und er spürte das Zittern, das ihm sagte, dass er sich übernahm. Er holte das Wasser zusammen und gab es in den Kelch zurück. „Ich kann mir schon viel vorstellen, was ich mit nur dem hier machen kann. Ich habe schon ein paar Sachen gemacht. Das Netz das ich benutzt habe, um diesen Geist zu fangen? Ich hatte keine Ahnung, was ich eigentlich getan habe, als ich es mir ausgedacht habe, aber es ist einfach das hier in ein paar verschiedenen Teilen. Das Wasser werfen, eine Kugel formen und es einholen." Und das hieß, dass er es doch vielleicht einhändig hinbekommen könnte. Mit Übung.

„Grundlagen." Iroh lächelte. „Lernt sie gut und alles andere wird folgen." Er hob eine neugierige Augenbraue. „Wie fühlt es sich an?"

Zuko runzelte die Stirn, streckte sich nach dem stillen Gezeitensog des Wassers in ihrer Wohnung aus, in der benachbarten und auf dem Dach. „Es ist als ob man in der Brandung entlanggeht, gerade zwischen Ufer und Meer. Es schiebt und zieht an einem und die meiste Zeit über ist das in Ordnung, man geht einfach weiter. Aber wenn man nicht aufpasst und eine große Welle herein kommt – " Er klatschte die Hände zusammen, erinnerte sich an das Stöhnen des verbogenen Metalls ihres Schiffes in der Mitte des Sturms.

„Feuer und der Ozean", grübelte Iroh. „Es ist nicht sicher ihnen den Rücken zuzukehren. Doch respektiert man sie, sind sie machtvolle Verbündete." Er lachte leise. „Sogar schön, nach allem, was ich euch habe bändigen sehen."

Oh. Das war... interessant zu wissen. Er hatte nicht gerade nach schönen Formen gestrebt, es war einfach so passiert und... richtig. Denke nach. „Es fühlt sich merkwürdig an", gestand Zuko. „Nicht im Chi, Amaya hat das in Ordnung gebracht. Nur – beides Bändigen zu können. Feuer und Wasser. Es sollte nicht gehen." Er zögerte. „Es sollte sich nicht anfühlen als ob es zusammen gehört."

„Sie sind nicht so getrennt wie man denken mag", sagte Iroh nachdenklich. „Mir wurde gesagt, dass im Kern alles Bändigen eins ist, dass selbst Nicht-Bändiger die lernen ihr Chi im Kampf zu nutzen, was ihr Suyin lehrt, von der gleichen Quelle schöpfen. Um genau zu sein... habe ich euch von Jin erzählt?"

„Alle Fünfundachtzig Arten?", sagte Zuko zögernd. Er passte bei dem Unterricht für Schlachtfeldstrategien auf, selbst wenn er sie nicht alle auswendig kannte.

„Es ist weise sie alle zu kennen, aber drei sind für das Bändigen am wichtigsten", bemerkte Iroh. „Neutrales Jin ist der Schlüssel zum Erdbändigen. Der Meister wartet und horcht um den genauen Moment zum Angriff zu finden."

„Professor Tingzhe", erkannte Zuko. „Er ist immer... ruhig. Abwartend. Bis er genau weiß, was er sagen will."

„Sehr wohl", stimmte Iroh zu. „Ich hoffe sehr, dass ich die Gelegenheit haben werde, um mich mit ihm über das Bändigen zu unterhalten. Wir nutzen viele ähnliche Haltungen, doch die Gründe dahinter sind sehr unterschiedlich. Und das führt uns zu Feuer. Positives Jin. Vorstoß und Angriff ist das Herz unserer Kunst. So wie unser Feuer von unserem eigenen Chi genährt wird, können wir nicht so lange kämpfen wie andere Bändiger. Also greifen wir als erste an, unnachgiebig um unsere Gegner zu überwältigen, ehe Ausdauer die Waagschalen des Streites ändern kann."

Dieses hier wusste Zuko. Aber er nickte und lauschte trotzdem, sich sicher, dass Onkel auf etwas hinaus wollte. Nun, er war sich größtenteils sicher.

„Wasser mag Feuer entgegen stehen, doch in Taktik und Energie ist unser wahres Gegenstück das Luftbändigen", fuhr Iroh fort. „Negatives Jin, Rückzug und Ausweichen sind Teil der Philosophie der Luft. Das habt ihr gesehen, während ihr den Avatar gejagt habt. Er wird keinem Angriff standhalten, wenn er fliehen kann; und so lange er _er selbst_ ist, und nicht vom Geist vergangener Avatare besessen, wird er nicht töten."

„Die Mönche haben sich gewehrt", warf Zuko ein. „Ich habe die Tempel gesehen."

„Ein Erwachsener weiß, wann die Ideale der Realität Platz machen müssen", sagte Iroh sachlich. „Wenn alles Leben heilig ist, so ist es auch das eigene Leben. Und man sollte nicht erlauben, dass es geraubt wird." Er lächelte. „Und so haben wir den Kreis geschlossen und sind bei Wasser angelangt. Dieses balanciert sowohl positives als auch negatives Jin, verwandelt Verteidigung in Angriff und sie nutzen die Kraft ihres Gegners gegen ihn. Dies spart Energie und erlaubt ihnen lange Schlachten auszutragen. Doch sie führen selten den ersten Schlag aus und wenn sie zu langsam darin sind, den Angriff ihres Gegners umzukehren, verlieren sie an Schwung."

Das konnte den Unterschied zwischen Sieg und Niederlage ausmachen. Zuko blickte zur Seite, in Gedanken. „Also kenne ich positives Jin und habe negatives bekämpft..."

„Und ihr habt drei Jahre lang im Griff der Gezeiten gelebt", erklärte Iroh. „Ihr kennt das Wasser, Prinz Zuko. Vielleicht nicht so wie einer des Wasserstammes, doch ihr kennt es. Baut darauf auf."

_Das mache ich._ „Wir haben noch nicht darüber geredet..." Zuko schluckte. „Ich bin nicht mehr der Erbe. Ihr sagt, dass das viele eurer Pläne vernichtet hat. Hat es – wie beeinflusst es unseren Plan, dass ich ein Wasserbändiger bin? Nur weil unser Volk Amaya akzeptiert, heißt das nicht, dass sie es verstehen, wenn _ich _einer bin."

„Es ist möglich, dass einige von ihnen es nicht tun", sagte Iroh direkt. „Doch ist es ebenso wahrscheinlich, dass dies jene sind, die wir auch nicht hätten überzeugen können, wären unsere Namen rein."

_Wir können sie nicht alle retten,_ sagte Zuko sich düster.

_...Ich weiß, dass das nicht geht. Aber ich wollte es versuchen._ „Viele von ihnen werden nicht fort gehen wollen", gab Zuko zu. „Sie haben schon einmal einen Neuanfang gemacht."

„Und wie ihr selbst wisst, ist es niemals leicht, ein neues Leben zu beginnen." Iroh nickte. „Wir werden verlangen, dass sie das Leben das sie aufgebaut haben hinter sich lassen und ihr Vertrauen auf jene setzen, die etwas erschufen, das wie ein verzweifelter Plan wirkt. Und wenn Jinhai der einzige Feuerbändiger ist, der hier geboren wurde in all jenen Jahren – werden sie das nicht als ein Risiko für ihre Kinder ansehen." Er schaute mit einem grimmigen Lächeln zur Seite. „Doch das Risiko mag größer sein als sie erkennen, wenn die Feuernation ihre Aufmerksamkeit hierher lenkt. Ich glaube nicht, dass es ein Zufall ist, dass Jinhai geboren wurde, während meine Belagerung noch hielt."

Okay, das war ein interessanter Gedanke für später, aber im Moment nicht entscheidend. „Also werden wir Leute bekommen, die Angst haben, die Dai Li satt haben, oder das Abenteuer suchen", schloss Zuko.

„Gut möglich", nickte Iroh. „Und es ist unwahrscheinlich das solche Menschen zurückscheuen werden, nur weil ihr ein Wasserbändiger seid. Ich gestehe, es wäre einfacher gewesen, die Loyalität unseres Volkes zu rufen, wären wir nicht zu Verrätern erklärt worden, doch diese Zeit ist vorbei. Wir haben beide gesehen, wozu Wasserbändiger imstande sind. Ihr werdet eine große Hilfe sein." Er seufzte. „Und bedenkt man, dass wir allein sind und uns verbergen, ist es eine Erleichterung zu wissen, dass einer von uns während der Sonnenfinsternis nicht ohne Bändigen sein wird."

Zuko fuhr zusammen. Er war schon vorher ohne Bändigen gewesen, aber Ty Lee hatte nie vorgehabt ihn zu töten. Acht Minuten ohne Bändigen, ohne bewaffnete Unterstützung, wenn jeder, der genug Verstand hatte aus dem Fenster zu schauen, wissen konnte, dass Feuerbändiger hilflos waren … keine gute Situation.

_Ich kann Jinhai nichts sagen. Nicht, bis es geschieht. Vielleicht hat das Erdkönigreich bessere Astronomen als ich weiß, gut genug, um den Himmel im Auge zu behalten, so wie es die Feuerweisen tun. Aber das bezweifle ich. Es gibt alle vier Jahre irgendwo eine Finsternis. Wenn sie es wüssten, hätten sie es irgendwann im letzten Jahrhundert ausgenutzt. Also wissen sie es nicht. Und wenn das so ist – dann zwinge ich Professor Tingzhe nicht dazu zwischen seiner Familie und seiner Nation zu wählen._

„Was Einzelheiten angeht, wie Wasserbändigen uns helfen kann", Iroh lächelte, „da habe ich ein paar Ideen."

„Die tausche ich mit ein paar für Befestigungen", bot Zuko an.

„Oh?" Iroh sah interessiert aus.

„Wir müssen uns auf jedes Element vorbereiten", zeigte Zuko auf. „Ich habe ein paar Pläne, was wir machen können, falls wir Metall bekommen, oder wenn wir uns nur mit Holz begnügen müssen."

Es würde noch eine Weile dauern, bis er schlafen konnte, aber Onkels zustimmender Blick war es wert.

* * *

><p>(Suyin, Zuko Haus der Wen/ Ba Sing Se)

„Okay", sagte Suyin zweifelnd, das trockene Blatt am Stiel haltend. Jinhai, der selbst eines hielt, sah ebenso verwirrt aus. In der Ecke sitzend, in der sie einen Ärmel stopfte, sah Meixiang nicht verwirrt aus – aber es sah auch nicht so, als ob sie es erklären wollte. „Ich weiß nicht so ganz, wie ein Blatt mir beibringen soll, wie man kämpft."

„Onkel würde etwas von winzigen Eicheln und mächtigen Eichen sagen, aber ich erspare euch die Sprichwörter", sagte Lee trocken. „Das sind eigentlich zwei Lektionen in einer. Aber sie hängen zusammen. Suyin du wirst besser, und das heißt, es ist Zeit dir zu zeigen, wie es ist, wenn man in einer Auseinandersetzung abgelenkt ist. Und das wird meistens der Fall sein. Bis du _viel_ mehr Übung hast, wird sich jedes Mal wenn du in einen Kampf gerätst das Denken verabschieden. Also zeige ich dir jetzt wie das ist. So ist es weniger wahrscheinlich dass du in Panik gerätst, wenn du kämpfen musst. Wenn du die Kontrolle behältst, wirst du richtig reagieren, selbst, wenn du nicht _denken_ kannst. Und das heißt, dass du überlebst."

Suyin nickte, hart schluckend.

„Jinhai. Bei deiner Lektion geht es um Kontrolle", fuhr Lee fort. „Kontrolliere deinen Atem und du kontrollierst dein Feuer. Das hier zeigt dir, wie genau das funktioniert." Er ergriff mit zwei Fingern die Mitte von Jinhais Blatt und ein Funke blitzte auf. „Konzentriere dich auf das Feuer. Halte die Flamme am Brennen, so lange wie du kannst. _Langsam._ Damit es so lange wie möglich dauert, bis es den Rand des Blattes erreicht." Lee grinste ein bisschen. „Es ist in Ordnung, wenn es nicht gleich klappt. Ich habe genug Blätter mitgebracht."

Gleichzeitig schauten die zwei Geschwister zu Lees Ausrüstung. Er hatte auch eine große Papiertüte voller Blätter mitgebracht. Suyin unterdrückte ein Kichern, allerdings nicht schnell genug und Jinhai rümpfte seine Nase in ihre Richtung.

„Keine Sorge, sie kommt nicht so einfach davon." Lees Finger zuckte herbei und Hitze wusch über ihre Hand –

Suyin ließ das Blatt nicht fallen, aber sie spürte, wie ihr der Schweiß ausbrach, ihr Atem schneller wurde und ihr Herz heftig schlug. _Feuer, es brennt, ich bin keine Bändigerin..._

„Suyin." Lees Stimme war unheimlich ruhig. „Ich weiß, du hast Angst. Genau darum geht es. Der Kampf ist das schrecklichste was es gibt. Feuer kommt dem nicht einmal nahe. Ich _habe_ das Feuer, Suyin. Ich lasse nicht zu, dass es dich verbrennt. Tief durchatmen."

_Ein durch die Nase. Aus durch den Mund. Nimm Haltung an._

Es war, als ob sie ihre Gedanken durch Stein hindurch zwang. Alles war zu hell, zu laut, zu schnell. Undeutlich sah sie eine Flamme aufflackern als Jinhai keuchte, sah, wie Lee durch den Keller ging, um ihrem Bruder ein anderes Blatt zu geben und ein paar aufmunternde Worte. Sie konnte nicht hören, was er sagte. Sie war nicht sicher, ob sie sie verstanden hätte, wenn doch.

„Suyin." Lee war vor ihr, drehte sanft ihr Gesicht von ihrem Bruder weg. „Er hat dich ein paar Mal verbrannt?"

_Ich werde nicht weinen. Ganz bestimmt nicht._ Augen füllten sich und sie nickte.

„Du hast ihn lieb, aber du hast Angst." Lee hielt ihren Blick, verständnisvoll. „Das ist in Ordnung. Darum geht es hier. Zum Teil. Man muss das Feuer respektieren. Aber wenn du Angst hast, machst du eine falsche Entscheidung, wenn es zählt. Also bringen wir dich darüber hinweg. Wie ist dein Atem?"

Stumm nickte Suyin wieder. _Ein und aus. Ein, und aus._

„Das ist schwer", sagte Lee ernst. „Das weiß ich. Aber ich weiß auch, dass du es schaffen kannst." Er führte sie hinüber zu dem Futon. „Also fangen wir von vorne an. So fällt man, wenn man eine Hand nicht benutzen kann."

* * *

><p>(Zuko, Meixiang Haus der Wen/ Ba Sing Se)

Schritte stampften zielstrebig die Treppe herab und Zuko hielt einen Fluch zurück. _Wir müssen länger gebraucht haben, als ich dachte. _

„Min. Jia." Meixiangs Stimme war warm, aber nicht ganz erfreut. „Ihr seid früh dran."

„Warum hat er seine Hände auf Suyin?", knirschte Min.

Jia grinste hinter ihm. „Und warum habt ihr nicht gesagt, dass er nicht schlecht ausschaut, auf eine ruppige Art – "

Suyin aus dem Griff, der sie zu Boden drückte aufstehen lassend, warf Zuko Jia einen harten Blick zu.

„...Uäh."

_Ja. Das dachte ich mir._

„Ihr zwei –!", schäumte Suyin.

„Suyin." Meixiangs Stimme war hart. „Vergib meinen Kindern ihre schlechten Manieren, Lee. Sie sollten schon wissen, wie Voll-Kontakt-Training aussieht. Und dass nicht alle dem Krieg unversehrt entkommen." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir werden uns später noch _unterhalten_. Ihr zwei habt mich sehr enttäuscht."

_Und was soll ich jetzt dazu sagen?_, fragte sich Zuko. _'Entschuldigung angenommen'? Ich bin ein lausiger Lügner. Und ich bin nicht derjenige, den Min wirklich beleidigt hat. Respektiert er denn die Fähigkeit seiner Schwester ihre eigene Ehre zu verteidigen nicht?_

Dann wieder lehrte das Erdkönigreich seinen Frauen nicht, wie sie sich verteidigen konnten. Wie verdreht war das?

Der Treppe bewusst den Rücken zukehrend griff Zuko nach Jinhais langsam brennendes Blatt. „Ich denke für heute ist es genug."

„Och." Aber Jinhai gab ihm das Blatt, während sein Blick zu seinem älteren Bruder glitt.

„Wenn du das üben willst, dann frage erst deine Eltern um Erlaubnis, damit jemand aufpassen kann", sagte Zuko schlicht. „Und mache es direkt über einem Sandeimer. Damit, wenn etwas schief geht, du es einfach nur fallen lassen musst." Er hoffte, dass er den verletzten Stich nicht gezeigt hatte. Er war an Reaktionen wie die von Jia gewohnt, aber Min –

_Er ist Jinhais Bruder. Du bist nur sein Lehrer. Lass es gehen._

Aber das fühlte sich auch nicht richtig an. Er hatte nicht die Absicht sich in Familienloyalitäten einzumischen, Meixiang sollte das wissen, selbst wenn Min es nicht tat –

_Er ist ein Erdbändiger. Hier geht es nicht um Loyalität. Ich weiß nicht worum es geht... aber ich kann nicht zulassen, dass er glaubt, er kann sich in ihre Lektionen einmischen._

Richtig. Halte dich an den Plan. „Es gibt noch etwas, das ich euch zeigen wollte", erklärte Zuko. „Wenn Madame Wen nichts gegen ein kleines Experiment einzuwenden hat? Etwas das der Professor gesagt hat, hat mich auf eine Idee gebracht."

Meixiang hob neugierig die Augenbrauen. „Dann zeig es uns."

Mit dem brennenden Blatt in der einen Hand griff er mit der anderen in die Tüte um noch eine Handvoll zu nehmen. Er ging zur Mitte des freien Raumes, steckte alle Blätter mit dem ersten in Brand und warf sie in die Luft.

_Die Bewegung ist wie Wasser, nur etwas schärfer._

Er beschrieb mit dem Arm einen Bogen. Die brennenden Blätter folgten, wirbelten in ihrem eigenen, heißen Wind.

_Ziehe daran, aber sanft. Reiße nicht die Flammen heraus. Lasse sie ihren eigenen Brennstoff mit sich tragen._

Und das war nicht im Entferntesten wie klassisches Feuerbändigen. Aber er hatte Sozins Stil dutzende Male gegen den Avatar geschleudert. Es _brachte nichts._

_Er kann ein Feuer löschen, das nur Chi ist. Aber wenn etwas in Flammen steht – damit ist er nicht so gut._

_Azula auch nicht._

Kontrolle hielt die Blätter langsam am Brennen. Aber er hatte einen losen Griff an den Flammen, keinen festen, der sie weg ziehen würde. Vorsichtig... sanft... halte alles in Bewegung...

Wirbelnde Blätter folgten wirbelnden Händen. Zuko drehte sich und Feuer wand sich um ihn herum in einem brennenden Wirbelwind.

_Es klappt!_

Flammen schlugen höher hinauf, als sein Herz aufstieg und er lachte beinahe. _Niemand hat Feuerbändigen wie das hier gesehen. Nicht seit – _

Kuzon. Er wusste nicht, woher er das wusste. Er war sich dessen nur sicher, so sicher, wie er wusste, dass die Sonne am nächsten Morgen aufgehen würde.

_Kuzon konnte heilen. Er kannte Luftbändiger. Er muss das hier auch versucht haben._

_Urgroßvater. Danke._

Wind wurde langsamer, als er langsamer wurde und er führte die Hände in die Anfangshaltung des Strömenden Wassers, sammelte feurige Blätter in eine Kugel zwischen den Händen. Zuko spürte durch den Keller, nach anderem Feuer, seine eigene innere Flamme und die Jinhais feststellend, nach irgendwelche übrig gebliebene Funken suchend...

Dann atmete er langsam aus und ließ Feuer zu kalter Asche ersterben.

„Wow", hauchte Jinhai.

Min, so bemerkte Zuko mit düsterem Humor, sah plötzlich gar nicht mehr so selbstsicher aus.

_Denke nach_, sagte er dem jugendlichen Erdbändiger stumm. _Es ist mir egal, wie gut deine Lehrer sagen, dass du bist. Ich habe schon gegen Erdbändiger gekämpft. Wenn du noch keine Feuerbändiger bekämpft hast – glaub mir, du willst nicht mit mir anfangen._

_Und ich will nicht gegen dich antreten. Ich bin für Jinhai und Suyin hier. Ich bin sogar für dich hier, du Arsch._

_Du willst nicht wissen, wie es ist, seine Familie zu verlieren. Glaub mir._

Vielleicht würde Min nachdenken. Vielleicht hatte Onkel eine bessere Idee. Im Moment hatte er keine Ahnung, was er sonst noch versuchen sollte. Erde hatte vielleicht nicht die Entschlossenheit von Feuer, aber sie hatten eine sture Ausdauer, die sie auf einen gewählten Standort fixierte, ein Fort, eine Stadt, eine Meinung. Er hatte keine Ahnung wie er Min von seinem 'Ich hasse Feuerbändiger' – Punkt rütteln sollte, ohne überwältigende Gewalt zu gebrauchen … und das würde Jinhais Training _nicht_ zuträglich sein.

_Also, sei wie Wasser. Weiche aus und lenke ab. Warte ab, was passiert._

„Ich muss meinem Ehemann von dieser Technik erzählen", überlegte Meixiang. „Es erinnert mich an die Sandbändiger, die er ein paar Mal beschrieben hat." Sie nickte, wie zu sich selbst. „Ich bin sicher, er freut sich schon darauf, es mit deinem Onkel auf der Party zu besprechen."

„Du was?", setzte Min an und brach auf dem harten Blick seiner Mutter wieder ab.

„Ich weiß, dass Onkel sich darauf freut", sagte Zuko höflich, bewusst die Anspannung in der Luft ignorierend. Er hatte schon mit schlimmeren Feinden gegessen. Und Iroh freute sich auf das, mit dem Kochen und allem.

_Der Jahrestag von Lu Ten kommt näher. Er sollte – er sollte etwas Zeit davor haben um glücklich zu sein. Davor._

Denn Min war trotz allem nicht grausam. Nur stur und ignorant. Das konnte er überleben.

Er wechselte mit seinen Schülern Verbeugungen und ließ sich von Meixiang zur Tür begleiten. Und versuchte eine plötzliche Vorahnung abzuschütteln.

_Starrköpfig. Ignorant und er weiß, dass ich ein Feuerbändiger bin. Aber er würde mich nicht bloßstellen. Er würde Jinhai nicht in diese Art von Gefahr bringen._

_Ihr Geister, ich wünschte ich könnte es glauben._

* * *

><p>(Huojin, Zuko, Iroh Haus der Wen/ Ba Sing Se)

_Er ist so schreckhaft wie ein Kaninguru auf heißen Kohlen,_ dachte Huojin halb belustigt, während er aus den Augenwinkeln zu Lee spähte und der Bursche seinen Reiskuchen _attackierte_. Sehr ähnlich einem schlauen aber angespannten Wachkommandant, der eine Geiselnahme zerpflückte.

_Armer Bursche. Er gibt sich wirklich Mühe. Er kann nur nichts mit 'normal' anfangen._

Oh, Lee wusste, welches Besteck er benutzen sollte und warum. Amaya hatte ihm so viel mitgegeben, auf das er aufbauen konnte –

„Also, was machst du in deiner Freizeit?" Jia warf ihm ein strahlendes Lächeln zu, das nur von der Vorsicht in ihren Augen gestraft wurde.

„Ich habe keine Freizeit."

– Er hat gerade bei Smalltalk völlig versagt.

„Ist er immer so ernst?", flüsterte Luli in Huojins Ohr, mit funkelnden Augen.

„So ziemlich", murmelte Huojin zurück.

„Ohh. Armer Junge..."

Am anderen Ende des Tisches, wo die Kinder waren, schwatzten die zwölfjährige Lim und neunjährige Daiyu fröhlich mit Suyin … und tolerierten Jinhai. Und das war so ziemlich das meiste, was man in ihrem Alter von ihnen erwarten konnte. Ganz besonders, nachdem der kleine, feuerbändigende Racker sich vor ein paar Monaten mit einem Topf voll Kleber an Daiyus Zöpfen zu schaffen gemacht hatte.

_Ich kann es Lee nicht wirklich verübeln, dass er kein Hobby hat,_ gestand sich Huojin ein. _Mit der Klinik und dann noch den Jungen von Schwierigkeiten fern zu halten, wer hätte da noch Zeit?_

Ganz zu schweigen vom Wasserbändigen. Oma, Shu und Agni. Wenn Lee das zu all dem noch trainierte – wann hatte er Zeit zum _Schlafen?_

„Er ist immer beschäftigt, mein Neffe." Mushi lächelte. „Ich versuchte, sein Interesse auf Pai Sho zu lenken, aber er zieht es für gewöhnlich vor Landkarten zu studieren. Oder zu Angeln, hin und wieder."

„Zu dumm, dass du nicht bei der Fischflotte bist", sagte Min trocken.

„Das würde es schwer machen bei Meister Amaya zu studieren", sagte Lee ruhig.

„Als ob dir das fehlen würde", sagte Min skeptisch.

„Ja, es würde mir fehlen."

_Oh nein._ Huojin fuhr beinahe zusammen, als er diesen gleichmäßigen, sorgfältig _ruhigen_ Tonfall hörte. _Das ist so was von nicht gut._

Er konnte es Amaya nicht verübeln, einen stillen, angenehmen Abend für sich selbst haben zu wollen, nach einer Woche voll Lees und Mushis Chaos. Aber sie hätten jetzt wirklich eine gute, ruhige Stimme der Vernunft brauchen können.

Trotzdem, Luli war nicht umsonst so lange die Frau einer Wache gewesen. Sie stand mit einem angenehmen Lächeln auf. „Nun, es ist nie zu spät etwas freie Zeit zu haben, nicht wahr?", sie blinzelte Meixiang zu.

„Der rote Mangold ist auch so ziemlich erledigt." Meixiang nickte. „Wir können auch hier Schluss machen, wenn du willst." Sie winkte eine scheuchende Hand in Lees Richtung, wehmütig lächelnd.

Der regelrecht _dankbare_ Gesichtsausdruck, den der junge Mann ihr zuwarf gehörte nicht zu einem Jugendlichen, der von einer übermütigen Meute Kinder zur Tür hinaus gezerrt wurde, grübelte Huojin düster.

Dann wieder war es doch richtig. Denn der Sohn eines Großen Namen hatte offensichtlich zwei grundlegende Antworten auf eine Drohung: töten oder ignorieren. Und wenn man bedachte dass er Min _höchstwahrscheinlich_ nicht umbringen wollte und der junge Erdbändiger es unmöglich machte ihn zu _ignorieren_... ja.

_Und dem unheilvollen Gesicht das Tingzhe da hat nach zu schließen, hatten sie diese Unterhaltung schon vorher. Und es ist nicht hängen geblieben._ Huojin räusperte sich und rückte seinen Stuhl zur Seite, um eine bewusst schwere Hand auf Mins Schulter zu legen. „Ein kleiner Ratschlag gefällig? Lass das sein."

„Warum?", sagte Min säuerlich. „Weil er ein _Feuerbändiger_ ist?"

„Nein", sagte Huojin knapp, seinen Blick nicht von dem Jugendlichen abweichen lassend, während Jia keuchte und der Rest der Erwachsenen sich anspannte. „Weil er dich mit bloßen Händen in der Mitte durchbrechen könnte. Buchstäblich." _Er ist ausgebildet, er ist tödlich und er hat ein wirklich übles Jahr._ „Was für ein Problem hast du überhaupt mit ihm?"

„Er ist _Feuernation._" Min sagte das wie einen Fluch. „Du weißt doch, wozu sie Feuerbändiger ausbilden."

„Das tun wir", sagte Mushi, grüne Augen wogen Min ab und befanden ihn für ungenügend. „Aber ich kann dir versichern, Lee war nie Teil irgendeiner militärischer Handlung gegen das Erdkönigreich. Er trat Erdbändigern der Armee entgegen, ja, aber das nur, als ich ein etwas närrisches getan hatte. Und selbst dann hat er sie am Leben gelassen. Sie waren zerschrammt und unter ihren eigenen Felsen begraben, doch davon abgesehen unverletzt." Er faltete die Hände vor seinem Bauch. „Aber weißt _du_ wozu Feuerbändiger ausgebildet sind? Das bezweifle ich. Sonst würdest du dich nicht zu einem Hindernis für ein strategisches Hauptziel machen. Und dieses Ziel", fuhr Mushi über Mins Protest fort, „ist die Sicherheit von Jinhai, deiner Familie und uns allen. Jinhai _muss_ lernen, oder deine ganze Familie ist in Gefahr. Du bist Jinhais Bruder und er schaut zu dir auf. Das bedeutet, dass mein Neffe seine Optionen, wie er mit dir umgeht sehr sorgfältig abwägt."

Jia erbleichte etwas. _Damit beweist sie wieder einmal, dass sie um einiges schlauer ist, als sie ihre Freunde wissen lässt,_ dachte Huojin trocken.

„Lässt du ihn einfach so da sitzen und so was sagen?", sagte Min hitzig, seinem Vater einen Blick zuwerfend.

„Min", sagte Tingzhe mit angestrengter Geduld, „du hörst nicht zu – "

„Oh, ich habe genug gehört. Strategisches Hauptziel? Du sagst ein Lehrer soll seine Schüler _respektieren_. Und du lässt jemanden Jinhai unterrichten, dem er _egal_ ist?" Er rückte seinen Stuhl nach hinten und Min blitzte Mushi an. „Alles war _gut_ bevor ihr aufgetaucht seid! Sagen sie ihm doch, dass er seine _Optionen_ so _sorgfältig abwägen_ kann wie er will. Ich tue, was _richtig _ist."

„Min – ", fing Meixiang an.

„Ich bin bis zur Sperrstunde weg!"

Noch während ihr Bruder hinausstürmte, lächelte Jia schwach. „Ich... gehe und übe meine Haikus. Muss fürs Turnier bereit sein." Sie verbeugte sich höflich und floh in den oberen Stock.

„Oh, das wird ja so was von gut ausgehen", sagte Huojin sarkastisch. „Professor..."

Tingzhe hielt eine Hand hoch mit ernstem Gesicht. „Glaub mir, wir haben eine Ahnung wie unschön genau das werden könnte."

„Was, noch schlimmer, als das was er bisher gesagt hat?" Luli neigte den Kopf zur Seite, unersättlich neugierig. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass es nicht angenehm wird, aber das sind doch nur Jungen. Sollen sie sich doch gegenseitig verprügeln und... Meixiang?"

Die Frau des Professors schüttelte den Kopf traurig, während sie um den Tisch herum ging, zu Mushis Platz. „Ich glaube nicht, dass Lee weiß wie man _nur_ ein Junge ist. Oder liege ich falsch?" Sie beugte sich hinab und flüsterte etwas in sein Ohr.

Mushi zuckte nicht im geringsten, doch er seufzte. „Vielleicht könnten wir das an einem ruhigeren Ort besprechen?"

„Mein Büro", schlug Tingzhe vor. Er schaute Huojin und Luli stirnrunzelnd an. „Es ist vielleicht besser, wenn ihr die Einzelheiten nicht kennt, für eure eigene Sicherheit. Meixiang und ich kennen schon den gefährlichsten Teil..."

„Ich glaube, dass wir reden können, ohne Namen zu nennen", sagte Mushi vornehm. „Natürlich nur, wenn sie wünschen mehr zu erfahren." Ein weiterer Seufzer. „Ich werde nur das sagen. Sollte Min wahrhaftig glauben, dass Lee Jinhai nicht respektiert und es ausspricht... ist es sehr wahrscheinlich, dass er eine sehr _schmerzhafte_ Lektion erhalten wird."

* * *

><p>(Iroh, Huojin, Meixiang Haus der Wen/ Ba Sing Se)

„Der Feuerlord", sagte Huojin schwach. Luli hielt seine Hand gepackt, Jadeaugen weit aufgerissen. „Er ist gegen den _Feuerlord_ angetreten?"

„Es war der Kriegsraum des Feuerlords", sagte Meixiang bitter. „Wenn er sich entschied, es ihm übel zu nehmen – ja, er konnte erklären, dass Lee Respektlosigkeit zeigte." Ihr Blick huschte zu Iroh. „Es war grausam."

„Das war es", gestand Iroh traurig, als er sich ihres leisem, respektvollem Flüstern erinnerte: _Prinz Iroh._ „Ich hätte meinem Neffen nie erlauben sollen, diese Kammer zu betreten. Ich hätte wissen sollen, dass er nicht still halten könnte, wenn er eine Schandtat gegen unser Volk sähe. Ich hätte wissen sollen, dass er … zu viel Vertrauen hegte."

„Er sagte, dass er nicht einmal versuchte zu kämpfen." Tingzhe verzog das Gesicht, auf Irohs scharfem Blick. „Geben sie ihm keine Schuld. Er war sehr sorgfältig, uns keine Einzelheiten zu geben. Aber, Geister, ich verstehe warum."

„Es war die beste Entscheidung, die er hätte treffen können", sagte Iroh düster. „Ich erfuhr erst kürzlich von Ereignissen die mit dem Verschwinden seiner Mutter zu tun hatten." Er schauderte. „Ich wusste, dass mein Bruder Lees Schwester als Erbin vorzog. Ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen, wie weit er gehen würde."

Luli und Tingzhe erbleichten, Meixiang schluckte trocken. Doch Huojin...

Huojin _starrte_ ihn an, Wut in einen professionellen, bewussten Fokus kanalisiert. „Sie glauben, ihr Bruder hat dafür gesorgt, dass das passierte. Um Lee umzubringen."

„Ich glaube, dass er solch einen Tod für günstig gefunden hätte", sagte Iroh kalt. „Doch da Lee auf den Knien war, hatte selbst der Feuerlord keine Entschuldigung für einen tödlichen Schlag." Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich bin sicher, mein Bruder fand dies sehr unangenehm. Er zog Lees Schwester vor, das wusste ich. Wie sehr jedoch, erkannte ich nicht, bis sie mit dem Befehl erschien, uns in Ketten zurück zu bringen... lebendig oder tot." Iroh suchte Tingzhes Blick direkt. „Sie ist eine ausgezeichnete Feuerbändigerin. Ein wahres Wunderkind. Wäre ich auch nur einen Herzschlag langsamer gewesen um ihren Angriff abzuwehren – Lee hatte _keinerlei_ Verteidigung gegen die Technik die sie entfesselte. Viele glauben, dass eine solche Verteidigung überhaupt nicht existiert."

„Seine _Schwester_ hat ..." Luli zitterte, vor Empörung, nicht vor Furcht.

_Sie haben einen großen Schatz in ihrer Frau gefunden, Huojin_, befürwortete Iroh. _Ich hoffe nur, dass mein Neffe ebensolches Glück hat._ „Ich denke, sie beginnen zu verstehen, warum mein Neffe keine Ahnung hat, was er wegen Min tun soll."

„Oma und Shu." Der Professor hielt seinen Kopf in den Händen, holte tief Luft. Dann straffte er die Schultern und schaute auf. „Sie sind der Stratege, General. Was schlagen sie vor?"

„_General_?", sagten Luli und Huojin, entsetzt.

„Im Ruhestand." Iroh lächelte. „Und – warten sie." Er schloss die Augen, fühlte jenem Gefühl des abwartenden Feuers, viel kontrollierter als Jinhais winziges Flackern. „Jemand klopft gleich."

Noch ein paar Momente und die Faust seines Neffen klopfte an der Tür. „Onkel? Professor?"

Tingzhe zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Herein."

Die Tür öffnete sich ein paar Zentimeter. „Ich wollte nicht stören, es ist nur – " Zukos Gesicht huschte über ernste Gesichter und er duckte den Kopf. „Was ist Erdverstecken?"

Ah. „Es ist wie Feuerverstecken, glaube ich", sagte Iroh nachdenklich. „Aber ohne Explosionen."

„Oh." Zuko sah immer noch zweifelnd aus.

„Und ohne Messer", warf Meixiang schnell ein.

„Okay." Zuko sah etwas weniger düster aus. „Danke." Er schloss die Tür und zog sich zurück.

„Keine _Messer?_", brachte Tingzhe heraus, während die anderen zwei noch glotzten.

„Unsere Spiele sind rau, mein Liebster."

„Woher wussten sie, dass er kommt?", fragte Huojin nach, während er noch die Tür anstarrte.

„Ein fähiger Bändiger kann sein Element in seiner Umgebung fühlen", informierte Iroh ihn. „Jeder Feuerbändiger trägt sein eigenes Feuer in sich. Mein Neffe kann mich auf die gleiche Weise erspüren, wenn er ruhig ist. Doch das ist nicht oft", gestand er. „Also. Um ihre Frage zu beantworten, weshalb wir _hier_ sind, Madame Meixiang... haben sie noch etwa Geduld mit einem alten Mann." Geister, auf gewisse Weise war das der schwierigste Teil.

_Die Kinder und ihr Leben sind in Gefahr. Sie haben das Recht es zu erfahren._

„Nach dem Duell erklärte der Feuerlord, dass mein Neffe in seiner Weigerung zu kämpfen beschämende Schwäche gezeigt hatte", fuhr Iroh fort. „Er wurde verbannt und geschickt um – nun. Das ist eine Geschichte für ein anderes Mal. Sagen wir nur, dass ich wusste, dass Lee seine Aufgabe niemals alleine überleben konnte. Deshalb schloss ich mich ihm an. Ich hoffte, ihn am Leben zu erhalten, ihn zu lehren und die schlimmsten Wunden, die mein Bruder ihm zugefügt hatte zu heilen. Und ich hoffte, fern von der Feuernation – eine Chance zu finden. Etwas Unerwartetes, dass zu unserem Vorteil genutzt werden konnte."

„Ich glaube, dass sie dafür einen Ruf erworben haben", sagte Tingzhe trocken. „Und da frage ich mich, warum ihr Bruder es gewagt hat, sie frei herumlaufen zu lassen."

„Ah." Iroh lächelte etwas traurig. „Doch bin ich nur ein trauriger alter Versager, der seinen Sohn verloren hat, seine Position und seinen Kampfeswillen. Mein Bruder selbst würde ihnen das sagen."

„Lee sagte, dass sein Vater auf sie abgewälzt hat." Huojins Augenbrauen zogen sich in einer unschönen Schlussfolgerung zusammen. „Das hat er wirklich so gemeint, oder?"

„Ich betrauerte meinen Sohn. Ich kehrte erst Monate nach dem Verschwinden von Lees Mutter nach Hause zurück", sagte Iroh gleichmäßig. „Auch das bedauere ich. Sein Vater hätte ihn nicht vor seiner Schwester beschützt und niemand sonst hätte es gewagt. Sie ist … grausam. Sie genießt es Schmerz zuzufügen. Und sie ist sehr talentiert darin, Leute glauben zu lassen, dass sie so unschuldig wie ein Koala-Lamm ist." Er hob eine Augenbraue. „Sollten sie sie sehen, dann rate ich ihnen, weg zu laufen. Schnell."

„Aber sie kann nicht nach Ba Sing Se kommen", warf Luli ein.

„Madame Luli, _wir_ sind in Ba Sing Se", zeigte Iroh auf. „Ich gestehe, wir hatten Unterstützung, doch Strategie und Taktik liegen uns im Blut. Lee fand einen Weg in den Nordpol, bis ins Herz dieser Festung aus Eis, _bevor_ Zhao mit all seinen Truppen eindrang. Ich zweifle, dass sie sich je aus freiem Willen als schlichter Flüchtling ausgeben würde, doch sollte mein Bruder es ihr befehlen, dann würde sie es tun. Sie ist ihm _loyal_." Seine Stimme wurde leise, traurig. „Und das ist auf gewisse Weise die größte herzzerreißende Tatsache von allen. Trotz all der Fehler, die mein Bruder hat, lieben ihn seine Kinder und haben ihm ihre Loyalität gegeben, ohne Vorbehalte. Und er... Ich beginne zu zweifeln, ob er jemals jemandem loyal war. Selbst unserem Vater." Iroh blickte in seine Erinnerung, voller Gram. „Ganz besonders unserem Vater."

„Ihr Vater? Aber das war – " Tingzhe unterbrach sich, jonglierte offensichtlich Namen und Daten in seinem Kopf. „Meine Güte. Das – ich bin sprachlos ..."

„Weiß es Lee?", fragte Meixiang leise.

Iroh holte Luft und seufzte. „Ja." Er betrachtete sie ernst. „Aber ich wusste es nicht. Und lange Jahre war Lee zu verängstigt, mir zu sagen, was er wusste. Sein Großvater war tot. Seine Mutter verschwunden und niemand wollte sagen wohin. Und er wusste schon längst, dass seine Schwester ihn als _Hindernis_ sah, das entfernt werden musste. Er hatte eine sehr lange Zeit große Angst. Oft begräbt er Furcht in Zorn, was nützlich sein kann, wenn man um sein Leben kämpft. Aber er weiß, dass er das nicht in Jinhais Nähe tun darf."

Huojin stöhnte. „Im Grunde genommen ist der Junge innerlich so von Narben übersät wie eine Marder-Ratte im Hafen, ist so blind für normal gemeine Jugendliche, die einen nicht _umbringen_ wollen wie ein Dachs-Maulwurf und so bösartig im Kampf wie ein Pygmäen-Puma, der von Skorpion-Vipern in die Ecke gedrängt wird."

„Sehr gut zusammengefasst", gab Iroh zu.

„Er wird Min zusammenschnüren und von einer Brücke baumeln lassen, oder?" Luli grinste schief.

Hocherfreut strahlte Iroh sie an. Er zog in Tingzhes Richtung eine fragende Augenbraue hoch. „Hätten sie etwas dagegen einzuwenden, wenn ich dies Lee vorschlage? Es wäre viel sicherer für Min als die meisten Szenarien, die ich mir vorgestellt hatte."

„Sie sollten besser nicht fragen, was ich glaube dass sie fragen", warnte Tingzhe, die Finger tappten unruhig auf einem Knie.

„Das tut er nicht", sagte Huojin offen. „Lee ist völlig verkorkst und aufbrausend, sicher. Aber er sucht keine Auseinandersetzung."

Luli rieb seine Schulter, ihre Augen waren mitfühlend. „Nur dumm, dass Min etwas anderes im Sinn hat."

„Richtig." Huojin nickte. „Also, wonach der General fragt, glaube ich sind – wie nennt man es, Einsatzregeln?"

„Genau das." Iroh neigte den Kopf. Er schaute wieder zu dem Professor. „Mein Neffe ist ein rechtschaffener und ehrenwerter junger Mann. Und er wird sich auch so verhalten, wenn einer uns nur darüber aufklärt, was _angemessen_ ist."

Meixiang hielt ihr Schweigen, während ihr Mann die Arme verschränkte und Iroh zweifelnd studierte.

Nun. Niemand sagte, einen Erdbändiger von etwas zu überzeugen, was er nicht akzeptieren wollte, _leicht_ wäre.

_Wenigstens hat Zuko Spaß._

* * *

><p>(Zuko Haus der Wen/ Ba Sing Se)

Lang ausgestreckt lag er auf dem Dach im Schatten der vom Seitenflügel des Hauses geworfen wurde, Hände gegen die Ziegeln gedrückt, während er dem Gemurmel von gebrochenen Haiku lauschte. Zuko grinste. Die Kinder die sich im Moment in Meixiangs Garten versteckten oder diesen durchsuchten wussten, dass er _irgendwo_ sein musste, aber sie sahen nicht nach oben.

_Erdkönigreich. Ha._

Nun, das war nicht ganz fair, gestand er, als Jinhai hinter die Wasserfässer des Gartens lugte um eine kichernde Lim zu entdecken. Viele Soldaten der Feuernation schienen auch nie den Trick zu lernen nach oben zu schauen.

_Dumm. Luftnomaden sind nicht die einzigen, die Höhen nutzen können._

Die Dai Li schienen da schon mehr Ahnung zu haben, bedachte man die Art, wie sie sich von den Dächern hatten fallen lassen, als das mit dem Regenschirm-Geist passiert war. Und war das nicht ironisch, etwas mit den Leuten gemein zu haben, die ihn umbringen würden, wenn sie wüssten wer er wirklich war?

_Sie bekämpfen Geister. Ich war hinter der Brücke zur Geisterwelt her. Und wir alle haben Befehle._

Befehle, die der Rest der Welt hasste. Befehle, die von ihren rechtmäßigen Herrschern abgesegnet waren. Wenn der Erdkönig nicht _exakt_ wusste, was der Dai Li machte, dann verdammt noch mal _sollte_ er es wissen.

Ja. Er hatte viel mehr mit den bedrohlichen Erdbändigern gemeinsam, als ihm lieb war...

_Hm. Und da drüben sind sie._

Er widerstand der Versuchung den Schatten ein paar Dächer entfernt zuzuwinken. Sie würden es wahrscheinlich nicht zu schätzen wissen.

_Und es ist alles in Ordnung, dass ich hier oben bin. Wir spielen ein Spiel._

Und wahrscheinlich erkannten die Dai Li das. Sie taten nichts. Doch schienen sie auf etwas zu warten...

Ziegeln zitterten unter seinen Händen und er bewegte sich nicht schnell genug.

Gebrannter Ton klammerte sich um ihn wie ein Schraubstock und Zuko spürte das Gewicht mehrerer Personen durch die Mauer und auf das Dach hinauf zittern. „Na, wie magst du _das_, Min!", schnarrte jemand. „Mann und _du_ glaubst, dass du ein Dai Li wirst? Du hast das nicht mal kommen gespürt!"

_Jugendliche. Ich hasse sie. Ich hasse sie alle,_ entschied Zuko, und packte weißglühende Wut. „Ich bin nicht Min", knurrte er.

„Hey... das ist er nicht", sagte ein anderer Junge, überrascht. „Also, was machen wir – "

„Spielt keine Rolle."

_Eine dritte Stimme_, bemerkte Zuko, tief und langsam und kontrolliert atmend, während er seine eingeklemmten Hände flach gegen das Dach presste und das Feuer in ihm auflodern ließ. _Er ist der Anführer. Er ist arrogant – _

„Er ist hier. Das macht ihn zu einem weiteren _Flüchtlingsfreund_ der _Familie. _Also wird er eben die Botschaft überbringen."

Selbst während die Ziegeln sich zusammen zogen, grinste Zuko. Er wurde nieder gehalten. Er konnte nicht offensichtlich Feuer verwenden. Und es waren drei.

_Zu dumm für sie._

* * *

><p>„Ich verstehe ihre Sorge", sagte Iroh geduldig, „aber – "<p>

Die Lampe im Büro loderte auf, die Flamme flackerte hoch und sank wieder in einem bewussten Rhythmus.

_Oh, nein._

* * *

><p>Heiße Ziegeln zersprangen und Zukos Hände hatten Raum sich zu bewegen.<p>

_Komm!_

Man musste sein Element nicht sehen um es zu Bändigen. Man musste es nur fühlen.

Männliche Stimmen japsten, als Wasser gegen sie klatschte und sein Ziegelgefängnis löste sich. Das war alles was er brauchte.

„Geht ins Haus!"

Er hörte die überraschten Rufe der Kinder, aber sie waren weit entfernt. Er hatte drei Erdbändiger hier mit denen er fertig werden musste, drei junge, _dämliche_ Jugendliche, die schon gezeigt hatten, dass sie tödliche Ziegeln bändigen konnten und da waren unschuldige Zivilisten unten –

Ein Schnitt seiner Finger durch Wasser und er hatte zwei Ströme, die über seinen Händen flossen. Eine Drehung und Bändigen und ein _Luftstoß_...

Eis fesselte vier Füße ans Dach. Der dritte Bändiger schrie auf, seine Füße rutschten unter ihm weg und er brüllte den ganzen Weg bis hinunter.

Wenn es nur er gewesen wäre, hätte Zuko die zwei übrigen ganz bewegungsunfähig gemacht, bevor er vom Dach sprang. Aber da waren noch andere und während Suyin Lim drängte und Jinhai mit zum Haus zurück zerrte, näherte sich Daiyu dem fluchenden Jugendlichen mit der unschuldigen Absicht zu helfen –

Knurrend schlug der Jugendliche sie mit einer Faust aus Erde zur Seite.

_Schlechter Zug._

Zuko wich den Erdgeschossen von Kopfgröße aus mit kaum einem Gedanken. Angriffe, die in seine Richtung flogen, waren nicht auf die Kinder gezielt... und es gab noch einen anderen Grund, auf dem Boden zu sein, statt auf dem Dach. Das Wasser war näher.

Ein Strom peitschte und band beschäftigte Arme. Ein weiterer verwickelte sich mit den Beinen, ehe der Jugendliche ganz aufstehen konnte. Ein zweiter, gefrierender Atem folgte.

_Hinunter und weg._

Etwas zischte durch die Luft und er konnte beinahe ausweichen.

_Sie werfen Ziegeln,_ erkannte Zuko, durch den ersten Schmerz, der ihn durchzuckte. Er spürte, wie Blut herablief und beachtete es nicht weiter. Kopfwunden bluteten immer und er war noch nicht tot. _Es ist dunkel, sie können unmöglich gut genug sehen, um sicher zu sein, dass ich es bin, den sie treffen – _

… _Verdammt, meine Wasserwand ist echt lausig._

Wankendes Wasser verlangsamte die Ziegeln zwar, aber es hielt sie nicht auf. Er konnte ausweichen, aber die Kinder – verdammt er war einfach nicht gut mit Verteidigung.

_Also greife an._

Wasser zu verdichten war vielleicht schwierig, es zu _bewegen_ dagegen einfach. Zuko wirbelte es in eine sich windende Welle zwischen sich und die Ziegeln und nutzte die steigende Beschleunigung des Mini-Wasserwirbels um sie zurück zu schleudern –

Und das Gewicht von Eis und Körpern, auf einem ziegellosen, von Feuer geschwächten Dach tat endlich _genau_ worauf er gehofft hatte.

_Krach. Knirsch._

„Meine Roben!", kreischte Jia.

Und alle Ziegeln _stoppten._

Professor Tingzhe stand neben ihm, stand so beständig wie ein Berg, die Hände in einer formelle Geste für _Halt_, die wahrscheinlich jede Unze Erde in einem Umkreis eines ganzen Häuserblocks so unverrückbar wie Eis hielt. Nicht dass die zwei die halb durch das Dach gebrochen waren noch viel Gegenwehr aufbringen konnten.

„Was", sagte der Professor streng, „ist der Grund für diesen Vandalismus?"

„Kein Vandalismus", brachte Zuko heraus, während er das Wasser in eine kräuselnde Tentakel an seiner Seite holte. Zwei kleine Mädchen warfen sich in Lulis Arme und fingen an zu heulen. „Sie sagten, sie hätten eine _Botschaft_ für Min."

„Ach, _tatsächlich._" Huojins Stimme tropften mit unschönen Absichten, als er den eingefrorenen Jugendlichen an funkelte. „Welcher von euch guten, _rechtschaffenen_ jungen Herrschaften hat meiner Tochter weh getan?"

Selbst mit einem Frostbiss fing der Junge zu schwitzen an.

„Verschwindet. Aus. Meinem. Zimmer!" Jia tauchte an ihrem Zimmer auf, ihre Arme kreisten in einem energischen Bogen über dem Kopf –

Und ihre zwei Eindringlinge, Arme von Ziegeln fest geklammert, schossen durch das Loch im Dach wieder heraus. Und fielen.

Sie hielten kaum einen Zentimeter über dem Boden an. Es war nicht leicht, es in dem Licht der Lampe zu sehen, die Meixiang mitgebracht hatte, doch Zuko war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Tingzhe grinste.

_Alle sind vollzählig,_ dachte Zuko. _Onkel passt auf Jinhai und Suyin auf. Madame Luli hat ihre Kinder. Zeit die Wache das übernehmen zu lassen._

Erleichtert ließ er das geborgte Wasser in die Fässer zurück fließen und trat aus der Schusslinie. Dann nahm er seinen Wasserschlauch, den ihm Iroh reichte mit einem gemurmelten „Danke."

„Sehr zurückhaltend", lobte Onkel Iroh. „Gut gemacht."

„Das hoffe ich, Onkel", murmelte Zuko. „Da sind Dai Li ein paar Dächer nördlich von hier."

* * *

><p><span>Autor-Notizen<span>: Ja, Amaya hat die Löwenschildkröte getroffen.

Es gibt Nachfahren von Roku in dieser Geschichte, nur nicht ganz so, wie es im Kanon passierte. Im Kanon bleibt da ein _großes_ Loch in der Geschichte... nun, ein kurz gewachsenes, etwas rundliches, unglaublich feuerbändigendes Loch. Wenn der einzige Grund, weshalb Zuko das Gute wählen kann Rokus Erbe ist (weil alle Nachfahren von Sozin BÖÖÖSE sind), wie erklärt man dann Iroh?

Eine Taktik, die ich nützlich finde, um Langzeit – OC's zu erschaffen: einfach eine 'Persönlichkeitskern' von einem anderen fiktionalen Charakter nehmen. Zum Beispiel basiert Huojin auf Commisioner Jim Gordon. Tingzhe? Dr. Henry Jones (Nicht Indiana, sondern Senior). Amaya, Jedi Heilerin T'raa Saa. Und noch andere sind zu finden. Auch zwei Charaktere von Buffy wurden verwendet.

Jetzt zu dem Konzept des 'unzuverlässigen Erzählens'. Zuko ist paranoid... nur kann man es nicht Paranoia nennen, wenn jemand einen wirklich auf dem Korn hat. Er wuchs mit Azula auf, die _immer lügt_. (Außer, wenn die Wahrheit noch schlimmer ist). Sowohl er als auch Iroh müssen denken, handeln und planen, nach dem was sie von historischen Avataren wissen (Roku hat Sozin nicht einmal darüber _reden_ lassen, was er mit dem Imperium machen wollte, Punkt. 'Es gibt keine Möglichkeiten. Das ist das Letzte, das ich davon hören will.' Und später hat er das Leben des Feuerlords direkt bedroht). Und begründet auf das was Aang tut, nicht was Aang sagt. Aang mag ja ständig vom Frieden reden, er mag auch jedes Wort so meinen – aber schaut euch seine _Handlungen_ an. Schiffsladungen von Leuten in arktische Gewässer zu werfen bedeutet Tod von riesigen Ausmaßen. Punkt. Und der Nördliche Lufttempel? Oh, Junge!

Aang will die Menschen vielleicht gar nicht in die Vier-Nationen-Schubladen zurück schieben – aber Zuko _kann das nicht wissen_. Und so weit es Zuko angeht, hat Aang von Anfang an ihm nicht die Wahrheit gesagt.

Zum Schluss... Zuko, der dem Hauptkonflikt in Ba Sing Se entgeht? Nicht die geringste Chance! Denkt daran, die Geister haben ihm _immer_ auf dem Korn! Und das macht es einfach einen verrannten Plot wieder auf die Reihe zu bekommen, witziger Weise. Die extremen Zufälle sind Kanon!

Übersetzer-Notizen: Zwei Phrasen in diesem Kapitel, die mir Schwierigkeiten bereiteten waren zum einen 'pot-luck', die Mitbringparty. Das andere war 'rules of engagement' - Einsatzregeln. Ich persönlich habe keinerlei Kenntnis über das Militär und die Ausdrücke, die über das hinausgehen was der Normalverbraucher kennt, also kann es sein, dass manche Übersetzungen in dieser Hinsicht nicht ganz korrekt sein mögen. Meiner Meinung nach ist die Übersetzung für 'potluck' ganz gut so und trifft den Kern der Sache. Bei 'rules of engagement' ist eine deutsche Entsprechung schwieriger. Es deutet Verhaltensregeln für den Kampfeinsatz an, glaube ich, aber ich bin mir da nicht ganz sicher. Der Terminus wird in verschiedenen Situationen gebraucht und ist - glaube ich - einfach als solcher ins Deutsche übernommen worden, ohne eine entsprechende Übersetzung zu finden.

Was vielen Leuten nicht klar ist, ist dass der Wortschatz verschiedener Sprachen sich niemals hundertprozentig decken. Es gibt Worte im Englischen für die keine genaue Entsprechung im Deutschen existiert oder mehrere Worte, die mit verschiedenen Worten je nach Kontext übersetzt werden müssen. Wie zum Beispiel 'stalk' oder auch 'pleasure', oder 'chuckle'. Im Umgekehrten gilt das gleiche auch für das Deutsche. Hier habe ich auch ein paar Beispiele parat: Vaterland, Heimat, Gestalt. Versucht mal die genau und hundertprozentig ins Englische zu übersetzen ohne zu irgendwelchen Phrasen zu greifen. Anderen mögen vielleicht genau diese Worte leicht fallen, ich weiß es nicht, aber es ist ärgerlich, wenn manche meinen dass eine Übersetzung leicht wäre. Einen Text in einer Sprache zu verstehen ist eine Sache, ihn aber auch angemessen in eine andere zu übersetzen etwas völlig anderes. Meinen Respekt an alle, die das beruflich machen.


	15. Chapter 15

Kapitel 15:

(Shirong, Iroh/ Teeladen/ Ba Sing Se/ Episode: 'Geschichten aus Ba Sing Se, Irohs Geschichte')

_Drei Formen,_ dachte Shirong mit großer Befriedigung, als er seinen Morgentee inhalierte. _Drei ausgebildete Erdbändiger – unerfahren, aber sie waren seit Jahren im Training – und Lee hat sie mit drei Formen fertig gemacht. Drei Formen, die er in einer Woche gelernt hat._

Nun, drei _Wasserbändigungsformen_. Was er noch auf dem Dach gesehen hatte, deutete auch auf etwas anderes hin. Das war auch der Grund, weshalb er in diesem speziellen Teeladen saß, ohne Uniform und wartete, bis einer der Angestellten eine wohlverdiente Pause machte.

_Es ist nicht das was ich erwartet hätte, nicht im Entferntesten_, überlegte Shirong, an dem Rest seines Getränks nippend. _Aber es ergibt Sinn. Ich hätte gesagt, dass es unmöglich ist... aber sie sind offensichtlich hier._

_Doch wenn ich Recht habe – nun, das ist dann ein völlig anderer Kessel voller Katzenfisch-Aalen._

Ah. Pao trottete in das Vorderzimmer, was bedeutete, dass sein Ziel wohlbehalten im Hinterhof angelangt war. Der Dai Li zahlte und verschwand in der Menschenmenge, glitt ein paar nützliche Mauern hinauf und außer Sicht und stieg hinter dem Teeladen wieder herab.

Er war irgendwie nicht überrascht, dass Mushi nicht die geringste Reaktion zeigte. „Guten Morgen", sagte der ältere Herr würdevoll.

„So ist es", stimmte Shirong zu.

„Ich meine, mein Neffe hat sie gut beschrieben", bemerkte Mushi. „Doch ich könnte mich irren."

_Nun, nun. Da hat es Lee also her_, dachte Shirong belustigt. Nicht, dass der junge Wasserbändiger subtil sein konnte, nicht mit seinem Charakter. Aber wenigstens konnte er sehen, warum Lee es erkannte. „Da ich weiß, dass Pao mit den Pausen genau so knausrig ist wie mit allem anderen... Ich gebe zu, dass, als ich Lee die Schriftrolle auslieh, erwartete, dass er fleißig üben würde, aber ich hätte nie erwartet, so etwas wie gestern Nacht von jemandem zu sehen, der keine Erfahrung mit dem Bändigen hat." Er machte bewusst eine Pause. „Oder sollte ich sagen, jemand der keine Erfahrung mit Bändigungs_formen_ hat."

Mushi hob eine Augenbraue.

„Verzeihen sie die Ungeduld der Jugend", sagte Shirong sardonisch, „aber wie haben zwei Kolonisten den ganzen Weg bis nach Ba Sing Se geschafft?"

„Mit großer Achtsamkeit." Mushi lächelte. „Doch ist das nicht so unwahrscheinlich, wie sie zu glauben scheinen. Lee und ich haben jene Territorien vor vielen Jahren verlassen. Aus Gründen, die sie sich sicher denken können", fügte er trocken hinzu. „Ist sein Stil so auffällig?"

„Wahrscheinlich nicht für die meisten Leute", sagte Shirong ehrlich. „Ich habe schon einige Wasserbändiger in Aktion gesehen. Sie warten, dass man zu ihnen kommt. Lee dagegen springt seinem Gegner direkt an die Kehle." Er erwiderte die hoch gezogene Augenbraue des älteren Mannes mit einer eigenen. „Und das sehr effektiv. Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass er einen sehr guten Lehrer hatte." _ Sie sind kein harmloser alter Mann und wir beide wissen das auch. Da frage ich mich, warum sie sich solche Mühe geben, als genau das zu erscheinen._

Mushi betrachtete ihn fast eine halbe Ewigkeit lang eindringlich und seufzte schließlich. „Wie sie sich vorstellen können, habe ich Geschichten über die Dai Li gehört. Doch ich hörte auch den Bericht meines Neffen über sie und ich glaube, dass sie ihm kein Übel wünschen. Doch wenn dem so ist, sind die Ereignisse der vergangenen Nacht erklärungsbedürftig."

Einerseits mussten sich die Dai Li vor niemandem verantworten. Andererseits... _Er hat sich auch den Geistern entgegengestellt._ „Lee hatte alles unter Kontrolle", sagte Shirong unverblümt. „Oder zumindest genug. Doch wollte ich eigentlich sehen, was Min mit den wild gewordenen Oberschicht-Jungen machen würde, die er vorgeführt hat. Unsere Adeligen sind etwas empfindlich, was Ehrerbietung und die rechtmäßige Stellung angeht. Nicht dass _sie_ sich je dazu herablassen würden, Dai Li zu werden, aber die Geister mögen es verhüten, dass der Sohn eines _Flüchtlings_ die Kraft haben sollte, sich zu qualifizieren." Er zögerte und versuchte gleichzeitig nicht so zu wirken.

_Frag. Du wirst keine bessere Chance bekommen._

„Ist es wahr, dass die Generäle in der Feuernation keine Adeligen sind?"

„Ja und nein", sagte Mushi mit ruhiger Stimme. „Die meisten in hohen Rängen sind mächtige Feuerbändiger und die meisten jener sind von adligem Geblüt. Doch nicht alle. Taktische Begabung und die Fähigkeit zu Bändigen finden sich nicht immer in der gleichen Person." Er lächelte. „Ich beginne zu verstehen, warum mein Neffe sie so nah heran kommen ließ. Sie beide interessieren sich dafür, wie die Dinge _sein könnten_. Wenn ihr als jemand anderes geboren wärt. Wenn es keinen Krieg gäbe... oder keine Gerüchte über Krieg."

_Gute Rettung._ „Es interessiert mich, wie Lee als der geboren werden konnte, der er ist", sagte Shirong geradeheraus.

„Lees Mutter verbarg ihr Erbe." Mushi hob die Achseln. „Ich erfuhr durch Zufall von ihrer Herkunft. Lee war eine schwere Geburt. „Doch sie war meine geliebte Schwägerin und ich hätte sie niemals betrogen."

Shirongs Augen wurden schmal, als er an jene Narbe dachte. „Aber irgendwer hat es doch herausgefunden."

„Nein, ich glaube nicht." Schalk tanzte in Mushis Blick. „Lee ist ein schlechter Lügner, doch gut darin Geheimnisse zu wahren." Er seufzte. „Nein. Das, woran sie denken... wurde ihm zugefügt, nicht weil er ein Wasserbändiger ist, sondern weil er ein Herz hat." Er zuckte etwas mit den Schultern. „Ich bin in meinem Leben schon viel gereist. Dieses Mal sind wir schlicht... etwas weiter gewandert."

„Sein Talent für Untertreibung hat Lee also von ihnen", sagte Shirong trocken. „Sie wissen schon, dass sie beide als Spione verhaftet werden könnten?"

„Das ist möglich", bestätigte Mushi. „Doch ich kann ihnen nur versichern, dass wir keine sind. Wir sind tatsächlich das wonach wir aussehen: zwei Flüchtlinge, die … dem was außerhalb von Ba Sing Se liegt, entfliehen wollen."

Und damit schwieg er. Wartete ab.

_Genau wie Lee. Er weiß auch, wann er aufhören muss zu reden._

_Wer seid ihr wirklich?_

Doch es war nicht die Zeit, dieser Frage nachzugehen. Noch nicht. „Sie sind ein interessanter Mann, Mushi", erklärte Shirong. „Wir sollten uns irgendwann noch mal unterhalten."

Mushi beugte würdevoll den Kopf. „Ich hoffe, sie haben ihren Tee genossen. Ich frage Pao, ob er weitere Varianten von Oolong ins Sortiment aufnehmen möchte."

Das wiederum bedeutete, dass Mushi ihn nicht nur im Laden gesehen hatte, überlegte Shirong, als er außer Sichtweite huschte, sondern auch, dass er Tee Gesichtern zuordnen konnte. Das war eine nützliche Fähigkeit für einen Ladendiener... oder für einen Spion.

_Aber sie sind keine Spione. Niemand würde jemand so auffälliges wie Lee zu einem Spion machen._

Mushi andererseits...

_Verdammt. Ein Reisender. Ein Kolonist, der kämpfen, sich aber auch einfügen kann. Einer, der wusste, dass Lees Mutter eine Wasserbändigerin war und schwieg – es passte zusammen. Nur viel zu gut._

Also. Ein möglicher Spion in der Position um zu unterrichten und ein Neffe, der ihm offensichtlich und still ergeben war.

_Will wer wetten, dass Lee dem Familienbetrieb hatte beitreten sollen?_

Shirong suchte sich eine abgelegene Ecke auf einem Dach, lehnte sich zurück und dachte ernst nach. Einerseits waren das gute Neuigkeiten. Lee war nicht nur ein guter Fang, er war ein _ausgezeichneter_ Fang, schon getrimmt und auf die harten Entscheidungen und unmöglichen Situationen vorbereitet, in denen sich ein Agent ohne Vorwarnung wiederfinden konnte. Andererseits...

_Ich glaube, ich erzähle Quan noch nicht, wo Lee herkommt. Noch nicht._

Das Gedankenbändigen der Dai Li wirkte bei jenen mit Vorfahren aus der Feuernation nicht so wie es sollte. Man konnte ihnen eine Gehirnwäsche verpassen, ja. Das dauerte länger, _viel_ länger als üblich, aber es war machbar. Man konnte falsche Erinnerungen einpflanzen, ihren Willen übernehmen –

Aber wenn irgendein Befehl sie gegen ihre Loyalität kehrte – brachen sie einfach. Falls sie nicht sofort tot umfielen, starben sie innerhalb weniger Tage. Ausnahmslos.

_Wir können Lee vertrauen, oder wir können ihn töten. Da gibt es nichts dazwischen._

Allerdings war das nicht notwendigerweise genug um den Jungen als Kandidaten zu disqualifizieren. In der Vergangenheit waren ein paar Leute beim Dai Li gelandet, gerade _weil_ sie unter gewöhnlicher Behandlung nicht nachgaben. Und in fast jedem Fall, wenn man ihre Abstammung weit genug zurückverfolgen konnte … nun ja.

„Das ist nicht witzig, oh ja." Shirong schmunzelte, als ihm Lees stiller, krampfhafter Versuch, ihn nach dem Vorfall mit dem Bären von irgendwelchen Gedanken an Feuernation – Vorfahren abzulenken in den Sinn kam. „Irgendwann dieser Tage muss ich dich mal mit einem Haarknoten sehen."

Irgendwann _nachdem_ er Quan die Wahrheit gesagt hatte. Doch ihm das zu verkaufen würde schwierig werden. Quan war praktisch genug, um einen Wasserbändiger aufzunehmen, egal ob er ein Kolonist war, oder nicht. Long Feng dagegen...

_Er ist unser Anführer. Doch Avatar Kyoshi schuf uns, um der Stadt zu dienen, nicht einem Mann._

Das war ein Gedanke, der Shirong nicht sonderlich behagte, egal wie wahr er sein mochte. Long Feng hatte sein Recht auf die Macht verdient. Er hatte für sie alle gekämpft, vor fast zwei Jahrzehnten, als er eine der dunkelsten Horden Geister, die je innerhalb der Mauern gewütet hatten, zurück gedrängt hatte. Shirong selbst trug noch immer die Narben von jenen schrecklichen Nächten. Amaya hatte so vielen wie sie nur konnte geholfen, doch sie hatte ihre Kraft für jene aufsparen müssen, die von Zähnen und Klauen und Mäulern, die Chi wie Blut saugten, am schwersten verwundet worden waren.

Der Agent erzitterte, als die Erinnerung manche dieser Wunden schmerzen ließ. Es gab Gründe, warum er nicht verheiratet war. Gezackte blaue Narben, die ohne Zweifel nicht von gewöhnlichen Zähnen und Klauen stammten, tendierten dazu potentielle Geliebte zu... beunruhigen.

Nein. Für ihn hatte Long Feng fraglos seine Stellung verdient. Doch der Mann schien sich manchmal ganz auf Ba Sing Se zu konzentrieren, als ob der Krieg wirklich nicht existierte. Das bezeugte die gegenwärtige Gefangennahme des Bisons des Avatars nur. Wenn Long Feng sich wirklich solche Sorgen über den Einfluss des Avatars auf den Erdkönig machte, wäre es nicht vernünftiger, die Kreatur weg zu schicken und die ganzen Schwierigkeiten in einem Schwung loszuwerden?

_Ich bin nur ein Agent. Ich weiß nicht, was unsere Generäle planen. Sicherlich haben sie einen guten Grund._

Und Shirong war nicht dazu geneigt das Urteil des Mannes anzuzweifeln, der gekämpft hatte um ihnen allen das Leben zu retten, in jener schrecklichen, mondlosen Nacht. Damit verglichen war General Irohs Belagerung ein Musterbeispiel für Frieden und Harmonie mit den Geistern gewesen.

_Für einen blutdurstigen Feuerbändiger hat er sauber gekämpft. Ich frage mich, was mit ihm passiert ist, nachdem er die Belagerung abgebrochen hatte?_

Höchstwahrscheinlich nichts gutes, da Feuerlord Azulon offenbar Ozai als seinen Nachfolger ernannt hatte. Und die Befehlshaber unter Feuerlord Ozai... führten keinen sauberen Kampf.

„Das arme Mädchen", murmelte Shirong, als er an Lees zögerliches Geständnis dachte. Der Wasserbändiger hatte vielleicht nicht alle blutigen Einzelheiten erzählt... doch die konnte er sich selbst ausmalen... Bedauerlicherweise.

Solche Dinge waren während der Belagerung vielleicht ein oder zwei Mal geschehen... aber nicht mehr. _Prinz_ Irohs Reaktion auf Gewalttaten gegen Zivilisten waren immer schnell, gerecht und gnadenlos gewesen. Keine Plagen-Geister verbreiteten sich in _seinem_ Gefolge.

_Nur Feuer, Blut und Asche_, dachte Shirong düster. _Die halbe Welt haben sie erobert und sie wollen einfach nicht aufhören. Ihr Geister, ich hasse sie._

Doch er hatte bemerkt, dass Hass ein zweischneidiges Schwert war. Er hatte die Feuernation so sehr gehasst, so grundlegend und den Verlust seiner Leute so sehr betrauert, dass es ihn dazu getrieben hatte sie zu verstehen – um sie zerstören zu können, wenn er die Chance hatte. Er hatte studiert, hatte sich in die Archive gewühlt, die Befragungen der höchst seltenen Feuerbändiger besucht, die lebendig gefangen genommen worden waren...

Und ein staubiger Nachmittag in der Bücherei der Universität hatte ihn bis auf die Knochen erschüttert.

_Ehre. Pflichterfüllung. Mildtätigkeit. Respekt. Kühnheit. Wahrheit. Gerechtigkeit._

Die grundlegenden Prinzipien der Feuernation, den Schriften zufolge die von Avatar Kyoshi persönlich stammten.

… doch das alles änderte nichts. Er hasste sie immer noch. Er beabsichtigte immer noch ihre Armee davon abzuhalten den hart errungenen Frieden von Ba Sing Se zu stören. Mit allen Mitteln.

Doch tief in diesem Hass war etwas... er wusste nicht wie er es nennen sollte. Aber es fühlte sich seltsam traurig an.

_Ein Wasserbändiger aus den Kolonien verkörpert ihre Prinzipien besser als ihre eigenen Soldaten_. Shirong schnaubte über die Ironie. _Nicht, dass das ein gutes Argument für Quan wäre._

Quan jedoch war nicht das wirkliche Problem. Quan hasste die Feuernation auch. Long Feng jedoch...

_Ich habe gesehen, wie er Gefangene befragt. Er hasst sie nicht. Er verabscheut sie._

Und irgendwas daran beunruhigte Shirong sehr.

_Konzentriere dich,_ ermahnte sich Shirong. _Du hast Zeit bekommen, um Lee zu rekrutieren. Nutze sie. Lass seine Fähigkeiten für sich selbst sprechen._

In der Zwischenzeit hatte er Arbeit zu erledigen. Es gab vielleicht keine Seuche im Hafen, aber solche Gerüchte fingen nicht völlig ohne Grund an. Er hatte diesen Grund nicht finden können. Noch nicht.

_Zeit auf die Jagd zu gehen._

* * *

><p>(Suyin, Zuko Haus der Wen/ Ba Sing Se)

Suyin schmeckte wieder den staubigen Futon und stöhnte. _Ich habe mir geschworen, dass ich nicht glotzen würde. Ich hab's mir __geschworen._

Und doch hatte sie gestarrt. Wieder. Und Lee hatte ihre Ablenkung dazu genutzt, _wieder_, um, was eine einfache Übung zum Blockieren und Ausweichen hätte sein sollen, in eine weitere peinliche Niederlage zu verwandeln. Um gar nicht von Jinhais wild flackernden Blätter und willkürliche Funkenschläge zu reden.

Lee seufzte und ließ sie aufstehen. „Na gut, ihr beide, stopp. Es ist offensichtlich, dass keiner von euch sich heute konzentrieren kann."

Aber seine Stimme war nicht gemein oder auch nur genervt, bemerkte Suyin, erleichtert. Er hörte sich einfach – geduldig an.

„Ist das wegen gestern Nacht?" Lee hob die einzelne Augenbraue und studierte sie beide.

In seiner Ecke legte ihr Vater seine Notizen weg und räusperte sich höflich. „Ich verstehe, dass dein Onkel keine Einzelheiten Preis geben wollte, während Dai Li in der Gegend sind. Aber 'mein Neffe hat Grund dafür, unter Meister Amaya zu studieren', lässt _einige_ Fragen unbeantwortet."

Lee holte tief Luft und stieß sie wieder aus. „Geister mögen es mich in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen."

„Du machst wohl Witze." Aber Tingzhe hörte sich unsicher an.

„Ich wünschte es wäre so", murmelte Lee. Für einen Moment hob er eine Hand zu seiner Narbe. „Als – das passierte – Meister Amaya glaubt, dass es das meiste Wasser aus meinem Geist gebrannt hat. Als sie uns später half uns zu verbergen – bin ich deswegen _ertrunken_." Knöchel wurden weiß, bevor Lee seine Fäuste wieder löste. „Danach hat Wasser sich einfach … bewegt, wenn ich aufgewühlt war." Er brachte ein schwaches Lächeln zustande. „Sie hätten Onkels Gesicht sehen sollen."

„Ich kann es mir vorstellen", murmelte Tingzhe, betäubt.

„Kann ich auch lernen, wie man Mistkerle einfriert?", sagte Jinhai eifrig.

„Eis ist Wasserbändigen", erinnerte ihn Suyin. „Ich weiß, Lee sagte, dass er Feuer in anderen Sachen bewegen kann, selbst in Wasser... nein, du hast da ein Nickerchen gemacht... was?"

Lee lächelte sie an. Ein wirkliches, echtes Lächeln. „Jinhai? Deine Schwester ist ein Genie."

„Ist sie?", sagte Jinhai zweifelnd.

„Bin ich?", wiederholte Suyin.

„Ich hole schnell einen Topf", sagte Lee eilig und eilte die Treppe hinauf. Und kam zurück, fast noch bevor die drei anderen Zeit hatten zu blinzeln, mit einem von Meixiangs größeren Metalltöpfen, halb voll mit Wasser. „Wenn du in der Öffentlichkeit bist, brauchst du ein Feuer, damit die Leute nicht misstrauisch werden. Aber hier unten können wir schummeln. Jinhai, die Hände an den Topf. Atme, aber hart, nicht scharf. Drücke das Feuer von innen durch die Hände nach außen. Wir wollen Hitze, keine Flammen."

Jinhai runzelte konzentriert die Stirn und die ersten winzigen Bläschen bewegten sich im Wasser, Dampfschlieren begannen aufzusteigen.

„Gut, weiter so. Und merke dir, wie sich das anfühlt", wies Lee an. „Wenn du jemals in Eis einbrichst, kann das dir das Leben retten." Er runzelte die Stirn. „Dafür solltest du noch ein paar andere Techniken beherrschen, aber du brauchst erst noch viel mehr Kontrolle über dein inneres Feuer, bevor du mit denen anfangen kannst." Er hob die Achseln. „Das, an sich, kannst du auf viele verschiedene Arten verwenden. Und die meisten Leute werden es nie kommen sehen. Kannst du mir sagen warum?"

„Ähm..." Jinhai kaute an seiner Lippe und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Denk nach." Lee schaute zwischen ihnen beiden hin und her. „Was ist der Unterschied zwischen dem hier und den anderen Formen, die ich euch gezeigt habe?"

_Formen?_ Dachte Suyin, verwirrt. „Aber Jinhai formt doch nichts."

„Genau." Lee schaute zu ihrem Vater, todernst. „Das ist einer der Unterschiede zwischen Feuer und Erde. Beim Erdbändigen muss man sich selbst bewegen. Beim Feuerbändigen muss das _Chi_ sich bewegen. Und das heißt, wenn man weiß wie... wenn man atmen kann, dann kann man auch bändigen."

„Du hast die Ziegeln verbrannt, um sie zu zerbrechen", erkannte Tingzhe.

„Sie konnten meine Hände nicht sehen", sagte Lee sachlich. „Als ich genug Platz hatte, um Wasser herauf zu rufen, waren sie erledigt." Er blickte Suyin direkt an. „Atem bewegt das Chi. Vielleicht kannst du keine Ziegeln verbrennen, aber wenn du gut genug ausgebildet bist, dann kannst du sie zerbrechen, das weiß ich. Und es ist mir egal, wie stark ein Bändiger ist. Wenn man die Überraschung hat, dann hat man eine Chance."

Suyin schluckte hart, fühlte sich gewärmt und gleichzeitig erschüttert. „Gewinnt die Feuernation deswegen ständig?", fragte sie in einer kleinen Stimme. „Sie – machen einfach weiter, kämpfen weiter..."

_Es tut mir Leid!_ wollte sie sagen, als so viele Augen sie anschauten. _Ich will keinem weh tun, keinem von euch. Ich weiß nicht, warum es mir weh tut. Es ist einfach so..._

Doch Lee sah nicht wütend aus. Nur – traurig. Und entschlossen, als er in den Ärmel griff und einen Dolch in seiner Scheide heraus holte.

_Der ist hübsch,_ dachte Suyin an dem Schmerz in ihrem Herzen vorbei, während sie die Einlegearbeiten aus Perlmutt betrachtete, den Wasser-Stahl, der sich zeigte, als Lee die Klinge aus der Scheide zog.

_Gib niemals im Leben kampflos auf._

„Onkel sagt, man muss Weisheit von jeder Nation ziehen", sagte Lee und hielt die Klinge so, dass sie es klar lesen konnte. „Er hat mir das vor den schlimmsten Tagen meines Lebens geschickt." Schweigend drehte er den Dolch um.

_Hergestellt im Erdkönigreich._

„Ohne das hätte ich es nie bis hierher geschafft." Lee steckte die Klinge wieder in die Scheide und ließ den Dolch verschwinden, dann schaute er sie beide ernst an. „Ihr solltet auf euer Volk stolz sein. Auf _beide_ Völker."

„Dein Onkel ist ein sehr ungewöhnlicher Mann", sagte Tingzhe nachdenklich.

Ein schwaches Lächeln huschte über Lees Gesicht. „Da haben sie wahrscheinlich recht." Er berührte den Topf und nickte. „Das ist heiß genug. Jinhai? Schau zu." Lee atmete aus und holte –

eine Kugel dampfendes Wasser schimmerte in seiner Handfläche.

„Wasserbändigen", fing Tingzhe an.

„Nein." Lee schüttelte den Kopf. „_Feuerbändigen._"

Suyins Mund klappte auf. _Aber... wenn er das kann... oh Geister._

„Wirklich?", hauchte Jinhai.

„Wirklich", bestätigte Lee. „Das ist die Form, die man benutzt, um eine Handvoll Feuer zu nehmen. Da ist Feuer in heißem Wasser. Wenn man das bewegt, kann man das Wasser _mit_ dem Feuer bewegen. Wenn das Wasser heiß genug ist."

„Du kannst Jinhai beibringen wie ein _Wasserbändiger _auszusehen", brach es aus Suyin heraus. „Das kann man – das könnte er _ganz offen benutzen..._"

„Habe ich dir nicht gesagt, dass du ein Genie bist?" Lee grinste sie an. Dann warf er einen Blick zu ihrem Vater. „Ich kann ihm nicht alles mit heißem Wasser beibringen. Es ist viel schwieriger als Feuer. Und wenn er einem _echten_ Wasserbändiger begegnet, werden sie schnell darauf kommen, dass etwas nicht stimmt. Aber die einzigen Wasserbändiger um die ihr euch im Moment Sorgen machen müsst, sind ich und Amaya. Also..." Er grinste sie alle an. „Wer will aus diesem Keller raus?"

Jinhais 'Hurra!' schüttelte den Staub von den Balken.

* * *

><p>(Zuko, Suyin Haus der Wen/ Ba Sing Se)

„Hattest du Angst?"

Zuko warf Suyin einen Blick zu, als sie Jinhai beobachteten, wie er kichernd einen Ball heißen Wassers hoch warf. „Als das Wasser anfing an mir zu ziehen?", riet er.

Suyin nickte. „Ich habe nachgedacht... Ich weiß, das Bändigen ist wichtig für Min und Jia und Papa und wahrscheinlich auch für dich und Jinhai. Aber wenn die Welt plötzlich um mir herum sich verändern würde... Ich weiß dass ich Angst hätte. Und ich dachte, vielleicht..."

„Jinhai hat großes Glück", sagte Zuko leise. _Ich wünschte, ich hätte eine Schwester wie dich._ „Die Welt zerfiel unter meinen Füßen. Ich wusste nicht was ich machen sollte. Was ich _sein_ sollte." Er stieß langsam den Atem aus. „Aber es war nicht das erste Mal, dass alles … zerfiel. Also machte ich weiter."

„Es war übel", sagte Suyin einfach. „Nach dem Agni Kai."

Wortlos nickte Zuko. Er griff nach seinem Wasserschlauch, nahm die Kappe ab und zog einen dünnen Strang Wasser heraus, der sich um seine Finger wickelte. „Aber wenigstens macht es diesmal viel mehr Spaß, besser zu werden."

Ein langsames Lächeln breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus.

„Aber ich hatte keine Angst. Nicht so richtig." Zuko hob die Achseln. „Ich wäre es gewesen, aber ich war einfach... müde." Er verzog das Gesicht. „Das passiert im Kampf auch. Man wird nicht einfach nur erschöpft oder verletzt. Die Seele wird müde. Onkel sagt, man sollte keine Soldaten länger als einen Monat an der Front lassen, wenn es möglich ist. Menschen müssen sich auch ausruhen. Sie müssen sich sicher fühlen."

„... Warum erzählst du mir von Soldaten?", fragte Suyin, mit unterdrückter Stimme.

_Ich versuche sanft zu sein Onkel. Ich weiß nur nicht, ob das genug ist. _„Weil du gut bist, Suyin", sagte Zuko ehrlich, während er das Wasser in seinen Wasserschlauch zurück strömte. „Du bist aufmerksam. Du stellst Fragen. Und du übst nicht nur, bis du die Techniken hin bekommst. Du arbeitest auch an den Formen, die du schon gelernt hast, um zu sehen, ob du sie verbessern kannst. Du bist gut. Wenn du daran bleibst, wirst du _sehr_ gut sein."

Dunkelgrüne Augen weiteten sich. „Ich will kein Soldat sein!"

_Geistern kümmert es nicht gerade was wir wollen._ „Aber du willst Jinhai beschützen", zeigte Zuko auf. „Ich weiß, wie das ist. Er gehört zu deiner Familie. Du willst ihn in Sicherheit sehen." _Onkel sagt, du bist eine von uns. Ich glaube ihm._ „Ich erzähle dir das alles _für den Fall_, Suyin. Für den Fall dass etwas schief läuft. Für den Fall dass _alles_ schief läuft. Falls etwas passiert und du außerhalb von Ba Sing Se landest – lass dir von keinem sagen, dass Mädchen nicht kämpfen sollten. Sag einfach, dass du Verwandte auf Insel Kyoshi hast, dass er _dein_ kleiner Bruder ist und dass sie alle zu Koh gehen können."

Suyin starrte ihn an.

Zuko errötete etwas. _Okay, das war nicht die höflichste Art, es auszudrücken. Aber vielleicht erinnert sie sich daran._ Aber wenn sie _das_ einem übereifrigen Wachmann entgegen schrie, dann könnte er vielleicht lange genug verblüfft sein, dass sie eine Waffe schnappen und sich selbst um das Problem kümmern könnte.

_Noch mal._ „Suyin – ich sage dir das, weil ich _weiß_ dass du kämpfen wirst. Also musst du wissen, wie du dich um dich selbst kümmern musst. Und nicht nur während des Kampfes. Davor auch, und danach. Danach... danach ist es schwer." Zuko schluckte trocken. „Es ist nicht wie in den Theateraufführungen oder in den Helden-Geschichten. Man fühlt sich schrecklich. Man ist am Leben und man ist froh am Leben zu sein – und _das_ fühlt sich schrecklich an, weil jemand anderes _nicht _lebendig ist."

Suyin wurde blass, ballte die Fäuste.

„Ich sage dir das, weil du sie lieb hast." Zuko versuchte seine Stimme ruhig zu halten. Sanft. „Wenn wir andere Leute lieb haben, werfen wir uns zwischen sie und dem Feuerball. Wir denken nicht einmal darüber nach." Er nahm eine ihrer Hände, wärmte die kalte Faust zwischen seinen Fingern. „Deine Mutter weiß wie das ist. Rede mit ihr."

Suyin schluckte. „Sie ist... die Frau eines Professors..."

„Sie ist deine _Mutter_. Komme nie einer Mutter in die Quere. Sie beißen zurück." Er trat einen Schritt zurück, überdachte seine Möglichkeiten. „Rede einfach mit ihr. Ich war immer mitten in den Schwierigkeiten. Sie hat wahrscheinlich bessere Ideen."

Suyin nickte, sich das offensichtlich durch den Kopf gehen lassend. „Also was machen wir jetzt?"

Zuko sah, dass Jinhais Kugel in eine Pfütze zu zerfallen begann und ging hinüber um sie mit einer Berührung wieder aufzuheizen. „Jetzt schauen wir, wie man mit heißem Wasser atmet."

Jinhai streckte die Zunge aus. Aber er grinste und setzte sich mit einem dramatischen Seufzen.

_Kluger Junge._

* * *

><p>(Amaya, Zuko, Iroh Wohnung/ Ba Sing Se)

„Und einatmen", wies Amaya an, von Wasser umflorte Hände gegen vernarbte Haut gedrückt. Sie spürte Mushis wachsames Auge, die Kraft des Mondes, der außerhalb der Wohnung im Sonnenuntergang höher stieg, sie spürte den stetigen Puls des Chi unter ihrer Berührung. Der Fluss war nicht so leicht oder so stark wie es in heilem Fleisch sein sollte...

_Aber er ist ein Kämpfer. Er sah zwar etwas mitgenommen aus, aber er wird überleben. Noch besser, hier zu sein tut ihm gut._

Befriedigt nahm sie die Hand weg und ließ das Wasser in ein Becken zurück fließen. „Ich denke, wir sind fertig."

Vorsichtig berührte Zuko den Rand von verbrannter Haut und versuchte nicht enttäuscht auszusehen. „Ich dachte... egal."

„Ich bin eine Heilerin, kein Geist", sagte Amaya einfach.

„Und wo es am wichtigsten ist, gibt es Verbesserung", erklärte Mushi. Er hob einen Finger vor den Augen seines Neffen hoch. „Folge."

Amaya trat zurück als der grauhaarige Feuerbändiger seinen Neffen durch einen Test führte, den Yugoda selbst benutzt haben mochte um periphere Sicht zu überprüfen. Dann lächelte er.

„Sehr gut." Schließlich nickte Mushi. „Die Oberfläche bleibt, aber alles andere hat sich verbessert."

Zuko wappnete sich und nickte. „Danke."

_Das meinst du ernst, aber es tut trotzdem weh._ Amaya seufzte und berührte die Schulter ihres Studenten, wartete, bis er zögerlich ihren Augen begegnete. „Im Wasserstamm ist eine Narbe kein Mal der Schande. Es wird mit Ehre getragen und Respekt. Es bedeutet, dass du überlebt hast."

„Es war seine Zeit nicht wert, einen Versager zu töten", murmelte Zuko.

Amaya unterdrückte ein Zucken, selbst als sie sah, wie Mushi seinen Kummer verbarg. Die Verbrennung war ihm von einem Feuerbändiger zugefügt worden, dem er _vertraut hatte..._

_Er ist kein Kind_, ermahnte sich Amaya. _Er ist schlanker als die meisten unserer Stammeskrieger und er wird nie den Bau eines Speerträgers haben, aber er ist alt genug, um sich im Krieg zu beweisen. Was er auch hat, nach dem Bericht seines Onkels._ „Verzeih mir. Ich vergesse manchmal, dass du nicht nur ein anderer Heiler bist. Du bist ein erfahrener Krieger. Und ein Krieger braucht kein Mitgefühl für eine Wunde die es nicht schaffte, ihn zu töten."

Grüne Augen flogen zu ihren, überrascht. Und unter dem Schock war Berechnung.

_Diese zwei sind sich so ähnlich. Wie viel davon ist geerbt und wie viel liegt an der Ausbildung?_

Alter machte einen Unterschied. Mushis Dankbarkeit war ein stilles Licht in seinen Augen, während Zuko eine aufrechtere Haltung annahm. „Also... ich hole jetzt diese Ente", sagte Zuko eilig und war schon fast zur Tür hinaus, noch bevor er zu Ende gesprochen hatte.

„Ich bin fast überrascht, dass er daran gedacht hat, seinen Wasserschlauch mit zu nehmen", murmelte Amaya trocken.

„Mein Neffe achtet immer auf seine Waffen." Mushi nickte und lächelte sie an. „Es ist manchmal schwer einen jungen Mann zu erziehen. Jene, mit denen wir reisten, waren alles ältere Männer, sich ihrer Fähigkeiten sicher..."

„Und ihr Neffe hat gegen Kinder verloren." Amaya seufzte und wirbelte geistesabwesend mit einem Finger Wasser aus dem Becken heraus. „Ich habe junge Krieger gesehen. Es ist ein Verdienst für euch beide, dass er nicht verbittert ist. Avatar oder nicht, es kann nicht leicht gewesen sein zu sehen wie eure Männer wie Blätter zur Seite gewischt wurden und das noch von einem zwölf Jahre alten Jungen." Sie warf Mushi einen suchenden Blick zu.

Er neigte den Kopf, aber nicht ohne einem amüsierten Zwinkern. „Eines Tages hoffe ich, ihnen alles erzählen zu können. Aber für den Moment... ja es war schwierig. Um so mehr, da ich zuerst nicht erkannte, dass mein Neffe glaubte, dass er dazu fähig sein sollte das Gefecht zu wenden. Denn das ist es ja, was mein Bruder behauptete zu erwarten."

Amaya trat etwas zurück und warf abwesend Wasser von einer Hand zur anderen, als sie diese absichtliche Öffnung bedachte und wie sie sie nutzen sollte. „Ich meinte was ich sagte. Ein Krieger braucht kein Mitgefühl. Er braucht _Rache_."

Mushi faltete seine Hände, sorgfältig keine plötzlichen Bewegungen machend. „Das wäre schwierig. Ich selbst glaube nicht, dass ich eine Hand gegen meinen eigenen Bruder erheben könnte und ich bin ihm nicht loyal. Lee wäre in einer viel gefährlicheren Position."

„Es gibt viele Arten um Rache zu nehmen als nur einen Mann zu töten", sagte Amaya ruhig. „Manchmal glaube ich, dass mein Stamm die meisten davon erfunden hat. Es ist eine Schande, dass sie nicht als einer von uns geboren wurden. Unser Häuptling hätte nie erfahren, wie ihm geschah." Sie zog eine Augenbraue hoch, sah ihren Lehrerkollegen an. „Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass ihr Plan, eine Zuflucht zu schaffen eine gute Rache an _irgendjemandem_ sein wird. Die Geister, der Dai Li, der Feuerlord selbst – was weiß ich, vielleicht an all jenen. Ich würde ihnen nie vorwerfen in zu kleinem Rahmen zu denken."

Mushi beäugte sie mit einem entzückend argwöhnischen Respekt. „Sie helfen jenen, die in Not sind. Selbst wenn sie von der Feuernation sind."

„Ich helfe Menschen die zufälligerweise von der Feuernation sind", berichtigte Amaya. „Ich rette Leben wo ich kann. Und die Feuernation zu zerstören wäre ebenso wenig richtig wie die Vernichtung der Luftnomaden war. Aber obwohl mein Stamm mir nicht beibringen wollte wie man Krieg führt, werde ich kämpfen um meine Leute zu verteidigen." Sie warf ihm einen druchdringenden Blick zu. „Oder ist Lee nicht Wasserstamm?"

„_Lee_ mag das sein. Doch mein Neffe – "

„Sie sind ein und derselbe." Amaya strömte Wasser zurück in das Becken und entsann sich seiner Beschreibung von Drachen, die sie erspüren, aber nicht sehen konnte. „Er ist auch mein Schüler. Es ist gut, dass er einen Onkel hat. Ich bin froh dass er sie hat. Doch Wasser stützt sich auf Gemeinschaft. Keiner in meinem Stamm würde jemals einen jungen Wasserbändiger mit so wenig Familie zurück lassen. Es ist einfach nicht richtig."

Stirnrunzelnd hob Mushi eine Hand um zu sprechen – dann unterbrach er sich und blickte zur Seite. Er ließ etwas aus seinem Ärmel fallen und betrachtete die Lotus-Ziegel in seiner Hand, ehe er sie weg steckte. „Sie stammen aus einem der kleineren Dörfer. Nicht vom Nordpol selbst."

„Ich ging zur Ausbildung dort hin, bevor ich weg ging", bestätigte Amaya überrascht. „Wie konnten sie das wissen?"

„Die mächtigeren Stammesgebiete, sowohl im Norden wie im Süden, betrachten einen Onkel nicht als so wichtig. Sie folgen der Erblinie durch den Vater. Es sind die kleineren Dörfer, die nicht nach dem Vater schauen, sondern zum Bruder einer Mutter." Er lächelte. „Ich wäre geehrt gewesen, Ursas Bruder zu sein." Das Lächeln blieb, doch die grünen Augen waren todernst. „Sie glauben, dass es eine Blutfehde ist."

„Glauben sie das nicht?", sagte sie direkt. „Der Feuerlord wird die Schaffung dieser Zuflucht nicht auf die leichte Schulter nehmen."

„Das wird er nicht." Etwas in Mushis Blick wurde hart. „Aber ich habe Grund zu der Annahme, dass er seine Aufmerksamkeit strategisch kritischeren Belangen zuwenden muss."

_Das meint er ernst._ Amaya schüttelte den Kopf. „Wenn wir dazu gezwungen sind, Ba Sing Se zu verlassen, werden sie mir sagen, wer sie sind?"

„Wenn es dazu kommen sollte, werde ich es ihnen sagen, bevor wir fort gehen", sagte Mushi leise. „Die Risiken sind groß. Und sie wären viel größer für sie, würden wir ihr Angebot der Verwandtschaft annehmen." Er seufzte. „Ich bin froh, dass sie Lee nicht direkt fragten. Um sie zu schützen würde er ablehnen. Und er würde es nicht auf eine freundliche Weise tun."

„Hat er ihnen das angetan?" Amaya stürzte sich auf diese Andeutung.

„Über Jahre hinweg", sagte Mushi trocken. „Doch ich _glaube_ dass ich ihn endlich davon überzeugt habe, dass er mich nicht so einfach los werden kann. In der letzten Zeit benimmt er sich viel besser." Ein leichtes Achselzucken. „Doch zum Teil mag das an unserer Begegnung mit seiner Schwester liegen. Es ist eine Sache, jemanden zu vertreiben den man liebt, zu dessen Schutz. Es ist eine ganz andere Sache jedoch, ihn beinahe von einem genommen zu haben und verzweifelt darum zu ringen, ihn bei sich zu behalten."

Das erklärte eine Menge. Aber, natürlich, nicht alles. _Sollte ich je herausfinden, dass sie Geheimnisse bewahren, nur um mich am rätseln zu halten, sie alter Fuchs, werden sie einen Frostbiss abbekommen,_ entschied Amaya.

Sie unschuldig anblinzelnd, blickte Mushi zur Tür. „Wo bleibt er nur?"

* * *

><p>(Shirong, Zuko eine Straße in Ba Sing Se)

Es war das Gebrüll, das Shirongs Aufmerksamkeit von dem möglicherweise getrockneten Blut das er auf dem Dach eines Teppichverkäufers gefunden hatte, ablenkte. Es waren junge, männliche Stimmen –

„Du _Bastard!_"

Und offensichtlich vor Wut schäumend.

„Hör auf meine Mutter zu beleidigen."

Diese Stimme kannte Shirong. _Was jetzt?_

„Ist das ihr Lee?" Yunxu, der Agent, der eingeteilt war die Suche nach dieser Nacht von ihm zu übernehmen, sah beinahe wach aus. Das war das meiste Interesse, das der Mann je an irgendetwas zeigte, von den Räumen für das Gedankenbändigen unter Laogai See abgesehen.

„Bisher wohl kaum _mein._ Aber ja", bestätigte Shirong. Er spähte in die nächste Gasse hinab, wo er Eis um einen wutentbrannten Jugendlichen glitzern sah. „Und wenn ich mich nicht sehr irre ist das Jet."

„Komm hierher und kämpfe wie ein Mann!", schrie der abgerissene Jugendliche, während er mit Eis an eine Wand festgefroren war.

„Muss ich überhaupt was dazu sagen?" Lee trat zurück, Wasser floss um eine Hand. „Wach auf. Du kannst nicht gewinnen. Du bist hier kein _Freiheitskämpfer_. Du bist ein Flüchtling, genau wie der Rest von uns. Nein, warte, das bist du nicht. Mein Onkel ist ein respektabler Angestellter in einem Teeladen. Ich bin der Lehrling einer Heilerin. Und du? Du bist ein Unruhestifter, Jet. Die Wache hat dich ein Mal mit einer Verwarnung davonkommen lassen. Ich bezweifle, dass du eine zweite Chance bekommst." Seine Stimme senkte sich, wurde leise, selbstsicher. „Geh und kämpfe auf der Mauer, Jet. Wenn du unbedingt hassen musst, dann tu es dort, wo es etwas bringt."

„Du glaubst doch nicht, dass du da stehen und mich abkanzeln kannst?", verlangte Jet zu wissen. „Ich weiß was du bist! Mörderischer Abschaum von der Feuernation – "

Wasser knallte, schnell wie eine Peitsche. Eine dünne, rote Linie zeichnete Jets Wange, winzige rote Tröpfchen traten hervor.

_Also hat er auch an der Wasserpeitsche gearbeitet_, dachte Shirong befriedigt. _Gut._

„Ein Mal in deinem Leben", sagte Lee leise und kalt, „_Denk nach_. Wenn ich mörderischer, sadistischer Abschaum von der Feuernation bin – Abschaum, der dich _festgenagelt und wehrlos_ vor sich hat, der genau weiß, wie er dich auseinander nehmen und die gefrorenen Stücke dort abladen kann, wo sie nur die aasfressenden Echsen-Vögel finden – _warum bist du dann noch am Leben?"_

Jets Mund bewegte sich, aber kein Wort kam heraus.

„Leb wohl." Lee machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und schritt davon.

Shirong grinste, als er Jet sich fruchtlos im Eis winden sah. _Der Junge hat Stil._

„Er hätte ihn töten sollen", sagte Yunxu uninteressiert. „Ich kenne diese Art. Der wird nicht aufhören, bis er tot oder gedankengebändigt ist."

„Wollen sie, dass ich ihn verhafte?", sagte Shirong neutral. Gedanken zu verändern mochte notwendig sein, doch war das nichts, das er genoss. Nicht so wie Yunxus Bekannte es taten.

„Nicht nötig." Yunxu hörte sich beinahe amüsiert an. „Warum sollten wir eine so günstige Gelegenheit verschwenden?"

Shirong neigte seinen Kopf, erkannte die Wahrheit dessen an. Geister wurden von jenen angezogen, die schon von der Geisterwelt berührt worden waren. Falls die Kreatur, die sie suchten ein Jäger war –

_Und das ist sie wahrscheinlich._

– Dann, wenn sie nicht so dumm oder arrogant war, Lee direkt anzugreifen –

_Und das ist sie wahrscheinlich nicht. Nicht wenn andere Leute um ihn herum sind._

– Dann war das nächstbeste ein Mensch, der von Lees Bändigen berührt worden war. Ein gefangener, wehrloser, _wütender_ junger Mann, der darauf aus war den Frieden von Ba Sing Se zu stören.

„Genießen sie ihre Nacht", Yunxu winkte, als Shirong fort ging.

„Nein", murmelte Shirong, als er sicher war, dass Yunxu es nicht hören würde. Geister gingen ihm durch den Kopf und ein Unruhestifter, der zu einem unwilligen Lockvogel gemacht wurde und der junge Wasserbändiger, der gut möglich einen gnädigen Dolch durch Jets Herz gerammt hätte, als ihn zur Beute eines Kamuyi werden zu lassen. „Nein, das werde ich wohl nicht."

* * *

><p>(Smellerbee, Jet, Longshot eine Straße in Ba Sing Se)

„Diesmal hast du dich echt reingeritten, Jet", grummelte Smellerbee, als sie mit Longshot daran arbeitete ihren Anführer frei zu hacken. Oder sollte das heißen, ehemaliger Anführer? Jet übernahm nicht mehr so die Führung wie er es getan hatte.

Dann wieder tat er es vielleicht. Aber hier zu führen war nicht so wie in ihrem Baumdorf. Erwachsene hörten nicht auf Jet.

Und wenn man bedachte, was er getan hatte, begann Smellerbee sich zu fragen, ob sie noch auf ihn hören sollte...

Sie gähnte und schüttelte sich. Sie stupste Longshot an, als der Bogenschütze benommen aussah. Das hier war kein Ort um ein Nickerchen zu halten, nicht während Jet in Schwierigkeiten steckte.

„Zu zimperlich mich zu erledigen. Er muss erraten haben, dass ihr gleich hinter mir seid", sagte Jet selbstsicher. „Als nächstes sollten wir – "

Longshot schnippte ihm gegen die Stirn.

„Wofür war das denn?"

„Er hat Recht", knurrte Smellerbee. „Lee hatte in etwa so viel _Angst_ wie Sokka. Weißt du noch? Der Junge der nicht wollte dass du einem alten Mann weh tust?"

„Der alte Mann war von der _Feuernation!_"

„Ja und?", brach es aus Smellerbee heraus. „Und wen kümmert es wenn Mushi das auch ist? Er macht Tee! Das ist alles was er tut. Den ganzen Tag lang! Wem schadet das schon? Ehrlich!"

„Wir dürfen die Feuernation nicht gewinnen lassen! Wir können sie nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen..." Jets Stimme ebbte ab. Etwas schien durch die Luft zu flüstern, etwas kaltes, das nach Salz schmeckte.

Smellerbee wechselte einen Blick mit Longshot und hackte schneller.

Sie hatte einen Arm befreit und Longshot hatte Jets Beine größtenteils frei. Aber der ältere Junge bewegte sich nicht. Stattdessen legte Jet den Kopf schief, als ob er nach etwas lauschte, das sie nicht hören konnten. „...Papa?"

Jets Eltern waren tot. Smellerbee wusste das, genau wie sie es von allen verlorenen Familien jedes einzelnen der Freiheitskämpfer wusste. Genau wie sie wusste, dass der Wind irgendwie das Geräusch von Wellen am großen See mit sich trug und von dem Schatten kam, der plötzlich an der Mündung der Gasse auftauchte. Ein Schatten, der sich einsam anfühlte, sich falsch anfühlte... doch Jet streckte sich in seine Richtung und brach den Rest des Eises –

„Geh weg!", schrie Smellerbee und es kümmerte sie nicht, wie schrill ihre Stimme war, oder wie winzig ihre Messer sich in ihrer Hand anfühlten. Longshot hielt ihren sich wehrenden Freund zurück und sie war alles, das sie hatten. „Verschwinde! Du bist nicht sein Vater! Verzieh dich!"

Ein Lachen erklang wie Meerwasser zwischen Felsen. Etwas langes, schwarzes streckte sich aus wie ein Arm –

Eine Tür wurde aufgerissen. „Was soll das! Was soll dieser Lärm..."

Schritte. Der Schatten näherte sich.

„... Kenn' ich dich?"

Smellerbee packte Jets Arm und lief los. Und schaute nicht zurück.

* * *

><p>(Shirong, Quan eine Straße in Ba Sing Se)

„Sie sind eingeschlafen?", sagte Quan ausdruckslos.

Yunxu fiel auf die Knie. „Ich habe keine Entschuldigung."

Während er die Spuren, die zurück geblieben waren, studierte, versuchte Shirong nicht zu einem von den beiden zu schauen. Quan war hart, aber gerecht. „Ich würde nicht sagen, dass es eine Entschuldigung gibt, aber es gibt vielleicht einen Grund."

Quan ging in die Hocke um sich die trocknenden, verworrenen, braunen Stränge anzusehen und es vorsichtig vermied sie zu berühren, so wie es Shirong auch getan hatte. „Seetang?"

„Es riecht danach." Shirong nickte.

Quan stieß langsam den Atem aus. „Das ist nicht gut."

Das war mal eine Untertreibung sondergleichen. Alle Wassergeister waren unberechenbar und tendierten zu den Extremen. Ein Flussgeist mochte so sanft wie Milch mit seinen Einwohnern sein, doch so tödlich wie ein Hurricane gegen Angreifer. Aber von allen Kamuyi die an das Wasser gebunden waren, waren jene des Meeres die schlimmsten. In ihrer friedlichsten Stimmung waren sie gleichgültig. Jene, die stark genug waren einen ausgebildeten Dai Li einschlafen zu lassen... nun ja.

_Ich hatte Recht. Wir haben es mit einem Menschenfresser zu tun._

Es musste so sein. Nichts sonst würde einen Meeresgeist so weit vom Ufer fort ziehen. Salz war selten und menschliche Leben, so dicht gepackt wie die Sardellenschwärme vor der östlichen Küste, die Wasser mit ihren Körpern kochten. Einsame, verzweifelte Leute von denen die Hälfte nicht einmal an Geister glaubte. Das Gleichgewicht der Welt war gestört und Ba Sing Se voller Beute.

_Manchmal hasse ich meine Arbeit_, dachte Shirong grimmig. „Hat jemand schon mit den Wasserbändigern im Hafen gesprochen? Sie sind nicht von den Geistern berührt, aber sie sind Bändiger. Sie könnten etwas bemerkt haben – "

„Sie sind weg", sagte Quan düster.

„Weg?", wiederholte Shirong beunruhigt, während Yunxu endlich auf seine Füße kam.

„Kein Anzeichen für Gewalt", fuhr Quan fort, als er den Seetang beäugte, als ob er jeden Moment Feuer fangen würde. „Es sieht so aus, als ob sie vor einer Woche zu verschwinden begannen. Wir haben Berichte, dass manche sagten, sie hätten einen alten Freund gesehen und dass sie gehen müssten. Andere... es ist sieht so aus, als ob sie was sie auch getan haben, einfach liegen ließen und weggingen. Natürlich hatten sie mit Fischen zu tun. Niemand würde ein paar Stränge Seetang bemerken."

Nein. Das würden sie nicht bemerken. „Alte Freunde", rätselte Shirong. „Ein Gestaltenwandler?"

„Möglich." Quan sah nicht glücklich bei dem Gedanken aus. Und das war auch richtig so. Es schränkte die Möglichkeiten beträchtlich ein... aber alle, die übrig blieben, waren tödlich.

„Und er ist schlau", fügte Shirong hinzu, halb zu sich selbst. „Er weiß, wo seine Schwächen liegen."

„Oder wer ihm gegenüber verwundbar ist", warf Yunxu gleichmäßig ein. „Wasser zieht in beide Richtungen."

_Wasserbändiger._ Shirong unterdrückte ein Zucken. „Sir – "

„Ich habe schon eine Wache auf Heiler Amayas Klinik gestellt", informierte Quan ihn und seine Brauen hoben sich etwas. „Beruhigen sie sich."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass es die Heilerin ist, um die er sich Sorgen macht", sagte Yunxu trocken. „Er hat uns noch keine Eide gegeben, Shirong. Sie sollten nicht zu sehr an ihm hängen."

„Das tue ich nicht", sagte Shirong scharf. „Ich bin nur besorgt. Lee wurde nicht im Wasserstamm aufgezogen. Wenn das ein Geist ist, von dem sie wüssten, wird er keine Ahnung haben, wie er sich schützen soll." Er warf Quan einen Blick zu. „Und er ist ziemlich gut darin, uns zu erspähen. Wenn wir ihn überwachen lassen, könnte er es bemerken und versuchen seine Beschatter abzuschütteln." Und das könnte ihn direkt in den Rachen eines Kamuyi treiben.

„Dann sagen sie ihm eben das nicht zu tun", sagte Quan direkt. „_Falls_ sie glauben, dass er es für sich behalten kann. Das letzte was wir brauchen können ist eine Panik während der Avatar hier ist."

„Schöne Brücke zur Geisterwelt", murmelte Shirong. „Das ist der zweite Ausbruch von böswilligen Geistern in ebenso vielen Wochen und er hat nicht das geringste bemerkt?"

„Er ist zwölf Jahre alt", sage Quan trocken. „Und er ist ein Luftbändiger. Der Großsekretär musste ihm praktisch einen Felsen über den Kopf ziehen, bis er bemerkte, dass man den Erdkönig nicht mit der Welt außerhalb der Mauern belasten soll. Und er ist ein _Mönch_. Wenn die Geschichten stimmen wuchs er in einem Tempel auf, bei Leuten, die stolz darauf waren _erleuchtet_ zu sein. Es gab wahrscheinlich im Umkreis von Meilen keinen einzigen bösartigen Kamuyi."

Guter Punkt. _Erleuchtung_ war schön und gut. Aber erst wenn da etwas war, das einen wirklich umzubringen versuchte, entwickelte man die spirituelle _Sensitivität_ um zu wissen wenn etwas _Übles_ einen zum Abendessen verspeisen wollte.

_Und das ist der Grund, warum wir keine Mönche sind_, dachte Shirong trocken. „Da das jetzt eine größere Suche ist, Sir ..."

„Ich werde andere Agenten darauf ansetzen und die Wache sucht nach Jet und seinen Gefährten", sagte Quan nüchtern. „Arbeiten sie an ihren Rekruten." Schatten lagen über braunen Augen. „Wir brauchen sie jetzt mehr denn je."

* * *

><p>(Zuko, Shirong Übungshöhle unter dem Palast/ Ba Sing Se)

„Normalerweise bringe ich meine Schwerter nicht mit, wenn ich etwas heilen soll", bemerkte Zuko, als er Shirong durch die durch Erdbändigen geformten Tunnel hinab folgte zu einer offenen Kammer mit grün glühenden Kristallen. _Eine Stadt unter der Stadt. Warum bin ich nicht überrascht?_

_Moment_. „Hier unten ist Wasser", hauchte Zuko, den Sog spürend, kühl, ohne der Berührung der Sonne.

„Und nicht gerade wenig. Deshalb will ich, dass du bewaffnet bist", sagte Shirong schlicht. „Solange etwas da draußen ist, verlasse dich nicht aufs Bändigen als einzige Verteidigung."

_Das habe ich nie getan._ „Etwas?", fragte Zuko spitz. „Können sie nicht etwas genauer sein?"

„Wenn ich das könnte, wären wir schon dabei es zu fangen." Shirong stoppte gerade außerhalb eines Gebietes mit mehr Kristallen und stärkerem Licht. „Geh nach links und halte dich außer Sicht. Ich ziehe es vor, wenn sie keine Ahnung haben, dass du hier bist, außer jemand wird übermütig und braucht deine Hilfe."

Zuko nickte ein Mal. „Sie wollen wissen, wer auf die Erde achtet und sich nicht nur auf seine Augen verlässt."

Mit einem kleinen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht schritt Shirong vorwärts.

Zuko wartete ein paar Atemzüge, bis Shirong ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gezogen hatte, dann glitt er in die Höhle, sich an die Schatten haltend, die von dem merkwürdigen Halblicht, das die Kristalle ausstrahlten, geworfen wurden. Die Hände in die Ärmel geschoben setzte sich Zuko um das Durcheinander zu beobachten. Er war nur ein weiterer unregelmäßiger Klumpen an der Höhlenwand. _Ich glaube sie haben mich nicht bemerkt._

Das war allerdings auch keine große Leistung. Zwischen dem Krachen und Knirschen von gebändigtem Stein und den spielerischen Angriffen der verschiedenen Dai Li Agenten hätten die jungen Männer vor ihm auch nicht bemerkt, wenn ein ganzes Regiment hindurch marschiert wäre.

Eine Gestalt in der Mitte fiel ihm ins Auge, als sie knapp einem geschleuderten Fels auswich. _Min._

Verdammt. Wenn er bedachte, dass Shirong ihm gesagt hatte, dass etwas da draußen war, das Wasserbändiger _fraß_, konnte das hier knifflig werden.

_Halte dich einfach außer Sicht,_ sagte sich Zuko, heimlich seinen Wasserschlauch aufwärmend. Amaya hatte ihm Schritt für Schritt gezeigt, wie man mit Wasser statt Feuer heilte, doch schien es ihn stärker auszulaugen, wenn das Wasser nicht warm war. _Lege deine Geschichte fest und mache sie einfach – _

Fleisch bewegte sich langsamer als Stein und jemand schrie.

_Es geht los._

* * *

><p>(Shirong, Zuko Trainingshöhle/ Ba Sing Se)

_Das sind wenigstens vier die es nicht schaffen werden,_ dachte Shirong, die betrachtend, die an der Wand entlang standen, nicht mehr im Gefecht. Mehr als vier waren verletzt. Manche von denen, die Lee behandelte hatten gute Aussichten, sie brauchten nur etwas energischeres Training um zu lernen, wann man _nicht_ vor fliegende Felsen sprang. Und einer von jenen, von denen Shirong entschieden hatte, dass sie flogen, hatte nicht einen Kratzer abbekommen. Dieser junge Mann blitzte nur aus einer Körperfessel aus Stein, nachdem er absichtlich einen der anderen in den Weg einer sich erhebenden Steinsäule gestoßen hatte.

_Die Armee kann den haben,_ dachte Shirong düster. Wenn man sich auf einen der eigenen Leute nicht verlassen konnte, sich in einem Übungskampf ehrenwert zu verhalten, konnte man ihm ganz bestimmt nicht gegen Geister trauen –

_Was ist das?_

Einer der Kandidaten, die noch standen war plötzlich überrascht stehen geblieben und marschierte zu Lee hinüber, mit Wut in den Augen. „Was machst _du_ hier?", zischte Min Wen ihn an.

„Meine Arbeit." Unbeeindruckt fuhr Lee damit fort, den üblen Schnitt seines Patienten zu versiegeln, dann verblassten die Farben aus dem Wasser und er bändigte es zurück in seinen Wasserschlauch. „Sieht so aus als ob sie an dir interessiert sind. Glückwunsch."

Mins Augen wurden schmal. „Als ob dir das ernst ist."

_Böses Blut zwischen den beiden? Bei all der Zeit, die Lee im Haus der Wens verbracht hat? Warum?_ Wie beiläufig glitt Shirong näher zu ihnen.

Lee seufzte. „Ja, ich meine es ernst. Wenn es das ist, was du mit deinem Leben anfangen willst, gut." Er schaute in die Ferne. „Wenigstens ist das Leben von irgendwem so gelaufen wie er es geplant hat."

„Du solltest nicht hier sein", sagte Min angespannt.

„Ich würde sagen, dass du Glück hast, dass er hier ist", sagte Shirong ruhig, bei sich kichernd, als Min zusammenfuhr. „Als nächstes kommt Partnerarbeit. Und es scheint, als ob uns ein Mann fehlt."

„Sie wollen, dass ich – " Min fing den Blick in seinen Augen auf und schluckte den Rest seines Protestes hinunter. „Ja, Sir."

Lee schaute ebenso zweifelnd drein, wenn auch entspannter. „Stahl oder Bändigen?"

Einer der anderen Überlebenden schnaubte. „Glaubst du du kannst Erdbändiger mit _Schwertern_ bekämpfen?"

„Das habe ich schon vorher gemacht."

Das war keine Prahlerei. Nicht das geringste Anzeichen von Stolz. Es war nur eine einfache, ruhige Aussage. Shirong verbarg ein Grinsen, wohl wissend, dass mehr als die Hälfte der jungen Männer hier es einfach nicht glauben würden.

_Ihr Pech._

Min schaute allerdings nicht so aus, als ob er es bezweifelte. Interessant.

„Es ist eine Übung", sagte Shirong schlicht. „Es wird nicht getötet oder verstümmelt. Davon abgesehen... schaut dass ihr euch und euren Partner in einem Stück haltet." Er winkte sie zu die anderen hinüber und sah zu, als Agent Bon die ersten zwei Paare auswählte, die gegeneinander antreten sollten.

„Fangt an!"

* * *

><p>(Zuko, Min, Shirong Trainingshöhle/ Ba Sing Se)

_Min hat nicht die geringste Ahnung was er macht._

Zuko schnitt eine Grimasse und schlug einen fliegenden Stein weg, als er sich duckte. Oh, Min kannte sich mit Erdbändigen aus. Er war im Übungskampf auch nicht schlecht. Doch das Weiße in seinen Augen wurde etwas zu sichtbar für Zukos Geschmack und wenn seine Formen noch berechenbarer wurden, konnte man die Uhr nach ihnen stellen.

Und das war wahrscheinlich das einzige, was sie so lange im Spiel gehalten hatte. Zuko konnte um Min _herum_ arbeiten, da er wusste wo er _nicht_ sein sollte. Es gab keine andere Möglichkeit. Min hatte keine Ahnung, wie er mit einem Partner arbeiten sollte.

_Wenigstens nicht mit einem Partner, der kein Erdbändiger ist – _

Erde zitterte nahe seiner Füße. Zuko glitt zur Seite, weg von dem sich öffnenden Spalt, stieß mit seinen Schultern gegen Mins, um ihn vor der ankommenden Gefahr zu warnen.

Min zuckte erschreckt zusammen und Erde brüllte.

_Nein!_

Reflexartig kreuzte er die Klingen vor dem Gesicht, um den Angriff seines eigenen Partners abzuwehren. Er _brauchte_ Feuer, er brauchte ein Schild, aber er _konnte nicht – _

Wasser brach über sie herein.

Zuko hielt den Atem durch die Welle an, erhob sich als sie sich zurück zog, ein paar kleinere leckten noch hungrig an seinen Sandalen. Min lag hustend am Boden, völlig wehrlos. Ihre Gegner waren nicht im Entferntesten so hart getroffen worden. Sie waren feucht und argwöhnisch, aber sie stampften die Füße, um Steine herauf zu reißen, und sie fliegen –

_Nasse Steine._

Zuko wirbelte auf der Stelle, Schwerter zischten, um Wellen hoch zu wirbeln, wie er einen Feuersturm rufen würde. Er schlug zu, ließ Wasser nach Wasser rufen, dürstete nach _Bewegung_ und _Oberflächen-Kreaturen_ und _Leben – _

Stein und Wasser und Körper _froren._

_Ich gewinne._

Es war noch nicht vorbei. Sie atmeten noch. Und es brauchte nur so wenig, um Wasser in keuchende Lungen zu strömen und _alles zu ertränken …_

_Nein!_

Zuko _schob_ Eis zurück zu Wasser, fiel auf die Knie in einer formellen Kapitulation. „Shirong! Shirong, es ist hier!"

„Alle, stopp!", schnappte die Stimme des Agenten, bevor befreite Felsen ihn treffen konnten. „Lee! Wo?"

Wasser _riss_ an ihm, grausam wie der Ozean in einem brauenden Hurrikan. Feinde! Er war von Feinden umgeben. Aber die Gezeiten würden ihn tragen, stark und sicher und für immer. Alles was er tun musste, war in die Kälte zu gleiten...

_Nein! Lass los!_

Stilles, höhnisches Lachen. Kälte und Meereswasser und Grausamkeit und es _hielt_ ihn, so sicher, wie eine gefrorene Springflut. Es zog ihn hinab, versiegelte Hoffnung und Herz in Eis...

_Denk nicht nach. Handele!_

Mit geschlossenen Augen ließ Zuko sein Dao fallen. Er hob die Hände vor den Mund und erinnerte sich an ein anderes tödliches Eismeer. _Atmete._

_Feueratem._

Mit Glück verbargen seine Hände die winzigen Flammen. Wenn nicht...

Zuko atmete wieder, kämpfte gegen die Kälte in seinem Blut an. _Wenn dieses Ding mich fängt, bin ich so oder so tot._

Ein und aus, und Chi fachte innere Flammen zu einem Leuchtfeuer an –

Etwas brach, eine Kette aus Eis zersplitterte. Zuko sackte zusammen, fühlte kaum, wie steinerne Handschuhe ihn auffingen.

„Du bist ja eiskalt." Shirongs Stimme war so kalt wie die eines jeden Kommandanten, der in einen Hinterhalt geraten war. „Wo ist es?"

„Das Wasser", brach Zuko heraus, versuchte sich zu dem Kanal, der in Stein geschnitten war, umzudrehen. „Es... entfernt sich..."

„Wir übernehmen das", sagte Agent Bon grimmig und führte eine grüne Welle an den Seiten des Kanals entlang. „Schaffen sie den Wasserbändiger hier heraus."

Zuko fühlte Shirongs Nicken, hatte aber keine Zeit zusammenzufahren, bevor er über die Schulter des Agenten geworfen wurde. „Ich kann laufen!"

„Na klar doch." Shirongs Haltung veränderte sich und Erde schoss unter ihnen nach oben, Felsen teilte sich vor ihnen, mit einem knirschenden Stöhnen.

_Sonnenlicht._

Es brannte an Zukos Nerven entlang, brannte durch geisterhaften Reste von Eis. Brannte die Kraft der gleichgültigen Grausamkeit des Meeres weg, legte Sorgen und Angst und den Schmerz seine Familie zerbrechen zu sehen frei.

Aber das war _sein_ Schmerz. Nicht dieses fremdartige _Ding_ das vom Wasser aus durch ihn gerissen war und seinen Verbündeten in etwas verwandelt hatte, das sie alle vernichtet hätte.

Zuko klammerte sich an seine Narben und atmete.

* * *

><p>(Shirong, Zuko, Min Palastgarten/ Ba Sing Se)

Zögerliche Schritte erklangen. „Geht es ihm gut?", fragte Min.

Shirong hob eine Augenbraue und nahm Lees Dao an sich, als der Jugendliche es ihm reichte. Der Heiler selbst saß in Reichweite, geschlossene Augen zur Sonne gerichtet und er meditierte, als ob sein Leben davon abhing.

_Und das ist sehr wohl möglich._

„Er ist wieder wärmer und er wandert nicht davon, um sich fressen zu lassen", sagte der Agent sachlich. „Bis jetzt sind das gute Zeichen." Er wischte den Stahl mit einem Stofffetzen ab und klickte die Klingen zusammen. „Ich hoffe, dass er bald wieder klar ist. Jeder Hinweis auf die Natur dieses Kamuyi die wir bekommen können, wird helfen." Doch er hatte den Verdacht, dass Geschwindigkeit nicht länger eine Rolle spielte. Nicht wenn Bon und seine Männer mit leeren Händen zurück gekommen waren.

„Es ist dunkles Wasser", krächzte Lee.

Shirong stieß erleichtert die Luft aus. „Bist du in Ordnung?"

„Mir ist kalt." Lee räusperte sich und öffnete müde Augen, um sich in dem selten benutzten Palastgarten umzuschauen, in dem sie an die Oberfläche gekommen waren. „Aber es ist weg. Es mag kein Sonnenlicht."

Shirong nickte, fügte das der mageren Liste hinzu, was sie von dieser Kreatur wussten. „Was noch?"

„Es fühlte sich wie das Meer an. Als ob man in tiefes Wasser hinab starrt, wo nichts lebt, nicht einmal Algen..." Lee schauderte. „Wie die Mitte des Ozeans. Wo es keinen gibt, der helfen kann. Niemand, den es kümmert, ob man lebt oder stirbt. Man ist _allein._"

„Lockt es so Menschen an?", fragte Shirong ruhig.

Lee hob die Schultern, breitete die Hände aus: _Wie zur Hölle soll ich das wissen?_ „Es hat mich gekriegt als ich – dachte ich wäre unterlegen."

„Als Min dich angegriffen hat", sagte Shirong direkt. _Und du dachtest dass du wirklich allein bist._

„Hey!", protestierte Min. „Er ist derjenige, der von einem Geist gefangen wurde!"

„Welchen Teil von _haltet euren Partner in einem Stück_ hast du nicht verstanden?", sagte Shirong scharf. „Ich wollte aus gutem Grund, dass du mit Lee arbeitest." Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir haben keinen Angriff erwartet, aber wir wussten, dass etwas geschehen könnte. Den Fähigkeiten nach, die du gezeigt hast, dachte ich dass du der fähigste Partner wärst, den Lee haben könnte."

Schweigen. Mins Augen glitten weg und er schluckte.

_Zornig und verlegen,_ urteilte Shirong. _Gut. Du hast Mist gebaut, Min. Lerne daraus._

„Es schnappte mich durch das Wasser", sagte Lee leise. „Es war alles in Ordnung, als ich nur meinen Wasserschlauch benutzt habe. Aber als ich... Angst hatte und nach dem Kanal griff... sonnenloses Wasser. Dort ist es stark. Es – hat versucht mich hinab zu ziehen. _Hinein_. Durch mein Bändigen." Er atmete bewusst gleichmäßig. „Es wollte alle ertränken. Es ist hungrig und kalt und es hat versucht mich – zu _benutzen_, seine Macht um meine zu wickeln..." Lees Stimme verebbte und er erbleichte.

„Was?", fragte Shirong, auf Gefahr aufmerksam.

„Das hat er gemacht." Lees Fäuste ballten sich, Wut glitzerte in feuer-grünen Augen. „_Das_ hat er gemacht, deswegen sind sie gestorben –!"

Der Schlag auf den arglosen Boden schockierte Shirong nicht, doch die Staubmenge, die aufwirbelte, verblüffte ihn. Doch selbst das überraschte ihn nicht so sehr wie die hin und wieder knisternden Worte in Lees plötzlichem Strom von Flüchen. Eine Litanei von seltsamer, vom Meer berührten Worte, die ihn fast Mins unschuldige Ohren zuhalten wollen ließ.

_Oh. Meine Güte. Ein Wasserbändiger, der in Archaismen der Hofsprache der Feuernation flucht._ Die Hälfte davon erkannte Shirong nicht, trotz seines Studiums der merkwürdigen zweiten Sprache dieses Volkes. _Du hast Glück, dass ich schon weiß, wer du bist._

„ – Eltern haben sich wahrscheinlich in einer _mondlosen Mitternacht_ _betrunken _– "

Shirongs Augenbraue stiegen. „Bleib zurück", bedeutete er Min leise, und hob eine warnende Hand, um sicher zu sein, dass der Jugendliche es verstanden hatte. Der Feuernation war Abstammung der Leute wichtig. Dass Lee das implizierte, was er tat – meine Güte, oh ja. „Du hast so etwas schon mal gesehen?", sagte er sachlich.

Lees Fäuste trafen wieder den Boden, Knöchel knochenweiß, Wut stieg von ihm auf, wie ein Hitzeschimmer. Doch er starrte in die Ferne, Zähne zusammengebissen und zerrte seinen Jähzorn zurück, wie eine Ankerkette. „Etwas ähnliches. Einmal." Grüne Augen schlossen sich, riefen eine schmerzhafte Erinnerung herauf. „Ein Wasserbändiger – wollte der Feuernation schaden. Er hat _zugelassen_ dass ein Geist seinen Körper übernahm. Die Schiffe... diese Männer hatten keine Warnung, keine Chance, ich – "

„Sie waren von der _Feuernation_", knurrte Min.

_Schlechte Entscheidung,_ Shirong zog den Kopf ein.

„Es waren Menschen!", loderte Lee. „Als der Drache des Westens die Äußere Mauer durchbrach hat er Leute kapitulieren lassen! Diese – dieses _Ding_ – " Er schluckte und fuhr fort, in seiner Stimme schwang Grauen mit. „Man schaut ins Wasser und alles was man sieht ist zerbrochene Schiffe und zerschmetterte Männer. Und man kann ihnen nicht helfen. Man kann keinem helfen..."

_Er ist auf des Messers Schneide. Hole ihn zurück._ Shirong kniete sich neben dem Heiler und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Es ist vorbei", sagte er leise. „Du lebst. Und du kannst _uns_ helfen, Lee. Wenn etwas wie das hier frei herumläuft, brauchen wir alle Hilfe die wir bekommen können."

„Aber wenn wir es gegen sie einsetzen könnten – ", setzte Min an.

„Sage das _niemals wieder_", sagte Shirong kalt, bohrte seine Augen in die des Jugendlichen, bis Min erbleichte. „Noch besser, vergiss dass diese Unterhaltung je stattgefunden hat. Oder du wirst _vergessen, dass sie je stattgefunden hat._ Hast du mich verstanden?"

„Ja, Sir." Doch Min sah nicht überzeugt aus.

„Er weiß nicht warum." Zorn verrauchte aus Lees Stimme, wurde von Erschöpfung überflutet. „Schätze mal, dass sie die Gesetze des Krieges nicht an der Universität lehren."

„Als ob der Krieg Gesetze hätte", schnaubte Min.

„Oh doch, das hat er", informierte Shirong ihn trocken. _Und natürlich ist es die Feuernation die sie aufschreibt. Und sich daran hält. Größtenteils._ „Das Gesetz, an das Lee denkt, das grundlegendste ist der Grund, weshalb es für Ba Sing Se Selbstmord wäre, ihnen das anzutun, was du vorschlägst. Es wird das _Gesetz der Vergeltung_ genannt." Er hob eine Augenbraue. „Kurz gesagt tut man anderen nicht das an, was man nicht direkt ins Gesicht zurück geschleudert haben will."

„Menschen verwickeln die Geister nicht in unsere Kriege", sagte Lee knapp. „Geister sind _nicht menschlich._ Sie erkennen keine ehrenwerte Kapitulation an; sie erkennen nicht mal jemanden an, der nur versucht wegzulaufen. Wir sollen sie ehren und sie sollen uns in Ruhe unser Leben führen lassen. Größtenteils. Und wenn wir sie entehren sollen sie auf die Menschen los gehen, die die Regeln gebrochen haben. _Diese_ Leute. _Insbesondere._" Seine Stimme senkte sich. „Nicht, dass sie sich in letzter Zeit an die Abmachung gehalten haben."

„Die Definition von _hat die Regeln gebrochen_ kann für einen böswilligen Kamuyi sehr flexibel sein", sagte Shirong trocken. „Im Grunde genommen, Min? Die Feuernation kann nicht wissen, was passiert ist, oder es wäre nichts mehr am Nordpol übrig außer Eis und Asche. Aber sollten sie es je herausfinden – nimmt man mal an, dass sie _wahrscheinlich_ nicht verrückt genug sind, das gleiche Spektakel mit einem Feuergeist zu bringen, würde die Handlung dieses Wasserbändigers die Feuernation dazu zwingen _jeden einzelnen_ Wasserbändiger zu behandeln, als ob er _genau das gleiche_ tun würde."

„Und das heißt, dass die Wasserstämme sterben", sagte Lee rundheraus. „Doch vielleicht glaubst du, dass das etwas Gutes wäre. Würde den Druck auf das Erdkönigreich etwas entlasten. Für eine Weile."

Shirong war erfreut zu sehen, dass Min praktisch aschgrau war. „Aber – sie haben sich nur verteidigt!"

„Woher willst du das wissen?", sagte Lee rau. „Du _warst nicht dort_."

_Aber du warst dort,_ dachte Shirong. _Was ist passiert? Wann? Warum haben wir nicht davon gehört?_

Und warum hatte er das Gefühl, dass er alle Puzzleteilchen in der Hand hielt und nur nicht wusste wie sie zusammenpassten?

„Der Wasserstamm hatte Glück", sagte Lee mehr zu sich selbst. „Die Feuernation sucht schon nach diesem Wasserbändiger. Dringend." Er warf einen Blick zu Shirong. „Wenn dieses Ding mich rein zieht, und ich mich nicht befreien kann – "

„Dann tun wir, was getan werden muss."

Lee nickte, nahm das düstere Versprechen an.

„Und das ist noch etwas, das man bedenken muss, bevor man Geister als Waffen ansieht." Shirong studierte Min. „Der Kamuyi, den wir jagen hätte uns alle getötet. Wie viele des Wasserstamms wurden vernichtet wegen dem, was sie entfesselt haben?"

„Geist oder Feuer, tot ist tot", widersprach Min. Aber er hörte sich nicht überzeugt an.

„Oh, nein", sagte Shirong mit tödlicher Ruhe. „Nein, Min. Wenn du Dai Li sein willst, dann lerne das und lerne es gut. Es gibt schlimmere Schicksale als den Tod. Viel, viel schlimmere."

Er ließ den Jungen ein paar Momente darüber nachdenken. _Ich hoffe er erinnert sich daran_, dachte Shirong, als er einen Palastdiener schnappte, um diesen Min nach draußen führen zu lassen. _Er hat Potential. Aber wenn er nicht an die Konsequenzen denken kann..._ Der Agent seufzte.

Lee, so bemerkte er leicht amüsiert, saß immer noch im Sonnenlicht. Er atmete kontrolliert. „Das ist eine Meditation für Feuerbändiger, nicht wahr?"

Lee schaute zu ihm und wieder weg. „Es hilft."

„Es mag kein Feuer." Shirong nickte und addierte diese Tatsache zu dem Rest. Bei der Schlussfolgerung musste er ein Schaudern unterdrücken. „Haima-jiao."

„Was?"

„Wenn wir das Schlimmste annehmen? Das ist es womit wir es vielleicht zu tun haben." Shirong runzelte die Stirn. „In den Archiven steht nicht viel über sie geschrieben. Sie sind Geister des Meeres und für gewöhnlich sind wir zu weit Inland um sie anzuziehen. Aber zur Zeit von Chin dem Eroberer ist angeblich einer einer Reihe von Schiffswracks in die Seen hinauf gefolgt. Sie sind Gestaltenwandler und Jäger. Normalerweise schnappen sie sich Leute die verirrt sind oder am Ufer stranden oder schon dabei sind zu ertrinken. Und sie hassen Sonnenlicht und Feuer."

„Ich glaube, ich stelle Lampen um Amayas Quelle auf", sagte Lee halb zu sich selbst.

„Kann nicht schaden", bestätigte Shirong. Er hielt inne und warf dem jungen Mann einen konzentrierten Blick zu. „Wer ist der Wasserbändiger?"

Lee zögerte.

Merkwürdig. „Sag mir nicht dass du mit ihm verwandt bist..."

„Nein!" Lee sah entsetzt aus bei diesem Gedanken. Dann wirkte er müde und resigniert. „Nein. Es ist nur... sie würden mir nie glauben." Seine Stimme senkte sich. „Keiner würde das."

_Ich würde dir nicht glauben? Warum sollte ich es nicht – _

Puzzleteile fügten sich zusammen und Shirong betrachtete seine Schlussfolgerungen mit unguter Vorahnung. _Ein Wasserbändiger, nach dem die Feuernation schon sucht. Ein Wasserbändiger, gegen den sie schon längst bereit sind ganze Armeen entgegen zu werfen, um ihn zu zerstören. Ein Wasserbändiger, von dem Lee glaubt, niemand könnte etwas so Schreckliches von ihm glauben..._

_Ein Wasserbändiger, den wir im Inneren Ring selbst Willkommen geheißen haben. Weil er die Feuermarine vernichtet hat._

_Der Avatar._

_Er soll die Brücke zur Geisterwelt sein. Er soll Gleichgewicht zwischen den Nationen schaffen. Er soll Menschen beschützen._

_Er soll sich nicht von den Geistern benutzen lassen. Niemals._

Und doch, falls er Lee Glauben schenkte – und Shirong glaubte Lee – hatte der Avatar genau das getan.

_Und er ist in meiner Stadt. Er wird in meiner Stadt festgehalten._

_Was zur Hölle soll ich nur machen?_

Eins nach dem anderen. „Schaffen wir dich nach Hause."

Lee schüttelte den Kopf mit traurigen Augen. „Die Klinik. Onkel – wird noch nicht zu Hause sein."

Trauer, bemerkte Shirong. „Du hast jemanden verloren."

„Hat das nicht jeder?"

Guter Punkt. „Dann zur Klinik. Ich glaube, du hast etwas, dass ich wieder zurück haben sollte."

Lee spannte sich an, dann zeigte er bewusst Ruhe auf dem Gesicht. „Meister Amaya und ich fanden die Schriftrolle sehr nützlich."

_Du glaubst, dass ich sie dir einfach wegnehmen werde. Wer immer dich vor deinem Onkel in Obhut hatte, hat dich wirklich schäbig behandelt._ „Komm mit mir."

Sie gingen durch Türen und Korridore hinunter, manche von ihnen öffentlich, andere definitiv nicht. Jene Dai Li, die das Glück hatten eine Familie zu haben, wohnten anderswo. Jedoch für die meisten waren Baracken unter dem Palast, in der Nähe ihres Königs gut genug.

Doch Baracken waren nicht die einzigen Räume die es hier unten gab. Shirong führte Lee in eines der Archive und trat beiseite, um den Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht zu sehen.

Überraschung. Staunen, als Lee die Verschlusskappen für Schriftrollen in blau, grün, rot und orange erspähte. Der ganze Raum hätte von der Kraft seines Staunens erleuchtet werden sollen. „Das sind alle..."

„Avatar Kyoshi hat uns sehr gut auf unsere Pflichten vorbereitet." Shirong lächelte befriedigt. „Und seither haben wir unsere Bibliothek erweitert."

Lee grinste und murmelte nahezu unverständlich etwas das sich wie _Piraten_ anhörte. Er betrachtete die Regale voller Schriftrollen mit wilder Sehnsucht. „Haben sie die kopiert?"

Das war eine interessante Frage. Ganz besonders weil er Lee absichtlich eine er älteren Rollen geliehen hatte. „Warum fragst du?"

„Sie sollten Verstecke anlegen. Wenigstens drei oder vier versteckte Bibliotheken. Ein paar außerhalb der Stadt." Lee warf ihm einen ernsten Blick zu. „Das ist der größte Schatz in Ba Sing Se. Er sollte nicht verloren gehen, falls... falls etwas schief läuft."

Shirong lachte auf, leise; und ein weiteres Teil des Puzzles wurde klar in dem Licht dieses Hungers nach _Wissen_. „Deine Besuche beim Haus der Wen haben nicht das geringste mit Min zu tun, oder? Du besuchst Professor Tingzhe."

„Ich mag Geschichte." Ein stilles Lächeln spielte um Lees Lippen. „Es ist ja nicht so, dass ich mir die Universität leisten kann... er gibt mir Unterrichtsstunden. Und ich trainiere Jinhai."

_Verdammt._ Shirongs Blick wurde hart. „Jinhai ist ein Wasserbändiger?"

Lee verzog das Gesicht, nahm die Rüge an. „Ich wollte es ihnen nicht früher erzählen. Ich möchte nicht, dass es Leute erfahren, die ich nicht kenne. Die ganze Familie ist aufgeregt. Ganz besonders Min. Er dachte Jinhai würde ihm die Chancen vermiesen rekrutiert zu werden. Und die Universität..."

„Wenn sie es wüssten, müsste sich die Familie auf harte Zeiten einstellen", gab Shirong zu. "Aber du weißt, dass der Junge in Gefahr ist."

„Sie haben keine Quelle, Jinhai ist sechs Jahre alt und darf nicht hinaus, wenn es dunkel ist und er bändigt mit heißem Wasser", gestand Lee offen. „Er ist wahrscheinlich sicherer als ich. _Er_ wurde nie von den Geistern markiert. Und Suyin würde dem Bastard wahrscheinlich einen brennenden Speer in den Rachen rennen."

Das waren alles vernünftige Argumente. Und doch. „Nächstes Mal sag es mir, wenn es etwas gibt, dass ich wissen muss. Wir haben dich beinahe verloren. Weißt du noch?"

„Sie haben Recht", gab Lee zu. „Es tut mir Leid. Ich baue Mist, wenn ich überrascht werde."

Und erzählt zu bekommen, dass da draußen ein Geist war der Wasserbändiger fraß zählte definitiv als Überraschung. Nun gut. „Denk es nächstes mal durch." Shirong ließ ein leichtes Lächeln zu. „Und was Verstecke für Schriftrollen angeht... Ich denke, dass es dort wo du her kommst, keine erdbändigenden Drucker gibt." Er wartete ab, beobachtete ihn.

„Exakte Kopien", erkannte Lee. „So genau wie man es dem was man sieht nachbändigen kann. Und wenn man Druckblöcke macht..." Entzücken blühte in den grünen Augen auf.

„Wir haben viel mehr gemacht als nur ein paar Verstecke", stimmte Shirong trocken zu. „Wenn du glaubst, dass du hier mit leeren Händen fortgehst, während da draußen ein tödlicher Kamuyi umgeht, dann bist du verrückt."

Doch, während Lee beinahe Lächelte, gab es noch eine Sache, die dem Agenten keine Ruhe ließ.

_Was zur Hölle hast du am Nordpol gemacht?_

* * *

><p>(Iroh, Zuko Wohnung/ Ba Sing Se)

„Ich habe Abendessen gekocht, Onkel Mushi."

Iroh setzte seinen Reisekorb und Hut ab und nickte. _Aha. Wir werden genauer als normal überwacht. _Er dachte, dass er ein paar Schatten auf nahe gelegenen Dächern verdächtigte. „Das schätze ich sehr, Neffe."

„... Ich vermisse ihn auch."

„Ich weiß, dass er dir auch fehlt." Iroh lächelte traurig und trat für eine brüchige Umarmung heran. „Ich weiß es doch." Er schaute in besorgte Augen. „Was ist geschehen?"

„Es ist nicht – " Zuko sah den Blick in seinen Augen und duckte den Kopf. „Etwas hat versucht mich dazu zu bringen Leute zu ermorden..."

„Haima-jiao", sagte Iroh nachdenklich, einige Zeit später, nach einer stockenden Erklärung und einem etwas überkochten Abendessen. „Der-dich-in-den-Tod-lockt. Ja, ich habe von ihnen gehört." Er runzelte die Stirn, während er seinen Bart strich. „Er muss von der Chamäleon-Bucht gekommen sein. Die westliche Route wäre viel zu kalt."

„Aber es ist dunkles Wasser", warf Zuko ein.

„Es ist ein Geist von der Dunkelheit des Ozeans, ja", nickte Iroh. „Doch wenn die Geschichten wahr sind, dann ist seine Kälte nicht die des Eises, sondern stammt von einer leblosen Leere. Es ist ein Geist der Wüsten des Meeres, von warmem Wasser, warmen Ozeanen, die die reiche Vielfalt der Pole und Meeresströmungen vermissen. Der Haima-jiao lauert unterhalb der Berührung der Sonne, ewig danach hungernd, was er nicht haben kann. Doch wenn das große Feuer sich zurück zieht, schaut er zu den Ufern und hasst." Er nickte während er Texte, die er vor Jahren studiert hatte ins Gedächtnis rief. „Feuer ist sein Feind. Feuer und Familie. Er verspricht ein Ende der Schmerzen – doch das Ende, das er meint ist ewig. Er lügt, Neffe. Vergiss das nie."

„Ich wusste, dass es Lügen sein mussten, aber..." Zuko schluckte. „Ich wusste nicht, dass Geister so etwas tun können."

„Die meisten sind nicht dazu imstande", versicherte ihm Iroh. „Weshalb Agent Shirong möglicherweise richtig liegt, bedauerlicherweise. Ein Haima-jiao hätte die Macht, Wasser gegen dich zu wenden." Er seufzte. „Die meisten Geister haben diese Macht nicht... und die meisten Bändiger, selbst jene, die von den Geistern berührt sind, sind nicht machtvoll genug, um so verwundbar zu sein."

„Ich bin nicht mächtig."

_Wie wenig ihr doch wisst._ „Du hast die Entschlossenheit Fleisch und Knochen über den Punkt hinaus zu treiben an dem andere scheitern und vergehen", sagte Iroh unumwunden. „Dein Wille ist stärker als dein Körper." Er lächelte schief. „Für gewöhnlich ist das ein Vorteil."

„Perfekt", grummelte Zuko. „Also, wie bekämpft man dieses Ding? Salz wird es nur zum Lachen bringen."

„Mit Feuer und mit Familie", sagte Iroh fest. Er packte die Schulter des jungen Mannes. „Du bist niemals allein, Neffe. Es gibt jene, die dich lieb haben und dir Gutes wollen. Und es sind nicht nur ich selbst und Meister Amaya. Huojin, Luli, Tingzhe, Meixiang; sogar die junge Suyin und Jinhai. Du bist ihnen wichtig. Selbst wenn ich verloren wäre, würden sie sich um dich kümmern."

Zuko sah nicht überzeugt aus.

_Ich schätze ich kann es ihm nicht verübeln. Er weiß nicht, dass einige von ihnen die Wahrheit wissen. Und während wir beobachtet werden, kann ich es ihm nicht sagen._

Doch der junge Mann seufzte und versuchte seine Zweifel zur Seite zu schieben. „Ich vermisse ihn auch", sagte Zuko leise. „Und – ich weiß nicht, ob heute ein guter Tag ist, es ihnen zu sagen, doch als ich ertrank ..."

_Ping sagt, Lu Ten ist nett._ Dem Tod nahe zu sein, hieß der Geisterwelt nahe zu sein. „Erzähle es mir", sagte Iroh sanft. „Erzähle mir alles."

* * *

><p><span>Autor-Notizen:<span> Haima-jiao : See-Pferd/ schuppiger Drache. Basiert entfernt auf dem keltischen _each usige_ (Wasserpferd). Das ist ein wirklich übles Mistvieh.

Übersetzer-Notizen: Der Beinahme, den Vathara dem Haima-jiao gegeben hat lautet im Englischen 'lurer', das auf dem Verb 'to lure' – locken basiert, aber ein Substantiv ist im Deutschen daraus nicht so leicht abzuleiten. Da aber im Kanon wenigstens ein Geist vorhanden ist, dessen Beinahme als Phrase angegeben wird, habe ich das für die Übersetzung als Beispiel genommen und daraus 'Der-dich-in-den-Tod-lockt' gemacht.


	16. Chapter 16

Autor-Notizen: Ja, Zuko weiß sehr wohl, dass die Feuermarine am Nordpol wirklich nichts Gutes im Schilde führte. Technisch gesehen hatte Min völlig Recht damit, dass der Wasserstamm sich nur verteidigt hat. _Allerdings_, bedeuten Zuko seine Leute sehr viel. Und seine Wut auf jemand anderen zu projizieren ist eine sehr menschliche Reaktion wenn man sich _schrecklich schuldig_ fühlt. Und das tut Zuko. Denn, wenn da nicht ein gewisser maskierter Eindringling gewesen wäre, der Zhaos Plänen einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht hat, dann hätte es Aang nie zum Nordpol geschafft, oder?

* * *

><p><span>Kapitel 16:<span>

(Toph/ Unterer Ring/ Ba Sing Se/ Episode: 'Geschichten aus Ba Sing Se: Tophs Geschichte')

_Ich lasse mich nie wieder von Katara zu 'nem Mädchentag überreden. Nie. Wieder._

Die Begegnung mit diesen grässlichen Mädchen am vorherigen Tag brannte immer noch, während Toph zu dem besseren Ende des Unteren Ringes schritt, auf der Jagd nach Wahrheit in einer Stadt die auf Lügen erbaut war. Und sie hoffte, dass sie es wissen würde, wenn sie sie spürte.

„Ich suche nach Steinarbeiten", hatte sie der Joo Dee gesagt, die sie gegenwärtig überwachte, als sie fort gegangen war. „Gebäude, Meiseleien, Brunnen... ich weiß es wenn ich es spüre", hatte sie gesagt, als diese gruselig lächelnde Frau versucht hatte sie zu unterbrechen. „Der Avatar muss das beste Training im Erdbändigen haben. Ich kann mich nicht einfach zurück lehnen und Aang alles beibringen, was ich weiß. Ich muss weiter Ausschau halten. Vielleicht stolpere ich ja über eine Technik, die ich noch nicht kenne."

Das alles war wahr. Nichts davon hatte die Frau und ihre Dai Li Freunde davon abgehalten ihr trotzdem zu folgen. Aber das passte Toph ganz gut.

_Ich bin die größte Erdbändigerin der ganzen Welt. Wir sehen schon, wer hier am stursten sein kann._

Und jetzt war sie hier, Stunden später, und trat in die Kühle eines Ladens für Steinschnitzereien. Sie streckte ihr Bändigen aus und Toph spürte Marmor, Achate, Bergkristall... und Jade. _Okay!_

„Dürfen wir ihnen helfen, Miss?"

„Sie dürfen." Toph nickte zu dem Besitzer und hielt eines der Schmuckstücke hoch, die sie und Katara benutzt hatten um sich auf diese schreckliche Feier zu schleichen. Es war schwierig gewesen klare Antworten zu bekommen in den Momenten in denen sie ziemlich sicher war, unbeobachtet zu sein. „Ich möchte mit Luli sprechen."

„Dieses Stück sieht nicht so aus, als ob es repariert werden müsste... möchten sie ein Zweitstück anfertigen lassen?"

„Ich suche nach einem _Schnitzer_", sagte Toph ungeduldig. „Sie hat was interessantes mit dem Fehler in dieser Jade gemacht und ich will sie darüber ausfragen."

„Es ist kein Fehler in dieser Jade – "

„Da ist kein Fehler, den _sie_ sehen können", sagte Toph spitz. „Glauben sie mir, ich kann ihn spüren. Aber sie hat es geschafft diesen Fehler in das Stück hinein zu arbeiten. Ich will wissen wie sie das gemacht hat." Sie zog ihre besten hochgeborenen Manieren und faltete die Arme. „Sie beide werden für ihre Zeit entschädigt."

„... Hier entlang, Ma'am."

Die Wohnungen waren im Aalbett-Stil gebaut, bemerkte Toph, während sie dem Eigentümer durch den Laden folgte, in den Wohnbereich seiner Familie und hinaus in einen Garten voller Kinder, die kicherten und zwischen Bereichen von grün riechenden Dingen lernten. Ihre Füße sagten ihr, dass die Wände vor ihnen das Spiegelbild des Gebäudes formten, das sie gerade verlassen hatte. Der Garten war das Zentrum eines ganzen Wohnblocks, mit Läden, die auf die Straßen hinaus führten und Behausungen sicher dazwischen eingebettet.

_Verängstigte Leute. Ich mag diese Stadt nicht. Ganz und gar nicht._

Katara und Sokka und Aang brauchten vielleicht eine Pause, nachdem sie über den halben Erdball gescheucht worden waren. Aber sie war das nicht und sie hatte sich dem Haufen angeschlossen um _Abenteuer_ zu erleben. Um über neue Arten von Böden zu laufen. Um Steine zu bändigen, die sie noch nie zuvor gefühlt hatte, sie gegen wirkliche Bösewichter einzusetzen, nicht nur Gegner im Ring. Und ja, sogar um blind und durstig durch Wüsten zu marschieren, ohne zu wissen, ob sie lebendig wieder heraus kommen würden. Ihre Eltern hatten sie wie eine blinde Porzellanpuppe behandelt und sie hatte _raus_ gewollt.

Und was hatte Aang gemacht? Er hatte sie in eine belagerte Stadt gebracht, wo niemand ihnen _zuhörte_. Und jetzt wartete er einfach und hoffte Appa zu finden und den Erdkönig dazu zu bringen seine Petition überhaupt zu lesen, während man nicht einmal Augen brauchte, um zu sehen, dass Long Feng hier das Sagen hatte. Und der wollte nicht das geringste mit irgendwelchen Invasionsplänen zu tun haben.

Avatar oder nicht, Aang war ein Luftbändiger. Er würde alles tun, nur nicht sich einem Problem direkt stellen.

_Und ich weiß noch nicht, was wir hier am Besten tun sollen,_ gestand sich Toph ein, während sie ihre Füße sorgfältig auf Kies platzierte. _Ich könnte ein paar Köpfe einschlagen, aber wenn die anderen nicht direkt hinter mir sind, was nützt das dann? Und Aang geht nirgendwo hin ohne Appa._

Es musste einen Ausweg geben. Sie musste nur herausfinden, wen sie unter Steinen begraben musste, um ihn zu finden.

„Luli!", sagte der Ladenbesitzer fröhlich, während sie sich einer Oase relativer Ruhe zwischen den Kindern näherten. Und Schatten, erkannte Toph, als sie die plötzliche Kühle in der Luft spürte. „Diese junge Dame möchte dir ein paar Fragen über das Stein-Schnitzen stellen." Der Bewegung seiner Füße nach rieb er vergnügt die Finger, um Münzen anzudeuten.

_Idiot. Ich bin blind, nicht blöd._ „Ich bin Toph Bei Fong, von der Bei Fong Familie", sagte Toph mit ihrer besten hochgeboren Haltung, zusammen mit dem sachlichen Anstrich eines Händlers, der mit einem anderen handelte. „Ich habe spezifische Fragen im Zusammenhang mit diesem Stück." Sie hielt die Haarnadel hoch. „Ich glaube, dass es wenigstens eine halbe Stunde ihrer Zeit in Anspruch nehmen wird."

Toph spürte, wie der Besitzer ein enttäuschtes Gesicht machte, als der Wichtigtuer erkannte, dass er nicht so lange von seinem Laden fern bleiben konnte. Sie verbarg ein Grinsen, als er etwas stotterte, das beflissen höflich sein sollte. Als seine Schritte davon getrampelt waren grinste sie Luli an. „Ist er immer so schlimm?"

Luli kicherte und senkte ihre Stimme zu einem verschwörerischen Flüstern. „Manchmal? Da ist er noch viel schlimmer." Sie pfiff und vier paar jüngere Füße kamen von verschiedenen Bereichen des Gartens herbei geflitzt. „Toph Bei Fong, das sind meine Töchter, Lim und Daiyu..."

„Hi", kam von jemandem, der in ihrem Alter war und „Eek!" von einem Mädchen ein paar Jahre jünger –

„Bist du blind?"

Und diese Stimme war _viel_ jünger und hörte sich wie ein kleiner Junge an. Doch Toph war sich nicht ganz sicher.

„Jinhai!", kam die Stimme eines älteren Mädchens, die wahrscheinlich in Kataras Alter war. „Bitte verzeihen sie meinem kleine Bruder, Lady Bei Fong. Wir versuchen ständig ihm Manieren beizubringen, aber da ist noch nichts hängen geblieben."

Das hörte sich an wie etwas das Katara sagen würde. Doch da war noch etwas anderes in ihrer Stimme, das die Erdbändigerin die Ohren spitzen ließ. So etwas hatte sie schon irgendwo gehört, irgendwo... „Hey, wenigstens erkennt er die Wahrheit, wenn er sie sieht." Toph streckte die Hand aus. „Toph. Ihr könnt mich duzen."

„Suyin." Das Mädchen schüttelte Hände mit einem _guten_ Griff, nicht mit diesem schwächlichen kleinen Flattern, das die obere Klasse von Ba Sing Se schätzte. „Lass dich nicht von uns stören, wir sind nur zu Besuch."

„Och", murmelte Jinhai.

Das hörte sich so an, als ob da eine Geschichte dahinter steckte. Aber es klang auch, als ob selbst Jinhai misstrauisch genug war, sie nicht einem komplett Fremden zu erzählen. Toph grinste etwas und wendete sich Luli zu. „Sie sind keine Bändigerin. Das hier wurde geschnitzt. Also, wie haben sie den Fehler gefunden?"

„Nun... zuerst ist das Bergapfel Jade", sagte Luli sachlich, während die Kinder wieder davon stoben. „Es hat eine wunderbare Farbe, aber vieles davon hat Fehler. Oft direkt im besten Grün..."

Toph setzte sich auf einen erhobenen Steinhocker und hörte zu wie ein Experte von Steinen redete. _Das_ war es was sie Aang beibringen musste. Man konnte nicht einfach die Techniken lernen und glauben, dass man alles wusste. Man musste sein Element studieren. Es untersuchen, damit spielen. Ihm _zuhören_. Und man musste Leuten zuhören, die wussten was sie taten, egal ob sie Bändiger waren oder nicht.

„... anstatt den Fehler heraus zu schneiden und ein einem großen Stück ein unschönes Loch zu geben, klopfte ich einen Schnitt hinein, um den Fehler zu verbreitern und ihn aufklaffen lassen", endete Luli sachlich. „Die Farbe die übrig war, ist nicht die beste, aber es gefällt mir, wie ich es in von der Sonne besprenkelte Blätter schnitzen konnte..." Ihre Stimme verebbte.

„Ich kann das spüren", sagte Toph schlicht. „Naja, ich kann spüren, dass der Stein unterschiedlich ist." Sie berührte die sich windende Weintraube. „Da sind verschiedene Arten von Erde. Die eine ist eher hier und weniger hier üben."

Lulis Finger berührten ihre und die Jade. „Das ist Dunkelgrün." Ein kleines Stück links. „Das hier ist heller und geht fast in hellbraun über. Und hier ist es wieder dunkel – warte. Komm hier herüber." Sie ging in die Sonne und hielt einen blattbestandenen Stiel, der noch immer nach Minze roch. „Befühle das Blatt. Da wo es warm ist, das ist Sonne, das ist Hellgrün. Dort, wo es kühler ist, das ist dunkleres Grün. Wo du es vertrocknet fühlst – das ist Braun."

Toph strich ihre Finger über die Minze und erinnerte sich an lange Stunden, die sie im Garten auf dem Landgut ihrer Familie verbracht hatte. Sie wusste, wie sich Pflanzen anfühlten. Aber wie sie aussahen... _Du bist blind_, hatte ihre Mutter immer gesagt. Und, _es tut mir Leid_.

Keiner hatte je versucht ihr etwas zu zeigen. Sie so sehen zu lassen, wie sie etwas sahen.

„Also kannst du verschiedene Arten von Erde in einem Stein spüren?" Luli hüpfte fast wo sie stand, als sie die Minze hielt. „Professor Tingzhe würde es lieben, darüber zu fachsimpeln. Tinzhe Wen. Er ist ein Erdbändiger und Archäologe an der Universität von Ba Sing Se? Er ist der Vater von Jinhai und Suyin. Ich habe sie heute hier, weil Meixiang mit irgendwelchem Papierkram für den Unterricht von Jia und Min beschäftigt ist. Ehrlich, ich weiß nicht, wie sie da drüben irgendwas zustande bekommen. Sie muss schon mindestens ein Dutzend Mal erklärt haben, dass die Kinder Bai nicht wirklich kannten – "

„Ich weiß nicht, ob das so eine gute Idee wäre", gestand Toph. „Ich bin allein hierher gekommen, aber ich wette, dass ich mir eine Joo Dee einfange wenn ich versuche, die Universität noch einmal zu besuchen."

Lulis Herzschlag beschleunigte sich. „Du... bist in der Stadt zu Besuch."

Toph senkte ihre Stimme. „Ja. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich im Moment beobachtet werde – "

„Das wirst du." Es war fast ein Wispern. „Jinhai wird beobachtet."

Der Junge? Warum? „Seid ihr in Schwierigkeiten? Ich könnte helfen – "

„Ich _lebe_ mit Schwierigkeiten." Toph konnte Lulis Grinsen spüren, trotz ihrer Angst. „Mein Ehemann ist in der Stadtwache."

Ein massives Gähnen zerteilte die Luft von Lulis Wohnung aus. „Höre ich hier, wie jemand meinen guten Namen verleumdet?"

„Ich sage nur die Wahrheit", schmunzelte Luli. „Toph mag die Wahrheit. Toph? Das ist mein Mann Huojin."

Kräftige Schritte auf Kies erklangen. Das Schwanken eines Nicken. „Schön dich kennen zu lernen, Miss Toph."

Und sie konnte es wieder hören, in seiner Stimme, wie bei Suyin und Jinhai. So wie sie es in wenigstens der Hälfte der Kinder hier in diesem Garten hören konnte. „Sie sind – "

Toph biss sich auf die Lippen, bevor sie es sagen konnte. Huojin. _Feuer-Metall_. Der Name war vom Erdkönigreich, aber die Bedeutung und der Akzent …

_Du bist von der Feuernation._

„Sie hören sich nicht so an wie die anderen Leute, die ich in der Stadt gehört habe", sagte sie stattdessen.

„Meine Eltern waren Flüchtlinge", sagte Huojin neutral. „Wir kamen hierher als ich sechs Jahre alt war." Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Man kann's immer noch hören, was? Man stelle sich das vor."

Und er war nervös, ein bisschen, aber er log nicht. Hm.

„Das ist ein seltsamer Platz, um ihn alleine zu besuchen", überlegte Huojin. „Diese Stadt ist kein guter Ort für ein einzelnes Kind. Ich hatte Glück. Heilerin Amaya nahm mich auf, als meine Eltern weg waren." Er bewegte sich etwas, beäugte sie offensichtlich. „Du hast Leute, zu denen du gehen kannst, nicht wahr?"

„Es geht mir gut." Toph machte ein böses Gesicht. „Ich kann auf mich selbst aufpassen."

„Ich frag ja nur. Es sah nur so aus, als ob du dir Sorgen machst, das ist alles. Und glaub mir, selbst in der Wache ist es gut, Leute zu haben, die man um Unterstützung fragen kann."

Toph lächelte halb. „Sie hören sich wie Onkel an." Auf mehr als eine Art. „Mir geht es gut. Ich muss nur über etwas nachdenken."

„Steine?", sagte Luli trocken. „Oder über jemanden mit einem steinharten Kopf?"

„Hey!", protestierte Huojin. „Die Bemerkung nehme ich dir übel."

Toph kicherte.

„Du bist so stur wie die Mauer, und wir beide wissen es", sagte Luli liebevoll. „Also, jetzt wo du wach bist, Schlafmütze... holst du dir vor der Arbeit Tee? Oder soll ich gehen und Mushi nach Einzelheiten ausquetschen?"

„Weißt du", sagte Huojin zweifelnd, „es ist tatsächlich möglich, dass Lee ein paar Tage ohne Katastrophe übersteht."

„Rede dir das nur ein."

„Wer ist Lee?", fragte Toph neugierig.

„Ein wandelndes Katastrophengebiet", sagte Luli fröhlich. „Armer Junge!"

„Luli", stöhnte Huojin.

„Er ist ein Wasserbändiger", fuhr die Steinschnitzerin fort. „Amayas Lehrling. Er ist ein wirklich netter junger Mann..."

„Aber wenn Schwierigkeiten Blitze wären, dann hat irgendwer den Jungen auf eine Bergspitze verfrachtet, mitten in einem Gewitter und in Kupferdraht verschnürt", sagte Huojin belustigt. „So! Muss ich unsere kleinen Engel dazu terrorisieren ihre Hausaufgaben fertig zu machen oder kommen sie nach ihrer Mutter und sind verantwortungsvoll gewesen?"

„Sie sind so verantwortungsvoll wie du, Liebster."

„Oh, Geister, nicht das. Wir sind alle verdammt." Eine schnelle Umarmung und Huojin stürmte in die Büsche. „Okay! Wer hat seine Hefte in Ordnung gebracht?"

Toph lauschte wehmütig den kindlichen Rufen. Es machte ihr nichts aus ein Einzelkind zu sein. Ehrlich. Aber manchmal...

„Weißt du, wenn du genug gedacht hast und du Hilfe brauchst, sind wir genau hier", bot Luli an. „Dafür ist die Wache da. Und mein Mann hat eines der größten Herzen darin. Und den härtesten Kopf." Sie schmunzelte. „Aber manchmal ist es genau das, was man braucht."

Entschlossenheit. Ja, das war die Feuernation. „Sie haben Recht", sagte Toph nachdenklich. „Manchmal ist es das." Sie erhob sich und verbeugte sich höflich. „Danke. Das hat wirklich geholfen."

Nachdem die Rechnung beglichen war, machte sich Toph auf den Weg zurück in den Oberen Ring und schabte ihre Füße über Stein, als sie über Elemente nachdachte und Long Feng und darüber in einer Stadt festzusitzen, die sich mehr und mehr nach einer Zielscheibe anfühlte.

_Aang ist ein Luftbändiger. Er versucht um Probleme herum zu huschen. Er wird auf keinen Fall sich Long Feng direkt vornehmen. Katara, Sokka – sie sind Wasser. Er denkt sich einen Plan aus und sie greift die Bösewichte von der Seite an. Nur hat sich Long Feng schon um die Seiten gekümmert also klappt das auch nicht. Und ich? Ich bin vielleicht die größte Erdbändigerin, die es je gegeben hat, aber da sind echt viele Dai Li._

_Wir müssen etwas tun, von dem keiner von uns wirklich weiß, wie es geht. Wir müssen attackieren._

… _Wir brauchen Feuer._

Onkel. Geister, sie gäbe viel darum jetzt Onkel hier zu haben. Himmel, sie nähme sogar Sparky. Zuko hatte vielleicht ein haarsträubendes Temperament, aber er wusste so sicher wie die Berge, wie er auf etwas, das größer und böser war als er, losging. Er war in den _Nordpol_ geschlichen. Der Palast des Erdkönigs konnte nicht viel schwieriger sein.

_Träum weiter Toph. Onkel ist der Drache des Westens, weißt du noch? Die ganze Armee hat wahrscheinlich den Befehl ihn sofort zu pulverisieren, wenn sie ihn sehen. Unmöglich ist er in Ba Sing Se._

Zu dumm. Trotzdem, wenn Huojin von der Feuernation war und diese anderen Kinder sich so anhörten wie seine Kinder...

_Vielleicht können wir hier doch etwas Feuer finden._

Das war etwas über das es sich nachzudenken lohnte. Nachdem sie Aang mit einer weiteren Übung in den Boden gestampft hatte.

* * *

><p>(Shirong, Zuko, Iroh Wohnung/ Ba Sing Se)

_Noch eine langweilige Nacht,_ dachte Shirong, als er auf einem ausgewählten Dach im Schatten einer Zisterne hockte. Er zog seine Uniform etwas fester um sich, als eine Abendbrise von den Seen her wehte. _Aber an Langeweile ist nichts auszusetzen. Wenn man die Alternative bedenkt._

Nicht zu wissen wo der Geist war, das war das Problem. Jeder war nervös. So sehr sie auch suchten, der Kamuyi hielt sich stur außer Sichtweite. Allerdings hatten sie _Hinweise_ auf die Kreatur gefunden. Verdammt noch mal.

Es brauchte Vorstellungskraft und unschöne Erfahrung um die von Fischen angefressenen Fleischklumpen, die am Ufer von Laogai angeschwemmt wurden zu erkennen. Für jene, die diese Erfahrung hatten... die zerfetzte Leber war sowohl Drohung als auch brennender Ansporn, Schädel zu zerbrechen.

_Dieses Ding frisst Menschen,_ dachte Shirong düster, während er die Pfeife befingerte, die er bei sich hatte um Unterstützung herbei zu rufen. _Und das direkt über unseren Köpfen._

In dieser Nacht bewachten _viele_ wütende Dai Li das Seeufer.

_Nicht dass es dort auftauchen wird. Nicht wenn es sich durch die unterirdischen Wasserwege bewegt._ Shirong schnitt eine düstere Grimasse. _Geister, soll es nur so arrogant bleiben. Soll es nur denken, dass es uns weiter verhöhnen kann. Wenn es gelernt hat sich durch artesisches Wasser zu bewegen, dann kann es überall hin gehen – _

Irdene Ziegeln zitterten in seinen Sinnen, als ein vertrautes Gewicht die Mauer erkletterte und sich auf das Dach in eine Hocke hoch zog. „Halten sie ein Auge auf die Nachbarschaft oder nur auf mich?"

Shirong starrte Lee an, überrascht. „Äh, nun..."

„Weil, wenn es nur ich bin, Onkel und ich wollen gleich die Landkarten ausbreiten. Und er hat Tee gemacht."

„Die Landkarten ausbreiten?", wiederholte Shirong verwirrt.

„Wollen sie helfen interessante Orte auszusuchen, oder nicht?"

„Interessant? Inwiefern interessant?" Irgendetwas hing heute Nacht in der Welt entschieden schief. Leute kamen nicht einfach so auf einen Dai Li zu!

„Kommen sie herein. Onkel meint, dass sie etwas Ginseng in ihrem Oolong probieren möchten."

Etwas benommen folgte Shirong Lee hinab.

Und ja, Mushis Teemischungen waren schmackhaft.

_Merkwürdig. Höchst merkwürdig._ „Woher wusstest du, dass ich da oben war?" Shirong entsann sich, was auf dem Dach war und er fügte hinzu: „Die Zisterne?"

„Ich bin nicht so gut mit Wasser", sagte Lee trocken. „Irgendjemand musste da draußen sein. Ich habe nur Ausschau gehalten."

„Ich bin etwas zu alt, um auf Dächer zu klettern." Mushi lächelte, als er eine Weltkarte auf dem Tisch ausrollte.

_Na klar doch_, dachte Shirong sardonisch. Zugegeben, Mushi wirkte, als ob er vor ein paar Monaten etwas mehr Gewicht auf den Rippen gehabt hätte, doch nach allem, was er von Lee gesehen hatte? Wenn der Mann auf dem Dach sein wollte, dann wäre er dort.

_Also gerieten sie vor ein paar Monaten in Schwierigkeiten. Ich frage mich was – Oh._

Wenn Lee gesehen hatte, wie der Avatar die Invasionsflotte der Feuermarine vernichtete – ja, zwei Kolonisten, die das überlebten hätten dann tief in der Klemme gesteckt. Die einzige Überraschung war nur, dass sie es überstanden hatten.

_Einzelheiten. Ich will Einzelheiten._

Doch er konnte es nicht riskieren zu fragen. Wenn Lee ihm noch nicht genug vertraute um ihm vom Avatar zu erzählen – dann vertraute ihm Lee einfach nicht genug. Noch nicht.

_Halte die Augen offen und sei geduldig._

Einfach nur eingeladen zu werden, war ein Schritt nach vorne. Auch wenn es etwas überwältigend war. Wie viele Leute in Ba Sing Se würden freiwillig einen Dai Li zum Tee einladen?

_Das ist irgendwie angenehm._

Und es war auch eine ausgezeichnete Gelegenheit, das Paar vor ihm einzuschätzen. Man konnte von dem was in ihren Wohnungen war viel über Leute erfahren, oder aus dem was nicht dort war.

_Es ist kahl hier drin, von Mushis Bonsai mal abgesehen. Ich weiß, sie verdienen nicht viel, aber die meisten Leute würden ein bisschen dafür ausgeben, ihre Wohnung etwas zu verschönern._

Da waren keine Wandbehänge. Keine wunderlichen kleinen Laternen oder feine Kleidung war zu sehen. Aber wenn das, was da diskret in Lees Schlafbereich geschoben war keine zwei gepackte Reisetaschen waren, würde er seinen Hut essen.

Und dann war da die Landkarte. Es war keine aufwändige Karte. Shirong hatte größere und kunstvollere in den Häusern der Adeligen im Inneren Ring gesehen. Aber nach allem was er wusste war das eine _genaue_ Karte. Solche waren nicht billig.

_Sie kommen mit Hängen und Würgen zurecht und sie haben ihre Ressourcen dazu gebraucht, um wieder fliehen zu können._

Das alles bedeutete, dass Lee nicht paranoid war. Etwas Schlimmes war ihnen zugestoßen... und sie glaubten, dass es wieder geschehen könnte.

Was Shirongs Gedanken direkt zum Nordpol und seiner arglosen Stadt zurück führte und was um alles in der Welt sollte er machen, wenn der Haima-jiao sich an den _Avatar_ hängte...?

Ein paar der Notizen auf der durchsichtigen Überhaut der Karte drangen endlich ein und Shirong musste seine Augenbrauen daran hindern, nach oben zu klettern. Kleine Berichtigungen, welche Häfen ausgebaggert werden mussten, wessen Streitkräfte wo und wann gesehen worden waren... „Wart ihr an all diesen Orten?"

„Wir waren an vielen Orten", sagte Mushi großzügig. Er zeigte auf die große Bucht von Insel Kyoshi. „Der Unagi hier könnte es mit eurer Seeschlange aufnehmen. Er frisst junge Elefanten-Kois... und den einen oder anderen unvorsichtigen Schwimmer."

„Ich habe schon immer gehört, dass diese Leute verrückt sind", murmelte Shirong.

„Warum?", bohrte Lee nach. „Weil sie ihren Frauen das Kämpfen beibringen?"

„Weil sie glaubten, dass sie sich aus dem Krieg heraushalten könnten", sagte Shirong ruhig. „Abgeschieden zu sein hilft nur für eine Weile. Und sie haben keine Mauern, die sie schützen." _Der Nordpol hatte Mauern – nein. Frag nicht. Noch nicht._ „Also... was macht einen Ort _interessant_?"

„Ah." Mushi neigte den Kopf. „Diese Frage muss noch diskutiert werden." Er berührte eine große Insel im Südosten. „Der Östliche Lufttempel."

Für einen Moment konnte Shirong seinen Ohren nicht trauen. „Sie wollen einen Lufttempel besuchen? Da kann doch keiner hinauf!"

„Sagt der Erdbändiger." Lee grinste. „Man kann, wenn man wirklich will." Er blätterte durch einen Stapel handgeschriebener Notizen. „Ich weiß nicht. Er liegt in der Nähe, aber man muss die Chamäleon-Bucht durchqueren und da werden Flotten kämpfen. Wenn sie es nicht schon tun. Und es liegt im Osten. Das ist ein langer Weg für die Leute."

„Ein Argument das gegen den größten Teil der Ostküste spricht", bemerkte Mushi. „Ich entsinne mich auch, dass die Wälder nicht von der Art sind, die wir günstig finden würden und die Niederschläge sind anders als hier und im Westen. Das ergäbe ein unnötiges Hindernis." Sein Finger bewegte sich nach Süden und Westen, zurück auf den Hauptkontinent. „Gaoling."

„Das ist ein besserer Platz." Lee nickte und folgte der Küste von der Chamäleon-Bucht nach Westen. „Wir müssten immer noch durch die Bucht kommen und es ist eine längere Reise das erste Mal, aber wir müssten diese Küstengewässer nur einmal durchqueren. Es ist so fern von strategisch wichtig wie man kommen kann. Das würde helfen." Er runzelte die Stirn. „Aber es ist eine ruhige Gegend, also gibt es dort viele Menschen. Was es wieder schwierig machen könnte."

„Und doch, ein möglicher Ort", bemerkte Mushi. „Insel Kyoshi."

„Zu klein", erklärte Lee und starrte seinen Onkel an. „Und ich denke mal, dass sie sich an uns erinnern werden."

„Sehr wohl möglich", bestätigte Mushi, während purer Schalk in seinen grünen Augen funkelte.

„Es war nicht meine Schuld!"

Mushi zog eine graue Augenbraue hoch.

„Ich – aber er – aber sie haben nicht..." Worte versagten Lee und er barg seinen Kopf stöhnend in den Händen.

„Was ist ihnen auf Insel Kyoshi zugestoßen?", fragte Shirong argwöhnisch.

„Mir? Nichts." Mushi lächelte. „Doch mein Neffe stieß ihnen zu. Sagen wir dass beide Seiten... sich nicht einig wurden."

„Und du bist noch in einem Stück?" Shirong starrte Lee an. „Ich hörte, dass ihre Kriegerinnen keine Schwächlinge sind."

„Sind sie auch nicht." Lee hob den Kopf, wirkte immer noch etwas verlegen. „Sie sind gut." Er schaute zur Seite, nachdenklich.

Mushi räusperte sich. „Nein."

„Aber ich könnte – "

„Das denke ich nicht."

„Aber sie wären wirklich – "

„So fähig sie auch sind, haben sie ihre Haltung in diesem Krieg klar gemacht", erklärte Mushi. „Es bräuchte außerordentlich behutsames Auftreten um sie davon zu überzeugen unsere Bitte auch nur in Betracht zu ziehen und wenn es um Diplomatie geht..."

„Subtil bist du nicht", fügte Shirong trocken hinzu. Er studierte die Orte, die sie erwähnt hatten und runzelte die Stirn. _Sie schauen nicht nur nach einen Ort um ihn zu besuchen. Wonach suchen sie?_

„Der Südliche Lufttempel", schlug Mushi vor.

„_Nein._" Lee schauderte.

„Ich stimme zu", gab Mushi zu. Er warf einen kurzen Blick zu Shirong. „Es war schon zuvor unangenehm diesen Ort zu besuchen, doch jetzt, da wir wissen, dass du für einige Geister verwundbar bist... Ich weiß nicht, was Feuerlord Sozins Kommandanten sich gedacht haben, so viele ohne Brandbestattung zurück zu lassen. Die Gefahr bis in die Nacht zu bleiben wäre viel zu groß."

Shirong studierte die Karte ein weiteres Mal und grub alte Geschichtsstunden aus. Das Wenige, das den Bürgern offiziell gelehrt wurde, konzentrierte sich auf die Angriffe der Feuernation auf das Erdkönigreich. _Aber es hat hier angefangen. In den Lufttempeln._ „Es ist einhundert Jahre her..."

„In manchen Räumen liegen die Knochen noch immer so dick wie gemähter Weizen", sagte Mushi ernst. „Es ist nicht angenehm zu bedenken, dass man Verwandte unter jenen hat, die solche Angriffe ausführten."

Aus dem Augenwinkel beobachtete Shirong Lee und versuchte die Gefühle auf jenem vernarbten Gesicht zu lesen. Zorn, Schuld, Kummer... Entschlossenheit.

_Er glaubt, dass das was die Feuernation gemacht hat, falsch ist. Und er will etwas dagegen unternehmen._

Was genau Lee jedoch dachte, dass er tun konnte, war Shirong ein Rätsel. Lee war nur ein Jugendlicher.

_Dann wieder ist der Avatar kaum mehr als ein Kind. Diese zwei hier haben es nach Ba Sing Se hinein geschafft. Was immer sie auch vor haben, ich würde nicht gegen sie wetten._ „Ich versuche immer noch zu verstehen, was sie als interessant betrachten."

In Mushis Lächeln schwang Humor und Herausforderung mit. „Der Westliche Lufttempel."

„Es dauert etwas, bis man sich daran gewöhnt auf dem Kopf zu stehen", reflektierte Lee. „Er ist an einem gut gewählten Ort, aber ich weiß nicht ob wir irgendwo sein wollen, wo man sich hin abseilen kann. Aber vielleicht." Er deutete auf die Karte. „Wir würden nach Westen durch die Seen gehen. Das wäre sicherer."

„Und diese Route führt zu anderen Möglichkeiten", gab Mushi zu. „Taku."

„Feste Pohuai", widersprach Lee.

„Ja... doch ich glaube jemand demonstrierte, dass es nicht das sicherste aller Bollwerke ist." Mushi schmunzelte.

Shirong glotzte. Mushi lächelte zurück. Und Lee schaute konzentriert weg.

_Er ist in die Feste Pohuai eingedrungen?_

Und er hatte es überlebt. Unglaublich. „Mushi", fragte Shirong direkt, „was haben sie diesem Jungen nur beigebracht?"

„Alles was er lernen wollte", sagte Mushi mit großer Befriedigung. „Doch ich kann den Verdienst nicht allein für mich beanspruchen. Die Künste der Heimlichkeit waren nie meine Spezialität."

Lee, so bemerkte Shirong amüsiert, errötete. „Du hast es gewusst?", murmelte der Wasserbändiger.

„Ich habe nicht wenig Schlaf an Sorgen verloren", antwortete Mushi leise. „Doch ich wusste, dass du es nicht versucht hättest, wenn du nicht sicher gewesen wärst, dass es dir gelingen kann." Er betrachtete Lee mit stillem Stolz. „Ich verlasse mich darauf, dass du tust, was du glaubst dass es das Richtige ist. Und ich vertraue darauf, dass du es mit Sorgfalt und angemessener Planung tust."

Kompliment und sanfte Rüge in einem, urteilte Shirong als er bemerkte, wie Lees Ohren rot wurden. Einerseits war er versucht Mushi zu sagen nicht so streng zu sein, der Junge war doch erst sechzehn Jahre alt. Andererseits...

_Wenn er Risiken von der Größenordnung von der Feste Pohuai __auf sich nimmt, bin ich erstaunt, dass Mushi ihn nicht in ein Zimmer eingesperrt hat um sich abzukühlen._

Kein Wunder, dass Mushi wollte, dass Lee sich in den Boden schuftete. Die Geister allein wussten, in welche Schwierigkeiten er sonst geraten würde.

„Also... als nächstes war Gaipan?", brachte Lee heraus.

„Territorium der Feuernation seit einigen Jahren", zeigte Shirong auf.

„Und offensichtlich anfällig für Überschwemmungen", überlegte Mushi. „Ein Hochland in der Nähe könnte interessant sein, doch..." Er hob die Schultern und fuhr mit dem Finger um die gebirgige Küste fast bis zu der nördlichst gelegenen Landzunge des Kontinents. „Und dann gibt es noch dies hier."

„Kalt", bemerkte Shirong trocken. _Ihr habt es ein Mal schon vom Nordpol weg geschafft. Warum würdet ihr wieder so nah kommen wollen? Selbst wenn ein ganzes Stück Ozean dazwischen liegt._

„Nicht so sehr wie man meinen sollte", sagte Lee ernsthaft. „Es schneit da oben und die Nächte im Winter sind kalt... aber so hoch wie es gelegen ist, die Berghöhen sind _warm_." Er runzelte die Stirn und nickte. „Wenigstens so warm wie Ba Sing Se."

Shirong warf Mushi einen überraschten Blick zu. „Wie ist das möglich?"

„Günstige Luftströmungen, so scheint es", informierte ihn der ältere Mann. „Doch ich habe den Verdacht, dass dieser Berg hier vulkanisch sein könnte." Er berührte die Karte nur ein kleines Bisschen weiter westlich. „Das natürliche Gas unter diesem Gebirgszug kann eine Gefahr werden, wenn man zu tief in die Erde gräbt... doch das an sich könnte ein Vorteil sein, wenn man es angemessen nutzt."

„Nicht der Tempel," sagte Lee trocken. „Nebenan."

„Das Land war einst kultiviert und könnte es wieder sein", stimmte Mushi zu. „Doch ist es weit genug von den gegenwärtigen Bewohnern, um nicht zu stören."

„Halt, halt, halt." Shirong hob unterbrechende Hände. „Tempel? Da ist ein _Lufttempel_ im Erdkönigreich? Und er ist bewohnt? Die Feuernation – "

„Hat keine Überlebenden zurück gelassen", schnitt Mushi ihn ab. „Jene, die heute dort wohnen, stammen von einem Dorf, das vor einem Jahrzehnt von einer Flut zerstört wurde. Sie sind von Erde. Doch in solcher Höhe zu leben hat sie etwas... seltsam werden lassen."

„Verrückt wie ein Luftbändiger", murmelte Lee. „Ich halte meine Füße fest auf dem Boden."

„Was wahrscheinlich weise ist." Mushi schmunzelte.

Shirong schaute auf die Karte. Dann zu ihnen. Dann zu Lees ausführlichen, erschöpfenden Notizen. Und setzte sich verblüfft zurück. „Ihr plant gar keinen Besuch."

„Agent Shirong", sagte Mushi leise und ernst. „Als Wächter dieser Stadt... was würde geschehen, wenn Ba Sing Se fiele?"

Shirong spürte plötzliche Kälte. „Das wird sie nicht."

Mushi neigte den Kopf. „Doch wenn es doch geschähe?"

„Dann kämpfen wir bis zum letzten Mann. Das _wissen_ sie doch." Shirong erhob sich halb von seinem Platz, zornig. „Wenn sie irgendwas wissen – "

„So ist es nicht!" Lee war auf seine Füße gesprungen, Hände ihm offen entgegen gestreckt. „So ist es nicht. Es ist nur – Shirong, _hören sie._" Seine Stimme senkte sich. „Sie wissen nicht was da draußen ist."

„Oder, genauer gesagt, wer", sagte Mushi düster. „Zum ersten Mal seit der Belagerung von Ba Sing Se hat ein Abkömmling von Sozins Linie im Krieg das Schlachtfeld betreten."

Shirong schluckte hart. Er sank in seinen Stuhl zurück, seine Beine waren plötzlich wie taub. „Ich dachte – die Gerüchte sind, dass der Kronprinz verbannt wurde..."

„Prinz Zuko wurde tatsächlich in die Verbannung geschickt", sagte Mushi gemessen. „Prinzessin Azula jedoch nicht."

_Tief durchatmen_, sagte sich Shirong, als er versuchte das Grau an seinen Augenwinkeln zu vertreiben. Einer der königlichen Familie auf dem Schlachtfeld. Das letzte Mal als _das_ geschah...

_Reiß dich zusammen. Du musst Quan informieren._ „Wenn sie die jüngere Erbin ist, dann kann sie nicht mehr als ein Kind sein."

„Nicht", sagte Lee rau. „Machen sie _niemals_ diesen Fehler. Sonst ist das ihr letzter."

„Sie ist Vierzehn, das ist wahr", sagte Mushi, ebenso düster. „Doch sie ist ein Wunderkind im Feuerbändigen und ein taktisches Genie. Ich glaube selbst der Drache des Westens würde innehalten, stünde er ihr auf dem Schlachtfeld gegenüber." Er strich über die Karte. „Also. Ich frage sie, als Beschützer ihrer Stadt und loyaler Untertan des Erdkönigreiches. Welche Hoffnung hat ihr Volk, sollte Ba Sing Se fallen?"

„Ich hoffe das es nicht geschieht", sagte Lee leise. „Ich hoffe, ihr könnt sie abwehren. Aber wenn etwas schief läuft... und verdammt noch mal in meiner Nähe geht _immer_ etwas schief... Shirong, wenn sie sie fängt, sie sind vom Erdkönigreich. Sie sind dann nur tot. Wenn sie _uns_ bekommt..."

„Ich verstehe." Und das tat er. Schrecklicherweise verstand er.

_Sie haben Angst. Diese zwei haben noch nicht mal Angst vor einem Dai Li – und sie haben Angst._

„Ihr werdet fliehen", sagte Shirong trüb. „Wieder."

„Ich laufe _nicht_ weg", sagte Lee grimmig. „Ich habe es satt zu fliehen." Er holte tief Luft. „Aber manchmal muss man einen strategischen Rückzug antreten."

Sollte er es nennen, was er wollte. Sie planten wegzulaufen. Warum hatte er etwas besseres erwartet? Spione stellten sich nicht einem Kampf –

_Moment,_ sagte sich Shirong, durch den Schleier von Entrüstung und Enttäuschung. _Denk nach. Wonach halten sie Ausschau? Ressourcen, Regen, wie kalt es ist, wie viele Menschen jetzt dort leben, wie man an jenen die kämpfen vorbei kommt..._ „Was meinen sie mit Hoffnung?"

Mushi sah das aufblühende Staunen auf seinem Gesicht und lächelte. „Die einzige Hoffnung die eine Rolle spielt. Die Hoffnung zu überleben und den Kampf später weiter zu führen."

„... Sie planen einen Außenposten für den Widerstand." Es war unglaublich. Unmöglich. Sie waren _Flüchtlinge._ Kolonisten der Feuernation. Sie hatten kein Geld, keine Ressourcen, keine Autorität –

_Und nichts davon spielt eine Rolle, sollte Ba Sing Se fallen,_ erkannte Shirong._ Es gäbe Chaos, Panik, Blut auf den Straßen. Wenn sie Leute hinaus schaffen wollen – alles was sie wissen müssten, ist wo sie Vorräte finden, die sie requirieren können und wie sie die Leute dazu überzeugen um sie sich zu schnappen und wie sie die Leute dazu bringen ihnen lange genug zuzuhören um zu evakuieren._

So wie er jetzt, in diesem Moment, zuhörte.

_Lee arbeitet mit Amaya überall in der Stadt. Er hat Verbündete in der Universität gefunden, der Stadtwache – selbst im Palast. Er weiß wie er uns finden kann. Und wer weiß was für Kontakte Mushi in diesem Teeladen geknüpft hat._

_Geister... ich glaube das könnten sie wirklich machen._

Zumindest konnten sie es versuchen. Ob sie erfolgreich wären? Es erschien ihm immer noch surreal.

„Ich schätze dafür könnte es auch genügen", sagte Lee nachdem er einen Blick mit seinem Onkel gewechselt hatte. „Aber das war nicht genau... die Feuernation wird Ba Sing Se nicht zerstören. Die Stadt ist zu groß. Zu wertvoll. Außer sie hat einen wirklich schlechten Tag..." Er atmete tief durch. „Was wir meinen ist, sollte das geschehen, dann sind da einige, die nicht hier sein sollten. Ich. Onkel. Professor Tingzhe und seine Familie. Jeder, der irgendetwas über die Katakomben unter der Stadt weiß. Heilerin Amaya. Und jeden sonst, den wir hinaus schaffen können, der ein Loch in irgendwelchen Plänen die Stadt zu halten bohren könnte." Er zögerte und schaute Shirong direkt in die Augen. „Ihre Familien."

Shirong lächelte schief. Das Angebot war bittersüß. _Wenn ich nur eine Familie hätte._

Aber es war ein begründetes Argument. Sollte Ba Sing Se je fallen – dann ging es nicht, die Familien von Dai Li in die Hände des Feindes fallen zu lassen. „Ich glaube immer noch, dass es unmöglich ist."

„Das mag sein", bestätigte Mushi. „Doch wir bereiten uns lieber auf eine Katastrophe vor, die niemals kommt, als vom Sturm davon geschwemmt zu werden." Er deutete zur Karte. „Also, was glauben sie, das wir in Betracht ziehen sollten?"

Es war unmöglich. Es hätte lächerlich sein sollen.

Doch wenn er etwas gelernt hatte während er Lee studierte, dann dass trotz seiner Verkleidung als Flüchtling des Erdkönigreiches, der Junge nicht einen verräterischen Knochen im Leib hatte.

Und hier waren zwei Leute mit einer Landkarte, die an Orten waren, die er niemals sehen würde.

„... Erzählen sie mir von den Lufttempeln."

Später huschte der Dai Li vorsichtig durch die Schatten der Nacht, während er sich die Unterhaltung noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen ließ.

_Erkenne die Natur deines Feindes und die Schlacht ist schon halb gewonnen._

Nicht dass der Avatar sein Feind war. Ihr Geister, nein. Aber eine Bedrohung für Ba Sing Se – ja. Das könnte er sehr wohl sein.

Und obwohl Lee nicht ein Wort über den Avatar hatte verlauten lassen, war er doch beinahe geschwätzig wenn es die Tempel betraf. Der Gram des Südlichen, der Frieden des Östlichen, die kopfstehende, verwirrende Architektur des Westlichen.

„Wie bleibt er überhaupt stehen?", hatte Shirong gefragt, ungläubig.

„Keine Ahnung", hatte Lee gemurmelt und den Kopf geschüttelt, als ob er eine Erinnerung vertreiben wollte. „Vielleicht haben sie einen Haufen verrückter Erdbändiger gefunden, die es ihnen in die Klippen gehängt haben."

„Und sie mit vielen Fässern Kaktussaft bezahlt", hatte Mushi trocken hinzu gefügt.

Doch als es zum Nördlichen kam, war Lee viel vorsichtiger mit den Einzelheiten gewesen. Shirong konnte es ihm nicht verübeln. Wenn man in den Kolonien erwähnte, dass man gesehen hatte wie irgendwer einen Gleiter benutzte, dann fände man sich wahrscheinlich wieder wie man von Vernehmungsbeamten der Feuernation ausgequetscht wurde. Und wüsste die ganze Zeit, dass man dafür verantwortlich war, dass wild gewordene Feuerbändiger auf unschuldige Leute los gingen.

_Sie haben buchstäblich die Welt umrundet. Wie? Warum?_

Er würde es verstehen, wenn sie für die Feuernation spioniert hätten. Aber wenn es so wäre, dann sollte es keinen Nördlichen Lufttempel mehr geben. Andererseits, wenn sie ihn erst aufgesucht hatten, nachdem Mushi entschieden hatte, dass die Verletzung seines Neffen einen unangemeldeten Ruhestand verdiente – warum sollten sie dann überhaupt dort hingehen?

_Norden, viel Ozean und schwieriges Gelände,_ überlegte Shirong. _Das ist kein schlechter Ort, die Spuren zu verwischen, wenn man sich Sorgen macht von der Feuernation verfolgt zu werden._

Das schien zu dem zu passen, was er gesehen hatte. Lee versuchte zwar, es zu verbergen, aber der Heiler bewegte sich, als ob er einen Hinterhalt erwartete. Ständig.

_Aber das ergibt keinen Sinn. Wenn keiner wusste, dass er ein Wasserbändiger ist, warum sollten sie dann verfolgt werden? Sie sind doch nur zwei Kolonisten._

Oder doch nicht? Mushi schien etwas von überall in der _ganzen Welt_ zu wissen. Was sonst verbarg sich hinter diesen weisen Augen?

Fragen über Fragen. Doch wenn sie an genug Orten gewesen waren, um die Schrecken des Krieges aus erster Hand zu erfahren... Nun, es erklärte, warum Lee so entschlossen war das Heilen zu lernen, wie er entschlossen gewesen sein musste, die Schwerter zu meistern. Es gab nichts Schlimmeres, als dass jemand starb und man wusste dass man _irgendwas_ hätte tun können. Wenn man nur gewusst hätte wie.

Heiler oder nicht, Lee war immer noch ein Kämpfer und hatte nicht sehr vorsichtig nach Einzelheiten über den Haima-jiao gefragt, wann immer sie sich für ein Brainstorming unterbrochen hatten. Da nach allem es der Hals des jungen Mannes war, der auf dem Spiel stand, hatte Shirong bereitwillig geantwortet. Doch er hatte ausgelassen wie groß die Wut seiner Dai Li Kollegen war. Ein Agent war immer kühl, ruhig und unmenschlich. Da konnte man jeden fragen.

„Laogai See", hatte Mushi laut überlegt. „Wenn es dort sein Lager hat und nicht in wahrhaftig sonnenlosem Wasser unter der Erde – entweder gibt es mehr Salz im See oder es gibt andere Gründe, weshalb eine solche Kreatur es dort … angenehm findet."

Lee hatte alarmiert ausgesehen. „Ist dort etwas geschehen?"

„Ich forsche nach", hatte Shirong geantwortet. Und er wusste, dass er keinen täuschte.

Etwas Schlechtes, ja, so etwas geschah dort. Aber etwas, dass die Geister mehr als gewöhnlich aufschreckte? Das war schwer zu sagen. Sie hatten die Gedanken von Joo Dees und Unruhestiftern dort seit _Jahrzehnten_ gebändigt. Und sie hatten jene eingesperrt und exekutiert, die der Großsekretär für notwendig erachtete, um Ba Sing Se so zu formen, wie es sein musste. Warum sollten die Geister jetzt entscheiden, dass es schlimmer war als in der Vergangenheit?

_Aber vorher hatten wir nicht den Bison des Avatars._

Er hatte mehr als nur ein paar Vorlesungen über Chin den Eroberer von Tingzhe besucht, um einzuschätzen ob der Professor auf Arten auf den gegenwärtigen Krieg anspielte die zu gefährlich sein könnten. Was der Mann über Chin, Kyoshi und Dachs-Maulwürfe gesagt hatte, hatte genug Interesse in ihm geweckt um es in den Aufzeichnungen der Dai Li über die Avatare nachzuschlagen. Und das alles implizierte, dass der Bison... nicht nur ein Bison war.

_Avatare haben Geistführer in Tiergestalt. Kyoshi hat ihren erst getroffen nachdem sie Chin besiegt hatte, aber... sie hatte einen Dachs-Maulwurf. Roku hatte einen Drachen._

Der Avatar wurde von seinem Bison fern gehalten. Die Geister konnten wahrlich sehr aufgebracht sein.

_Aber aufgebracht genug, um einen Menschenfresser auf unsere Stadt loszulassen? Unsere Leute sind unschuldig!_

Die Dai Li jedoch dienten dem Volk. Und die Dai Li waren _nicht_ unschuldig.

_Oma und Shu. Das kann nicht sein. Long Feng würde nicht befehlen, den Bison gefangen zu halten, wenn es unser Volk in Gefahr bringt. Das würde er niemals tun._

Seit wann war er sich dessen nicht mehr sicher?

_Konzentriere dich auf deine Aufgabe,_ermahnte sich Shirong grimmig und schaute sich in der Nacht um. Als erstes mussten sie den Wasser-Kamuyi davon abhalten noch mehr Wasserbändiger zu schnappen. Als zweites mussten sie das verdammte Ding finden und arrangieren einen gewissen Geist zu rösten. Drittens musste er an seinen Rekruten arbeiten.

Wenigstens das schien gut zu laufen. Als sie mit der Karte fertig gewesen waren hatte Lee ihm schüchtern eine der Techniken auf der neuen Rolle gezeigt. Eine Handbewegung, das Wasser zu tödlichen Eisklauen verwandelte. Es war nützlich, tödliche Dolche waren kein kleiner Vorteil und wenn diese Klauen auch noch _geworfen_ werden konnten – ja, ein Dai Li wusste wie praktisch das sein konnte.

Aber Lee hatte ihn wieder überrascht.

„Wie geht das mit den Handschuhen?"

Wenn diese Frage von irgendjemand sonst gekommen wäre, hätte Shirong gelacht. Ein Wasserbändiger, dessen erstes Training in Formen für Feuerbändiger gewesen war und er meinte, dass er austüfteln konnte wie er Eis wie Stein formen konnte?

Aber er hatte noch nie gesehen, wie ein Wasserbändiger eine Technik wie Lee geschaffen hätte. Ein Netz, das stark genug war, um einen Kamuyi von seiner Beute herunter zu zerren, ihn zu _fangen_, selbst wenn es nur für eine Minute war.

Es konnte nicht schaden es zu versuchen.

_Nun, jetzt wissen wir auf wie viele Arten es nicht klappt,_ dachte Shirong trocken. _Ich bin mir sicher, dass er es Morgen wieder versuchen wird. Und wieder und wieder, bis er irgendetwas hinbekommt._

Vom rein praktischen Standpunkt aus war das allein nützlich. Ein Wasserbändiger, der trainierte könnte ihre Beute hervorlocken.

_Ich hoffe, er überlebt es._

Er würde es hassen einen Rekruten zu verlieren. Lee mehr als die meisten anderen. Der junge Mann hatte Talent, Antrieb, den reinen Willen, den man brauchte um nicht aufzugeben...

_Und sie hatten mich zum Tee eingeladen,_ gestand sich Shirong ein, als er sich der Wärme und freundlichen Blicke entsann, ihr ehrlicher Respekt für seine Meinung. _Daran könnte man sich gewöhnen – _

Oh. Oh, Geister.

Überraschte Bewunderung stand in seinem Blick, als Shirong zu einem dunklen Fenster weiter unten schaute. _Mushi, sie sind ein hinterhältiger, verschwörerischer, wunderbarer alter Mann._

Ein streunender Pygmäen-Puma, verlassen und auf sich allein gestellt. So hatte er über Lee gedacht, an jenem ersten Tag mit dem Bären. Ein Eindruck, der sich mit der ersten Wasserbändigungsschriftrolle nur verstärkt hatte und wie schnell der junge Heiler unter Amayas Hand erblüht war.

Aber wenn das für Lee wahr war, wie sehr traf es dann auch auf ihn selbst zu?

_Ich bin nicht allein. Ich vertraue meinen Freunden. Und ich kann immer die Uniform ablegen und..._

Genau. Das war der springende Punkt. Wenn er etwas wollte, dass über die Dai Li hinaus ging, musste er verbergen was er war. Verbergen, _wer_ er war.

Mit diesen beiden musste er nicht das Geringste verstecken.

_Ich glaube, jemand hat gerade versucht mich zu rekrutieren._

Na, na, na.

_Dieser Mann,_ dachte Shirong trocken, _hat die Nerven eines erstklassigen Fassadenkletterers._

Und war es falsch, dass er entzückt war, statt gekränkt? Sie waren Rätsel, alle beide. Ein verwickeltes Netz wirklicher Mysterien, zu denen Mushi ihn praktisch eingeladen hatte sie zu entwirren.

_Spielen wir._ Shirong lächelte, während er plante, wonach er genau suchen würde, wenn seine Schicht vorbei war. _Feste Pohuai, hmm?_

Er konnte es kaum abwarten.

* * *

><p><span>Autor-Notizen:<span> Dieses Kapitel wurde geschrieben zum Teil weil, bedenkt man was Sozin und Iroh im Kanon gemacht haben (und ich wette Azulon war auch nicht zimperlich), die Reaktion von jeder geistig gesunden Person auf jemanden aus dieser Familie, der aufs Schlachtfeld geht _nicht_ die von der Gaang sein sollte: 'oh, schaut mal, verrückte Mädels mit blauem Feuer'. Eher sollte das so etwas sein wie 'Waaaaah! Sephiroth! Lauft weg! _Lauft weg!_'

Übersetzer-Notizen: Zum einen, beachtet mal, wie meisterlich Vathara die Perspektiven der verschiedenen Charakter beherrscht, von deren Sicht aus sie schreibt. Ein sehr gutes Beispiel ist der erste Teil dieses Kapitels, in dem es um Toph geht. Überlegt mal wie eine blinde Person ihre Umgebung wahrnimmt, ganz besonders noch ein Erdbändiger von der Klasse wie Toph.

Ach ja, ihr werdet es sicher schon gemerkt haben, dass es sich zur Zeit nur um eine einzige Episode dreht: _Geschichten aus Ba Sing Se._ Man muss allerdings schon etwas genauer hinschauen, um die Referenzen zu finden, die damit korrespondieren, da die Ereignisse dieser Episode nicht direkt in der Geschichte vorkommen, sondern nur angesprochen werden.


	17. Chapter 17

Kapitel 17:

(Suyin, Jia/ Haus der Wen/ Ba Sing Se/ Episode: 'Geschichten aus Ba Sing Se: Sokkas Geschichte')

_Viel zu früh für große Schwestern,_ dachte Suyin mürrisch, als sie mit halb geschlossenen Augen versuchte um das kichernde Mädchen am Waschbecken herum zu kommen.

„Brombeerstrauch!", kicherte Jia. „Oh, Madame Macmu-Lings _Gesicht..._"

Poesieunterricht. Argh. Suyin wusch sich das Gesicht, streckte die Zunge hinter dem Rücken ihrer Schwester heraus und ging nach unten.

„Das habe ich gesehen!"

„Ja und?" Suyin grinste und hüpfte mit einem Schnörkel von der letzten Stufe. Und landete vor der gehobenen Augenbraue ihrer Mutter. „Äh... Mama?"

„Ooooh, jetzt kriegst du's", sagte Jia schadenfroh, während sie anmutig die Stufen herab glitt wie eine _anständige_ junge Dame.

„Suyin, sei höflich zu deiner Schwester", sagte Meixiang fest. Dann hob sie ihren Blick und studierte Jia. „Jia, hör auf am Morgen ständig den Waschraum zu belegen, oder du kommst Abends eine Stunde eher nach Hause."

„Aber, Mama – !"

„Wenn du morgens nicht schnell genug fertig werden kannst, brauchst du offensichtlich mehr Schlaf. Oder irre ich mich?" Sie scheuchte sie beide zum Frühstückstisch. „Esst, esst. Ihr verspätet euch sonst."

_Tee_, dachte Suyin dankbar und stürzte ihn hinab, bevor sie über ihren Morgenreis herfiel. Sie mampfte sich durch die Hälfte davon, während sie versuchte das beleidigte Schmollen neben ihr zu ignorieren. Jia hatte das verdient, sie war in der letzten Zeit _oft_ bis spät in den Abend fort gewesen –

_Aber an manchen dieser Tage wurde es spät, wenn sie eigentlich früh zuhause hätte sein sollen. Nur hat sie mir da mit Jinhai geholfen._ Suyin wappnete sich und warf einen Blick zu ihrer Schwester hinüber. „Also... ist irgendwas Tolles in Poesie passiert?"

_Das werde ich so was von bereuen. Irgendwer ist wahrscheinlich mit irgendwas hochfliegendes über Sterne und Frühlingsnebel an jemand anderem in dem gekoppelten Vers Wettbewerb vorbeigezogen, und das wird sooo langweilig sein..._

„Du wirst es nicht glauben!" Jia wurde wieder munter. „Ein Junge vom Wasserstamm ist in die Stunde gekracht!" Sie kicherte. „Und ich meine _gekracht_. Er fiel mit dem halben Fenster herein."

Suyins Mund klappte auf. „Echt?"

Okay. Dieses Mal? Es war doch nicht so schlecht, nett zu ihrer Schwester zu sein.

Jia ließ die ganzen schlüpfrigen Einzelheiten los, darunter auch zu viele darüber was die Tuniken der Wasserstämme nicht bedeckten und es genügte fast, Suyin vergessen zu lassen, dass sie beobachtet wurden und warum.

_Etwas das Wasserbändiger frisst._ Suyin unterdrückte ein Schaudern. Wenigstens war ihr kleiner Bruder tatsächlich sicher.

_Aber Lee nicht._

Dieses eine Mal hoffte sie dass die Dai Li gewannen. Egal was es kostete.

* * *

><p>(Smellerbee, Longshot Katakomben/ Ba Sing Se)

Irgendwann kam einmal ein Punkt, erkannte Smellerbee, an dem man zu viel Angst zum Schreien hatte. Selbst wenn kein Stein als Knebel um ihren Mund gewickelt wäre.

Die Dai Li waren so _lautlos._

Ein paar trugen Kristalle die in sanftem Grün glühten, gerade genug, um ihre Passage durch endlose Tunnels zu erleichtern. Nur tief verwurzelter Trotz ließ Smellerbee sich noch gegen ihre Fesseln sträuben, selbst wenn sie sich befreien könnte, selbst wenn sie durch irgendein Wunder Longshot und Jet befreien könnte – wo sollten sie hin gehen?

_Schreit uns an. Schlagt uns. Schaut uns an! Macht irgendetwas!_

Die Dai Li berührten sie nicht einmal. Sie bewegten sich nur in einem schnellen Schritttempo, die drei gefangenen Freiheitskämpfer wurden auf einer rollenden Steinwelle getragen.

_Ich komme mir so dumm vor._ Smellerbee wand sich wieder, egal ob es nutzlos war. _Dieser Wachmann hat uns gewarnt. Amaya und Mushi, sie haben uns gesagt, dass Jet Schwierigkeiten heraufbeschwört. Wir haben versucht es ihm auszureden! Wenn nur dieses – dieses Ding nicht gewesen wäre – _

Sie hatte gedacht, dass sie in der Gasse vor ihm entkommen wären. Und zwei von ihnen hatten es auch geschafft. Aber Jet...

Ein Teil von Jet war einfach nicht mehr da. Er sah Schatten, wo es keine gab, lauschte nach Stimmen, die keiner von ihnen hörte. Und in der Nacht – in der Nacht versuchte er Wasser zu erreichen.

Nachdem sie und Longshot ihn aus einem Brunnen gezerrt hatten, hatte sie entschieden, dass das hier eine schlechte Idee war. Dass alles in Ba Sing Se eine schlechte Idee war und sie es lieber mit der ganzen Armee der Feuernation aufnehmen würde, die außerhalb der Mauern lagerte, anstatt noch länger hier zu bleiben.

Sie hatte das Longshot gesagt. Er hatte einmal genickt, mit ernsten Augen. Und sie hatten versucht sich und Jet zur Äußeren Mauer und _raus_ zu schaffen.

Sie hatten es nicht geschafft.

Jetzt teilte ein Paar Dai Li Stein wie einen Vorhang und sie wurden in gewöhnlich aussehende Räume, die in Stein geschlagen waren, gehoben. Echte Laternen brannten auf einem Tisch mit einem Krug Wasser.

Einer der Dai Li schaute zu ihnen, nur für einen Augenblick. Er war kaum interessiert, als ob sie ein besonders sturer Felsen waren, der noch nicht gebrochen war.

Er wendete sich ab und verschwand eine steinerne Treppe hinauf.

_Schaut uns an! Wir sind hier! Verdammt, wir sind doch hier!_

Später, unmöglich zu sagen wie lange, kamen Schritte wieder herab. Und zwar nicht allein. „War es klug, ihn fort zu schicken?", sagte der Dai Li neutral.

„Die Sonne ist noch nicht untergegangen", bemerkte Amaya, als sie ins Licht trat und sie mit Kummer und grimmiger Entschlossenheit betrachtete. „Er wird sicher genug sein, während sein Onkel auf ihn aufpasst. Und er hat vielleicht schon schwierige Dinge in der Vergangenheit gemacht, aber das hier... selbst um jene zu beschützen, die er liebt, würde ich es lieber nicht von ihm verlangen."

Das war der Moment, an dem Smellerbees Angst verschwand und zu Entsetzen wurde.

_Mach nie einen Heiler sauer,_ hatte ihr älterer Bruder ihr einmal gesagt, damals als sie noch einen älteren Bruder hatte. _Die wissen wie sie dich auseinander nehmen können_.

„Sie brauchen normalerweise nicht meine Hilfe bei der Befragung von Gefangenen, Agent Yunxu", fuhr Amaya fort, mit dem gleichen eisigen Kummer.

„Zeit ist wichtig", sagte der Dai Li mit den schläfrigen Augen direkt. „Und der am stärksten betroffene", er nickte ein kleines Bisschen zu Jet, „verhält sich … irrational."

„Also möchten sie, dass ich ihn so weit heile, dass er reden kann." Sie seufzte. Dann schaute sie sie alle an und neigte den Kopf. „Es tut mir Leid. Doch das, wohinter sie her sind, wird jene töten, die mir wichtig sind, wenn es nicht aufgehalten wird."

_Nein, nein,_ dachte Smellerbee, wie eingefroren. _Geh weg..._

„Dieser Wassergeist hat beinahe Lees Geist und Willen übernommen", fuhr Amaya leise fort, während sie sich Jet näherte. „Es wird zurück kommen. Und das lasse ich nicht zu. Egal was es kostet."

„_Die Feuernation hat uns unser Zuhause geraubt! Die Feuernation hat unsere Familien getötet!"_ Jet hatte das gesagt, bei jedem tödlichen Überfall. _„Wir müssen sie bekämpfen, wo sie auch sind, wer sie auch sind! Egal was es kostet!"_

Jetzt da sie es von der anderen Seite sah, tat es Smellerbee sehr, sehr leid.

* * *

><p>(Amaya, Yunxu Klinik/ Ba Sing Se)

„Nichts." Yunxu runzelte die Stirn.

„Nichts?" Amaya zog eine Augenbraue hoch, während ihr immer noch übel war. Doch sie wollte verdammt sein, wenn sie es diesen Mann wissen lassen würde. Bei Shirong hätte sie es sich vielleicht anmerken lassen, ein schwaches Licht des Mitgefühls, des Bedauerns, brannte immer noch in dem Mann, wie Sterne, die man durch den Nebel sah. Sie konnte es Zuko nicht verübeln, dass er von ihm angezogen wurde. Gleiches zu Gleichem und sie wusste, welche Wunden Shirong erlitten hatte.

Yunxu... das Licht in ihm war verschwunden. Wenn es je existiert hatte.

„Nichts, das wir nicht schon wussten." Yunxu ließ seinen Blick auf den wieder geknebelten Kindern ruhen. „Wir nehmen sie mit."

„Warum lassen sie sie nicht einfach gehen?", sagte Amaya mit ruhiger Stimme, während sie aus dem Augenwinkel zu dem völlig verängstigten Mädchen schielte. „Sie versuchten die Stadt zu verlassen. Sicher wäre das das Beste für alle."

Schwache Hoffnung zeigte sich in Smellerbees Augen. Longshot hielt sich still –

„Und was ist, wenn es entscheidet, einem Opfer zu folgen, das entkommen ist?", sagte Yunxu leidenschaftslos. „Ein Wasserbändiger ist ein attraktiveres Ziel, doch wir können das Risiko nicht eingehen."

„Dann könnten sie sie doch einfach festhalten, bis man sich um den Geist gekümmert hat", schlug Amaya vor.

Yunxu schaute sie an und blickte schweigend weg.

_Man kann nicht alle retten,_ sagte sich Amaya, mit schwerem Herzen. _Menschen sterben._ „Ich glaube, ich könnte etwas frische Luft vertragen."

Irgendwie überraschte sie es nicht, dass Yunxu ihr in den Garten hinaus folgte. Er vertraute ihr nicht. Schon seit Jahren nicht mehr. Sie war zu nützlich um sie ohne Beweis hinunter unter Laogai See zu zerren... doch Yunxu war sicher, dass sie etwas im Schilde führte.

Das stimmte natürlich.

_Ich wünschte nur, ich könnte mehr tun,_ dachte Amaya, als sie bei ihrem Teich saß und Flecken von goldenen, roten und blauen Molly-Guppies beobachtete, die unter dem Licht einer von Zukos Laternen funkelten. Das war ein vorausschauender, sorgfältiger junger Mann, er hatte Eisen und Glas zwischen Steinen geklemmt, so dass keine umkippen würde und hatte das Öl aufgefüllt, bevor er gegangen war –

Der Teich kräuselte sich wie im Wind und eine dünne Wasserwelle schwappte über das Ufer und nach oben.

Laternenlicht erlosch zischend.

_Ich muss weg hier, weg davon – _

„Amaya..."

Ihre Mutter, in blauer Robe, die mit weißem Pelz verbrämt war, hielt eine nasse Hand hin. Und... daran war so viel verkehrt. Aber sie war so lange so einsam gewesen und sie hatte so viele schreckliche Sachen getan, um jene die sie konnte vor dem Krieg zu retten...

„Ich verzeihe dir", murmelte eine Stimme aus Wellen und Seetang.

Yunxu hatte nicht einmal die Chance zu schreien.

* * *

><p>(Shirong Archiv der Dai Li/ Ba Sing Se)

Shirong starrte den Steckbrief von der Feuernation an und wusste nicht, ob er lachen oder weinen sollte.

_Feste Pohuai, richtig._

Die Armee behielt die besten Informationen für sich, doch ein guter Teil schaffte es irgendwann an einem Ort, an dem der Dai Li herankommen konnte. Man musste nun mal wissen welche Gerüchte man vielleicht unterdrücken musste. Und welche Flüchtlingsgruppen die größten Schwierigkeiten machen würden.

Was die Informationen, die über die Festung und Taku verfügbar waren anging... Die letzte Kräuterkundige, die dort noch ausharrte hatte die Angewohnheit mit ihrer Katze zu sprechen, daher war es verzeihlich, wenn man ihre Geschichte darüber wie sie dem Avatar geraten hatte nach gefrorenen Fröschen zu suchen keinen Glauben schenkte. Aber wenn man das mit den Berichten über örtlich begrenzte Wirbelstürme, der Mobilisierung der Yu Yan unter einem erst kürzlich beförderten Admiral Zhao und dem völligen Chaos, das anscheinend in der gleichen Nacht in der Festung ausgebrochen war, zusammenfügte...

Dazu noch der Streckbrief. Man konnte den Steckbrief einfach nicht ignorieren. Mit vor Zähnen starrenden, wilden, blauen Theatermaske und allem.

_Geister, kein Wunder, dass Lee paranoid ist. Das ist keine kurze Geldschnur, die da auf seinen Kopf ausgesetzt ist._

All diese Berichte zusammengenommen erklärten so viel mehr. Dieser erdrückende Kummer und Schuld, wie eine steinerne Decke. Die wilde Entschlossenheit, _zuerst_ das Heilen von Amaya zu lernen, während Lee durch und durch ein Kämpfer war...

_Er hat den Avatar befreit. Und wie hat der Junge das zurückgezahlt? Indem er unzählige seiner Landsleute abschlachtete._

Es war schwer an genaue Zahlen heran zu kommen, doch verlässliche Berichte stellten die Invasionsflotte in den Bereich von hunderten von Schiffen. Viele Schiffsklassen davon konnten einhundert, sogar eintausend Männer tragen. Sich die möglichen Opferzahlen zu vergegenwärtigen ließ Shirong erschauern.

Selbst wenn Lee die Feuernation hinter sich gelassen hatte, das Herz des Jungen glich dem eines jeden Wasserbändigers. Jeder Tod musste wie ein Messerstich geschmerzt haben.

_Und er hat sich wahrscheinlich selbst überzeugt, dass es alles seine Schuld ist,_ dachte Shirong trübsinnig. _Kein Wunder, dass er niemandem vertrauen will._

Denn in allen Legenden hieß es, dass der Avatar der Verteidiger der Welt sei. Wenn man ihm nicht vertrauen konnte das Richtige zu tun, wem konnte man dann vertrauen?

_Außer, dass der Avatar doch nicht die Welt verteidigt. Nicht wenn man von der Feuernation ist._

Oder so hatte eine Bittstellerin aus der Feuernation behauptet, vor Jahrhunderten, die vor dem Erdkönig selbst nach Gerechtigkeit gegen Avatar Kyoshi verlangt hatte.

_Wie war ihr Name doch gleich? Tama? Temun? Es war etwas Merkwürdiges..._

Er hatte so viel von den Originalaufzeichnungen aufgestöbert wie er konnte, hatte danach gehungert zu erfahren, ob es wirklich einen _Grund_ hinter einem Jahrhundert des Krieges gegen sein Volk gab –

_Temul. Das war ihr Name. Eine Feuerbändigerin._

Eine sehr merkwürdige Feuerbändigerin, nach allem, dessen er sich noch entsinnen konnte. Eine, die geschworen hatte, dass der Avatar ihrem Volk ein bitterschweres Unrecht zugefügt hatte und die ganze Welt dafür leiden würde.

_Der dunkelste Tag in der Geschichte der Feuernation. Ich wünschte ich wüsste was passiert ist._

Professor Tingzhe Wen wusste es wahrscheinlich. Aber von Angesicht zu Angesicht mit einem Mann zu sprechen, den er vielleicht eines Tages verschwinden lassen musste? Nein. Nicht so lange Shirong es vermeiden konnte.

_Außerdem. Ich weiß schon, was ich tun muss. Der Avatar ist nicht immer fair. Temul hat keine Anhörung bekommen._

Und das war Kyoshi. Eine erwachsene Frau, die wusste, dass Gerechtigkeit Überlegung erforderte, ebenso wie entschiedenes Handeln und dass nichts im Leben je ganz gut oder böse war.

_Dieser Avatar ist zwölf Jahre alt. Und die Leute, denen er vertraut sind kaum älter._ Shirong schüttelte den Kopf. _Das gefällt mir nicht._

_Ich will ihn aus meiner Stadt haben._

Der Agent saß aufrecht in seinem Stuhl, als die Auswirkungen dieses Gedanken klar wurden. Die Generäle hatten sicherlich einen Plan für die Macht des Avatars. Long Feng musste einen Plan haben, oder er würde nicht befehlen, dass der Bison gefangen gehalten würde –

_Doch wenn der Avatar seinen Bison hätte, müsste er nicht hier bleiben. Sie könnten immer noch planen. Er könnte zu Besuch kommen. Warum sollte man das Tier von ihm fern halten?_

Shirong konnte sich keinen guten Grund vorstellen. Aber er konnte sich _einen_ Grund vorstellen. Einen schrecklichen Grund.

_Treibe den Avatar in die Ecke. Fange ihn, damit man diese Macht gegen die Feinde einsetzen konnte._

_So wie er am Nordpol gefangen war._

_Nein!_

Hände ballten sich in Papier, zerknüllten es. Shirong zwang sich los zu lassen und war froh, dass er nie die Steinhandschuhe an hatte, wenn er las. Er konnte sich vorstellen, wie die Wände dieses Archivs von der plötzlichen, seelentiefen Wut mit Steinsplittern besprenkelt wäre.

_Ich bin Dai Li. Ich habe schreckliches getan, um meine Stadt zu beschützen. Ich werde wahrscheinlich noch viel mehr tun. Aber das..._

_Ich bin Dai Li, aus dem Orden, der zum Schutz von Ba Sing Se vor seinen eigenen Geistern geschaffen wurde. Von Avatar Kyoshi selbst. Und dieses schreckliche Ding werde ich nicht tun._

Shirong atmete einen Moment lang nur tief durch, erschüttert. Er würde nicht mehr im Einklang mit seinen Kameraden sein. Er würde möglicherweise Long Feng den Befehl verweigern...

_Ich weiß nicht welche Auswirkungen dieser Schrecken am Nordpol auf die Geister hatte und ich will es nicht hier herausfinden. Ba Sing Se hat das nicht verdient. Mein Volk hat das nicht verdient. Und Lee hat das verdammt noch mal auch nicht verdient._

Und der zwölf Jahre alte Junge, der zufälligerweise der Avatar war hatte das auch nicht verdient. Shirong hatte die Berichte auf den Vorfall mit dem Zoo von Ba Sing Se gelesen. Trotz all seiner Ehrfurcht gebietenden Macht war der Avatar ein Kind. Ein impulsives, glückliches, optimistisches _Kind_.

_Es ist falsch. Wenn ich Recht habe... was sie planen ist einfach nur falsch._

Um nicht zu sagen tödlich kurzsichtig. Irgendwann würde der Junge erwachsen werden und all die Macht haben, die die Legenden Kyoshi und Roku zuschrieben. Wollte das Erdkönigreich wirklich jemanden so Mächtiges haben, der wusste, dass sie ihn als Waffe benutzt hatten?

_Nein. Oma und Shu, nein._

_Ich muss etwas tun._

Etwas tun? _Was?_ Gegen Long Fengs direkten Befehl handeln? Außerdem war da der rein praktische Aspekt, wie viele andere Dai Li zwischen ihm und jedem Versuch den Bison zu befreien standen. Er war ein einigermaßen guter Erdbändiger und Agent. Aber er war _nicht_ der Blinde Bandit.

_Ich brauche Hilfe._

Fast wie gegen seinen Willen sah Shirong zu dem Steckbrief.

_Da ist ein großer Unterschied zwischen einer Festung auf einer Klippe und einem unterirdischen Labyrinth._

Und doch. Feste Pohuai. Wer in der Armee hatte es je geschafft dort einzudringen?

_Er ist schnell, schlau und leise. Er hat vielleicht weniger als ein Monat Training im Wasserbändigen, aber die Techniken, die er drauf hat, kann er auswendig. Und er hat seit Jahren Feuerbändigungstechniken trainiert._

Was das Wichtigste war... niemand würde das erwarten.

_Das sind alles stichhaltige Punkte, _dachte Shirong. _Aber wird er es tun? Er hat keinen Grund den Avatar wohlgesonnen zu sein._

Aber Lee liebte seinen Onkel. Und Amaya war ihm wichtig. Nicht zu vergessen die vielen Leute, mit denen er wahrscheinlich zu tun hatte. Der junge Mann hatte _Herz_.

_Und er ist praktisch veranlagt. Selbst wenn er den Avatar hasst und ich könnte es ihm nicht verübeln... er würde tun, was er für richtig hält._

Und doch. Falls Lee zustimmte, und das war ein _falls_, würde er die Hilfe eines Erdbändigers brauchen um hinein zu kommen –

Das Geräusch rennender Füße unterbrach seinen Gedankengang. Shirong hatte gerade noch genug Zeit, das Poster verschwinden zu lassen, bevor Quan hart genug gegen den Türrahmen prallte, dass die Steine erzitterten.

„Unsere Agenten in der Klinik haben sich nicht gemeldet", sagte Quan grimmig.

_Amaya._

* * *

><p>(Iroh, Zuko Klinik/ Ba Sing Se)

„Vielleicht sollten wir schlicht nach Hause gehen, Neffe", schlug Iroh vor, als sie die Stufen zu Amayas Klinik hinauf stiegen. „Wenn sie glaubt, dass es besser für dich ist, wenn du nicht hier bist..."

„Sie hatte vor etwas zu tun, das sie nicht _wollte_, Onkel." Zukos Gesicht war düster. „So was habe ich schon gesehen."

Und was das wohl sein mochte fürchtete Iroh zu erfahren. Ganz besonders, wenn die Dai Li damit zu tun hatten. „Und doch", sagte er ernst, „mag sie es nicht gut heißen, wenn wir uns einmischen."

„Ich – habe nicht vor mich einzumischen", gestand Zuko leise. „Wenn sie glaubt, dass es notwendig ist – ich weiß wie das ist." Er war seinen Onkel einen Blick zu. „Aber ich dachte, wenn es vorbei ist... könnten wir für sie da sein. Wenn sie jemanden braucht."

Iroh hob graue Brauen und nickte. „Das ist sehr fürsorglich, Neffe. Doch sollten wir auch höflich sein. Fall sie wünscht, dass wir gehen, werden wir – " Er brach ab, als Zuko eine warnende Hand hob.

„Was hörst du?", fragte Zuko, halb flüsternd.

Konzentriert lauschte Iroh. Menschen auf den Straßen, Ladenhüter, die ihre Waren anpriesen, ehe sie für die Nacht schlossen, das verärgerte Krächzen eines Straußen-Pferdes eine Straße entfernt...

Von der Klinik, nichts.

Das Paar wechselte einen Blick und sein Neffe ging durch die Tür hart und schnell.

Stille.

Iroh schloss leise die Tür hinter ihnen und fachte eine Flamme in seiner Hand an, für mehr Licht. „Nur eine Lampe brennt", bemerkte er, als sie die Eingangshalle durchquerten und in den Hauptbereich der Klinik traten. „Es kann nicht lange nach Sonnenuntergang geschehen sein..."

Der Geruch erreichte sie und Iroh sah wie sein Neffe erbleichte.

_Seetang. Und Blut._ „Ruft ein Feuer."

„Onkel – "

„Wir werden uns später erklären", sagte Iroh düster. „Wenn noch jemand lebt, dem wir uns erklären müssen."

Dem war nicht so.

Ein Agent lag in einer kalten Blutlache, gerade innerhalb der Schiebetür zu Amayas Garten, Hals zerfetzt wie durch die Zähne des Unagi. Ein weiterer war mit dem Gesicht nach unten in den Teich gefallen, ertrunken und verloren, als sie ihn umdrehten. Ein dritter war in Eis wie in einer Gruft eingeschlossen, an der Wand, wo er versucht hatte zu fliehen, Hände vor sein Gesicht gehoben in vergeblicher Abwehr –

_Nicht vergeblich_, erkannte Iroh, als sie näher kamen und Zuko leise fluchte. „Er hat eine Luftblase offengehalten. Schnell!"

Mit Feuer in ihren Händen und Dampf atmend, brachen sie den Agenten frei. Er fiel wie tot in ihre Arme, blass wie Eis...

Doch Iroh hatte Wasserbändiger studiert und seinen Neffen gut gelehrt. Ein kalter Körper mochte nur tot _erscheinen._

Ein Ohr an die Lippen des Dai Li gehalten, spürte Iroh den schwächsten Atemhauch. „Bringt ihn hinein. Facht das Feuer an!"

Sie wickelten heiße Steine in Decken, steckten sie um den Agenten, lehnten ihn gegen den Ofen und arbeiteten weiter an ihm. Während Wasser auf dem Ofen aufgeheizt wurde, umwand Zuko seine Hände mit Flammen und bearbeitete eisige Haut. Iroh atmete mit den schwachen Atemzügen, blies ihm sanften Dampf entgegen, so dass der Agent auch Wärme einatmen konnte.

„Bon", sagte Zuko immer wieder, als er arbeitete, „Bon, ich bin es, Lee. Sie sind in der Klinik. Wir haben sie gefunden. Sie schaffen das, halten sie nur durch..."

Endlich begann der Agent zu zittern.

Iroh schaute zu seinem Neffen, der nickte und das Feuer wieder in den Ofen entließ und stattdessen seine Hände in heißes Wasser wickelte. „Agent Bon?", fragte Iroh. „Können sie uns hören?"

„Vater?", flüsterte Bon mit klappernden Zähnen. „Nein... unmöglich... du bist tot..."

„Bon!", sagte Zuko scharf. „Er ist fort. Ich kann ihn nirgendwo spüren. Er ist fort und Leute sind tot und Amaya – Aufwachen!"

Bons Augen flogen auf. „... Lee?"

Iroh hob eine Augenbraue, interessiert. Erdbändiger wurden für gewöhnlich nicht von der Willenskraft eines Feuerbändigers beeinflusst. „Wir haben Heilerin Amaya nicht gefunden."

„Es hat sie gefangen. Durch das Wasser..."

Wie er es befürchtet hatte. „Bleib bei ihm, ich hole Hilfe", wies Iroh an, als er sich erhob.

„Ich bleibe nicht hier", keuchte Bon und versuchte sich aufzusetzen, ehe Zuko ihn wieder zu Boden drückte. „Er hat Dai Li getötet, ich kann ihn nicht entkommen lassen – "

„_Liegenbleiben_!" Ein Befehl der in der Luft knisterte und Zuko funkelte den Agenten an, bis dieser wieder erschlaffte. „Sie haben ihre Pflicht erfüllt. Sie haben uns berichtet, womit wir es zu tun haben. Und jetzt bleiben sie hier, damit Onkel Hilfe holen kann, damit sie überleben, während wir gehen und dieses Ding _erledigen_."

„Es erledigen?", brachte Bon zitternd heraus. „Aber – du bist ein Wasserbändiger."

„Das bin ich." Zukos Blick fiel auf die Laternen, deren Ölvorrat er erst vor wenigen Stunden aufgefüllt hatte. „Und deshalb wird er das nie kommen sehen."

* * *

><p>(Amaya, Haima-Jiao  Ba Sing Se)

_Einer bleibt, der uns herausfordert._

In endloser Kälte zusammengekauert versuchte Amaya nicht zu denken. Aber das Wasser und die Macht und der Hunger waren alles und sie konnte nicht anders, als grüne Augen unter schwarzem Haar zu sehen, ein Grün in dessen Tiefen pures Gold brannte.

_Jener._ Hunger und kalte Verachtung. _Dieb, störend, Beute. Ja, wir kennen ihn..._

Dieb? Zuko hatte niemals –

Und sie atmete Sturm ein, sie _war_ der Sturm, auf die Feuer der sterblichen Leben gerichtet, auf das zerbrechliche Metallgefährt. Dem Feuer geboren, geborene Feinde. Zu gefährlich um sich ihnen in ruhigerer See zu nähern, zu gefährlich um sie zu locken, beinahe immer. Das würde ihre Verzweiflung nur noch süßer machen. Sie spürte wie sich ein Blitz aufbaute... _einschlug!_

_Nein!_

Feuer-in-Fleisch hatte den Blitz ergriffen, parierte ihn, leitete ihn fort in die Wellen. Das Leben, das so verführerisch von verdrehtem Metall baumelte wurde von anderen Leben ergriffen, von der Gefahr weg gezogen. Ungerecht, ungerecht; es hungerte, sie konnten es ihm nicht verwehren...

Doch der Sturm war immer noch stark, die metallene Hülle beschädigt. Die Feuer-Leben würden fallen. Sie _mussten._ Flüche wurden um die Sterblichen gehaucht, um zwei ganz besonders und Agni hatte hier keine Macht. Und kein anderer Geist würde ihm sein Festmahl verwehren. Der Hass der Sterblichen und ihre eigene Besessenheit würden sie zur Beute machen –

„_Lasst ihn gehen. Wir müssen dieses Schiff in Sicherheit bringen."_

Unmöglich! Dieses Blut konnte seinen Fluch nicht ignorieren. Es existierte. Das allein störte das Was-Sein-Sollte. Es konnte sich dem Schicksal nicht verwehren. Es musste fallen und zerstört werden.

Und doch erlangten die Sterblichen Sonnenlicht im Herz des Sturms und es war machtlos.

_Du kannst mich nicht meiner Beute berauben!_

Doch sie hatten es getan. Für eine Zeit lang. Genau wie ein anderes helles Feuer, vor Jahren und weit weg. Gold und Grün und Violett brannte zwischen Wasser und köstlichem Fleisch. Es konnte den Sand jenes Warmwasserufers selbst jetzt noch schmecken.

Doch jenes Feuer-Leben war gut bewacht und diese neueren Diebe hatten sich nach Norden aufgemacht, in Wasser, das zu kalt war. Und der Hunger konnte nicht durch etwas so unbedeutendem wie _Abwarten_ gestillt werden. Tod und Zerstörung rief und hier hatte es gut gespeist.

Doch war Vorsicht immer noch notwendig. Die Brücke war nah und es war immer weise so einer großen Macht auszuweichen, egal wie jung. Die Brücke mochte nicht verstehen, was ihm rechtmäßig gehörte.

Und alles was es nehmen konnte gehörte ihm.

_Genau wie du._ Wellen säuselten. _Er ist der Letzte? Und er kommt zu uns._

_Zwei mal entkam er. Feuer-Geborener. Feind. Dieb. Einst durch Feuer. Einst durch Sonne._

_Die Sonne wird für lange Stunden nicht brennen. Und was Feuer angeht..._

Wasser erdrückte sie und sie hatte keine Kraft um zu weinen.

* * *

><p>(Zuko, Iroh, Shirong Ufer des Laogai See/ Ba Sing Se)

_Denk es durch,_ sagte sich Zuko. _Spring nicht einfach hinein. Keine Panik. Denk nach._ Er zog an den Zügeln seines eilig geborgten Straußen-Pferdes um es in die Richtung eines fern gelegenen sandigen Seeufers zwischen Wasser und hoch aufragenden Klippen zu lenken. Onkel hielt Schritt für Schritt mit, immer noch etwas wegen des glücklosen Eigentümer ihres Reittieres unzufrieden, der den Ernst ihrer Bitte nicht ganz gewürdigt hatte.

Er würde sich von den Schlägen auf die Nervenzentren erholen. In einer Weile.

„Der Plan ist klar?", rief Iroh ihm zu.

„Ja!" _Hoffe ich._ „Sag mir nur, warum dieses Monster nicht das Klügste machen und sich auf dem Boden des Sees verstecken wird und uns _auslacht._"

„Drei Gründe!" In der Stimme des pensionierten Generals schwang grimmige Belustigung mit. „Erstens, wenn es das täte, hätten wir keine Chance Amaya zu retten. Und das wäre schlicht ungerecht."

„Das hier ist kein Geister-Märchen, Onkel!" _Der Held gewinnt nicht immer. Als ob wir jemals Helden gewesen wären._

„Ach nein?"

„Ein _besserer_ Grund!"

„Junge Leute... Zweitens – das hier ist ein Kamuyi und keiner der großen Geister. Er ist sicherlich hungrig und hinterlistig. Aber ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass er besonders schlau ist."

Okay, damit konnte er etwas anfangen. Allerdings konnten dumme Gegner die gefährlichsten überhaupt sein. Man konnte nie wissen, was die Idioten machen würden. „Und drittens?"

„Nun, ich bin mir sicher, das ist mehr als genug..."

„Onkel!" Zuko warf ihm einen kurzen funkelnden Blick zu. „Wir riskieren unser Leben. Wir könnten die ganze Stadt riskieren! Ich muss es wissen!"

Iroh warf ihm einen Seitenblick zu. „Neffe. Ich habe großes Vertrauen in deine Fähigkeit _allem_ auf die Nerven zu gehen."

… Okay, vielleicht hätte er das _nicht _zu wissen gebraucht.

_Oh, Hölle, es ist ein Talent. Nutze es._ Und das war genau ihr Plan –

Sein Reittier scheute, als Erde hoch brach. „Sofort anhalten!", befahl eine unbekannte Stimme.

_Dai Li. Wunderbar._ Zuko hielt sein Reittier an, spähte unter von der Nacht beschatteten Hüten nach irgendeinem Hinweis auf ein bekanntes Gesicht. „Agent Shirong! Amaya ist in dem See!"

„Bist du dir da sicher?" Shirongs Haltung war subtil, nach außen hin entspannt und unverwechselbar.

_Er glaubt es hat mich wieder geschnappt. Verdammt wir haben keine Zeit – _

„Das sind wir nicht", erklärte Iroh mit einer Stimme die weit durch die Nacht trug. „Agent Bon sagte, er hätte sie eingefangen und ihr Körper war nicht in der Klinik. Wir hoffen sie ist dort. Und dass er sich noch nicht an ihr genährt hat."

„Bon?", wiederholte der Agent, der offensichtlich den Befehl hatte, düster.

„Fühlt sich wahrscheinlich als ob er am Nordpol schwimmen war, aber er war bei klarem Verstand", biss Zuko hervor, während er zu ruhige, dunkle Wasser starrte. „Wir haben ihn bei der Stadtwache gelassen – "

_Oh, nein._

„Runter!"

Einmal _geschoben_ und die vordere Linie der Welle, als sie über ihren Köpfen herandonnernde gefror, hielt das Wasser zurück lange genug, damit alle sich in Sicherheit bringen konnten. Doch selbst diese leichte Berührung mit dem Bändigen überschwemmte ihn, Kälte und Hunger und Tod zogen ihn hinab.

_Nein._

_Ich bin Prinz Zuko. Sohn von Ursa und Feuerlord Ozai._

_Ich trat Feuer entgegen und Verrat und dem Avatar selbst._

_Verbannung hat mich nicht umgebracht. Der Nordpol hat mich nicht umgebracht. Azula hat mich nicht umgebracht._

_Einer von uns beiden stirbt hier. Und das werde nicht ich sein!_

Die Nacht wurde abrupt wieder klar, und Zuko bleckte die Zähne gegen hoch aufragende nasse Schatten. Er zog einen Wasserball zwischen seine Hände, drückte ihn zwischen kreisenden Handflächen flach, bis er dampfte und grüne und goldene Funken in ihm tanzten. Er wirbelte es wieder in eine Kugel und _schleuderte_ –

Er verlor die Spähre sobald sie das Schatten-Wasser traf, mit einem Ruck, als ob ein Fingernagel weggerissen wurde. Aber das war in Ordnung. Das war mehr als in Ordnung. Denn mit Feuer durchsetztes Wasser ließ ihn _kreischen_, und in diesem kurzen Moment des Aufpralls klärten sich die Schatten –

_Amaya._

Sie hing schlaff in Wasser, die Augen offen und glühend, wie nichts, dass die Dai Li jemals zuvor gesehen hatten. Das erkannte er durch das Keuchen und das kauernde Gedränge von _Angst_ hinter ihm.

_Aber ich habe es schon gesehen. Und es ist mir egal._

Zuko grinste und wusste, dass Shirong glaubte, dass er verrückt war. „Sollte mir das Angst machen?", verspottete er das aufschäumende schwarze Wasser. „Da musst du dir schon mehr Mühe geben!"

Schatten-Wasser brüllte und wirbelte in ein schuppenbedecktes Drachen-Pferd, dessen Kopf, mit Fängen und allem nach ihm schnappte.

Er duckte sich, rollte zur Seite und lachte ihm ins Gesicht. „Zu langsam!"

_Schauen wir mal wie wütend ich dich machen kann._

* * *

><p>(Shirong, Iroh, Zuko Ufer des Laogai See/ Ba Sing Se)

„Er ist verrückt", sagte Shirong wie betäubt, während er in entsetztem Schock bei Quan stand. Die anderen zwei Dai Li hatten eine kleine Mauer errichtet, um die ankommenden Wellen zu brechen und standen bereit, sie höher zu bändigen. Wenn das überhaupt etwas nützte. Er hatte über Haima-jiao gelesen, sicher, sie alle hatten das. Aber die Realität...

_Wir haben ihn gefunden. Und was zur Hölle machen wir jetzt damit?_

„Nein, er ist nur konzentriert." Mushi packte sie beide an den Schultern, gerade lange genug, um sie einmal fest zu schütteln. „Er erkauft euch Zeit. Denkt nach! Der Kamuyi zieht seine Kraft aus dem Wasser und von Amaya. Wie können wir ihn am Besten schwächen?"

„Wie lang kann Lee überhaupt auf den Füßen bleiben?", schoss Shirong zurück. „Er zieht vom gesamten See – "

„Lee zieht sein Wasser nicht vom See", sagte Mushi fest. „Schauen sie!"

_Nebel_, war Shirongs erster Gedanke. Der wurde direkt gefolgt von: _Warum ist da Nebel genau dort, bei Lees Füßen –?_

Schwungvolle Füße, die schnell von Haltung zu Haltung wechselten, während Lee das Monster in einer wilden Jagd quer über den Strand führte. Füße, die kreisten und wirbelten, während Lee mit einer Drehung wieder auf die Beine kam, nachdem ihn ein Wasserstrang ihn durch die schiere Kraft der verdrängten Luft zu Boden geworfen hatte...

_Feuerbändigung!_ erkannte Shirong. _Das sind Haltungen des Feuerbändigens, die Art, die sie benutzen, um Energie für einen Angriff zu sammeln – _

Aber Lee zog _Wasser_ herauf. Aus dem Strand selbst.

_Wasser vom Strand ist Wasser vom Ufer, _wusste Shirong und sein Herz raste. _Nicht der See. Nicht das Land._

Und Ufer waren Grenzbereiche, Orte Dazwischen, wie die Momente des Morgengrauens und der Abenddämmerung. Orte, an denen Geister frei umher gingen, doch gleichzeitig auch Orte, an denen ein Mensch einen Geist bekämpfen konnte, selbst einem mit der Kraft eines mörderischen Meeres.

_Bekämpfen, ja,_ wusste Shirong, immer noch schaudernd. _Aber gewinnen?_

Nebel wurde in eine weitere kleine Kugel gesponnen, die glühte und _geschleudert_ wurde –

Ein unmenschlicher Schrei und der Haima-jiao warf sich ein weiteres Mal vorwärts.

„So lange er nicht das gleiche Wasser bändigt, kann der Haima-jiao ihn nicht ergreifen", sagte Mushi fest. „Sie sind Erdbändiger! Schneidet seine Stärke ab!"

Quan warf dem grauhaarigen Teemacher einen schmalen Blick zu und nickte dann. Er warf eine subtile Geste zu Shirong, ehe er die zwei anderen einsammelte und eine lange Mauer in einem weiten Bogen in den See hinein errichtete.

_Oh, vielen Dank,_ dachte Shirong trocken und packte Mushi an der Schulter. „Sie konnten nicht wissen, dass wir hier sind. Sie mussten einen anderen Plan haben – "

„Ah, ja." Mushi nahm eine Rolle von pinienbraunem Stoff und einen verschlossenen Wasserschlauch von seiner Schulter. Ein voller Schlauch, der gluckerte und nicht im geringsten nach Wasser roch.

„... Erinnern sie mich, sie nie, _niemals,_ sauer auf mich zu machen", sagte Shirong schwach.

Mushis Lächeln war schief und bittersüß. „Kennen sie Geister-Labyrinthe?"

Shirong nickte. Das und jeden anderen gemeinen Geister-Trick, den er in den Archiven aufstöbern konnte, plus alles, was er aus den Leuten von außerhalb der Mauer herauskitzeln konnte.

„Dann verschaffen wir dieser Kreatur eine Nacht, die sie niemals vergessen wird."

* * *

><p>(Amaya, Zuko Ufer des Laogai See/ Ba Sing Se)

_Lass mich sterben._

Sie wollte nicht hinsehen. Sie wollte nichts sehen. Sie wollte nicht die kalte, grausame Freude spüren Zuko über den Strand zu hetzen mit Wellen und Wasserpeitschen und Fängen –

„Amaya!"

Nein! Sie wollte nicht hören, wie ihr Schüler bettelte, sie wollte nicht –

„Amaya, verdammt noch mal, aufwachen! Er lügt sie an!"

Das … hörte sich nicht nach Gebettel an.

„Es fühlt sich so an als ob er zornig ist, aber das ist er nicht! Nicht so wie sie und ich. Er ist einfach nur _leer_. Ein Loch im Wasser. Er frisst und frisst aber er kann niemals dieses Loch füllen. Deswegen hasst er uns!"

„Er bringt _sie_ dazu sich leer zu fühlen. So benutzt er sie! Er bringt sie dazu sich allein und verängstigt und _verloren_ zu fühlen. Als ob sie nicht wütend werden _können_, als ob das ihm gibt was er will – "

Sicht flackerte auf, als die Kraft des Sees zu schrumpfen schien. Zuko wich einem Sprühregen aus Eisdolchen aus und verschwand in einem Mantel aus Dampf. Feuer in Wasser verwirrte das Gespür von Feuer-in-Fleisch, machte ihren Folterer langsam, wie eine Ruhe im Sturm.

„Er lügt." Zukos Stimme war leise und gefährlich, als er aus dem Nebel schritt und trotzig tropfenden Fängen entgegen starrte. „Sie glauben, ihr Stamm begegnet Dingen wie diesem hier mit Gemeinschaft, mit _Wasser._ Das haben auch die anderen Wasserbändiger gedacht! Deswegen sind sie gestorben!"

_Nein, geh zurück, geh weg –! _ Hilflosigkeit wusch über sie hinweg und sie spürte ein zufriedenes Schnarren.

Dünner Nebel blockierte etwas von der nächsten Welle, aber nicht alles. Wasser zerrte Zuko von den Füßen, Fänge rissen –

Zerrissen braunen Stoff, als Zuko sich aus seiner Überrobe befreite und auf die Füße rollte, mit einem Dolch in der Hand. „Man schlägt ihn, weil, wenn man sich um seine Familie sorgt, fühlt", keuchte Zuko. „Und Gefühl ist _Feuer_, Amaya! _Werden sie wütend!_"

_Was-?_

_Du bist allein. Von deinem Stamm verstoßen. Durch deine eigene Hand verdammt. Wer würde einen zurück nehmen, der ihren Feinden gedient hat? Du bist mein!_

Aber sie hatte das nie getan um jemandem zu dienen. Sie tat es weil... weil...

_Huojin._

Nur ein kleiner Junge, verloren und weinend auf der Straße. Ein unschuldiger, junger, verschmitzter Racker, genau wie Jinhai es jetzt war, der nichts getan hatte um den Tod zu verdienen, der ihn jagte.

_Ich tat es, weil ich nicht anders konnte. Weil er mich brauchte. Er brauchte jemanden und ich war da und wie könnte ich mich eine Heilerin nennen, wenn ich ein Kind sterben ließe, wenn ich etwas hätte tun können..._

Einsamkeit drosch auf sie ein wie ein Tsunami, drückte sie hinab –

_Nein._

_Nein, das lasse ich nicht zu._

_Ich habe eine Familie. Es ist nicht mein Stamm. Sie ist klein und gebrochen. Aber sie gibt nicht auf. Nicht jetzt. Niemals. _

_Du hättest dich mit mir zufrieden geben sollen Haima-jiao! Das ist mein Schüler, den du da versuchst umzubringen. Und du kannst ihn nicht haben!_

Wellen zischten. Eine Flut von Bildern, all der Schmerz und Ärgernisse und Angst für den Rest ihres verborgenen Volkes, den Zuko mitten in ihr Heim gebracht hatte. _Hasse ihn! Hasse und zerstöre!_

Und es war alles wahr – und alles gelogen. _Nein,_ dachte Amaya und spürte wie zerschmetterte Teile ihres Seins sich zusammenzufügen begannen, gehärtet durch wachsende Wut. _Du hasst uns, weil du uns beneidest, weil wir warm sind und atmen und leben, auf eine Art wie du es nie sein kannst. Ich könnte Zuko nie hassen. Ich bin zornig auf ihn, weil er etwas so Dummes macht und so wunderbar und mutig..._

Und er hatte es für sie getan. Sie _wusste_ das, so klar wie sie plötzlich den Strand sehen konnte, die Dai Li, die Mauern errichteten, um die Stärke des Wassers abzuschneiden. Mushis konzentrierte Diskussion mit Shirong, als sie Sand in subtilen Mustern bewegten. Sicherlich hatten sie einen sichereren Plan. Sicherlich hätten sie warten können.

Aber Zuko hatte sich selbst aufs Spiel gesetzt, hier und jetzt. Um sie _wütend _zu machen.

_Gib auf, Bastard,_ dachte Amaya als sie ihren ganzen Willen auf eine Hand konzentrierte. Wenn sie diese zurück gewinnen konnte, selbst ein Zucken ihrer Finger... _Du wirst sterben!_

_Närrisches kleines Leben. Keiner hier ist stark genug um mich zu besiegen!_

Wasser brüllte und Stein zersplitterte.

* * *

><p>(Shirong, Iroh, Zuko Ufer des Laogai See/ Ba Sing Se)

Keine Zeit nachzudenken. Es gab keine Zeit um zu fragen ob Mushi einen Plan B hatte. Er hatte nur einen Moment um zu stampfen und zu stoßen –

Shirong spürte wie etwas festeres als Wasser seine errichtete Mauer traf. Lee tauchte zwischen den klammernden Wellen auf und schnappte nach Luft.

Shirong schleuderte seine Steinhandschuhe, packte zu und riss ihn herüber.

„Schulde ihnen was", brachte Zuko heraus, während er auf Sand tropfte und Stein zu Shirongs Händen zurück flog.

„Wir rechnen es später auf", sagte Shirong einfach. „Tropfe nicht auf die Linien." Es waren eher Furchen im Sand als Linien, aber trotzdem...

Lees Grinsen hätte einem Gürteltier-Löwen gut gestanden. „Onkel?"

„Noch ein paar Momente", legte der ältere Mann dar, als er grub und Flüssigkeit goss. „Glücklicherweise ist es damit abgelenkt die Mauern zu durchbrechen – "

Eis schlitzte wie Rasiermesser und Shirong wusste, dass es nicht abgelenkt genug gewesen war.

_Oh._ Rot, so rot. Warum war alles so rot wenn die Welt so kalt war? _Das wird weh tun..._

* * *

><p>(Iroh  Ufer des Laogai See/ Ba Sing Se)

Für manche verlangsamt Gefahr die Welt.

Iroh spürte wie sein Puls sich in langsame Schläge streckte, während Zuko zu ihrem fallenden Verbündeten wirbelte und Mauern aus Stein so langsam wie ein Gletscher aus dem See erneuerte. Er war dem Ufer näher als sein Neffe und Shirong, war der Gefahr näher...

Und das war genau wo er sein wollte.

_Warte._

Fänge schnappten nach ihm, so langsam wie ein sich auflösender Faden.

_Warte._

Ein schuppiger Fuß aus Wasser driftete herab, überquerte sandige Furchen –

_Jetzt!_

Ein Atemzug und Flammen brüllten aus dem ausgegossenen Lampenöl herauf, sein Wille drängte sie noch höher. Gerade hoch genug, um die Feuerspähre zu verdecken, die Iroh atmete und um sich herum formte. Er trat _durch_ betäubtes Wasser, bis eine Hand kaltes, sich wehrendes Fleisch berührte –

Er schnappte die Feuerdornen-Robe auf und wickelte sie mit einem schnellen Wirbel um Amaya. Er atmete und trat …

Aus dem Wasser heraus. Aus dem Labyrinth heraus und das Feuer loderte immer noch hinter ihnen.

_Alter Rauch, natürlich._

* * *

><p>(Haima-jiao Ufer des Laogai See/ Ba Sing Se)

_Verloren!_

Fleisch verloren, Wasserbändiger verloren, Stärke des Sees von Stein abgeschnitten. Es wand sich in einem Irrgarten aus Flammen, verwirrt. Beute... Beute hatte das nicht gemacht...

_Beute._

Einer berührte noch das Wasser, berührte seine Macht. Blut und Angst und _Allein_ glitt durch seine Abwehr...

_Mein._

* * *

><p>(Zuko Ufer des Laogai See/ Ba Sing Se)

„Zuko..."

Feuer um seinen Händen. Agni, bitte, lass Onkel die anderen ablenken, es war _unmöglich_ das zu erklären, er war zu erschöpft um Wasser zu benutzen und er konnte Shirong nicht sterben lassen –

„Zuko." Die Stimme seiner Mutter, warm und süß wie Rauchzucker. „Komm nach Hause."

_Nein, du bist nicht real._ Doch er konnte sich nicht davon abhalten aufzustehen und zu ihr zu gehen.

_Nein! Verdammt, du weißt dass er lügt! Shirong blutet und du musst –_

Aber es war nicht nur seine Mutter, es war auch Azula bei ihr. Und seine Schwester _lächelte_, war froh ihn zu sehen und er wollte es so sehr, er hätte sein Herz gegeben wenn es real gewesen wäre...

_Feuer ist Leidenschaft._

Liebe und Wut und Feuer loderten, der Dolch glitt aus seinem Ärmel und glühender Stahl rammte sich bis zum Heft ins Ziel.

_Gib niemals kampflos auf._

* * *

><p>(Shirong, Zuko, Iroh Ufer des Laogai See/ Ba Sing Se)

„Du hast ihn erledigt", flüsterte Shirong als der schwarze Glibber eines sterbenden Meeres-Kamuiy von weißglühendem Stahl glitt. „Gute Arbeit."

_Wir haben es alle gut gemacht,_ wusste der Agent, als er spürte wie die Kälte in ihn kroch. Er sollte sich darum Sorgen machen, aber er war so müde...

_Kein schlechter Tod. Meine Stadt ist sicher. Meine Leute..._

Waren nicht sicher. Noch nicht. Er hatte es Lee nicht gesagt, er _musste_ es Lee sagen –

„Shirong." Ein erschöpftes Keuchen. Lees Hände ergriffen seine, waren so heiß wie Glut. „Vertrauen sie mir?"

Dumme Frage für einen Sterbenden. Aber er versuchte zu nicken.

„Geben sie nicht auf. Geben – sie einfach nicht auf..."

Dunkelheit. Und Licht. Und etwas brannte in ihm, er konnte es nicht ertragen, er würde nichts mehr sein als Asche und Rauch im Wind –

_Gib nicht auf._

Es war als ob er durch eine Lavakruste brach und trotzdem noch atmete. Das Feuer war überall, loderte...

Es ließ nach. Wie glühende Kohle, die winterkalte Haut wärmte. Shirong holte einen durchtränkten Atemzug, hustete –

Und atmete weiter.

..._Hm. Das habe ich jetzt nicht erwartet._

Er wagte es seine Augen zu öffnen. „Du siehst beschissen aus."

„Danke", murmelte Lee, so blass wie ein Geist und zitternd. „Das mit dem Bericht tut mir Leid."

„Bericht?", wiederholte Shirong verwirrt. Dann wurde es ihm klar. _Es stimmt. Ich lebe. Und das heißt, dass ich aufschreiben muss, was passiert ist. Verdammt._ „Versuchst du etwa meinen Lebenswillen zu brechen?"

Lee grinste ihn an. Dann drehte er sich etwas, knarzig wie ein alter Mann, um Quan in die Augen zu blicken. „Ist noch jemand verletzt? Bitte sagen sie mir, dass keiner..."

„Beulen und Kratzer. Das wird schon." Quan ging neben Shirong in die Hocke, auf seinem Gesicht war blankes Staunen, als er die heilenden Narben betrachtete, die sich über die Brust des Agenten zogen. „Verdammt. Ich war sicher sie wären..." Er pfiff anerkennend. „Heilerin Amaya ist eine gute Lehrerin."

„Ja, sie – Meister Amaya!" Lee versuchte aufzuspringen, stolperte und wäre hingefallen, hätte Quan ihn nicht aufgefangen. „Onkel – _Onkel?_"

Er starrte den Teemacher an, der süße Nichtigkeiten in das Ohr der durchnässten Heilerin flüsterte – und wie sie sich verzweifelt an seine Roben klammerte – Shirong zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„... Das ist einfach _ungerecht_", brachte Lee heraus.

„Genau", erklärte Shirong trocken. „Der _Held_ soll das Mädchen kriegen. Ihr wisst schon, der gutaussehende Prinz oder der verletzte, blutende, gewöhnliche Bändiger, der gerade noch rechtzeitig den Tag gerettet hat? Es ist ein fundamentales Gesetz des Universums!"

Mushi hob seinen Kopf gerade genug, um ihnen ein Lächeln zuzuwerfen, so geheimnisvoll wie eine Katzen-Eule. „Und wieso glauben sie dass dem nicht so ist?"

Lee schlug eine Hand auf die Stirn.

Shirong kicherte. Und konnte nicht aufhören. „Oh, Oma und Shu... bringt mich nicht zum Lachen, es _tut weh_..."

Aber es war ein guter Schmerz. Schmerz bedeutete, dass er am Leben war.

_Wir leben und es ist tot... und ich kann Lee von dem Bison erzählen. Bald._

* * *

><p><span>Übersetzer-Notizen:<span> Es war echt problematisch, die Gedanken des Haima-jiao richtig zu übersetzen, dass sie fremdartig und fragmentiert rüber kamen, so wie es Vathara gemacht hat. Ich weiß immer noch nicht, ob ich es geschafft habe.

Ist euch die Feuerheilung die Zuko Shirong verpasst hat, aufgefallen? Das ist, soweit ich mich entsinne, bisher die einzige Feuerheilung, die in 'Embers' von der Sicht des Patienten aus geschildert wird. Allerdings, wie jeder, der Embers auf Englisch gelesen hat, weiß, ist das nicht nur eine normale Heilung, von wegen tödliche Geister-Wunde und so...


	18. Chapter 18

Kapitel 18:

(Amaya, Iroh/ Wohnung/ Ba Sing Se)

Morgengrauen. Amaya konnte es in dem Licht sehen, das durch die Fensterläden sickerte. Konnte es hören in dem leisen Grummeln Zukos, als er sich um das Frühstück kümmerte. Konnte es spüren, als Mushi gähnte und sich neben ihr streckte, so warm wie die heißen Steine, die an ihrer anderen Seite in Decken gewickelt waren.

„Guten Morgen", sagte Mushi höflich, während seine schläfrigen Augen halb offen waren. „Ist es ihnen warm genug?"

„Wäre es noch wärmer, dann wäre ich in einer Sauna", erklärte Amaya entschieden. Was hatte er vor? Er hatte sich in der Vergangenheit immer wie ein perfekter Gentleman verhalten und sie konnte letzte Nacht nicht durch einen zugefrorenen See gefallen sein –

Erinnerung krachte wie ein Eisberg ins Meer und sie schauderte. _Nein. Nein..._

„Es ist vorbei. Amaya, tapfere Lady, _es ist vorbei_." Er fing ihre Hand ehe sie sich fort schieben konnte und sah sie eindringlich an. „Sie haben Agent Bon gerettet, wissen sie."

„Ich... nein, ich habe versucht ihn zu töten..."

„Sie haben ihn in Eis gehüllt", sagte Mushi direkt. „Er hat lange genug durchgehalten, damit wir ihn wiederbeleben konnten. Also haben sie ihn gerettet."

„Das ist nicht genug", flüsterte Amaya. Yunxu und ein Agent, dessen Namen sie nie erfahren hatte... sie waren tot. Weil sie nicht schnell genug gewesen war. Nicht weise genug. Nicht stark genug.

„Das ist es nie", sagte Mushi leise und setzte sich auf. „Das Böse kommt und wir geben unser Bestes um ihm zu trotzen. Aber da ist immer ein Verlust." Er betrachtete sie ernst. „Das ist der Preis der Tapferkeit. Dem Bösen sich entgegenzustellen, weil, wenn man es nicht tut, noch mehr Leben zerschmettert würden. Tapferkeit verwundet uns alle, Amaya. Die Narben meines Neffen sind schlicht sichtbarer als die der meisten anderen."

„Ich..." Amaya schluckte und begann erneut. „Es schmerzt innen."

„Ich weiß."

„Ich will etwas anderem weh tun", gab sie zu, beschämt. „Aber der Geist ist schon tot und... ich weiß, alle haben ihr Bestes gegeben, um ihn zu finden und..." _Sprich die Wahrheit_. „Zuko hat ihn abgewehrt!"

„Mein Neffe ist ein _Feuerbändiger_", sagte Mushi unumwunden. „Er kann Feuer in seinen Adern entfachen, um ihn abzuwehren. Und selbst so, so sagt er, war es zu knapp. Manchmal versagt unser ganzes Training und all unsere Macht." Er ließ ihre Hände los und deutete zur Küche. „Aber wenn wir gefallen sind und der Kampf vorbei ist... dann ist es, wenn wir uns noch fester an die Hoffnung klammern müssen und den Mut finden, die Hand nach unseren Freunden auszustrecken. Denn die wahrhaftigsten werden zu uns kommen und uns helfen wieder aufzustehen."

_Er meint es ernst._ Tränen drohten zu fallen. Sie war so kalt und einsam gewesen und er war immer noch der gleiche von der Sonne gewärmte Fels auf den sie sich verlassen konnte, treu und sanft...

Und doch war da ein schelmischer Schimmer in grünen Augen, verspielt und nicht ganz unschuldig. Amaya hob ihr Kinn. „Verschwinden sie aus diesem Zimmer, damit eine ehrbare Dame sich in Frieden ankleiden kann."

Mushi schnippte mit den Fingern, offensichtlich enttäuscht. Er grinste sie an, verbeugte sich und verließ den Raum.

„Gauner", murmelte sie, nicht unfreundlich.

Es war nicht das beste Frühstück, das sie je gehabt hatte, aber es war warm und sättigend. Alles in allem viel besser als sie erwartet hatte. „Huojin war nicht sicher, dass überhaupt einer von euch kochen kann", bemerkte Amaya. Und wünschte sofort, sie würde es wagen ihren Kopf gegen die Tischplatte zu schlagen. _Ich bin doch nicht so ausgeruht wie ich dachte._

Zuko schnaubte, Humor tanzte in seinen Augen. Mushi schmunzelte. „In der Vergangenheit genoss ich es tatsächlich einen Koch zu haben", gestand er. „Aber nachdem ich von einem Feldzug einst halb tot von schlechtem Essen nach Hause kam, bestand meine verstorbene Frau darauf, dass ich es lernte, aus purer Selbstverteidigung. Und so lehrte ich es später unserem Sohn und meinem Neffen. Sie war eine mutige Frau, meine Natsu. Nicht jeder wagt es einen stolzen Soldaten auf eine Küche loszulassen."

Amaya musste lächeln, als sie sich diesen aufgebrachten jungen Soldaten vorstellte. „Ich hätte sie sehr gerne kennen gelernt."

„Ich auch", sagte Zuko leise. „Wenn Mama da gewesen wäre..."

Mushi legte eine Hand auf das Handgelenk seines Neffen. „Deine Mutter war damals nur ein Kind und Shidan und Lady Kotone vermieden die Hauptstadt so gut sie konnten. Aus gutem Grund. Lade dir keine Schuld auf für das was war. Konzentriere dich darauf was ist."

Worte, die gleichzeitig reinigten und schmerzten, wie Salz in Wunden. Amaya holte tief Luft. „Die Kinder – die Treppe hinunter – "

„Wir sind nicht nach unten gegangen." Zuko verschlang den Rest seines Frühstücks und wusch seine Schüssel eilig aus. „Ich gehe. Sagen sie mir wonach ich suchen soll, sind sie verletzt – "

Amaya duckte den Kopf. „Es ist Jet."

„_Was?_"

* * *

><p>(Huojin, Zuko Klinik/ Ba Sing Se)

Dieses eine Mal hörte Huojin Lee kommen, bevor er ihn sah.

„... idiotisch, besessen, versteht nichts weniger als eine _Verstümmelung_ als Hinweis..."

_Ich möchte nicht das Ziel davon sein_, reflektierte die Wache. „Schon wieder Min?", fragte er und richtete sich auf, von wo er dienstlich an der Wand neben der Eingangstür der Klinik gelehnt hatte. „Du bist früh dran." Er senkte die Stimme, als der junge Mann näher kam und nickte zur Klinik hinein. „Geht es Amaya gut? Das Hauptquartier hat Befehl bekommen, eine Wache zu postieren, aber nicht hinein zu gehen..."

„Sie ist erschüttert. Aber sie ist zäh." Lee holte tief Luft und griff nach der Tür. „Das wird hässlich werden."

_Was ist passiert?_ Wollte Huojin fragen, aber er biss sich auf die Zunge. Falls Lee es ihm auf der Straße hätte sagen können, dann hätte er es getan. Stattdessen berührte er sein Schwert und folgte ihm hinein.

_Blut und Tod._ Es war schwach, doch man konnte es schmecken, wenn man mit der Atmosphäre vertraut war.

„Hm", murmelte Lee bei sich. „Sie haben sauber gemacht."

„Sauber gemacht?", sagte Huojin beunruhigt und folgte Lee zu einem schwachen Flecken neben der Schiebetür zum Garten. Wenn das nicht schwache Spuren von Blutspritzern war, dann würde er in Pension gehen und Holzkreisel schnitzen. „Was ist passiert?"

„Es wird dir nicht gefallen..."

_Du hast Recht. Das gefällt mir nicht,_ entschied Huojin, als sie schnell die oberen Stockwerke der Klinik durchsuchten, während Lee die Ereignisse der letzten Nacht wiedergab. Geister, die Bändiger übernehmen konnten... brrr.

Und er _wusste_ einfach, dass Lee herunterspielte, in welcher Gefahr er gewesen war. _„Ich habe ihn so lange geärgert, bis er in das Labyrinth gesprungen ist." Sicher doch._ „Aber Amaya lebt?"

„Sie wird sich erholen. Sie braucht nur Zeit." Lee lächelte schwach. „Onkel nimmt sie mit zur Arbeit. Heißer Tee, freundliche Kunden... ein Haima-jiao könnte sie dort selbst dann nicht schnappen, wenn er es ernst meint."

„Aber er ist tot – richtig. Für den Schock." Amayas Verstand wusste vielleicht dass er tot war. Aber wenn das auch nur annähernd so wie ein gewöhnlicher Angriff war, würden ihr Körper und ihr Geist viel mehr Überzeugungsarbeit brauchen. „Also, wonach suchen wir wirklich?" Wenn man bedachte, dass sich die Dai Li an ihre übliche geheimnisvolle Art gehalten hatten und versucht hatten jedes Zeichen dafür, dass irgendetwas hier geschehen war, zu eliminieren.

„Etwas von dem ich nicht glaube, dass ich es finde." Lee zündete eine Lampe an und führte ihn hinunter unter die Erdoberfläche, und seufzte.

Huojin umrundete die letzte Ecke der Treppe selbst und betrachtete den leeren Raum. „Hier ist niemand."

„Nicht mehr." Lee schüttelte den Kopf. „Jet, Smellerbee und Longshot. Die Dai Li hatten sie hier zur Befragung." Er blickte zu Boden, Schultern sackten herab. „Ich dachte nicht daran letzte Nacht hier unten nachzuschauen. Keiner von uns dachte daran, wir versuchten Amaya zu retten..."

„Manchmal klappt einfach nicht alles", gab Huojin zu. „Lee. Ich weiß, dass du es gewohnt bist, Verantwortung für die Leute zu übernehmen. In der Wache geht es uns genauso. Aber wenn man in die Ecke gedrängt ist und jemand, auf dem man sich verlässt in Schwierigkeiten steckt... dann gibt man das Beste was man kann mit dem was man weiß und wo man ist. Du lebst. Amaya lebt. Der Haima-jiao wird niemanden mehr töten." Er verschränkte die Arme und warf Lee einen Seitenblick zu. „Also, hoch mit dem Kinn, tief durchatmen und nicht stehen bleiben. Du hast gestern ein verdammtes _Wunder_ hinbekommen. Hör auf zu jammern, nur weil du nicht perfekt bist."

Lee warf ihm einen wütenden Blick zu, der langsam in Verlegenheit schmolz. „Habe ich gejammert?"

Huojin hob eine Hand, rieb Daumen und Zeigefinger aneinander. „Nur ein bisschen."

„Tut mir Leid." Lee hob etwas die Schultern, immer noch etwas rot. „Ich... es ist nur, ich fühle mich schuldig weil das einzige, was mich wirklich stört ist, dass ich es Amaya sagen muss."

„Ja und, sie waren selbst Schuld", sagte Huojin düster. „Ich habe sie gewarnt. Du hast sie gewarnt. Amaya hat sie gewarnt. Und du hast sie _noch mal_ gewarnt. Man kann nicht alle Idioten vor sich selbst beschützen." Er hob bewusst die Schultern. „Also kümmerst du dich heute um die Klinik?"

„Zumindest die Notfälle." Lee nickte. „Ich schließe aber früher. Ich will nicht, dass sie sich Sorgen macht, wo ich nach Sonnenuntergang bin."

„Ich benachrichtige das Hauptquartier, wo wir dich finden können, falls wir dich brauchen", nickte Huojin. Die Stadtwache hatte schon ihre Adresse notiert, nur für den Fall.

„Könnt ihr dem Dai Li eine Botschaft zukommen lassen?"

„Können wir", stimmte Huojin vorsichtig zu.

„Gut." Lee sah etwas entschlossener aus, als er zur Treppe zurück kehrte. „Ich will sicher stellen, dass Agent Shirong nicht vergessen wird, nur weil wir alle _glauben_ dass es ihm besser geht." Er warf eine Andeutung eines Lächelns über die Schulter. „Und... weißt du, wo ich auf dem Markt etwas Hickoryholz, gemahlenen Zucker und Traubensäure finden kann?"

„Wofür?", fragte Huojin verwirrt.

„Du hattest als Kind nie Rauch-Zucker?"

„Nun... doch, ich glaube schon, aber... du weißt wie man ihn macht?"

„Bin eine Naschkatze", gab Lee schamlos grinsend zu. „Mama hat mir vor langer Zeit gezeigt, wie es geht. Bevor... vor vielen Sachen." Er schüttelte die Düsterkeit ab. „Möchtest du das Rezept?"

Ob er das Rezept haben wollte? _Natürlich!_

* * *

><p>(Amaya, Iroh Wohnung/ Ba Sing Se)

„Sie arbeiten für diesen Mann?" Amaya schüttelte den Kopf, während sie durch die Schatten des Nachmittags zu Mushis Wohnung zurück wanderten.

„Es liegt keine Schande in ehrlicher Arbeit", erklärte ihr Wirt. „Und Tee lindert die Sorgen jener, die uns besuchen. Doch scheint es nie bei meinem Neffen zu wirken", überlegte er.

„Ein warmes Getränk kann nicht mit allem zurecht kommen", zeigte Amaya trocken auf. „Wie lange wollen sie mich hier behalten, wenn ich doch ein mehr als angemessenes Heim habe?" _Ich habe nicht bemerkt was für ein Geizkragen Pao ist._ Die kleine Summe, die Zuko als ihr Lehrling zustand war wichtiger als sie gewusst hatte.

„Bis sie sich dazu bereit fühlen, der Gewalt die in ihrem Zuhause geschehen ist, zu begegnen", sagte Mushi schlicht als er die Tür öffnete uns sie mit einer Verbeugung eintreten ließ. „Oder wenigstens so lange wie sie uns diese Freundlichkeit erlauben. Das ist es, was Freunde füreinander tun. Und eine sehr geringe Wiedergutmachung für das Leid, das wir ihnen unwissentlich zufügten."

„Leid?" Amaya runzelte die Stirn als er die Tür schloss.

Mushi seufzte und bedeutete ihr, sich an den Tisch zu setzen. „Tee?", fragte er hoffnungsvoll.

Sie zog eine Augenbraue hoch, immer noch stehend. „Zuerst eine Erklärung."

Er neigte den Kopf: _Wie sie wünschen._ „Sie sagten mir, dass es für einen jungen Wasserbändiger gefährlich ist mit so wenig Familie zu leben. Ich bedachte nicht, dass es für sie ebenso gefährlich sein könnte, obwohl sie gut ausgebildet sind. Und so habe ich ihr Angebot für Familie ohne Erklärung abgelehnt."

„Sie sagten, dass es gefährlich ist", zeigte Amaya auf.

„Das ist es", gab Mushi zu. „Doch wir haben sie beinahe verloren. Und das wäre... schrecklich zu ertragen gewesen." Er seufzte. „Also. Indem ich versuchte sie zu beschützen, habe ich ihnen Leid zugefügt. Es scheint in meiner Familie Tradition zu sein... Ich würde diesen Schaden lindern, und wenn es nur ein kleines Bisschen ist. So dass sie wissen was sie _jetzt_ riskieren, statt zu warten, bis wir aus Ba Sing Se fliehen müssen um Jinhais oder unserer selbst Willen." Er senkte die Stimme. „Nun, da der Haima-jiao fort ist, werden wir nicht länger beobachtet. Es ist sicher, von solchen Dingen zu sprechen. Wenn sie das wünschen."

Ihr Atem stockte. Er bot ihr eines der Dinge an, die sie am meisten in der Welt schätzte: die Wahrheit. Und doch... „Nein. Sagen sie mir nichts, nur weil sie glauben mir Unrecht getan zu haben. Das haben sie nicht."

„Es ist mehr als das", sagte Mushi fest. „Sie sind mir teuer, Lady Amaya. Wäre ich ein anderer Mann, hätte ich Hoffnung... doch ich wünsche, dass zumindest keine Lügen zwischen uns stehen. Diesen Trost zumindest würde ich beanspruchen." Er holte tief Luft und begegnete ihrem Blick. „Ich bin Iroh. Sohn von Feuerlady Ilah und Feuerlord Azulon."

Für einen langen Moment ergaben die Worte keinen Sinn. _Konnten_ keinen Sinn ergeben. Azulon, Sohn von Sozin, dem Feuerlord, der ein Jahrhundert des Krieges begonnen hatte. Azulon, der Name, den sie und jeder den sie gekannt hatte, als sie aufwuchs, für seine fehlgeschlagene Invasion des Nordpols verfluchte und für seine gnadenlose Dezimierung des Südlichen Wasserstammes. Und Iroh war ein weiterer Name, der Alpträume herauf beschwor. Kronprinz, ehe Ozai den Thron nahm. Rücksichtsloser General und unvergleichlicher Feuerbändiger, der seinen Weg über das halbe Erdkönigreich erobert hatte und Ba Sing Se für sechshundert Tage belagert hatte.

_Der Drache des Westens._

„Das kann nicht sein", wisperte Amaya, während ihr Blick hektisch über den freundlichen, sanften Mann im Grün des Erdkönigreiches huschte. Warme Hände, eine Schulter zum Anlehnen, sanfte Berichtigung, wenn sein Neffe es am meisten brauchte...

_Zuko. Wenn sein Bruder Zukos Vater ist, dann – _

Ihre Gedanken scheuten zurück. „Sie sind ein _Teemeister_. Sie können nicht... General Iroh sein."

„Im Ruhestand", sagte Iroh sanft. Und lächelte traurig. „Ich habe immer in Tee Trost gefunden."

„Das _kann nicht sein_", bestand Amaya, Panik und Schmerz und Zorn vermischten sich wie schäumender Wein. „Nicht Sozins Blut, nicht – " Die Worte versagten ihr.

„Der Quell allem Übels in der Welt?", sagte Iroh trocken. „Ich hörte schon vorher, dass wir so genannt wurden. Und ja. Sozin war böse. Nicht mit Absicht. Sondern weil er glaubte, dass er allein wusste wie er die Welt verändern und perfekt machen konnte und beschloss dies auch zu tun – selbst wenn er dafür eine ganze Rasse ermorden musste." Iroh seufzte. „Ich erkannte nicht, dass das bösartig war. Nicht als ich ihn kannte, als ich noch ein junger Mann war. Für mich war er Großvater und Feuerlord, die ultimative Macht in unserem Land. Wenn er einen Krieg angefangen hatte, dann _musste_ er Recht haben." Er schüttelte den Kopf, blickte in seine Erinnerung. „Es war nur mit Zeit und großem Schmerz, dass ich erfuhr, wie falsch er lag. Dass die Schönheit, die Hoffnung der Welt selbst in der Tatsache liegt, dass sie nicht perfekt ist und wir Wege finden müssen, das was Gut ist, trotz allem zu schätzen. Denn, so sehr wir die Welt auch neu formen, keiner von uns ist perfekt und wenn wir nicht das lieben können, was fehlerhaft ist, wird die Liebe selbst sterben. So wie jene meines Bruders starb, für uns alle. Ich war zu freundlich. Ursa war zu sanft. Zuko... Zuko war zu schwach, ohne Machtgier. Wir waren menschlich und so scheiterten wir in den Augen meines Bruder."

_Sie scheiterten. _Und hatte sie nicht darauf gehofft? Darauf dass die ganze Feuernation scheitern und der Krieg endlich vorbei sein würde? Und doch... „Sie _sind_ der Krieg", hauchte Amaya gebrochen.

„Das war ich", gab Iroh zu, ohne zu zucken. „Aber als wir die Äußere Mauer durchbrachen und eindrangen, verlor ich – viel. Gute Männer. Viel zu viele gute Männer. Meinen eigenen Sohn eingeschlossen – Lu Ten. Ich war... entsetzt. Beinahe wahnsinnig vor Trauer. Er war alles was ich noch hatte. So dachte ich wenigstens. Doch ich war auch der kommandierende Offizier, der Drache des Westens. Ich musste an meine Männer denken und an die Feuernation. Terrain, Truppenstärke, Moral – der Vorteil der Erdbändiger war zu groß um ihn ohne Verluste zu überwinden, die meine Truppen vernichtet hätten. Nur durch ein Blutbad oder Verrat würde Ba Sing Se fallen und ich wünschte keines von beidem. Und so befahl ich die Belagerung aufzuheben und unseren Truppen sich zurückzuziehen. Gegen alle Befehle, die Azulon gegeben hatte." Er zögerte. „Ich erwartete nicht, diesen Befehl zu überleben."

_Ein Feuerbändiger, der seine Loyalität bricht..._ Amaya schauderte.

„Als ich mich erholt hatte, erwartete ich, für Verrat hingerichtet zu werden. Doch die Ereignisse ersparten es mir. Jetzt... jetzt würde ich den Krieg beenden, wenn ich könnte. Doch mehr als das wünsche ich, dass der Junge, den ich als Sohn erzog, überlebt." Iroh breitete leere Hände aus. „Nun kennen sie die Wahrheit über uns und was sie riskieren, wenn sie sich mit den verstoßenen Verwandten meines Bruders verbünden. Und sie müssen entscheiden, ob wir es wert sind."

„Sie", hauchte Amaya und ihre Stimme wurde lauter, „sie leichtsinniger, unmöglicher – Tui und La, er ist _definitiv_ ihr Neffe, sie sind beide _komplett verrückt_ – "

Es dauerte etwa fünf Minuten des Gebrülls, bis sie erkannte, dass Iroh vorsorglich alles Wasser in der Wohnung hatte verdampfen lassen.

Aber das war in Ordnung. Zuko konnte Wasser aus nassem Sand ziehen – und wo genau dachte sein Onkel, dass er diesen kleinen Trick gelernt hatte?

Es war schwieriger von Luft zu ziehen als von einem feuchten Seeufer. Aber nicht viel schwerer.

* * *

><p>(Zuko, Amaya, Iroh Wohnung/ Ba Sing Se)

Über den Verlauf von sechzehn Jahren, ganz besonders die vergangenen paar Monate hatte Zuko einen intuitiven Sinn dafür kultiviert Wenn Gleich Alles Zur Hölle Fährt.

Es waren zumeist die kleinen Details. Ein gewisses Glitzern in Azulas Auge. Ein Scharren eines Stiefels zu nah in einer Gasse. Ein Zittern von Erde die fest sein sollte.

Und manchmal waren es nicht so kleine Hinweise. Zhao. Die hochgezogenen Schultern des Avatars, ehe er sich mit wilden, glühenden Augen umdrehte. Oder wie jetzt, ein halbes Dutzend Nachbarn, die am anderen Ende des Korridors zur Wohnung von Onkel standen und immer wieder beunruhigte Blicke einander und zu den schwachen Geräuschen von Amayas Gebrüll warfen.

„Du bist hier?" Der Vermieter drängte sich durch die Menge und blitzte Zuko an. „Du kannst nicht hier sein! Im ganzen Haus ist das Wasser gefroren! Wie kann es hier drinnen gefrieren, wenn du gerade erst gekommen bist?"

„Weil ich das nicht war?" Zuko starrte zurück. „Ich bin nicht der einzige Wasserbändiger in der Stadt."

„Aber der einzige, der in diesem Gebäude lebt!" Der Vermieter deutete einen befehlenden Finger. „Bring das in Ordnung!"

_Ich werde ihn nicht seinen Finger fressen lassen._

Lees Impuls war aus den historischen Fehden seines Stammes geboren, mehr als nur etwas erstaulich, da er viel mehr an die glasscharfen Beleidigungen und explosive, tödliche Gewalt der Politik in der Feuernation gewohnt war.

_Bringe einen Feind dazu sich selbst zu verstümmeln. Ja, das ist Wasserstamm._

Nun. Das würde er nicht tun, egal wie verführerisch es war. Aber er konnte es auch nicht einfach so gehen lassen. Lee war Amayas Lehrling. Was er tat, fiel auf sie zurück – und nicht einmal die Dai Li schubsten Amaya herum.

Zuko richtete sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf und starrte dem Vermieter direkt in die Augen. Jedoch nicht offensichtlich drohend. Noch nicht.

Schweißperlen traten auf die Stirn des Mannes und er blinzelte zuerst. „...Bitte?"

„Geben sie mir etwas Zeit." Argwöhnisch näherte sich Zuko seiner eigenen Tür. Er klopfte und öffnete sie. „Meister Amaya? Überall im Gebäude ist Eis..."

Der Raum war nicht so schlimm zugerichtet, wie er gefürchtet hatte. Stühle waren umgeworfen. Amaya keuchte harsch, ihre Haltung so fest wie ein im Winter erstarrter See. Eis. Onkel war mitten im Eis. Und er wollte die Wochen der Vorsicht in den Wind werfen und _etwas tun –_

Aber Onkel war nur bis zu seinem Hals in Eis eingeschlossen. Das hieß, er war eingefroren, weil er es so wollte.

_Okay, es gibt etwas, das ich tun kann._ „Was soll ich mit den Zeugen machen?", sagte Zuko trocken.

Amaya errötete, zutiefst verlegen, als sie die neugierigen Gesichter sah, die sich im Gang langsam näher schoben. Onkel versuchte nicht zu kichern. Zumindest nicht sehr.

„Wir kümmern uns darum", sagte Zuko in den Gang hinaus und schloss entschieden die Tür. Er wartete eine Minute und drehte sich dann um.

_Alle leben noch. Gut._

Onkel war immer noch etwas feucht und Meister Amaya mehr als nur etwas rot. Und keiner von ihnen schaute so recht zu dem anderen hinüber. Das auf eine Art, die Zukos Nackenhaare sich aufstellen ließen.

_Nein, nein, nicht gut, was soll ich machen, wo verstecke ich mich, hätte mich still verhalten sollen, sie wissen dass ich hier bin – _

Panik und Erschöpfung und zwei Leute die ihm wichtig waren _stritten_ sich, und das hieß, dass es seine Schuld war, _schon wieder..._

Agni sei Dank für Fenster.

* * *

><p>(Iroh, Amaya Wohnung/ Ba Sing Se)

„Er will nicht herunter kommen?"

„Noch nicht, nein." Iroh seufzte und hob die Einkäufe auf, die Zuko in seiner plötzlichen Flucht hatte fallen lassen. Er hob eine Augenbraue bei dem was er fand. _So hattet ihr gedacht, dass wir feiern sollten. Es scheint, dass ich ein unglückliches Timing habe._

„Er ist ein Jugendlicher, der noch kein Abendessen hatte", sagte Amaya zuversichtlich. „Er kommt." Sie warf Iroh einen Blick zu bei seinem Schweigen. „Er kommt doch, oder?"

„Er ist mehr als dazu fähig mehrere Tage dort oben auszuharren und nur herab zu steigen um jene Pflichten zu erfüllen, zu denen er sein Wort gegeben hat", sagte Iroh unglücklich. Er erhaschte ihr Stirnrunzeln und seufzte. „Es ist kein Trotz, denke ich..."

Verstehen dämmerte und Amaya zuckte. „Seine Eltern haben sich gestritten."

„Nicht zu Beginn", stellte Iroh klar. „Aber nachdem mein Neffe sein viertes Jahr erreichte – ja. Oft." Er zögerte. „Sie haben das schon zuvor gesehen?"

„Öfter als ich denken will", gestand Amaya. „Und es _ist _Trotz. In einer gewissen Weise. Ihr könnt einander weh tun, ihr könnt mich zu Tode erschrecken, aber ihr könnt mich nicht _zwingen zuzusehen_." Sie seufzte ebenfalls. „Eltern können nichts weh tun, was sie nicht fangen können. Ich würde sagen, dass Lee sich selbst beigebracht hat nicht gefangen zu werden und das schon seit einer langen Zeit."

Es schnitt bis auf die Knochen. „Ich hätte es sehen – "

„Kinder sind sehr gut darin, Dinge zu verbergen. Sie wollen, dass mit ihren Eltern alles in Ordnung ist. Egal was kommt." Sie berührte seine Schulter. „Es ist seltsam, aber... dies sagt mir beinahe mehr über den Krieg, als alles andere."

Iroh hob neugierig eine Augenbraue.

„Sozin vernichtete eine ganze Nation um die Welt so zu formen wie er sie haben wollte", sagte Amaya leise. „Wie viel mehr Schaden hat er seinem eigenen Volk zugefügt?"

„Ich traf meine eigene Wahl zu kämpfen und aufzuhören", sagte Iroh direkt. „So wie wir alle es tun müssen. Doch ich habe Hoffnung, dass unser Plan unserem Volk einen anderen Weg vorwärts zeigen wird..." Er spürte ein Flackern von Feuer und stieß einen leisen, erleichterten Seufzer aus. „Ich entschuldige mich, Neffe."

„Onkel." Zuko glitt durch das Fenster zurück, noch immer argwöhnisch. „Du brauchst nicht... Es ist nur... Ich hätte wissen sollen... dass es nicht das ist wonach es aussah."

„Woher denn?", sagte Amaya sachlich. „Nach allem, was dein Onkel und Huojin mir gesagt haben, hast du nie mit normalen Leuten gelebt, die normale Auseinandersetzungen haben."

„...Nein. Nicht wirklich." Zuko schaute zwischen ihnen hin und her und seine Anspannung ließ etwas nach. „Ist es – etwas das ich gemacht habe?"

„Nein", sagte Iroh fest, getröstet. Mut im Kampf hatte Zuko mehr als ausreichend. Mut sich den Geistern seiner Vergangenheit zu stellen und zurück zu kommen … sein Neffe wurde tatsächlich gesund. „Es war schlicht zwischen uns. Erklärungen, die lange überfällig waren." Er ergriff sanft Zukos Schulter. „Komm. Das Abendessen ist fertig. Und ich sehe, dass du die Zutaten für Rauch-Zucker besorgt hast. Ein wahrer Genuss."

„Rauch-Zucker?", fragte Amaya neugierig.

„Nach dem Abendessen", versicherte Iroh. „Mein Neffe ist sehr geschickt mit den Blasen."

„_Blasen?"_

Iroh grinste sie an.

Später lächelte er wieder, genoss die Wärme des Beisammenseins, als Amaya knirschend ihre erste, durchscheinende Blase aus aufgeblasenen Zucker zerbiss, die mit schmackhaftem grauen Hickory Rauch gefüllt war.

_Denn das Leben ist süß und zerbrechlich und immer mit Überraschung gewürzt,_ dachte Iroh, während er seine eigenen silber-grauen Kügelchen genoss. _Ganz besonders für Kinder des Feuers._

Er wartete, bis Zuko dabei war in seine dritte zu beißen, um zu bemerken: „Sie weiß wer wir sind."

_Knirsch._

Zuko hustete den eingeatmeten Rauch hervor und warf ihm einen Blick zu der Eis in Brand stecken könnte.

„Es erklärt so einiges", bemerkte Amaya sanft. „Ich konnte nicht verstehen, warum ihr beide so sicher wart, dass die Zeit der Feuernation sich dem Ende naht." Sie legte ihre Hand auf dem Tisch, bei Zukos Hand, berührte sie fast. „Aber wenn der Kronprinz ein Wasserbändiger ist..."

Zuko sah zu Boden und schluckte. „Der Feuerlord ist grausam." Ein Atemzug. „Aber Azula... meine Schwester ist _wahnsinnig_." Er sah hoch zu Amaya, grüne Augen flehend. „Wenn wir das hinbekommen, wenn wir zeigen können, dass man leben kann ohne dem Feuerlord zu folgen – es gibt Große Namen, die ihr ihre Loyalität nicht geben werden. Und wenn sie das tun können, wenn sie auf ihre Leute Acht geben können und sie aus dem Krieg _heraus _schaffen können... Wenn der Avatar sich um das Gleichgewicht kümmern soll, dann kann er nicht die ganze Feuernation zerstören. Es wäre taktisch verständlich für ihn, jene zu verschonen, die nicht am Kampf teilnehmen. Es wäre _klug_ das zu tun."

„Unglücklicherweise ist der Avatar zwölf Jahre alt und ein Luftbändiger, der dem Frieden anhängt", sagte Iroh ernst. „Also wissen wir nicht, ob er rechtzeitig Weisheit erlangt, oder auf jene hört, die den Krieg kennen. Wir können nur hoffen und uns vorbereiten."

„Ich verstehe wie das in der Zukunft gelingen würde", gab Amaya zu. „Aber hier und jetzt – "

„Man kann einem Verräter keine Befehle erteilen", sagte Zuko rau. „Ich gab mein Wort den Avatar zu fangen. Aber er _ist nicht hier_." Er holte tief Luft. „Ich weiß es nicht, Meister Amaya. Ich _weiß es nicht_. Ich bin hier. Mein Volk ist hier. Ich werde tun was ich kann. Aber wenn ich Pläne mache... geschehen Sachen. Etwas läuft schief. Immer. Also werde ich es versuchen. So lange ich kann."

„Und das ist mehr als irgendwer verlangen kann", sagte Iroh fest. „Verweilt nicht zu lange bei diesem Gedanken. Wir hatten ein paar sehr anstrengende Tage. Ich bin sicher, dass alles besser aussehen wird, wenn wir etwas ausgeruht haben."

„Ich werde mich definitiv besser fühlen, wenn ich die Möglichkeit hatte, selbst Shirong zu untersuchen", sagte Amaya ernst. „Wenn er es zulässt."

„Er weiß, dass es nicht ihre Schuld war", sagte Zuko.

Sie zog skeptisch eine Augenbraue hoch. „So wie du es vom Avatar weißt?"

„Oh nein", schritt Iroh ein, ehe Blut vergossen werden konnte. „Ich sah, wie der Junge es dem Ozean erlaubte ihn zu nehmen. Das war _definitiv_ Avatar Aangs Schuld." Er _hmpfte_. „Man sollte meinen, ein Bändiger, der von Mönch Gyatso, einem der legendärsten Meister des Luftbändigens ausgebildet wurde, vorsichtiger mit den Geistern umgehen würde."

„Er hat wahrscheinlich gedacht, dass er mit ihm Freundschaft schließen könnte", meckerte Zuko. „Woher wisst ihr von Gyatso? Ich habe noch nie etwas von legendären Meistern des Luftbändigens gehört."

„Es gibt Quellen für Informationen, die der Feuerlord nicht gut heißen würde", sagte Iroh sachlich. „Als ich einen Namen hatte, konnte ich Fragen stellen. Nichts davon lieferte Antworten, die uns in unserer Jagd hätte helfen können", fügte er bei Zukos düsterem Blick zu. „Aber ich war neugierig. Ganz besonders, als ich fand, dass er Avatar Roku zu seinen engsten Freunden gezählt hatte."

„Könnt ihr mir von ihm erzählen?" Zuko wand sich nicht unter seinem Blick, doch er errötete. „Er dachte ich wäre jemand anderes. Ich will nur wissen wer."

Iroh unterdrückte ein Schmunzeln. „Ah. Nun, wenn ich raten sollte... Es ist wahrscheinlich, dass er dachte, dass ihr der Großvater eurer Mutter wärt." Er hob die Schultern. „Die Berichte sagen nichts davon, dass Kuzon Aang gekannt hätte, doch Gyatso wird erwähnt."

„Ein Geist zu sein muss einem wirklich lausige Augen geben", grummelte Zuko. „Sehe ich so aus, als ob ich ein Jahrhundert alt bin?" Er warf Amaya einen Blick zu, versteifte und zwang sich wieder zu entspannen. „Also... ihr seht so aus, als ob ihr euch noch etwas Unterhalten wollt, also... ruft mich vom Dach, wenn ihr fertig seid."

Genauso schnell war er wieder verschwunden.

Iroh zog eine Augenbraue und schaute zur Heilerin.

„Sie verbergen etwas", sagte sie ruhig.

„Nur einen Verdacht", gab er zu. „Ich sehe nicht, wie das einen Unterschied machen – "

„Iroh."

Ah, wie süß seinen wahren Namen von einem solchen Bild der Schönheit und des Mutes zu hören... äh. War das ein Schneeball in ihren Händen? „Ich glaube nicht, dass es meinem Neffen helfen würde, das zu wissen", antwortete Iroh, spürte nach Feuer um sicher zu sein, dass sein Neffe außer Hörweite war. „Ich habe keine Beweise. Und ich kann mir auch nicht vorstellen, was solche wilde Ideen beweisen könnte."

„Sagen sie es mir."

Iroh seufzte. „Als Zuko in der Geisterwelt war, wollte er bei Kuzon um Hilfe ersuchen. Eine weise Wahl, sie waren verwandt, obgleich sie sich nie begegnet waren, denn Kuzon starb, bevor mein Neffe geboren wurde. Und ich erfuhr später, dass es kein natürlicher Tod war, obgleich er achtundneunzig Jahre alt war. Er war ein starker Feuerbändiger und es hätte mich nicht überrascht, hätte er Sozins Alter erreicht. Doch er stand auf Azulons Liste." Iroh hielt inne. „Zuko suchte nach ihn, fand ihn aber nicht. Und meiner Erfahrung nach wissen Geister _präzise_ mit wem sie sprechen."

Amaya ließ ihren Schneeball in ihre Tasse zurück schmelzen. „... Ich verstehe, warum sie es ihm nicht sagen wollen."

„Wahrhaftig?", fragte Iroh leise. „Mein Neffe war so einsam, so voller Schmerz. Soll ich ihm sagen, dass er einst eine Familie hatte, die ihn wirklich geliebt hat und Freude und ein Leben des Friedens? Soll ich ihm sagen, dass der Avatar Gyatso als Freund und Mentor in zwei Leben geschenkt wurde, doch die Seele, die einst Aangs Freund gewesen war jetzt zu seinen Feinden zählt?" Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Mein Neffe hat Grund genug, die Schläge des Schicksals übel aufzunehmen. Es gibt keinen Grund noch mehr hinzu zu fügen."

Amaya nickte. „Werde sie es ihm sagen?"

„Wenn die Zeit reif ist." Wenn Zuko genug vom Weißen Lotos wusste, um zu wissen warum er existierte. Und warum er nicht zuvor gehandelt hatte.

Ein weiterer, entschlosseneres Nicken. „Verbergen sie noch etwas?"

„Vieles", antwortete Iroh ehrlich. „Aber nichts, das für hier und heute wichtig ist."

„Was sie nicht sagen." Amaya stand auf und verschränkte die Arme, gab ihm einen abschätzenden Blick. „Sie haben nicht genug Familie. Ein Neffe ist nicht genug um sie anständig zu halten."

Iroh hielt einen neugierigen Blick auf ihr Gesicht, als er diesen unlesbaren Ausdruck zu entziffern suchte. „Ich hatte gehofft, dass er ein nettes Mädchen finden würde, doch da war Jets Einmischung zu bedenken und wir waren sehr beschäftigt..."

„Er ist nicht derjenige, der ein nettes Mädchen braucht." Blaue Augen funkelten. „Doch ich glaube nicht, dass ich nett bin, nicht seit mehreren Jahrzehnten."

Langsam lächelte Iroh.

Er erinnerte sich, Zuko zu sagen, dass es sicher war, herunter zu kommen. Später.

* * *

><p><span>Autor-Notizen:<span> Was die Tatsache, dass Zuko und Iroh sich in Ba Sing Se betrifft, so glaube ich, dass das eine einzige Zuflucht in Frechheit von Iroh ist. Es ist einfach zu _unwahrscheinlich_, dass irgend jemand glaubt, dass der Drache des Westens und der Kronprinz in der Stadt sind. Also glauben sie es auch nicht. Und dass die zwei irgendwie herausfinden, dass Aang auch in Ba Sing Se ist... nun, im Kanon haben sie es nicht herausgefunden, bis ein Handzettel buchstäblich auf Zukos Kopf gefallen ist.

Also ist mein Gedanke, dass Iroh, der Zuko verzweifelt vom Avatar _fernhalten_ will, wahrscheinlich seinen Kontakten im Weißen Lotus gesagt hat, ihm _nicht_ zu sagen, wo Aang ist. Wenn er es nicht weiß, dann lügt er Zuko nicht an.

Übersetzer-Notizen: Da Vathara es liebt uns mit eingestreuten Wissensjuwelen zu überraschen, achte ich ganz besonders auf zusammengesetzte Worte, oder begrenzt wichtige Dinge, die einem vielleicht oder vielleicht nicht bekannt vorkommen. Hier in diesem Kapitel ist es 'smoke-sugar' der Rauch-Zucker, allerdings konnte ich nicht wirklich herausfinden womit es korrespondiert. Ich meine es ist vielleicht eine Art Bonbon oder Kandiszucker, oder eine Mischung aus beiden, aber sicher weiß ich es nicht.


	19. Chapter 19

Kapitel 19:

(Shirong, Zuko, Amaya/ Palastgarten/ Ba Sing Se/ Episode: 'Der Laogai See')

_Warm, _dachte Shirong schläfrig, während er sich auf Steinen in dem geborgten Palastgarten der Dai Li zusammenrollte. Er zog seinen Hut noch etwas weiter nach unten, die Augen immer noch geschlossen. Es gab keinen Grund sich einen Sonnenbrand zu holen, sollte er hier draußen einschlafen. Und das war gut möglich. Wie die meisten bösartigen Geister hatte der Haima-jiao nicht nur seinen Körper verwundet. Sein Chi war dünn, aufgebraucht. Er fühlte sich als ob er nicht viel mehr hinbekäme als einen Kieselstein zu schnippen, obwohl er direkt auf nährender Erde lag. Sonnenlicht schien zu helfen, sank in seine Knochen wie ein Segen, aber wenn er daran dachte, worum er Lee bitten wollte...

_Bleib ruhig und ruhe dich aus,_ wies sich Shirong an, als er vertraute Schritte auf der Erde spürte. _Frage ihn und lass ihn nachdenken. Er ist kreativ. Sieh es nicht als Fehlschlag an, nur weil du in keinem Zustand bist, um zu helfen._

„Ich hatte nicht geglaubt, dass irgendwer es fertig bekommt, Steine bequem aussehen zu lassen", sagte Lee trocken.

Shirong öffnete ein Auge und blinzelte zu den Heilern, zuckte eine Schulter andeutungsweise. „Erde hilft uns gesund zu werden." Er sah Amaya direkt an. „Geht es ihnen gut? Lee war erschüttert und es hat kaum seinen Geist berührt. Bösartige Kamuiy können selbst den Stärksten von uns sich so fühlen lassen, als ob man sich aus einem Müllhaufen freigekämpft hätte."

„Ich erhole mich langsam", sagte Amaya leise. „Darf ich?"

„Verlangen sie nur nicht, dass ich hinschaue", sagte Shirong, als er die obere Lage seiner Robe öffnete. „Ich bin immer noch nicht sicher, ob ich wissen will wie knapp es war."

„Ich verstehe warum." Von Wasser umhüllte Hände strichen Kühle über seine Haut, linderten kleinere Schmerzen. „Hmm."

Sie zog ihre Hände zurück und beäugte ihren Lehrling. Dieser schluckte, wich aber nicht zurück. „Es hat sein Leben erfrieren lassen", sagte Lee direkt. „Ich habe einfach... versucht das zu berichtigen."

„Ich denke du hast es übertrieben", murmelte Amaya.

„Was übertrieben?", fragte Shirong spitz.

Amaya ließ ihren Blick kurz durch den Garten wandern und hob eine Augenbraue in stiller Frage.

„Wir sind allein. Allerdings wird Quan später vorbei kommen", antwortete Shirong. Das war nicht schwierig zu arrangieren gewesen. Glücklicherweise. Jeder wusste dass Amaya niemals einen Patienten verraten würde.

„Lee benutzte eine Technik, die ich nur im Notfall anwende", sagte Amaya schlicht. „Es ist gefährlich. Und selbst wenn es gelingt, was es auch tat, stört es das Chi des Patienten für mehrere Tage." Sie warf einen Blick zum Himmel. „Sie haben Wasser und Dunkelheit bekämpft. Bis es sich wieder beruhigt wird ihr Chi Licht und Feuer suchen." Sie runzelte die Stirn etwas, dann schüttelte sie es ab. „Ich würde sagen das ist die beste Medizin. Ruhe, Stein und Sonnenlicht." Sie gab Lee einen ernsten Blick. „Mach das nicht wieder, wenn du es vermeiden kannst."

Der junge Mann nickte, obwohl er einen schrägen Blick zur Inneren Mauer warf. Nach Osten, zum Laogai See hin.

_Richtig. Es gibt eine Grenze welche Versprechen man halten kann, wenn die Geister kommen und anklopfen,_ bedachte Shirong. _Und was das angeht..._ „Könnte ich mit Lee unter vier Augen sprechen?"

Blaue Augen verengten sich. „Wenn es darum geht einen Jungen zu rekrutieren, dessen Ausbildung noch nicht beendet ist – "

„Das ist es nicht", sagte Shirong hastig, als Lee entrüstet aussah. „Es ist... persönlich." _Für mich zumindest. Allerdings wird Long Feng es nicht so sehen._

_Ich bin ein Dai Li Agent von Ba Sing Se. Meine Stadt verlangt von mir dass ich handele. Egal was unser Anführer befiehlt._

Es fühlte sich trotzdem an, als ob er sich von einer Klippe stürzte.

_Durchatmen. Verhalte dich ruhig. Je weniger Leute davon wissen, desto bessere Chancen hat Lee._

_Falls_ Lee sich dazu entschloss zu helfen.

_Oma und Shu, bitte, lasst ihn helfen. Das kann ich nicht alleine schaffen._

Also würde er einen Jugendlichen einweihen. Wunderbar. Zu dumm, dass er keiner Gehirnerschütterung die Schuld geben konnte.

_Die Lehrer des Avatars sind sogar noch jünger. Und Lee hat Verstand. Wenn er eine Chance hat nachzudenken._

Und das erinnerte ihn seltsamerweise wieder an Temul. Die Aufzeichnungen waren schmerzhaft deutlich gewesen, was die Tendenz der Feuerbändigerin ins nächstbeste Fettnäpfchen zu treten anging. Aber da war noch etwas mehr...

Er legte es beiseite. Amaya war auf dem Weg den Garten zu verlassen und Lee betrachtete ihn stirnrunzelnd. Shirong holte zögernd Luft und winkte ihn näher heran. „Ich brauche deine Hilfe."

Lee bestrich ihn mit einem Blick, der so deutlich nachprüfte, ob er noch alle Körperglieder hatte, dass er ihn nur von seiner Lehrerin aufgeschnappt haben konnte und hob dann die einzelne Augenbraue. „Ein Kamuiy?"

„Nicht... genau." Shirong seufzte. _Das ist schwieriger als ich dachte._ „Dein Onkel hat gefragt, ob es einen Grund gibt, warum der Haima-jiao in dem See war. Es gibt einen." Er begegnete dem feurigen Grün direkt. „Der Bison des Avatars befindet sich unter Laogai See."

Lee erstarrte. Shirong konnte sehen, wie Panik jeden Muskel in dem Körper des jungen Mannes verkrampfte, ihn versuchte zur Flucht zu treiben. Aber Lee hielt still, sein Atem kam Stoßweise, und er zwang sich zu denken. „Warum... wie... warum sagen sie das _mir_?"

„Der Blaue Geist hat dem Avatar schon einmal geholfen", sagte Shirong ruhig. „Zugegeben, nach dem was am Nordpol passierte, wird er ihn wahrscheinlich an einen Fels ketten und ihn von einem Pier werfen wollen. Aber ich hoffe dass der Mann, der für den Überfall auf Feste Pohuai gesucht wird, Mitleid mit den Einwohnern von Ba Sing Se haben würde. Sie haben keinen weiteren Haima-jiao verdient."

„Ich … verstehe nicht", brachte Lee heraus. „Er ist ein Tier. Er ist schlau, aber..."

_Sanft. Er hat Angst und ist wütend. Ich kann es ihm nicht verübeln._ „Wenn die Schriften über Avatar Kyoshi stimmen, dann ist er nicht nur irgendein Tier", sagte ihm Shirong. „Es ist der Tierbegleiter des Avatars. Sie sind verbunden. Spirituell. Und wenn sie getrennt sind – "

„Verärgert das die Geister", beendete Lee den Satz, kaum lauter als ein Hauch. „Oh, _Agni_."

Shirong stieß erleichtert die Luft aus. _Er hält es zusammen. Oma und Shu, dieser Junge ist echt zäh._ „Ich fürchte, dass es noch schlimmer ist."

„... _Natürlich_ ist es das", knirschte Lee. Er setzte sich ins Gras, senkte den Kopf und zwang sich durch eine schnelle Meditation. Dann seufzte er und nickte. „Also was ist die _schlechte_ Neuigkeit?"

„Ich fand einen Bericht von General Fong über den Avatarzustand", sagte Shirong vorsichtig. _Gefunden_ war nicht ganz das richtige Wort. Er war gestern auf ihm gelandet, als er eingeschränkten Dienst gehabt und Papierkram sortiert hatte. Er hatte einen Schwindelanfall erlitten und war in die eine Richtung gestolpert, ein diensteifriger Schreiber war gegen einen anderen gestoßen – und ein ganzes Regal war über ihnen zusammengebrochen. Die Zuschauer hatten sie beide aus den Rollen ausgraben müssen und er hatte erst später bemerkt, dass er eine mitgenommen hatte. Er hätte sie wahrscheinlich zurück bringen sollen, aber alles hatte ihm geschmerzt und er war so _gelangweilt_...

Seither war er nicht mehr gelangweilt. Zu Tode verängstigt, ja, aber nicht gelangweilt.

„Er merkte an", fuhr Shirong fort, so vorsichtig, als ob er seinen Weg über einen Abhang voller losem Geröll suchte, „dass man diesen Zustand erfolgreich hervorrufen konnte, wenn man etwas bedroht, das dem Avatar wichtig ist."

Lee wurde weiß. „Ist er _wahnsinnig_?"

„Wenn ja", _oh Geister, nein,_ „dann fürchte ich, dass der Großsekretär sich zu ihm gesellt hat." Shirong befeuchtete seine Lippen. „Das kann ich meiner Stadt nicht zustoßen lassen. Ich wollte … etwas tun, aber – "

„Sie würden aufgespießt werden, ehe sie auch nur in Appas Nähe kommen." Lees Stimme war grimmig, seine grünen Augen funkelten. „Versuchen sie es nicht. Sie sind noch zu verletzt, als dass sie unversehrt davon kommen könnten und das muss beim ersten Mal klappen." Er blinzelte, dann vergrub er seinen Kopf in seinen Händen als er verstand was er da sagte. „Oh, _Hölle_..."

Hoffnung stahl Shirong die Luft. „Du kennst noch nicht einmal den Grundriss!"

„Den vom Nordpol habe ich auch nicht gekannt." Lee hob den Kopf und sein Lächeln war schief. „Wenigstens wird es keinen Schneesturm geben."

„Du bist in den Nordpol..." Shirong presste seine Fingerknöchel gegen die Stirn um Kopfschmerzen abzuwehren. „Irgendwann dieser Tage müssen wir uns mal _richtig_ unterhalten."

Lee grinste, dann schauderte er und blickte in seine Erinnerungen. „Fong ist verrückt. Der Avatar sieht wie ein zwölfjähriges Kind aus. Friedlich. Harmlos. Aber wenn er … _so_ ist … dann ist Aang nicht mehr anwesend. Es ist nur der Avatar und die Elemente. Und sie sind wütend. Sie sind wütend auf _alles_."

„Du tust es." Shirong schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte den Sumpf aus Erleichterung, Dankbarkeit und plötzlicher, scharfer Sorge zu entwirren. „Ich dachte nach dem was du gesehen hast..."

„Das _Letzte_ was ich will ist Aang zu helfen", knirschte Lee. Er ballte die Fäuste, atmete aus und zwang seine Finger konzentriert sich zu lösen. „Nur dass sie es wissen, der Plan von denen wird nicht klappen. Admiral Zhao war arrogant und übermütig und er hat den Ozean nicht kommen sehen, bis es zu spät war. Aber Zhao ist nicht da draußen. _Azula_ ist es. Sie ist ein militärisches Genie. Und sie hat _die Berichte gelesen_." Lee grinste, kalt und bitter. „Es gibt einen Grund warum der Feuerlord _sie_ auf seine Spur angesetzt hat, als Zhao versagte. Wenn irgendwer ausknobeln kann, wie man einen Avatar tötet, dann sie."

_Geister_, dachte Shirong erschüttert. Das hatte er nicht bedacht. _Wie hoch oben genau war sein Onkel – nein. Frage nicht. Noch nicht._ „Danke."

„Sagen sie das noch nicht." Lees Stimme war hart. „Worum sie bitten hat einen Preis."

_Verdammt._ Nun. Er hatte in der Vergangenheit Schreckliches getan, um seine Stadt zu retten, was war schon einmal mehr – ?

„Sagen sie ihnen, dass ich als Rekrut nicht tauge."

Shirong blinzelte, nicht sicher, ob er seinen Ohren trauen konnte. „Was?"

„Ich werde gegen den Dai Li handeln. Sie könnten sich niemals sicher sein, dass ich das nicht wieder tue." Lees Augen waren so hart wie Jade. „Ich habe meine Ehre vor langer Zeit verloren. Ich werde nicht auch noch ihre vernichten."

Für einen langen Moment fand der Agent keine Worte. „...Ich habe nie an die Sieben Prinzipien geglaubt."

„Sie kennen die Prinzipien?", fragte Lee misstrauisch.

„Avatar Kyoshi hat sie niedergeschrieben, als sie das Feuerbändigen lernte", erklärte Shirong. _Unter anderem_. „Ich dachte, die Feuernation die sie kannte wäre verschwunden. Ertrunken in einer Welle aus Blut." Er lächelte schief. „Aber ihr seid nicht alle fort, nicht wahr? Ihr seid nur verstreut und schlagt euch schlecht und recht und listig durchs Leben." _Und ehrenhaft_. „Allerdings denke ich, dass selbst Schläue ihre Grenzen hat. Sag deinem Onkel, dass alle überzeugt sind, dass Jet verrückt war und ich mir ziemlich sicher bin, dass niemand sonst Zeit hatte zu bemerkten, dass die Flammen zu hoch waren, aber er sollte vorsichtig sein, wenn er Stahl erhitzt. Ich habe nicht gesehen, wie er deinen Dolch entzündet hat und wenn es sonst wer gesehen hätte, dann hätte es schon eine Festnahme gegeben... aber sag ihm, dass er sich für eine Weile im Hintergrund halten soll. Ich würde seinen Tee vermissen."

„... Mein Onkel ist kein Feuerbändiger."

„Du", sagte Shirong trocken, „bist ein _schrecklicher_ Lügner." Er schmunzelte. „Ich habe gesehen wie ihr beide euch bewegt und ich habe euch beide kämpfen sehen. Was du nicht bei Amaya aufgeschnappt hast, das hast du auf jeden Fall von ihm gelernt." Er hob die Schultern, bewusst lässig. „Doch ich habe noch nie von einem Bändiger gehört, der sich die Zeit nimmt jemanden zu trainieren, der nicht sein Element berühren kann..."

„Er ist _Onkel_," sagte Lee leise. „Er weiß, dass ich viel zu jähzornig bin. Und dass ich Pech anziehe. Er versuchte mich zu trainieren, damit ich überlebe." Der Wasserbändiger schaute zur Seite. „Ich war nicht immer ein guter Schüler." Grüne Augen schauten wieder hoch, hart. „Also, was werden sie tun?"

„Wobei?", sagte Shirong nüchtern. „Amaya hat mir das Leben gerettet. Sie hat viele Leben gerettet und nicht wenige davon waren meine Kameraden. Wenn dein Onkel nicht gewesen wäre, dann hätten wir sie verloren. Alles was ich vorhabe ist hier in der Sonne zu liegen und zu vergessen, dass jene Nacht jemals passiert ist. Nahtoderfahrungen können so unglaublich verschwommen sein. Habe ich zumindest gehört." Er lehnte sich zurück gegen die Steine. „Nein, ich glaube ich ruhe mich hier aus und erzähle dir von … einem Ort den du nie sehen wirst. Weil du abgelehnt hast, rekrutiert zu werden."

So angespannt wie eine Bogensehne lauschte Lee.

„Temul", sagte Shirong überrascht. Die Sache wonach er gesucht hatte tauchte bei diesem _eindringlichen_ Blick von Lee endlich aus seiner Erinnerung auf. „Frag deinen Onkel nach Temul. Sie war eine Feuerbändigerin vor ein paar Jahrhunderten... Ich glaube sie hat etwas wie das Gegenteil von dem versucht was du getan hast – hat Techniken des Wasserbändigens ans Feuer angepasst." Und das hatte Avatar Kyoshi so ganz und gar nicht glücklich gemacht, wenn er sich recht entsann. Sie hatte mit einem Granithandschuh hinter einem goldenen Kriegsfächer die vier Nationen getrennt gehalten und was sie über einen Wasserbändiger von gemischtem Blut gesagt hätte, konnte wahrscheinlich nicht in anständiger Gesellschaft wiederholt werden. „Wenn er irgendetwas weiß, könnte das helfen."

Lee nickte, verstaute offensichtlich den Namen in seiner Erinnerung. „Der See?"

„Ah, ja. Nun, das könnte verzwickt werden..."

* * *

><p>(Zuko, Meixiang Haus der Wens/ Ba Sing Se)

_Der Bison ist hier. Der Bison ist hier._

_Oh Agni, was soll ich nur tun?_

Trüb entsann sich Zuko, dass Amaya sich auf den Weg zur Klinik aufgemacht und ihn losgeschickt hatte um Jinhai zu unterrichten. Er erinnerte sich auch daran, einen ungepflegten Mann nieder gestarrt zu haben, der versucht hatte ihm seinen Gürtel-Beutel zu stehlen und auch wie er einer eine weitere übereifrige Hand zu einem Kontakt mit der Mauer verholfen hatte, ehe er genug Verstand zurück erlangt hatte, um von der Straße zu verschwinden und hoch auf die Dächer zu gehen.

Es gab keine Leute hier oben. Es gab keine widersprüchlichen Stimmen, die er nach der Bedeutung aussortieren musste, während die ganze Welt nur in einem fauchenden Getöse verschwimmen wollte. Hier war nur der Wind und die Geräusche der Stadt.

_Besser so._

Atme. Ein und aus.

_Du bist in Panik._

Nun, ja. Der Impuls entweder sich wimmernd zusammenzukauern oder irgendwem den Kopf gegen eine Mauer zu dreschen war ein guter Hinweis. Es war ungerecht, es war einfach nicht gerecht. Wo der Bison war, konnte der Avatar nicht weit weg sein und der Plan war nicht bereit, er hatte noch nicht genug Zeit –!

_Du kannst nicht hier in Panik geraten._

Grundlagen. Wenn die ganze Welt auseinander brach, dann halte dich an die Grundlagen. Er hatte neue und unerwartete Informationen über einen Gegner und Ziel und er reagierte _nicht_ auf eine kampfbereite Art.

_Strategischer Rückzug. Finde einen sicheren Ort und überprüfe deine Informationen noch einmal._

Das bedeutete, dass er sich für einen Ort entscheiden und sich in _Bewegung_ setzen musste. Bewegung würde helfen. Bewegung half immer. Katas, Laufen, Kämpfen. Er war besser darin sich zu bewegen als er etwas in Worte fasste. Das war schon immer so.

_Also, Bewegung. Aber wohin?_

Klinik oder Onkel? Die Klinik wäre sicher, aber Amaya hatte keine Erfahrung mit Infiltration. Sie würde wahrscheinlich auch versuchen es ihm auszureden. Und er _konnte_ es nicht auf sich beruhen lassen. Sein Wort hing davon ab. Die ganze _Stadt_ mochte davon abhängen.

_Onkel._

Eine bessere taktische Wahl, da Iroh Erfahrung mit Kampf, Strategie und dem Avatar hatte. Aber es war mitten am Tag und Onkel von der Arbeit weg zu zerren könnte alle Arten von unangenehmer Aufmerksamkeit erregen. Nur weil der Haima-jiao tot war hieß das nicht, dass sie nicht vielleicht immer noch beobachtet wurden. So wie Jinhai vielleicht –

_Ich habe ein Muster. Die Dai Li wissen das. Wenn ich nicht beim Haus der Wens auftauche – dann wissen sie, dass etwas nicht stimmt._

Und gebrochene Muster würden zu Neugier führen, _warum_ sie durchbrochen worden waren und falls er es doch schaffte Appa zu befreien –

_Sie könnten es zu Shirong zurück verfolgen._

Und das wäre _schlecht_. Nicht nur für den Agenten. Falls sie ihn in Gewahrsam nähmen würden sie ihn befragen – und Shirong hatte nicht den Schutz den Amaya Lee gegeben hatte.

_Ich muss dafür sorgen, dass alles normal aussieht._

Dann zu Jinhais Zuhause.

_Bewegung. Schaff einfach deinen Hintern dort hin. Finde einen sicheren Ort._

_Knoble danach aus was zu tun ist._

Ein schweifender Blick nagelte fest wo er war. Zuko zwang sich in den schmalen Fokus von _wo bin ich, wo will ich hin,_ und setzte zu einem Dächer verschlingenden Tempo an. Und versuchte nicht zu denken.

Die Dai Li hatten ihn schon zuvor über die Dächer kommen sehen. Das würde nicht verdächtig aussehen. Er hoffte es zumindest.

_Im Moment kann ich nicht auf die Straße gehen. Ich würde etwas kaputt machen. Oder jemanden._

Das würde Onkel und Amaya aufregen und Geister, was sollte er ihnen sagen...

_Denk nicht darüber nach._

Gassen und Dächer und Balkons und schließlich ließ er sich in der Nähe der Wens in die Straße fallen um zumindest halbwegs anständig _auszusehen_ wenn er das Haus betrat...

Eins nach dem anderen.

„Lee!" Suyins Gesicht strahlte und wurde ernst, als sie ihn sah. „Stimmt etwas nicht?"

„Ich hatte schon bessere Tage", sagte Zuko trocken. Er schaute an ihr vorbei zu Jinhai. „Wir sollten uns heute auf einfache Übungen konzentrieren. Woraus wir Amaya heraus geholt haben... es war knapp. Zu knapp."

„Was ist geschehen?" Meixiang trat aus der Küche und warf ihm einen suchenden Blick zu. „Du siehst so aus, als ob du über zersplittertes Eis gezerrt wurdest."

„So gut wie. Bin fast ertrunken", gestand Zuko. „Da war ein Menschen fressender Kamuiy. Wir haben ihn aufgehalten." Er hielt eine Hand hoch, ehe sie etwas sagen konnten. „Wenn ihr Einzelheiten wollt, sage ich es euch nach dem Training. Wenn ich davor darüber nachdenke... es war einfach zu knapp."

Fallen. Ausweichen. Angriffe mit Fuß oder Faust oder Handkante. Er führte sie durch das alles, gewärmt durch die Verbesserung die sie in nur ein paar Wochen erreicht hatten.

_Es kann sein, dass ich sie nie wieder unterrichten werde._

_Nein. Nein, verdammt noch mal! Meine Leute brauchen mich. Sie brauchen mich hier!_

Es musste einen Weg geben.

Jinhai keuchte und war froh, sich im Garten auf den Boden fallen zu lassen, als Zuko die Stunde beendete. Suyin war genau so verschwitzt, aber atmete leichter und huschte ins Haus, um ihre Mutter mit einem Ausdruck ungezügelter Neugier zu holen.

Meixiang trat heraus, sah kurz zu ihren Kindern und gab ihm einen gemessenen Blick. „Du hast es aufgehalten?"

„Ich habe geholfen", legte Zuko dar. Dann schilderte er ihnen kurz was in dieser schrecklichen Nacht passiert war, die blutigsten Einzelheiten auslassend. Aber nicht die entscheidenden Tatsachen: der Haima-jiao hatte andere Wasserbändiger getötet und versucht Amaya noch Schlimmeres anzutun. „Onkel sagt, dass es ein Geist der warmen Ozeane ist, der Wüsteneien des Meeres", schloss Zuko. „Ich frage mich ob das der Grund ist, weshalb die Wasserstämme sich in der Nähe der Pole aufhalten." _Ich frage mich, warum sich nie so was ähnliches auf Katara gestürzt hat, sie hat genug Blutvergießen gesehen um sie anzuziehen..._

_Oh, Dummkopf. Sie ist immer beim Avatar. Der Haima-jiao war vielleicht nicht der hellste Geist in der Gegend, aber ich bezweifle ob irgendeiner von ihnen derart dumm ist._

„Sie hat alle ihre Leute verloren?" Suyin schniefte und wischte ihre Augen. „Das ist _schrecklich_."

„Ihr gehört auch zu ihren Leuten, weißt du", sagte ihr Zuko. „Ihr seid ihr wichtig. Sehr wichtig."

„Ich weiß, aber... glaubst du, es hilft wenn wir ihr von dem Jungen vom Südlichen Wasserstamm hier in der Stadt erzählen?"

_Nein. Das kann nicht sein._

Der Bison des Avatars war hier. Es war verdammt noch mal sehr wohl möglich. „Welcher Junge vom Südlichen Wasserstamm?", knirschte Zuko.

Jinhai schrumpfte in den Armen seiner Mutter, Augen weit aufgerissen, sogar Suyin erbleichte. „Er – Jia sagte sein Name ist Sokka..."

Worte verschwanden in einem weiß tosendem Zischen der Wut.

_Keine Bewegung. Tu gar nichts._

Kopf gesenkt, Fäuste in seine grüne Robe geballt, atmete Zuko. Er zwang sich still zu stehen. Eine Bewegung und der brodelnde Kessel von Zorn und Furcht würde umkippen und sich in eine Welle aus Feuer ergießen und _zerstören..._

_Das hier sind deine Verbündeten. Das hier sind deine Leute. Keine Bewegung._

„... Langsam... sag mir wo... es ist in Ordnung, die Großen Namen sind manchmal..."

Meixiangs Stimme erklang, besorgt, aber nicht verängstigt. _Agni_ sei Dank nicht verängstigt.

_Gib mir kein Ziel. Bitte. Ich bin so wütend..._

Und er hatte Angst. So eine abgrundtiefe Angst. Alles was er aufgebaut hatte, alles was er versucht hatte zu planen – es fiel alles auseinander, wie gefaltetes Papier, das in die Flammen geworfen wurde.

„... Mein Lord. Könnt ihr mich schon verstehen? Mein Lord, meine Klinge ist eure Klinge, gegen eure Feinde..."

_Sie braucht mich._ Zuko zwang sich, aufzublicken, zerrte Worte und Bedeutung zu menschlichen Stimmen zurück.

Meixiang kniete vor ihm, ein Dolch an ihrer Seite warf die Sonne zurück.

„Tun … sie das nicht." Zukos Stimme war rau, sein Herz raste. „Ich bin nicht ihr Lord."

„Doch", sagte Meixiang einfach. „Das seid ihr." Aber sie sah auf und studierte sein Gesicht besorgt. Dann erleichtert. „Habt ihr den Zorn eingedämmt? Ihr könnt meine Worte verstehen?"

Zuko fuhr zusammen. „Ich – woher wissen sie – ?"

„Es geschieht mit manchen Feuerbändigern." Die Anspannung in Meixiangs Gestalt löste sich. „Ich habe einen gekannt vor vielen Jahren... mein Großvater nannte es Drachenwut. Drachen schlüpfen nicht mit der Fähigkeit zu sprechen, nicht so wie Menschen. Wenn der Zorn sie übermannt, können sie diese Kunst verlieren und Worte ihnen nur wie das Pfeifen des Windes erscheinen. Also." Eine geschmeidige Geste zu sich selbst, wie sie kniete. „Ihr seid hier Lord und ihr wisst dass ich folge. Das beruhigt den Drachen im Blut und erlaubt euch menschliche Worte wieder zu erlangen." Auf seinem verwirrten Blick runzelte sie die Stirn. „Hat dein Onkel dir das nicht gesagt?"

„Das... passiert meinem Onkel nicht." Drachenblut? Er hatte die Legenden gehört, wie alle anderen auch. _Aber sie kann es nicht ernst meinen._

„Aber ich dachte – die Linie deiner Familie – " Meixiang schloss den Mund und zuckte.

„Was wissen sie über meine Familie?", verlangte Zuko zu wissen.

„Ich... weiß dass ihr Große Namen seid." Meixiang sah besorgt aus. „Aber wenn es nicht von der Seite deines Onkels stammt, dann – " Grüne Augen weiteten sich. „Oh. Du hast gesagt, dass deine _Mutter_ eine Heilerin war..."

„Das ist nicht ihre Schuld!", loderte Zuko. Er erzitterte und riss seine Wut mit zitternden Händen zurück. „Ich bin – ich bin einfach nicht gut genug. Ich weiß nicht warum es passiert, alles brennt einfach in mir und die Worte fliegen davon..."

„Nein, es ist nicht ihre Schuld", sagte Meixiang fest. „Aber es ist ihr Erbe. Es geschieht manchmal." Sie ließ die Klinge in ihren Ärmel verschwinden. „Ist Sokka dein Feind?"

_Er ist fünfzehn._ Aber Azula war vierzehn und machte das einen Unterschied? „Er... war es." Zuko wählte seine Worte. „Er ist ein Verbündeter des Avatars. Und dieser wurde zum Feind der Feuernation erklärt."

„Oh." Es war mehr ein Hauch als ein Wort. Schmerz wand sich in Augen, die von Amayas Wasser grün gefärbt waren. „Eine Aufgabe, die du nie alleine überleben konntest... ihr Geister, Lee! Du bist nur ein Bändiger!"

_Aber ich bin nicht Lee._ „So lauteten die Anweisungen", sagte Zuko rau. „Ich gab mein Wort."

Stille spannte sich zwischen ihnen. Zuko senkte seinen Kopf und wollte aufstehen. „Es tut mir Leid – "

„Mein Lord, mit allem nötigen Respekt – _bleibt wo ihr seid._"

Er sank wieder herab, verdutzt. _Das? Das ist definitiv wütender Mutter Modus._

Und das zwickte seinen Stolz. Sie war _nicht_ seine Mutter, er brauchte keinen der auf ihn aufpasste –

_Aber ich brauche Hilfe,_ gestand sich Zuko ein und würgte das giftige Brennen hinab. _Das schaffe ich nicht alleine. Ich brauche jede Hilfe die ich bekommen kann._

„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich froh wäre so vielen Fakultätssitzungen beigewohnt zu haben... was hast du dem Feuerlord versprochen zu tun?", sagte Meixiang unverblümt. „Was _genau_ hast du versprochen?"

„Ich... ich habe nicht mit ihm gesprochen", gestand Zuko schmerzlich ein. „Er wollte mich nicht sehen, danach. Sie – jemand hat die Bedingungen überbracht..." Bedingungen die sein Leben zerschmettert hatten und ihn für immer verbannten.

„Spielraum", murmelte Meixiang. Dann nickte sie. „Also, was hast du versprochen zu tun?"

Selbst durch den Stoff bissen seine Fingernägel in seine Handflächen. „Den Avatar zu fangen. Seine Bedrohung gegen die Feuernation zu beenden. Diese Bedrohung gegen meine Leute zu beenden."

„Und wer sind wir?", sagte Meixiang direkt. „Ich selbst. Huojin. Unsere Kinder. Wir alle. Wer sind wir, mein Lord?"

„... meine Leute." Zuko wischte Schweiß von seinem Gesicht. „Mein Kopf tut weh." _Mein Herz tut weh._

„Ich kann es mir nur vorstellen." Sie rückte näher, langsam und vorsichtig. „Wirst du mit deinem Onkel reden?"

Abgehackt nickte er. „Ich muss", brachte Zuko heraus. „Da ist mehr als Sokka das sie nicht wissen – muss sicher stellen, dass der Bison nicht mehr _dort_ ist, muss dafür sorgen dass die Geister aufhören die Stadt als Zielübung benutzen..." Weißes Getöse drohte wieder über ihn herein zu brechen. Er barg seinen Kopf in seinen Händen.

„Warte. Nur ein kleines Bisschen noch." Meixiang erhob sich und eilte ins Haus. Sie kam kurz darauf wieder zurück, eine blasse Suyin mit sich ziehend. „Geh mit Lee. Stelle sicher, dass er zu seinem Onkel geht und dann komm heim."

„Okay", sagte Suyin unsicher. „Was ist los?"

„Es ist kompliziert." Meixiang beugte sich zu ihr und flüsterte etwas in das Ohr des Mädchens. Suyin fuhr hoch und schluckte.

Meixiang trat zurück und betrachtete Zuko wieder. „Mein Lord. Ich vertraue darauf, dass meine Tochter bei euch sicher ist."

_Damit du keine Dummheit machst, während sie da ist._ Zuko klammerte sich erleichtert daran. „Ich werde vorsichtig sein."

„Wehe wenn nicht", sagte Meixiang knapp. „Wir brauchen dich. Mehr als du weißt."

* * *

><p>(Suyin, Zuko Teeladen/ Ba Sing Se)

„Was soll das heißen, er ist nicht hier?"

Suyin versuchte bei der Brüchigkeit in Lees Stimme nicht zusammenzuzucken. Es half, dass Pao mehr trübsinnig als verärgert aussah, als er an einer Tasse seines eigenen Tees roch und stöhnte. „Ich meine, dass er gekündigt hat!", jammerte der Teeladenbesitzer. „Dieser adelige Gauner Quon bot ihm seinen eigenen Laden im Oberen Ring an! Und er hat angenommen! Selbst nachdem ich ihm die Position des Obersten Leitenden Stellvertreter angeboten habe!"

„Und wie unterscheidet sich das von dem was er bisher gemacht hat?", sagte Lee trocken.

„... Er würde mehr Tee machen?"

Lee wirkte als ob er nicht wusste ob er lachen, weinen oder etwas in Brand stecken sollte.

„_Bleibe bei ihm, damit er überlebt",_ hatte ihre Mutter gesagt. _„Ich erkläre es dir später. Sei vorsichtig."_

Und das war sogar noch gruseliger als alleine den Unteren Ring zu betreten. Allerdings schien Lees Begleitung die Leute um die sie sich sonst Sorgen machen würde andere Orte aufsuchen zu lassen. „Das ist doch gut, oder?", wagte es Suyin sich zu äußern. „Er wird es dir doch sagen wollen. Und normalerweise bist du jetzt in der Klinik."

Für einen Moment schien Lee durch sie _hindurch _ zu schauen. Dann klärten sich seine Augen und er nickte.

„Du könntest mit ihm reden!" Pao sprang ihn beinahe an. Doch er überlegte es sich anders, bei Lees zusammengekniffenen Augen. „Überzeuge ihn wieder zurück zu kommen!"

„Onkel liebt Tee", sagte Lee schroff. „Wenn er gekündigt hat, dann kommt er nicht wieder."

Pao jammerte laut, als sie gingen.

„Du hättest etwas netter zu ihm sein können", rügte ihn Suyin, als sie die Straße hinab gingen. „Auch wenn du einen schlechten Tag hast – "

„Du hast keine Ahnung." Lee schüttelte den Kopf und brachte seine Stimme unter Kontrolle. „Suyin. Das letzte, was Pao brauchen kann ist dass Onkel oder ich da sind. Die Umstände könnten … sich verschlechtern. Und zwar schnell."

_Wie schlecht?_ wollte Suyin fragen und fürchtete sich vor der Antwort. „Sagst du es mir? Bei Amaya?"

„Deine Mutter sagte dir, mich zu Onkel zu bringen und _heim zu kommen_. Sie will nicht dass du verletzt wirst."

_Jungs!_ „Wir wollen doch auch nicht, dass du verletzt wirst!"

„Ich kann nicht – du solltest nicht – " Lee drückte gegen die Nasenwurzel und seufzte. „Frag Onkel. Ich bin nicht... ich denke momentan nicht klar."

Nun, wenigstens wusste er das. Und das machte ihn etwas besser als Min.

Und Onkel war in der Klinik, breit grinsend, als er Tee mit Amaya trank. Ein Grinsen, das sich in ernste Sorge wandelte in dem Moment als er Lee sah. „Neffe?"

Lee warf einen Blick um den Trennschirm, der den Rest der Patienten abtrennte, zwang ein Lächeln für eine Mutter die ein nicht länger fiebriges Baby stillte aufs Gesicht. Er trat nah heran, damit seine Worte nicht bis hinter den Schirm reichten. „Der Bison ist unter Laogai See." Er stach einen Daumen zu Suyin. „Und sie weiß etwas über Sokka." Er neigte seinen Kopf in Amayas Richtung. „Meister Amaya. Ich … gehe in den Garten und breche etwas Eis. Vielleicht viel Eis."

Lautlose Schritte und er war weg.

„Meine Güte." Onkel sah todernst aus. „Was weißt du, Miss Suyin?"

„Naja, ich..."

Eis knirschte und knackte, so laut als wenn Min Steine zerschmetterte.

„Er ist irgendwo im Oberen Ring", sagte Suyin eilig. „Er muss dort sein, oder er hätte nicht in Madam Macmu-Lings Klasse fallen können. Jia hat ihn dort gesehen, er ist vom Südlichen Wasserstamm. Ich dachte dass du vielleicht mit ihm reden willst?" Sie schaute Amaya mit weiten Augen an. „Lee hat sich schon _komisch_ benommen _bevor_ ich es ihm gesagt habe – hat die Übungen echt einfach gehalten, als ob er versucht hat etwas zu verdrängen – und dann, als ich Sokkas Name sagte, ich dachte – es war _gruselig!_"

„Ich kann es mir gut vorstellen", murmelte Onkel. „Sag mir alles was du weißt und _genau_ was du gesehen hast."

* * *

><p>(Zuko Klinik/ Ba Sing Se)

_Sie sind hier_, dachte Zuko. Eissplitter lagen langsam schmelzend um ihm herum. _Diese Idioten sind hier und ich muss etwas tun, ich muss!_

Etwas, aber was?

_Selbst wenn ich ihn finden kann – _

Oh, das war _garantiert_, wo Sokka war, konnte der Avatar nicht weit sein.

_Falls ich ihn finde – es sind nur Onkel und ich mitten in Ba Sing Se. Wenn er in den Avatar Zustand geht... tausende von Leuten könnten verletzt werden._

Doch er durfte ihn das nicht kümmern, wenn seine Pflicht seiner Nation gegenüber auf dem Spiel stand.

_Aber... mein Volk ist auch hier. Was soll ich tun? Ich kann nicht nichts tun, aber ich weiß nicht was – _

Panik. Ein alter Feind. Er kannte seinen kupfernen Geschmack und die Art wie er die Welt in _Feind_ und _vernichten_ verzerrte und alle Worte, die ihn zu erreichen versuchten, blockierten.

Zuko griff auf Onkels alte Lehren über das Überleben zurück und setzte sich.

_Autsch!_

Er bewegte sich auf die Knie, strich ein paar Eisstücke auf Seite und setzte sich wieder. Dann Atmete er.

_Überleben. Grundlagen. Was hast du? Was brauchst du?_

Er hatte Informationen über den Avatar und den Bison. Er brauchte –

_Sicherheit für mein Volk._

Wenn er den Avatar einfing dann wären sie sicher –

_Schaffe ich das?_ Zuko drückte den Zweifel gnadenlos hinein. _Leben_ standen auf dem Spiel, nicht nur seine Ehre. Er konnte es sich nicht leisten, optimistisch zu sein. Er konnte es sich nicht leisten sich zu irren. _Er ist der Avatar. Meister der Luft. Bis jetzt ist er wahrscheinlich auch Meister von Wasser und Erde. Und ich bin noch nicht einmal ein Meister des Feuers. Und mit Wasser? Katara könnte mich am Boden sitzend, mit verbundenen Augen und einer Hand hinter den Rücken gebunden fertig machen und zwar mit Leichtigkeit. Ich kann Heilen, aber Amaya und ich bringen uns selbst Kampftechniken bei. Gegen eine ausgebildete Wasserbändigerin? Wir wären Fischfutter._

_Er ist der Avatar und er ist nicht allein. Und ich weiß wie sehr die Dai Li es mögen alles unter Kontrolle zu halten. Ich kann sie nicht alle bekämpfen._

_Erinnere dich. Erinnere dich was Onkel gesagt hat. Azula könnte den Avatar fangen. Aber könnte sie ihn auch festhalten? Ohne ihn zu töten?_

_Ich... kann das nicht._

Es brannte. Wie Feuer. Als ob er sich an die zersplitterte Kante eines eisigen Sees klammerte, schneidend und betäubend und dadurch nur um so schmerzhafter.

_Ich werde nicht weinen._

Zuko schlang die Arme um seine Knie und verdrängte lange Minuten jeden Gedanken. Schmerz war nicht der Feind. Viele Leute glaubten das, aber das stimmte nicht. Schmerz war eine Warnung. _Etwas stimmt nicht. Etwas steht kurz davor zu brechen._

Aber er war schon gebrochen. Es blieb ihm nichts, als den Schmerz anzunehmen und zu warten bis er genug gelitten hatte. Bis er in das Mark seiner Knochen sank, wo er anerkannt werden konnte … und ignoriert.

_Ich kann den Avatar nicht fangen. Aber ich muss mein Volk beschützen._

Innerhalb und außerhalb der Mauern. Agni, das ähnelte dem Nordpol so sehr, wie konnte der Avatar gleich _zwei Mal_ so dumm sein?

_Ich wünschte ich könnte ihn anschreien. Ich wünschte ich könnte ihn packen und schütteln, bis seine Zähne klappern – _

Etwas weißes wurde vom Wind mit getragen.

Er kletterte, sprang und kraxelte. Zuko errang das Dach und schnappte das Papier aus der Luft –

Ein Flugblatt. Es war sorgfältig und professionell gezeichnet mit einem Bild einer Kreatur, die die Meisten seit einhundert Jahren nicht gesehen hatten.

Zuko schüttelte eine Faust gegen den Himmel, wünschte dass er genug von Luftgeistern wusste um sie alle in die tiefsten Tiefen von Kohs Lager zu geißeln. „_Ich weiß es doch schon!_"

* * *

><p>(Amaya, Iroh Oberer Ring/ Ba Sing Se)

„Glaubst du, dass es richtig war, ihn zurück zu lassen?" Amaya runzelte die Stirn als sie den Oberen Ring betraten und einen Blick über die Schulter warf, als ob sie erwartete, dass sich der junge Feuerbändiger aus der Menge heraus lösen würde.

„Er gab sein Wort, dass er bleiben würde", sagte Iroh ernst. _Und er hält seine Versprechen. Normalerweise._ „Er bat uns, die Lage auszukundschaften. Das bedeutet, dass er _nachdenkt._"

„Aber falls er vorhat – "

„Wir wissen nicht, was er plant", unterbrach Iroh. „Aber wenn er leichtsinnig und impulsiv hätte sein wollen, dann hätte er das schon längst getan."

Amaya rollte ihre Augen. „Du bist sein Onkel. Könntest du es ihm nicht einfach verbieten?"

„Technisch gesprochen? Nein."

Die Heilerin verschluckte sich an der Luft und warf ihm einen tadelnden Blick zu. „Tui und La, warum nicht?"

„Ein Kronprinz steht im Rang über einen General", sagte Iroh schlicht. „Hätte ich ihm je vor der Mannschaft einen Befehl gegeben, hätte das die Disziplin untergraben. Und das ist auf keinem Schiff etwas Gutes. Umso mehr auf einem Schiff voller Feuerbändiger."

„... Kein Wunder dass er so ungezügelt ist."

„Ein Teil daran war seine Verwundung, glaube ich, aber ja", gestand Iroh ein. „Ich war immer froh, wenn wir an Land gehen konnten, fort von anderen Augen. Dann konnte ich der Vater sein, den er brauchte, nicht nur ein alter Mann von hohem Rang." Er lächelte. „In gewisser Weise war der Einbruch in den Nordpol das Beste was uns seit einer langen Zeit zugestoßen ist. Wären wir nicht von der Feuernation abgeschnitten und auf unsere eigenen Ressourcen zurück geworfen worden, hätte ich niemals wirklich als sein Onkel und Meister handeln können. Und er brauchte mich. Mehr als ich wusste."

„Er muss auch mal hören wie du _nein_ sagst", sagte Amaya praktisch.

„Das werde ich nicht", sagte Iroh nüchtern. „Seine Ehre und seine Loyalität stehen auf dem Spiel. Genau wie das Leben eines jeden Wesens in Ba Sing Se. Je länger der Avatar hier verweilt, desto mehr Zeit hat die Feuernation um ihre Truppen gegen die Stadt zu sammeln."

„Sie haben seit Jahren versucht, uns zu erobern." Amaya warf ihm einen Seitenblick zu. „Du solltest das am Besten wissen."

„Das Ziel der letzten Belagerung war die Eroberung, ja", sagte Iroh ernst. „Aber der Feuerlord weiß sehr wohl welche Macht der Avatar erlangen mag. Er _weiß_ dass keine andere Kreatur hoffen könnte seine Armeen in ihrem Lauf aufzuhalten. So lange der Avatar innerhalb dieser Mauern bleibt, wird das Ziel der Feuernation _nicht_ die Eroberung sein. Das Ziel wird die _Vernichtung_ sein." Er musste seine Augen abwenden. „Du hast nicht gesehen, was Sozins Linie tun kann, wenn wir zerstören wollen. Denke an die Luftbändiger. Erinnere dich, die Truppen Sozins vernichteten ihre Nation an _einem Tag._" Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Das erwartet Ba Sing Se, sollte der Avatar bleiben."

Amaya schluckte, bleich.

„Also werde ich mit meinem Neffen streiten. Ich werde ihn beraten so gut ich kann. Doch ich werde ihm _nicht_ sagen, dass er nicht handeln soll." Iroh lächelte schief. „Wir haben unser Gefährt ausgebessert in der Mitte des tosenden Sturmes. Jetzt müssen wir sehen, ob es halten wird. Und bereit sein, es zu verlassen."

„... Du hast außerordentliches Vertrauen in diesen Jungen."

„Er hat mehr von seinem Vater, als er selbst wünscht", erklärte Iroh. „Und das ist kein so schlechtes Erbe, wie du vielleicht denkst. Seine Mutter war sanft, freundlich und ehrenhaft. Sie vermied aber auch Konflikt, bis keine andere Wahl mehr blieb. Und bis dahin war schon zu viel Schaden angerichtet worden. Meine Familie dagegen – nun. Wir haben keine Skrupel _zuerst_ zuzuschlagen. Und genug Gewalt zu entfesseln, dass kein weiterer Schlag nötig ist." Er hob die Schultern. „Ich versuchte ihm beizubringen diese beiden Seiten miteinander auszugleichen. Mit Glück war ich erfolgreich. Ist dies das Haus?"

„Die Adresse stimmt, dem Zettel nach." Amaya nickte zu der kleinen Villa zu ihrer Rechten. „Das kommt mir so merkwürdig vor..."

„Am Südpol waren wir das einzige Schiff in Reichweite um das Licht zu sehen als der Avatar erwachte", sagte Iroh offen. „Wir legten in einem Hafen an um meine Lotusziegel zu ersetzen und fanden Piraten von denen Katara gerade eine Wasserbändigungs-Schriftrolle gestohlen hatte. Ein anderes Mal drehten wir bei einem Gefängnisschiff bei, um unseren Kohlevorrat wieder aufzufüllen... und fanden ihre Halskette und später eine Kopfgeldjägerin, die sie dadurch verfolgen konnte. Selbst als wir alleine auf Reisen waren in der Mitte der Ebenen, ohne das geringste Bedürfnis oder den Gedanken daran den Avatar zu finden – fanden wir Bisonfell und begegneten ihnen ein weiteres Mal." Er seufzte. „Mein Neffe ist ein fähiger Spurenleser, entschlossen und gut ausgebildet darin, die Handlungen seiner Gegenspieler vorauszusehen. Doch ich glaube, dass die Geister _wollen_ dass mein Neffe den Avatar jagt." Seine Augen verengten sich. „Ihn jagt, doch nicht ihn fängt. So viele Male glitt uns Aang durch die Finger... sollte ich jemals jenen begegnen, die so grausam geplant haben, werden wir uns _unterhalten_."

„Lade mich dazu ein", murmelte Amaya. „Lee hat eine Gabe. Er schnappt es vielleicht nicht so schnell auf wie andere die ich gesehen habe, aber er ist sorgfältig. Er heilt nicht nur das, was er sehen kann und nimmt dann an, dass er fertig ist. Er _lauscht_ den Energien." Sie warf Iroh einen entschlossenen Blick zu. „Sorge dafür, dass das klappt. Ich will ihn wieder zurück haben."

Iroh verbeugte sich vor ihr und glitt hinter dem Haus des Avatars außer Sicht. Dort nahm er einen Klumpen Feuerstein aus seinem Ärmel und klopfte leise gegen die Grundmauern.

_Hoffen wir, dass ich richtig liege und der Blinde Bandit klarer sieht als die meisten jener, die glauben, dass sie Augen haben._

* * *

><p>(Toph, Aang, Iroh Villa/ Ba Sing Se)

_Bumm. Bumm. Bumm._

Toph seufzte und unterdrückte eine Grimasse. Ihren Ball gegen die Wand zu werfen überdeckte das Rascheln von Katara und Sokka wie sie Karten spielten nicht ganz, aber es unterbrach das Trappeln von Aangs angespannten Füßen als er mit Momo wieder durch die Vordertür herein platzte.

„So, ich habe gerade alle Handzettel abgeworfen! Und, habt ihr schon was Neues von Appa gehört?"

… Und die Verbindung die Traumtänzer anscheinend nicht zwischen diesen zwei Sätzen machen konnte war warum Toph manchmal das Verlangen hatte ihr Hirn gegen die Wand zu schlagen anstatt zu versuchen ihm das Erdbändigen beizubringen.

Oh, Aang war gut genug um die meisten Erdbändiger aus ihren Roben heraus zu prügeln. Er hatte mehr Macht als jeder andere Bändiger, den sie je gesehen hatte, und Macht konnte viel schludriges Bändigen überdecken.

_Aber wenn er sich die Zeit nehmen würde es richtig zu machen, könnte er so viel mehr erreichen..._

Aang _wollte_ sich aber nicht die Zeit nehmen um es richtig zu machen. Er arbeitete an einer Technik so lange bis sie klappte und dann gleich die nächste. In gewisser Weise konnte Toph das verstehen. Aang musste es mit einer Frist bis zum Ende des Sommers aufnehmen um dann war der Endkampf mit dem Feuerlord und je mehr er bis dahin schaffte, desto besser.

Wofür sie aber kein Verständnis hatte war Aangs _Einstellung_ zum Training. Wäre sie es, auf der das Schicksal der Welt lastete, sie würde noch vor Morgengrauen aufstehen und erst ins Bett fallen, wenn sie sich nicht mehr bewegen konnte. Aang schien zu denken dass 'hart trainieren' bedeutete 'trainiere, bis ich müde werde, mir langweilig ist oder ich einen Schmetterling sehe'.

Übung für Übung versuchte sie das aus ihm heraus zu prügeln. Aber jedes Mal wenn sie ihn nahe an die Grenze brachte, jedes Mal als sie glaubte, dass sie Aang dazu brachte zu verstehen, dass man weit über den Punkt an dem es anfing weh zu tun hinaus gehen konnte, wenn es sein musste –

„Du hast sie doch gerade erst verteilt." Katara wedelte mit ihren Karten. „Du musst etwas Geduld haben."

Yup. Katara kam herbei geflattert um das Wehwehchen besser zu küssen. Toph wollte sich manchmal die _Haare_ raufen. Oder sich in den Boden vergraben und nie wieder heraus kommen.

Sie spürte wie Aangs Kinn auf dem Tisch landete als er seufzte, beinahe schwer genug um die zielstrebigen Schritte zu überdecken, die zu der Tür heran kamen. Die Person war von mittlerem Gewicht und sie würde raten ein bisschen größer als Katara und ohne Zweifel eine Frau...

Es klopfte und Aang bemerkte endlich dass jemand da war. „Wahnsinn, du hast Recht! Geduld zählt sich wirklich aus. Wow." Er eilte zur Tür. „Hallo! Sind sie wegen Appa hier?"

„Ich bin gekommen um ein paar ferne Verwandte zu treffen." Die Frau hörte sich an als ob sie etwa so alt wie Tophs Mutter war. „Ich habe gehört, dass ein paar Männer vom Südlichen Wasserstamm hier sind?"

„Sie sind wegen _Sokka_ hier?" In Kataras Stimme schwang Unglauben mit. „Moment – sie sind vom Nördlichen Wasserstamm! Was machen sie hier in Ba Sing Se?"

„Ich heile, größtenteils..."

Toph blendete den Rest der Floskeln aus, als plötzlich ein vertrauter Rhythmus durch den Boden hallte. Das war... die Eröffnungsmelodie des Erddonnerturniers?

_Jemand will mit dem Blinden Banditen reden._

Sie schlüpfte durch die Hintertür, lauschend und aufmerksam...

Dann grinste sie. „Hey, Onkel."

„Guten Tag, Toph."

Sie erspürte Irohs höfliche Verbeugung in der Bewegung seines Gewichtes und trat in die Kühle des Schattens neben ihm. „Soll ich überhaupt fragen wie sie hier herein gekommen sind oder es einfach darauf schieben, dass sie ein raffinierter alter Drache sind?"

Iroh schmunzelte. „Es ist eine sehr lange Geschichte, fürchte ich. Und eine von der ich es vorziehe sie hier nicht zu erzählen, wo die Dai Li zusehen. Doch ich glaube nicht, dass sie uns hier sehen können. Und Amaya ist wahrscheinlich Ablenkung genug, während sie mit Katara und Sokka über ihre beiden Stämme spricht. Wir sollten etwas Zeit zum Reden haben."

Toph hob eine Augenbraue. „Sie kennen die Dame da drin?"

„Sie ist eine sehr gute Freundin."

Viel mehr als das, von der Freude und dem guten Humor, der an der Sorge in seiner Haltung vorbei sickerte. _Na schön, Onkel!_ „Also... sie wollen mit mir reden", wurde es Toph klar. „Und sie wollen das ohne die da drin", sie deutete mit dem Daumen zu dem Haus zurück, „weil die wissen dass wo _sie_ sind ihr Neffe nicht weit weg ist und Katara ist immer noch sauer weil er sie an einen Baum gebunden hat."

„Es war nicht die bequemste aller Gefangenschaften", gab Iroh zu. „Er hätte viel sanfter sein können, das ist wahr. Aber so konnten wir sie im Auge behalten, in klarer Sicht. Das hielt die Piraten davon ab … gewisse Dinge zu tun."

„Die Piraten, die für Zuko gearbeitet haben?", bohrte Toph nach.

„Die Piraten, die sich mit meinem Neffen verbündet hatten um die Schriftrolle des Wasserbändigens zurück zu gewinnen, die Katara von ihnen gestohlen hatte", antwortete Iroh trocken. „Sehr wenige stehlen von Piraten und überleben es. Jene die es doch tun, besonders junge Frauen, wünschen oft dass sie es nicht überlebt hätten."

„... Zuckerpüppchen hat den Teil irgendwie ausgelassen." Toph runzelte die Stirn. Sie hatte gewusst, dass Katara ihr nicht alles gesagt hatte, aber Diebstahl? Und Iroh _log nicht_. „Okay. Ich höre."

„Mein Neffe und ich wissen wo Appa gefunden werden kann. Aber wir brauchen die Unterstützung eines Erdbändigers."

„Und ihr wollt meine Hilfe?" Toph verschränkte die Arme. „Versucht ihr zwei nicht Aang zu _fangen_?"

„Ich würde es vorziehen das nicht zu tun", sagte Iroh schlicht. „Die Welt ist schon lange genug aus dem Gleichgewicht. Aber mein Neffe..." Er seufzte. „Mein Neffe muss eine schwere Entscheidung treffen. Ich kann nicht sicher sein, wie sie ausfallen wird. Aber ich glaube, wenn ihm Hilfe angeboten wird, wo er keine erwartet, und gute Worte von einem Verbündeten Aangs der ihn _nicht_ hasst..."

Hoffnung konnte sie in dieser aufrechten Haltung spüren. Verzweifelte Sorge, wahrscheinlich um Zuko. Etwas kontrollierte Angst, selbst jetzt noch, um sie und die Leute im Haus. Das mit dem zusammen genommen, was er über Piraten gesagt hatte – „Wir stecken in Schwierigkeiten, hm?", brach es aus Toph heraus.

„In großer Gefahr, oh ja." Iroh nickte. „Groß genug, dass ich glaube, dass mein Neffe sein Leben riskieren würde, um euch zu beschützen, wenn er dazu gezwungen wäre. Und es _würde_ unser Leben riskieren. Falls der Dai Li erfährt, dass es Leute von der Feuernation in Ba Sing Se gibt... das wäre nicht gut."

_Nicht nur für euch zwei_, dachte Toph, als sie sich an einen lachenden Wachmann und glückliche Kinder erinnerte. „Okay, sie haben mich überzeugt." Sie hielt ihre Hand hoch, bevor er antworten konnte. „Zumindest ihn anzuhören. Wenn mir nicht gefällt, was er zu sagen hat, verschwinde ich. Und wenn _irgendeiner_ von euch es auf Aang abgesehen hat, wird der Blinde Bandit _aufspielen_. Klar?"

„Sehr klar." Belustigung und Respekt schimmerten durch die Erde und in seiner Stimme.

„Gut." Toph nickte. „Ich muss den anderen nur irgendwas sagen … hmm." Ja, das würde klappen. Aang war nicht gerade darauf erpicht, seine eigenen Übungen erst aufstöbern zu müssen. „Ich sage ihnen, dass ich noch mal zu Luli gehe. Aang kapiert Jade einfach nicht – "

„Luli, Huojins Ehefrau?", unterbrach Iroh.

„Sie kennen sie?"

„Das tue ich." Iroh nickte. „Doch sie kennen nicht meinen Namen. Und meinen Neffen kennen sie nur als Lee." Er hielt inne und überlegte. „Ich wäre nicht abgeneigt, dich dort zu treffen, wo wir beide einen Freund haben. Und wo die Anwesenheit eines Wachmannes bedeutet, dass keiner … impulsiv handelt."

_Neutraler Boden. Er meint es wirklich ernst._ „Und es wird einfacher an den Dai Li vorbei zu kommen, wenn wir nicht gemeinsam auftauchen", stimmte Toph zu. Sie grinste. „Also? Bewegung! Ich will hören was Funkenfresser zu sagen hat."

„Funkenfresser? Wie passend." Schmunzelnd huschte Iroh leise davon.

_Okay. Und los geht's._ Toph ging wieder nach innen und holte Luft. „Leute – "

Es klopfte an der Tür und Aang rannte hin. „Vielleicht ist es das!" Er öffnete die Tür und blinzelte. „Joo Dee?"

Amaya trat zurück, aus was Toph erkannte, dass es die Sichtlinie sein musste.

„Hallo Aang und Katara und Sokka und Toph", sagte Joo Dee mit diesem unheimlichen Lächeln.

„Was war denn mit ihnen?", fragte Sokka, als er sich mit Katara vor drängte. „Hat der Dai Li sie ins Gefängnis geworfen?"

„Was, natürlich nicht", sagte Joo Dee wegwerfend. „Die Dai Li sind, wie ihr wisst, die Hüter unseres kulturellen Erbes."

Das gruselige daran war, dass sie es zu glauben schien. „Aber sie sind bei der Party des Erdkönigs verschwunden", sagte Toph und keilte sie mit den anderen ein. Wenn Amaya nicht gesehen werden wollte gab es da wahrscheinlich einen guten Grund.

„Oh, ich habe nur unerwartet einen Kurzurlaub draußen auf dem Land bei dem Laogai See eingelegt", sagte Joo Dee fröhlich. „Das war sehr erholsam."

Von der Bewegung seiner Füße her kaufte Sokka ihr das nicht ab. Das brachte Toph wieder einmal dazu zu wünschen er würde nicht so sehr an Suki hängen. Sokka war gar nicht so übel.

„Aber sie wurden durch eine andere Frau ersetzt und sie sagte ihr Name wäre ebenfalls Joo Dee", warf Katara ein.

„Nein, _ich_ bin Joo Dee."

_Mach die Augen auf, Katara,_ wollte Toph schreien. _Irgendwas stimmt hier nicht!_

„Und warum sind sie hier?", fragte Aang.

Papier raschelte, als Joo Dee etwas heraus holte. „Handzettel abzuwerfen und Plakate aufzuhängen ist in der Stadt nicht erlaubt, nicht ohne entsprechender Genehmigung."

Natürlich war es das nicht. Oh Mann. Warum waren sie doch gleich nochmal in der Stadt?

_Weil Aang nicht ohne Appa leben kann. Und es scheint fasst wortwörtlich so zu sein._

„Wir können nicht warten bis wir für alles eine Genehmigung bekommen", warf Sokka ein.

_Ah! Endlich hat er es kapiert!_ Toph warf beinahe die Hände hoch und jubelte.

„Laut den Gesetzen unserer Stadt ist es euch, wie auch jedem anderen, untersagt irgendwelche Plakate aufzuhängen."

… Okay, das war gruselig. Niemand sollte sich so fröhlich anhören, während er die Pläne eines anderen zertrampelte – oh-oh. Diese Anspannung von Aangs Füßen war wirklich nicht gut –

„_Die Gesetze sind uns wurscht und wir brauchen auch keine Genehmigung!_", schrie Aang.

Toph grinste. Also, warum konnte sie nicht auch im Training etwas davon bekommen?

„Wir suchen Appa auf unsere Weise", fuhr Aang fort und drängte die überraschte Frau zur Tür hinaus, „und ihnen rate ich, sich aus der Sache heraus zu halten!" Er schlug die Tür zu und Joo Dee war auf der anderen Seite.

„Das könnte, wenn wir Pech haben, irgendwann eine Retourkutsche geben", sagte Sokka nachdenklich.

„Mehr als ihr wisst", meldete sich Amaya zu Wort. „Sie wir das dem Dai Li berichten. Das System ist ziemlich reglementiert, also wird es vielleicht ein paar Stunden dauern... aber ein Bericht von dieser Joo Dee wird Priorität haben, da sie dem Avatar und seiner Gruppe zugeteilt wurde."

„_Diese_ Joo Dee?", hakte Katara nach. „Das hört sich so an, als ob … es mehr als eine gibt."

„Es gibt hunderte."

_Onkel hat Recht_, dachte Toph, fröstelnd. _Wir sind echt in Schwierigkeiten._

„Das kann nicht sein", widersprach Aang, immer noch schäumend. „Ich meine, zwei Frauen mit dem gleichen Namen, sicher. Aber hunderte?"

„Lee hatte Recht", murmelte Amaya bei sich, so leise, dass es nur Tophs scharfe Ohren auffingen. „Ihr seid naiv." Sie bewegte ihre Füße etwas und Toph spürte wie ein kalter Zorn durch den Boden schauderte. „Du bist eine Heilerin, Katara. Hast du denn nie versucht, sie zu behandeln?"

„Was behandeln?" Katara hob die Schultern. „Joo Dee – wer immer sie ist – sie sind komisch. Aber sie sind nicht verletzt."

„... Yugoda hätte in deiner zweiten Trainingswoche mentales Trauma behandeln sollen."

„Schön und gut", Sokka zuckte die Achseln, „Katara hat in Wirklichkeit mit dieser alten Seepflaume Pakku trainiert – "

„Es war großartig!" Etwas von dem Frust wusch aus Aangs Haltung und er hüpfte, grinsend. „Er sagte er würde ihr nichts beibringen und sie hat den Boden der Audienzhalle zerschmettert und hat Rasiermesserscheiben aus Eis nach ihm geschleudert und sein Wasser weg geschoben – "

„Du bist keine ausgebildete Heilerin." Amayas Worte schnitten durch Aangs Überschwänglichkeit. „Du hast die Verlobungskette von Meister Pakku. Ich war mir sicher, dass du voll ausgebildet bist. Ich hatte gehofft dass du es weißt und du nur abwartest, bis ihr einen Weg findet, wie ihr entkommen könnt. Nicht dass die Meisten von uns eine Chance haben Long Fengs Einfluss zu entkommen..." Sie stieß den Atem in einem kühlen Hauch aus, Wut und Kummer kämpften in ihrer Haltung.

„Meine Kette habe ich von meiner Mutter", sagte Katara wütend. „Gran-Gran Kanna hat sie mitgebracht. Und ich bin ausgebildet!"

„Das ist sie echt", betonte Aang, Hände ausgebreitet, um alles zu beschwichtigen. „Sie ist mein Meister fürs Wasserbändigen."

„Und ich dachte Lee würde zu leicht die Beherrschung verlieren", sagte Amaya, halb bei sich. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich kann nicht bleiben. Die Dai Li gewähren mir etwas Freiraum, weil mein Heilen für sie nützlich ist. Doch ich wage es nicht mich auf ihr Wohlwollen zu verlassen." Ein Atemzug. „Lass die Dai Li auf keinen Fall wissen, dass du nicht voll ausgebildet bist. Das ist wahrscheinlich das einzige, was Long Feng davon abgehalten hat, einen von euch zu nehmen und … euren Geist zu beschädigen. Ihr seid nicht Feuernation. Ihr hättet nicht die Stärke zu widerstehen, nicht einmal lange genug, um zu gerettet zu werden."

„Wie können sie nur sagen, dass sie besser sind als wir?", keuchte Katara. „Wissen sie denn nicht was sie getan haben? Was sie versucht haben zu tun? Sie haben versucht den Mond zu töten!"

Sokkas Haltung veränderte sich, er tastete nach seinem Bumerang und Toph verzog das Gesicht. _Das war's. Jetzt hört keiner mehr zu._

Amayas sanftem Seufzer nach zu urteilen, konnte sie das auch ohne Erdbändigen sehen. „Ich sagte ihr _Geist_ ist stärker. Widerstandsfähiger gegen das was Long Feng tun kann. Bis zu einem gewissen Punkt. Sie brechen – aber sie lassen sich nicht beugen." Sie richtete sich zu ihrer vollen Größe auf und Toph konnte ihren unterschwelligen Zorn spüren, als sie zu Aang zeigte. „Wenn du dich weigerst das zu verstehen, Avatar – wenn du dich weigerst zu erfahren warum und wo sie solche Stärke erworben haben – dann wirst du niemals Feuerbändigen lernen. Und die Welt wird weiterhin aus dem Gleichgewicht sein und wir alle werden leiden."

„Nein, wird sie nicht!", widersprach Aang. „Ich besiege den Feuerlord und der Krieg ist dann _vorbei_. Und ich werde nie Feuerbändigen lernen!" Toph konnte spüren wie er einen Blick zu Katara warf, wie sein Atem stockte. „Ich tue nie wieder jemandem weh, den ich – der mir wichtig ist."

„Dann gibt es nichts, was ich noch tun kann", sagte Amaya schlicht. „Ich wünsche euch Glück. Und ich hoffe, ihr entkommt."

„Das war es?", brach es aus Sokka heraus. „Sie sind vom Wasserstamm! Sie wissen dass die Dai Li die Bösen sind. Helfen sie uns!"

„Ich bin vom Wasserstamm." Sie war beinahe an der Tür. Amayas Stimme war so hart wie Eisen. „Ich bin die Letzte des Wasserstammes innerhalb dieser Mauern. Von euch abgesehen und meinem Lehrling, Lee."

_Funkenfresser ist ihr Lehrling?_ Toph hielt einen überraschten Pfiff zurück. _Und er lässt zu dass sie ihn als vom Wasserstamm bezeichnet?_

„Vor zwei Wochen gab es beinahe zwei Korsch von uns, Bändiger und nicht", fuhr Amaya fort, Kummer und Schmerz sickerte um sie herum in den Boden. „Jetzt sind alle tot. Wegen des Krieges. Weil die Geister unruhig sind. Weil ein böswilliger Kamuiy einer Blutspur nach Ba Sing Se gefolgt ist und _du_ – ", sie machte einen langen Schritt auf Aang zu, der zurück wich. „ – du hast _nichts_ gespürt."

„Ich – ich wusste es nicht", stotterte Aang. „Ich habe nicht – warum hat mir niemand etwas gesagt?"

„Weil es keinen Krieg in Ba Sing Se gibt", sagte Amaya düster. „Long Feng will, dass du ruhig gehalten wirst. Eingeschlossen. Bis er einen Weg findet wie er dich _benutzen _kann, so wie er es mit allen tut."

_Sie rät,_ urteilte Toph. _Aber sie ist sich ziemlich sicher._

„Und du bist der Avatar. Du sollst fühlen, wenn die Geister verärgert sind." Schmerz schwang in Amayas Stimme mit. „Die Dai Li sind nur menschlich. Begabte Bändiger, aber Menschen. Und doch haben sie es verfolgt. Sie spürten es auf. Sie haben es aufgehalten. Ein paar sind dabei sogar _gestorben_. Ich verdanke ihnen mein _Leben_." Sie starrte Sokka an. „Nenne sie böse wenn du willst. Aber für ein Jahrhundert hat der Avatar diese Welt sich selbst überlassen und sie waren alles, was zwischen Ba Sing Se und der Vernichtung stand." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich gehe jetzt heim. Ich hoffe du findest deinen Bison. Und gehst."

Die Tür schloss sich wie bei einem Grab.

„Und ich dachte die Joo Dees wären komisch", sagte Katara unruhig.

„Sie hat die Wahrheit gesagt", warf Toph ein. „Sie war wütend und hatte Angst, aber es war echt." Die Joo Dees waren das nicht. Sie logen nicht – aber sie _fühlten_ auch nicht richtig, wenn sie irgendwas sagten. Nicht wie normale Leute.

„Aber das kann nicht sein!", protestierte Aang. „Ich hätte es gewusst! Ich bin der Avatar!"

„Okay." Toph hob die Achseln. „Also, wie funktioniert dein Geister-spür-dings noch mal?"

„Ähm..."

„Das sage ich nicht gern, aber Amaya könnte Recht haben", sagte Sokka zögernd. „Ich sage nicht, dass sie Recht hat!", fügte er hastig hinzu, als Aangs Zehen sich verletzt kräuselten. „Aber du warst genau da bei dem Teich in der Geisteroase und du wusstest nicht was die Fische waren, bis du puff gemacht hattest und deinen Körper dort gelassen hast, wo Zuko ihn schnappen konnte."

„Wir haben dich zurück bekommen", sagte Katara grimmig. „Aber Yue..."

„Ja. Das verzeihe ich Prinz Pferdeschwanz auch nicht." Sokka stieß den Atem aus. „Es ist nur, Aang, wir wissen es nicht. Und ich bekomme bei allem was wir nicht über diesen Ort hier wissen ein schlechtes Gefühl."

„Also willst du einfach auf Joo Dee hören?", verlangte Aang zu wissen. „Einfach hier hocken bleiben, während Appa irgendwo da draußen ist?"

„Das habe ich nicht gesagt – "

„Gut! Von jetzt zählt nur noch eins: Hauptsache wir finden Appa."

„Yeah!", feuerte Toph ihn an, während sie seinen wütenden Blick in den Füßen spürte. _Endlich etwas Rückgrat! Weiter so, und wir erreichen endlich was._ „Also, was machen wir? Begraben wir die Dai Li? Erstürmen wir den Palast? Entführen wir den Erdkönig?" Hey, wenn sie Gesetze brechen wollten, warum dann nicht gründlich?

„... Ich dachte irgendwie, dass wir die Poster aufhängen", gab Aang zu.

_Handfläche zu Stirn. Wiederholen._

Sie hatte das Bedürfnis, das gleich noch mal zu machen, als Sokka, Aang und Katara durch die Stadt wanderten und Poster aufhängten. „Wir trennen uns, um einen größeren Bereich abzudecken", sagte Sokka, zufrieden. „Toph. Ich schätze mal, du kommst am Besten mit mir."

„Bessere Idee, Schlafmütze", sagte Toph gereizt. „Ich gehe noch mal zu Luli. Da ist noch was, das ich sie fragen will und wenn wir doch Appa finden? Ich hänge nicht hier herum, damit sie noch eine Chance bekommen."

_Hab' sie abgehängt. Endlich._

Das bedeutete, dass sie nachdenken konnte, als sie sich ihren Weg durch geschäftige Straßen suchte. Zweifel regten sich in ihr. _Das könnte eine üble Idee sein._

Nun, vielleicht. Onkel kam ihr wie ein ziemlich guter Typ vor. Und alles was Toph über den Drachen des Westens gehört hatte besagte, dass er einer der ehrenhaftesten Feuerbändiger da draußen war. Wenn er sagte, dass sie reden wollten, dann glaubte sie ihm auch.

_Zukos Ehre hängt davon ab, dass er Aang fängt. Es könnte trotz allem eine Falle sein._

Allerdings war der verbannte Prinz vieles, aber er war nicht _dumm_. Er hatte sie damals in der Geisterstadt gehen lassen, damit er sich um Onkel kümmern und die Beine in die Hände nehmen konnten, bevor Azula wieder kam. Und hier war er mitten im Herzen des Erdkönigreiches, und versuchte sich als Lehrling einer Wasserheilerin außer Sicht zu halten.

_Und wie Funkenfresser das hin bekommt, das hätte ich echt gerne gewusst!_

Wenn er damals schlau genug gewesen war um nicht auf Aang los zu gehen, Ehre oder nicht, dann wäre er auch jetzt klug genug, fair zu spielen. Jedenfalls so lange sie sich unterhielten. Danach würde sie nicht mehr darauf wetten... aber sie _wusste_ dann, wo er war.

_Und wenn die anderen nicht da sind, um ihm für Yues Tod die Schuld zu geben, könnten wir uns wirklich unterhalten._

Warum Sokka Yues Tod Zuko in die Schuhe schob konnte Toph immer noch nicht ausknobeln. Nach allem was sie gesagt hatten, hatte Zhao den Mond geschnappt kurz nachdem sie von Zukos Entführungsversuch zurück gekommen waren. Funkenfresser selbst war ausgeknockt und gefesselt in Appas Sattel gewesen, unfähig einzugreifen, egal wie. Und Onkel hatte versucht Zhao _aufzuhalten._

_General Iroh war auch Kronprinz gewesen. Und er ist Zukos Onkel. Katara sagte, dass alle den Mond brauchen, selbst die Feuernation. Wenn er für den Mond gekämpft hat – wieso glauben sie dann, dass Zuko das nicht getan hätte?_

_Oh, ja, richtig. Feuernation schlecht, Erdkönigreich und Wasserstamm gut. Herrje._

Sie hatte es ihnen _gesagt_. Vielleicht hatte sie nicht die richtigen Worte gefunden. Vielleicht wusste sie einfach nicht so viel über die Wasserstämme wie sie glaubte und Zuko hatte sie irgendwie tödlich beleidigt, so schwer dass es _niemals_ verziehen werden konnte. Was auch immer es war, sie schienen nicht hören zu wollen – nach allem was Toph wusste – dass Zukos einziges Interesse allein Aang galt. Nicht den Wasserstämmen. Nicht dem Erdkönigreich. Dem Avatar. Das war es.

Himmel, sogar Suki hatte zugegeben, dass Zuko Insel Kyoshi verlassen hatte, nachdem Aang abgehauen war, und war nicht zurück gekommen.

_Er hat eine Chance verdient, dass jemand zu hört was er zu sagen hat._ Toph grinste und ließ ihre Fingerknöchel knacken. _Und wenn das nicht klappt... wenn Zuckerpüppchen mit ihm fertig wird, werde ich das auch._

Toph rauschte durch den Steinschnitzerladen, betrat den Garten und ging auf die Stimmen zu.

„Wie wäre es mit 'Zum Jasmin Drachen'?", sagte Iroh herzlich. „Das klingt leicht dramatisch und poetisch und man kann ihn sich gut merken."

„Wie könnt ihr jetzt über Namen für einen Teeladen nachdenken?", stöhnte Zuko.

„Wer weiß? Wir könnten Glück haben. Der Teekäfer! Nein, das klingt etwas zu albern..."

„Toph", sagte Zuko rundheraus als er aufstand.

„Ein guter Name, ja, aber schon belegt – "

„Er meint, dass Toph hier ist", sagte Huojin belustigt. „Guten Tag, Miss Bei Fong. Du kennst diese zwei wandelnden Katastrophengebiete hier?"

„Huojin!", protestierte Zuko.

„Wir trafen uns ein Mal." Iroh lächelte. „Aber nur kurz."

„Ja, aber das war die Art von Begegnung, die man nicht so leicht vergisst." Toph grinste. Sie legte den Kopf schief und lauschte, wie Zuko durch den Garten kam und ihr ein höfliches Kopfnicken anbot. „Hm. Du bist wirklich Amayas Lehrling."

„... Was?"

„Deine Haltung ist anders." Er kam immer noch stark, immer noch aggressiv herüber – aber er war jetzt leichtfüßiger, fließender. Es war weniger eine direkte Linie, sondern auch ein Anflug vom Kreisen dabei, das einen Angriff ablenken würde, bevor er landen konnte.

_Weniger ein Gürtel-Löwe und mehr ein Drache._

„Aber ich bin nicht hier um mich übers Bändigen zu unterhalten", sagte Toph gerade heraus und setzte sich ihnen gegenüber. „Ich weiß, dass deine Ehre gebietet dass du Aang für den Feuerlord fangen musst – "

„_Was?_", brach es aus Huojin heraus.

„Geduld, mein Freund", sagte Iroh gütig und nahm selbst Platz. Zuko setzte sich an seiner Seite, immer noch angespannt. „Wir sind hier um die Angelegenheiten friedlich zu besprechen und hoffentlich vermeiden wir so Gewalt."

„Den Geistern sei Dank, dass Luli und die Kinder heute bei Meixiang sind", murmelte Huojin und nahm widerstrebend Platz.

„Weise", murmelte Iroh. „Sie könnten ein Alibi gebrauchen."

„... Oh, das wollte ich jetzt wirklich nicht hören..."

„Ich weiß die Bedingungen sind dass du ihn fangen musst", drängte Toph. „Und ich weiß, dass _du_ weißt, dass du ihn nicht kriegst, außer du kommst erst an mir vorbei. Also. Was haben wir zu besprechen?"

„Lee, sie ist doch nur ein Kind", fing Huojin an.

„Hey!", widersprach Toph.

„Sie ist eine meisterliche Erdbändigerin und eine ehrenwerte Gegnerin", sagte Zuko unumwunden. „Wir verhandeln über eine zeitweilige Allianz. Sie hat jedes Recht direkt zu sein."

„Ich höre immer noch keinen Grund, warum wir zusammen arbeiten sollten." Toph verschränkte die Arme. „Zu wissen wo Appa ist, genügt nicht. Wenn du ihn finden kannst, dann können wir das auch."

„Aber nicht rechtzeitig", sagte Zuko ruhig. „Ihr müsst aus Ba Sing Se verschwinden. Ihr müsst _sofort_ verschwinden."

„Das hat auch Amaya gesagt." Toph nickte. Sie achtete sorgfältig auf Irohs Reglosigkeit. Er wartete ab. _Hoffte._ „Sagst du mir auch warum?"

„Haben dir deine Freunde gesagt was am Nordpol passiert ist?"

„Verrückte Geister, Feuermarine wird zu Fischfutter verarbeitet?", sagte Toph. Sie _wusste_, dass sie es darauf anlegte. _Wenn Funkenfresser durchdreht, muss ich es jetzt wissen._

Zuko spannte sich an, zwang sich aber, still zu sitzen. „Die Leute die hier das Sagen haben, wollen das sich das wiederholt."

Toph erstarrte. „Nein. Niemals. Aang _hasst_ was da passiert ist." Sie hatte genug davon gehört und davon, wie General Fong Aang in die Art von Avatar-Ausraster gedrängt hatte, der Sandbändiger durch die halbe Si Wong Wüste geblasen hatte. Und sie hatte viel mehr gespürt darüber, was Sokka und Katara _nicht _über den General den sie auf der Mauer getroffen hatten gesagt hatten. Vielleicht _konnte_ sich so aufzuglühen die Armee der Feuernation plätten, aber... „Er will so was nicht wieder tun! _Nie wieder._"

„Dann sind wir schon zwei", sagte Zuko düster. „Deswegen helfe ich euch."

_Oh_. Toph versuchte nicht zu reagieren. _Oh, wow. Das ist riesig_.

„Neffe?", fragte Iroh vorsichtig.

_Yeah,_ dachte Toph. _Er soll es erklären. Ich glaube ich weiß worauf er hinaus will, aber woha..._

„Ehre verlangt keinen Selbstmord", sagte Zuko bitter. Toph konnte spüren wie seine Hände sich in Stoff ballten, in der Art wie der Boden unter ihm vibrierte. „Ich kann den Avatar nicht in Ba Sing Se fangen. Nicht ohne mich als Feuerbändiger Preis zu geben. Und wenn ich das tue..." Er holte zitternd Luft. „Wenn ich das mache, dann bin ich tot. Aber nicht nur ich. Die Dai Li werden sich auf jeden stürzen, der mir geholfen hat. Jeden von dem sie auch nur den Verdacht haben, dass er weiß was ich bin. Denn _es gibt keinen Krieg in Ba Sing Se_." Ein weiterer Atemzug, Muskeln verkrampften sich ein weiteres Mal. „Wenn ich versuche den Avatar hier zu fangen, sterbe ich. Und ich sterbe als _Versager._"

„Ich fürchte, dass das so ist", sagte Iroh leise. „Ihr bräuchtet enormes Glück um Erfolg zu haben und zu überleben. Und das Schicksal... ist euch nicht wohl gesonnen."

„Das war es nie", murmelte Zuko. Er neigte den Kopf und seufzte. „Wenn ich meinem Volk nicht dienen kann, indem ich den Avatar fange – dann ist das Beste was ich tun kann, zu verhindern, dass so etwas wie am Nordpol sich wiederholt." Er sah sie direkt an. „Appa befindet sich unter dem Laogai See. Hilfst du uns ihn dort heraus zu holen?"

„Sollte ich mir das überhaupt anhören?", murmelte Huojin.

„Nun, ich hörte, dass der Dai Li nicht einmal zugibt, dass er sich dort befindet", sagte Iroh milde. „Und er gehört zum Avatar. Sicherlich, was sie nicht eingestehen dass sie haben, kann ihnen nicht gestohlen werden?"

„Irgendwas an ihrer Logik ist verdreht. Ich weiß es." Huojin stand auf und kratzte sich am Kopf. „Miss? Ist es in Ordnung, wenn ich dich mit diesen beiden Möchtegern-Gesetzesbrecher allein lasse, oder muss ich hier bleiben und mich noch mehr belasten?"

„Das passt schon", sagte Toph überrascht. „Ich glaube es ist alles in Ordnung." Sie _lauschte_ auf Zuko, folgte jeder Veränderung von Atem und Haltung. „Du meinst es wirklich ernst. Du willst helfen. Ohne irgendwelche Haken."

„Ein Haken", korrigierte Zuko und holte ein Rascheln von Papier heraus. „Das ist für Sokka. Es … ist etwas von dem Zeug, das ich über die Stadt weiß. Vielleicht hilft ihm das, sich dazu zu entscheiden von hier zu _verschwinden_."

Toph nahm den Brief, faltete ihn in ihren Gürtel. „Wenn er weiß, dass er von dir stammt, dann hört er nicht zu."

Zuko schnaubte. „Ich habe ihn nicht unterzeichnet."

„Nicht schlecht", stimmte Toph zu. „Allerdings schätze ich mal, dass da mehr als ein Haken ist." Sie hielt bewusst inne. „Du willst, dass ich alleine mit dir komme. Ohne die anderen."

„Du kennst sie besser als wir", sagte Iroh offen. „Würden sie unsere Unterstützung annehmen? Oder würden sie uns stattdessen als das enthüllen, was wir sind und uns alle verdammen?"

„Nicht sicher, dass ich das herausfinden will", gab Toph zu. „Okay, ich bin dabei. Wie sieht der Plan aus?"

Huojin räusperte sich laut. „Ich gehe. Jetzt."

„Warte", sagte Zuko, ein stilles, einsames Flehen. „Toph... Ich weiß, dass die anderen mir nicht glauben würden." Er schluckte. „Warum tust du es?"

„Weil du mich nie angelogen hast", sagte Toph gerade heraus. „Ich weiß wer du bist und wer Onkel ist. Ich weiß, dass du Ehre hast, egal was die Feuernation denkt. Sonst hättest du uns nämlich nie vor deiner verrückten Schwester gewarnt." Sie musste weg sehen, obwohl sie überhaupt nicht sehen konnte. „Die Bei Fongs machen mit Händlern der Feuernation Geschäfte. Ihr redet nicht über Streitereien innerhalb des Klans. Nicht mit Außenseitern. Sie sind es nicht wert. Aber du? Du warst Katara _was schuldig_. Und du hast es abgegolten." Sie wendete sich ihm wieder zu. „Du hast sie behandelt, als ob sie Ehre hat. Obwohl sie eine Außenseiterin war. Obwohl sie vom _Wasserstamm_ war." Die Erdbändigerin hielt ihm die Hand hin. „Ich hab's doch gesagt. Ich bin dabei."

Die Finger, die die ihren ergriffen waren warm und stark und zitterten kaum vor Erleichterung. „Einverstanden."

* * *

><p><span>Autor-Notizen:<span> Dieses Kapitel wurde zum Teil deswegen geschrieben, weil Toph im Kanon nie ihren alles verändernden Ausflug mit Zuko bekommen hat.

Das Stück zwischen Zuko und Meixiang beruht teilweise auf der Szene wo Roku als nächster Avatar enthüllt wird und alle einen Fußfall machen, selbst der Kronprinz kniet sich hin. Angemessene Signale der Dominanz und Unterwerfung sind für große, schwerbewaffnete Raubtiere _äußerst wichtig_.

Es kommt auch etwas von dem, was wir von Fang, Ran und Sho sehen. Drachen kommunizieren durch (anscheinende) telepathische Bilder und Bewegung. Mit Worten sind sie da nicht so gut.

Übersetzer-Notizen: Die Einheit 'score' aus dem Englischen bezeichnet eine Menge von 20 Stücken. Da ich allerdings keine Eins-zu-Eins Übersetzung dafür ins Deutsche auf die Schnelle finden konnte, habe ich mich – nur kurz – etwas kundig gemacht, was veraltete Maßeinheiten in Deutschland angeht. Es gab ein paar Kandidaten, die auch eine Anzahl von 20 bezeichneten, aber für jemanden der aus einem Volk stammt, das mit Fischerei zu tun hat, passte eine Steige irgendwie nicht. Also habe ich Korsch gewählt – auch wenn ich davor noch nie davon gehört hatte...

Ach ja, ich habe mich doch dafür entschieden die Spitznamen, die Toph für Aang und Zuko hat zu übersetzen. Die nächsten Tage über bessere ich das in den anderen Kapiteln aus.

Zudem, es war nicht leicht die Art wie Meixiang mit Zuko spricht zu übersetzen. Duzen, Siezen, Ihrzen... da kann man schon etwas verzweifeln, weil es im Englischen keinen Unterschied gibt. Im Altenglischen und Mittelenglischen gab es den Unterschied, aber im modernen Englischen gibt es diesen Unterschied bis auf ein paar Archaismen, die zumeist als Zitate verwendet werden nicht mehr. Wie die Sprecher zueinander stehen, kann man da meist nur durch respektvolle Anrede und so herausfinden – my lord, sir, miss, lady – derartige Sachen. Das ist auch der Grund weshalb bei der Szene zwischen Meixiang und Zuko die Art wie Meixiang mit Zuko redet so drastisch hin und her wechselt. In einem Moment spricht sie ganz formell mit ihrem Lord und im nächsten mit dem jungen Lehrer ihrer Kinder, den sie fast schon als Adoptivsohn ansehen würde... na, ihr habt's ja gelesen.


	20. Chapter 20

Kapitel 20:

(Sokka, Aang, Katara/ irgendwo in Ba Sing Se/ Episode 'Der Laogai See')

„Wo ist Toph?", fragte sich Katara laut.

Sokka runzelte die Stirn, betont auffällig blickte er sich um und nach unten, nach einer verärgerten Erdbändigerin schauend. Keine Toph.

Das war genau das, was er erwartet hatte. _Zwing mich nicht dazu, das zu erklären, Toph. Bitte? Katara ist gruselig, wenn sie sauer wird..._

„Sie sagte, dass sie diese Jadeschnitzerin Luli besucht", sagte Aang und schaute überall gleichzeitig hin, während sie durch mit Postern bepflasterten Straßen zurück gingen. „Ich verstehe nicht, warum. Wie oft werde ich schon Jade bändigen müssen? Es ist ja nicht so als ob es in Stücken vorhanden ist, die groß genug sind, um sie jemandem entgegen zu schleudern."

„Hey, dein alter Freund Bumi hat gelernt mit dem _Gesicht_ zu bändigen", zeigte Sokka auf. „Ich denke, Steine im Kopf zu haben macht einen ein _klein_ wenig verrückt."

„Toph ist stur und sie tut gerne so, als ob sie keine Manieren hätte, aber sie ist nicht verrückt", widersprach Katara. „Sie weiß, wie besorgt wir waren, als sie das letzte Mal weg gegangen ist. Sie würde nicht ohne Grund so lange weg bleiben." Seine Schwester senkte ihre Stimme. „Und ich glaube, wir werden verfolgt."

„Werden wir", sagte Sokka nüchtern, bewusst _nicht_ zu diesen Schatten auf den Dächern blickend. _Ach, Geister. Ich muss es ihnen sagen._ „Ich hoffe, dass das was Gutes ist."

„Äh... wie kann es was Gutes sein, dass wir verfolgt werden?", sagte Aang, verwirrt.

„Wenn wir Glück haben, dann wird Toph _nicht_ verfolgt." Bei der hochgezogenen Augenbraue des Luftbändigers seufzte Sokka und nickte zu der Menschenmenge, die sich vorsichtig um sie herum teilte, wo sie auch hin gingen. „Schau doch. Hast du nicht bemerkt, dass keiner mit uns redet? Nicht über irgendwas Wichtiges. Ich schätze mal, dass sie wissen, dass wir in Schwierigkeiten sind und sie nicht mit uns im Kochtopf landen wollen."

„Wie Amaya", grollte Katara.

„Nicht genau", gestand Sokka. „Katara, denk doch mal nach. Sagt ihr Leute nicht immer, dass es beim Wasserbändigen darum geht die Angriffe des Gegners abzuwehren und umzuleiten?" So wie Suki mit ihren Kriegsfächern. Oh, er _vermisste_ sie.

„Ja." Aang nickte und warf einen Blick zu den Dächern hinauf. „Und?"

Sokka unterdrückte das Bedürfnis, sich gegen die Stirn zu schlagen. Subtil war Aang _nicht_. „Also warum sollte eine _Wasserbändigerin_ einfach so herein kommen und uns sagen, dass sie uns nicht helfen kann? Und warum sollte Toph, die es liebt andere zu belauschen und _immer_ neugierig ist, wenn es um Orte geht, an denen sie noch nicht war, einfach verschwinden, wenn wir mit jemandem vom Nördlichen Stamm reden?" Zugegeben, es hatte ihn die letzten paar Stunden gekostet, sich das alles zusammenzureimen, aber Katara brauchte das nicht zu wissen.

„Vielleicht ist es ihr... einfach langweilig geworden?", sagte Aang vorsichtig.

„Dir war doch auch nicht langweilig, als wir mit Bato geredet haben", warf Katara ein.

„Ehrlich gesagt schon."

„Toph wird es nicht so schnell langweilig", unterbrach Sokka, ehe seine Schwester eingeschnappt werden konnte. „Wenn sie nicht bei uns ist, dann hat sie was Wichtiges zu erledigen."

„Schwachstellen in Felsen." Aang seufzte.

„Nein. Appa."

„_Was?_"

„Nicht so laut!", zischte Sokka. „Willst du Tophs Plan zunichte machen?"

„Welcher Plan?", sagte Katara spitz.

Sokka seufzte und hoffte, dass ihre Beobachter nicht Tophs Ohren hatten. „Amaya kam zu uns, um mit uns zu reden, weil wir vom Wasserstamm sind, richtig? Warum hat sie Lee nicht mitgebracht?"

„Weil sie nicht helfen will", presste Katara hervor.

„Ich denke schon." Sokka beäugte sie beide. „Ich glaube, dass Amaya vielleicht eine Ablenkung für die Dai Li war. Habt ihr nicht bemerkt wie Toph war, als sie zurück kam? Als ob sie auf irgendwas gewartet hat. Vielleicht eine Chance, um sich abzusetzen?" Er runzelte die Stirn. „Ich glaube Lee war doch da. Und Toph hat mit ihm geredet."

„Und er wusste, wo Appa ist?", bohrte Aang sofort nach. Aber er war glücklicherweise leise. „Warum hat sie uns nichts gesagt?"

Sokka zog den Kopf ein. „Sie _könnte_ denken, dass du ihr immer noch die Schuld gibst, dass Appa verloren gegangen ist. Was das anging warst du sehr deutlich."

„Er war wütend", verteidigte Katara Aang. „Jeder wäre das gewesen. Toph weiß doch, dass er es nicht so gemeint hat."

„Ich sage ja nur, dass er sich nie entschuldigt hat." Sokka zuckte mit den Achseln. „Und du weißt doch, wie Toph ist wenn es darum geht, ihren Beitrag zu leisten."

„Aber das ist was anderes!", beharrte Aang. „Wenn sie weiß, wo Appa ist, dann müssen wir auch dort hin!"

„Aang hat Recht." Katara nickte. „Toph ist manchmal zu selbstsicher – "

Die kleine Landplage konnte Erddonnerbändiger mit ein paar Mal Fingerschnippen fertig machen und einen Säbelzahn-Elch im vollen Angriff aufhalten. Sokka würde sie _nicht_ als zu selbstsicher beschreiben.

„ – Sie könnte unsere Hilfe brauchen", endete Katara. „Ganz besonders wenn sie bei Lee ist. Wer im Wasserstamm nennt sein Kind _Lee_?"

Okay, das war ein guter Punkt. „Aber das könnte Tophs Plan kaputt machen!", stritt Sokka. „Wenn die Dai Li ein Auge auf uns haben – "

„Appa ist wichtiger als Tophs Plan", sagte Aang ungeduldig. „Suchen wir Luli."

* * *

><p>(Toph, Zuko Weg zu Laogai See/ Ba Sing Se)

„Also... hatte der Avatar gar nicht vor, die Flotte zu vernichten?"

Toph, einen dunklen Mantel über ihre Roben geworfen und eine Maske bereit, die sie auf Zukos Signal aufsetzen konnte, bedachte die Worte des verbannten Prinzen sehr sorgfältig. Die Hälfte eines Erddonners hatte nichts mit Bändigen zu tun, wirklich. Es ging darum, in die Gedanken des Gegners zu kommen, damit man wusste, wie er sich bewegte, wie er zusammenzuckte und was die Zuschauer in Stimmung und zum grölen bringen würde.

_Er vertraut mir ein bisschen,_ dachte Toph, seine Schritte lesend, als sie sich ihren Weg über Flurwege zu dem fernen See suchten. Ein Zug wäre viel schneller gewesen, aber Zuko musste ihr nicht erst sagen, dass diese Erdbändiger wahrscheinlich auch dem Dai Li Bericht erstatteten.

_Er hilft uns. Dieses Mal. Aber er ist nicht nur irgendein Feuerbändiger. Er ist Prinz Zuko._

Aang war von Mönchen aufgezogen worden, die anscheinend viel Zeit damit verbrachten über das Universum zu meditieren und ansonsten sich einem Ältestenrat verantworten mussten, wenn sie sie sich nicht oft genug rasierten. Katara und Sokka waren in einem kleinen Dorf aufgewachsen, in dem ihr Papa die Verantwortung für vielleicht ein paar hundert Leute hatte. Zuko? Er war darauf vorbereitet worden, irgendwann die ganze Feuernation zu übernehmen.

Toph konnte vielleicht nicht mit mit Karten umgehen, aber sie war die Tochter eines Händlers. Und sie konnte _spüren_ wie groß Ba Sing Se war. Riesig. Irrsinnig groß. Das Viertel eines _Kontinents_ groß.

Und General Iroh hatte einst die _gesamte Stadt_ belagert.

Die Zahl der Soldaten die dafür notwendig gewesen sein mussten bereitete ihr Kopfschmerzen. Die Menge an Leuten, die hinter diesen Soldaten gewesen sein mussten, für den Nachschub für Nahrung, Stahl, neue Rekruten... _Autsch_.

Und Zuko wurde beigebracht, für _sie_ _alle_ die Verantwortung zu übernehmen.

Nach allem, was Katara und Sokka über den Nordpol gesagt hatten, hatte Aang _Jahre_ des Schiffbaus ausgelöscht. Und wer wusste schon wie viel Zeit und Erfahrung in den Seeleuten und Marines _auf_ diesen Schiffen. In nur _einer Nacht._

Nein, nein. Zukos Frage war nicht _annähernd_ so einfach, wie sie sich anhörte.

„Er wollte die Flotte aufhalten", sagte Toph unverblümt. „Ich glaube, dass er glücklich gewesen wäre, wenn sie einfach umgedreht und weggegangen wären."

„Das konnten sie nicht machen. Nicht unter Admiral Zhaos Befehl."

„Also was?", sagte Toph trocken. „Hätte Aang einfach einen Meister des Wasserbändigens schnappen und weglaufen sollen?"

„Das wäre das Schlauste gewesen", schoss Zuko zurück. „Es gibt Inseln. Im Norden gibt es eine kilometerlange Küstenlinie, in der Nähe der Berge. Er hätte an der Küste trainieren können, jemanden als Wachposten aufgestellt und sich einfach hinter die Berge zurückziehen können, jedes Mal, wenn Truppen der Feuernation sich näherten. Sich außer Sichtweite begeben – das wäre auf Appa _einfach_ – und er könnte einfach zur Küste zurück fliegen, wenn die Luft rein wäre."

Oh. Jetzt kam sie sich wie ein Dummkopf vor. _Warum ist Sokka nicht darauf gekommen?_

„Aber das hätte wahrscheinlich die Invasion auch nicht aufgehalten", gab Zuko zögernd zu. „Zhao hatte... damals schon zu viel Einfluss. Er war zu oft zu nahe dran den Avatar zu fangen. Hatte es sogar einmal geschafft. Warum zur Hölle war er in der Reichweite von Feste Pohuai hinter gefrorenen Fröschen her, der Idiot..."

„Gefrorene Frösche?", fragte Toph neugierig. Sokka hatte sich vor ein paar Wochen über Frösche beklagt, etwas über Warzen auf seiner Zunge. Was ihm absolut kein Mitgefühl von Katara eingebracht hatte.

„...Nichts."

Das war definitiv nicht nichts. Aber Zuko hatte sich auf eine Art angespannt, die sagte, dass sie mehr Glück haben würde, wenn sie mit heißen Messern und Bambussplittern fragte.

„Zhao hatte Einfluss und er hatte einen Plan. Der Feuerlord unterstützte ihn. Wenn der Avatar nicht ins Territorium des Wasserstamms gegangen wäre, vielleicht... aber er ging doch." Zuko stieß einen heißen Atem aus. „Nichts hätte dann die Invasion noch aufhalten können."

„Du hörst dich so an, als ob du glaubst, dass das eine schlechte Idee war", sagte Toph und versuchte beiläufig zu klingen.

„Es hat ja nicht geklappt, oder?" Die Säure in Zukos Stimme hätte Kalkstein zu kalkigem Wasser zerbröseln lassen können.

„Du bist hinein gekommen", zeigte Toph auf.

„Zhao wusste nicht einmal dass ich dort war." Zuko schnaubte. „_Er_ dachte ich wäre tot."

_Sag das nochmal?_ Aber Toph ließ diese interessante Tatsache auf sich beruhen, als sie die Anspannung spürte, die aus Zukos Schritten drang. _Vielleicht braucht er einfach nur jemanden der ihm zuhört._ „Okay, Funkenfresser. Wie hättest _du_ Aang aus all dem Eis heraus gezerrt?"

„Mit Zhaos Mitteln? Ich hätte nicht eine ganze Flotte benutzt", sagte Zuko nachdenklich. „Ein paar Schiffe, um die Leute zu transportieren, die ich bräuchte... ihr habt Ty Lee getroffen."

„Äh, ja", sagte Toph, überrascht. „Woher weißt du das?"

„Meine Schwester jagte euch", sagte Zuko trocken. „Ich fand ein paar der Lager, aus denen sie euch heraus gescheucht hat. Nur ein was bringt Meisterbändiger dazu sich so schnell zurückzuziehen."

Toph schluckte. „Es gibt noch mehr Leute wie sie?"

„Viel mehr. Sie sollen die Feuernation während Kriegszeiten nicht verlassen, aber Azula hat sich nie von solchen Kleinigkeiten wie Gesetzen aufhalten lassen..." Er tappte die Finger gegen seinen Oberschenkel, dachte nach. „Getarnte Trupps. An den Wachposten vorbei schleichen. Die halten nach Metall, rot und schwarz Ausschau, nicht nach kleinen Booten und Leuten die wie der Schnee angezogen sind. Sie sind auch keine ausgebildeten Wachposten. Die Wasserstämme haben kein organisiertes Militär. Es ist eher eine Miliz. Sie sind trainierte Krieger, sie sind einzeln genommen gut, aber ihre Befehls- und Kontrollstruktur ist _grottenschlecht_. Es gibt Ausnahmen wie Häuptling Hakoda, aber die Meisten ihrer Anführer verstehen nichts von Langzeitstrategie. Sie kämpfen auch nicht um ihre Nation zu verteidigen. Sie kämpfen, weil man ein Außenseiter ist und man da ist. Der Nördliche Stamm ist daran gewohnt sich auf ihre Wasserbändiger und das Eis zu verlassen. Sie hatten auch sein Fünfundachzig Jahren keinen entschlossenen Angriff erlitten, was bedeutet, dass ihre ganzen ausgebildeten Krieger nur einander zum bekämpfen hatten. Und glaub mir, das taten sie. Ererbte Hausterritorien und politische Allianzen mit höher stehenden Familien, darauf wurde das Training in Waffen und Bändigen konzentriert. Und _das_ bedeutet, wenn sie Wachposten aufstellen, hielten diese Leute _nicht_ nach Feuernation Ausschau. Sie beobachteten ihre _Feinde_, die, mit denen sie leben mussten, wenn wir wieder weg wären. Und sie nahmen es als gegeben an, dass wir verschwinden würden – die letzte Invasion hatte nicht geklappt und dieses Mal hatten sie den _Avatar_ auf ihrer Seite." Zukos bitteres Lächeln brannte durch den Grund. „Und weil sie einander nicht vergessen und sich auf uns konzentrieren konnten, drängten sie sich in verbündeten Gruppen zusammen. Das schuf Lücken in der Verteilung der Wachposten." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Schleiche durch die Lücken, finde den Avatar, _extrahiere_ ihn und Rückzug. Lass den Wasserstamm glauben, dass der Avatar sie im Stich gelassen hat. _Wieder_. Das würde ihre Moral einfach so brechen. Dann gäbe es keinen _Grund_ mehr zu kämpfen."

„Oh", sagte Toph mit kleiner Stimme. Sie schluckte hart. _Nun, du hast gefragt._

Und wenn sie an dem beängstigenden Schauder der Erkenntnis, dass Zuko darüber _nachgedacht_ hatte, vorbei fühlte... er hatte ihr die Wahrheit gesagt. Wieder. Toph runzelte die Stirn. „Wie lang dauert es, bis wir bei diesem See ankommen?"

„Es ist noch ein ganzes Stück. Warum?"

„Weißt du, ich kann jeden spüren, der heranschleicht, lang bevor wir uns verstecken müssten", sagte Toph zuversichtlich.

„Gut", sagte Zuko misstrauisch. „Und?"

„Also, erzähl mir, was passiert ist, seit du angefangen hast, Aang zu jagen", verlangte Toph. „Die anderen erwähnen Sachen, von denen sie glauben, dass ich sie wissen muss, lassen aber lauter gutes Zeug weg! Katara hat eine Wasserbändigungs-Schriftrolle _gestohlen_?"

„Äh, ja...?"

„Den Teil hat sie mir nie erzählt! Ich habe es erst von Onkel erfahren." Toph wippte auf den Zehen. „Sag mir was _du_ gesehen hast. Wie hat dieses ganze Durcheinander angefangen?"

_Sag mir, wie ich dich auf unsere Seite bekommen kann. Traumtänzer wird einen Meister fürs Feuerbändigen brauchen, ob es ihm gefällt oder nicht..._

_Und wenn deiner Schwester je ein Licht aufginge und dir gäbe was du brauchst, um Aang zu fangen, dann wären wir in riesigen Schwierigkeiten._

Zuko schluckte und holte tief Luft. „Vor einhundert Jahren verzeichnete ein Schiffslogbuch einen Bison, der in Richtung Südpol flog..."

* * *

><p>(Shirong, Quan Quartiere der Dai Li/ Ba Sing Se)

„Warum sollte Heilerin Amaya den Avatar besuchen?"

Shirong, der bei Laternenlicht las – so nützlich wie glühende Kristalle waren, seine Augen hassten sie – fuhr zusammen. Er blickte neugierig auf zu Quan. „Ich wüsste nicht warum – "

_Nein. Das würde er nie tun._

„Aber?", bohrte Quan.

„Einer der Begleiter des Avatars ist eine Wasserbändigerin", sagte Shirong nüchtern. „Amaya könnte Bändigen besprechen wollen." Währenddessen rasten seine Gedanken. _Oh, Geister. Lee, sag mir dass du das nicht gemacht hast._ „Was ist los?"

„Wir sollten ihr anraten, dass so bald nicht wieder zu tun." Quan runzelte die Stirn. „Long Feng ist... beunruhigt. Die Joo Dee des Avatars musste von ihrem Posten entbunden werden. Wieder. Im Moment scheuchen die Kinder ihre Poster durch die Stadt, was relativ harmlos ist... aber wir haben die Erdbändigerin aus den Augen verloren."

_Oma und Shu. Er hat es doch getan._

Nur lange Übung befähigten Shirong seine Miene neutral und interessiert zu halten. Innerlich war er zwischen absolutem Horror und höchstem Entzücken über Lees Dreistigkeit hin und her gerissen.

_Er braucht einen Erdbändiger um den Bison zu erreichen. Er hat einen gefunden. Oh, Junge..._ „Ich entsinne mich, dass der Blinde Bandit bemerkenswert talentiert darin ist zu verschwinden, wenn sie will", bemerkte Shirong. „Aber sie taucht auch jedes Mal wieder auf. Normalerweise mit einer neuen Steinprobe, die sie ihren Gefährten an den Kopf werfen kann."

„Das ist wahr", gestand Quan zu. „Nun. Wenigstens bekommen sie eine gute Nachtruhe."

„Zusätzliche Wachschichten?" Shirong hob eine Augenbraue.

„Das ist nur eine Vorsichtsmaßnahme." Quan betrachtete ihn ruhig, nur den Bruchteil eines Momentes zu lang –

Dann lächelte er und verabschiedete sich. „Gute Nacht."

Shirong hielt ein erwiderndes Lächeln auf dem Gesicht, während Quans Schritte sich entfernten und fühlte sich, als ob sein Herz versuchte in seiner Brust zu erfrieren. _Oma und Shu. Sie wissen es._

Nein. Sie konnten es nicht wissen. Sie hatten möglicherweise den Verdacht, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Lee hatte nicht gerade perfekt ruhig und kontrolliert gewirkt, als er mit Amaya fort gegangen war, aber sie konnten es nicht wissen. Ansonsten würde er von Long Feng _persönlich_ zur Rede gestellt werden.

_Und das nicht aus freiem Willen._

_Geister, nein. Lieber würde ich sterben._

Das war ein überraschender Gedanke. Leben war nun mal Leben. Er hatte Long Feng seit Jahren gedient, seine Seele verdunkelt, wie es jeder Dai Li tun musste. Spielte es eine Rolle, wenn er ein weiteres Stück seiner selbst verlor?

_Ja. Es spielt eine Rolle. Ich lasse mich nicht benutzen. Ich werde meine Stadt nicht an die Launen von Leuten verraten, die nicht an der Macht des Avatars zu dem Herz eines zwölf Jahre alten Jungens schauen können!_

Shirong sog Luft ein, von seiner eigenen Gewissheit erschüttert. Sie brannte, diese Gewissheit, wärmend und schmerzhaft zugleich.

_Ich lasse mich nicht benutzen. Und ich werde Lee nicht verraten._

Das bedeutete, dass er das Schwerste von allem tun musste. Nichts.

_Er ist in die Feste Pohuai eingebrochen. Er hat es in den Nordpol geschafft. Das hier kann er auch._

_Hoffentlich._

Aber die einzige Möglichkeit, auf die Lee eine Chance hatte, war, wenn Quan sich nicht _sicher_ war. Wenn Shirong ihm zur Hilfe eilte, wenn er auch nur die geringste Bewegung machte – dann wäre Quan sich sicher.

_Es gibt nichts, was ich tun kann._

Nein, das war nicht ganz wahr. Es gab ein was, das er tun konnte. Und bedachte man, wie knapp es mit dem Haima-Jiao gewesen war, würde es überhaupt nicht verdächtig aussehen. Nun, zumindest nicht sehr.

Shirong entzündete Weihrauch, steckte die rauchenden Stäbe in eine Schüssel mit Reis vor dem Mini-Schrein, den jeder Dai Li in seinem Quartier hatte und klatschte ein Mal in die Hände um zu beten.

_Oma und Shu, Tui und La... Agni, wenn du jemandem ein Ohr schenkst, der während seines ganzen Lebens dein Volk so gründlich verflucht hat... Eines deiner Kinder braucht deine Hilfe._

_Ich weiß, er ist ein verrückter, völlig durcheinander gebrachter Junge. Ich weiß, dass ihr alle ihn wahrscheinlich schieläugig anstarrt und versucht auszuknobeln, was ihr mit einem Wasserbändiger aus der Feuernation anfangen sollt – mit einem Feuerbändiger als Onkel! – der keine zwei Schritte machen kann, ohne über einen Kamuiy zu stolpern. Aber er versucht das Richtige zu tun. Er versucht dem anderen Jungen zu helfen, dem ihr das Schicksal der Welt aufgeladen habt. Das muss doch für irgendwas zählen._

_Ich weiß, ich habe keine Gefallen verdient. Ich bin Dai Li. Ich tat, was ich tun musste. Aber... hilf ihm. Bitte._

Nun. Das war es. Shirong seufzte und senkte seine Hände –

Für einen Herzschlag glühte der Schrein golden.

* * *

><p>(Zuko, Toph Laogai See/ Ba Sing Se)

„Funkenfresser?"

„Ja?", antwortete Zuko, nur mit einem halben Ohr zuhörend, als er den dunklen See nach irgendein Zeichen von einem Boot absuchte. Toph bemerkte alles, das sich auf dem Boden bewegte, aber sie hatten schon einen Beinahe-Zusammenstoß mit einem Kurier, der tief schlafend auf einem pfiffigen alten Straußen-Pferd saß, das mitten auf der Straße stand. Das hatte zu einer angespannten, geflüsterten Erklärung wie das Sehen mittels Erdbändigen funktionierte und seiner Erkenntnis, dass für Toph der See ein riesiges schwarzes Loch war geführt.

„Ich bin beeindruckt." Das war mit der Art von Endgültigkeit gesagt, die andeutete, dass die meiste Zeit Toph nur äußerst schwer zu beeindrucken war.

„Warum?" Zuko schaute sie fragend an. „Du weißt, was mein Onkel als General getan hat. Wenn der Feuerlord befiehlt, gehorcht man."

„Und...?", drängte Toph.

Zuko rollte seine Augen. „Weißt du, das ist wirklich nervig." Aber nützlich. Was gäbe er nicht für einen lebenden Lügendetektor, um mit den ganzen Wiesel-Schlangen am Hof fertig zu werden.

_Hätte gegeben,_ berichtigte Zuko sich selbst. _Wenigstens solltest du den Meisten von ihnen jetzt aus dem Weg gehen können._ Nicht gänzlich, der Plan konnte sie mit wer weiß was in Berührung bringen... aber sie wären definitiv nicht tagtäglich in der Nähe.

„Ist mir völlig egal", sagte Toph fröhlich. „Komm schon. Wir beide wissen, dass du das nicht nur machst um Befehle zu befolgen."

_Kann ich ihr vertrauen?_

_Spielt es denn eine Rolle?_

Zuko seufzte. „Möchtest du, dass _Azula_ die Feuernation übernimmt?" Er erzitterte bei dem Gedanken. Ohne Zweifel spürte es Toph. Es kümmerte ihn nur nicht.

Die Erdbändigerin stieß etwas aus, das ein Pfeifen hätte sein können, wenn sie sich nicht Sorgen darum machten entdeckt zu werden. „Ja. Ja, das würde mich... ziemlich entschlossen machen. Wenn ich es wäre." Sie grinste und stampfte und ein Klumpen geformter Felsen stieg zur Oberfläche auf, die runde Tür streifte Wasser ab. „Ich schätze, da bleibt nur noch eine Frage. Wie kannst du es so gut Vortäuschen, dass jeder in der Stadt glaubt, dass du ein Wasserbändiger bist?"

Zuko grinste zurück und hob die Hände, die Handflächen zusammen gedrückt. „Pass auf deine Steine auf." Ein Atemzug und er schwang seine Hände auseinander und _hinab_.

Wasser glitt von Stein, floss in den See zurück wie ein seidiger Schleier. Tophs Mund klappte auf.

„Wir wollen keine nassen Fußabdrücke hinterlassen", sagte Zuko unumwunden. „Innen kann ich das nicht machen. Die Dai Li halten alle Bändiger in der Stadt im Auge. Wenn ich Wasser benutze, wird die Maske keine Rolle spielen." Er zögerte. „Sag es ihnen nicht. Bitte."

„Okay." Toph nickte. Ihre milchigen Augen waren immer noch geweitet. „Die würden mir auch nicht glauben... wie?"

„Ich bin auf trockener Erde ertrunken." Zuko hob die Schultern, tat so als ob es keine Rolle spielte. „Falls... was mir gesagt wurde, stimmt, dann streiten sich die Geister darüber, was als nächstes passieren soll. Mit Aang. Mit _allem_. Yue... sie sagte dass ich versucht hätte etwas Gleichgewicht wiederherzustellen. Danach – Amaya hat das Wasser aus meinen Lungen geholt und mich aufgenommen." Er schnaubte. „Willst du etwas wirklich beängstigendes wissen? Sie und Onkel konspirieren sich was meinen Unterricht angeht. Es steht nirgendwo etwas darüber geschrieben wie man Wasser und Feuer gleichzeitig bändigt, also können sie _kreativ_ werden. Ich schwöre, ich habe sie kichern gehört." Und das war wirklich zu viel, er hätte nicht –

„Das glaube ich dir gern." Tophs Gesicht war ein einziges weites Grinsen. „Kann ich den anderen wenigstens sagen, dass Lee von der Feuernation ist? Wir werden sowieso verschwinden... und ich _muss_ einfach den Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht vom Zuckerpüppchen spüren!"

Zuko kicherte, sich selbst überraschend. _Ich wünschte ich könnte das sehen._ „Sag nur, dass wir aus den Kolonien stammen. Das ist die Geschichte, die Onkel benutzt." Er stieß einen langen Atem aus, schloss Angst und Lachen weg. „Bereit?"

„Bin direkt hinter dir." Toph krümmte einen Finger und die steinerne Abdeckung glitt zur Seite.

_Konzentriere dich auf das Ziel,_ ermahnte sich Zuko. _Vergiss, dass du dem Avatar hilfst. Denke daran, dass du deine Leute rettest._

Entschlossen stieg er in grün erleuchtete Schatten hinab.

* * *

><p>(Huojin, Aang Huojins Haus/ Ba Sing Se)

In gewisser Weise war das wilde Hämmern an Huojins Tür eine Erleichterung.

_Die Dai Li würden nicht anklopfen, sie würden einfach innen auftauchen_. Der Wachmann hüpfte über eines von Daiyus herumliegenden hölzernen Straußen-Pferden als er zur Tür ging. Er hatte sowieso gleich zum Hauptquartier gehen wollen, die anderen Wachen wussten wo er war. Sie brauchten wahrscheinlich nur einen Zusatzmann. Aufruhr, Feuer, ein entkommener Sträfling in der Gegend, etwas in dieser Art war es wahrscheinlich. All das, so ernst es auch war, musste besser sein als Dai Li auf seiner Türschwelle zu haben. _Ich hatte echt Glück – _

Er machte die Tür auf und musste hinunter schauen.

Ein dünner Junge mit kahl geschorenem Kopf und einem fliegenden Lemur auf der Schulter. Luftbändiger-Tattoos. Oh, und zwei entschlossen aussehende Jugendliche vom Wasserstamm, die ihm den Rücken stärkten, einer davon hatte einen gefährlich aussehenden Bumerang und das Mädchen einen Wasserschlauch und ein Funkeln in den blauen Augen, das besagte dass sie damit umgehen konnte.

… _Irgendwie krieg ich dich dafür dran, Lee. Irgendwie._

„Wo ist Luli?", verlangte der Luftbändiger – der _Avatar_ – zu wissen.

„Wo ist Toph?", fügte die Wasserbändigerin hinzu, in einer Stimme in der drohende Gewalt mitschwang.

„Und wer ist dieser Lee überhaupt?", sprang der Bumerangträger mit hinein.

„Euch auch einen guten Abend", schnarrte Huojin. _Verhalte dich so als ob du keine Gefahr siehst und sie kriegen sich vielleicht wieder ein._ „Ihr könnt vermisste Personen im Hauptquartier der Stadtwache melden." _Ich kann genauso gut jetzt gleich hin gehen_, dachte Huojin, als er an ihnen vorbei auf die Straße trat und davon marschierte. _Ich will Verstärkung haben. Viel Verstärkung._

„_Hier_ warten, _das _melden – alles hier wird von Regeln _erwürgt_!" Der Stab des Luftbändigers schlug auf den Boden und Huojin spürte ein vertrautes Zittern –

Er war nicht schnell genug.

_Na schön_, dachte Huojin, als er bis zum Hals in Felsen steckte und seinen Jähzorn auf ein schwaches Köcheln beschränkte, _jetzt verstehe ich warum Lee so sauer ist._

Der Avatar landete vor ihm, mit entschlossenen grauen Augen. „Wo ist Luli?"

_Nicht aufregen_, sagte sich Huojin und versuchte nicht zu knurren. _Mach die Situation nicht noch schlimmer._ „Was zur Hölle wollt ihr von meiner Frau?"

… _Naja, ich hab's versucht._

„Ihre Frau?" Der Avatar blinzelte und schien etwas zu schrumpfen. „Ähm... wir wollen nur mit ihr reden..."

„Steine runter", sagte Huojin knapp. „Dann können wir reden."

Erde rumpelte zurück in die Straße.

Huojin klopfte sich ab, schaute die Kinder an und schüttelte den Kopf. „Was ist überhaupt mit euch los? Wisst ihr denn nicht, dass das tätlicher Angriff ist? Und das noch auf eine Stadtwache? _Schwierigkeiten_ sind da erst der Anfang." Er beäugte den Ältesten des Haufens, mit Bumerang und allem. „_Und _ ihr seid nach der Sperrstunde auf der Straße. _Toph_ wüsste es besser."

„Sie sagte, dass sie mit Luli reden wollte und dann ist sie nicht zurück gekommen", sagte Bumerang, Hände ausgebreitet um die Anspannung zu lindern. „Es hat Stunden gedauert, bis wir sie überhaupt gefunden haben. Wir wollen nur wissen wo Toph ist."

„Und wer Lee ist", sagte die Wasserbändigerin düster.

_Ein Kind mit mehr Mut als Verstand._ „Toph war vorhin hier", sagte Huojin schlicht. „Ich habe nicht gesehen, wann sie gegangen ist." Oder mit wem sie fort gegangen war. Je weniger er davon wusste wie Lee ins _Hauptquartier des Dai Li_ einbrach, desto besser.

„_Warum_ war sie hier?", bohrte Bumerang nach.

Also hatte da einer wenigstens ein halbes Hirn. Aber da er mitten auf der Straße fragte... Huojin seufzte.

Der Jugendliche schlug sich gegen die Stirn und warf Huojin ein schwaches Grinsen zu. „Richtig! Um Luli zu sehen. Warum sonst? Also... wo ist Luli?"

„Papiere", sagte Huojin rau.

„Was?"

„Ihr seid noch nicht mal erwachsen, ihr seid nach der Sperrstunde unterwegs, ihr habt einen Wachmann angegriffen und ihr verhaltet euch entschieden aggressiv und ordnungswidrig", erklärte Huojin. „Glaubt ihr wirklich, dass ich euch sage, wo meine Frau ist wenn ich nicht weiß, wer ihr seid?"

„Wir... haben keine Papiere", gestand die Wasserbändigerin. „Toph hatte welche, aber..."

„Wir brauchen keine Papiere!" Der starrsinnige Ausdruck war wieder in den grauen Augen zu sehen. „Ich bin der Avatar."

Huojin hob eine Augenbraue, mit all dem skeptischen Unglauben eines Wachmannes, der schon jedes betrunkene Geister-Märchen unter der Sonne gehört hatte. „_Natürlich_ bist du das."

_Ha. Das könnte amüsant werden._

* * *

><p>(Toph, Zuko Hauptquartier der Dai Li/ Ba Sing Se)

_Nun, wenigstens hat Funkenfresser Spaß, auch wenn hier alles in die Luft fliegen sollte,_ dachte Toph als sie hinter ihrer Maske grinste.

Es waren keine großartigen Anzeichen. Andere Leute würden wahrscheinlich noch nicht einmal ein Lächeln sehen. Aber da lag eine Leichtigkeit in Zukos Schritt, die sie noch nie gespürt hatte. Eine zerbrechliche Freude, als ob alle Klumpen des verwirrten Prinzen abgefallen waren und was übrig war, war eine Flatter-Hornisse, die im Wind tanzte.

_Er ist gut hierin._

Das wiederum war _merkwürdig_ für einen Feuerbändiger, wenn man bedachte, wie viel hier am Lauschen und Abwarten lag. Stille und schnelle Bewegung und wieder Stille, während man durch die Lücken der Aufmerksamkeit der Wachen huschte. Er hatte sogar ihre Schulter gehalten in einem ungesehenen Moment und eine winzige Abänderung an ihren Schritten demonstriert, die die Geräusche ihrer Schritte noch weiter dämpfte.

Und während der ganze Rest von ihm still war konnte sie sein Herz schlagen fühlen wie einen Morgen der Sonnenwende.

_Oder wie das Turnier,_ erkannte Toph, während sie ihm dicht folgte. _Dies ist der wirkliche Gegner. Der gute Gegner. Derjenige, bei dem man alles braucht, was man drauf hat und man trotzdem verlieren könnte._

_Aber wenn man es durchziehen kann... Mann, dann hatte man alles gewonnen._

Mehr noch als das, er war froh, dass sie hier war. Sie im Besonderen. Sie hatte gespürt wie die Anspannung aus ihm heraus floss, als sie gewandert waren und sie bewiesen hatte, dass sie ein besserer Ausguck in der Nacht war als jeder mit Augen. Sie hatte gespürt wie er sich – nicht anspannte – aber sich vorbereitete um nach dem Ausschau zu halten, was auf dem Wasser sein könnte, wo sie nicht sehen konnte. Sie hatte sein Zögern gespürt, als er ihren Schritt angepasst hatte, und seine ehrliche Freude, als sie die Korrektur schweigend annahm und ihr Bestes gab ihn innerhalb der Grenzen ihres Bändigens zu imitieren.

_Zuko_ war froh, dass sie hier war. Das war... oha.

_Also, pass auf_, sagte sich Toph, als sie einen weiteren Korridor mit größtenteils leeren Gefängniszellen hinunter huschten. _Vermassele das bloß nicht._ Ihre Augen weiteten sich und sie hielt an, eine Hand nah genug, dass sie die Wärme von Zukos Hemd ausgehen spürte. „Was?", murmelte sie.

„Ich _glaube_ es einfach nicht", hauchte Zuko und lugte in eine Zelle. Er rang mit sich und seufzte. „Wir müssen sie herausholen. Es ist besser, wenn du das Reden übernimmst."

„Warum nur die?", bohrte Toph nach.

„Ich weiß nicht warum die übrigen hier sind. Aber bei diesen dreien weiß ich es. Verdammt."

Na gut, damit konnte sie arbeiten. Zuko öffnete langsam und lautlos das Schloss und Toph streckte ihren maskierten Kopf hinein, weit genug um die Unterschiede zwischen einem jungen Mädchen, einem schlanken Typen und einem Typen etwas schwerer gebaut als Zuko zu hören. „Wenn ihr hier raus wollt, dann folgt uns und seid _still_."

Füße trommelten auf dem Boden, überrascht. „Ich bin Jet", sagte der muskulösere Jugendliche und gab sich Mühe, selbstsicher zu klingen, doch schwang Stress mit. „Das sind Smellerbee und Longshot. Wer seid ihr?"

„Das wollt ihr nicht wissen", sagte Toph direkt, sich Zukos Schweigen bewusst. „Weniger Reden, mehr Schleichen."

Um Ecken herum und nach unten folgten sie Zukos Schritten, die auf der Erde schimmerten. Toph spürte eine Kammer hinter der Mauer und die Vibrationen zu still stehender Körper, den Erdschatten einer einen Spalt breit offen stehenden Tür.

„Ich bin Joo Dee", sagte die Stimme eines Mannes ruhig. „Willkommen in Ba Sing Se."

„_Ich bin Joo Dee_", sagten Dutzende Frauen gleichzeitig. „_Willkommen in Ba Sing Se._"

„Wir haben großes Glück, dass wir eine Mauer haben, die für Ordnung sorgt."

„_Wir haben großes Glück, dass wir eine Mauer haben, die für Ordnung sorgt._"

_Es gibt Hunderte,_ hatte Amaya gesagt. Toph schauderte. Zorn brannte in ihrem Bauch.

Etwas davon dampfte von ihrem Komplizen, sie konnte die Hitze durch die Luft driften spüren. Sie konnte es Funkenfresser nicht im Geringsten verübeln.

_Es ist mir egal, was Aang denkt. Die Feuernation will diese Stadt haben? Dann können sie sie haben._

Aber das wäre für Leute wie Luli und Huojin und Amaya nicht fair. Leute, die nur versuchten zu überleben, Leute, die wussten, dass etwas mit ihrer Stadt nicht stimmte, aber nicht die Macht hatten es zu berichtigen.

_Ich bin mir nicht sicher, dass selbst Aang diesen Ort in Ordnung bringen kann._

„Das – die haben versucht das mit _uns _zu machen, sie – "

Smellerbee packte Jets Arm und Longshot presste eine Hand über Jets Mund, schüttelte den Kopf. _Nein._

_Oh Junge._ Tophs Magen machte sich auf den Weg zu ihren Fußknöcheln. _Jetzt sitzen wir richtig in der Tinte..._

* * *

><p>(Long Feng, Quan Hauptquartier der Dai Li/ Ba Sing Se)

„Shirong hat nichts gemacht?", fragte Long Feng kühl. Er jonglierte in Gedanken eine Myriade ineinander greifende Pläne, kalkulierte und rekalkulierte die Schachzüge, die notwendig waren um die Kontrolle über die Stadt und den Erdkönig zu behalten. Das waren Berechnungen, die der Avatar unnötig verkomplizierte.

_Er ist zwölf Jahre alt. Er sollte still sitzen, ruhig sein und jene, die es besser wissen entscheiden lassen, was richtig ist._

Wenn er es nur wagte, den Avatar hier herunter zu bringen...

_Zu riskant. Wenn dieser Tölpel General Fong richtig liegt, wird der Avatarzustand durch extreme Gefühlswallungen hervor gerufen. Wir können es uns nicht leisten alles zu verlieren, was wir hier aufgebaut haben._

„Er verhält sich ruhig", berichtete Quan. „Er liest. Betet." Der Agent begegnete seinem Blick. „Sir, ich gebe zu, er verhält sich... sonderbar. Aber wir alle hatten schlechte Tage nach Geister-Wunden."

„Das ist wahr", gestand Long Feng ihm zu. „Dem Tod nahe zu kommen... das kann einen Menschen erschüttern. Doch genau das ist der Punkt. Ich weiß, sie sind sein Freund, Quan – "

„Das wird mich nicht davon abhalten meine Pflicht zu erfüllen. Sir."

„Natürlich nicht", sagte Long Feng ruhig. „Doch Freundschaft kann das Urteil eines jeden Mannes mildern." Er runzelte düster die Stirn. „Er arrangierte Amaya und Lee unbeobachtet zu sehen und sie wiederum arrangierte einen Besuch beim Avatar. Jetzt wird eine seiner Lehrerinnen vermisst."

„Zufall?", bot Quan an.

Long Feng warf ihm einen Seitenblick zu.

Quan neigte den Kopf. „Es gibt keine Zufälle." Er stieß langsam den Atem aus. „Sir, Heilerin Amaya war seit Jahren eine verlässliche Unterstützung..."

„Doch sie ist jetzt Lees Meister", legte Long Feng dar. „Und Lee... beunruhigt mich."

Widerwillig nickte Quan. „Zuerst war es nicht offensichtlich... aber niemand mit diesem Grad an Kampfausbildung hätte der Aufmerksamkeit des Militärs entgehen sollen. Egal ob ein ältlicher Onkel auf ihn angewiesen ist oder nicht."

„Und doch ist das genau das was er scheinbar getan hat", bemerkte Long Feng. „Und der Haima-jiao. Ich habe die Berichte gelesen. Sie sind sehr verstörend." Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Wie schafft es ein halb ausgebildeter Wasserbändiger einen Geist abzuwehren, der seinen Meister vollständig eingefangen hat? Ein Geist, der Kraft aus dem Wasser zog und nur durch Licht und Feuer verwundet werden konnte?"

Quan beugte den Kopf, bekannte die unbeantworteten Fragen. „Lee ist sicherlich verdächtig. Doch wir haben keinen Grund zu glauben, dass Shirong... abgefallen ist."

„Noch nicht", setzte Long Feng an.

Laufende Schritte erklangen und ein Junioragent tauchte keuchend in der Tür auf. „Sir! Wir haben Bei Fong gefunden!"

Oder besser gesagt, erkannte Long Feng als er und Quan sich ins Gefecht stürzten, Bei Fong hatte _sie_ gefunden.

Und sie war nicht allein.

_Die drei, die Yunxu über den Haima-jiao befragt hat,_ bemerkte Long Feng. Die Jugendlichen waren bewusst, immer noch trotzig – aber eine minimale Bedrohung, da sie nur mit ein paar hastig aufgelesenen Steinsplittern bewaffnet waren. Sie waren unbedeutend angesichts einer tobenden Toph Bei Fong. Und es war zweifellos sie, trotz der lächerlichen Maske. Kein anderer Erdbändiger konnte Steinfäuste zermahlen, ohne hinzusehen und Dai Li Agenten mit Steinsäulen durch den Raum klatschen.

_Das ist die bekannte Gefahr,_ dachte Long Feng leidenschaftslos, als er bewegungslos wartete und die Gestalt hinter der Maske des Blauen Geistes abschätzte. Er war von der richtigen Höhe und hatte den richtigen Körperbau, hatte ein Dao... eine Schande, dass er mit Shirong Recht gehabt hatte...

Der Eindringling schmetterte Stein aus der Luft und Feuer loderte um Agenten weg zu blasen.

_Ein Feuerbändiger!_

* * *

><p>(Zuko, Toph Hauptquartier der Dai Li/ Ba Sing Se)

_Das sind zu viele_, dachte Zuko grimmig und zerschmetterte die Steinfaust am Rücken von Tophs Hemd mit einem Feuerstoß, ehe sie sie davon zerren konnte. Er hielt sich davon ab hinter sich zu schauen, wo Smellerbee und Longshot ihren Anführer davon abhielten ihn zu erwürgen.

_Ich gebe es auf. Jet ist nicht nur ein Idiot. Er ist verrückt._

Es war ein flüchtiger Gedanke der an der angespannten Konzentration entlang flatterte, als er mit Toph daran arbeitete sie alle am Leben und frei zu halten. Da waren einfach zu viele Dai Li...

Zumindest zu viele für nicht-tödliche Methoden.

_Ich will sie nicht töten. Ich kenne ein paar von diesen Leuten. Alles was wir wollen ist, den Bison hier heraus zu holen. Wenn wir nur etwas Deckung hätten..._

Er bewegte sich, noch bevor er es durchdenken konnte, Klingen klickten zusammen, eine freie Hand tauchte in sein Hemd um einen Beutel heraus zu holen und verstreute den Inhalt mit einem kräftigen Wurf.

Trockene Blätter flatterten. Für einen Moment sah er Long Fengs verblüfften Blick.

_Brennt!_

Der Feuer-Wind toste, Flammen peitschten herum um sie von dem Blick der Dai Li zu blockieren.

_Bändiger können nichts angreifen, was sie nicht sehen._

Außer Toph, die lachte, als keine Geschosse mehr kamen und Mauern hinauf rammte, direkt hinter dem Feuer. Sie ließ ihre Fäuste knacken und riss eine rechteckige Tür in Stein auf. „Kommt schon!"

Er sprang und rollte sich ab, Smellerbee und Longshot zerrten Jet hindurch und Toph klatschte die Mauer hinter ihnen zu.

* * *

><p>(Katara, Aang, Sokka, Meixiang Haus Wen/ Ba Sing Se

_Wir werden hingehalten,_ dachte Katara düster, während sie durch das Zwielicht vor der Morgendämmerung zu dem Haus der Wens rauschte. Und das sollte am Besten das Haus der Familie Wen sein, nach der Zeit die Lulis Ehemann und seinen Kameraden von der Wache damit verbracht hatten, den Avatar direkt vor ihnen zu verneinen.

_Das haben sie absichtlich gemacht. Die wussten wer Aang ist. Jeder weiß das!_

Ooh, sie hätte sie alle am liebsten am Boden festgefroren. Ganz besonders Lulis Mann. Irgendwas an ihm ging ihr völlig gegen den Strich.

_Das hier sollte es am Besten sein, oder ich fange an Leute einzufrieren._

„Vielleicht sollte Aang anklopfen", sagte Sokka hinter ihr.

„Natürlich", biss Katara hervor. „Das hat ja beim letzten Mal auch so gut geklappt."

„Okay, vielleicht sollte ich anklopfen."

Sie fuhr zu ihm herum. „Oh, als du es irgendwie besser gemacht hättest, so wie diese Wachleute uns hingehalten haben!"

„Sie haben Angst", sagte Aang leise.

„Das ist keine Entschuldigung! Wir versuchen ihnen zu helfen!"

„Und wir wollen, dass sie uns helfen", zeigte Sokka auf. „Das werden sie aber nicht, wenn du sie in Eiswürfel verwandelst." Mit entschlossenem Gesicht schob er sich an ihr vorbei und klopfte an der Tür.

Eine lange Minute verging. Katara lauschte konzentriert, fing ein Murmeln auf, das wie eine Auseinandersetzung hinter dickem Holz klang.

Die Tür öffnete sich und eine gut gekleidete Frau, die etwa so alt wie Tophs Mutter war, ließ ihren Blick über sie gleiten. „Kann ich euch helfen?"

„Ich bin Sokka." Ihr Bruder lächelte und deutete zu ihnen. „Das ist meine Schwester Katara, unser Freund Aang und Momo – "

Der Lemur zwitscherte und legte seinen Kopf gewinnend schief.

„Wir suchen nach einer Freundin von uns, Toph Bei Fong? Sie sagte, dass sie sich mit Luli treffen wollte und wir haben gehört, dass sie hier ist. Beim Haus der Wens? Außer wir haben das falsche Haus, dann tut es uns Leid, dass wir sie aufgeweckt haben..."

Hätte sie nicht genau hin gesehen, dann hätte Katara nie bemerkt, wie die Augen der Frau zu den Dächern hinauf huschten.

„Ich bin Meixiang Wen", sagte die Frau und trat von der Tür zurück. „Luli schläft noch, die Kinder haben sie völlig ausgelaugt. Aber ich kann vielleicht ein paar eurer Fragen beantworten." ein leichtes Lächeln berührte ihr Gesicht. „Und meine Tochter Jia würde mir nie verzeihen, wenn ich euch entkommen lasse, bevor sie aufsteht. Du bist immer noch das größte Gesprächsthema ihrer Poesie-Klasse."

„Wirklich?" Sokka plusterte sich auf.

_Jungs!_ schäumte Katara. Aber sie hielt sich ruhig, bis die Tür hinter ihnen geschlossen war. „Hören sie, ich bin sicher, dass Sokka _liebend gerne_ hierbleiben würde, aber wir müssen Toph finden."

„Und Appa", fügte Aang hinzu. „Bitte könnten sie einfach mit uns reden? Toph könnte wirklich in Schwierigkeiten sein!"

Meixiangs Blick ging wieder über sie und sie seufzte. „Das ist sie schon." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber sie hat Hilfe. Es sollte genügen. Und ich weiß, wenn ihr ihr folgt, dann werdet ihr wahrscheinlich alle gefangen genommen. Oder schlimmeres." Sie gab ihnen keine Zeit überrascht zu sein, grüne Augen fixierten verblüffte graue Augen. „Avatar Aang. Welches Unrecht hat dir meine Familie jemals angetan, dass du die Dai Li zu unserer Türschwelle bringst?"

„Dafür können sie Aang nicht die Schuld geben!", widersprach Katara.

„Sie folgen uns", erwiderte Sokka. „Irgendwie hat sie schon einen Grund." Er schaute stirnrunzelnd zu Meixiang. „Wird ihnen das Probleme bereiten?"

„Mein Ehemann ist ein Professor für Archäologie, ein Lehrer der Geschichte von der Zeit bevor es Dai Li gab. Lange bevor sie die Zügel der Macht für sich beanspruchten. Wir leben in Gefahr." Sie sah Aang wieder an. „Ich habe dir schon gesagt, Toph ist nicht hier. Sie hat jemanden gefunden, der ihr helfen kann und sie hat sich auf den Weg gemacht etwas zu finden, dass du verloren hast. Ich schlage vor, dass ihr einen Ort findet, an dem Toph _euch_ finden kann und dort wartet." Sie runzelte die Stirn. „Und dann schlage ich vor, dass ihr Ba Sing Se verlasst, und an einen Ort geht, wo ihr eine Chance habt unseren Leuten zu helfen."

„Ich _habe_ geholfen!", protestierte Aang. „Ich versuche das Erdkönigreich zu retten! Warum sagt ihr Leute mir immer wieder, dass ich weg gehen soll?"

„Du..." Meixiang warf frustriert die Hände in die Höhe und rief die Treppe hinauf. „Tingzhe!"

Ein überraschter, ergrauender Professor, den Katara von der Universität vage erkannte, erschien oben an der Treppe, immer noch in Schlafroben gewickelt. „Meixiang?"

„Ich muss diesem Jungen eine _Karte_ reinstopfen!"

Eine Augenbraue fuhr nach oben und er lugte zu Aang hinunter. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf und seufzte. „Im zweiten Regal, das zweite Brett von oben auf der rechten Seite. Und versuche ihn nicht zu traumatisieren bis ich hinunter komme, ja?"

„Sokka hat genügend Landkarten", begann Katara.

„Dann hat er sie nicht richtig angeschaut", erklärte Meixiang und öffnete eine Tür zu einem von Schriftrollen übersäten Büro. Sie suchte ihren Weg zu den Regalen, nahm drei Rollen heraus, legte eine zurück und breitete eine Karte des Erdkönigreichs auf einem kleinen Tisch aus. „Schaut, wir sind hier." Sie deutete auf das massive Doppeloval der Mauern, die Ba Sing Se markierten. „Die Feuernation ist hier eingefallen – " ihre Hand fuhr über die westliche Halbinsel und Küste „ – und obwohl uns niemand vom Krieg erzählt, sind sie wahrscheinlich dabei die andere Wasserroute in die Chamäleonbucht und die zwei Seen zu erobern."

„Sie schneiden euch ab." Sokka nickte. „Deswegen müssen wir hier bleiben."

„Nein!" Meixiang warf ihm einen Blick zu in dem sich Zorn und Ungeduld mischte. „Genau deswegen solltet ihr _nicht_ hier sein!"

„Sie hat Recht, wisst ihr." Professor Tingzhe kam hinter ihnen herein, mit zugebundener Robe. „In der Zeit von Chin dem Eroberer, fiel Ba Sing Se beinahe, ehe Kyoshi ihn besiegte – "

„Sie meinen, ihn getötet hat", sagte Aang mit Abscheu.

„Und was sonst hätte sie deiner Meinung nach tun sollen? Sollte sie ihn zu einer Teezeremonie einladen?" Tingzhe bedachte Aang mit einem eindringlichen Blick. „Die Stadt fiel beinahe, das ist wahr. Doch Chin hatte einen viel festeren Griff an dem Kontinent, als was die Feuernation bisher geschafft hat. Und Kyoshi war _nicht_ innerhalb dieser Mauern. Das führte dazu, dass Chin seine Truppen aufteilen musste und das an sich hätte vielleicht zu seiner Niederlage geführt, selbst wenn sie nicht gehandelt hätte." Sein Blick ging zu Sokka. „Mir wurde gesagt, dass du ein gewisses Verständnis für Taktik und Strategie hast … solange Avatar Aang innerhalb von Ba Sing Se ist, kann die Feuernation ihre Kräfte bündeln. Das erlaubt ihnen, die einfachsten und kürzesten Nachschublinien zu etablieren und ..." Als er ihre verwirrten Blicke bemerkte, verzog er das Gesicht. „Erdbändigen, Avatar. Stelle dir das Erdkönigreich als ein mächtiger Fels vor. Was kann ihn wahrscheinlich zerschmettern? Verteilte, schwache Angriffe? Oder ein massiver Schlag?"

„Was machst du denn da?"

Katara riss ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu dem entgeisterten Jugendlichen in der Tür. Er war größer als Sokka und hatte erdgrüne Augen, sein Gesicht war dunkel mit den noch nicht rasierten Bartstoppeln. „Du kannst doch nicht über so was reden!", fuhr der junge Mann fort. „Du weißt doch, was passieren könnte. Du weißt was mit Bai Xiu passiert ist!"

„Das weiß ich, Min", sagte Tingzhe ernst. „Aber ich weiß auch, dass nichts gegen das Böse zu tun kein neutraler Akt ist." Er blickte kurz zu Aang. „Ein Fehler, den dein Volk begangen hat, vor Jahrhunderten. Das Erdkönigreich hat eine lange Erinnerung. Es hat euch viel gekostet. Sehr viel." Er schaute wieder zu seinem Sohn. „Ich habe nichts getan, weil es nichts gab, das ich hätte tun können. Aber der Avatar ist hier und unser Schicksal liegt schon in den Händen der Dai Li."

„Nicht, wenn ich etwas zu sagen haben", sagte Meixiang grimmig.

„Das ist verrückt", hauchte Min, schaute zwischen seinen Eltern hin und her. „_Ihr_ seid verrückt. Ihr könnt doch nicht – das hättet ihr nie getan, bevor _er_ hier aufgetaucht ist!"

„Wer ist er?", sprang Katara darauf an. „Lee?"

Der Wut, die in Mins Augen aufflackerte nach, wusste sie, dass sie ins Schwarze getroffen hatte. „Verschwindet", knurrte Min sie an. „Verschwindet von hier, bevor meine Familie wegen euch umgebracht wird!"

„Min!", sagte Tingzhe streng. „Du wirst keine Gäste so behandeln. Auch keine uneingeladenen Gäste."

„Hier wird niemand umgebracht", sagte Aang stur. „Sagt mir nur, wie ich helfen kann. Ich bin der Avatar. Leuten zu helfen ist was ich mache."

„Du kannst nicht helfen", grollte Min, drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und stapfte davon.

„Min, warte", sagte Katara impulsiv und lief ihm nach zum Fuß der Treppe. „Wenn deine Familie in Schwierigkeiten ist, dann können wir was machen."

„Ihr seid _Kinder_", sagte Min abschätzig. „Was wollt ihr schon tun? Eintausend Dai Li aufhalten? Ich weiß überhaupt nicht, warum Mama euch reingelassen hat! Sie weiß doch, was uns das antun könnte, was meinem Bruder und meinen Schwestern passieren könnte. Und Papa _hilft_ ihr auch noch..." Mit geballten Fäusten schüttelte er den Kopf. „Geh. Geht einfach."

„Du kannst nicht so einfach aufgeben", sagte Katara entschlossen. „Vielleicht sind wir hier fremd. Vielleicht können wir wirklich nichts tun. Aber es ist deine Familie! Es muss etwas geben, dass _du_ tun kannst."

„Ja", sagte Min mehr zu sich selbst, während seine Augen dunkel wurden. „Da gibt es etwas."

* * *

><p>(Zuko, Toph, Appa Hauptquartier der Dai Li/ Ba Sing Se)

Sie hätten die Tür nehmen können, überlegte Zuko. Aber Toph hatte einfach zu viel Spaß.

Steinstücke bröckelten in alle Richtungen, sie stolperten in eine Kammer, die nach Heu und dickem Fell roch und nach _draußen_. Ketten rasselten und er schaute zu einer massiven Gestalt von Weiß und Hellbraun und scharfen schwarzen Hörnern –

„Appa! Hey du Kuschelmonster!" Toph rannte geradewegs auf ein pelziges Vorderbein zu. „Es tut mir Leid. Es tut mir so Leid ..."

_Bist du verrückt?_ Zuko wirbelte herum und sprang, versuchte sich zwischen ihr und pelzigem Tod zu kommen. _Dieses Ding ist –_

Sein Handschuh berührte einen Pfeil auf Fell und die Welt verschwamm.

Halblicht fiel über eine grasgrüne Berglichtung und Aang schmunzelte als er unter dunklen Hörnern kratzte. „Keine Sorge. Appa ist Vegetarier."

Der Feuerbändiger schnaubte. „Du hast noch nie gesehen, wie die Kälber von Komodo-Rhinos geboren werden, oder?"

Morgengrauen erlosch wie eine Kerze und Zuko tat einen hastigen Schritt zur Seite, um nicht zu stolpern. _Was war das?_

_Das ist nie passiert. Ich weiß dass das nie geschehen ist._

Aber warum fühlte es sich dann real an?

„Appa?" Jet hatte endlich damit aufgehört, sich gegen seine Freunde zu sträuben, doch er blitzte Zuko trotzdem an. „Die Dai Li hatten den Bison des Avatars?"

_Sie haben ihn immer noch. Außer wir verschwinden endlich._ Zuko berührte Tophs Schulter, während sie ihre Augen wischte und deutete zu dem Gitter, dass das Oberlicht versperrte. _Das wird eng, aber es ist groß genug, dass wir hindurch fliegen können._

„Richtig!" Toph straffte sich und winkte zu den Freiheitskämpfern. „Steigt auf!" Sie senkte ihre Stimme zu einem Flüstern. „Ähm. Ich kann in der Luft nicht sehen, wie sollen wir –?"

„Weißt du, wie oft ich zugesehen habe, wie Aang wegfliegt?", murmelte Zuko zurück und schraubte die erste Fußfessel auf. „Das schaffen wir."

Toph huschte herum, um sich um die Schlösser auf der anderen Seite zu kümmern und Appas großer Kopf bewegte sich hin und her um ihnen beiden zuzusehen. Er wendete sich wieder zu Zuko, als er nach der letzten metallenen Drehschraube griff –

Appa saugte einen Atemzug ein, der eine _Spirale_ formte, und die Mutter zur Hälfte löste.

„Schlau", flüsterte Zuko dem Bison zu, als er sie den restlichen Weg aufschraubte. „Lass dich nicht zwei mal auf diese Art fangen." Er sprang auf und ging auf dem pelzigen Nacken in die Hocke, griff nach Tophs Hand um sie hoch zu ziehen –

Stein floss nach oben und saugte die Füße des Bisons ein. Appa brüllte, Schwanz peitschte mit einem mächtigen Windstoß.

„Wehr dich so viel du willst." Long Feng kam durch die offene Tür herein, Dai Li in gestaffelten Rängen hinter ihm. „Du wirst – "

„Vertrau mir!", zischte Zuko und schwang Toph nach unten.

Ihre Füße berührten Fels und sie krallte mit ihren Zehen, zerbröselte Stein zu Sand. „Yip yip!"

Zuko zog an ihr, selbst als Appa abhob und der solide Klumpen der Erdbändigerin zerrte den Atem aus ihm in dem Sog von Appas Wind.

_Das Gitter kommt unangenehm schnell näher – _

Toph schlug zu und sie schwebten frei in die Morgendämmerung.

„_Jaa!_", jaulte Smellerbee, ihr säuerliches Gesicht in ein ungläubiges Grinsen gestreckt.

„Warum?", verlangte Jet mit einer Stimme voller Hass. „Du bist ein _Feuerbändiger_. Warum machst du das?"

„Weil nicht jeder in der Feuernation verrückt ist, du Holzkopf!" Toph riss ihre Maske herunter. „Ich bin Aangs Lehrer fürs Erdbändigen. Und _er_ ist ein Freund."

„Ein Freund?"

_Agni. Longshot kann reden._

„Ja. Und er darf nicht geschnappt werden." Toph lehnte sich neben Zuko zurück. „Was jetzt?"

„Pass auf was ich mache", murmelte Zuko. „Die Nomaden haben nicht immer Zügel verwendet." Er nahm ihre Hand in seine eigene und drückte sie nahe Appas linkem Horn. Der Bison machte folgsam eine Kurve.

_Ich wünschte wir könnten langsamer sein. Aber wir haben keine Zeit._

Er drängte Appa nach oben und über die Äußere Mauer nach draußen, Steinen ausweichend, die von aufgeschreckten Wachen geschleudert wurden. „Also das ist jetzt einfach nur unhöflich", beschwerte sich Toph.

Zuko schnaubte und ließ Appa eine gute Stunde außerhalb der Mauer landen. Er zeigte zu den Freiheitskämpfer und deutete mit einer großen Geste zu Boden.

„Ihr wollt uns einfach hier sitzen lassen?", brach es aus Jet heraus. „Wir haben gar nichts bei uns!"

„Wir sind aus Ba Sing Se raus", gab Smellerbee zurück, als sie absprang. „Das ist _nicht_ nichts."

Wieder schweigsam zerrte Longshot Jet herab.

„Hier!" Toph warf eine Geldschnur in Smellerbees Richtung. „Ich bin Toph Bei Fong. Und irgendwann dieser Tage, werdet ihr mir das zurückzahlen!" Sie tätschelte Appas Kopf. „Yip yip!"

„Kannst du dir das leisten?", fragte Zuko mit leiser Stimme, als sie wieder himmelwärts stiegen. „Ihr werdet fliehen müssen – "

Toph winkte ab. „Hallo? Champion des Erddonnerturniers? Ich bin gut. Außerdem, Leute geben ständig Aang Zeug. Das geht schon in Ordnung."

„Wie Azula", murmelte Zuko.

Toph runzelte die Stirn. „Ähm, Funkenfresser? Sie ist fast genau so flink und klein, das gebe ich zu. Aber warum glaubst du dass Aang irgendwie wie sie ist?"

„Alles fällt ihr leicht." Sie machten sich auf den Weg die Äußere Mauer wieder zu überfliegen, in einer Höhe, die Felsen nicht erreichten und Zuko schluckte hart. „Schau ihn dir an. Zwölf Jahre alt und er ist ein Meister. Ein paar _Monate_ und er konnte das Wasser bändigen. Erzähl mir nicht, dass er in Tagen aufschnappt, wozu du _Jahre_ gebraucht hast." Er schaute zur Seite. „Und _jeder_ hilft ihm. Jeder sagt, dass er das Richtige tut. Agni, selbst die _Geister_ wollen dass er gewinnt."

„Ich will irgendwie auch, dass er gewinnt, Funkenfresser?"

„Wenigstens bist du ehrlich was das angeht", sagte Zuko müde. „Ich wünschte ich könnte den Krieg beenden, Toph. Ich wünschte ich könnte das wirklich. Aber das kann ich nicht. Denn, weißt du, was passiert, wenn er aufhört? Sie werden sich auf uns stürzen. Das Erdkönigreich, die Wasserstämme... du hast ja keine Ahnung wie sehr sie uns hassen. Sie werden kommen. Und was wird der Avatar dann tun?"

„... Aang würde das nicht zulassen. Niemals und niemandem."

„Lüg mich nicht an, Toph", sagte Zuko verärgert. „Sozin hat alles zerstört, was Aang kannte. _Alles._ Du warst nicht in den Lufttempeln. Ich schon. Ich habe sie alle gesehen." Er nahm ihre Maske und seine und warf sie in den Laogai See. „Der Nordpol war nur eine Aufwärmrunde."

„Zuko – "

„Schaff sie einfach raus, Toph. Schaff sie hier _heraus_." Er nahm den Umhang von ihren Schultern und bereitete ihn vor ihn von dunkel zu hellgrün umzudrehen, um die Kleidung des Blauen Geistes zu verbergen. „Setze mich im Oberen Ring ab. Ich sage dir, wo. Und dann machst du das..."

* * *

><p>(Sokka, Aang, Katara irgendwo in den Straßen/ Ba Sing Se)

„Sokka wir müssen wieder zurück und ihnen helfen!"

Sokka behielt einen guten Griff an gelb und orange und ging weiter. „Ich meine, wir haben ihnen genug geholfen, Aang." _Die Feuernation von hinten angreifen. Als ob man einen Jäger zur Täuschung schickt um die Tiger-Robben anzugreifen und sie in die von einem selbst gewählte Richtung zu scheuchen. Ich hätte darauf kommen sollen. Warum habe ich nicht daran gedacht?_

_Ich habe mich in dem 'Ich muss den Feuerlord besiegen' verfangen , deswegen. Und vielleicht wollen die Geister wirklich, dass Aang es eins zu eins mit ihm aufnimmt. Egal wie verrückt das klingt. Aber so groß und böse er auch ist, Feuerlord Ozai ist nur ein Mann. Wir haben da ganze Armeen, um die wir uns Sorgen machen müssen._

Trotzdem. Die Wens wussten nichts von der Sonnenfinsternis. Sie hatten die Chance den Feuerlord _und_ seine Hauptleute in der Feuernation auszuschalten. Sie mussten es machen. Aber um _das_ zu schaffen, mussten sie den Erdkönig sehen und die Generäle auf ihre Seite bekommen.

_Und dafür brauchen wir Toph. Ich sage es nur ungern, aber es sieht so aus, als ob der einzige Weg wie wir etwas erreichen, ist, anzufangen Wände zu zertrümmern – _

„Sokka!" Katara packte sein Handgelenk, schreckte ihn auf, so dass er Aang los ließ. „Schau!"

Sokkas Mund klappte auf. Weiß und Braun mit einem Flecken Grün, das sich krampfhaft festklammerte, das nach Norden flog, dann Osten, Süden, Westen, und wieder herum in einem groben Viereck.

„_Appa!_" Aang schnappte seinen Gleiter auf und warf sich in die Luft.

„Oh, Junge", hauchte Sokka und zog seinen Bumerang, während Katara ihren Wasserschlauch entstöpselte. Die grünen Schatten auf den Dächern machten sich auf den Weg zur Straße und der Moment, in dem diese Steinschuhe die Erde berührten –

Appa schwang nach unten, Aang hielt seinen Stab so, dass sie sich daran festhalten konnten und saugte sie mit einem freundlichen Wind hoch.

Steinfäuste krachten durch leere Luft und sie flogen.

„Appa!" Aang klammerte sich an den Kopf des Bisons und Tränen rannen herab. „Oh, ich hab dich _so was_ von vermisst, Kumpel..."

„Toph!" Katara packte die bleiche Erdbändigerin und zog sie zurück, um sie zwischen ihnen beiden zu verankern. „Geht es dir gut?"

„Hey", sagte Toph atemlos. „Hoffe mal, dass ihr nichts Wichtiges im Gasthaus gelassen habt. Ich hab gerade so ein Dutzend Dai Li ausgeschaltet und _Junge_ sind die sauer."

„Die _Dai Li_ hatten Appa?", japste Aang.

„Es wird noch schlimmer, Traumtänzer." Toph gab sich Mühe eine tapfere Maske aufzusetzen, doch sie zitterte.

_Sie kann nichts sehen und wir haben nicht einmal einen Sattel an dem sie sich festhalten kann._ Sokka kroch noch ein paar Zentimeter näher und stellte sicher, das Toph fest gegen Katara gedrückt war. „Landen wir irgendwo, wo wir reden können."

„Nicht in der Stadt!" Toph schluckte schwer und klammerte sich noch fester. „Da ist eine Insel. Draußen auf dem See. Sollte für eine Weile sicher sein."

„Toph", sagte Katara besorgt, „woher weißt du, dass da eine Insel ist?"

„Lee hat es mir gesagt", sagte Toph sachlich. „Er hat mir einen Brief für dich mitgegeben, Sokka. Du solltest ihn besser lesen."

Sokka wechselte einen Blick mit Aang. Der Luftbändiger sah nach vorne und nickte. „Da kommt eine Insel."

Sie purzelten von Appas Rücken auf körnigen Sand und Toph schüttelte verkrampfte Finger aus. Grimmig zog sie gefaltetes Papier aus ihrer Robe. „Hier." Sie zückte einen Finger in Kataras Richtung, ehe seine Schwester etwas sagen konnte. „Und keine Fragen! Erst _nachdem_ Sokka das gelesen hat."

„Okay", sagte Katara, eine Braue zweifelnd gehoben. „Sokka?"

Sokka entfaltete die ordentlichen Blätter und selbst Aang hörte auf Appa zu kratzen um zuzuhören.

_Sokka vom Südlichen Wasserstamm,_ stand es in klar gezogenen Lettern.

_Wenn Toph euch noch nicht davon überzeugt hat aus Ba Sing Se zu verschwinden, dann geht. Jetzt._

_Das hier ist nicht Omashu oder irgendeiner der anderen Orte an denen ihr wart. Der Erdkönig ist eine Marionette; ein politisches Zentrum, das jeder als ultimative Autorität erklären kann, obwohl sie wissen, dass er nichts dergleichen ist. Die wirkliche Macht in Ba Sing Se ist der Großsekretär, Long Feng, der Kopf des Dai Li. Die Generäle wissen das und treffen willig Absprachen mit ihm. Sie wissen was der Dai Li tut, doch sie müssen sich auf dessen Agenten verlassen um die Ordnung in der Stadt aufrecht zu erhalten, während sie gegen die Feuernation kämpfen. Egal mit welchen Mitteln. Sie wissen, dass der Dai Li die Gedanken der Menschen verdrehen. Sie wissen, dass der Dai Li manche Leute verschwinden lässt. Sie wissen das und sie verhindern es nicht._

_Ba Sing Se ist eine Falle._

_Vertriebene zieht es hierher, in der Hoffnung, dem Krieg zu entkommen. Haben sie es hinein geschafft, so wird ihnen gesagt es gibt keinen Krieg in Ba Sing Se. Jene, die das nicht akzeptieren können, verschwinden. Jene, denen es gelingt und nicht daran zerbrechen, kämpfen für gewöhnlich auf der Mauer. Jene, die daran zerbrechen – und das tun viele – arbeiten in Ba Sing Se und leben eine Lüge. Was auch immer der ursprüngliche Grund hinter dieser Vorgehensweise war, sie verzehrt doch mögliche Widerstandsposten auf dem Lande, hält die Stadt selbst durch Angst kontrolliert und nährt einen ausdauernden – und weil unausgesprochen, irrationalen – Hass gegen die Feuernation. Ich bin sicher, Feuerlord Ozai würde das befürworten._

_Personen, die solche Strategien verwenden, sind nicht eure Verbündete._

_Wenn nichts davon euch überzeugen kann, dann bedenkt warum Long Feng den Bison gefangen hielt. Er hat Berichte von General Fong über den Avatarzustand. Er weiß, dass die Feuermarine am Nordpol zerschmettert wurde. Er oder die Generäle haben entschieden, dass dies eine praktikable Taktik ist, um die Feuernation mit Zerstörung zu überziehen._

_Die Philosophie der Luftbändiger war, dass jedes Leben kostbar ist. Wenn ihr wollt, dass euer Freund, er selbst bleibt, und nicht zu einer lebenden Waffe wird – dann verschwindet._

Der Brief war nicht unterzeichnet.

Er war aber merkwürdig. Irgendwas an diesen Worten kam ihm bekannt vor, so als ob Sokka beinahe die Stimme hören könnte, die zu ihnen passte, wenn er sich nur erinnern könnte –

„Lee hat dir das gegeben?", sagte Katara skeptisch. „Warum hat er es uns nicht einfach gesagt?"

„Das kommt mir schon komisch vor." Aang kratzte sich am Nacken. „Ich meine, Mönch Gyatso sagte immer, dass der Wasserstamm nicht so gut darin ist, Briefe zu schreiben... nicht dass das was Schlechtes ist! Es ist großartig, dass ihr es vorzieht mit Leuten direkt zu reden. Aber dadurch verliert man irgendwie Leute aus den Augen, wenn sie nicht zu Besuch kommen."

_Und wir konnten die Nördlichen Stämme nicht besuchen, weil wir ständig angegriffen wurden,_ erkannte Sokka. _Sie... haben einfach aufgehört uns zu besuchen. Wir wurden Jahrelang angegriffen und sie haben nie Hilfe geschickt. Bis Aang die Feuermarine für sie durchbrochen hat._

Sie hatten Gründe dafür, da war er sich sicher. Aber –

„Drei Gründe", sagte Toph brüsk und schüttelte ihn aus seinen düsteren Gedanken. „Erstens, _wir_ wurden beobachtet. Zweitens, wir mussten Appa so schnell wie möglich erreichen und ich glaube er hat sich Sorgen gemacht, dass wir nicht mehr herauskommen würden. Er hat noch nicht lange Wasser gebändigt und er _konnte nicht_ unter dem See, oder die Dai Li hätten gewusst, wer er ist. Drittens … er wollte nicht, dass ihr ihn seht, weil er nicht voller Eiszapfen gespickt werden wollte."

„Was?", sagte Katara ungläubig.

Sokka schaute den Brief an, die Phrasen und fuhr zusammen. „Lee ist nicht vom Wasserstamm."

„Aber er ist ein Wasserbändiger", begann Katara.

„Er ist von der Feuernation." Toph neigte ihren Kopf in Aangs Richtung. „Er wollte helfen, aber er hatte Angst. Er hat vom Nordpol gehört. _Viele_ Leute haben vom Nordpol gehört."

„Ein Wasserbändiger der _Feuernation_?" Katara blickte drein, als ob jemand sie mit einem Säge-Hundefisch geschlagen hätte.

„Er erwähnte was, dass er aus den Kolonien stammt." Toph nahm ihre Ohren nicht von Aang.

Der Luftbändiger schien in sich zu schrumpfen. „Das... wollte ich nicht." Er versuchte ein Lächeln. „Er ist echt von der Feuernation? Wow das muss seltsam sein – "

„Dem hier weichst du jetzt nicht aus, Traumtänzer." Toph verschränkte die Arme, unverrückbar wie Granit. „Vielleicht wolltest du es nicht tun. Es war nicht deine _Absicht_. Aber du _hast_ es nun mal gemacht. Und _jeder_ glaubt, dass du es wieder machst. Long Feng. Die Generäle. Die ganze _Feuernation._" Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Du hättest Lee hören sollen. Er fühlte sich _grässlich_. Hier ist er, mit der einzigen Wasserbändigerin, die er finden kann, der es egal ist, wo er herstammt – und dann tauchst _du_ auf. Wenn er dich nicht hier rausschafft, schlägt die Feuernation Ba Sing Se kurz und klein und er hat nirgendwo, wo er hingehen könnte. Und wenn er dich _doch _heraus bringt, hilft er dabei dem Kerl, der tausende seiner Landsleute getötet hat. Das ist mal 'ne Zwickmühle."

„Und ob er sich grässlich fühlen sollte!", loderte Katara auf. „Nach allem was die Feuernation der Welt angetan hat? Uns angetan hat? Aang angetan hat? Er sollte sich so schrecklich fühlen, dass er einfach – einfach davon kriechen und verrecken sollte!"

_Was zum Donner ist mit ihr denn – oh._ Sokka sah, wie ihre Finger ihre Kette berührten und verzog das Gesicht. _Es ist wieder mal diese Zeit des Jahres. Als wir Mama verloren haben._

„Katara", sagte Aang geduldig.

„Das _nimmst du zurück!_" Tophs Fäuste ballten sich, Sand verhärtete sich unter ihren Füßen zu festem Stein. „Viele Leute helfen uns, weil sie das so _wollen_. Weil sie wissen, dass Aang der Avatar ist und sie glauben, dass er die Feuernation aufhalten und den Krieg beenden wird. Aber Lee nicht! Lee mag Aang nicht! Er will _nichts_ mit Aang zu tun haben. Er hat geholfen Appa zurück zu bekommen, weil es das Richtige war. Weil er nicht will, das Aang so verletzt wird wie am Nordpol! Nimm das _zurück!_"

_Sie weint?_ erkannte Sokka und der Mund klappte ihm auf. Toph war zu hart um zu weinen.

„Toph." Die Wut verschwand von Kataras Gesicht, wurde von Sorge verscheucht. „Was ist los?"

„Lee hat es mir gesagt", sagte Toph, mit einer von Wuttränen belegten Stimme. „Er hat es mir _gesagt_ und ich wollte ihm nicht glauben. Er sagte, selbst wenn die Feuernation den Krieg beendet, würdet ihr ihn direkt zu ihnen zurück bringen. Dass ich keine Ahnung hätte, wie sehr die Wasserstämme die Feuernation _hassen_. Er hat mir geholfen, er ist ein _Wasserbändiger_ und alles was du willst, ist, dass er stirbt?" Sie schluckte hart. „Aang, wie wirst du den Krieg beenden?"

Aang erbleichte. Er schluckte schwer. Er packte seinen Stab und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich besiege den Feuerlord, Toph. Das weißt du doch."

„Und dann was?", verlangte Toph. „Wir werden die Sonnenfinsternis benutzen. Wir treten dem Feuerlord in den Hintern. Aber du musst mehr tun als nur das! Leute vom Erdkönigreich, von den Wasserstämmen – die werden Mitten unter den Leuten sein, die sie hassen! _Was dann?_"

„Darum kümmern wir uns, nachdem wir den Feuerlord ausgeschaltet haben", sagte Sokka bekräftigend, als Aang wankte. „Aang ist der Avatar. Die Leute werden auf ihn hören. Aber jetzt sollten wir überlegen, was wir _jetzt_ machen."

Katara biss sich auf die Lippen. „Sokka, wenn Lee die Wahrheit sagt – "

„Das tut er!" Toph stampfte mit dem Fuß auf.

„ – Was wir auf der Party gesehen haben und die ganzen Wochen voller Schwierigkeiten … Long Feng kontrolliert die Stadt. Ich denke wir sollten einfach weiterfliegen und diesen schrecklichen Ort hinter uns lassen."

„Da stimme ich dem Zuckerpüppchen zu!", warf Toph erleichtert ein. „Ich habe genug von Ba Sing Se gesehen und ich kann nicht mal sehen!"

„Aber wir sind den Dai Li entkommen. Und wir haben Appa wieder. Wir haben eine Glückssträhne", sagte Sokka zuversichtlich. „Wir sollten jetzt zum Erdkönig gehen und ihm von unserem Plan erzählen. Bevor Long Feng an ihn heran kommt."

„Vielleicht hat Long Feng schon was mit ihm gemacht", widersprach Toph. „Ich habe gehört, wie die unter dem See Joo Dees gemacht haben. Die … _machen_ einfach diese Damen, damit sie sagen, was die Dai Li wollen, dass sie sagen! Was, wenn sie das auch mit dem Erdkönig angestellt haben?"

„Dann müssen wir zu ihm, damit Katara ihn heilen kann." Aang schaute zwischen ihnen hin und her, voll dieser Zuversicht, dass alles in der Welt wieder in Ordnung gebracht werden konnte, wenn man es nur _versuchte._ „Wenn er die Wahrheit über die Dai Li und den Krieg erfährt, dann hilft er, ich weiß es! Das ist das Richtige." Er schaute plötzlich auf und rannte zu dem Seeufer.

„Aang, was ist – " Sokka schaute auf das Wasser hinaus. _Schiffe des Erdkönigreichs._ „Ähm... wie viele Dai Li hast du gesagt, dass du zerquetscht hast?"

„Da waren viele von ihnen." Toph tauchte eine Zehe ins Wasser, offensichtlich unzufrieden. „Sie sind da draußen?"

„Möglich. Also..." Sokka drehte sich zu Katara, sich sicher, was sie sagen würde. Wenn man Heilung erwähnte, war sie sofort dafür.

Katara nickte ein Mal. „Fliegen wir!"

* * *

><p>(Iroh neue Wohnung/ Ba Sing Se)

_Es ist knapp._

Iroh saß in ihrer neuen Wohnung mit einer Tasse duftendem Jasmintee und sah zu, wie sein Neffe den Schlaf eines erschöpften Infiltrators schlief. Es war nur Schlaf. Kein Anzeichen des tödlichen Fiebers, das das Brechen der Loyalität zu seinem Vater markieren würde. Noch nicht.

_Aber es wird kommen,_ reflektierte Iroh düster. _Ich versuchte ihn auf Messers Schneide zu balancieren... und er strauchelt. _

Der Avatar. Warum hier? Warum jetzt? War der Plan der Geister so verzweifelt, dass er nicht noch einen Monat hätte warten können? Oder auch nur eine _Woche_?

_Unsere Flucht hat uns geschwächt. Amaya und ich haben getan, was wir konnten... aber ich weiß nicht ob er stark genug ist um zu überleben. Sollte seine Loyalität jetzt brechen..._

Die Finger um seinen Tee gewickelt versuchte Iroh die Hoffnung festzuhalten.

Sie glitt ihm durch die Finger wie Asche.

* * *

><p>(Long Feng Gefängnis/ Ba Sing Se/ Episode: 'Der Erdkönig')

„...Das Konzil der Fünf und das Militär ist dem Erdkönig treu, doch die Dai Li bleibt einzig ihnen ergeben, Long Feng, Sir."

Long Feng lächelte hinter Mauern, die mit Stahl überzogen waren und erwog Pläne und Optionen die die kleine Gruppe von Unruhestiftern des Avatars sich nie erträumt hätten. Also hatte der Erdkönig so leicht überzeugt werden können? Dann würde er ebenso leicht wieder überzeugt werden können, wenn ihm Informationen gegeben wurden, dass statt gegen die Feuernation zu kämpfen, die Verbündeten des Avatars selbst Handlanger des Feuerlords selbst waren.

Arme kleine Bei Fong, die bis jetzt gefangen und nicht fähig war die Beweise der Dai Li zu bestreiten... ganz besonders, da ihre kleinen Freunde jetzt in alle Winde verstreut waren, von einer sich selbst überschätzenden Wasserbändigerin abgesehen. Er hatte schon zuvor Bändiger gesehen, die von ihrer eigenen angeblichen Meisterschaft eingenommen waren. Katara konnte leicht neutralisiert werden. Die Kyoshi Kriegerinnen waren ein weniger vorhersagbarer Faktor... aber sie hatten ihre Dienste der Vollmondbucht angeboten, um im Krieg zu kämpfen. Sie sollten leicht zu überzeugen sein, dass es unwichtig war, wer in Ba Sing Se das Sagen hatte.

Und wenn Lee erst Preis gegeben hatte, wer der Feuerbändiger war, mit dem er Kontakt hatte – und davon _überzeugt_ worden war, seine Verschwörung mit der Feuernation und Shirong zu gestehen, so dass der Erdkönig einen abtrünnigen Dai Li als Schuldigen und nicht seinen vor allen _vertrauenswürdigen_ Ratgeber sehen würde – dann waren diese stählernen Gitter nur noch eine Erinnerung.

_Min Wen wird einen wirklich guten Agenten abgeben._


	21. Chapter 21

Kapitel 21:

(Azula, Mai/ Gästequartier / Ba Sing Se/ Episode: 'Der Guru')

_Und mein Bruder war monatelang hinter diesen Narren her? _dachte Azula verächtlich, als sie ungezwungen in ihren Gästequartieren im Oberen Ring ruhte, während Ty Lee und Mai verstohlen ihre Räume nach Hochlöchern und Lauschposten überprüften. Zweifellos gab es hier welche, genau so wie es welche in den Botschaftergemächern im Palast, die ihnen zur Verfügung gestellt worden waren gab. Der Trick war, die wahrscheinlichsten Orte herauszufinden und ihre Unterhaltungen dementsprechend zu formen.

_Sokka vom Südlichen Wasserstamm_, entsann sich Azula und legte den Namen in ihren mentalen Aufzeichnungen unter nützliche Idioten ab. Es war gut zu wissen welcher unter den Feinden närrisch genug war jene einzulassen, von denen er annahm, dass sie Verbündete waren ohne jemals selbst nachzuprüfen.

_Zuzu hat euch über die ganze Welt gescheucht und konnte euch nicht fangen. Aber ich muss euch nicht mehr jagen. Alles was ich tun muss ist abzuwarten … und die Kräfte zu sammeln, die ich brauche um den Avatar ein für alle mal auszuschalten._

Und dem Erdkönig war es zu danken, dass sie genau wusste, wo sie zu finden waren. Was für ein naiver, _nützlicher_ junger Mann. Vielleicht würde sie ihn als Puppe behalten. Er war so gut darin.

Vor ihrem Spiegel sitzend, gab Mai ein subtiles Signal: _gegenwärtig sicher._

Azula lächelte. „Ist euch klar, dass uns hier eine einmalige Gelegenheit geboten wird, Mädels?"

Eine Gelegenheit, die ihr Bruder nie ergriffen hätte. Armer Zuzu. Er war ganz versessen darauf, eine Bedrohung für die Feuernation zu entfernen und erkannte nie, dass eine Bedrohung ihre Leute mobilisierte und jede Eroberung möglich machte.

_Mein Bruder hatte nie Weitsicht. Auch nicht bevor Papa ihm die Hälfte seiner Sicht genommen hat._

Bedauerlich, dass Feuerlord Ozai es nicht ganz erledigt hatte. Aber das war in Ordnung. Sobald Ba Sing Se auf den Knien lag, würde sie ihren lieben Zuzu _finden_...

Und es endlich genießen ein Einzelkind zu sein.

* * *

><p>(Shirong, Zuko Palast/ Ba Sing Se)

_Nun, die gute Neuigkeit ist, dass der Avatar seinen Bison genommen und fortgegangen ist,_ überlegte Shirong, während er einen der wenig genutzten Korridore des Palastes hinunter schritt, als ob er jedes Recht hatte, dort zu sein. _Die schlechte Neuigkeit ist, dass die kleine Bande des Avatars mehr Durcheinander angerichtet hat als eine Kiste voller Neunundneunzig-Jahr-Geister, Long Feng wurde verhaftet, die Generäle schmieden irgendeinen gigantischen Plan... _

_Und ich werde überwacht._

Hin und wieder, nicht ständig... aber trotzdem ergab es keinen Sinn. Hätte Lee irgendein Zeichen seiner Identität zurück gelassen, als er den Bison befreit hatte, dann sollten sie beide in diesem Moment schon längst in den Verhörräumen sein. Wenn Lee das vermieden hatte – warum dann diese wachsamen Augen?

_Was auch immer es ist, es kann nichts Gutes bedeuten._

Das war auch der Grund, weshalb er sich aufgemacht hatte um Lee hier abzufangen, ehe der Heiler die Möglichkeit hatte irgendwelchen neuen Gesichtern im Palast zu begegnen, statt im Garten zu warten. Er hatte eine Ausrede, sollte irgendjemand fragen. Sie war sogar wahr.

_Und da ist ja mein junger Einbruchskünstler._

„Sie sollten sich am Besten schnell erholen", sagte Lee mit einem schiefen Lächeln. „Ich verpasse die große Eröffnung meines Onkels – "

„Du solltest heute besser aufpassen was du tust", sagte Shirong vorsichtig beiläufig.

„Warum?", fragte der Heiler misstrauisch.

„Es ist besser, wenn ich es dir einfach zeige. So weißt du, welche Teile des Palastes du umgehen solltest." _Und hoffentlich gibt das meinen Beobachtern Zeit sich zu entspannen._

Nicht dass die anderen Agenten sich erlauben würden, gelangweilt zu werden. Aber _selbstzufrieden..._ ja das war möglich. Wenn die Dai Li wussten wo ihre Ziele hin wollten und sich entspannten – könnte das ihnen etwas Spielraum verschaffen. Ganz besonders, da diese jungen Frauen in der Gunst des Erdkönigs standen.

Lee behielt seine Fragen für sich und stoppte nur nahe der Randgebiete des fraglichen Bereiches um zu murmeln: „Quartiere für Botschafter?"

„Ich glaube das waren sie einmal", sagte Shirong überrascht. „Wie hast du das gewusst?"

„Farbschema."

Und diese Antwort ergab nicht den geringsten Sinn –

Shirong blinzelte und betrachtete die schmückenden Friese und Wandbehänge mit frischen Augen. Die dominierenden Farben waren Grün- und Brauntöne, so wie es einem Palast im Erdkönigreich anstand. Doch da waren auch Spuren von Blau und Gelb, sogar ein Hauch von Rot und Schwarz.

_Die Elemente,_ erkannte Shirong. _Ich bin seit zwanzig Jahren durch diese Hallen gegangen und habe es nie gesehen._ „Bist du sicher, dass du deine Meinung nicht doch noch ändern willst?", sagte er wehmütig, als er im Schatten einer Säule anhielt. „Wir könnten dich gebrauchen. Jetzt mehr denn je."

„Das wäre nicht ehrenwert", begann Lee.

Und _verschwand._

Es war ihm nicht fremd eine höhere Position einzunehmen und so gesellte sich Shirong zu dem Wasserbändiger oben nahe der Decke hinzu. _Ich glaube es kaum. Er hat es geschafft die Eishandschuhe zum funktionieren zu bringen._

Doch es waren eher Klumpen als Handschuhe, die an Stein festgefroren waren. Doch es klappte. Panik konnte für einen konzentrierten Bändiger Wunder bewirken. Und Lee war zweifellos einen halben Atemzug von der Panik entfernt.

_So weiß wie er ist? Die Chancen dass er einfach umkippt stehen wohl so halb und halb._

Shirong schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf und bewegte sich so, dass er Lee auffangen konnte, falls etwas schief ging. Er hatte gehört, dass diese bewaffneten jungen Damen gut waren, aber Lees Zusammenstoß musste wirklich Eindruck hinterlassen haben –

„Können wir mit General How sprechen?", sagte die schwarzhaarige Anführerin zu einer Palastwache, während sie mit präzisen und anmutigen Schritten marschierte, ihre Untergebenen ihr folgend. „So sehr uns der Erdkönig mit seiner Begrüßung geehrt hat, wären wir höchst dankbar für die Chance einen Anführer, der geschickt und geistreich genug ist um einen solchen Plan zu entwerfen, zu sprechen."

„Der General ist sehr beschäftigt, Madam, aber ich bin sicher, dass etwas arrangiert werden kann..."

Shirong wartete, bis sie außer Hörweite waren, dann murmelte er: „Der Schreck tut mir Leid. Ich dachte es wäre besser, dir zu zeigen wo die Kyoshi-Kriegerinnen sind – "

„Das sind keine Kyoshi-Kriegerinnen."

Düster. Wütend. Und völlig verängstigt. Shirong hörte das alles in Lees Stimme und unterdrückte ein Schaudern. „Was?"

„Draußen", hauchte Lee mit aschgrauem Gesicht. „Wir müssen – ich kann nicht – _Luft_."

Shirong führte sie beide zu ihrem üblichen Garten, sich nur zu bewusst, dass sie wahrscheinlich beobachtet wurden. Aber das war einer der wenigen Orte, an denen keine Gäste über sie stolpern konnten. Und so wie Lees Gesicht sich einfach _verschlossen_ hatte, wie ein Soldat, der abgeschnitten war und gleich überrannt werden würde...

_Wenn es so schlecht steht, dann könnte es sein, dass wir __wollen__ dass der Rest der Dai Li davon erfährt._ „Was meinst du damit, dass sie keine Kyoshi-Kriegerinnen sind?"

„Sie sind von der Feuernation."

Die Welt drohte umzukippen. Shirong zwang sich tief durchzuatmen und verfluchte sich leise selbst dafür, dass er vorhin seine Steinhandschuhe so beiläufig benutzt hatte. Sein Chi war immer noch nicht so weit um zu Bändigen. „Diese Ausstattung, die Schminke – wie kannst du da überhaupt –?"

„Ich weiß es, in Ordnung?" Lee holte tief Luft und entspannte bewusst seine Fäuste. „Ich kenne sie."

„Wie praktisch."

Shirong fuhr herum, bemerkte Quans grimmigen Blick, ein bleicher Min Wen in einer Rekrutenuniform –

_Wir sind tot._

Aber er hatte nicht vor kampflos unterzugehen, egal ob sein Chi geschwächt war oder nicht. „Warum?", fragte Shirong und versuchte sein gebrochenes Herz sich nicht in der Stimme zeigen zu lassen. Und er fragte sich warum es ihn so tief verletzte. Er war Dai Li, er wusste Bescheid. Es spielte keine Rolle, ob man loyal war, wenn Ba Sing Se ohne einen sicherer war. „Ich habe immer zum Schutz dieser Stadt gehandelt."

„Indem sie die Gegenwart von Kolonisten der Feuernation verbargen und ihnen erlaubten Kontakt mit einem Feuerbändiger aufzunehmen, der uns infiltriert hat?" Quans Blick war hart, als er Lee studierte. „Es wird für dich leichter sein, wenn du uns den Feuerbändiger auslieferst."

„Nein", sagte Lee trocken, seine Haltung war wachsam und ruhig als er zu Min hinüber schaute. „Das glaube ich nicht." Er schaute zurück zu Quan, unerschütterlich wie Granit. „Das wollen sie nicht tun. Sie haben größere Probleme als mich. Sie wissen nicht wer sie sind – "

„Doch. Wissen sie."

Blitzender Stahl flog und Lee wich um Haaresbreite aus, rollte sich ab und kam in einer klassischen Haltung der Feuerbändiger wieder auf die Beine.

_Warum? Er hat seinen Wasserschlauch – warum Feuerbändigen?_

Eine der Kriegerinnen stand da, bereit mehr der rasiermesserscharfen Klingen, die zwischen ihren Fingern funkelten zu werfen. Ihre Stimme war kalt, mit einem wohldurchdachten Desinteresse, die Shirong bis in die Knochen erschaudern ließ. Sie sah vielleicht so aus wie eine Jugendliche, aber sie war zweifellos tödlich. „Nun. Das sieht nach einem Familientreffen aus."

_Feuernation. Lee hatte Recht._

„Mai", hauchte Lee, ohne seine Haltung fahren zu lassen. „Tu das nicht."

„Warum?" Goldene Augen verengten sich. „Du hast nie zurück geschrieben."

Lee funkelte sie an. „Sie hat beinahe Onkel umgebracht und du ärgerst dich wegen eines _Briefes_?"

„Dein Onkel ist ein Verräter. Du weißt was das bedeutet." Eine schwarze Augenbraue sprang etwas nach oben. „Und was heißt hier _ein_ Brief?"

_Ich hatte da ein paar Fragen über dich, Lee,_ dachte Shirong, mit trockenem Humor, auf Stahl konzentriert, _aber ich hatte nicht gedacht, dass ich meine Antworten so bekommen würde._

_Warte. Warte es ab. Irgendeiner wird zucken und –_

„Wollt ihr jetzt reden, oder euch umbringen?", fragte sich Min, der von Quans Hand vom Bändigen abgehalten wurde. Gegen jeden der zwei.

„_Halt die Klappe",_ sagten die beiden Jugendlichen der Feuernation.

_Beides ist immer noch möglich,_ dachte Shirong trocken. Aber wenn sie redeten, dann versuchten sie nicht, sich gegenseitig umzubringen.

Und da Quan genau so kühl interessiert daran erschien, mehr zu hören... _Bring sie dazu, so lange zu reden, bis du deine Kraft wieder hast._ „Lasst mich raten. Ihr seid verwand?"

„Nein." Mais Lippe kräuselte sich.

„Ja", seufzte Lee.

„_Was?"_

„Onkel hat nachgeforscht, als du ständig gedrängt hast! Er konnte nicht verstehen, warum deine Eltern glaubten, dass sie eine Chance bei meinem Vater haben würden, obwohl es keine Bändiger in deiner – "

„Doch es gibt welche!" In Mais Stimme schwang endlich ein Anflug von Zorn mit. „Momiji wurde zur Adoption freigegeben, weil sie keine war, ich weiß das, aber ihre Eltern waren – "

„Ihre Mutter war Ta Min, ich weiß", sagte Lee ungeduldig. „Sie war auch Ilahs Mutter!"

Totenstille.

_Ilah,_ dachte Shirong fiebrig. _Den Namen habe ich schon irgendwo gehört – oh._ Verdammt, Lee hatte wirklich nicht das geringste Glück, oder? Wer benannte schon seine Tochter nach der Mutter von Feuerlord Ozai? „Also seid ihr doch verwand."

„Zwei Drittel Cousins", sagte Lee ungeduldig. „Vielleicht etwas näher, da manche der Familien... egal. Das habe ich dir schon gesagt, Mai! In dem letzten Brief nach – danach. Es würde nie passieren, es spielte keine Rolle, wen dein Vater am Hof schmierte – du brauchst meine Schwierigkeiten nicht!"

Mais Haltung wankte nicht, doch die goldenen Augen waren geweitet. „... ich glaube mir wird schlecht."

Shirong zählte zusammen, was er gehört hatte und blinzelte. „Eine alte Freundin?", fragte er Lee trocken.

„Ich war dreizehn!", verteidigte sich Lee. „Es ist _schwierig_ Aufzeichnungen über Kinder zu finden, die zur Adoption freigegeben werden, selbst wenn es nicht lange her ist. Aber das war vor einhundert und zwanzig Jahren!" Er nahm tatsächlich seine Augen von Mai, gerade lange genug, um Shirong einen gereizten Blick zuzuwerfen. „Wie Onkel sagt, ich habe schon viele Dummheiten in meinem Leben begangen. Aber das? Das hier ist nicht meine Schuld!"

„Aber das muss es sein." Mais Stimme war so glatt und bitter wie Wermut. „Sie hat es mir _versprochen_."

„Sie lügt, Mai." Lees Fäuste waren geballt, aber seine Augen traurig. „Azula lügt doch immer."

Shirong spürte wie sein Herzschlag sich beschleunigte und hoffte, dass sein Bändigen mithalten konnte. „_Prinzessin Azula_ ist im Palast?" Als er Quans kontrolliert neutralen Gesichtsausdruck sah, erbleichte Shirong. „Und sie haben es _gewusst_. Oma und Shu, warum haben sie nicht – "

„Unsere Loyalität gehört Long Feng, Shirong", sagte Quan knapp. „Es ist eine Schande, dass sie es vergessen haben."

Lee gab ein bitteres Lachen von sich. „Ich hätte nie geglaubt, dass mir Long Feng einmal Leid tun würde." Er richtete seine feuer-grünen Augen auf Quan. „Sie wird aus ihm Hackfleisch machen. Er wird nur ein kleines Mädchen sehen, das mit Pai-Sho-zügen spielt, die sie nicht _wirklich_ verstehen kann. Sie wird ihn anlächeln und ihm sagen wie schlau er ist – und wenn sie mit ihm fertig ist, wird er tot sein. Oder es sich wünschen." Er warf einen Blick zu Min. „Du solltest weglaufen. So weit und so schnell wie du kannst. Wenn Azula dich in die Finger bekommt, dann ist deine Familie tot."

„Ich habe das gemacht, um meine Familie zu retten!", sagte Min heftig. „Das ist deine Schuld! Du machst nur Schwierigkeiten!"

„Seit der Nacht als ich geboren wurde", stimmte Lee zu, ein bitteres Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht. „Weißt du was das Komische daran ist? Ich verstehe es. Wirklich. Man … tut schreckliche Sachen, wenn man versucht seine Familie zusammen zu halten. Man versucht nicht zu sehen, dass die eigene Schwester ein Monster ist... und der Vater ein blutrünstiger Mörder."

„Sag nicht so etwas!" Mai trat einen Schritt nach vorne, aufgeschreckt. „Du bist kein Verräter!"

„Das ist nicht was Azula gesagt hat, als sie versuchte uns in Ketten zu legen", biss Lee heraus. „Hat sie das erwähnt? Oder dass sie versucht hat mich mit einem Blitz zu töten?"

„Das würde sie nie tun!"

„Du weißt verdammt noch mal sehr wohl, dass sie es tun würde, Mai!", knurrte Lee. „Azula bekommt immer was sie haben will. Immer! Und da ist nur noch ein was übrig, das sie noch nicht hat. Ein was, das ihr die Feuerweisen nicht geben werden, so lange ich am Leben bin! Das weißt du!"

_Ich habe alle Puzzelteile,_ dachte Shirong verblüfft. _Es ergibt nur keinen Sinn..._

Mai schüttelte ihren Kopf und die schwarzen Haarsträhnen bewegten sich kaum. „Sie ist deine _Schwester_, Zuko."

_Ihr. Guten. Geister..._

Nun. Jetzt wusste er warum Agni seinen Altar mit einem Zeichen beehrt hatte, nach diesem verzweifelten Gebet.

_Eines deiner Kinder, oh ja._

„Das hat sie auch vorher nicht aufgehalten." Lee – _Prinz Zuko_ – vertiefte seine Haltung, er sah offensichtlich Gegner nicht Ex-Freundin. „Wenn sie mich bekommt, bin ich tot. _Onkel_ ist tot – "

_Onkel?_ Shirongs Augen quollen aus den Höhlen und er sah wie Quan blinzelte, als er den Zusammenhang erkannte. _Oma und Shu! __General Iroh__ ist hier?_

„ – Und wenn wir dir völlig egal sind, da ist ein _hono'o shoshinsha_ der nicht verdient hat, was passieren wird!"

_Eines der beiden Wörter heißt Flamme,_ dachte Shirong. _Was bedeutet das andere?_

Was es auch war, Mai blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Ihr Blick flackerte zu dem Palast und dann wieder zurück. „Du weißt, dass ich ihr loyal bin."

„Ich weiß", sagte Zuko schlicht. „Aber du weißt auch, dass ich dich nie angelogen habe." Er warf nicht den kleinsten Blick zu den Erdbändigern. „Lassen sie das, Quan. Ich tue ihnen nur ungern weh. Aber es gibt Leute, die sich auf mich verlassen. Leute, die Azula umbringen wird, wenn sie sie in die Finger bekommt." Er schluckte. „Und es wird ein langer, schmerzhafter Tod."

Die völlige Gewissheit in seiner Stimme musste Quan erreicht haben. Der ranghöhere Agent trat zurück, Hände gesenkt.

„Das kannst du nicht sein", sagte Min ungläubig. „Nicht ein – du hast – "

„Ich war dem Feuerlord gegenüber respektlos." Zukos Stimme war kalt und scharf wie von Eis gesprengter Feuerstein. „Frag Quan. Jeder Adelige auf der ganzen verdammten _Welt_ lacht darüber. Ich wäre überrascht, wenn der Dai Li nicht alle _saftigen Einzelheiten_ hätte."

_Für immer verbannt,_ entsann sich Shirong, als er sein perplexes Gehirn zwang zu arbeiten. _Außer er schafft es mit dem Avatar zurückzukommen – _

_Ich habe ihn zum Bison des Avatars geschickt, um Ba Sing Se zu retten. Und er hat ihn gehen lassen._

Sein Herz klopfte in seinem Hals als er neben Zuko trat.

„Was machen sie da?", sagte Quan ungläubig.

„Avatar Kyoshi hat uns geschaffen um der Stadt zu dienen, nicht einem Mann." Shirong versuchte das Zittern in seiner Stimme zu unterdrücken. _Geister, was ist nur mit mir los?_ „Quan, was, wenn er Recht hat? Nennen sie mich einen Abtrünnigen, schicken sie eine Jagd nach mir, wenn es sein muss! Aber der Plan von dem ich ihnen berichtete – er ist gut. Er könnte _gelingen_. Und was hätten sie verloren? Unbedeutende Ressourcen, die einfach zu ersetzen sind. Unruhestifter, die Ba Sing Se nicht braucht. Was kostet es dem Dai Li, uns es versuchen zu lassen? Dem Dai Li, nicht Long Feng!"

Quan überdachte das für einen langen Moment. Er seufzte und neigte den Kopf.

Mais Haltung wickelte sich, sie war bereit, zu werfen. Zuko spannte sich an –

„Fünfzehn Minuten", sagte sie kalt. „Dann schreie ich."

Ein Nicken und Zuko floh.

Shirong musste sich sehr beeilen um aufzuholen – verdammt war er schnell! – Shirong sprang neben dem verbannten Prinzen an die Gartenwand. „Glaubst du ihr?"

„_Klettern!_"

Stahl sang und klapperte gegen Stein, eine Haaresbreite von ihren Füßen entfernt. „Sie sagte – "

„Fünfzehn bis sie _schreit_." Zuko fuhr hinauf wie eine Wespen-Spinne, Finger klammerten sich in Spalten so sicher als ob er Steinhandschuhe trüge. „Wenn es nicht richtig aussieht – sie haben keine Ahnung, was Azula tun wird."

„Kein Wunder, dass du paranoid bist." Shirong schwang sich über die Mauer, ließ sich auf der anderen Seite fallen und bändigte, damit der Grund nachgab und nicht seine Fußknöchel. _Ich bin nicht in der Verfassung für so etwas_. „Sie ist wirklich deine – "

„Ja." Zuko rollte sich nach dem Aufprall ab und raste weiter, in Richtung zur äußeren Mauer des Palastes und dem nächstgelegenen Tor.

Shirong hielt Schritt und war erleichtert, als die Wachen einen Blick auf sie warfen und begannen das Tor zu öffnen. Ein rennender Wasserbändiger mit einem rennenden Dai Li – das war ein Anzeichen für die Art von Schwierigkeiten mit denen kein Wachmann, der noch bei Verstand war, zu tun haben wollte. „Und sie hat wirklich versucht – "

„Ich habe aufgehört zu zählen, als ich elf war." Sie schossen aus dem Tor und Zuko saugte einen Atemzug ein. „Als Onkel nach Hause kam hat sie es nicht mehr so oft versucht. Das einzige Gute an der Verbannung war, dass ich von _ihr_ weg kam!"

Durch Menschenmengen, Straßen hinab, bis sie endlich hinter einem Süßwarenladen landeten als farbige Punkte in Shirongs Augen explodierten. „Atempause", befahl Zuko und stützte ihn an einer Seite. „Ich muss nachdenken."

„Wir sind am Ende", krächzte Shirong als er nach Luft rang. _Er sollte mich zurück lassen. Ich behindere ihn nur. Ich bin zu verletzt um zu rennen, zu schwach um zu kämpfen – _

„Sie müssen die Wens für mich warnen."

„Min hat für ihre Sicherheit einen Handel abgeschlossen", keuchte Shirong. Quan mochte ein Narr sein, dass er mit der Dämonen-Prinzessin umging, doch er war nicht _so_ dumm.

„Wenn Azula in Jinhais Nähe kommt, dann ist niemand sicher." Zuko wägte ihn eine Sekunde länger ab und stieß scharf die Luft aus. „Feuerbändiger können einander wahrnehmen."

_Jinhai bändigt mit heißem Wasser._ Eine seltsame, absurde Bemerkung, die er hatte durchgehen lassen, in dem Bemühen etwas wegen des Geistes zu tun, der gerade seinen – wasserbändigenden Rekruten gefressen hatte.

_Prinz Zuko. Ein __Feuerbändiger__. Wie um alles in der Welt kann er – ?_ „Ich habe gesehen, wie du _Eis_ gemacht hast", protestierte Shirong.

„Aber Azula nicht." Zukos Grinsen war düster, aber echt. „Wenn Quan es ihr sagt, dann bin ich tot. Wenn nicht... könnte ich tatsächlich überleben." Er nickte. „Gehen sie zu Meixiang Wen. Sie haben Pläne. Ich glaube, sie können sie verbergen. Ich warne Onkel."

_Der Drache des Westens ist in meiner Stadt. Und das seit einem Monat._ „Warum vertraust du mir?", verlangte Shirong zu wissen.

„Sie haben mir versprochen, dass sie mich eher töten, als zuzulassen, dass der Haima-jiao mich benutzt", sagte Zuko einfach. „Sie tun das Richtige. Und einen sechs Jahre alten Jungen in Azulas Hände fallen zu lassen..." Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie haben Ehre. Dass sie vom Erdkönigreich stammen ändert das nicht."

Shirong betrachtete den verbannten Prinzen durch verengte Augen. „Wage es bloß nicht, umgebracht zu werden. Wir müssen uns einmal richtig unterhalten."

„Später", stimmte Zuko trocken zu. Dann verschwand er in der Menschenmenge.

* * *

><p>(Mai, Azula Palast/ Ba Sing Se)

Ein Exfreund war entkommen, kalkulierte Mai kalt. Sein abtrünniger Dai Li Agent ebenfalls. Quan schien Willens zu sein zu schweigen und seinen Rekruten zu zügeln. Und was die Prinzessin anging, die sich bald fragen würde, wo sie war –

_Sie hat mich angelogen. Mich. Azula hat mich angelogen._

Azula log Zuko an, jeder wusste das. Prinz Zuko und politische Schachzüge passten in etwa so gut zusammen wie Öl und Funken mit einem sehr ähnlichen Ergebnis. Es war einfach nicht vernünftig Zuko die Wahrheit darüber zu sagen, wer wirklich in der Gunst des Feuerlords stand, oder welche Manöver die Armee benutzte, oder … irgendetwas.

_Aber sie sagte mir, dass der Feuerlord unserer Verlobung zustimmen würde. Sobald er nur – seine Meinung über Zukos Verbannung geändert hat... _

Und wann hatte Feuerlord Ozai jemals seine Meinung geändert? Über irgendwas?

„Die beste Lüge, die man jemandem erzählen kann", hatte Azula gelacht, während einem spätabendlichen Treffen um Pläne zu schmieden, „ist die Wahrheit."

Mai schaute zum Himmel hoch. Sie war keine Feuerbändigerin und konnte den Weg der Sonne nach Westen nicht spüren... aber sie war es beinahe. _Tief durchatmen._

Mai wendete ihr Gesicht zur Sonne und ließ Phönix-Adlerschreie zum Himmel erschallen.

Sie ignorierte die verblüfften Augen und die plötzliche Stille. „Ich bin Mai", sagte sie ruhig. „Tochter von Niji und Gouverneur Tsumami. Ich bete darum zu Agni sprechen zu dürfen."

Vielleicht wurde das Sonnenlicht stärker. Vielleicht.

„Wenn Loyalität bei jemandem ruht, der ihrer nicht würdig ist, dann verlangt die Ehre, dass sie nicht dort verbleibt."

Eine Wolke zog an der Sonne vorbei. Und was mehr musste dazu gesagt werden?

„Mai!" Ty Lee hüpfte herein und Azula folgte ihr mit zielstrebigen Schritten. „Was ist passiert?"

„Ein Eindringling der Feuernation war im Palast", sagte Quan glatt. „Wenn ihr Kriegerinnen uns entschuldigt, wir müssen die Wache informieren." Mit einem festen Griff an Mins Schulter, bugsierte der Dai Li seinen blassen Rekruten nach innen.

„Ein Eindringling?" Azulas Blick ging zu Messern die in Stein glitzerten und zu Mais desinteressierter Miene.

„Dein Bruder ist in der Stadt", sagte Mai kühl.

Azulas Augen weiteten sich und sie holte scharf Luft. „_Tatsächlich_."

„Zuko ist hier?" Ty Lee hüpfte, strahlend lächelnd. „Ist er immer noch niedlich? Hast du ihn geküsst – ?"

„Warum ist er nicht hier?", unterbrach Azula kalt.

Mit hoch gezogener Augenbraue begann Mai ihre Messer aus dem Stein zu ziehen.

„Zuzu ist ein Narr, aber kein Feigling." Azula tippte mit einem scharfen Fingernagel gegen schwere Röcke. „Wenn er weiß, dass du hier bist, dann weiß er dass ich hier bin... und er ist nicht schlau genug vor mir zu fliehen. Nicht wenn ich zwischen ihm und seiner kostbaren Ehre stehe." Ihre goldenen Augen waren kalt. „Wen beschützt er?"

_Min,_ erkannte Mai und entsann sich, wie Quan den Jungen weg geschafft hatte. Einer aus Mins Familie ist ein Feuerbändiger! „Ein verwundeter Dai Li Agent war bei ihm. Jemand nannte ihn einen Abtrünnigen." Sie begegnete Azulas Blick direkt. „Ich weiß nicht, warum der Agent es nicht erwähnt hat."

„Dreckige Wäsche im Dai Li", murmelte Azula mit funkelnden Augen. „Wie praktisch." Sie lächelte. „Und Zuzu sieht es ähnlich Streuner aufzulesen."

Mai erinnerte sich an das Schicksal mancher streunender Tiere in der Nähe des Palastes und verdrängte ihre Gedanken. „Sollen wir sie verfolgen?"

„Wir sollen weglaufen, wo wir doch Gäste seiner Majestät sind?" Azulas Lächeln wurde fast verspielt. „Das wäre unhöflich." Sie hob den Kopf und schaute zu der Großen Mauer in der Ferne. „Warum sollten wir uns die Mühe machen? Wenn Long Feng und ich uns erst einmal unterhalten haben... dann lassen wir Zuko zu uns bringen."

* * *

><p>(Katara, Zuko Zum Jasmin Drachen/ Ba Sing Se)

_Das war eine gute Idee_, dachte Katara während sie zu einem Tisch ging, mit einem fröhlichen Lemur auf der Schulter. Der Erdkönig kam ihr wie ein netter junger Mann vor, aber – nun, sie war nicht Aang. Mit einem König zu sprechen ließ ihre Knie zittern. Tee war jetzt genau das, was sie –

„Ich werde den Tee so schnell zubereiten wie ich kann!"

Ihr Mund klappte auf. Der alte Mann hinter dem Tresen war – war –

_Wenn er hier ist – wo ist dann Zuko?_

Die Wasserbändigerin blieb nicht um es herauszufinden, sondern floh die Stufen hinab. _Ich brauche Hilfe, ich brauche – nein. Toph ist nicht hier, aber – Suki! Das ist es, ich – _

Ein dunkelhaariger Junge in Grün schoss wie ein Blitz aus der Menschenmenge, angriffsbereit und _wütend_ und er schlug so hart zu wie einer von Tophs Felsen.

_Kann nicht atmen..._ Katara fummelte nach ihrem Wasserschlauch und schaffte es den Stopfen zu lösen –

Momo sprang mit einem Kreischen in die Luft, als Zuko dem Schlag auf ihren Solarplexus mit einem Handkantenschlag gegen ihr Handgelenk folgte, was ihre Finger taub werden ließ, ehe sie ihr Wasser rufen konnte. Der verbannte Prinz riss ihren Arm gerade vor, wirbelte sie herum, so dass sie mit den Knien zuerst gegen die Steinstufen krachte.

_Au! Bastard. Warum? Aang ist nicht mal hier – warte, er hat nur eine Hand an mir – _

Etwas Kühles berührte ihren Kopf und die Welt verging.

* * *

><p>(Iroh, ZukoZum Jasmin Drachen/ Ba Sing Se)

„Verzeihung, sie wurde ohnmächtig, lasst mich durch..."

_Zuko?_ Iroh sah von seinem neuesten Gebräu auf. _So früh schon?_ Er sah den schimpfenden Lemur, der Zukos Haare zerzauste, das vertraute junge Gesicht über dem blauen Kleid in Zukos Armen und bereitete sich auf das Schlimmste vor. „Neffe, als ich sagte, du könntest ein nettes Mädchen mit nach Hause bringen, war es nicht das, was ich im Sinn hatte." Er griff unter die Theke und bot Momo ein Stück kandierten Pfirsich an.

Der Lemur schnappte es und landete, immer noch schimpfend.

Die Bediensteten lachten und Zuko errötete. „Sie wurde ohnmächtig", brachte er hinter knirschenden Zähnen hervor, die Schultern wie jeder verlegene Jugendliche hochgezogen. „Ich dachte – vielleicht etwas Eiswasser?"

„Natürlich, sehr fürsorglich von dir." Iroh schmunzelte. „Lu, wenn sie auf die Töpfe aufpassen würden?"

Die matronenhafte Frau, die mit dem Brauen half lächelte ihn an und warf dann seinem Neffen einen strengen Blick zu. „Höre auf deinen Onkel und stelle bloß nichts Unanständiges mit der jungen Dame an, Lee!"

„Der Gedanke ist mir nie in den Sinn gekommen", sagte Lee säuerlich, als er die junge Wasserbändigerin durch den Spalt in der Theke wuchtete und in den hinteren Teil der Küche brachte.

„Es sieht nicht so aus, als ob sie verletzt ist." Iroh hatte die Stimme gesenkt, trotz dem Geräusch von kochendem Wasser. Momo segelte ihnen hinterher, immer noch ärgerlich.

„Ich habe sie außer Gefecht gesetzt." Zuko legte sie sanft ab. „Meister Amaya ist keine starke Heilerin. Yugoda brachte ihr bei, wie sie jemanden lang genug schlafen lassen kann, um an ihnen zu arbeiten. Man kann es nicht zu lange benutzen, weil die Leute Atemprobleme bekommen – aber ich kann sie noch etwas länger schlafen lassen. Ich muss, sie ist von hier weg gelaufen, das heißt, sie hat dich gesehen, und wenn sie von dir weg lief, dann rannte sie um Hilfe zu holen und sie weiß es nicht, warum ist sie überhaupt hier – "

„Neffe!", befahl Iroh. „Von Anfang an, bitte."

Zuko erschauderte und holte tief Luft. „Azula ist im Palast."

„... Ich glaube, ich setze mich", überlegte Iroh und nahm sich einen Hocker.

Zuko winkte einen weiteren Hocker weg und ging zwischen Theke und Herd hin und her, als ob er ansonsten explodieren würde. „Azula, Mai, Ty Lee – sie sind wie Kyoshi-Kriegerinnen gekleidet. Die Dai Li wissen dass sie es nicht sind, aber – Min hat den Dai Li angezeigt, dass Lee mit einem Feuerbändiger _Kontakt_ hat. Quan und Min haben mich und Shirong konfrontiert, nur hat Mai uns alle eingeholt. Sie gab uns fünfzehn Minuten. Und Quan – Shirong sagte ihm der Plan könnte immer noch klappen – er hat nicht versucht uns aufzuhalten. Ich habe Shirong geschickt um die Wens zu warnen. Ich hoffe, sie können ihn verstecken, er sollte nicht fliehen müssen. Ganz besonders nicht vor ihr." Er schnappte nach Luft. „Ich habe ihn losgeschickt, ich kam hierher, ich habe _sie_ gesehen – ich habe sie aufgehalten. Viel weiter bin ich noch nicht gekommen. Ich muss Amaya warnen – "

„Nein", sagte Iroh fest. „Ich schicke einen Boten." Lu hatte viel mehr Qualifikationen als nur Tee zu brauen. Ein sehr gutes Pai Sho Spiel eingeschlossen. „Ihr habt gut und schnell gehandelt. Aber Azula wird nach euch Ausschau halten, selbst wenn die Dai Li es nicht tun." Er nickte in Kataras Richtung. „Und bedenkt man diese Schriftrolle, wird ihr Fehlen bald genug bemerkt werden."

„Sie hat mit den Generälen gesprochen", stöhnte Zuko und drückte einen Handballen gegen seine Stirn. „Ich glaube es einfach nicht... sind sie _verrückt_?"

„Nein, nur jung", seufzte Iroh. „Kommt. Ich glaube ich habe euch die Keller noch nicht gezeigt. Und dieser Laden hat höchst interessante Keller..."

* * *

><p>(Sokka, Aang auf Appa/ Chamäleon-Bucht)

„Zuko ist _wo_?", fragte Sokka noch einmal, als sie hoch und von der Chamäleon-Bucht davon flogen, immer noch nicht sicher, dass er richtig gehört hatte. _Wind in meinen Ohren. Kann sein, vielleicht, das muss es sein... oder?_

„Ba Sing Se!" Aang drängte Appa voran in die Nacht, die Flotte des Wasserstammes hinter sich lassend. „Zumindest muss er dort sein. Ich habe gesehen, wie er Katara angegriffen hat und dann... dann hat er was gemacht, wie Ty Lee und sie ist einfach liegen geblieben!"

_Wie Ty Lee._ Und es war Zuko, wieder, der seiner Schwester weh tat, wieder. Wie er es mit den Piraten gemacht hatte und der Kopfgeldjägerin. Wie am Nordpol. „Die haben uns was vorgespielt." Sokka war übel. „Das muss ein Trick gewesen sein... Geister, ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass Zuko zu solchen Lügen fähig wäre..."

Aang schaute von Appas Kopf aus zu ihm zurück, frustriert und verwirrt. „Wovon redest du da?"

„Zuko und Azula", gab Sokka zurück. Er begann wütend zu werden. „Die haben die ganze Zeit zusammengearbeitet!"

„Aber – wir haben gesehen, wie sie Zukos Onkel verbrannt hat – "

„Als sie wusste, dass Katara _genau da ist_!", sagte Sokka ungeduldig. „Katara heilt alles und jeden! Jeder weiß das!"

„Aber Toph hat gesagt, dass Zuko nicht gelogen hat!"

„Das musste er gar nicht!", schrie Sokka zurück. „Sicher, sie ist böse und verrückt und will uns umbringen. Sie ist von der Feuernation! Und sie ist Zukos Schwester. Sie _müssen_ zusammenarbeiten. Es kann gar nicht anders sein."

„Aber Toph sagte, Azula will – "

„Toph ist ein Einzelkind", winkte Sokka den schwachen Protest weg. „Sie weiß nicht wie es ist, eine kleine Schwester zu haben. Oder einen großen Bruder. Glaub mir, wenn ich aus dem Wasserstamm geschmissen würde? Katara würde alles tun, um mich wieder zurück zu bekommen. Das machen Schwestern nun mal!" Bei Aangs zweifelndem Blick machte er ein finsteres Gesicht und lehnte sich vor. „Hör mal, du bist hier derjenige mit den verrückten Geistervisionen! Du hast _gesehen_ wie Zuko sie angegriffen hat. Wie Ty Lee! Und wir _wissen_ dass Azula und der Rest von ihnen vor ein paar Wochen außerhalb von Ba Sing Se waren. Sie müssen Zuko gefunden und sich eingeschlichen haben! Das ist doch offensichtlich!"

„Aber … ich hätte nie geglaubt, dass er Iroh so weh tun würde", sagte Aang zögernd. „Er schien wirklich … erschüttert."

„Ja, schön, und schau dir mal an, was am Nordpol und mit Yue passiert ist", sagte Sokka rau. „Seine Ehre ist ihm mehr Wert als alles andere."

_Katara. Halte durch. Wir kommen._

* * *

><p>(Suyin, Katara, Shirong Katakomben/ Ba Sing Se)

_Das ist nicht echt._ In einer der vielen Katakomben unter Ba Sing Se versteckt, vergrub Suyin ihren Kopf in den Händen und versuchte nicht zu weinen. _Bitte, das kann alles nicht sein..._

Aber der gebändigte Stein, auf dem sie saß, war echt. Der Dai Li Agent Shirong, der alles mit ihren Eltern besprach, war echt. Jinhai, der einem Lemur half, eine Burg mit Holzklötzchen zu bauen und sich bemühte tapfer zu sein, war echt. Und die jugendliche Wasserbändigerin in blauen Leggins und Kleid, die bewusstlos auf einem Steinvorsprung lag, mit einer wattierten Jacke ihrer Mutter zugedeckt, damit ihr nicht kalt wurde... sie war viel zu echt.

_Min hat Lee verraten. Hat uns verraten. Das verstehe ich nicht..._

_Ich will es nicht verstehen! Wie konnte er das machen? Wie?_

„Ich weiß, es wird nichts helfen, aber dein Bruder hat versucht, das Richtige zu tun."

Mit weiten Augen schaute Suyin zu dem Agenten hoch und ihrem Vater hinter ihm. Tingzhe sah besorgt aus, aber er hatte nicht die 'Professor Papa'-Grimasse gezogen. _Also meint Papa, dass er in Ordnung ist. Auch wenn er ein Dai Li ist._ „Wie kann Lee anzuzeigen richtig sein!"

„Ich sagte, dass er es _versucht_ hat, nicht dass es richtig war", sagte Shirong trocken. „Ich bin mir sicher, die Joo Dees haben die Umstände so manipuliert, damit der Avatar nicht bemerkt hat wie viele Leute mit denen er geredet hat, danach befragt worden waren. Und wenigstens ein Drittel von diesen sind _verschwunden_. Bedenkt man auch, dass den Akten nach dein Vater schon mehrere aufrührerische Studenten unterrichtete? Min dachte wahrscheinlich, dass wir nur wenige Stunden davor waren über euch alle herzufallen." Das Gesicht des Dai Li war traurig und so kalt wie der tiefste Winter. „Und dann hätte Jinhai Funken geschlagen und ihr wärt alle tot."

Suyin schauderte.

„So wie es aussieht... nun, er hat getan, was ich vielleicht getan hätte, wenn ich sechzehn und verzweifelt wäre", sagte Shirong ehrlich. „Er hat euch angezeigt – angemessen entsetzt, da bin ich mir sicher – dass ihr Lee kennt. Und er hat Lee angezeigt, als Kolonisten, der Kontakt mit einem Feuerbändiger hat. Lee ist in unseren Akten schon als Wasserbändiger verzeichnet, genau wie Jinhai. Es hätte geklappt. Ihr wärt in Sicherheit gewesen." Er verzog das Gesicht. „Außer natürlich wenn jemand Lee tatsächlich gefangen und seine Gedanken so weit gebändigt hätte um ihn in eine Verhörtrance zu versetzen. Min muss einfach gehofft haben, dass das nicht passieren würde – "

„So wie ich es verstehe, bieten Amayas Methoden einen gewissen Schutz davor", bemerkte Tingzhe.

„Methoden? Was – " Shirong brach ab. „Lees Augen sind _grün_. Aber er ist..." Der Dai Li stieß einen langsamen Atem aus. „Geister. Das ist die perfekte Tarnung. _Wie_?"

„Ich habe bewusst nicht nach Einzelheiten gefragt", sagte Meixiang ruhig. „Es ist kompliziert. Und unheimlich. Aber es wirkt."

„Das sehe ich", sagte Shirong beeindruckt. „Also hätte es wirklich geklappt, wenn Mai nicht über uns gestolpert wäre. Oma und Shu, als Lee sagte, dass um ihn herum Pläne schief laufen, da hat er wirklich untertrieben. Das ist ein _Schlamassel_. Ich habe verkorkste Hinterhalte gesehen, die nicht so im A – " Er schaute zu ihr und schluckte was er gerade hatte sagen wollen hinunter. „... Ich meine, es ist eine sehr schlimme Situation."

Suyin setzte das was er gesagt hatte mit den schlimmeren Ausdrücken die sie von Min gehört hatte zusammen und warf ihm ihre beste Version von Mamas missbilligenden Blick zu.

Meixiang selbst zuckte mit den Schultern, als ob der Beinahe-Kraftausdruck nicht wichtiger war als ein zu Boden gefallenes Schal. „Ihm wurde vom Feuerlord befohlen sich gegen die Brücke zwischen unserer Welt und der der Geister zu stellen. Das Pech muss sich wie Tinte in Wasser ausbreiten."

Shirong fuhr zusammen. „Sie wissen es?"

„Wir wissen schon seit ein paar Wochen, wer sie sind", erklärte Tingzhe. Er blickte zur Seite und in seine Erinnerung und lächelte schief. „Sie sind nicht im entferntesten was ich erwartete."

„Du weißt wer Lee wirklich ist?" Jinhai schaute auf, während der Lemur durch seine Klötzchen purzelte. „Wer?"

Shirong zuckte. „Das zu erklären ist kompliziert..."

Die Wasserbändigerin keuchte und Meixiang winkte Shirong zurück in den Schatten. „Sie sollten vielleicht am Besten außer Sicht bleiben." Sie legte dem stöhnenden Mädchen eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Katara? Bist du in Ordnung?"

„Zuko!" Katara schoss hoch, grapschte nach ihrem Wasserschlauch. Sie zuckte zusammen und fasste sich an den Kopf. Dann verzog sie das Gesicht und schaute wieder hoch. „Madam Meixiang? Professor? Wir müssen die Stadtwache informieren, wir müssen es dem Erdkönig sagen! Zuko ist in Ba Sing Se! Er hat mich _geschlagen_. Er muss hinter Aang her sein, aber Aang ist nicht hier..." Sie schaute sich um. „Warum sind wir unter der Erde?"

„Das kommt daher, dass wir uns verstecken, junge Dame", sagte Tingzhe ernst.

„Vor Zuko?" Katara nickte ernsthaft. „Aber er ist ein Flüchtling. Wenn wir einfach jemanden informieren –"

„Kein _Wunder_, dass er dich ausgeknockt hat", grummelte Shirong.

„Ein Dai Li!" Katara schnippte den Stöpsel von ihrem Wasserschlauch und Flüssigkeit rann mit tödlichem Vorsatz über ihre Hand.

„Warte!", brach es aus Suyin. „Bitte! Agent Shirong ist gekommen um uns zu helfen!"

„So überraschend es auch erscheinen mag, das hat er", sagte ihr Vater fest. „Er ist wie der Rest von uns auf der Flucht." Tingzhe seufzte. „Wir wussten, dass wir vielleicht untertauchen müssen. Wir hatten es uns nur nicht erträumen lassen, dass es so bald sein würde."

„Sie sind auf der Flucht?" Katara stand auf, verwirrt, Wasser floss in ihren Schlauch zurück. Momo segelte mit einem glücklichen Zirpen auf ihre Schulter zurück. „Aber die Dai Li arbeiten jetzt für den Erdkönig. Warum seid ihr immer noch in Schwierigkeiten weil ihr versucht habt Aang zu helfen?"

Shirong schlug sich gegen die Stirn. Jinhai kauerte sich zusammen. Suyin biss die Zähne zusammen und stellte sich zwischen ihrem Bruder und der Wasserbändigerin, während Meixiang herbei kam um Jinhai aufzuheben und sanfte Beschwichtigungen zu murmeln.

„Du kannst es glauben oder nicht, junge Dame", sagte Tingzhe gemessen, „aber nicht alles auf dieser Welt dreht sich um den Avatar." Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Und die Dai Li sind nicht dem Erdkönig loyal. Das ist der Grund weshalb Shirong fliehen musste."

„Das ergibt keinen Sinn", widersprach Katara. „Wir haben Long Feng aufgehalten!"

„Nein. Ihr habt den Erdkönig überzeugt, ihn gefangen setzen zu lassen", korrigierte sie Shirong. „Und ich hätte gerne gewusst wie. Er mag mein König sein, aber Kuei war immer, nun ja, flatterhaft..." Er zuckte die Schultern. „Momentan scheint Long Feng an einem Plan zu arbeiten den Erdkönig zu überzeugen, dass alles ein schrecklicher Fehler war. Ein unschuldiger Fehler von eurer Seite, natürlich, aber immer noch ein Fehler."

„Er sitzt in einer Zelle", sagte Katara ungeduldig. „Niemand kann sich an Stahlstangen vorbei bändigen."

„So lange er Botschaften hinausschmuggeln kann, muss er das gar nicht", sagte Shirong freudlos. „Alles was er braucht ist eine ausreichend verdächtige Person, der man die Schuld zuschieben kann. Und ich fürchte auf mich und jemand den ich kenne passt diese Beschreibung."

Katara studierte ihn mit zusammengezogenen Augen. „Na schön. Sagen wir ich glaube ihnen auch nur ein bisschen. Long Feng ist ein schrecklicher Mensch. Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass er versuchen könnte, etwas zu planen, auch wenn er weiß, dass er schon besiegt ist. Warum sollte er das Glück haben und dem einzigen Dai Li etwas anhängen, der _vielleicht_ einer der Guten ist?"

„Weil ich den Fehler gemacht habe zu glauben, dass wir unsere Stadt beschützen sollen und nicht Long Feng", antwortete Shirong. „Ich hatte Glück. Ein Freund half mir aus dem Palast zu entkommen. Und wenn du es dorthin zurück geschafft hättest, wie mir gesagt wurde, dass du es vorhattest, dann wärst du direkt in eine Falle gelaufen. Also, könntest du das bitte weglegen und zuhören?" Er holte tief Luft und zuckte zusammen, eine Hand auf die Rippen gedrückt. „Ich könnte momentan nicht einmal ein halb ertrunkenes Eulen-Kätzchen bedrohen. Vom Wasserbändigungsmeister des Avatars gar nicht zu reden."

„Sie sind verletzt." Etwas von dem Misstrauen verschwand aus Kataras Gesicht. „Amaya sagte, dass da ein böser Geist war..."

„Da gab es einen. Den Geistern sei Dank, dass der Laogai See so weit von eurem Haus entfernt ist, wie man nur sein kann und trotzdem noch innerhalb der Stadt." Shirong seufzte und setzte sich auf eine andere Steinbank. „Wir bewachten jeden einzelnen von euch rund um die Uhr und beteten, dass der Haima-jiao den Avatar nicht so wie der Geist des Ozeans einsaugen konnte... du hast keine Ahnung wie erleichtert ich war, als ich sah, wie dieser Bison weg flog. Ich hatte gehofft, dass ihr alle mitgegangen wärt."

„Ihn einsaugen?", stieß Katara heraus. „Die Geister brauchen Aangs Hilfe! Er ist der Avatar. Seine Aufgabe ist – "

„Seine Aufgabe ist es, uns vor den Geistern zu beschützen, nicht ihnen zu helfen, uns abzuschlachten!", brach es aus Shirong heraus. „Du bist vom Wasserstamm. Ich kann mir kaum vorstellen, was du erlitten hast. Aber das Erdkönigreich hat auch viele gute Leute verloren. Ich hasse die Feuernation. Ich hasse sie schon seit Jahrzehnten! Aber was der Feuermarine zugestoßen ist – " Er brach ab und verzog das Gesicht. „Ich habe gesehen, wie Geister töten. Es ist eine schreckliche Art zu sterben. Also, beantworte mir nur diese Frage. Der Geist des Ozeans hat eure Feinde getötet. Was hättet ihr gemacht, wenn er entschieden hätte, dass das noch nicht _genug_ war?"

„Sie sind schwerer verletzt, als ich dachte", murmelte Katara, und trat mit von Wasser umhüllten Händen heran. „Professor? Wie lange ist er schon im Fieberwahn?"

Shirong knurrte. „Ich bin _nicht_ – "

„Ruhig, Agent", sagte Tingzhe fest. „Ich weiß, dass das sie schon länger geplagt haben muss. Aber der Haima-jiao ist tot und wir haben drängendere Angelegenheiten, die uns im Nacken sitzen."

„Kein Witz", stimmte Katara zu, während glühende Hände über Shirongs Seite glitten. „Hm... hat Amaya sich um sie gekümmert? Das scheint ganz gut zu verheilen." Sie runzelte die Stirn und stieß die Luft aus. „Haben sie gesehen, wer mich von Zuko weggeholt hat? Er gibt niemals auf und er hat mich schon vorher benutzt um an Aang heran zu kommen..." Sie schaute zu den Erwachsenen hoch, das Licht verblasste im Wasser, als sie es wieder in ihren Wasserschlauch zurück bändigte. „Warum schaut ihr mich alle so an?"

Suyin zählte die Blicke ihrer Eltern und die Stille zusammen und wen sie Katara hereintragen gesehen hatte. Und schluckte. „Wer ist Zuko?"

„Das weißt du nicht?", sagte Katara ungläubig.

„Es gibt keinen Krieg in Ba Sing Se." Meixiang setzte Jinhai wieder ab. „Jene von uns, die etwas über die gegenwärtigen Herrscher der Feuernation wissen sind für gewöhnlich klüger als das in der Öffentlichkeit zu sagen." Sie begegnete Suyins Augen. „Prinz Zuko, Sohn von Ursa und Feuerlord Ozai. Einst Erbe des Drachentrohns, ehe er mit Feuer im Gesicht verwundet und ins Exil geschickt wurde. Ein Großer Name und einer... der Gerüchten zufolge... mehr nach seinem Onkel, General Iroh kommt, als seinem Vater."

_Ein Großer Name. Verwundet und verbannt._ Suyin erbleichte. _Lee?_

Lee war ein Adeliger, sicher. Aber ein Prinz?

_Und Onkel Mushi ist... oh, Junge._

„Ich weiß das ist ein gruseliger Gedanke", sagte Katara freundlich. „Aber er ist nicht so stark wie er von sich glaubt. Ich habe ihn schon vorher besiegt. Dieses Mal hat er einfach nicht fair gekämpft." Sie lächelte zuversichtlich, eine Faust an die Hüfte gestemmt. „Also, in welche Richtung ist er gegangen?"

Suyin sah, wie ihre Eltern einen Blick austauschten und zu Shirong sahen, mit einem unglücklichen Zug um den Augen, der bedeutete, dass sie sich entschieden hatten zu schweigen.

_Niemand wird ihr sagen, dass sie sich irrt._

Und das war einfach nur falsch. Lee – _Zuko_ hatte das nicht verdient. „Er ist los um meine Schwester zu retten", sagte Suyin wütend. „Jia ist beim Unterricht, sie weiß noch nicht was Min gemacht hat. Zuko hat dich hier herunter gebracht, damit du in Sicherheit bist und dann ist er gegangen um sie zu holen! Er könnte verletzt werden. Er könnte sterben! Aber die Dai Li suchen nach uns allen und Jia wird nicht einfach irgendwem vertrauen und er ist der einzige der kämpfen kann, falls sie ihn erwischen..." Sie wischte Zornestränen vom Gesicht und schluckte. „Warum hast du mir nie beigebracht wie man kämpft, Papa? Ich will auch da draußen sein! Ich will etwas tun!"

„Es tut mir Leid, Suyin", sagte ihr Vater schwer. „Wir hatten innerhalb der Mauern schon so lange Frieden... Ich hatte gehofft, dass du es nie wissen musst."

„Teilweise spricht hier der Zorn, Liebster", sagte Meixiang schlicht und zog Suyin in eine Umarmung. „Nimm es dir nicht zu sehr zu Herzen." Sie hielt ihre Tochter noch etwas länger fest. „Das Warten ist immer das Schwierigste bei einem Kampf."

„Und in einen Kampf mit Zuko zu springen ist eine gute Möglichkeit verletzt zu werden", sagte Katara wild. „Er hat dir gesagt, dass er deiner Schwester helfen will? Und du hast ihm _geglaubt_?"

Das? Das war einfach nur – oooh! „Das hat er gesagt!", stieß Suyin hervor. „Zuko lügt nicht!"

„Er lügt nicht? Du hast nicht mal seinen _Namen_ gekannt." Katara schaute sie mit Mitleid an. „Er hat auch gesagt, dass er den Avatar fangen wird. Weißt du, die letzte Hoffnung für die ganze Welt? Zuko will ihn fangen und zum Feuerlord bringen. Dem Feuerlord! Der schrecklichste, bösartigste Mensch auf der ganzen Welt! Und du glaubst _so jemand_ wird deiner Schwester helfen?"

_Der Feuerlord._ Suyin wurde übel._ Der Feuerlord ist Lees... Zukos Vater. Sein __Vater__ hat ihn verbrannt und verstoßen._

_Er hat sein Wort gegeben. Und Mama hat versucht ihm zu helfen, dass er es __nicht__ halten muss._ „Ja", sagte Suyin mit zitternder Stimme. „Ja, das wird er." Ihre Fäuste ballten sich. „Ich wünschte nur, ich wäre gut genug, um ihm zu helfen."

„Können wir auch gehen, Mama?" Jinhai zupfte hoffnungsvoll an Meixiangs Ärmel. „Wenn _er_ in Schwierigkeiten ist, sollten wir das nicht auch sein?"

„Äh, nun..."

Shirong kicherte unterdrückt. „Geister, sie haben einen ganzen Clan von ihnen aufgezogen."

„So scheint es", stimmte Tingzhe verwundert zu. „Glauben sie, dass sie mich für Verrat oder für Aufruhr hinrichten werden?"

„Keines von beidem, wenn Azula sie zuerst tötet", sagte Shirong trocken.

„Azula?" Kataras Hand fuhr wieder zu ihrem Wasserschlauch. „Azula und Zuko? Wo? Wir müssen die Leute warnen, das wird wirklich übel – "

„Die Prinzessin ist im Palast", sagte Meixiang unverblümt. „Und wenn die Dai Li sie bis jetzt noch nicht gefangen genommen haben, dann ist es schon längst zu spät. Sie ist von Sozins Blut, sie ist Feuer... und wenn andere Dai Li ebenso sehr von ihrer Loyalität angetrieben werden, wie sie es waren, Agent Shirong, dann sind sie direkt in eine stählerne Drachenfalle gelaufen."

Shirong spannte sich an. „Sie ist vielleicht von der königlichen Familie, aber sie ist nur eine Bändigerin."

„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich das mal sage, aber ich stimme ihm zu", sagte Katara fest. „Selbst wenn sie im Palast ist, selbst wenn sie Mai und Ty Lee dabei hat, sind sie immer noch nur zu dritt. Sicher, Toph hat Appa an den Dai Li vorbei gebracht, aber sie ist _Toph_. Azula ist wirklich beängstigend, aber wenn genügend Erdbändiger sie in die Ecke drängen? Die können sie besiegen."

„Nein, das schaffen sie nicht", sagte Meixiang leise. „Shirong. Sie sind nicht beim Dai Li geblieben. Sie sind mit Prinz Zuko gegangen. Und er hat sich nicht einmal _angestrengt_." Sie blickte grimmig drein. „Prinzessin Azula wurde beigebracht, wie sie ihr Inneres Feuer nutzen kann, ganz besonders bei jenen, deren Loyalitäten verwundbar sind. Wenn sie auch nur im Geringsten wanken, wenn Long Feng nicht stark genug ist... sie wird sie haben. Sie alle."

Tingzhe schloss die Augen, gequält. „Selbst Min?"

„Er war in der Nähe des Prinzen. Er ist noch jung. Ich weiß es nicht." Sie beugte den Kopf und zog Jinhai an sich. „Ich weiß es einfach nicht."

* * *

><p>(Jia, Zuko Poesieunterricht/ Ba Sing Se)

„... und so fallen Blüten", schloss Jia.

Madam Macmu-Ling runzelte die Stirn.

Jia zählte die Silben und errötete, als die anderen Schülerinnen um sie herum kicherten. Mist, sie wusste es besser! Sie war einfach nur – abgelenkt. Und wer wäre das nicht? Fremde von der Feuernation, die ihre Eltern zu mögen schienen, der Avatar, der auf ihrer Türschwelle auftauchte, die _Dai Li_, die sie beobachteten...

Und sie hatte diesen Morgen das Haus verlassen mit dem Wissen, dass ihre Eltern die notwendigsten Sachen packten, wie die Aufzeichnungen ihres Vaters und feste Kleidung und der versteckte Münzenvorrat, von dem ihre Eltern glaubten, dass sie nichts davon wusste. Alles ging schief. Wer konnte sich da auf Poesie konzentrieren?

_Du musst. Das weißt du._

Ihre Mutter war ein Kriegsflüchtling, ihr kleiner Bruder ein _Feuerbändiger_. Wenn sie nicht wie eine perfekte Professorentochter aussah, würden die Leute die Wen Familie noch genauer beobachten. Aber wenn sie die richtige Kleidung, die richtige Schminke, die richtigen Manieren hatte... dann, vielleicht, nur vielleicht würden die Leute glauben, dass alles in Ordnung war.

Außerdem. Sie war _gut_ darin, perfekt auszusehen. Meistens wenigstens.

Das Kichern ebbte schließlich ab, wurde zu einem interessierten Murmeln. Jia wagte es, einen Blick zur Tür zu werfen –

_Oh, nein._

Lee. Und wie er angezogen war... nun, eigentlich einigermaßen anständig. Es gab genügend Studenten an der Universität, die schlampiger aussahen. Aber sie kamen nicht in die Nähe von Madam Macmu-Lings Unterricht. Sie wagten sich nicht. Und diese Narbe, er konnte unmöglich wissen, wie er sich benehmen musste, wo er doch ein Flüchtling aus dem Unteren Ring war –

Lee verbeugte sich angemessen, bevor er über die Türschwelle trat. Er schritt präzise am Rand des Klassenraums entlang, hielt ein paar Fuß vor der Bühne an und verbeugte sich direkt zu Madam Macmu-Ling hin. Dann kniete er sich dort hin.

_Respekt für den Ort der Lehre, Respekt für den Lehrer... wie hat er …?_

„_Es tut mir sehr Leid._

_Jia muss mit mir kommen. _

_Tingzhe ruft sie heim",_

erklärte Lee wohlüberlegt.

Jia musste ihren Mund davon abhalten, aufzuklappen.

„_Fünf, sieben, dann fünf, _

_Silben geben den Haiku. _

_Zerzauster Junge", _

sagte Madam Macmu-Ling kühl.

Lee neigte seinen Kopf wieder.

„_Wird der Löwenzahn, _

_zerzaust in Zephyrs Lachen? _

_So geschieht es mir."_

Jia glotzte. Den ersten Haiku hätte er sich auf dem Weg hierher ausdenken können, sicher. Aber der zweite? Er benannte sich als eine gewöhnliche Blume und Madam Macmu-Ling als den Wind, ein bekanntes Symbol für hochstehende Adelige? Und weiter erklärte er, dass er nur auf ihre Gnade angewiesen war um hier sein zu dürfen?

Sie hatte seit _Wochen_ nicht gehört wie jemand ihre Lehrerin so galant umschmeichelte.

Madam Macmu-Ling lächelte. Sie schaute zu Jia.

„_Jia fehlt Fokus. _

_Die Lehre ihres Vaters, _

_mag ihr mehr helfen."_

Jia erzwang ein Lächeln und neigte den Kopf. Sie warf einen verstohlenen Blick zu Lee –

Und wenn das nicht die subtile Geste war, die ihre Mutter ihr beigebracht hatte, die bedeutete _komm hierher, damit ich dich retten kann_, dann würde sie ihren Kopfschmuck essen.

Sie erhob sich als auch Lee aufstand und trat elegant zu ihm hinüber, damit sie sich gemeinsam verbeugen konnten.

„_Madam Macmu-Ling. _

_Wir, mit ihrer Zustimmung, _

_verlassen euch jetzt", _

sagte Lee formell.

Noch eine Verbeugung und sie traten die Flucht an.

„Du hast nie gesagt, dass du Poesie kennst!", warf ihm Jia vor, als sie sich ihren Weg durch dunkler werdende Straßen suchten. Vernarbt, unordentlich, ein Flüchtling – und er hatte seine ganze Zeit mit Suyin und Jinhai verbracht und ihr _nie_ gesagt, dass er ihr beim Haiku helfen könnte?

„Du hast nie gefragt", sagte Lee trocken. Er hob verlegen die Schultern. „Onkel bestand darauf. Er sagte, eine der besten Möglichkeiten um den Gegner zu besiegen ist, sicher zu stellen, dass er überhaupt nicht auf das Schlachtfeld gelangt." Eine Geste mit der Hand deutete ihre sorgfältig gewählte Selbstdarstellung an – Schminke, Kleidung, Schmuck. „Wie du. Die beste Tarnung ist die, wenn niemand bemerkt, dass es etwas zu verstecken gibt."

Jia schluckte. „Ich – ich dachte, dass du mich nicht magst..."

„Wegen dem was du gesagt hast?" Lee schnaubte, seine Augen waren düster. „Jeder schaut zuerst auf die Narbe. Deswegen hat er es gemacht." Noch ein Schulternzucken, nur ein wenig bitter. „Du warst eine Tochter aus der Oberen Klasse. Freundlich zu einem Flüchtlingslehrling einer Heilerin aus dem Unteren Ring zu sein hätte dem Status deiner Familie geschadet. Und das ist wichtig. So hast du sie beschützt." Er lächelte sie an, ein schwaches, schiefes Lächeln, aber es war da. „Es gibt viele Arten zu kämpfen."

Sie hatte nie so darüber gedacht. Wenigstens schwächte die Schminke ihr Erröten ab. „Das ist nicht der Weg nach Hause..."

„Es ist der Weg dorthin, wo deine Familie ist", sagte Lee leise. „Vertraust du mir?"

Sie nickte und bot ihm ihren Arm an.

_Oh. Er wird rot!_

Er war aber auch wachsam. Seine Augen waren überall. Das bedeutete – Sie erbleichte und zwang sich, nicht hoch zu sehen.

„Es ist in Ordnung." Lees Stimme war leise, aber fest. „Ich glaube nicht, dass sie schon nach uns suchen. Noch nicht. Jemand anderes sucht nach mir, aber Ba Sing Se ist groß... Lächle. Als ob alles normal ist. Ich weiß, du kannst das."

_Da hast du verdammt noch mal Recht, das kann ich._ Jia trug ihren Kopf hoch, trotz ihrer Furcht und schritt mit der Eleganz einer Dame.

Sie wanden sich durch Menschenmengen und außer Sicht, huschten in den Laden eines Pinselmachers, den Jia ein paar Mal für Kalligrafieutensilien. Nicht oft, hier gab es nichts, dass nicht teuer war – aber sie knauserte nicht, wenn es um ihren Unterricht ging. Nicht wenn es _wichtig_ war.

„Ah, Heiler Lee!" Pinselmacher Tu tauschte mit ihnen beiden Verbeugungen aus, ehe er sie in das Hinterzimmer geleitete. „Dein Onkel hat mich wissen lassen, dass du vorbei kommen würdest. Kommt, kommt..."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass wir beobachtet wurden, als wir herein kamen", begann Lee.

„Dann bin ich mir dessen sicher. Denn du bist Mushis Neffe." Der ältliche Pinselmacher lächelte kurz. „Sorge dich nicht. Die Freunde deines Onkels können mit ein wenig Gefahr umgehen."

„Wenn es nur ein wenig wäre, dann würde ich mir keine Sorgen machen..."

Eine verborgene Tür und ein Abschied später und Lee führte sie durch ein Labyrinth, das von grünen Kristallen erleuchtet war. „Warst du schon mal hier unten?", fragte Jia neugierig.

„Nein. Jemand hat mir den Weg beschrieben."

„Beschrieben?" Jia beäugte ihn, plötzlich unsicher. „Du hast nicht mal eine Karte?"

„Eine Tunnelkarte? Während es hier Erdbändiger gibt?", sagte Lee trocken. „Da könnte man genauso gut die Dachs-Maulwürfe fragen." Er zuckte die Achseln. „Wenn wir uns verirren, weiß ich, wo es nach oben geht, und du kannst uns heraus bringen. Es ist alles in Ordnung."

Anscheinend hatte er Recht. Nach einiger Zeit und ein paar Warnungen über die merkwürdigen Leute, die sie treffen würde, hörte sie das Murmeln vertrauter Stimmen. Jia warf sich regelrecht um die nächste Ecke. „Mama! Papa!"

… Okay, das war nicht vornehm, aber es war ja nicht so, als ob sie irgendwen beeindrucken musste. Nicht diesmal.

„Du bist Jia?", erklang eine Stimme mit dem Akzent des Wasserstammes. Jia konnte die Überraschung darin hören, als Mama sie umarmte. Das Mädchen war so dunkelhäutig wie Sokka, ihre Gesichtszüge waren definitiv ähnlich genug, um seine Schwester zu sein, doch es war schwierig zu erkennen, ob ihre Kleider wirklich blau waren, in dem Glühen der Kristalle.

Und jetzt wandelte sich Überraschung in Zorn, als die junge Wasserbändigerin eine Hand an ihren Wasserschlauch legte. „Na. Schau sich mal einer an wer hier herein geschlichen kommt."

Lee warf Katara einen Seitenblick zu und seufzte. „Lass mich raten. Ich werde kein Dankeschön bekommen."

„_Dankeschön?_ Du hast mich _angegriffen_, du – "

„Wahrscheinlich nicht", sagte Agent Shirong trocken, der so auf einer Steinbank saß, als ob er sich an diesem Tag nicht mehr bewegen wollte, vielen Dank. „Sie glaubt nicht wirklich, dass deine Schwester im Palast ist – "

„Wie könnte Azula nach Ba Sing Se hinein kommen?", brach es aus Katara heraus. „Sie kann _unmöglich_ die Kyoshi-Kriegerinnen besiegen." Sie stach einen Finger zu Lee hin. „_Du _hast sie auch nicht besiegt."

„Ich habe es nie _versucht_", knurrte Lee zurück. „Sie waren ein Hindernis. Als sie es nicht länger waren, gab es keinen Grund mehr gegen sie zu kämpfen!"

… _ich gehe dort rüber,_ dachte Jia und schob sich behutsam aus dem Zwischenraum zwischen wütendem Feuerbändiger und noch wütenderer Wasserbändigerin fort. Sie sah, dass Suyin Jinhai aus der Schusslinie hinter ihre Eltern hielt, während ihr kleiner Bruder einen Lemur streichelte, so dass sein Fell schräg abstand. Aber es gab kein Zeichen von Min. Oh, nein.

„Ja, rede dir das nur ein", sagte Katara sarkastisch. „Es ändert nichts an dem was passiert ist. Du hast versagt. Und du wirst immer versagen wenn du hinter Aang her bist. Weißt du auch warum? Weil wir dich aufhalten werden!"

Lee warf ihr einen harten, direkten Blick zu und ignorierte bewusst wie ihre Hand zu ihrem Wasserschlauch fuhr. „Hörst du überhaupt zu? Azula. Ist. Im. Palast."

„Quan könnte wieder zu Sinnen gekommen sein und befohlen haben sie gefangen zu setzen", warf Shirong ein.

„Das bezweifle ich", sagte Lee trocken. „Wir haben keine Explosionen gehört."

„Explosionen?", sagte Tingzhe überrascht.

„Die königliche Linie von Sozin", sagte Meixiang leise. „Sie haben oft die Gabe für das Blitzbändigen."

„_Blitze_?" Shirong schluckte trocken. „Ich weiß – jemand sagte etwas davon, aber..."

„Sie kann keine Blitze benutzen", winkte Katara ab. „Sie bändigt dieses verrückte blaue Feuer – "

„Sie hat _gegen euch_ noch keine Blitze eingesetzt", sagte Lee gleichmäßig. „Glaub mir, sie kann es."

„Du hast mich mitten am helllichten Tag angegriffen und dann erwartest du von mir, dass ich dir glaube?" Verachtung verzerrte Kataras Gesicht, als sie einen Finger zu Suyin stach. „Ich bin nicht wie dein kleiner Fan da drüben. Ich weiß was du bist!"

„Ich hatte keine Zeit für Erklärungen! Ich musste dich davon aufhalten in eine _Falle_ – "

„Oh, _natürlich_ ist es eine Falle!", schoss Katara zurück. „Wenn Aang hier auftaucht, um mir zu helfen, dann schlägst du zu, dann willst du ihn dir auf die hinterhältige Tour krallen!" Sie krümmte die Hände zu Klauen, die Augen zornig zusammengekniffen.

_Ich bleibe auf jeden Fall hier drüben,_ dachte Jia, als sie die kontrollierte Kälte auf Lees Gesicht sah. Und wenn sie mal raten sollte, war das alles, was Katara sah. Aber sie war darin geübt winzige Anzeichen für Gefühle unter sorgfältigen Fassaden der Gesellschaft zu lesen und unter der Oberfläche...

Schmerz. Erschöpfung. Resignation.

_Sie wird nicht zuhören,_ erkannte Jia. _Und er weiß das._

Geister, das war als ob man einem Kutschenunfall zusah. Sie konnte einfach nicht wegsehen.

„Du bist ein ganz schrecklicher Mensch, weißt du das?", schäumte Katara weiter. „Dauernd hast du uns verfolgt und den Avatar gejagt, wild entschlossen, der Welt die letzte Hoffnung zu nehmen! Aber was kümmert dich das? Du bist der Sohn des Feuerlords. Krieg, Gewalt und Hass zu verbreiten steckt dir doch im Blut!"

Jias Mund klappte auf, als Lees Fäuste sich ballten. _Der Sohn des Feuerlords_?

Amayas abgerissener, kleiner, entstellter Lehrling, der Poesie und Manieren kannte und kaum eine Unterhaltung am Essenstisch führen konnte, selbst wenn sein Leben davon abhinge... war ein Prinz?

_Die Mädels im Unterricht würden das nie glauben._

* * *

><p><span>Autor-Notizen:<span> Meine Entschuldigung an alle Maiko-Fans. Ich liebe Mai. Sie ist Echt Cool. Aber meine Reaktion auf diese Beziehung war immer ein tiefes, von Herzen kommendes 'Hä?'. Zuko wurde mit 13 verbannt und ging um drei Jahre lang Gerüchten und dann dem Avatar nachzujagen – und er führt seine Beziehung mit dem Mädchen weiter, von der er _weiß_, dass sie seiner Schwester loyal ist, die versucht hat ihn umzubringen. Ergibt keinen Sinn. Aber Azula, die hinterhältig, sadistisch und eklig genug ist um eine Beziehung zwischen zwei Cousins zu fördern, die sie im allerschlimmsten Moment als Druckmittel gegen die beiden benutzen kann? Oh, ja.

Über Roku, Sozin und Blutlinien... ein paar Sachen fielen mir auf. 1) Wir haben keine Ahnung wie viele Kinder Roku gehabt haben mag. 2) Sozin scheint der Typ zu sein, der meint 'Freunde nahe, Feinde noch näher' ist ein großartiger Ratschlag. 3) Es gibt ein anhaltendes Kain und Abel Thema das durch die Feuernation läuft. Sozin und Roku. Ozai und Iroh. Azula und Zuko. Der einzige der fehlt ist Azulon. Also... warum nicht Ilah als die 'gute Feuerbändigerin' in diesem Paar? Iroh ist definitiv mächtig genug um ein Erbe von Roku zu rechtfertigen, meiner Meinung nach. (Und es stopft das ganze 'Wenn Zuko sich zwischen Gut und Böse entscheiden muss, wie erklären wir dann Iroh?' Loch in der Geschichte. Außerdem... die Gedankenverdrehungen, die Azulon seinen Kindern angetan hätte, während er wusste, wessen Enkel sie sind... autsch.) Und, nein, Zuko hat keine Ahnung wer Ta Mins Ehemann war. _Jemand_ (ich schaue zu einem gewissen Drachen des Westens) hat es passenderweise vergessen zu erwähnen.

Ach ja, über die Sonnenkrieger aus der dritten Staffel. Hier gibt es unglücklicherweise einen Fall wo der Schreiber zu viel weiß. Ich habe diese Episode geliebt (Drachen! Indiana Jones Problemlösung!), die Tatsache, dass im Kanon die Sonnenkrieger eine Variante der Azteken sein sollen, während die Feuernation heutzutage eine Mischung aus Frühmodernem Japan und Imperialem China ist, _tut meinem Hirn weh_. Darüber hinaus – lest mal über die Azteken nach und wie _genau_ sie die Sonne und das Feuer verehrt haben. Wenn ihr das schafft, ohne dass es euch schlecht wird. Sagen wir nur, dass sie viel weniger mit _Ein Königreich für ein Llama_ zu tun haben, als viel mehr mit _Alien vs. Predator_. Ihr _wollt _nicht, dass ich das aufgreife. Glaubt mir.

Und ich versuche ehrlich nicht Katara zu bashen. Ich schreibe sie nur so, wie die Show sie dargestellt hat – stur, mit ihrem Herzen denkend und hängt an 'Die Wege des Wasserstammes sind die besten'.

Übersetzer-Notizen: Dieses Kapitel zu übersetzen war teilweise unangenehm – besonders als Katara auf Zuko losgegangen ist... Aber andererseits köstlich, da es mir die Möglichkeit gab mit etwas Poesie und Sprache und allem herumzuspielen. Das hat Spaß gemacht.

Hier sind die englischen Versionen der Haikus und die deutschen Übersetzungen:

'My apologies,

Jia must come with me now.

Tingzhe bids her home.'

„_Es tut mir sehr Leid. _

_Jia muss mit mir kommen. _

_Tingzhe ruft sie heim."_

'Five, seven, then five,

syllables make a haiku.

Unkempt intruder.

„_Fünf, sieben, dann fünf, _

_Silben geben den Haiku. _

_Zerzauster Junge."_

'Are dandelions

unkempt in zephyr's laughter?

So, I, too, will fly.'

„_Wird der Löwenzahn, _

_zerzaust in Zephyrs Lachen? _

_So geschieht es mir."_

'Jia lacks focus.

Perhaps her father's learning,

could aid her better.'

„_Jia fehlt Fokus. _

_Die Lehre ihres Vaters, _

_mag ihr mehr helfen."_

'Madame Macmu-Ling.

We, with your understanding,

will surely depart.'

„_Madam Macmu-Ling. _

_Wir, mit ihrer Zustimmung, _

_verlassen euch jetzt." _


	22. Chapter 22

Autor-Notiz: Die Loyalität zu brechen tötet einen nicht sofort. Denkt daran, Iroh war noch dazu fähig den Befehl zum Rückzug zu geben und sicher zu stellen, dass er auch durchgeführt wurde.

Es ist impliziert, dass Feuerbändiger eine Tendenz dazu haben Mischehen zu schließen, bedenkt man dass sie sich selbst für besser halten. Zuko und Mai reagieren nicht nur darauf, dass sie _einen_ gemeinsamen Verwandten haben, sondern sie reagieren auf die Tatsache, dass, wenn sie einen gemeinsamen Familienast haben, sie vielleicht noch andere haben und _das_ könnte ein Problem sein.

* * *

><p><span>Kapitel 22:<span>

(Zuko, Katara, Shirong/ Katakomben/ Ba Sing Se/ Folge: 'Ein fataler Niedergang')

_Sie wissen es. Sie wissen es jetzt alle._ Grimmig und entschlossen schaute Zuko hoch, gegen den Hass gewappnet, den Jinhais Eltern zu Recht fühlen –

Nur... das sah er nicht. Nur Mitgefühl und etwas mütterliche Sorge auf Meixiangs Gesicht.

„Katara hat dich auffliegen lassen, als sie aufgewacht ist." Shirong zuckte mit den Achseln, bewusst beiläufig. „Ich glaube, dass wir größtenteils über den Schreck hinweg sind."

_Darüber hinweg?_ dachte Zuko ungläubig. _Ihr wisst wer ich bin und trotzdem seid ihr immer noch – _

„Wie können sie das sagen?", schäumte Katara. „Wissen sie denn nicht, was die Feuernation dem Erdkönigreich angetan hat? Der ganzen Welt?"

„Könntest du mal für eine Minute aufhören, dir um die ganze Welt Sorgen zu machen?", sagte Zuko gereizt. „Wir müssen uns aufs Hier und Jetzt konzentrieren!"

„Kannst du so mit dir selbst leben? Damit wie du diese Leute hier anlügst?" Katara winkte eine wütende Hand zu den Wens. „Redest du dir ein, dass die Vergangenheit keine Rolle spielt, du bist für eine Weile mal jemand anderes? Aber das bist du nicht! Du bist ein Monster! Und nichts was du tust, wird daran je was ändern!"

„Sagt die _Diebin_!", schnarrte Zuko zurück. „Sagt das ignorante Bauernmädchen das mich in einem Schneesturm am Nordpol hätte sterben lassen!"

„Du hast Aang _entführt_ – "

„_Ich hatte meine Befehle!_" Zuko zwang sich durchzuatmen. Hielt sich davon ab, seine Fäuste zu ballen. Das Feuer in ihm knisterte, bettelte darum frei gelassen zu werden... und das konnte er nicht. Das ging nicht. „Ich habe nie versucht _dich_ zu töten!" _Atme. Atme, verdammt!_ „Stopp. _Stopp_. Gib mir eine Minute und hör zu. Du bist wütend auf mich, weil ich Aang fangen will? Na schön. Azula will ihn _umbringen_. Könntest du vielleicht bedenken, dass _keiner_ von uns will, dass das passiert?"

„Es wird nicht passieren", sagte Katara gefährlich leise. „Ich werde dich aufhalten."

Es ergab keinen Sinn. Er wusste was er gesagt hatte. Was hörte sie bloß?

Shirong räusperte sich. „Ich glaube der Prinz versucht zu sagen", sagte der Agent regungslos, während er die Wasserbändigerin mit schmalen grünen Augen betrachtete, „dass wir alle versuchen _nicht_ von Azula umgebracht zu werden und es vielleicht einfacher ist, wenn wir das alle gemeinsam versuchen."

„Er hat ihnen gesagt, dass Azula versucht ihn umzubringen?", sagte Katara ungläubig. „Schwach, Zuko. Das ist echt schwach. Selbst für dich. Wie kannst du das nur über deine eigene _Schwester_ sagen?"

Sie sagte möglicherweise noch mehr. Zuko konnte es nicht hören. Sie glaubt mir nicht. Keiner glaubt mir.

_Warum glaubt mir niemand?_

Fäuste ballten sich und er rammte Feuer und Wut in Stein.

* * *

><p>(Iroh, Zuko, Katara Katakomben/ Ba Sing Se)

„Meine Güte", murmelte Iroh, als er um die Ecke kam und knisternde Flammen und zerspringende Kristalle bemerkte. Gröbere Worte kamen ihm in den Sinn, doch er hielt sie entschlossen von seinen Lippen fern. Ein paar von Jeong Jeongs liebsten Armeeflüchen loszulassen würde nichts bringen.

_Aber ich würde mich besser fühlen_, gestand sich Iroh ein, als er sah, wie Zuko einen weiteren, feurigen Schlag in die Höhlenwand trieb, ehe der junge Mann zitternd aufhörte. Die Wens und Shirong standen zwischen den Kindern und den fliegenden Splittern. Katara hatte Wasser um ihre Hände gewickelt und einen zornigen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht...

Und sein Neffe schaute nicht zu dem Mädchen vom Wasserstamm. Ganz bewusst nicht.

Iroh beobachtete Katara misstrauisch, als er in Zukos Sichtfeld trat und seinen Neffen in seine Arme nahm.

„...mir Leid." Es war kaum ein Wispern in seinem Ohr, fast ein schmerzvolles Seufzen. „Sie hört einfach nicht zu."

Katara hatte irgendwie noch viel mehr als das getan. _Ich hätte nicht so lange in dem Teeladen bleiben sollen,_ dachte Iroh unzufrieden. Er hatte gedacht, dass es das Risiko Wert war, um zu versuchen dem Konzil der Fünf eine Warnung zu schicken und auf Hinweise darauf zu lauschen, was Azula in Bewegung gesetzt haben mochte. Und das war es mehr als Wert gewesen, nach allem was er vom Weißen Lotus über die Geisterschlinge erfahren hatte, in der sein Neffe verstrickt war. Aber dies hier war es nicht wert. Nichts war das. „Diplomatie gehört nicht zu euren besseren Fähigkeiten", sagte Iroh klar. „Ich werde die Umstände erläutern." Er ließ los und schwang das Bündel, das er getragen hatte, von der Schulter. „Es ist spät und wir sind alle erschöpft. Ein Abendessen und etwas Ruhe würden uns allen gut tun."

„... hab keinen Hunger."

_Das bezweifle ich,_ dachte Iroh trocken. „Dann habt ihr nichts dagegen den Kindern bei ihrem Abendessen zu helfen, ja? Kommt, teilen wir die Speisen auf." Er beugte sich, um seinem Neffen zu helfen, hielt aber einen stählernen Blick auf Katara.

_Kein Wort, kleine Wasserbändigerin. Nicht ein einziges Wort. Oder ich erledige dich._

Was sie auch in ihrem Gesicht sah, ließ sie erbleichen und zurück weichen.

_Gut._

Suyin holte tief Luft und trat vor, um ihnen zur Hand zu gehen. „Also... haben wir Reis oder Nudeln?"

„Nudeln", murmelte Zuko mit hängenden Schultern.

„Dann komm schon, Jinhai hasst es wenn seine Nudeln kalt werden..."

Meixiang nickte aufmunternd und lächelte ihrem jüngsten Sohn zu, ehe sie ihn sanft in Jias Richtung schob. Sie drückte die Hand ihres Mannes als die Kinder ihren Teil des Abendessen in die nächste Kammer trugen, eine subtile Geste, die Iroh aus seiner eigenen Ehe wiedererkannte. _Alles wird gut, Liebster. Vertrau mir._

„Zuko", sagte Tingzhe ruhig, ehe der junge Mann den Kindern folgen konnte. „Denke daran, ich habe auch dich angehört, bevor ich meine Entscheidung getroffen habe. Ich musste auch sie anhören." Er warf Katara einen gemessenen Blick zu. „Ich glaube, dein Onkel und ich haben der jungen Dame eine ganze Menge zu sagen."

Iroh unterdrückte ein Lächeln. _Vielleicht ist die Situation nicht so ernst, wie ich befürchtete._

Doch es war ernst genug, der Art nach, wie Tingzhe sorgfältig einen Fels erhob, um den Tunnel zwischen ihnen und den Kindern zu blockieren, dick genug, dass die Erwachsenen sich unbelauscht unterhalten konnten, selbst wenn Zuko sein Ohr gegen die Wand drückte.

„Sie lassen ihre Kinder mit _dem_ allein?", sagte Katara ungläubig. „Haben sie nicht gesehen, was er gerade gemacht hat?"

„Junge Dame", sagte Tingzhe trocken. „Ich habe eine ganze Menge jugendlicher Bändiger die Beherrschung verlieren sehen. Ihm vertraue ich viel mehr als _dir_."

Unterschwelliges Gift schwang in der kühlen Stimme mit, was Iroh eine überraschte Augenbraue heben und die Wasserbändigerin noch misstrauischer beäugen ließ. „Was genau hast du zu meinem Neffen gesagt, Miss Katara?"

„Bevor oder nachdem sie ihn ein Monster genannt hat?" Shirong beobachtete Katara wie ein Falkenadler. „Hast du ihn am Nordpol zum Sterben zurück gelassen?"

„Aang hätte das nie zugelassen!" Katara blitzte den Dai Li Agenten an, offensichtlich versucht ihm mit der Wasserpeitsche eine Ohrfeige zu verpassen.

„Also hättest du es gemacht." Shirong schüttelte düster den Kopf. „Und du bist diejenige, die dem Avatar das Wasserbändigen beibringt? Wir sind verloren."

„Ein Monster", sagte Iroh, sehr leise. Er war sich der wachsenden Wut bewusst, die er seit langem nicht mehr gespürt hatte.

_Einer meiner Männer geriet in einen Hinterhalt, wo er keinen Feind erwartete... ruhig. Bleib ruhig._

„Nun, zuerst hat sie ihn beschuldigt zu lügen, dass Azula im Palast ist", sagte Shirong sachlich. „Dann nannte sie ihn einen Versager, der nicht einmal Kyoshi-Kriegerinnen besiegen konnte, dann bezichtigte sie ihn über Azulas Blitzbändigen zu lügen, dann, dass er sie benutze, um eine Falle für Aang zu stellen, dann... nun, ich gehe lieber nicht darauf ein, was sie über ihren Bruder gesagt hat, General, und dass Zuko der Sohn seines Vaters sei... habe ich etwas vergessen, Madam Wen?"

„Noch nicht", sagte Meixiang mit kaltem Zorn.

„Ich verstehe", sagte Iroh, immer noch leise. _Sie ist vom Wasserstamm. Aber ich hatte erwartet, dass der Avatar... bleib ruhig._

„Aber er ist nicht in die Luft gegangen, bis sie ihn einen Lügner nannte, als er sagte, dass Azula ihn töten will", endete Shirong. „Weiß Feuerlord Ozai, dass Prinzessin Azula versucht hat den Kronprinzen zu töten?"

„Soweit ich es beurteilen kann hat mein Bruder es gefördert", erklärte Iroh, den Blick nicht von der Wasserbändigerin nehmend. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er, wie Meixiang eine Hand hob um ihr Entsetzen und ihre Wut zu verbergen und wie Tingzhe sie tröstend an sich zog. Aber Katara...

Katara starrte reulos zurück. Trotzig, als ob sie einem wahren Feind gegenüber säße. „Oh, kommen sie schon! Selbst wenn sie nicht seine Schwester wäre – und das ist sie! – das ergibt keinen Sinn. Warum sollte der Feuerlord irgendwen seinen kostbaren Sohn töten lassen?"

„Wenn es Azula gelingt, wird sie bewiesen haben, dass sie genau die Erbin ist, nach der es Feuerlord Ozai verlangt", sagte Iroh mit einer Stimme wie Eisen. „Schlau, stark und skrupellos. Und einzig und allein ihm loyal. Mein Bruder verachtet Zuko für seine Fürsorglichkeit, seinen Wunsch, die Feuernation heil und in Frieden zu sehen, statt ewig im Krieg. Doch seine Herrschaft über unser Volk ist nicht absolut, egal was er den Rest der Welt glauben lassen möchte. Wenn er seine Hand direkt gegen Zuko erhöbe, nachdem es ihm nicht gelang ihn in einem Duell zu erschlagen, würden alle Große Namen um ihre Erben fürchten und Ozais Macht wäre beschädigt. Doch erlaubt er Zuko zu leben... Die Feuerweisen sind keine Narren. Sie werden niemals Azula als nächsten Feuerlord erwählen, egal was in Ozais Testament stünde. Nicht wenn sie eine andere Wahl haben. Doch sollte Zuko sterben, während er dem Avatar gegenüber tritt, wie so viele der Feuernation starben..." Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Wer würde schon hinterfragen, wer wahrhaftig den Todesschlag ausgeführt hat? Denn der Avatar ist trotz allem auch ein Feuerbändiger."

„Das würde er Aang antun?" Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen schluckte Katara. „Es ist mir egal was Toph sagt. Ihr seid alle Monster!"

Tingzhe versteifte sich. „Nun höre mal, junge Dame – "

Iroh hob eine warnende Hand. „Professor. Was wir hier haben ist das Unvermögen die Kulturen der anderen zu verstehen."

„Ein Missverständnis?", sagte Tingzhe verblüfft. „Sie hat gerade ihre gesamte Nation monströs genannt! Und auch wenn ich das von manchen in ihrer _Armee_ sagen würde – "

„Dem Maßstab der Wasserstämme nach", erklärte Iroh, „sind wir das auch."

Tingzhe starrte ihn an, als er darüber nachdachte. Shirong blinzelte, überrascht, und machte es sich wieder auf seiner Bank bequem, um zuzuhören. Meixiang erbleichte. „Amaya hat das nie gesagt..."

„Mit Amaya stimmt was nicht", schnappte Katara. „Einen von der _Feuernation_ als Lehrling aufzunehmen? Was denkt sie sich nur? Wer weiß schon, warum er Toph _wirklich_ geholfen hat. Ganz bestimmt nicht wegen Aang – "

„_Sei. Still._" Nur ein Hauch vom Zorn des Feuers. Die geringste Berührung von Rauch. Eine Winzigkeit mehr und... nun, Iroh war sicher, dass er es bedauern würde. Später. „Amaya hat etwas gelernt, was jeder Avatar lernen sollte. Etwas, das Aang anscheinend nicht gelernt hat. Ebenso wenig wie du. Die vier Nationen sind _unterschiedlich_. Nicht nur in ihrem Bändigen, sondern auch in ihrer Kultur. Und am wichtigsten von allem, wie sie Richtig, Falsch und Verantwortung definieren."

„Richtig und Falsch ändern sich nicht!", warf ihm Katara entgegen. „Es spielt keine Rolle, wer man ist!"

„Ah. Aber wem die _Schuld_ für das Falsche gegeben wird, ändert sich", sagte Iroh schlicht. „Und deshalb nennst du uns alle Monster."

„Das seid ihr auch!"

„Nein", sagte Iroh fest. „Sehr wenige von uns sind das. Zhao, ja. Mein Bruder... Azula. Aber Zuko? Nein. Mein Neffe ist kein und war nie ein Monster. Doch für dich, die du vom Wasserstamm bist, ist das unwichtig. Im Stamm ist es die Gemeinschaft, die die Schuld oder die Ehre für die Taten eines Einzelnen trägt. Wenn Häuptling Hakoda ein Schiff der Feuernation versenkt habt ihr alle einen Sieg errungen. Wenn einer eurer Krieger einem feuerbändigenden Soldaten unterliegt, fühlt ihr euch alle beschämt. Und der Stamm ist eure Quelle für Richtig und Falsch. Richtig ist das, was dem Stamm zugute kommt und Falsch, was ihm schadet. So ist Schaden der Außenseitern zugefügt wird, nicht wirklich von Bedeutung. Deshalb sah der Nördliche Stamm den Schlag des Ozeans und jubelte über einen großen Sieg... und fühlte niemals Mitleid mit den vernichteten Männern."

„Oh", hauchte Shirong. „Geister, kein Wunder, dass er befürchtete, dass es sich wiederholen könnte. Hätte der Haima-jiao... oh, _verdammt_." Er schaute Katara mit einem Ausdruck von beunruhigten Misstrauen an, als ob er abschätzte, wie weit er von ihr weg gelangen konnte, ehe er anfangen müsste, sich durch Wände zu graben.

„Wie können sie das sagen?", keuchte Katara. „Ich bin nicht böse! Nicht wie die Feuernation."

„Sagt die junge Dame, der wir über die Welt folgten, wie sie jene belog, betrog und bestahl, denen sie begegnete", sagte Iroh trocken.

„Die Piraten haben diese Wasserbändigungs-Schriftrolle gestohlen und das wissen sie auch!" Katara stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. „Aang brauchte sie."

„Mein Neffe braucht seine Ehre", bemerkte Iroh und warf ihr einen schiefen Blick zu. „Doch scheinst du das nicht als ausreichenden Grund für ihn zu betrachten." Er seufzte. „Aber ich erwarte das auch nicht von dir. Du betrachtest Aang als ein Mitglied deines Stammes, auch wenn er ein Luftbändiger ist... und mein Neffe gehört nicht zu deinem Stamm und ist deshalb ein Feind."

„Das sagen sie, als ob sie glauben, dass er nie etwas falsch gemacht hat", schäumte Katara.

„Nein!" Iroh schnitt mit einer Hand durch die Luft, der Hauch eines Hitzeschimmers folgte ihr. „Niemals habe ich das gesagt! Aber du gibst meinem Neffen die Schuld für _Ozais_ Verbrechen! Und Azulons! Und Sozins! Du gibst ihm die Schuld für die Dezimierung deines Volkes und die Auslöschung der Luftnomaden! Und das _hat er nicht getan!_"

Katara starrte ihn an, immer noch wütend... aber auch verwirrt, wenn die weiten, blauen Augen die Wahrheit sprachen. „Aber er ist der _Sohn_ des Feuerlords!"

„Und ich bin der Bruder des Feuerlords", sagte Iroh ruhig. „In der Feuernation – und ja, auch im Erdkönigreich – wird keinem jungen Mann die Schuld für das gegeben, was sein _Vater_ getan hat." Er breitete leere Hände aus. „Ich weiß, es ist fremdartig für dich. Doch gestehe uns dies zu, denn Zuko meinte es wahrlich gut mit dir, egal wie wenig er erklärte. Erweise uns die Ehre, zu versuchen uns zu verstehen."

„Ihr versteht doch überhaupt nichts!" Wütende Tränen füllten ihre Augen. „Sie haben keine Ahnung was der Krieg mir persönlich angetan hat. Die Feuernation hat mir eiskalt meine Mutter weggenommen!"

Ein schwerer Verlust für jedes Kind, wusste Iroh. Aber sie war die Lehrerin des Avatars. Sie musste dazu fähig sein, über ihre eigenen Bedürfnisse hinaus zu blicken, oder die ganze Welt war verloren. „Ebenso wie mein Neffe seine Mutter an Ozais Ränke verloren hat", erwiderte Iroh. „So wie ich meinen Sohn in der Belagerung von Ba Sing Se verloren habe. Du bist in deiner Trauer nicht allein. Ein Jahrhundert des Krieges hat uns alle verletzt."

„Und sie glauben, dass der einzige, der Schuld hat, der Feuerlord ist?" Katara schüttelte den Kopf, Tränen rannen noch immer. „Wie können sie nur so leben? Wie hält irgendwer einen Mörder auf, wenn er weiß, dass seine Familie nicht dafür bezahlt?" Sie gab ihm einen giftigen Blick. „Oh, richtig. Das haben sie ja nicht."

„Nein, du hast Recht", bestätigte Iroh. „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich Ozai besiegen könnte. Nicht allein. Und wenn es mir doch gelänge, würde unser Volk nur einen weiteren Bruder sehen, der den anderen für die Macht erschlägt. Und der Krieg würde weitergehen. Damit wahre Gerechtigkeit geschehen kann, muss der Feuerlord von jemand anderem besiegt werden."

„Gerechtigkeit?" Katara wischte an ihren Tränen und richtete sich auf, schaute ihn an. „Wie können sie von Gerechtigkeit reden, wenn der Krieg _aufhören_ muss?"

_So. Wenn man das Bezwingen des Feuerlords erwähnt, hört sie zu, _dachte Iroh trocken. „Denn ohne Gerechtigkeit wird der Krieg nicht aufhören. Selbst wenn der Feuerlord tot ist."

Katara holte tief Luft, verzog düster das Gesicht –

„Er hat, Recht, weißt du", sagte Tingzhe schlicht. „Die Geschichte sagt uns, dass es so geschehen ist, als Avatar Kyoshi Chin den Eroberer bezwang."

„Wirklich?", warf Shirong ein. Er klang nur nebensächlich interessiert, falls einem nicht die scharfen, grünen Augen auffielen. „Ich habe über diesen Teil der Geschichte nie so viel erfahren, wie ich gerne gewusst hätte."

„Nein, ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass Long Feng seine Männer ermuntert hat, sich darüber kundig zu machen. Nicht seit er die Macht übernahm." Tingzhe faltete die Hände auf seinem Rücken, ein Professor, der abwägte, wie er sein Wissen am Besten seinen Zuhörern präsentierte. „Avatar Aang implizierte, dass ihr von Chin dem Eroberer wisst?"

„Aang wurde wegen Chins Mord angeklagt", sagte Katara hitzig. „Avatar Kyoshi … erschien … und erzählte uns davon. Aber es war Selbstverteidigung!"

„Hmm." Tingzhe nickte. „Hat sie euch auch gesagt, dass die Trennung von Insel Kyoshi vom Festland und Chins Tod nicht genug waren, um den Krieg zu beenden?"

Katara schaute zur Seite. „Sie... hatte nicht viel Zeit."

„Dann fasse ich mich auch kurz."

Meixiang erstickte ein Lachen.

„Ja, ich kann mich kurz fassen, von Zeit zu Zeit", sagte der Professor trocken, während er seiner Frau einen Seitenblick zuwarf. „Sie zahlt ja nicht für diesen Vortrag... wo war ich?"

„Gerechtigkeit", erklärte Iroh, sein eigenes Schmunzeln verbergend. Wie viele Schülergenerationen hatte Tingzhe mit dieser zerstreuten Art zum Narren gehalten? „Und Chin der Eroberer."

„Ah, ja, Gerechtigkeit." Tingzhe nickte ein Mal. „Im Erdkönigreich und nach allem was ich weiß, auch in der Feuernation, wird Gerechtigkeit nicht durch Entscheidungen des Stammes festgelegt, sondern geschieht durch ein System von Gesetzen und Wachleuten, die diese Gesetze durchsetzen. Nun, die Gesetze selbst sind nicht immer fair, bedenkt man dass sie von Herrschern wie dem Erdkönig oder dem Feuerlord gemacht werden..."

Iroh neigte den Kopf, diesen Punkt anerkennend.

„Aber in mancher Hinsicht sind sie gerechter, da sie nicht vom Häuptling des Stammes und seinen einflussreichsten Anhängern entschieden werden, die zusammen kommen um zu erklären, was sie _dieses Mal_ zu tun gedenken. So sind die Gesetze und jeder kennt sie und die Konsequenzen wenn man sie bricht." Tingzhe hob einen Finger, stach in die Luft. „So wie Chins Soldaten die Gesetze brachen, um ihm zu folgen. Doch konnten sie behaupten, was sie auch taten, dass die Gesetze die sie brachen, ungerecht waren. Dass die Umstände und der Wunsch ihren Familien ein besseres Leben zu bieten ihnen keine andere Wahl gelassen hätten."

„Also... was hat Kyoshi gemacht?", fragte Katara argwöhnisch. „Wenn Gesetze für alle gleich sein sollen – dann mussten sie bestraft werden."

„Meinen Studien zufolge ist das ein Grund weshalb wir einen Avatar haben", sagte Tingzhe schlicht. „Denn wenn Chin selbst Grund zur Annahme hatte, dass ein Soldat brutal gehandelt hatte und nur noch nicht dazu gekommen war, etwas dagegen zu unternehmen..." Er hob die Schultern. „Der Avatar tat vieles. Aber eine Schlüsselhandlung von ihr, über die Avatar Aang nachdenken sollte, war zu versuchen herauszufinden, weshalb der Krieg überhaupt ausgebrochen war. Wer dachte, dass ihnen Unrecht zugefügt worden war, wer glaubte, dass er etwas zu gewinnen hatte. Und das war einer der Gründe, weshalb sie den Dai Li gründete."

Kataras Mund klappte auf. „_Avatar Kyoshi...?_"

Wenn es nicht Tingzhes Zauber der Worte völlig gebrochen hätte, dann hätte Iroh den Mann umarmt. Es war ein wahrer Erdbändiger, der abwarten und lauschen konnte, bis er den einen Schwachpunkt gefunden hatte, der ein Bollwerk zum Einsturz bringen konnte.

Nicht, dass Iroh glaubte, dass die Lehren aus Kataras Kindheit so leicht besiegt worden waren. Aber zumindest hörte sie zu.

„Weißt du, einer der Gründe, weshalb Chin überhaupt so weit kam, war, um es ganz offen zu sagen, der 46ste Erdkönig selbst", fuhr Tingzhe fort. „Der Mann war ein Tyrann. Und er hatte auch etwas von einem Rohling."

„Hey!", warf Shirong ein.

„Göttliches Recht hin oder her, darauf deuten die Aufzeichnungen hin", sagte Tingzhe sachlich. „Wir können nur hoffen, dass Kuei niemals nach ihm kommt... hmm. Wo war ich gleich? Ah, ja. Der Dai Li." Er nickte. „Ich muss gestehen, das meiste, was ich von den Wasserstämmen weiß, stammt aus Büchern oder Unterhaltungen mit Amaya oder ein paar der anderen Wasserbändiger, die … eine Zeit lang mit der Fischerflotte gearbeitet haben. Aber ich habe den Eindruck, dass die meisten Gegenstände, die ihr herstellt und benutzt nicht ein volles Jahrhundert überstehen?"

„Und, was ist daran falsch?" Katara zuckte mit den Achseln. „Wir machen was wir brauchen. Es muss nicht für immer halten."

„Meine liebe junge Dame, nichts daran ist falsch", erwiderte Tingzhe. „Aber es bedeutet, dass eure Stämme nicht einer der Gefahren begegnen, mit denen sesshaftere Völker zu tun haben. Die Größte davon sind die Neunundneunzig-Jahr-Geister."

„Neunundneunzig- was?", wiederholte Katara zweifelnd.

„Wenn etwas lange Zeit von Menschen gebraucht wird, kann es ein eigenes Leben entwickeln", erklärte Meixiang. „Manchmal sind sie einfach nur verspielt und ruhig – sie bewegen sich, wenn niemand hinsieht, oder machen Geräusche, die niemand erklären kann. Aber manchmal... können sie versuchen Menschen zu töten."

„Eines der Vergehen, die der Erdkönig begangen hatte, war die Erhaltung von alten Artefakten zu fördern, _ohne_ sicher zu stellen, dass genug Zeremonien abgehalten wurden, um missgünstige Geister zu beruhigen", legte Tingzhe dar. „Die Bauern rebellierten und zerstörten viele Artefakte, die die alte Regierung repräsentierten. Bis Kyoshi endlich herbeigerufen worden war... nun. Man kam zu einem Kompromiss. Der Erdkönig stimmte zu, den Bauern mehr Mitspracherecht zu geben und Avatar Kyoshi bildete eine Gruppe von Elite-Erdbändigern aus, um das kulturelle Erbe von Ba Sing Se zu bewahren. Das bedeutete, zum großen Teil, Ba Sing Ses Einwohner vor den Geistern zu schützen, die durch dieses Erbe _entstehen_."

„Diesen Teil unserer Aufgabe habe ich immer vorgezogen", sagte Shirong wehmütig. „Es ist schmutzig und anstrengend und so gefährlich wie direkt ins Maul der Seeschlange zu spazieren, aber es ist für unser Volk." Er seufzte. „Was ist schief gegangen, Professor? Wir wollten doch nur unsere Stadt beschützen."

„Das ist nur eine Spekulation meinerseits... Ich würde sagen, es war die Ermordung der königlichen Familie vor zwanzig Jahren", antwortete Tingzhe. „Sie waren damals wahrscheinlich noch kein Agent – "

„Ich war erst rekrutiert worden", sagte Shirong einfach. „Es waren erst ein paar Monate. Ich habe immer noch die Narben." Er runzelte die Stirn. „Allerdings plagen sie mich seit einiger Zeit nicht mehr so sehr..."

„Ob es uns gefällt oder nicht, die königliche Familie ist ein Zentrum spiritueller Macht", informierte Tingzhe Katara. „Als alle bis auf Kuei ermordet wurden – nun, ein vier Jahre alter Junge war nicht genug, um das Gleichgewicht zu halten. Dinge... brachen frei. Der Mond verdunkelte sich. Geister wurden aufgeschreckt. Chaos und Zerstörung herrschte auf den Straßen. Ich persönlich bin heute noch am Leben, eben _weil_ ich ein starker Erdbändiger bin. Um Geister abzuwehren muss man entweder ein starker Bändiger sein, oder einen Willen besitzen, der so entschlossen ist, dass es an legendär grenzt. Ba Sing Se steht heute, weil Long Feng Kuei gerettet hat, die Reste der Dai Li neu formierte und die Dunkelheit mit purer Anstrengung zurück schlug."

Stille. Iroh wagte es zu atmen. _Geister, lasst sie glauben – _

„Sehen sie? Sie sind böse!" Katara warf die Hände hoch. „Leute ermorden. Geister aufhetzen. Sie ändern sich nie!"

„Warum um alles auf der Welt glaubst du, dass die Mörder von der Feuernation waren?", sagte Tingzhe trocken.

„Weil es das ist, was sie machen! Das..." Katara hielt an und schaute die Stadtbewohner an. „Sie... waren es nicht?"

„Die Mörder stammten aus dem Erdkönigreich", sagte Shirong direkt. „Aus Taku. Der Rat konterte indem er militärische Hilfe abschnitt... jetzt sind sie fort und die Feuernation hat Feste Pohuai dort, um diesen Teil ihrer Eroberung zu sichern." Er grinste. „Dein Aang hatte einfach Glück, dass Prinz Zuko es geschafft hat, ihn dort in einem Stück herauszuholen. Admiral Zhao war kein leichter Gegner, den Berichten zufolge. Und offen gesagt, die Yu Yan erschrecken unsere Armee halb zu Tode. Dieser Überfall muss wirklich Nerven gekostet haben."

„Netter Versuch", sagte Katara schließlich. „Aber ich habe nie von dieser Festung gehört und Zuko hat noch nie irgendwen gerettet. Aang hätte es uns gesagt, wenn in jemandem wie _dem_ was Gutes steckt."

„Offensichtlich nicht", murmelte Iroh. Er hielt eine Hand hoch, ehe sie weiter protestieren konnte. „Ich verlange nicht, dass du uns glaubst." _Denn du wirst das offensichtlich nicht._ „Ich bitte nur darum, dass, wenn du kannst, du Avatar Aang fragst, was wahrhaftig mit Zhao und den gefrorenen Fröschen geschehen ist."

„Ich frage ihn", sagte Katara wild. „Aber ich denke, dass ihnen nicht gefallen wird, was mir Aang sagt."

„Wenn er die Wahrheit spricht, wird es mehr als genug sein", sagte Iroh ruhig. _Und wenn nicht..._

Vielleicht war dies nur die Verwirrung eines Kindes darüber, von einem Feind unterstützt zu werden. Er hoffte es. Es waren fast zwei Jahrtausende, seit der Weiße Lotus dazu gezwungen war... drastische Maßnahmen gegen einen Avatar zu ergreifen. Bei allen Geistern, er wünschte nicht, dass diese Verantwortung auf seine Schultern fallen würde. Nicht während schon Sozins Erbe über ihm hing. Nicht da der Junge wahrhaftig der letzte seiner Art war. Selbst wenn seine Vermutung richtig war und die Geister tatsächlich die Gabe des Luftbändigens unter den Menschen der anderen Nationen gesät hatten, um das Gleichgewicht zu wahren... Aang war der letzte ausgebildete Luftbändiger. Die Formen ohne ihn wieder aufzubauen würde Jahrhunderte dauern.

_Agni, bitte gib, dass es eine andere Möglichkeit gibt._

Doch, wenn die Welt nicht so freundlich war... er hatte sich der Queste seines Neffen aus mehr als einem Grund angeschlossen.

_Agni, sei gnädig. Ich würde die Ironie, den Wunsch meines Bruders auszuführen nicht zu schätzen wissen..._

Und doch. Er hatte immer gewusst, dass der Wille der Geister gnadenlos sein konnte, wenn einfache Menschen das Gleichgewicht störten. Er hatte versucht, Zuko vor dem Schlimmsten dieser kalten Wut zu schützen, während er Zuko gelehrt hatte, die Ehre zu suchen, die in einer ausgewogenen Welt lag.

Doch er hatte nie erwartet zu helfen um zwei Elemente auszubilden. Und das war viel verstörender, als er je Zuko wissen lassen wollte. Nicht weil sein Neffe ein Wasserbändiger war... sondern wegen dem was das zweite Element implizierte.

_Yue sagte, dass die Geister nicht einig sind, was als nächstes geschehen soll. Doch es scheint, dass der Mond – und auch Agni – gewillt sind ein paar … sehr alte Optionen in Betracht zu ziehen._

Möglichkeiten, von denen er nie erfahren hätte, wenn er seine Kontakte nicht gebeten hätte, die Aufzeichnungen des Weißen Lotus zu konsultieren. Sehr wenige Leute bewahrten selbst Fragmente von Geschichten aus einer Zeit, bevor es einen Avatar gegeben hatte.

Iroh seufzte und schloss dunkle Gedanken weg. „Es ist spät und wir hatten alle einen anstrengenden Tag", sagte er freundlich. „Es wäre am Besten, wenn wir hier bleiben, wo es unwahrscheinlich ist, dass Azula uns findet. Morgen kann ich dich zu Leuten schicken, die dir helfen können, Aang zu erreichen. Wird das genügen?"

„Halten sie einfach ihren Neffen von mir fern", sagte Katara kurz.

Iroh lächelte dünn. _Ich bezweifle, dass das ein Problem sein wird._ „Abendessen?"

* * *

><p>(Zuko, Suyin, Jia  Katakomben/ Ba Sing Se)

Zuko spürte die Augen auf ihm, als die andern Kinder aßen und hielt sich davon ab, sich in eine Ecke zu verkriechen. „Es tut mir Leid", sagte er mit sehr leiser Stimme. „Ich... bin sehr jähzornig. Ich weiß, das ist keine Entschuldigung. Ich wollte euch keine Angst machen. Es ist nur..." Er schaute zu Boden, beschämt. „Mein Vater, Azula... sie haben sich immer unter Kontrolle. Immer. Ich – verliere sie. Mama musste mich ständig beruhigen, die ganze Zeit..." Er biss die Zähne zusammen. „Es ist nicht richtig. Was ich gemacht habe. Aber – Mama hat mir beigebracht, wenn ich mich nicht mehr beherrschen konnte... etwas zu schlagen, das nicht lebt. Etwas kaputt zu machen. Statt jemandem weh zu tun." Er zwang sich dazu, zu essen, selbst wenn es nach Asche schmeckte. Wer wusste schon, wann sich alles wieder normalisierte. Wenn es das je tat.

_Und was ist normal?_, schnaubte ein dunkler Teil von ihm. _Um dein Leben zu laufen scheint es zu sein. Einen Ort zu haben, wo die Leute dich auch nur im Geringsten dulden... das ist nicht normal. Du weißt es besser._

Das tat er. Das war der schreckliche Teil. Ein paar Wochen lang hatte er … ruhen können. Hatte er denken können, dass die Vergangenheit keine Rolle spielte, und er etwas Besseres aus seinem Leben machen könnte.

_Na klar doch. Als der Feuerlord dir je dieses Glück gönnen würde. Als ob die Geister das je zulassen würden._

Konzentration. Iss. Überlebe.

Und verdränge deine Gefühle, während Träume einstürzten.

„Also bist das nur du?", fragte Suyin aufmerksam. „Mama sagte das ja, aber... Jinhai wird nicht...?"

„Was? Nein!", rief Zuko, aus den düsteren Gedanken gerissen. „Nein, das ist einfach... mein Problem. Onkel sagt, dass es in der Familie liegt, aber ihr wisst ja, wie freundlich er ist... nein. Jinhai. Wenn du wissen willst, was du sein sollst, schau zu deinem Vater. Er ist ein guter Mann. Pass gut auf und höre auf ihn – dann wirst du ein besserer Mensch als ich. Er ist dein _Vater_. Ich bin nur dein Lehrer." _Und so wie die Dinge stehen, werde ich ziemlich bald auch das nicht mehr sein. Das ist nicht fair._

„Aber... dein Vater ist ein echt böser Mann", flüsterte Jinhai, in seine leere Schüssel starrend.

„... das weiß ich jetzt." Zuko spülte seine eigene Schüssel aus und stellte sie zur Seite. „Ich glaube – ich wusste es schon lange." Doch ohne die Wens, ohne die Menschen die er mit Amaya getroffen hatte – er war sich nicht sicher, dass er den Mut gefunden hätte, sich das einzugestehen. Wie konnte er schon sagen, was mit seiner Familie nicht stimmte, wenn er nie etwas gesehen hatte, was richtig war? Da war nur dieses Gefühl, ein unerträgliches Grauen, dass die Art, wie sein Vater und seine Schwester und er selbst miteinander umgingen einfach _nicht richtig_ war...

Er war dazu ausgebildet worden mit Tatsachen umzugehen, nicht mit Gefühlen. Gnade, Mitleid – die waren für die Schwachen.

_Aber Onkel ist nicht schwach. Er ist Azula entgegen getreten. Er hat uns hierher geschafft. Er hat mich am Leben erhalten._

„Was mein Vater tut ist falsch", gab Zuko zu und verschränkte die Finger ineinander, so dass die Hände einander packten. Er konnte so keine wütende Flamme herbeirufen. Vielleicht etwas Rauch, aber kein Feuer. „Aber er ist der Feuerlord. Ich kann ihn nicht aufhalten." _Ich muss meinen Befehlen gehorchen. Selbst wenn ich nicht will._ „Alles was ich tun kann, ist zu versuchen wie Mama und Onkel zu sein. Zu versuchen Menschen zu helfen und nicht ihnen zu schaden."

_Nur hat Mama einen Feuerlord getötet._

Aber das wusste er nicht. Nicht mit Sicherheit. Und Azulon war nicht ihr Vater.

„Außer wenn du kleine Miststücke umhaust." Jia grinste. Und warf ihm einen spitzbübischen Blick zu, ehe er etwas hervorstottern konnte. „Oh, schau nicht so drein. Sie hatte es verdient."

„Aber – du weißt nicht mal – ", fing Zuko an.

„Ich weiß genug." Jia warf ihren Kopf hoch, mit dem Hochmut der oberen Klasse und einem Anflug schelmischem Humors. „Ich habe sie schon vorher gesehen, mit einem Dutzend verschiedener Gesichter. Die Königin der Flatter-Hornissen, bildschön. Und so bösartig wie eine Skorpion-Viper, wenn sie nicht bekommt, was sie will. Nur sehen das die meisten Leute nicht, weil sie es fast immer bekommt. Manchmal, indem sie dafür arbeiten – viele solcher Mädchen arbeiten, und zwar hart. Aber fast immer? Weil sie _Papis_ Mädchen ist und Papi ist jemand _sehr wichtiges_." Jia schnaubte. „Sie ist nicht wirklich eine Bäuerin, oder?"

„Ich weiß es nicht", gab Zuko zu. „Es ist ja nicht so, als ob wir uns je hingesetzt und Familienstammbäume ausgetauscht hätten." Er musste grinsen, nur ein kleines Bisschen, bei dem Gedanken. „Ich habe ihr Feuer entgegen geschleudert und sie mir Eis... sie hat mich einmal unter einer ganzen Säule begraben. Das hat weh getan."

„Siehst du? Fair ist fair", nickte Jia.

„Allerdings war das nachdem ich sie ausgeknockt hatte." Zuko hob die Schultern.

„Ähm..."

„Nachdem sie mich in Eis eingefroren hatte", fuhr Zuko fort, und unterdrückte ein Grinsen, bei Jias immer zweifelnderen Gesichtsausdruck. Es war witzig. Irgendwie. „Das war nach... nun, nach vielem Zeug."

Die zwei Schwestern tauschten einen Blick. „Und _wie oft_ seid ihr zwei aneinander geraten?", fragte Suyin.

„Hab nicht mitgezählt", Zuko hob die Schultern. „Wir haben sie und ihre Freunde vom Südpol den ganzen Weg bis in den Norden gejagt. Das hat ein paar Monate gedauert. Es war oft."

Noch ein Blickwechsel. Jia schüttelte ihren Kopf und stand auf, nahm eine Haltung ein und senkte lässig die Mauer die zwischen ihnen und den Erwachsenen war. „Mama!"

„Jia?" Meixiang trat in die Öffnung, mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue.

„Weißt du noch, was du uns darüber gesagt hast, welche Art von Jungs wir mit nach Hause bringen dürfen?" Jia deutete mit dem Daumen über ihre Schulter. „Er ist der Kerl vor dem du uns _gewarnt_ hast."

„Ich habe nichts gemacht!", protestierte Zuko. Er vermied es an Meixiang vorbei zu Katara zu schauen. Sie hasste ihn sowieso, also war es nicht so, als ob es eine Rolle spielte... aber er hatte wirklich nichts getan.

„Nein, natürlich nicht." Meixiang lächelte, bittersüß. „Süß, tödlich und verwundet. Dein Onkel wird sie mit einem Stock wegprügeln müssen."

Das ergab nicht den geringsten Sinn. Allerdings sah Onkel amüsiert aus. Das war nie ein gutes Zeichen. Und Tingzhe wirkte leicht entsetzt, und das war noch schlimmer.

_Da bekomme ich keine Hilfe,_ urteilte Zuko und schaute zu Shirong. „Was zur Hölle reden die da?"

„Du weißt es nicht?" Shirong schaute zu Iroh. „Er war auf See, seit er Dreizehn war?"

„Und nur mit sehr wenig Zeit in den Häfen", gestand Onkel.

„Also ahnungslos", schloss Shirong.

„Ich befürchte sehr, dass das so ist, ja."

„_Er_ steht genau hier, Onkel", sagte Zuko argwöhnisch. „Und _er_ hätte gerne eine Erklärung."

„Natürlich, Neffe." Iroh faltete seine Hände in seinen Ärmeln mit verdächtiger Gelassenheit. „Nun, lasst mich überlegen, ich bin sicher, ich habe ein Gleichnis dafür..."

„Vergesst es", Zuko zog die Schultern hoch. „Ich will es nicht wissen."

Shirongs Husten hörte sich verdächtig nach ahnungslos an.

„Übler Husten", sagte Zuko trocken. Er winkte eine Hand zu einer Lampe, die in eine Nische in der Wand gestellt war – ein Hauch von goldenem Licht, um das grüne Glühen der Kristalle etwas abzumildern. „Kommen sie da rüber, damit ich sie untersuchen kann."

„Ich habe schon – " Katara schaute ihn an, warf einen Blick zu einem nicht mehr lächelnden Iroh und machte den Mund zu. „... Ist ja nicht so, als ob du weißt was du da machst."

_Ignoriere idiotische Wasserbändigerin,_ wies sich Zuko fest an, während er schon die kleine Flamme formte. Er stand so, dass Katara keinen guten Blick auf seine Augen hatte. Mit etwas Glück hatte das grüne Hintergrundlicht dafür gesorgt, dass sie nicht bemerkt hatte, dass etwas an ihm oder Onkel anders war. Er hatte oft genug mit ihr zu tun gehabt um zu wissen, dass sie verdammt stur war, und nicht blöd. Würde sie Grün sehen, wo sie wusste, dass da Gold sein sollte und sie würde anfangen Fragen zu stellen. Bis jetzt wusste sie nicht, dass er und Lee ein und dieselbe Person waren und er wollte es so lange wie er konnte so halten. Man konnte nie wissen, wann man einen weiteren Spielstein im Ärmel brauchte.

_Aber das ist nicht der ganze Grund, oder?_ gestand Zuko sich ein. _Es ist nur... ich will etwas haben, auf das sie nicht gespuckt hat. Etwas, das mir gehört. Etwas, dass ich __richtig__ gemacht habe_.

„Ist schon in Ordnung", sagte er leise, als Shirong sich anspannte. „Das habe ich schon gemacht. Sie waren nur... nicht ganz da." Der Feuerbändiger lächelte schief. „Ich will sie nur untersuchen, nicht sie zusammenflicken ehe sie verbluten. Es wird nicht weh tun."

„Was du nicht sagst." Shirong lehnte sich gegen tröstenden Stein und beobachtete Gold und Grün und Violett mit einem abschätzenden Blick. „Diese Farben habe ich doch schon gesehen... oh." Er lachte und überraschte offenbar sogar sich selbst. „Oh, das war _inspiriert_. Nie hätte _jemals_..." Er sah zu Iroh. „War das ihre Idee?"

„Die meines Neffen." Iroh lächelte. „Es hat uns gut gedient."

Zuko zwang sich das Geplänkel zu ignorieren, so wie er die zornigen blauen Augen ignorierte, die sich in seinen Nacken bohrten. Das Feuer war das einzig Wichtige. Das Feuer und das verwundete Chi, das er heilte.

_Sei langsam,_ murmelte Amayas Stimme in seiner Erinnerung. _Schnelle Heilung ist gut. Das braucht man auf dem Schlachtfeld, oder bei Unfällen, die in wenigen Herzschlägen tödlich sind. Aber wenn das Schlimmste überstanden ist... langsam. Geh langsam vor und warte und __lausche__. Zwinge die Wunden nicht zu heilen. Lass dir von dem Körper und Geist deines Patienten sagen, was sie __brauchen__._

Zuko hielt heilendes Feuer gegen vernarbte Haut und wartete mit geschlossenen Auge. Hier war das Feuer in seinen Händen und dort der Widerstand von heilenden Wunden wie trübe kupferfarbene Knoten. Und dort...

_Das ist es. Davon hat Shirong gesprochen._

Er musste vorsichtig sein, ein Hauch von Feuer berührte es so sanft wie ein Atemzug, oder alles verschwamm in einen einzigen Fluss von Energie. Aber wenn er still hielt und wartete... Feine Fäden aus Chi führten aus Shirongs Haut hinaus, subtil wie ein Spinnennetz an einem nebligen Morgen, um den Händen und Füßen irgendwie dicker und _geübter_. Die Fäden sanken in Erde und Stein, verwurzelten den Dai Li Agenten wie einen jungen Sprössling, zogen Kraft aus der Erde, sie waren aber zerbrechlich genug, dass sorglose Hände sie wegreißen konnten. Und sie waren zerrissen worden. Große Schwaden dieses Netzes zitterten im Schimmern des Feuers, zerrissen und zerbrochen, verwundet durch Geisterklauen.

_Bändiger brauchen ihr Element._ Zuko schluckte hart und dachte an die Kraft, die er immer bei einer offenen Flamme spürte. Dachte an die Seegefängnisse für eingekerkerte Erdbändiger und die Trockenzellen von denen Onkel ihm erzählt hatte, für gefangene Wasserbändiger. _Mir wird gleich schlecht._

Nein. Er würde sich nicht vor Katara übergeben. Dieser kleinen Idiotin würde er diese Befriedigung nicht geben.

_Durchatmen,_ befahl sich Zuko fest. _Eines nach dem anderen. Du kannst nicht ändern, was passiert ist. Aber du kannst es berichtigen. Hier. Jetzt. Du kannst Shirong eine Chance geben._

Er lehnte sich in die Flammen, gab ihre Kraft nach und nach den verletzten Fäden in sanften Berührungen. Hier drüben, um es zu nähren, und da um zerfledderte Enden zusammen zu ziehen und zu richten und dort...

_Hm. Das ist interessant._

Manche dieser neuen, schwachen Fäden aus Chi suchten nicht Stein. Sie griffen nach oben, fast als ob...

Tief in der Flamme lächelte Zuko. _Es ist Nacht. Warum kommst du nicht hier rüber?_

Fäden berührten Flamme und er spürte, wie Shirong zusammenzuckte. Zuko überprüfte langsam noch einmal alles und nickte, entließ die Flamme und blinzelte seinen Weg zurück in die Welt. „Benutzen sie ihre Steinhandschuhe nicht, außer es muss sein", sagte er dem überraschten Agenten und drückte ihm die Lampe in die Hände. „Aber sie sollten hin und wieder ein paar Kiesel bewegen. Was der Haima-jiao ihrem Chi angetan hat... es ist fast so als ob sie ihr Bein gebrochen haben. Wir haben die Knochen gerichtet und es verheilt langsam. Sie sollten es nicht zu sehr belasten. Aber wenn man es nicht ein wenig belastet... selbst wenn man sich ausruht wird der Knochen nicht so stark werden wie er sollte. Also, seien sie einfach vorsichtig."

Er schaute vorsichtig über seine Schulter um zu sehen, wie Katara ihn beobachtete. Sie funkelte ihn an. Das war keine große Überraschung. Aber hinter dieser Wut...

_Sie hat etwas gesehen, was sie nicht erwartet hat,_ erkannte Zuko. _Was? Sie ist eine Heilerin._

Doch es kümmerte ihn nicht wirklich. So lange sie nur _ihn_ beobachtete und nicht Jinhai. Dieser hatte mit offener Sehnsucht die kleine Lampe angestarrt.

_Wir müssen etwas deswegen machen. Wir können nicht zu lange hier bleiben. Onkel und ich können es ertragen, aber Jinhai könnte in Panik geraten. Und wenn das passiert, während Katara hier ist – nicht gut._

Überall, nur nicht in Ba Sing Se, mit jedem außer Katara hätte er sich keine Sorgen darüber gemacht. Aber er hatte die kleine Bande des Avatars seit _Monaten_ verfolgt. Von Toph abgesehen konnte keiner von ihnen ein Geheimnis bewahren, selbst wenn es um ihr Leben ging. Auf keinen Fall würde er Jinhais Leben in ihre Hände geben.

_Toph. Oh, nein._ „Wo sind die anderen?", fragte Zuko abrupt und schaute zu Katara.

„Als ob es dich was schert." Sie warf einen Blick zu Iroh. „Sie sagten, dass sie ihn von mir fern halten."

„Es ist eine berechtigte Frage", sagte Iroh milde. „Du wünschst nicht als Köder in einer Falle für den Avatar benutzt zu werden, was weise ist. Aber Azula wird nicht zögern um deinen Bruder und die junge Toph zu benutzen, wenn sie kann. Sind sie in Sicherheit?"

„Glauben sie ich würde hier bleiben, wenn sie es nicht wären?", forderte Katara.

_Ja. Weil du eine __Idiotin__ bist._ Zuko biss die Zähne zusammen und schwieg, während Iroh beruhigende Konversation machte. Was der Gegner _nicht_ sagte konnte das wichtigste von allem sein.

_Sie hat nicht gesagt, dass sie sicher sind. Sie weiß es nicht._

Der schwierige Teil war, wusste sie es nicht, weil die kleine Gruppe des Avatars ihr übliches nutzloses Selbst war und sie sich in alle vier Winde verstreut hatten, wenn sie glaubten, dass sie sicher waren? Oder _dachte_ sie nur, dass sie irgendwo waren, wo es ihnen gut ginge, nur, dass sie jetzt langsam darauf kam, was es bedeutete, dass Azula in der Stadt war?

_Verdammt, ich muss es wissen!_

Zuko setzte sich auf seinen Jähzorn und zwang sich nachzudenken. Nein. _Er_ musste es nicht wissen. _Onkel_ musste es erfahren, und Iroh überzeugte das Mädchen vom Wasserstamm gerade davon sich einen der vielen Futons, mit denen Onkels Pai Sho spielende Freunde dieses kleine unterirdische Haus ausgestattet hatten. Falls irgendjemand es aus ihr herausbekommen konnte, dann war es Iroh.

Zuko fand seine eigene Ecke, _fern_ von allen anderen – auf keinen Fall wollte er den Vorfall mit Huojin wiederholen – und rollte sich zusammen, schloss seine Augen. Und unterdrückte die Panik.

_Azula ist in der Stadt. Mit Mai und Ty Lee. Und Long Feng ist dazu bereit ihr aus der Hand zu fressen._

Und Amaya war immer noch in ihrer Klinik und zählte darauf, dass die Dai Li mit ihrer Nützlichkeit rechneten um sie aus Azulas Auge fern zu halten.

_Und das wird gerade so lange dauern, bis Long Feng erkennt, dass Azula ihn in der Hand hat, _dachte Zuko freudlos._ Dann wird er nach allem grapschen, das er ihr zum Fraß vorwerfen kann, um sie von seiner Kehle fernzuhalten._

Und das brauchte... oh, vielleicht noch zwei Tage. Das kam darauf an, wie missgelaunt seine Schwester war. Genug Zeit, um Amaya dazu zu überzeugen, das klügste zu tun und sich zu verstecken. Hoffte er zumindest.

_Es ist ihr Leben. Sie hat das Recht dazu, es dafür zu riskieren, was ihr wichtig ist._

Das hielt Zuko aber nicht davon ab, Meister Amaya auszuknocken und sie wie einen Sack Kartoffel-Schocken herunter zu tragen. Er würde fast darauf wetten, dass selbst _Onkel_ versucht war. Und … vielleicht hätte das jemand aus dem Wasserstamm getan. Zuko wusste das nicht. Aber er konnte ihr das nicht antun.

_Mich zwischen sie und ihre Loyalität stellen? Nein. Niemals._

Er hatte getan, was er konnte. Er hatte gerettet, wen er konnte. Jetzt würde Azula tun, was sie plante und sie mussten darauf vorbereitet sein. Und das bedeutete, dass sie einen klaren Kopf brauchten.

Und das wieder hieß Schlaf. Oh Freude.

_Hatte seit wenigstens ein paar Tagen keine Alpträume,_ dachte Zuko mit düsterem Humor. _Schätze mal, es ist überfällig._

Er musste Schlafen. Das wusste er. So sicher wie er wusste, dass die Nacht eine einzige Parade des Schreckens sein würde.

_Du musst überleben,_ sagte sich Zuko trüb. _Es muss dir nicht gefallen. Du musst es nur tun._

Entschlossen versuchte er seine Gedanken zu klären.

_Ich frage mich, ob Mai es geschafft hat..._

* * *

><p>(Mai, Quan, Min Gästerquartier im Palast/ Ba Sing Se)

Sie musste den Dai Li Punkte für ihre Fähigkeiten geben, dachte Mai, während sie sich fiebrig unter so vielen Decken zusammenrollte wie sie finden konnte. Stein glitt in ihrer Wand fast lautlos auseinander, öffnete eine Tür, gerade groß genug, dass Min und Agent Quan eintreten konnten.

„Du siehst ja schrecklich aus."

Nichts außer Aufrichtigkeit war auf dem Gesicht des jungen Mannes. Und ein wenig Schuld. „Ich überlebe es", sagte Mai rau.

„Wirklich?", fragte Quan ausdruckslos.

„Darmgrippe – "

„Um deinetwillen hoffe ich, dass die Prinzessin es glaubt", sagte Quan offen. „Wirst du überleben?"

Sie nahm eine Keramiktasse voll Wasser von einem Hocker neben ihrem Bett in eine zitternde Hand. Sie schaffte ein Nippen und setzte sie wieder ab. „Ich lebe noch. Und ich bin keine Feuerbändigerin." Mai lehnte sich zurück gegen die Kissen, zitterte. „Ich habe eine Chance."

„... du könntest sterben." Min sah so blass aus wie sie. „Du könntest _sterben_, nur weil..."

„Weil ich meine Loyalität zurückgenommen habe." Mai schloss ihre Augen für einen Moment. „Ja."

„Dann _warum_ –?"

„Weil es meine Ehre verlangte." Sie schaute Min direkt an. „Und mein Prinz bat mich, das Leben eines Kindes zu retten."

Der junge Erdbändiger blickte zu Boden.

„Er verlangt nicht viel", überlegte Mai. „Das hat Zuko nie. So wie seine Mutter. Lady Ursa hätte dir gefallen. Ich mochte sie. Deswegen... er war _nett_. Hast du eine Ahnung, wie schwer es ist einen netten Feuer bändigenden Jungen zu finden? Und er war nie so gut wie Azula, nie gut genug für den Feuerlord... aber er konnte einem die besten Wege zeigen, um in die Küche zu schleichen und er hat nie gelacht, wenn meine Messer querbeet durch die Gegend flogen. Und das taten sie, als ich anfing. Ständig." Sie erschauderte. „Ich habe einen kleinen Bruder. Tom-Tom. Er ist zwei und ein Bengel... aber meine Eltern lieben ihn. Rebellen vom Erdkönigreich und der Avatar entführten ihn. Und Azula... Azula zwang mich eine Wahl zu treffen..."

„Sie ist schrecklich", hauchte Min.

„Sie ist die Feuerprinzessin", sagte Mai flach. „Die auserwählte Erbin des Feuerlords. Kein loyaler Bürger der Feuernation kann ihre Befehle verweigern." Sie holte tief Luft. „Außer Zuko. Und General Iroh." Noch ein Atemzug. „Also hatte ich keine Wahl."

„Es war uns nicht bewusst, dass es für jemandem aus der Feuernation möglich ist, eine gebrochene Loyalität zu überleben", sagte Quan nachdenklich. „Das ist... interessant."

Min schaute ihn an, dann zu dem jungen Mann, zu dem Quan bewusst nicht hinsah und spürte, wie sich etwas hinter ihrer sorgfältig aufgebauten Wand des Desinteresses bewegte. „Wie ist es passiert? Ich weiß, wie ich in dieses Schlamassel geraten bin. Wie bist du hineingeraten?"

Min schluckte, schweigend.

„Ich liege im Sterben, Min." Mai zwang sich, es sich einzugestehen. Sie hatte die Wahrheit von Azula seit Jahren vermieden. Das mindeste was sie tun konnte, war diese zu akzeptieren. „Falls ich es zum Morgengrauen schaffe, falls Agni auf mich scheint und ich noch nicht tot bin... dann könnte ich es überleben. Aber das Feuer in mir blutet und mir ist so kalt..." Sie schluckte die Tränen hinunter. „Und ich kann nicht einmal Ty Lee hier haben, weil sie es erraten würde. Sie würde versuchen etwas zu tun... und Azula würde sie auch eliminieren. Mir ist kalt." _Ich bin allein. Ich will nicht allein sterben._

Wenigstens hatten ihre Eltern den Sohn, den sie sich immer gewünscht hatten. Ihr Klan würde überleben.

„Ich lasse ein Feuer anzünden", sagte Quan neutral. „Es wäre ungehörig, wenn einem Gast des Erdkönigs... unwohl wäre. Ganz besonders, da ihre Anführerin bald zu einem unerwarteten offiziellen Besuch gerufen wird."

_Long Feng macht seinen Zug._ Mai nickte, akzeptierte dieses Information als Geschenk. Oder eher der angebotene Handel, von der Schärfe in seinen Augen. „Zuko sagt die Wahrheit", erwiderte sie im Gegenzug. „Was auch immer ihr Großsekretär geplant hat, Azula ist ihm drei Schritte voraus. Sie ist brillant. Und sie stammt von Sozins Linie ab. Ba Sing Se _wird_ fallen. Sie wird es geschehen lassen."

„Wir sind Long Feng loyal", erklärte Quan. „Ich muss sie zu ihm bringen."

„Dann lassen sie General Irohs Plan geschehen", antwortete Mai. „Ich weiß nicht, ob es die Stadt retten wird. Aber es wird etwas retten." Ihre Lippen kräuselten sich in einem bitteren Lächeln. „Zuko lebt noch. Wenn man gegen Azula antritt... das ist nicht einfach."

„Sagst du uns das alles nicht deswegen?", sagte Min bitter. „Versuchst du nicht deinen Freund zu retten?"

„Ex-Freund", sagte Mai flach. „Als ich neun war, hat Azula einen Apfel auf meinen Kopf gelegt und ihn mit einem Feuerstoß in Brand gesteckt. Zuko stieß mich in einen Teich, um ihn auszumachen." Sie hob die Schultern, bewegte die aufgeschichteten Decken. „Wem würden sie eher mit der Stadt vertrauen?"

„Ein interessantes Argument", bemerkte Quan. „Rekrut Min wird hier bei dir bleiben, falls es noch etwas gibt, was dir helfen kann." Er hielt in der Steinöffnung inne. „So weit ich weiß stammt Professor Tingzhe Wen von einer makellosen Linie von Erdbändigern aus Ba Sing Se. Seine Frau Meixiang war ein Flüchtling vor etwa achtzehn Jahren. Sie hatte natürlich korrekte Dokumente." Er warf keinen Blick zu Min. „Doch scheint es, dass die Familie versucht hat zu verbergen, dass ihr Jüngster, Jinhai, offensichtlich die Gabe des... Wasserbändigens hat. Völlig verständlich, natürlich. Diese Art von Vorfällen würde zu Druck an der Universität führen und dem Professor seine Festanstellung kosten, sogar seine Position. Kein Adeliger möchte sein Kind von jemandem unterrichtet haben, der Verbindungen zum Nebelsumpf hat." Mit leichtem Lächeln trat Quan in die Schatten und schloss den Stein hinter sich.

Zum ersten Mal seit einer langen Zeit war Min versucht ihren Mund aufklappen zu lassen. „Ein _Wasserbändiger_?"

„Heißes Wasser", murmelte Min verlegen. „Aber ich denke mal, du kennst den Trick."

„Davon habe ich noch nicht einmal _gehört_." Mai blinzelte überrascht. Erstaunlich. Das hatte sie nicht mehr gespürt, seit... Jahren nicht.

_Das will ich wieder fühlen. Ich will leben._

Mai lächelte schwach. „Also bist du auch wegen deines kleinen Bruders hier drin. Das ist irgendwie witzig." Ein weiteres Zittern schüttelte sie. Sie biss die Zähne dagegen zusammen –

Min schlang einen ungelenken Arm um sie, hielt die Tasse an ihre Lippen, als ihre eigenen Hände zu sehr zitterten. „Gibt es – könnte ein Heiler helfen? Ich könnte vielleicht Amaya herein schmuggeln..."

_Amaya. Das ist ein Name vom Wasserstamm._ „Eine Wasserbändigerin?" Mai schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich brauche Feuer. Nicht etwas um es auszumachen." Sie schaute zu seinen Fingern, die immer noch um ihre geschlungen waren. „Deine Hände sind warm."

Min zog sich fast zurück. Er nahm sich zusammen und schaute sie wieder an. „Meine Mutter ist der Feind", brachte er heraus. „Wie soll ich... wie kann ich damit leben? Sie hat mich mein ganzes Leben lang angelogen, und jetzt ist mein kleiner Bruder..." Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Was soll ich nur machen?"

„Manchmal gibt es keine gute Wahl", sagte Mai leise. Sie schaute wieder zu ihm, studierte schmerzvolle grüne Augen. „Rede mit mir. Ty Lee... redet ständig." _Es half mir zu vergessen, was wir taten. Manchmal._ „Ich habe die letzten paar Monate die Prinzessin begleitet und den Avatar verfolgt. Was hast du gemacht?"

„Versucht meinen kleinen Bruder nicht zu erwürgen?", bot Min an.

„Oh, komm schon. Das ist selbstverständlich." Mai grinste. Nur ein klein wenig. „Kleine Brüder sind _nervtötend_. Das ist ihre Aufgabe." Sie hob eine schwarze Augenbraue. „Was machst du? Du bist bei den Dai Li. Du musst ein guter Bändiger sein."

„Nicht so gut, wie ich sein will", gestand Min. „Ausgebildete Agenten... hast du gesehen, wie glatt sich diese Mauer geöffnet hat? Hast du je so was ähnliches gesehen?"

„Die Erdbändigerin des Avatars", nickte Mai. „Sie ist die einzige, die ich gesehen habe, die so gut ist." Sie gestand sich ein weiteres leichtes Lächeln zu. „Sogar noch besser als das Terra Team."

„Das ist es was ich will", sagte Min eindringlich. „So gut zu sein. Zu wissen, dass das, was ich tue das Richtige für... für unsere Leute ist." Er schluckte trocken. „Und dann, letzten Monat, ist alles... einfach auseinander gefallen."

Mai lauschte, ließ die Worte, die Kälte zurück treiben. Und hoffte.

* * *

><p>(Zuko Katakomben/ Ba Sing Se)

In seinen Träumen ging Zuko über Wasser.

Manchmal war es Eis, fest wie ein Gletscher oder es knisterte unter seinen Füßen. Manchmal war es einfach – Wasser, das selbst seinen Schritt verweigerte, sich weigerte, selbst die Gnade zu haben ihn für Sozins Taten zu ertränken.

Diese Nacht, wie in so vielen Nächten, war der Ozean von Leichen überflutet.

Rüstungen waren kalt und glitschig unter seinen bloßen Füßen, unnachgiebig, tauchten aber ins Wasser auf eine Art, die von aufgeschwemmtem Fleisch darin zeugte. Er konnte die Verderbnis riechen, den Schrecken in der Luft schmecken, widerwärtig und stinkend, seltsam unpassend in einer Luft, die so klar und still war.

Der Ozean stieg und fiel in einer langsamen Welle, ein Festgast, der endlich gesättigt ist.

_Es gibt nichts, was ich tun kann._

Zuko schritt voran. Vorbei an den blinden, starrenden Augen der Toten. Vorbei an rollenden, unnatürlich lebenden Augen in mondbleichen toten Gesichtern. Vorbei an jenen ohne Augen oder Ohren oder Gesichtern, die Aasfresser des Meeres und der Luft fraßen schon.

_Nichts was ich tun kann... zu spät, konnte es nicht aufhalten... konnte nicht helfen... Versagen, immer Versagen._

Und sein nächster Schritt war auf die durchtränkte Robe einer Frau, mit ihrem Kind in ihren Armen ertrunken.

_Schlamm... Gerümpel... nicht der Nordpol..._

Der klare, blaue Herbsthimmel verspottete ihn, Sonne brannte gnadenlos herab, kochte Tote und Lebende gleichermaßen im Dampf eines Nachmittags der Feuernation. Der Gestank packte ihn am Hals, würgte ihn, drang in Kleidung und Haar und Haut, bis er glaubte, dass er es nie los werden würde, nur die winzigsten Echsen-Vögel, die Moskito-Falken, hielten die Insektenhorden zurück. Blau und rotbraun und käfergrüne Federn glitzerten wie Feuerwerk im Wind.

In der Mitte der Trümmer in der Nähe der Leichen bewegte sich etwas.

_Nein... nein, ich will das nicht wieder sehen, bitte..._

Ein zerlumpter Löwen-Hund, treu bis zum Ende. Von Schlamm beschmiert, hungernd, versuchte den Kopf zu heben und er flüsterte ihm zu, dass alles gut war, dass er ein guter Junge gewesen war...

_Nein!_

Zuko wachte in der grünen Düsternis, mit abgehacktem Atem. Er bedeckte sein Gesicht mit beiden Händen und ließ die Tränen seine Ärmel tränken.

_Nara. Geister. Wieder Nara._

Der Feuerlord war kein Idiot. Warum sollte er einen guten General herumsitzen und einrosten lassen, auch wenn Iroh einen Kronprinzen ausbildete? Logistik, Planung, Koordination, Anpassungsfähigkeit – das war nicht nur auf dem Schlachtfeld nützlich. Die Feuernation brauchte es zu Hause, Händeringend, vom Spätsommer durch den Herbst hindurch. Die Jahreszeit der Luft. Der Stürme. Der Geisterwinde, der Hurrikane.

Nara war jetzt beinahe fünf Jahre her. Es war einer der schlimmsten Stürme seit Jahrzehnten, der die Feuernation getroffen hatte. Tausende Häuser waren zerstört worden. Schiffe demoliert oder durch Wind und Wellen meilenweit Inland getragen. Hunderte Tote, trotz der besten Vorkehrungen ihrer Lords. Und sie hatten sich _so sehr _bemüht...

_Wir sind in einem Aufwärtstrend, sagt Onkel. Die nächsten zwanzig Jahre über wird es nur noch schlimmer werden._

Er glaubte Iroh. Vollkommen. Nichts sonst konnte erklären, dass er den Avatar in einen Hurrikan verfolgt hatte und das im geister-verdammten Winter.

_Es war gerade mal ein paar Wochen nach der Wintersonnenwende! Es sollte keine solche Stürme geben, nicht wenn die Sonne erst beginnt zurück zu kommen._

Also hatte er an seinem Onkel gezweifelt und sein Schiff und seine Mannschaft hatten beinahe den ultimativen Preis gezahlt. Wie so viele von Nara.

Es war Nara, das ihn erkennen ließ, das er Azula aufhalten musste. Er war bei Onkel und ihrem Kontingent von Wachen gewesen, hatte Tod und Zerstörung gesehen... und die Ordnung, die aus dem Chaos geschaffen wurde, als General Iroh und die Heimatwache Nahrung, sauberes Wasser und stählerne Hoffnung brachten. Er hatte den Unterschied in den Opferzahlen gesehen, zwischen dem größeren Hafen von Nara, wo das Land sogar härter getroffen worden war – und Jang Hui, einen nahegelegenen Fluss hinauf, dessen Lord schwach war und der viel weniger Leute hatte, die aber wie die Fliegen gestorben waren.

_Du verstehst uns nicht,_ dachte Zuko erschöpft, nicht dort hin blickend, wo die Wasserbändigerin schlief. _Wie könntest du auch. Das Leben an den Polen ist hart, aber es ändert sich nicht. Ihr __wisst__ wann das Eis gefrieren wird. Wann die Winterstürme heulen werden. Wann ihr jagen müsst. Wann ihr euch vorbereiten müsst._

Die Feuernation musste sich jeden Sommer vorbereiten, auf Stürme, die sie vielleicht überhaupt nicht trafen. Vielleicht trafen sie jahrelang nicht ein. Oder es brachen vier oder mehr in einem Monat herein, die Land und Flotten gleichermaßen verwüsteten. Es musste einen Plan geben. Vorräte mussten eingelagert werden und Befestigungen in höher gelegenen Lagen angelegt werden und Aufzeichnungen geführt werden, wer sich allein in Sicherheit bringen konnte und wo man nach jenen Ausschau halten musste, die Hilfe brauchten. Und es musste einen starken, mitfühlenden Lord geben und ein loyales Volk. Denn die meiste Warnung, die man _jemals_ bekam, war zwei Tage im Voraus und das auch nur, wenn eine Flotte mit einem scharfäugigen Kapitän rechtzeitig einen Botenfalken schickte.

Zuko liebte den Wind. Eine klare, frische Brise auf dem Ozean, die die Gerüche von Salz und von grünen, fernen Ländern trug... es gab nichts vergleichbares. Aber die Monster von Wind und Sturm und Wellen, die im Herbst vom Westlichen Ozean brüllend herbei kamen – nein. Er kannte sie nur zu gut.

_Du befiehlst dem Wind, Avatar Aang. Du befiehlst dem Sturm selbst, wenn du es willst._ Zuko schüttelte den Kopf. _Weißt du denn nicht warum wir dein Volk hassten?_

Genug gegrübelt. Es war Zeit eine seiner schlechten Angewohnheiten zu nutzen und zu schauen, ob er während der Meditation einschlafen konnte. Einatmen und halten und ausatmen...

* * *

><p>(Katara, Meixiang Katakomben/ Ba Sing Se)

Momo war bei ihrer Brust zusammengerollt und Katara wartete in der Dunkelheit darauf, dass der schnelle Atem sich wieder beruhigte. Sie schauderte.

_Ich dachte, das ist Sokka, der einen Alptraum über – über Mama hat._

Die selbe Art ersticktes Keuchen, das in wachem Leben ein Schrei gewesen wäre. Der gleiche stockende Atemzug, als der Schrecken sein Opfer aus dem Schlaf hochfahren ließ und der Verstand sich überschlug um zu verstehen was passiert war. Die selben unterdrückten Geräusche und das Gespür von sich bewegendem Wasser, als ihr Bruder Tränen versteckte.

Zuko war nicht wie ihr Bruder. Nicht im Geringsten.

Aber er verhielt sich auch nicht wie Zuko. Nicht wie der Feind, den sie kannte. Jemanden mit seinem Heilen _untersuchen_? Jemand der nicht Iroh war oder dabei war zu verbluten? Er schaute auch beinahe... nett aus, während er das machte.

_Muss an den Haaren liegen. Die lassen ihn harmlos aussehen._

Ja, klar doch. Als ob jemand, der so zuschlagen konnte je harmlos sein könnte. Keine Herausforderung, kein Hervortreten, damit sie ihn sehen konnte, keine Chance für sie, die Drohungen zu erwidern – Zuko redete vielleicht viel von Ehre, aber der schlechteste Krieger des Wasserstammes, den sie je gesehen hatte, besaß mehr. Selbst Hahn und seine Krieger, die Häuptling Arnook auf diese hinterhältige, ehrlose Mission geschickt hatte, von der ihr Sokka erzählt hatte, die sich als Krieger der Feuernation verkleideten – selbst sie hätten die Würde gehabt, Zhao herauszufordern, ehe sie ihn getötet hätten.

Sie mussten sehr tapfer gewesen sein. Keiner von ihnen war zurück gekommen.

_Zuko? Der jemanden rettet? Was, er geht zu einer Festung in der Zhao ist und sagt 'Für meine Ehre, übergebt mir den Avatar'? Wohl kaum._

Also log Shirong. Das ergab Sinn, er war ein Dai Li. Aber der Professor war wegen der Dai Li besorgt, schien diesem aber zu vertrauen... Irgendwas an dieser ganzen Situation schien nicht zu passen.

_Warum hört keiner auf mich?_

Es konnte einfach an Ba Sing Se liegen. Aber es erschien ihr nicht wie die Irreführung der Joo Dees, oder die verwirrte Unwissenheit des Erdkönigs, oder sogar der Hunger der Generäle es der Feuernation heimzuzahlen. Das hier – es kam ihr so vor, als ob diese Leute nicht dachten dass die Feuernation der Feind war!

_Nein,_ dachte Katara. _Der Professor sagte, dass die Soldaten der Feuernation Monster sind. Aber nicht die ganze Nation. _Und das _verstand_ sie einfach nicht. Die Krieger _waren_ die Nation. Jeder Mann des Wasserstammes konnte kämpfen.

Aber... viele der Männer des Erdkönigreichs sahen überhaupt nicht wie Krieger aus. Sie trugen keine Schwerter oder Speere. Sie zogen sich nicht so an, als ob sie kampfbereit wären, nicht in solchen aufgetakelten Kleidern. Und in den Dörfern warfen sie Sokkas Waffen komische Blicke zu. Auch seinen Kleidern. Aber ganz besonders den Waffen.

Das war völlig unverständlich. Wie konnte Iroh sagen, dass Zuko nicht böse wäre? Das war, als ob man sagte, dass Sokka böse sein könnte, obwohl jeder wusste, dass er Hakodas Sohn war! Gute Menschen hatten gute Kinder und böse Menschen... nun, es gab keine mehr in ihrem Stamm, aber sie wusste was man mit _denen_ anstellte. Man wartete, bis sie alleine waren und stieß sie vom Eis, wenn keiner hinsah.

… Na schön, es war wahrscheinlich etwas schwerer in der Feuernation an Eis heranzukommen, da Aang gesagt hatte, dass es dort nur ein paar Orte gab an denen es überhaupt schneite. Aber es musste etwas geben, was genau so gut war.

Allerdings wenn das nicht so war, würde das eine ganze Menge erklären.

Oooh, am liebsten würde sie dort hinüber schleichen, den Mistkerl in Eis einsperren und ein paar verständliche Antworten _verlangen_.

… nur, auch wenn er in Eis eingeschlossen war, war Zuko immer noch ein ziemlich beängstigender Feuerbändiger. Meiste Pakku hatte ihnen gesagt, einen Feuerbändiger so in einer Welle aus Eis einzuschließen würde sie, wie er gemein grinsend gesagt hatte, 'kaltstellen'.

Sie hatte Zuko eingefroren. Hatte ihn angegrinst, während ihr Herz immer noch raste, froh, dass es endlich vorbei war, dass Aang in Sicherheit war...

Dann war die Sonne aufgegangen und das Nächste woran sie sich erinnerte, war wie sie mit einem schmerzenden Kopf aufwachte und Aang war verschwunden.

Schöne Abschlussform. Sie hätte ebenso gut Schneebälle werfen können.

Deswegen würde sie ihn jetzt nicht einfrieren, egal wie sehr sie es wollte. Alles was sie hatte, war ihr Wasserschlauch und es brauchte offensichtlich mehr als das, um Zuko auszuschalten.

Außerdem. Wenn sie ihn so angriff, wie er es _verdient_ hatte, dann würde er wahrscheinlich den Wens irgendeine 'Ich Ärmster'- Lüge auftischen. Also ob er _unschuldig_ wäre.

_Aang ist es, der unschuldig ist!_

Sie hatte noch nie ein Problem gehabt, jemanden dazu zu bringen es zu glauben. Nun, außer im Chin-Dorf. Aber sie hatten diese verrückte Idee, dass Chin der Eroberer einer der Guten war.

_Es ist als ob ich hinter Eis gefangen bin. Ich schlage dagegen und sie sehen mich, aber sie hören mich nicht..._

Kataras Atem stockte. Meixiang... sie hatte irgendwas davon gesagt, dass Azula inneres Feuer benutzte – was immer das auch sein sollte – gegen Leute einsetzte, die verwundbar waren. Und irgendwas, dass Zuko das vielleicht mit Shirong machte...

_Vielleicht ist es nicht Eis, gegen das ich angehe._

Sie öffnete ihren Schlauch und wickelte ein sanftes Glühen um ihre Finger, bewegte sich leise –

Stahl schimmerte in schwachem grünem Licht. „Amaya heilt keine Leute ohne Zustimmung."

Meixiangs Stimme. Sanft und leise, aber sie war aus dem selben Stahl, wie der Dolch, den sie an einem Stück Stoff abzog, zwischen ihren Kindern und Katara kniend. „Ich dachte mir schon, dass du irgendetwas versuchst", fuhr die Frau des Professors fort. „Für uns beide, tu das nicht."

„Ich will doch nur helfen!" Katara hielt ihre Stimme auf ein eindringliches Flüstern gesenkt, sich unangenehm des Feuerbändigers in der Ecke bewusst und Iroh, der bei den anderen Erwachsenen in der Nähe des Höhleneingangs schlief. „Ich weiß nicht was Zuko mit ihnen gemacht hat, aber – "

„Alles was er getan hat, war ein junger Mann zu sein und als Heiler in Ba Sing Se zu arbeiten", sagte Meixiang schlicht. „Nur ein Vertriebener unter tausenden. Er ist impulsiv, ja. Manchmal unhöflich. Und er ist ohne Zweifel jähzornig. Aber ich habe schon schlimmere gesehen. Selbst mein Min war manchmal gedankenloser."

Katara schnaubte. „Irgendwie bezweifle ich, dass ihr Sohn je _ein Dorf niedergebrannt hat_."

„Nein", sagte Meixiang ruhig. „Aber ich würde das tun, um jene Menschen zu schützen, die ich liebe." Noch einmal wurde Stahl langsam über Stoff gezogen. Meixiang schaute nicht einmal wie ihre Finger sich bewegten, ihr grüner Blick war auf Katara geheftet. „Bitte, halte dich von meinen Kindern fern."

Mit trockenem Mund bändigte Katara ihr Wasser in ihren Schlauch zurück und warf sich in ihren Futon zurück. Das letzte Mal als sie jemanden so hatte schauen sehen...

_Mama sagte mir, dass ich das Zelt verlassen sollte. Während sie wusste, was dieser Feuerbändiger vorhatte._

Meixiang stellte sich zwischen Katara und ihre Kinder. Gegen den Meister des Wasserbändigens des Avatars. Mit nur einem _Messer_.

_Aber ich bin nicht wie er! Das bin ich nicht!_

Und doch war da dieser _Blick_, verängstigt und entschlossen und wissend, dass da vielleicht kein anderer Ausweg war...

_Ich bin nicht wie er! Ich bin nicht wie Zuko!_

Wütend genug um Eisberge zu zerschmettern, weinte sich Katara in den Schlaf.

* * *

><p>(Shirong, Amaya, Tingzhe Katakomben/ Ba Sing Se)

Shirong war nicht sicher, wie lange er gedöst hatte, bis Schritte und Stimmengemurmel durch die Erde zitterten. Er öffnete die Augen und sah, wie der General Amaya in eine feste Umarmung zog, während die Wens amüsierte Blicke tauschten und sich an den Händen hielten. „Es geht ihnen gut", sagte er, gerade laut genug, dass er gehört wurde. Er war sich der Kinder, die in ihre Futons gekuschelt waren und dem jungen Mann, der sich in der am besten zu verteidigenden Ecke zusammengekauert hatte, nur zu bewusst. „Wir waren besorgt."

„Agent Bon warnte mich, dass es Zeit war zu gehen." Amaya winkte ihn herüber, so dass sie um eine Ecke im Stein treten und Tingzhe eine Mauer erheben konnte, damit die erschöpften Jugendlichen und Kinder nicht aufwachten. „Er konnte es nicht direkt sagen, aber ich glaube, dass Min für den Moment in Sicherheit ist. Die Wen Familie steht unter Verdacht... einen _Wasserbändiger_ verborgen zu haben. Das ist Grund für eine Befragung, aber nicht für eine Festnahme." Amaya gab Tingzhe einen ernsten Blick. „Nach dem was Bon nicht gesagt hat, würde Quan es vorziehen, wenn ihr nicht für diese Befragung auftauchen würdet."

„Also heißt es Exil", sagte Tingzhe schwer. „Geister..." Er fing Meixiangs besorgten Blick auf und gab ihr ein müdes Lächeln. „Er lebt. Dagegen ist Exil gar nichts."

„Exil bedeutet, alle, die einem wichtig sind, zurück zu lassen, Liebster", sagte Meixiang fest. „Das habe ich einmal getan. Das hier? Du bist hier. Meine Kinder sind hier, oder so sicher wie es nur geht. Das ist kein Exil." Sie erwiderte sein Lächeln, stolz und traurig. „Du hast getan was du musstest, für unsere Stadt und für den Avatar. Jetzt müssen wir uns um unseren Klan kümmern."

Amaya trat mit Iroh zur Seite, um dem Paar einen Hauch mehr Privatsphäre zu geben. Sie studierte Shirong mit einem kritischen Auge. „Geht es ihnen gut?"

„Ich fühle mich besser", sagte Shirong offen, während er an feurige Farben dachte und den merkwürdigen Schock eine brennende Lampe zu halten. „Aber ich glaube, sie sollten etwas genauer erklären, was genau ihr Lehrling... übertrieben hat." Er warf Meixiang einen kurzen Blick zu. „Und warum das manche Leute so sicher macht, dass die Dai Li verwundbar gegenüber der Feuerprinzessin sind."

„Ah." Es war Iroh, der nickte und Shirong überraschte. „Das, fürchte ich, ist etwas, das wir alle besprechen müssen. Es könnte unsere Pläne für die Evakuation ändern. Und auch wenn es das nicht tut, ändert es doch die _Dringlichkeit_ dieser Pläne. Möglicherweise über das hinaus, was nötig ist, um mit Azula zurecht zu kommen."

Shirong beäugte den pensionierten General. „Wir sind auf der Flucht. Azula, von der sie sagen, dass sie eine meisterliche Feuerbändigerin und Taktikerin ist, befindet sich im Palast, bereit um sich mit Long Feng zu verbünden." Und das war nur insoweit beruhigend, dass Long Feng wusste, wie wichtig Kueis Leben für Ba Sing Se war. Sein König _sollte_ sicher sein. Für den Moment. „Und jeden Tag könnte der Avatar in eine Falle zurück geflogen kommen. Oma und Shu wie kann alles noch schlimmer werden?"

Iroh betrachtete ihn für einen Moment, mit halb geschlossenen Augen als er zu _wittern_ schien. Dann seufzte er und nickte. „Es gibt drei Gründe. Zwei von diesen sind eng miteinander verbunden. Aber der erste – ja. Die Dai Li sind verwundbar gegen Azula. Und sie werden keine Warnung haben, ehe ihre eigenen Herzen sie verraten."

Shirong schüttelte den Kopf, er wollte das nicht glauben. Und noch weniger wollte er darüber nachdenken, warum er dachte, dass Iroh Recht hatte. „Das ergibt keinen Sinn. Wir sind der Stadt loyal."

„Bis in den Tod und darüber hinaus", sagte Iroh ernst. „Für Ba Sing Se tretet ihr der Geisterwelt selbst entgegen. Und das erfordert Mut, der selbst den eines fähigen Bändigers übersteigt. Es erfordert eine Seele, die darum kämpft zu überleben, zu siegen, jeden Feind, der ihr entgegen tritt zu _erobern_." Er hielt bewusst inne. „Eine Seele, die von Feuer berührt ist."

Shirong versteifte sich. „Wir sind vom Erdkönigreich."

„Das seid ihr", stimmte Iroh zu. „Doch eure Familien, vor Generationen... nun. Jede Seele trägt einen Hauch der vier Elemente in sich. Selbst der stärkste Feuerbändiger hat Wasser in ihm, das ihn an Familie und Zuhause bindet. Die Dai Li sind Erdbändiger, aber eure Ausbildung und eure Schlachten stärken auch das Feuer in euch. Und dieses Feuer, diese _Loyalität_, ist anfällig für den Sog von größeren Feuern. Wie das von Azula."

„Weil sie von Sozins Blut ist?" Shirong faltete seine Arme, nicht überzeugt. „Ich sehe keine Dai Li, die ihnen folgen, General."

„Einem alten Teemacher? Das wäre höchst ungünstig." Iroh lächelte. Dann richtete er sich auf, die grünen Augen waren nicht länger voll verträumter Zuneigung, sondern so scharf wie eine Diamantklinge –

Shirong taumelte, die Luft wurde in einem Keuchen der Furcht und der Wut aus seinen Lungen getrieben.

_Das. Das ist es, was dem Haima-jiao entgegen getreten ist. Der General der uns für sechshundert Tage belagert hat._

_Das ist der Drache des Westens._

In seinem Geistersinn _brannte_ Iroh.

Macht erdrückte ihn wie ein feuriger Schraubstock, drohte ihn zu Asche zu verbrennen. Seine einzige Hoffnung zu überleben war, seine kleine Flamme zu dem Inferno hinzuzufügen, sich ihm hinzugeben und sich von dem Feuersturm tragen zu lassen...

_Nein_.

Ein Floß in einem Hurrikan, eine rettende Hand, die ihn ergriff, ehe er in den Abgrund stürzen konnte. _Etwas_ half seinem Geist sich dagegen zu stemmen, lieh ihm seine Stärke. Es war nicht so wild oder so stark wie das Inferno, das auf ihn niederdrückte, nein. Aber es genügte. „Nein." Shirong wagte es Irohs Augen zu begegnen, seine Stimme zitterte. „Sie können mich nicht haben."

„Und ich werde sie nicht nehmen", sagte General Iroh sanft. Das Gefühl von Feuer zog sich zurück, bis er wieder wie ein harmloser Bändiger erschien. „Haben sie keine Angst, Agent Shirong. Ich würde mich nie in die Loyalität von jemandem einmischen, der schon seinen Lord erwählt hat." Er seufzte, düster. „Aber Azula ist nicht so ehrenwert."

„Die meisten Dai Li sind nie so tief von den Geistern verwundet worden", erklärte Amaya, als Shirong versuchte, wieder zu Atem zu kommen. „Ich bezweifle, dass sie sie so leicht beeinflussen könnte."

„Nicht direkt, nein", nickte Iroh. „Aber sie werden auch nicht ihr Feuer so klar wittern, oder sich so schnell dagegen wehren. Sie werden schlicht glauben, dass sie von ihren Fähigkeiten beeindruckt sind und ihren Taktiken, ihrer Skrupellosigkeit. Sie werden ihr folgen wollen. Long Feng wird sie nicht in einem Herzschlag der gewählten Loyalität verlieren. Sie werden schlicht... durch seine Finger gleiten."

„Dann stoppen sie sie." Tingzhe sah fast ebenso erschüttert aus wie sich Shirong fühlte, aber er stand so fest wie die Universität selbst. „Wenn sie die Dai Li umdrehen kann, dann können sie das sicherlich ebenfalls."

„Das kann ich nicht." Iroh schüttelte den Kopf. „Azula wird als Verbündete Long Fengs handeln. Was sie auch ist, so lange er ihren Zielen dient. Ich bin sein Feind. Von Seele zu Seele kann das nicht vorgetäuscht werden." Er seufzte. „Selbst wenn ich das könnte, habe ich doch eine wichtigere Verantwortung. Prinz Zuko muss aus Ba Sing Se entkommen."

„Das müssen wir alle", zeigte Shirong trocken auf. _Ba Sing Se verlassen. Geister, ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich das jemals tun würde._

„Aber wir sind nicht alle _Yaoren_." Iroh gönnte sich ein schiefes Lächeln bei ihren verwirrten Gesichtern. „Sie sind nicht der einzige, der an alter Geschichte interessiert ist, Professor. Ich habe Kontakte, die Aufzeichnungen haben, welche... wahrhaftig alt sind." Er betrachten Amaya. „Als Zuko ertrank wurde ihm mitgeteilt, dass die Geister uneins sind, was mit der Feuernation geschehen sollte und mit der Welt. Der Avatar ist Mensch ebenso wie ein Geist und keiner von ihnen wüsste was er tun würde. Aber", er hob einen entschlossenen Finger, „der Mond sagte auch, dass die Bemühungen meines Neffens, um Gleichgewicht wiederherzustellen _ihre_ Antwort verdiente."

„Der Mond gab ihm Wasserbändigen?", sagte Shirong sehr vorsichtig. _Einem Prinzen der Feuernation?_

„Vor langer Zeit, so lange, dass alle Nationen es vergessen haben, mag der Avatar nicht alleine gewesen sein um das Gleichgewicht der Welt zu bewahren", fuhr Iroh fort. „Die Aufzeichnungen sind kaum mehr als Fragmente, doch... es scheint, dass es andere gab, die ihn unterstützten und ihn berieten. Nur der Avatar konnte alle vier Elemente bändigen, wohl wahr – aber was von den Yaoren bleibt, deutet an, dass sie zwei Elemente bändigen konnten. Und so kannten sie auch den Kampf um mehr als ein Element zu meistern, die Schwierigkeit und den herzzerreißenden Versuch, mehr als einer Nation anzugehören." Er atmete langsam aus. „Doch während der Avatar geboren wird, so scheint es, dass ein Yaoren nur geschaffen werden konnte. Und das nur mit großen Risiko. Jene, die ich fragte hatten keine Aufzeichnungen darüber, was für ein Risiko das war... aber Zuko _starb_. Selbst wenn es nur für Momente war. Ich zweifle nicht daran, hätte er die Aufgaben, die die Geister ihm stellten, nicht erfüllt – dann wäre mein Neffe nicht zu mir zurück gekehrt."

„Und wenn man ein Element bändigen kann, warum sollte man sein Leben für ein zweites riskieren?" Meixiang nickte. „Es kann nie viele von ihnen gegeben haben."

„Und je weniger Menschen eine Technik kennen, desto leichter kann sie verloren gehen", sagte Tingzhe ernst.

„Auch wenn ich mich einem gewissen großen Geist gegenüber schrecklich respektlos anhöre", sagte Shirong vorsichtig, „ihr Neffe ist der allerletzte, den ich auswählen würde um den Avatar zu _beraten_."

„Shirong", sagte Amaya, halb rügend, „sie kennen Lee besser als das."

„Bitte, wenn ich darf", sagte Iroh milde. „Denn du weißt sehr wohl, dass, oberflächlich betrachtet, es erscheint, als ob er Recht hat."

_Oberflächlich betrachtet?_ dachte Shirong ungläubig. Er ging alles noch einmal durch, zog in Betracht, wer hier sprach. Nicht nur Lees freundlicher Onkel, sonder der General, der die Armee des Erdkönigreichs von einem Ende des Kontinents bis zum anderen gehetzt hatte. „Das wird mir nicht gefallen, oder?"

„Auch mir gefällt es nicht sehr", sagte Iroh ernst. „Aber da ich an der Seite meines Neffen den Avatar verfolgt habe, sah ich Dinge, die dem Luftbändiger fehlen, deren Abwesenheit zu einem sehr kurzen Leben führen könnten. Das hätten sie schon, wenn da nicht die zwei Kinder des Wasserstammes und die junge Toph wären." Er seufzte tief und lang, zählte Punkte an seinen Fingern ab. „Aang ist leichtsinnig. Obwohl ich den Gebrauch von exzessiver Gewalt gegen einen Feind wohl verstehe, hat Aangs Bändigen oft ebenso viel Schaden an seiner Umgebung – und an unschuldigen Zuschauern – angerichtet wie mein Neffe. Und das war bevor der Avatar entfesselt wurde."

„Als Zuko _Feuer_ bändigte?" Meixiangs Brauen fuhren nach oben.

„Sehr wohl", sagte Iroh trocken. Er hob einen zweiten Finger. „Aang ist naiv. Er hat wenig Verständnis für die Unterschiede der Gebräuche zwischen den Nationen und scheint zu glauben, dass jede Sitte mit der er nicht einverstanden ist ohne Nachdenken oder Sorge vor Vergeltung missachtet werden kann. Er brach die Gefangenenparole, die er meinem Neffen gegeben hatte. Er lehrte Katara im Geheimen am Nordpol Kampfbändigen, wo dies Frauen nicht gestattet ist. Und hier in Ba Sing Se hat er den Palast des Erdkönigs gestürmt um diesen zu sehen." Iroh schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich sage nicht, dass er keinen Grund dafür hatte. Der Avatar hatte keinen Grund zu glauben, dass mein Neffe ehrenwert ist. Katara musste unterrichtet werden. Und Kuei musste dringend die Wahrheit über seine Stadt erfahren. Aber jedes Mal als er handelte war Aang erstaunt, dass es _Konsequenzen_ gab."

Amaya schaute Iroh abwägend an. „Woher weißt du, was der Avatar am Nordpol getan hat?"

Irohs Grinsen war purer Schalk. „Das kann ich dir nicht sagen. Noch nicht. Es gibt Mittel und Wege. Ich hoffe, dass ich dir beizeiten davon erzählen kann."

„Eiswürfel", murmelte Amaya. „Schlafrobe. Glaube bloß nicht das ich das nicht mache."

„Ich habe es nie bezweifelt", sagte Iroh brav. Dann hob er einen dritten Finger. „Aang ist... unverantwortlich. Nach allem was Amaya mir gesagt hat, hat er schon versucht Feuer zu bändigen – bevor er bereit war es zu lernen – und was immer das Ergebnis war, er hat jetzt entschieden, dass er _niemals_ Feuerbändigen wird." Iroh wirkte düster. „Er ist der Avatar. Er ist ein Feuerbändiger, ob es ihm gefällt oder nicht. Wenn er nicht sein Inneres Feuer meistert, wird er niemals sich selbst meistern." Der General erfasste sie alle mit einem ernsten Blick. „Wir haben alle unsere Welt ohne den Avatar erlebt. Möchten wir unsere Welt sehen mit der Macht eines Avatars, die von jemanden entfesselt wird, der nicht _nachdenkt_?"

„Iroh", sagte Shirong leise. Er wagte es diesem höchst gefährlichen Mann ins Auge zu blicken. „Er ist ein zwölf Jahre alter Junge."

„Das ist er", nickte Iroh. „Glauben sie nicht, dass ich kein Mitgefühl hege. Kein Kind sollte gezwungen sein, das Schicksal der Welt zu tragen. Und ich habe viele Kinder gesehen, denen der Krieg alles geraubt hatte. Ich zweifle nicht daran, dass ein Teil dessen, was seinen Leichtsinn antreibt, der Versuch zu vergessen ist. Der Drang irgendwas, egal was zu tun, statt in einer Welt zu leben, die alles was er kannte und liebte zerstört hat." Iroh blickte traurig zu Boden. „Ich trauere, dass sein Volk nicht mehr ist. Ich verstehe warum er vor seiner Pflicht weglaufen will. Aber die Geister werden das nicht erlauben. Egal wie viel mehr Leid das Aang bringt oder uns."

Amaya bewegte sich an seiner Seite. „Du glaubst _wirklich_, dass die Geister Zuko benutzt haben, um Aang zu jagen."

„Ja." Iroh sah weg, als ob er in seine Erinnerung schauen könnte. „Wenn nicht die Entschlossenheit meines Neffen gewesen wäre, jede Spur, egal wie schwach zu verfolgen, dann wäre kein Schiff der Feuernation nahe genug gewesen, um das Erwachen des Avatars zu sehen. Aang wäre immer noch bei dem Südlichen Wasserstamm, ein Kind unter vielen. Und das... würde dem Ziel der Geister nicht dienen."

„Sie haben eine abgebrühte, misstrauische Denkweise", erklärte Shirong mit einem schiefen Lächeln. _Und den Geistern sei Dank dafür._ Lee – Zuko – hätte nie so lange überlebt, ohne Tücke auf seiner Seite.

„Ein unglücklicher Nebeneffekt der Befehlsgewalt." Iroh schmunzelte. „Oder zumindest, sie zu überleben." Er wurde wieder ernst. „Aber ich denke, sie haben Recht. Es ist nicht klug von den Geistern, meinen Neffen für eine solche Aufgabe auszuwählen. Nicht weil er nicht dazu fähig wäre, _falls_ er es überlebt, dem Feuerlord den Befehl zu verweigern. Sondern weil die anderen Verbündeten Aangs, bis auf Toph, uns hassen. So wie Katara uns hasst. Und wie kann irgendwer erwarten, dass ein Junge der harten Realität des gesunden Menschenverstandes meines Neffen lauscht, während jene, die ihn in ihre Familie aufgenommen haben, gegen solchen Ratschlag sprechen, schlicht weil er von Zuko kommt?"

_Autsch,_ Shirong zuckte zusammen. „Um nicht dieses _kleine_ Detail zu erwähnen, dass ihr Neffe ihn über die Welt gescheucht hat. Feuer, klappernde Rüstung, tödliche Beleidigungen..."

„Mein Neffe hat sich sehr gut um seine Rüstung gekümmert", sagte Iroh sachlich. „Sie hat nie geklappert."

Meixiang lächelte. Tingzhe zog auffordernd eine Braue hoch. „Ich stelle mir nur unseren Lee in Rüstung vor. Seine Haare sind noch nicht lang genug für einen anständigen Haarknoten... oh." Sie schaute zu Iroh mit besorgten Augen. „Ich habe... darüber noch nicht wirklich nachgedacht."

„Haar wächst nach." Iroh lächelte bedauernd. „Mein Neffe benötigte meine Unterstützung, mehr als ich meinen Stolz brauchte."

Sanfte Worte, doch der Stahl dahinter verhärtete Shirongs Ahnung zu Überzeugung. „Sie lassen die Geister nicht einfach ihren Willen haben, oder?"

„Hätte ich gewisse Geister handeln lassen wie sie wollten, dann wären weder Zuko noch ich hier", bemerkte Iroh.

Shirong schaute ihn schief an. „Sie schaffen Zuko hinaus, damit der Plan der Geister nicht aufgeht. Damit er nicht hier ist, wenn der Avatar herkommt um nach Katara zu suchen und nicht dazu gedrängt werden kann sein... Yaoren – Berater zu sein."

„Das ist meine Absicht, ja."

„Aber sich gegen die Geister zu stellen – ", begann Tingzhe.

„Mein Neffe ist ein Mensch!" Irohs Fäuste ballten sich. Er zwang sich, durchzuatmen. „Mein Neffe hat alles verloren, was er zu gewinnen trachtete. _Wieder_. Selbst wenn seine Loyalität nicht auf dem Spiel stünde, selbst wenn er sich aus freien Stücken entscheidet dem Avatar zu helfen – was für eine Hilfe könnte er Aang sein, wenn der Avatar selbst den Gedanken an das Feuerbändigen verabscheut? Wenn Katara, der Aang vertraut, uns alle Monster nennt?" Iroh schüttelte den Kopf. „Der Avatar ist die Brücke zwischen unserer Welt und der der Geister eben weil die Geister Menschen nicht gut verstehen. Wenn es ein was gibt, das ich gelernt habe, während ich meinen Sohn und meinen Neffen aufzog, dann ist es, dass man einen Jungen nicht zwingen kann zuzuhören. Er muss entscheiden, dass er Hilfe braucht und einen aufsuchen." Er seufzte. „Also, ja. Ich werde Zuko aus dieser Stadt entfernen, ehe der Avatar zurückkehren kann. Meine Kontakte behaupten, dass er zum Östlichen Lufttempel gegangen ist um … gewisse Dinge zu erlernen. Das sollte etwas Zeit in Anspruch nehmen. Drei, vielleicht noch vier Tage, mindestens." Er sah Shirong an. „Wir werden Zuko hinaus schaffen. Und wir schaffen auch sie hinaus."

„Mich?", sagte Shirong, überrascht, als Amaya eine Hand gegen die Stirn schlug und ein ungläubiges Stöhnen unterdrückte. „Was... wie... was hat Zuko gemacht?"

„Ich habe es übersehen", gab Amaya zu. „Die offensichtlichen Anzeichen waren nicht vorhanden, also dachte ich, dass es nicht so ernst ist... Die Technik, die ich erwähnt habe? Für gewöhnlich hat sie drei Komponenten. Körper, Verstand und Seele. Sie brauchten die ersten beiden nicht, aber der Haima-jiao war dabei ihren Geist zu ertränken. Er muss Feuer regelrecht hineingeschüttet haben, um es zu behandeln."

„Das glaube ich auch", sagte Iroh sanft. Er entzündete eine Flamme in einer Hand.

_Das kann er nicht ernst meinen,_ dachte Shirong, überrumpelt. _Er kann nicht meinen..._

Irohs Lächeln war geduldig und von nachsichtigem Humor berührt. Er wartete.

_Er könnte die ganze Nacht so warten. _Shirong schluckte trocken und streckte wie betäubt eine Hand aus.

„Haben sie keine Angst", sagte Iroh, noch immer sanft. „Feuer zu kontrollieren ist schwierig. Es zu halten, wenn man sich nicht zu hastig bewegt, ist einfach. Denken sie daran, sie beide sind Teil voneinander."

_Als ob man eine junge Katzen-Eule hält._ Warm und zerbrechlich. Ein Herzschlag, den er durch seine Fingerspitzen spürte, der ihn bis in die Knochen wärmte. Es zog an seiner Energie, so leicht, als ob er Sandkörner bewegte, flackerte mit seinem Atem.

_Ich denke ich sollte mich jetzt hinsetzen._

„Wissen sie, was das bedeutet?", fragte Tingzhe staunend, als Iroh diese verstörende Flamme löschte.

„Dass ich zum Feind wurde?", schnappte Shirong mit rauer Stimme. Er betrauerte die Abwesenheit von Feuer wie er die Gesellschaft eines alten Freundes vermisste. _Geister_.

„Es bedeutet, dass wir Hoffnung haben", sagte Tingzhe, den Köder nicht schluckend. „Es bedeutet, dass meine Kinder, meine Familie... wir werden nicht allein sein."

„Nein, das werden wir nicht", stimmte Meixiang zu. „Unser Volk wird kommen. Jeder der nie ganz nach Ba Sing Se gepasst hat. Und wahrscheinlich eine ganze Menge jener, die es vorher geglaubt haben..."

Iroh hob neugierig seine Augenbrauen.

Meixiangs Lächeln war mit bittersüßen Humor durchsetzt. „Sie kontrollieren ihr Inneres Feuer, Prinz Iroh. So können sie unbemerkt vorbei gehen. Prinz Zuko jedoch... nicht."

Verblüffte Erkenntnis stieg in Irohs Gesicht und er schloss ungläubig die Augen. „Oh Agni. Ich habe nie auch nur daran gedacht!"

„An was gedacht?" Shirong warf einen kurzen Blick zu Amaya, die ebenso verwirrt erschien.

„Er war _dreizehn_, als wir fortgingen." Iroh – stöhnte, entschied Shirong. „Kaum alt genug... und er tat sich mit den Grundlagen so schwer. Ich dachte nicht daran an solch fortgeschrittenen Techniken zu arbeiten... und es war unnötig, da jene, die unserem Schiff zugeteilt waren immer in einer klaren Kommandostruktur eingefügt waren, es gab keine Zivilisten..."

„Meixiang?", fragte Tingzhe so unruhig, wie Shirong sich fühlte.

Sie lächelte verschmitzt. „Der General hat gerade erkannt, dass er einen Magnetstein in eine Sandgrube geworfen hat, die von Eisenspäne durchsetzt ist."

_Durchsetzt mit – _Shirong spürte wie sein Mund aufklappte, als er die Bedeutung erkannte. _Meixiang und diese beiden – sie sind __nicht__ ein paar isolierte Überlebenden aus den Kolonien. Das bedeutet..._ „Wie viele Flüchtlinge aus der Feuernation sind in Ba Sing Se?"

„Die Kinder die hier geboren wurden mitgezählt? Über dreitausend." Amaya sah genau so verblüfft aus. „Und ich habe es geschafft Zuko in die Nähe der meisten von ihnen zu bringen."

_Tausende. _Ein Tropfen in einem Eimer, verglichen mit den Millionen die innerhalb der Äußeren Mauer lebten. Trotzdem... „Das sollte besser ein wirklich guter Plan sein", sagte Shirong mit ausdrucksloser Stimme.

„Das hoffe ich." Iroh straffte sich, schüttelte den Schock ab. „Denn ich muss mich auf euch alle verlassen und auf wen auch immer ihr vertrauen könnt, um ihn umzusetzen. Er wird nur gelingen, wenn Aang _nicht hier _ist – und um das sicher zu stellen, müssen Zuko und ich dafür sorgen, dass Katara an einen sicheren Ort gelangt. Azula wird auf jeden Fall nach ihr suchen und keiner von euch würde Azula überleben, sollte sich das Schicksal gegen uns wenden." Er trat zur Seite und griff in eine Tasche, die Amaya mitgebracht hatte um ein dickes Bündel Notizen hervor zu ziehen. „Kommen sie, sagen sie mir was sie glauben, dass wir erreichen können."

* * *

><p><span>Autor-Notiz:<span> _Hono'o shoshinsha_ – 'Anfänger Flamme'. Grob gesagt ein junger Feuerbändiger.

_Yaoren_ – Zauberer(chinesisch). Interessanterweise ist das Chinesische Wort für die Kunst der Zauberei '_wu_' das gleiche wie für Tanz. Und das bringt einem gewissen Bändigungsstile in den Sinn. Und gewisse Arten der Zauberei haben ganz besonders die Anrufung der vier Elemente Luft, Erde, Feuer und Wasser als Inhalt, nicht die üblichere orientalische Aufteilung in fünf Elemente (Erde, Feuer, Wasser, Holz und Metall), wie man es in Feng Shui sieht.

Eskimokultur hat keine Gefängnisse. Bis zum heutigen Tag wird jemanden vom Eis zu stoßen stillschweigend als legitime 'Behandlung' für jemanden mit unverbesserlich antisozialem Verhalten angesehen.

In einer Review wurde nach den Namen und Generationen gefragt. Denkt daran, dass ich mich an die _ursprüngliche_ Zeitlinie der Show halte (siehe Avatarspirit (punkt) net – Englische Seite, sorry). Denn wenn der Guru 150 und in guter (wenn auch exzentrischer) Verfassung ist, dann ist es nicht undenkbar, dass Sozin es zu 153 schafft.

Feuerlord Sozin: Geboren 183 Jahre vor Serienanfang. Unbekannte Ehefrau, ein Sohn – Azulon. Beginn seiner Herrschaft unbekannt. Starb mit 153 Jahren, im Bett, reich, vorgeblich zufrieden und respektiert, etwa 30 vor Serienanfang. Scheint in seinen letzten Jahren bereut zu haben, was er Roku angetan hat.

Feuerlord Azulon: Geboren 100 Jahre vor Serienanfang, im gleichen Jahr als die Luftbändiger ausgelöscht wurden. Ehefrau Feuerlady Ilah, zwei Söhne – Iroh und Ozai. Regierte von etwa 30 Jahren vor Serienanfang bis etwa 6 Jahre vor Beginn. Starb mit 93 und nicht an natürlichen Ursachen.

General Iroh (früher Kronprinz): Geboren etwa 64 Jahre vor Serienanfang. Das heißt, er war etwa 17 als Sozin starb. Ja, er kannte ihn eine Zeit lang. Ehefrau im Kanon unbekannt, aber impliziert einige Zeit nach der Geburt ihres einzigen Kindes gestorben zu sein. Sohn – Lu Ten. Geburtsdatum unbekannt, aber sein Gedächtnisbild impliziert, dass er erwachsen war und in der Armee in der Belagerung von Ba Sing Se gedient und dort auch gefallen ist.

Feuerlord Ozai: Geboren etwa 43 Jahre vor Serienanfang. Einziger Sohn von Sozins Linie, der _nicht_ vor Serienanfang als General gedient hat. Ehefrau Lady Ursa, sie hatte nie die Chance Feuerlady zu werden. Es ist Kanon, dass ihre Ehe arrangiert war und zu Beginn glücklich. Zwei Kinder – Zuko (früherer Kronprinz) und Prinzessin Azula.

Avatar Roku: Geburtsdatum unterschiedlich je nach Quelle, aber er teilte einen Geburtstag mit Sozin. Todesdatum 112 Jahre vor Serienanfang. Frau Ta Min. Wenigstens ein Sohn ist bekannt. In diesem AU... nun, sie waren mehrere _Jahrzehnte_ verheiratet, ehe dieser Vulkan in die Luft ging. Also habe ich geschrieben, dass sie auch ein paar Töchter hatten: Momiji und Ilah. (Für den Sohn habe ich auch einen Plan.)

Wir wissen von Piandaos Fall her, dass nicht bändigende Kinder von Feuerbändigern oft von ihren feuerbändigenden Eltern zur Adoption gegeben werden. Das kann gut sein, nicht nur (wie in seinem Fall) aus Unzufriedenheit, sondern aus Sicherheitsgründen (das Kind kann sich niemals selbst schützen, wenn einem was daneben geht). Außerdem im Vormodernen Japan war es Sitte Kinder in eine andere Familie aufnehmen zu lassen, wenn ihre Fähigkeiten und Neigungen einem anderen Beruf besser passten. Das wurde als etwas Gutes für die Kinder _und_ für die Familien angesehen. Die Leute bekamen Nachfolger, die besser zu ihrem Beruf passten (ein Schmied braucht Muskeln, ein Pinselmacher braucht viel mehr Fingerspitzengefühl), man hatte nicht eine so große Übergangszeit, wenn ein Jüngling das Geschäft übernahm, nachdem seine Eltern starben (und das konnte fatal für ein Familiengeschäft sein) und die Familien blieben oft in Kontakt. Also wurde Momiji zur Adoption freigegeben. Sie wäre wahrscheinlich zu einer Familie mit hohem Status gegeben worden. Mai ist die Tochter eines Gouverneurs, was impliziert, dass ihre Familie schon seit einiger Zeit mächtig war. In diesem AU ist sie Momijis Enkelin.

Ilah jedoch war eine Feuerbändigerin – und hätte gewusst, dass ihr Vater von Sozin immer noch als seinen liebsten Freund dachte, trotz der Jahre der Entfremdung. Es scheint, dass nur wenige Leute, wenn überhaupt, wussten, wie Roku gestorben ist. Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass sie sich in den jungen Azulon verliebt haben könnte und bedenkt man, dass hochrangige Feuerbändiger oft arrangierte Ehen eingehen, wäre ihr der Vorschlag nicht so schlecht vorgekommen, als Sozin ihn gemacht hat.

Kuzon von Byakko: Ich glaube nicht, dass wir sein Alter im Kanon erfahren haben, also setzte ich es mit 15 fest. Das heißt er wurde 115 Jahre vor Serienanfang geboren und starb 17 Jahre vor Aangs Wiedererwachen. Ehefrau unbekannt. Tochter – Lady Kotone, die einen wandernden Schwertkämpfer und Feuerbändiger namens Shidan heiratete. Sie wiederum hatten eine bekannte Tochter, Lady Ursa, deren Alter unbekannt ist. In Zukos Flashbacks sieht sie um 30 aus, aber wir wissen, dass Bändiger dazu neigen sehr lang zu leben, also würde ich sagen, dass sie wenigstens in Ozais Alter ist.

Und nein, es gibt keine Todesdaten für Shidan und Kotone.

Eine Schlussbemerkung noch (auch wenn sie etwas geharnischt klingt)... für alle die glauben, dass die Charaktere sich zu sehr auf die Belagerung des Nordens konzentrieren. Bedenkt, dass Zuko und Iroh auf einem _Floß_ waren und das bedeutet, dass sie so ziemlich nur mit der Strömung trieben. Das heißt, dass sie auch alles andere gesehen haben, was mit der Strömung trieb. Das wieder heißt die Überreste die der Geist des Ozeans übrig gelassen hatte, also ein riesiger Haufen Leichen. Die Worte _schweres Trauma_ kommen da einem in den Sinn. Zuko ist von diesem Ereignis besessen? _Oh, ja_. Zuko _glaubt_ an den Avatar... so wie die Überlebenden von Andrew, Ivan oder Katharina an Hurrikans glauben. _Das _ist das Ausmaß von Zerstörung, das Aang angerichtet hat.

Ich würde mal sagen, dass jeder der von der Vernichtung einer ganzen Flotte der Feuermarine gehört – oder es sogar _gesehen_ – hat, und dann Aang in der Stadt herumlaufen sieht, dafür entschuldigt werden kann ein _klein bisschen unruhig_ zu sein.

Übersetzer-Notizen: Zur Übersetzung dieses Kapitels gibt es eigentlich nicht viel zu sagen, allerdings muss man bei 'Embers' zwei Dinge bedenken. Zum einen, dass Vathara sehr an Militärgeschichte und Kulturgeschichte interessiert ist. Daraus folgt, dass sie die Ereignisse nicht voneinander abgegrenzt und nur lose miteinander verknüpft ansieht, sondern sich sehr große Gedanken macht welche Gründe eine Handlung haben kann und natürlich welche Konsequenzen das nach sich zieht (was das betrifft: Ein Holocaust? Oh _Mann!_). Zum anderen, dass ihre Charaktere in Absoluten zu denken und zu handeln scheinen. Außerdem sieht sie die Welt von Avatar nicht so beschönigt wie in der Serie, sondern fügt einen riesigen Haufen an Kultur, Psychologie und Extrapolationen der Charaktere ein. Was zum Zusammenstoßen von völlig unterschiedlichen Kulturen führt, die eigene Moralvorstellungen und Ehrbegriffe haben und es eine wirklich lange Zeit dauern kann, bis das bei einem Menschen durchgedrungen ist. (siehe Katara...)


	23. Chapter 23

Kapitel 23:

(Toph, Aang, Sokka/ Appa/ vor Ba Sing Se/ Folge: 'Ein fataler Niedergang')

„Nur um das klarzustellen," sagte Toph und schüttelte sich um den Staub loszuwerden, den sie sich in ihrem … _Missgeschick_ mit bewegter Erde und zwei Schlaumeiern, die sich mit einem fliegenden Bison an sie heranschlichen, eingefangen hatte. Und das war absolut nicht fair. „Aang hatte eine gruselige Geistervision, dass Katara in Schwierigkeiten ist, also rennen wir ihr nach, direkt nach Ba Sing Se rein?" Sie knackte mit den Knöcheln. „Aang, lande Appa, und zwar _sofort_."

„Hey!", protestierte Sokka. „Zuko hat meine – "

„Ich hab's beim ersten Mal verstanden, Schlafmütze!" _Ich glaube es nur nicht,_ dachte Toph. _Es muss einen guten Grund geben._ „Ich muss mit euch Typen reden und das mache ich nicht, wo ich nichts sehen kann."

„Aber Katara ist in Schwierigkeiten!", protestierte Aang.

„Ich möchte dir ja nicht dreinfunken, Traumtänzer, aber wann genau hattest du diese Vision? Wenn sie in Schwierigkeiten ist, dann ist sie das jetzt schon seit einer ganzen Weile. Ein paar Minuten mehr? Wird wahrscheinlich keinen Unterschied machen." Toph zeigte zu Sokka. Mehr oder weniger. „Aber das könnte einen riesigen Unterschied für uns machen. Man springt nicht einfach in den Ring in einem Erddonner. Man nimmt sich einen Moment, man plant und _dann_ schlägt man ein paar Köpfe ein."

„Da hat sie irgendwie Recht", gab Sokka unwillig zu. „Appa könnte sicher auch eine Pause brauchen. Wir sind schon die ganze Nacht geflogen."

„Aber es ist _Katara_!", widersprach Aang.

„Und ich kenne meine Schwester", sagte Sokka sachlich. „Sie würde es hassen, wenn wir verletzt werden, nur weil wir uns keine Minute Zeit genommen haben um einen guten Plan zu schmieden. Und hier geht es um Zuko. Er kann uns zwar nicht alle besiegen, selbst bevor Toph sich uns angeschlossen hat. Aber du weißt doch, dass er es nicht leicht machen wird. Und wenn er mit Azula arbeitet..."

Sokka verstummte und schüttelte wahrscheinlich den Kopf. Wenn sie nur was sehen könnte. „Deswegen müsst ihr Kerle mal landen!", sagte Toph genervt. „Wo habt ihr diese verrückte Idee her, dass Zuko mit Azula zusammenarbeitet?"

„Nun – ", fing Aang an.

„Auf den _Boden_, Traumtänzer!"

Leise vor sich hin grummelnd setzte Aang sie alle ab.

_Land_, dachte Toph dankbar und vergrub bloße Zehen in grasigen Pflanzen. Sie wählte ihre Schritte vorsichtig, um einem Brombeerstrauch auszuweichen. Sie konnte diese Dornen zwar nicht sehen, aber sie gruben sich in die Erde mit einem feinen Muster von Wurzeln, das sie schon seit Jahren kannte. „Na schön. Wie hast du Azula aus einer Vision gekriegt, in der Zuko Katara angreift?"

„Weil nachdem er sie geschlagen hatte, ihren Kopf berührt hat – und sie ist einfach umgefallen!", sagte Aang ungeduldig. „Genau wie Ty Lee!"

Toph spürte, wie Sokkas Herzschlag sich beschleunigte. „Er hat was mit ihrem Kopf gemacht?", fragte Sokka. „Das hast du mir nicht gesagt."

„Kopf, Bauch, was spielt das für eine Rolle?", grummelte Aang.

„Dann schätze ich, dass Zuko etwas kann, das Ty Lee nicht weiß." Sokka runzelte die Stirn. „Als sie mich am Kopf getroffen hat, da hat sie sich nur ihre Finger verbogen."

„Oder er weiß gar nichts davon was Ty Lee kann", warf Toph ein. _Vorsicht, Toph,_ ermahnte sie sich. _Sag ihnen die ungeschminkte Wahrheit und sie hören ebenso sehr auf dich wie auf Zukos Brief. Also... verbieg sie ein bisschen._ „Hört mal, ich wollte das nicht vorher erwähnen, weil ich euch Jungs nicht aufregen wollte... meine Eltern? Sie sind Händler. Echt einflussreiche Händler. Und das heißt, dass sie überall in der Welt Handel treiben." Sie hielt inne. „Auch in der Feuernation."

„Waaas?", japste Sokka. Seine Hand fischte nach Bumerang mit der Geschwindigkeit eines Reflexes.

„Sokka, beruhige dich!" Aang hielt leere Hände hoch, hielt den Zorn ab. „So war es damals. Die Nationen waren getrennt, aber die Leute haben einander besucht. Ich habe Bumi ständig besucht. Selbst die Mönche brachten die Früchte, die wir im Tempel gepflückt haben ins Erdkönigreich um sie für Reisnudeln einzutauschen und Sachen, die nicht gut auf einem Berg wachsen."

„Ja, aber – jetzt?"

„Ich sage ja nicht, dass es so was Gutes ist", sagte Toph direkt. „Ich sage nur, dass sie das machen. Also weiß ich ein bisschen was über die Feuernation." _Manches davon habe ich gerade erst von Zuko erfahren, aber... mach weiter._ „Ty Lee ist eine Chi-Blockerin. Das heißt, dass sie nicht die Feuernation verlassen soll, während Krieg herrscht."

Sokka schnaubte. „Ja, sicher, sieht so aus, als ob Azula diesen Botenfalken nicht bekommen hat – "

„Zuko wurde _vor drei Jahren_ in die Verbannung geschickt."

Schweigen. Toph spürte, wie die zwei Jungs einen Blick wechselten. „Das hast du uns schon gesagt", sagte Aang verwirrt.

„Aber wir habe nicht darüber nachgedacht", gab Sokka unzufrieden zu. „Du meinst, dass Zuko das was Ty Lee kann nicht beherrschen kann. Ansonsten hätten sie ihn nie rausgeworfen."

„Sie hätten ihn wahrscheinlich ins Gefängnis gesteckt, oder auf einer Insel ausgesetzt auf der nicht mal die Seegeier landen würden." Toph nickte. „Er würde ganz bestimmt nicht frei rumlaufen."

„Ty Lee hätte es ihm beibringen können", warf Aang ein. „Ich kann auch andere Bändigungsstile lernen, also könnte er – Sokka?'"

Der Junge vom Wasserstamm schüttelte den Kopf. „Habs doch gesagt. Wenn Ty Lee einem am Kopf trifft, tut sie sich nur an ihrer Hand weh." Er schaute Toph an. „Aber du hast schon vorher nicht geglaubt, dass Zuko mit Azula arbeitet. Warum? Sie ist seine Schwester."

„Sie will die Erbin sein", sagte Toph unverblümt.

„Ja, wir haben's verstanden – "

„Nein, das tut ihr nicht", presste Toph zwischen den Zähnen heraus. „Das hier ist nicht _will_ wie in 'ich will den letzten Beerenkuchen'. Das heißt 'ich schneide mir die eigene _Hand_ ab um es zu bekommen'."

„Igitt." Sokka schauderte.

„Das verstehe ich nicht", sagte Aang nach einem Moment und tätschelte Appas Seite unruhig. „Warum ist das so wichtig? Die Mönche sagten, dass der Körper das Haus der Seele ist und man das immer ehren soll. Aber warum sollte man sich selbst weh tun, nur für einen Titel?"

„Waren die Ältesten im Tempel nur ein Titel?", schoss Toph zurück. „Sie haben vorgehabt dich Gyatso wegzunehmen. Katara sagte, deswegen bist du weggelaufen. Und das nehme ich dir nicht im geringsten übel. Jeder der versucht mich von euch wegzuholen, den würde ich zu Brei schlagen." Sie schlug ihre Faust in die Hand. „Aber sie dachten, dass sie das machen können, weil sie die Ältesten waren. Es ist nicht der Titel, den verrücktes blaues Feuer haben will, Aang. Es ist die _Macht_. Manche Leute... die sind einfach so. Es ist gruselig mit denen im Ring zu sein. Die wollen nicht nur einen guten Kampf führen und davon lernen. Die machen _alles_ um zu gewinnen. Die schmeicheln sich auch monatelang bei einem ein, damit sie einem in den Rücken fallen können, wenn man mal nicht aufpasst." Toph blies eine lose Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. „Der Erbe des Feuerlords hat viel Macht. Azula will diese Macht. Sie wird Zuko nicht helfen. Niemals."

„Also will Zuko mich nur wegen der Macht fangen." Aangs Schultern sackten herab.

„Nein, will er nicht." Toph schüttelte den Kopf. _Oh-oh._ „Ich meine, das denke ich nicht. Die üblen Leute, die die einem einen Felsen in den Rücken schleudern würden? Denen sind andere Leute egal. Aber Onkel ist Zuko wichtig. Sehr wichtig."

„Das ergibt alles keinen Sinn", stöhnte Aang. „Wenn Zuko nicht der Erbe sein will, warum hört er dann nicht einfach auf uns zu verfolgen?"

„Zuerst mal? Er hat Befehle", sagte Toph nüchtern. „Keiner in der Feuernation verweigert dem Feuerlord den Befehl. Und der zweite Grund? Wenn er aufhört, dann ist Azula die Erbin. Ihr glaubt, dass sie uns Angst macht? Ihr habt ja keine Ahnung wie sehr sie Zuko Angst macht." Sie zuckte mit den Achseln. „Sokka, ich weiß, dass das unheimlich sein wird. Aber nur für einen Moment? Versuch so zu tun, als ob du Zuko bist."

„Das ist unheimlich." Sokka schauderte wieder. „Grrr. Argh. Ehre?"

„Halt einfach die Klappe und hör zu." Toph verzog das Gesicht. „Denk mal als ob – als ob die Feuernation dein Dorf ist. Du würdest Häuptling sein, wenn dein Vater stirbt, oder?"

„Nun... ja, vielleicht irgendwann. Nicht _bald_."

„Also, denk an dein Dorf", fuhr Toph fort. „Nur hast du statt Katara Azula als Schwester. Und wenn du nicht was _Unmögliches_ schaffst, wird Azula über dein Dorf herrschen. Wie fühlt sich das an? Nicht – " Sie wedelte mit ihren Händen, ehe er was sagen konnte. „Nicht was du machen würdest. Wie würdest du dich _fühlen?_"

Eine lange, unbehagliche Stille folgte. „Angst", hauchte Sokka schließlich. „Ich hätte echt... Angst."

„Zuko hat Angst", sagte Toph leise. „Er hat ständig Angst. Ihr Typen meint, dass er ein wütender Mistkerl ist? Das ist er auch. Aber er ist wütend, weil er _Angst_ hat. Um seine Leute. _Sein_ Volk, Sokka. Genau wie du Angst um die Wasserstämme hast. Und weißt du was? Ich kann's ihm nicht verübeln." Sie deutete zu Aang. „Ich bin auf deiner Seite, Traumtänzer. Ich will, dass der Krieg aufhört und ich will das Gleichgewicht wieder haben. Aber es ist mir egal, dass du der Avatar bist. Du bist mein _Freund_. Ich werde den ganzen Weg für dich da sein. Aber du _kennst_ Zuko. Wenn er Katara angegriffen hat, als du nicht mal da warst, damit er dich fangen konnte – hört sich das nach einem seiner Pläne an? Oder hört sich das eher so an, als ob wir erst mal was herausfinden müssen, ehe wir in den Palast poltern?" Sie verschränkte die Arme. „Denn wenn ihr erst mal _lauschen_ wollt, bevor ihr was tut, dann glaube ich, dass ich weiß wo wir anfangen können Fragen zu stellen."

„Moment mal", sagte Sokka nachdenklich. „Woher weißt du das? Wir sind gerade erst darauf gekommen, dass es wahrscheinlich nichts mit Ty Lee zu tun hat – "

„Meine Eltern haben eine ganze Menge Heiler aufgesucht." Toph winke eine Hand vor ihren blinden Augen. „Die wissen auch, wie man jemanden einschlafen lässt."

„...Du glaubst, dass Zuko bei einem Heiler studiert hat?", sagte Aang schließlich.

_Er will es glauben,_ erkannte Toph überrascht. _Er will glauben, das Zuko etwas tun würde, das nicht böse ist._ „Ich denke, dass, was Zuko auch vorhat, er nicht blöd ist. Was wenn Azula sie wieder schnappt und Katara dann nicht da ist? Er hat Onkel beinahe verloren. Das wird er nicht noch mal zulassen." Sie lenkte einen blinden Blick zu Sokka. „Und in Ba Sing Se? Jeder der heilen will braucht eine Lizenz. Die in den Akten verzeichnet ist, wo die Leute es _nachschlagen_ können."

„Leute, hm?" Sokka grinste. „Ich schätze das ist dann was für uns."

Toph erwiderte das Grinsen. „Nicht so ganz."

* * *

><p>(Huojin, Aang, Toph Wachstation/ Ba Sing Se)

_Die Schicht kann nicht bald genug vorbei sein,_ dachte Huojin. Er tauchte seinen Pinsel in die Tinte um ein paar letzte, ordentlich formelle Zeichen niederzuschreiben, die einen Bericht vollendeten, der erklärte, warum jemand gedacht hatte, dass es eine gute Idee war auf einem Laternenpfahl zu balancieren und die daraus resultierenden Verletzungen und Verhaftungen aufzählte: ein mal angebrochene Rippen und der gebrochene Arm eines anderen und eine Lagerhausbelegschaft, die jetzt hoffentlich in der Ausnüchterungszelle wieder zu Verstand kam. _Ich muss nach Hause._

Er war nicht sicher, was er zu Hause machen würde, bedachte man, was er gehört hatte. Aber mit der Atmosphäre auf den Straßen... er wollte seine Familie in den Arm nehmen. Und für eine Weile nicht loslassen.

_Wir müssen ausknobeln, was wir tun sollen._

Er und Luli hatten es diskutiert. Sie hatten das, was sie vom Plan des Generals wussten wieder und wieder durchgekaut. Und hatten entschieden... nun, dass sie sich noch nicht entscheiden konnten.

Huojin wusste, was er tun wollte. Ob das aber das Richtige für seine Familie war... er wusste es nicht. Er wusste es einfach nicht.

_Loyalität ist nicht leicht,_ hatte Meixiang ihm gesagt. _Sie kann einem das Herz brechen._

Sie hatte sich mit ihm hingesetzt für ein gründliches Gespräch, nicht lang nach dieser haarsträubenden Mitbringparty. Sie hatte ihn über ein paar Sachen aufgeklärt, die er erfahren hätte, wenn er... woanders aufgewachsen wäre.

War das ein Augenöffner gewesen.

„Lee ist ein Großer Name und ein Feuerbändiger", hatte Meixiang gesagt, nachdem sie ein paar Minuten lang um den heißen Brei herumgeredet hatte. „Und er ist Sechzehn. Das ist in etwa das richtige Alter, in menschlichen Maßstäben, für einen jungen Drachen sich aufzumachen um sein eigenes Territorium zu suchen. So sagte es mir mein Großvater."

„Ein junger _was_?", hatte Huojin ungläubig ausgerufen. Schlimm genug, dass er Geister auf seiner Streife hatte. Drachen?

„Alle Kinder des Feuers sind Kinder der Drachen", hatte Meixiang einfach geantwortet. „Wo dachtest du denn, dass die goldenen Augen herkommen? Keine andere Nation hat sie. Keine."

„Du meinst es ernst", hatte er gesagt, nach einem langen, schockierten Moment. „Du glaubst wirklich, dass ein paar deiner Vorfahren..." Er hatte mit seinen Händen geflattert.

„Große, raubtierartige, intelligente Kreaturen waren, mit Feueratem und viel zu vielen Zähnen?" Hier hatte Meixiang beinahe so verschmitzt wie Luli gewirkt. „Sag mir nicht, dass das nicht Lee erklärt."

„Gar nichts erklärt Lee", hatte Huojin direkt gesagt. „Also ist er so jähzornig wie ein Gürtel-Löwe. Was hat das mit mir zu tun?"

„Drachen leben in Klans, genau wie wir. Und jene mit weniger Macht suchen jene mit mehr Macht auf. Sie helfen, das Territorium des Klans zu verteidigen, damit sie gemeinsam mehr halten können, als ein starker Drache allein. Und im Gegenzug beschützt der Anführer sie." Sie hatte ihm einen ernsten Blick zugeworfen. „Das ist ein Teil von uns, ebenso wie die Augen und der Jähzorn. Du bist der Verwandte eines Drachen und obwohl du nicht allein bist, befindest du dich nicht in der Sicherheit eines Klans. Und hier ist Lee. Ein starker Feuerbändiger, der schon für deine Kinder geblutet hat." Sie hatte ihre Hände ausgebreitet. „Deine Loyalität ist deine Wahl. Aber ich dachte, jemand sollte dich warnen, dass du Lee wirst folgen wollen. Egal ob das klug ist oder nicht."

Und wenn das nicht einen Schauer über den Rücken eines jeden geistig gesunden Mannes jagte, würde das nichts tun. Was auch der Grund war, weshalb er alles mit Luli besprach. Sie sah vielleicht immer fröhlich und lustig aus, aber seine Frau hatte eine geduldige Fähigkeit, Dinge aus verschiedenen Blickwinkeln zu betrachten, ausgebildet durch die jahrelange Beschäftigung damit Schönheit aus Steinen hervorzubringen. Wenn sie glaubte, dass Mushis Plan eine gute Idee war...

_Ich will gehen. Das will ich wirklich. Es ist wild und verrückt und riskant – und sie werden unbedingt ein paar Wachleute brauchen, damit sich die Leute lange genug zusammenreißen, so dass sie gemeinsam etwas aufbauen können. 'Wir sitzen alle in einem Boot' hat die üble Angewohnheit den Bach runter zu gehen, wenn sich jemand das erste Mal ein größeres Stück vom Früchtekuchen schnappt als ein anderer._

Es war eine Herausforderung. Eine einzige, riesige Herausforderung. Und verdammt, wenn das ihn nicht genauso sehr reizte, wie der merkwürdige Sog Lee zu folgen.

Das alles hatte er Luli gesagt. Alles. Er hatte es so klar und offen dargelegt wie er konnte – dass in ihm etwas war, dass in etwa so viel gesunden Menschenverstand hatte wie die durchgeknallten Idioten, von denen Gerüchte sagten, dass sie in den Transportbahnen von Omashu gefahren waren und dass sie diesem Teil nicht über den Weg trauen sollte.

Luli hatte ihn einen Moment lang angeschaut, dann gelächelt und ihn geküsst... und das war viel zu ablenkend, als dass er in der Station darüber nachdenken sollte, selbst wenn gleich seine Schicht zu Ende war –

Etwas _rummste_ draußen auf der Straße. Es hörte sich groß an. Schwer genug, um das Gebäude zu erschüttern. _Wild gewordener Erdbändiger?_ fragte sich Huojin, als die ganze Station was sie gerade taten, abbrach um nach Waffen und Pfeifen mit Pfeffersand griffen. Nur für den Fall.

Von außen drang ein massives, tierhaftes Stöhnen herein.

_...Oh, nein._ Huojin verschloss sein Tintenfass und schaute verstohlen zu seinen Wachkollegen, die gerade alle ihre Schicht beendeten oder begannen. _Vielleicht, wenn ich auf das Dach schleiche, merkt keiner – _

„Huojin!"

_Erwischt_. „Ja, Kapitän?", sagte Huojin höflich, versuchte aufmerksam und hellwach zu wirken und nicht im Entferntesten als ob er sich vorzeitig davonmachen wollte, ehrlich.

Wie ein missgelaunter Berg kam Kapitän An Lu-shan von der Vorderseite des Raumes zu Huojins Schreibtisch, mit einem Trio von nur zu vertrauten Kindern im Schlepptau. „Sie haben sie das erste Mal hergebracht. Kümmern sie sich darum."

Und vielleicht war da ein Anflug einer Entschuldigung unter graumelierten Augenbrauen zu sehen. Jeder in der Station wusste, wie eng es für Luli und die Kinder gewesen war. Aber jemand musste es machen.

Huojin schaute zu blau und gelb und orange und unterdrückte ein tiefes Seufzen. „Ja, Sir."

Und dann drängte sich grün hindurch und streckte ihm grinsend eine Hand hin. „Hi!"

„Guten Morgen, Miss Toph." Huojin lächelte und schüttelte die Hand, sich plötzlich wegen des ganzen Schlamassels etwas besser fühlend. „Ich sehe, deine Freunde haben dich eingeholt." Er ließ die Hand los und schaute in Augen von besorgtem, wütendem Blau und Grau. „Wie wäre es, wenn wir das auf dem Dach besprechen? Da droben ist es ruhiger." _Und es gibt viel weniger Zeugen._

„Gute Idee", sagte Sokka nachdenklich. „Appa wird irgendwie unruhig, wenn wir zu lange weg sind."

_Wenn ich von den Dai Li gefangen genommen worden wäre?_ dachte Huojin, als er sie die Treppe hinauf an neugierigen Augen vorbei führte. _Unruhig wäre da noch nicht mal der Anfang._

„Sie haben uns hingehalten."

Das waren Sokkas erste Worte auf dem Dach und Huojin senkte seine Erwartungen, wie das hier ablaufen würde. „Da hast du verdammt Recht", sagte er unverblümt. Er bemühte sich, das zehn Tonnen schwere Biest, das seinen Kopf verdrehte, um mit einem Schnaufen zu ihnen hoch zu blicken und Huojins Haarzopf zurück blies, nicht anzustarren. „Wollt ihr auch wissen, warum?"

„Eigentlich... ja", gab Sokka zu und winkte Aang zu still zu sein, als der Luftbändiger aussah, als ob er gleich explodieren wollte. „Wir sind Team Avatar. Wir können es mit der ganzen Feuermarine aufnehmen, wenn sie hinter uns her ist. Und sie sind nur ein normaler Kerl."

_Team Avatar?_ dachte Huojin ungläubig. _Ich nehme es zurück. __Deswegen__ ist Lee so knurrig._ „Vielleicht bin ich nur ein Kerl, aber ich denke schon, dass ich ein guter Freund bin. Lee hat sein Leben riskiert, um Toph auszuhelfen. Das mindeste was ich tun konnte, war sicherzustellen, dass ein Haufen Kinder seinen Plan nicht in kleine Stücke zerschmetterte."

„Das hat auch geklappt", grinste Toph.

„_Kinder_?", japsten Aang und Sokka.

„Ich bin ein _Krieger_!", protestierte Sokka und seine Stimme überschlug sich fast.

„Vielleicht bist du das", sagte Huojin ehrlich, „aber deine kleine Schwester? Und der Avatar?" Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Aang, ich habe eine _Tochter_ in deinem Alter. Was für ein Vater wäre ich denn, wenn ich zuließe, dass ein zwölf Jahre alter Junge den Dai Li direkt in die Arme läuft?"

Aang starrte ihn an, als ob er sich violett verfärbt und angefangen hätte schlechte Gedichte von sich zu geben. „Aber... ich bin der Avatar!"

„Richtig. Nach allem, was mir gesagt wurde, bist du die Brücke zwischen unserer Welt und der der Geister", nickte Huojin. „Also bist du ein wirklich, wirklich, _wirklich_ mächtiger Bändiger. Kapiert. Aber du bist _zwölf_. Ich weiß nicht mit wem du es bisher zu tun hattest... nein, eigentlich weiß ich schon von ein paar dieser Leute. Ich habe viel von dem Konzil der Fünf gehört und da war nicht viel Gutes dabei. Aber jeder vernünftige, verantwortungsvolle Vater? Der würde nicht von dir verlangen, dass du die Welt rettest. Der würde einen Weg finden um dich zu verstecken, damit du eine Chance hast, erwachsen zu werden." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich hasse den Krieg. Aber wir haben jetzt schon seit einem Jahrhundert Krieg. Es macht nichts aus, wenn er noch ein paar Jahre dauert, wenn das heißt, dass wir dann endlich aufhören können."

„... Aber ich _muss_ den Feuerlord vor dem Ende dieses Sommers besiegen", sagte Aang mit kleiner Stimme. „Roku sagte, dass Sozins Komet kommt."

_Das hat er jetzt nicht wirklich gesagt, oder? _„Was?", krächzte Huojin.

„Es ist so ein riesiges Ding im Himmel – ", begann Sokka.

„Ich weiß was es ist", brachte Huojin heraus. _Allerdings habe ich seit Jahrzehnten nichts darüber gehört. Oh, Agni... _„Seid ihr sicher?"

„So sicher wie Geisterbotschaften von toten Avataren sind", sagte Sokka sachlich. „Wissen sie was das ist? Wir haben nie etwas davon gehört."

„Ich hatte eine seltsame Kindheit", sagte Huojin trocken. Er grub in Erinnerungen, die ein sechsjähriges Kind kaum verstanden hatte. „Oh, das ist... nicht gut."

„Wie nicht gut?", bohrte Toph nach.

„Ihr wisst, wozu ein Wasserbändiger bei Vollmond fähig ist?", sagte Huojin direkt. „Stellt euch einen Feuerbändiger vor, der _hundert Mal stärker_ ist."

Die Kinder wurden blass.

_Ja. Ich würde auch gerne ohnmächtig werden._ „Ich wusste, dass du in Schwierigkeiten steckst", sagte Huojin ehrlich und schaute Aang direkt an. „Ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass es so schlimm ist. Gibt es jemandem, dem du vertraust, dir zu helfen?" Er warf einen Blick zu Sokka. „Ich rede nicht von den Generälen. Sie beschützen Ba Sing Se, sicher. Aber sie denken an die _Stadt_ nicht an die ganze Welt. Armeen und Waffen und Taktiken, nicht Menschen. Gibt es irgendwelche Erwachsenen, von denen du weißt, dass sie dir zuhören und helfen werden? _Helfen_, nicht dir sagen, was du tun sollst. Weil... nun, ich bin nur ein Wachmann, was weiß ich denn schon davon, wie man einen Krieg führt? Aber ich arbeite auf der Geisterschicht. Kamuiy, die kenne ich. Also habe ich das komische Gefühl, dass die Welt zu retten nicht nur bedeutet, den Krieg zu beenden." Er hob die Schultern und schaute wieder zu Aang. „Wenn du der Avatar bist, derjenige, der der Welt das Gleichgewicht zurück bringen soll – wem traust du, dir dabei zu helfen?"

Aang schluckte. „... Ich weiß nicht."

„Mein Papa", sagte Sokka fest. „Er ist ein guter Mensch. Ich war nicht lange genug da um die ganze Geschichte zu hören, aber Bato sagte irgendwas von einem Schiff der Feuernation, dass nicht versucht hat Gefangene zu machen – "

_Oh-oh,_ Huojin zuckte zusammen.

„ – Sie warfen nur Rettungsflöße raus und fuhren weiter", beendete Sokka. „Also... falls Toph Recht hat und wir _alle_ dazu bringen müssen aufzuhören zu kämpfen – ich glaube mein Papa würde zuhören."

„_Falls_ ich Recht habe?" Toph rollte ihre Augen.

„Hey, selbst der Champion des Erddonnerturniers kann etwas übersehen – Moment mal!" Sokka warf Huojin einen misstrauischen Blick zu. „Sie halten uns schon wieder hin!"

„Was? Seit wann denn?", sagte Huojin, verblüfft – und mehr als nur ein bisschen verärgert. „Ihr seid nicht nur wegen dem Bison hier?"

„Nein, wir sind wegen meiner Schwester hier!"

„Und was ist mit Katara?" _Ich werde die Kinder nicht wegen verdrehter Prioritäten erwürgen, _dachte Huojin sardonisch._ Wissen Oma und Shu, dass ich mir ein paar hirnrissige Sachen geleistet habe, als ich fünfzehn war._

„Sie ist in Schwierigkeiten!", bestand Aang. Als ob er den Jungen angezweifelt hätte. „Die Feuernation hat sie!"

„Mitten in Ba Sing Se?", sagte Huojin überrascht. Er hielt eine Hand hoch, bevor die Proteste ausbrechen konnten. „Wir informieren den Kapitän, der es an die Armee weiterleiten kann, wir bringen die Leute in Bewegung. Wo? Wie? Was wisst ihr?"

„... ich habe es in einer Vision gesehen", gab Aang zu.

Für einen Moment konnte Huojin nur glotzen. „Oh, der Kapitän wird das einfach nur großartig finden", stöhnte er.

„Hören sie mal, Aang hat es wirklich gesehen!", sagte Sokka wütend.

„Das habe ich nie bezweifelt", gab Huojin zurück. „Ich sage ja nur, dass es sich verrückt _anhört_. _Ich_ würde es nicht glauben, wenn ich nicht über die Jahre wirklich merkwürdiges Zeug erlebt hätte." Er schüttelte sich. „Na schön. _Vision_. Irgendwelche Einzelheiten? Namen, Orte... irgendwas, das uns sagen kann in welchem Ring es ist? Bei der Großen Mauer? Ba Sing Se ist groß."

„Es ist Zuko", sagte Sokka sachlich. „Sie könnte jetzt überall sein. Suchen sie nur nach einem wütenden Mistkerl mit einer großen Brandnarbe." Er deutete zu seinem linken Auge.

… _Nein. Muss ein Zufall sein._ „Ich sage dir das ja nur ungern, aber mit den Flüchtlingen und den Veteranen? Es gibt viele Leute mit Brandnarben", zeigte Huojin auf. _Allerdings wissen die meisten von denen, dass sie sich am Besten an den Unteren Ring halten. Und Amaya sagte, dass die Leute des Avatars im Oberen Ring sind._ „Irgendwelche anderen Möglichkeiten ihn zu erkennen? Jung, alt, was? Wer ist der Kerl? Ich dachte nicht dass sich irgendjemand von der Feuernation in Ba Sing Se einschleichen könnte." _Nicht ohne, dass Amayas Kontakte davon wissen._

„Sie kennen Prinz Pferdeschwanz nicht", schnaubte Sokka. „Er hat es sogar mitten in den Nordpol geschafft."

_...Oh, unmöglich._ Weil, das konnte wirklich nicht sein. Viele Soldaten der Feuernation hatten angegriffen, richtig? Und er kannte Lee. Brandnarbe und ein Großer Name, sicher. Aber ein Prinz? Der Bursche war dafür nicht arrogant genug. „Das hört sich ernst an." Huojin nickte. „Ihr seid diesem Kerl schon vorher begegnet? Wie viele Truppen hat er bei sich?"

Beide Jungen waren sprachlos. Das war auch richtig so. Wenn es ein Eindringling der Feuernation nach Ba Sing Se schaffte, war es wahrscheinlich, dass noch mehr da waren –

„Wahrscheinlich nur Onkel", sagte Toph offen. „Sie sind auf der Flucht. Hat irgendwas damit zu tun, dass General Iroh die Invasion des Nordpols ruiniert hat, als er versuchte dem Geist des Mondes zu helfen."

Für einen Moment schien in Huojins Gehirn nichts zu arbeiten. Auf der Flucht... Mond... Invasionsflotte...

_Umpf._

Es ging nicht anders. Das nächste Mal, wenn er Lee begegnete musste er den Burschen erwürgen. Nur ein Bisschen.

_Als ob du das schaffst,_ spöttelte seine praktisch veranlagte Seite.

Huojin sagte ihr, die Klappe zu halten und holte tief Luft. „Ihr glaubt, dass der _Drache des Westens_ in Ba Sing Se ist?"

_Nun, er hat ja gesagt, dass er im Ruhestand ist._

„Falls Zuko hier ist? Dann ist Iroh auch in der Nähe", sagte Sokka nüchtern. „Aber er kennt einen Trick, den wir noch nie von einem Feuerbändiger gesehen haben, also... Toph sagte, dass sie Aufzeichnungen über Heiler führen?"

_Ein Feuerheiler. Oh, Agni, sie wissen wonach sie Ausschau halten._

„Oder wir könnten einfach mit Amaya reden", warf Aang ein. „Sie... schien etwas über die Feuernation zu wissen – "

„Huojin weiß, dass Lee von der Feuernation ist, Traumtänzer", unterbrach ihn Toph.

Sokkas Kopf fuhr herum. „Sie haben gesagt, dass sich niemand einschleichen kann!"

„Er ist nicht geschlichen." Huojin zuckte mit den Schultern. „Er kam vor einem Monat oder so mit einer Fähre an, genau wie alle anderen Flüchtlinge. Amaya nahm ihn auf und er hat seither mit ihr gearbeitet. Ein ruhiger Bursche. Macht keine Schwierigkeiten." _Außer dass er Teeläden zerlegt, adelige Jugendliche einfriert und in das Hauptquartier der Dai Li einbricht... hysterisches Gelächter wird hier ganz bestimmt nicht helfen._ „Aber sie sind beide weg. Ihr müsst es mit jemand anderem versuchen." Er warf den Kindern einen ernsten Blick zu, hasste das, was er gleich sagen würde und was es zwei so … unerfahrenen Jungen antun würde, besonders wenn sie nicht wussten, was Leute alles tun würden, um an der Macht zu bleiben. „Sie sind weg, genau wie die Wens."

„Was?", keuchte Aang.

„Luli und meine Töchter haben es noch rechtzeitig heraus geschafft", sagte Huojin und unterdrückte die schwelende Wut, damit sie sich nicht in seiner Stimme zeigte. Es war nicht leicht. Das hier waren Kinder, nur Kinder... aber verdammt noch mal, hatten sie den noch nicht gesehen, was in Ba Sing Se passierte? „Wenn sie es nicht geschafft hätten, dann glaube ich, dass ich euch jetzt wirklich hassen würde." Er zwang sich zu einem Schulternzucken. „So ist es hier eben. Wenn man Long Feng in die Quere kommt, dann hofft man am Besten, dass man sich ein Loch graben und es hinter sich hinein ziehen kann."

„Aber der Erdkönig hat Long Feng verhaften lassen", protestierte Sokka.

„Ja?" Huojin zog die Augenbraue hoch. „Und von wem?"

Den beunruhigten Blicken nach wussten sie es schon längst. _Ich muss es ihnen wohl vorkauen,_ schnarrte Huojin schweigend. „Long Feng hat die Dai Li seit zwanzig Jahren beherrscht. Der letzten Botschaft nach, die Amaya heraus bekommen hat, ehe dieser Anschlag über eine spirituelle Pilgerreise an ihrer Tür auftauchte... tut er das immer noch." Er schaute von dem Luftbändiger weg, bemühte sich den Jähzorn in ihm, der etwas zerschlagen wollte, zu beherrschen. „Wisst ihr, ich weiß, dass sie sich entschieden haben euch zu helfen. Tingzhe. Meixiang. Amaya. Sogar Lee – und Lee war ein totales Nervenbündel bei dem ganzen Durcheinander. Ich weiß warum sie es gemacht haben und ich weiß, dass sie wussten was sie riskiert haben. Aber sie sind verschwunden. Sie sind alle weg und wenn die Dai Li sie noch nicht geschnappt haben, dann laufen sie um ihr Leben." Er klopfte bewusst seine Hände ab. „Also, wenn ihr eine Vermisstenanzeige für Katara aufgeben wollt, können wir das machen. Ihr wollt berichten, dass Eindringlinge der Feuernation in der Stadt sind? Das machen wir auch. Aber wenn ihr mit den Heilern der Stadt reden wollt um einen flüchtigen Feuerbändiger zu finden, dann könnt ihr unsere Aufzeichnungen unten vor allen Leuten lesen, damit _niemand_ von den Dai Li glaubt, dass sie mit euch reden wollten."

Graue Augen zogen sich zusammen. „Sie sagten, dass sie helfen wollen!"

_Wann genau habe ich das gesagt, Kleiner?_ „So wie du den Wens geholfen hast?", sagte Huojin ausdruckslos. „Meixiang hat Luli alles davon erzählt. Als sie meine Frau aufgeweckt und ihr gesagt hat, dass sie unsere Mädchen sofort wegschaffen sollte." Er schaute Toph direkt an. Sie war vielleicht blind, aber das Mädchen konnte Menschen besser lesen, als viele der Wachleute, die er getroffen hatte. „Tingzhe kennt viele alte Geheimnisse über die Stadt. Und Lee ist ein echt zäher Bursche." _Aber das weißt du schon, oder? Du hast es die ganze Zeit gewusst._ „Ich hoffe, ihnen geht es gut. Aber die Dai Li... niemand hat sie je zu Fall gebracht."

Aangs Hände packten seinen Luft-Stab, als er innerlich zerrissen zu Boden schaute. Sokka runzelte die Stirn und hob die Augen, als ob er die Gestalt von etwas plötzlich am Horizont auflodern sah.

_Hallo. Ich glaube jemandes Gehirn ist gerade angesprungen._

„Vergesst die Heiler", sagte Sokka plötzlich. „Wir müssen zum Palast."

„Wir können doch Katara nicht einfach vergessen!", rief Aang.

„Das machen wir auch nicht", sagte der Junge vom Wasserstamm direkt. „Weißt du noch, was Toph gesagt hat? Denke wie Zuko. Er will dich schnappen. Er wird ihr nicht weh tun, nicht wenn sie der Köder ist. Er wird sie benutzen um an dich ran zu kommen – und das heißt, dass er uns wissen lassen muss, wo sie ist. Wenn er seine Falle zuschnappen lässt, dann sitzt er in der Falle." Sokka nickte zufrieden. „Und die beste Möglichkeit das zu machen, ist sicher zu stellen, dass jeder weiß, wo du bist. Wenn wir den Palast durchschütteln und Dai Li aus den Wänden zerren, dann erledigen wir zwei Seegeier mit einem Bumerang."

„Richtig!" Aangs Gesicht erhellte sich. „Und wenn sie immer noch für Long Feng arbeiten, können wir sie dazu zwingen uns zu sagen, wo sie alle hingebracht haben!" Er sprang von der Dachkante und schwebte hinab. Sokka klatschte sich gegen die Stirn und rannte zu der Treppe.

„Sie irren sich", sagte Huojin leise, bevor Toph ihnen folgen konnte. „Lee versucht überhaupt nicht jemanden zu schnappen."

„Aber Katara weiß wie er aussieht", sagte Toph genauso leise. „Und sie hasst ihn... und er weiß es. Wenn sie sich begegnet sind, würde sie nicht ruhen, bis die ganze Stadt wüsste, wo er und Onkel sind. Und _was dann_?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich glaube nicht, dass sie ihr weh tun würden. Nicht wirklich. Aber die Geister scheinen nicht zu wollen, dass Aang kapiert, dass – _meine Güte – Zuko wirklich nicht sterben will._"

Und genau das würde passieren, wenn jemand ihr glaubte, dass Lee derjenige war, der er war. Was für ein Schlamassel. „Ein Prinz." Huojin schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe ihn zusammengestaucht... habe ihm gesagt, dass er nicht rumjammern sollte..."

„Er war glücklich." Toph warf ihm ein schiefes Grinsen zu. „Das war er wirklich. Er mag sie." Sie ruckte die Hände hoch und Stein erhob sich zu einer Platform die sie vom Dach aus betrat. Sie schob ein Mal und sie sank wieder nach unten, wo sie auf Appas Rücken steigen konnte.

_Ein Prinz._ Huojin kniff die Augen in dem Luftzug zu, als sie abhoben und wartete, bis seine Gedanken nicht mehr schwirrten. _Kein Wunder, dass er nicht weiß wie man mit normalen Leuten redet – _

„_Da die Loyalität meines Bruders über alle Zweifel erhaben ist, versäumte Feuerlord Ozai sicher zu stellen, dass ich erschien.",_ hallte Mushis Stimme in seiner Erinnerung wieder.

Okay, das reichte. Falls er je Mushi wiedersah? Dann musste er den Mann _anfunkeln._

_Er hat nicht gelogen. Nicht ganz. Es war knapp davor, aber ich glaube nicht, dass er je gelogen – _

Weitere Fragmente von anderen Unterhaltungen schwebten herauf – über Agni Kais und Ehre... und was genau der Feuerlord getan hatte.

_Lee ist der Sohn des Feuerlords._

_Oh Agni. Kein Wunder, dass der Bursche so verkorkst ist._

Und wenn das nicht schon eine echt lausige Zuteilung von den Geistern war, jetzt wollte dieser kleine Haufen von _Helden_ eine stadtweite Suche nach Prinz Zuko einleiten. Während Lee schon längst in den Untergrund war, und zwar buchstäblich, _weil etwas nicht stimmte._

_Nicht, wenn ich dabei etwas zu Sagen habe._

Huojin runzelte die Stirn und betrachtete den feurigen Impuls. Sicher, es war gut und schön so zu denken. Aber würde sich gegen den Avatar zu stellen – dem sogenannten Gleichgewicht der Welt – überhaupt etwas bringen?

_Ja, das würde es._

Zugegeben, er war dem Luftbändiger erst zwei Mal begegnet, aber er kannte sich ziemlich gut mit Menschen aus. Aang war die flatterhafteste Person, der er _je_ begegnet hatte, einen wildhaarigen älteren Herren eingeschlossen, der davon überzeugt war, dass er Echsen-Vögel dazu abrichten konnte, die Post auszuliefern. Dazu schien Aang anzunehmen, dass die Menschen ihm automatisch helfen würden. Egal was es sie kostete.

_Das bedeutet, dass er wahrscheinlich glaubt, dass dieses Problem gelöst ist. Und er wird zum nächsten weiter flattern._ Huojin grinste düster.

Katara als vermisst melden? Sicher, das konnte er machen. Eine massive Menschenjagd lostreten, nur weil ein flatterhafter Junge eine Vision gehabt hatte?

_Das denke ich nicht._

Er kannte vielleicht nicht diesen _Prinz Pferdeschwanz_, wie Sokka verächtlich gesagt hatte. Aber er kannte _Lee_. Der ungelenke, geduldige, sture Heiler, der sein Bestes gegeben hatte, um Teile des Unteren Ringes zusammenzuflicken. Der gleiche Untere Ring, der nicht einen tätowierten Quadratzentimeter des Avatars gesehen hatte, bis er etwas brauchte.

_Ich will Lee folgen. Nicht nur weil ich es will, sondern – verdammt, wenn man draußen auf der Straße ist und die Karten auf dem Tisch liegen, man jemanden braucht, der einem den Rücken deckt._

Er musste vielleicht Aang mit der Welt vertrauen. Die Welt war groß. Es musste Grenzen geben, wie sehr ein einzelner Bändiger damit herumpfuschen konnte. Aber einem Jungen in Lims Alter etwas so zerbrechliches wie ein menschliches Leben anzuvertrauen?

_Ich hoffe Sokkas Vater kann dir helfen, Aang. Aber er ist nicht hier, also tue ich, was dein Vater hätte tun sollen. Ich muss nein sagen._

Mit seltsam leichtem Herz stieg Huojin wieder die Treppe hinab.

* * *

><p>(Katara, How Palast des Erdkönigs/ Ba Sing Se)

„Junge Dame, wie bist du hier herein gekommen?"

„Es waren eine ganze Menge nicht sonderlich hilfreicher Leute, General How." Katara warf einen Blick zu der kleinen Truppe Soldaten, die an den Wänden des privaten Planungsraum des Generals standen und betastete die Invasionspläne, die immer noch in ihrem Ärmel waren. Sie behielt ein ernstes Gesicht, trotz Momos Zirpen auf ihrer Schulter. Bedachte man, wie das Konzil der Fünf auf ein kleines Lachen über die Strategiefiguren reagiert hatte, sollte sie das besser richtig hinbekommen. Eingebildet, trübselig, überbehängt... Häuptling Hakoda brauchte keine schicken Waffen und Rüstungen um zu kämpfen. Und er _lächelte_ sogar.

_Papa. Du fehlst mir so. Warum musstest du weggehen?_

Er ging fort, um ihren Stamm zu beschützen, indem er dem Erdkönigreich half die Feuernation zu bekämpfen. Sie musste genau so stark sein. Sie musste das tun, was _richtig_ war. Was Gran-Gran und Mama und die anderen Frauen tun würden, wenn sie mit Leuten konfrontiert wurden, die sich weigerten zu erkennen, was real war und was verrückt. Egal wie verwirrt sie sich letzte Nacht gefühlt hatte.

_Ich muss das tun. Jinhai ist noch jung genug. Jemand könnte entscheiden nachsichtig zu ihm zu sein._

Es würde schrecklich für ihn werden. Zu wissen, dass man seine Mutter verloren hatte, weil sie verrückt war und seinen Vater, weil er für seinen Stamm so verloren war, dass er nichts dagegen tat... schrecklich.

_Amaya bittet um Erlaubnis? Was für eine verrückte Lüge ist das?_

Katara hatte jede Geschichte, die ihr Stamm über Wasserbändiger hatte, aufgesaugt, alles, woran sich Gran-Gran und die Ältesten erinnerten und wieder und wieder an den Winterfeuern erzählten. Wasserbändiger beschützten den Stamm. Sie hatten es nicht nötig zu fragen. Was für ein Häuptling würde es ihnen verweigern?

_Sie ist wahnsinnig und zieht sie alle mit sich._

Katara verbarg ein Schaudern. Sie hatte viel über das gehört, doch sie hatte noch nie das Pech gehabt es zu sehen. Normalerweise wussten alle, wer der Realität entglitt und setzten sich auf sie, bis ein Heiler sich um sie kümmern konnte. Oder tun... was getan werden musste. Aber dieser Wahnsinn kam nur selten vor. Es geschah nur im Winter, wenn eine Familie tagelang alleine im Schnee eingeschlossen war... dann konnten schlimme Sachen passieren.

_Schreckliche Sachen,_ dachte Katara grimmig. _Schreckliche Sachen müssen wir unseren Leuten antun, weil es keine Bändiger mehr gibt, um den Segen des Mondes zu geben, um einen Menschen zu heilen, dessen Verstand am Winter oder der Mitternachtssonne zerbrochen ist._

Sie erinnerte sich immer noch an jenen schweigenden Sommer, vor Jahren, als eine Ungenannte nicht vom Sammeln zurück gekommen war. Sie brauchte die Blicke und gebeugten Köpfe der Männer nicht zu sehen, die vom Fischen zurück kamen und zur Kenntnis nahmen, dass sie... sich nicht um das Problem kümmern mussten. Und sie hatte endlich verstanden, warum Mama und Gran-Gran darauf bestanden hatten, dass sie und Sokka mit ihnen Seepflaumen sammelten, weit von den anderen Frauen weg. Mit ihnen und zwei anderen kleinen Kindern, die bei ihrer eigenen Mutter hätten sein sollen.

Nur hatten sie jetzt keine Mutter mehr. Und würden es auch nie wieder.

Dafür würde sie der Feuernation _niemals_ verzeihen.

Sie wusste nicht wie jemand andere Menschen mit in den Wahnsinn zerren konnte, wenn es Frühling war, von anderen Leuten umgeben, aber Meixiang hatte das offensichtlich. Sie bedrohte _sie_ mit einem Messer? Die Lehrerin des Avatars? Half einem Dai Li? Half der _Feuernation_?

_Zuko hat es verdient wahnsinnig zu werden. Geister das ist er ja schon. Schaut ihn euch nur an! Er fesselt mich bei diesen Piraten und bittet mich, ihm zu helfen seine Ehre zurück zu bekommen? Als ob Aang nur irgendein Pelz wäre, den ich für Mamas Halskette tauschen würde?_

Und jetzt das. Azula im Palast. Unmöglich. Der ganze Palast stünde in Flammen. Und sie stand mitten darin, also würde sie es _wahrscheinlich_ bemerkten. Also log Zuko entweder und Iroh schwor dass er das nicht tat...

Oder er sah Hirngespinste. Und Shirong sah sie auch. Genau das passierte, wenn die Polarnacht, die Alpträume einer Familie aufriss.

_Zuko ist wahnsinnig. Aber... Iroh hat versucht zu helfen._ Katara dachte darüber nach und wie ein Mann, der alt genug war, um ihr Großvater zu sein gerüstete Feuerbändiger wie Scheemänner zur Seite gestoßen hatte. _Wenn Zuko ihn auch in den Wahnsinn zieht... wir können nicht zulassen, dass es noch schlimmer wird._

„Alles was ich weiß, ist, dass sie ein paar Erdbändiger und viele Augenbinden hatten", erklärte Katara und warf dem Dutzend Soldaten, die Wache hielten einen weiteren Blick zu. „Und sie arbeiten mit dem Feind. Prinz Zuko ist irgendwo unter Ba Sing Se." Sie zuckte zusammen. „Wir sollten wahrscheinlich mit dem Teeladen anfangen. Zum Jasmin Drache. Dort war sein Onkel."

„Der verbannte Prinz der Feuernation? Und _General Iroh?_" Hows dunkle Brauen schossen hoch. „Oma und Shu! Es war also doch nicht nur ein Gerücht."

„Gerücht?", fragte Katara, überrascht.

„Oh, dass eine Gruppe von Spionen aus der Feuernation es irgendwie in den Oberen Ring geschafft hätten", erklärte der General, als sein Pinsel schon eilig über Papier strich, um Befehle für seinen auf ein Mal nervösen Untergebenen zu formen. „Du wärst erstaunt wie viele Informationen ein fähiger Saboteur in einem Teeladen aufschnappen kann. Wir hätten wissen sollen, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Fähige Teemeister tauchen nicht einfach so aus dem Unteren Ring auf! Keiner aus diesem Abschaum, der mit den Fähren angeschwemmt wird ist je vornehm genug... Koordinieren sie mit den Dai Li, nehmen sie so viele Abteilungen, wie sie glauben, dass sie sie handhaben können und ergreifen sie alle Angestellten. Und alle Kunden... nun, sie wissen, welche sie auslassen sollen. Falls der Drache des Westens so närrisch ist in direkter Sicht zu sein, gehen sie kein Risiko ein. Wenn er auch nur die geringste Chance hat zu entkommen, eliminiert ihn."

„Sie wollen ihn umbringen?", sagte Katara beunruhigt. Sie mochte den alten Feuerbändiger nicht. Sie hätte nichts dagegen ihn unter festem Stein eingesperrt zu sehen. Für vielleicht eine _Woche_, damit jemand die Möglichkeit hatte, ihm wegen dieses Mistkerls von einem Neffen den Kopf gerade zu rücken. Aber... „Er hat einmal versucht den Mond zu retten. Er ist... nicht völlig schlecht." _Ich bin eine Heilerin. Ich kann ihn retten._

„Er ist tödlich", sagte General How knapp. „Wenn der Feuerlord ihn je davon überzeugt, wieder aufs Schlachtfeld zu gehen, wenn er je aus dem Loch heraus kriecht, in das er nach dem Tod seines Sohnes gefallen ist... Geister, das war ein günstiger Tod für unsere Seite. Ich würde General Iroh sehr gerne lebendig gefangen nehmen. Er wäre eine wertvolle Informationsquelle. Aber er ist keine halbe Armee wert!"

_Eine halbe – ?_ Katara starrte ihn an. „Meinen sie das ernst? Er ist doch nur... dieser harmlose alte Mann..."

„Dieser _harmlose alte Mann_ hat unsere Stadt für sechshundert Tage belagert", sagte General How direkt. „Ich kann immer noch sein Kommandozelt da draußen sehen, innerhalb der Äußeren Mauer, wie es uns _verspottete..._" Er schnaubte und schloss sichtlich eine wütend machende Erinnerung weg. „Als Kyoshi-Kriegerinnen infiltriert und mit dem Dai Li zusammen arbeitend, na klar doch!" Er senkte vertraulich die Stimme. „Natürlich haben wir das überprüft. Eine Bedrohung gegen den Erdkönig muss überprüft werden, egal aus welcher Richtung sie kommt. Aber eine dieser sogenannten Spioninnen liegt in ihrem Zimmer mit einer Darmgrippe und die anderen zwei sprechen mit Seiner Majestät über Insel Kyoshi. Das ist wohl kaum das Verhalten von Saboteuren."

„Außer es sind wirklich gute", sagte Katara unwillig. Wahnsinnig oder gesund, sie würde Zuko nie auch nur so weit glauben, wie sie ihn werfen konnte. Aber bevor Sokka zur Chamäleon-Bucht aufgebrochen war, hatte er gesagt, dass der Teil den der Professor über Strategie und Chin den Eroberer gesagt hatte, Sinn ergab. Und wenn da nicht ihre Pläne für die Sonnenfinsternis wären, würde es wirklich einen Unterschied machen. „Sind sie sicher, dass Long Feng immer noch eingesperrt ist? Dass der Erdkönig sicher ist?"

„Er steckt in einer Metallzelle", sagte der General zuversichtlich. „Kein Bändiger kommt da heraus." Er grinste gemein. „Aber ich denke es kann nicht schaden sich an dem Anblick von diesem Mann da drin zu weiden. Vielleicht sieht er jetzt endlich ein, wo sein Platz ist." Er winkte zur Tür. „Wollen wir?"

* * *

><p>(Zuko Stadtresidenz der Bei Fong Familie/ Ba Sing Se)

_Hier ist niemand._ Mit seinem Dao an der Schulter durchstreifte Zuko das leere Haus im Oberen Ring und suchte nach einer Spur von Toph. Er wusste nicht genau, wie Onkel die Adresse von Katara erfahren hatte, aber was sie über den mutmaßlichen Brief für Toph gesagt hatte, hatte ihnen beiden sich die Haare sträuben lassen. Sie verhielt sich zwar nicht so, aber Toph Bei Fong war eine _Lady._ Die Tochter einer reichen und mächtigen Händlerfamilie. Onkel hatte sich sehr wohl an den Namen erinnert, von verschiedenen Verhandlungen, als ihr schnelles, aber hoffnungslos veraltetes Schiff wieder mal eine Reparatur brauchte. General Iroh hatte die _Autorität_, um Ersatzteile und Vorräte anzufordern, aber die Realität war etwas schwieriger. Mit Zukos Verbannung und den Unfällen, die ein Schiff erlitt, das alle vier Ecken der Welt durchkämmte... manchmal war es einfach einfacher, mit den Händlern des Erdkönigreichs zu verhandeln. Sie hatten Gaoling als möglichen Ort nicht einfach aus dem Hut gezogen.

Also kannte er sich mit Händlern der Oberen Klasse aus und was Onkel über diesen Brief erfahren hatte war einfach falsch.

_Katara sagte, dass der Brief an Toph adressiert war. Aber Toph ist blind._

Eine ehrbare Händlerdame hielt sich immer an die anständigen Umgangsformen. Der Brief hätte Grüße haben sollen, die nicht für seine Empfängerin sondern an den _Leser_ gerichtet waren.

Aus solch kleinen Einzelheiten entstanden die Klanintrigen und der schmale Blick im Kriegsraum und Tod.

_Wir könnten uns irren. Ich hoffe, dass wir uns irren. Selbst wenn das bedeutet, dass ich... dass ich Shirong mit dem zurückgelassen habe, was ich den Geistern geholfen habe ihm anzutun, nur für ein aussichtsloses Unterfangen._

Allerdings war auch Amaya zu ihnen gestoßen. Dafür musste er dankbar sein, selbst wenn er wirklich, wirklich einem Geist in den Hintern treten wollte, dass er ihn zu einen unwissentlichen Komplizen gemacht hatte.

Er erinnerte sich an dieses Gespräch.

„Ich weiß immer noch nicht, was passiert ist", hatte Amaya zugegeben, früher an diesem Morgen, als sie Shirongs Chi sehr genau untersuchte. „Ich habe schon zuvor Wunden geheilt, die beinahe ebenso tief waren, und ich hatte noch nie einen Patienten gehabt, der vom Mond für sich beansprucht wurde..." Sie hatte die Stirn gerunzelt, hatte nachgedacht. „Die Wunden des Haima-jiao... du hast ihm gesagt, dass er kämpfen soll?"

„Nicht direkt, aber..."

Amaya hatte Shirong einen Blick zugeworfen. „Und als ich das erste Mal Zukos Geist mit Wasser berührte um ihn zu heilen, nahm er das für seinen Onkel an. Für Familie."

„Er griff nach Wasser und ich nach Feuer." Der Agent hatte den Kopf geschüttelt, das Gesicht in der Art von betäubten Schock erstarrt, den Zuko nur allzu gut kannte. „Sagen sie, dass wir uns das selbst angetan haben?"

„Nein!", war Zuko explodiert. Hatte Shirongs Schulter gepackt und geschockte Augen gezwungen zu ihn zu sehen. „Sie haben nicht darum gebeten! Ich habe nicht darum gebeten! Das ist nicht ihre Schuld!"

„Aber dein Onkel hat um einen Weg gebetet, wie man euer Volk retten kann", hatte Amaya leise neben ihnen gesagt. „Und er gehört zu deiner Familie, die dich liebt... der Mond konnte diese Bitte beantworten." Sie hatte zu Shirong gesehen. „Worum haben sie Agni gebeten?"

Shirong hatte einen Blick zu Zuko geworfen und dann zur Seite geblickt. „Etwas, das ich besser nicht getan hätte."

Zuko hatte losgelassen und einen vorsichtigen Schritt zurück gemacht. „Weil sie wussten, dass ich von der Feuernation bin. Und wir waren seit einem Jahrhundert ihre Feinde." Er hatte genickt, wohl wissend, was an dem Mann nagte. Geister er wusste es nur zu gut. „Sie wussten, dass das Verrat ist."

„Ich glaube schon", hatte Shirong trüb geantwortet. „Aber wer kann ohne Sonne leben?" Er hatte den Kopf geschüttelt. „Ich habe deine Nation jahrelang verflucht. Aber Agni selbst? Nein. Ich hatte keine Zuneigung für ihn und die seinen übrig, wohl wahr... doch da warst du und hast versucht zu richten, was Long Feng verdreht hatte. Und ich konnte nicht helfen. Ich bin _Dai Li_. Es hätte meine Verantwortung sein sollen. Also... habe ich gebetet. Ich betete darum, dass du die Hilfe bekommen würdest, die du brauchst, um unser aller Willen." Er hatte einmal bitter aufgelacht. „Ich hatte das ganze Leben lang mit Geistern zu tun. Ich hätte es besser wissen sollen."

Sein Herz war dabei zu zerbrechen. Zuko hatte es in Shirongs Stimme hören können, der gleiche tief schneidende Schmerz, als er erkannt hatte, dass Azula in nicht liebte, ihn nicht lieben _konnte_, nicht so wie Bruder und Schwester für einander da sein sollten.

Er hatte Amayas ernsten Gesichtsausdruck nicht benötigt, um zu handeln. „Es tut mir nicht Leid."

Shirong hatte aufgeblickt, aus dem Trübsinn aufgeschreckt.

„Es tut mir Leid, dass ich ihnen weh getan habe", war Zuko fortgefahren. „Ich wollte nicht, dass irgendwer... so dazwischen gefangen ist, wie ich. Wo man nicht sicher ist, was man tun oder sagen oder überhaupt _sein_ soll. Das wollte ich ihnen nicht antun. Aber ich habe es getan. Ich habe den Geistern eine Möglichkeit geliefert. Das ist meine Verantwortung." Er hatte innegehalten und einen Atemzug ausgestoßen. „Und es tut mir _nicht_ Leid, dass ich ihr Leben gerettet habe."

Shirong hatte angesetzt um etwas zu sagen, hatte gezögert und zu Amaya geblickt. „Sie haben ihn erst seit einem Monat?"

„Manche Leute sind dazu geboren um zu zerstören", hatte Amaya einfach gesagt. „Andere lernen zu erschaffen und zu heilen. Egal was es sie kostet." Ihr Lächeln war schief gewesen. „Ich halte keinen von euch für Verräter. Aber ich wurde als Wasser geboren und ihr seid jetzt meine Familie. Also glaube ich, dass ich euch beide das ausknobeln lasse."

Shirong hatte beobachtet, wie sie um eine Ecke gegangen war und außer Hörweite verschwunden war, dann hatte er geseufzt.

„Sie sind kein Verräter", hatte Zuko erklärt, ehe der Mann sich noch tiefer in den Schmerz vergraben konnte. „Ich bin nicht hier um die Stadt zu erobern. Ich will dem Erdkönigreich nicht schaden. Onkel und ich sind _auf der Flucht._" Er hatte gegrinst. „Wenn der Feuerlord uns in Ketten sehen will, wäre es nicht verräterischer ihm dabei zu helfen?"

„Dürfen Feuerbändiger Logik benutzen?", hatte Shirong neckisch erwidert.

„Sie wären überrascht", hatte Zuko trocken gesagt. „Nur weil wir uns Kopfüber in einen Kampf stürzen wollen, heißt das nicht, dass wir – "

_Oh._

Zuko hatte langsam den Atem ausgestoßen. „Es hat Tage gedauert, bis sich das alles in meinem Kopf beruhigt hat", hatte er ehrlich gesagt. „Ich bin immer noch manchmal etwas überrascht. Sie – haben sie Schwierigkeiten damit ihr Temperament im Zaum zu halten?"

„Nein", hatte Shirong leise gesagt. „Nicht Temperament, nicht so richtig. Ich schätze, deswegen habe ich vorher nicht erkannt, dass etwas nicht stimmte." Er war etwas erschauert. „Ich habe mich – seid ihr euch immer so _sicher_? Dieses... Geister, ich weiß nicht einmal, wie ich es beschreiben soll..."

„Gewissheit", hatte Zuko erleichtert genickt. „Das ist es, was ich will. Das ist, was ich _nicht_ tun werde. Ja." Er hatte geseufzt. „Sie müssen vorsichtig sein mit dem was sie wollen. Das treibt einen an. Brennstoff für das Feuer. Also, wenn sie klug sind, halten sie jeden Tag inne und meditieren sie. Klären sie ihre Gedanken. Sie müssen wissen, was sie wollen und warum. Anderenfalls könnten sie direkt über eine Klippe rennen." Er hatte das Gesicht verzogen. „Onkel kann ihnen von der Zeit erzählen, als ich eine Blockade der Feuernation durchbrochen habe, um den Avatar zu verfolgen."

Shirong hatte ihn angestarrt.

_Manchmal bin ich ein Idiot?_ hatte Zuko beinahe gesagt. Aber Shirongs Kummer war zu groß gewesen. Zu vertraut. „Es wird besser", hatte er versprochen. „Sie sind immer noch sie selbst. Nur... etwas anders ausgerichtet."

„Ich will auf dich sauer sein", hatte Shirong zugegeben. „Ich will auf irgendwas wütend sein. Aber es ist als ob man ein Erdbeben verflucht. Es ist passiert. Was ich wusste ist vorbei. Und es ist seltsam passend, in einer gewissen Weise. Wie viele Leben habe ich zerstört, als ich Long Feng gedient habe? Wenigstens habe ich noch mein Leben und meinen Verstand."

Zuko war zusammengefahren. „Sie sollten wütend sein. Ich wäre es gewesen, wenn ich nicht in Schock gewesen wäre. Wenn ich nicht... erkannt hätte..." Er hatte geschluckt und weggesehen.

„Du kannst nicht mehr der Erbe sein", hatte Shirong gehaucht. „Du hast Mai nicht angelogen."

„Nein", hatte Zuko erschöpft gesagt. „Azula braucht meinen Tod. Die Feuerweisen sind nicht blöd. Sie sind vielleicht von ihr und Vater völlig eingeschüchtert... aber sie hätten ein Fenster, falls Feuerlord Ozai tot wäre, und sie weiß das. Sie müsste schon vor einer vollständigen Kriegsversammlung beweisen, dass ich ein Wasserbändiger bin, bevor sie aufhören würden, einen Ausweg zu suchen. Es ist so viel einfacher mich einfach zu töten." Er hatte seinen Kopf gesenkt. „Falls ich gekrönt würde und das Wasserbändigen heraus käme – und sie wissen, dass es das würde, man kann sein Element nicht verbergen – wäre das noch schlimmer als Azula den Thron besteigen zu lassen. Alle würden sich bei ihr zusammenrotten, von dem _unreinen_ Verbannten abgestoßen." Zuko hatte tief Luft geholt. „So ist es besser. Ich habe alles verloren... was ich dachte, dass ich begehrte. Ich kann die Feuernation nicht retten." Er hatte Shirong direkt in die Augen gesehen. „Aber ich kann einen Teil davon retten. Mit dem Plan von Onkel können wir einen sicheren Ort für alle erschaffen, die nirgendwo dazu gehören."

„Dein Plan", hatte Shirong erklärt. Seine Stimme war sanft gewesen, doch der Blick so intensiv wie die Mittagssonne.

„Unser Plan", hatte Zuko zugegeben. Dann hatte er darüber nachgedacht, was er gesagt hatte und zu wem und hatte sich selbst treten wollen. „Es wird nicht noch eine Kolonie der Feuernation werden. Nicht wenn ich etwas dabei zu sagen habe."

„Oh?" Shirong hatte eine Augenbraue hochgezogen. „Ihr habt vor die Flüchtlinge von der Feuernation zu evakuieren."

„Und deren Familien", hatte Zuko fest gesagt. „Professor Tingzhes Studenten. Er arbeitet schon an einer Liste mit Leuten, denen wir vertrauen können. Und die Familien der Dai Li. Ich meine es Ernst. Azula will Ba Sing Se erobern? Das wird sie wahrscheinlich auch. Aber wir müssen es ihr nicht auch noch leicht machen."

Shirong hatte nachdenklich gewirkt. „Ich würde sagen, dass du ein hoffnungsloser Idealist bist, wenn du glaubst, dass Feuer und Erde nebeneinander existieren können, wenn ich nicht den offenkundigen Beweis hätte, dass das möglich ist. Und doch... ich wollte nie etwas anderes sein, als ein treuer Untertan von Erdkönig Kuei."

„Also, was ist das Beste, was ein treuer Untergebener tun kann?", hatte Zuko ernst gefragt. „Hier einen aussichtslosen Kampf führen? Oder sich zurückziehen und sich neu zu formieren, damit, wenn Azula fort geht, ihr eine Chance habt, die Stadt zurück zu erobern?"

Shirong hatte die Stirn gerunzelt.

„Ich brauche sie", hatte Zuko offen gesagt. „Wer sonst soll Min ausbilden, falls wir ihn zurück bekommen? Er will Dai Li sein. Er sollte ein Dai Li sein und das tun, was schon immer eure Aufgabe war: euer Volk vor der Bosheit der Kamuiy beschützen. Wer sonst wird verstehen, wie zerrissen er ist? Er ist der Erde geboren, ein Bruder dem Feuer... Er steckt in dem gleichen Schlamassel wie sie. Und er ist verletzt und verwirrt und... jung."

Shirong hatte ihn mit schmalen Augen betrachtet. Hatte sich gegen Stein zurück gelehnt, der Hauch eines Lächelns war über sein Gesicht geflackert. „Du bist genau wie dein Onkel."

Zuko hatte geblinzelt.

„Wenn es um die Sicherheit eures Volkes geht, spielt ihr nicht fair."

Zuko war errötet. „Ein Großer Name muss edel sein und großzügig und eine tadellose Ehre haben", hatte er seinen alten Unterricht zitiert, „denn die Großen Namen führen und verteidigen die Klans im Krieg. Und Krieg ist nichts dergleichen. Krieg bedeutet _Tod_."

Shirong hatte langsam genickt. „Also, wenn du am Nordpol das Kommando gehabt hättest..."

„Schicke den Avatar, um von der Luft aus Deckung zu bieten und die Wasserbändiger alle Schiffe unterhalb der Wasserlinie leck schlagen lassen", hatte Zuko einfach gesagt. „Man kann keine Katapulte abschießen, wenn das Schiff _sinkt_."

Shirong hatte ihn angestarrt.

„Wir waren _drei Wochen_ auf einem Floß", hatte Zuko ärgerlich gesagt. „Irgendwann wird es langweilig ständig Seegeier zu zählen."

Und das war der Moment in dem Shirong angefangen hatte zu _lachen_.

Wieder in der Gegenwart angekommen, dachte Zuko _Ich hoffe, es geht ihm gut,_ als er die Eingangshalle betrat, die er zuerst vermieden hatte. _Er sagte, dass alles in Ordnung wäre – _

Im Boden waren tiefe Kratzer.

Zuko erstarrte. Er sah sich das Zimmer eingehend an. Dann ging er in die Hocke und ließ seine Augen noch einmal schweifen. Er schaute sich den Boden an, nur wenige Zentimeter davon entfernt und bewegte sich mit dem gleichen leichten, stillen Schritt, den er benutzen würde, um aufmerksamen Wachen auszuweichen.

_Keine Stolperdrähte. Zumindest keine zu sehen. Werde nicht übermütig._

Er umkreiste das tief zerkratzte Holz, gerade nah genug, um das Muster von ineinander greifenden Metallzähnen zu erkennen. _Eine Fallenbox!_

Er sah nach oben und erkannte, wo der Flaschenzug und die Gegengewichte nahe der Decke angebracht gewesen waren. Es brauchte seine ganze Willenskraft, um die Dachbalken nicht zu verbrennen.

„Sie lebt", zwang sich Zuko zu flüstern. „Du musst annehmen, dass sie am Leben ist."

Es war die logische Schlussfolgerung. Man fing einen Bändiger nicht in einer großen Eisenbox wenn man diesen nicht lebendig haben wollte. Nicht während es so viele einfachere Möglichkeiten gab, um die Bedrohung, die ein Bändiger darstellte zu beenden... permanent.

Vor seinem inneren Auge konnte Zuko ein halbes Dutzend dieser Möglichkeiten sehen, die alle damit endeten, wie Toph blass und reglos in einer tiefroten Lache lag. Sie war so _klein_...

_Du musst daran glauben, dass sie am Leben ist._

Zuko schluckte trocken und zwang sich, die verkratzten Planken zu studieren. _Nicht frisch. Das ist wahrscheinlich ein paar Tage alt._

Das bedeutete, dass Toph ihren Brief bekommen hatte und direkt in eine Falle gelaufen war und er würde dafür sorgen, dass Long Feng dafür brannte...

_Und Katara hat es nicht einmal bemerkt._ Seine Fäuste ballten sich, Funken sprühten, bevor er sie wieder löschen konnte. _Warum überrascht mich das bloß nicht?_

Zeit. Er musste gegen die Zeit arbeiten.

_Ich muss den Besitzer finden, oder einen Nachbar, _dachte Zuko, als er hinaus und auf das Dach huschte um einen Moment lang nachzudenken. _Irgendjemand muss für diesen Platz Miete gezahlt haben._ _Und __irgendwer__ wird wirklich sauer wegen diesem Boden sein._

Er musste schnell sein. Mehr Zeit über der Erde zu verbringen als nötig war, war riskant. Das Dao verschaffte ihm eine Silhouette die Azula nicht wiedererkennen sollte – aber wenn sie nah genug war, würde das keine Rolle spielen. Doch schienen zumindest die Dai Li ihn zu ignorieren. Entweder das, oder er war an diesem Tag wirklich gut geschlichen.

_Sicher. Und wie wahrscheinlich ist das... Oh nein. Agni, bitte, nein._

Aber es sah so aus, als ob die Geister ihre schimmernden kleinen Finger in die Ohren steckten, denn der Bison des Avatars war auf einem direkten Kurs zum Palast.

_Dieser... dieser noch blinder als Toph, idiotische, durchgeknallte – _

Er konnte es sich nicht leisten in die Wut zu fallen. _Das ging nicht._

_Durchatmen. Konzentriere dich. Denk an Toph._

Das half und auch wieder nicht. Toph betrachtete den luftbändigenden Idioten als Freund. Und vielleicht verstand sie zeitweilige Allianzen... aber ein Freund war ein Freund.

_Nicht mein Problem. Ich muss mein Volk hier rausschaffen. Er ist der Avatar. Er schafft das schon mit Azula._

Nur würde es nicht nur Azula sein. Es würden Azula und die Dai Li sein. Und diese Erdbändiger waren es gewohnt gegen spirituelle Macht zu kämpfen.

_Es wird nicht genügen. Ich habe ihn im Avatarzustand gesehen. Selbst die Dai Li werden nicht ausreichen – _

„_Würde es bekannt, dass die königliche Familie einen Avatar getötet hat..."_

Onkels Stimme hallte durch seine Erinnerung wie ein ein Totengeläut. Zuko vergrub seinen Kopf in den Händen und zitterte.

_Das ist eine schlechte Idee. Schlimmer als in Feste Pohuai einzubrechen. Schlimmer als in den Nordpol einzudringen – und du hattest verdammtes Glück, dass du das überlebt hast. Mach das nicht, das ist es nicht wert – _

Aang würde seine Schwester töten.

Einfache Logik. Azula würde glauben, dass sie überwältigende Truppen auf ihrer Seite hatte. Das hatte sie dieses Mal vielleicht auch. Und sie war hellauf entschlossen zu beweisen, dass sie es würdig war, Erbin des Thrones zu sein. Zu zeigen, dass sie Erfolg haben konnte und zwar brillant, wo ihr Bruder nur versagt hatte. Sie würde den Avatar töten.

Und wenn sie es nicht schaffte, würde der Avatar sie umbringen.

„_Du bist ein großer Bruder..."_

Zuko schluckte schwer. Er schloss die Augen und erinnerte sich an den kalten Wind, der von einem eisigen Ozean kam und an die brennende Konzentration, die ihn es mit einer polaren Nacht hatte aufnehmen lassen, mit nur einem Kayak, Seil und seinem Verstand.

_Zuerst brauche ich einen Boten. Dann..._

_Es tut mir Leid, Onkel. Ich habe es versucht._

* * *

><p>(Long Feng, Quan, Azula Gefängnis/ Ba Sing Se)

Long Feng runzelte die Stirn als Quan die metallummantelte Zelle öffnete und warf einen Blick an ihm vorbei zu Wachen, die die Affäre bemüht ignorierten. „Ist das nicht etwas verfrüht? Außer der Erdkönig hat sein Urteil aufgrund von neuen Beweisen geändert."

„Nicht direkt", sagte Quan beunruhigt. „Sir, ich habe Grund zu der Annahme, dass sie und Seine Majestät in großer Gefahr sein könnten."

„In Gefahr?" Long Feng trat mit gemütlicher Anmut auf willkommenden Stein. „Kooperiert die Prinzessin der Feuernation nicht?"

„Oh, doch. Mehr als das", sagte Quan direkt und schritt den Gang hinab in Richtung der Oberfläche. „Sie hat wirklich die Führung übernommen. Sie ist gleichermaßen beängstigend und inspirierend. Es ist schwer zu erklären." Er begegnete besorgt dem kalkulierenden Blick. „Sir... ich glaube, dass manche der anderen Agenten davongleiten."

„Davongleiten?", wiederholte Long Feng belustigt, als er neben ihn in den Schritt fiel.

„Ich sagte doch, dass es schwer zu erklären ist." Quan schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie... ich würde schwören, dass sie nicht von den Geistern berührt ist. Aber da ist _etwas_. Es gefällt mir nicht. Ganz und gar nicht." Er zögerte, wählte sorgfältig seine Worte. „Und ich konnte eben erst Informationen bestätigen, die ich von einem von Shirongs früheren Kontakten bekommen habe. General Iroh wurde zu einem Verräter an der Feuernation erklärt und ein Kopfgeld auf ihn ausgesetzt. Prinz Zuko wurde _nicht_ zum Verräter erklärt... aber auf ihn ist auch ein Kopfgeld ausgesetzt." Quan warf seinem Vorgesetzten einen ernsten Blick zu. „Es ist keine Belohnung für seine Gefangennahme, Sir. Der Feuerlord will, dass er _ausgeschaltet_ wird. Und Prinzessin Azula hat schon einen Versuch unternommen."

Long Feng zögerte beinahe. „Sie hat versucht ihren eigenen Onkel zu ermorden?" Seine Stimme senkte sich, als er Stein über ihnen öffnete, um sie in den Palast aufsteigen zu lassen. „Was für ein verschlagenes Mädchen."

„Ich weiß, der Nachrichtendienst der Armee erklärt, dass der Drache des Westens am Tod seines Sohnes zerbrochen ist", sagte Quan eindringlich. „Aber dass sie versucht hat ihn auszuschalten und er es offensichtlich nicht schaffte die Situation gegen sie zu wenden... Ich hege Zweifel daran ob es klug ist, dieser Person zu erlauben in der Nähe unseres Königs zu verbleiben."

„Was sie nicht sagen", schnurrte eine präzise Stimme aus dem Schatten und goldene Augen glitzerten über der Kluft der Prinzessin im Grün der Dai Li. „Welche Zweifel sind das wohl?"

* * *

><p>(Sokka, Aang, Toph, Kuei Thronraum/ Ba Sing Se)

„Katara geht es gut", versicherte ihnen der Erdkönig. „Ihr müsst euch keine Sorgen machen."

Sokka studierte ihn und den Bären und fragte sich, ob sie auf dem gleichen Kontinent lebten. Mit der Feuernation außerhalb und den Dai Li innerhalb, wie konnte es irgendwem in der Stadt gut gehen?

„Aber in meiner Vision... Ich war so sicher, dass sie in Schwierigkeiten steckt." Aang versuchte nicht zu zappeln, Sokka konnte das sehen, genau so klar wie er sehen konnte, dass Aang seinen Luftstab aufklappen und _irgendwohin_ fliegen wollte.

„Nun, sie hat sich mit dem Rat der Generäle getroffen um die Invasion zu planen", sagte der Erdkönig nachdenklich. „Dann war sie gestern fast den ganzen Tag unterwegs, ich glaube mit euren Freunden den Kyoshi-Kriegerinnen... aber einer von meinen Dienern hat mir gerade eine Botschaft von General How gebracht. Er sagte ein paar seiner Truppen müssten ein Flankenmanöver durchführen um einen Teeladen zu erobern und er und Katara seien auf dem Weg um Long Feng noch einmal zu befragen." Der junge König runzelte die Stirn und schob seine Brille hoch. „Ich frage mich, ob der General einen freien Tag benötigt. Warum sollte man Soldaten brauchen, um einen Teeladen zu erstürmen?"

Toph zuckte zusammen.

Sokka räusperte sich. „Sind ein paar deiner Kumpels vom Erddonnerturnier in der Stadt?"

„Glaube ich nicht", sagte Toph unschuldig. „Ich hab keinen von ihnen gesehen."

„Oh, gut. Dann schätze ich – Warum _machst_ du das ständig?"

Toph grinste ihn an.

Der Erdkönig schmunzelte hinter seiner Hand. „Sie kann es gar nicht wissen, Sokka. Der Jasmin Drache wurde erst vor ein paar Tagen eröffnet. So stand es zumindest in der Botschaft."

Und Toph zuckte _wieder_. Doch Sokka war sich ziemlich sicher, dass jeder, der sie nicht kannte nicht das geringste bemerken würde. Es lag in der Art wie sie versuchte wie ein _kleines_, unschuldiges, hilfloses kleines blindes Mädchen zu wirken.

_Na schön. Jetzt weiß ich, dass sie etwas im Schilde führt._

Dann wieder, das letzte mal als sie so etwas gemacht hatte, war es Appa gewesen, also –

„Ich schaue nach Katara", sagte Aang eilig. „Nur um sicher zu gehen." Ein Windstoß und er war zu den massiven Türen hinaus.

„Na gut, raus damit", sagte Sokka ernst, als der Staub sich wieder gelegt hatte. „Ich weiß, du dachtest, dass du Appa allein zurückholen musstest und ich denke ich kann Lee keine Schuld dafür geben sich aus der Reichweite von Kataras Eiszapfen zu halten. Aber diesmal will ich helfen."

„Ihr kennt Lee?" Der Erdkönig sah interessiert aus. Genau wie Bosco in einer etwas nervösen und angestrengt unschuldig wirkenden Art. „Nein, ich nehme mal an, dass es Tausende Lees gibt..."

„Wasserbändiger, der Himmelsbison befreit, von der Feuernation?", sagte Sokka trocken. „Von denen gibt es wahrscheinlich nicht viele."

„Feuernation?" Der König erhob sich alarmiert. „Das ist unmöglich! Amaya würde niemals unseren Feinden helfen. Und wenn er gefährlich wäre hätten Boscos tierische Instinkte das gewittert."

„Echt? Wow, das ist cool!" Eine Kyoshi-Kriegerin kam mit einem Salto durch den Raum, landete kaum ein paar Zentimeter von Sokka entfernt und lächelte so breit wie Toph. „Ich habe dich nicht so schnell zurück erwartet, Süßer."

„Ähm, ich bin eigentlich mit Suki befreundet" Die Wände öffneten sich und spuckten Dai Li aus und Sokka schluckte, während Toph ihre Fäuste hob und sich hinter seinen Rücken stellte. „Weißt du?"

Es war schwer es unter der Kriegsbemalung zu erkennen, aber er dachte, dass sie überrascht aussah. „Mit wem?"

_Oh, das ist nicht gut..._

* * *

><p>(Katara, Azula, Aang Palast/ Ba Sing Se)

_Die Bösen dazu zu bringen, aufeinander loszugehen sieht so leicht aus, wenn Sokka das macht!_ Katara zog sich den Korridor hinab zurück, ausweichend, Wasser in einem schimmernden Bogen vor ihr. „Aber das ist _Azula_! Ihr müsst doch wissen, dass sie für die Feuernation hinter der Stadt her ist – "

Eine Welle von tödlichen azurblauem Feuer schoss auf ihren Kopf zu, nur eine hastige Wasserpeitsche lenkte sie genug ab, dass sie sich ducken konnte.

_Wie kann sie nur kämpfen, obwohl es hier keinen Platz gibt – !_

Momo quietschte, schwirrte davon um sich hinter einen vom Wind bewegten Wandteppich zu verkriechen. Schwitzend schleuderte die Wasserbändigerin einen rasiermesserscharfen flüssigen Ring, der eine schwarze Haarsträhne streifte. Sie hatte Zuko immer im Freien bekämpft, wo sie genug Platz hatte für ausladende Bewegungen, die Wasser zu Waffen formten. Dort, wo sie den beängstigenden, gerüsteten Feuerbändiger von sich fern halten konnte. Der einzige engere Ort, an dem sie Zuko wirklich hatte bekämpfen müssen war in der Geisteroase gewesen, und dort...

Azula kümmerte es nicht, wie wenig Platz es hier gab. Die Prinzessin konnte von jedem Winkel aus schlagen und treten und Flammen schießen, die mit brennender Hitze durch den Korridor schossen.

_Sie wird alles verkochen lassen, was ich habe. Hier muss es irgendwo mehr Wasser geben... vielleicht ist draußen ein Brunnen?_

Ein Schrei und Stein grollte. General How war überwältigt, in den eisernen Ketten der Dai Li Agenten gefangen und in Long Fengs Steinsenke. Und jetzt, da er bewegungsunfähig war, sahen sie zu ihr.

Drei gegen einen war nicht einfach nur ungerecht. Es war _entsetzlich._

Stücke von Steinhandschuhen flogen an ihr vorbei, so tödlich wie Pfeile. Azulas Feuerstöße hörten nicht auf –

Die Vorhänge, die sie für einen weiteren Wandteppich gehalten hatte wurden in einem Windstoß aufgeblasen und Aang war da. „Katara! Da bist du ja! Long Feng ist nicht in seiner – oha!"

Mit einem gemeinen Grinsen griff Azula an.

* * *

><p><span>Autor-Notizen:<span> Der Wasserstamm hat Krieger. Die Feuernation und das Erdkönigreich haben Soldaten. Die Kluft die zwischen diesen beiden in Ethik und akzeptablen Taktiken besteht ist so groß wie die Schlucht in der Folge _'Grabenkämpfe'_... und die ist es Wert sich sie mal genauer anzuschauen. Statt ihr Wissen über die zwei Stämme des Erdkönigreichs auszutauschen ergreifen Katara und Sokka für die Leute, die ihnen Nahrung und Unterschlupf gegeben haben, wild entschlossen Partei. Und Katara war seit einem Monat in Ba Sing Se und von der Freigiebigkeit von Menschen abhängig, die wie Long Feng impliziert, Aang _schaden_, indem sie Appa von ihm fern halten. Diese kognitive Dissonanz zusammen mit den Erinnerungen an ihre Mutter zu dieser Zeit des Jahres muss sie so richtig durch die Mangel drehen.

Weiterhin, ein bisschen was über Wahnsinn... und Bösartigkeit.

In der allerersten Folge sagt Sokka etwas über Mitternachtssonnen-Wahnsinn. Tatsächlich haben Menschen extreme Schwierigkeiten mit Polarwinter und Polarsommer zurecht zu kommen. Die normalen Leute brauchen einen ziemlich gleichmäßigen Tag und Nachtrhythmus. Das ist in unseren biologischen Aufbau eingebettet, in der Form des zirkadianen Rhythmus, der inneren Uhr. Jemand, dessen Vorfahren von mehr südlich gelegenem Klima abstammen, der nach sagen wir mal Alaska zieht, setzt seinen Körper ziemlich unter Stress. Das kann alle Arten von unschönen Sachen verstärken, wie Herzkrankheiten und Geistesstörungen.

Manche nördliche Völker, wie die Inuit/Eskimos, kommen um diesen Stress herum, weil _ihre_ innere Uhr kaputt ist. Physisch haben die Monate der völligen Dunkelheit und der Mitternachtssonne im Sommer viel weniger Einfluss auf sie.

Mental jedoch ist das eine völlig andere Büchse der Pandora.

Die Legende des Wendigo, ein fürchterlicher einst menschlicher Kannibale stammt aus einem guten Grund aus den Arktischen Klimazonen. _Wendigo_ ist eine gültige Diagnose, so wie _Fuchswahnsinn_ in Japan oder _Wechselbalg_ in Irland und Schottland bis in die 1800er.

Und Anfälligkeit für Geisteskrankheiten liegen oft in der Familie.

Folgt mal dieser Logik. Fred die Straße hinunter hat seine Nachbarn umgebracht und sie gegessen. Die meisten von uns würden zustimmen, dass Fred Böse ist. Die Lösung in einer Welt ohne Irrenhäuser ist offensichtlich: Tötet Fred. Problem gelöst.

Nur, zehn oder zwanzig Jahre später drehen Freds _Kinder_ durch und werden auch Kannibalen. Ups.

Jetzt addiert vielleicht ein paar Jahrhunderte der Beobachtung und mündliche Tradierung dass – oh weh – das _wieder und wieder _passiert...

Stämme sind so aufgebaut, dass sie überleben, in schwierigen Gebieten. Macht nie den Fehler _Stamm_ mit _freundlich_ gleichzusetzen. Stämme können es sich nicht _leisten_ nett zu sein.

Und so entsteht der Konsens: _Böse Menschen haben böse Kinder. Kümmert euch um das Problem, bevor gute Menschen sterben._

Zuko sieht die Welt nicht so wie die Wasserstämme. Nach Kataras Sichtweise ist Zuko wahnsinnig.

Interessanterweise betrifft das den Nördlichen Wasserstamm viel weniger als den Südlichen Stamm. Trotz seinem Namen kann der Nördliche Wasserstamm nicht annähernd so nah am Nordpol liegen wie der Südliche beim Südpol. In den Anfangsfolgen von Avatar geht die Sonne nie unter, was auf einen vollständigen Polarsommer hindeutet, während es noch Wochen vor ihrer (südliche Hemisphäre) Sommersonnenwende ist. Die Belagerung des Nordens ist vielleicht zwei Monate nach der Wintersonnenwende der nördlichen Hemisphäre und doch geht die Sonne schon regelmäßig auf, lang genug, dass die Feuermarine stundenlang angreifen kann, bevor sie sich für die Nacht zurückzieht. Von Wasserbändigern abgesehen hat der Nördliche Stamm auch Politik, ein Hinweis über den anderen offensichtlichen Reichtum einer Stadt hinaus, dass sie überschüssige Ressourcen haben, ein notwendiger Buffer, wenn man versuchen will, jemandem zu helfen, statt sich kompromisslos zu verteidigen.

Katara verhält sich nicht kindisch. Katara verhält sich sogar _sehr_ erwachsen, nach dem Standard ihres Stammes. Erwachsene Frauen – und es sind für gewöhnlich die _Frauen_, nicht die Männer – entscheiden, wen der Stamm retten kann... und wer sterben muss.

Übersetzer-Notiz: Es war gleichzeitig faszinierend als auch erschreckend Kataras Gedankengänge zu übersetzen, als sie mit General How spricht. Es muss schon eine ernsthaft extreme Umgebung sein, die eine Kultur dazu zwingt sich so sehr auf's Überleben zu konzentrieren, dass Kataras Gedanken nicht nur akzeptabel, sondern auch vernünftig angesehen werden...

Ach ja, Vatharas Ausführungen über Kultur sind für die Ereignisse in ein paar Kapiteln wichtig, also behaltet sie im Kopf.


	24. Chapter 24

Kapitel 24:

(Iroh, Mai, Min/ Gästequartier im Palast/ Ba Sing Se/ Folge: 'Ein fataler Niedergang')

Iroh betrachtete die zwei im Sonnenlicht schlafenden Gestalten. Ein junger Mann hielt eine in eine Decke eingewickelte junge Dame und er musste lächeln. Selbst in Ba Sing Ses dunkelster Stunde konnte Hoffnung erblühen. „Guten Morgen, Mai. Min."

Der Kopf des Jungen schoss zuerst hoch, was ihn nicht überraschte. Doch Min verbrachte kaum eine Sekunde ihn anzuglotzen, ehe er sich wieder hinab beugte um nach Mais Atem zu lauschen –

„Oh", hauchte Iroh und fiel neben ihnen auf ein Knie um ihren Puls und die fiebrige Stirn zu fühlen. „Oh, Mai. Nie hätte er das von dir verlangt."

„Ich weiß", flüsterte Mai rau, ihre Augen waren von dunklen Ringen umgeben, als sie zu ihm schaute. „Deswegen tat ich es." Sie blinzelte. „General. Sie sollten nicht hier sein."

„Ich habe nicht die Fähigkeiten meines Neffens in heimlicher Fortbewegung, aber ich wurde nicht gesehen", versicherte Iroh. Er lächelte sanft. „Ruhe dich jetzt aus. Das Schlimmste ist vorbei. Du wirst dich für ein paar Tage ausgekühlt fühlen und... zerbrechlich. Aber dein Wille war stark und dein Bedürfnis groß. Es war genug."

Mai blinzelte wieder, mit plötzlich großen Augen. „Sie...?"

„Wie sonst hätte ich die Belagerung von Ba Sing Se abbrechen können? Azulons Wille war, dass sie niedergebrannt würde, wenn sie sich nicht unterwerfen wollte." Iroh betrachtete Min ernst. „Ich weiß, dass man diese Krise nicht allein überlebt. Wir stehen in deiner Schuld. So bin ich erfreut, dir mitteilen zu können, dass es deiner Familie gut geht. Doch zu arrangieren, dass Jinhai die Sonne begrüßen kann, bedarf Sorgfalt. Geht es dir gut?"

„Ich... aber... sie...", stotterte Min. „Es... tut mir Leid?"

„Ein guter Anfang", sagte Iroh trocken. „Glücklicherweise habe ich gewisse Erfahrung mit verzweifelten jungen Männern." Er hob einen sanft scheltenden Finger. „Tue das nicht wieder."

„Nein, Sir." Min schluckte. „Sie sind General Iroh?"

„Im Ruhestand", sagte Iroh einfach. „Damals war ich ein anderer Mensch. Ich hoffe, dass ich jetzt ein besserer Mann bin." Er übergab dem jungen Mann ein Stück Papier. „Präge dir dies ein. Vernichte es und verstreue die Asche. Einer dieser Namen sollte dir helfen können, Verbindung mit deiner Familie aufzunehmen, was immer du auch entscheidest." Er sah Mai an. „Nun zu dir, junge Dame. Deine Kalligrafie ist immer noch für den Hof angemessen?"

„Meine Eltern würden nichts weniger akzeptieren", sagte sie mit ruhiger Stimme.

Ah, armes Mädchen. Wenigstens hatte sein Neffe hin und wieder die Muße etwas zu _schlagen_. „Dann wirst du neue Pinsel benötigen, falls du hier bleibst." Iroh nickte. „Du könntest Min nach Rat fragen, was gewisse Geschäfte angeht. Oder falls nicht, bin ich sicher, dass Agent Quan es weiß." Er zuckte mit den Achseln. „Natürlich könnte Azula schlicht anordnen, dass einige in den Palast gebracht werden."

Mai nickte langsam. „Ich verstehe."

„Ich nicht", sagte Min misstrauisch.

Mai lächelte schwach. „Du bist unschuldig. Das ist irgendwie süß." Sie hob die Hand und schnippte gegen seinen Zopf. „Der General hat gerade drei mögliche Machtzentren identifiziert. Falls ich mich dazu entscheide mit einem davon zu verbünden."

„Oh, richtig", nickte Min und runzelte dann die Stirn. „Hä?"

„Wir unterhalten uns später über Politik", versprach Mai. Dann schaute sie wieder zu Iroh. „Ich kann Ty Lee nicht einfach so allein lassen. Und sie ist..."

„Sie mag Azula nicht so loyal sein, wie du glaubst", sagte Iroh mild. „Sagen wir nur, dass du nicht die einzige bist, die Unregelmäßigkeiten in ihrer Ahnenreihe hat."

Mai zog eine schwarze Augenbraue hoch, offensichtlich bereit weitere Fragen zu stellen –

„Botschaft für Mushi!", rief eine Stimme in einem Singsang. Es klopfte kurz an der Zimmertür, dann trippelte ein staubiger Botenläufer, einer von vielen in Ba Sing Se herein, immer noch wegen der Treppen etwas außer Atem. „Ist hier ein Mushi? Ich hoffe doch, dass ich die richtige Adresse habe... na, _hallo_, Süße – "

Stahl blitzte zwischen Mais Fingern. „Sie suchen nach ihm."

Der Läufer schluckte und wendete sich Iroh mit einem schwachen Grinsen zu. „Äh, ihr Neffe hatte keine Zeit es aufzuschreiben, also... er sagte, dass der Bison auf den Weg zum Palast ist."

Iroh spürte wie ihm die Welt unter den Füßen weggezogen wurde. _Nein, nicht so bald, wir sind noch nicht bereit – _

„Oh, und er wird etwas dämlich heroisches machen." Der Läufer nickte.

Iroh schlug ungläubig eine Hand an die Stirn.

„Nein", sagte Mai, in ihrer Stimme schwang Furcht mit. „Das würde er nicht tun."

„Ich denke irgendwie schon." Min schluckte.

Iroh seufzte. Dann lächelte er den Läufer an, dieser erbleichte und wollte zurückweichen.

„Verzeihen sie die Unannehmlichkeiten", sagte Iroh höflich und packte den Mann am Kragen, ehe er entkommen konnte. „Aber ich fürchte, dass ich eine Ablenkung brauche."

* * *

><p>(Sokka, Toph, Ty Lee Thronraum/ Ba Sing Se)

_Irgendwie muss man sie doch ablenken können!_ Entschlossen warf Sokka Bumerang in einem Bogen, der nach einer knappen Verfehlung aussehen sollte –

Kichernd wich Ty Lee ihm aus. Sie kam Rad schlagend wieder auf ihn zu als er ihr auswich, springend und stupsend und wieder springend, als Bumerang eine Säule traf, dann die Wand, dann noch eine Säule und durch die Luft zurück pfiff, direkt –

Ty Lee wirbelte um ihn herum, als er hindurch sang, flirtete mit der rasiermesserscharfen Kante wie ein Kind das in die Sommerbrandung lief. „Es ist ein bisschen als würden wir miteinander tanzen!"

Surreal, entschied Sokka. Er packte Bumerang und versuchte nicht zu sehr auf das Knirschen zu lauschen, als Toph Dai Li durch den Raum klatschte, wie ein Eis-Bär in der Mitte eines Schwarms Käfer-Ratten. Sie war besser als irgendeiner von ihnen, aber er hatte das dumpfe Gefühl, dass sie vielleicht nicht besser war, als sie alle zusammen. _Ich bin nur ein Typ mit einem Bumerang_, dachte er verzweifelt. _Ich habe nicht um verrückte Geistermagie gebeten und darum die Welt zu retten, und herum hüpfende... irgendwie böse... verrückte Mädchen._

Gegen Ty Lee zu kämpfen, war wie ein Alptraum. Nicht die dummen Träume, von denen er Katara erzählte, in denen Pinguine sangen und Essen Menschen fraß. Wie die frustrierenden, ernsten Träume, in denen er versuchte Aang einfach dazu zu bringen anzuhalten, einfach nur anzuhalten und _zuzuhören_...

Toph stieß gegen ihn. Absichtlich, da sie lauschende Füße hatte. „Fang mir jetzt nicht an tanzende Pilze zu sehen, Schlafmütze!"

„Hey, das mit dem Kaktussaft war nicht meine Schuld!", protestierte Sokka. „Ähm. Vielleicht doch?"

… _kicherten_ etwa diese Dai Li?

_Oh, das ist einfach ungerecht. Ich bin vom Südpol! Es war eine Pflanze! In Pflanzen ist Wasser drin!_

Allerdings war Kaktussaft auf die selbe Art Wasser wie Ty Lees süße kleine Fäuste Schläge waren und ein kluger Mann hielt sich von beidem fern, denn da kam sie schon wieder.

Und irgendwo in der Mitte des Zuschlagens und Ausweichens und den wie verrückte Lawinen herumfliegenden Felsen kam ein leiseres Steinrumpeln und jemand räusperte sich. „Verzeiht mir, Euer Majestät. Bedenkt man die Situation mit den Generälen und Prinzessin Azula, muss ich euch in Sicherheit bringen."

„Was?", japste der Erdkönig. „Setzen sie mich ab! Bosco!"

„Grrr-yip!"

Stein drehte sich um und nahm Bär, König und zaghaften Dai Li Agenten mit sich.

_Und das lässt ein weiteres Dutzend oder so und Ty Lee übrig,_ dachte Sokka und fuhr zurück um gegen eine Säule zu prallen, nur Sekunden bevor Ty Lees zustoßende Finger seine Schulter abschneiden konnten. „So viel zu tierischem Instinkt. Tauschen wir?"

„Na klar doch", biss Toph hervor. „Ich übernehme Gummiball und _du _kannst Felsen mit deinem Kopf aufhalten!"

Guter Punkt. Oh, Mann, das war so was von nicht gut.

_Wo zum Henker steckt Aang?_

* * *

><p>(Katara, Azula, Aang Palastgarten/ Ba Sing Se)

Katara stolperte hastig durch die vom Wind zerblasenen Vorhänge in den Vorhof des Palastes und sie _streckte_ sich nach dem Loch in der Erde, das Aang mit einem Schlag seines Stabs aufgebrochen hatte –

_Wasser!_

Sie zog eine Welle herauf und schmetterte sie auf Azula –

Blaues Feuer brach aus. Der Dampf hatte sich kaum etwas geklärt, bevor wirbelnde Scheiben von azurblauer Flamme hindurch schnitten, auf ihr Herz gezielt.

_Na los doch, grinse,_ dachte Katara trotzig und schob Feuer mit Wänden aus Eis zur Seite, während Aang sprang und verschiedene Dai Li mit Luft umblies und in Erde festsetzte. _Wir sind jetzt im Freien. Wir können dich besiegen._

Seltsam. Gegen Azula zu kämpfen war beängstigend... aber sie fühlte sich jetzt so viel besser. Wochenlang hatte sie sich gut benommen und gut benommen und _gut benommen_, hier in Ba Sing Se von Regeln und falschen Lächeln eingezwängt, wie ein Bach der sanft und mild in die Felder außerhalb der Inneren Mauer geleitet wurde. Jetzt ritt sie die Stärke der Wellen, des Ozeans selbst...

Und niemand würde ihr erzählen, dass _Azula_ nicht bösartig war.

Sie könnte verletzt werden. Sie könnte sogar sterben. Aber sie kämpfte für ihre Familie und für sich selbst. Azula würde _untergehen_.

Oh. Und während sie schon dabei war könnte sie Ba Sing Se gleich mit retten. Und dann könnten sie und Aang sich auf General How setzten und Zuko irgendwo sicher einsperren und Iroh davon überzeugen sich auf ihre Seite zu schlagen. Wer sagte denn, dass Sokka der einzige war, der Pläne machen konnte?

Katara peitschte einen fliegenden Steinhandschuh in Schlamm und schleuderte den ganzen Dreck auf Azula. Sie duckte sich... aber nicht weit genug.

Schlamm spritzte über die makellose grüne Uniform und goldene Augen zogen sich wütend zusammen.

Katara streckte ihr die Zunge heraus.

Und biss sich beinahe, als Azula einen feurigen Blizzard von Feuerstößen in ihre Richtung schlug und trat. _Das wird nicht leicht werden..._

Aber es sah so aus, als ob sie die Feuerprinzessin endlich _wütend_ gemacht hatte. Und wie Meister Pakku ihr gesagt hatte, war Wut eine Waffe in der Hand des _Gegners,_ nicht in der eigenen. Ein Wasserbändiger wütete, aber es war der Zorn des Ozeans – kalt und grausam und gnadenlos und zerrte den Feind in die Tiefe. Nicht das schnelle, heiße Feuer, das sie von Zuko gesehen hatte, das aufflackerte und ebenso schnell wieder verging wie ein Feuerwerk –

_Wie Feuer._

_Oh-oh. Vielleicht war das keine so gute Idee – _

Azula sprang und wirbelte und ihre Ferse trat den Boden um eine Feuerwelle in Kataras Richtung zu schicken und es war keine Zeit mehr zu überlegen.

* * *

><p>(Toph, Sokka, Zuko Thronraum/ Ba Sing Se)

Wenn das hier gewöhnliche Armeebändiger wären oder auch die Palastwache, da war sich Toph sicher, hätte sie sie alle schon vor Minuten geplättet. So allerdings...

_Dai Li sind gut. Wirklich, wirklich gut._

Die Steinhandschuhe, die Erdschuhe – sie verschmolzen sich mit dem Stein und die Träger fühlten sich mehr wie Ameisen an, die über den Boden liefen, als wie Menschen. Das hielt sie nicht auf, denn Toph konnte _fühlen_ wie Ameisen sich bewegten. Aber sich auf Erschütterungen zu konzentrieren, von dem ihr Bändigen behauptete, dass es von dieser Größe kam, während ihr Kopf ihr etwas völlig anderes sagte... bäh. Es war einfacher die Erde zu lesen, wenn sie bändigten. Das bedeutete aber, dass sie reagierte und sie nicht zuerst platt machte. So etwas _hasste_ sie.

Noch schlimmer, Sokka ermüdete. Sie konnte es in seinem Atem spüren, darin wie schwer seine Schritte wurden. Und wenn Ty Lee ihn ausschaltete – nun, das war es dann. Sie müsste den Schaden begrenzen, Schlafmütze auf bewegter Erde mit sich hinaus zerren und hoffen, dass sie es zu Appa schaffen würden.

Handschuhe zischten auf sie zu, wie Flatter-Hornissen. Toph stampfte eine Wand hoch, krümmte ihre Finger und riss diesen Stein tiefer in ihren Fels. Chi rang mit Chi. Bändigen gegen Bändigen. Und sie war besser als die Dai Li, sie war die _Beste_. Aber es waren einfach zu viele.

_Leute. Ich weiß, dass ich lieber auf mich selbst aufpasse. Aber ich könnte jetzt wirklich etwas Hilfe gebrauchen..._

Rennende Füße. Vertraute Füße.

_Unmöglich!_

_Oh_ _ja!_ Toph grinste fanatisch. Finger, Fäuste und Füße waren eine Symphonie von zerschmetterten Steinhandschuhen und Säulen und segelnden Steinschilden. Sie konnte die Flammen nicht sehen, aber sie spürte den Hitzeschwall und hörte das feurige Brüllen und die bestürzten Schreie der Agenten, die von etwas beiseite gewischt wurden, das sich bog und knisterte.

„Du!", japste Sokka.

„Nein, nicht!" Toph spürte, wie Sokka warf, stampfte eine schützende Wand hoch und spürte wie Bumerang gegen Stein klapperte.

Ty Lee kicherte.

_Sie ist in der Luft. Ich kann sie nicht sehen – _

„_Runter!_"

Toph ließ sich fallen. Sie spürte wie Zukos Hand sie weiter nach unten und weg drückte, hörte Ty Lees Kieksen, Zukos Keuchen –

Feuer erlosch.

Aber Ty Lee war auf dem Boden, _alle_ waren auf dem Boden und ohne Erdschuhe, die das Zucken von Muskeln und den Atem vor dem Stein verbargen, _wusste_ sie wo sie waren –

Ein Stampfen und sie riss ihre Arme nach oben, Erdsäulen nagelten jeden Feind an die Decke. Sie bog die Finger und schlitzte gekrümmt hinauf und herab, ließ Säulen und Decke zusammenwachsen wie Stalaktiten und Stalagmiten.

Toph klopfte die Hände ab und grinste. _Niemand_ schaffte es da ohne Hilfe heraus.

„Äh, Toph?", sagte Sokka vorsichtig als er Bumerang aufhob. „Du hast da einen der Bösen ausgelassen."

„Habe ich nicht." Toph stampfte dort hinüber, wo Zuko unterdrückt fluchte, und stemmte ihre Fäuste in die Hüfte. „Das war _so dämlich!_"

„Nein." Zuko biss die Zähne zusammen, hielt offenkundig noch üblere Verwünschungen zurück. „Taktisches Opfer. Du bist eine Meisterbändigerin. Und wenn du nicht bändigen kannst, dann kannst du nicht sehen." Er holte tief Luft, spannte sich an –

Und _stand auf_.

„Du – wie – was?", stotterte Sokka.

„Wow." In Ty Lees Stimme schwang widerwillige Bewunderung mit. „Du hast echt nicht das Geringste vergessen!"

„Glaub mir, Ty Lee, du bist unvergesslich." Zuko machte einen Schritt und zog zischend die Luft ein. „Agni, das ist immer – " Er unterbrach sich.

„Nun, es würde nicht weh tun, wenn du nicht ausweichen würdest – " Ty Lee keuchte. „Oh. Dein Gesicht... Ich wusste nicht das es..."

„Ja, ja, wir haben es alle schon gesehen", sagte Sokka ungeduldig. „Also kennt ihr euch doch! Wo steckt Katara?"

„Sie ist bei General How", sagte Zuko ungeduldig. „Hoffe ich. Außer sie hat nicht auf Onkel gehört und eine Dummheit begangen... Natürlich kennen wir uns! Sie ist mit meiner Schwester zur Schule gegangen. Meine Schwester, weißt du noch? Die, die nicht im Exil ist? Die, die euch umbringen will und mich und Aang und die Hälfte des Erdkönigreichs, wenn sie damit durchkommt?" Stahl erklang als Zuko seine Klingen zog und wendete sich den Rufen der Wachen nur wenige Korridore entfernt zu.

Sokka japste und versuchte es als männliches Husten zu tarnen. „Seit wann benutzen denn Feuerbändiger Schwerter, oh großer und mächtiger Mistbändiger?"

„Seit ich ständig in Katastrophen lande in denen ich _nicht bändigen_ kann." Zuko schaute nach oben zu Ty Lee. „Wo ist sie, Ty Lee? Wo ist Azula?"

Draußen explodierte etwas.

„... Vergiss die Frage."

* * *

><p>(Azula, Katara, Aang Palastgarten/ Ba Sing Se)

_Das Element der Wandlungsfähigkeit, sicher doch_, dachte Azula, verächtlich hinter ihrer Fassade der Wut grinsend, als sie Katara wieder angriff, während ihre loyalen Dai Li den Avatar fern hielten. _Oh, bitte. Ihre Attacken stammen direkt aus den Textbüchern._

Dem Ex-General und Verräter konnte man dies zugestehen. Als Iroh ein loyaler Soldat unter Azulons Befehl war, hatte er sich große Mühe gegeben, um die verbleibenden Bändigungsstile ihrer Feinde zu studieren. Seine gesammelten Beobachtungen ergaben immer noch einen nützlichen taktischen Leitfaden, wenn man den ganzen kulturell sinnierenden Mist, der mit hinein gemischt war, ignorierte.

Außerdem verhielt sich die kleine Wasserbändigerin, als ob sie es mit einer kleineren, leichteren Ausgabe von Zuko zu tun hätte. Ein Feuerbändiger der kein Talent hatte, keine perfekte Ökonomie von Form und Bewegung und mit einem Temperament das so explosiv wie Sprenggummi war.

_Abscheulich. Aber so, so nützlich._

Sie musste nur hin und wieder einen kleinen 'Fehler' begehen. Schickte ein paar Feuerbälle ein wenig daneben. Erlaubte ihrem Gesicht etwas schmale Augen und aufgeblasene Nasen zu zeigen, wie ein Feuerbändiger, der in einer zähneknirschenden Rage war...

Ah. Ja. Da war das verräterische Grinsen auf dem Gesicht der Wasserbäuerin. Und... ja. Jetzt begann Katara in die Offensive zu gehen, schmetterte eine rasiermesserscharfe Ringwelle aus Wasser, das ihr Haar und den Saum der Robe streifte und Azula zurück drängte.

Genau dort wo Azula sie haben wollte.

_Luftbändiger sind Pazifisten, kleines Mädchen. Hast du darüber nachgedacht? Weißt du, was für ein Dolch in deinem Rücken gezückt wird und in seinem, in jedem Kampf?_

Nein, die Wasserbändigerin wusste es nicht. Sie hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung. Sie hatte ihre Kampfstrategien gegen Feuerbändiger geformt, basierend auf Begegnungen mit _Zuko_. Und der Avatar hätte nie gezögert, sich Zuko zu stellen. Meister des Luftbändigens, so sagten die alten Schriftrollen, konnten Wahrheit von Lüge unterscheiden...

Und die abstoßende Wahrheit über Zuko war, dass er nie jemanden töten wollte.

_Schwächling_.

Ein Schnitt mit dem Luftstab des Avatars blies Long Feng gegen eine Mauer. Knochen brachen.

_Ja!_

Das Opfer einer Ziegel, um das ganze Spiel zu gewinnen. Azula _sah_ wie der Luftbändiger wegen der Verletzung zurück zuckte, graue Augen suchten das junge Mädchen, das ihn bemuttert hatte –

Kalt und berechnend trat Azula in die Schusslinie von Kataras Wasserpeitsche.

Die Welt verlangsamte sich.

Wasser bog sich ihr entgegen wie Bänder aus Eis.

Azula atmete tief und ruhig, wie der Herzschlag vor einer Durchzündung.

Der Luftbändiger sah den ankommenden Tod – Tod, der von jemandem gebracht wurde, den er _liebte_ – und sprang in die Luft, um der Wirklichkeit zu entkommen. Er wendete ihnen den Rücken zu. Nur für einen Moment.

_Perfekt._

Flammen katapultierten sie wieder aus dem Bogen und Azula teilte Yin und Yang. Sie ließ das Kalte Feuer fliegen.

* * *

><p>(Sokka, Toph, Zuko Palastgarten/ Ba Sing Se)

„Er kann nicht tot sein." Sokka schluckte als sie rannten, Tophs bewegte Erde trug sie an Dai Li vorbei, zu schnell für die meisten, um mehr als ein paar wilde Schläge zu versuchen. Vor seinem geistigen Auge konnte er immer noch sehen wie diese kleine, rauchende Gestalt fiel. „Er darf nicht tot sein, das darf er einfach nicht – "

„Toph", sagte Zuko grimmig.

„Bin schon dabei." Die Erdbändigerin nickte, riss ihre Hände auseinander um sie alle in einen Grubentunnel fallen zu lassen, und war es so schwer einen zu _warnen_?

Nein. Nicht sie alle. „Zuko!", zischte Toph zum Himmel hinauf.

„Ihr braucht eine Ablenkung."

„Was?", keuchte Sokka.

„Die Dai Li können den Boden nicht lesen", sagte Toph. „Jedenfalls nicht so gut wie ich. Wenn wir uns unterirdisch fortbewegen – "

„Können wir direkt zu ihnen vorstoßen und Appa rufen", erkannte Sokka. „Guter Plan." Er funkelte sie an. „Nur nicht der Teil, dass wir _Zuko_ trauen sollen Verrücktes Blaues Feuer da vorne abzulenken!"

„Oh, sie will mich viel mehr umbringen als euch." In Zukos Grinsen schwang Bitterkeit mit. „Es wird funktionieren."

„Oh, ja", nickte Sokka und funkelte die Öffnung an. „Nur gibt es da diese winzige Kleinigkeit, dass du _nicht bändigen kannst_." Er warf seine Hände hoch. „Sie wird dich innerhalb von einer Minute braten!"

„Das löst doch alle eure Probleme, oder nicht?" Das Grinsen änderte sich nicht. „Bewegt euch, schnell."

„Bist du _völlig_ durchgeknallt?", verlangte Sokka zu wissen. Und warum sah Toph so aus, traurig und ängstlich und biss ihre Lippe?

Zuko holte tief Luft und seufzte, das Grinsen verblasste in etwas, das... traurig aussah. Und entschlossen. „Sokka. Deine Schwester würde nicht auf mich hören, aber... Wenn der Avatar stirbt, wird mein Volk sterben. Denn der nächste Avatar wird vom Wasserstamm sein."

Nun, ja, das hatte er gehört, allerdings dachte er nicht gerne daran – Oh. _Oh._

_Der Nordpol_, erkannte Sokka. _Es würde das gleiche wieder passieren. Jeder weiß, dass die Feuernation böse ist. Sie kennen Iroh nicht oder Jeong Jeong oder diesen alten Mann, der mir in Gaipan geglaubt hat. Wenn die Feuernation Aang töten würde, den Avatar töten würde, dann gäbe es nur einen Weg, um sie aufzuhalten..._

„Ich würde sie aufhalten, Funkenfresser", flüsterte Toph.

„Ich weiß, dass du es versuchen würdest." Toph lächelte sie an, so blass wie ein Geist. „Sag Onkel... sag ihm, dass er sich um dich kümmern soll, in Ordnung? Um Seinetwillen." Sein Gesicht verhärtete sich. „Los!"

Und Toph packte Sokkas Hand und die Erde _bewegte sich._

„Der Mistkerl wird uns wegsterben", hauchte Sokka, als Toph den Tunnel hinter ihnen schloss und sie beide durch den Boden grub, wie die Dachs-Maulwürfe, von denen sie gelernt hatte. „Er... das verstehe ich alles nicht! Er hasst Aang!"

„Nein, das tut er nicht." Toph schniefte und biss die Zähne zusammen. „Er hat die Wahrheit gesagt, Sokka. Und deswegen kommen wir wegen ihm zurück." Sie schluckte. „Wenn wir Aang geholt haben."

„Wir sollen _was – ?_" Sokka verschluckte sich an einer Mundvoll Erde. Spuckte aus und entschied, dass er für den Moment die Klappe halten würde.

Toph wollte einen Mistkerl von einem Feuerbändiger? Schön. Zuerst würden sie Aang und Katara holen, _dann_ würden sie Appa rufen und schauen ob Azula überhaupt etwas übrig gelassen hatte, das man auflesen konnte.

Und vielleicht würde die Welt irgendwann wieder zur Vernunft kommen.

* * *

><p>(Zuko, Azula, Katara Palast/ Ba Sing Se)

_Ist das eine Art Wasser-Oktopus?_ fragte sich Zuko, als er sah, wie durchsichtige Tentakeln nach allen bedrohlichen Dai Li schlugen, als Katara schützend über den gefallenen Avatar stand. _Diese Form kenne ich nicht..._

Es spielte keine Rolle. Es gab nur eine Form, die er hinbekommen musste, und zwar ganz genau – oder nichts würde eine Rolle spielen. Nie wieder.

Falls er es konnte. Wenn er atmete bewegte sich kaum ein Rinnsal von Chi und selbst was er von Amaya über Blitz-Wunden gelernt hatte, war vielleicht nicht genug...

Zuko trat ins Freie, klar sichtbar, Schwerter immer noch bereit und rief mit hallender Stimme: „Azula."

Sie fuhr zusammen, als ob es sie überrascht hätte. Sie drehte sich zu ihm um, mit einem halben Lächeln und berechnenden goldenen Augen. „Zuko. Wie angemessen dich hier zu finden, in unserem Augenblick des Triumphs – "

„Du meinst den Triumph des Feuerlords." Zuko hielt seinen Blick von sich wehrendem Wasser und wartenden Dai Li abgewendet. Falls Onkel Recht hatte, würde nichts, was er sagen konnte jene, die Azula loyal waren beeinflussen. Doch bedachte man, was Quan getan hatte und Bon...

_Manche von ihnen könnten zuhören. Vielleicht._

_Zwanzig Schritte._ Zuko hielt an, Staub senkte sich langsam. _Nah genug, dass sie glaubt, dass ich versuchen werde auf sie zu stürmen. Weit genug, dass sie sicher ist, dass sie mich aufhalten kann._

„Der Triumph unseres Vaters ist unserer, Zuko. Denn wir sind doch alle seine _ergebenen Diener_."

Zuko bemerkte den Anflug eines grausamen Grinsens und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nur so konntest du es machen, nicht war? Nur so konntest du es ertragen, eine ehrbare Uniform zu tragen. Du hast mit Kuei gespielt, so wie du mit Maus-Zikaden spielst." Er klickte sein Dao zusammen und steckte es in die Scheide. „Nur statt Beinen wirst du ihm seine Hoffnung ausreißen."

Er sah aus dem Augenwinkel wie sich die Agenten anspannten und wappnete sich für _Bewegung_ –

Azula hob eine Hand, hielt sie zurück. „Du siehst müde aus, Bruder." Goldene Augen waren überschattet mit Sorge. „Das Leben auf der Flucht kann nicht leicht gewesen sein. Aber deine Queste ist jetzt vorbei. Wir haben gewonnen. Wir haben den Avatar. Deine Ehre wird wiederhergestellt werden und Vater dich Willkommen heißen. Du kannst dich jetzt ausruhen. Du kannst _nach Hause kommen_."

Geister, sie kannte ihn so gut. Er _wusste_, dass sie log und er wollte ihr trotzdem glauben...

_Erinnere dich immer daran wer du bist._

_Zeit zu sehen, ob ich wirklich alles reizen kann._ Zuko holte tief Luft und fiel in eine trügerisch entspannte Haltung. „Mama hat dich geliebt."

Goldene Augen wurden schmal, nur für einen Moment. „Mama ist weg, Zuko. Wir müssen jetzt Vater gehorchen und gefallen. Und es wird ihm gefallen – "

„Sie hat mich darum gebeten, dass ich dich beschütze."

Azula lächelte, ging auf ihn ein. „Das war ein wenig zu viel verlangt, wenn man bedenkt, dass du bei Todesstrafe verbannt wurdest um nie wieder einen Fuß in die Feuernation zu setzen. Oh, warte. Das hast du doch gemacht und zwar nicht für mich."

„Doch, es war für dich", sagte Zuko schlicht. Er versuchte die Anspannung in den kalten goldenen Augen zu lesen, in der Haltung die sich in einem Herzschlag von einer adeligen jungen Dame zu tödlich verkehren konnte. „Ich wollte dich vor der größten Bedrohung für die Feuernation und die Welt beschützen." Er atmete tief durch. „Deswegen muss ich dich aufhalten."

Azula starrte ihn an, falsche Besorgnis verdunkelte sich zu kaltblütigen Hass. „Du forderst mich heraus."

_Ich weiß._

„Du verweigerst Vater den Befehl!"

_Ich weiß._

„Verräter", hauchte Azula, während ihre Augen mit giftiger Freude aufleuchteten.

_...Ich weiß._

Azula lachte. Laut und freudig und –

Sie spann knisternde blaue Bögen, die zusammenkrachten in einem Blitz, der davon schoss und einschlug –

Er war blind. Es gab nur eine Welle der Macht, die durch sein Chi raste, in seinen Ohren trommelte und ihn über den offenen Platz schob, als ob er einen Hurrikan mit bloßen Händen aufhalten wollte. Er hielt das Muster, atmete das Muster, betete dass alles, was er über Blitze gelernt hatte genügte, um sein Chi intakt zu halten. Betete, dass Onkel Recht hatte und nur eine Spur von Energie nötig war, um den Blitz umzuleiten...

_Rein, runter, hoch – oh, verflixt._

Wenn er das überlebte musste er sich das nächste Mal daran erinnern, _zuerst_ ein Ziel auszusuchen.

_Agni, bitte, ich will niemanden umbringen._

Er ließ los.

Der Blitz zuckte und er genoss den absoluten, allumfassenden _Schock_ auf dem Gesicht seiner Schwester. Dann verschwamm sie und alles verschwamm und die Erde zog ihn hinab.

Als die Sonne erlosch hätte er schwören können, dass er einen Feueratem gehört hätte.

* * *

><p>(Iroh, Quan, Toph Palast/ Ba Sing Se)

_Agni, lass ihn überleben_, betete Iroh, als er die letzten halb betäubten Dai Li, die zwischen ihm und jener viel zu regungslosen Gestalt waren, beiseite wischte. _Es ist zwei Jahre her, dass ich ihm für etwas so tödlich Dummes eine Standpauke gehalten habe. Das war offenkundig viel zu lang._

Doch von einer rein taktischen Sichtweise hatte sein Neffe mit limitierten Möglichkeiten gearbeitet. Azula, die Dai Li und der Avatar alle an einem Ort – das konnte nur in einer Katastrophe enden. Und nicht nur für das Erdkönigreich.

Der General in ihm erkannte das. Der Onkel und Adoptivvater jedoch...

_Sechs Jahre ist es her, dass ich das letzte Mal einen Junjoroffizier zur Schnecke gemacht habe. Ich glaube, ich freue mich darauf._

Schwarzer Humor um sich davon abzulenken, wie entsetzlich still Zuko war. Reglos und bleich, der Atem flach und der Herzschlag flatterte wie die Flügel einer Mondmotte, als Iroh danach tastete.

Und er war kalt. So kalt wie Schock für andere Menschen, aber viel, viel zu kalt für einen Feuerbändiger.

_Zuko. Nein._

Trümmer bewegten sich und Agent Quan hustete und schaute sich in betäubten Schock um. Hinter ihm sah Iroh, wie Azula zuckte und zitternd an etwas tastete, was eine höchst unangenehme Beule sein würde.

_Nicht tot._ Iroh seufzte. Er war beinahe versucht zu lächeln, wie bittersüß es auch sein mochte. _Also ist Lee doch aus Wasser geboren._

Lee mochte das sein, doch er nicht. „Ich schlage vor, dass sie zur Seite treten, Agent Quan", sagte Iroh mit ruhiger Stimme. „Ich verlange heute nur einen Tod zu bringen." _Verzeih mir Ursa. Ich muss das tun._

Der Dai Li erbleichte, hielt aber seine Position. „Sie ist Long Fengs Verbündete", sagte Quan heiser. „Es tut mir Leid, General. Nein."

Iroh neigte seinen Kopf in tiefem Respekt. „Ich bete, dass Long Feng weiß, wie tief er geehrt ist, solch loyale Männer zu haben." Er atmete ein –

Erde brach unter ihm ein.

Iroh packte Zuko fest, während eine schräg verlaufende Lawine sie durch die Dunkelheit zerrte. Er zwang sich nicht in Panik zu geraten, hielt seinen Atem langsam und gleichmäßig. Wenn der Erdbändiger entschied, sie unter der Erde einzuschließen, konnte sein Atem die einzige Luft sein, die sie hatten...

Erde hob sie wieder ins Sonnenlicht, innerhalb einer zitternden Wand aus Stein, die Toph mit ausgestreckten Händen hielt. „Hab euch!", krähte sie.

„Du machst wohl Witze!", rief Katara, als sie eine kleine Gestalt auf Appas Rücken in den Armen hielt.

„Glaub mir, das tut sie nicht", nörgelte Sokka und half Iroh Zuko auf hellen und braunen Pelz zu zerren. „Wir können sie später absetzen, in Ordnung? Toph, komm schon!"

Grinsend, drückte sich Toph auf einer Steinsäule hoch, wuselte über Pelz um sich neben seinen Neffen zu drängen. „Yip yip!"

„Ah!" Sokka klammerte sich verzweifelt fest, als der Bison abhob, während er noch nicht ganz in Position auf dem massiven Nacken war. „Toph!"

„Wenn du trödelst, hast du Pech gehabt, Schlafmütze!" Tophs Grinsen verging als sie Zukos Hand packte. „Er ist kalt. Aber er soll doch nicht..."

„Er hat einen Blitz umgelenkt", sagte Iroh leise, als sie an verblüfften Wachen auf der Äußeren Mauer vorbei flogen. Er zog seine äußere Robe aus und wickelte sie um den angesengten Prinzen. „Bleibe bei ihm. Hilf mir ihn warm zu halten." Er schaute auf, wollte fragen, wie es Aang erging. So tödlich wie Azulas Angriffe üblicherweise waren, glaubte er nicht, dass eine vom Wasserstamm eine Leiche wegtragen würde...

_Er atmet nicht._

Katara biss auf ihre Lippen und entstöpselte eine Viole. Schimmerndes blaues Wasser kreiste über ihrer Hand, ehe es in die Wunden des Avatars sank.

_Geisterwasser._ Iroh wagte es nicht sich zu bewegen. Aang benötigte mehr als nur Heilung und es gab keine andere Chance –

Der Luftbändiger hustete und blinzelte Katara an. Er lächelte schwach, ehe er wieder bewusstlos in ihren Armen zusammensackte.

_Danke, Yue_, betete Iroh mit ehrlicher Dankbarkeit. _Danke, du tapfere Lady._

Es war ein wahrhaft verzweifelter Pai Sho-Zug gewesen. Doch irgendwie hatte sein Neffe _gewonnen_.

_Und jetzt ist es an mir, die Schlacht fortzuführen_, wusste Iroh und rief die heilende Flamme herbei. Er ließ Hitze in kaltes Fleisch und angeschlagenen Geist sinken. _Haltet aus, Neffe. Haltet aus._

Auf dem Rücken eines Bisons gab es nicht viel Brennstoff. Als sie durch den Tag in den Nachmittag schwirrten, zog Iroh kleine Flämmchen von Kohlestücken in Zukos Feuertopf, aus eigener Erfahrung wissend, dass sein Neffe ein beständiges Feuer mehr brauchte als ein intensives. Und doch. Es war nicht _genug._ „Ich würde nicht widersprechen, wenn wir irgendwo abgesetzt würden", sagte Iroh mild. _Irgendwo, wenn es dort nur einen Unterschlupf und etwas gibt, das ich verbrennen kann._

„Wie wäre es, wenn wir euch einfach runter schmeißen?", knurrte Katara, während sie Wasser aus ihrem Schlauch zog, um zu versuchen mehr von Aangs Verbrennungen zu heilen. Aber das Wasser um ihren Händen waberte und das Schimmern des Heilens war schwach.

„Das Kaltblütige Feuer rast durch das Chi des Körpers wie ein Inferno", sagte Iroh ernst. „Es wird nicht leicht geheilt. Du hast gerade eine große Schlacht geschlagen. Eine Heilerin muss wissen, wann sie ausruhen muss, um nicht zu riskieren, ihrem Patienten noch mehr zu schaden."

„Ich könnte Aang _nie_ weh tun!" Sie blitzte sie beide an und wägte offensichtlich die Vorzüge ab, sie mit einer Wasserpeitsche vom Rücken des Bisons zu schmettern. „Sokka, lande Appa, damit wir – "

„Sie gehen nicht."

Toph packte Fell und seinen Neffen gleichermaßen fest. „Sie haben uns geholfen, also helfen wir ihnen, oder? So wie in der Geisterstadt – "

„Nein. Diesmal ist es anders." Sokka, immer noch die Zügel haltend, drehte sich mit düsterem Gesicht zu ihnen um. „Diesmal? Ihr habt was, das wir brauchen."

Ah. Das war unerfreulich. „Ich beherrsche kaum die Grundlagen des Feuerheilens", sagte Iroh unumwunden. „Ich kann Schrammen behandeln, wenig mehr. Ich werde euch keine Hilfe sein."

„Aber sie kennen sich mit Blitzen aus." Blaue Augen hielten seine fest, entschlossen. „Sie haben gesagt, dass sie das Gleichgewicht wieder zurückbringen wollen? Aang braucht alles, was sie uns sagen können."

Intelligenter junger Mann. Das verringerte seine Möglichkeiten Zuko vom Avatar weg zu schaffen beträchtlich.

„Leute", fing Toph an.

„Ich kann ihn heilen, Sokka", sagte Katara mit harter Stimme. „Wir brauchen ihre Hilfe nicht."

„Leute – "

„Katara. Ich glaube dir, wirklich. Aber ich habe noch nie auch nur einen Blitz _gesehen_, bis wir Insel Kyoshi erreicht hatten! Glaubst du Yugoda hat je einen gesehen?" Sokka schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich riskiere Aangs Leben nicht, während wir jemanden, der sich damit auskennt, genau hier haben."

„Hey! Idioten!", brüllte Toph. „Entweder lasst ihr sie runter, oder ich versuche Erde zu bändigen, die ich nicht sehen kann um uns runter zu bringen." Sie holte tief Luft und schluckte. „Zuko ist _kalt_."

Katara schnaubte. „Oh, bitte, als ob der Feuerbändiger sich eine Erkältung holen würde – "

„Mein Neffe ist krank", sagte Iroh offen. „Sehr krank. Bitte. Setzt uns ab."

„Er ist was? Aber gerade eben ging es ihm noch..." Sokkas Augen wurden schmal und er studierte sie. „Sie halten ihn warm."

Die Wahrheit hatte bei Toph gewirkt. Nicht bei Katara... aber ihr Bruder schien etwas mehr dazu bereit, zuzuhören, statt zu verurteilen. „Es ist seine einzige Chance", sagte Iroh ernst.

„Onkel?" Dieses Mal klang Tophs Stimme nicht stark. „Sie hören sich so an, als ob Funkenfresser..."

„Er hat eine Chance", sagte Iroh leise. „Doch ich brauche Holz. Kohle. Etwas das brennt."

„Ich dachte Feuer ist das überlegene Element", stichelte Katara. „Denn ihr braucht ja nichts außer euch selbst."

„Beim Heilen ist das anders", sagte Iroh schlicht. „So wie das Wasser an dir zieht, wenn du heilst, zieht das Feuer von uns. Es gibt nicht genug Chi um das Feuer zu erschaffen und gleichzeitig mit ihm zu heilen."

„Schön." Sokka drehte sich wieder nach vorne um, um Appa wieder zu lenken, auf einen in den Himmel aufragenden Wald und hob seinen Bumerang. „Dann fangen sie das mal auf."

Grüne Kiefernzweige waren nicht der beste Brennstoff, aber sie würden ausreichen. Er konnte Zuko warm halten, ihn am Leben halten...

Doch jetzt befanden sie sich über dem Wasser der Chamäleon-Bucht und es gab keine aussichtsreiche Fluchtmöglichkeit –

Kohlenrauch. Er konnte es schmecken.

„Ich glaube das einfach nicht!" Sokkas Ruf verwandelte die Worte in einen Fluch, als er auf das Versorgungsschiff hinab starrte, das durch Salzwasser dampfte. „Wie sind die an den Stink und Sink vorbei gekommen?"

_Indem sie Aufmerksam waren_, dachte Iroh trocken und lugte zu der plötzlich aufgeregten Mannschaft auf dem Deck unter ihnen hinunter. Die Entfernung war groß, doch da war etwas vertrautes –

Ein vertrauter grauer Kopf wendete sich ihnen zu, ein Fernglas in der Hand. Dieser war _nicht_ panisch, trotz dem sicher weit verbreiteten Wissen, dass der Himmelsbison die Gegenwart des Avatars bedeutete.

Nicht panisch... aber Trebuchets wurden geladen und das Schiff selbst auf eine Flucht vorbereitet.

Iroh erhob sich auf dem pelzigen Rücken und setzte den Himmel in Brand.

* * *

><p><span>Autor-Notizen:<span> Ein paar Notizen zum Kanon: das meiste der Folge '_Der Guru'_ ist passiert. Aang ist zum Östlichen Lufttempel gegangen um Guru Pathik zu treffen und zu versuchen den Avatarzustand zu meistern indem er seine Chakras öffnete. Dort hatte er die Vision von Katara. Und Toph wurde in Ba Sing Se von den Kopfgeldjägern geschnappt, die ihre überbesorgten Eltern ihr hinterher schickten: ihr offizieller Erdbändigungsmeister Yu und der Veranstalter des Erddonnerturniers Xin Fu. Nur zu dumm für die beiden, dass Toph die größte Erdbändigerin der Welt ist, das Metallbändigen entdeckte und das Blatt so richtig gewendet hat. (Aang und Sokka haben sie auf dem Weg zurück in die Stadt aufgelesen. _Sie_ kam darauf, dass im Palast irgendwas wirklich schief gelaufen ist).

Jetzt ein Gedanke darüber, warum Zuko nicht einfach sagte: _'Lieber Feuerlord Ozai. Hasse dich. Hasse deine Queste. Schließe mich dem Avatar an.'_

Kinder sehen Puppen als Mini-Menschen an. Egal ob sie eine Feuerbändigerin ist, oder nicht, dass Azula eine ungewollte Puppe in Brand steckt ist _kein_ normales Verhalten. Nimmt man das mit ihrer Tendenz im Kanon Tiere zu quälen und ihre makellose Fähigkeit zu lügen zusammen, ohne auch nur Puls oder Atmung zu verändern... Azula ist eine Psychopathin.

Da Ozai nicht nur ihr Verhalten akzeptiert, sondern fördert und seinen letzten Plan gegen das Erdkönigreich ist er es wahrscheinlich auch.

Kanonmäßig war Iroh wenigstens schon über zwanzig, als Ozai geboren wurde und diente Azulon im Krieg. Es ist wahrscheinlich, dass er nie lange genug oder oft genug zuhause war, um zu bemerken, dass mit seinem Bruder etwas entsetzlich falsch war. Nicht bis es zu spät war. Psychopathen sind charmant... und _meisterlich_ darin, die Wahrnehmung anderer zu manipulieren.

Und das erklärt unglücklicherweise ziemlich viel was Zuko angeht.

Jeder, der ein so schreckliches Schicksal hat, mit einem Psychopathen verwandt zu sein – gar noch von einem _aufgezogen_ zu werden – wird zwei Dinge davontragen: einen verbogenen Moralkompass und eine schwer geschädigte Fähigkeit die Realität zu testen. Beides beruht ironischerweise teilweise auf einer _korrekten_ Wahrnehmung des Psychopathen: _diese Person hält mein Leben in den Händen und es ist ihr egal._

Richtig, Falsch, jede Tatsache und Annahme, die die Realität formen – für den Überlebenden werden sie alle zuerst gegen diesen Gedanken getestet: _hält mich das am Leben?_

Und viel zu oft, wenn es nicht mit dem übereinstimmt, was der Psychopath will, ist die Antwort _nein_.

Zuko, der im Kanon drei Jahre lang den Avatar jagt ist nicht überraschend. Zuko, der erkennt, dass er _aufhören_ kann – das brauchte unglaublichen Mut und mindestens so viel Tollkühnheit wie Suki, die sich Azula in den Weg stellt, um Appas Flucht zu decken. Und was Handlungen der reinen, ungetrübten Tapferkeit angeht, stellt das Suki auf eine Stufe mit Yuya Shiina, die sich Dämonenauge Kyo stellt oder Vizekapitän Renji Abarai, der versucht Kapitän Byakuya Kuchiki auszuschalten um Rukias Hinrichtung zu stoppen.

Was Kataras Verhalten angeht... sie wird ihre Meinung nicht ändern, nicht ohne Bestätigung von ihrer eigenen Kultur, dass eben diese Änderung _nicht_ bedeutet, dass sie wahnsinnig wird. Alles andere wäre dem Überleben abträglich.

Übersetzer-Notizen: Zuerst, die Personen auf die sich Vathara bezieht stammen aus _Samurai Deeper Kyo_ und _Bleach_.

Die _Durchzündung_ wird auch _Flashover_ genannt. Ein Ereignis, wenn sich bei einem (kleinen) Brand Gase anstauen und die Temperatur steigt, bis sich dann schlagartig _alles_ entzünded. _Extrem_ gefährlich, auch für Feuerwehrleute (mit Temperaturen von um die 1000 Grad Celsius) und – glaube ich – kaum vorhersagbar...

Ich glaube in diesem Kapitel ist Vathara ein kleiner (oder nicht so kleiner) Fehler unterlaufen. Azula tötet Aang mit einem Blitz, ja. Ihrer Beschreibung nach allerdings sieht es nicht so aus, als ob er dabei im Avatarzustand war... obwohl sie das später in _Embers_ so schreibt.


	25. Chapter 25

Kapitel 25:

(Jee/ _Suzuran_/ Chamäleon-Bucht/ Erdkönigreich)

Auf dem Beobachtungsdeck des Versorgungsschiffes _Suzuran_ senkte Kapitän Jee sein Fernglas. Feurige Schriftzüge in der Luft waren verblasst, brannten aber noch immer in seinen Gedanken.

_Waffenstillstand. Verletzte Feuerbändiger. Kinder._

Für ihn gab es keinen Zweifel, wer es am Himmel hatte auflodern lassen. Wirklich, welcher andere Feuerbändiger könnte auf einem Himmelsbison sein?

_General Iroh._

Offiziell war das Verräter Iroh. Das bedeutete, dass seine Befehle klar waren, so wie für jedes Mitglied der bewaffneten Streitkräfte. Verräter mussten der Gerechtigkeit überstellt werden. Entweder durch Agnis eigener Hand oder der eines anderen. Und doch...

_Kinder._

„Kapitän!" Leutnant Sadao salutierte nervös. „Kohlenbälle sind heiß! Bereit zum Feuern!"

In Jees Händen wurde das Teleskop mit einem Schnappen zusammengeschoben. „Löschen sie sie und sichern sie die Trebuchets."

„Sir?"

„Wir folgen dem Bison", befahl Jee dem jungen Leutnant. „Keine offensiven Manöver."

Der Leutnant machte ein langes Gesicht und er schluckte hart. „Ja, Sir." Seine Schultern sackten herab, als er sich auf den Weg machte, den Befehl zu geben. „Oh, Geister, wir werden alle _sterben_..."

Jee brachte es fertig, sein Gesicht nicht in den Händen zu vergraben. Sonderlinge, Störenfriede und Pechvögel, seine ganze Mannschaft. Das hatte sich nicht geändert, trotz seiner Beförderung.

_Mannschaft und Kapitän_, zeigte ein kritisierender Teil von ihm auf. _Vergiss das nicht._

Wahr genug. Er selbst hatte mehr als genug gemurrt, als er Prinz Zukos Befehl gefolgt war. Aber die Wahrheit war, dass er nie auf dem Schiff des Prinzen gelandet wäre, hätte er genug Verstand gehabt, seine Klappe zu halten in der Gegenwart von... höheren Offizieren.

_Ich dachte, dass er ein leichtsinniger Narr war, weil er das Leben von uns allen riskierte, um ein luftbändigendes Kind zu verfolgen._ Jee schüttelte den Kopf, erinnerte sich daran, wie der Mond sich verdunkelt hatte und ein glühendes _Ding_, dass durch die Invasionsflotte getobt war. Agni sei Dank, dass sie im Randbereich des Ansturms gewesen waren. Voller Dampf hatte ihre Flucht angetrieben, während einige der Mannschaft, die mit dem General Pai Sho gespielt hatten auf die Knie gefallen waren und den Mond angefleht hatten, ihren erzürnten Geliebten zu zügeln...

_Leichtsinnig, ja_, dachte Jee und entsann sich des zornigen Prinzen. _Aber er war kein Narr._

Leichtsinnig und tot, wie das brennende Wrack seines Schiffes klar gemacht hatte. _Sein _Schiff, und es war egal, dass die _Wani_ Prinz Zuko gehört hatte. Jee hatte sie monatelang befehligt und sie so gebrochen zu sehen hatte ihn ebenso tief getroffen wie der Tod des Prinzen. Keiner der beiden hatte es verdient. Schiff und Prinz hatten alles überlebt, was die Welt ihnen entgegen schleudern konnte, nur um unter den Händen von ehrlosen Hafen Käfer-Ratten zu vergehen...

Und Zhao hatte nicht einmal eine oberflächliche Suche angeordnet um die Täter zu finden. Die Invasion des Feuerlords war wichtiger.

_Wie gehorsam von ihm._ Jee grinste düster. _Gute Güte, ein misstrauischer Mann könnte sich sogar fragen, ob er sie überhaupt nicht finden wollte_.

Nun. Wenn man von misstrauischen Leuten redete... Jee glitt die Leiter zum Hauptdeck hinab und ging zu einer schlanken Gestalt in Rüstung hinüber, die abseits der Trebuchet-Mannschaften stand, mit schmalen goldenen Augen, die zusahen, wie eine Kreatur aus den Legenden durch die Luft schwebte. „Leutnant Teruko."

„Sir." Die Marineoffizierin nahm Haltung an und gab ihm ein knappes Nicken.

Jee verbarg ein Lächeln. Wenigstens war Teruko wegen ihrer Einstellung hier, nicht wegen der Nerven, wie der arme Sadao. „Ich habe den Verdacht, dass wir einen Landungstrupp brauchen werden, wo sie auch runter kommen. Vorzugsweise Leute, die unter Feuer einen kühlen Kopf bewahren. Und nicht zuerst feuern."

„Nicht zuerst zu feuern ist beinahe gegen Marinerichtlinien, Sir." Sie lächelte nicht, als sie das sagte. Aber in ihren Augen stand Besorgnis, nicht Widerspruch. „Sie glauben, dass die Feuerbändiger nicht die einzigen Zivilisten sein werden?"

„Ich weiß es nicht", sagte Jee nur. „Aber ich habe den Verdacht, dass zuerst zu feuern... nicht klug wäre." Er nickte zu dem Bison hoch. „Das ist General Iroh da oben."

Ihre Augen weiteten sich. „Er wurde zum Verräter erklärt, Sir."

„Für die Sabotage der Invasion. Ja, so habe ich es gehört", sagte Jee trocken. „Allerdings nach früherer Erfahrung, kann der Avatar allein ein Dutzend gut durchdachte Pläne sabotieren." Er hielt eine Hand hoch, ehe sie etwas sagen konnte. „Ich glaube, der Drache des Westens hat Informationen über meinen kommandierenden Offizier. Und selbst wenn nicht – er mag ein Verräter sein, aber er war nie ein Lügner. Oder ein Narr. Wenn er sich wissentlich in eine Situation bringt, in der wir ihn gefangen nehmen könnten, dann gibt es diese Kinder. Und sie brauchen unsere Hilfe."

„Unsere _schwer bewaffnete_ Hilfe", murmelte Teruko, als sie wegtrat, um seine Befehle auszuführen. Und zögerte. „Sir. Er war seit Monaten auf der Flucht. Warum sollte er Informationen über Admiral Kamijyo haben?"

„Ah. Ich hätte sagen sollen meinem _ehemaligen_ kommandierenden Offizier", gestand Jee. „Formalitäten und Bürokratie. Der Ozean hat uns nicht unter gekriegt, aber mit den Schreibern und Reis-zählern... Manche Kommandostrukturen wurden immer noch nicht geklärt." Das passte ihm ganz gut. Es war gut, etwas Freiraum zu haben, für den Fall, dass man über einen Befehl stolperte, den man wirklich nicht gehorchen wollte.

Teruko runzelte die Stirn und straffte sich. „Der Prinz ist tot, Sir."

„Ich weiß", antwortete Jee grimmig. „Ich will wissen, durch wessen Hand." _Damit ich sie bis zum Ende der Welt jagen kann._ „Treffen sie alle Vorkehrungen, die sie für nötig halten, Leutnant. Ich werde an Land gehen, wenn sie landen."

Doch schien es nicht so, als ob die Reiter des Bisons es damit eilig hätten. Auf der Brücke stehend trauerte Jee um die wendige, kleine _Wani_, als _Suzuran_ immer weiter zurückfiel. _Suzuran_ war schneller als manche Kreuzer, aber die _Wani_ hätte mithalten können, selbst wenn das Tier ausgeruht war. Für eine Weile.

„Segel!", kam der Ruf vom Ausguck.

_Wasserstamm._ Jee öffnete sein Fernglas und sah, wie das Tier in der Nähe eines der hölzernen Schiffe schwebte. Es war zu weit entfernt, um mehr Einzelheiten auszumachen als das Aufblitzen von Blau und Braun, aber es schienen ziemlich viel Armgefuchtel zu geben.

_Da gefällt jemandem nicht, was er hört._ Jee atmete tief durch und beurteilte alles, was er über General Iroh wusste. Verräter oder nicht. „Haltet den Kurs. Verringert die Geschwindigkeit. Ich will keine Kollisionen. Abgesehen davon, folgt dem Bison."

„Sir", protestierte Leutnant Sadao, „das ist die Wasserstamm-Flotte! Häuptling Hakodas Männer!"

„Dessen bin ich mir bewusst", erwiderte Jee ruhig. „Wir fahren weiter. Und wir werden nicht feuern, außer man feuert auf uns." Er ließ seinen Blick über die Brücke schweifen. „Uns wurde ein Waffenstillstand angeboten, um Kindern unserer eigenen Nation zu helfen. Ich habe nicht vor der erste zu sein, der ihn bricht."

Das ließ Rücken sich aufrichten. Gut.

_Der Avatar hat ihnen Hoffnung gegeben, mein Prinz. Und sie – sie haben uns eine Aufgabe gegeben, über das Wissen unseres Versagens hinaus. Denn wir sahen wie sie wieder und wieder versagt haben... doch sie haben sich nie ergeben._

Jee war an Bord der _Wani_ gekommen mit einer Mannschaft von Versagern und Unzufriedenen. Er hatte sie verlassen, auf Admiral Zhaos Befehl, mit einer Mannschaft die … nun, immer noch exzentrisch war. Aber wenn man ihnen eine Aufgabe stellte, dann wurde sie erledigt.

… Doch hatte er mehr als eine Bekanntgabe machen müssen, was angemessene Marinetraditionen über Feuerkracher, Tintenfischtinte, Spatzensittiche und Büros von Hafenmeistern anging. War es ein schlechtes Zeichen, dass er damit angefangen hatte mit _lasst euch nicht erwischen_ zu beginnen?

Er hatte halb erwartet, diesen Stahl zu verlieren, als seine dreißigköpfige Mannschaft von den Dutzenden Neuankömmlingen, die für _Suzuran_ gebraucht wurden, überschwemmt wurde. Doch sie hatten Stand gehalten, wie ein Wellenbrecher in einem Sturm, hatten die Wellen der zornigen und gleichgültigen Seeleute und Marinesoldaten besänftigt und zu etwas werden lassen, das... nun, der Marine in der sie dienten mehr angemessen war. Selbst Sadao war ruhiger geworden, seit er an Bord gekommen war. Ein wenig.

Doch das könnte man jetzt nicht erkennen, so wie der junge Mann herumzappelte. „Leutnant", sagte Jee formell, „wenn sie mich zum Beobachtungsdeck begleiten würden?"

„Äh... ja, Sir."

Draußen an der salzigen Luft gönnte sich Jee einen Seufzer. „Na schön, Leutnant, spucken sie es aus."

„Sir, das könnte eine Falle sein!" Sadao schaute hinter sie, als ob er durch das Stahl des Kommandoturms dorthin blicken könnte, wo die Botenfalken gehalten wurden. „Sollten wir nicht auf den Rest der Flotte warten?"

_So jung._ „Leutnant", sagte Jee knapp, „Fallen zu entschärfen ist genau der Grund, weshalb wir nicht beim Rest der Flotte sind."

„...Sir?"

„Man könnte einen Kutter benutzen um nach den Wasserminen zu suchen, aber ein Kutter hat nicht den Tiefgang eines Kreuzers", erklärte Jee direkt. „Hakoda hat vielleicht keine Wasserbändiger unter seinen Männern, aber er hat exzellente Taucher. Wir sind hier um freie Kanäle für die Annäherung an Ba Sing Se zu markieren, damit in Zukunft die Schiffe unangetastet bleiben." Er lächelte schief. „Anscheinend steht in meiner Akte, dass ich ein Talent für das Kommando in der Mitte von... unschönen Überraschungen habe."

„Sir." Sadaos Stimme war sehr leise. „Sagen sie, dass wir entbehrlich sind?"

„Wir sind im Krieg, Leutnant. Wir sind alle entbehrlich." Jee betrachtete den jungen Feuerbändiger ernst. „Ich kann glauben, dass General Iroh den Feuerlord verrät. Loyalität zwischen Brüdern ist niemals sicher und nach allem was ich gehört habe, hat seine Einstellung zum Krieg... sich geändert, als sein Sohn starb. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass er je seine eigenen Landsleute in eine Falle locken würde." Er hielt inne. „Doch die Wasserstämme könnten Pläne haben, die er nicht erraten hat."

„Ja, Sir." Sadao wirkte erleichtert, wenn auch nur zu bewusst, wie schnell sie sich den hölzernen Schiffen näherten. „Danke. Für die Erklärung."

Jee lächelte knapp. _So jung. Agni, hilf mir ihm genug beizubringen, dass er älter wird._ „Zurück auf ihre Station."

Zwei im Ausguck hielten Wache. Aber Jee entfaltete trotzdem sein Teleskop, beobachtete die Aktivität auf den zwei nächstgelegenen Schiffe mit blauen Segeln. _Wenn sie sich mit uns anlegen wollen, ist alles was sie tun müssen, sich nicht von der Stelle zu rühren..._

Aber sie bewegten sich. Unwillig drehen sich die Segel um den Wind zu fangen und eine Lücke für die größere Stahlhülle zu öffnen. Doch die Krieger an Bord sahen darüber gar nicht glücklich aus.

_Sehen wir wie das wird._

Die Sonne versank. Jee bemühte sich, sich nicht anzuspannen, nur zu bewusst, dass jeder Feuerbändiger spüren konnte, wie Agnis Kraft in ihnen schwächer wurde. Falls der Wasserstamm vorhatte anzugreifen...

Vor ihnen landete der Bison.

„Keine Provokationen", befahl Jee, als das Schiff vor Anker ging. „Lasst euch nicht provozieren. Dies ist eine nützliche Gelegenheit, um Informationen über unsere Feinde zu sammeln und ich will nicht, dass sie für weniger als berechtigte Selbstverteidigung abgekürzt wird."

„Sie sagten, dass wir einen Waffenstillstand haben, Sir." Steuermann Tobito runzelte die Stirn.

„Ich weiß das und sie wissen das", sagte Jee trocken. „Aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob der _Wasserstamm_ das weiß."

Das löste bei den Meisten ein Lachen aus. Leutnant Teruko war völlig konzentriert. „Das Beiboot ist bereit, Sir."

Jee nickte. „Leutnant Sadao, sie haben das Kommando." _Und hoffen wir, dass das Schiff noch in einem Stück ist, wenn ich zurück komme._

Aber das war nicht ganz fair. Sadao war nicht so schlimm dran.

… Nun, nicht mehr.

Die Wasserüberquerung war kurz. Jee behielt ein Ohr auf Terukos leise Befehle, die einteilten, wer das Boot bewachen würde und wer an Land gehen würde. Sein Blick war nach vorne gerichtet, auf die kleine, angespannte Menge von blau gekleideten Kriegern, die sie erwarteten. _Wo ist er, wo..._

Eine kleinere, vertraute Gestalt in Blau drängte sich hindurch. Der Junge der den Avatar begleitete. Hinter ihm war ein ernsthaft aussehender Krieger mit blauen Perlen an den Zöpfen auf seiner rechten Seite... und ein kleinerer, untersetzter, grauhaariger Feuerbändiger, in eine feine, grüne Robe des Erdkönigreichs gekleidet.

_Er hat Gewicht verloren._

Jee sog einen leisen Atemzug ein und schritt direkt zum Ende der Rampe, hielt direkt vor feuchtem Sand an. „Meinem Verständnis zufolge sind wir hier unter einem Waffenstillstand um – " _sag nicht Zivilisten, die Wasserstamm erkennen diesen Status nicht an,_ „Unbeteiligten zu helfen."

Der Junge schnaubte. Der Krieger mit den Perlen warf ihm einen Blick mit sanfter väterlicher Rüge zu und wendete sich wieder zu Jee. „So wurde es mir gesagt", sagte er mit ruhiger Stimme. „Jemand hat sich nicht besonders klar ausgedrückt, wie das funktionieren soll. Oder warum wir irgendeinem von euch trauen sollten, nach allem, was am Nordpol passiert ist."

Jee spürte wie seine Männer hinter ihm gereizt reagierten und hielt sein eigenes Temperament nur mit Mühe im Zaum. _Kinder. Denk an die Kinder._

„Sie wussten nichts von Zhaos Plan", sagte Iroh todernst. „Ich kannte ihn nicht, bis es zu spät war. Er war ein heimtückischer Mann, aber kein Narr. Er wusste, dass ich die Geister respektiere. Er wusste, dass ich ihn vielleicht hätte aufhalten können." Der alte General schüttelte den Kopf. „Er war ganz erpicht auf Ruhm und in diesem Wahnsinn hätte er uns alle beinahe verdammt."

„Wollen sie mich auf den Arm nehmen?", verlangte der Junge zu wissen und warf Iroh einen wütenden Blick zu. „Erwarten sie wirklich, dass wir glauben, dass Zhao versucht hat den _Geist des Mondes_ zu ermorden und ihr _nicht _alle mit von der Partie wart?"

„Admiral Zhao hat _was_", rief Jee geschockt aus. Er hörte den gleichen Schock im Rascheln der Rüstung hinter ihm. Doch nicht – nicht ganz – Unglauben. Er sollte es nicht geglaubt haben. Kein wahrer Seemann zweifelte daran, dass es Geister gab, aber – dass ein Großer Geist durch die Hände eines Menschen verletzt werden konnte? Dass Zhao es überhaupt auch nur wagen würde daran zu _denken_ ihn zu verletzen?

_Der Mond verdunkelte sich. Und der Ozean selbst griff uns an._

„Ihr habt es echt nicht gewusst." Der junge Mann sah so aus, als ob ihn jemand geschlagen hätte. „Aber das... verstehe ich nicht, ihr habt uns angegriffen..."

„Das ist wahr", sagte Iroh schlicht. „Doch Feinde oder nicht, Kapitän Jee und seine Männer sind Seeleute, so wie ihr es seid. Und niemand der nach dem Willen des Meeres lebt und stirbt, selbst in der Feuernation, würde den Mond angreifen." Er begegnete Jees Blick in dem dunkler werdenden Zwielicht –

Und fiel auf die Knie. „Ich ersuche um die Zuflucht der Drachenschwingen."

Jee spürte, wie ihm das Blut aus dem Gesicht wich. _Das kann er nicht ernst meinen._ „General. Niemand gebraucht das mehr. Niemand hat es seit _einhundert Jahren_ gebraucht."

„Seit über zweihundert Jahren", gestand Iroh. „Aber es ist noch immer Gesetz. Und alte Sitten sollten von Zeit zu Zeit abgestaubt werden, um ihnen zu versichern, dass sie nicht vergessen wurden."

„Es ist nur deshalb noch Gesetz, weil der Feuerlord es nicht abschaffen muss!", rief Jee aus, zu verblüfft um gereizt zu sein. „Jeder Klan hat klare Linien der Loyalität, direkt zum Drachenthron! Die einzige Möglichkeit, dass irgendein feuerbändigendes Kind um Zuflucht ersuchen kann, ist wenn..." Die Worte erstarben auf seinen Lippen.

_Die einzige Möglichkeit wie ein Kind um Zuflucht ersuchen kann, bis seine Loyalität sicher wäre... ist, wenn es die Linie zum Drachenthron selbst gebrochen hat._

Und nur ein Feuerbändiger hätte das tun können.

„Er lebt?", hauchte Jee. „Wie? Ich sah das Schiff... wir haben die Explosion gesehen!"

„Glück und Talent", sagte Iroh ernst. „Die junge Toph kümmert sich um die Feuerstelle in unserem Unterschlupf. Aber wir alle haben eine schwere Schlacht geschlagen und ich bin müde. Ich werde Unterstützung brauchen, wenn er eine Chance haben soll." Er stoppte kurz. „Und mein Neffe ist nicht das einzige Kind, das Hilfe braucht. Wenn Sokka und Häuptling Hakodas Männer euch trauen sie zu unterstützen."

Jee hob eine Augenbraue und wägte Irohs Worte ab, Sokkas misstrauischen und hoffnungsvollen Blick, Häuptling Hakodas vorsichtige Bereitschaft...

_Ein feuerbändigendes Kind, das vom Südlichen Wasserstamm als Familie angesehen wird. Das ist völlig – _

So schnell wie ein Blitz traf ihn die Antwort. Der Bison des Avatars war hier, was bedeutete, dass der Avatar hier war. Und technisch gesehen... „General?"

„Kapitän?" Iroh betrachtete ihn milde.

„Das ist eine der _… kreativsten_ Interpretationen der Vorschriften, die ich gehört habe, seit einer meiner alten Oberingenieure mit einer Federboa, einem Schweinsaffen und sechs Tanzmädchen erwischt wurde." Jee schüttelte den Kopf langsam, fast versucht zu lächeln. _Jetzt geht das schon wieder los._ „Zuflucht ist gewährt."

„Und was bedeutet das?" Hakoda gab ihm einen abschätzenden Blick.

„Für sie und ihre Männer? Einen Waffenstillstand." Jee sah zu Iroh, während der Mann sich erhob. „Wo ist der Prinz?"

„Beantwortet das nicht." Sokka stach einen Daumen zum General. „Gilt der Waffenstillstand auch für ihn?"

_Schlau._ Jee runzelte die Stirn. „Das braucht dich nicht zu kümmern."

„Unglücklicherweise doch." Iroh schaute ihn mitfühlend an. „Ihr Freund wurde von einem Blitz getroffen. Und es gibt nicht viele, die Erfahrung darin haben, solche Wunden zu behandeln."

Jee hielt sein Gesicht ruhig, auch wenn sein Herz sich beschleunigte. Legenden besagten, dass der Avatar mit den Geistern verbunden war. Das implizierte, dass der Junge nicht von einem natürlichen Blitz getroffen würde. Und wenn das der Fall war...

„Also fürchte ich, dass Sokka darauf bestanden hat, dass mein Neffe und ich bleiben." Der General warf dem Jungen vom Wasserstamm ein beruhigendes Lächeln zu. „Sorge dich nicht. Man fällt auch einen vom Sturm gebrochenen Baum nicht, wenn er einen Schössling beschirmt."

„Poesie", stöhnte Sokka. „Ich dachte, die hätten wir in Ba Sing Se gelassen."

„Der General liegt richtig, ob es poetisch ist oder nicht", sagte Jee trocken. „Er ist der einzige Klan, den der Prinz hat um ihn zu beschützen. Er ist so sicher wie ihr." Er studierte den älteren Feuerbändiger und war erleichtert, als der Mann sich auf den Weg Inland machte, vom Ufer fort. „Was haben sie in Ba Sing Se gemacht?" _Wie konnten sie in Ba Sing Se sein?_ wollte er fragen. Jeder wusste, dass der Drache des Westens auf dem Schlachtfeld Wunder vollbringen konnte, aber selbst dazu hatte er das letzte Mal eine ganze Armee gebraucht.

„Wir haben uns versteckt." Iroh ging schnell zu einem seltsamen, dreieckigen Unterschlupf, der aus dem Sand selbst heraus zu wachsen schien. „Für eine Zeit lang. Bis der Avatar den Weg gewisser sehr unangenehmer Leute kreuzte und wir gezwungen waren einzuschreiten."

„Gezwungen waren?", stotterte Sokka. „Hey, wir haben nie darum gebeten, dass der Mistkerl auftaucht!"

„Leutnant", seufzte Jee ohne sich umzudrehen.

„Ja, Sir." In Terukos Stimme schwang nur ein Hauch von Schadenfreude mit.

„_Au!_"

Das war mehr Überraschung als Schmerz. Jee unterdrückte ein Grinsen und fragte sich wie genau Teruko es geschafft hatte dem Jungen einen Klaps an den Hinterkopf zu geben. Dafür hatte sie ein wahres Talent.

„Hey!" Und das war definitiv Überraschung, nicht Schmerz. „Sie sind ein Mädchen!"

_Oh nein._ Jee versuchte nicht zusammenzuzucken. Er wusste _genau_ was dazu geführt hatte, dass Teruko unter seinem Kommando gelandet war.

„Ich", sagte Teruko mit einer Stimme die unter der Gesichtsplatte wie Magma hervor drang, „bin kein _Mädchen_. Ich bin nicht _Frau._ Ich bin nicht _Fräulein_. Ich bin nicht dein kleines Liebchen, dass Robbenfleisch in der Igluküche aufschneidet, Eisjunge! Ich bin ein _Seesoldat der Feuermarine_."

Mit einem Temperament, dass ihn nur zu sehr an einen gewissen verbannten Prinzen erinnerte. Doch er bezweifelte irgendwie, dass Prinz Zuko je auf Landurlaub eine Hafentaverne niedergebrannt hatte. „Leutnant", sagte er fest.

„Sir." Sie war immer noch wütend, doch mit dem widerwilligen Respekt, den er ihr über die vergangenen Monate Dienst abgerungen hatte.

_Das genügt._ Sich duckend folgte Jee Iroh in von Sand ummauerten Schatten.

_Es ist heiß hier drin._ Jee sog einen schwach nach Rauch schmeckenden Atemzug ein und schaute den Sandsteinofen an, in dem glühende Kohlen und heiße Steine lagen. Ein paar davon bewegten sich plötzlich, erhoben sich auf das Winken der Hand des kleinen Mädchens um sich unter Decken zu schieben, die einen schwitzenden, schwarzhaarigen jungen Mann bedeckten.

Er war dünner, hatte Haare. Er war rastlos schlaff, statt stolz und aufrecht und _zornig_. Wenn die Narbe nicht gewesen wäre, bezweifelte Jee, dass er den Jungen erkannt hätte.

_Mein Prinz. Was ist ihnen nur zugestoßen?_

Er konnte nur hoffen, dass der junge Mann es überlebte, um es ihm zu sagen.

„Kapitän Jee. Leutnant", sagte Iroh formell, „dies ist Lady Toph Bei Fong, die größte Erdbändigerin, die zu treffen ich je das Glück hatte. Sie war ein höchst ehrenwerter Gegner und ist vertrauenswürdig in einer zeitweiligen Allianz."

Jees Augenbrauen schossen hoch, als er die blinden Augen sah, den Unterschlupf, der aus Sand geformt worden war, die beiläufige Art, wie sie brennend heiße Steine bewegt hatte. _Ein ehrenwerter Feind? Wir könnten tatsächlich eine Chance haben, diesen Waffenstillstand zu halten._

„Toph, dies ist Kapitän Jee, der als Leutnant das Schiff meines Neffens vor dem Nordpol führte", fuhr Iroh fort. „Und sein Marineleutnant...?"

Höflich nahm sie die Gesichtsplatte ab. „Teruko, Sir."

„Ooh, sie sind die, die Sokka diesen Klaps verpasst hat." Toph grinste. „Das muss ich auch mal probieren." Sie richtete sich auf, ernster. „Sie haben fünf Leute da draußen gelassen. Sind sie sicher, dass keiner von denen irgendwas anfängt?"

Terukos Mund klappte auf. „Wie hast du – "

„Hey, ich bin _blind_, nicht taub." Toph berührte die sandige Mauer, stirnrunzelnd. „Aber sie halten dieses Feuer am besten im Zaum, Hitzkopf. Im Moment kümmert sich Zuckerpüppchen um Aang. Ich würde auch da drüben herumwerkeln, aber ich kann _ihm_ nicht helfen. Und... kein anderer hier wird das hier machen..." Sie schluckte. „Also, wenn sie in ihrer Nähe so in die Luft gehen, wird sie sie mit Eisdolchen spicken bevor sie _Waffenstillstand_ schreien können. Sie _hasst_ Feuerbändiger. Sie hasst die ganze Feuernation. Und zwar wirklich."

„Katara ist die Lehrerin des Avatars für das Wasserbändigen und Sokkas Schwester", informierte sie Iroh, als er sich neben dem bewusstlosen Prinzen setzte. „Ich kenne nicht ihre gesamte Geschichte, doch die Tatsache, dass sie Häuptling Hakodas Tochter ist, lässt vieles klar werden... Wie es aussieht, hat ein Feuerbändiger ihre Mutter getötet. Ich würde ihnen raten ihr aus dem Weg zu gehen, wann immer möglich." Er senkte seine Stimme. „Wie geht es ihm?"

„Er zittert ständig." Toph trat von der Wand weg, ließ sich auf den Boden fallen, um diesen selbst zu spüren. „Und – und ein paar Mal war sein Puls ganz flattrig... Onkel, wird Funkenfresser...?"

_Onkel?_ dachte Jee verblüfft. _Was haben sie nur alles gemacht, General?_

„Wir werden tun, was wir können", sagte Iroh ernst. „Er hat bis jetzt überlebt. Wenn wir ihn bis zum Sonnenaufgang helfen können... gib die Hoffnung nicht auf." Er legte eine Hand auf die Schulter des jungen Mädchens. „Es wäre gut für Sokka, wenn du ihn und Aang besuchst. Er hat viel riskiert, um seinen Vater davon zu überzeugen, zwei Feuerbändiger aufzunehmen und noch weiteren Frieden anzubieten."

„Er riskiert es für Aang, nicht für Funkenfresser." Toph berührte wieder die Decken und nahm sichtlich ihren Mut zusammen. „Sie müssen mit denen hier unter vier Augen reden?"

„Das wäre hilfreich", gestand Iroh. „Ich danke dir, Toph. Ohne deine Hilfe wäre mein Neffe viel näher an der Schwelle."

„Er hat einen Schlag von _Ty Lee_ für mich aufgefangen. Ich sollte ihm was schuldig sein. Wirklich viel." Sie stand auf mit einem energischen Gesichtsausdruck. „Aber das bin ich nicht. Sagen sie ihm das, Onkel. Sagen sie ihm, dass Freunde sich nichts schuldig sind."

Langsam lächelte Iroh. „Du bist uns jederzeit Willkommen. Ob du durch die Tür kommst oder nicht."

Toph grinste. „Schon kapiert."

Sie klatschte ihre Hände zusammen und verschwand im Sand.

„Eine sehr erfrischende junge, Dame", bemerkte Iroh mit einer Hand auf der Stirn des Prinzen. Er zog sie zurück und streckte sie beide zum Feuer hin. „Ich rate ihnen, dies genau zu beobachten. Doch versuchen sie es nicht allein, ohne einen Heiler anwesend. Der Fluss der Energien kann sehr gefährlich für einen Feuerbändiger sein, der in den klassischen Techniken ausgebildet ist."

„Klassische Techniken?" Jee runzelte die Stirn und erkannte durch Terukos sorgfältig ausdruckslosem Gesicht, dass sie ebenso verwirrt war, wie er. „Es gibt nur einen Feuerbändigungsstil."

„Offiziell ist das so. Doch es scheint, dass Lady Ursa von einem anderen wusste." Mit einem trockenen Lächeln sammelte Iroh die Flammen –

Licht veränderte sich, flackerndes Rot und Gelb schimmerten zu einem Sommertanz von einem mit Gold gefleckten Grün, das die Hände des Generals wie Sonnenlicht umwickelte.

„General", sagte Jee wachsam, „was ist das?"

„Es ist eine grausame Ironie", sagte Iroh leise. „Der einzige Feuerbändiger, den ich kenne, der diese Technik wirklich gemeistert hat ist jener, der ihre Hilfe am meisten braucht." Er warf ihnen beiden einen Blick zu. „Diese Flamme tötet nicht. Sie heilt."

Jee spürte, wie sein Mund aufklappte, die totale Unmöglichkeit wirbelte durch seinen Verstand. Und doch bewegte sich der General, strich die smaragdgrüne Flamme über schwitzende Haut –

Selbst in seinem Fieber lehnte sich der Prinz in sie, sein Atem wurde tiefer.

Iroh arbeitete noch ein paar Momente länger an ihm, dann entließ er die Flamme mit einem Seufzen. „Ich kann keine tiefen Wunden heilen, nicht so wie mein Neffe. Und so glaube ich, ist meine beste Möglichkeit, meine Kraft zu sparen, so dass ich ihn unterstützen kann, zu den Zeiten, da er strauchelt." Sein Kiefer spannte sich an, Finger ballten sich in stille Fäuste. „Ich bete, dass ich die richtige Wahl treffe."

„Feuer... das heilt?" Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen nahm Teruko ihren Helm ab, wie jeder Student es vor einem Meister tun würde, dessen Weisheit er ersuchte. „Der Prinz kann _heilen_?"

„Er ist sogar sehr gut darin." Iroh gab ihnen ein stilles, stolzes Lächeln.

Teruko wendete sich zu ihrem Kapitän, Augen noch immer weit und verwundert. „Sir – "

„Die Feuernation braucht diese Technik dringend. Ja." Jee nahm seine Augen nicht von dem General. „Aber es ist nicht so einfach, oder?"

„Nein", gab Iroh zu. „Nein, das ist es nicht." Er hielt Jees Blick. „Sie haben schon erraten, wessen Loyalität mein Neffe gebrochen hat."

Jee nickte. _Und was konnte den Prinzen dazu getrieben haben, wenn selbst jenes Agni Kai und drei Jahre fruchtloser Suche das nicht geschafft hatten... Agni, ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich es wissen will._

„Er tat es um unseres Volkes willen", sagte Iroh mit ruhig gehaltener Stimme. „Mein Neffe und ich haben... viele Dinge gesehen. Die Handlungen des Ozeans am Nordpol sind nicht einzigartig. Andere Geister haben sich in unsere Welt eingemischt. Auf subtilere Art, doch dies mag sich letztendlich als noch schädlicher erweisen." Er hielt inne, wog seine Worte. „Ich glaube nicht, dass die Feuernation diesen Krieg gewinnen wird. Ich glaube, dass wir in den kommenden Monaten oder Jahren... verlieren werden. Schwer. Und dieser Verlust wird einen Schrecken entfesseln, den selbst der Mord an den Luftnomaden nicht unserer Welt angetan hat."

„Wir werden nicht verlieren", setzte Teruko hitzig an.

„Leutnant. Der General war über Jahrzehnte einer unserer Hauptstrategen. Ich möchte seine Sicht der Situation hören. Ob sie akkurat ist, oder nicht." Jee studierte Iroh. „Also haben sie sich entschlossen sich mit den Truppen des Avatars zu verbünden?" Das war nicht die ehrenwerteste Position, nein. Aber sie war verständlich, für einen klanlosen Mann, der verzweifelt seinen einzigen verbündeten Verwandten beschützte.

„Nein!" Iroh schlitzte eine Hand durch die Luft, Hitze schimmerte. „Der Avatar ist von Ratgebern umgeben, die ihn gegen unser Volk kehren werden. Toph mag es gelingen den Jungen davon zu überzeugen, gesunden Menschenverstand anzunehmen, doch so lange wir hier sind, wird Katara vor nichts Halt machen, um seine Ohren mit ihrem Hass auf uns zu füllen. Und der Luftbändiger hört auf sie vor allen anderen. Nein. Wir werden nur so lange hier bleiben, bis Prinz Zuko so weit genesen ist, dass wir reisen können und wir Avatar Aang auf den Weg zur Erholung gebracht haben." Er lächelte dann, wie eine Katzen-Eule, die sich gleich auf eine unvorsichtige Wiesenmaus stürzte. „Und wenn wir uns auf den Weg gemacht haben... mein Neffe hat einen Plan."

„Einen Plan", wiederholte Jee zweifelnd.

„Ich glaube, dass es ein sehr guter Plan ist", sagte Iroh gewählt. „Doch hat es Komplikationen gegeben, die ich nicht voraus gesehen habe."

„Prinzessin Azula?", sagte Jee trocken.

„Sie ist eine davon, ja."

„Prinzessin Azula?", japste Teruko beinahe.

„Es gibt nur wenige, die Blitze bändigen können", informierte Jee sie. „Feuerlord Ozai hat niemals die Feuernation verlassen. Ich bezweifle, dass es der General getan hat. Jeong Jeong wurde Berichten zufolge das letzte Mal einen halben Kontinent von hier entfernt gesehen... und wenn ich bedenke, was ich von Blitzen weiß, kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, dass Prinz Zuko dazu fähig ist."

„Nein, er ist es nicht. Noch nicht." Iroh wirkte düster. „Sie schlug den Avatar nieder und dann..." Er berührte schwarzes Haar. „Zwei Mal hat sie ihn so angegriffen. Den ersten, vor Monaten habe ich abgelenkt. Diesen Blitz... er vollbrachte selbst die Form. Wie, kann ich mir kaum vorstellen. Toph sagt, dass Ty Lee ihn nur Minuten zuvor erwischt hatte und, obwohl ich weiß, dass mein Neffe trainiert hat, Chi-Blocks auszuweichen..." Seine Fäuste ballten sich. „Dies ist das zweite Mal, dass sie versuchte, ihn vor meinen Augen zu erschlagen. Es wird _kein_ drittes Mal geben."

„Sir." Teruko war steif. „Die Prinzessin stammt aus dem Blute Sozins, unserem großen Helden. Sie wäre nie so ehrlos den Kronprinzen anzugreifen."

„Außer es ist der Wille des Feuerlords", erwiderte Jee schwer. Beängstigend, wie schnell der feste Grund der Pflicht sich in Seeeis unter den Füßen verwandeln konnte. „Er sollte überhaupt nicht zurück kommen, oder?"

Langsam schüttelte Iroh den Kopf. „Ich weiß, ich bitte um viel."

„Wenn er es überlebt?" Jee stieß einen sanften Atemzug aus. „Sie bitten um alles."

„Wenn er überlebt", stimmte Iroh zu.

Jee beugte seinen Kopf, suchte ruhig zu bleiben. „Leutnant Teruko. Wären sie bereit den Onkel des Prinzen zu unterstützen?"

Teruko blinzelte. „Natürlich, Sir." Sie studierte den General. „Solch eine ernste Anschuldigung muss untersucht werden. Selbst wenn sie von... einer zweifelhaften Quelle nicht akzeptiert werden kann."

„Sehr klug", nickte Iroh. „Ich bin froh, ihre Unterstützung zu haben." Er zog eine Augenbraue. „Und sie, Kapitän?"

„Ich muss dafür sorgen, dass sich die beiden Seiten nicht gegenseitig umbringen", sagte Jee trocken. „Wir haben Brennstoff mitgebracht. Ich sorge dafür, dass er zu Leutnant Teruko gebracht wird." Er verbeugte sich. „Viel Glück."

Als Jee aus dem Unterschlupf der Erdbändigerin trat, war er irgendwie nicht überrascht, Sokka und Häuptling Hakoda gerade außerhalb der Bedrohungsreichweite der Seesoldaten zu sehen. „Was stimmt mit ihm nicht?", sagte Sokka geradeheraus.

_Einem Jungen vom Wasserstamm von gebrochenen Loyalitäten zu erzählen? Wohl kaum._ „Das ist nicht deine Sorge", sagte Jee gleichmäßig.

„Doch, ist es, wenn es ansteckend ist!"

Jee blinzelte. „Nein", sagte er schließlich. „Es ist... eine Verletzung."

Sokka verschränkte die Arme, kaufte ihm das offenkundig nicht ab. „Aang wurde von Azula getroffen und _er_ schlottert nicht vor Kälte."

„Was für ein Glück für ihn", sagte Jee trocken. Er hob seine Augen zum Häuptling. „Wir haben Brandmedizin mitgebracht." Das war unter Feuerbändigern auch die am häufigsten vorkommende Verletzung. „Dürfen wir sie ihnen übergeben, während wir die Bedingungen besprechen?"

Er wog ihn und den Unterschlupf und wer wusste was sonst noch ab... Hakoda nickte.

* * *

><p>(Sokka, Hakoda, Bato Chamäleon-Bucht/ Erdkönigreich)

„Heute", sagte Sokka wie betäubt, „war einer der _merkwürdigsten_ Tage in meinem Leben. Und wenn man mit Aang abhängt? Glaub mir, das will was heißen."

Er ging im trüben Laternenlicht im Zelt seines Vaters auf und ab, sich Batos nachsichtigen Lächeln nur zu bewusst. Aang war im Zelt des Heilers und mit Katara, die an ihm herumwerkelte. Toph hing herum um herumzuzappeln und Sand in alles zu formen, das Katara brauchen könnte, wie das feste, _trockene_ Bett, das sie schon unter Aangs Schlafsack erhoben hatte. Und da draußen in der Nacht ankerte ein Schiff der _Feuermarine_, mit einem halben Dutzend ihrer Seesoldaten, die Iroh und Zuko bewachten. _Höflich._

Oh. Und eines der Gesichter hinter einer Schädelmaske eines Feuerbändigers war ein _Mädchen_. Oder vielleicht gab es noch mehr. Wie zum Henker sollte er es wissen? Er hatte nie nachgeschaut. Mädchen kämpften nicht, jeder im Südlichen Wasserstamm wusste das...

Nur die Menschen auf Insel Kyoshi wussten das nicht. Mai und Ty Lee und Azula ganz und gar nicht. Und Toph – oh, Junge, da ließ er besser seine Finger davon.

Jep. Seltsamster Tag von allen.

„Hast du jetzt Zweifel, dass du mich dazu überredet hast?" Hakoda stand abseits seines unruhigen Pfades mit einem besorgten Stirnrunzeln.

„So könnte man es ausdrücken", gestand Sokka. „Ich weiß nicht, Papa. Iroh... naja, er scheint mir ganz in Ordnung zu sein. Toph vertraut ihm und fast immer? Sie hat Recht was Menschen angeht. Aber alles, was ich von diesem Kapitän Jee weiß, ist, dass er auf Zukos Schiff war."

„Hmm." Hakoda wägte das ab.

„Aber das ist ja nicht das Komische daran!", protestierte Sokka.

„Also, was ist das wirklich Komische?" Bato schmunzelte.

_Wie sage ich das, ohne, dass ich mich verrückt anhöre?_ dachte Sokka verzweifelt. Er schluckte und schaute seinem Vater ins Auge. „Ich... irgendwie frage ich mich... vielleicht ist Zuko doch nicht der wirkliche Bösewicht hier."

„Der Prinz der _Feuernation_?", sagte Bato ungläubig.

_Umpf. Ich wusste dass das eine schlechte Idee ist_...

„Der gleiche junge Mann", zeigte Hakoda auf, „der offensichtlich für Sokka und die anderen sein Leben aufs Spiel gesetzt hat." Er nickte seinem Sohn zu. „Sag es mir."

Sokka fuchtelte mit den Händen. „Nur – sag du mir zuerst was. Ich kenne mich mit der Feuernation nicht aus und vielleicht weißt du es... Falls Zuko stirbt. Und der Feuerlord stirbt. Wer bekommt den Job? Wer ist dann... Häuptling?"

„Das wäre dann Prinzessin Azula", antwortete Hakoda.

„Und – das war es schon?", brach es aus Sokka heraus. „Kein Ältestenrat? Keine Frauen, die ihren Männern auf den Kopf hauen, dass der Kerl den sie wählen wollen nicht auf seine Frau hört – oder er tut es und sie weiß nicht genug über die guten Sammelzeiten und Babys und alles? Einfach, Bamm, das war es?"

„Verrückt, was?" Bato hob die Achseln.

„Das ist nicht die ganze Geschichte", sagte Hakoda nachdenklich. „Einigen unserer Verbündeten vom Erdkönigreich zufolge haben alle erwartet, dass Feuerlord Azulon Prinz Iroh in seinem Testament zum Erben erklären würde. Aber Azulon bestimmte ausdrücklich Ozai. Es hatte irgendwas mit Irohs Versagen bei Ba Sing Se zu tun und damit, nicht der Sohn zu sein, der die Feuernation zu weiterem Ruhm führen würde." Er rollte die Augen. „Was offenkundig bedeutet noch mehr unschuldige Dörfer abzubrennen."

„Also... Toph könnte Recht haben." Sokka schluckte. „Oh Mann, wenn sie wirklich Recht hat..."

„Wobei Recht hat?" Hakoda zog interessiert die Augenbrauen hoch.

Sokka warf die Hände hoch, kurz davor die ganzen vergangenen frustrierten Wochen loszuwerden –

_Warte mal. Überlege noch mal. Drück es richtig aus._

Sokka kaute an seiner Lippe und seufzte schließlich. „Das erste, was du über Zuko wissen musst, ist dass er nicht aufgibt. Niemals."

„Feuerbändiger sind entschlossen." Bato nickte.

„Ich nehme dein entschlossen und gebe dir einen Kerl, der mitten in der Nacht in den Nordpol eingebrochen ist, sich an Katara vorbei gekämpft hat, _während Vollmond_, den Avatar gefesselt hat, Aang in einen riesigen Schneesturm gezerrt hat, in der Mitte vom Nirgendwo einen Unterschlupf gefunden hat und immer noch am Leben war, als wir ihn geschnappt haben", sagte Sokka ungeduldig. „Zuko _gibt nicht auf_. Er schmeißt es nicht hin. Ihm wird nicht langweilig. Nach allem was ich weiß schläft er nicht mal. Man kann ihn mit einem Bumerang hauen. Ihn in Eis einfrieren. Ihn in den Ozean werfen. Ihn hart genug gegen eine Wand klatschen, dass kleine Zukoförmige Dellen entstehen! Und Aang hat das alles gemacht. Und zwar oft. Er. Hört. Nicht. Auf." Sokka unterbrach sich, um Luft zu holen, wedelte mit den Händen, um die schieren Ausmaße von Zukos verrückter Unaufhaltsamkeit anzudeuten. „Aber ich habe doch gesehen, wie er aufgehört hat. Zwei Mal. Das erste Mal? Er hat uns in einen Sturm verfolgt, der zu etwas wurde, was dieser alte Fischer einen Taifun nannte, und ich weiß immer noch nicht wie er es aus dem wieder raus geschafft hat. Ich habe noch nie vorher einen Sturm wie den gesehen und ich hoffe dass das das einzige Mal war... Er ist uns _nicht_ gefolgt. Das ist der Kerl, der Aang immer verfolgt und er hat einfach sein Schiff in dem klaren Bereich gehalten und zugesehen, wie wir weggeflogen sind."

„Das Auge wird es genannt", informierte ihn Hakoda. „Stürme wie dieser nehmen anscheinend jeden Herbst Kurs auf die Feuernation. Das ist ein Grund, weshalb sie noch nicht das ganze Erdkönigreich erobert haben. Jeder Nachschub, den sie von der Feuernation brauchen könnten, kann sich... verzögern." Er runzelte ernst die Stirn. „Wir waren in den Ausläufern von ein paar von ihnen in den vergangenen zwei Jahren. Selbst ich würde nicht versuchen ein Schiff da hindurch zu bringen, wenn ich irgendeine Wahl hätte."

Okay. Alles, was Papa aufhalten konnte? Das war echt ernstes Wetter. „Das zweite Mal? Das war... anders." Sokka zerrte unheimliche, halb verschlafene Erinnerungen hervor. „Wir hatten ihn seit Monaten nicht gesehen. Nicht seit dem Nordpol. Wir haben ihn vom Eis zurück geholt... naja, Aang hat uns darum gebeten, also haben wir es gemacht. Und irgendwo zwischen dem Ozeangeist, der die Feuermarine kurz und klein schlug und sich alles wieder beruhigte? Er und Iroh – " Sokka zuckte mit den Schultern. „Puff! Weg. Aang und Katara wurden ausgebildet und wir machten uns wieder nach Süden auf, fanden Toph um Aang im Erdbändigen auszubilden... und dann, auf dem Weg stießen wir mit drei echt unheimlichen Mädchen von der Feuernation zusammen." Er zählte sie an den Fingern ab. „Mai ist diese irgendwie sauertöpfige Messerwerferin. Ich habe sie im Palast nicht gesehen und das macht mir irgendwie Sorgen. Ty Lee, sie ist diese kichernde Akrobatin, die einen so haut, dass man sich nicht bewegen kann. Sie kann einem auch für Stunden das Bändigen nehmen, du kannst dir vorstellen, wie sehr das Katara Angst macht. Sie war im Palast und das war echt eng. Und dann ist da Azula." Sokka pfiff. „Weißt du, wenn Toph nicht schwören würde, dass sie von der selben Familie sind, könnte ich das nicht sehen? Es ist nicht das Aussehen. Es ist... etwas anderes. Zuko ist Jähzornig. Geht alle paar Momente in die Luft. Azula? Eiskalt. Während sie Zeugs in Brand steckt."

Hakoda nickte nachdenklich. „Also wart ihr im Erdkönigreich?"

„Und diese drei verrückten Mädels verfolgten uns", stimmte Sokka zu. „Hat sich herausgestellt, dass sie Appas Fell gefolgt sind... egal. Zeug ist passiert und das nächste was ich weiß? Da sind _sechs_ von uns, die Azula in die Ecke drängen. Ich, Aang, Toph, Katara und _Zuko und Iroh_."

„Sie haben was?", rief Bato aus. „Warum?"

„Hatte keine Ahnung und war mir auch egal", gab Sokka zu. „Wir dachten, dass wir sie hätten... dann hat sie Iroh einen Feuerstoß draufgeknallt und ist verschwunden. Und – das war übel. Am Nordpol habe ich Leute gesehen, die so schwer verletzt waren und ohne einen guten Heiler wären sie..." Er schluckte. „Dann zieht Zuko dieses komische Ding mit Feuer ab und Katara half ihm mit Wasser und... Iroh hat es geschafft. Und dann? Zuko sagt, dass er Katara was _schuldig ist_ und fängt an mit all diesen ganzen üblen Zeug wie seine verrückte Schwester uns jagen und weh tun würde um an Aang ranzukommen. Werd' daraus einer schlau."

Hakodas Brauen kletterten nach oben. „Er hat euch taktische Informationen über euren Feind _gegeben_?"

Sokkas Mund klappte auf. „Er – was – warte..."

„So hört es sich an", sagte Hakoda ernst.

„Du meinst, Iroh hatte Recht? Er hat versucht uns zu helfen? Weil, ehrlich, das konnte man in dem Gebrüll und dem Feuer echt nicht erkennen..." Worte erstarben in Sokkas Hals.

„Sohn?", fragte Hakoda, als die Stille sich ausdehnte.

„... Volltrottel." Sokka klatschte sich gegen die Stirn, als er sich an einen nachtlosen Tag erinnerte und zerschmettertes Eis. „Ich bin ein _Volltrottel_. Zuko ist ein _Bändiger_."

„Das haben wir bemerkt", sagte Bato trocken. „Feuerprinz – und in der Feuernation sind es die Feuerbändiger, die die Macht haben."

„Nein, nein, du kapierst es nicht!" Sokka deutete ein paar von Kataras schwungvollen Formen an. „Zeug passiert, wenn Bändiger sauer werden. Katara zerschreddert Eisberge. Toph schiebt Felsen seitwärts. Aang bläst Dächer von den Häusern. Und Zuko ist ein _Feuerbändiger_." Er sah in seine Erinnerung zurück, wo eine staubige Straße war, Flammen, die aufflackerten... und erstarben, bei Irohs warnenden Worten. „Er wollte Aang nicht töten. Er wollte ihn _erwürgen_."

Bato warf ihm einen schiefen Blick zu. „Du hörst dich so an, als ob es da einen Unterschied gibt."

„Du warst noch nie am falschen Ende von einem von Aangs Vorträgen von wegen 'alles Leben ist kostbar, erleuchtete Menschen essen kein Fleisch'", sagte Sokka nüchtern. „Glaub mir, du würdest ihn auch erwürgen wollen." Er stellte sich wieder diese Straße vor und hatte das Bedürfnis sich noch einmal gegen die Stirn zu klatschen. „Mann! Ich hätte sie damals mitnehmen sollen."

„Feuernation?", stotterte Bato.

„Sie waren erschöpft, sie waren hungrig – ich schwöre, Zuko sah wie eine Zebra-Robbe nach einem späten Eisaufbruch aus." Sokka zuckte mit den Achseln. „Iroh sagte, dass sie auf der Flucht sind. Sie waren wie Bauern vom Erdkönigreich angezogen, Zuko hat sogar diesen dämlichen Pferdeschwanz abgeschnitten... Toph sagte mir später, das einzige was Zuko auf den Beinen gehalten hat, war, dass er uns das einfach nicht sehen lassen wollte. Und Iroh hat uns schon davor geholfen. Hat fünf von Zhaos Feuerbändigern einfach so platt gemacht. Verdammt noch mal, ich hätte dem Mistkerl einfach eines über die Rübe ziehen und sie schnappen sollen, oder so was..."

„Er hat sich die Haare geschnitten?", sagte Hakoda vorsichtig. „Wir sind ein paar Händlern der Feuernation begegnet", erklärte er auf Sokkas Blick. „Dieser Haarknoten ist irgendwie ein Zeichen für... den Stolz eines Kriegers. Etwas Schlimmes muss passiert sein."

„Iroh ist ein Verräter, weil er uns geholfen hat?", bot Sokka an.

„Ich schätze mal, das könnte reichen", sagte Bato trocken.

Hakoda nickte. „Du hast gesagt, dass das das zweite Mal war, dass Zuko aufgehört hat euch zu verfolgen?"

„Ja", stimmte Sokka zu und fügte es mit ein paar der anderen Nummern die Zuko abgezogen hatte zusammen. „Es ist als ob... er bereit ist _sich selbst_ umbringen zu lassen. Aber nicht Iroh. Und wenn du sagst, dass Iroh derjenige war der eigentlich der Feuerlord hätte werden sollen..." Er prüfte alles nach, woran er sich erinnerte und stieß einen langen Atemzug aus. „Ich weiß, es hört sich verrückt an, aber nach allem was Toph gesagt hat? Was ich gesehen habe, was Zuko gemacht hat, um uns dort rauszuschaffen? Er versucht die Feuernation zu _beschützen_." Sokka beäugte seinen Vater. „Okay... warum schaust du nicht überrascht aus?"

„Wir hatten ein paar _Unterhaltungen_ mit Feuerbändigern", sagte Hakoda direkt. „Freundlich und auch nicht. Zukos Jagd nach dem Avatar ist kein Geheimnis. Wenn er den Willen des Feuerlords nicht erfüllt, ist er für immer verbannt."

„Und das heißt so gut wie tot und Azula bekommt den Thron", erkannte Sokka.

„Ja", sagte Hakoda nachdenklich, „und auch wenn die Feuernation nicht mit Außenseitern spricht, habe ich das Gefühl, dass das nicht alle gut finden."

„Also sind sie nicht alle Idioten", schnaubte Sokka. „Zuko würde keinen Blitz nach Aang schleudern. Aang mag jeden und Zuko weiß, dass wir ihn hassen. Er will nicht, dass ein Avatar des _Wasserstammes_ auf sie alle losgeht." _Moment. Hier ist etwas Wichtiges dabei._

„Wir verdoppeln die Männer, die über den Avatar wachen", sagte Bato leise zu Hakoda. „Katara hat Recht. Wir können es nicht zulassen, dass irgendwelche Feuerbändiger in seine Nähe kommen."

_Da. Genau das ist es._ „Aber das müssen wir, und wenn wir uns auf meine Schwester setzen müssen, um das zu schaffen", sagte Sokka ernst. „Iroh ist ein mächtiger Bändiger, aber wenn es ums Heilen geht? Er sagt, dass er kaum angefangen hat. Zuko ist derjenige der dahinter gekommen ist. In Ba Sing Se? Katara sagt, dass Iroh in einem Teeladen gearbeitet hat. Zuko ist derjenige, der bei einem Heiler gelernt hat. _Wochenlang_." Er zuckte zusammen. „Ich weiß nicht was Katara vom Nordpol gesagt hat, aber sie war nur ein paar Tage bei Yugoda. Die restliche Zeit war sie bei Meister Pakku. Und er ist vielleicht ein Meister des Wassers, aber ich habe nie gesehen wie er irgendwen geheilt hat." Er schluckte und blieb standhaft. „Ich weiß, Katara hasst Zuko. Ich weiß, dass sie ihn gerne in seinem eigenen, persönlichen Eisberg in die Mitte der Chamäleon-Bucht werfen würde. Allerdings weiß ich nicht, ob ihn das aufhalten würde... ich _weiß_, dass es verrückt ist. Aber Zuko will, dass Aang lebt." Er breitete die Hände aus. „Ich glaube, dass er Aangs beste Chance ist."

„Die beste Chance deines Freundes stirbt gerade", zeigte Bato auf. „Ich habe diesen Ausdruck auf Kapitän Jees Gesicht schon vorher gesehen."

„Nein." Sokka schüttelte entschlossen den Kopf. „Zuko hat uns den ganzen Weg vom Südpol zum Nordpol gescheucht und wieder zurück. Er wird uns jetzt nicht wegsterben."

_Hörst du das, Zuko? Stirb nicht. Aang braucht dich._

… Und wenn das nicht Beweis genug war, dass die Welt völlig im Eimer war, dann wusste Sokka auch nicht weiter.

* * *

><p>(Bon, Kuei Katakomben/ Ba Sing Se)

„Nur damit ich das alles richtig verstanden habe." Eine Hand hielt Boscos Leine gepackt, während sie durch grün erleuchteten Stein schritten und Erdkönig Kuei rieb sich die Nase über seiner wahrscheinlich kneifenden Brille. „Die Kyoshi-Kriegerinnen waren in Wirklichkeit Spione der Feuernation."

„Ja, euer Majestät", seufzte Agent Bon. Er nahm eine Haltung ein und trieb den Tunnel, in dem sie waren ein wenig weiter.

„Und es waren nicht nur irgendwelche Spione der Feuernation. Eine von ihnen war sogar Prinzessin Azula." Kuei warf ihm einen schmalen Blick zu. „Mit dieser hat sich mein vertrauenswürdiger Ratgeber Long Feng verschworen, um mich vom Thron zu stürzen, Ba Sing Se für die Feuernation einzunehmen und _den Avatar zu töten._"

„Es schien zu jenem Zeitpunkt vernünftig zu sein, Sir", sagte Bon entschuldigend. „Wenigstens für die meisten Dai Li."

„Aber sie sind nicht die meisten?" Kuei hielt an, wog ihn mit Augen, die Jahre älter wirkten als an diesem Morgen.

„Nein, Sir", sagte Bon bescheiden. „Ich kann nicht einmal erklären warum. Die meisten meiner Kollegen... als die Prinzessin sprach, sie waren wie gebannt. Es war – ich weiß nicht. Als ob sie endlich das Gefühl hatten, dass unsere Opfer anerkannt wurden. Geehrt."

„Opfer?" Kuei runzelte die Stirn. „Ihr dient der größten Stadt der Welt. Wie ist das ein Opfer?"

_Ihr wisst es nicht. Ihr habt unser Leben seit Jahren genutzt und ihr wisst es nicht._ Mit schmerzendem Herz warf sich Bon vor dem Erdkönig zu Boden. „Euer Majestät. Ihr seid das Zentrum der spirituellen Kraft in Ba Sing Se. Durch das rechte Verhalten und Handlungen reinigt ihr diese Kraft und haltet das Böse der Geisterwelt fern. Koh, der Gesichtsräuber ist eine große Dunkelheit, doch ist er nur einer unter jenen Geistern, die versuchen würden unsere Stadt zu zerstören. Wenn er die Möglichkeit hat." Noch immer auf seinen Knien liegend verbeugte sich Bon wieder. „Doch trotz all eurer Bemühungen gibt es sehr, sehr viele Menschen in Ba Sing Se. Es wurde schon vor Jahrhunderten klar, dass der Erdkönig allein die Sicherheit unserer Leute nicht gewährleisten konnte. Und so hat Avatar Kyoshi uns geschaffen, um die kleinen, missgünstigen Geister zu jagen, die durch Bosheit und Bitterkeit entstehen, ehe sie größerer Dunkelheit Einlass gewähren können. Sie verlangte von den ersten von uns, wie wir seither von jedem Rekruten verlangten, ein normales Leben aufzugeben. Was wir auch tun, so wie wir es immer getan haben. Und jetzt, trotz unserer Mühe, wegen der Befehle, die wir für unseren Anführer ausgeführt haben, hasst unser eigenes Volk uns. Es... schmerzt."

„Befehle wie zum Beispiel unschuldige Zivilisten einer Gehirnwäsche zu unterziehen." Kueis Stimme war ungewöhnlich hart.

„Wir mussten den Frieden aufrecht erhalten", sagte Bon leise. _Keine Entschuldigungen. Dies ist dein König._ „Der Krieg drängt näher und näher. Die Bosheit der Geister wird stärker. Wir kämpften wie wir konnten und wie es uns befohlen wurde." Er schluckte. „Wir haben immer geglaubt, dass ihr es wüsstet."

„Das habe ich nicht!" Kuei warf seine Hände hoch. „Warum sagt mir keiner diese Sachen?"

„Weil das Long Fengs Aufgabe war?", murmelte Bon.

Kuei blickte für einen Moment zur Seite. Dann schaute er wieder zurück und trat stirnrunzelnd näher. „Was meinen sie mit normalem Leben?"

Bon zuckte. „Wir sind von den Geistern berührt, euer Majestät. Das sind wir alle."

„Natürlich", sagte Kuei verwirrt. „Ihr seid Erdbändiger."

„Das ist anders." Bon seufzte. „Wir kämpfen gegen Geister, euer Majestät. Wir stellen unser Bändigen und Eisen und Willen gegen Kreaturen, die nicht aus Fleisch und Blut sind. Es verändert einen." Er blicke auf. „Wir berühren Geister und sie können uns berühren. Viel mehr als gewöhnliche Menschen. Wir... die Leute _bemerken_ es. Sie wissen nicht warum, aber sie wissen, dass wir nicht... normal sind. Nicht _sicher_. Selbst wenn wir keine Uniform tragen. Selbst wenn sie keine Ahnung haben was wir tun." Er senkte seinen Blick traurig. „Viele von uns haben niemals die Chance zu heiraten und mit unseren Kindern alt zu werden. Wenn jede Frau, der man den Hof macht spüren kann, dass man gefährlich ist..." Er seufzte. „Manchmal haben wir Glück. Jene, die Angriffe der Geister überleben entdecken manchmal dass sie genauso fremdartig sind wie wir. Ihr wärt überrascht wie eifrig anständige Familienoberhäupter sind, eine von Geistern berührte Tochter loszuwerden."

„Sagen sie mir, dass die Dai Li der Prinzessin einer Nation, mit der wir im Krieg liegen, gefolgt sind, weil ihr alle _einsam_ seid?", stotterte Kuei.

„Nein euer Majestät." Bon erhob sich. „Ich sage, dass, als Long Feng uns dem Kommando der Prinzessin unterstellte und sie sagte, dass unsere eigenen Leute uns fürchteten und beabsichtigten uns alle zu töten – _wir ihr geglaubt haben._"

„Das hätte ich _niemals_ zugelassen – "

„Sir, bei allem nötigen Respekt!", unterbrach Bon ihn verärgert. „Ihr hattet uns gerade befohlen unseren eigenen Anführer zu verhaften! Ihr hattet vor, massiv Truppen von Ba Sing Se abzuziehen – wir werden hier _belagert_, falls ihr das nicht bemerkt habt! – um einen Angriff eine halbe Welt entfernt zu führen! Und das alles auf das Wort eines zwölfjährigen Jungen hin!" Er holte tief Luft, rang darum sich zu beruhigen. „Wie konnte irgendeiner von uns wissen, was ihr _nicht_ erlauben würdet?"

„Dieser zwölfjährige Junge ist der Avatar", rügte Kuei ihn.

„Der sehr tote Avatar, den Botschaften zufolge, die ich im Stein erlauscht habe", sagte Bon direkt. „Außer ihr glaubt, dass er es irgendwie geschafft hat, einen Blitzschlag zu überleben." Er ließ seinen Kopf fallen, bereute den Schmerz auf dem Gesicht seines Königs. „Es tut mir Leid, euer Majestät. Was auch immer ihr mit den Dai Li vorhattet, es war unsere Bestimmung euch und Ba Sing Se zu dienen." Er schluckte. „Wir haben versagt."

„Oh, ich denke das ist noch nicht heraus", erklärte eine vertraute Stimme belustigt.

Hoffnung schwoll an – aber Bon nahm trotzdem eine vorsichtige Haltung ein, als eine dünne Steinschicht in ihren Tunnel bröckelte. Er hatte seinen König ein Mal enttäuscht. Nie wieder. „Shirong!"

Der ältere Agent warf ihm ein schiefes Lächeln zu und verbeugte sich vor ihrem König. „Euer Majestät. Es ist gut euch heil und gesund zu sehen." Er wendete sich wieder Bon zu. „Also, stolpert ihr hier nur zufällig in diese Richtung, oder...?"

„Agent Quan bat mich, seine Majestät an einen sicheren Ort zu bringen", sagte Bon, ganz schwach vor Erleichterung. Shirong war seit fast einem Jahrzehnt länger Dai Li gewesen als er. Wenn irgendwer wusste, wo man in der Stadt Schlupflöcher finden konnte, dann er. „Er sagte auch, wenn ich sie finden würde... Lees Plan wird alle Hilfe bekommen, die er verbergen kann."

„Aber Lee ist von der Feuernation!", widersprach Kuei. „Wie konnte Amaya nur..."

„Die kurze Version?" Shirong sah leicht betreten drein. „Lee war ein Flüchtling, wie so viele andere auch. Und Heilerin Amaya hat ein sehr sanftes Herz."

„Und was ist die lange Version?", verlangte Kuei zu wissen.

„Diese solltet ihr von der Lady selbst erfahren", sagte Shirong bedächtig. „Kurz gesagt? Auf vielerlei Arten ist Lee völlig anders als alle anderen Flüchtlinge." Grüne Augen wurden schmal. „Und wenn er es geschafft hat sich umbringen zu lassen, ehe wir das hinbiegen, werde ich ihn in der Geisterwelt aufstöbern und ihn _erwürgen_."

Bon unterdrückte ein Kichern. „Sie haben diesen Jungen echt gern."

„Er würde einen guten Partner abgeben", überlegte Shirong. „Wir haben viel gemeinsam."

Bon versuchte ein Zucken zurückzuhalten. Einer der Gründe, weshalb Shirong Anwerber statt normaler Agent war... nun, seine Partner hatten die Angewohnheit ihm wegzusterben. Nicht dass das in irgendeiner Weise seine Schuld wäre, selbst der misstrauischste Agent wusste das. Shirongs Geisterwunden waren zu tief. Er hatte schon vor Jahren Partnerarbeit mit anderen Dai Li aufgegeben, nicht gewillt sein Pech einer anderen Seele zuzufügen.

_Lees Lehrer wurde von einem Haima-jiao direkt aus ihrer eigenen Klinik gepflückt_, erinnerte sich Bon. _Ich schätze, Shirongs Pech kann seines nicht verschlimmern._

„Ein Wasserbändiger der _Feuernation_?", rief Kuei ungläubig aus.

„Heilerin Amaya und Professor Tingzhe Wen können diese Sachen besser erklären als ich", sagte Shirong nur. „Falls ihr dazu bereit seid mir hier entlang zu folgen, euer Majestät – " Er unterbrach sich, um seine Augen zu schließen und den Tunnel hinab zu lauschen.

Bon runzelte die Stirn und griff nach Fels –

„Nein. Einige der älteren Agenten könnten ihr Chi spüren, wenn sie sich zu weit strecken", sagte Shirong stirnrunzelnd. „Ich muss Mushi dazu bringen zu erklären, wie sein Trick funktioniert... Sie müssen den Tunnel schließen. Ich kann noch nicht mehr als ein paar Kiesel bewegen."

Bon fiel in die Haltung und versiegelte die Öffnung hinter ihnen mit einem steinernen Pfropfen. „Und sie kamen allein hierher?", murmelte er.

„Nicht ganz." Shirong räusperte sich. „Madam Wen?"

Eine mütterlich wirkende Frau kam in Sicht. Bons geübte Augen erspähten die schwachen Umrisse von Messern in ihren Ärmeln. „Euer Majestät", sie verbeugte sich. „Wollt ihr meine Familie mit einem Besuch ehren?"

„Sehr gerne." Kuei lächelte.

_Er hat keine Ahnung, dass sie bewaffnet ist,_ erkannte Bon, als Bosco nach vorne trottete, um sie neugierig zu beschnuppern. _Warum ich?_

„Entspannen sie sich, Bon", murmelte Shirong. „Lee hat uns einen Plan da gelassen."

„Ich weiß, was mit seinem letzten Plan passiert ist!", zischte Bon zurück.

„Ah, aber dieser hier ist besser." Shirong grinste fast. „Keine menschenfressenden Wassergeister."

Nein. Nur eine blutrünstige Blitze bändigende Feuerprinzessin. Bon seufzte. _Denke an deine Pflicht._

Er hatte seinen König bis hierher geschafft. Er würde jetzt nicht aufgeben.

* * *

><p>(Sadao, Jee _Suzuran_/ Chamäleon-Bucht/ Erdkönigreich)

„Was wir hier haben", legte Kapitän Jee der Mannschaft, die im Hauptfrachtraum versammelt war, dar, „ist eine... interessante Situation."

_Oh, Geister, wir werden alle sterben._

Sadao versuchte sehr angestrengt nicht zu zappeln. Und er hoffte, dass es für seinen viel erfahreneren vorgesetzten Offizier nicht zu offensichtlich war. Jee war ruhig, korrekt und selbstsicher, auch wenn sie von feindlichen Kräften umgeben waren, mit einem bekannten, mächtigen Verräter an Land. _Jeder_ würde an den Fingernägeln kauen.

_Hände unten halten. Reiß dich zusammen. Ruhig atmen._

… _Oh Agni, warum konnte ich nicht einfach ein Glasmacher werden?_

Doch eigentlich wusste er schon warum. Ein Feuerbändiger, der ständig nervös war, der mit zartem Glas arbeiten sollte, das für den Gebrauch der Adligen gedacht war? Seine Familie hatte ihr Bestes versucht, aber Vater und Großvater hatten diese dritte Explosion wirklich nicht gebraucht, um ihn in die Armee abzuschieben. „Wenn er unbedingt Sachen in die Luft sprengen muss", hatte Großvater säuerlich gesagt. „Agni, dann lass ihn das im Erdkönigreich machen!"

… Nun, er hätte schon in der Armee landen sollen. Aber der Papierkram war durcheinander geraten und dann war er auf dem Boot des verkehrten Anwerbers geendet und dann – nun. Dann war es die Marine. Selbst wenn ein Feuerbändiger mit dem Talent, Dinge in die Luft zu jagen, von denen _niemand_ es erwartete, nicht gerade für ein Leben auf einem Schiff geeignet war.

Wenigstens konnte er schwimmen. Und das war immer nützlich, wenn der nächste aufgebrachte Offizier ihn über Bord warf.

Nur hatte Kapitän Jee ihn noch nicht vom Schiff geworfen. Er hatte ihn nur angestarrt, nach dem ersten Feuerball mit vereinzelten Kohlestückchen und ihn gründlichst befragt, wann, wo und warum seine Nerven Dinge in Brand steckten, wenn er es wirklich nicht wollte.

Er hatte seither nicht annähernd so viele Funken geschlagen. Und das war wirklich, wirklich seltsam, wenn er bedachte, dass vor diesem Einsatz die einzigen Momente in denen seine Nerven sich zu beruhigen schienen waren, wenn jemand auf sie _schoss_. Ein Gefecht war, wenn das Schlimmste was passieren konnte, passierte. Warum sollte man sich dann Sorgen machen?

Der Kapitän räusperte sich. Sadao fuhr hastig und schwitzend in strikte Habachtstellung.

„Ich bin sicher, dass ihr alle bemerkt habt, dass, seit ihr an Bord dieses Schiffes gekommen seid, eure Post zensiert wurde", sagte Kapitän Jee geradeheraus. „Das heißt, mehr als gewöhnlich."

Leises Kichern flüsterte durch den Hintergrund, auch wenn jeder ein ernstes Gesicht behielt. Man musste die Form wahren. Selbst wenn es dem Kapitän nichts ausmachte.

„Ich glaube, ich weiß endlich warum." Jee hielt inne und ließ einen Blick über sie alle schweifen. „Prinz Zuko lebt."

_Er – was?_ Sadao hörte kaum wie überall im Raum nach Luft geschnappt wurde. Der Prinz war tot, von Piraten ermordet. Jeder hatte vor der Invasion davon gehört!

„Das bedeutet, dass ihr wahrscheinlich mir die Schuld für die Löcher in eurer Post geben könnt", fuhr Jee fort. „Als Admiral Zhao mich damals das erste Mal _aufforderte_, mit der Mannschaft der _Wani_ den Prinzen für die Invasion zu verlassen... nun, ich schätze, dass ich nicht so höflich abgelehnt habe, wie ich sollte." Das Lächeln des Kapitäns war schief. „Ich werde den Kriegshelden, der uns befahl uns einer solch ruhmreichen Unternehmung anzuschließen nicht verleumden. Ich würde sicherlich nie andeuten, dass der Mann die Art von Groll hegte, der dazu führt, dass jemand _unbelehrbarer, vermutlich verräterischer Unruhestifter_, in seine Akte notiert bekommt." Er hielt inne. „Allerdings kann jeder, der eines Nachmittags vor ein paar Monaten dabei war, bezeugen, wie _Kommandant_ Zhao versuchte Prinz Zuko hinterrücks anzugreifen... _nachdem_ der Kommandant ihr Agni Kai verloren hatte."

Der Raum schien zu erstarren. Sadao schluckte trocken. Das war – das gehörte sich einfach nicht!

Doch er hatte gehört, dass so etwas doch geschah. Ganz besonders in Einheiten in denen Männer... aufstiegen und es sie nicht scherte, wie.

_Das ist nichts, über das sich irgendeiner von uns Sorgen machen muss_, wusste Sadao. Jee hatte noch nicht lange den Befehl auf _Suzuran_ – aber jeder wusste es. Wenn man hier war... nun, man war nicht kriminell genug, um im Gefängnis zu landen, aber niemand wollte einen wirklich irgendwo anders haben.

_Aber der Kapitän will uns_. Es war das einzige, was ihn manchmal den Tag überstehen ließ. Kapitän Jee verlangte nicht von einem perfekt zu sein. Nur, dass man seine Aufgabe machte, egal wie. Solange sie das schafften...

_Wir sind diejenigen, die alles vermasseln. Aber wenn wir irgendetwas schaffen können, selbst wenn es nur darum geht Vorräte zu transportieren – dann haben wir unser Land nicht enttäuscht._

„Was der Grund auch ist, es scheint, dass uns kritische Informationen über den militärischen Status gewisser Personen fehlen", sagte Jee knapp. „Ich kenne Prinz Zuko. Er ist jung, impulsiv und so hitzköpfig wie jeder Feuerbändiger, den ich je getroffen habe. Aber er hat sich immer bemüht im Interesse der Feuernation zu handeln. Wenn er mit dem Drachen des Westens reist, wie es aussieht – ich beabsichtigte zu warten, bis er sich erklären kann." Jee wirkte grimmig. „Wenn er es kann. Iroh hat um die Zuflucht der Drachenschwingen gebeten."

Sadao blinzelte und sah ähnliche Verwirrung auf einer ganzen Menge von Gesichtern. „Äh, Sir? Ich glaube nicht, dass ich je davon gehört habe."

„Die Schulen heutzutage", grummelte Jee. „Es ist alt. Aber es ist immer noch legal." Er ließ einen ernsten Blick über die Mannschaft gleiten. „Bevor alle Großen Namen unter dem Feuerlord vereinigt wurden, als wir noch im Krieg miteinander lagen, war es möglich, dass ein Kind die Loyalität brach und niemanden übrig hatte, der es beschützte. Unser Brauch war, dass ein betroffenes Kind, oder überlebender Verwandter, um Zuflucht ersuchen konnte – und unverletzt bleiben durfte, bis die Krise vorüber war." Er lächelte halb. „Denkt nicht, dass das nur Mitgefühl war. Wer einem Zuflucht vor dem Sturm gewährt ist ein Verbündeter... und überlebende Kinder waren für gewöhnlich sehr loyal zu jenen, die genug Weitsicht hatten, sie zu beschützen."

Steuermann Tobito trat vor. „Wird der Prinz es schaffen, Sir?"

„Unter normalen Umständen würde ich sagen, dass seine Chancen schlecht stehen", sagte Jee direkt. „Doch es scheint, dass Prinz Zuko und sein Onkel etwas aufgedeckt haben... nun. Es hört sich verrückt an, aber – wie viele von euch haben _Liebe unter Drachen_ gesehen?"

Überall im Lagerraum schossen Hände in die Höhe.

Jee nickte. „Prinzessin Ryoukos Heilendes Feuer ist kein Mythos."

Sadaos Mund klappte auf.

„Der Prinz wird entweder überleben oder nicht", erklärte Jee. „Wenn er es nicht schafft, ist der Waffenstillstand vorbei und wir werden den Drachen des Westens _akquirieren_. Ich erwarte nicht, dass das leicht wird, aber egal ob er ein Verräter ist, er entstammt der königlichen Linie und ich will verdammt sein, wenn ich zulasse dass der _Wasserstamm_ ihn exekutiert." Er schnaubte. „Das ist _unsere_ Aufgabe."

_...Jep. Wir kratzen alle ab_, dachte Sadao trübselig.

„Falls Prinz Zuko überlebt... werden die Dinge kompliziert."

„Kompliziert?", stotterte Sadao. „Sir?", fügte er verspätet hinzu.

„Anscheinend wurde der Avatar in Ba Sing Se verwundet", informierte sie Jee. „Wie schwer er verletzt wurde wissen wir nicht. Deswegen werden wir auch _sehr vorsichtig_ vorgehen." Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Es scheint, dass Häuptling Hakodas Flotte vorhat sowohl General Iroh als auch Prinz Zuko festzuhalten, bis sie ihre eigenen Heilungsfähigkeiten in dieser Situation anwenden können." Er studierte seine Mannschaft. „Ich schätze es nicht sehr, zuzulassen, dass unsere Prinzen als Geiseln gehalten werden. Es bringt Leute auf _Ideen_."

Ein leises Grummeln kam von der Mannschaft. Jee unterband es mit einem leichten Heben seiner Hand. „Zu diesem Zeitpunkt ist Prinz Zukos Zustand noch zu schlecht, als dass er bewegt werden kann. Also lassen wir die Situation auf sich beruhen. _Für den Moment_." Er lächelte schwach. „Aber Morgen ist ein anderer Tag."

Sadao schluckte. „Sir", brachte er heraus. „Wir sollten den Waffenstillstand nicht zuerst brechen."

„Das werden wir auch nicht." Jees Stimme war eisern. „Die Schiffe des Wasserstammes tragen nur wenig Gewicht. Sie haben keine übermäßigen Vorräte. Das bedeutet, dass das Erdkönigreich ihnen bald Unterstützung zukommen lassen wird. Falls die Flotte nicht schon längst eine Botschaft geschickt hat, die _genau_ verzeichnet, wen sie gefasst haben." Er stand aufrecht, Feuer glitzerte in seinen goldenen Augen. „Wenn das Erdkönigreich erfährt, dass der Drache des Westens und der Erbe des Feuerlords leicht zu erhaschen sind – wird das nicht länger eine interessante Situation sein. Es wird eine _Rettung_ sein." Seine Stimme senkte sich. „Und möge Agni jedem gnädig sein, der uns in die Quere kommt."

* * *

><p>(Toph, Iroh Chamäleon-Bucht/ Erdkönigreich)

Normalerweise würde sie eine viereckige Tür in Fels aufreißen und mit einem Krachen allen bekanntgeben, dass der Blinde Bandit im Haus war. Diesmal? Auf keinen Fall. Toph trennte Sandstein wie einen Vorhang und schloss ihn hinter sich, ehe zu viel heiße Luft entweichen konnte.

„Eine Mini-Sauna, was?" Sie hielt ihre Stimme gedämpft, während sie zu Iroh und Zuko hinüber schritt, sich der schlafenden und Wache haltenden Feuerbändiger außen bewusst. Ganz besonders war sie sich Teruko bewusst, die leise schnarchend auf dem Boden zusammengerollt war, sich ausruhte, damit sie Iroh später ablösen konnte. „Ich glaube, es hilft. Sein Herz fühlt sich besser an."

„Und der Mond sollte bald aufgehen." Iroh sprach genauso leise. „Sonnenaufgang ist was er wirklich benötigt... aber ich glaube, dass der Mond helfen könnte."

Toph setzte sich stirnrunzelnd. „Der Mond? Warum – oh. Weil – "

„Sie wissen es nicht. Noch nicht." Die Bewegung von Irohs Gewicht war ein Nicken zu den anderen Feuerbändigern. „Das Heilen war schon ein Schock. Mehr... könnte zu viel sein."

Autsch, ja. Funkenfresser, der jemanden mit einer Wasserpeitsche eine verpasste würde in etwa so gut aufgenommen werden, als wenn sie mitten in Ba Sing Se einen Tornado losließe. Nur mit mehr Explosionen. „Aang ist zäh", sagte Toph ihm. „Ich glaube, Sokka hat endlich Zuckerpüppchen soweit gebracht einzusehen, dass sie Schlaf braucht. Sie wollte nicht, aber ihr Papa hat versprochen, dass jemand auf Aang aufpasst."

„Jemand der nicht du bist?" Irohs Tonfall war mild, aber neugierig.

„Ich habe mal bei ihm reingeschaut", flüsterte Toph mit enger Kehle. Sie musste stark sein. Sie _musste_. „Er atmet und sein Herz ist in Ordnung... ich kann nicht mehr machen, Onkel. Ich bin die größte Erdbändigerin der Welt und es gibt nichts..."

„Ah." Iroh streckte ihr die Arme hin. „Weißt du, es war ein furchtbarer Tag. Ich könnte eine Umarmung gebrauchen."

Oh. Nun, wenn _er_ eine brauchte... Toph lehnte sich in ihn und schniefte nur ein bisschen. Er war stark und warm und _hier_... Und sie vermisste ihre Eltern und ihr beengendes Landhaus und dumme Wachen und Rüschenkleider nicht. Überhaupt nicht.

Sie rieb ihre Augen und stupste Iroh in den Arm. „Ich wette Zuko könnte auch eine Umarmung gebrauchen. Als wir Appa geholt haben... Es kommt ihm so vor, dass Aang alles in den Schoß fällt, während er nur in die Zähne getreten wird."

„In gewisser Weise stimmt das auch", seufzte Iroh. „Wir sind von Sozins Linie. Und viele der Geister sind sehr, _sehr_ wütend auf uns."

„Oh", sagte Toph in sehr kleiner Stimme. „Viele Umarmungen?"

Iroh schmunzelte. „Ein sehr gutes Rezept, ja. Ich habe mich bemüht."

Toph seufzte. Da sollte einer schlau draus werden. Zuko hätte in _ihrer_ Familie geboren werden sollen. Er verstand 'wie ein Stein' so wie Aang das Atmen kapierte. „Wissen sie, Aang hat es auch nicht immer leicht. Erdbändigen rammt direkt gegen all die Luft in seinem Kopf. Er... er weiß einfach nicht wie er _arbeitet_. Und vielleicht bin ich keine so großartige Lehrerin, weil es sieht so aus, als ob ich es ihm nicht zeigen kann. Oder warum. Oder, ich weiß nicht, _irgendwas_."

„Ein Lehrer kann nicht viel tun, wenn der Schüler noch nicht bereit ist", sagte Iroh geduldig. „Sei ein gutes Beispiel. Lass ihn zusehen, was du tust und versuche zu erklären warum. Gib ihm Zeit."

„Wir haben aber keine Zeit." Toph schüttelte den Kopf. „Wenn Aang Feuerlord Ozai nicht bis zum Ende des Sommers besiegt, dann sagt Roku – " Verspätet schloss sie ihren Mund.

Sie spürte wie Irohs Aufmerksamkeit durch den Boden zitterte, ehe er seufzte. „Ich hätte gerne gewusst, was Avatar Roku euch gesagt hat."

„Äh..."

„Ich _würde_ gerne", betonte Iroh, „aber ich werde nicht fragen. Du hast für meinen Neffen Geheimnisse bewahrt. Die Ehre verlangt, dass wir nicht nach jenen fragen, die du für andere bewahrst." Er strich sich durch den Bart. „Falls die Zeit gegen euch ist, schlage ich vor, dass ihr von Häuptling Hakoda Vorräte erbittet – und Kapitän Jee, wenn deine Freunde es erlauben – und einen Ort findet um … Aangs Aufmerksamkeit zu _konzentrieren_." Er schmunzelte. „Ich würde einen Ort vorschlagen, der von den Menschen fern ist. Einen Ort, an dem es nur Erde und Himmel und Wasser gibt, so dass er seine Fähigkeiten in dem Herzen der Elemente selbst schärfen kann."

Toph nickte. „Haben sie das für Funkenfresser gemacht?"

„In gewisser Weise", sagte Iroh nachdenklich und berührte eine ruhelose Schulter. „Wir waren gezwungen unsere eigenen Ressourcen zu nutzen. So mussten wir lernen, was _funktionierte_, nicht nur, was erwartet wurde. Und so erkannte ich endlich, dass ein Teil dessen, das ich versuchte Zuko zu lehren, falsch war."

Toph runzelte die Stirn und setzte sich auf. „Aber sie sind der Drache des Westens!"

„Und ein Meister des Inneren Feuers. Ja", nickte Iroh. „Aber Zukos Talent liegt nicht im Inneren Feuer, sondern in Flammen, die außerhalb von ihm liegen. In dieser Hinsicht ist sein Bändigen ähnlich dem eines Wasserbändigers. Oder deinem Bändigen."

Hm. Irgendwie cool. Und – oha. „Also... wenn Aang lausig mit dem feinen Zeugs ist, aber gut mit dem großen, protzigen Zeug?"

„Ich würde sagen, arbeite damit", stimmte Iroh zu. Er erstarrte. „Ah. Bald ist es soweit."

Toph schnitt eine fragende Grimasse, als sie seine Erwartung in ihren Zehen spürte. „Sie sind ein Feuerbändiger. Wie können sie wissen, wann der Mond aufgeht?"

„Übung", sagte Iroh einfach. „Mondlicht ist die Sonne, nur reflektiert. Es ist zu schwach, dass die meisten Feuerbändiger davon Kraft ziehen könnten... doch für jene, die es _wissen_ waren Agni und Tui schon immer Bruder und Schwester." Er hmpfte. „Die meisten Feuerbändiger werden am Tag geboren, allein Agnis Kinder. Zuko... mein Neffe wurde in tiefer Nacht geboren. Ich frage mich, wie lange schon der Mond ihre Hand auf meinem Neffen hat ruhen lassen – "

Hustend setzte sich Zuko auf.

„Funkenfresser!" Toph warf sich zu ihm hinüber.

Ein zitternder Arm fing sie, erlaubte ihr, ihn zu stützen, obwohl sie seine Verwirrung spürte. „Wer bist du?"

Sie gab ihm beinahe einen Klaps.

Iroh räusperte sich. „Etwas Verwirrung ist nicht ungewöhnlich bei dieser... Krankheit. Neffe? Wisst ihr noch, wo wir sind?"

„... Sie sind nicht Onkel Kuro." Unterkühlt und besorgt ließ Zuko sie nicht los. Auch wenn er sich so schwach anfühlte wie eine nasse Nudel. „Wo ist Shidan? Ich muss los, es ist wichtig – " Ein Hustenanfall schnitt seine Worte ab, sein Arm rutschte ab, als er versuchte sich aufrecht zu halten.

„Ihr seid in keinem Zustand irgendwohin zu gehen", sagte Iroh fest und legte einen stützenden Arm um Zukos Schulter. „Ruht euch aus."

„Aber sie werden alle sterben!" Zuko versuchte sich zu wehren, was gegen Irohs Griff nicht fruchtete. „Lassen sie mich los! Wenn Shidan mich findet – da sollten sie besser nicht mehr hier sein!"

Das hörte sich nicht im Geringsten so an wie Funkenfresser. Toph griff nach einem herumfuchtelnden Arm. _Er wehrt sich auch nicht wie Funkenfresser. Mehr wie … ein Kind?_ „Was stimmt nicht mit ihm, Onkel? Wer ist Shidan?"

„Shidan von Byakko, glaube ich", sagte Iroh abgelenkt. „Neffe. Neffe, bitte! Wir schicken einen Botenfalken. Wer ist in Gefahr? Wo?"

„Ein Falke kommt nicht rechtzeitig an. Shidan schon! Bitte, lassen sie mich gehen! Ich muss Gyatso warnen!"

_Gyatso?_ dachte Toph verblüfft. _Aber das ist – _

Iroh holte scharf Luft. „Onkel... _Kuroyama_", sagte er sanft. „Von Byakko."

Zuko versteifte sich, um ihn anzufunkeln. Es wurde von noch mehr Husten ruiniert. „Wenn sie... ihn kennen? Dann wissen sie wer bald landet... und nach mir sucht. Lassen sie – "

„Kuzon." Eine traurige Gewissheit schwang in Irohs Stimme mit. „Du hast alles getan, was du konntest. Ruhe dich aus. Bitte."

„Kuzon?", wiederholte Toph, jetzt mehr als nur verwirrt. „Aber – er war Aangs Freund – "

Zuko packte sie am Ärmel. „Du kennst Aang?" Verzweifelte Hoffnung lag in seiner Stimme. „Hast du ihn gesehen?"

Okay, das war zu merkwürdig. „Onkel?", sagte Toph unruhig.

„Warte", murmelte Iroh, fast zu leise um ihn zu hören. „Wir kennen den jungen Luftbändiger", fuhr er lauter fort. „Er wird vermisst? Nun, er _ist_ ein Nomade."

„Nein, nein, er hat einen Brief da gelassen. Die Ältesten wollten etwas _Dummes_ machen und er – ", Zuko unterbrach sich. „Wir sind überall hin geflogen, wo er sonst hin geht, wir haben Appa nicht gesehen... aber das muss warten, sie wissen nicht, was passieren wird, der Hurrikan der letztes Jahr Joetsu vernichtet hat, sie wollen – es ist verrückt!"

„Die Feuerweisen geben den Luftnomaden die Schuld für den Sturm", sagte Iroh düster. „Und Feuerlord Sozin hat sich nicht gegen sie ausgesprochen."

Tophs Mund klappte auf. „Die haben _was?_" _Funkenfresser glaubt, er ist noch in Feuerlord Sozins Zeit? Warum?_

„Es geschah wenige Monate bevor Aang verschwand." Iroh seufzte. „Kuzon. Dein Onkel... hat dich in unsere Obhut gegeben. Du bist krank und... ich glaube nicht, dass Shidan hier ankommen wird, nicht in absehbarer Zeit. Die Luftnomaden sind große Reisende. Ich bin sicher, Gyatso hat diese hässlichen Reden gehört – "

„Es ist nicht mehr nur Gerede!" Ein schmerzliches Stocken lag in Zukos Stimme. Wenn sie seine Wange berührte, wusste Toph, dass ihre Finger nass sein würden. „Bitte, der Komet kommt. Jemand muss sie warnen!"

„Du hast von dem Angriff erfahren." Stiller Schmerz lag in Irohs Stimme, als er Zuko an sich zog. „Kuzon. Es tut mir Leid. Es tut mir so Leid, dass du zu spät warst..."

„Ich – war nicht zu spät." Zukos Stimme war unsicher, suchte nach einer Erinnerung. „Wir waren _dort_. Gyatso – er hat alleine mit Shidan gesprochen. Nun, nicht _gesprochen_, aber... Dann sagte er, geht. Aang – jemand dem er vertrauen konnte, sollte noch da sein, noch – " Er verschluckte ein Schluchzen. „Ich wollte da bleiben! Ich wollte ihnen helfen..."

„Das hast du", sagte Iroh fest. „Du hast Gyatso dein Wort gegeben und ich weiß, dass ihm das ein Trost war. Du hast niemals aufgehört zu suchen."

„Aber sie sind w-weg..."

„Ich weiß", sagte Iroh sanft, streichelte diese gebrochene Stimme zurück in den Schlaf. „Ich weiß. Ruhe dich aus, Kuzon. Du hast getan, was du konntest. Jetzt ist der Rest die Aufgabe eines anderen."

Toph spürte, wie Zuko in unruhiges Fieber fiel und stieß die Luft aus, die sie angehalten hatte. „Onkel?" Sie stand auf, um besser über Zukos Kopf flüstern zu können. „Was zum Henker ist gerade passiert?"

Iroh schwieg für einen Moment, strich Flamme über bloße Haut, bis Zuko seufzte. Er setzte sich tief in Gedanken zurück. „Ich möchte nicht, dass Aang hiervon erfährt."

„Zuko, der ausflippt und glaubt, dass er jemand von vor einhundert Jahren ist?" Toph stemmte ihre Fäuste in die Hüften, ungläubig. „Ja, Traumtänzer würde das echt nicht gefallen. Aber wenn Zuko wirklich Halluzinationen hat, dann ist es vielleicht Zeit ein paar Beile zu begraben und Zuckerpüppchen hier herüber zu schaffen."

„Es ist keine Halluzination", sagte Iroh schwer. „Sein Geist ist verwundet. Sein Leben ist in Gefahr. Unter solchen Umständen wird eine Seele tief greifen, um sich selbst zu schützen. Selbst über die Kraft hinaus, die sie nur aus diesem Leben schöpfen kann."

Toph plumpste zu Boden.

„Du verstehst, warum ich nicht möchte, dass Aang es weiß."

Toph schluckte schwer. „Er ist – aber das ist – "

„Kuzon von Byakko lebte eine lange Zeit", sagte Iroh mit ruhiger Stimme. „Er gab sein Wort nach Aang zu suchen und er hielt es, für über achtzig Jahre. Aber er überlebte Azulons Ränke nicht. Er hat nie gesehen, wie sein eigener Urenkel geboren wurde." Er stieß einen langsamen Atemzug aus. „Kuzons Tod, Zukos Geburt... die zeitlichen Umstände passen."

„Zeitliche Umstände?", sagte Toph verblüfft. „Das ist alles, was sie haben?"

„Ich habe auch Grund zur Annahme, dass Kuzon einen Drachenfreund hatte, der Shidan genannt wurde." Die Aufmerksamkeit die Iroh ihr gab, schimmerte in den gleichmäßigen Atemzügen und ruhigen Muskeln. „Und ich weiß, von dem was Feuerlord Sozin in seinen letzten Jahren gesagt hat, dass die Zerstörung von Joetsu in der Feuernation Hass geschürt und sie schließlich zum Mord geführt hat."

„Aber die Nomaden hätten diesen Sturm nie auf irgendjemanden losgelassen!", protestierte Toph. „Ich kenne Aang. Das würde er nie machen!"

„Aang ist der einzige Luftbändiger, den irgendeiner von uns je gekannt hat", zeigte Iroh auf. „Wir wissen nicht wie viele von ihnen wie er waren. Und, Luftbändiger oder nicht, Aang ist der Avatar. Es ist bekannt in der Feuernation, dass ein Avatar einen Hurrikan erschaffen kann. Sturm und Feuer und Wasser – das alles ist ihrem Willen unterworfen, wenn sie es für nötig halten."

_Nicht nur kann_, erkannte Toph als sie den alten, alten Zorn durch Irohs Knochen vibrieren spürte. _Jemand_ hatte es gemacht. „Wann... wann ist es passiert?"

„Vor langer Zeit", sagte Iroh leise. „Vor der Zeit von der unseren Kindern jetzt gelehrt wird. Bevor der Feuerlord mehr war als der Anführer der Feuerweisen, die unserem Volk und dem Avatar dienten." Er seufzte, wendete sich bewusst von der Erinnerung ab. „Aber ich glaube, dass du Recht hast. Von der Geschichte, die ich herausgefunden habe und von Sozins eigenen Worten war der Hurrikan der Joetsu zerstörte ein völlig natürliches Ereignis." Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Doch menschliches Übel verursachte die Katastrophe. Denn es hätte eine Warnung geben sollen, dass ein solcher Sturm auf dem Weg war, von Mönchen aus dem westlichen Lufttempel, die zu Besuch waren. Und keine solche Warnung erreichte die Menschen von Joetsu."

„Aber sie wissen doch, dass die Luftbändiger das nie gemacht hätten..." Toph ebbte ab, spürte Irohs traurigen Blick. „Onkel? Wen – wen hätten sie gewarnt?"

„Nach allem was ich entdecken konnte, verkehrten die Luftnomaden dieser Zeit nur höchst widerwillig mit meinem Volk", sagte Iroh ausdruckslos. „Es gab seltene Ausnahmen. Kuzon zum Beispiel. Doch wie es scheint, hatte er seinen eigenen fliegenden Freund, der ihn zu den Tempeln bringen konnte. Doch Byakko liegt nicht in der Nähe von Joetsu. Es ist sehr wahrscheinlich, dass die Warnung zu Feuerlord Sozin selbst gebracht worden wäre."

Toph schluckte und war froh, dass sie schon saß. „Sie glauben... der Feuerlord...?"

„Mein Großvater war ein sehr ehrgeiziger Mann", sagte Iroh traurig. „Um sich von dem Einfluss des Avatars im Herz unserer Nation zu befreien und die Welt so zu formen, wie er es wünschte? Ja. Ich glaube, dass er selbst seine eigenen Leute opfern würde." Er zuckte. „Und wenn er zuließ, dass die Unsrigen starben... wie viel mehr bereit wäre er zu lügen um Aangs Volk zu zerstören?"

Toph schauderte.

„Aber ich habe keinen Beweis", seufzte Iroh. „Nur das was ich erfuhr, als ich ein Volk studierte, das vor einhundert Jahren ermordet wurde und die Worte eines Mannes, der jetzt tot und Asche ist. Ein Mann, den unsere Geschichte als den größten aller Helden benennt, ein Vorbild für alle Zeiten. Ich habe nichts, das ich unserem Volk darlegen kann, selbst meinem Neffen, der sich so sehr gewünscht hatte, dass sein Vater seiner Liebe würdig wäre." Er hielt inne. „Doch jetzt mag es sein, dass er zuhört."

„Ja", sagte Toph trocken, „wenn er sich Morgen daran erinnert in welchem Jahrhundert wir sind." Sie erzitterte wieder. „Wenn – wenn der Krieg wirklich so angefangen hat... das ist unheimlich."

„Es ängstigt auch mich." Iroh nickte. „Doch gibt es mir auch Hoffnung. Denn, wenn das, was ich glaube, wahr ist, dann – nun, ich weiß nicht wie man den Krieg beenden kann. Aber falls Aang ihn beenden kann, dann glaube ich, dass Zuko helfen würde, zu verhindern, dass er wieder begonnen wird."

„Ja?" Toph legte die Hände auf ihre Knie und horchte so fest sie konnte.

„Ich ziehe es vor, gewisse Einzelheiten für mich zu behalten, während wir uns unter Häuptling Hakodas Männern befinden", sagte Iroh offen. „Aber ich glaube, Katastrophen haben uns alle wieder und wieder erschüttert, weil die Menschen zu sehr darauf angewiesen waren, dass der Avatar ihnen von den anderen Nationen lehrte. Und so kannten zu wenige die Lebensweise der anderen um fähig zu sein verletzten Stolz beiseite zu legen, wenn eine Beleidigung nicht wirklich beabsichtigt war." Er stoppte. „Zuko hat einen Plan, der es einigen von Erde und Feuer erlauben könnte, gemeinsam ein Leben aufzubauen. Wenn es gelingt, dann könnten jene höchst tödlichen Waffen des Hasses und Misstrauens endlich zerbrochen werden."

Toph rollte diese Worte in ihrem Kopf hin und her. „Hört sich irgendwie... langfristig an."

„Der Krieg begann nicht, als Sozin die Lufttempel angriff und er wird nicht enden, wenn Feuerlord Ozai besiegt ist", sagte Iroh ernst. „Der wahre Krieg begann mit Lügen und Herzen, die durch Bitterkeit verdreht wurden. Und er wird erst enden, wenn jene von uns, deren Herzen verwundet wurden, die Hände ausstrecken um die anderen und uns selbst zu heilen." Er seufzte. „So wie ich hoffe, dass mein Neffe gesundet, selbst jetzt."

Irgendetwas in der Art, wie er das sagte... „Zuko ist nicht auf die gleiche Art verletzt wie Aang, oder?"

Iroh schwieg.

„Also doch", sagte Toph, jetzt sicher. „Denn sie glauben, dass es Funkenfresser beim Sonnenaufgang besser gehen könnte und... Aang nicht." Sie schluckte. „Was stimmt wirklich nicht mit ihm?"

„Es ist... persönlich", sagte Iroh schließlich. „Wir sprechen nicht davon zu jenen außerhalb der Feuernation. Selbst der Avatar würde nichts davon erfahren, wäre er nicht von unserem Volk." Er hielt inne. „Ich kann dir sagen, dass es Zukos Geist ist, der verletzt ist, mehr als sein Körper. Doch ich werde nicht mehr sagen. Die Reaktion von den meisten der anderen Nationen ist... uns nicht wohlmeinend."

Sie schnitt eine Grimasse. „_Ich_ bin nicht die Meisten, Onkel."

„Ich weiß", nickte Iroh. „Doch wenn du es wüsstest, könntest du es daran zeigen, wie du auf Leutnant Teruko und die anderen reagierst. Und es würde Aang viel mehr helfen, wenn Kapitän Jees Männer meinem Neffen vertrauen."

Toph runzelte die Stirn, untersuchte es von allen Seiten. „Na schön." Sie hob einen warnenden Finger. „Aber sie haben gesagt, dass der Krieg so schlimm wurde, weil die Menschen die anderen Nationen nicht _kapieren_. Also sollten sie darüber auch mal nachdenken."

Iroh schmunzelte bedauernd. „Du hast Recht. Und ich werde es bedenken. Aber nicht, während wir Speere und Feuerbändiger haben, die einander anfunkeln."

Guter Punkt. Und er hatte sie nicht gebeten Aang nicht zu sagen, dass es da ein Geheimnis gab. Und das würde sie. Später. Was Funkenfresser anging... und was Iroh glaubte, dass passiert war.

Toph gähnte und versuche es zu verstecken. „Wird es ihm... morgen besser gehen?"

„Ich wecke dich auf, wenn sich auch nur das Geringste ändert."

Das war kein ja, wusste Toph, als sie sich in eine von Irohs übrig gebliebenen Decken kuschelte. Aber Onkel fühlte sich hoffnungsvoll an.

Es war genug.

* * *

><p>(Azula, Long Feng, Ty Lee Palast/ Ba Sing Se)

„Und jetzt kommt der große Augenblick, an dem ich euch hintergehe."

Azula blinzelte und versuchte Doppelbilder einer stählernen Zimmerdecke zu einem verschmelzen zu lassen. Stahl über ihr. Stählernes Bett unter ihr. Stahlwände zu jeder Seite. Eine – _wahrscheinlich_ eine – davon mit einer Tür und ein vergittertes Fenster darin und Long Fengs grinsendes Gesicht.

„Bändige, so viel du willst", fuhr der Anführer der Dai Li beinahe warmherzig fort. „Du hast nichts da drin, was du verbrennen könntest, außer dir selbst. Und niemand wäre so närrisch einen Blitz in einer stählernen Box loszulassen."

Gefangen. So wie sie es mit Zuko beabsichtigt hatte. Wie... ärgerlich. „Ist das, wie die Dai Li ihre Verbündeten behandeln?", sagte Azula seidig.

„Oh, bitte. Wir wissen beide, dass du davon geträumt hast, das mir zuerst anzutun." Er schüttelte seinen Kopf in gespieltem Kummer. „Du und der Avatar seid euch überraschend ähnlich. Beide verehrt. Beide mächtig. Beide solch verlorene, kleine Kinder, die Spiele der Erwachsenen spielen."

Azula verbarg ihr Grinsen. _Du hast keine Ahnung, welche Art Spiele ich spiele. Aber du wirst es erfahren._

„Ich frage mich, ob die Feuernation dich ebenso sehr hasst wie ihn?"

Azula saß kerzengerade auf und bedauerte es. Nicht die plötzlich aufwallende Übelkeit, was auch immer passiert war, nachdem sie den Avatar erschlagen hatte, _etwas_ hatte sie hart getroffen. Nein, eine Bewegung bedeutete, dass sie reagiert hatte und das sagte Long Feng, dass er eine Schwäche gefunden hatte –

„Oh, glaube nur nicht, dass wir keine Berichte des Geheimdienstes erhalten haben, selbst hier im Herz von Ba Sing Se", Long Feng grinste ein gemeines Grinsen. „Du bist ein richtiges kleines Monster, nicht war? Genau die Art von Kreatur, die Avatar Kyoshi auslöschen wollte, vor so vielen Jahrhunderten. Was für eine _Schande_, dass sie auch so viele Unschuldige umbringen musste." Er beugte sich vor, berührte beinahe das Gitter. „Doch, weißt du, die wirkliche Schande ist, dass sie es nicht ganz erledigt hat..."

„Bitte, du langweilst mich", gähnte Azula. „Mein eigener Bruder wusste, dass ich ein Monster bin." _Meine eigene Mutter_... „Wenn es mir egal ist, was der Kronprinz der Feuernation denkt, warum um alles auf der Welt glaubst du, dass es mich kümmert, was du denkst?" Ihre Augen wurden schmal, ignorierte den stechenden Schmerz in ihrem Kopf. „Du, der du aus dem Nichts kommst, der mit _nichts_ geboren wurde. Und so hast du dich durchboxen müssen und deinen Weg zur Macht mit Komplotte und Lügen erkämpft – " _wie Zuko, mein armer Dummkopf von einem Bruder_ „– aber das alles bedeutet immer noch _nichts_. Wahre Macht, das göttliche Recht der Herrschaft ist etwas mit dem man _geboren_ wird."

Long Fengs Lächeln verschwand und etwas dunkleres glitzerte in seinen Augen. „Dein Bruder muss dich härter getroffen haben, als du denkst, Prinzessin. Du scheinst vergessen zu haben, auf welcher Seite dieser Tür du bist."

„Oh, ich vergesse nichts." _Zuko? Klein-Zuzu hat es geschafft... jemand wird dafür sterben_. „Du glaubst doch nicht_ wirklich_, dass ich hier drin bleibe, oder? Es ist so _langweilig_."

„Gewöhne dich an Langeweile", sagte Long Feng trocken und machte eine Bewegung hinter ihm. „Oder du siehst, das das Erdkönigreich mit _deinen_ Verbündeten macht."

Die Steinfaust eines Dai Li hob einen vertrauten Kopf und Ty Lee strahlte sie an. „Azula! Da bist du!"

_Nein_. Azula biss die Zähne auf ein erzürntes Zischen. _Nein, sie gehört mir, wie kannst du es wagen, etwas anzurühren, was mir gehört –!_

Das grün gekleidete Mädchen _wand_ sich, Füße traten nach etwas, das so schnell wie ein Moskito-Falke durch den Schlitz unter der Tür glitt –

Ein lackiertes, hölzernes Tablett.

Mit brennenden goldenen Augen sprang Azula. Ein Fuß knallte herab um auf dem Tablett zu stehen. Der andere stieß sie von tödlichem Metall, balancierte auf schwarzem Holz für einen kritischen Moment –

Ein Blitz zuckte.

Mit ein paar Haaren, die sich aus ihrer Frisur gelöst hatten, trat Azula durch die rauchende Tür, ihr Blick suchte das verschwommene Doppelbild des Korridors ab, wie ein vom Sturm verwirrter Falke. Die Tür war am Boden und ein gut durchgebratener Körper lag darunter. Ein Dai Li mit grauem Gesicht lag zusammengebrochen an einer Seite, die Steinhandschuhe lagen in Stücken um ihm herum, als ob sein Bändigen nicht länger –

Ty Lee wickelte ihre Arme um sie in einer sehr klettenartigen Umarmung. „Dir geht es gut! Ich hab mir ja solche Sorgen gemacht."

Azula zwinkerte, ihr schmerzendes Gehirn zählte zusammen, wie leicht Ty Lee das Blatt gegen zwei fähige Erdbändiger gewendet hatte. „Du... hast dich fangen lassen?"

„Natürlich! Es war die schnellste Möglichkeit dich zu finden." Grinsend trat die Akrobatin zurück. „Oh, ich weiß, dass du nicht wirklich meine Hilfe gebraucht hast. Aber Mai warnte mich, dass Long Feng was gemeines versuchen wollte und du weißt ja, wie Mai sich Sorgen macht. Und ich weiß, dass es dir gefällt, wenn sie nur ein _bisschen_ weniger trübsinnig ist. Also! Alles erledigt. Übernimm die Stadt! Dein Papa wird so stolz sein."

„Ja", sagte Azula mit ruhig gehaltener Stimme. „Das wird er." _Noch ein loses Ende hier._ „Agent... Quan, richtig?"

Dunkle Augen sahen zu ihr hoch, Wut und Trauer waren so klar wie Tageslicht.

„Oh, schauen sie nicht so. Ich bringe sie nicht um. Noch nicht." Azula lächelte dünn. „Ich sollte es. Sie sind mir nicht loyal und ich glaube, dass sie das nie sein werden. Das ist... interessant." Sie studierte den Mann, griff mit ihrem Inneren Feuer nach ihm. „Sie haben einen Killerinstinkt, so rein wie der eines jeden Feuerbändigers. Sie sollten meine Macht spüren und sich vor mir verneigen. Doch das werden sie nicht. Warum ist das wohl so?"

Quan starrte zu ihr zurück, schob Trauer zur Seite. „Ich bin loyal dem Erdkönig und der Stadt Ba Sing Se."

_Hmm. Da ist nur eine Lüge dabei. Interessant._

„Der Erdkönig wird vermisst", flüsterte Ty Lee ihr zu. „Und der Bär."

Azula lächelte grausam. „Ihr König ist fort. Ihre Stadt ist in meinen Händen. Und der Rest ihrer Männer ist mir loyal. Warum sollte ich sie nicht den Feuerbändigern übergeben, als Zielübung? Oder schlimmer noch... sie zu einem Seegefängnis schippern lassen, bis das Fehlen der Erde sie in den Wahnsinn treibt?"

Er zuckte darauf. Gut.

Aber von irgendwoher zog Quan Kraft und das war... nicht so gut. „Die Dai Li beschützen unsere Stadt vor den Übeln der Geisterwelt", sagte der Agent rau. „Tut mit mir was ihr wollt. Aber wenn ihr uns von unseren Pflichten nehmt – selbst die Macht eurer Armeen wird die Verheerung nicht überstehen."

Die Geisterwelt? Der Mann war so verrückt wie Onkel.

Trotzdem. Er schien es tatsächlich zu glauben. „Nun", überlegte Azula, als scharfe Nägel gegen ihre Robe tippten, „sie könnten darüber nachdenken mich zu betrügen, aber sie haben es noch nicht wirklich getan." Sie warf bewusst einen kurzen Blick zu vom Blitz verbranntes Fleisch. „Ich bin sicher, dass sie mir … Garantien für ihr gutes Benehmen geben." Sie zuckte mit den Achseln, der Korridor verging für einen Moment als weißglühender Schmerz sie durchzuckte. „Sie haben bis wir zurück kommen um mir zu sagen, welche das sind."

Sie schritt mit hoch gehaltenem Kopf den Korridor hinunter.

Ty Lee war ein Hüpfen und einen Sprung hinter ihr. „Bis du sicher, dass es dir gut geht?", flüsterte die Akrobatin. „Das ist eine _schreckliche_ Beule."

„Momentan gibt es zwei von dir", sagte Azula ehrlich. Zwei Ty Lees... na, das war ein erschreckender Gedanke. „Es ist unwichtig."

„Doch ist es!" Beide Ty Lees hatten ihren sturen Ausdruck aufgesetzt. „Wir müssen einen Platz finden, wo du dich hinsetzen kannst... oooh, der Thronraum! Du kannst dich da hinsetzten und Befehle geben und königlich und beeindruckend aussehen und ich kann alle Diener dazu antreiben dich zu verwöhnen, bis es dir wieder besser geht!" Die verschwommene Akrobatin schlug grinsend ein Rad.

Das war kein allzu schlechter Plan. Ganz besonders, da mehr Einzelheiten des Kampfes herein filterten. Die Wasserbändigerin, die sie geködert hatte, der Avatar am Boden, Zuzu ein Verräter –

_Zuko ist ein Verräter._

Es begeisterte sie, das sichere Wissen der Wahl die ihr Dummkopf von einem Bruder endlich getroffen hatte. Und die Konsequenzen.

„Hey!" Ty Lee lächelte. „Du denkst an was Schönes!"

„Ja", schnurrte Azula und der Schmerz war es plötzlich wert. „Etwas sehr schönes."

_Der Thron ist mein. Jetzt und für immer._

* * *

><p><span>Autor-Notizen:<span> Eine Genealogie für Zuko. Ja, das hier benutzt kreative Freiheit und stimmt nicht mit dem Kanon in '_Das Vermächtnis'_ überein. Um euch das Hirn echt zu zerbrechen, denkt daran, dass das auch Azulas Stammbaum ist.

Feuerlord Zouge + Feuerlady Atsuko

Feuerlord Sozin + (Feuerlady Tejina) / -.- / Roku + Ta Min / -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- / Lady Ran + Lord Kuzon

Feuerlord Azulon + Feuerlady Ilah / -.-.-.-.-.-.-.- / (Shidan) + Lady Kotone

Feuerlord Ozai + Lady Ursa

Zuko

(Mann! Unfassbar, wie die Seite so einen einfachen Stammbaum verpfuschen kann! Ich hoffe, er ist einigermaßen klar. Zum besseren Verständnis habe ich die Personen, bei denen es Verwirrung geben könnte, ob sie von Leuten in der Zeile davor abstammen könnten in Klammern gesetzt. Das heißt, die Eltern von Feuerlady Tejina und Shidan sind hier nicht aufgeführt.)

_Wani_ – Alligator. _Suzuran_ – Lilie aus dem Tal.

Ich weiß, Aang belehrt niemanden über Vegetarismus in der Show. Aber er macht es ziemlich offensichtlich, dass er Fleisch, Pelze und viele andere Sachen, die man in einem arktischen Klima zum Überleben braucht, wo kein Gemüse _wächst_, missbilligt. Für Sokka fühlt sich das wahrscheinlich genauso unschön an.

Nach etwas das in _'Der Sturm'_ impliziert wurde und ein paar anderen Folgen, scheint es wahrscheinlich, dass Lt. Jee und die meisten seiner Mannschaft neu an Bord waren, dass sie erst ein paar Monate dort waren, oder so. Ich dachte immer, Zukos Schiff zugeteilt zu werden musste eine Strafversetzung sein. Wisst ihr noch, wie Zuko irgendwann den Steuermann der Meuterei bezichtigt, weil der Kurs ohne Warnung geändert worden war? Was wenn das nicht Paranoia war? Was wenn eine frühere Mannschaft gemeutert hat, oder es angedroht hat? Ozai ist die Art von Mann, der sicher stellt, dass das Geschenk der Verbannung nur der Anfang war.

Wenn ihr über die Folge _'Das Vermächtnis'_ nachdenkt, dann war Sozin gar nicht wirklich hinter den Luftnomaden her. Er war hinter dem Avatar her, um ihn zu ergreifen und zu zerstören, oder zumindest um ihn zu neutralisieren, ehe er so mächtig wie Roku werden konnte. Also lautet die Frage nicht _'Warum hat Sozin die Luftnomaden ausgelöscht?_ Sie lautet _'welche Möglichkeiten hatte Sozin, um den Avatar zu töten?'_ Wie konnte er versichern, dass die Feuernation jeden einzelnen Stein umdrehen, jeden Winkel der Welt durchstöbern würde um dieses eine Luftnomaden-Kind zu finden?

Hass.

Hass ist nicht das Gegenteil der Liebe. Er ist ihr dunkler Schatten und er kann genau so viele Berge bewegen, wie dieses Licht. Menschen haben die hoffnungslosesten, unmöglichsten Situationen überlebt, eben _weil_ sie ihre Kerkermeister und Folterer hassten und sich weigerten sie gewinnen zu lassen.

Unglücklicherweise für die Luftnomaden waren sie ein sehr gutes Ziel für den Hass der Feuernation. Distanziertheit von weltlichen Belangen klappt ganz gut, wenn man in Tempeln auf Bergen bleibt. Wenn man dort nicht bleibt... erinnert euch wie sehr Aang das Dorfleben von Katara durcheinander gebracht hat in den ersten zwei Folgen? Oh, ihr seid im Krieg mit der Feuernation? Schmeißen wir die Aufgaben hin, von denen die Dorfältesten sagen, dass sie wichtig sind und haben wir etwas Spaß! Und noch was, brechen wir das Tabu des Dorfes und besuchen wir das Schiff der Feuermarine, weil du deine Angst überwinden musst! Hui!

Jetzt nehmt diese Einstellung und werft sie in die Mitte einer Sturmsaison in der Feuernation. Warnung – an eurer Stelle würde ich mich hinter einem _sehr großen _Felsen verstecken.

Ah, ja. Dieser ganze Sturm von Feuerwerk, das ihr gerade gesehen habt, waren all die Großen Namen, die in brennender Wut explodiert sind, weil die Vorbereitungen gegen die Hurrikane gestört wurden, und das betrifft direkt ihre Ehre indem es ihre Fähigkeit ihre Leute zu schützen schädigt. _Und_ die Gewöhnlichen, die explodieren, weil die Luftnomaden anscheinend so viel Achtung für die Würde der oberen Klasse haben wie ein durchschnittlicher Schweineaffe (schaut euch Aang an, wie er Long Fengs Roben hoch bläst, neben vielen, vielen anderen Beispielen), was impliziert, dass die Großen Namen nicht die Macht haben ihre Würde zu beschützen und noch weiter ihre Leute nicht beschützen können. Und jeder Bürger der Feuernation überhaupt explodiert, weil, hey, dieser verrückte Luftnomade sagt, dass er unser Freund ist _und_ auch der dieses anderen Klans, den wir wirklich hassen und was für eine Art grinsender Soziopath ist der den...?

Und wenn die anderen Luftnomaden auch so schnell dabei waren zu lügen um _'die Wogen zu glätten'_ wie Aang mit den Dörflern des Erdkönigreichs die miteinander eine Fehde haben in _'Grabenkämpfe'_... oh Junge. Die Feuernation bewahrt historische Dokumente auf. Eine Überprüfung der Aufzeichnungen eines Schreibers gegen das Wort von freundlichen, fröhlichen Leuten, die wahrscheinlich nicht länger _da_ sind, um die Konsequenzen zu spüren – sie sind ja alle Nomaden...

Roku? Die vier Nationen voneinander getrennt zu halten, damit sie nichts voneinander wussten, während die Luftnomaden offenkundig überall hin gehen konnten wo sie wollten? Du warst ein Idiot. _Idiot_.

Und doch, selbst wenn eine Gruppe gehasst wird, braucht es viel um einen Genozid auszulösen. Es gibt ein gemeinsames Thema in wirklich geschehenen Genoziden. Die Täter müssen glauben, dass _sie die Opfer sind_. Egal wie bösartig und allmächtig Sozin war, damit die Ereignisse des Kanons zu dem passen, was wir aus dem echten Leben kennen, müssen gewisse Dinge geschehen sein. Ereignisse, die sich so abspielen mussten, damit der Großteil der Feuernation _überzeugt ist_, dass 1) sie schrecklich verraten worden sind, 2) die Luftnomaden verantwortlich waren und 3) außer, wenn sie etwas drastisches tun, es wieder geschehen würde.

Unglücklicherweise für die Luftnomaden... ja, Sozin konnte das hindrehen.

Zum Vergleich mit Avataren, Hurrikanen und Overkill – von der Folge _'In Gefangenschaft'_, sagt Aang in etwa „Ich wünschte ich wüsste wie man einen Hurrikan macht. Der Wächter würde weglaufen und wir könnten seine Schlüssel klauen!" Gut, Aang. Gute Idee. Und es gäbe niemanden den man retten könnte, weil der Hurrikan _sie alle umgebracht hätte._

Übersetzer-Notizen: Ich habe mir die Freiheit genommen und den Stammbaum um ein paar Namen ergänzt, die Vathara uns in späteren Kapiteln zur Verfügung stellt. Für diejenigen, die die englische Version kennen, ja ich habe bei drei Personen ein wichtiges Detail weggelassen, wegen Spoiler und so weiter. Nur so viel. Der Name _'Ran'_ ist wirklich nur ein Zufall und hat nichts mit der Folge _'Sonnenkrieger und Feuerdrachen'_ zu tun...

In der Szene, in der Azula aus der stählernen Zelle ausbricht und Long Feng umbringt, sind ein paar Phrasen eingeflochten, die aus der Konfrontation der beiden in _'Ein fataler Niedergang'_ stammen.

Ach ja, mit Kapitel 25 ist _'Buch 2: Erde' _von '_Avatar: der Herr der Elemente'_ zu Ende gegangen. Es wird einige Kapitel dauern, bis _'Buch 3: Feuer'_ beginnt. Die Reise der Gaang wird dem Kanon grob folgen, Zukos Geschichte wird dagegen gänzlich anders verlaufen. Zumindest ist das bis jetzt der Fall – in _'Embers'_ geschehen gerade die Ereignisse um die Sonnenfinsternis und dem Westlichen Lufttempel.


	26. Chapter 26

Kapitel 26:

(Zuko/ Chamäleon-Bucht/ Erdkönigreich)

_Au._

In von einem Feuer erhellten Düsternis liegend, blinzelte Zuko und versuchte auszusortieren, wer, was, wo und ob gegenwärtig etwas tödliches in seine Richtung zeigte.

_Hier ist es warm._ Er atmete Luft ein, die vor Hitze schimmerte und wärmte sich wie eine Flugechse in herrlicher, wunderbarer Hitze. Warm. Er war warm von den Zehen bis hinab in sein Innerstes. Die Wärme des Lebens, die selbst die Erinnerung von tödlicher Kälte vertrieb...

_Azula. Der Avatar. Der Blitz._

… _ich bin ein Verräter._

Es schmerzte innen, dort wo er nie aufgehört hatte zu hoffen, dass sein Vater – dass irgendwie –

_Er will mich nicht._

_Und ich... ich will nicht der Erbe sein, den er will. Nicht mehr._

Es schmerzte. Aber es fühlte sich nicht so an, als ob er daran sterben würde. Das trug seinen eigenen höllischen Geschmack des Kummers mit sich. Er hatte sich so sehr bemüht, der Kronprinz zu sein, der Erbe, den Feuerlord Ozai und ihr Volk brauchten...

_Aber um unserem Volk zu dienen kann ich nicht meinem Vater dienen. _Zuko schluckte trocken._ Ich denke, damit muss ich leben._

Nun. Es sah so aus, als ob Verrat ihn nicht umbringen würde. Zeit herauszufinden, was es heute versuchen wollte.

Misstrauisch öffnete Zuko seine Augen.

_Feuerbändiger!_

Die Rüstung war unverkennbar, ebenso wie das Gefühl einer flackernden Flamme in ihnen. Nur zwei Dinge ließen ihn stillhalten. Zum einen war er nicht gefesselt, was bedeutete, dass er entweder mit einem kommandierenden Offizier zu tun hatte, der Zhaos Grad der Dummheit erreichte oder seine Tarnung als Lee hielt. Zum anderen –

Nun, Onkels Schnarchen konnte man mit nichts anderem verwechseln.

Zuko glitt unter schweißgetränkten Decken hervor, sich langsam und lautlos bewegend. Noch zog er sich nicht an, Kleidung konnte warten. Er musste _sicher sein_.

Onkel schlief wie ein Stein. Ein lauter, warmer, völlig unverletzter Stein.

Die Erleichterung war so groß, dass er sich beinahe auf Toph gesetzt hätte.

_Es geht ihr gut!_

Nein. Das wusste er nicht. Sie war nicht verletzt aber sie war gefangen genommen worden und Long Feng hatte dahinter gesteckt und Katara wusste nichts davon –

_Toph. Verzeih mir._

Zuko strich seine Hände durch schwül-heiße Luft und sammelte gerade genug Wasser um eine Hand darin einzuhüllen, ehe er sie sanft auf ihr schlafendes Gesicht legte. Er streckte sich durch das Wasser, wie Amaya es ihn gelehrt hatte, suchte nach irgendeinem Anzeichen dieser von Licht induzierten _Glätte_ eines gebändigten Verstandes...

Nichts. Nur die rauen, klumpigen Kanten von Stolz und schadenfroher Sturheit und kleine Sprünge der Furcht, die sie nie jemanden sehen lassen würde, so lange sie auf ihren eigenen zwei Füßen stehen konnte. Einfach – _Toph_.

Zuko nahm seine Hand weg, beschämt dass er herumgestöbert hatte. Er hatte nur solche _Angst_...

_Ich werde mich entschuldigen. Wenn sie aufwacht._

Hoffentlich war das, nachdem er sich etwas sauber gemacht hatte. Puh.

_Feuerbändigende Marinesoldaten_, dachte Zuko, als er die Rüstungen und Insignien der zwei studierte, sie nahe des Eingangs schliefen. _Ein Unterschlupf aus Sandstein, der auf Sand steht... Toph muss das gemacht haben. Und Onkel und ich sind nicht angekettet._

Das bedeutete, das wahrscheinlichste Szenario war, dass Onkel wieder die Geschichte über 'verirrte Kolonisten' benutzt hatte. Na schön. Damit konnte er etwas anfangen.

_Marinesoldaten und die Luft schmeckt salzig._ Zuko schloss die Augen und streckte sich, _witterte_. Ja. Da war ohne Zweifel eine große Menge Wasser in dieser Richtung.

_Zeit einen Platz für ein Bad zu finden._

Tarnung als Kolonist war überhaupt nicht in seinen Berechnungen vorhanden. Die Kolonien waren zivilisiert und zivilisierte Leute waren _sauber_. Selbst auf See benutzte jedes Schiff seine Boiler um genug Frischwasser zu destillieren, damit man sich damit abschrubben konnte. Was für eine Geschichte Onkel auch erfunden hatte, sie würde Respekt brauchen, damit es klappte. Jedes kleine Bisschen würde helfen.

Zuko hielt an und las seine Roben auf. Als er sie das letzte Mal gesehen hatte, waren sie ein anständiges Set aus Grün gewesen, mit sauberen Säumen, selbst nachdem er und Onkel sie wieder geflickt hatten. Jetzt waren einzelne Fäden zu Asche verbrannt und ein feines Muster von schwarzen Brandlinien zogen sich über jeden Ärmel, wie die Adern in dem Flügel einer Flatter-Hornisse.

_Das war der Teil vom Blitz, den ich nicht abgelenkt habe. _Er schluckte trocken._ Agni, ich bin fast gestorben._

Er senkte den Kopf und atmete tief durch, bis das Zittern wieder nachließ. Na schön. Er war beinahe gestorben. _Wieder_. Es war Azula. Was hatte er erwartet?

_Warum habe ich sie nicht einfach getötet?_

Aber er kannte die Antwort, selbst als er sich noch fragte. Azula war vielleicht blutrünstig und bösartig und wahnsinnig... aber sie war seine _Schwester_.

_Familie. Gemeinschaft. _Zuko lächelte schief. _Ich schätze, Lee ist doch ein Mitglied ihres Stammes, Meister Amaya. Ich... kann einfach nicht._

Und das war seltsam befreiend. Wenn er Azula nicht töten konnte und er das _wusste_ –

_Dann kämpfe ich darum sie aufzuhalten. Und ich halte mich nicht zurück._

Mit leichtem Herzen wendete er seine Aufmerksamkeit der vertrauten Aufgabe zu, an gerüsteten, wachsamen Feuerbändigern vorbei zu schleichen. Und das war nicht annähernd so schwierig, wie ihr kommandierender Offizier es wahrscheinlich wünschte. Wachwechsel oder nicht, es war kurz vor Sonnenaufgang und jeder Feuerbändiger war auf einem Tiefstand. Ein Moment, in dem die Blicke woanders ruhten, und er war außerhalb und außer Sicht.

_Was zum Henker?_

Jahrelange Erfahrung mit den bizarrsten Kampfsituationen ließen Zuko sich in Bewegung halten, selbst wenn das, was er sah, _unmöglich_ war. Blaue Zelte des Wasserstammes waren oberhalb der Flutlinie. Ein Beiboot der Feuernation ankerte im seichten Gewässer, gerüstete Seeleute waren auf Wache. Wenigstens ein Schiff des Wasserstammes war nicht zu weit entfernt ans Ufer gezogen worden, mit bewaffneten und offenkundig missgelaunten Kriegern des Wasserstammes, die es bewachten. Ein Kreuzer der Feuermarine, wahrscheinlich das Mutterschiff des Beibootes, ankerte weiter draußen, mit einer Wache, die an der Reeling stand, genauso missgelaunt. Und keiner blutete oder brannte.

_Das? Das ist nicht gut._

Entweder sah er hier einen Massenverrat – völlig unmöglich – oder eine ganze Flotte des Wasserstammes war zu Ozai übergelaufen – sogar noch weniger möglich – oder...

_Der Avatar._

Der Avatar, oder Geister, die darauf aus waren, ihrem auserwählten Kind zu helfen. Im Moment war es ihm egal. Es war _übel_.

Und er hatte das unschöne Gefühl, dass es seine Schuld war.

_Yaoren_.

Onkel hatte ihm ein paar Dinge erzählen können, an jenem Morgen, ehe er sich aufgemacht hatte um Toph zu suchen und die Welt ihm um die Ohren geflogen war. Legenden. Von den Geistern berührte Bändiger. Leute, die einst die Aufgabe hatten, dem Avatar zu _helfen_.

_Wenn Kuh-Schweine fliegen_. Zuko glättete das Knurren auf seinem Gesicht, als er den Strand hinab huschte, von dem merkwürdig gemischten Lager weg. _Ich habe ihn vor Azula gewarnt. Ich habe ihn vor Ba Sing Se gewarnt. Ich half Toph Appa zurück zu holen. Und ich trat Azula gegenüber und wurde fast gebraten, als ich ihm seinen knochigen, luftbändigenden Hintern gerettet habe. Ich. Habe. Genug._

Dampf stieg um seine Füße herum auf. Zuko seufzte und sammelte es um seine Hände, ehe irgendwelche verräterischen Schlieren entkommen konnten. _Ich könnte jetzt wirklich eine Badewanne gebrauchen..._

Er zog sich aus und strömte Meerwasser in eine Kugel, die er zwischen seinen Fingern knetete wie Amaya es ihn gelehrt hatte, um Salz und Lebewesen, die zu klein waren, dass man sie sehen konnte, zu entfernen. Trinkbares frisches Wasser gluckerte um seine Finger und er nahm dankbar ein paar Schlucke, ehe er sich anschickte, sich zu säubern. _Genau wie in einer Schiffsdusche. Mach schnell und sei gründlich und denke nicht daran, dass vielleicht jemand zuschaut._

Wenigstens war das Wasser heiß und blubberte noch heißer, als der Morgen anbrach und Sonnenlicht sich über ihn ergoss. Zuko vergrub sein Gesicht in heißes Wasser für einen langen, erfrischenden Moment...

Er seufzte und ließ es in den Sand zurück fließen, zog sich mit der Geschwindigkeit von mitternächtlichen Überfällen an. Er hatte seine Haare ausgewrungen, bis sie noch etwas feucht waren. Wenn sie nicht ganz trocken waren, würde das Fragen wie er sich sauber gemacht hatte viel leichter beantworten. _Ist ja nicht so, als ob ich mit so kurzen Haaren irgendwas anfangen könnte,_ dachte Zuko sardonisch und formte einen handtellergroßen Eisspiegel um nachzuschauen. _Nicht dass ich weiß, ob ich es überhaupt sollte. Ich habe keine Ahnung, was Onkel ihnen gesagt hat – _

Gold blitzte und er ließ das zerbrechliche Eis beinahe fallen.

_Ruhig. Schau noch einmal nach._

Es war nicht nur Einbildung. Amayas tarnendes Blau... war verschwunden.

_Sozins Augen._

Sein ganzes Leben lang war ihm das gesagt worden. Das blasse, reine Gold, das man nur in einigen wenigen Familien der Großen Namen fand und nie, niemals einem geschenkt sein sollte, dessen Feuerbändigen nur … mittelmäßig war.

Doch man konnte auch ohne dieses Gold ein großartiger Bändiger sein. Onkel hatte es nicht. _Azula_ hatte es nicht.

Es schmerzte, in einen Spiegel zu sehen und Ozais Blut zu erkennen.

_Es spielt keine Rolle. Das lasse ich nicht zu._

Wenigstens _wusste_ er jetzt, dass die Geister ihre glühenden Finger in diesem Schlamassel hatten. Nur ein anderer Wasserbändiger hätte dazu fähig sein können, diese dünne Schicht gebändigten Wassers zu entfernen. Katara hätte das niemals getan.

_Ich könnte es wieder zurück bringen._ Zuko verzog das Gesicht. _Aber wenn Toph hier ist und der Wasserstamm hier ist... nein. Finde besser zuerst heraus, was – _

Er bewegte sich fast, ehe Sand ihn einschloss. „Bleib wo du bist!", verlangte eine vertraute Stimme.

Zuko hob seine Augenbraue, als er die Sorge unter diesem Befehl hörte. „Toph? Bist du in Ordnung?"

„Du bist bei Verstand? Ja!" Sand fiel weg, als Toph ihn gegen den Arm schlug. „Jage mir bloß nie wieder so einen Schreck ein, Funkenfresser!"

„Au." Zuko rieb sich den Arm. „Ich hoffe, dass ich so was auch nie wieder machen muss." Er seufzte und sammelte seinen Mut. „Toph? Es... tut mir Leid."

„Da hast du verdammt Recht." Toph rieb ihre Nase. „Du hast Onkel Angst gemacht, weißt du das?"

„Ich weiß", gestand Zuko leise. „Aber das ist nicht... Ich fand das Haus, in dem du gefangen wurdest. Ich dachte, dass es vielleicht die Dai Li waren, ich war so besorgt – " Er schluckte und stieß es heraus. „Ich habe heute Morgen deine Privatsphäre verletzt. Es tut mir Leid. Ich musste es wissen. Du warst da, mit Onkel und diesen Seesoldaten und wenn irgendwas einen Trigger der Dai Li ausgelöst hätte – ich musste _sicher_ sein. Aber deswegen war es nicht richtig." Er verbeugte sich. „Ich habe die Grenzen deiner Ehre übertreten und es tut mir Leid."

Die Erdbändigerin runzelte die Stirn. „Du dachtest, dass die Dai Li mein Hirn gebändigt haben?"

„Amaya zeigte mir, wie man die Zeichen erkennt", sagte Zuko schlicht, sich nicht aufrichtend. „Aber dafür brauche ich Wasser. Ich weiß noch nicht, wie ich es mit Feuer machen kann. Ich konnte nicht riskieren entdeckt zu werden."

Sie schwieg. Er wagte es nicht seinen Kopf zu heben und zu ihr zu sehen. Toph war vielleicht blind, doch sie konnte Bewegungen auf eine Art wahrnehmen, die er nie täuschen könnte.

„Also, was hast du gemacht?"

Keine Verzeihung. Aber sie hörte sich nicht verärgert an. Noch nicht. „Ich... habe den Sturm deines Verstandes abgetastet", sagte Zuko und versuchte das Gefühl in Worte zu fassen. „Ein gesunder Verstand hat – ich weiß nicht – _Ecken_. So in der Art. Jemand, dessen Verstand gebändigt wurde... es ist, also ob jemand diese Kanten abgeschliffen hat. Sie geglättet hat. Es fühlt sich wirklich nicht gut an." Er schluckte. „Diese Ecken sind... Emotionen. Dinge, bei denen du wirklich _fühlst_. Ich weiß nicht _worüber_ du sie fühlst, aber... sie gehören dir, und ich habe sie abgetastet und das war unhöflich."

Toph marschierte dicht zu ihm heran, mit verschränkten Armen. „So. Du hast in meinem Kopf herumgestochert, um sicher zu stellen, dass niemand sonst dort herumgestochert hat."

Immer noch zu Boden blickend nickte er. „Das stimmt."

„Ja, ich glaube das ist genug Kriecherei", grinste Toph.

_Kriecherei?_ Zuko richtete sich auf, einen Atemzug davon entfernt Feuer zu rufen.

„Oha!" Toph hielt ihre Hände hoch. „War ein Witz! Du weißt schon, wie Freunde das so machen?" Sie neigte den Kopf zur Seite. „Du... magst dieses Wort wirklich nicht. Warum?"

_Freunde._ Zuko unterdrückte ein Schaudern. „Ich bin im Palast aufgewachsen. Weißt du, was für Leute unter Feuerlord Azulon dort Zutritt bekamen? _Freunde_ haben immer zuerst Azula gesehen." Warum sollte man Zeit mit dem Bengel verschwenden, der überhaupt nicht Bändigen konnte? Der, der noch viel weniger jemals ein Wunderkind sein würde. „Ich hätte viel lieber einen Verbündeten. Es gibt gewisse Dinge, die ein Verbündeter nicht tut. Nicht ohne einen vorher zu warnen, dass die Allianz beendet ist."

„Verstanden." Toph nickte ernst. Dann grinste sie wieder, etwas schief diesmal. „Softie."

„_Was?_"

„Zeitweilige Allianz? Du hast dir wegen mir _Sorgen_ gemacht." Toph polierte ihre Fingernägel an ihrer Robe. „Es waren nicht die Dai Li. Nur zwei idiotische Kopfgeldjäger, die von meinen Eltern geschickt worden waren. Stell dir das mal vor. Was für eine Familie schickt Leute los um einen in einer Metallkiste nach Hause zu zerren?"

„Keine Ahnung", sagte Zuko trocken. „Der Feuerlord schickte Azula mit Ketten." Er schnitt eine Grimasse und schüttelte den Kopf. „Wie bist du entkommen?"

Toph grinste. „Wie viel willst du wissen?"

Das ließ jeden Nerven anspannen, der je zugehört hatte wie Gesandte und Händler verhandelten. _Sie hat was gutes auf der Hand. Und sie weiß es._ „Was verlangst du?"

Toph verlor das tapfere Lächeln. „Aang ist verletzt. Es ist schlimm. Er atmet, er wird nicht sterben... aber er wacht auch nicht auf. Sokka hat seinen Papa dazu gebracht jedem einen Waffenstillstand zu geben, damit Onkel helfen kann." Sie verschränkte die Arme. „Ich wette, dass du es besser kannst."

… _Die Geister müssen mich wirklich, wirklich hassen._ „Vielleicht", sagte Zuko mit ruhig gehaltener Stimme. „Ich weiß, was Onkel mir über Blitze beigebracht hat. Und ich habe studiert, was Amaya in ihren Schriftrollen hatte. Aber ich bin ein Lehrling."

„Ja und hier treten ja nur Amateure auf", sagte Toph schief. „Bist du bereit dafür?"

„Um zu Heilen braucht man Konzentration", sagte Zuko flach. „Ich arbeite nicht in Kataras Nähe, ohne, dass jemand meinen Rücken deckt. Nur für den Fall, dass sie entscheidet ein Messer dort rein zu stecken."

Toph runzelte die Stirn. „Du wirst Aang helfen. Sie wird nicht – "

„Sie hat mich ein _Monster_ genannt, Toph!" Agni, das schmerzte noch immer. Er hatte sie so behandelt wie einen ehrenwerten Gegner, er _wollte_ glauben, dass jeder, der ihn besiegen konnte, so viel Respekt verdient hatte... und sie hatte es ihm ins Gesicht geschleudert. „Sie schaut mich an und alles was sie sieht ist der Mann, der ihre Mutter ermordet hat!"

„Aber das hast du nicht", widersprach Toph verblüfft.

„Du willst bei _Katara_ _Logik_ versuchen?" Zuko lächelte dünn. „Nur zu. Aber lass mich zuschauen."

Toph schnitt ihm eine Grimasse, hob einen Finger –

Hielt inne und dachte darüber nach. „Na gut. Vielleicht hast du da Recht. Ich versuche auf ihre gute Seite zu kommen – "

„Verschwende keine Zeit damit", sagte Zuko grimmig. „Es ist besser, wenn du nicht versuchst sie zu etwas zu überreden. Wenn sie glaubt, dass du nur auf ihrer Seite bist, wird sie sich nicht aufregen, wenn du mich überwachst, damit ich Aang nichts antue."

„Hinterlistig", überlegte Toph. „Ziemlich schlau, aber hinterlistig." Sie runzelte die Stirn. „Du magst Zuckerpüppchen wirklich nicht, oder?"

„Warum sollte ich?", sagte Zuko flach. „Ich habe Katara davor gerettet Azula in die Arme zu laufen und alles woran sie denken kann, ist dass ich genau wie mein Vater bin. Genau wie irgendein Mörder von der Feuernation, den ich nie _getroffen_ habe." Er sog knurrend Luft ein. „Sokka hat wenigstens zugehört."

Tophs Miene erhellte sich. „Du hilfst also doch!"

„Ja", gab Zuko leise zu. „Aber ich will nicht, dass Katara erfährt warum."

Tophs Füße befühlten den Sand. „Wegen dem Plan, von dem Onkel nicht will, dass Häuptling Hakoda davon erfährt?"

_Häuptling Hakoda ist hier? Oh, wunderbar._ „Was weißt du?", fragte Zuko argwöhnisch.

„Ihr habt einen Plan wie ihr Leute von Feuer und Erde zusammen leben lassen könnt um zu versuchen alles gerade zu biegen, wenn der Krieg aufhört", sagte Toph ernst. „Ist Huojin ein Teil von dem Plan?" Sie legte den Kopf schief als er zögerte. „Hey, ich erkenne Stimmen von der Feuernation, wenn ich sie höre. Huojin hört sich wie Ba Sing Se an, an der Oberfläche, aber darunter? Er... knistert. So wie du und Onkel."

„Möglich", gestand Zuko. „Es ist seine Entscheidung. Onkel glaubt, dass es funktionieren kann. Aber das wird es nicht, wenn wir irgendwo in Aangs Nähe sind. Und Katara hasst uns. Wenn sie davon wüsste, würde sie versuchen ihn zu zerstören. Egal wie viele Menschen dadurch verletzt würden."

„Du willst nicht in Aangs Nähe sein?", sagte Toph vorsichtig. „Das wird ihn gefangen zu nehmen ziemlich schwer machen."

„Spielt keine Rolle", sagte Zuko direkt. „Es ist vorbei. Den Avatar festzunehmen wird mein Volk nicht retten. Ich bin fertig."

Blinde Augen wurden rund. „Aber wenn du nicht Aang zurück bringst, dann wird Azula – "

„Sie wird die Erbin sein, egal was ich mache", sagte Zuko bitter. „Feuer ist das _Überlegene Element_. Das wird allen beigebracht. Falls die Feuerweisen herausfinden, was ich tun kann..." Seine Fäuste ballten sich. „Es ist _vorbei_, Toph. Ich kann _niemals_ meine Ehre zurück erlangen." Er stieß den Atem aus. „Aber ich will nicht, dass Katara davon erfährt. Oder irgendeiner im Wasserstamm. Wenn sie glauben, dass ich immer noch hinter Aang her bin, dann denken sie dass sie mich in der Hand haben. Das heißt, dass sie nicht versuchen werden..." Er konnte es nicht sagen. Der Gedanke war zu schrecklich.

„Onkel." Toph schluckte. „Du glaubst, dass Katara zulässt, dass ihm jemand weh tut?"

„Er ist _der Drache des Westens_", biss Zuko heraus. „Das Erdkönigreich will ihn tot sehen oder in Ketten. Wer glaubst du denn versorgt Häuptling Hakodas Flotte? Und wenn es zu einer Entscheidung zwischen einem Waffenstillstand oder ihren Leuten zu helfen kommt – ja. Sie würde es zulassen. Und sie hätte das _Recht_. Sie ist eine _Wasserbändigerin_."

„Da komme ich nicht mit, Funkenfresser", gestand Toph. „Sie sind Hakodas Kinder, sicher. Aber ich dachte sie wurden wie alle anderen behandelt."

„_Sokka_ ist Hakodas –?" Zuko schüttelte den Kopf, als dieser plötzlich schmerzte. „Ich hatte es zu tun mit … kein Wunder, dass er halbwegs wusste, was er tat." Er schnaubte, Erinnerungen an Monaten auf dem Eis schimmerten wie Luft über Glut. Angeln, mit den Frauen sammeln, mit einem Glitzern von roten Schuppen Robben jagen... Er hatte allen zugehört, die bereit waren, mit ihm zu reden, hatte versucht das Volk zu verstehen, zu denen Aang vielleicht gegangen war. Südliche Wasserbändiger waren nicht alle arrogant, aber viel zu viele froren einen Außenseiter ein, sobald sie ihn sahen. Er erinnerte sich an eine besonders gefährliche junge Dame die ihn beinahe mit Eis überzogen hatte. Wie war ihr Name gleich? Hama...?

_Umpf. Ich muss was essen._ Glaubte er wirklich, dass er sich an _Robbenjagden_ am Südpol erinnerte? Sokka zu ergründen musste ein größerer Schock gewesen sein, als er dachte. _Onkel würde mich das nie vergessen lassen_, dachte Zuko trocken. _Ein paar tausend Geschichtsschriftrollen, ein paar Jahre auf See lesend, wenn es nichts anderes zu tun gibt und man träumt, dass man dort war._

Aber die Tatsache blieb, egal wo er die Fakten hergezerrt hatte. „Kein Wunder, dass sie glaubt, dass sie das Recht hat Urteile zu fällen", grummelte Zuko. „Häuptlingstochter und eine Wasserbändigerin. Wer würde es ihr verweigern?"

„Kapiere ich immer noch nicht", sagte Toph ungeduldig. „Also ist sie eine Wasserbändigerin. Ist doch keine große Sache."

„Das ist es aber", sagte Zuko direkt. „Du stammst aus dem Erdkönigreich. Oma und Shu waren menschlich. Bändiger wissen, dass es etwas ist, dass jeder erlernen kann, wenn sie die Gabe haben. Die Wasserstämme _verehren_ den Ozean und den Mond. Wasserbändiger sind _gesegnet_. Vor Neunhundert Jahren sagte Avatar Kuruk, dass Frauen zum Heilen geboren sind und der Nördliche Stamm hat sich seither daran gehalten. Sie bilden Frauen nicht im Kampfbändigen aus. Selbst wenn sie wissen, dass die Feuernation nur darauf wartet, bis sie sie alle auslöschen kann."

„Du weißt etwas über einen Avatar von vor Neunhundert Jahren?" Toph trat überrascht einen Schritt zurück.

„Ich habe jeden Avatar studiert, über den ich Schriftrollen finden konnte", sagte Zuko ungeduldig. „Roku, Kyoshi, Kuruk, Yangchen, Hirata... Ich hatte keine Ahnung, was mir helfen könnte, Aang zu finden. Die Sache ist die, Katara ist vom Südlichen Stamm. Der Nördliche Stamm kann noch etwas vom Land bekommen, selbst wenn es nur dazu genutzt wird, um Rentier-Yaks auf der Tundra weiden zu lassen. Kataras Stamm lebt direkt an der Grenze. Alles was sie haben, müssen sie vom Meer oder vom Eis gewinnen. Familien, denen Wasserbändiger wohlgesonnen waren, gediehen. Leute, die sie verstimmten, schafften es nie bis zum Ufer zurück. Das sind die Geschichten, mit denen Katara aufgewachsen ist. Das ist es, was sie glaubt, dass Wasserbändiger sein sollen." Seine Schultern sackten herab. „Ich schätze, ich dachte, dass sie anders wäre. Dass sie etwas gelernt hat, während sie mit dem Avatar unterwegs war. Aber... es sieht nicht so aus. Und wenn sie nicht glauben kann, das ich nicht versuche Aang zu fangen, während ich versuche euch _vor Azula zu retten _– " Er stieß frustriert die Luft aus. „Dann kann sie es genauso gut weiter glauben. Statt zu denken, dass ich etwas noch bösartigeres vorhabe."

Tophs Zehen trommelten auf den Sand. „Na schön, das kaufe ich dir ab. Aber es gibt noch was, das du mir nicht sagst."

„Da ist viel", sagte Zuko trocken. „Lebe damit."

„Viel macht dich nicht panisch, wenn du daran denkst in Aangs Nähe zu sein", warf Toph zurück. „Du willst Onkel schnappen und in die Berge verschwinden, Plan oder nicht. Und ich weiß, du bist ein guter Kerl, wo es wichtig ist. Du lässt nicht einfach Aang verletzt zurück, ohne einen guten Grund. Rede."

Zuko hielt die Fäuste davon ab sich zu ballen. „Es gefällt mir nicht, wenn Geister mit meinem Leben herumpfuschen. Aang ist der _Avatar_. Mich innerhalb einer Meile von ihm aufzuhalten ist als ob man auf einer Bergspitze herumhüpft, in einem Gewitter, in Rüstung und den Blitz-Geistern die Zunge rausstreckt. Beantwortet das deine Frage?"

„Du? Du brauchst wirklich _dringend_ einen Urlaub." Toph ließ ihre Knöchel knacken. „Na gut, du hast mich überzeugt. Also, wenn du dein Ende erfüllst, dann lass mich dir was von Eisen, Erde und der _größten_ Erdbändigerin der Welt erzählen."

* * *

><p>(Hakoda, Iroh, Teruko Chamäleon-Bucht/ Erdkönigreich)

„Leutnant, ich schwöre, nichts ist an mir vorbei gekommen!"

„Aber irgendwas muss das schon, sonst wäre er noch da drin", knurrte die gerüstete Frau zurück. „Verdammt, der Kapitän wird – ", sie brach ab, buchstäblich rauchend.

_Panische Feuerbändiger_, dachte Hakoda, während er von was er für eine angemessene Entfernung hielt aus zusah. _Nicht so witzig wie ich dachte._

Ganz besonders nicht, während seine zwei Kinder im gleichen Lager waren und die meisten seiner Krieger entweder schliefen oder es wollten. Die Sitte der Feuernation so früh am Morgen aufzustehen war _verrückt_.

_Und hier bist du und stellst sicher, dass du die Funken auffängst_, erinnerte sich Hakoda widerwillig amüsiert.

Doch hatte es bisher noch keine Funken gegeben. Alle Männer der Feuermarine – und wie viele Frauen es auch waren – hatten sich benommen... und zwar höflich. Das verstand er nicht.

Katara hatte ihm von der Jagd der Feuernation nach dem Avatar erzählt, die Worte waren aus ihr heraus geströmt wie Frühjahrstauwetter, ehe sie endlich schlafen konnte. Prinz Zuko war ihr hartnäckigster Jäger gewesen, doch alle Kräfte der Feuernation in Sichtweite von Appa sprangen dem jungen Luftbändiger an, wie ein Leoparden-Hai, der einen Köderball aus Marlina-Thunfisch erspähte. Der Feuerlord wollte Aang haben, lebend oder tot. Er wollte ihn genug um eine ganze Invasionsflotte zu riskieren in dem Versuch den Nordpol einzunehmen. Schiffe und Männer, die die Eroberung von Ba Sing Se garantiert hätten, ohne das unglaubliche Netz aus Verrat und Täuschung, das von Prinzessin Azula und den Dai Li gewoben worden war.

Doch hier war der Avatar, hilflos mit nur seiner Tochter, der kleinen Toph und Hakodas Flotte um ihn zu beschützen. Und die Feuernation hatte _nichts_ getan.

_Nicht ganz wahr_, gestand Hakoda sich ein. _Sie halten Wache_.

Und das verstand er auch nicht. Prinz Zuko hatte vielleicht den persönlichen Groll seiner Tochter, aber soweit es die Feuernation sah? Nicht nur war er im Exil, ohne Ehre, er war nicht einmal ein guter Feuerbändiger. Wie konnte er das auch sein, bedachte man, dass er unfähig genug war, um von Feuer verbrannt zu werden? Wohl wahr, manche in der Feuernation sahen es nur ungern Azula als Erbin zu haben, aber keiner bezweifelte ihre Macht. Zuko war ein Zündspan, sie war ein Inferno. Jeder wusste das.

_Jeder außer Sokka._

Hakoda runzelte die Stirn und überdachte das. Normalerweise, wenn er verlässliche Informationen von einer ganzen Menge von Leuten bekam, und nur eine abweichende Stimme darin, wurde dieser einzelne misstrauisch betrachtet. Aber Sokka verließ sich nicht auf Geschichten von Händlern oder dem Ratschlag von Verwandten, was alles aus zweiter Hand kam. Sein Sohn hatte gegen Prinz Zuko _gekämpft_. Und egal was _jeder_ wusste, glaubte Sokka, dass der junge Feuerbändiger so gefährlich wie eine Eisviper war, die gerade entdeckt hatte, dass ihr Gelege zerstört worden war.

_Wenn dieser Kapitän Jee auf Zukos Schiff war... dann weiß er es auch._

Und das zog noch nicht einmal in Betracht, dass Hakoda wusste – _wusste_ – dass Sokka die Gabe seines Vaters hatte. Die Gabe, die ihre Linie seit Generationen zu Häuptlingen gemacht hatte. Den Dreh, Dinge nicht nur so zu sehen, wie alle sie sehen wollten, sondern wie sie wirklich waren. Und, was manchmal noch wichtiger war, wie sie sein könnten.

_Also, erzähle dir eine Geschichte_, dachte Hakoda trocken. _In dieser Geschichte hat Sokka Recht und der Junge ist ein viel gefährlicherer Feuerbändiger, als irgendwer erkennt. Von seinem Onkel abgesehen – der einst selbst der Erbe war – und dem Kapitän seines Schiffes. Geister, nur zu, mach es zu einer wirklich wilden Geschichte und sag, dass der Kapitän so ehrenwert ist wie Zuko versuchte in dieser Wüste zu sein. Und er will Azula auch nicht als Erbin sehen._

_In dieser Geschichte... was würde ein ehrenwerter Kapitän der Feuermarine tun?_

Seine Nation beschützen, indem er den einzigen geistig gesunden Erben schützte, den Ozai hatte. Selbst wenn das bedeutete, den tödlichsten Feind der Feuernation _völlig unangetastet_ zu lassen.

Aangs Wunden waren schwer genug, dass Hakoda sogar vor dem Gedanken ihn zu bewegen zurück zuckte, selbst unter Kataras Pflege. Dem Feuerlord war es vielleicht gleich, wenn der Avatar starb... aber Zuko brauchte den Jungen lebendig.

_Ich könnte mich irren. Sokka und ich, könnten uns beide irren. Aber wenn ich richtig liege..._

Dann war die Situation gleichzeitig sicherer und gefährlicherer, als er erkannt hatte. Das war keine gewöhnliche Einheit der Feuernation, arrogant und tödlich, aber eher dazu geneigt sich zurückzuziehen, als massive Opfer zu erleiden. Das hier waren verzweifelte Männer, die bereit waren, sich an den Befehlen von Feuerlord Ozai selbst vorbei zu drücken, um ihres Prinzen Willen.

_Ich muss Bato und die anderen warnen. Bis ich einen besseren Eindruck dieser Soldaten habe, müssen wir sehr vorsichtig sein._ Hakoda straffte seine Schultern und näherte sich dem Unterschlupf. „Gibt es ein Problem?"

„Nein." Iroh gähnte massiv, als er aus Tophs Unterschlupf heraus kam. „Entspannen sie sich, Leutnant Teruko. Mein Neffe macht höchstwahrscheinlich nur einen Spaziergang. Das ist eine seiner Gewohnheiten, wenn er besorgt ist."

„Einen _Spaziergang_?", stotterte Teruko. „Wir haben Wache gehalten!"

_Genau wie meine Männer_. Hakoda runzelte die Stirn.

„Er kann sehr leise gehen", sagte Iroh fröhlich. „Es ist in Ordnung, Kapitän Jee kennt seine Gewohnheiten... ah. Häuptling Hakoda?"

Hakoda beugte sich über den Sand bei einer Kante des Unterschlupfs und hob interessiert eine Augenbraue. „_Sehr_ leise", stimmte er trocken zu. Die Spur war schwach. Sandalen, nicht die Stiefel, die er erwartet hatte. Und sie stotterte auf eine Art, die nicht ganz menschlich aussah –

Hakoda hielt an und schaute sich um, wie der junge Mann, dem er folgte sich umgeschaut hätte. _Er sah die Wachposten. Und sie haben ihn nicht gesehen._

Fasziniert wendete sich der Häuptling wieder der Spur zu, baute sich ein frischeres Bild des Prinzen, als den bewusstlosen Jungen, den er in Irohs Armen gesehen hatte, oder den übernatürlich entschlossenen Feuerbändiger, den Sokka mit Worten und wedelnden Händen gezeichnet hatte.

_Er hat die Wachposten nicht nur gesehen. Er wusste, dass sie da sein würden._

Das war nicht überraschend für einen militärisch ausgebildeten Feuerbändiger. Aber die Geduld und Verstohlenheit, die gebraucht wurde, um dieses Wissen erfolgreich zum Schleichen und Ausweichen zu verwenden... das war überraschend.

_Das soll ein Prinz sein?_

Das passte nicht zu dem Bild, das er sich von einem adeligen Erben geformt hatte, nachdem er ein paar zu viele arrogante Adelige des Erdkönigreichs getroffen hatte. Hakoda fragte sich, was sonst nicht passen konnte.

_Hier hast du gezögert, du hast das Lager gesehen. Du warst überrascht, aber du hast niemanden angegriffen._ Nicht gerade der Jähzorn, vor dem Sokka ihn gewarnt hatte. _Du wanderst hin und her, aber nur gerade genug, um zu vermeiden gesehen zu werden. Du hast ein Ziel. Welches?_

„Also, du denkst, wenn wir den Sand aufheizen...?" Tophs Stimme kam von hinter der nächsten Düne.

„Es ist einen Versuch wert." Eine junge Stimme, aber mit dem rauen Ton, der sich entwickelte, wenn Befehle über Kampflärm gegeben wurden. „Später."

„Och. Ich wollte sie doch erschrecken." Toph grinste sie an, als sie über grasbewachsenen Sand kamen. „Hey, Onkel. Raten sie mal, wer wieder in diesem Jahrhundert ist?"

_Ja, wer._ Hakoda studierte ihn eingehend, als Teruko unterdrückt grummelte und Iroh strahlte. Nüchterne grüne Roben, so unauffällig wie die eines jeden Reisenden des Erdkönigreichs, wenn man die versengten Fäden ignorierte. Dunkle Haare, gerade lang genug um blasse goldene Augen zu beschatten und die Kanten der schlimmsten Brandnarbe zu verdecken, die Hakoda je an einem lebenden Mann gesehen hatte. Größer als Sokka und schlank. Zu schlank. Ein Auge, das durch Polarwinter geschult war konnte beinahe bis auf den Tag erkennen, wie lang der Prinz nur knappe Verpflegung hatte und wann das Universum entschieden hatte, etwas weniger hart zu sein.

_Sokka hat Recht. Wenn er es vor ein paar Monaten versucht hätte, dann hätte er ihn festhalten können._

Aber nicht jetzt. Die Haltung des Prinzen war stolz, bis zum Kern Feuernation... doch war da nichts von der steifen Arroganz, die er in so vielen Feuerbändigern gesehen hatte. Zuko stand still. Abwartend.

_Das ist ein sehr gefährlicher junger Mann._

Ein gefährlicher junger Mann der im Moment ihn und Teruko einschätzte, als ob sie beide ihre eigene Bedrohung darstellten.

_Sein eigenes Militär? Also ist der Prinz tatsächlich auf der Flucht._ Das machte Kapitän Jees Handlungen nur noch interessanter –

„Wie sind sie an den Wachposten vorbei gekommen?", verlangte Teruko zu wissen, Rauch stieg von ihrem Atem auf.

Zuko zuckte nicht einmal. „Sie haben geblinzelt."

Iroh, bemerkte Hakoda, wirkte still amüsiert.

Toph war ganz und gar nicht still und gackerte wie eine Arktische Henne. „Oh komm schon! Wissen denn nicht alle wie leichtfüßig du bist?"

„Jene, die sehen können, schauen oft nicht so genau hin, wie deine Füße", erklärte Iroh. Er warf Teruko einen nachsichtigen Blick zu. „Wahrlich, sie haben keinen Grund sich beschämt zu fühlen. Mein Neffe hat sehr viel Übung darin, seinen Weg an unüberwindliche Hindernisse vorbei zu finden." Er wendete sich dem Prinzen zu. „Neffe, dies ist Häuptling Hakoda, Vater von Sokka und Katara, der einen Waffenstillstand angeboten hat, so dass wir auf parallele Ziele hinarbeiten können. Häuptling Hakoda, mein Neffe, Prinz Zuko, Sohn von Ursa und Feuerlord Ozai."

Formalität der Feuernation. Hakoda hatte schon ein paar mal damit zu tun gehabt und nicht das geringste daran gemocht. Doch es war interessant zu erkennen, wie viel daran hing, was der Sprecher _nicht_ sagte. _Ich habe einen Waffenstillstand angeboten. Aber Iroh hat nicht gesagt, dass der Prinz ihn akzeptiert hat. Das könnte verzwickt werden._

Zuko neigte seinen Kopf. „Ihr Sohn ehrt ihren Namen", sagte er formell. „Er ist für gewöhnlich in Ausbildung und Truppenstärke unterlegen, doch er ist hartnäckig und einfallsreich." Ein Anflug eines Grinsen. „Bitten sie ihn, ihnen von dem Kleid zu erzählen."

Hakoda blinzelte. „Kleid?"

„Ohh, das ist jetzt wirklich gemein", kicherte Toph.

„Er half einen fähigen Hinterhalt und einen strategischen Rückzug auszuführen", erklärte Zuko trocken. „Der Vorgesetzte eines Soldaten sollte alle relevanten Einzelheiten kennen, so dass seine Leistungen ihren angemessenen Verdienst erhalten."

Hakoda zählte alles zusammen und schmunzelte. Der Prinz war vielleicht ein unglaubwürdiger, gefährlicher Feuerbändiger, den er am liebsten auf See in einen Eisblock verfrachten würde, aber... „Mein Sohn hat dich in einem _Kleid_ abgewehrt?" _Oh, Sokka. Das musst du mir erzählen._

„Für sein erstes Mal in Rüstung hat er sich nicht zu schlecht angestellt." Zukos Gesicht wurde kalt, jeglicher Humor verschwand. „Ihre Tochter ist eine mächtige und entschlossene Wasserbändigerin und eines Tages wird sie das umbringen."

Iroh hielt eine abwehrende Hand, ehe Hakoda sich anspannen konnte. „Das ist keine Drohung", sagte der pensionierte General schnell. „Mein Neffe hat keinerlei Talent in Diplomatie. Aber er ist ehrlich. Bitte, hören sie zu."

„Da hättest du besser einen verdammt guten Grund, warum das keine Drohung ist", sagte Hakoda gleichmäßig.

„Ich will sie nicht umbringen", sagte Zuko leise. „Ist das genug?"

_Waffenstillstand_, erinnerte sich Hakoda, als Iroh seufzte. _Wir haben einen Waffenstillstand._ „Du überzeugst mich nicht gerade, dass du meine Tochter nicht bedrohst."

„Mann!" Toph warf ihre Hände hoch. „Was ist das bloß mit dir, Funkenfresser? Siehst du einfach nur unheimlich aus, oder was?"

_Funkenfresser?_, dachte Hakoda ungläubig. Das Mädchen war vom Erdkönigreich. Sie musste wissen, dass der Prinz ein Feind war. Egal, wie wohlwollend Iroh über Tee lächelte.

„Ja", sagte Zuko leise. „Tue ich."

_Sie ist blind_, erinnerte sich Hakoda. Es war leicht, das zu vergessen, wenn man sah, wie gut sich die junge Erdbändigerin bewegte. _Sie hat keine Ahnung, wie schlimm er aussieht. Sogar Batos Narben sind nicht – _

Hakodas Augen verengten sich, als er den Gedanken untersuchte. Bato hatte seine Narben im Kampf erhalten und sie sahen auch so aus, zerrissen und zitternd, ein klares Zeichen, dass er versucht hatte, auszuweichen. Die des Prinzen... das was dieser Narbe am nächsten kam, war die Herzwunde an exekutierten Soldaten des Erdkönigreichs. Ein präziser Feuerstoß.

_Das sieht – falsch aus._

„So viel zu Augen", sagte Toph ungeduldig. „Na schön, dann sieht er gruselig aus. Aber er hat _Recht_. Katara, Sokka, Aang – sie sind meine Freunde. Aber neulich in Ba Sing Se? Katara hat da Zeug gesagt, Zeug gemacht..." Sie schüttelte sich. „Ich mache mir Sorgen um sie. Und Zuko hat Katara viel eher als ich getroffen. Also kennt er sie irgendwie schon."

„Er hat sie getroffen, als er meine Mutter bedrohte", sagte Hakoda spitz.

Zuko verzog das Gesicht. „Hilft es, wenn ich sage, dass ich das bedauere?"

Teruko regte sich. „Sir – "

„Es war unratsam, Leutnant", sagte Zuko formell. „Die _Wani_ war mein Schiff, kein Kriegsschiff. In dem Dorf waren nur Zivilisten und ein junger Mann, der sich an seinen Bumerang hätte halten sollen, statt zu versuchen einen Speer in seiner ersten Kampfhandlung zu benutzen. Und dann noch mit direktem Kontakt und tödlicher Absicht anzufangen? Er hat es regelrecht herausgefordert zu erstarren..." Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich bin jähzornig und ich habe nicht nachgedacht. Wir sind im Krieg. Aber es war weniger als ehrenwert jemanden zu bedrohen, von dem sich herausstellte, dass er unbewaffnet war."

„Von dem sich herausstellte – sie ist eine alte Frau!", rief Hakoda.

„Ich sehe, sie haben noch nie eine Großmutter der Feuernation getroffen." Humor glitzerte in Irohs grünen Augen. „Ich rate ihnen, Sokka zu sagen, sie ebenso misstrauisch zu behandeln wie er es mit Mai tun würde. Denn, wer glaubt er, hat dem Mädchen ihr erstes Messerset geschenkt?"

_Grüne Augen?_, erkannte Hakoda. _ Aber Feuerbändiger haben... irgendetwas seltsames geht hier vor._ „Na schön", sagte er mit ruhiger Stimme. „Sag mir was du weißt, das ich anscheinend nicht über meine eigene Tochter weiß."

Blasse Fäuste ballten sich und lösten sich langsam wieder. „Meine Befehle lauteten den Avatar lebendig gefangen zu nehmen", legte der Prinz dar, so sorgfältig, wie ein Mann, der seinen Weg über brüchiges Eis suchte. „Ihre Tochter beschloss, sich zu einem Hindernis zu machen. Aber ich hatte keine Befehle, was sie betrifft, also konnte ich es vermeiden tödliche Gewalt anzuwenden. Wir sind aneinander geraten. Sie hat versucht mich zu töten. Sie hat die gleichen Taktiken mit Azula und den Dai Li versucht. Nur wollten _sie_ nicht dass sie lebt." Zukos Kiefer war angespannt. „Der Avatar hätte Katara nehmen und auf seinem Luft-Stab weg fliegen können. Er hat das schon früher gemacht. Ich habe nicht gesehen, was passiert ist, aber ich habe gegen Katara gekämpft. Und ich kenne meine Schwester. Ich schätze, Katara dachte, dass sie es mit Azula aufnehmen konnte... und Azula hat sie das glauben _lassen_. Lange genug, um Aang im Kampf zu halten, bis er genau da war, wo sie ihn haben wollte." Er stieß langsam einen zischenden Atem aus. „Ich habe sie gewarnt. General Iroh hat sie gewarnt. Sie _hört einfach nicht zu._"

Hakoda warf dem jungen Mann einen skeptischen Blick zu. „Und du hast erwartet, dass sie auf einen Feind hört?"

„Unter unserem Volk ist es Sitte, dass, wenn zwei Todfeinde sich einem noch mächtigeren Feind gegenüber sehen, sie eine zeitweilige Allianz schließen, bis die Gefahr vorüber ist", sagte Iroh gleichmäßig. „Solch eine Kooperation bringt keiner Seite Unehre. Tatsächlich konnten in unserer Vergangenheit solche Allianzen die Basis für einen lang anhaltenden Waffenstillstand bilden. Sogar ein Ende der Feindseligkeiten, wenn die Umstände und Ehre es zuließen." Kurz gewachsen und grau, gab er Hakoda einen Blick, der den Häuptling an seinen eigenen Vater erinnerte. „Ja. Wir hatten gehofft, dass sie auf uns hören würde. Und so warnen wir jetzt sie, als einen, der ehrenhaft einen Waffenstillstand mit uns hält." Er warf Zuko einen Blick zu. „Ich denke es gibt Frühstück."

„Gut", sagte Zuko trocken. „Ich hatte mich schon gefragt, ob ich angeln – " Eine Hand in einen Ärmel geschoben erstarrte er.

„Neffe?", sagte Iroh vorsichtig.

Langsam holte Zuko seine Hand wieder hervor, einen schwarzen Metallklumpen haltend. Er schaute ihn an und schluckte.

_Das sieht aus wie... geschmolzene Angelhaken?_

Iroh sog scharf den Atem ein. „Leutnant Teruko. Ich glaube, dies ist der Beweis, den sie verlangt hatten."

„Beweis von was?" Hakoda warf der gerüsteten Feuerbändigerin einen schmalen Blick zu, als sie den geschwärzten Stahl annahm. „Sie sind geschmolzen. Er ist ein Feuerbändiger."

„Nicht geschmolzen", sagte Teruko nüchtern. „Geschweißt. Dazu braucht es extreme Hitze, oder..."

„Einen Blitz", sagte Zuko ruhig. Er blickte zu seinem Onkel, plötzlich zögernd hinter der formellen Maske. „Ist irgendjemand... als ich ihn ablenkte...?"

„Es gab mehrere Gehirnerschütterungen, glaube ich." Irohs Lächeln war sanft. „Kommt. Erleichtern wir die Pflichten des Leutnants, so dass sie Kapitän Jee informieren kann."

Erleichterung flackerte in goldenen Augen und Hakoda zog interessiert eine Augenbraue hoch. „Er dachte auch, dass du tot bist. Irgendwas über ein Schiff, das explodiert ist?"

Die Maske knallte wieder herab und der Prinz betrachtete ihn kalt. „Ja, ist es."

_Interessant. Das hört sich nicht nach etwas an, was ich erwarten würde, wenn es in einem Feindgefecht war,_ dachte Hakoda. _Also ist entweder etwas Feuerbändigen aus dem Ruder gelaufen – und Sokka zufolge ist Zuko nicht so schlecht – oder..._

Politik der Feuernation. Man konnte dem Feind nur Punkte für Beständigkeit geben. Sie waren genau so bösartig zueinander wie sie zu jeder anderen Nation waren.

Aber würde jemand wagen, das dem Erben anzutun? Wer? _Warum?_

„Autsch. Das hört sich nach einer echt üblen Geschichte an – Oh, nein." Toph zuckte zusammen. „Achtung, sie ist _sauer_."

„Das sehe ich", murmelte Zuko und warf einen Blick zu den Schiffen hinaus.

_Nein, nicht die Schiffe_, erkannte Hakoda. _Die Wellen._

Wellen, die plötzlich einen halben Fuß höher waren, als sie sein sollten, wenn man die einsetzende Ebbe in Betracht zog. Hakoda runzelte die Stirn und entsann sich, was Sokka über Wut und Bändiger gesagt hatte. Er hatte Geschichten über Wasserbändiger gehört, ja. Aber er hatte immer geglaubt, dass sie übertrieben waren. Zornige Rachegelüste eines Volkes, das nicht wagte zuzugeben, dass es starb.

Zukos Gesichtsausdruck änderte sich nicht. Er schaute einfach nur zu Iroh und machte sich auf dem Weg zum Lager zurück.

_Ein Beispiel für jeden Feuerbändiger. Tritt dem Feind direkt gegenüber._

Doch selbst so erkannte Hakoda den Moment in dem Zuko seine Tochter sah. Er hatte schon vorher Männer sich so versteifen sehen. Wenn Speere zuckten und Blut floss.

„Was glaubst du, dass du hier treibst?", verlangte Katara zu wissen, die Hände auf den Hüften.

„Mich erpressen lassen", erwiderte Zuko trocken.

„_Was_?"

Hakoda musste dem jungen Mann das zugestehen. Selbst mit dem wütenden Gesicht seiner Tochter hielt Zuko nicht inne.

Katara blieb vor ihm, Schritt für wütenden Schritt. „Du hast uns angelogen."

Teruko... _knurrte_, war der beste Ausdruck, den Hakoda dafür finden konnte. Wenn Knurren den Dampfstoß eines Geysirs hätte. „Du wagst es!"

„Oh, ich wage noch viel mehr", schnappte Katara zurück. „Schau dich um! Das ist ein _Ozean_! Und du hast diesmal keine Armee dabei, die dir den Rücken stärkt – "

„Was. Soll ich. Gemacht haben?", biss Zuko heraus.

„Als ob du das nicht weißt!"

„Tatsächlich? Ich würde sagen, dass er es nicht weiß", warf Toph ein. „Sagst du es mir, Püppchen? Denn ich denke irgendwie ist es schwer für Zuko irgendwas getan zu haben. Da ist dieses _kleine Detail_, dass er _bewusstlos war_?"

„Er hat uns gesagt, dass er nicht mit Azula arbeitet", schnappte Katara.

„Ach nee?" Toph hob die Achseln. „Sie will ihn tot sehen."

Hakoda blinzelte sprachlos. _Oh, Tui und La_. Wenn _das_ der Fall war, wenn Prinzessin Azula nicht nur darauf wartete, dass das Exil ihren Rivalen ausschaltete, sondern ein aktives Interesse daran hatte... Seine Gäste waren wahrhaft verzweifelte Männer.

„Wirklich?" Katara studierte den Prinzen, und flatterte die Augen in höhnischer Sorge. „Herrje, und ich dachte Azula sollte diese schreckliche, böse, wahnsinnige Person sein. Er sieht mir irgendwie sehr lebendig aus."

„Miss Katara", rügte Iroh..

„Nein! Keine Entschuldigungen. Keine _Erklärungen_. Er taucht _einfach so_ auf, wenn Azula das tut? Und es gelingt ihm _irgendwie_ den Blitz zu überleben, der Aang ausgeschaltet hat?" Sie funkelte den Prinzen an. „Er ist der _Avatar_! Und du, du bist nur ein verwöhnter Versager, der – "

Ein Fuß um Zuko herum brüllte der Boden in Flammen auf.

Und _erlosch_, bevor Hakoda überhaupt Luft für einen Ruf holen konnte. Zuko _sah_ seine Tochter an und die gezügelte Rage darin ließ Hakoda sich nach einer Walknochenmachete sehnen.

„Blitzbändigen ist Feuerbändigen." Die Worte des Prinzen schnitten wie Rasiermesser. „Aang kann nicht Feuerbändigen. Er kennt keine Blocks. Ich schon. Azula hat mich trotzdem fast umgebracht. _Wieder mal_." Zuko trat vor, ein bewusster, drohender Schritt. „Ich fand Azula auf die gleiche Weise, wie ich den Avatar verfolge, weil ich weiß wie man Spuren liest. Mit dem Avatar ist das _einfach_. Man hält nur nach den Orten Ausschau, an denen sich nur ein _Idiot_ aufhalten würde und da ist er." Noch ein entschlossener Schritt. „Azula ist schwieriger. Sie ist schlau. Viel schlauer als ihr. Ich kann sie normalerweise nicht finden, ehe sie mich findet. Aber ich weiß _wie_ ich sie finden kann. Man such einfach den einen Ort und Zeitpunkt, an dem sie _alles_ wofür man gearbeitet hat, zerstören kann... und sie ist noch vor einem dort." Er holte Luft, langsam und konzentriert. „Ich wusste, Azula war im Palast. Ich sah den verdammten Bison!" Eine Hand wurde wie eine Anschuldigung geworfen, zu dem massiven pelzigen Tier, das gerade ins Lager zurück trottete, nachdem er auf den grasigen Dünen weiter Inland geweidet hatte. „Mal dir 'ne _Landkarte!_"

Hakoda zwang sich, von der zornigen, brennenden Präsenz wegzusehen, beobachtete Iroh, seine eigenen Männer und angespannte Feinde in dunklen Rüstungen. Der alte General wirkte ruhig, wenn auch nicht glücklich. Bato sorgte mit einem Blick und einem Nicken dafür, dass sich ihre Männer ruhig verhielten. Und die Leute der Feuermarine...

_Wütend. Sie sind sehr wütend. Aber sie halten sich zurück. Wir können das immer noch retten – _

Hakoda starrte ungläubig, als Kataras Hand zu ihrem Wasserschlauch ging und der Prinz sich anspannte und Stahl in gerüsteten Händen gehoben wurde –

Irohs Stimme schnappte wie eine Flamme. „Bist du damit fertig, die Großzügigkeit deines Häuptlings zu beleidigen?"

Batos Brauen schossen hoch, gleichzeitig neugierig als auch vorsichtig.

„Ja", sagte Hakoda fest, sich seiner Pflichten als Häuptling nur zu bewusst. Egal wie unangenehm ihre Gäste waren. „Das ist sie."

Zuko warf ihm einen Blick zu, mit einem schmalen goldenen Auge. Er nickte ein Mal, abgehackt. Dann wendete er sich von Katara ab und machte sich auf den Weg zu dem aus Sand gebändigten Unterschlupf.

Katara errötete. „Dreh mir bloß nicht den Rücken zu, du – "

„Katara." Hakoda hatte die Stimme eines Häuptlings zu einem Krieger, der kurz davor war etwas zu tun, das zu Toten führen würde, an seiner Tochter benutzt. Und er hätte nie gedacht, dass er das tun müsste.

_Wenigstens hält der Prinz sein Wort._

Und der Rest dieser Feuer atmenden Landplagen folgten seinem Beispiel. Selbst Teruko, deren Schultern schrien, dass sie Katara am liebsten dort wo sie stand zu Asche verbrennen würde.

_Und das Schlimmste ist, dass ich ihr da nicht ganz widersprechen kann._ „Toph?", sagte Hakoda ruhig. „Hättest du etwas dagegen für Sokka eine Weile zu übernehmen? Ich möchte mit meinen beiden Kindern über diese... Situation sprechen."

Toph grinste schief und kam bewusst bei ihm vorbei, als sie sich zu dem Zelt des Heilers aufmachte. „Viel Glück", murmelte sie.

Wenigstens hatte Katara noch genug Respekt für ihren Vater, um ihn in sein Zelt zu folgen, ehe es aus ihr heraus brach. „Reden? Worüber müssen wir hier noch reden? Iroh sagte, dass Zuko krank ist. Offensichtlich ist er das nicht mehr, also warum sind sie dann noch _hier_ – "

„Warten wir auf deinen Bruder", unterbrach Hakoda.

Schäumend verschränkte sie die Arme und schwieg.

Sokka kam eine Minute später in das Zelt. „Was ist los? Toph sagte, der Waffenstillstand ist beinahe auseinander geflogen!"

„Ja", sagte Hakoda einfach. „Das ist er beinahe." Er sah zu seiner Tochter und hob die Augenbrauen. „Sagst du mir auch warum?"

„Oh, Mann", stöhnte Sokka ungläubig.

„Oh, als ob du nie mit deinem Bumerang auf Zuko losgegangen bist", schoss Katara zurück.

„Nicht wenn wir versuchen seine Hilfe zu bekommen! Weißt du noch, wie in der Geisterstadt?" Sokkas Hände deuteten leere Straßen an, Staub, der im Wind blies. „Azula ist hinter Iroh her und wir sind auf sie los? Zuko hat uns vor ihr gewarnt weil er uns was _schuldete_. Glaubst du dass er uns jetzt nichts schuldig ist?"

„Wir brauchen ihn nicht!"

„Doch ich denke schon", sagte Sokka direkt, sein eigenes Temperament sichtlich zügelnd. „Jeden Tag, an dem Aang bewusstlos ist, ist ein Tag weniger den er hat, um das Bändigen zu lernen. Wir haben weniger als zwei Monate um uns vorzubereiten. Zwei Heiler müssen doch schneller dazu fähig sein ihn zu heilen, als einer."

„Du willst Aang jemandem anvertrauen, der einen zuerst angreift?", schnaubte Katara zurück. „Er hat mich _geschlagen_, Sokka! Mitten auf der Straße! Er hat mir nicht einmal eine Chance gegeben, mich zu verteidigen! Er ist wahnsinnig, genau wie dieser ganze Untergrund-Fanclub von ihm! Alles was ich wollte, war diesen kleinen Kindern zu helfen, sie aus diesem Inneren Feuer frei zu bekommen, von dem Meixiang geredet hat – und sie hat mich mit einem Messer bedroht! Mich! Aangs Lehrerin! Sie hat gesagt, dass sie versuchen würde mich zu töten, statt zuzulassen, dass ich sie heile ohne zu fragen! Sie – "

„Halt. Halt!", unterbrach Sokka sie. „Inneres Feuer?"

„Irgend so eine Entschuldigung die Meixiang benutzt hat, von wegen warum die Dai Li Azula folgen würden." Katara rollte mit den Augen. „Sie sagte manche Feuerbändiger könnten das tun. Und da sie diese verrückte Idee hatte, dass Zuko versuchen würde ihnen zu _helfen_ – "

„Bin mir nicht sicher, ob du es bemerkt hast, aber die Dai Li haben für Azula gearbeitet", zeigte Sokka auf.

„Und? Wir wissen doch alle, dass Long Feng eine Käfer-Ratte war, die die Gedanken der Leute bändigte!"

Sokka stieß einen frustrierten Atem aus. „Und was glaubst du hat Madam Wen von dir gedacht?"

Katara glotzte und starrte ihren Bruder dann mit schmalen Augen an. „Ich wollte sie heilen!"

„Du wolltest was mit einer verrückten Idee machen? Dann wolltest du ihre _Gedanken bändigen_", sagte Sokka klar. „Wer sind denn die einzigen Leute in Ba Sing Se, die wissen wie man das macht?"

„Ich bin keine Dai Li!"

„Ja, und, nach allem was Huojin gesagt hat? Wir sind der Grund, weshalb sie vor dem Dai Li _fliehen_." Sokka sah verärgert aus, wegen ihr, erkannte Hakoda, aber mehr noch wegen sich selbst. „Aang hat versprochen ihnen zu helfen. Aber haben wir das je gemacht? Nein. Wir gingen nur zum Erdkönig und haben darauf vertraut, dass sich alles dadurch richten würde. Aber das hat es nicht."

„Oh? Und wessen Schuld ist das, Herr Positive Einstellung?" Von Kataras Stimme tropfte höhnische Süße.

Hakodas Augenbrauen fuhren nach oben. Er hatte diesen Ton nicht gehört seit... nun, seit seine eigene Mutter einen Stammesmitglied zerrissen hatte, der es verdient gehabt hatte. _Kanna, was hast du ihr alles beigebracht?_

„Du hast Recht", sagte Sokka ernst. „Es ist meine Schuld. Papa wollte, dass ich auf dich aufpasse und das hätte ich auch machen sollen. Das heißt, ich hätte schon vor langem ein Machtwort sprechen sollen und euch zwei dazu bringen sollen auf mich zu hören. Aang ist kein Krieger. Er ist nur ein dummes Kind – "

„Er ist der Avatar!"

„Und deswegen muss er _aufhören sich wie ein Kind zu benehmen!_", brüllte Sokka schließlich. „Er kann nicht einfach Sachen versprechen und erwarten dass _jemand anderes_ es richtet. Oder _Entschuldigungen_ machen, warum er sich nicht darum kümmern muss. Du bist nicht seine Mutter, Katara! Mama hätte uns nicht die _Hälfte_ von dem durchgehen lassen, was Aang macht!"

„Genug", sagte Hakoda fest, stellte sich zwischen die beiden wütenden Geschwister. „_Genug._" Er schaute zwischen ihnen hin und her, mit strengem Gesicht. „Ich sehe, dass sich das schon seit einer Weile aufgestaut hat. Und ich will später noch mit euch reden. Aber _im Moment_ muss das warten. Sokka. Als Krieger des Stammes, glaubst du, dass Prinz Zuko dazu bereit ist Aang zu helfen?"

„Toph sagt, er hat schon längst zugestimmt", berichtete Sokka, während die Zornesröte langsam aus seinem Gesicht verschwand. „Sagte dass sie eine Unterhaltung über das Metallbändigen dafür getauscht hat."

_Metallbändigen?_ dachte Hakoda ungläubig. _Das ist keine gewöhnliche Erdbändigerin._

„Typisch", schnaubte Katara. „Er würde nie helfen, weil es das _Richtige_ ist."

„Was kümmert es dich, warum er es macht?", sagte Sokka genervt. „Also will er dass Aang in einem Stück ist, damit er ihn zum Feuerlord schleppen kann. So weit ich weiß hat er das schon vorher versucht. Und wir haben ihn aufgehalten. Das Wichtigste ist, dass wir Aang in einem Stück bekommen. Wie es dann weitergeht schauen wir später. Außer, du glaubst, dass ein Meister des Wasserbändigens nicht mit _einem_ Schiff der Feuermarine zurecht kommt."

„Oh, ich komme damit zurecht", sagte Katara grimmig. „Am liebsten gleich jetzt – "

„Nein", sagte Hakoda fest. „Wir haben einen Waffenstillstand. Das wird unter unserem Volk geehrt, Katara. Es ist mir gleich, ob ihr Stamm unseren gestern noch töten wollte. Heute haben wir einen Waffenstillstand und ich wäre ein schlechter Häuptling, wenn ich ihn breche."

„Wir schließen einen Waffenstillstand mit _Menschen_!"

_Kanna, wenn ich zurück komme, müssen wir uns mal gründlich unterhalten_, dachte Hakoda düster. „Und wir haben einen Waffenstillstand mit diesen Menschen geschlossen, für deinen Freund. Und du wirst ihn in Ehren halten, als die Tochter des Häuptlings." Er nickte zu der Zeltwand, in die Richtung des Ankerplatzes der Feuermarine. „In der Feuernation berührt die Ehre des Kommandanten die eines jeden Mannes unter seinem Befehl. Sie müssen sie verteidigen. Und der Kapitän dieses Schiffes hat ihnen befohlen Prinz Zuko zu beschützen." Er atmete durch. „Hör auf ihn zu beleidigen. Bei allen Geistern, hör auf zu drohen ihn _anzugreifen_. Wann du es nicht erträgst deinem Feind in die Augen zu blicken ohne eine Auseinandersetzung zu beginnen, dann halte dich einfach von ihm fern, für uns alle."

Blaue Augen starrten zu ihm hoch, weit und ungläubig. „Wie kannst du dich nur auf _ihre_ Seite stellen? Du weißt doch was sie Mama angetan haben!"

Es zerdrückte Hakodas Herz. Er konnte sich nur vorstellen, wie sehr es seine Tochter schmerzte. „Ein Häuptling muss an das Wohlergehen seiner Leute denken", sagte er sanft. „Egal was er will. Wenn Aang die beste Hoffnung der Welt ist, dann muss ich mein Bestes geben, um ihm zu helfen. Im Moment heißt das, einen Waffenstillstand mit Männern zu halten, denen ich nicht vertraue. Männer, die ich hasse. Männer von denen ich _weiß_ dass sie unsere Feinde sind." Er lächelte sie beide an, bittersüß. „Das muss ich tun. Und dann muss ich darauf vertrauen, dass wir gemeinsam schlau genug sind, um sie zu überlisten."

Sokka warf ihm ein entschlossenes Grinsen zu und nickte zustimmend. Katara blinzelte, ein zerbrechliches Lächeln tauchte unter wässrigen Augen auf.

_Etwas stimmt nicht_. Hakoda warf Sokka einen Blick zu und nickte zum Zelteingang. „Könntest du Bato fragen, was er von ihrem Schiff hält? Du hast das andere Schiff gesehen, das der Prinz hatte, vielleicht kannst du ihm ja was sagen, was uns noch nicht aufgefallen ist."

„Schon dabei, Papa." Sokka verschwand nach draußen.

„Katara", sagte Hakoda sanft, als die Zeltplane wieder herab fiel. „Was ist los? Was ist in Ba Sing Se passiert?"

„Ich..." Kataras Atem stockte. Sie schluckte. „Ich _hasse Städte_, Papa! Sie schauen so sauber aus, und alle ziehen sich _so nett_ an und das alles ist wie Robbenpelz über Rasiermesser. Du hättest hören sollen, was diese Mädchen zu uns gesagt haben und Toph ist _blind_..."

Es rauschte aus ihr heraus, wie ein gebrochener Damm des Erdkönigreichs. Vier Wochen verloren und allein in der massivsten, einzigen, stolzen Stadt auf dem Planeten. Vier Wochen lang nutzlos zu sein, was war schon eine Frau des Stammes wert, wenn Essen, Kleidung, Unterkunft einen gegeben wurde? Vier Wochen lang hilflos zu sein, zu wissen, dass man nichts gegen den Krieg innerhalb der Mauern unternehmen konnte, nicht einmal etwas darüber sagen durfte, nicht als Long Fengs Drohung, dass Aang _niemals_ Appa finden würde, über ihren Köpfen hing. Vier Wochen lang _manipuliert_ zu werden, während da draußen Menschen starben und der Erdkönig sich weigerte zuzuhören...

Hakoda hielt sie, als sie schluchzte, mit schwerem Herzen. Seine Tochter war so ein verantwortungsbewusstes kleines Mädchen gewesen, seit Kya gestorben war. Long Feng hätte keine gemeinere Art finden können, um ihr weh zu tun.

_Ich frage mich, ob er das wusste, diese hinterhältige Eis-Viper._

Egal wie, ein gewisser Großsekretär von Ba Sing Se hatte es verdient zu _leiden_, dass er seinem kleinen Mädchen weh getan hatte. Etwas über das er nachdenken und Ideen polieren konnte, in einsamen Nächten, um sie im richtigen Moment zu benutzen.

Und doch. Da gab es etwas in Kataras Litanei der Schmerzen, das Hakoda aufhorchen ließ. _Es geht nur um Aang,_ erkannte er. _Sokka ist ihr Bruder und Toph ihre Freundin und von diesen schnippischen adeligen Mädchen abgesehen, hat sie sie kaum erwähnt._

Zugegeben, der Junge war der Avatar. Und Katara hatte immer an die Legenden geglaubt, dass der Avatar zurückkehren und die Welt retten würde. Aber das waren Legenden, die für Winternächte und Hoffnung gedacht waren. Manchmal musste ein Mann auf seinen eigenen zwei Füßen stehen und kämpfen, auch wenn es keine Hoffnung gab. Denn man wusste nie. Eine Springwelle könnte ein Schiff genau zum richtigen Zeitpunkt drehen. Ein Stein könnte unter dem Fuß eines Feindes wegrutschen, und einem den letzten Schlag ersparen.

_Ein verbannter Prinz könnte die Ehre und Wahrhaftigkeit besitzen, von denen Sokka schwört, dass er sie hat und zustimmen zu helfen. Selbst wenn er vorhat uns später anzugreifen._

Wie Sokka gesagt hatte, der Feuerbändiger gab nicht auf – und das hieß, dass so bald es Aang gut genug ging, um bewegt zu werden, würden alle Waffenstillstände wahrscheinlich vorüber sein. Und doch...

_Da gibt es etwas seltsames an diesem jungen Mann_.

Etwas, das auch an Sokka war, als er darauf achtete. Etwas, das die Haare in seinem Nacken sich aufstellen ließ, wie ein Geister-Wind aus dem Eis...

_Feuerbändiger. Natürlich verstört Zuko jeden_, sagte sich Hakoda. _Wenn Aang sie nicht bräuchte, würde ich Katara tun lassen, was sie will und ihr Schiff und ihre Körper an den Ozean übergeben. Wenn das der Prinz und General Iroh sind... sie schulden uns Blut._

Sokka hatte ihn nicht gefragt, warum er und Bato so viel über Prinz Zuko wussten und Hakoda fühlte sich nicht dazu geneigt, es ihn zu sagen. Noch nicht. Nicht während er noch immer das zusammensetzte, was er heute von dem Prinzen gesehen hatte und den Geschichten, die er von den Überlebenden von Ilaqs Schiff vor etwas mehr als einem Jahr erfahren hatte, als sie versengte und erschöpfte Männer des Wasserstammes von Rettungsflößen der Feuernation geholt hatten.

Kurz gesagt war Ilaq auf ein einzelnes, kleines Schiff der Feuermarine getroffen und hatte entschieden, dass es ein so gutes Ziel wie jedes andere abgab. Ganz besonders, da es nicht so aussah, als ob es sich groß wehren konnte. Es war nur dagesessen und Rauch war aus einem Boiler gekommen, hatte offensichtlich die Art von Schwierigkeiten, die ein Schiff mit Segeln nie hatte. Leichte Beute.

Nur hatte dieses leichte Ziel wenigstens sieben Feuerbändiger an Bord. Eingeschlossen einen alten Mann... und einen vernarbten Jüngling in Sokkas Alter, mit dem goldenen Halskragen des hohen Ranges auf der Rüstung.

Ilaqs Schiff hatte die Begegnung nicht überlebt. Genauso wenig wie Ilaq.

So wütend wie ihn diese Erinnerung machte, was ihn immer noch am meisten traf, war die _Merkwürdigkeit_ der Folgen. Das Schiff der Feuermarine hatte behauptet, dass sie nicht Teil des Krieges waren, so verrückt sich das anhörte und dass sie nicht kämpfen _wollten_.

Und dann hatten sie gewonnen... und waren fortgegangen ohne Gefangene zu machen und ohne die Überlebenden zu exekutierten.

_Sie haben meine Männer nicht einmal sterben lassen._ Hakoda runzelte die Stirn. _Das verstehe ich nicht._

Außer sie hatten die _Wahrheit_ gesagt, zumindest so wie es die Feuernation sah. Kriegsschiffe nahmen Gefangene. Kriegsschiffe töteten alles andere in ihrem Weg. Wenn das Schiff des Prinzen nicht als Kriegsschiff betrachtet wurde, sondern nur als _sein_ Schiff, um ihn auf seiner Jagd nach dem Avatar zu tragen...

_Er ist von der Feuernation. Er ist der Feind. Aber Sokka scheint überzeugt zu sein, dass er nicht grausam ist._

Katara jedoch...

„Und weißt du was das Schlimmste an Städten ist?", schluckte Katara. „Sie passen Zuko wie ein Handschuh! Du hättest ihn in der Geisterstadt sehen sollen, er – er war armselig! Müde und ausgehungert und er wusste nicht was er tat, wenn ich ihm nicht geholfen hätte, dann wäre Iroh gestorben – er hat mir sogar _Leid_ getan! Toph sagte mir, dass er verbannt ist, dass er nicht Heim kann und ich dachte wie schrecklich das war, selbst wenn er der schlechteste Mensch auf der Welt ist. Aber in Ba Sing Se? Iroh hatte einen Teeladen im _Oberen Ring_! Sie waren reich! Mitten im Erdkönigreich, nur ein paar Straßen vom Palast entfernt und die schlimmsten Leute auf der _Welt_ lebten dort wie alle anderen! Als ob sie ihren eigenen Krieg vergessen könnten!" Sie riss sich aus seinen Armen, vibrierte beinahe durch das Zelt. „Zuko arbeitete als Heiler. Ein _Heiler!_ Die wollten nicht mal, dass _ich_ eine Heilerin bin. Die wollten, dass ich mich hinsetze und Fragen von dieser selbstgerechten alten Pflaume beantworte, ehe sie überhaupt darüber nachdachten und sie konnte nicht mal Wasserbändigen, was wusste sie denn schon? Und die haben _ihn_ gelassen? Wen hat sein Onkel für diese Lizenz bestochen? Wie vielen Leuten hat er weh getan? _Wer hat ihm das Recht dazu gegeben?_"

Hakoda spitzte seine Lippen in einem lautlosen Pfiff. _Das habe ich schon seit einer ganzen Weile nicht gesehen. _Nicht seit vor Kyas Mord, als seine liebe, aber sture kleine Tochter dazu _gezwungen_ werden musste eine besonders geliebte Puppe einer Spielgefährtin zurück zu geben. „Also hatte er etwas, das du haben wolltest."

„Er hatte _alles_! Während er irgendwo in einem Graben herumkriechen sollte, damit er sehen kann, was mit jeden anderen in dem Krieg der Feuernation passiert! Vielleicht würde er es dann verstehen. Vielleicht würden ihn dann die ganzen unschuldigen Leute scheren, die nach Ba Sing Se fliehen." Katara warf die Hände hoch. „Nur waren wohl einige von denen nicht unschuldig. Die haben auf Zuko gehört! Kannst du das glauben? Die wollten nicht auf mich oder Aang hören, oh nein, aber die Wens dachten tatsächlich, dass er versuchte ihnen zu helfen sich vor den Dai Li zu verstecken. Und vor Azula. Und wessen Schuld war es denn, dass sie überhaupt da war?"

Mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue starrte Hakoda seine Tochter an.

„Was?", brach es schließlich aus Katara heraus.

„Wie du, Sokka und Toph mir alle gesagt habt", bemerkte Hakoda, „Azula ist hinter Aang her."

„Und sie!", widersprach Katara.

„Nur, nach allem was du mir gesagt hast, haben Zuko und Iroh ihr Bestes getan, um sich in die Stadt einzufügen", sagte Hakoda trocken. „Sie sind nicht Kriegsschiffen der Feuermarine im Schlangenpass ausgewichen. Oder haben massive, an Mauern nagende Drillbohrer beschädigt. Ganz sicher haben sie keine fliegenden Bisons benutzt um in den Palast des Erdkönigs einzudringen."

„Wir mussten dem König von der Sonnenfinsternis erzählen!"

„Natürlich", stimmte Hakoda zu. „Aber indem ihr Aang geholfen habt zu tun, was er muss für die Welt... Katara, du musst doch erkennen, dass ihr es offensichtlich gemacht habt, wo _genau_ der Avatar war."

Katara starrte ihn mit weiten Augen an. „Du glaubst dass es unsere Schuld war?"

„Alles was man im Krieg tut kann einen dem Feind enthüllen", sagte Hakoda ehrlich. „Wir legen Minen, um die Feuermarine aufzuhalten. Es klappt." _Nun, von diesem Schiff mal abgesehen_. „Aber das heißt, dass sie _wissen_, dass wir hier irgendwo sind. Daran hat keiner Schuld. Es ist einfach so."

„Ich... glaube, daran habe ich noch nicht gedacht." Katara schaute zu Boden. „Zuko... er hat uns einfach _gefunden_, egal was wir gemacht haben."

„Ihr habt einen zehn Tonnen schweren Himmelsbison geritten", sagte Hakoda trocken. „Ich habe ihn vor Wochen in der Nacht gesehen und ich wusste nicht mal was er war. Die Menschen bemerken ihn."

„Das hat auch – " Katara brach ab, mit einer Grimasse.

_Das hat auch Zuko gesagt?_ fragte sich Hakoda, als er sich an die scharfen Worte des Prinzen entsann. Nun, _das_ war besorgniserregend. Nicht dass der Bison sichtbar war, nein, dass der Prinz es bemerkt und benutzt und es seinen Kindern _gesagt_ hatte und sie es _immer noch nicht_ verstanden hatten.

Er hatte es in diesen beiden vergangenen Jahren mit mehreren Kommandanten der Feuermarine zu tun gehabt. Manche waren gefährlich schlau, andere... nicht so schlau. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie klug Zukos Vater war und keiner schien auch nur ein Wort über die Frau zu verlieren, die das Unglück hatte, dem Feuerlord Nachkommen zu schenken, doch bedachte man, dass Feuerlord Ozais _Bruder_ immer noch kalte Schauer über Rücken vom Erdkönigreich laufen ließ... der junge Mann konnte wirklich sehr gefährlich sein.

_Entweder das, oder er hat alles, was Sokka ihm entgegen schleudern konnte, durch pures Glück überlebt._

Hakoda hatte nicht vor auf Glück zu setzen. Nicht während seine Kinder im Lager waren. „Geht es dir jetzt besser?"

Katara biss sich auf die Lippen und nickte. „Aber Aang muss der Welt zeigen, dass er noch da ist. Die Menschen müssen erfahren, dass der Avatar wieder da ist!"

„Und das werden sie", stimmte Hakoda zu. „Aber nicht jetzt. Nicht solange er verletzt ist."

„Du hast Recht." Ihr Kinn kam entschlossen hoch. „Ich sollte mich um ihn kümmern."

Hakoda folgte ihr, gerade lang genug, um sicher zu sein, dass sie zum Zelt des Heilers ging. Dann seufzte er und machte sich zum Strand auf, wo Bato beobachtete wie das Beiboot vom Ufer ablegte. „Wo gehen sie hin?"

„Um den Kapitän zu holen, haben sie gesagt", sagte Bato nüchtern. „Bis jetzt war noch kein Falke zu sehen."

Hakoda nickte. Man konnte Falken abfangen, manchmal, doch brachte das nicht viel. Die Befehle der Feuernation kamen in einer Schrift, völlig anders als jede die er je irgendwo gesehen hatte und wenn sie sich wirklich paranoid fühlten, war selbst das in wärmeempfindlicher Tinte. Aber es gab einiges, was man herausfinden konnte, wenn man beobachtete, wo die Falken waren. Und wo nicht. „Er zögert es hinaus."

„Bis Verstärkung ankommt?", sagte Bato stirnrunzelnd.

„Eher anders herum, denke ich", sagte Hakoda nachdenklich. „Wenn Prinzessin Azula ihren Bruder tot sehen will..."

Bato pfiff leise. „Also, ist dieser Jee tapfer, oder verrückt?"

„Für den Moment nehme ich beides an", gestand Hakoda. „Ich will, dass jemand den Prinzen im Auge behält, ganz besonders, wenn er in Aangs Nähe ist." Er unterdrückte ein Zusammenzucken. „Und... jemand muss auch auf Katara aufpassen."

„Oh?" Bato warf ihm einen schmalen Blick zu.

„Anscheinend hat der Prinz mit Glück etwas erreicht und sie hat es als persönlichen Schlag ins Gesicht von den Geistern aufgenommen." Hakoda konnte diesmal das Zucken nicht unterdrücken. Bato war sein bester Freund, aber – es war schwer, das über seine eigene Familie zu sagen. „Sie verhält sich, als ob sie acht ist. Eine _verwöhnte_ Achtjährige."

„Der Junge ist ein gesuchter Flüchtling, seine Schwester will ihn tot sehen und er wurde von einem _Blitz_ getroffen", sagte Bato ungläubig. „Wenn sie das Glück nennt, dann lasse ich mir nicht die Speere von ihr segnen. Egal wie gut Wasserbändiger mit dem Mond stehen."

Hakoda seufzte. „Er war wirklich ein Heiler in Ba Sing Se."

Bato schwieg einen langen Moment. „Nun, das war es. Sie will seinen Kopf auf einem Eisspeer."

„Was? Warum?", fragte Hakoda verblüfft.

Bato schmunzelte. „Ach ja, richtig, du kannst ja nie in der Nähe einer Geburt sein, sonst..." Er tat so als ob er umkippte.

„Keiner ist bei allem tapfer", grummelte Hakoda.

„Wahr genug." Sein Freund nickte. „Aber das heißt auch, dass du auch nicht das Gerede bei den schwierigen Zeiten gehört hast, bevor wir gegangen sind."

Schwere Geburten. Ja, sie hatten ein paar davon. „Kanna hat sich darum gekümmert."

„Das hat sie, aber du hast nicht gehört, was sie dabei gesagt hat", sagte Bato ernst. „Um ehrlich zu sein, ich bin mir nicht sicher, dass Kanna gehört hat, was sie gesagt hat. Man sagt alles was man muss, um eine Mutter da durchzubringen, wenn sie glaubt, dass sie nicht mehr ertragen kann. Aber Katara? Sie ist in diesem Alter. Sie hat _alles_ gehört."

„Alles?", fragte Hakoda spitz.

„Deine Mutter hat den Feuerbändigern die ganze Schuld daran gegeben", sagte Bato offen. „Keine Wasserbändiger, die den Segen des Mondes vor der Geburt geben könnten. Oder es lindern könnte, während es passiert und etwas schief läuft." Er warf Hakoda einen eindringlichen Blick zu. „Sie hat nie gesagt, dass ein _echter_ Wasserbändiger heilen kann, aber sie war _so nah dran_."

Verdammt. Verdammt noch mal. Er hatte Kanna _angefleht_ keine Geschichten über heilende Wasserbändiger zu erzählen. Es gab keinen Grund den Stamm an etwas zu erinnern, was sie vielleicht nie haben würden. Es gab keinen Grund, Zorn zu erregen, wenn Männer und Frauen verletzt waren und erkrankten und seine kleine untrainierte Tochter _nichts_ tun konnte. Es gab keinen Grund Katara Schuld aufzuladen für etwas das, wie selbst Kanna zugab, sie _Jahre_ kosten würde zu lernen, wenn sie je einen Meister für das Heilen fand.

Es spielte keine Rolle wie viel Pech der Prinz hatte. Zuko hatte etwas, das sie _begehrte_. Sie würde niemals ruhen, bis sie es hatte. Und das war nie ein Problem gewesen, wenn es seine Tochter dazu antrieb sich selbst zu übertreffen, aber da jetzt das, was sie haben wollte einem _Prinz der Feuernation_ gehörte... Hakoda spürte, wie er Kopfschmerzen bekam.

„Ich stelle sicher, dass ein freundliches Auge auf ihr ruht", versicherte ihn Bato und lächelte schief. „Wir haben Glück, weißt du. Alles mit was wir es zu tun haben ist eine Jugendliche, die ihre Mutter vermisst. Hätte Kanna Recht, was Meisterbändiger des Wassers und den Willen des Mondes angeht, dann hätten wir ein echtes Problem auf der Hand."

Kein Witz. Doch wie Kanna so _sicher_ sein konnte, dass Wasserbändiger von allen geliebt waren, während Feuerbändiger so deutlich bewiesen, dass es sie nicht kümmerte –

„...Feuer ist das Gegenteil von Wasser", murmelte Hakoda.

„Ja?" Bato schaute ihn neugierig an.

„Sie haben uns nicht alles gesagt", legte Hakoda dar, als er Tatsachen und Legenden in eine beunruhigende neue Gestalt zusammensetzte. „Aber offensichtlich hat Ba Sing Se sie so sehr aufgeregt, weil niemand auf sie _hören_ wollte. Tui und La – Sokka sagte, dass sie eine ganze Gefängnisbarke voller Erdbändiger dazu brachte zu rebellieren!"

„Sie ist die Tochter eines Häuptlings." Aber Batos Stimme war unsicher.

„Und würdest du erwarten, dass Sokka eine Gefängnisbarke zum Aufstand überredet?", sagte Hakoda spitz.

Batos Stille war genug.

„Wasser ist Familie und Gemeinschaft", überlegte Hakoda laut. „Wenn Wasserbändiger die Herzen der meisten Menschen beeinflussen können..."

„Aber nicht die von Feuerbändigern?" Batos Brauen zogen sich zusammen. „Du glaubst nicht, dass wir es mit so einfachem wie zwei Jugendlichen zu tun haben, die zufällig auch Todfeinde sind."

„Ich glaube, wir haben es mit zwei Meisterbändigern zu tun", sagte Hakoda ernst. „Und Sokka zufolge... _geschehen_ Dinge, wenn Bändiger wütend werden."

* * *

><p>(Teruko, Zuko, Iroh Chamäleon-Bucht/ Erdkönigreich)

_Halten sie ein Auge auf ihm, haben sie gesagt. Er wird sie überraschen, haben sie gesagt,_ dachte Teruko missmutig als sie sich zwischen dem Prinzen und der Öffnung des Unterschlupfs arrangierte, während ihre zwei Schützlinge sich zum Frühstück setzten. Als ob das beim letzten Mal so viel gebracht hatte. _Verdammt, Kapitän, sie haben mir nicht gesagt, dass er ein verdammter Geist ist._

Jee hatte auch nicht das Dao erwähnt, das immer noch beim Feuer lag. Oder die Schwielen an den Händen des Prinzen, die von langer, entschlossener Übung mit Stahl erzählten, den anzufassen die meisten Feuerbändiger sich nicht herablassen würden. Man konnte Schwertübungen auf einem _Kreuzer_ nicht verbergen. Auf der winzigen _Wani_... unmöglich hätte Jee es nicht bemerkt.

_Er isst auch nicht wie ein Prinz_, dachte Teruko und beäugte ihn. Nicht dass Prinz Zuko wie ein Einheimischer aß. Er hielt seine Essstäbchen seitlich, tauchte sie nie in den Mund, wo ein plötzlicher Schlag sie tödlich tiefer treiben konnte. Er hielt die Seite seiner Schüssel, nicht den Boden, so dass er sie fallen lassen konnte, statt sich von jemandem heiße Suppe in die Augen spritzen zu lassen. Korrekt. Angemessen. Aber diese Essstäbchen zuckten mit der Geschwindigkeit eines hungrigen Rekruten, und der Unbeirrbarkeit eines Seemannes, der nur daran dachte ein weiteres heißes Mal in den Bauch zu bekommen, ehe er sich wieder in den Sturm warf.

„Tee, Leutnant?", bot Iroh an. Das geschah mit einer völligen Abwesenheit von Besorgnis über das Fehlen von Unterhaltung, das Teruko an manche ihrer eigenen Ausbilder erinnerte. Die guten Ausbilder. Männer und Frauen, die genau wussten, wie sehr sie ihre Rekruten angetrieben hatten und wie viel genau sie noch ertragen konnten.

_Er weiß, dass der Prinz noch nicht am Ende ist, noch nicht,_ urteilte Teruko. _Aber er weiß auch, dass wir noch einen weiten Weg vor uns haben._ „Ja, Sir. Dankeschön." Und es war egal, dass sie schon längst unter ihrer Rüstung schwitzte, sie könnte etwas zum beruhigen brauchen...

Prinz Zuko blinzelte sie an, spülte seine Schüssel mit einem Schluck heißem Wassers aus, stürzte es hinab und setzte sie beiseite. „Sie müssen ja förmlich rösten." Er stand auf und zog die Finger seiner linken Hand durch die Luft, floss in einen Schwung seiner Rechten hinauf zur Öffnung.

Hitze floss weg, als ob sie eine Decke abwarf. Teruko starrte als die Luft über ihrem Kopf _schimmerte_ und zur Tür hinaus floss wie ein Luftzug aus einem Vulkan.

„Ist es besser so?"

Teruko zerrte ihren Blick zu dem Prinzen zurück. Der sehr ruhige, ernsthafte Prinz, der gerade eine Form des Feuerbändigens abgezogen hatte, die sie noch nie in ihrem Leben gesehen hatte. „Ja, Sir", brachte sie heraus. „Danke."

„Es ist eine ganze Weile her, seit ich diese Form gesehen habe." Iroh strich nachdenklich seinen Bart. „Wart ihr in den Schriftrollen, als ich nicht hinsah?"

„... denke schon", murmelte Prinz Zuko und schaute zur Seite. „_Das_ hätte ich mit Azulas Feuersturm verwenden sollen. Ich habe wohl einfach nicht daran gedacht." Er schaute Teruko wieder an. „Sie gehen hier nicht weg, oder?"

„Mit allem nötigen Respekt, Sir? Keine Chance", sagte Teruko trocken. „Das letzte Mal, als sie der Kapitän aus den Augen gelassen hat, ist das Schiff explodiert und der Kapitän dachte, dass sie mit gegangen wären. Das wird _nicht_ während meiner Wache passieren. Sir."

„Viel Glück", seufzte der Prinz. Er neigte den Kopf respektvoll zu ihr, ehe er sich wieder seinem Onkel zuwandte. Und in fehlerfreie Hofsprache wechselte. „Onkel. Über das was im Palast passiert ist... ich weiß, dass ich euch enttäuscht habe – "

Iroh hielt eine befehlende Hand hoch. „Als ich sah, wie ihr fielt, blickte ich freudig diesem Moment entgegen", sagte er trocken. „Es gab mir Hoffnung, bis ins kleinste Detail zu erwägen, wie ich zu euch über eure Narrheit, euren Leichtsinn und eurer Unbesonnenheit sprechen würde. Wollt ihr mich jetzt davon überzeugen, dass ich mich irrte?"

_Ooh_. Teruko versuchte nicht zu zucken, während sie sich an die vernichtenden Standpauken ihres eigenen Sergeanten erinnerte. _Das_ war also der legendäre Drache des Westens. _Kleiner, jetzt bist du wirklich fällig._

„Nein, Onkel", sagte der Prinz leise. „Die Situation war... ich habe keine Entschuldigung. Hätte Azula mich getötet, oder ich sie – unserem Volk würde das nicht gefallen, aber es ist schon vorher geschehen. Sie würden es _verstehen_. Aber wenn Azula den Avatar getötet hätte, würden sich die Welt und die Geister gegen uns erheben – und der nächste Avatar würde höchstwahrscheinlich im Nördlichen Wasserstamm geboren werden. Wir haben schon gesehen, was der Ozean bereit ist zu tun, wenn ein Avatar involviert ist. Und wenn der Avatar Azula getötet hätte, die gegenwärtig legale Erbin des Feuerlords, die Blutslinie zerstört hätte, der _Avatar Kyoshi selbst_ unserer Nation befohlen hat Loyalität zu geben..." Er schluckte.

Teruko schluckte ebenfalls und hoffte, dass die zwei Prinzen dachten, dass es nur der Tee war. Sie _wussten_, dass sie zuhörte. Jeder Offizier der Feuernation musste die Hofsprache meistern für sichere Kommunikation, adelige Herkunft oder nicht. Sie würden nicht das geringste sagen, wenn sie etwas dagegen hätten, dass sie zuhörte.

Jetzt im Moment wünschte sie irgendwie, dass sie etwas dagegen hätten. Der Avatar, der das Herzstück der Loyalität für die _gesamte Feuernation_ zerstörte? Das war... das wäre...

„Der Krieg würde nicht aufhören, Onkel", sagte Prinz Zuko, sprach ihre entsetzten Gedanken aus. „Wir hätten _nichts_ zu verlieren. Ich konnte nicht... mir fiel kein besserer Plan ein. Ich versuchte es."

„Ich ebenfalls nicht", gab Iroh leise zu.

Die Augen des Prinzen weiteten sich. „Onkel?"

„Ihr hattet keine Ressourcen", sagte Iroh leise. „Niemanden, auf den ihr euch berufen konntet, der die Macht hätte, Azula entgegen zu treten, oder dem Avatar. Niemand, von dem ihr hoffen konntet, rechtzeitig anzukommen. Ihr habt mir eine Botschaft geschickt, was klug war – doch wenn ihr Ty Lee nicht vom Feld genommen hättet, dann hätte ich selbst in Schwierigkeiten sein können. _Ich _habe nicht trainiert, Chi-Blocks auszuweichen." Er seufzte. „Eure Pflicht für unser Volk ist zu leben, ja. Doch für das Überleben unserer Nation habt ihr in _jenem _Moment die beste mögliche Wahl getroffen." Er lächelte. „Ich bin stolz auf euch, Neffe. Gut gemacht."

Das Gesicht des Prinzen erhellte sich und Teruko wendete hastig den Blick ab. Diesen Ausdruck hatte sie schon gesehen und er gehörte nicht auf das Gesicht eines Prinzen. _Kapitän, wir müssen reden._

Die Wachen murmelten eine Warnung und Teruko erhob sich, bereit ihren Schützlingen Zeit zu geben, sich zu sammeln. Aber sie waren schon auf den Füßen, Irohs Ausdruck so höflich wie die Prinz Zukos vorsichtig war.

„Guten Morgen." Kapitän Jee hielt in der Öffnung an und warf ihr einen schnellen Blick zu. _Schwierigkeiten?_ schien diese hochgezogene Augenbraue zu sagen.

Sie unterdrückte ein Augenrollen. _Oh, nur ein bisschen_.

„Prinz Zuko." Der Kapitän nickte und trat herein. „Ich bin froh sie lebendig zu sehen."

„Wir versuchten herauszufinden, ob sie überlebt hatten", sagte der Prinz direkt. „Aber dann mussten wir … einen strategischen Rückzug antreten." Ein schiefes Lächeln berührte sein Gesicht. „Sie wurden befördert. Glückwunsch."

„Und sie haben es geschafft, gemeuchelt zu werden", sagte Jee, ebenso schief. „So erklärte es der Admiral zumindest. Ich schätze er zog nicht in Betracht, dass, wenn sie verstohlen genug sind, um es in Feste Pohuai zu schaffen, sie wahrscheinlich auch leichtfüßig genug sind, um es vom Schiff zu schaffen, ehe es jemand in die Luft jagen konnte."

_Er glaubt der Admiral –?_ dachte Teruko sprachlos. _Moment mal, was hat er über Feste Pohuai gesagt?_

„Sie haben davon gewusst?" Der Prinz sah aus, als ob er sich wünschte, dass die Erde ihn verschlucken würde.

„Ihr Onkel und ich hatten eine _Diskussion_ über das gute Seil, das aus dem Schiffslager verschwand", sagte Jee trocken. „Wie um alles auf der Welt habt ihr es geschafft an feuerbändigenden Wachen vorbei zu kommen, ohne entdeckt zu werden?"

„... mit einem Eimer."

Iroh unterdrücke ein Kichern.

_Sie reden ernsthaft über –_ „Sie sind in _Feste Pohuai_ eingedrungen?", würgte Teruko hervor. „Mit einem _Eimer?_"

„Es gab einen guten Grund?" Prinz Zuko versuchte unschuldig zu wirken. Und versagte. Miserabel. „Ich habe den Eimer nicht mit hinein gebracht..."

„Lassen sie sich nicht von ihm übertölpeln", riet ihr Jee. „Seit ich ihn kenne hat der Prinz es geschafft Zusammenstöße mit dem Avatar zu überleben – "

„Er ist ein _Mönch_", grummelte der Prinz. „Er bringt mich höchstens durch einen Unfall um."

„Hat den General vor der Armee des Erdkönigreichs gerettet – "

„Es waren nur fünf, um Agnis Willen!"

„Hat eine Blockade der Feuermarine durchbrochen ..."

„Ich war ein _Idiot_."

„Ein verzweifelter Idiot", stimmte Iroh fröhlich zu.

_Agni_, stöhnte Teruko beinahe. Das war kein verhätschelter adeliger Jüngling. Das war ein zu junger Rekrut, der genug Rang hatte um sich in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen und kaum genug Glück, um wieder herauszukriechen. _Kapitän? Wenn ich meine Pflicht hier erledigt habe, werde ich ihnen weh tun._

„Und ich kann mir kaum vorstellen was er getrieben hat, seit diese Piraten es nicht geschafft haben, ihn in die Luft zu sprengen", beendete Jee.

„... haben sie doch."

Der Kapitän versteifte sich todernst. „Was ist geschehen?"

Der junge Mann zuckte mit den Schultern und die Haare auf Terukos Nacken stellten sich auf. Niemand, der so jung war, sollte so nüchtern sein, wenn er beinahe drauf ging. „Ich hörte ein Geräusch, ging zur Brücke hoch, sah den Echsen-Vogel – sah den Blast kommen und wickelte das Feuer um mich herum. Dann bin ich im Hafen gelandet." Er schluckte. „Onkel Iroh fand mich an der Flutlinie."

„Ihr hättet es auch ohne mich geschafft", sagte Iroh fest. Er schaute ernst zu dem Kapitän. „Da Admiral Zhao so sehr wünschte, dass mein Neffe sterben sollte, erlaubten wir ihm die Illusion des Erfolgs. Ich ging als Ratgeber und mein Neffe schlich sich als gewöhnlicher Feuerbändiger auf das Schiff des Admirals. Als wir den Nordpol erreicht hatten, verließ der Prinz das Schiff bei Nacht, folgte den Schildkröten-Robben durch das Eis in die Stadt – "

_Er hat was?_ dachte Teruko verblüfft. Ein Feuerbändiger in kaltem Wasser war in Schwierigkeiten. Im Eismeer zu schwimmen? Der Prinz sollte _tot_ sein.

„ – Fand den Avatar, besiegte Katara, um ihn zu erlangen und legte eine beträchtliche Entfernung zurück, ehe die Verbündeten des Avatars ihn einholten... und Zhao griff die verwundbare Gestalt des Mondgeistes an." Er beugte seinen Kopf. „Prinzessin Yue des Nördlichen Wasserstamm sollte in die Annalen der Helden aufgenommen werden. Sie gab ihr Leben, für den Mond."

Und das war ein Gedanke, der für Teruko unbehaglich war. Eine Frau des Wasserstammes war der einzige Grund, weshalb der Mond noch an seinem Platz war, die Sonne und den Ozean balancierte? Sie fühlte sich... klein.

„Wenn sie das von irgendjemand anderem behaupten würden, würde ich ihnen nicht glauben", gestand der Kapitän. „Aber Zhao... Geister, was hat er sich nur dabei gedacht?"

„Dass die Geschichte ihn als Eroberer des Nordpols verzeichnen würde und als Mondvernichter", sagte Iroh düster. „Es ist nicht klug es sich mit den Geistern zu verscherzen. Ruhm ist ein schwacher Trost für die Witwen und Waisen, die nur wässrige Gräber für ihr Gedenken haben."

Jees Augen wurden schmal. „Sie haben ihn nicht davonkommen lassen."

„Er kam nicht weit", gab der General im Ruhestand zu. „Mein Neffe hat ihn eingeholt."

„Wir haben uns duelliert", sagte Prinz Zuko leise. „Dann... der Geist des Ozeans nahm ihn." Goldene Augen sahen gehetzt aus. „Ich konnte ihm nicht helfen."

„Die Ablenkung des Rückzugs, tarnte unsere Flucht und wir verbrachten drei Wochen zum Ufer zu driften", nahm Iroh den Faden auf. „Unglücklicherweise fand uns dann Prinzessin Azula."

„Sie sagte, dass Vater wollte, dass ich nach Hause komme", hauchte der Prinz. „Ich bin darauf hereingefallen." Er schüttelte gequält den Kopf. „Ich kann nicht _glauben_, dass ich darauf hereingefallen bin, Azula lügt doch _immer_..."

„Außer die Wahrheit ist schlimmer", seufzte Iroh. „Damals erfuhren wir, dass mein Bruder wünschte, dass wir beide als Gefangene zurück gebracht werden sollten. Ich selbst dafür, dass ich gegen Zhao gehandelt hatte... und Zuko dafür darin zu versagen den Avatar zu fangen und _festzuhalten_." Seine Augen verengten sich. „Ich möchte nur erwähnen, dass das etwas ist, das selbst Admiral Zhao, mit einer ganzen Flotte unter seinem Befehl, nicht schaffte."

Der Kapitän sah grau aus. „Aber – wenn der Prinz zurückkehrt, ohne dass seine Verbannung aufgehoben ist – "

Iroh neigte den Kopf als der Prinz weg sah.

_Tod,_ wusste Teruko und versuchte nicht zu schaudern. Oder dem brennenden Zorn nachzugeben, der immer unter der Oberfläche brodelte. _Er ist nur ein Junge._

Alt genug für ein Agni Kai, sicher. Alt genug um rekrutiert zu werden, wenn auch nur gerade so. Aber... vom Prinzen zu verlangen zu sterben, nur weil er die Brücke zur Geisterwelt nicht aufhalten konnte? Ungerecht. Vollkommen ungerecht.

_Es ist nicht nur ungerecht_, zeigte etwas des politischen Verständnisses, den ihre Ausbilder versucht hatten ihr einzuprügeln, auf. _Geradezu dumm. Vielleicht ist er im Exil, vielleicht ist er nicht so gut wie Azula – _

Und wenn sie bedachte, was sie Prinz Zuko hatte abziehen sehen, wie unheimlich war dann seine Schwester?

– _Aber er ist von Sozins Linie. Jeder, der unter ihm gedient hat, könnte... immer noch loyal sein._

Der Kapitän. Zensierte Briefe. Der _Drache des Westens_, offenkundig mit dem Prinzen verbunden genug, um drei Jahre lang im Exil bei ihm zu bleiben. Sie hatte noch nicht alle Teile, aber es sah nicht gut aus.

„Wir kümmerten uns um die königliche Eskorte", fuhr Iroh fort, „und Prinz Zuko hat … äh..."

„Sich von Azula über das ganze Deck treten lassen", gab der Prinz düster zu. „Wenigstens hat sie das zum Reden gebracht."

„Ihr solltet es als Kompliment betrachten", sagte Iroh trocken. „Sie hielt genug von eurer Beharrlichkeit um zu versuchen euch niederzuschlagen, statt euch lebendig in Ketten zurück zu bringen."

„Sie wollte wahrscheinlich nur angeben", sagte der Prinz grimmig. „Oh, schau! Ich kann Blitze aus meinen Fingerspitzen schießen, genau wie Papa." Finger kräuselten sich in Fäuste. Er atmete ein und aus, rang offensichtlich seinen Jähzorn nieder. „Onkel blockte sie und wir flohen." Er begegnete direkt den Augen des Kapitäns. „Wir schnitten unsere Haarknoten und rannten."

Teruko schauderte. Seinem Klan zu widersprechen und sich selbst auf die Wellen zu werfen... Es war die letzte Möglichkeit für einen Großen Namen.

_Nein. Nicht die letzte. Die Allerletzte ist, die Loyalität zurück zu nehmen. Selbst wenn es einen umbringt._

Nur hatte es den Prinzen nicht umgebracht. Geister, was für ein Durcheinander.

„Und jetzt kommen wir zu einer kleinen Irreführung meinerseits", gestand Iroh. „Ich war unfähig es selbst zu formen, doch ich wusste, dass das Heilende Feuer existierte, seit beinahe siebzehn Jahren." Er betrachtete seinen Neffen. „Ihr _hattet_ Glück geboren zu werden. Zweifelt niemals daran."

Der Prinz schluckte trocken und Teruko verbarg ein plötzliches Stirnrunzeln. Jähzorn, schwere Geburt, diese Augen...

_Hochadel, schon vergessen? Er hat wahrscheinlich noch nie auch nur von Byakko gehört._

So war es wie es ihre Verwandten mochten. Byakko mochte seltsam und altmodisch sein, auf eintausend verschiedener Arten, doch es machte keine Schwierigkeiten. Byakko war ein netter, stiller, freundlicher Ort, mit angenehmen Brisen über Zea-Buchweizen Feldern, heißen Schmieden für wassermarkierten Stahl, und steinerne Wachmauern um Berg Shirotoras Eislawinen aus den Obstgärten darunter fern zu halten. Byakko tat seine Pflicht, sendete Leute und Material in den Krieg und war zutiefst dankbar für jedes Kind, das überlebte und zurückkehrte. Byakko blieb unter sich, vielen Dank, und betete, dass irgendwann der Krieg vorbei ging.

Und wenn ein paar Leute, die zufällig denen auf Azulons Liste ähnelten in kleinen Dörfern etwas entfernt vom Hafen auftauchten... nun, das ging niemanden etwas an, außer Lady Kotone. Wenn es ein paar spirituell veranlagte Leute gab, die auf dem Berg waren und sich um Schreine kümmerten, das war Tradition, älter als Lord Kuzon und Lady Ran und wer hatte schon etwas gegen Tradition einzuwenden? Und wenn von Zeit zu Zeit noch seltsamere Leute auftauchten und sich ansiedelten – das ging nur Shidan etwas an. Und niemand, der noch bei Verstand war legte sich mit _ihm_ an.

„Durch Ausdauer und etwas Glück entdeckte Prinz Zuko wie man das Feuer von schlichter Unterstützung zum wahren Heilen führen kann", fuhr Iroh fort. „Wir hatten ein paar interessante Abenteuer, von denen ich ihnen ein anderes Mal erzählen werde... ich fürchte, dass wir die familiäre Angewohnheit unter Druck Dinge niederzubrennen um einen strategischen Vorteil zu erlangen fortgeführt haben..."

„Azula war in diesem Gebäude hinter dem Avatar her", sagte Prinz Zuko offen. „Ihr auf einem Deck gegenüber zu treten war schon schlecht? Innerhalb von Mauern? Ich bin nicht lebensmüde." Er schaute den Kapitän an. „Ich weiß. Ein loyaler Bürger, selbst ein Verbannter hätte ihr helfen sollen den Avatar gefangen zu nehmen. Ich _weiß_. Aber sie sagte mir, dass der Feuerlord den Avatar nicht länger gefangen sehen will. Dass sie ihn töten würde." Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Das konnten wir nicht zulassen. Wir kämpften, wir hatten sie in die Ecke gedrängt... sie schoss auf Onkel mit einem Feuerstoß. Es war – übel."

„Katara half Prinz Zuko mich zu heilen und mein Neffe beglich seine Schuld, indem er die Verbündeten des Avatars vor Prinzessin Azula warnte", sagte Iroh ununmwunden. „Eine Warnung, die wie es scheint in den Wind geschlagen wurde... Wir hatten noch einige weitere Abenteuer und dann gelang es uns, uns als Vertriebene in Ba Sing Se einzuschleichen, wo wir unerwartete Hilfe fanden, die uns beim Verstecken half."

„Verstecken?" Kapitän Jee fuhr ungläubig zurück. „Sie sind _Feuerbändiger_. Wie konnten sie verstecken – " Er setzte eine Geste zu seinen eigenen Augen an und erstarrte.

Verblüfft studierte Teruko den General. Sie hatte nicht hingeschaut, nur angenommen...

_Grün. Kein Feuerbändiger sollte grüne Augen haben._

„Eine Technik des Wasserbändigens", beantwortete Iroh ihren Schock. „Es gibt eine sehr mutige Person in Ba Sing Se, von der ich sehr hoffe, dass sie sie treffen werden. Großer Mut … und ein großes Herz um jene zu unterstützen, die vor dem Krieg fliehen. Vielen von jenen wurde _befohlen_ zu fliehen, statt zuzulassen, dass sie geopfert werden für nichts, außer Azulons Misstrauen." Er stieß langsam einen Atem aus. „Unglücklicherweise für uns alle berührt diese Technik den Geist, ebenso wie den Körper. Und der Mond... kennt uns. Es scheint sie entschied sich..." Iroh seufzte. „Kapitän. Was immer sie persönlich von dem halten, was wir ihnen sagen müssen, bitte ich sie, an ihre Leute zu denken. Wenn sie uns nicht länger unterstützen möchten, erlauben sie uns wenigstens Hakodas Flotte zu täuschen, dass sie es noch immer tun, lang genug, dass wir uns zurückziehen können."

„Warum habe ich das Gefühl, dass das noch schlimmer ist, als Zhaos Blockade zu durchbrechen?", murmelte Kapitän Jee.

„Weil es das ist", sagte Prinz Zuko leise. Er zog wieder eine Hand durch die Luft, etwas schimmerte um seine Fingerspitzen...

Teruko sah Wasser an seinen Fingern hinab und in einen Ball auf seiner Handfläche fließen und wich zurück bis sie gegen geformten Sandstein stieß. „Agni!"

„Agnis Schwester." Furchtlos legte Iroh eine Hand auf die Schulter des Prinzen. „Die Geister rühren sich, Kapitän Jee. Mein Bruder hat nur noch Azula als Erbin. Selbst wenn wir diesen Krieg gewinnen sollten... haben wir verloren."

_Prinzessin Azula ist die Erbin_. Terukos Herz schlug wie ein gefangener Vogel. Sie glaubte daran, dass die Prinzessin vom Blut von Helden abstammte, aber wenn man den Beweis des Prinzen beachtete... _Oh, Agni, nein._

Mit aschgrauem Gesicht nickte der Kapitän. „Mein Prinz... es tut mir Leid. Ich weiß, sie haben sich bemüht."

„_Bemüht_ war nicht gut genug", sagte Zuko freudlos. Wasser gefror in seinem Griff... dann zerschmolz es und verging als Dampf als er seufzte. „Aber wir können etwas aus all dem retten, Kapitän. Wenn die Geister darauf aus sind, die Erblinie zu zerstören, wenn _die Geister_ wollen, dass wir uns selbst in einem Bürgerkrieg zerreißen und die anderen Nationen die Reste von den Knochen nagen – verdammt, dann kann Avatar Kyoshis Erlass gefrieren und verrecken!"

Der Kapitän wirkte als ob jemand Eis in seinen Rücken gedrückt hätte. „Die Autorität des Drachenthrons zu brechen? Aber das ist – "

„Der einzige Weg, wie ein paar unseres Volkes überleben können." Irohs Stimme war eisern. „Wenn die Großen Namen ihre eigenen Domänen verteidigen, wenn einige von ihnen sich Azula verweigern, so das der Avatar keine Entschuldigung hat wegzusehen und seine Verbündeten uns zerstören zu lassen – dann wird etwas unseres Volkes überleben."

„Ich weiß, es ist Verrat", sagte Zuko rau. „_Ich weiß._ Und ich weiß, dass ich schon längst ein Verräter bin. Also tue ich das für unser Volk. Ich werde eine Niederlassung aufbauen – eine _Domäne_ – außerhalb der Autorität des Feuerlords. Ich werde diese Autorität _herausfordern_, als ein Großer Name. Und _ich sorge dafür dass es gelingt_." Er zitterte, Furcht und Zorn und Hoffnung waren so klar wie die Funken, die von seinen Fingern sprangen. „Wenn ein Großer Name das schafft, dann wissen die anderen, dass es möglich ist. Der Avatar – der Avatar und seine Verbündeten planen den Feuerlord zu töten. Wenn sie das schaffen und wenn Azula die einzige Wahl der Feuerweisen als Erbe ist... Alles was die Großen Namen tun müssen ist sich zu weigern ihre Loyalität zu bestätigen." Zorn schmolz zu Kummer und schreckliche Trauer. „Es wird entsetzlich werden. So viele von unseren Leuten werden sterben..."

„Aber nicht alle", sagte Iroh fest. „Mit Agnis Segen – _nicht_ alle." Er ließ seinen seltsamen grünen Blick über sie beide schweifen. „Dies ist unser Vorhaben, egal ob sie uns unterstützen oder nicht. Wir werden unschuldige Zivilisten retten – Zivilisten der _Feuernation_ – aus Azulas Griff um Ba Sing Se. Wir werden sie zu dem Ort bringen, den mein Neffe und ich ausgewählt haben und jene des Erdkönigreichs, die wünschen mit zu kommen und wir werden mit einem Schlag das Kriegsministerium schädigen und die beste Chance Luftbändiger wieder in die Welt zu bringen sichern. Wir werden meinen Bruder klar machen, dass er eine _Wahl _hat. Entweder sich in die Feuernation zurückzuziehen und zu leben – oder den Krieg fortzuführen und zu sterben."

Kapitän Jee schüttelte sich wie ein Mann, der aus dem Schnee herein kam. „Sie wissen, dass er sich nicht zurückziehen wird, General."

„Das", Irohs Stimme war so kalt wie Stahl, „ist nicht länger mein Problem."

Teruko schluckte schwer. Das war der Mann, den Feuerlord Azulon als Erbe übergangen hatte. Geister, _warum?_

Iroh wog sie beide in seinem Blick und neigte seinen Kopf. „Treffen sie jetzt noch keine Entscheidung. Denken sie darüber nach. Lassen sie uns wissen, wann sie bereit sind."

„Es gibt vieles zu entscheiden", bestätigte Jee leise. „Aber eines ist keine Entscheidung, nicht im geringsten." Er verbeugte sich vor Zuko, seine Hände formten die Flamme. „Mein Prinz. Sie sind immer noch mein Kommandant. Nichts wird das ändern."

„Aber – sie – ich habe nicht – " Der Prinz schluckte und nahm seine zerstreuten Gedanken wieder zusammen. „Warum?"

„Weil sie Recht hatten." Jee richtete sich auf, mit ernstem Gesicht und einen Hauch von ironischem Humor in den Augen. „Sie waren leichtsinnig, unhöflich und in etwa so warm zu den Männern wie ein Komodo-Rhino mit Frostbiss, aber sie hatten _Recht_. Es war unser aller Leben wert, den Avatar zu verfolgen. Das von uns _allen_. Ihres eingeschlossen." Ein Lächeln bog seinen Schnurrbart. „Sie haben uns nie in die Gefahr geschickt, Prinz Zuko. Sie haben uns dort hin _geführt_. Ich bin jetzt seit über dreißig Jahren in dieser Marine und eines kann ich ihnen sagen... wenn man einen solchen Kommandanten findet, spielt es keine Rolle ob man ihn _mag._"

Die einzelne Braue des Prinzen kletterte fast bis zu seinen Haaren hoch. „Deswegen waren sie auf meinem Schiff", murmelte er.

„Exzessive Ehrlichkeit", schmunzelte Iroh. „Ich habe immer geglaubt, dass einem Offizier damit viel besser gedient ist als mit dem anderen Extrem."

„Wenn es Ehrlichkeit ist, was sie wollen, General... er ist zu jung dafür." Er warf dem Prinzen einen ernsten Blick zu. „Das sind sie und sie wissen es. Unser Volk ist es gewohnt älteren Anführern zu folgen. Sie sind jung und sie haben ein Temperament, das Stahl schmelzen kann und das wird ein blutiges, schreckliches, unrühmliches Schlamassel werden. Geister, es wird noch schlimmer als Nara..." Er blickte zur Seite. „Es tut mir Leid, General. Natürlich waren sie in Nara."

„Wir sahen den Namen ihrer Frau Ayame in die Liste der Verluste der Heimatwache eingetragen", sagte der General mitfühlend. „Sie war tapfer... und doch weiß ich sehr wohl, dass sie und ihre Kinder sich wünschen, wenn sie etwas weniger tapfer gewesen, aber noch hier wäre."

„Man muss raus fahren", sagte der Kapitän leise. „Man muss nicht zurück kommen." Er blinzelte und kam aus der Erinnerung zurück. „Wir?"

„Vater hat mich an dem Tag an dem Onkel Iroh aus dem Erdkönigreich zurück kam in seine Obhut übergeben", sagte Prinz Zuko einfach. „Ich bin seit Jahren mit ihm gereist. Ich war dort. Ich erinnere mich. Und ich weiß, dass es noch schlimmer werden wird." Er schluckte trocken. „Wir haben keine Zeit mehr, Kapitän. Jemand muss das tun. Und – wir sind es."

Kapitän Jee nickte langsam. „Wie viele Leute müssen sie aus der Stadt heraus holen?"

„Über dreitausend der Feuernation", antwortete Iroh . „Wir sind noch nicht sicher, wie viele Bürger des Erdkönigreichs mitkommen möchten."

„Über – " Der Kapitän stöhnte. „Natürlich. Warum sollten sie je kleine Pläne schmieden... Ich muss sie nicht daran erinnern, dass Prinzessin Azula noch in der Stadt ist?"

„Natürlich", grinste der Prinz. „Es wäre _verrückt_ dorthin zurück zu gehen."

Jee setzte an etwas zu sagen. Unterbrach sich. Dann warf er dem Prinzen einen schmalen Blick zu, der Teruko irgendwie kichern wollen ließ. „Das wäre es." Er warf einen Blick zum General.

Lächelnd zählte Iroh Namen an seinen Fingern ab. „Feste Pohuai. Der Nordpol. Das Hauptquartier der Dai Li." Noch ein Lächeln. „Es ist möglich."

„Dann brauchen wir ein paar Planungssitzungen", murmelte der Kapitän und verbeugte sich wieder. „Ich muss bei meinen Männern ein paar Grundlagen vorbereiten. Leutnant, wenn sie ein paar Minuten mit mir kommen würden?"

„Ja, Sir." Teruko bemühte sich, ihm nicht auf die Fersen zu treten. Sie war immer noch hin und her gerissen, zwischen dem Drang zu Kichern und dem Bedürfnis, ihren Kopf gegen etwas hartes, schweres und unbewegliches zu schlagen. Vorzugsweise bis sie das Bewusstsein verlor. _Der Prinz ist ein Wasserbändiger. Die Geister... unser Prinz ist ein Wasserbändiger. __Und__ ein Feuerbändiger._

_Tui? Agni? Ich weiß, Familien sollen miteinander teilen. Aber das ist irgendwie übertrieben._

„Sie waren da drin sehr... diplomatisch, Leutnant."

Teruko beäugte die Krieger des Wasserstammes, die sich bemühten _nicht_ so auszusehen als ob sie auf jedes unverständliche Wort lauschten. Sie warf ihnen allen ein dünnes Lächeln zu und folgte dem Kapitän auf einem Gang um die bewachte Grenze des Unterschlupfs. „Sir, nur weil ich jähzornig bin, heißt das nicht, dass ich das an einem verletzten Jungen auslasse."

„Oh?" Der Tonfall ihres Kapitäns war neugierig. „Selbst mit der... offenkundigen Einmischung? Manche könnten es sehr wohl als... Makel ansehen. Auch ohne die Möglichkeiten, die der General diskutiert hat."

„Ich nehme an, dass es viele so sehen würden, Sir. Aber... nun, Zuhause in Byakko? Es sind schon vorher Leute aus den Kolonien gekommen. Ich habe schon viele gemischte Kinder gesehen. Nicht _so_ gemischt, aber verdammt, wenn er mich nicht daran erinnert – " _Vorsicht, Teruko, halte deinen Mund._ „An Leute erinnert, die ich kenne."

„Das stimmt", überlegte Jee. „Manchmal vergesse ich, dass sie aus Lady Ursas Heimatdomäne stammen – "

Teruko packte seine Schulter trotz Rüstung und allem. „Lady Ursa?", verlangte sie zu wissen. „_Unsere_ Lady Ursa? Er ist _Shidans_ Enkelsohn?"

Jee starrte ihre Hand an, bis sie sie fallen ließ. „Sie wussten es nicht?"

Teruko schüttelte den Kopf, ihr Herz raste. „Lord Kuzon und Lady Ran... Ich war, Geister, neun? Alles was ich wusste, war, dass unsere Domäne – ein großes Opfer für die Feuernation erbrachte. Und dass die Lady Ursa fort ging. Nicht mal ein Jahr später betrauerten wir alle Lord Kuzons Tod. Ich dachte, dass ich etwas darüber gehört hätte, dass Lady Ursa einen Erben hätte, aber keiner hat es geglaubt. Wer würde ein Enkelkind von Shidan fern halten? Das wäre, als ob man Leutnant Sadao sagt beim Sprenggummi zu spielen..." Sie erbleichte, Schlussfolgerungen brachen herein wie Lava. „Prinzessin Azula ist ein … oh, _Affenfedern._"

„Prinzessin Azula ist –?", hakte Jee nach, mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue.

Teruko versuchte nicht zu schwitzen. „Sir. Äh. Wir sprechen nicht darüber außerhalb von Byakko – "

„Leutnant. Taktische Information. _Jetzt._"

„Nun... Leute sagen... Shidan ist _erschienen_. In einem Sonnenregen." Sie ließ einen Herzschlag vergehen. „Aber in der Schule wird einem beigebracht, dass das nur eine Legende ist. Sir."

Jee starrte sie einen langen Moment an. „Ich... gehe zum Schiff zurück." Er rieb dort, wo ein pochender Kopfschmerz sein musste. „Nur... versuchen sie, sie am Leben zu halten."

Ein _Drachenkind_ beaufsichtigen. Oh, sicher doch. Und für ihren nächsten Zaubertrick würde sie in einem Eisgraben schwimmen. „Ich gebe mein bestes." Teruko schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber mit allem nötigen Respekt, Sir? Der Vater von jemandem hat echt _Mist gebaut_."

_Und jetzt müssen wir das wieder gerade biegen_, dachte Teruko, als sie Verbeugungen mit ihrem Kapitän tauschte, ehe sie zu ihren Schützlingen zurück kehrte. _Verdammt, Agni, warum hast du Tui ihre Hand so reinstecken lassen? Der Junge ist zwar jung und völlig überfordert, aber er war die beste Chance, die wir für einen Feuerlord hatten..._

Außer das war nicht, was Agni wollte.

_Vernichte den Drachenthron. Zerbrich uns wieder zu Domänen und die Großen Namen stritten und verbündeten sich wie es ihnen passte._

Wenn es klappte würden viele Menschen sterben.

_Aber Byakko würde überleben._ Teruko nahm ihren Posten außerhalb des Unterschlupfs ein und nickte bei sich. _Viele von uns würden es schaffen_.

Das war nur ein schwacher Trost für die Witwen und Waisen der Invasion des Nordens. Aber es wäre _Leben_. Und Leben war kostbar. Immer.

_Agni schenkt uns Leben und Atem und das Feuer niemals aufzugeben. Er hat nie gesagt, dass es leicht sein würde._ Teruko stieß einen leisen Atemzug aus. _Ich stehe hinter ihnen, Kapitän. Ich weiß nicht wo das alles endet, aber... führen sie uns an._

Und wenn es gelang, wenn Sozins Erlasse niedergerissen wurden... dann, vielleicht, nur vielleicht würden ihre Kinder wieder Drachen fliegen sehen.

* * *

><p><span>Autor-Notizen:<span> Bedenkt man Zukos normale Paranoia, kann ich mir vorstellen, dass das erste, was er dachte, als er nur einen Jugendlichen sah, der ein Dorf bewachte, in dem der Avatar war, 'Falle' war. _Offensichtlich_ war Sokka nur ein Täuschungsmanöver, um ihn in Position zu bringen, für jemand (oder mehrere Personen) viel gefährlicheres. Und durch Zukos Erfahrung mit Li und Lo – ja, Gran-Gran sieht wie eine realistische Bedrohung aus.

Und in diesem Sinne hätte sie viel gefährlicher sein können, als jeder erkannt hat. Der Folge _'Drama um Hama'_ nach, war Hamas beste Freundin Kanna. Und Hamas Vorstellung von angemessenen Verhalten (zugegeben, nachdem sie nach Jahren der Folter in einem Gefängnis der Feuernation ausgebrochen war) ist, ihr Wasserbändigen dazu zu benutzen, um zu foltern und – es wird zumindest impliziert – unschuldige Zivilisten der Feuernation zu ermorden. Also, wenn sie glaubt, dass es in Ordnung ist... wie groß ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass Kanna etwas von dieser Haltung teilt? Ganz besonders Leuten gegenüber, die jeden Wasserbändiger des Stammes in ihrem Adoptivstamm entführten und ihre Schwiegertochter ermordeten? Nimmt man das zusammen mit dem was Gran-Gran in der zweiten Folge sagt, das Kataras ihr Hoffnung bringt, weil sie eine Wasserbändigerin ist und es in Verbindung bringt mit dem Schicksal dem Avatar zu helfen, nicht wegen Katara selbst... Huston, wir haben ein Problem.

Über Azula und Zuko... denkt daran, Meixiang sagte, dass manche der größten Helden _und schwärzesten Bösewichtern_ der Feuernation von Drachenblut sind. Sie sind _außerordentliche _Leute. Auf die eine oder andere Art.

Und wenn man das annimmt, dann macht die Sitte des Agni Kai viel mehr Sinn. Ein paar Vergleiche mit der Geschichte von Texas... zu einem Zeitpunkt, als es etwas besiedelt aber außerhalb des gewöhnlichen Gesetzes der USA stand, war es ein beliebtes Ziel für Banditen, Mörder und Verbrecher aller Art. In Anerkennung dessen gab es ein Gesetz gegeben, das im Grunde genommen 'Er hatte den Tod verdient' war. Das heißt, wenn man jemanden getötet hat und eine Jury von Gleichgestellten zustimmten, dass er den Tod verdient hatte, man aus dem Schneider war.

Unglücklicherweise klappt ein solches System nur, wenn man andere Gleichgestellte hat, die ein Urteil über einen fällen können. In diesem Fall andere Feuerbändiger oder andere Große Namen. Sobald Kyoshi die Autorität unter einen Feuerlord vereinte, kam dieses 'Aussortieren' der sadistischeren Persönlichkeiten zum Ende. Die Effekte waren vielleicht nicht sofort bemerkbar, aber nach einem oder zwei Jahrhunderten... und dann war da Sozin. Hallo, Gesetz der Unvorhergesehenen Konsequenzen.

Ja, Kyoshi hatte einen Grund für ihre Handlungen. Die Gaang wird das später noch herausfinden.

Für alle, die sich fragen... den _Wissensgeist_ eine mit einem Buch überzuziehen zählt _definitiv_ als Kampf gegen Geister!

„You have to go out – you don't have to come back" („Man muss raus fahren – Man muss nicht zurück kommen.") ist das inoffizielle Motto der amerikanischen Coast Guard (Küstenwache). Ein großer Teil der Aufgabe ist Rettung. Man fährt hinaus, wohl wissend, dass man sein Leben dabei riskiert und es gibt keine Garantie, dass man es wieder in den Hafen schafft.

Übersetzer-Notizen: In diesem Kapitel ist mir erst richtig klar geworden, dass ich die Silbenzeichen des Pinyin die Vathara in _'Embers'_ benutzt nicht in die Übersetzung übernehme. Aus mehreren Gründen. Zum einen kenne ich mich mit asiatischen Sprachen und Schriften nicht aus – weswegen mich das Fehlen der Silbenzeichen nicht kratzt. Zum anderen weil ich nicht genau weiß, wie ich sie in meinem Schreibprogramm setze (und ich nicht gerade erfreut bin, wie ff . net die Zeichen darstellt). Ich hoffe, es stört euch nicht, Ausdrücke wie _Yaoren, Waegu _oder _hono'o shoshinsha_ in ordinärer lateinischer Schrift zu lesen.


	27. Chapter 27

**Kapitel 27:**

(Aang/ Chamäleon-Bucht/ Erdkönigreich)

Es war dunkel und unheimlich und _einsam_... aber wenigstens tat hier nichts weh. Und das letzte woran er sich erinnern konnte, war Schmerz. Großer Schmerz.

_Wach auf, Aang._

Es waren keine Worte, eher ein Gefühl. So wie Shidan es manchmal mit einer Berührung seines Fühlers in seinen Kopf hatte fließen lassen, wie Fang, selbst als Geist. Gefühle und Bilder. Er selbst, blass und reglos auf Pelzen des Wasserstammes. Toph mit einer Hand an seinem Puls. Sokka, der ernste Worte murmelte, die er nicht verstand.

_Wach auf._ Hände wollten ihm helfen sich aufzustützen. Becher mit kühlem Wasser, der Geruch von Fleischbrühe mit Algen gewürzt wehte herbei mit einem genüsslichen _könnte-sein, wird-sein._

Aber Durst und Hunger waren Teil des Schmerzes dort – und das brauchte er nicht, er brauchte blaue Augen und sanfte Hände und ein Lächeln nur für ihn...

_Geister-verdammter sturer Luftbändiger, erwürgen, graben, graben finden_ –

Etwas grub sich durch die Dunkelheit. Es kam auf ihn zu. Er brauchte Hilfe. Brauchte –

„Es ist alles in Ordnung, Aang", hallte Rokus Stimme durch die Dunkelheit. „Ich kümmere mich darum."

* * *

><p>(Yangchen, Lu Ten Geisterwelt)

Auf ihrer Bergspitze in der Geisterwelt stehend, sah Avatar Yangchen zu, wie die irdische Szene ablief und schüttelte den Kopf. Der Rest der Kinder war aus dem Zelt heraus geströmt, als Roku aus dem Nebel hervor gewirbelt war, der Aang gewesen war, doch ein zorniger, junger Feuerbändiger wich nicht von der Stelle. _Das wird nicht gut ausgehen._

„Du!", schnappte Prinz Zuko in der Hofsprache und stach einen Finger in Rokus Richtung. „Verschwinde dort hin, wo du her gekommen bist! Niemand wird Aang weh tun. Hier ist kein Tempel, den man über unseren Köpfen einstürzen lassen kann. Aang muss geheilt werden, deswegen brauche ich seinen Körper _hier_ und das heißt, dass _du_ verschwinden musst! Los!"

Yangchen fiel beinahe um, vor Kichern.

„Das ist die richtige Einstellung." Ein anderer junger Feuerbändiger setzte sich neben ihr und sah durch den gleichen schimmernden Nebel zu. „Ich muss zugeben, als Yue ihn geschnappt hat, habe ich mir Sorgen gemacht. Er ist ein zäher Junge, aber..."

„Er wird ein guter Yaoren sein", sagte Yangchen fest. „Du warst es auch, Kaze."

„Ja, aber das ist mehrere Leben her." Lu Ten grinste sie schief an. „Sollte mir Roku Leid tun?"

„Ja, das sollte er", sie nickte. „Armer Mann. Keine Yaoren, die ihm helfen konnten... und selbst mit Fang hat er nie die Drachen richtig gekannt..." Worte fingen ihre Aufmerksamkeit und sie zuckte zusammen. „Oh, je. Hat Roku gerade –?"

„Ja, ich glaube er hat. Halt dir die Ohren zu."

Selbst unter ihren Handflächen war Zukos Brüllen deutlich hörbar. _„Ich bin nicht mein Urgroßvater!"_

„Ohhh." Lu Ten zog drei Striche in die Luft. „Direkt ins Schwarze. _Drei_ Mal."

„Schh", murmelte Yangchen. „Ich glaube, wir müssen das hören."

„Du trägst Sozins Erbe", sagte Roku streng. „Krieg. Hass. Mord. Die Welt hasst und fürchtet die Feuernation und ihre Zerstörung wird deine Verantwortung sein. Du glaubst mein Nachfolger ist jung und närrisch? Dass er den Hass und Zorn anderer ungezügelt zulässt? Wer hat diesen Hass gezeugt, Junge? Wer hat die Welt zerschmettert, die Aang kannte? Sozin hat euch alle zum Mord geführt. Es war eure Wahl zu folgen oder euch zu weigern – "

„Und zu sterben!", knurrte Zuko zurück. „Agni! Bist du ein Feuerbändiger oder nicht? Ich schätze mal _nicht_. Onkel sagte, dass Avatare nicht durch Loyalität gebunden sind... Viele haben sich geweigert, du Bastard! Und viele sind dabei _gestorben_! Onkel Kuroyama starb! Und Vater und Bruder... ich konnte sie nicht retten! Ich konnte kaum Ran retten!" Wuttränen glitzerten in blassem Gold. „Avatar Kyoshi zwang die Großen Namen sich an den Feuerlord zu binden. Illoyalität heißt _Tod_!"

„Kuzon?", murmelte Lu Ten und warf Yangchen einen Seitenblick zu. „Du hast geschummelt."

„Vielleicht ein bisschen." Die Nonne lächelte. „Azula gewährte uns einen Sturm. Es wäre eine Schande gewesen diese Chance ungenutzt verstreichen zu lassen." Graue, ernste Augen sannen über die Bedürfnisse der Geister nach und über zerbrechliches, viel zu zerbrechliches sterbliches Fleisch. „Aang könnte versagen. Aang könnte Erfolg haben und doch sterben ehe er irgendwen der Luft finden kann, den er ausbilden kann. Zuko? Trotz all den Widerständen die gegen ihn stehen _überlebt_ er."

„Er ist Feuer und Wasser", erinnerte sie Lu Ten. „Nicht Feuer und Luft."

Wie Kaze es einst gewesen war. Yangchen nickte. „Bändiger oder nicht, er _kennt_ die Luft." Sie bewegte ihre Hände in einem stummen Gebet. „Es könnte genügen."

„Angst vor Hinrichtung", sagte Roku gerade.

„Du kapierst es echt nicht." Zukos Schultern sackten herab. „Ich habe den Feuerlord verraten. Es hat mich beinahe umgebracht. Kein Todesurteil. Keine _Exekution_. Feuer ist _Loyalität_ – und wenn man sie bricht, geht das Feuer _aus_." Er schluckte und begegnete Rokus Augen. „Was die Feuernation getan hat, wozu Sozin uns geführt hat ist schrecklich. Manche von uns sollten leiden. Ich habe gesehen was einige unserer Armeen getan haben. Aber wenn du und deine _Trennung der Vier Nationen_ bedeutet, dass ein Kind wie Jinhai sterben muss um das was seine Vorfahren getan haben _wieder gut zu machen_ – verdammt noch mal! Ich bin _nicht Sozin_! Ich ändere das!"

„Wirklich?" Roku richtete sich auf, arrogant, wie je ein Feuerbändiger gewesen war. „Wie?"

Die Geste, die Zuko machte, ließ Yangchen keuchen und Lu Ten schlug ungläubig seine Hände vor die Augen. „Oh, Agni", stöhnte Lu Ten. „Er wird _draufgehen_."

„Nicht heute", sagte Yangchen fest und griff dort hin, wo Roku dabei war einen Feuerball herbeizurufen. _Wir brauchen ihn, mein Freund._

_Wir brauchen kein arrogantes, ungehobeltes, dreistes Kind von Sozin!_ knisterte zu ihr zurück.

_Und dein Kind,_ zeigte Yangchen auf. _Was sehr passend ist. Die Schuld liegt bei euch beiden, nicht wahr? Die Handlungen von euch beiden führten zu diesem Krieg._ Sie streckte sich zu dem Feuerbändiger. _Vielleicht könnte eine weniger beteiligte Sichtweise Aang besser dienen._

_Vielleicht..._

Die sterbliche Welt zog und sie atmete mit geborgten Lungen.

Zuko blinzelte sie an. Dann biss er die Zähne zusammen und wappnete sich für einen Aufprall.

Yangchen betrachtete ihn milde. „Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass du überleben würdest, wenn ich dir ein Übel wollte, junger Freund?"

Blasse, goldene Augen zuckten nicht. „Ich würde es versuchen."

„Du erinnerst mich an Kaze", sann Yangchen nach und setzte sich auf Aangs Bett. „Bis hierher und keinen Schritt weiter." Sie hielt ihm ihre Hand hin. „Komm. Ich habe dir viel zu sagen und wenig Zeit."

„Mir?" Misstrauisch setzte sich Zuko, sich höflich von ihren Röcken fern haltend. „Sollten sie nicht mit jemandem reden, dem Aang vertraut?"

Yangchen lachte leise. „Ich bezweifle, dass du möchtest, dass einer von ihnen erfährt, was du bist, junger Yaoren."

Der Prinz erstarrte.

„Friede, junger Freund", sagte Yangchen ruhig. „Ja, du sollst Aang Hilfe und Rat geben. Doch so tief du auch von den Geistern berührt wurdest, bist du doch noch immer Mensch. Niemand kann deine Hilfe _einfordern_." Sie lächelte schwach. „Kaze war von Feuer geboren und mit Luft beschenkt und mein treuester Freund. Er war bis zum Ende an meiner Seite. Sie alle waren das." Sie sah zu Boden, trauernd. „Vielleicht wäre es für die Welt besser gewesen, wenn sie nicht so treue Freunde wären. Wenn Kuruk andere gehabt hätte, die ihn unterstützten... wenn Kyoshi jene von Erde und Feuer gehabt hätte, um die Kluft zu überbrücken... so viel wäre anders gewesen."

„Es tut mir Leid", hauchte Zuko. „Es tut mir so Leid, Lady Yangchen."

„Die Schuld liegt bei Sozin und Roku nicht bei dir", sagte Yangchen ruhig. „Aber Roku lag nicht vollends falsch. Du bist der Prinz der Feuernation und aus Sozins Blutslinie und das Schicksal, das der Welt jetzt zufallen wird, ist deine _Verantwortung_." Graue Augen waren so unnachgiebig wie eine Klinge. „Mit diesem Wissen – und ich glaube, du _weißt_ es, junger Prinz – was wirst du tun?"

„Ich kann die Luftnomaden nicht zurück bringen. Sie sind vergangen." Sein Tonfall war ruhig, nüchtern. Trauer flackerte schwach auf, wie Funken die sich auf Stahl spiegelten. „Aber es gibt immer noch Menschen auf der Welt, die den Wind lieben. Es gibt immer noch Schriftrollen, die Avatar Kyoshi den Dai Li überlassen hat." Seine Knöchel in seiner Robe wurden weiß vor Anspannung. „Selbst wenn es gelingt – es wird nicht ihr Volk sein. Ich _weiß _das. Ich bin kein Geist. Ich bin nicht einmal mehr wirklich ein Prinz. Aber ich bin ein Großer Name der Feuernation und wenn harte Arbeit und Kühnheit _irgendetwas_, das Sozin zerstört hat, wieder richten kann... Ich werde einen Ort der Freiheit erschaffen. Und der Hoffnung."

„Feuerbändiger, die Luftbändigen lehren?" Yangchen zog eine schlanke Augenbraue hoch.

„Wenn sie eine bessere Idee haben, nur zu, ich höre", warf Zuko zurück. „Falls Aang es schafft – und das ist wirklich ein _falls_, ich kenne meinen Vater – er ist _ein Kind_. Ein Kind, der es zum Meister geschafft hat, ehe er zwölf war. Dem das Luftbändigen so leicht fällt wie das Atmen! Wie soll er jemanden die Grundlagen beibringen? Wie soll er mit Leuten zurecht kommen, die das Bändigen _nicht_ innerhalb einer Woche aufschnappen? Wo er erst noch nach Leuten _suchen_ muss, die Bändiger sein könnten? Alle Luftnomaden waren Bändiger. Wir haben das nicht! Wir werden suchen müssen und zuhören und beten... Geister, ich weiß nicht einmal wer über euch wacht!"

_Nein, woher auch? Obwohl Gyatso dich als einen wahren Freund betrachtete, hätte er gewartet, bis du selbst ein Meister warst._ „Wir sind Kinder der Berge und des Ewigen Blauen Himmels", erklärte Yangchen. „Solltest du Erfolg haben, wirst du die Namen finden." Sie betrachtete den jungen Mann vor ihr, spürte wie ihr Griff an diese Welt schwächer wurde. „Trotz all ihrer Fehler hat Kyoshi beinahe die Antwort gefunden. Wenn sie nur für sich selbst geschaffen hätte, was sie dem Erdkönig geschenkt hat – "

Die Welt schimmerte.

„Rufe deine Feuer", befahl Yangchen und drehte sich um, so dass er das verwundete Chakra erreichen konnte. „Ziehe das vergiftete Chi ab – "

_Und verzeih mir._

Die Welt zersprang in Feuer.

* * *

><p>(Sokka, Toph, Zuko Chamäleon-Bucht/ Erdkönigreich)

„Lass mich da rein, Sokka!", sagte Toph ungeduldig, als blinde Augen durch ihn hindurch starrten, während er zwischen ihr und Aangs Zelt stand. „Nichts passiert! Ich wüsste es."

„Ich will die Füße ja nicht beleidigen, aber Roku ist _tot_", zeigte Sokka auf. „Das könnte deinem Sinn für böse Kerle, die einen braten wollen dazwischen kommen. Du hast nie gesehen – ich meine, du warst nie dabei, wenn Aang … nicht Aang ist. Das ist _gruselig_. Und die Sachen neigen dazu in die Luft zu gehen. Das letzte Mal, als ich Roku gesehen habe? Eine ganze Insel und Bamm! Ein einziger, riesiger Vulkan. Also, könnten wir ein wenig warten? Bis der unheimliche, tote Avatar entweder den wütenden Mistkerl brät oder weggeht?"

„Wenn du glaubst, dass ich zulasse, dass Aang Funkenfresser verbrennt, während er versucht ihm zu _helfen_ – komm schon! Nichts – "

Die Welt explodierte.

Sokka spuckte eine Mundvoll Sand aus. Seine Ohren klingelten immer noch, während Toph unter ihm hervor kroch. Die Erde bewegte sich nicht. Was von Aangs Zelt auf dieser Seite noch übrig war, waren ein paar feurige Fetzen, die flackernd zu Asche zerfielen. Und er hätte schwören können, dass gerade ein massiver Feuerball über ihre Köpfe gerauscht war und angefangen hatte er in etwa...

Zuko kam wankend auf die Knie, der Sand unter ihm war geschwärzt. „...Autsch."

_Zelt. Feuerball. Zuko._ Sokka zählte die Brandmarken und Flugbahn zusammen und glotzte. „Wie hast du – warum hast du – das kannst du mit Feuer machen? Es einfach wie einen Luftstoß machen, damit dich was nicht plättet – "

Eine blutende Hand packte seine Tunika und goldene Augen bohrten sich in seine, schmal und rasend. „Das", zischte Zuko, leise und tödlich, „war nicht Teil meiner Befehle. Finde den Avatar. Fange den Avatar. _Der_ impliziert _ein_. Ein Avatar! Ein sehr lebendiges, verrücktes, luftbändigendes Kind von einem Avatar! Nicht tote Avatare, die auftauchen und einem wegen etwas eine Standpauke halten, was man überhaupt nicht gemacht hat!"

„Okay, da hast du irgendwie Recht", brachte Sokka heraus und versuchte heiße Finger zu lösen. Was nicht das geringste brachte. „Toph? Ein bisschen Hilfe gefällig?"

Keine Toph. Aus dem Augenwinkel erhaschte Sokka wie etwas grünes Katara von ihnen weg drängte und hinein, um nach Aang zu schauen. Gute Idee. Wahrscheinlich. Aber er fühlte sich hier etwas unterlegen.

„Ich habe nicht zugestimmt Roku zu jagen!", schnarrte Zuko gerade. „Roku ist tot! Er ist schon seit _einhundert und zwölf Jahren_ tot! Es ist nicht richtig, dass er so auftaucht! Es ist nicht anständig! Ahnengeister sollen in Träumen auftauchen! Oder in Familienschreinen! Doch mir tut jede Familie Leid, die _diesen_ arroganten, selbstgerechten, selbstgefälligen Besserwisser in ihrem Stammbaum hat! Totengeister sollen nicht bei Tageslicht umhergehen, verdammt noch mal!"

Eigentlich würde Sokka sagen, dass sie überhaupt nicht umhergehen sollten. Aber _sollte nicht_ und _Geister_ schien sich in Aangs Gegenwart völlig zu verwirren. Und so musste ein Kerl der nichts mehr wollte als Robben zu jagen und Bumerangs zu werfen lernen die Dinge so zu nehmen wie sie kamen... und konnte Zuko vielleicht seine Füße wieder den Boden berühren lassen?

„Und es ist nicht genug, dass Roku auftaucht! Nein! Ich kriege eine _luftbändigende Nonne_! Sehe ich wie ein Mädchen aus? Aang hat Wunden auf seinem Rücken, an die ich ran muss – es ist nicht _anständig_, wenn ich eine Dame ohne eine Anstandsdame bitten muss sich zu entkleiden! Das ist nicht zivilisiert! Wie konnte er mir das antun?"

Sokka sah wie Bato und ein paar seiner Männer zuckten... und wie Teruko und ein paar der anderen Soldaten sich bereit machten ebenfalls zu zucken. _Nein,_ formte er lautlos. Denn, ehrlich gesagt, das war nicht angenehm – aber es war nur Gebrüll. Er hatte Zuko im Kampf gesehen. Der Feuerbändiger war konzentriert, tödlich und normalerweise _still_.

So verrückt es sich anhörte, ein brüllender Zuko könnte tatsächlich ein harmloser sein.

„Wenn Kyoshi auftaucht, dann _schmeiße ich es hin!_ Dann mache ich das hier nicht mehr mit! Hörst du das, Aang? Yangchen war schon schlimm genug! Wenn du willst, dass mir ein Erdbändiger den Arsch aufreißt, dann wach auf und sag Toph, dass sie es tun soll!"

Seltsam. War es nur Sokkas Einbildung, oder hatte jeder Feuerbändiger in Sichtweite _gezuckt_ als Zuko Kyoshi gesagt hatte?

„Und wenn ich an das ran komme, was Yangchen mich gebeten hat zu heilen – " Zuko ließ ihn los und gestikulierte wackelig zu dem versengten Zelt. „_Ups?_ Was für ein Avatar sagt _ups?_"

„Von Aang abgesehen?", schnaubte Sokka. Dann blinzelte er und ließ sich noch mal durch den Kopf gehen was genau Zuko gesagt hatte. „Oh, Mann. Es ist nicht nur Aang?"

„Avatare sind verrückt! Geister sind verrückt!" Zuko schwankte jetzt sichtbar, biss die Zähne zusammen um auf den Beinen zu bleiben. „Bevor ich euch alle gefunden habe, habe ich nie auch nur einen Geist _gesehen_! Jetzt stolpere ich jede Woche über einen! Wessen schlaue Idee war das? Ozeangeister und Plagengeister und Menschen fressende Seepferd-Drachen und Wachen erwürgende Regenschirme und Mondgeister, die einen ertränken um einen einen Gefallen zu tun... darum habe ich nicht gebeten!"

„Ich auch nicht", murmelte Sokka und konnte es dem wütenden Mistkerl irgendwie nachfühlen. Vor Aang hatte er kaum irgendwelche Bändiger gesehen. Nur Katara und in manchen Überfällen der Feuernation. Er hatte ganz sicher nie mit Leuten gelebt, die das Bändigen für selbstverständlich hielten. Der Nordpol, das ganze Erdkönigreich – sie waren _anders_, auf eine Art, die ihm manchmal irgendwie Angst machte. Die Art wie Leute wie Jet versuchten Katara zu benutzen, weil sie Macht hatte, die Art, wie Aang sich mit einem Lächeln von einer Klippe warf, die Art wie Erdbändiger festen Grund – _nicht_ fest machten. Selbst die kleinen Sachen die Toph und Aang machten, wie ihn zur Seite gleiten zu lassen, weil es die einfachsten Art war, ihn aus dem Weg zu schaffen, oder ihn mit Wasser überschwemmen oder Dinge trocken bliesen, wenn er sich viel lieber ans Feuer setzen würde, vielen herzlichen Dank. Und... nicht so kleine Sachen, wie ihn in einem Kampf nicht zu zählen, wenn zwei der drei, mit denen sie es zu tun hatten _auch nicht bändigen konnten._

Es war einfach nur so bizarr, zu wissen, dass Zuko das gleiche von irgendwas hielt...

Warte. Moment mal. Noch mal zurück. „Du hast Yue gesehen?", verlangte Sokka zu wissen und packte grünen Stoff.

„...das hätte ich nicht sagen sollen", murmelte Zuko.

„War sie okay?" Sokka bemühte sich ihn anzufunkeln, aber hatte den Verdacht, dass es so einschüchternd wirkte, wie ein neugeborener Säbelzahn-Elch. Zuko kannte sich mit _Blicken_ aus.

„Sie war der _Mond_", sagte Zuko zögernd. „Kann man da überhaupt okay sagen?"

Mist. Er hasste es, wenn Zuko Recht hatte.

Hinter ihm räusperte sich Teruko laut.

Richtig. Nach all der Mühe, die er gehabt hatte, um sicher zu stellen, dass Papa Katara von Zuko fern hielt, sah das hier wahrscheinlich nicht gut aus. Doch loszulassen, nur weil ein Marinesoldat der Feuernation es sagte, ging ihm irgendwie gegen den Strich –

„Er ist aufgewacht!" Katara strahlte durch die Fetzen von blauem Stoff. „Nur für einen Moment lang und er ist noch nicht ganz da, aber... er wird wieder gesund!" Sie tauchte in die Schatten zurück.

„Keine Ursache!", knurrte Zuko zu dem Zelt und wischte Sokkas Griff so beiläufig weg wie eine Spinnen-Fliege. „Oh, was gäbe ich nicht dafür, sie in die Grundausbildung zu stecken..."

Teruko kicherte sogar. „Was, sie wollen ihr einen Urlaub geben? Nichts zu tun, außer durch Schlamm zu robben, von Ausbildern angebrüllt, von Sadisten in den Boden gestampft zu werden und zu versuchen nicht im Stehen einzuschlafen?"

„Hört sich nett an", stimmte Zuko sehnsüchtig zu.

Sokka blinzelte die zwei an. Dann zählte er die Menge an Chaos, Panik und Schmerz zusammen, die er an einem normalen Tag auf der Flucht vor bösen Kerlen, egal ob von der Feuernation oder andere Leute, durchmachte.

… Wenn er so darüber nachdachte, das hörte sich wirklich nett an.

„Ja, ein Erbe hat nicht so viel Glück", seufzte Teruko. „Kommen sie, Sir. Kümmern wir uns um diese Hand."

Sokka warf Bato ein Schulternzucken zu und folgte ihnen.

Iroh kümmerte sich um ein frisches Feuer vor Tophs Unterschlupf, Kohle gab Hitzewellen ab, die Sokka noch mehrere Meter weg spürte. „Was ist passiert?"

„Bin mir noch nicht sicher." Zuko sank bei den Flamen herab, knetete beinahe abwesend Feuer in seiner linken Hand, ehe er es auf blutende Finger drückte. Dann streckte er sich wieder und lies Flammen über sich selbst gleiten, jetzt sichtbar ruhiger atmend, als ob er noch einen Aufschwung bekommen hatte. „Das ist nicht das übliche Blitz-trauma."

„Es gibt eine normale Art?", bohrte Sokka nach.

Ein Schwarm goldener Augen starrten zurück.

_Hm. Aber Papa schwört, dass Irohs Augen heute Morgen grün waren._ Wenn er darüber nachdachte, konnte es sein, dass sie das gestern auch gewesen waren. Also... wie hatte sich das geändert? Und warum?

_Verhalte dich normal. Wenn wir irgendwas von Zuko wissen, dann dass er Angriffe erwartet_. „Hört mal, ich will doch nur wissen, was Aang bevor steht", sagte Sokka direkt. „Katara sagt, er ist aufgewacht. Du solltest froh sein. Aber du siehst nicht froh aus. Wie schlimm ist es?"

„Schlimm", antwortete Zuko genauso direkt. „Das war kein normaler Blitz. Azula hat ihn _gezielt_. Sie wollte ihn töten. Sie _hat_ ihn getötet." Er runzelte die Stirn. „Ein normaler Blitz ist schon übel genug. Viele sterben daran – "

„Das ist hier irgendwie keine Sorge mehr", sagte Sokka flapsig.

„– Und viele, die es überleben wünschen sich dass sie es nicht getan hätten", sagte Zuko düster.

„Okay", sagte Sokka nach einem Moment. „Jetzt höre ich zu."

Zuko studierte ihn, dann schaute er zur Seite und kaute an seiner Lippe. „Du weißt, dass jeder etwas von allen Elementen in sich hat, richtig?"

Tatsächlich hatte er das nicht gewusst. Sokka hob die Schultern.

„Viele Bändiger wissen das nicht, aber meine Lehrerin hat versucht Leuten zu helfen, denen die Dai Li geschadet haben, also... Unsere Körper haben auch Blitze in ihnen. Sehr _winzige_ Blitze." Zuko winkte eine Hand zu seinem Kopf. „Das Gehirn ist wie … wie ein Schatten eines Gewitters, die ganze Zeit."

Sokka runzelte die Stirn. „Also, wenn wir alle Blitze in uns haben sollen... warum ist dann Aang verletzt?"

„Kannst du ein ganzes Meer austrinken?", sagte Zuko trocken.

Oh. _Autsch_.

„Der Körper ist dazu gebaut, Blitze zu tragen, aber es ist wie ein Feld, mit dünnen Bewässerungsgräben", fuhr Zuko fort. „Ein Blitz rast hindurch wie ein Tsunami. Manchmal ist danach noch ein Feld übrig – aber was passiert mit den Gräben?"

Sokka fuhr zusammen, dachte an Gaipan. „Sie werden zugeschüttet."

„Oder zerrissen, oder – einfach nur in wirklich schlechten Zustand", sagte Zuko ernst. „Das ist Aang jetzt. Auf seinem Rücken ist eine Verbrennung, wo der Blitz hinein ging und eine an seinem Fuß, wo er heraus schoss und Katara hat an diesen gearbeitet. Und das sollte sie auch. Aber das ist der _offensichtliche_ Schaden. Ich versuche an all diese kleinen Gräben heran zu kommen, ehe sie vernarben können." Er winkte zu seinem Gesicht. „Das hier? Das ist _gar nichts_ verglichen mit den Narben _im Kopf_."

Sokka schluckte. „Du könntest mich auf den Arm nehmen."

Zuko lächelte dünn. „Ich bin ein lausiger Lügner."

„Also...?", gab Sokka das Stichwort, obwohl er die Antwort fürchtete.

„Er könnte erblinden oder taub werden oder beides", sagte Zuko ungeschönt. „Er könnte Amnesie bekommen. Er könnte gelähmt werden oder Krampfanfälle bekommen oder die Gewandtheit verlieren, die man zum Bändigen braucht. Und das ist nur etwas von dem was man _sehen_ kann. Das subtile Trauma? Das ist es, worüber ich mir wirklich Sorgen mache. Jemand der vom Blitz getroffen wird, der nicht geheilt wird... der kann seine _Konzentration_ verlieren." Er zählte Unheil an seinen Fingern ab. „Sie behalten nicht, was man ihnen sagt. Sie vergessen Sachen, die sie eigentlich wissen. Sie können nicht mehr viele Dinge gleichzeitig machen – und glaub mir, zu Bändigen bedeutet, _viel_ gleichzeitig zu machen. Sie sind zerstreut, aufbrausend, wütend, depressiv... und wir reden hier von _Aang_. Der hat schon längst ein Problem mit dem meisten davon, der _Leute in die Luft jagt_, wenn er wütend wird." Goldene Augen wurden schmal, besorgt und gleichzeitig zornig. „Ich glaube, ich kann ihn heilen. Ich _versuche es_. Aber das... es ist nicht so leicht wie Onkel Iroh zu heilen war. Nicht einmal annähernd – Hey!"

„Halten sie still, Sir", sagte Teruko nüchtern, ihre Gesichtsplatte zur Seite gelegt, als sie Zukos rechte Hand ergriff und einen rasiermesserscharfen schwarzen Stein hob. „Sie hätten es nicht leicht, wenn sie die selbst trimmen müssten."

Sokka musste blinzeln, als der Leutnant an Nägeln arbeitete, die bis zum Fleisch aufgerissen waren, ehe Zuko sie geheilt hatte. „Könnt ihr keine Scheren benutzen, wie normale Menschen?" Gran-Gran wachte über ihre eigene Nagelschere wie ein hungernder Raben-Wolf – und jetzt nachdem er auf der Flucht sie mit einem Messer kürzen musste konnte Sokka es ihr nicht verübeln.

Wieder mal war er der Fokus von goldenen Blicken und Irohs amüsierten, toleranten Lächeln. „Okay, das ist was von der Feuernation, richtig?"

„Es wäre nicht angemessen, am Prinzen Stahl zu verwenden", sagte Teruko neutral. „Obsidian ist üblich. Doch im Feld tut es jeder kantige Stein."

Sokka war sicher, dass ihn jemand auf den Arm nahm und beäugte Zuko. Dieser schaute nur zurück, regungslos, als ob das überhaupt nicht seltsam war. „Ihr Leute seid _komisch_."

Und weil er einfach nicht anders konnte, gab Sokka dem Feuerbändiger einen schiefen Blick. „Und du weißt einfach so zufällig das ganze Zeug über Blitze?"

„Ich versichere dir, dass es nicht das Geringste mit Zufall zu tun hat", sagte Iroh nüchtern. „Wir wussten seit mehreren Monaten, dass Azula zum Blitzbändigen fähig ist. Sie versuchte uns gefangen zu nehmen... und als es schien, dass das fehlschlagen würde, entschloss sie meinen Neffen tot zurück zu bringen." Er _tss_te sanft. „Sie mag ein Wunderkind im Feuerbändigen sein, doch sie versteht nicht, was es bedeutet, ein Meister zu sein. Man hört niemals auf zu lernen."

„Du sagst es, Onkel."

Sokka fuhr erschreckt zusammen und schaute hinab zu der grinsenden Erdbändigerin. „Könntest du nicht an Leute heranschleichen, deren Füße keine Ohren haben? Sonst bekommst du einen Bumerang an unschöne Stellen... Was ist so lustig?", feuerte er Teruko an.

„Es ist schön zu sehen, das jemandes Tochter ein paar gute Gewohnheiten hat", sagte Teruko offen. Sie flatterte mit den Augen und nahm eine zerbrechliche Fistelstimme an. „Oh, ich bin eine zarte Erdjungfrau, ich muss von einem starken Mann erflehen mich zu _retten_!" Sie ließ die Hand des Prinzen los und verstaute den schwarzen Stein wieder. „Armselig."

„Nicht alle sind so", sagte Zuko leise. „Manche sind stark wo es zählt. Sie haben nur nicht die Waffen um zu kämpfen."

Sokka schaute Teruko und Toph an und erinnerte sich an blitzende Messer. „Halt, halt. Willst du sagen, dass Mai und Ty Lee _normal_ sind?"

„Sie sind höchst fähig. Azula würde nichts geringeres akzeptieren", sagte Iroh einfach. „Aber wenn du mit _normal_ meinst, dass die meisten Selbstverteidigung lernen, dann ja."

Sokka warf die Hände hoch. „_Warum?_"

„Ignoranter Bauer", fing jemand zu murmeln an.

„Stopp." Zukos Stimme war kalt. „Ihr habt den Südpol nicht gesehen. Es ist nicht seine Schuld, dass er nie in einer Bücherei war."

„Oh doch, war er." Toph grinste. „Er wurde fast darin begraben."

„Ist es meine Schuld, dass Wan Shi Tong uns für die Bösen hielt?", sagte Sokka ärgerlich. Zuko _verteidigte_ ihn? Vor einem anderen _Feuerbändiger_? Warum?

„Du bist der Kerl der ihn angelogen hat", zeigte Toph auf.

„Du hast Ihn, der Zehntausend Dinge Weiß angelogen?" Iroh wirkte, als ob er sich nicht entscheiden konnte, ob er Sokkas Hand schütteln oder ihm ein paar Kopfnüsse geben sollte.

„Jetzt? Ich schätze mal, jetzt sind es Zehntausend und ein was", grinste Toph. „Man konnte bis nach draußen hören, wie dieses Buch gegen ihn klatschte."

„Du hast gegen einen Wissensgeist _gekämpft_?" Iroh studierte Sokka mit schmalen Augen.

„Er wollte meine Schwester in seine Sammlung von _Exemplaren_ stecken... Warum schaut ihr mich alle so an?", fragte Sokka argwöhnisch. Er hatte seit ihrem ersten Treffen am Südpol viele Ausdrücke auf Zukos Gesicht gesehen, die meisten davon wütend. Entsetzen und etwas das wie widerwilliges Mitgefühl aussah? Das war neu.

„Halte dich an den Avatar", brachte Zuko heraus, immer noch blass. „Er verscheucht wahrscheinlich die meisten böswilligen Geister. Wenigstens die kleineren davon."

„Bösartige Geister?", stotterte Sokka. „Du machst wohl Witze." Er sah in ein Haufen von neutralen und vorsichtigen Gesichtern und horchte auf Tophs überraschtes Schweigen. „Das... ist kein Witz?"

„In den Flotten ist es wohlbekannt, dass General Iroh... besorgt ist, was Geister angeht", sagte Teruko vorsichtig. „Bei allem nötigen Respekt, Sir."

„Es ist bekannt, dass ich sie fürchte, zumindest sagte Zhao das", sagte Iroh trocken. „Ich glaube, sie wissen, was mit ihm passierte."

„Offen gestanden, Sir? Ihr Bericht ist der erste, den irgendwer von uns gehört hat, was genau geschehen ist", gab Teruko zu. „Hätten sie etwas dagegen es für meine Leute zu wiederholen? Die Feuerbändiger, die bei dem Admiral waren sagten, dass sie ihn besiegt haben und keiner ihn danach mehr gesehen hat."

„Ich schon", sagte Zuko leise. „Wir kämpften. Er gestand die Piraten angeheuert zu haben. Dann hat ihn der Geist des Ozeans geholt." Er schauderte. „Ich hoffe er ist tot."

Das war nicht, wie Sokka unruhig erkannte, _Ich hoffe er ist tot_, wie in _Ich will nicht, dass er wieder versucht mich umzubringen._ Es war eher wie, _Ich kann mir eintausend üble Sachen vorstellen, die der Ozeangeist dem Kerl antun könnte, der seine Frau umgebracht hat und ich wäre lieber tot._

„Ich fürchte die Geister nicht, Leutnant", sagte Iroh schlicht. „Ich respektiere sie, wie ich jeden bewaffneten Gegner respektieren würde. Manche sind grausam. Manche haben freundliche Absichten. Manche sind schlicht so fremdartig, dass ohne den Avatar selbst der stärkste Bändiger keine Hoffnung hat sie _nicht_ zu kränken. Oder ihnen zu entkommen."

Einer der noch immer maskierten Feuerbändiger rührte sich. „Sir. Die Position des Feuerlords über den Avatar – " Er unterbrach sich.

„Dieser Junge ist kein Feind unserer Nation", sagte Iroh fest. „Er hat sich uns _widersetzt_, ja. Er hat großen Schaden angerichtet und vielen das Leben gekostet. Doch ich glaube nicht, dass er irgendjemandes Feind sein möchte." Der grauhaarige Feuerbändiger stieß langsam den Atem aus. „Und ich habe die Hoffnung, ihn davon zu überzeugen, dass er das nicht sein muss."

Sokka versteifte sich. Auf keinen Fall würde Aang _nicht_ den Feuerlord –

Toph bewegte ihre Füße und ein Stein stupste ihn in den Hintern.

Okay. Er konnte einen Wink befolgen. Aber sie hatte am besten einen _wirklich_ guten Grund.

„Also, warum dürfen Mädchen kämpfen?", fragte Toph. „Mein Papa wollte nie dass ich es lerne."

„Dein Vater hat wahrscheinlich nicht erwartet, dass deine Kinder es noch in der Kinderkrippe mit Attentätern zu tun bekommen würden", legte Iroh dar. „Wenn man die letzte Verteidigung für jene, die man liebt, ist, dann lernt man."

„Oh, kommt schon!", brach es aus Sokka heraus. Er wedelte eine Hand zu Zuko. „Wer wird schon Attentäter nach dem Sohn des Feuerlords schicken?" Er zögerte. „Abgesehen von Zhao. Richtig, vergesst es..."

„Ich wurde nicht als _der Sohn des Feuerlords_ geboren", sagte Zuko kalt. „Der Feuerlord war _Azulon_. Ich war nur ein weiterer Prinz. Absicherung. Manche Leute dachten, dass unser Familienstammbaum keine zusätzlichen Äste brauchte."

Sokka versuchte, nicht zu glotzen. Wie konnte – das war – verdammt, er wusste nicht, was er denken sollte.

„Du meinst, deine Mama..." Toph schluckte hart. „Wie? Nein, dumme Frage, wir haben Mai getroffen..."

„Tatsächlich habe ich gehört, dass Lady Ursa viel eher eine Schwertkämpferin war", ergriff Teruko das Wort. „Aber noch wichtiger? Sie war eine Feuerbändigerin von Byakko. Wir machen vielleicht nicht viel her, aber wir haben es in den Fäusten wenn es wichtig ist." Flammen knisterten über ihrer Hand, nur für einen Moment lang.

_Zukos Mutter hat das Kämpfen gelernt._ Kälte durchschauerte Sokka, bis in die Knochen. _Wenn meine Mama... wenn sie..._

Sie hatte es mit einem _Feuerbändiger_ zu tun gehabt. Wer konnte sich schon gegen so etwas wehren?

_Ich. Mai und Ty Lee, sie nehmen es mit Bändigern auf. Sie sind von der Feuernation. Sie hören nie auf zu kämpfen._

„Sie haben meine Mutter gekannt?" Zuko warf Teruko einen überraschten Blick zu.

„Nein, Sir." Teruko schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich war zu jung als sie fort ging. Aber ich kenne ihre ehrenwerten Großeltern." Sie lächelte und rieb ihren Unterkiefer, wie eine alte Schramme. „Shidan stellt sicher, dass er allen Kü- äh, jungen Leuten in den Hintern tritt, ehe sie ins Militär eintreten. Und Lady Kotone? Sie ist so robust wie Berg Shirotora." Teruko runzelte die Stirn, stöberte eine Erinnerung auf. „Sie haben auch ein paar Tanten. Die meisten sind in der Heimatwache oder bei den Vulkanwächtern. Ich habe nichts darüber gehört, dass irgendeine von ihnen einen ahnungslosen Kerl entführt und endlich eine Familie gegründet hat."

„Männerdiebstahl?" Iroh wirkte hocherfreut und amüsiert. „Ich habe seit einer ganzen Weile nicht gesehen, dass diese Sitte befolgt wurde. Ihr solltet in Byakko gut Acht geben, Neffe."

„Ja, klar doch", grummelte Zuko. „Nur wenn sie blind ist."

„_Männerdiebstahl_?", japste Sokka, noch bevor Toph grinsen konnte. Er hatte vielleicht nichts von Verlobungsketten gehört, ehe sie den Nordpol erreicht hatten, aber jeder wusste, dass Kerle es mit dem Vater ihrer Braut arrangierten, eine Frau zu 'stehlen'... und warum grinste Teruko ihn so an?

„Wisst ihr", spekulierte die Marinesoldatin, „noch ist er ja eher dürr, aber wenn man seinen Vater so anschaut, sollte sich das in ein oder zwei Jahren geben. Und seine Schwester ist eine Bändigerin. Also haben die Hälfte seiner Kinder eine gute Chance."

„Ich bin sicher, dass wir rote Kordel haben", nickte Iroh. „Wein könnte etwas schwieriger sein, da Kapitän Jee den Gebrauch nur für Notfälle reserviert... aber er würde wahrscheinlich eine Ausnahme machen." Das Grinsen des Generals war genauso zahnig.

Sokka schluckte. „Ich bin mit jemandem zusammen und ich glaube, mein Papa braucht mich, ich muss weg!"

Und er nahm die Beine in die Hand, während unterdrücktes Kichern und Tophs Lachen ihn verfolgte.

Er landete an dem beruhigend hölzernen Bug eines Schiffes, sein Herz raste immer noch, wie damals, als sie gerade an der Seeschlange vorbei gekommen waren. Geister, bei der Seeschlange wäre er sicherer!

„Sokka?" Hakoda kam zu ihm herüber, offensichtlich besorgt.

„Mir geht es gut", sagte Sokka schnell. „Alles in Ordnung. Ehrlich. Ahh." Er stieß den Kopf ein paar Mal gegen die Hülle, versuchte Terukos Grinsen heraus zu klopfen. „Verrückt. Sie ist – die von der Feuernation sind verrückt!"

„Sie?" Hakoda schmunzelte. „Sokka, _alle_ Frauen sind verrückt." Sein Lächeln verging als Hakoda an ihm vorbei sah. „_Suzuran_ signalisiert, dass sie jemanden an Land setzen. Ich frage mich warum?"

_Suzuran?_ Also hatte das Schiff jetzt einen Namen. So wie der Feind Gesichter hatte und Geschichten und etwas von dem Sokka ziemlich sicher war, das _versuchte_ ein Sinn für Humor zu sein. Selbst wenn es ein verdrehter Sinn war. „Papa?", brachte Sokka heraus. „Ich bin verwirrt."

Hakoda warf ihm ein Stirnrunzeln zu, als ob er einen Schneefleck anstarrte, der zu einer lesbaren Spur geworden war. „Du solltest dich vielleicht von Zuko fern halten."

„Was?" Sokka schüttelte den Kopf. „Hör mal, du weißt doch, dass jemand ein Auge auf ihm haben muss, damit sich Katara keine Sorgen macht – "

„Deine Schwester könnte Recht haben." Hakoda warf einen Blick Inland, zu Tophs Unterschlupf. „Er ist auf der Flucht, Sokka. Prinzessin Azula hat versucht, ihn zu töten. Das heißt, sie glaubt, dass der Feuerlord nichts dagegen hat, wenn er stirbt. Und Iroh ist ein bekannter Verräter. Diese zwei sollten in Ketten gelegt sein. Oder tot. Aber Jee _beschützt_ sie. Hört sich das richtig an?"

„Nein, es klingt verrückt", sagte Sokka ehrlich. „Die Hälfte von dem Zeug, das in Aangs Nähe passiert ist verrückt. Ich wurde einmal in die Geisterwelt entführt und ich erinnere mich nicht mal daran. Katara musste mir sagen, wie Aang mich vom Hei Bai Geist zurück geholt hat. Und das muss ich sagen war wenigstens zur Hälfte Glück." _Was zum Henker ist los? Gestern hat er mir zugestimmt._

Dann wieder hatte Zuko gestern kein Zelt in die Luft gejagt, bewiesen, dass er besser heilen konnte als Katara und laut genug wegen Avataren herum gebrüllt, dass es das ganze Lager aufgeschreckt hatte. Der Kerl belastete einem wirklich die Nerven.

_Feuerbändiger, der hierher kommt_, sagte sich Sokka, als er zu dem kleinen Boot spähte, das durch das Wasser schnitt. _Knobele später aus, was mit Papa und Katara los ist... oh, Mist, ich habe Toph bei Zuko gelassen!_

Er versuchte sich deswegen Sorgen zu machen. Wirklich. Aber Toph und Iroh verstanden sich blendend... und Zuko schien Toph tatsächlich zu vertrauen.

Außerdem, wenn es hieße wütender Mistkerl gegen größte Erdbändigerin der Welt? Er würde auf Toph wetten.

* * *

><p>(Zuko, Toph, Iroh Chamäleon-Bucht/ Erdkönigreich)

Zuko war auf trockenem Sand in die Hocke gegangen und studierte diesen argwöhnisch. Teruko war ein nicht abzuschüttelnder Schatten hinter ihm und Iroh nippte seelenruhig an seinem Tee. Ein paar Meter weit weg grinste Toph und ließ ihre Knöchel knacken. „Na schön, Funkenfresser. Zeig mir was du drauf hast."

„Ich weiß nicht, ob das klappt." Er legte seine Hände flach auf den Strand und atmete aus, lang und hart. Er studierte den Dampf der in dünnen Schleiern aufstieg und den Hitzeschimmer über seinen Händen. „Heizt wenigstens schneller auf als Wasser."

Zuko schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich, tastete nach dem kaum fassbaren _Feuer-in-anderem_. Hier und da und dort...

_Zieh_, sagte er sich. _Aber sanft._ Sand fühlte sich anders an als Wasser oder trockene Blätter. Aber Feuer war Feuer und was einmal gelungen war, sollte wiederholbar sein.

Mit immer noch geschlossenen Augen und ausgestreckten Händen erhob sich Zuko.

„_Uff._"

Teruko. Zweifellos. Zuko wagte es, die Augen zu öffnen.

Sand formte dünne Ströme von seinen Fingern zum Boden und ein feiner Staub rieselte herab, als Sandkörner abkühlten und aus seinem Griff glitten.

„Verliert Hitze auch schneller", bemerkte Zuko und ballte, was noch heiß war zwischen seinen Fingern zusammen und hauchte Flammen hinein. Sand kräuselte sich zwischen seinen Handflächen, bog und bewegte sich als er damit spielte, genau wie strömendes Wasser. Wie sehr schweres, _stures_ Wasser.

Onkel strahlte hocherfreut. Toph sah so aus, als ob ihr jemand eine Schüssel frischen Aprikosenmochi ganz für sie allein überreicht hätte. Und Teruko...

Die Marinesoldatin schimpfte leise vor sich hin. Unverständliche Flüche, die Worte wie _verrückt_ und _Genie_ aufwarfen und Kapitän Jee anscheinend etwas verhängnisvoll Peinliches versprachen.

„Du kannst zwar keinen Fels bewegen aber du kannst viele _kleine_ Felsen bewegen." Toph nickte entschlossen. „Also. Was, wenn ich das mache?" Sie hob die Hände, Sand floss auf ihren Befehl hoch um sich mit seinem Ball zu verschmelzen.

Und dann _rupfte_ sie daran.

_Oh, das kriegst du zurück._

Ein anständiger Feuerbändiger hätte sofort zurückgerissen. Aber das hätte das Feuer aus der Erde gezogen und jeder von ihnen hätte sein eigenes Element übrig gehabt. Und darum ging es in diesem Spiel nicht. Stattdessen peitschte Zuko eine Flamme tiefer in den Sand und schob in ihren Zug hinein.

_Sie ist wirklich fest verwurzelt._

Und trotzdem fiel sie beinahe um, ehe sie zur Seite glitt und den Sand mit sich schob.

_Direkt. Es ist nicht genau wie Feuerbändigen. Aber ich frage mich..._

Erdbändigen war neutrales Jin. Lauschen, abwarten und zuschlagen. Was war die Antwort darauf?

_Der Berg erträgt den Angriff. Der Drache weicht ihm aus._

Für Feuer brauchte man schärfere Bewegungen als für Wasser. Doch er konnte trotzdem seine Finger hindurch ziehen und heißen Sand in ein Nudelnest von schimmernden Strängen teilen, während das Feuer mit jedem Streich wirbelte.

Erde war der Berg, die einsame, stolze Festung. Was würde die größte Erdbändigerin mit endlosen, flackernden Flammen anfangen?

Grinsend sprang Toph, landete und riss ihre Hände gegeneinander hin und her als ob sie Maschinenschrauben drehte. Noch immer schimmernd heißer Sand begann sich in geflochtene Steinstränge zu formen.

_Das wollen wir doch mal sehen._

Zuko dämpfte sein eigenes Lächeln und ermahnte sich, worum es hier wirklich ging. Nicht um den Sieg. _Ausprobieren._ Zu sehen, was möglich war und was nicht. Und dabei einen guten Blick auf Tophs ungewöhnlichen Stil zu erhaschen. Er hatte schon viele Erdbändiger gesehen und Toph war gänzlich anders als sie alle.

Auch wenn es ein Unfall war hatte er doch Shirong mitten in die Pläne der Geister für den Avatar gezerrt. Das mindeste was er tun konnte, war zu versuchen, ein paar neue Techniken mit zurück zu bringen um dem Agenten zu helfen, eben diese Pläne zu überleben.

_Verdammt, Shirong, bleiben sie am Leben. Geben sie mir ein was, das ich richtig gemacht habe – bleiben sie am Leben – und halten sie sich von Azula fern._

* * *

><p>(Shirong, Mai, Quan Palast des Erdkönigs/ Ba Sing Se)

_Das hier_, dachte Shirong trocken, als er aus dem Stein in Quans neues Quartier im Palast trat, _ist wahrscheinlich das Dümmste was ich je gemacht habe._

Geister, das Sonnenlicht fühlte sich gut an.

Als Tingzhe die Mauer hinter ihnen schloss ließ Shirong seinen Blick über die Kompanie von Rebellen in dem Raum gleiten. Min, dieses gefährliche Mädchen Mai und... Quan. Dieser sah aus wie eine wandelnde Leiche.

Shirong durchquerte das Zimmer mit ein paar Schritten und begegnete direkt den zutiefst erschütterten braunen Augen. „Was ist passiert?"

„Sie hat ihn getötet." Quans Stimme war schrecklich leer. „Ich habe sie vor dem General geschützt weil sie Long Fengs Verbündete war... und er dachte dass wir die Oberhand hatten und sie hat ihn getötet." Der dienstältere Agent schüttelte den Kopf immer noch geschockt. „Es ging so schnell..."

„Sie war immer der Liebling des Feuerlords." Mais Stimme war tonlos, als Min ihre Seite verließ um sich ungelenk vor seinem Vater zu verbeugen. „Sie ist tödlich. Zuko... ist das nicht. Nicht so lange er einen anderen Weg finden kann."

Tingzhe wartete nicht, bis sein Sohn sich aufrichtete um ihn in eine feste Umarmung zu ziehen. „Entschuldige dich später, junger Mann", sagte er fest. Seine Stimme war leise, für den Fall, dass es Beobachter gab, deren Aufmerksamkeit Quan nicht woanders hin gelenkt hatte. „Du bist nicht gerade wenige schuldig... aber später. Bleibe am Leben. Hörst du? Bring deine Mutter nicht dazu ihre Ärmelmesser zu zücken um jemanden zur Strecke zu bringen. Geister, vor einer Woche wusste ich nicht einmal was 'Flug der Motteneule' war."

Mais Augenbraue zuckte interessiert hoch.

_Wenigstens erhebt sich das Leben von irgendwem aus der Asche._ Shirong konzentrierte sich wieder auf Quan. „Die Botschaft, die wir erhielten sagte etwas über Pläne, die Äußere Mauer nieder zu reißen?"

„Ich musste sie überzeugen, dass ich es Wert war am Leben gelassen zu werden." Quan schluckte trocken. „Wenn sie nah genug ist, dann..."

„Nein!", widersprach Shirong heftig. „Wir haben Long Feng verloren. Wir können es uns nicht leisten auch sie zu verlieren! Die Dai Li brauchen einen Anführer. Unsere Stadt braucht die Dai Li. Werfen sie ihr Leben nicht weg. Nicht, wenn es eine bessere Wahl gibt!"

„Als Bürger dieser Stadt muss ich dem zustimmen." Tingzhe runzelte die Stirn. „Wenn seine auserwählte Erbin innerhalb dieser Mauern stirbt, wird der Zorn von Feuerlord Ozai keine Grenzen kennen. Und wenn das, was die Freunde des Avatars sagen, wahr ist, werden uns bald nicht einmal die Mauern von Ba Sing Se schützen."

Quan blinzelte, als ob er sich widerstrebend zum Leben zurück zerrte. „Aber... wenn sie weg ist..."

„Sozins Komet kehrt zurück", sagte Shirong schlicht. Der Schock, der ihn durchfahren hatte, als er das von Huojin gehört hatte war abgeklungen. Größtenteils. „Das ist die Macht, die Sozin genutzt hat, um die Lufttempel zu zerstören. In nur _einem Tag_." Er schauderte. „Ich bezweifle, dass es unseren Mauern besser ergehen würde."

_Die Macht von einhundert Sonnen. Werde ich es auch spüren? Es ist schon jetzt zu viel, ich habe nicht die geringste Ausbildung – was soll ich nur tun?_

Quan schüttelte den Kopf wieder, als ob er den schwachen Hauch von Farbe, der in sein Gesicht zurückkehrte, verscheuchen wollte. „Sie verstehen es nicht. Long Feng ist tot. Sie muss sterben!"

„Ich denke, ich verstehe", überlegte Tingzhe. „Sie waren dem Großsekretär loyal. Sein Verlust hat ihren Geist verletzt. Und diese Wunde wird verschärft durch den Anblick, wie ihre Kameraden seiner Mörderin folgen." Er hielt inne. „Aber denken sie an ihre Pflicht für diese Stadt und für ihre Leute. Wir brauchen sie lebendig viel mehr als wir ihren Tod brauchen. Um des Erdkönigs Willen."

„Bon hat es geschafft?" Quan wirkte ein kleines bisschen weniger totenbleich. „Aber – der Plan der Prinzessin – "

„Ist keine so schlechte Idee", sagte Shirong nachdenklich. Er hob die Hand, als Quan ihn anblitzte. Insgeheim war er erleichtert, diesen Zorn zu sehen, statt trostloser Entschlossenheit. „Ich habe die Feuernation studiert. Wenn sie ein Gebiet erobern, betrachten sie es als ihr eigen. Wenn Ba Sing Se besetzt ist, wird es nicht zerstört werden." _Hoffe ich zumindest_.

„Das wird die Geister erzürnen", setzte Quan an.

„Noch mehr als wegen Laogai See?", warf Shirong zurück. „Wir können nicht zulassen, dass sie... von etwas so spirituell zweifelhaftem erfährt." Mai hatte ihre Loyalität für die Prinzessin gebrochen, wahrscheinlich würde sie sie nicht verraten – aber es war besser auf Nummer sicher zu gehen. „Wir brauchen sie als Anführer. Sie haben die beste Chance die anderen Agenten davon abzuhalten es zu erwähnen." Er lächelte schwach. „Und wenn es in der Mauer Öffnungen gibt, erlangt Lees Plan gewisse Vorteile."

„Der General hat ihn genommen und ist mit ihm fort gegangen", presste Quan heraus.

„Er kommt zurück", sagte Shirong überzeugt. Er hielt inne, immer noch von dieser Gewissheit erschüttert. „Er ist ein Großer Name und er hat seinen Leuten ein Versprechen gegeben. Er wird für uns zurückkommen."

Die Worte hingen in der Luft, verdammten ihn aus seinem eigenen Mund. _Oh, Mist_.

„Uns?" Quans Augen wurden schmal.

„Erlauben sie", warf Tingzhe ein, ehe Shirong eine Entschuldigung stammeln konnte. „Anscheinend kann ein gemischtes Erbe sich zu unerwarteten Zeiten zeigen. Ich versichere ihnen, dass nach allem was ich gesehen habe, Agent Shirong nie etwas anderes beabsichtigte als ein loyaler Dai Li zu sein. Unglücklicherweise lernte Lee bei Amaya." Er warf Quan einen bedeutsamen Blick zu. „Sie hat ein Händchen für Geisterwunden."

Das alles war wahr. Nur die Schlussfolgerungen waren eine Lüge. „Er muss es wissen", sagte Shirong impulsiv. _Ich kann nicht noch eine Lüge leben. Das will ich nicht._

„Das muss er ganz gewiss nicht", sagte Tingzhe rau. „Er ist in Azulas Gesellschaft und nach allem was ihr Bruder mir gesagt hat ist die einzig sichere Möglichkeit ein Geheimnis vor ihr zu bewahren es nicht zu wissen." Nussbraune, schmale Augen bohrten sich in Quan. „Agent Shirong ist ein guter Mann und seine Absichten werden nicht nur dieser Stadt helfen, sondern auch einen subtilen Schlag führen, von dem sich die Feuerprinzessin nie erholen wird. Was ist ihnen lieber? Ihr Tod in dem Wissen, dass er diese Stadt vernichten wird? Oder die Chance die Feuernation zu sabotieren und dem Avatar _Zeit_ zu verschaffen?"

„Der Avatar", sagte Quan düster, „ist _tot_."

„So hat sie es verlauten lassen. Aber ein Blitz tötet nicht immer", warf Tingzhe zurück. „Und er ging mit _zwei_ Heilbändigern fort. Er hat eine _Chance_." Die Stimme des Professors wurde sanfter. „Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, wie sie sich fühlen müssen, Agent Quan. Aber es gibt Hoffnung. Für uns, für das Erdkönigreich und für die Welt. Geben sie nicht auf."

„Und wenn sie Azula wirklich weh tun wollen, dann töten sie sie nicht", sagte Mai ruhig. „Tun sie etwas, das sie nicht kontrollieren kann."

„Ich dachte sie ist deine Freundin – " Min unterbrach sich.

„Ich kenne Zuko", sagte Mai einfach. „Falls er gewinnt, wenn er es kann, dann wird Azula noch am Leben sein. Wenn sie gewinnt..." Die Schultern hoben sich kaum merklich. „Das war immer was der Feuerlord über sie gehalten hat. _Tu was ich sage, oder dein Bruder könnte wieder der Erbe sein._" Sie blickte zu Boden. „Ich wusste, dass sie das hasste. Ich wusste nicht, dass sie _ihn_ hasste. Es ist nicht Zukos Schuld, dass er zuerst geboren wurde." Sie begegnete Quans Blick, direkt und stetig. „Sie ist immer noch von königlichem Geblüt. Ich bin immer noch von der Feuernation. Wenn sie versuchen, sie zu töten, halte ich sie auf. Aber wenn sie wollen, dass sie _leidet_... dann helfe ich."

„Und Ty Lee?", stieß Quan rau hervor.

„Meine Eltern können meinen Bruder schützen. Aber Ty Lee hat sechs Schwestern. Sie sind... verwundbar." Mai schüttelte schwach den Kopf. „Ich weiß nicht. Ich glaube, sie deckt mich. Aber sie mag Azula."

„Malen wir Koh nicht an die Wand." Shirong gab Quan eine Liste, die sie zusammengestellt hatten. „Was halten sie davon?"

Quan fuhr hoch und Shirong wusste, welchen Punkt er erreicht hatte. „Sie wollen ein _ganzes Archiv_?", sagte Quan ungläubig.

_Mit Luftbändigen und allem._ „Ja", nickte Shirong. „Können sie sich etwas vorstellen, dass sie tiefer treffen wird, als die Bemühungen ihrer Vorfahren zu untergraben, die _primitiven_ Bändigungsstile auszulöschen?"

Ein Lächeln zuckte gemein über Quans Gesicht. „Manches davon können wir tun. Der Rest..."

„Min weiß, wie man Leute findet, die uns kontaktieren können", sagte Shirong direkt. „Lassen sie uns wissen, wenn sie soweit sind."

Nach ein paar weiteren Momenten, in denen Tingzhe noch mal einen beschämten Jugendlichen umarmte und sie glitten zurück in verbergenden Stein. „Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wie viel des Palastes nicht massiv ist", sagte Tingzhe ernst.

„Das Problem ist nicht hinein zu kommen, es viel mehr heimlich hinein und wieder hinaus zu gelangen." Shirong nickte, die Stimme gesenkt. „So lange ich nur lausche, kann ich uns an den Beobachtern vorbei führen, von denen Quan nichts weiß. Ich hoffe nur, die Prinzessin ist nicht so gut wie ihr Onkel darin nach Feuer zu wittern."

Tingzhe, der gerade eine Tür aufbändigen wollte, hielt inne. „Die Beobachter, von denen Quan _nichts weiß_?"

Shirong gab ihm ein fahles Lächeln. „Azula ist keine Närrin. Sie muss wissen, dass er sie tot sehen will. Aber sie weiß auch, dass, wenn sie Long Fengs Stellvertreter so bald tötet oder einsperrt, jeder dessen Loyalität noch unsicher ist sie verlassen könnte. Sie stellt eine Falle für ihn auf. Sie wartet darauf ihn dabei zu _ertappen_, wie er sie verrät, wo die anderen es sehen können. Ich kann es beinahe schmecken."

Der Professor runzelte die Stirn. „Und Quan erkennt das nicht... nein, das kann er gar nicht, oder? Er leidet zu sehr dafür."

„Sie haben vielleicht gehasst, was Long Feng der Stadt angetan hat, aber er hat uns gut geführt", sagte Shirong ernst. „Ich hoffe nur, wir haben Quan davon überzeugt, ihren Verdacht zu beschwichtigen. Wenn wir etwas Zeit erkaufen können, um Kuei auf den neuesten Stand zu bringen und ihn davon überzeugen, Quan in den Untergrund zu befehlen..."

Tingzhe nickte. „Und falls Lee auftaucht?"

_Nicht falls. Wenn er auftaucht. Hoffe ich._ „Dann wird es interessant." _Komm schon, Junge. Finde einen Weg uns zu kontaktieren. Ein Läufer, ein Botenfalke... Geister, auch ein Rauchzeichen._

„Wohl wahr." Tingzhe schnaubte.

Shirong beäugte ihn. „Ach ja?"

„Ich glaube nicht, dass Seine Majestät jemals zuvor jemanden von gleichem Rang getroffen hat", sagte der Professor trocken. „Es wird... einzigartig sein."

_Erdkönigreich trifft Feuernation._ Shirong stellte es sich vor und zuckte zusammen.

Oh, nun. Das war die Zukunft. Für den Moment... Prinz Zuko zog zwar Schwierigkeiten wie ein Magnetstein an, aber er sollte noch nicht mitten in diesem klebrigen Durcheinander sein. Lee wusste, wie er den Kopf unten, den Mund geschlossen halten und überhaupt nicht nach Feuernation aussehen konnte. Ihm sollte es gut gehen.

_Warum glaube ich das nur nicht?_

* * *

><p>(Sadao, Bato, Zuko Chamäleon-Bucht/ Erdkönigreich)

Sadao war mit schlechten Neuigkeiten auf dem Weg zu Teruko, als er plötzlich anhielt. Er blinzelte. Dann rieb er sich die Augen und sah noch einmal hin. _Hm. Opa hat Glas immer anders gemacht._

Neben ihm fluchte der Stellvertreter des Kommandanten des Wasserstammes leise. „Was glaubt dieses verrückte, kleine Mädchen eigentlich, was sie da macht?"

„Sie spielt, Sir", sagte Sadao ehrlich. Der Kapitän hatte angeordnet höflich zu sein.

„Spielt?" Bato wendete ihm einen erzürnten Blick zu. „Euer _Prinz_ verspottet ein hilfloses, kleines, blindes – "

„Sie ist eine Meistererdbändigerin", sagte Sadao fest. „Man muss ein wirklich guter Bändiger sein, um es so leicht aussehen zu lassen. Sir." _Wir sind diejenigen, die sich Sorgen machen sollten. Falls sie sich entschließt den Prinzen einfach versinken zu lassen..._ Sadao unterdrückte ein Schaudern. Der Kapitän sagte, dass Lady Bei Fong eine ehrenwerte Gegnerin und eine zeitweilige Verbündete war. Das bedeutete, dass sie ihn wahrscheinlich nicht versinken lassen würde. Aber sie war auch eine Freundin des Avatars. Und jeder hatte gesehen, wozu _er_ fähig war.

_Wir haben einen Waffenstillstand. Brich ihn nicht._

Er war kein gewalttätiger Mann. Das hatte er nie sein wollen. Aber er war ein Offizier in der Feuermarine, er hatte Eide geschworen – und zu wissen, dass der Prinz diesen Waffenstillstand brauchte, änderte nichts daran, dass es ihn zutiefst entsetzte überhaupt irgendwo in der Nähe des jungen Luftbändigers zu sein.

Das machte ihn aber nicht weniger entschlossen... zu tun was nötig war. Falls der Kapitän den Befehl gab. Selbst wenn der Luftbändiger nur ein Kind war. Er hatte den Nordpol gesehen. Das war nicht von einem _Kind_ angerichtet worden.

Sadao war ein Offizier und ein Offizier musste seinen eigenen Verstand gebrauchen. Aber für den Moment? Er vertraute darauf, dass der Kapitän wusste was er tat. Denn jetzt im Moment musste er alles geben um die Panik zur Seite zu schieben und zu _denken_, er wollte wirklich nicht das Lager durch einen Unfall in Brand stecken –

„_Verdammtes Miststück von einer Henne!"_

Und... er hätte das Lager des Prinzen vor der sich nähernden Karawane warnen sollen. Konnte er denn _nie_ etwas richtig machen?

Rufe, Flüche und Schreie breiteten sich im Lager des Wasserstammes aus. Prinz Zuko und Lady Bei Fong brachen ihren Wettstreit ab, beinahe gleichzeitig... doch die Erdbändigerin nahm sich noch einen Moment um einen steifen Finger zwei mal zu stupsen und dann einen Bogen damit zu machen, ein lächelndes Strichgesicht in einem großen Klumpen von langsam abkühlenden weißen Glases hinterlassend.

Prinz Zuko ignorierte es, lauschte auf das sich ausbreitende Chaos. Seine Augen weiteten sich, er straffte sich und _pfiff_.

Einen Kampfschrei zirpend rauschte ein nachtschwarzes Straußen-Pferd an verstreuten, blau gekleideten Stammesmitgliedern vorbei, blutige Klauen stampften und hielten an, vor einem königlichen Feuerbändiger, der gleich zerfleischt werden würde –

„Hey, Süße", schmeichelte der Prinz.

Die Henne senkte ihren Kopf und gurrte, stupste gegen kraulende Finger. Sie rollte ihr Auge zu Terukos vorsichtiger Annäherung und hob drohend einen Fuß.

„Asahi, nein", sagte der Prinz fest, während er seinen Blick über die schweren Pakete an ihrem Geschirr schweifen ließ. „Leutnant Teruko, das letzte was ich weiß, ist, dass Asahi bei einem Karawanenmeister war, der in der Nähe von Ba Sing Se seine Runde macht..."

„Ja, Sir", brachte Sadao heraus und könnte die Erde ihn jetzt _bitte_ verschlingen? „Wir sahen die Karawane kommen. Es sind etwa fünf Männer und viele Straußen-Pferde. Häuptling Hakoda bestätigt, dass es wahrscheinlich ihre Vorräte sind." Er biss sich auf die Lippe. „Sir, der Kapitän sagt, dass er ihre Befehle erwartet, aber er meint, dass wir sie einfach täuschen müssen?"

„Er hat Recht", sagte General Iroh mit einem betrübten Lächeln. „Es ist nicht ihre Anzahl, die eine Bedrohung sind, sondern das Wort das sie verbreiten werden. Doch, ich glaube – oh, meine Güte."

_Groß,_ war Sadaos erster Eindruck von der jungen Dame, die von einem weiteren Tier der Karawane abstieg. Dem folgte sofort _niedlich_.

Na gut, sie war vom Erdkönigreich. Er war ein _Kerl_. Und er war seit einer ganzen Weile auf See gewesen und... war das ein wütender Kerl mit Speer in einer grünen Armeeuniform, der ihr folgte?

_Verflixt. Fester Freund._

* * *

><p>(Xiu, Zuko, Iroh Chamäleon-Bucht/ Erdkönigreich)

Xiu schritt durch das Gemetzel, das ein verärgertes Straußen-Pferd hinterlassen hatte und schüttelte den Kopf. Sicher, Huizhong hatte ihr etwas Aufregung versprochen... doch hatte er mehr an _ungefährliche_ Aufregung gedacht. Jeder wusste, dass der Wasserstamm es mit allem von der Feuernation, das es wagte in Richtung Ba Sing Se zu kommen, aufgenommen und sie fern gehalten hatte. Und eine kleine Henne hatte sie wie Pai Sho Spielsteine zerstreut?

Zugegeben, Asahi hatte anscheinend ein Temperament das man als feurig bezeichnen konnte. Das passte auch, wenn es um den jungen Heiler ging, von dem Xiu wusste, dass er der letzte Besitzer der Henne gewesen war. Und was eine Kriegswaise von einem der wenigen Wesen trennen konnte, das ihn tatsächlich _mochte_ –

_Da ist er! Er ist …_

Die Weberin blieb wie angewurzelt stehen, ihr Mund klappte ihr auf. Lee. Mushi. Uniformen der Feuernation. Asahi, die sich gegen Lee lehnte. Eine seltsame Glasskulptur hinter ihm, die Hitze abstrahlte und ein noch seltsameres, kleines Mädchen, das so angezogen war, als ob sie direkt aus einem Erddonnerturnier käme. Uniformen der Feuernation. Schiffe, sowohl aus Holz als auch Metall. Das Blau des Wasserstammes, das diesen kleinen Knoten aus Rot und Schwarz umfing...

Sie sah Lee an. Der blasse, dünne Lee, der sich wie ein Adeliger bewegte und nichts über Menschen wusste und so jähzornig wie ein Waldbrand war. Und sie spürte, wie die Welt kopfstand.

_Blass. Schwarze Haare. Goldene Augen... Drachenaugen..._

Mit Fingern, die in Asahis Federn vergraben waren starrte er zurück.

„Oma und Shu, es ist eine Invasion, komm – " Huizhong packte sie am Handgelenk.

Xiu wand sich frei, mit einer Bewegung, die ihr Vater ihr schon vor Jahren beigebracht hatte, und starrte weiter. „Weißt du, bei den meisten Leuten, die _nicht_ von Raben-Wölfen aufgezogen wurden", _oder von Feuerbändigern der Feuermarine, oh Geister, wie?_ „Ist das der Moment wo sie sagen 'Ich kann _alles_ erklären'."

Lee blinzelte. Er errötete etwas. „Wie könnte ich das hier irgendwie erklären?"

Ja. Das war ohne Zweifel Lee. „Oder, 'Es ist nicht so wie es aussieht'?", schlug Xiu vor.

„Nein, es ist in etwa das, wonach es aussieht", sagte Mushi nachdenklich. Er warf seinen Neffen einen Blick zu. „Wonach sieht das aus, was meinst du?"

Lee schlug eine Hand gegen die Stirn und stöhnte.

„Schlimmer als es wirklich ist", sagte das Mädchen bestimmt und trat vor. „Toph Bei Fong von der Bei Fong Familie."

Xiu hielt einen Pfiff zurück. _Jeder_ kannte dieses besondere führende Händlerunternehmen aus Gaoling. Doch sie hatte noch nie gehört, dass sie eine Tochter hatten.

„Ich weiß, es ist komisch, aber Lee und Onkel Mushi haben meinen Freunden aus einer echt haarigen Situation heraus geholfen", fuhr Toph fort. „Und einer meiner Freunde braucht echt dringend Lees Hilfe. Also... könnten wir der Armee einfach nichts davon sagen, dass sie hier sind? Nur für ein paar Tage?"

„Der Armee nichts sagen?", stotterte Huizhong.

„Ihre Vorgesetzten werden viel größere Sorgen haben, als unsere schlichte Anwesenheit unter einem Waffenstillstand", sagte Mushi ernst. „Ba Sing Se ist gefallen, von innen heraus erobert, durch Prinzessin Azula und ihre Verbündeten. Der Erdkönig, mit Glück, verbirgt sich. Ihre Truppen und ihre Nachschublinien sind im Begriff drastisch kompromittiert zu werden."

_Ba Sing Se ist gefallen_. Xiu schluckte trocken. Das... das konnte nicht sein, alle hatten gehört, dass Der Avatar in Ba Sing Se war, er hätte doch sicher –

_Der Avatar ist zwölf Jahre alt!_

Lees Worte hallten durch ihren Kopf, mit einer Wut und Frust, die sie nicht verstanden hatte... damals nicht. Aber wenn Lee von der _Feuernation _war...

„Das ist unmöglich", sagte Huizhong unruhig. Der kurze Blick, der er ihr zuwarf, sagte Xiu, dass er ihnen _glaubte_... und es nicht wollte. „Der Drache des Westens konnte Ba Sing Se nicht erobern."

„Nicht von außen, Stärke gegen Stärke, nach den Prinzipien des Hohen Krieges", sagte Lee gemessen. „Azula hat die des Niederen Krieges verwendet und die Schwächen der Stadt von innen heraus ausgenutzt. Sie täuschen jetzt vielleicht die Menschen auf der Außenseite, aber sie sind _weg_. Ihr solltet euch zurückziehen und neu formieren, oder die Erdbändiger, die sie verleitet hat, werden einfach von den Mauern nach außen vordringen und euch alle überwältigen."

Xiu beäugte Lee... doch wenn das sein richtiger Name war, würde sie ihre nächste Webkette mit Spinnenseide ansetzen. „Normal kriegst du einfach nicht hin, oder?"

„Nein!" Toph grinste und hängte sich an einen Arm, als Lee rot anlief. „Funkenfresser ist einmalig."

„Könntest du das nicht tun, kleines Mädchen?" Einer der Männer des Wasserstammes zuckte. „Das ist... einfach nicht richtig."

Toph lies los und knackte ihre Knöchel. „Bato? Wir sollten etwa klarstellen, was _klein_ angeht."

„Ist schon in Ordnung", sagte Lee gleichmäßig. „Erde soll besonnen sein, richtig? Das könnten wir momentan zwischen uns gebrauchen."

„Ja", überlegte Mushi und lugte an ihnen allen vorbei. „Ich glaube, der Karawanenmeister ist auf dem Weg hierher." Ein Anflug von Berechnung glitt in sein Lächeln. „Wenn er dir irgendwelche Schwierigkeiten macht, erinnere ihn daran, dass unsere Abmachung lautete, dass Asahi in seine Obhut geliehen war, bis zu der Zeit, da wir Ba Sing Se wieder verließen."

„Ooooh, _Abmachungen_." Tophs Grinsen war reinrassiger Händler. „Lasst mich an ihn ran."

„Wir müssen uns noch unterhalten", sagte Xiu fest, als Huizhon sie sanft hinter die Stammesmänner weg zog. „Später."

„Feuernation. Süße Erde und Himmel", murmelte ihr speertragender Freund, als sie außer Hörweite waren. „Wir müssen von hier verschwinden – wir müssen eine Nachricht – "

„Ich denke, sie sollten erst mit Häuptling Hakoda sprechen", sagte Bato ernst. „Sie haben die Leitung der anderen Wachen?"

„Sergeant Huizhong", nickte er, „und, ja, das stimmt, aber – "

„Toph sagt die Wahrheit", sagte Bato unverblümt. „Es gefällt uns auch nicht besser als ihnen, aber im Moment brauchen wir... Lee." Er schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Lee?"

„Es ist ein geläufiger Name." Xiu zuckte die Schultern. Dann musste sie lächeln. „Ich wusste, dass er ein guter Heiler sein würde."

Bato hielt mitten im Schritt an. „Ein _Feuerbändiger_?"

„Was? Aber er ist kein..." Xiu schluckte und erinnerte sich an eine Kerze, die ohne Luftzug flackerte und einen Heiler, der das Wasser nicht hoch _bändigte_, sondern ein Tuch gebrauchte um es zu bewegen, es wieder und wieder eintauchte in... „Dieser kleine Schelm."

„Xiu?" Huizhong warf ihr einen fragenden Blick zu. Er hatte ihre Geschichte von den zwei Flüchtlingen gehört, er wusste, was sie gedacht hatte.

„Heißes Wasser." Xiu schmunzelte. Er war von der Feuernation, sicher – aber er war auch ein Junge. Und das musste die Art von Nerven gekostet haben, von denen man sonst nur in Geister-Märchen hörte. „Beinahe _kochend_ heiß."

Ihr Freund stieß dazu einen Pfiff aus, Sorge ging in ein widerwilliges Lächeln über. „Schlauer Junge." Huizhong verzog das Gesicht. „Und wenn er vom Erdkönigreich wäre, dann wäre das gut, aber..." Seine Stimme verklang, als sie sich dem ernst aussehenden Mann des Wasserstammes mit den von blauen Perlen geschmückten Zöpfen und schwachen Lachfältchen um blaue Augen, näherten.

„Häuptling Hakoda", stellte Bato ihn vor. „Sergeant Huizhong und die junge Dame hat offensichtlich unsere zwei... Gäste... vor einiger Zeit getroffen. Als Lee und_ Onkel_ Mushi."

„Tatsächlich?" Hakoda winkte, bedeutete einen Jugendlichen, der etwas weiter weg im Lager war, her zu kommen. „Hätten sie etwas dagegen uns davon zu erzählen?"

„Häuptling Hakoda, bei allem nötigen Respekt, sie haben die _Feuermarine_ hier", sagte Huizhong fest. „Und sie sagen Ba Sing Se wird bedroht. Wir müssen die Armee informieren!"

„Was Ba Sing Se angeht, ja", erwiderte Hakoda. „Doch ich zweifle, dass Lee sonderlich viel Heilen wird, wenn er in Ketten liegt. Und das ist es, wo er landen wird, wenn die Armee sich einmischt. Da oder tot. Ich habe ein schwer verwundetes Kind in meiner Obhut und _für den Moment_ brauchen wir Lee."

_Für den Moment?_ Xiu zog die Augen zusammen. Lee hatte vielleicht darüber gelogen, wer er war, sicher, aber würde das nicht _jeder_, wenn er in Feindesland endete? _Er ist doch nur ein Junge._

Zugegeben, ein Junge, der... wusste wie er mit Banditen fertig wurde. Aber das machte ihn nicht zu einem schlechten Menschen. Nur zu einem traurigen.

„Und wir brauchen seinen Onkel und mit diesem Mann kommt diese... Ansammlung von gerüsteten Landplagen, die er herein geführt hat." Hakoda schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Ich sage nicht, dass wir ihre Vorgesetzten nicht informieren sollten. Aber wir brauchen mehr Zeit."

„Im Moment heilt er niemanden", bemerkte Huizhong. Er warf ihr wieder einen Blick zu, der sagte, dass er wusste was sie dachte, aber Junge oder nicht, Lee war der Feind. Und es tat ihm Leid, aber so war die Welt nun mal.

_Darüber werden wir uns noch unterhalten_, äugte ihn Xiu zurück.

„Wie es aussieht braucht der Körper Ruhe zwischen den Behandlungen." Bato hob die Achseln. „Wenn sie alle so explosiv sind, wie die letzte, dann könnten meine Nerven die Pause gebrauchen." Er nickte zu Huizhong. „Überzeugen wir ihre Männer davon nichts drastisches zu unternehmen."

Huizhong berührte Xius Hand, ehe er ging und warf ihr ein schiefes Lächeln zu. Sie erwiderte es mit einem bedauernden Lächeln. _Mir passiert nichts. Ehrlich._

„Ist es wahr?", feuerte sie auf Hakoda ab, ehe er weiter fragen konnte. „Hat die Feuernation Ba Sing Se erobert?"

„Sie haben es ihnen gesagt?" Der Häuptling runzelte die Stirn. „Warum sollten sie das tun?"

„Vielleicht weil sie anständige Leute sind?" Xiu betrachtete den Mann skeptisch.

„Sie haben keine Ahnung, wer sie sind, Miss –?"

„Xiu. Und nein", gab sie zu, als sie zu den fernen roten Flecken schaute. „Ich schätze das weiß ich nicht." _Aber ich glaube, ich weiß mehr als sie._

Man konnte viel über jemanden erfahren, wenn man beobachtete, wie sie Tiere behandelten. Asahi war nicht vor Lee weggelaufen. Sie war zu ihm hin gerannt.

_Er kümmert sich um eine Henne, die niemanden mag und macht sich Sorgen um einen kleinen Jungen, von dem alle anderen wollen, dass er die Welt rettet._

Güte. Es war schwer genug das im Erdkönigreich zu finden. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wie ein _Feuerbändiger_ diesen Teil von sich am Leben erhalten und heil entkommen war...

_Nur hat er es nicht heil geschafft_, wusste Xiu, als Hakodas Jüngling zu ihnen stieß. _Ich habe Flüchtlinge gesehen. Ich weiß wie Menschen aussehen, wenn sie alles verloren haben._ Und das zählte nicht die Alpträume mit, die sie gehabt hatte, als sie das was sie von verletzten Soldaten um ihren Vater und Huizhong herum zusammen gesetzt hatte um auszuknobeln, was genau Lee zugestoßen sein musste.

Lee von der Armee in Ketten legen zu lassen, nachdem er Tophs Freund geheilt hatte? Das klang nicht gerade nach den edlen Kriegern des Wasserstammes, von denen sie gehört hatte.

_Warte. Hör dir an, was sie wissen wollen._

„Sokka." Hakoda lächelte. „Xiu sagt, das sie unseren... Gast, Lee, kennt. Und seinen Onkel Mushi."

„Lee?" Sokka fuhr auf. „Moment mal..."

„Wie haben sie ihn getroffen?", fragte Hakoda.

„In einem Gasthaus", sagte Xiu ehrlich. „Meine Großmutter hatte ihre schrecklichen Kopfschmerzen und der Gastwirt sagte, dass da ein Heiler war, der helfen könnte. Und Lee half." Sie sah Hakoda direkt an. „Er war kein netter junger Mann. Aber er war anständig und ehrlich. Und wenn sie ihn einfach der Armee übergeben – glauben sie nicht, dass seine eigenen Leute ihm schon genug angetan haben?"

„Ja, er ist im Exil", sagte Sokka ungeduldig. „Schön, wir haben es kapiert, die Feuernation meint, das ist das schlimmste, dass einem passieren kann – " Er brach ab. „Aber wenn sie nicht wissen, wer er ist, woher wissen sie das dann?"

_Exil? Männer!_ Sokka war kein kurz gewachsener Junge, aber sie war größer. Und anscheinend erwarteten Männer des Wasserstammes nicht, dass eine Frau angriff.

Xiu hatte ihre Faust vor seinen Augen, ehe er blinzeln konnte. „Denk noch mal nach, Mister. Schau dir die Narbe an, die Lee mit sich rumschleppt und _denk mal scharf nach_."

Sokka sprang zurück und starrte sie an. „Sie sind nicht wie eine Kyoshikriegerin angezogen..."

„Mein Vater kam aufs Festland um zu kämpfen und ist nie zurück gegangen", sagte Xiu knapp. „Ihr habt Recht. Ich weiß nicht wer Lee ist oder was er gemacht hat, ehe er und sein Onkel als Flüchtlinge geendet sind. Aber das habe ich gesehen, als er meiner Großmutter geholfen hat. _Flüchtlinge_. Ein alter Mann, der Angst hatte, dass er seinen Neffen verlieren würde, bevor er Lee beibringen konnte wieder Leuten zu vertrauen... und ein verängstigter Jugendlicher, der wahrscheinlich in Tophs Alter war, als irgend so ein Bastard von einem Feuerbändiger seine Faust in Lees _Gesicht_ gesteckt hat."

Sokka schluckte hart.

„Also, wenn du einen guten Grund hast um Lee zu hassen, dann sag es mir jetzt." Xiu funkelte ihn an. „Er ist unhöflich und ungelenk und hat noch weniger Manieren als eine Katzen-Eule – aber er ist ein _Heiler_. Hast du eine Ahnung was für einen Schneid es braucht um Leuten zu helfen, statt ihnen weh zu tun? Wenn _niemand_ da war, der einem half, wenn man es nötig hatte?"

„Mann, Meister Pakku hätte sie echt am Nordpol brauchen können", murmelte Sokka.

Xiu blinzelte, überrumpelt. „Die Invasion? Ich bin nur eine Seidenweberin. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich irgendwie hätte helfen können."

„Nein. Nicht was sie tun können. Was sie gesagt haben. Dass man zum Heilen Schneid braucht." Sokka warf seinem Vater einen Blick zu. „Wir haben den ganzen Weg bis zum Nordpol gegen die Feuernation gekämpft. Katara hat alles benutzt, was sie sich selbst beigebracht hatte, alles, worauf sie gekommen ist und wir haben es nur gerade so dort hin geschafft. Sie wollte mehr tun. Sie wollte alles über das Wasserbändigen lernen, damit wir... unserem Freund helfen konnten. Sie wollte _kämpfen._" Er verzog das Gesicht. „Und dann sagte Meister Pakku, dass es verboten war und sie sollte sich brav zu den kleinen Mädchen setzen, die von Yugoda lernten. Und als er sie überraschte, als sie von jemand anderem lernte und sie beide hinauswerfen wollte – da ist sie in die Luft gegangen. Hat den halben Audienzsaal demoliert, als sie versuchte gegen ihn zu kämpfen, bis er sagte, dass er sie unterrichten würde."

Hakoda zuckte zusammen. „Deswegen hatte sie nicht mehr Unterricht im Heilen?"

„Was, und zuzulassen, dass Pakku seine Meinung ändert?" Sokka hob die Schultern. „Er hat die Schüler ins Eis gestampft, Frühmorgens bis Spätabends, jeden Tag. Er hat es vielleicht A – unserem Freund durchgehen lassen, dass er im Schnee gespielt hat, aber sie hätte Pakku nie im Leben die Chance gegeben, sie raus zu schmeißen... Was ist daran so lustig?"

Xiu versuchte nicht zu kichern. „Das nennt man Ironie, Sokka. Wenn du in meinem Alter bist erinnerst du dich vielleicht daran und _lachst_ darüber."

„Lachen?" Sokka richtete sich auf, blaue Augen hart und gefährlich. „Hören sie mal, einer unserer besten Freunde ist verletzt! Vor ein paar Tagen ist er beinahe gestorben! Da ist nichts witzig daran!"

„Oh, ja?", sagte Xiu trocken. „Dein Meister Pakku sagte Katara ein _gutes_ Mädchen zu sein und zu Heilen und sie hat stattdessen das Eis aufgerissen um zu Kämpfen." Sie stach einen Daumen zu dem Knoten aus Rot und Schwarz zurück. „Was glaubst du denn, was die Feuernation einem _Feuerbändiger_ beigebracht hat?"

Sokka glotzte sie einen Moment an, sprachlos. „Lee ist _überhaupt nicht_ wie meine Schwester!"

„Dann sollte mir deine Schwester vielleicht Leid tun", sagte Xiu leise. „Denn, nach allem, was ich gesehen haben? Selbst nach allem, was ihm zugestoßen ist, nachdem er als Feuerbändiger aufgewachsen ist? Da ist ein ziemlich anständiger Junge da drin." Sie verschränkte die Arme und starrte Hakoda an. „Und ich rede mit ihm. Und zwar jetzt."

„Ja", sagte Hakoda langsam. „Das werden sie wohl." Er gab ihr einen verdächtig kühlen Blick. „Wir kommen mit. Ich weiß wozu Männer wie diese fähig sind, wenn unbewaffnete Frauen im Spiel sind."

Das ließ sie wie angewachsen anhalten, genau wie er beabsichtigt hatte. Aber Xiu biss hart die Zähne zusammen und marschierte weiter. _Mushi sagte, dass sie einen Waffenstillstand haben. Und ich weiß, was ich gesehen habe._

Und sie sah es wieder, jetzt, als Lee leise Asahi dazu überredete Toph und einen der Feuerbändiger die Hände zum beschnuppern anbieten zu lassen.

… _Das dort ist eine Frau._

Die Feuerbändigerin bemerkte, wie sie hinsah und warf ihr einen ausdruckslosen Blick zu, der keine Worte brauchte. _Ja. Mädchen hier. Was dagegen?_

Xiu gab ihr ein Schulterzucken und ein Halblächeln, sich der Männer des Wasserstammes hinter ihr bewusst. Und des Karawanenmeisters Xiaobo, der vor sich hin grummelnd von der Gruppe weg stapfte, mit Asahis Paketen über der Schulter.

„Haben sie sie betrogen?", fragte Hakoda, die Stimme gesenkt haltend, obwohl sie noch außerhalb der Hörweite der Feuerbändiger waren.

„Betrogen? Für dieses übellaunige, scharfklauige..." Xiaobo schnaubte. „Bei Fongs betrügen nicht. Sie scheren ein Schaf-Schwein bis zur Haut ab, aber sie _betrügen_ nicht." Er runzelte die Stirn. „Nein, da ist was mit den zweien in Grün... könnte schwören, dass ich sie schon mal irgendwo gesehen hab', außer in Ba Sing Se."

Toph zupfte an Lees Ärmel, ihre Lippen bewegten sich kaum.

„Ach was, ich werd' noch drauf kommen... Ist am besten diese Henne los zu sein, bei den Geistern! Zäh wie ein Eisennagel, schon klar – aber da hab ich lieber ein fügsames Tier, das einen die Klauen nachschauen lässt, egal wie oft man sie zurückschneiden muss!" Noch immer fluchend machte er sich zum Lager auf, alle drei Schritte nervöse Blicke zurück werfend.

Die goldäugige Frau beobachtete ihn, ihre eigene Stimme gesenkt als Xiu und ihre Eskorte heran kamen. „Will noch jemand _Buh!_ schreien?"

„Leutnant." Lee schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich glaube nicht, dass Häuptling Hakoda es zu schätzen wüsste, wenn wir seine ganze Karawane von Lasttieren aufschrecken."

„Kann ich jetzt nicht gerade behaupten", sagte Hakoda trocken. „Wo kommt diese Landplage her?"

Verwirrte Stille. „Landplage, Sir?", warf einer der Männer ein. Er hatte keine Gesichtsplatte, aber er trug auch keine Waffen. Das bedeutete Feuerbändiger, wenn sich Xiu richtig erinnerte, was sie gehört hatte.

_Deswegen ist es mir nicht aufgefallen. Lee ist ein Feuerbändiger, aber er benutzt das Dao? Wie ist das denn passiert?_

„Leutnant Sadao." Hakodas Stimme hätte selbst eine Flamme kalt werden lassen. „Sie wollen mir doch nicht erzählen, dass das ein normales Tier ist."

„Sie ist ziemlich knurrig", gab Xiu zu, direkt zu Lee schauend. „Ich war überrascht, dass du sie davon abbringen konntest, diesen Stallburschen zu beißen." Sie war an diesem Morgen früh aufgestanden, um noch ein paar Minuten von Großmutter fort zu kommen. Gerade lange genug um zu sehen, wie Asahi den fremden Jungen für passende Plätze beäugte, an denen sie ihre Krallen gebrauchen konnte und um Lees scheues Winken aufzufangen, ehe er und sein Onkel das Dorf verlassen hatten. Wenn ein Straußen-Pferd _diesen_ Blick in den Augen hatte – nun.

„Sie hat wahrscheinlich Plänkler in ihrer Abstammung", sage Sadao nachdenklich. „Viele vom Yonaguni-Bestand haben das. Mein Cousin Chiko kümmert sich um einen Schwarm in..." Seine Worte verebbten als Hakodas Blick noch ungläubiger wurde und er versuchte ein Achselzucken. „Naja... sie ist wahrscheinlich nicht das was man als Lasttier haben möchte, nein. Wo haben sie sie gefunden, Sir?"

Xiu zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Lee verdiente ein _Sir_? Und dazu noch, dass er gesiezt wurde? Das wurde immer seltsamer.

„Es ist eine lange Geschichte", murmelte Lee.

„Nicht zu lang", sagte Mushi überzeugt. „Wir befanden uns eine ganze Strecke südlich von hier... wir hatten von einer Ranch gehört, die unter einer Krankheit litt und boten unsere Dienste an. Asahi war eines der am schwersten erkrankten Tiere. Unglücklicherweise war es keine gewöhnliche Krankheit, sondern ein Übel, das von einem Plagen-Kamuiy entfesselt worden war, nachdem der Besitzer der Ranch ein schweres Verbrechen begangen hatte. Die Umstände wurden sehr schnell sehr gefährlich... und als der Geist besiegt war, waren wir... äh... gezwungen ohne formelle Entlohnung abzureisen."

_Ein Plagengeist?_ Xiu schluckte. _Und sie haben ihn besiegt?_

„Ihr habt sie gestohlen!", warf Sokka ihnen vor.

Gerüstetes Gold funkelte den Jungen an. Lee wirkte kaum etwas verdrossen. „Da war ein Lynchmob im Anmarsch. Wir mussten verschwinden ehe irgendwer verletzt wurde."

„Ja, klar doch, als ob dadurch alles in Ordnung ist – "

„Gaipan", sagte Lee ausdruckslos.

Sokka brach mitten im Wort ab. „...Ich habe sie gewarnt."

„Und dafür bin ich dankbar", nickte Mushi. „Ich habe immer die Ehre des Wasserstammes respektiert. Doch die Tatsache bleibt, dass deine Schwester und ihr Freund zuließen, dass man sie in einem Komplott benutzte um dieses Dorf zu überschwemmen, was beinahe tausende Leben gekostet hätte. Es wird Jahre dauern, um den angerichteten Schaden zu beheben, wenn sie das überhaupt je tun. Ich selbst würde davon abraten, bedenkt man die demonstrierte Gefahr." Er betrachtete Sokka mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue. „Wir brannten eine Ranch nieder und stahlen ein Tier. Das alles um eine Plage aufzuhalten, die sich schon über ihren Ursprung hinaus verbreitete und drohte großes Leid über das ganze Erdkönigreich zu bringen. Diese Krankheit hätte sich nicht nur auf Tiere beschränkt."

„Woher wisst ihr überhaupt von Gaipan?", verlangte Sokka zu wissen.

_Ha, darauf hattest du wohl keine Antwort, was Kleiner?_ Xiu grinste bei sich.

Lee schnaubte. „Ich habe euch verfolgt, weißt du noch?"

_Komm schon, lass ihn nicht so einfach davon kommen!_ Xiu verbarg ein Schaudern. Eine Plage kam nicht häufig vor, aber wenn es passierte... Geister. Eine Ranch niedergebrannt? Das war noch ein _glimpflicher _Ausgang_._

„Plagengeist?" Hakoda wirkte verwirrt.

„Sie kommen vor wenn Leute... wenn etwas wirklich schief läuft." Xiu schauderte. „Wie habt ihr einen Schamanen gefunden? Ich habe gehört, dass sie alle vor Jahren in die Berge gegangen und nie wieder heraus gekommen sind." _Und auf den Avatar warten. Genau wie alle anderen._

Alle außer Lee. Kein Wunder, dass er den Schneid hatte zu Heilen. _Er_ wartete nicht darauf, dass irgendjemand anderes die Welt wieder gerade bog.

„Wir fanden keinen", sagte Mushi einfach. „Nicht alle verbleiben in den Bergen. Manche sind nahe Omashu und beraten König Bumi. Ich hatte das große Glück ihnen zu begegnen, vor vielen Jahren. Und so kenne ich Mittel und Wege um geringere Geister abzuwehren. Wir konnten das Land nicht so reinigen wie ein Schamane es täte und einem Kamuiy gebieten sich zu entfernen... doch mein Neffe und ich sind Heiler und jede Krankheit kann bekämpft werden. Wir legten das Verbrechen offen, welches ihm Einlass in unsere Welt gewährt hatte und die Schuldigen wurden bestraft. Es hatte keine sterbliche Form, nur eine des Geistes. Verbrannte man diese, so war es gezwungen die körperliche Welt zu verlassen."

Sokka verschränkte skeptisch die Arme. „Lasst mich raten. Ihr habt beschlossen, _Bauern_ vom Erdkönigreich zu helfen einfach nur weil ihr in Wirklichkeit _gute_ Leute seid."

„Wer hat denn behauptet, dass ich ein guter Mensch bin?" Lee beobachtete Sokka unverblümt, seine Hände streichelten immer noch schwarze Federn. „Menschen wären gestorben, wenn niemand etwas getan hätte. Wir waren _da_."

_Und ihr nicht_, konnte Xiu beinahe Lee zurückhalten sehen.

„Ihr... du – ich verstehe euch einfach nicht!", brach es aus Sokka heraus. „Wir haben Meister Jeong Jeong getroffen. Er sagte Feuer ist nur Zerstörung und Leid!"

Sadao sah überrascht aus. Teruko dagegen empört. „Hab schon oft gehört, dass er verrückt ist", murmelte einer in Rüstung.

„General Jeong Jeong hat im Krieg sehr gelitten", sagte Mushi schlicht. „Feuer hat viele Nutzen, doch mein Freund war in den tödlichsten Künsten am höchsten begabt. Ich zweifle nicht, dass das schwer auf ihm lastet." Er lächelte sanft. „Ich hoffe, dass wir ihn finden, nachdem wir abreisen. Wenn er den anderen Pfad des Feuers erlernen kann, könnte er endlich Frieden finden."

Hakodas Augen wurden darauf schmal. _Warum?_ fragte sich Xiu. _Will er denn nicht, dass sie fortgehen, wenn Sokkas Freund geheilt ist? Es würde für alle alles einfacher machen. Viel einfacher._

Außer der Häuptling wollte nicht, dass Lee einfach nur fort ging.

_In Ketten oder tot. Und diese Feuerbändiger nennen ihn Sir_.

Er war nicht nur ein Flüchtling. Lee und sein Onkel waren _wichtig_.

_Aber Sokka sagte, dass Lee im Exil ist. Das ergibt keinen Sinn._ „Warum müsst ihr einem General etwas beibringen?", stieß Xiu hervor. Irgendwas, egal was, wenn sie nur weiter redeten. „Wenn er ein Meister ist, weiß er dann nicht schon alles über das Feuerbändigen?"

Schwere Stille. Lee leckte sich über die Lippen. „Das... das war verloren, Xiu. Eine lange Zeit."

„Wenigstens zwei Jahrhunderte", sagte Mushi ernst. „Unsere Legenden erzählen noch immer von jenen, die das Heilende Feuer beherrschten... doch man hält sie nur für Legenden. Geschichten für Kinder. Nichts, was man glauben kann."

_Eine Legende. Lee hat eine Legende entdeckt?_ Xiu versuchte die Augen nicht aufzureißen. Plötzlich ergab die ganze Rüstung viel mehr Sinn. Genau wie die Reaktion des Häuptlings. Sie mochte Lee, wirklich, doch der Gedanke an die Armee der Feuernation mit _Heilern_ zu den ganzen anderen Zeug... _Tut mir wirklich Leid, Junge. Ich hoffe nur, dass sie dir nicht weh tun._

„Was, wie der Avatar?" Sokka beäugte Lee.

„Wie seltsam, dass du ihn erwähnen solltest", sagte Mushi, gefährlich sanft. „Möchtest du unsere Legende über den Avatar hören, Sokka? Sie ist eng verknüpft mit dem Heilenden Feuer und seiner Auslöschung. Sehr eng, wohl wahr. Möchtest du davon erfahren? Oder ziehst du es vor den Luftbändiger so zu sehen wie deine Schwester – einzig ein Strahl des Lichts und der Hoffnung und nicht ein Quell des Elends und Trauer und Zerstörung von Ausmaßen, die selbst du, der du die Belagerung des Nordens bezeugt hat, nie gesehen hast?"

Xiu erzitterte. Sie fühlte sich auch nicht besser, als sie bemerkte, wie unruhig die Soldaten wurden, Blicke austauschten, bis Teruko Sadao fest ansah. Sadao schluckte. „Sir. Sie sind nicht..."

„Es beschämt uns einzugestehen, dass wir die unseren nicht beschützen konnten und es missfällt uns Fremden Scham zu zeigen." Mushi nickte.

Seltsam, dachte Xiu, wie Mushi _missfallen_ sich so anhören lassen konnte wie _Ich würde mich lieber hängen und vierteilen lassen._

„Doch wie Toph mir ins Gedächtnis rief, zum Teil resultierte dieser Krieg aus der Tatsache, dass wir die anderen Nationen nicht verstehen. Und von uns wissen sie noch weniger." Mushis Augen hielten die von Sokka, nicht im entferntesten harmlos. „Die Wahl liegt ganz bei dir. Zu hören – und zu glauben oder auch nicht, wenn du es hörst. Aber du kannst diese Wahl nicht wieder zurück nehmen."

„Was er auch nimmt, _mir_ sagt ihr es am Besten", sagte Toph ungehobelt. „Ich hab hier Sand und ich hab gehört, dass es echt _beißt_, wenn man den aus der Rüstung bekommen will."

Teruko blinzelte das kleine blinde Mädchen an und grinste plötzlich. „Sir, dürfen wir sie behalten?"

„Hey!", riefen Sokka und Toph gleichzeitig aus.

Lee zitterte tatsächlich. Xiu trat vorsichtig einen Schritt zurück –

Bis sie das erste Kichern hörte.

Lee zitterte vor unterdrücktem Lachen, gegen eine schnaufende Asahi gelehnt, als er eine Träne wegwischte. „T-tut mir Leid, Toph", hickste er. „Sie denken, dass du süß bist!"

„Süß?", japste Sokka, als Tophs Mund aufklappte. „Hast du je mit diesem Mädchen _gelebt_? Sie ist stur und reizbar und so zerstörerisch wie – Hey, Moment mal..."

„Danke Sokka. Vielen Dank." Toph stupste Lee in die Rippen. „Mach damit weiter und du tust dir noch weh."

„Zu spät", kicherte Lee. „Oh, aua..."

„Du warst das!", brach es aus Sokka. „Ich _wusste_, dass ich jemanden lachen hörte, als wir dieses Schiff in den Fluss bekommen hatten... das warst du!"

„Das witzigste, was ich seit Monaten gesehen hatten", gab Lee zu, als er wieder zu Atem kam. „Diese ganzen Piraten, die ihrem eigenen Schiff nachliefen..." Er wurde ernst. „Dann stahlen sie unser Schiff. Das war ein langer Fußmarsch."

_Einer im Exil hatte ein Schiff?_ Xiu schüttelte den Kopf. Sokka hatte Recht. Lee ergab keinen Sinn.

„Die gleichen Piraten, von denen Katara die Schriftrolle fürs Wasserbändigen gestohlen hat?", fragte Toph, beinahe unschuldig.

„Ja. Ich glaube, dass sie diese nie zurückerlangt haben." Mushi nickte.

„Gestohlen?" Hakodas Gesicht wurde kalt. „Waffenstillstand oder nicht, ihr habt kein Recht meine Tochter zu beleidigen."

_Er hat sie beleidigt?_ dachte Xiu ungläubig. _Toph hat das doch gesagt._

„Es... ist keine Beleidigung, Papa", sagte Sokka widerwillig. „Sie hat es gemacht. Wir haben es erst später erfahren. Mann, du glaubst nicht, wie knapp das für uns alle war..." Er warf Toph einen misstrauischen Blick zu. „Woher weißt du davon?"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und deutete zu Lee. „Wir hatten etwas Zeit zum Reden. Und da Katara und Traumtänzer oft Zeugs auslassen, dass sie schlecht aussehen lässt, habe ich ihn gefragt, was passiert ist. Vom Südpol an."

„Du hast _ihn_ gefragt?", sagte Sokka ungläubig.

„Warum nicht? Ich weiß, wenn Leute mich anlügen. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass Lee nicht immer weiß, warum ihr Sachen macht – er meint dass Traumtänzer durchgeknallt ist und deine Schwester noch mehr – aber nur weil er sich manchmal _irrt_, heißt das nicht, dass er lügt." Sie ließ ihre Fingerknöchel noch mal knacken. „Also? Wer redet?"

„Er." Sokka deutete mit dem Finger.

„Ich?", schluckte Sadao.

„Wenn das eine Geschichte ihres Volkes ist, sollten sie sie ebenfalls kennen", sagte Hakoda neutral. „Und sie sind gerade erst an Land gekommen. Also, falls Mushi lügt – "

„Tut er nicht", warnte Toph.

„ – Oder die Wahrheit verschleiert... sie hatten nicht genug Zeit um sich wegen einer Geschichte abzusprechen." Hakoda studierte den Feuerbändiger und wartete.

„Es ist... nun, ich bin kein guter Erzähler und – " Sadao machte eine abgehackte Bewegung in Xius Richtung. „Ich möchte der Dame keine Beleidigung zufügen."

„Kyoshi", sagte Sokka plötzlich. „Es geht um Avatar Kyoshi." Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie ist seit beinahe zweihundert Jahren tot!"

„Das stimmt", bestätigte Sadao. „Doch wir werden es nie vergessen. Selbst wenn man es nur in den Geschichtsrollen liest..." Er schluckte trocken. „Als wir den Nördlichen Stamm belagerten – wir sind vom Militär, wir kennen das Risiko. Niemand hatte _das_ erwartet, aber... wenn man in den Krieg zieht weiß jeder, dass man vielleicht nicht wieder zurück kommt. Was sie getan hat..."

„Ich denke, dass sie etwas Hintergrundwissen benötigen", warf Mushi bedächtig ein. „Wir sind ein Volk des Ozeans, Häuptling Hakoda, denn die Feuernation ist ein Reich der Inseln und manch ein Klan verbringt sein Leben auf Schiffen und setzt kaum einen Fuß an Land."

Feuernation auf dem Ozean? Xiu bemühte sich nicht mal ihren offen stehenden Mund zu verbergen. Jeder wusste, dass die Feuernation auf Schiffen angriffen, sicher. Aber Feuerbändiger, die darauf lebten? Das war verrückt. Holz war brennbar...

_Die Schiffe der Feuernation sind aus Metall._

„Und, genau wie ihr Volk in der Vergangenheit, als es stärker war", fuhr Mushi fort, „hatten wir unseren Teil des unangenehmen Menschenschlags, der im _Risikohandel_ zu finden ist."

„Piraten aus der Feuernation?" Sokka rollte die Augen. „Warum fällt es mir nicht schwer mir das vorzustellen... Hey! Wir sind keine Piraten!"

„Nicht jetzt. Geschichtsstunde, weißt du noch?", sagte Toph spitz, ehe er noch mehr protestieren konnte. „Manche Leute sagen, dass Chin der Eroberer seinen Anfang im Machtraffen fand, weil er Küstenwachen aufstellte, um die sich der Erdkönig nicht kümmerte. Vor Schiffen, die von überall her kamen. Nicht nur aus dem Westen."

„Sagt jemand, der mit Büchern nichts anfangen kann?", bohrte Sokka. „Woher _weißt_ du nur das ganze Zeug?"

„Du denkst, dass Poesieunterricht nur dafür da ist um Leute zu beeindrucken?" Toph grinste. „Gedichte erzählen alle möglichen Sachen. Und ich bezweifle irgendwie, dass Piraten von der Feuernation jemals kamen mit", sie verzog konzentriert das Gesicht, „_Segel, blau wie tödlich Eis, Wie ein brüllend Blizzard, Zieht Winter hinter sich._"

„Die Ballade von Lan Hsi", stieß Xiu hervor. „Ich dachte immer dass er nur ein zynischer Hofdichter war. Ich meine, der Wasserstamm war immer freundlich zu Insel Kyoshi und wir sind vom Erdkönigreich."

„Mussten freundlich sein", grinste Toph schief. „Sie haben eine Menge ihrer Beute bei euch Leuten verscherbelt."

Xiu studierte sie nicht sehr freundlich. „Du bist keine anständige junge Lady, oder?"

„Nicht, wenn ich da was zu sagen habe."

„Wie auch immer", sagte Sadao hastig, versuchte eine Katastrophe zu verhindern, „der – Onkel hat Recht. Wir hatten viele Arten von Wasserklans. Sumpfklans, Küstenklans, Flussklans... Welle und Berg. Das ist es was wir einmal waren. Und die _Waegu_ waren ziemlich übel."

„Die was wie?" Sokka runzelte die Stirn.

„Wasserbriganten", fügte Lee ein. „Piraten."

„Die Geschichte besagt, dass sie Jahrzehntelang den östlichen Kontinent überfielen", gab Sadao zu. „Sie überfielen auch den Rest von uns, aber dafür sind die Großen Namen da. Zum größten Teil haben sie schwache Domänen angegriffen und, nun..." Er hob die Schultern. „Man rafft sich zusammen und kämpft oder man sucht sich einen Lord, der einen beschützt. So war es einfach. Damals."

„Und der Feuerlord hat nicht mal versucht diese Typen aufzuhalten?", schnaubte Sokka.

Mushis Lächeln wurde noch sanfter und Xiu fuhr zusammen. _Oh, verflixt. Ich weiß nicht, was er vorbereitet hat, Kleiner, aber du bist gerade voll hinein gelaufen._

„Es gab keinen Feuerlord", erklärte Mushi. „Nicht so, wie ihr ihn kennt."

Xiu stotterte. „Kein Feuerlord?"

„Einst war es nur der Titel des Anführers der Feuerweisen. Diese dienten dem Avatar." Mushis Lächeln wankte nicht ein bisschen.

_Dienten dem Avatar. Dienten dem –_ Xiu wurde schwindelig.

„Onkel weiß sicher mehr darüber als der Rest von uns", gestand Sadao. „Doch nach allem, was ich in der Schule gelernt habe, stimmt das. Wir waren nicht immer eine vereinte Nation. Nur ein Haufen verfeindeter Klans, die den Großen Namen anvertraut waren." Er schluckte trocken. „Also, als der Erdkönig ständig Botschaften zu uns schickte, wegen der Piraten... Wir hatten keinen König. Die Piraten waren nicht die Leute _irgendeines_ loyalen Lords. Die Großen Namen sagten ihm das immer wieder."

Mushi hob eine Hand etwas. „Ich möchte nur hinzufügen, dass es in Wahrheit doch einen oder zwei Große Namen gab, die den _Waegu_ Unterschlupf gewährten. Wir waren nicht alle schuldlos. Doch der Erdkönig verlangte von uns, dass wir sie alle verfolgen und vollends zerstören sollten. Und um das zu tun, dafür hatte niemand die Autorität." Er nickte und gab damit den Faden der Geschichte an Sadao zurück.

„Es gab keine Warnung", sagte Sadao leise. „Da war einfach... normalerweise, wenn ein Hurrikan kommt, kann man spüren, wie der Wind sich dreht. Man kann die Vögel und Tiere beobachten. Es ist nicht viel, doch auch nur ein Tag, um Menschen vom Wasser weg zu holen – " Er erschauderte. „Die Rollen besagen, dass der Himmel in einem Moment klar war. Im nächsten war der Sturm schon über uns."

„Kyoshi wandelte auf dem Wind und schleuderte Blitze herab", sagte Lee ausdruckslos. „Sie kam wegen der Piraten und sie zeigte keine Gnade." Fäuste ballten sich, Knöchel wurden weiß. „Und sie hat sie bekommen."

„Aber ein solcher Sturm ist nicht einfach nur Wind und Regen", nickte Sadao. „Er – er schiebt das Meer vor sich her. So hoch wie ein Tsunami manchmal. Dieser war schlimm. Schlimmer als jeder Sturm in den Aufzeichnungen. Die Wellen waren bis zu vierzig Fuß hoch! Und vielleicht hört sich das für euch nicht sehr hoch an, aber – Geister, wisst ihr, wie viele Inseln noch nicht einmal _dreißig_ Fuß erreichen?"

Xiu schüttelte ihren Kopf, versuchte das was sie hörte zu leugnen. _Nein. Oma und Shu, nein._

„Man kann immer noch die Hochwassermarken in Byakko sehen, wo der Sturm Felsen nach oben drückte", sagte Teruko düster. „Unser Clan hat es nur deshalb so gut überstanden, weil wir ein Bergclan sind. Berg Shirotora ist ein Oni von einem Riesen und hat die Gewalt des Sturmes gebrochen. Für manche von uns."

„In einigen Schriftrollen die ich gefunden habe stand, dass Kyoshi von einem Bergfeuerbändiger ausgebildet wurde", erklärte Lee. „Vielleicht wusste sie nichts von den Wellenklans. Vielleicht hatte sie keine Ahnung wie viele sie von uns töten würde. Doch sie hat den Sturm gebracht. Und wir starben."

„Der Sturm zog über die ganze Nation", sagte Sadao freudlos. „Die besten Schätzungen... niemand kann es wirklich sagen. Vielleicht zweihunderttausend Tote. Die meisten Geschichtskundigen glauben, dass es noch viel mehr waren."

„Die Wellenklans wurden vernichtet", sagte Mushi ausdruckslos. „Und mit ihnen haben wir viel verloren. Das Feuerbändigen war nicht nur ein Stil, vor vielen Jahrhunderten. Es gab derer viele. Jede Domäne hatte ihren eigenen Stil, wetzte ihn gegen den ihrer Nachbarn. Und da alle Großen Namen von gleicher Würde waren, so gebührte allen Stilen Respekt und keiner wurde als einziger und bester gelobt." Er hielt inne. „Bis der Avatar etwas anderes verfügte."

„Avatar Kyoshi erklärte, dass wir das selbst über uns gebracht hatten, indem wir ihrem Volk Schaden zufügten", legte Sadao mit düsteren Augen dar. „Und damit sie nie wieder zurück kommen musste, verfügte sie, dass der Feuerlord, der Mächtigste aller Feuerbändiger, von Agni selbst berührt, von nun an über alle Domänen herrschen sollte. Der Feuerlord würde für seine Leute verantwortlich sein. Und zwar für _alle_. Selbst für die schlimmsten Verbrecher." Sein Blick glitt zur Seite, zu Lee. „Nur ein Verbannter steht außerhalb dieser Autorität. Nach den Worten des Avatars selbst." Sadao schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Kyoshi setzte nur für einen Tag Fuß in unsere Nation... und wir waren verloren."

„Für den Rest ihres Lebens schicken Leute Bittgesuche es zurückzunehmen", sagte Lee bitter. „Ihre verzeichneten Antworten fallen alle so ziemlich in die Kategorien _Nein, Nein_ und _Verdammt, nein._ Als sie starb? Die ganze Feuernation war betrunken für eine Woche. Und dann bekamen wir Roku. Der hat die Welt angeschaut und sagte, Hey, alles ist in _bester_ Ordnung, ich werde _gar nichts_ ändern!" Flammen loderten von geballten Fäusten, erblühten und vergingen wie tödliche Blumen. „Verdammt sollst du sein! Verdammt sollt ihr alle sein! Viele haben den Krieg kommen sehen! Sie versuchten ihn aufzuhalten. Aber der _Avatar_ sagte, dass alles einfach _perfekt_ ist, während meine Leute _wahnsinnig_ wurden!"

_Das kann nicht wahr sein_. Xiu konnte kaum ihre eigenen Gedanken hören über ihrem Herzschlag. _Das kann nicht sein._

„Also, wenn Leute wie deine Schwester dem Avatar sagen, dass er ihre Hoffnung ist, währen die anderen Nationen darüber jubeln, dass der Avatar zurückgekehrt ist – wir _erinnern uns_, Sokka. Wir erinnern uns daran, dass Kyoshi uns das Herz an nur _einem Tag_ herausgerissen hat. Und es _war gar keine Absicht._" Lees Lippen kräuselten sich zu einem Knurren in dem nichts menschliches lag. „Genau wie Aang. _Nie_. Jemandem. Wehtun. Will."

Terukos Augen wurden schmal und sie griff mit einer Hand durch flimmernde Luft um sie auf Lees Schulter ruhen zu lassen. „Atmen sie durch, Sir. Atmen sie einfach tief durch."

„Also." Mushi sah von Sokka zu Hakoda, mit einem mitfühlenden Blick zu Xiu. „Jetzt wisst ihr es. Kyoshi kam, sie zerstörte und sie ging ohne zu verweilen um zu sehen was sie gewirkt hatte. Sie verleugnete für den Rest ihres Lebens, die Toten, die wir verzeichneten. Denn sie schwor, dass nur Verbrecher und Ausgestoßene in stinkenden, unwegsamen Sümpfen lebten." Er seufzte. „Vielleicht hätten jene des Erdkönigreiches ihre Toten betrauern, ihr Leben ändern und das alles hinter sich lassen können. Doch wir sind Feuer. Wir _kämpfen_. Und dass wir sie nicht bekämpfen konnten, dass wir nicht das Leben jener retten konnten, die nichts getan hatten außer im Weg von Kyoshis Zorn zu leben... seither schwärt es in uns." Ein weiterer suchender Blick. „Wie ich versuchte ihrer Tochter zu sagen, Häuptling Hakoda... ja, vieles von dem, was die Feuernation im vergangenen Jahrhundert getan hat ist bösartig. Und ich glaube dass der Krieg enden sollte. Doch die Wurzeln dieses Übels liegen im Schmerz. Der Schmerz der Bergklans für ihre verlorenen Cousins des Meeres. Der Schmerz von Eltern, die wissen, dass sie hilflos sind ihre Kinder zu verteidigen, sollte der Avatar sich entscheiden uns wieder zu bestrafen." Er schaute direkt zu Hakoda. „Der Schmerz von Kindern, die nach verlorenen Müttern weinen, von jenen verlassen, die schworen sie zu schützen."

Hakoda fuhr zurück, die Augen schmal. „Lassen sie mich raten", sagte er dunkel. „Keine Drohung. Nur eine _Warnung._"

Mushi neigte den Kopf. „Ich bete, dass sie es so annehmen."

„Warum helfen sie dann überhaupt?", sagte Hakoda unverblümt.

„Weil ich ein Idiot bin", brachte Lee heraus, als sich die Fäuste endlich lösten. „Er ist _zwölf_. Er wurde von _Mönchen_ aufgezogen. Er weiß nicht wie die Menschen sind. Wie viel Schaden er anrichten kann. Wie einfach es ist, jemandem weh zu tun. Mit dem Bändigen. Mit Fäusten. Mit _Worten._ Und er weiß nicht was er nicht weiß." Er warf einen Blick zu Sokka, dann sah er wieder zu Hakoda. „Ihr Sohn ist ein ehrenwerter und entschlossener Gegner. Sie haben ihn gelehrt. _Sie _sind ein ehrenwerter Gegner. Sie haben sich ohne Bändigen gegen die Feuernation gestellt. Ohne auf den Avatar zu warten. Ohne zu versuchen ihn für ihre Zwecke zu benutzen, wie jeder sonst auf dem ganzen _verfluchten Planeten_." Lee stieß die Luft aus, sie dampfte nur ein wenig. „Sie sind Kataras Vater. Und er hört auf Katara." Er leckte die Lippen. „Bitte."

Ein verletztes Kind, erkannte Xiu. Ein Zwölfjähriger, den Lee heilen sollte... _Der Avatar ist hier?_

„Wir haben meine Frau an ihren Krieg verloren", sagte Hakoda angespannt. „Ich habe Männer verloren, die ich kannte und vertraute. An _dich_."

„Wenn jemand mein Schiff entert um meine Männer zu töten, lasse ich das nicht einfach zu", sagte Lee leise. „Sie riskieren, dass Kapitän Jee, den Waffenstillstand aufrecht erhält und nicht den Rest der Marine herbeiruft um ihre Flotte auszulöschen. _Ich_ riskiere, dass sie Willens sind Aang Verantwortung beizubringen. _Nachzudenken_, ehe er jemanden von einer Klippe stößt." Er schüttelte sich, als ob er die Hoffnung wegwarf. „Geister, wenn ein Avatar mein Volk umbringt, lasst es bitte kein _Unfall_ sein."

Stille breitete sich zwischen ihnen aus. Xiu zitterte im Wind.

„Wir überdenken was ihr uns gesagt habt", sagte Hakoda schließlich.

Lee neigte den Kopf, so vornehm wie ein Adeliger.

_Und das ist er wahrscheinlich auch_, erkannte Xiu, als Toph schweigend zu einem erschütterten Sokka trat. „Wer bist du eigentlich?", brachte die Weberin heraus.

Lee lächelte schief. „Glaub mir, du willst es nicht wissen."

Da könnte er Recht haben, gestand sich Xiu ein, als sie vier zu dem Lager zurückkehrten. Sie waren trotz allem Feuernation. Wann war irgendjemand von ihnen mehr gewesen als Leid und Schmerz für ihre Leute? „Sie haben gelogen, oder?" Sie erkannte kaum ihre eigene Stimme wieder, verletzt und verzweifelt. „Kyoshi würde doch nicht..."

„Sie haben nicht gelogen", sagte Toph leise.

„Das heißt aber nicht, dass das alles wahr ist", sagte Sokka entschlossen. „Es war vor Jahrhunderten. Von der Zeit ist keiner mehr am Leben. Wenn sie es aus Büchern haben – Bücher können auch lügen, oder?"

„Schaff mich nach Byakko und ich kann dir sagen, ob Teruko Recht hat, was ihre Felsen angeht", sagte Toph sachlich. „Bis dahin? Meine Mama hat mir alte Witze vorgelesen, wie Kyoshi Botschafter von der Feuernation rausgeworfen hat. Wollt ihr eine der Pointen wissen?" Sie verzog das Gesicht. „_Zu schade, dass das Meer nicht den Rest von ihnen gekriegt hat._"

_Oh, Geister,_ dachte Xiu. _Das ist nicht witzig._

„Sergeant Huizhong." Hakoda nickte, als sie sich der Karawane näherten. „Sind wir uns einig?"

„Wir geben der Armee ihre Nachrichten", sagte Huizhong förmlich. „Bedenkt man ihre heikle Natur, brechen wir so schnell wie möglich auf." Er verbeugte sich respektvoll vor dem Häuptling und streckte eine Hand aus.

Dankbar nahm Xiu sie und folgte ihm.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte ihr Freund leise, als sie zu ihrem Reittier gingen.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob je wieder alles in Ordnung sein wird", gab Xiu zu. _Ich dachte, dass ich sie kenne. Ich dachte, dass ich mein eigenes Volk kenne._ „Huizhong... wo könnte ich Bücher über Avatar Kyoshi finden?"

„Außer in der Universität von Ba Sing Se?", sagte Huizhong trocken. „Ich frage den Berater des Generals. Er weiß solches Zeug." Er studierte sie, während sie gingen. „Haben sie dir weh getan?"

„Nein", hauchte Xiu und drückte seine Hand fester. „Sie haben mir nicht weh getan."

_Sie haben mir nur das Herz gebrochen._

* * *

><p><span>Autor-Notizen:<span> Was das Gottesgnadentum/ Mandat des Himmels in der Feuernation und Avatar Kyoshis Handlungen was den Feuerlord betrifft angeht... in diesem AU gilt das Gottesgnadentum für alle Großen Namen (daimyo).

Zuko, der Aangs Verletzungen aufzählt – schaut mal in der englischen Wikipedia unter _keraunomedicine_ nach oder lest das, was in der deutschen unter 'Blitz' zu finden ist. Blitze sind unheimlich.

Und Iroh und Jees Teil zu Teruko im letzten Kapitel? Glaubt mir, da haben sie kein Loblied gesungen. Das war eine _Warnung_. Nach allem was ich gelesen habe gibt es nichts Schwierigeres als einen schlauen jungen Offizier in einem Feuergefecht am Leben zu halten. Die langsameren kann man aus der Schusslinie bugsieren. Die Schlauen denken Pläne aus, auf die _niemand_ sonst kommen würde und springen direkt rein, führen sie aus, ohne nachzuprüfen, ob einer mit mehr Erfahrung tatsächlich _tun_ würde, was sie gleich versuchen würden.

Munkh Khuhk Tengri – Ewiger Blauer Himmel. Die mongolische Religion des Tengrismus wird immer noch in der Mongolei neben dem Tibetianischen Buddhismus praktiziert und in ein paar anderen Gebieten. Es scheint ganz gut zu Leuten zu passen, die Himmelsbisons haben (die Religion selbst hat das 'Windpferd' als ein Bild der Seele, unter anderen Aspekten).

Ein Beispiel der Zerstörung von Überschwemmungen und Flutwellen: 1642 in China – 300.000 Tote. 1887, Fluss Huang He in China – 900.000 Tote. 1931, Fluss Huang He in China – 3,7 Millionen Tote. Was Hurrikans und Zyklone angeht: 13. Nov. 1970, Bangladesh – 300.000 Tote. Mehrere andere Vorfälle haben Todesopfer gefordert die im Bereich von 10.000 bis zu 200.000 lagen. Da die Feuernation vollständig aus Inseln besteht... oh, ja.

Eine Review (bei Vathara – _'Embers'_) hat aufgezeigt, dass die Feuernation als Inselnation wirklich zwischen Wasser und Feuer balanciert sein sollte. Ja. Genau. Asien ist voller 'aquatischer Zivilisationen'. Menschen, die in Feuchtgebieten leben, sich um sie kümmern und sich von ihnen ernähren. Wir sehen ein Flussdorf in '_Die bemalte Lady'_, aber es ist offensichtlich in schlechtem Zustand. Es sollte mehr geben. Viel mehr. Es sollte Menschen in den Ufergebieten und Sümpfen geben, auf den Flüssen. Es sollte Leute geben, die auf Booten leben. Aber sie _sind nicht da._

Es muss einen Grund dafür geben.

Zudem, bedenkt man, dass die Feuernation das Heimatland der Drachen ist, und ich mir vorstellen kann, dass Drachenküken Funken spucken, ist es höchstwahrscheinlich eine Feuerökologie. Das passt auch zu Feuchtgebieten. Die meisten Feuchtgebiete brennen aus regelmäßig auftretenden, _natürlichen_ Gründen. Und es gibt viele Umgebungen der Art der subtropischen Wälder, die das gleiche tun – lest mal über das Longleaf-Pine/Wiregrass - Ökosystem nach, das in Südostamerika zu finden ist. Von den Vulkanen gar nicht zu reden. Die ganze _Feuernation_ geht wahrscheinlich in Flammen auf, in einem Zeitrahmen von einmal pro Jahrzehnt bis zu einmal pro _Jahr_.

Feuerökologien sind dynamische Gleichgewichte. Dort findet man viele Störeinflüsse – Hurrikane, Gewitter und Feuer sind nur die häufigsten. Aber über einem langen Zeitraum und auf einem großen Gebiet sind sie stabil.

Irgendwo brennt es, irgendwo hat es gerade gebrannt, irgendwo wird es bald brennen.

Wenn die Menschen das Land und ihr Element widerspiegeln... es ist unmöglich, dass die Feuernation eine absolute Monarchie wäre. Was sie sein sollte ist ein Schwarm rivalisierender Klans, die regelmäßig miteinander Krieg führen. Aggression, die nach innen gekehrt ist, nicht nach außen.

Und ja, in solchen Situationen findet man Piraten. Viele. Historisch haben die wako (waegu) von Japan die Küste von China über ein Jahrhundert lang geplagt unter genau jenen Umständen. Der Kaiser war _nicht_ glücklich darüber.

Dem Kanon nach neigen Avatare zum Overkill. Und Kyoshi insbesondere scheint schnell die Sicherung durchgebrannt zu sein. „Wie kannst du es wagen deinem Avatar zu widersprechen?" - klar doch. Und eine ganze Insel abzutrennen? Wie wahrscheinlich ist es, dass Chin das einzige Todesopfer war, als das Erdbändigen des Avatars durch Meilen von Wald und Felder geschnitten hat?

Also, meine Auffassung in diesem AU des 'schwärzesten Tages in der Geschichte der Feuernation'. Der Hurrikan kam und stürmte viel länger, aber in diesen acht Minuten als Agni nicht helfen konnte... Kyoshi erschuf die Herrschaft des Feuerlords.

Eine der unheimlichsten Ausdrücke überhaupt? _Es schien eine gute Idee zu sein._

Es gibt noch etwas bei Feuerökologien. Früher oder später brennen sie. Und je länger das Feuer verhindert wird, desto schlimmer wird die Zerstörung.

Übersetzer-Notizen: Es gibt viele verschiedene Ausdrücke für junge Tiere im Deutschen – zB. Welpe, Kätzchen, Küken, Entchen, (Reh-)Kitz, Kalb, usw. Es ist unregelmäßig welches Tierjunges eine eigene Bezeichnung hat und welches durch ein Diminutiv oder eben XXX-Junges gebildet wird. Im Englischen ist es ähnlich, aber mit größerer Variation. Da gibt es kit(ten) – Kätzchen, whelp – Welpe, cub – (Junges von einem hauptsächlich feliniden Wesen, Tiger, Löwe, Bär, aber auch Drache), duckling – Entchen, cygnet – Schwanenküken, calf – Kalb. Und dann gibt es auch noch die Möglichkeit das Tierjunge speziell nach dem Alter zu benennen, wie bei Fohlen – Jährling und so, aber so weit ich weiß gibt es im Deutschen keine spezielle Bezeichnungen für verschieden alte Jungvögel. Das sind alles Küken – hatchling (gerade geschlüpft), oder ein Vogel der flügge wird – fledgeling (genau das...).

Nun, der Grund für meine Aufzählung ist, dass Vathara verschiedene solcher Bezeichnungen verwendet... fledgeling, hatchling, cub und so. Dazu bezeichnet das _Drachen._ Was nehme ich da als Übersetzung? Nach langer Überlegung habe ich mich dafür entschieden, das alles mit _Küken_ zu übersetzen... Oder hat jemand andere Vorschläge?

Zu _Aprikosenmochi_: Ein Mochi oder O-mochi ist ein Reiskuchen.

Xiu: Sie ist die junge Seidenweberin, der wir auch schon in Kapitel 7 begegnet sind.


	28. Chapter 28

Kapitel 28:

(Sokka, Toph, Katara/ Chamäleon-Bucht/ Erdkönigreich)

Sokka saß in dem neuen Zelt, das sie über Aang aufgestellt hatten, roch die vertrauten Gerüche von Pelzen und Lampenöl und versuchte seine Gedanken zu verdrängen.

_Zuko hat einen Grund uns zu verfolgen._

Er wollte es nicht glauben. Das wollte er wirklich nicht. Aber er hatte Aang in der Wüste gesehen, wie er wütete, ehe Katara ihn wieder auf den Boden geholt hatte. Und Roku im Tempel. Und er hatte von Kyoshis tödlichen Umgang mit Chin gehört von... nun, von ihr selbst.

„_Was für ein Avatar sagt Ups?"_

Aang zum Beispiel. Oh, Mann.

Toph prüfte wieder Aangs Puls, während Katara eine Brühe für Aangs nächstes Erwachen vorbereitete. Beide erschienen ihm so fest wie ein Fels zu sein. Katara summte sogar vor sich hin, als sie Momo streichelte, der sich an ihre Schulter klammerte.

_Die Feuernation hat einen Grund dafür, dass sie Aang tot sehen wollen._

Das machte ihm Angst. Auf eine Art, wie selbst ins Gesicht einer Invasionsflotte zu starren es nicht geschafft hatte. Was zum Henker sollte er bloß tun?

„Ein Kupferstück für deine Gedanken, Schlafmütze?"

„Ich... wie kannst du nur so ruhig bleiben?", brach es aus Sokka heraus. „Nach allem, was sie gesagt haben?"

Das Summen stoppte und Katara rollte mit den Augen, Momo lugte an ihr vorbei. „Was hat Zuko denn diesmal gesagt?"

„Es war nicht Zuko. Mehr Onkel und ein paar andere Feuerbändiger. Und... ich erzähle es dir, wenn Aang aufwacht", sagte Toph entschlossen. „Es geht um Kyoshi. Er sollte auch was dazu sagen dürfen." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sokka, Menschen machen Sachen nicht ohne einen Grund. Vielleicht ist es nicht immer ein guter Grund. Aber normalerweise haben sie einen. Die Feuernation hat immer noch nach Aang gesucht, obwohl niemand seit einhundert Jahren den Avatar gesehen hat? _Niemand_ macht so was ohne einen wirklich, wirklich wichtigen Grund." Sie runzelte die Stirn. „Und eines dieser Gedichte hat mich immer irgendwie gestört. Da ging es darum, dass ein Luftmönch in Omashu vorbei schaute um dem König zu sagen, dass er sich keine Sorgen mehr machen müsste, Roku hätte Sozins Invasion wieder raus geworfen."

„Aber die Luftnomaden waren tot", widersprach Katara. „Genau wie Roku."

„Außer, sich auf die Lufttempel zu stürzen war nicht Sozins erster Versuch", dachte Sokka laut.

„Herrje, warum würde mich das bloß nicht überraschen?" Katara schnaubte.

Sokka machte den Mund auf, um zu protestieren... und schloss ihn wieder, seufzend. Er war nicht dazu bereit, mit Katara zu streiten. Nicht, bis er alles in seinem Kopf aussortiert hatte. „Toph. Als Iroh mit diesen Typen darüber geredet hat, dass Aang nicht der Feind ist – "

„Was?", unterbrach ihn Katara. „Wie konntest du ihn das sagen lassen? Sie sind von der Feuernation!"

„Ja, das stimmt. Aber sie sind Soldaten", zeigte Toph auf. „Das heißt, sie folgen Befehlen. So wie sie jetzt Kapitän Jees Waffenstillstand halten." Sie legte ihren Kopf in Kataras Richtung schief. „Also, wenn Aang Feuerlord Ozai ausschaltet – was wenn der nächste Feuerlord einen Waffenstillstand anbietet?"

„Und das wäre irgendwie das Klügste, wenn Aang auf unserer Seite ist." Sokka nickte.

„Da hast du es. Onkel will auch, dass der Krieg aufhört", erklärte Toph. „Aber wie soll das gehen, wenn Leute wie Teruko meinen, dass Aang sie alle tot sehen will? Nicht nur den Feuerlord, sondern die ganze Feuernation? Denk mal darüber nach."

„Aang will niemanden töten." Katara runzelte die Stirn. „Er ist zu nett."

„Glaub mir, die Feuernation hält Aang nicht für _nett_", sagte Sokka sardonisch. „Du denkst also, dass Iroh versucht –?" Er konnte es nicht recht in Worte fassen.

„Er versucht ihnen zu sagen, dass der Krieg vielleicht _doch_ aufhören könnte", sagte Toph sachlich. „Das ist irgendwie eine neue Idee. Unheimlich. Aber wenn sie zuhören, dann vielleicht, wenn Aang reingeht und wir _gewinnen_, hören sie auf zu kämpfen." Sie zog zu Sokka gerichtet die Augenbrauen hoch. „Meinst du, das ist es wert, dafür die Klappe zu halten?"

„Ja." Sokka grinste plötzlich, etwas von dieser nebulösen Furcht von _wir könnten Papa wieder verlieren_ floss davon. „Danke."

„Kein Problem." Tophs Kopf fuhr hoch. „Hey!"

„Um..."

Sokka dachte nicht nach, er warf sich nur mit den anderen zu seinem besten Freund.

„Aua..."

„Gebt ihm etwas Platz", wies Katara an und stützte Aang vorsichtig auf seine Seite ab. „Hey. Du bist wieder da."

„Schlechter Traum", flüsterte Aang, immer noch nicht die Augen öffnend. Seine Hand fuhr über Pelz, ehe Momo sich unter diese kuschelte und zwitscherte. „Bato? Nein... er ist doch zu deinem Papa gegangen, oder...?"

„Das weißt du doch", sagte Katara überrascht. „Aang, das ist schon Monate her."

„Zuko sagte, dass er verwirrt sein würde." Sokka runzelte die Stirn. „So ein Blitz... zerreißt irgendwie Kanäle im Körper, wie ein überschwemmtes Feld."

„Zuko?" Aang blinzelte ihn an, schwach. „Wir haben ihn seit der Wüste nicht mehr gesehen. Oder doch?"

Sokka hob einen Finger um ihn zu belehren, hielt aber inne als ihm ein Gedanke kam. In diesem ganzen Schlamassel, wann hätte Aang da eine Chance gehabt, Zuko im Palast zu sehen? „Du hattest eine Vision, wir haben uns zurück nach Ba Sing Se aufgemacht, haben Toph gefunden...?"

„Eine Vision?" Aang schüttelte etwas den Kopf und zuckte. „Ich dachte es war ein Alptraum... muss einer sein..."

„Weißt du, manchmal hilft es, wenn man jemanden davon erzählt", ermunterte ihn Katara.

Aang kniff die Augen zu. „Du warst darin."

„Wegen dem was Zuko gemacht hat", sagte Katara grimmig.

„Nein... Zuko war nicht da..." Aang sammelte seinen Mut und schaute zu ihr. „Es waren du und Azula und du wolltest... es war dumm." Er lächelte blass. Zuckte wieder und hustete.

„Hier." Katara half seinen zitternden Händen etwas Brühe zu trinken. „Es ist alles in Ordnung. Es geht uns allen gut. Wir sind bei Papa."

„Kam mir so echt vor..."

„Könnte sein, dass das gar kein Traum war", sagte Toph nachdenklich. „Ihr zwei und Azula und die Dai Li haben echt die Fetzen fliegen lassen, ehe du getroffen wurdest."

„Mh-mh." Graue Augen verschwammen als er zu Katara hoch lächelte. „Ich weiß, dass du so was nie machen würdest. Du würdest sie einfrieren, sie aufhalten, aber du würdest nie... du _weißt_, dass der Tod keine Antwort ist..."

„Ich weiß was?", keuchte Katara.

„... Wärst eine gute Luftbändigerin..." Augen flatterten zu, während Aang an ihr lehnte.

Sokka betrachtete seine Schwester, die mit offenen Mund dasaß und Aangs langsame Atemzüge und trat heran um seinen Freund wieder vorsichtig unter die Felle zu legen. Momos Ohren erschlafften, doch der Lemur schien zu seufzen und rollte sich neben Aangs Kopf wieder zusammen. „Lassen wir ihn schlafen", sagte Sokka. „Das hilft ihm doch, oder?"

Katara nickte mit immer noch geweiteten Augen. „Er denkt... aber..."

„Er denkt, dass du nicht versucht hast die irre Prinzessin zu töten", sagte Toph ungeschönt. „Junge, hat der einen unschönen Weckruf vor sich."

„Toph." Sokka runzelte die Stirn.

„Was? Traumtänzer hält deine Schwester für das nächstbeste nach einem guten Aufwind. Bei ihr geht es immer um positive Bestärkung. Ich schätze mal, das ist so wie ein Luftbändiger. Und Luftbändiger _töten nicht_."

„Aber – sie hat versucht – ", stotterte Katara.

„Ich beschwere mich ja nicht", sagte Toph direkt. „Wenn sie versuchte mich zu braten würde ich sie auch ausknipsen." Blinde Augen wirkten verloren. „Ich denke nicht gerne darüber nach. Ich habe gespürt wie etwas in einem Erddonner schief ging. Wenn Leute verletzt werden. Ich _will_ so was nicht machen. Aber wenn es um euch oder Azula ginge – ja, ich würde sie ausschalten."

„Aber Aang will nie jemandem weh tun", murmelte Sokka beunruhigt. Die pure, rasende Wut, die er auf Zukos Gesicht gesehen hatte, als er das gesagt hatte – eine Wut, die er nie in dem Feuerbändiger gesehen hatte, in _keiner_ Schlacht, selbst als Aang seine Leute wie Zündhölzer herumgewirbelt hatte...

Nein. Er hatte diese Wut gesehen. Ein mal.

„_Das macht nichts. Früher oder später... muss er da wieder heraus kommen."_

Sokka erinnerte sich daran, als ob es gestern gewesen war, statt vor einem halben Jahr. Zhaos Grinsen und die glühende Wut, als Zuko sich gegen stählerne Ketten gestemmt hatte, so hilflos wie der Rest von ihnen an dem Tag der Wintersonnenwende –

_Zuko hat sich gewehrt. Aber er konnte die Ketten nicht zerreißen_, erkannte Sokka verdattert. _Nicht bis Roku... uns die Ketten weggebrannt hat._ „Roku hat Zuko geholfen."

„Was?" Katara schaute ihn an als ob er den Verstand verloren hätte.

„Während der Wintersonnenwende", sagte Sokka ernst. „Nicht so viel wie er uns geholfen hat, aber ja. Er hätte Zuko dort lassen können oder den Tempel so zerschmettern können, dass er wieder bei Zhao gelandet wäre. Aber das hat er nicht. Er hat Zuko gerade genug geholfen, damit er sich befreien konnte. Warum hat er das gemacht?" Sokka starrte Toph eindringlich an. „Warum bittet Zuko Papa auf Aang aufzupassen, wenn alles was er will ist, ihn zu Ozai zu zerren?"

„Weil er ein verlogener, böser Feuerbändiger ist." Katara zuckte mit den Schultern. „Du weißt doch, dass er Aang nur hilft, um seine eigene Haut zu retten. Und ihre." Sie ruckte den Kopf zur Bucht hin. „Er weiß, was ich mit ihnen machen kann, wann immer Papa sagt, dass der Waffenstillstand vorbei ist."

„Das lässt du besser. Nicht so lange Onkel noch steht", sagte Toph todernst. „Ich kann's mit Zuko aufnehmen, wenn es sein muss. Onkel? Nie im Leben. Nicht, wenn ihn jemand wirklich sauer macht."

„Du und General How!" Katara warf ihre Hände hoch. „Glaubt man's, er wollte eine ganze Armee zu ihrem Teeladen schicken? Und er sagte ihnen, dass sie Iroh umbringen sollten, wenn sie ihn nicht schnappen könnten?"

Ein kalter Schauer rann Sokkas an Rückgrat herab und er sah seine eigene Besorgnis auf Tophs Gesicht widergespiegelt. „Katara?", brachte er heraus, dankbar dafür, dass seine Stimme nicht quiekte. „Tu uns allen einen Gefallen. Sag das nicht, wenn Zuko es hören kann."

„Warum nicht? Das ist doch keine _Beleidigung_", sagte Katara sarkastisch. „Wenn er mich ungestraft eine Diebin nennen darf, dann können wir ihm auch die Wahrheit sagen." Sie schaute ihn stirnrunzelnd an, etwas besorgt. „Komm schon, Sokka. Wir haben Zuko schon vorher sauer erlebt."

„Nein", grummelte Sokka bei sich. „Da bin ich mir nicht so sicher." Er seufzte. „Schauen wir nur, dass alle sich für noch ein paar Tage länger ruhig verhalten. Lass Zuko sich um dieses Blitz-Durcheinander in Aangs Kopf kümmern... Was?"

Seine Schwester zog eine Grimasse. „Es fällt mir nur schwer zu glauben, dass Zuko weiß, was er macht."

„Vielleicht solltest du uns mal beim Sandbändigen zuschauen." Toph grinste.

„_Sandbändigen_?" Sokka war nicht sicher, wer von ihnen es gerufen hatte. Doch er war es ganz sicher, der fortfuhr. „Ich dachte – gläserner Stein, du – "

„Zuko bändigt nicht wie andere Feuerbändiger", sagte Toph direkt. „Er ist da auf etwas gekommen. Das hat teilweise damit zu tun wie er heilt. Und es hat viel mit Metallbändigen gemeinsam." Noch ein Grinsen. „Es ist nicht leicht, aber wenn er Feuer in etwas aufspüren kann? So wie ich Erde in Metall finde? Dann kann er es bewegen."

„Er kann heißen Sand bewegen?" Katara rollte mit ihren Augen und machte sich wieder an den Pelzen auf denen Aang lag zu schaffen. „Oh wie beeindruckend."

_Was, hast du geglaubt, dass Toph Appa an Sandbändiger verloren hat, weil sie leichte Gegner sind?_ sagte Sokka beinahe. Er hielt sich zurück, ehe noch das erste Wort über seine Lippen kommen konnte. _Appa. Etwas zu bewegen, das nicht Feuer ist. Und er war ein Heiler in Ba Sing Se. Er hatte eine Lizenz._ „Er ist Lee."

„Ernsthaft!", sagte Katara ungeduldig. „Toph sagte uns, dass er ein..." Die Worte erstarben ihr auf den Lippen.

„Ein Wasserbändiger der Feuernation ist, den Amaya im Heilen ausbildete", beendete Sokka den Satz. „Wenn er heißes Zeugs bewegen kann – dann kann er auch _heißes Wasser_ bewegen." Er biss sich auf die Lippen. _Amaya wusste es. Sie musste es wissen. Warum? Sicher, er kann heilen, aber er ist immer noch von der Feuernation!_ „Toph, warum?"

„Weil er Hilfe brauchte", warf Toph zurück, genauso direkt. „Er wusste wo Appa war und er wusste was Long Feng vorhatte und er hat _gefragt_, Sokka. Er bat mich ihm zu helfen, Aang aus Ba Sing Se heraus zu schaffen, damit es nicht wieder wie am Nordpol wurde."

„Du hast uns angelogen?" Katara prallte zurück.

„Welchen Teil von _wir brauchten Hilfe_ hast du nicht verstanden?", sagte Toph ungeduldig. „Sie haben sich mitten in Ba Sing Se versteckt. Sie waren _tot_, wenn sie geschnappt worden wären! General How? Der hat keine Witze gemacht! Wenn er eine Chance gehabt hätte um Onkel umzubringen, dann hätte er das auch!" Sie schwang ihren Kopf zu Sokka. „Zuko wusste das und er stieg trotzdem ins Hauptquartier der Dai Li hinab. Um uns zu helfen Aang zu helfen. Und ja, größtenteils hat er das gemacht, damit Aang nicht einen riesigen Haufen Leute von der Feuernation umbringt. Er ist ein _Prinz._ Er soll an solche Sachen denken. Aber ein Teil warum er es gemacht hat? Um uns zu helfen." Toph holte tief Luft. „Denn, so verrückt es sich anhört, Katara... er will auch an Aang glauben."

„Machst du Witze?", sagte Sokka ungläubig. „Nach allem, was sie über Kyoshi erzählt haben?"

„Sagt mir vielleicht jemand, was sie über sie gesagt haben?", sagte Katara ungeduldig.

„Lange Geschichte. Wenn es wahr ist und ich glaube das ist es – der _absolut allerschlimmste Tag_." Toph hob die Schultern. „Ich sagte, dass er es _will_, Sokka. Zuko weiß, dass vieles von dem, was er will nie passieren wird." Ihre Stimme wurde säuerlich. „Wie zum Beispiel, das Aang darauf kommt, dass Azula uns wirklich umbringen will und – meine Güte – wir sie vielleicht zuerst umbringen müssen."

„Natürlich weiß Aang das", beharrte Katara. „Er wird den Feuerlord töten."

„Nein." Sokkas Herz sank. „Er wird dem Feuerlord _gegenübertreten_. Das sagt er immer. Ihm gegenübertreten. Ihn aufhalten." Er zuckte. „Aang hat nie gesagt, dass er ihn umbringen wird."

„Aber das muss er", beharrte Katara. „Wir müssen die Feuernation erledigen. Wir müssen das Gleichgewicht der Welt wiederherstellen. Niemand sonst kann das."

„Warum?", wunderte Sokka sich, bei sich. Er war nah an etwas dran. Wie dieser Moment, den er und Ji, der Mechaniker, geteilt hatten, als sie sich über den Gestank eines faulen Eis anstarrten.

„Warum?" Katara funkelte ihn ungläubig an. „Hast du das letzte Jahrhundert irgendwo verloren? Sie haben die Luftnomaden ermordet, das Erdkönigreich angegriffen, den Nordpol belagert und, oh, vergessen wir das nicht, sie haben _Mama umgebracht_!"

„Das – habe ich nicht gemeint", brachte Sokka heraus, als es in ihm schmerzte. _Mama. Du fehlst mir. Sehr._ „Ich meine, warum muss es Aang sein?" Er schaute sie beide an. „Warum können wir das nicht machen?"

„Klasse, Schlafmütze", murmelte Toph grinsend.

„Ich will ja Bumerang nicht beleidigen, aber du bist noch nicht einmal ein Bändiger", sagte Katara sachlich. „Wie könntest du es mit dem Feuerlord aufnehmen?"

„Auf die gleiche Art wie Zuko uns verfolgt", erklärte Sokka entschlossen. „Indem ich meinen Kopf benutze. Zuko ist kein Problem, weil er ein Bändiger ist – "

„Warst du überhaupt in der Geisteroase?", unterbrach Katara. „Oder habe ich mir das ganze Feuer, das in meine Richtung kam nur eingebildet?"

„Darum geht es nicht", widersprach Sokka. „Er hätte ein Typ mit Sprenggummi sein. Oder zu viele Soldaten, als dass du sie alle einfrieren könntest. Der Punkt ist, wie ist er überhaupt dort hin gekommen?"

„Indem er sich durch die Ritzen geschlichen hat", sagte Toph offen. „Darin ist er echt gut."

„Herumschleichend und böse. Was für eine Überraschung." Katara rollte ihre Augen.

„Zhao war ziemlich böse." Sokka hob die Schultern. „Aber ich würde nicht sagen, dass er sich mit Heimlichkeit auskennt." Er deutete zu Toph. „Und du weißt etwas."

„Ich würde es nicht wissen nennen", sagte Toph langsam. „Ich habe etwas ausgeknobelt, als ich mit Sand und Funkenfresser gespielt habe."

„Könntest du aufhören ihn so zu nennen?", verlangte Katara. „Es hört sich ja so an als ob er ein Freund wäre."

„Das ist er auch", sagte Toph ernst. „Er hat einen Schlag von Ty Lee für mich abgefangen. _Absichtlich_. Vielleicht nennt er das einen Verbündeten, aber ernsthaft? Ich vertraue ihm." Sie verschränkte die Arme. „Und vielleicht ist er nicht der beste Feuerbändiger, den es gibt, aber Zuko hat etwas gelernt, das ich wünschte, in Aangs Kopf prügeln zu können. Er _achtet auf die anderen Elemente_." Ihr Kopf zuckte zu Sokka herum. „Wann hast du das letzte mal Feuer beobachtet?"

„Äh – ich – hä?", brachte Sokka heraus.

„Lass mich von vorne anfangen." Toph runzelte die Stirn. „Hat Bato dir das von dem Hohen Krieg und Niederen Krieg erzählt?"

„Manchmal kämpfen sie direkt und manchmal sind sie hinterhältig?" Sokka zuckte mit den Schultern.

„So ziemlich." Toph nickte. „Wusstest du, dass Feuer unterirdisch brennen kann?"

„Das geht?", sagte Sokka verständnislos. „Wie? Da gibt es doch nichts was verbrannt werden kann, es ist alles – " Er hielt inne und sein Mund klappte auf.

„Der Boden hier ist überhaupt nicht gefroren, oder?" Katara schüttelte erstaunt den Kopf. „Er ist nicht nur bis weit hinab aufgetaut. Er ist wirklich nicht gefroren?"

„Du hast es erfasst." Toph pustete eine schwarze Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. „Man denkt immer an Feuer an der Oberfläche. Aber viele wissen nicht, dass es sich manchmal einfach in den Boden brennt. Es geht durch Baumwurzeln, Kohleadern... durch viel Zeug. Und es schwelt da drin und schiebt sich langsam an dem vorbei, von dem man meint, dass es sicher wäre – und vielleicht Wochen später geht es wieder in die Luft und überall sind Schwierigkeiten." Sie nickte zu Sokka. „Du hast Recht. Zuko ist nicht gefährlich, weil er ein Feuerbändiger ist. Es hilft zwar, aber das ist nicht so wichtig. Er ist ein Problem weil er _Feuer_ ist. Nicht dieses offensichtliche, hochofenheiße Zeugs. Dieses kleine bisschen Glut, das aushält, abwartet, sich zusammen hält, bis es diese eine gute Gelegenheit hat." Sie hielt inne. „Und er ist auch nicht der Avatar."

Katara sank auf ihre Fersen zurück, niedergeschlagen. „So ist das also. Wir können ihnen nie vertrauen. Keinem von ihnen."

„So was habe ich überhaupt nicht gesagt", beharrte Toph.

„Ich weiß", sagte Katara leise. „Aber du hast schon mal für sie gelogen."

Toph erbleichte.

„Aang hat uns auch schon oft angelogen", wies Sokka hin, als er an eine zerdrückte Landkarte dachte und Zuko, der sie durch eine verloren gegangene Kette verfolgte. „Tut mir Leid, Toph. Ich kapiere, warum du das gemacht hast. Und ich schätze, es ist ganz gut ausgegangen. Und vielleicht ist Zuko doch kein so großer Bösewicht... so lange er dir hilft. Aber wir haben ein größeres Problem als ich gedacht habe und ich bin mir nicht sicher, wie wir Aang mit dem helfen können. Die Feuernation bringt _allen_ das Kämpfen bei. Wenn alle Frauen kämpfen – wie kann man dann darauf vertrauen, dass sie es den Männern ausreden, den Krieg wieder anzufangen?"

Toph vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen. „Wir sprechen die selbe Sprache, ich könnte es beschwören... aber warum kommt es mir so vor, dass wenn wir _Waffenstillstand_ sagen, keiner von uns das gleiche meint?"

„Ein Waffenstillstand ist ein Waffenstillstand", sagte Katara stirnrunzelnd. „Die Frauen entscheiden, dass sie genug haben, von den Streitereien und kommen um ihre Ehemänner nach Hause zu zerren. Oder unsere Männer sagen den anderen Männern, dass sie die Waffen nieder legen und kein Krieger will so beschämt werden..." Sie wendete ihren Blick zur Seite und gab widerwillig zu: „Oder die Männer entscheiden, dass sie eine Pause machen und sich verarzten müssen, ehe sie wieder anfangen aufeinander einzuhacken. Doch ich weiß nicht, wie Papa ihnen vertrauen kann, das zu halten."

Toph schwieg. Sie hob ihre Hände, zog einen Steinblock aus dem Sand. Sie schlug mit dem Kopf gegen ihn und zerbröselte ihn wieder. Dann zog sie ihn noch mal herauf und rammte ihren Kopf noch einmal dagegen.

„Toph?", sagte Sokka vorsichtig beunruhigt.

„..._Raah!"_ Finger drückten und Steinstücke zerfielen wieder zu Sand. „Kein Wunder, dass Zuko euch alle für verrückt hält!"

„Er ist es, der verrückt ist!", widersprach Katara laut.

„Warte." Sokka runzelte die Stirn. „Toph? Was ist ein Waffenstillstand der Feuernation?"

„Bis heute? Ich dachte, ich wüsste es. Jetzt? Bin mir nicht sicher." Toph knurrte leise. „Und jetzt frage ich mich, was Aang mit Waffenstillstand meint... Im Erdkönigreich? Frauen haben da nichts mitzureden. Es sind die Adeligen und die Generäle, die bestimmen, wann man aufhört zu Kämpfen. Und sie hören nicht einfach auf, nur weil jemand _genug hat_. Entweder ist ihre Armee schwer angeschlagen und sie müssen Männer heraus holen – oder der Feind ist _zerschmettert_."

Und das war Erde. Sokka bemühte sich Tophs Rat anzuwenden und darüber mit Feuer nachzudenken. Er schluckte. Er hatte davon gehört, wie Zuko davon geredet hatte, seine Ehre zurückzuerlangen. Wer hatte das nicht? Und er zählte das zu der riesigen Anzahl ihrer Zusammenstöße mit dem Feuerbändiger und die Tatsache, dass – verkohlte Dörfer mal abgesehen – nichts _jemals_ wirklich verbrannt wurde...

_Ich habe Mist gebaut. Oh, Mann und zwar gewaltig._ „Aang zu verfolgen hat nichts mit Ehre zu tun, oder? Denn, wenn es das wäre – wir _beschämen_ ihn immer wieder. Wir haben ihn sogar gefesselt und vom Eis gerettet! Er verdankt uns sein _Leben_. Das würde jedes bisschen Ehre auslöschen, das er gewinnen könnte indem er uns besiegt."

Toph pfiff. „Ihr gewinnt Ehre im Kampf?"

Sokka verschluckte sich beinahe. Sie war der _Champion_ des Erddonnerturniers, die beste Kampfbändigerin, die er je gesehen hatte, von Katara abgesehen und... „Du meinst, du nicht?"

Toph warf ihre Arme hoch. „Hallo? Kleine, blinde, hilflose Händlertochter, weißt du noch? Ich soll meine Familie ehren, indem ich meine Eltern respektiere, sie niemals beschäme und welchen Kerl auch immer heirate, mit dem sie eine Allianz schmieden wollen, wenn ich alt genug bin. Spielt keine Rolle, dass ich nie was davon wollte. Es gibt nur wenig schlimmere Arten, wie ich meinen Eltern noch mehr Schande bereiten könnte, als zu tun, was ich hier mache. Und die sind alle echt hässlich." Für einen Moment wirkte sie, als ob sie in Tränen ausbrechen wollte. „Ich habe es euch doch gesagt. Ich habe _alles_ aufgegeben um mit zu kommen und Aang zu unterrichten!"

„Aber... er ist der Avatar", sagte Katara verblüfft. „Er ist der wichtigste Mensch auf der ganzen Welt."

„Nicht für meine Eltern", schoss Toph zurück.

„Nun, wir wissen ja schon, dass deine Eltern richtig – " Katara unterbrach sich.

„Meine Eltern sind was?", forderte Toph.

„Ich bin sicher, dass sie sich nur Sorgen um dich gemacht haben", beschwichtigte Katara sie. „Dein Bändigen war wirklich überraschend."

„Du hältst meine Eltern für egoistisch", sagte Toph total ausdruckslos.

„Das habe ich nicht gesagt", fing Katara an.

„Aber das hättest du", erklärte Toph. „Von jedem anderen hättest du das gesagt. Denn das denkst du wirklich. Jeder der Aang nicht hilft, dem _wichtigsten_ Menschen auf der ganzen _Welt_, ist egoistisch." Ihre Zehen gruben sich in den Sand, blinde, grüne Augen schmal und verärgert.

_Das kann nicht gut ausgehen_. Sokka straffte sich. „Egoistisch oder nicht, es ist unwichtig", sagte er geradeheraus. „Jeder, der nicht hilft ist nur noch einer mehr, an dem wir vorbei kommen müssen um den Krieg zu beenden." Er schaute Katara direkt an. „Und jeder, der hilft macht ihn kürzer. Es spielt keine Rolle, warum sie es machen."

Katara stemmte ihre Fäuste in ihre Hüften, ihre Augen wurden schmal –

„Nein", sagte Sokka ernst, ehe sie anfangen konnte. „Du kannst nicht beides haben, Katara. Du kannst nicht behaupten, dass du den Krieg beenden willst _und_, dass jeder Aang hilft, weil sie es _wollen_. Wir haben nicht die Zeit dafür. _Aang_ hat keine Zeit dafür. Wir haben zwei Monate bis zur Sonnenfinsternis und wir bekommen keine Hilfe vom Erdkönig. Wir müssen einen neuen Plan schmieden und alle einsammeln, die wir finden können, die helfen werden. Wer es auch ist."

Katara funkelte ihn an. „Also würdest du auch Zuko nehmen?"

Sokkas Mund klappte auf. „Bist du verrückt?", brachte er heraus. „Sicher wir könnten noch einen Heiler gebrauchen. Es wird Verletzte geben." _Und du wirst mitten drin sein. Wer hilft dir, wenn du verletzt wirst?_ „Aber er ist der Sohn des Feuerlords. Wenn Iroh nicht einmal Aang das Feuerbändigen beibringen wollte, um es mit seinem kleinen Bruder aufzunehmen – komm schon, Katara. Ich will doch nur, dass Zuko lange genug hier bleibt, bis Aang über den Damm ist. Das ist alles." Er breitete leere Hände aus. „Du weißt doch, dass ich dir oder Papa das nicht antun würde. Was ist los?"

„... Ihr scheint ihn beide zu mögen." Katara schaute weg.

„Ich mag ihn", sagte Toph offen. „Für einen Feuerbändiger kapiert er Fels ziemlich gut. Aber er weiß, dass ich auf eurer Seite bin." Sie lächelte etwas. „Das ist es irgendwie, was ich an ihm mag."

„Ich mag ihn nicht", erklärte Sokka fest. „Es ist nur... ich verstehe ihn etwas. Das ist irgendwie komisch, aber..." Er wedelte mit den Händen, versuchte es in Worte zu fassen. „Er hat uns den ganzen Weg vom Südpol an verfolgt. Er war in Ba Sing Se, genau wie wir. Er ist... es ist verrückt, aber ich fühle mich irgendwie besser, wenn er da ist. Wenn er es ist, der hinter Aang her ist, dann wissen wir, was er versuchen wird. Und wir wissen, was er _nicht_ versuchen wird." Sokka stieß die Luft aus. „Die ganze Zeit als er uns verfolgt hat? Die ganzen Leute, mit denen er zusammengestoßen ist, um an Aang heran zu kommen? Keiner ist gestorben, Katara. Nicht einer."

„Da sagt Asiavik etwas anderes."

Völlig überrumpelt schüttelte Sokka den Kopf. „Was?" Warum sollte der Kräuterheiler der Flotte das behaupten? „Zuko hat uns seit dem Winter verfolgt. Er war nicht mal in der Nähe der Flotte, außer bei der Begegnung mit Bato – "

„Wenn er dir das erzählt hat, dann lügt er. Wieder mal." Kataras Augen waren hart. „Er hat Menschen umgebracht, Sokka. Er hat _unsere_ Leute umgebracht."

„Ja. _Bevor_ er Aang gefunden hat und nachdem eure Leute sein Schiff geentert hatten", warf Toph unverblümt ein. „Dein Papa hat es erwähnt."

„Und du _magst_ ihn?", verlangte Katara zu wissen.

„Hey, ich mag auch Aang." Toph hob die Schultern. „Und ich habe gehört, was er am Nordpol gemacht hat."

„Das ist nicht das gleiche und du weißt es auch!"

„Nein. Das ist es nicht", sagte Sokka knapp. „Aber wenn wir den Krieg so beenden, wie es Aang will – den Feuerlord ausschalten und alle anderen dazu bringen, aufzugeben – da werden noch eine ganze Menge Leute von der Feuernation übrig sein, die jemanden getötet haben." Er seufzte. „Keiner verlangt, dass du Zuko mögen musst. Geister, du kannst ihn auch so sehr hassen, wie du willst! Es ist nur – wenn er Lee ist, dann hat er bei Amaya studiert." Und sie hatte ihn als einen ihres Stammes aufgenommen. Verrückt. „Er hat das Heilen studiert. Selbst wenn er es mit Feuer macht. Also, kannst du ihm zuhören, damit er dir sagt, wie er Aang heilt? Auch wenn du ihn hasst? Damit du es später selbst machen kannst?"

Katara biss sich auf die Lippe, blickte zu Boden. „Es gefällt mir nicht." Sie seufzte. „Aber für Aang? Natürlich schaffe ich das."

Sokka lächelte erleichtert. Dann bemühte er sich, das Lächeln zu behalten, als eine Erkenntnis seine Eingeweide sich verknoten ließ.

_Der absolut schlimmste Tag. Und sie konnten sich nicht verteidigen._

Der finsterste Tag in der Geschichte der Feuernation. Er würde darauf wetten. Das hieß, dass, wenn sie während der Sonnenfinsternis angriffen, damit Aang sich um den Feuerlord kümmern konnte –

_Es wird das gleiche wie mit Avatar Kyoshi sein. Sie werden noch wütender als ein aufgestachelter Schwarm Geier-Wespen sein._

Nicht, dass es ihn scherte, wie sauer die Feuernation wurde. Nicht, wenn der Krieg _aufhörte_. Aber falls Aang es nicht schaffte Feuerlord Ozai zu töten...

_Wir sollten es am Besten beim ersten Mal schaffen._

* * *

><p>(Iroh, Teruko, Zuko Chamäleon-Bucht/ Erdkönigreich)

_Bis zum Ende des Sommers_. Iroh sah zu, wie Zuko Katas durchführte, um seine angeschlagene Geduld wieder zu sammeln, während Asahi zu einem fedrigen Haufen in der Nähe zusammen gerollt war, und versuchte ein Stirnrunzeln zu unterdrücken. Er hatte Toph versprochen, nicht zu fragen, was Roku über Aangs Konfrontation mit Ozai gesagt hatte. Er hatte aber nicht versprochen, nicht zu spekulieren.

_Sozins Komet, die Sonnenfinsternis oder etwas, von dem nur die Geister wissen,_ urteilte der pensionierte General. _Falls die Geister beschließen uns zu warnen, werden wir von letzterem rechtzeitig erfahren, oder auch nicht. Falls es eine der anderen zwei Möglichkeiten ist..._

Sozins Komet würde die ganze Welt betreffen. Es gab nichts, was er oder Zuko tun konnten, um sich auf einen erzürnten Avatar an diesem Tag vorzubereiten, das sie nicht schon längst tun würden. Die Sonnenfinsternis jedoch... das war etwas völlig anderes.

_Falls die Berechnungen der Feuerweisen korrekt sind, wird sich der Effekt des Sonnenschatten von ein wenig östlich von Omashu nach Westen direkt durch das Herz der Feuernation ziehen,_ entsann sich Iroh. _Ba Sing Se ist zu weit westlich, um betroffen zu sein und unsere gewählte Zuflucht liegt zu weit im Norden. Wir sollten es gut überstehen._

Aber die Feuernation vielleicht nicht.

_Acht Minuten_, wusste Iroh._ Und Ozais Kommandeure sollten wissen, wann es kommt. Aang ist nicht Kyoshi. Er kann noch nicht einmal das Erdbändigen gemeistert haben. Und es gab noch niemanden, der ihm Feuer lehren konnte._

Und doch. Auch wenn die Ausbildung des Avatars noch nicht vollständig war, könnten seine Freunde sehr wohl den Unterschied ausmachen. Sokka, Katara, Toph. Sie alle hatten sich gegen Krieger bewiesen. Und obwohl Häuptling Hakodas Flotte die Feuermarine als Ganzes nur belästigen konnte, gab man ihm ein definiertes _Ziel_ konnte der Mann unglaublichen Schaden anrichten.

_Sie hätten eine Chance_, urteilte Iroh. _Es ist zwar keine gute Chance... aber mein Neffe hat sich schlimmeren Chancen gegenüber gesehen und es überlebt._

Doch geschah das nie ohne Kosten. Und das fürchtete Iroh. Aang war jung und selbst jetzt erschreckend unschuldig. Sollte der Avatar jemanden in einem solchen übereilten Angriff verlieren, selbst wenn er erfolgreich sein sollte...

Iroh erschauderte. Er konnte sich diese blindwütige Raserei nur zu gut vorstellen. _Also. Falls sie solche Pläne hegen... was sollen wir tun?_

Es gab nur wenig, was sie tun konnten, fürchtete er. Der Brief seines Neffen an Sokka war, allem Anschein nach, schlimmer als nur ignoriert worden.

_Doch, wenn das, was Zuko mir über seine Heilung berichtete, akkurat ist, sollte Aang bald ansprechbar sein. Innerhalb eines Tages, oder wenn es hoch kommt, zwei. Wenn wir arrangieren können, direkt mit ihm zu sprechen – _

Teruko räusperte sich. „Sir? Ich dachte nur, dass sie wissen sollten, dass Leutnant Sadao wieder an Bord von _Suzuran_ ist."

Unter der professionellen Ruhe schwang deutlich ein Anflug von Erleichterung mit. Iroh zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Ich nehme an, das vereinfacht ihre Pflichten, Leutnant?"

„Äh. Sir. Nun." Sie zögerte, dann seufzte sie. „General. Sadao ist kompetent, er hört auf den Kapitän und er versucht immer das Richtige für das Schiff und die Mannschaft zu tun." Sie hielt inne. „Und er verbringt sein Leben in dem Glauben, dass jemand eine Schraube in einem der Trebuchets vergessen und es über ihm zusammenbrechen wird."

„Ist so etwas schon einmal geschehen?", fragte Iroh mild.

Teruko zögerte. „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich ihn das je mal gefragt habe. Aber es sind nicht nur die Trebuchets. Er ist wegen _allem_ nervös." Sie winkte eine Hand zum Lager. „Und der Mitte davon..."

Wohl wahr. Ein nervöser Feuerbändiger, in der Mitte eines unsicheren Waffenstillstands? Unklug. „Vielleicht haben wir Glück und mein Neffe wird die Zeit finden, Geschichten über Unglück mit ihm auszutauschen." Iroh lächelte. „Das könnte ihm zu mehr innerer Ruhe verhelfen."

„Der Prinz ist nicht nervös, Sir."

Iroh schmunzelte über ihre höfliche Verwirrung. „Das ist Ansichtssache. Ihr Offizierskamerade _fürchtet_, dass die Welt versucht, ihn zu töten. Mein Neffe _weiß_, dass dem so ist. Und er formt sein Leben dementsprechend."

„Polareis hat die Angewohnheit jeden umzubringen, Sir."

Und wenn das keine scheue Anfrage nach Tratsch war, dann hatte Iroh nie eine gehört. „Es ist eine Technik, die ich vor Jahrzehnten entwickelt habe, als ich glaubte, dass Feuerlord Azulon beabsichtigte, eine weitere Belagerung des Nördlichen Wasserstammes aufzustellen. Jene Pläne reiften jedoch nie und ich diente stattdessen im Erdkönigreich. Und so habe ich diese Methode meiner Familie gelehrt, doch scheint sie nicht zum gebräuchlichen Stil durchgedrungen zu sein." Er atmete tief ein und _atmete_, nicht der brüllende Atemstoß, der ihm seinen berühmten Spitznamen eingebracht hatte, sondern ein schnelles, schwaches Aufflackern, das das einzige äußerliche Zeichen war, als Atem Chi durch Blut flocht, um es zu wärmen. Er hob seine Hand und berührte ihre.

Terukos Brauen schossen hoch, nicht unerwartet, da seine Finger jetzt fast fiebrig warm waren. „Sir, wenn sie es mir irgendwann zeigen könnten... Der Prinz ist immun gegen Eis?"

„Man sollte besser sagen hochresistent." Iroh nickte. „Es war trotzdem tollkühn und verzweifelt, durch das Eis hindurch zu versuchen einzudringen. Doch wenn es darum geht mit Eis und anderen Elementen zurecht zu kommen... Mein Neffe erwartete, den _Avatar_ aufzuspüren und gefangen zu nehmen. Es ist wahr, er ist nicht der fähigste Feuerbändiger. Doch gegen andere Bändiger? Von allen aus unserer Nation, die Aang entgegen traten, haben nur zwei ihm einen wirklichen Kampf geliefert. Mein Neffe... und Prinzessin Azula." Der General im Ruhestand lächelte dünn, als er an Informationen, die ihm gewisse Kontakte geliefert hatten, dachte. „Admiral Zhao hatte Aang einst auf einer Sandbank in die Ecke gedrängt, ohne Fluchtmöglichkeiten... und dem Luftbändiger gelang es auf eine Art auszuweichen, dass Zhao _sich selbst_ besiegte."

„Nicht der fähigste Feuerbändiger?" Teruko gab ihm eine hochgezogene Augenbraue zurück und nickte subtil dort hin, wo sich Zuko stetig durch immer fortgeschrittenere Katas durcharbeitete. „Ein paar von diesen Katas habe ich noch nie zuvor gesehen."

_Ich ebenfalls nicht_, gestand sich Iroh ein. „Doch sie haben viele davon gesehen", sagte er nachdenklich und beobachtete ihre Reaktionen, während sein Neffe sich bewegte. „Sie stammen aus Byakko, nicht wahr? Diese Domäne mag als Bergklan begonnen haben... doch bewahrt sie jetzt die Reste von etwas, das einst viel mehr war."

„In Klanangelegenheiten müssen sie mit Lady Kotone sprechen, Sir." Sie biss sich auf die Lippen. „Aber ich habe noch nirgendwo anders _Drache folgt Mond_ gesehen."

„So wird das also genannt", murmelte Iroh, als er beobachtete, wie Zuko das Gewicht vom Fuß des gebeugten rechten Knies zum abgewinkelten, zurücktretenden linken Fuß verlagerte. Seine Hände kreisten sanft im Uhrzeigersinn, um sich vor dem Chizentrum zu kreuzen und sich wieder weit auszubreiten. Er konnte sich das täuschend sanfte Feuer vorstellen, das es herbeirufen würde. Es war kein aggressiver Block, wie er im Feuerbändigen weitverbreitet war, sondern ein wirbelndes Schild, dass seine eigenen Hitzeströme nutzen würde, um Angriffe zur Seite zu drängen. „Es ist wie der Feuerschild, der in der Explosion sein Leben rettete..." Iroh hielt inne, überdachte den Gedanken. „Byakko trainiert mit Feuer auf dem Feld?"

„Sir?" Ihre Augen waren nicht ganz unschuldig.

„Mit Flammen, die nur aus Chi erschaffen wurden, wäre diese Technik ein fähiger Block", bemerkte Iroh. „Fügt man eine weitere Quelle hinzu, von der man Feuer ziehen kann... Dafür ist es gedacht, nicht wahr? Das Kreisen zieht Feuer herein, ruft es herbei, so wie eine Wasserbändigerin ihre Welle, oder ein Luftbändiger seine Brise."

„Was das betrifft muss ich ihnen wohl glauben, Sir. Die meisten wissen nichts von Luftbändigern."

Iroh warf ihr einen scharfen Blick zu. Er beobachtete, wie sie versuchte, nicht zu schwitzen.

Dann wendete er sich wieder ab, sein Herz leichter, als es seit Monaten gewesen war. „Wir müssen wirklich einen Weg finden, damit mein Neffe seine Großeltern besuchen kann. Sie erscheinen mir höchst faszinierende Personen zu sein."

„Gute Idee, Sir. Es gibt da nur das kleine Problem, das die ganze Feuermarine heißt – "

Feuer explodierte.

Leutnant Teruko war so gut, wie Jee ihr zugetraut hatte zu sein, Agni sei Dank. Sie war zwischen Zuko und dem Feuer, das plötzlich auf _Suzuran_ aufloderte, ehe sein Neffe überhaupt wusste, dass er aus der Kata gefallen hatte. „Nein, Sir", sagte die Marinesoldatin fest.

„Aber Kapitän Jee," protestierte Zuko.

„Hat alles im Griff. Sir." Sie gab ihm einen eindringlichen Blick. „Er ist nicht allein, Prinz Zuko. Gibt man Sadao einen echten Kampf ist er so verlässlich wie ein Fels."

Zuko schluckte, als noch mehr Feuer loderte und schwache Schreie mit dem Wind getragen wurden. „Was genau ist _alles_, Leutnant?"

„Nichts, was ich nicht erwartet hatte", sagte Iroh aufrichtig. „Allerdings nicht so bald. Doch, die Karawane bedeutet, dass unsere Zeit hier in Tagen gezählt ist, also ist jetzt vielleicht klug."

„Was?", verlangte Zuko zu wissen. Sein Gesicht war vor Sorge blass. „_Was_ ist klug?"

Iroh seufzte. „Neffe. Ihr seid sein Befehlshaber. Kapitän Jee würde niemals erlauben, dass ihr an Bord geht, ohne sich der Loyalität seiner Mannschaft sicher zu sein." Er begegnete Zukos Blick direkt. „Und es gibt nur eine Möglichkeit, um das zu erreichen." Ein Herzschlag und er schenkte seinem Neffen ein schiefes Lächeln. „Hofumgangsformen, Prinz Zuko. Es ist wahrscheinlich, dass wir bald besorgte Gastgeber hier haben werden und wir müssen schuldlos unwissend wirken."

„Machen sie sich keine Sorgen", sagte Teruko trocken, als Zuko versuchte sich unter Kontrolle zu bringen. „Alles was wir tun müssen, ist Sadao und etwas verlegten Sprenggummi zu erwähnen. Es wäre nicht das erste Mal."

„Aber unsere eigene Mannschaft – " Zuko unterbrach sich, seine Knöchel verfärbten sich weiß. „_Suzuran_ hat mehr Seeleute als die _Wani_. Seeleute... die dem Feuerlord loyal sind." Er fuhr zusammen. „Es tut mir Leid, Onkel. Ich habe es nicht durchdacht."

„Das ist wahr, ihr habt es nicht", sagte Iroh tiefernst. „Und ihr müsst es in unseren zukünftigen Plänen bedenken. Wir werden sehr wahrscheinlich vielen begegnen, die zuerst Feuerlord Ozai loyal sind, egal welche Argumente wir zu unserer Verteidigung vorbringen. Und zu glauben, dass wir sie alle ohne Blutvergießen davon abbringen können... nein." Er griff tröstend die Schulter seines Neffen. „Wir werden jene verschonen die wir können. Doch um das Leben unserer Leute zu verteidigen – ein Großer Name darf _niemals_ zögern."

Zuko nickte und nahm sich diese härteste aller Lektionen zu Herzen. Er straffte sich und holte tief und beruhigend Luft, bereit, dem sich nähernden, verärgerten Blau zu begegnen.

Iroh arrangierte seine eigenen Gesichtszüge in kunstvolle Unschuld und kreuzte mental die Finger. _Leben sie, Kapitän. Und haben sie Glück._

* * *

><p>(Jee, Sadao _Suzuran_/ Chamäleon-Bucht/ Erdkönigreich)

„Das war genau rechtzeitig, Leutnant." Jee nickte. Seine Augen ruhten immer noch auf den angesengten und wütenden – oder, bei manchen, verzweifelten – Gesichtern ihrer Gefangenen. „Ich befürchte, ich muss sie darum bitten für eine kurze Zeit jede Gesellschaft fernzuhalten..."

„Ja, Sir." Eine Verbeugung und ein immer noch rauchender Sadao ließ ihn mit dem Rest der Marinesoldaten allein, um zum offenen Deck hinauf zu steigen. Er zögerte nur einen Moment um kurz eine Hand auf die Schulter des entgeisterten Kochs Luchan zu legen. Dieser hielt in seinen Händen die Asche von einem beträchtlichen Teil ihres Mehlvorrates. Zumindest, was davon übrig war, nachdem es eine unerfreuliche Begegnung mit Jees Bedarf nach einer Ablenkung und Sadaos … nicht sonderlich beneidenswertem Talent hatte.

Der Koch schniefte und brach in Tränen aus.

_Für eine Weile wird es wohl keine frische Nudeln geben_, seufzte Jee bei sich, als einer von Luchans Assistenten ihn sanft weg führte. _Wenigstens haben wir Trockennudeln im Lager... der Plan des Prinzen sollte besser einschließen, wie wir dieses Irrenhaus versorgen. Seeleute brauchen zu Essen. Flüchtlinge noch mehr._

Nun. Zumindest konnten sie den Dienstplan um ein rundes Dutzend verringern. Offen gestanden war Jee überrascht, dass die Zahl nicht höher war. Schlimm genug, dass er seiner Mannschaft unverblümt die Wahrheit über den Status des Prinzen mitgeteilt hatte und was er _nicht_ vorhatte deswegen zu tun. Nahm man Prinz Zukos... unerwartete Gabe hinzu...

„Ein _Wasserbändiger_", spuckte Matrose Koki aus. „Sie dienen lieber einem _Köter_ statt dem Feuerlord?"

„Ich folge, wohin Prinz Zuko führt, statt zuzusehen, wie mein Volk und mein Land unter dem Stiefel einer Frau zertreten wird, die für ihre Grausamkeit das Schicksal verdient, das ihr Bruder für seine Güte erlitt", sagte Jee ruhig. „Prinzessin Azula ist ein _Drachenkind_. Unsere Schulen lehren vielleicht nicht mehr, was das bedeutet... aber wenn ihr jemals auf dem Schoß eurer Großmutter gesessen und ihren Geschichten gelauscht habt, dann wisst ihr zu welchem Übel ein dunkler Drache fähig ist."

Das löste unter ein paar der Gefangenen nervöse Blicke aus. Aber nicht bei Koki. „Ich fordere sie zum Duell! Klinge gegen Klinge!"

„Abgelehnt." Jees Stimme war eisern. „Sie haben sich als Feinde offenbart, wurden überwältigt und gefangen genommen. Und unsere Prinzen sind am Ufer in Gefahr. Ich lasse nicht zu, dass ihre Bemühungen scheitern, sollte einer von euch einen Glückstreffer landen." Er zog eine graue Augenbraue hoch, sein Blick auf den Matrosen geheftet. „Wenn sie an Bord sind, steht es mir frei, ihre Herausforderung anzunehmen."

Koki öffnete den Mund... und schloss ihn langsam wieder, als Gedanken an imperiale Feuerbändiger – einer von jenen war, wie Terukos Marinesoldaten schadenfroh verbreitet hatten ein _Schwertkämpfer_ – offensichtlich einen verspäteten Impuls an den Selbsterhaltungstrieb gaben.

Jee nickte knapp. „Ihr zwölf stellt ein Problem dar. Ich kann mir gut vorstellen, wie Prinzessin Azula es lösen würde... doch es ist mir nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken Männer, die unserer Nation loyal sind, der Gnade des Wasserstammes auszuliefern. Ihr werdet so lange im Gefängnis bleiben, bis wir euch absetzen können. Ich garantiere keine sichere Landung, aber es wird nicht in den Händen unserer Feinde sein."

„Sir." Ketten klirrten an Sergeant Aoi. Ein guter Mann und einer, den Jee wünschte nicht verlieren zu müssen. „Ihr werdet alle exekutiert werden."

Jee begegnete seinen Blick direkt. „Das mag sein. Doch, wie der General demonstrierte... müssen sie uns erst einmal kriegen." Er trat zurück und nickte zu den Marinesoldaten. „Schafft sie nach unten."

Das erledigt machte er sich auf den Weg zu Sadao, der bedrückt zu einem Schiff voller verstimmter Krieger backbords winkte. „Was haben sie ihnen gesagt?", fragte Jee mit gesenkter Stimme.

„Nichts", sagte Sadao noch bedrückter. „Sie haben uns nichts gefragt."

„Gut. Das macht die Sache einfacher." Jee lächelte zu dem hölzernen Schiff und seiner misstrauischen Besatzung. „Dann können wir angemessen höflich sein und Häuptling Hakoda einen Falken schicken."

„Einen Falken – oh." Sadaos Gesicht erhellte sich. „Ich kann – "

„Bleiben sie hier, für den Fall, dass unsere Besucher sich doch entschließen, Fragen zu stellen", bestimmte Jee. „Ich habe nicht den Rang des Häuptlings inne, aber ich werde ausreichen müssen." Immer noch lächelnd machte er sich auf den Weg zur Voliere. Großtuerisch schrieb er eine Botschaft – _Meinungsverschiedenheit an Bord nahe brennbaren Stoffen, entschärft, unser Dank für ihr Verständnis und ihre Geduld_ – und steckte sie in den Botenzylinder eines Falken, der von dem grauhaarigen Matrosen Saburo gehalten wurde.

Dann steckte er eine zweite Botschaft in den eines anderen Falken.

_Von den Händen des Generals zu Teruko zu Sadao zu mir_, dachte Jee ernst. _Und jetzt..._ „Dieser Falke muss eine Person oder einen Ort in Ba Sing Se finden", erklärte Jee schlicht. „Ich habe Informationen, die das hoffentlich ermöglichen."

Saburo nach das angebotene Papier, las es sorgfältig und nickte. „Das reicht aus." Er streichelte den Falken, den er hielt. „Ihr Flug um den ihrer Schwester zu decken?"

„Und so schnell wie möglich." Jee nickte.

„In ein paar Minuten", sagte Saburo kurz angebunden. Er zögerte und blicke seinem Kapitän direkt in die Augen. „Ein _Wasserbändiger_, Sir?"

„Wir waren _so_ kurz davor, den Ozean persönlich kennen zu lernen", sagte Jee trocken, Daumen und Zeigefinger nur eine Haaresbreite auseinander gehalten. „Es scheint, dass Prinz Zuko dem Mond begegnet ist."

„Ha. Wie Temul", grummelte Saburo.

„Temul von Shu Jing?" Jee runzelte die Stirn.

Saburo fuhr hoch. „Sie kennen die Geschichte, Sir?"

„Ich weiß, dass es eine Geschichte gibt", sagte Jee aufrichtig. „General Iroh hat regelmäßig mit Meister Piandao korrespondiert. Aber er sagte, dass der Ort vorzieht, nicht über alte Niederlagen zu reden."

„Schöne Niederlage!" Saburo schnaubte. „Tagelang hat sie sie aufgehalten... hat's mit Sozin selbst aufgenommen, um... na." Ein plötzliches Lächeln teilte sein wettergegerbtes Gesicht. „Schätze wir können sie jetzt erzählen."

Jee studierte ihn einen langen, argwöhnischen Moment. „Wie viele Möchtegern-Rebellen genau befinden sich auf meinem Schiff?"

„Ganz ehrlich, Sir?", sagte Saburo offen. „_Suzuran_ ist es, wo sie die _Schwierigen_ hinschicken, Kapitän. Da sind Leutnant Teruko und noch ein paar von Byakko, mich und ein paar Handvoll von Shu Jing, gute fünfzehn oder so von Onishi, sie und 'n paar von Nara... hab' gehört, die Leute dort erinnern sich immer noch an diesen stillen, kleinen Racker in Gold, der arme, verirrte Löwen-Hunde gerettet hat." Er zuckte die Achseln. „Dachte sie kennen unseren Dienstplan. Wie sonst haben sie Koki und seinesgleichen rausgezogen, bevor sie was versuchen konnten?"

Er hatte gar nicht an die Herkunft aus den Domänen gedacht, erkannte Jee. Er war nur die Mannschaftsliste einen nach dem anderen durchgegangen und hatte jene aussortiert, von denen er annahm, dass sie sich am wahrscheinlichsten an den Feuerlord halten würden. „Sadao ist von der Hauptinsel", widersprach Jee.

„Ja, Sir." Saburo nickte. „Feuerlord Sozins Domäne. Und der Prinz ist hier."

_Oh_. Geister, das ergab beängstigend viel Sinn. „Ich bin nicht daran gewohnt an die Domänen zu denken", gab Jee zu. „Wir sind schon so lange eine Nation... Ich glaube, dass der Plan des Prinzen Vorzüge hat. Aber als ein Mann von Shu Jing, was denken sie?"

„Wir hatten schon seit Menschengedenken keinen Krieg mehr miteinander", sagte Saburo ernst. „Es wird schwer, Sir. Schwer und schmerzhaft." Er seufzte. „Aber wenn ein Land brennen muss... dann schabt man die Borke von den Nestbäumen und tränkt was man kann, schlägt den Funken – und dann betet man." Er setzte den Vogel für das Ufer ab und ließ den anderen Falken auf seinen Handschuh klettern. „Gut, dass wir sie jetzt schicken. Regen kommt mit der Meeresbrise, vor Sonnenuntergang, wenn meine Nase mich nicht täuscht... Ein paar Minuten, Sir, und ich lasse ihren Kurs pfeifen. Gehen sie, machen sie ihr Offizierszeugs."

Jee hob eine Augenbraue. „Sind alle von Shu Jing wie sie?"

„Aber nein, Sir. Ein paar arme, bemitleidenswerte Seelen sind sogar _höflich_."

* * *

><p>(Hakoda, Bato Chamäleon-Bucht/ Erdkönigreich)

„Das", sagte Hakoda trocken und wog das nichtssagende Papierstück mit Jees Botschaft in der Hand, „ist zu höflich."

Auf einer Zeltstange hockend auf eine Antwort wartend, putzte sich der Falke.

„Unsere Gäste behaupten, nichts zu wissen", informierte ihn Bato. „Doch Teruko sagte, dass es ein Unfall mit Sadao und Sprenggummi gewesen sein könnte." Er hielt inne. „Und Zuko... nun, er ist so kalt wie immer. Aber, wenn er meint, dass niemand hinschaut? Er wirkt..." Bato suchte nach Worten. „Ich sage es nicht gern, aber er sieht so aus wie du. Wenn ein paar von uns was verdammt Riskantes anstellen und es nicht ein Mond-verfluchtes Ding gibt, das du deswegen machen kannst."

_Wie ich?_ Hakoda runzelte die Stirn bei dem Gedanken, beäugte den Falken und dann den sandgebändigten Unterschlupf, der fast vollständig von dem blauen Lager zwischen ihnen verdeckt wurde. Warum um alles in der Welt konnte Bato denken, dass ein Feuerbändiger irgendwie so aussah –

_Spuren im Sand_.

„Hakoda?"

Der Häuptling hob eine Hand. _Warte_. Er runzelte die Stirn tiefer, schritt um sein eigenes Zelt herum zur Wasserlinie hinab, wo das Wellenrauschen den Lärm aus seinen Gedanken spülen konnte. Er warf einen Blick zum Zelt des Heilers, wo seine Kinder sich um ihren Freund kümmerten, während der Luftbändiger vor sich hin dämmerte. Und sich auf Zukos nächsten Besuch vorbereiteten.

_Aang ist in guten Händen. Mach dir erst mal keine Sorgen um ihn._

Wasser und Ufer und Schweigen. Und wenn das Wasser zu warm und der Geruch der See anders waren... nun er hatte sich in den vergangenen zwei Jahren daran gewöhnt. Doch es hielt ihn nicht davon ab, sich nach seiner Heimat zu sehnen.

Wenn der verbannte Prinz auch nur einen Teil dieser verzweifelten Sehnsucht spürte, dann war Zuko ein wirklich gefährlicher junger Mann.

_Das ist er. Und noch viel mehr_. „Ich glaube nicht, dass Zuko ein Adeliger ist", sagte Hakoda nachdenklich.

„Prinz", zeigte Bato auf, an die seltsamen Gedankengänge seines Freundes gewöhnt. „Auch verbannt findet man schwer einen der noch adeliger ist."

„Er ist kein Adeliger wie vom Erdkönigreich", führte Hakoda aus. „Du hast sie gesehen. Ein paar von ihnen sind gute Anführer, aber... sie sind keine Anführer _weil_ sie gut sind. Sie haben die Position, weil sie adelig sind. Die schlechten haben nur die Angewohnheit öfter von der Feuernation umgebracht zu werden."

„Im Rang geboren." Bato schnaubte. „Bin ich froh, dass wir nicht so durchgeknallt sind. Sokka sollte nach dir Häuptling sein – geben Tui und La, dass das noch lange dauert! – aber dein Sohn weiß, dass er es sich verdienen muss."

„Und was hat Zuko getan, in all diesen Jahren der Verbannung?", hakte Hakoda nach. „Er hat nach ihrem tödlichsten Feind gesucht. Den Avatar, von dem sie glauben, dass er... _dazu_ fähig ist."

Bato zuckte zusammen. Kyoshis Geschichte war schneller durch das Lager gerast als eine Springflut. Jeder Mann in der Flotte hatte schon einmal mit diesen dämonischen Stürmen zu tun. Und jeder Mann wusste, wie es war in Ufernähe zu leben, während eine Wasserwand über sie herein brach. „Das ist eine lange Zeit um einen Groll zu hegen. Wenn es wahr ist."

„Es ist ein Groll, der es Wert ist, so lange gehegt zu werden. Wenn es wahr ist." Hakoda begegnete Batos finsterem Gesicht mit einem durchdringenden Blick. „Warum sonst sind wir hier? Doch nur um dafür zu sorgen, dass die Feuernation nie wieder unsere Frauen und Kinder tötet. Ich würde einhundert Jahre lang gegen sie kämpfen, wenn es so lange dauert. Und du auch."

„Ich vielleicht schon", gab Bato zu. „Aber Kyoshi ist tot."

„Ist sie das?", zweifelte Hakoda. „Zuko sagte, dass er Roku und Yangchen begegnet ist, als er versuchte, Aang zu heilen. Sokka sagte, dass er gesehen hat, wie Aang zu Roku wurde. Und zu Kyoshi, als er sie benötigte, um die Wahrheit über einen Tod vor fast vierhundert Jahren zu erzählen." Er hielt inne, es gefiel ihm nicht, wohin seine Gedanken führten. „Wenn das stimmt... dann, in gewisser Weise, solange irgendein Avatar lebt, existiert Kyoshi immer noch."

„Es ändert nichts."

„Wirklich nicht?", sagte Hakoda leise. „Ich gebe nur ungern zu, dass ein Feuerbändiger bei irgendwas Recht hat, aber Iroh liegt richtig. Etwas Böses zu bekämpfen ist eine Sache. Wenn man es aber mit Männern zu tun hat, die von Rache angetrieben werden... das ist ein viel härterer Kampf."

„Wir wussten immer, dass es hart sein würde", bestätigte Bato. „Na schön. Was geht dir wirklich im Kopf 'rum?"

Hakoda seufzte, blickte über das Wasser. _Ruhiges_ Wasser, anders als die donnernden Wellenbrecher, wann immer Zuko und seine Tochter sich begegneten. „Zwei Dinge. Erstens... ich glaube, Kanna hatte Recht, was Wasserbändiger angeht."

„Was?" Bato runzelte die Stirn. „Du hast doch gesehen wie sehr Katara sie hasst. Und keiner von uns hat diese Feuer-Bastarde angegriffen."

„Aber wir alle wollen es", sagte Hakoda düster. „Sokka sagte uns, dass Zuko ihnen das Leben gerettet hat. Wir sollten wenigstens willens sein, sie anzuhören. Aber es ist als ob man gegen die Gezeiten ankämpft, nur um ruhig stehen zu bleiben. Und es ist schlimmer jedes Mal, wenn sie ihn im Blick hat."

Bato wollte protestieren... und ließ den Protest ersterben, unausgesprochen. „Du hast ihr gesagt, dass wir diesen Waffenstillstand brauchen."

„Und keiner hat ihn gebrochen. Bisher", sagte Hakoda direkt. „Aber ich wünschte Kanna wäre hier. Ich würde ihr gerne ein paar Fragen über Wasserbändiger stellen. Und darüber, warum sie diesen Meister Pakku verlassen hat um stattdessen zu unserem Stamm zu kommen." Er warf Bato einen Seitenblick zu. „Der gleiche Meister Pakku, der Katara unterrichtet hat."

Bato trat einen Schritt zurück, Augen dunkel. „Du glaubst wirklich, dass das was wir wegen der Feuerbändiger fühlen... dass wir das gar nicht sind."

„Wenn ich mich richtig an Kannas Geschichten erinnere, kann ein Wasserbändiger einen nicht dazu bringen, etwas zu fühlen, was nicht schon da ist", legte Hakoda dar, als er seine Erinnerung durchstöberte. „Aber sie können daran ziehen. Wie der Mond am Ozean."

„Dann sollte sie besser aufhören zu ziehen", sagte Bato rau. „Wir sind nicht die einzigen, die Kannas Geschichten kennen. Es ist eine Sache die Feuernation zu hassen, wir alle wissen, was sie getan haben. Aber das Herz eines Mannes sollte ihm trotzdem allein gehören." Er klopfte die Hände ab – _Dafür gibt es eine Lösung_. „Also, was geht dir noch im Kopf herum?"

Hakoda seufzte. „Zuko hat etwas vor." Er war ein Vater, er kannte Jugendliche. Dieser junge Mann war zu offen. Er musste _irgendwas_ im Schilde führen.

„Er ist von der Feuernation. Natürlich hat er was vor." Bato schnaubte. „Den Avatar fangen."

„Nein, das ist zu offensichtlich."

Bato studierte ihn, dann marschierte er herüber und legte eine Hand auf seine Stirn. „Du scheinst kein Fieber zu haben..."

„Ernsthaft", beharrte Hakoda, seinem alten Freund freie Hand lassend. „Zuko hat den Avatar monatelang verfolgt. Aber wer war die ganze Zeit bei dem Avatar? Wer, von dem wir wissen, dass er jeden verrückten Plan, den er austüfteln konnte, genutzt hat, um Aang zu schützen?"

Bato nahm die Hand von seiner Stirn und pfiff leise. „Er hat Sokka ausgetrickst?"

„Zumindest hat er es versucht", stimmte Hakoda zu. „Von allen von der Feuernation, die hinter Aang her waren, ist er der einzige, der es geschafft hat, auf seiner Spur zu bleiben. Dieser junge Mann ist vielleicht ein skrupelloser, tödlicher Feuerbändiger, aber was er _nicht_ ist, ist dumm." Hakoda schaute stirnrunzelnd zu _Suzuran_. „Und Jee ist das auch nicht. Er weiß, dass wir ihm seine Erklärung nicht abkaufen. Aber er weiß, dass, wenn er eine liefert, wir keine Entschuldigung haben, den Waffenstillstand zu brechen. _Wahrscheinlich_. Das heißt, was immer auf dem Schiff passiert ist, ist für den Prinzen wichtig."

_Oh, Geister_.

Es war so _einfach_. Tollkühn, verrückt und einfach.

_Prinz Zuko wurde als Erbe des Throns geboren. Aber Iroh auch und Azulon hat offensichtlich stattdessen Ozai gewählt... Geister. Er ist kein Adeliger wie vom Erdkönigreich. Geburt ist nicht genug! Er muss zwar kein Dorf beeindrucken, nur Ozai, aber er muss es sich trotzdem verdienen._

_Ich habe es nicht mit einem General des Erdkönigreichs zu tun. Das hier ist der Sohn eines Häuptlings._

Und während ein Adeliger Leben wie Münzen wegwarf, war ein Häuptlingssohn für seine Leute verantwortlich. Bis zum bitteren Ende.

„Er ist nicht hinter Aang her." Auf Batos überraschten Blick führte Hakoda aus: „Sicher, Zuko _will_ ihn schnappen. Aber egal wie sehr der Prinz seine Ehre wiedererlangen will... du hast Sokka gehört. Wann hört unser unaufhaltsamer Feuerbändiger auf Aang zu verfolgen?" Er warf einen Blick zu _Suzuran_ hinüber.

„Wenn seine Männer und sein Onkel in Gefahr sind." Bato wendete einen nachdenklichen Blick zum Zelt des Heilers, wo eine Meisterin des Wasserbändigens wartete.

„Wenn diese zwei aufeinander losgehen, sagt Sokka, braucht es den Mond oder Sonnenaufgang, um die Entscheidung zu bringen", führte Hakoda aus. „Zuko gab Toph sein Wort Aang zu heilen und er scheint es halten zu wollen. Aber wenn es _Tage_ dauert, um den Jungen zu heilen... seine Leute sind jede Nacht in tödlicher Gefahr." Er stieß die Luft aus, dachte nach. „Aber wenn er Katara darauf konzentriert hält, Aang vor ihm zu schützen – vor _ihm_, nicht dem Rest von ihnen – er weiß, _er_ hat eine Chance sie zu überleben."

Bato blinzelte. „Du sagst, dass er Kataras Hass benutzt? Um sicherzustellen, dass sie zuerst _ihm_ an die Gurgel geht?"

„Wir würden es nie erwarten, oder?" Hakoda lächelte dünn.

„... oh, wasch dir den Kopf", seufzte Bato. „Also, falls du Recht hast – und ich sage dir, die Idee ist einfach zu durchgeknallt – was machen wir?"

„Was wir bisher gemacht haben", antwortete Hakoda schlicht. „Wir wollen nicht, dass er erfährt, dass wir es durchschaut haben. Das muss einer der gefährlichsten Pläne sein, die er je ausgeheckt hat. Sein Kopf steckt im Maul vom Leoparden-Hai, rütteln wir besser nicht daran."

„Ich glaube, ich muss deine Tochter besuchen", grummelte Bato.

„Tui und La, sag ihr nichts – "

„Geister, nein", stöhnte Bato. „Ich will einen Eisbeutel."

* * *

><p>(Zuko, Katara, Iroh Chamäleon-Bucht/ Erdkönigreich)

„Na schön." Mit Händen, die von Wasser umflort waren funkelte Katara die massive Verbrennung auf dem Rücken eines benommenen Luftbändigers an. „Was genau machst du, und warum lässt du mich hier unten arbeiten?"

„Weil sein Rückgrat nicht so schlimm zerrissen wurde, wie ein paar der Nerven weiter oben", sagte Zuko offen. _Agni, bitte lass sie zuhören._ „Der Schaden dort sollte viel offensichtlicher sein."

„Ich habe Leute gesehen, die von Ty Lee angegriffen wurden. Ich erkenne schon, wenn etwas nicht _offensichtlich_ ist."

„Und es gab nichts was wir für Leute machen konnten, die sie platt gemacht hat, weißt du noch?", sagte Sokka mit verschränkten Armen. Hinter ihm zog Hakoda eine Augenbraue hoch. Bei ihnen beiden sitzend, sich fröhlich bewusst, dass Hakoda ihn irgendwo haben wollte, wo er keine Schwierigkeiten machen konnte, seufzte Iroh nur.

_Ichi, ni, san, shi, go..._ „Blitzwunden können noch subtiler sein, als ein Chi-Block", sagte Zuko mit bemüht ruhiger Stimme. „Ich wünschte, ich hätte meine Karten. Ich wünschte, wir hätten eine Meisterheilerin hier. Aber das haben wir nicht." _Ich wünschte, Toph wäre hier._

Aber Hakoda hatte die junge Erdbändigerin gebeten mit Bato zu reden, damit die Flotte eine bessere Vorstellung bekam, welche Art von Hilfe sie vielleicht von der Armee des Erdkönigreichs erwarten konnten... oh, und nebenbei, was war das für eine _kleine_ Diskussion, von der er ständig hörte?

Toph war wie ein Pfeil davon geschossen.

_Das war Absicht._ Zuko bemühte sich, den Häuptling des Südlichen Stammes nicht anzufunkeln. Also wurde ihm ein Verbündeter genommen, auf den er gezählt hatte. Also stand Teruko unruhig außerhalb des Zeltes, verärgert, dass sie ihn nicht im Blick behalten konnte und eine bewaffnete Zunderschachtel, falls es irgendeinem Mann vom Wasserstamm einfiel von Frauen im Iglu zu reden. Es machte keinen Unterschied. Er hatte sein Wort gegeben.

_Tief durchatmen_. „Das hier ist keine schnelle Heilung. Es muss schnell begonnen werden, so schnell wie möglich, wenn jemand vom Blitz getroffen wird." _Vergiss deinen Stolz. Deine Leute brauchen Ergebnisse. _„Wenn du dich nicht sofort nachdem Azula ihn angegriffen hatte um Aang gekümmert hättest, ginge es ihm jetzt viel schlechter."

Vielleicht waren Kataras Augen jetzt nicht mehr so schmal. Oder vielleicht war es nur Einbildung.

_Tu so, als ob es echt ist._ „Aber wenn man jemanden, der vom Blitz getroffen wurde stabilisiert hat, muss man langsamer machen. All diese kleinen Kanäle? Sie führen ineinander. Und wenn man einen klärt, kann sich der Fluss ändern. Schnell." Zuko zögerte, suchte nach Worten, um es zu erklären. „Es ist als ob... als ob man eine Schneeflocke aufgefangen und betrachtet hat – und dann versucht man sie wieder so zurück zu bändigen, nachdem sie schon halb geschmolzen ist."

Das ließ Katara innehalten. „Eine Schneeflocke?"

„Vieles mit dem wir hier arbeiten ist noch kleiner als Schneeflocken", sagte Zuko langsam. _Hast du jetzt Angst? Ich schon. Das ist keine Arbeit für einen Lehrling! Wir könnten ihm so schrecklich schaden..._

Aber sie waren alles, was Aang hatte. Er konnte nicht _nichts_ tun.

„...Was soll ich machen?"

„Sei wie ein Erdbändiger", sagte Zuko unüberlegt. Er fuhr zusammen und versuchte es noch einmal. „Wie – ein Bergsee. Lege deine Hände genau hier hin und halte still. Ruhig. Halte nach den Wellen Ausschau. Beobachte Aangs Atem. Atem bewegt das Chi. Versuche das Muster zu erkennen, in dem sich seines bewegt."

Katara schaute stirnrunzelnd zu Aangs Rücken. „Da ist ein Knoten, genau hier..."

„Nicht!"

Ihre Hände hielten inne und sie funkelte ihn an.

„Das ist das, wovon Yangchen mich etwas von dem blockierten Chi hat abziehen lassen", sagte Zuko, immer noch erschüttert. „Weißt du noch? Die Energie, die mich _quer durchs Zelt geschleudert hat_?"

„...Oh." Katara wirkte etwas blass. „Aber es kann nicht richtig sein."

„Ist es auch nicht", stimmte Zuko düster zu. „Aber es schadet ihm auch nicht. Nicht im Moment. Ich sage, wir lassen es wie es ist, bis wir das empfindliche Zeug fertig haben."

„Yangchen wollte, dass du es heilst."

„Und ich habe es versucht", sagte Zuko rau, vermied den Köder ihres Ärgers. „Ich habe etwas davon heraus bekommen. Aber Avatar oder nicht, ich bezweifle, ob Yangchen eine Heilerin war. Und ich weiß, dass meine Lehrerin sagen würde, dass wir seine Nerven _zuerst_ richten müssen."

Sie runzelte die Stirn, ließ es aber ruhen.

Lange Minuten vergingen. Mit geschlossenen, blauen Augen rümpfte Katara die Nase. „Es ist als ob man versucht, Nebel zu bändigen – "

„Nicht bändigen!", japste Zuko alarmiert. „Spüre es einfach nur."

Katara runzelte die Stirn, hielt aber still. „Es ist wie Nebel. Ich bin mir nicht mal sicher, ob es wirklich da ist."

„Beobachte weiter", sagte Zuko fest und schöpfte Feuer aus dem Topf mit heißen Kohlen, die ihnen Hakoda überlassen hatte. „Ich suche etwas Schaden und berichtige ihn. Schau zu, was passiert." Die Hände auf Aangs Nacken gelegt formte Zuko vorsichtige Kreise, suchte Orte, die von Leid wisperten. Zart, so zart, zerrissenes Messing mit gesundem Gold verwoben...

Er war nicht sicher, wie lange er gearbeitet hatte, als Katara keuchte. „Es – dieser – "

„Puls?", fragte Zuko und überprüfte seine Arbeit. „Sollte nicht zu stark gewesen sein." _Hoffe ich._

„Wie Schmelzwasser unter einem Gletscher", sagte Katara grimmig. „Man weiß nicht, dass es da ist, bis es fast schon zu spät ist."

„Deshalb müssen wir vorsichtig sein." Zuko nahm seine Hände von der Haut. „Willst du es versuchen, während ich lausche?"

„... Geh einfach aus dem Weg."

Zuko tauschte mit ihr die Plätze, dankbar, dass das Zelt groß genug war, dass es einen genervten Dampfstoß nicht aufheizte. _Ruhig_, sagte er sich fest. _Halte den Jähzorn zurück. Du bist ein Feuerbändiger. Die Flamme zu halten ist Teil deiner Natur._

Flamme gegen Haut und er schloss die Augen und _witterte_. „Etwas weiter oben. Schau unter die Oberflächenströmung... dort. Du hast es."

„Kitzelt", kicherte Aang schläfrig.

„Du hältst den Mund", murmelte Zuko. „Und halte still. Das ist schon so schwierig genug." Da und hier und dort... „Gut", er nickte und bewegte sich zurück, um von Feuer umwundene Hände an Aangs Nacken zu legen. „Weiter so. Ich schaue, ob es in seinem Hirn etwas gibt, das nicht gebraten wurde."

„Gibt viel", gähnte der Luftbändiger.

„Das musst du mir erst mal beweisen." Zuko hielt noch mehr Bissigkeiten zurück. Er hatte _Monate_ der Idiotie zu zerpflücken. Es wäre nicht annähernd so befriedigend, wenn Aang nicht wach war um es zu hören.

_Bleib ruhig. Wie fließende Lava. Wie ein Bodenfeuer, das Fremdes ausbrennt und den Rest vorbereitet, um in den Regenfällen neu aufzublühen..._

Sehr langsam wurden trübe, goldene Chi-Stränge heller. Geschockte Muskeln und Sehnen zitterten, winzige Ohrknöchelchen und zarte Augenoberflächen erlangten _Was-sein-sollte_ von verletztem _Ist_ zurück. Versengte, schimmernde Stücke Chi, zerfleddert und herumflatternd wurden vorsichtig in das schattenhafte Gewitter eines gesunden Geistes zurück geführt.

_Versuche nicht, es so zu machen, wie du denkst, dass es sein sollte. Heile nur. Das Chi des Körpers erinnert sich an die Form, die es hatte, ehe es verwundet wurde. Dein Patient ist es, der genest. Du bist nur da, um für ihn zu kämpfen, zu helfen..._

Seltsam. Das erinnerte ihn an etwas.

_Lass es ruhen._

Der Rhythmus war wie die Gezeiten, wie der Herzschlag einer Kerzenflamme. Gehe hindurch, heile, dann kehre zurück, um übriggebliebene zerfledderte Enden oder neu aufgedeckte Knoten zu finden und fahre fort.

„Neffe."

Zuko blinzelte. Erschöpfung lastete bleischwer auf ihm, als Irohs Hand seine Schulter berührte. „Genug", sagte der ältere Feuerbändiger fest.

_Ja. Dumm_, rügte sich Zuko. _Sollte nicht so hart drängen. Nicht, wenn deine Leute oder dein Onkel vielleicht deine Kampfkraft brauchen._ Ein langsamer Atemzug und Flammen flackerten, erloschen. Automatisch ließ er seinen Blick durch das Zelt schweifen, wenn Onkel sich bewegt hatte, wer wusste schon, wer sich sonst noch –

Jemand hatte eine Lampe gegen den Regen, den er im ankommenden Wind roch, angezündet. Das Licht tanzte über Tophs Grinsen, wo sie etwas brauchbaren Fels bei Hakoda erhoben hatte, um sich anzulehnen... und Sokka, der gerade mit Momo um die Hälfte eines Häufchen Beeren rang. Katara rollte über ihren Bruder die Augen, etwas Schweiß glitzerte noch auf ihrer Stirn, während sie mit verschränkten Armen zusah.

Und auf den Pelzen liegend starrte ihn ein grauäugiger Luftbändiger an, der Mund klappte ihm auf. „...Du bist echt hier."

_Was zum Henker soll das heißen?_ Zu müde, um Aangs Grashüpfer-Logik zu folgen hob Zuko die Schultern und machte einen strategischen Rückzug aus Kataras Bedrohung-für-Aang Reichweite.

… Sollte irgendwer behaupten, dass er sich hinter Onkel versteckte, würde er es abstreiten.

„Wo sollte er denn sonst sein?" Katara stand auf und kam zu den Pelzen um Aang ein Lächeln zu schenken. „Hey. Bist du jetzt wach? Richtig wach?"

„Bin ich wach? Ich weiß nicht. Ich denke schon, dass ich wach bin, aber ich dachte vorher, dass ich geträumt habe, weil, du weißt schon, du und Azula – aber wenn ich geträumt habe, dann weißt du es nicht und das muss ein Traum gewesen sein, oder eher ein Alptraum – und wenn sie wirklich hier sind, und das nicht nur ein Traum ist, der nur einfach _komisch_ ist – "

„Bitte, lasst es aufhören", stöhnte Zuko leise. Er erhaschte einen Blick auf Hakodas erstaunter Verwirrung, die von einer Wortlawine verschüttet wurde und spürte einen Anflug von schadenfroher Befriedigung.

„Erinnert mich irgendwie an Fongs Energietrank", murmelte Sokka, als er ein paar Beeren vom Stiel abbiss, ehe Momo sie schnappen konnte. „Nur rennt er jetzt nicht die Wände hoch."

… _ich habe sie lang genug verfolgt um Wasserstamm-Gemurmel zu verstehen_, dachte Zuko resigniert. _So weit ist es schon gekommen._

„Aber er wacht immer plappernd auf", fuhr Sokka fort und schluckte die Beeren runter. „Wirst du irgendwann bald etwas langsamer, Kumpel?"

„Langsamer? Sie sind genau hier, Sokka, und wir wissen nicht mal wie sie nach Ba Sing Se herein gekommen sind und – " Aang hielt an. „Äh... hier sieht es aber nicht wie in Ba Sing Se aus."

Er würde sein Gesicht nicht in den Händen vergraben, befahl sich Zuko streng. Der Luftbändiger war von einem _Blitz _getroffen worden. Dass Aang auch nur so viel Sinn ergab, war schon eine Verbesserung.

...allerdings war Aang öfters etwas schwer von Begriff, selbst _bevor_ Azula ihm eine verpasst hatte.

_Sei fair_, sagte sich Zuko, als er sich an eine von der Nacht verdunkelte Feste entsann und eine nahezu automatische Zusammenarbeit, die ihn völlig überrascht und gleichzeitig sein Leben gerettet hatte. _Steckt man ihn in eine Situation, in der er jemanden verteidigen muss, kann er Taktiken ohne Schwierigkeiten ausknobeln. Es sind Menschen, die er nicht versteht. Und Langzeit-Strategie. Und... vergiss es, du bist sein Heiler, sei verantwortlich._ „Wir haben viel Schaden in seinem Kopf bereinigt. Ich glaube, wenn ihr es ihm jetzt erklärt, sollte es hängen bleiben."

„Wir sind bei der Chamäleon-Bucht", sagte Katara klar. „Azula hat dich mit einem Blitz getroffen und wir haben dich raus geschafft. Appa ist draußen und frisst Dünengras. Ich weiß, dass er sich freuen wird, dich zu sehen. Aber Ba Sing Se..." Ihre Schultern sackten herab, doch sie brachte irgendwie ein Lächeln zustande. „Aang, das ist Papa."

„Oh." Aang lächelte. „Es ist eine Ehre sie kennen zu lernen, Häuptling Hakoda, Sir."

„Und auch dich." Hakoda neigte seinen Kopf. „General, wenn sie und ihr Neffe für heute hier fertig sind..."

„Tatsächlich sind wir das noch nicht", sagte Iroh nachdenklich. „Aang stellte mir eine Frage, als wir uns das letzte Mal begegneten. Unglücklicherweise gebot uns die Vorsicht, dass wir alle fliehen mussten, ehe ich sie vollständig beantworten konnte. Und doch, möglicherweise war das von Vorteil, denn ich hatte jetzt Zeit, sie eingehend zu überdenken", ein Blick huschte zu Katara hinüber, nur für einen Herzschlag lang, „und mit dem Wissen über... unabänderliche Tatsachen." Seine Augen ruhten auf Aang. „Als Avatar benötigst du einen Feuerbändiger, um dich zu trainieren."

„Ähm, nein, wirklich", fing Aang an.

„Doch jetzt ist klar, dass deine Verbündeten es sich nicht leisten können, irgendjemandem von der Feuernation zu vertrauen", sagte Iroh gleichmäßig. „Deshalb erzähle ich dir von den ersten Feuerbändigern. Den Drachen."

„Oh, ich weiß von den Drachen." Aang lächelte erleichtert. Dann runzelte er die Stirn. „Sie sind Feuerbändiger? Ich weiß, sie spucken Feuer..."

„Wieso bist du noch nicht gefressen worden?", stöhnte Zuko.

Aang warf ihm einen Blick mit überraschtem Humor zu. „Du kennst den Witz auch? Wow, manche Sachen ändern sich wohl doch nicht in hundert Jahren."

„Witz?", wiederholte Zuko verständnislos.

„Naja... manchmal, da habe ich Shidan etwas geärgert und Kuzon sagte immer..." Aangs Augen huschten zwischen ihnen hin und her, plötzlich ernst. „Das war kein Witz?"

_Shidan?_ Zuko hielt sein Gesicht ruhig obwohl das Herz raste. Zufall. Das musste Zufall sein. Lady Kotones Ehemann war ein wandernder Schwertkämpfer gewesen, es war völlig verständlich für ihn, einen Schwertnamen wie _Licht auf Schwertklinge_ weiter zu benutzen, wenn er und sein Klan immer noch Meinungsverschiedenheiten hatten.

„Wenn er dich warnte, dass Shidan dich fressen würde, wenn er zu oft geärgert würde? Nein. Es war kein Witz", antwortete Iroh trocken. „Doch die Geschichten besagen, dass, wenn es um Menschen geht, sie vorziehen nur aus Notwehr zu kauen." Der General strich durch seinen Bart. „Und das ist das erste, was du über Drachen wissen musst, etwas, das wie ich glaube, dir am schwersten fallen wird zu akzeptieren, solltest du dich entschließen einen aufzusuchen. Drachen sind Raubtiere."

Aang rollte die Augen. „Das weiß ich doch. Ich habe ihre Zähne gesehen – "

„Wahrlich?", fragte Iroh leise. „Luftbändigen ist negatives Jin. Rückzug und Verteidigung. Feuerbändigen ist positives Jin. Angriff. Die Himmelsbisons, die dein Volk inspirierten, nähren sich an dem was nicht blutet. Drachen schlagen ihre Fänge in Fleisch und Knochen um ein schlagendes Herz anzuhalten. Erde mag dein entgegengesetztes Element sein, doch Feuer ist deine gegensätzliche _Energie_. Drachen sind allem, was du über dein Volk weißt, fremd." Er hielt inne. „In der Vergangenheit haben Drachen Himmelsbisons gefressen. Es ist einer der vielen, vielen Streitpunkte zwischen unseren Völkern. Sei achtsam."

Aang schluckte.

„Nur die Ruhe, Traumtänzer", sagte Toph ungekünstelt. „Du bist kein Waschlappen, wenn es um Appa geht. Und du bist nicht allein."

„Sie hat Recht." Iroh nickte. „Du darfst einem Drachen nicht allein gegenüber treten. Und du darfst keine Furcht zeigen. Drachen sind Raubtiere und alle Raubtiere suchen nach Furcht. Denn was einen fürchtet... ist rechtmäßige Beute."

Aang zuckte wieder zusammen. Zuko spürte wie seine Fingernägel in seine Handflächen bissen und er entspannte sie bewusst. Er würde _nicht_ den Luftbändiger anspringen und ihn schütteln, bis er zur Vernunft kam. Egal wie verführerisch es war.

„Doch Drachen respektieren auch Klans und die Unterstützung von Verwandten", fuhr Iroh fort. „Tritt einem Drachen mit deinen Freunden gegenüber und du wirst in Sicherheit sein." Er unterbrach sich. „Nun, um einen Drachen zu finden... viele in der Feuernation werden dir sagen, dass es unmöglich ist."

„Was? Warum?", platzte Aang heraus. „Es gibt haufenweise Drachen."

„Vor hundert Jahren, ja", sagte Iroh schlicht. „Sozin und sein Drachengefährte Makoto... sie haben nicht nur dein Volk getötet."

Aang erbleichte. „Das ist _grässlich_..."

„Und sie sind immer noch überrascht, dass Zhao versucht hat, den Mond umzubringen?", schnappte Katara scharf.

„Das war ich", antwortete Iroh. „Drachen mögen Agnis Kinder sein, doch sie sind nicht die Sonne selbst." Er wendete sich wieder zu Aang. „So. Um das zu finden, was verloren oder verborgen ist, musst du entschlossen und schlau sein. Und du brauchst Unterstützung. Sokka wird eine große Hilfe sein."

„Was, ich?", brach es aus dem Jugendlichen vom Wasserstamm heraus.

„Du bist ein Spurenleser, wie dein Vater." Iroh lächelte. „Und du kennst Appa, so besitzt du Wissen wie man fliegende Wesen verfolgt." Seine Augen huschten zu seinem Neffen. „Ihr seid ein viel besserer Spurenleser als ich, Prinz Zuko."

_Was, ich soll es ihnen sagen? Ihr seid es doch, der wirklich einen –_ Zuko biss sich auf die Lippen und versuchte seine Gedanken zu ordnen. „Ich habe nie einen Drachen verfolgt", erklärte er aufrichtig. „Aber es wird nicht leicht. Man findet keine Beute. Vielleicht einen blutigen Flecken Erde, aber... Sie fressen alles. Knochen, Haut, alles." Er unterbrach sich, durchstöberte seine Erinnerung. „Aber sie fressen es nicht gerne roh. Manchmal findet man einen Platz, wo sie es mit ihrem Atem geröstet haben. Oder, wenn sie glauben, dass sie nicht entdeckt werden – sie heben eine Grube aus, brennen Holz oder Kräuter ab, stecken die Beute in die Kohlen und _backen_ sie." Er betrachtete Sokkas zweifelndes Gesichtsausdruck und musste grinsen. „Also, sei sehr, sehr vorsichtig, wenn du geröstetes Fleisch riechst."

„Das Universum hasst mich", stöhnte Sokka schwach.

„Doch heißt es auch, dass das eine Möglichkeit ist, einen Drachen kennen zu lernen", grübelte Iroh. „Und das war es, in besseren Tagen. Man grillt oder schmort etwas im Freien und macht einen Platz frei, der von der Luft aus sichtbar ist. Das wurde als Einladung betrachtet." Er grinste. „Nicht nur ziehen sie gegartes Fleisch vor, sie haben auch eine Vorliebe für Knoblauch und andere Gewürze. Je schärfer, desto besser."

„Aber, wenn du nicht weißt, wo du anfangen sollst, arbeite mit Toph", führte Zuko weiter. „Drachen müssen ihre Klauen scharf halten. Dafür brauchen sie Stein. Feuerstein, Quarz. Obsidian ist zerbrechlich, aber sie mögen die Kanten. Sie gehen extra auf die Suche danach."

„Warte." Sokka runzelte die Stirn. „Teruko hatte einen Obsidian. Und sie hat damit..." Er starrte Zuko an.

„Ah, du begreifst." Iroh lächelte. „Ja. Die Großen Namen – jene, deren Familien sich als Feuerbändiger und Anführer von Domänen erwiesen haben – werden tatsächlich so behandelt, als ob sie Drachen wären. Das ist nur... höflich."

_Höflich, ha. Es ist der einzige praktische Weg um Nägel zu trimmen_, dachte Zuko säuerlich. _Eine Schere? Was für Scheren haben denn die Wasserstämme?_

Dann wieder hatte er noch nie eine der Knochenkanten ausprobiert, die sie oft als Messer benutzten. Vielleicht war das besser als Stahl. Für gewisse Dinge.

„Nach Obsidian Ausschau halten." Toph nickte. „Sollte nicht zu schwer sein."

Zuko starrte sie an, während er Irohs unterdrücktes Schmunzeln bemerkte.

„Was", puffte sie, offensichtlich spürte sie etwas, das ihr sagte, dass er sie anstarrte. „Wir suchen nach einem Vulkan. Von denen gibt es nicht so viele."

„Toph", sagte Zuko langsam. Und er musste sich unterbrechen, nur für ein paar Atemzüge, da der Avatar – der behauptete, dass er in der Feuernation gewesen war – nicht ein Wort sagte, um sie zu berichtigen. „Jede Insel, die wir haben ist ein Vulkan. Oder war einer. Oder wird einer sein. Und auf jedem Vulkan sind Feuerbändiger, die ihn beobachten. Ihm _lauschen_. Damit die Lava sich nicht bewegt, ohne dass die Menschen gewarnt werden." Er konnte nicht anders als Aang anzufunkeln. „Außer ein Avatar beschließt, eine ganze Insel zu vernichten und _niemanden_ zu warnen."

„Das war ich nicht", verteidigte sich Aang. „Shiyu sagte, die Feuerweisen sollten dem Avatar dienen. Aber sie wollten Zhao helfen uns Ozai auszuliefern – "

„Und dafür hatten wir es verdient, dass der ganze Tempel unter uns in einen Vulkan verwandelt wird und der Rest uns auf den Kopf fällt?", zischte Zuko wütend und ungläubig. „Unsere Köpfe Aang! Meiner, Sokkas, Kataras und dieser Feuerweise, der versucht hat, dir zu helfen – und, oh, nebenbei, auch deiner!"

„Roku hat die Ketten zerrissen!", protestierte Aang. „Alle haben es raus geschafft!"

„Und dadurch wird alles besser." Zukos Sarkasmus biss tief. „Flüssige Lava, Felsen von der Größe eines Zeltes, die von der Decke fallen, der ganze Boden, der aufbricht, wo man nur hinschaut... aber wenigstens waren wir nicht angekettet." Er unterdrückte ein Knurren, Rot flackerte in seinen Augenwinkeln.

Katara erhob sich wie eine fließende Welle, mit blitzenden Augen. „Das war nicht Aangs – "

Sokka war zwischen ihnen beiden, mit harten Augen. „Nein. Sag das nicht. Denn dieses eine Mal, da stimme ich Zuko zu. Alles, was wir durchgemacht haben, die ganzen Kämpfe? Auch den Nordpol? An der Wintersonnenwende war ich sicher, dass wir tot sind. _Tot_, Katara. Hätte Appa uns nicht gerade rechtzeitig gefunden, wären wir alle geschmolzen." Er warf einen Blick zu Zuko. „Aber sie hat auch Recht. Das war nicht Aang und du weißt es auch. Aang hat nie versucht dich umzubringen."

Zuko starrte Sokka regungslos an.

„Hat er nicht!"

„Polarwasser", knurrte Zuko, Dampf zischte in seinem Atem.

Sokka hörte auf zu reden. Er schluckte sichtbar. „...Oh, Mann."

„Könnte mir jemand sagen, worüber ihr zwei da redet?", sagte Hakoda mit ruhig gehaltener Stimme. „Wenn das hier ist, weil eure Marine den Nordpol belagert hat – "

„_Ist es nicht!_"

Zuko starrte Sokka an. Dieser starrte zurück, genauso zweifelnd aussehend. Und wer würde das nicht, wenn er gerade das gleiche wie sein Todfeind gesagt hatte?

Vorsichtig, überdeutlich trat Zuko einen Schritt zu Onkel zurück.

...Dass Sokka im gleichen Herzschlag zu Hakoda zurück trat, brachte ihn auch nicht dazu sich besser zu fühlen.

„Das erste Mal, als wir Zuko entkommen sind hat Aang... naja, der Avatar... alle mit dieser riesigen Wasserwand von Deck gespült", sagte Sokka ungeschönt. „Zuko hat die Ankerkette gepackt – ich will immer noch wissen, wie zum Henker du das gemacht hast – "

„Training", sagte Zuko grimmig.

„Du hast für seltsame, glühäugige Wasserhosen... Zeug trainiert? Du bist _seltsam_." Sokka schüttelte den Kopf. „Egal. Zuko hat es wieder an Deck geschafft. Alle anderen... sind im Wasser gelandet."

Hakoda setzte sich auf, Gesicht sorgfältig frei von allem außer nüchternem Interesse.

„Ja", sagte Sokka leise. „Ich habe nie wirklich darüber nachgedacht. Bis jetzt." Zögerlich sah er zu Zuko. „Wie viele Männer hast du verloren?"

„Verloren?", platzte es aus Aang heraus. „Das war doch nur Wasser! Es waren Seeleute! Sie konnten schwimmen." Bei ihren plötzlichen Blicken zuckte der Luftbändiger zusammen. „Was? Was hab' ich denn gesagt?"

„Jap. Das erklärt einiges", sagte Toph halb bei sich.

„Erklärt was?", verlangte Aang zu wissen.

„Wie soll ich das wissen? Ich kann nicht schwimmen."

„Du kannst nicht schwimmen?", wiederholte Zuko verblüfft. Toph erschien so allumfassend kompetent. Wie konnte sie nicht schwimmen können?

„Keine Erde, Funkenfresser. Ich hasse es, wenn ich nichts sehen kann."

„... in Meerwasser ist Salz."

Tophs Mund klappte auf.

Zuko nickte bei sich, überzeugt, dass sie es von hier übernehmen konnte. Toph konnte Erde in _Metall_ finden, um Agnis Willen. Sie konnte zweifellos Salz finden. „Fange mit warmen Wasser an", warnte er sie. „Bleib nicht zu lange drin, die ersten paar Male. Wasser, das sich warm anfühlt, wird trotzdem die Körperwärme aus dir heraussaugen und zwar schnell." Er schaute nicht ganz zu Aang. „Wasser an den Polen? Außer man hat gute Ausrüstung und eine Spezialausbildung... innerhalb von Minuten ist man zu kalt um sich zu bewegen." Er biss auf die Lippen, erinnerte sich an die bis in die Knochen eindringende Kälte in den Tunneln der Schildkröten-Robben. „Und dann ertrinkt man."

Entschlossen blickte Zuko Sokka in die Augen. „Wir haben niemanden verloren. Aber es war knapp. Hätten wir das Beiboot nicht zu Wasser lassen können um die Leute heraus zu holen, hätten wir warten müssen, bis wir das ganze Schiff aus dem Eis befreit hatten..." Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ja", sagte Toph in die schmerzhafte Stille. „Das erklärt eine Menge." Sie winkte eine Hand in Aangs Richtung. „Deswegen musst du am Erdbändigen arbeiten, Traumtänzer. Du musst zuhören." Sie deutete zu Zuko. „Am Tag, an dem ihr euch begegnet seid, wusste Funkenfresser, dass du versucht hast, ihn umzubringen." Ihr Finger schwang zu Sokka und Katara. „Und sie wussten, dass du ihn umbringen wolltest." Noch ein Schwung, punktgenau zu entsetzten grauen Augen. „Der einzige, der es nicht wusste, das bist du."

„Ich wusste es nicht!", beharrte Aang. „Ich – Wie kann Kälte jemanden sowas antun? Schnee ist kalt und ich kann mich darin zusammenrollen, genau wie Appa... und warum schaut ihr mich alle so an, ich wollte das nicht."

„Nein", sagte Iroh leise und ging neben dem aus Sand geformten Bett des Luftbändigers in die Hocke. „Nein, ich glaube dir. Denn, ich habe von Luftbändigern gelesen und von der Kälte der oberen Luftschichten, die sie ohne Schaden zu erleiden ertragen. Du wurdest zur Meisterschaft ausgebildet und das von einem sehr jungen Alter an. Viele Bändigungstechniken fallen dir so leicht wie das Atmen. Und nach allem, was ich über Mönch Gyatso gelesen habe, war auch er seit einer langen Zeit ein Meister. Es ist wohl möglich, dass er es schlicht – vergessen hat." Iroh lächelte bedauernd. „Und ohne dem Rat eines Lehrers, dass die anderen Nationen sich von deiner unterscheiden, sogar, dass es fatale Unterschiede gibt... wie hättest du es wissen sollen?"

„Aber Katara hat Zuko mit Eis begraben!", protestierte Aang. „Und es ging ihm gut!"

„Gut?", stotterte Zuko. „Du – "

Iroh hob eine Hand; _wartet_. Er studierte den Luftbändiger, bis Aang unruhig wurde.

Er streckte die Hand aus und stupste Aang gegen die Stirn.

„Au!"

„Ah, ich habe deine Aufmerksamkeit", sagte Iroh trocken. „Avatar Aang. Ich weiß, dass du und mein Neffe euch nie wirklich unterhalten habt. Und so haben du und deine Gefährten aus... voreingenommenen Quellen von meinem Neffen erfahren. Doch ich erinnere mich klar daran, dass mein Neffe dir sagte, dass er _drei Jahre _dafür trainiert hat, den Avatar zu finden und gefangen zu nehmen. Mit der vollen Erwartung einen Erwachsenen zu finden, der _jedes_ Element gemeistert hatte." Er hielt inne. „Also, ja, Prinz Zuko ist fähig Angriffe zu überleben, die andere Feuerbändiger _töten_ würden. Wie er es bewiesen hat, als er sich dir gestellt hat. Viele Male." Er nickte sich selbst zu. „Was einem Großen Namen nur ansteht. Drachen bewundern Strategie und Intelligenz. Es ist klug in ihrer Gegenwart beides zu zeigen."

Aang runzelte die Stirn und rieb sich den Kopf. „Sie lassen es ja fast so aussehen, als ob sie Menschen wären."

„Er wird gefressen werden", seufzte Zuko.

„Es wäre klug für dich, sie genau so zu behandeln, als ob sie Menschen wären", sagte Iroh ernst. „Dachs-Maulwürfe und Himmelsbisons sind kluge Tiere, doch sie sind Tiere. Drachen sind viel mehr als das. Sie können sich entscheiden, gut zu sein oder böse."

„Shidan war nicht böse", protestierte Aang. „Er war Kuzons Freund. Und Fang war Rokus Tierbegleiter!"

„Und Makoto war Sozins lebenslanger Gefährte und half den Angriff zu führen, der dein Volk vernichtet hat", sagte Iroh ruhig. „Bösartige Drachen sind selten. Doch sie kommen vor. Und so sahen unsere Vorfahren wie Zähne und Klauen und Flamme sich gegeneinander wandten und sie haben es nie vergessen. Wir ehren diese Erinnerung selbst heute noch mit dem Agni Kai, denn wie die Drachen haben Feuerbändiger einen Zorn, der innerlich brennt und manchmal ist der einzige Weg, einen Streit zu beenden mit Blut und Feuer."

„Das ist krank", murmelte Katara.

Zuko schnaubte. „Ihr schubst Leute von Eisschollen, wenn keiner hinschaut. Wir töten sie in der Arena, wo es jeder sehen kann. Wer ist hier krank?"

„Jeder _weiß_, dass die Ungenannten sterben müssen!"

„Wenn jemand im Agni Kai stirbt? Glaub mir, jeder weiß, warum sie es verdient hatten – " Zuko brach bei dem erstickten Keuchen Aangs ab.

Aang starrte Katara und ihre Familie mit totenbleichem Gesicht an. „Das ist nicht wahr!", beharrte er. „_Nein_. Du bist ein guter Mensch. Du bist ein _großartiger_ Mensch. Du würdest nie jemanden umbringen!"

Katara biss sich auf die Lippen. „Aang, du verstehst das nicht – "

„Was soll ich denn _verstehen_? Die Wasserstämme bringen Leute um? Ihre eigenen Leute? Das muss aufhören." Aang straffte sich, zittrig, aber entschlossen. „Und das hört jetzt sofort auf – "

„_Das wird es nicht!"_

Zuko fand sich auf seinen Füßen wieder und schluckte trocken, als er das Gewicht der Augen auf sich spürte. _Verflixt, ich denke nie nach..._ „Nein", brachte er heraus. Er hatte es begonnen, er musste es auch zu Ende bringen. „Du tust den Wasserstämmen nicht das an, was Kyoshi uns angetan hat. Das _lasse ich nicht zu_." _Nicht so lange ich noch lebe_.

„Aber – "

„Du bist nicht vom Wasserstamm, du bist nicht von der Feuernation – du hast nie versucht irgendeinen von uns zu verstehen, oder du würdest nicht einmal daran denken!", knurrte Zuko. „Agni! Was braucht es, um durch deinen Schädel zu dringen? Was machen denn Luftbändiger, wenn einer der ihren bösartig wird? Wenn er Leuten weh tut? Wenn er Tiere quält? Wenn er Leute _anlügt_, nur um sie dazu zu bringen sich gegenseitig zu zerfleischen?"

„Das passiert nicht!" Aang funkelte ihn an. „Die Ältesten wissen, wenn jemand lügt."

„Es ist mir egal, ob sie es wissen", sagte Zuko unverblümt. „Yangchen würde dir sagen, dass es doch passiert!"

„Wer?"

Für einen Moment konnte Zuko ihn nur anstarren. „Die haben dir nicht einmal gesagt, wer der letzte Avatar der Luftnomaden war?"

„Das war sie?" Aangs Augen weiteten sich. „Du meinst die Yangchen? Wow. Im Östlichen Lufttempel gibt es eine große Statue von ihr, aber keiner hat je gesagt, dass sie... Was hat Kyoshi euch überhaupt angetan?"

„Du weißt es nicht?", sagte Zuko ungläubig. „Du bist Kyoshi gewesen und du weißt nicht – " Er packte seine zerfleddernde Geduld mit beiden Händen. _Luftbändiger_. _Er versucht, dich abzulenken. Lass es nicht zu._ „Was Kyoshi gemacht hat ist jetzt unwichtig! Aber was sie mit uns gemacht hat, ist ein Teil dessen _warum_ mein Volk jetzt im Krieg ist. Warum Leute wie Zhao das Sagen haben und jene wie Jeong Jeong _gesuchte Verbrecher_ sind. Willst du das den Wasserstämmen antun? Willst du, dass sie so werden wie wir?"

Mit weiten Augen schaute Aang weg. „Sokka?"

Der Jugendliche vom Wasserstamm erwiderte den Blick, mit ernsten blauen Augen. „Da musst du Papa fragen, Aang."

„Ich frage dich", sagte Aang fest.

„Und es ist zu groß für mich", gab Sokka zu. „Aang – das ist keine Kleinigkeit, wie das Dorf dazu zu bringen, etwas Spaß zu haben. Das ist wie wir _leben_. Selbst Papa würde das nicht ändern, ohne das ganze Dorf zusammen zu rufen. Alle Krieger, alle Ältesten, jeden."

„Und wenn ich das täte, könnte ich dir sagen, was sie sagen würden", warf Hakoda endlich ein. „Ich bin mir sicher, du hast nur die besten Absichten, Aang... aber, nein." Er studierte Zuko, als ob der Feuerbändiger eine besonders komplizierte Fingerfalle wäre, die sich gerade gedreht hatte um ein weiteres Schloss zu offenbaren. „Was Avatar Kyoshi auch getan oder nicht getan hat, die Feuernation ist überzeugt, dass ihre Handlungen zu dem gegenwärtigen Krieg geführt haben. Wenn wir wollen, dass die Kämpfe aufhören, auf beiden Seiten... Ich glaube nicht, dass es klug wäre, ihren Geist über irgendeinen Frieden zu beschwören."

„Und das führt zu was, das wir ausknobeln müssen", mischte sich Toph ein. „Wenn wir den Krieg beenden wollen, müssen wir etwas sagen, damit alle aufhören zu kämpfen." Blinde Augen schwangen zu den Feuerbändigern. „Also, was meint _ihr_ mit einem Waffenstillstand? Denn, im Moment denken Sokka und Katara dass ihr keinen aushandeln und _halten_ könnt, weil Frauen in der Feuernation das Kämpfen lernen."

Außerhalb des Zeltes hörte Zuko ein Japsen, das für eine Marinesoldatin ausgesprochen untypisch war.

„Meine Güte", murmelte Iroh. „Ja. Krieg führende Wasserstämme und Dörfer sind es gewohnt so mit Feindseligkeiten umzugehen." Er runzelte die Stirn. „Historisch waren es die Großen Namen, die Krieg erklärten und Frieden schlossen. Doch ein kluger Großer Name beriet sich immer mit seinem Volk. Heutzutage... es ist der Feuerlord und das Konzil der Generäle, mit denen man verhandeln muss. Sollte ein Abkommen geschrieben und unterzeichnet und überall in unserem Land verbreitet werden – einige wenige mögen weiter kämpfen, doch das würde sie zu Verbrechern machen."

„Das ist nicht der Waffenstillstand, den ihr jetzt habt", widersprach Sokka.

„Du hast Recht", stimmte Iroh zu. „Die Zuflucht der Drachenschwingen ist älter als jeder Feuerlord. Sie hält, so lange ein verwundeter junger Feuerbändiger sie benötigt, um seine Loyalität zu entscheiden... und pragmatischer gesprochen hält sie so lange, wie jene, die Zuflucht gewähren gewillt sind, ihr eigenes Leben für das Kind zu riskieren."

„Zuko ist verletzt?" Aang wirkte besorgt.

„Das war er", sagte Iroh mit ruhiger Stimme. „Azula griff ihn an, wie sie dich angriff. Mein Neffe kennt eine Abwehr, doch es gelang ihm nicht, sie vollständig auszuführen. Also, ja. Er war... verwundet." Iroh unterbrach sich. „Aber diese Zuflucht wird nicht für ihn gehalten."

Aang schluckte. „Ich bin ein Luftbändiger!"

„Du wurdest als einer geboren, ja. Doch du bist der Avatar und somit auch ein Feuerbändiger." Iroh lächelte schief. „Es ist eine Formsache und Kapitän Jee ist sich dessen wohl bewusst. Wir haben Glück, dass er genug von mir und meinem Neffen hält, um es zu erlauben." Seine Stimme senkte sich als Iroh zu Hakoda blickte. „Jee ist ebenfalls ein Witwer und hat Kinder... doch seine sind erwachsen, und stehen im Dienst. Ich denke sie können sich vorstellen, wie sehr er sich sorgt. Und egal was seine Befehle besagen, oder wie fest er an ihre Notwendigkeit glauben mag – ein richtiger Vater wünscht seine Kinder fern von Gefahr und Tod."

Zuko verbarg ein Zucken.

„Sie meinen... Kapitän Jee hilft uns?" Aang sank mit weiten Augen in die Pelze zurück.

_Er ist erschöpft,_ urteilte Zuko. _Verdammt, es ist immer noch zu bald. Er braucht Ruhe._

„Ihm wurde nicht befohlen keine Zuflucht zu gewähren", sagte Iroh trocken. „Er ist ein loyaler Offizier und hat ein aufrechtes Herz. Er wird seinem Befehlshaber nicht den Gehorsam verweigern. Doch es gibt Dinge, die er _vermeiden_ kann zu tun. Für eine Zeit."

„Das ist trotzdem genug, dass er hingerichtet wird, falls Azula es herausfindet", sagte Zuko rau. „Früher oder später findet sie es heraus." Er blitzte Katara an. „Es ist mir egal, was du von mir hältst, aber meine Leute riskieren ihr Leben, damit das hier gelingt." _Bedeutet dir das gar nichts? Wie kannst du solche Loyalität sehen und es dich nicht berühren?_

Doch die anderen Nationen fühlten keine Loyalität. Geister. Er fühlte sich so allein.

„Ganz ruhig, Funkenfresser", sagte Toph fest. „Ich glaube, ich kapiere es." Sie nickte zu den anderen. „Wie in Ba Sing Se. Die Leute können nicht die Regeln brechen, nicht ohne in große Schwierigkeiten zu geraten. Aber Jee versucht sie zu verbiegen." Die kleine Erdbändigerin zuckte mit den Achseln. „Also, denke ich mal, müssen wir noch ein was herausfinden. Was ist ein Luftbändiger-Waffenstillstand?"

„Wir... haben die nicht wirklich, denke ich mal", sagt Aang, müde. „Ich meine, warum sollten wir? Wir kämpfen gegen keinen!"

Tief innen fühlte Zuko Kälte. „Im Südlichen Dorf hast du mir dein Ehrenwort gegeben."

„Ja, sicher." Aang hob die Schultern. „Alle hatten Angst und ich dachte nicht, dass ich dich besiegen konnte, ohne dass irgendwer verletzt wird und... es hat euch von dort weg gebracht, oder?"

Kalt. Ihm war so kalt. „Du hast mir ein Versprechen gegeben, das du nie halten wolltest."

„Ich sagte, dass ich mit dir komme." Aang grinste. „Ich habe nie gesagt, wie weit... hey!"

_Raus. Verschwinde, bevor du jemandem weh tust. Oder allen._

Zuko stieß in den Fallwind vor dem Sturm hinaus, seine Seele wurde von Messern aus Eis zerschlitzt.

_Dummer Zuzu. Warum sollte der Avatar denken, dass du Ehre hast? Das tut doch niemand..._

„Leutnant, folgen sie ihm!", schnappte Irohs Stimme.

Es kümmerte ihn nicht. Es gab nur das Ufer und das Meer und _weg von den Leuten._

Er wollte niemandem weh tun. Ganz bestimmt nicht. Doch alles in ihm tat weh und es war einfach zu viel...

_Weg. Sofort._

Schritte folgten ihm. Er versuchte sie zu ignorieren, spürte wie dieses Feuer aufflackerte, wann immer Blau drohte sich zu nähern. Und es war schwer zu denken, doch selbst wenn keiner besser war als einer, war einer eindeutig besser als viele und es gab einen Grund, warum er nicht alles Blau zu Asche verbrennen sollte, er wusste, dass es einen gab...

_Weg._

Regen und Wellen und nur einer atmete hinter ihm. Sand war nass unter seinen Sandalen, ließ Kühle über seine Tabi gleiten, wo unvorsichtige Schritte Sandkörner über seine Füße geschöpft hatte. Wind lachte ihm ins Gesicht und er _liebte_ den Wind, warum wollte er ihn jetzt verbrennen?

_Bewege dich. Schaff das Gift heraus._

Das war kein Kampf. Das war _Schmerz_ und keine Kata konnte genügen.

Mit geschlossenen Augen konnte er beinahe eine fedrige Mähne riechen, eine Berührung spüren von _Freund, spüren-Schmerz, teilen-Schmerz, teilen, zeigen._

Ein tiefer Atemzug und er warf sich in den Tanz.

_Ich sollte nicht allein sein..._

Aber es gab kein Aufblitzen von roten Schuppen, die seine Bewegungen widerspiegelten. Kein rollender Atem, der ihn wärmte, ihn daran erinnerte, dass jemand zusah und mitfühlte. Es gab nur den Tanz. Die Art wie Drachen weinten.

Langsam, schmerzlich, löste die Kälte ihren Griff.

Tief betrübt führte Zuko den Tanz in ein kreisendes Ende, starrte in die Regentropfen hinauf. Geister, er wollte immer noch so sehr etwas verbrennen...

_Das ist Sand. Es schadet keinem._

Er entspannte seine Haltung und reichte mit Händen und Chi nach oben, ein schneller Streich nach unten um den nebelhaften Blitz zu fangen, der von selbst dem sanftesten Regentropfen getragen wurde...

Regen loderte, fallendes Wasser wurde von schillerndem Feuer umwunden.

„Oh..."

Erschreckt fuhr er herum.

Teruko hielt ihre Hände offen und harmlos, ihr Blick ruhte sowohl auf ihn wie auf dem fallenden Feuer. „Ganz ruhig, Sir. Ich sorge nur dafür, dass sie keiner belästigt." Sie schaute zu den Funken, die von ihrer Rüstung abperlten und von seiner Robe und im Sand erloschen. „Das ist ein wirklich hübsches Stück Bändigen, Sir. Die meisten Leute haben nicht den Dreh für Feuer-Regen. Weiß Agni, ich auch nicht, oder ich wäre zu Hause und würde mich um Wälder kümmern statt um Marinesoldaten."

Zuko schluckte trocken. „Sie haben das schon mal gesehen?" Er fing einen Tropfen über seiner Handfläche, strahlend hell wie ein Diamant. „Sie wissen, was das ist?"

Teruko zog scharf den Atem ein, „Sie nicht?"

Wortlos schüttelte er den Kopf. Fragen, er hatte so viele Fragen, und er brachte sie nicht an dem Klumpen von _keine Ehre, kein Vertrauen, niemals..._ vorbei.

„Atmen sie, Sir." Sorge zog schwarze Augenbrauen herab. „Wen wollen sie tot sehen?"

Zuko starrte sie an.

Sie beobachtete ihn genauso eindringlich und grinste plötzlich. „Fühlen sie sich besser?"

_Ja_, war das Wort, das auf seine Lippen springen wollte, er hielt es zurück. „Äh..."

„Ihr Großvater macht das gleiche, wenn es ihm mit den Idioten reicht." Teruko zuckte mit den Achseln. „Dann heißt es hinausstürmen oder die Bastarde umbringen und ihre Großmutter wird übellaunig, wenn sie Blut aus den Teppichen waschen muss."

Zuko blinzelte verblüfft.

„Lady Ursa stammt von Byakko, Sir", erklärte Teruko, sie zerlegte es offensichtlich in kleine Worte. „Alles was ich von Prinzessin Azula gehört habe sagt, dass sie nach Azulon kommt. Aber Sie? Sie kommen ganz klar nach Shidan."

„Ich kenne ihn nicht mal", brachte Zuko heraus.

„Ich weiß nicht wie das passiert ist, Sir", sagte Teruko offen. „Meine Familie ist zwar im Rat der Domäne, aber das sind die Ältesten... Ich kenne ihre Großeltern. Es muss wichtig sein." Sie hielt inne. „Und ich weiß genug über Byakko, um zu raten, warum sie nicht wollen, dass die Sicherheitsleute des Feuerlords dort ihre Nasen hineinstecken."

Zuko holte gemessen Luft. „Können sie mir davon erzählen?"

„Das meiste nicht", sagte sie direkt. „Aber schicken sie ihnen eine Botschaft, wenn sie können. Wir haben Handelspartner im Erdkönigreich." Sie grinste schief. „Manche von ihnen an der Westküste sind ein bisschen... seltsam. Der Krieg hat sie aber im Großen und Ganzen ignoriert, was ganz gut ist. Zu gruselig für die Erd-Armee, zu nass für das wozu das Meiste unserer Armee trainiert wird... Sir?"

Zuko grub ein Papierbündel, das Azulas Blitzschlag überlebt hatte aus, mit klopfendem Herzen. Den Geistern sei Dank, dass er es nicht in seinen Ärmeln aufbewahrt hatte.

Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen kam Teruko nahe genug heran, um die Blätter vor dem Regen zu schützen. Sie las die Einzelheiten einer sorgfältig gefälschten Identität durch, die von den ungeduldigen roten Stempelabdrücken einer Regierungsbeamtin überdeckt waren. Dann grinste sie und nickte ihm zu, sie wieder zu verbergen. „Ja, Sir. Das sind sie."

_Nebelsumpf,_ dachte Zuko verblüfft. „Das sind _Wasserbändiger_."

„Die in einem Sumpf leben", sagte Teruko ernst. „Byakko ist nicht nur ein Bergklan. War es seit einer langen Zeit nicht. Das ist der einzige Grund, warum unsere Domäne genug Spielraum hat, um seltsam zu sein. Kluge Lords wissen, dass irgendwann irgendwer Mist baut, so dass das Land getränkt werden muss, bevor es brennt und wir sind die einzigen, die wissen, wie man mit Regen Feuer legt."

„Dafür ist es gedacht?" Zuko fing ein paar weitere Tropfen ein, die Funken loderten und erstarben um sie herum mit einem Wispern von Willenskraft. „Ich habe es nie gesehen... Ich weiß nicht _wie_ ich das mache..."

„Sie sind Shidans Enkel", sagte Teruko einfach. „Er ist gut, Sir. Der Beste." Sie lächelte etwas. „Und er wird wissen, dass sie seiner sind, sobald er sie sieht. Sie haben seine Augen."

Zuko errötete, getroffen. „Sozins Augen – "

„_Drachenaugen_, Sir." Teruko warf ihm einen strengen Blick zu. „Das bringen sie einem in den Schulen nicht mehr bei, aber es ist die Wahrheit. Sie haben viel Drachenblut in ihrer Familie. Auf beiden Seiten."

Mit immer noch brennendem Gesicht schaute Zuko weg. „Ich höre genug Geschichten von Onkel, Leutnant."

„Sir – "

„Lassen sie es. Lassen sie es einfach." Er atmete tief durch, zwang Schmerz zur Seite für das was getan werden musste. „Ich bin nichts _besonderes_, Leutnant. Wenn sie das wollen, folgen sie Azula. Sie ist das _Wunderkind_. Ich bin nur jemand... der sich Mühe gibt. Und versagt. Oft. Ich habe einen Plan. Ich glaube, er kann klappen. Und es hat mich noch niemand umgebracht." Er zuckte mit den Schultern, ermüdet und betrübt. „Das ist alles was ich bin. Wenn sie eine Legende wollen... der Avatar ist da hinten."

„Ich bin der Marine nicht beigetreten um Legenden zu dienen, Sir", sagte Teruko verärgert. „Ich bin hier um unserem Volk zu dienen. Selbst wenn einer meiner Befehlshaber sich wie ein _Idiot_ benimmt."

_Die Idioten sind alle in dem Zelt da hinten – _ Zuko ging das durch und was er gerade gesagt hatte und erbleichte. „Leutnant. Ich... entschuldige mich." Er beugte seinen Kopf. „Ich habe niemals ihre Ehre angezweifelt."

Sie studierte ihn ein bisschen länger, mit gerunzelter Stirn. Sie seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Gehen wir aus dem Regen, Sir. Sie müssen sehen, was Toph für uns zusammengestellt hat. Dieses Mädchen ist _grundsolide_..."

Zuko folgte ihr, ließ die Worte wie Regen über sich waschen.

* * *

><p><span>Autor-Notizen:<span> Mehl, als fein gemahlenes Pulver ist viel entzündlicher als die meisten glauben (besonders wenn es in der Luft zerstäubt wird...).

Nein, ihr bildet euch das Zitat aus _'Drachenherz'_ nicht ein. Ich konnte nicht widerstehen.

Ja, Jee hat seinen eigenen, persönlichen Haufen seltsamer Typen (wegen Strafversetzung, usw. Für alle, die Englisch können, schaut bei tvtropes nach unter _'ragtag bunch of misfits'_ und _'reassigned to Antarctica'_, ebenso wie _'reassignment backfire'_). Das heißt, den Fernsehklischees folgend, sollte man wissen, dass Ozai zum Untergang verurteilt ist.

Azula dagegen ist viel zu schlau dafür (tvtropes: _'dangerously genre savvy.'_)

Alles was wir Aang und andere Luftbändiger haben tun sehen – in großen Höhen fliegen, sich in Schneehöhlen zusammenrollen, völlig unberührt bleiben während Zuko ihn durch einen _Schneesturm_ zerrt – zeigt für mich an, dass Luftbändiger ihre eigene Klimakontrolle haben. Sie sind definitiv sehr resistent gegen Kälte.

Warum Roku nichts von Loyalität gewusst haben könnte... wie Iroh vor vielen, vielen Kapiteln erwähnt hat, gehört der Avatar zur gesamten Welt, nicht zu einer Nation. Avatare sind nicht von Loyalität gebunden. Sie sind die _einzigen_ Feuerbändiger, für die das gilt.

Unglücklicherweise ist dieses fehlende Band Information, die der Orden vom Weißen Lotus hat, aber etwas von dem die Meisten _nicht die geringste Ahnung haben_. Und die Feuernation redet nicht so sehr darüber, vielmehr _spüren _sie es. Schaut euch Meixiangs Unterhaltung mit Suyin an, sie ist nur deswegen so deutlich mit ihrer Tochter, weil sie eben _nicht_ in der Feuernation aufgewachsen ist – und soweit Meixiang bis zu diesem Moment wusste, sie von Erde war. Also, alles was Roku in seiner Jugend gehört hat, hätte er mit dem verbunden, was _er_ gefühlt hat, was Freundschaft angeht und alles was damit einhergeht. Und da der Hof ein viel freundlicherer Ort war, war der Tod von Verrätern wahrscheinlich selten und darüber wurde definitiv _nicht_ gesprochen.

Mir wurde auch aufgezeigt, dass viele nicht wissen, wie große Raubtiere sich verhalten wenn es ums Territorium geht. Einfach gesagt – sie belegen so viel, wie sie einigermaßen gut verteidigen können und nicht mehr. Das gilt für Löwenrudel und Wolfsrudel und andere. Es gibt kein einzelnes Löwenrudel, das ganz Afrika vorsteht, es gibt kein einzelnes Wolfsrudel, dem ganz Russland 'gehört'. (Und Wölfe führen als Rudel doch Krieg, nebenbei angemerkt). Also, in einer normalen Situation würde ein Großer Name der Feuernation nie versuchen, mehr Territorium zu erlangen, als eine Domäne von vernünftiger Größe. Sie schließen Allianzen, in der viele Domänen sind, aber sie würden nicht versuchen, sie zu erobern. Jeder Große Name der das versucht, hätte es mit einem Haufen kleinerer Domänen zu tun, die _nicht_ von jemandem erobert werden wollten, der ihnen nicht persönlich wichtig ist, vielen Dank. Und diese Allianz wiederum würde zerfallen, sobald sie nicht mehr nötig wäre.

_'Drache folgt Mond'_ ist aus dem Tai Chi (Bei der Übersetzung bin ich mir nicht sicher...)

Übersetzer-Notizen: _'ichi, ni, san, shi, go'_ ist japanisch und bedeutet – ihr denkt es euch sicher schon – 'eins, zwei, drei, vier, fünf'

Ach ja, in diesem Kapitel wird die Folge _'Die Wintersonnenwende, Teil 2 (Avatar Roku)'_ ziemlich oft angesprochen.

'Tvtropes' ist eine englische Internetseite, in der alle möglichen Fernsehklischees aufgeführt und erklärt werden. Natürlich ist diese Seite nicht nur auf Fernsehserien beschränkt, sondern es werden auch Comics, Bücher, Mangas, Filme und auch Fanfictions besprochen. Vathara arbeitet in _'Embers'_ sehr viel mit den Tropes – den Klischees – von eben jener Seite und wird sich in den kommenden Kapiteln immer wieder darauf beziehen. Ihre Geschichte hat sogar einen eigenen Eintrag in 'Tvtropes'.

Eine Kleinigkeit zur Falknerei... Gezähmte Falken sind üblicherweise weiblich. Denkt mal darüber nach, wenn ihr ein Gedicht lest oder irgendwelche Ausdrücke hört, die sich auf gezähmte oder auch unzähmbare Falken und Freiheit beziehen...

_Tabi_ sind Socken mit einem großen Zeh, die bis zum Knöchel reichen und üblicherweise zu Sandalen oder ähnlichem getragen werden – meist sind sie weiß, aber auch schwarze kommen vor. Die Sandalen haben Zehenriemen, ähnlich der modernen Flip-Flops.

Ach ja, eine Kleinigkeit über mein Schreibprogramm... ich arbeite mit der Wortergänzungsfunktion und das geht richtig gut, nur bietet es mir bei 'Katara' immer nach den drei Buchstaben 'Kat-' den Vorschlag 'Katastrophe' an...


	29. Chapter 29

Autor-Notiz: Warnung, Azula taucht später auf. Das ist nie gut. Es könnte auch Futter für Alpträume sein (Nightmare Fuel).

* * *

><p><span>Kapitel 29:<span>

(Hakoda, Iroh, Aang und Co./ Chamäleon-Bucht/ Erdkönigreich)

_In diesem Sturm sollte es keine Blitzschläge geben_, dachte Hakoda, als er genau abschätzte, wie schnell er zu den Kohlen hin kommen und sie löschen konnte. _Hier drinnen sieht es aber ganz anders aus._

Seine Kinder schwiegen, spürten die singende Anspannung in der Luft. Toph war auf den Füßen, reglos aber bereit.

Iroh war genauso reglos, sein Blick auf einen überrumpelten Luftbändiger geheftet. Die Reglosigkeit eines Leoparden-Hais im Moment vor dem Angriff.

_Feuerbändiger erzeugen ihr eigenes Feuer. Die Kohlen zu löschen wird ihn nicht einmal verlangsamen – _

„Ich frage mich", sagte Iroh sehr leise, „wie gut du Kuzon genau gekannt hast."

„Warum sagen sie das?" Aang schluckte schwer. „Er war mein Freund."

„Ich frage mich", erklärte Iroh, weiterhin leise, „denn um zu sagen, was du zu meinem Neffen gesagt hast, zu implizieren dass _von dem Moment eurer ersten Begegnung_, du beabsichtigt hattest ihn zu behandeln als ob er _keine Ehre_ hätte – das ist entweder Unwissenheit oder Bosheit." Goldene Augen brannten so beständig wie eine Flamme. „Was ist es?"

„Er hat uns angegriffen – ", fing Katara an.

Irohs zorniger Blick schnitt wie zersplitterter Feuerstein.

Aber in diesem Atemzug fing sich der Luftbändiger wieder und begegnete Iroh mit entschlossenem Gesicht. „Er hat das Dorf angegriffen. Ich werde nicht sagen, dass es mir Leid tut, dass ich ihn angelogen habe. Ganz bestimmt nicht. Kuzon würde ihnen sagen, dass Zuko der Böse war."

„Tatsächlich?", fragte sich Iroh. „Und was würde er über Feste Pohuai sagen?"

„Äh... wo?"

„Sehen sie?" Katara straffte ihre Schultern, befriedigt. „Zuko würde nie _irgendwen_ retten."

Hakodas Augen wurden schmal. War es nur Einbildung, oder war Aang tatsächlich zusammengezuckt?

„Oh, Traumtänzer", sagte Toph gefährlich ruhig. „Darüber solltest du jetzt wirklich auspacken. Gefrorene Frösche und alles."

„Es ist ja nicht so, als ob er das gemacht hat um mir zu helfen!"

Kataras Lächeln wankte.

„Gefrorene Frösche?" Hakoda zog eine Augenbraue in Sokkas Richtung.

„Nach dem Taifun wurden wir krank." Sein Sohn hob die Achseln. „Ich habe mit Leuten geredet, die nicht da waren. Katara war auch nicht gerade auf der Höhe. Aang ist losgezogen um Hilfe zu holen und kam mit gefrorenen Fröschen zurück, an denen wir lutschen sollten. Eklig aber wirksam." Sokka studierte Aang. „Was ist noch passiert?"

Aang wand sich. „Ich wurde geschnappt, okay?"

„Du bist geschnappt worden?", sagte Katara unsicher. „Von der Feuernation?"

„Naja – Zhao hat mir diese verrückten Bogenschützen mit Gesichtsbemalung auf den Hals geschickt! Sie haben auf mich geschossen, durch den Wind, durch _Eis_ – ich bin von einer Klippe gesprungen und sie sind trotzdem hinterher, haben Pfeile mit Seilen geschossen und sie hatten _Netze_ und … sie haben mich geschnappt." Aang schluckte. „Und Zhao hat mich angekettet und ich wusste, dass ihr zwei in Schwierigkeiten wart und ich habe versucht mich zu befreien und es ging nicht – ich wusste nicht, dass er es war!"

„Du hast nicht gewusst, dass es Zuko war?", wiederholte Sokka erstaunt.

„Er hatte eine Maske auf und hat Schwerter benutzt und hat überhaupt nicht Feuer gebändigt – obwohl da überall Wachen waren! Und wir sind durch das Tor hinaus gekommen weil Zhao sagte dass er mich lebendig haben wollte und er hat mir _Schwerter an die Kehle_ gehalten und – Ich habe es nicht gewusst! Nicht bis ihn die Bogenschützen ausgeknockt haben. Und ich habe die Maske abgenommen und … auch wenn es Zuko war konnte ich ihn doch nicht dort lassen!"

„Ein Glück für euch beide", sagte Iroh trocken. „Ich hätte es nicht zu schätzen gewusst, hätte ich meinen Neffen aus Zhaos Klauen retten müssen." Er verzog das Gesicht. „Wenn es denn noch etwas zu retten gegeben hätte."

„Er hat dich gerettet", sagte Katara wie betäubt. „_Zuko_ hat dich gerettet?"

„Kein Wunder, dass Zhao versucht hat ihn umzubringen", erkannte Sokka. „Zuko hat dich direkt unter seiner Nase heraus geholt? Das muss _gebissen_ haben."

„Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass Zhao ihm unterlegen war." Iroh lächelte dünn.

„Es ändert nichts", sagte Aang entschlossen. „Sie wissen, dass er das nicht gemacht hat um mir zu helfen. Er hat es gemacht weil, wenn Zhao mich zuerst gekriegt hätte er dann nicht nach Hause gekonnt hätte. Was ist daran _ehrenhaft_?"

Iroh seufzte. „Du siehst die der Feuernation als jene an, die dein Volk ausgelöscht haben. Und viele taten das auch. Doch ich weiß von einem, der gesehen hat, wie die Sturmwolken aufzogen und sein Bestes gab, um euch alle zu warnen."

„Kuzon", hauchte Aang.

Iroh neigte den Kopf. „Er kam zu Gyatso. Es muss kurz vor der Ankunft des Kometen gewesen sein... Gyatso sagte ihm, nicht zu bleiben und zu kämpfen, sondern zu fliehen." Sein Blick ruhte auf Aang. „Du warst verschwunden und was sich Gyatso vor allem anderen wünschte, war, dass ein Verbündeter überleben würde, um nach dir zu suchen und dich zu unterstützen. Und Kuzon hat nach dir gesucht. Für den Rest seines Lebens. Bis … ich war im Erdkönigreich auf Kriegszug. Ich weiß nicht, welches Vergehen schließlich für Feuerlord Azulon eines zu viel war. Doch das Ergebnis war … fatal."

Aang drehte sich weg, Tränen rannen aus grauen Augen. Katara eilte an seine Seite, warf dem Feuerbändiger einen giftigen Blick zu.

Iroh erwiderte ihn unbeeindruckt. „Kuzon hat eine Tochter."

Langsam schaute Aang auf.

„Lady Kotone ist in den Achtzigern, doch für eine Feuerbändigerin ihrer Macht ist das nicht alt", fuhr Iroh fort. „Sie herrscht bis zum heutigen Tag mit ihrem Gatten über Byakko. Ich hätte dir geraten dort hin zu gehen, denn sie erinnert sich an die Queste ihres Vaters und hätte sie geehrt."

„Sie hätten geraten?", sagte Sokka unsicher.

„Lady Kotone hat ebenfalls Kinder", sagte Iroh schlicht. „Und eine der jüngeren Töchter – ich vermute zum Teil, um Byakko vor Azulon Schutz zu erkaufen – wurde in einer arrangierten Ehe verheiratet. Wie es unter Feuerbändigern üblich ist. Wir wachen so eifersüchtig wie Drachen über unsere Kräfte und Sozins Linie ist die eifersüchtigste von allen."

_Das kann er nicht ernst meinen_ – Hakoda zählte das was Iroh gesagt hatte zusammen und zuckte. Er biss Flüche zurück, die die Luft blau gefärbt hätten.

Sokka war nur ein paar Atemzüge hinter ihm. „Oh, Mann..."

„Was?", fragte Aang, Augen voller erschöpfter Aufregung. „Was haben sie mit Kotones Tochter gemacht?"

„Nichts", sagte Iroh direkt. „Ich stand nur als ihr Freund und Bruder, wenn sie es mir erlaubte."

„Ihr Bruder?", sagte Aang verwirrt. „Was, haben sie sie adoptiert? Kuzon sagte, dass Familien das für Erben machen, aber ihre Familie hat Erben, sie haben – " Er unterbrach sich und erbleichte.

Iroh nickte ein Mal. „Würdest du jetzt in Byakko um Hilfe ersuchen würde Lady Kotone dich fragen, wie du ihren Enkelsohn behandelt hast. Ich denke nicht, dass ihr deine Antwort gefallen würde." Er strebte zur Zeltklappe und stoppte. „Für jemanden, der verzweifelt jeden Verbündeten braucht, den er bekommen kann, scheinst du höchst entschlossen, sie wegzuwerfen."

Regen wehte durch den Spalt und er trat außer Sicht.

„Er ist Kuzons – ?" Aang lehnte sich gegen Katara und schüttelte den Kopf. „Das kann nicht sein. Zuko ist nicht – das kann einfach nicht sein."

„Verbündeter?", stotterte Sokka. „Was sollte das denn – Moment mal..."

„Ein _ehrenwerter_ Gegner", sagte Hakoda grimmig und schaute zu Toph. „Und Azula will sie _beide_ tot sehen."

„Ja", sie zuckte zusammen. „Ich denke darauf wollte Onkel hinaus."

„Warum hat er es dann nicht einfach gesagt?", sagte Hakoda über alle Maßen genervt. _Feuernation!_

„Weil sie Zukos Schwester ist." Tophs Gesicht verzog sich für einen Moment, ehe sie Wuttränen verdrängte. „Sie haben nicht gehört, was ich gehört habe, bevor Zuko diesen Blitz abgelenkt hat. Er hat ihrer Mutter versprochen, dass er sie beschützen würde. Auch wenn sie versucht ihn umzubringen... Zuko hat _sein Wort_ gegeben."

„Könnte irgendeiner von euch mal verständlich reden?", verlangte Katara.

„Sitten der Feuernation", sagte Sokka sachlich. „Wenn zwei versuchen sich gegenseitig umzubringen und jemand noch schlimmeres daher kommt ist es in Ordnung zusammenzuarbeiten. Auch wenn man danach wieder versucht sich gegenseitig umzubringen."

„Aber das geht nur, wenn beide Seiten _Ehre_ haben", sagte Toph direkt. „Hau ihm nächstes Mal eine rein, Aang. Das tut nicht so weh." Ihre Fäuste ballten sich. „Und du hast es gewusst! Onkel hat Recht. Du hast Zuko weh getan, du lässt mich abblitzen wenn wir versuchen zu trainieren, du bist in Ba Sing Se herumgehangen und hast nichts getan, während Katara ihr Hirn völlig verknotet hat, du hörst nicht auf Sokka, außer dir fällt nichts mehr ein – du versuchst wirklich uns zu verscheuchen. Warum? Es ist auch unser Kampf!"

„Aber das sollte es nicht sein!", schnappte Aang zurück. „Ich bin es, der das alles ausgelöst hat. Ich bin weggelaufen, weißt du noch? Genau wie _du_ weggelaufen bist. Nur ist wegen mir ein Krieg ausgebrochen und Kuzon ist tot und alle sind tot und es ist _alles meine Schuld_!"

„Aang", flüsterte Katara mit schmerzendem Herz, „das ist nicht wahr, wirklich nicht..."

„Mach Platz", sagte Hakoda leise. Er kam herbei und hob den dünnen kleinen Jungen hoch. So leicht um so viel Schmerz zu tragen.

Aang versteifte sich. Aber er befreite sich nicht, als Katara und Sokka sich heran drängten und sogar Toph einen erleichterten Atem ausstieß und in die Umarmung hüpfte.

„Es ist in Ordnung zu weinen", sagte Hakoda sanft. „Auch Männer weinen, wenn alles zu viel wird." _Das Schicksal der Welt, ein Jahrhundert des Krieges... das ist für jeden zu viel._ „Aang. Ich weiß nicht viel über Geister und ich weiß noch weniger über den Avatar. Aber ich kenne dich. Dich, Aang, der Luftbändiger, der das Leben meiner Kinder gerettet hat. Das ist der junge Mann, dem ich helfen will." Er lächelte in ungläubige, graue Augen. „Hast du eine Ahnung, wie viele der Feuerlord sauer gemacht hat? Es wäre nicht _fair_, sie aus dem Kampf heraus zu halten."

„Sag ich doch!" Sokka grinste. „Beim Luftbändigen geht es doch immer darum Angriffe abzulenken, oder? Genau wie ein Schild. Also, lass _uns_ für dich Luftbändigen. Damit du und Toph und meine Schwester ihm in den Arsch treten können."

„Aber – ich muss – Roku sagte", stotterte Aang.

„Roku hat nie gesagt, dass du es alleine machen musst", sagte Katara entschlossen. „Wir haben dich gefunden, Aang. Wenn die Geister gewollt hätten, dass du es allein machst, warum haben sie dich nicht schon vor Jahrzehnten aufgeweckt?" Sie berührte sein Gesicht. „Sie wussten, dass du Hilfe brauchen würdest. Sie wussten, dass du uns brauchst."

„Aber ihr könntet verletzt werden." Aang schluckte. „Ihr könntet..."

„Das wissen wir doch, Dummerchen." Tophs Worte waren rau, aber ihr Grinsen war so ehrlich wie gutes Eis. „Beim Luftbändigen geht es um Freiheit, richtig? Also musst du _uns_ frei sein lassen. Wir _kommen mit,_ Traumtänzer. Das hier ist kein Erddonnerturnier oder irgendeine Art Ehrenduell. Es heißt wir gegen die Feuernation. Und wir werden _gewinnen_."

Tränen rannen. „Der Avatar soll die Welt beschützen", flüsterte Aang.

„Nach allem was ich über den Hei Bai Geist und den Nördlichen Lufttempel und einer gewissen Rebellion von Erdbändigern gehört habe", Hakoda zwinkerte seiner Tochter zu, „hat niemand behauptet, dass die Welt nicht _helfen_ darf."

Das brachte die Tränen doch endlich dazu frei zu fließen.

Mit feuchter Schulter trat Hakoda aus dem Zelt und sog den sauberen Wind eines vorbei gezogenen Sturmes ein. Die jungen Leute konnten eine Weile auf sich selbst aufpassen. Aang schlief den Schlaf eines Mannes, der endlich seine Bürde mit seiner Familie geteilt hatte. Und Katara hatte versprochen, dass sie ihre neue Heilungstechnik sobald der Mond aufgegangen war sehr vorsichtig ausprobieren würde, also... _Oh. Nicht gut_. „Probleme?"

„Nicht... wirklich." Blass presste Bato die Lippen zusammen. „Sie haben nichts angestellt. Zuko ist aus dem Lager gestürmt, wie ein Polarhahn mit einem brennenden Schwanz – "

„Zuko?", unterbrach Hakoda überrascht. Was hatte der Prinz der Feuernation mit irgendetwas zu tun, wenn seine Familie endlich...

Wut begann sich zu regen, wie die ersten Wellen, die vor einem Sturm warnten. Mit steifen Schultern ruckte Hakoda seinen Kopf zur Flutlinie. „Komm."

„Was machen wir?", wollte Bato wissen.

„Wir gehen von meiner Tochter weg."

Mit einem langgezogenen Pfiff folgte ihm Bato.

Sie gingen an den Schiffen vorbei. An den letzten Zelten und Wache haltenden Kriegern. Hakoda nickte und tauschte ein paar Worte aus, ging jedoch weiter. Er testete sich selbst, verärgert, erinnerte sich an seine Pflicht als Häuptling, die einschloss auf alles zu achten, auch auf einen –

_zögerlichen Verbündeten._

Hakoda überquerte noch ein paar Schritt Sand und seufzte. „Ich denke, das ist weit genug."

„Weit genug für was?", fragte Bato genervt.

„Um zu denken", sagte Hakoda düster. „Ich hatte Zuko vergessen."

„Du hast was?", würgte Bato hervor.

„Aang war aufgewühlt", sagte Hakoda trocken. „Katara auch. Und nichts spielte eine Rolle, als ihre Welt wieder gerade zu rücken." Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Feuerbändiger und Erdbändiger müssen in der Nähe von dem sein, was sie bändigen. Es scheint, dass für Wasserbändiger das gleiche gilt."

„Sie... Geister." Bato fröstelte, schaute weg. „Das kannst du ihr nicht erlauben, Hakoda."

„Du hast Recht", stimmte Hakoda betrübt zu. „Der Avatar mag die Hoffnung der Welt sein, aber er ist nicht der ganze Stamm. Wenn ich nicht klar genug denken kann, um mich an den _Feuerbändiger _ zu erinnern, den Aang gerade beleidigt hatte, wird irgendjemand noch sterben." Er beäugte Bato. „Du hast es so lange warten lassen. Ich nehme an, dass der Prinz die Beleidigung nicht als Entschuldigung benutzt hat, um den Waffenstillstand zu brechen?"

Bato schüttelte den Kopf. „Er ist raus gerast und Teruko folgte ihm. Aber alles was er gemacht hat ist vom Lager weg zu kommen – " Bato hielt an. Er schaute sich um, wo sie waren und spähte in die Ferne, Finger zeichneten Orte und Entfernungen. „Weißt du, ich glaube, er ist in etwa so weit wie wir gegangen."

Hakoda nahm das auf und nickte langsam. „Ich schulde dem jungen Mann eine Entschuldigung."

„Eine Entschuldigung?", sagte Bato entgeistert. „Ihm?"

„Ich sagte nicht, dass es mir gefällt", sagte Hakoda halb belustigt. „Aber, wenn es das ist, mit dem er zu tun hatte, als er sich meinen Kindern gestellt hat, und er immer noch nicht versucht hat sie umzubringen? Er hat sich besser im Griff als Sokka meint."

Bato schüttelte den Kopf. „Das sind Sokka und Katara!"

„Und ich liebe sie", bestätigte Hakoda fest. „Aber Katara stand hinter Aang und brachte uns dazu hinter ihm zu stehen, als er Zuko so tief mit Worten traf, dass _Iroh_ die Beherrschung verlor. Nachdem Zuko sich zwischen uns und einem Schicksal schlimmer als der Feuerlord gestellt hatte."

„_Was?_"

Hakoda schaute in die hereinbrechende Nacht und sammelte seine Gedanken. Er bemühte sich zu erinnern, was _geschehen_ war, nicht, was er gefühlt hatte. „Er ist sehr sanft, heilend", sagte der Häuptling nachdenklich. „Ich wünschte wir hätten ihn zuerst mit Asiavik reden lassen, vor Katara."

„Sanft?", stotterte Bato.

„Wie eine Zebra-Robbe mit ihrem Jungen." Hakoda hob die Achseln. „Lauter Zähne und Knurren, aber er bemühte sich keine Wunde zu schlagen. Selbst als sie ihn gereizt hat..."

Er versuchte die Heilung für seinen Freund zu zeichnen, so klar wie die Symbole eines Geschichts-Messers im Sand. Die singende Anspannung in der Luft, wie ein Raben-Wolf, der sich klein machte um sich einem verwaisten Welpen zu nähern. Die Art, wie Zukos Worte in Wasser getaucht waren und der filigranen Schlacht Form gegeben hatten, die sie um Aangs Körper und Verstand führten. Die grün-goldene Kraft des Hochsommers, die die Hände des Prinzen umflort hatte, die langsamen Atemzüge und Reglosigkeit als diese Hände sich bewegt hatten, stetig und geduldig wie schmelzendes Eis...

Stirnrunzelnd hielt Hakoda inne. „Es ist nicht wie Kataras Heilen. Ich weiß nicht, ob es seine Ausbildung ist, oder das Feuer... Sie kann heilen und reden und ich rate mal, dass sie auch kämpfen kann. Zuko... alles, was ihn zu erreichen scheint ist das Feuer und die Wunden." Er zog die Erinnerung näher heran, sah den Schweiß auf Kataras Gesicht, wusste, dass seine Tochter nie im Angesicht eines Feindes zurückweichen würde. Doch sie hatte aufgehört, hatte versucht ihr Zittern zu verbergen. Währenddessen hatte Zuko sich ruhig weiter bewegt, hatte Schleier um Schleier in der Farbe der Sterne heraus gezogen um Geduld und Flamme in Fleisch zu weben. Bis Iroh etwas gesehen hatte – das Flackern einer Flamme? Ein Schweißtropfen? – und er hatte _gehandelt_.

Hakoda blinzelte, Irohs Worte glitten an ihren Platz wie ein Schneeblock, der die Basis eines Iglus umriss. „Deswegen wollte Azulon ihn nicht als Erben!"

„Hakoda", seufzte Bato. „Halt mal – "

„ – Und fange von vorne an", wiederholte Hakoda den alten Refrain. „Wir haben gedacht 'Sohn des Feuerlords'. Wir wissen was Ozai dem Erdkönigreich angetan hat. Aber Zuko sagt, dass er _kein Teil des Krieges ist_."

„Mit seinem Onkel diese drei Jahre im Exil", erinnerte sich Bato und überlegte. „Und es heißt, dass Iroh nach Ba Sing Se nicht mehr in der Schlacht war..." Er hielt abrupt an. „Tui und La. Du denkst, dass es stimmt."

„Er hat Azula in der Wüste aufgehalten, er hat dem Avatar gesagt, wie er Drachen finden kann, um ihn zu unterrichten – Geister, er hat versucht den _Mond_ zu beschützen", hauchte Hakoda. „Obwohl Zhao aufzuhalten die ganze Invasionsflotte vernichtet hat!" Er warf diesem Lichtblick einen Blick zu, erschüttert. „Was, wenn er die Wahrheit sagt, Bato? Was, wenn er den Krieg beenden will, ebenso sehr wie wir?"

„Und wenn schon." Bato zuckte die Achseln. Das war kein Widerspruch wusste Hakoda. Es war nur eine Hinterfragung der verrückteren Teile der verrückten Ideen seines Freundes, der Versuch, sie wieder zur Erde zu bringen. „Er ist wegen seinem Neffen hier. Jeder Mann sieht das."

„Sein Neffe, der ihn wie ein Sohn liebt", sagte Hakoda leise. „Der uns – nicht Katara, aber den Rest von uns – als ehrenwerte Gegner sieht." Er stieß langsam, verärgert die Luft aus. „Und das ist mehr, als wozu der Avatar bereit ist."

Bato betrachtete ihn ernst, schätzte seine Ernsthaftigkeit ein. „Was ist passiert?"

Hakoda lächelte humorlos. „Hast du gewusst, dass Aang glaubt, dass es in seinem Volk keine schlechten Menschen gab?"

„...Wie seid ihr da denn drauf gekommen?", fragte Bato schwach.

„Du weißt wie wir mit den Ungenannten umgehen. Wie es aussieht haben die Feuerbändiger etwas ähnliches", sagte Hakoda schlicht. „Nur nennen sie es Agni Kai und tun es wo alle es sehen können."

Bato schauderte in Abscheu. „Nun, das klappt offensichtlich nicht."

„Und würde unser Weg wirken, wenn ein schlechter Häuptling das Recht hätte allein über alle zu entscheiden?", zeigte Hakoda auf.

Bato schwieg. Lange. „Oh, Ozean, sei uns gnädig."

„Das, sagt Zuko, hat Kyoshi seinem Volk angetan", sagte Hakoda düster. „Das ist es was er Aang gehindert hat uns anzutun. Und der Avatar will. Denn Aang glaubt, dass wir gute Menschen sind und gute Menschen _bringen sich nicht gegenseitig um_."

„Wir sind gute Menschen, weil wir uns um die schlechten kümmern!", rief Bato.

„Du weißt das. Ich weiß das. _Zuko _weiß das. Aang?" Hakoda schüttelte den Kopf. „Zuko hat uns _beschützt_, Bato. Er trat zwischen unserem Stamm und dem Geist der Welt und er hat nicht einmal gezögert." Er warf einen Blick zu dem Lager zurück. „Er und die seinen haben vielleicht Ilaq und die anderen getötet. Aber was er auch getan hat, welches Verbrechen er begangen hat, um verbannt zu werden... dieser junge Mann hat gerade mehr als nur unser Leben gerettet. Er hat unser _Volk_ gerettet." Hakoda fuhr zusammen. „Und ich habe ihn verwundet gehen lassen."

Bato verzog das Gesicht. „Wie schlimm ist es?"

„Aang hat angedeutet, dass Zuko keine Ehre hat", sagte Hakoda mit ruhiger Stimme.

Bato fluchte leise und aus tiefstem Herzen.

„Es wird noch schlimmer", sagte Hakoda trocken. „Als Zuko unser Dorf angriff? Aang gab sein Wort, mit ihm zu gehen, wenn Zuko versprach, niemandem zu schaden. Er hat _gelogen_, Bato. Er hatte von Anfang an vor zu fliehen. Dass Sokka und Katara aufgetaucht sind, war kein Grund. Es war nur _eine gute Gelegenheit_."

Bato schluckte schwer. „Und Zuko ist nicht umgedreht und hat das ganze Dorf abgeschlachtet?"

„Was für ein Glück für uns, dass die Jagd auf den Avatar wichtiger war als die Militärpolitik der Feuernation, nicht wahr?" Sie hatten beide mehr als genug davon gesehen. Die Feuernation hatte einen strikten Grundsatz was Rebellionen anging: wer rebelliert, stirbt.

„Also lügt der mächtigste Bändiger der Welt wenn es ihm passt." Bato erschauderte. „Ich dachte, es war nur, weil er Angst hatte Sokka und Katara zu verlieren. Der Junge hatte sonst keinen. Es hat mir nicht gefallen, aber ich konnte verstehen warum. Aber es war nicht nur einmal, oder?"

„Anscheinend _wussten_ die Ältesten der Luftnomaden wenn jemand log", legte Hakoda dar. „Aber wir wissen das nicht. Ich frage mich, wie alt Aang war, als er erfuhr, dass die anderen Nationen es nicht erkennen?" _Ich frage mich, wie viele Lügen er erzählt hat. Er ist zwölf, er ist allein, er hat Angst – aber Sokka hat Recht. Irgendwer muss Aang sagen, dass er nicht damit durch kommt._

Sokka hatte Recht... und so sehr es ihm widerstrebte, sah es so aus, als ob auch Zuko Recht hatte. Trotz all seiner Macht verstand der Avatar weniger von der Realität, als Sokka mit _acht_.

_Oder, wie der Prinz es sagen würde,_ dachte Hakoda trocken, _der Avatar ist ein Idiot._

Aber Katara – Geister, seine Tochter war alt genug, um es besser zu wissen. Sie wusste es auch besser. Sie war eine ausgebildete Wasserbändigerin, oder nicht? „Ich muss mit meiner Tochter reden. Um _Mittag_."

Bato runzelte die Stirn und nickte dann zögernd. „Wasserbändiger sind in der Nacht stärker... das wird ihr nicht gefallen."

„Ihr würde das, was ich wirklich mit ihr machen will noch weniger gefallen", sagte Hakoda sardonisch. „Wasser ist der Feind von Feuer. Wenn Zuko auf sie wütend ist – dann kann ich denken."

Bato warf ihm einen schrägen Blick zu. „Mittag passt."

_Nun, damit sind die Kinder abgehakt_, dachte Hakoda. _Zeit zu sehen, was ein Erwachsener flicken kann._ „Also ist Zuko lange genug aus der Schussbahn gegangen um sich abzukühlen? Klug. Wie hat es der Rest seiner Leute aufgenommen?"

„Sie sind nicht glücklich", sagte Bato. „Hakoda... er hat sich hier draußen nicht nur abgekühlt."

Hakoda zog neugierig eine Augenbraue hoch.

Bato zuckte etwas mit den Achseln. „Er... es hat nicht wie Bändigen ausgeschaut, mehr wie ein Geschichts-Tanz." Er schluckte, zitterte etwas. „Einer der kummervollen."

Beunruhigend. Aber nicht annähernd genug, um diese Reaktion auszulösen. „Und dann?"

„Dann... hat der Regen angefangen zu brennen."

Sein Herz schlug heftig und Hakoda wirbelte herum um zum Lager zu schauen –

„Nicht hier", sagte Bato hastig. „Nur... um ihm herum. Etwa zehn Schritt oder so. Es ist alles auf Sand oder Wasser gefallen. Nichts ist verbrannt."

Gut. In gewisser Weise. „Der _Regen_ hat gebrannt?", würgte Hakoda hervor. Jeder wusste, dass Regen Feuerbändiger _schwächte_, wie um alles in der _Welt_ – ?

„Sah so aus", sagte Bato ernst. „Allerdings ist keiner von uns nahe genug ran gegangen um sicher zu sein."

„Teruko – "

„Stand einfach darin." Bato zuckte wieder mit den Schultern. „Schätze mal, die Rüstung ist wohl doch für was gut... weißt du was komisch ist? Sie sah überrascht aus. Aber glücklich darüber." Er erschauderte. „Geister, wenn sie sogar den _Regen_ gegen uns verwenden können..."

„Ich glaube, die meisten können es nicht", sagte Hakoda nachdenklich. Er setzte Stücke der Ehre und überraschender Gnade zusammen und eine Willenskraft, die sich sogar dem Geist der Welt selbst entgegenstellte...

_Um uns zu beschützen, seine Feinde, vor etwas, das uns vernichten würde. Denn das ist, was ein ehrenwerter Feuerbändiger für einen ehrenwerten Gegner tut_.

Hakoda stieß langsam den Atem aus. „Ich will, dass er nicht verletzt wird."

„_Brennender Regen?_", sagte Bato spitz.

„Ich sagte nicht, dass es leicht wird", sagte Hakoda freiheraus. „Aber wenn wir nicht versuchen ihn zu töten – ich glaube nicht, dass er versuchen wird uns zu töten." Er schaute zu den Schiffen hinüber, schätzte an ihrem Tiefgang ab, wie gut die Wiederversorgung lief. „Ich denke, Aang geht es bald gut genug, um transportiert zu werden. Wenn es soweit ist, sollten wir überlegen aufzubrechen. Ich glaube nicht, dass wir hier länger bleiben sollten, wenn die Feuernation den Östlichen See kontrolliert."

„Guter Punkt." Bato nickte. „Geister. Wenn Azula dort ist, bin ich froh, nicht in Ba Sing Se zu sein."

* * *

><p>(Shirong, Jinhai Unterer Ring/ Ba Sing Se)

_Das sieht schlecht aus._

Shirong zog einen glücklicherweise stillen Jinhai an der Hand durch den unsicheren Unteren Ring und schätzte die dünner werdende Verteilung von unruhigen Flüchtlingen um sie herum ein, die hereinbrechende Nacht und die dunkel Gerüsteten, die Komodo-Rhinos die Straße hinunter ritten. Dann verzog er das Gesicht. _Wir finden keinen besseren Platz._ „Bleib hinter mir."

Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen nickte Jinhai.

Er atmete tief durch und sie huschten in eine Gasse. Beiläufig. Fast subtil. Aber es war mehr als genug dass die Männer mit harten Augen, die noch auf der Straße waren wussten, dass sie etwas vor hatten.

_Das lässt sich nicht ändern._

Genauso wenig wie das Messer in der Hand noch einer grinsenden Gossen-Käfer-Ratte, die schnell dabei war, eine Gelegenheit zu ergreifen, selbst mitten in einer Invasion. „Gib mir dein – "

_Aus dem Atem_, hieß es in den Schriftrollen. Shirong atmete und schlug und wusste, das es nicht flüssig, nicht ganz richtig –

Der stotternde Feuerstoß war genug. Kreischend rannte der Mann an ihnen vorbei.

„Äh." Jinhai leckte seine Lippen. „Werden diese Soldaten nicht – ?"

„Ja." Shirong grinste schief. „Aber sie werden nach einem Feuerbändiger suchen." Er pflanzte seine Füße in die Haltung und drehte die Straße um. Und sie beide mit ihr.

_Autsch..._

Zitternd schwankte Shirong im Tunnel auf seinen Füßen. Er atmete tief durch und lehnte sich an, wartete, dass der Schwindel nachließ. Amaya hatte gesagt, dass er noch ein paar Tage Ruhe bräuchte, aber etwas leichtes Bändigen nicht schaden würde. Und sie alle brauchten Informationen und er und Jinhai brauchten beide Sonne und da die Dai Li nach ihm _allein_ suchen würden und nicht mit einem jungen Kind...

„Amaya wird sie anbrüllen", sagte Jinhai fest.

Shirong blinzelte in dem glühenden grünen Licht, das von dem Kristall kam, den Jinhai aus seinem Beutel genommen hatte. Pragmatischer Junge. „Wahrscheinlich." Er zitterte wieder. „Wir müssen deinem Vater ja nicht sagen, wie knapp es war, oder?"

Jinhai sah zweifelnd drein. Er schaute in den Tunnel zurück. Hinter ihn, erkannte Shirong plötzlich.

„Und wie knapp war es genau?", sagte ein ärgerlicher Tingzhe Wen trocken.

Shirong neigte den Kopf und musste lachen.

Dann wirbelte er herum, seine Ketten schossen blitzschnell hervor.

„Papa!"

„Das ist nicht dein Vater", sagte Shirong scharf, hielt sich zwischen den Jungen und den in Ketten gefangenen Geist. „Er wartet im Mittleren Ring auf uns, weißt du noch? Es ist _unmöglich_, dass er hier sein könnte." _Und wenn doch, entschuldige ich mich. Später._ „Verlasse diese Form! Sofort!"

„Ich weiß nicht, wovon du redest", sagte es seidig, die falsche Brille glitzerte. „Komm schon, seien wir zivilisiert und nehmt mir diese ab..."

„Du bist nicht Papa." Blass versteckte sich Jinhai hinter Shirong.

„Nein", stimmte der Dai Li grimmig zu. „Es ist ein Trick, den manche Geister verwenden. Sie finden jemanden, den sie haben wollen oder fürchten und stehlen seine Gestalt..." Shirongs Augen verengten sich, fingen ein gemeines Grinsen auf, das über das geliehene Gesicht flackerte, die schwache Beule einer Schriftrolle, die in einem weiten Ärmel verstaut war. „Und für den hier war es leicht, weil er schon so tat, als ob er ein Gelehrter ist." _Gestaltenwandler. Konnte es nicht widerstehen mit uns zu spielen. Hinter Wissen her – _„Fuchs!"

Es erzitterte und funkelte ihn an.

„Fuchs", verkündete Shirong, sich seines Standpunktes sicher. „Diener von Wan Shi Tong. Du hast Nerven. Die Mauern mögen gefallen sein, doch der Erdkönig hält noch immer das Herz seines Volkes. Du hast kein Recht Wissen zu nehmen, das nicht frei angeboten wurde." Er holte tief Luft. „Als Dai Li und treuer Diener des Erdkönigs befehle ich dir, diese Gestalt zu verlassen!"

Geborgte Lippen grinsten.

„Äh..." Jinhai zuckte mit den Schultern, sagte das Offensichtliche. „Es klappt nicht?"

„Lasst mich jetzt frei und mein Lord könnte dein Vergehen noch verzeihen", kicherte der Fuchs.

„Dich frei lassen?", sagte Shirong mit tödlicher Präzision. Feuer leckte an seinem Innersten, hungerte danach, anzugreifen. Geister er konnte spüren, wie die Ketten heiß wurden. „Während du die Gestalt des Vaters dieses Jungens hältst und seine Kraft stiehlst? Das denke ich nicht."

„Was?" Jinhai schoss beinahe an ihm vorbei, hielt sich nur auf einem warnenden Klirren der Ketten zurück. „Was macht er mit Papa?"

„Amaya sollte damit fertig werden", sagte Shirong fest. „Wenn ein Fuchs eine Gestalt stiehlt, wird man normalerweise bettlägrig mit Fieber. Das macht alles... einfacher für sie." Er beäugte seinen Gefangenen. „Wenn du meine Autorität nicht anerkennst – " _und, Geister, warum geht das nicht?_ „ – dann gibt es nur einen, der ein Urteil fällen kann." Er holte die Ketten ein, beugte sich und zog seinen erbosten Gefangenen über seine Schultern.

„Grobian! Lass mich sofort los!"

„Noch nicht." Shirong grinste. „Wir gehen zum König."

_Oma und Shu sei Dank, dass ich von dem Verlorenen und Vergessenen besessen bin_. Er kannte die verborgenen Tunnel und geheimen Wege von Ba Sing Se – zwar nicht so detailliert wie Mushis merkwürdige Verbündete, doch in größerer Ausdehnung als jeder von ihnen. Seine Schultern schmerzten höllisch, doch sie fanden ihren Weg zu der Zuflucht in den Grotten ehe er den verketteten Fuchs absetzten musste.

„Halt! Wer da?"

_Wir müssen nur dreißig Schritt an ihnen vorbei,_ dachte Shirong drollig und klapste seinen störrischen Gefangenen mit ein paar Kettengliedern auf die Nase. _Sie werden besser._ Nicht dass er General Hows überlebende Männer dafür die Schuld geben konnte, sie nicht bemerkt zu haben. Sie waren buchstäblich nicht dafür ausgebildet worden, um es mit Dai Li aufzunehmen. Und Soldaten... nun Soldaten auf der Mauer mussten nicht an Listen und Täuschungen denken. Mauern, Steine und Soldaten der Feuernation in unverwechselbaren Uniformen. Da war keinerlei Heimlichkeit dabei.

_Kein Wunder, dass Prinzessin Azula wie ein heißes Messer durch Butter durch sie hindurch gegangen ist,_ dachte Shirong. „Ich habe eine Kreatur, die das Urteil des Erdkönigs benötigt."

„Eine _Kreatur?_" Der größere der zwei Wachen rollte seine Augen. „Ihr Dai Li bildet euch echt was ein... wir nehmen den Gefangenen in Gewahrsam – "

„Das ist kein Gefangener! Das ist ein Fuchs!", loderte Jinhai. „Und er macht meinen Papa krank und wir müssen ihn aufhalten!"

„Ein _Fuchs?_" Der Soldat grinste verächtlich, ignorierte die gezischten Warnungen seines Partners. „Hör mal, Kleiner, ich weiß ja nicht was du mit einem von _denen_ machst, aber Füchse sind doch nur – mpf!"

Der ältere Wachmann, der endlich eine Hand über den Mund seines Partners bekommen hatte, funkelte sie an. „Mushu, benutz deinen Kopf für mehr als nur 'nen Platz an dem du deinen Helm hängst. Wenn ein Dai Li sagt, dass etwas keine Legende ist, dann ist es das auch nicht." Er ruckte seinen Kopf zu den inneren Höhlen. „Nehmen sie es und schaffen sie es weg. Ich _will nichts wissen_."

_Kluger Mann_, dachte Shirong trocken, während er eine verkürzte Verbeugung zustande brachte.

„Warum will er nichts wissen?", fragte sich Jinhai als sie weiter gingen.

_Es gibt nichts, das so schrill ist, wie ein neugieriger Sechsjähriger._ Shirong lächelte schief als er aus dem Augenwinkel das Zusammenzucken der Wache auffing. „Die meisten glauben, dass, wenn man sich von den Geistern fern hält, die Geister sich auch von einem fern halten."

„Oh." Jinhai runzelte die Stirn. „Klappt das?"

„Nur so lange die Geister es wollen."

Hinter ihnen brach Empörung aus.

Erheitert folgte Shirong dem Weg weiter.

Der Tunnel öffnete sich nach oben und außen, die Decke schwang nach oben um zumindest die Illusion zu geben, dass man nicht unter Tonnen von Stein gefangen war. Wasser floss in geformten Aquädukten an einer Wand entlang und eine leichte Brise sagte Shirong, dass jemand dafür gesorgt hatte, dass Tunnel geöffnet wurden, damit diese uralte Zuflucht atmen konnte.

Und es waren Menschen hier. Überraschend viele.

_Sind es wirklich erst ein paar Tage?_

Er war immer noch von der Ausdehnung von Amayas Netzwerk erstaunt, das direkt unter der Nase des Dai Li geführt worden war. Zugegeben, ihre Flüchtlinge von der Feuernation schienen von Natur aus verschwiegen zu sein und sie hatten alle die Konsequenzen gekannt, wenn sie geschnappt wurden... und doch. Über Jahrzehnte hatte sie sie im Unteren Ring verborgen. Und nicht nur hatte keiner geredet, eine gute Anzahl hatte ihren scharfen Verstand und tödliche Entschlossenheit behalten, die sie überhaupt erst nach Ba Sing Se geführt hatten. Wie die Wens hatten sie ihre Familien gepackt und sich mit einer überraschender Vielzahl von Vorräten davongemacht.

Und sie waren nicht allein gekommen. Während er und Jinhai sich ihren Weg tiefer hinein suchten, kamen sie nicht nur an Versammlungen von stillen Flüchtlingsfamilien vorbei, sondern an besorgten Nachbarn, nicht wenigen panischen Universitätsstudenten und Professoren und... nun wenigstens drei Paar Jugendlichen, mit verschiedenen ärgerlichen Familienmitgliedern im Schlepptau, während sie überraschten Freunden und Freundinnen zu erklären versuchten warum genau der Impuls ihrer Geliebten war zuerst zu retten und später zu erklären. Ohne zu erwähnen wer – oder _was_ – sie wirklich waren.

_Es zumindest nicht erwähnen wo unsere loyale Soldaten es hören können,_ dachte Shirong widerwillig belustigt. _Das wird nicht lange gut gehen. Über die Bauernhöfe und den Unteren Ring verteilt konnten sie sich einfügen. Aber zusammengedrängt? Selbst Kuei wird irgendwann etwas bemerkten._

Nun. Zumindest sollte sein kleines Ärgernis hier für eine Ablenkung gut sein.

_Wenn ich ihn finden kann, bevor mein Rücken nachgibt... wo steckt er nur... ah._ Ein Knoten von Wachleuten. Ein gestresster junger Agent Bon. Und ein Erdkönig, der zweifelnd zu einem Schwertschmied sah, der mit großzügigem Gebrauch von Hammer und einem Klumpen guten Eisen die Konsequenzen erklärte, dass die Invasionsarmee die Waffenarsenale beschlagnahmt hatte.

„Zum Schmieden braucht man Zeit, Euer Majestät", grummelte der Schmied und wedelte das Eisen wie eine seltsame Art leichten Bambus. „Man braucht Zeit, man braucht Kohle, man braucht Luft – wir sind hier nicht in der Feuernation. Wir schmieden per Hand. So lautet das _Gesetz_. Wir haben keine Gießereien um Stahl zu gießen. Warum glaubt ihr, dass diese Bastarde da oben Speere haben und keine Schwerter? Man kann ein Schwert nicht einfach in eine Form gießen! Aber Speerköpfe? Pfeilspitzen? Tonnenweise. So lange die Mauern sie abgehalten haben konnten wir mithalten, aber jetzt – " Der Mann brach ab als er gewickelte Ketten anstarrte.

„Euer Majestät." Shirong lud den Fuchs auf den Boden ab, mit Ketten und allem. „Ich beantrage eine Entscheidung."

Kuei blinzelte. „Über Tingzhe Wen?"

„Das ist nicht Papa!", rief Jinhai. „Du hörst jetzt auf ihm weh zu tun – !"

Shirong schnappte den Jungen in einem Arm, ehe er diese scharfe Bewegung ganz ausführen konnte, spürte die Hitzewelle selbst durch seine Robe hindurch. Aber es gab keine Funken, den Geistern sei Dank. „Das ist nicht Professor Wen, Euer Majestät. Es ist ein Fuchs."

„Ein Wissensgeist?" Bon straffte sich und stellte sicher, dass er zwischen dem Erdkönig und den Ketten war, suchte offensichtlich nach der korrekten Prozedur. „Warum haben sie ihn noch nicht aus dieser Gestalt gezwungen?"

„Ich habe es versucht. Es ging nicht." Und er hatte einen schwachen Verdacht warum, doch... es konnte nicht sein. Er war ein loyaler Dai Li. Das war er, _wirklich_. „Aber mein Bändigen ist noch schwach und das heißt, dass man gegen Geister noch nicht gerade mit mir rechnen kann." Shirong sah zu Kuei. „Aber mit euch schon."

„Ich?", sagte Kuei schwach. Seine Augen hinter der Brille waren rund.

„Ihr wurdet dafür ausgebildet, Euer Majestät", sagte Shirong fest. „Ihr seid der Wächter der Geister von Ba Sing Se, sowohl eures Volkes als auch der Stadt selbst. Und dieser Geist – " er beäugte den Fuchs, es gefiel ihm nicht wie höhnisch es grinste, „ – ist dort gewandelt, wo er nicht eingeladen war und hat einem eurer treuen Untertanen Leid zugefügt."

Wie er gehofft hatte, strafften sich die Schultern des Königs bei diesen formellen Phrasen und Kuei gab ihm ein kurzes, majestätisches Nicken. Der Erdkönig runzelte die Stirn als er den Fuchs betrachtete, die Augen von Missfallen verdunkelt. „Nimm das Leid, das du Tingzhe Wen zugefügt hast zurück und erkläre dich!"

_Puff._

Shirong tauchte und schnappte die Schriftrolle, ehe die Zähne des Fuchses sich um sie schließen konnten. Um sie herum konnte er Gemurmel und wenigstens einen Schrei hören, als ein sandig roter Fuchs sich in Ketten wand, die scheinbar einen Mann gehalten hatten.

„Oh", sagte Kuei schwach. „Meine Güte... was ist das für eine Schriftrolle?"

„Ein Brief", sagte Shirong überrascht, als er sie weit genug aufrollte um die Grüße zu lesen. „Ein alter Brief. An jemanden... der Ba Sing Se besuchte." _Oh, meine Güte... wohl wahr._

„Jemanden?", hakte Kuei nach.

„Ein Adeliger der Feuernation", gab Shirong zu, studierte die exquisite Präzision der Anrede, ehe er ihn aufrollte um den Inhalt zu überfliegen. „Diesem Datum nach vor beinahe einem halben Jahrhundert. Das waren noch bessere Zeiten..."

– _Euer Klan sehnt sich danach euch zuhause zu sehen, Vater. Ihr solltet sehen wie Ursa sich hoch zieht um ihre ersten Schritte zu wagen, sie konzentriert sich so fest! Es ist ganz gut, dass keiner von uns so früh bändigt, oder sie hätte jeden hinderlichen Teppich in Brand gesteckt. Und ihr wisst, wie Shidan ist, wenn Küken beginnen auf zwei Beinen zu gehen – so panisch wie ein Löwen-Hund, der ein Eulen-Kätzchen aufgezogen hat! Ja, er ist immer noch so, nach all unseren Kindern..._

Shirong hielt an. Er strich seine Finger wieder über den Anfang der Schriftrolle, stellte ganz sicher, welche Namen es waren.

_Kuzon, Kotone. Shidan. Ursa. Byakko._

„Jinhai", sagte Shirong, durch was wie ein lautes Rauschen in seinen Ohren klang, „nimm das hier. Pass gut darauf auf."

Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen drückte der Junge die Schriftrolle an sich. „Ist das wichtig?"

„Sehr wichtig", sagte Shirong ruhig. Es gab einen guten Grund, den Fuchs nicht mit zwei Felswänden zu Brei zu zerquetschen. Er war sich sicher. Er konnte sich nur nicht daran erinnern. „Er gehört Lee."

Der Fuchs schnarrte.

„Scheinbar will ihn _doch_ jemand", sagte Kuei einfach. „Also befürchte ich, dass der Anspruch deines Meisters abgelehnt werden muss." Bei der sichtlichen Überraschung seiner Wachen seufzte der Erdkönig. „Und was ist _jetzt_?"

„Keiner von uns anderen kann ihn verstehen, Euer Majestät." Bon hob die Schultern, bemühte sich lässig zu wirken. „Wir wissen alle, dass eure Dynastie zwischen uns und den Geistern steht. Nur _sehen_ wir das normalerweise nicht."

„...Oh." Kuei schluckte hart. „Nun. Das könnte einfach ein Missverständnis sein. Er sagte sein Meister hat ein Recht auf ungewolltes Wissen – "

„Er lügt", sagte Shirong rau. _Wenn unsere Schriftrollen Recht haben. Oma und Shu, gebt, dass sie stimmen!_ „Wan Shi Tong ist ein Sammler von Wissen. Er nimmt es wie er es bekommen kann. Aber er ist ein Geist und das hier ist menschliches Wissen. Er hat kein Recht darauf, außer jemand hat es ihm gegeben."

Der Fuchs runzelte seine Lefzen in seine Richtung und bellte.

„Es gehört dem Freund des Avatars", sagte Kuei bekümmert, „und der Freund des Avatars hat von seinem Meister gestohlen. Er behauptet, dass es nur eine Entschädigung ist?" Kuei stupste gegen seine Brille. „Das scheint fair zu sein..."

Der Fuchs zitterte vor Aufregung.

„Dann ist das auch eine Lüge", sagte Shirong trocken. „Wan Shi Tong ist vieles, aber ganz bestimmt nicht gerecht." Er hielt sich zwischen Jinhai und jedem Aufblitzen von weißen Fängen. „Hat Lee von Wan Shi Tong gestohlen?"

Ein Knurren.

„Ein Mann des Wasserstammes hat gestohlen und der Wasserstamm muss es vergelten", sagte Kuei zweifelnd.

„Hat Lee vom Nördlichen Wasserstamm und manche sagen vom Nebelsumpf von Wan Shi Tong gestohlen?", sagte Shirong, in seiner Stimme schwang die tödliche Präzision mit, die er in zwei Jahrzehnte gegen Geister geschärft hatte.

„Lee ist nicht wirklich vom Wasserstamm", sagte Kuei düster. „Das wissen sie."

„Doch, das ist er", erwiderte Shirong. „Es spielt keine Rolle, wo er geboren wurde, Euer Majestät. Amaya hat ihn als Verwandten angenommen. Er gehört zu ihrem Stamm." Der Agent konnte nicht anders als zu schmunzeln, die Klammer der Wut lockerte sich. „Wenn sie das wüssten, würden wahrscheinlich der Häuptling und die Hälfte der Wasserbändiger einen Tobsuchtanfall erleiden. Also ist es ganz gut, dass sie es nicht wissen. Noch nicht." Oh, wenn er doch nur eine Eis-Fliege an jener schneebedeckten Wand sein könnte.

Aber jetzt konnte er wieder denken und erkannte, dass der Fuchs sorgsam schwieg. „Es war also nicht Lee." Shirong nickte bei sich. Prinz Zuko hatte einen tiefernsten Respekt für die Geister wie jeder vom Kampf gezeichnete Dai Li. Er hätte die Große Eule nicht freiwillig verärgert. Tatsächlich, von allen, die Shirong bei dem Avatar gesehen hatte, war der einzige, der leichtsinnig genug war, um etwas so tollkühnes zu versuchen... „Es war Sokka, nicht wahr?"

Stille. Ein leises Grollen.

„Er behauptet", sagte Kuei skeptisch, „dass der Avatar Ihm Der Zehntausend Dinge Weiß etwas schuldig ist."

„Dann soll er es sich beim Avatar holen", sagte Shirong hitzig.

Jemand keuchte. „Sie wollen Wan Shi Tong _das_ sagen?"

„Das sage ich nicht zu ihm. Ich sage es einem seiner Diener." Shirong zuckte mit den Achseln. „Und der Erdkönig, der überall im Erdkönigreich geehrt wird, auch in der Si Wong Wüste, hat jedes Recht, so direkt zu jemandem zu sein, der einem seiner Untertanen Leid zugefügt hat. Und das ist Professor Tingzhe Wen sehr wohl." Er starrte den Fuchs aus schmalen Augen an. „Wäre der Professor an der Oberfläche gewesen, in der Nähe der Besatzungstruppen, als du seine Gestalt genommen hast und nicht unter der Erde, hätte dieses Fieber sein Leben in Gefahr gebracht."

Der Fuchs wirkte nicht im geringsten reumütig.

Was Kuei auch hörte ließ seine Schultern straffen und er marschierte direkt zu der verketteten Schnauze. „Du _wagst_ es einen meiner Untertanen für die Handlungen eines Außenseiters zur Rechenschaft zu ziehen? Schlicht weil auch er versucht hat dem Avatar zu helfen?"

Zum ersten Mal sah der Fuchs unsicher aus.

„Die Welt ist seit einhundert Jahren aus dem Gleichgewicht! Es ist die Pflicht eines jeden rechtschaffenen Bürgers – nein, jedes Menschen! – zu versuchen dieses Gleichgewicht wieder herzustellen. _Und_ die jeden Geistes!" Kueis Hände falteten sich zu ungeübten Fäusten. „Und du willst einen kleinlichen Groll verfolgen, gegen einen, der sich bemüht diesen Krieg zu beenden?"

Der Fuchs winselte.

„Ich glaube, dein Meister hat vergessen, wessen Bücher zu seiner Bibliothek beigetragen haben", erklärte Kuei, seine Augen waren so hart wie Feuerstein. „Wir wollen sehen, dass er sich dessen _entsinnt_."

Fast gegen seinen Willen fand sich Shirong einen Schritt zurück tretend. Er konnte etwas in der Luft spüren, im Boden, wie eine Lawine, nur Momente ehe sie abging...

„Wir stellen fest, dass dein Meister, Wan Shi Tong sich verächtlich gegenüber Uns und Unserem Volk verhalten hat! Wir stellen fest, dass ihr Uns Schaden zugefügt habt, willentlich und mit dem vollen Wissen, dass Wir von Feinden bedrängt werden! Wir stellen fest, dass ihr die Tugenden zivilisierter Wesen abgelegt habt. Und so fällen Wir Unser Urteil!"

Der Fuchs zitterte in seinen Ketten, Augen weit und wild. Shirong hielt den Atem an. Es hieß, dass die Linie des Erdkönigs von alten Schamanen abstammte, aber Geister...

„Du, dein Meister und all seine Diener sind hiermit aus Unseren Landen verbannt", verfügte Kuei. „Dein Meister möge sich an Oma und Shu wenden. Sollten sie entscheiden, dass seiner Strafe genüge getan ist, werden Wir Unser Urteil überdenken. Bis zu jenem Tage – _hinfort!_"

Ketten fielen durch leere Luft, rasselten auf Stein.

„Oh..." Kuei schwankte.

„Euer Majestät." Shirong ließ seine Ketten fallen um den bleichen jungen Mann in königlicher Robe zu stützen. „Das war... Ich bin beeindruckt."

„Ich wusste nicht, dass ich das kann", sagte Kuei zittrig. Er blinzelte und sah sich in der Höhle um. „W-was um alles in der _Welt_..."

Ungläubig ließ Shirong Kuei sich gegen ihn lehnen. Es waren nicht nur die Wachen und Bon. Sie alle hatte er erwartet im Fußfall zu sehen, da ihr König ein Urteil fällte. Nein, da waren hunderte – Geister, über eintausend! – mit geneigten Köpfen, Gras vor dem Gebot des Erdkönigs.

_Gras... und die großen Bergpinien,_ dachte Shirong, als er sah, wie alle Pläne Amayas in einem Augenblick zunichte waren. Denn jede Seele des Erdkönigreichs war auf dem Boden ausgestreckt, doch jeder Flüchtling der _Feuernation_...

_Ehre einem Lord, der nicht der eigene ist,_ las Shirong in diesen gebeugten Knien. _Oh. Verdammt._

Mit aufklappendem Mund drehte sich Kuei um um ihn anzustarren.

Shirong räusperte sich. „Wir können das erklären."

Kuei zog eine Braue hoch. Er trat zurück und zu dem Schwertschmied auf gebeugten Knien. „Wer sind sie?"

Der Schmied senkte den Kopf. „Ich werde Pei genannt, euer Majestät."

„Ich habe nicht gefragt, wie sie genannt werden."

Der Schmied öffnete den Mund... und schloss ihn langsam wieder. „Maeda", sagte er leise. „Ich wurde geboren als Maeda von Hinokawa."

Kuei schwang zu Shirong herum, sichtlich erschüttert. „Und das können sie _erklären?_"

„Ich habe nie behauptet, dass es euch gefallen wird", sagte Shirong trocken. „Euer Majestät – "

„_Papi!_"

Shirong musste lächeln als Jinhai mit der Kraft eines kleinen Feuerballs gegen seinen Vater prallte. Und ja, da war Amaya, die ernst wirkte und Meixiang schwang herbei um zu helfen ihren kleinen Junge aufzufangen...

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er wie Kuei endlich Meixiang _sah_. Und erbleichte.

_Nein. Das kann ich immer noch richten._ „Euer Majestät", sagte Shirong impulsiv, als er sich an die langen Stunden erinnerte, die der junge König in der Bücherei zugebracht hatte, „erinnert ihr euch an die Geschichte des Löwen-Hundes und der Maus-Zikade?"

Kuei blinzelte und nickte langsam. „Warum soll ich dich verschonen, wo du meine Beute bist?", sagte er leise. „Wie kann ein so kleines Ding wie du mir je in meiner Stunde der Not helfen?"

„Ba Sing Se ist in dem großen Netz der Feuernation gefangen", erklärte Shirong. „Diese Leute, sie alle, sind hier weil sie vor dieser Armee geflohen sind. Vertraut ihnen. Sie werden helfen."

„Sie vertrauen ihnen", sagte Kuei nachdenklich.

„Ich habe persönliche Gründe", gestand Shirong, versuchte sein plötzlich rasendes Herz zu beruhigen. „Lee hat mein Leben gerettet. Mehr als ein Mal." _Oh Geister, er weiß es_.

Nein. Kuei konnte es unmöglich wissen. Verfolgungswahn mochte zum Berufsbild eines Dai Li gehören, doch war es völlig unmöglich, dass der Erdkönig wissen könnte, dass er ein Feuerbändiger war.

_Hoffentlich_.

Geister, er war müde. Und so... aufgewühlt, auf eine Weise, die für ihn immer vertrauter und erschreckender wurde. Nicht, dass er eine Ahnung hatte, was er deswegen tun konnte.

_Amaya. Ich muss mit Amaya reden._

Die Pflicht kam zuerst. Sein eigenes Herz später. „Euer Majestät", sagte Shirong formell, „wenn es euren Wünschen dienlich ist, eure gegenwärtigen militärischen Berater zu rufen. Ich habe einen Bericht für euch."

* * *

><p>(Tingzhe, Familie Wen, Shirong, Amaya Unterkunft der Wens/ Ba Sing Se)

Tingzhe schritt in dem groben Familienzimmer auf und ab, das er und Jia geformt hatten, als sie einen privaten Familienunterschlupf in einer Unzahl von anderen gebändigten Bauten. Den Geistern sei Dank, dass Amaya bei ihnen war, um Jinhai zu 'unterrichten'. Niemand hatte hinterfragt, dass die Heilerin für ihre Patienten Privatsphäre brauchte und wer konnte es den Wens schon vorwerfen, dass sie ihre eigene Unterkunft mit ihrer formten.

_Dabei sind wir es, die Privatsphäre brauchen,_ dachte Tingzhe trocken, als er zu seiner Familie schaute. Jinhai döste auf einem Kissen, ein Topf mit heißem Wasser war auf einem Steintisch zum Abkühlen stehengelassen worden. Suyin – und überraschenderweise auch Jia – hatten ihre Nasen in einem der Bücher, das von der Universität herunter geschmuggelt worden war, verloren in einer großen Schlacht gegen _Waegu_ im Westlichen See. Min... war abwesend, doch wenigstens drangen Nachrichten herunter, dass es ihm gut ging. Und Meixiang... nun, Meixiang wirkte über alle Maßen anständig, während sie einen Hauch Weihrauch über die Familientafeln in ihrem behelfsmäßigen Altar wehte. Beängstigend anständig, bedachte man, was sie vorgeschlagen hatte.

_Anstand ist das einzige Schild, das uns noch bleibt,_ dachte Tingzhe ernst. _Ich habe keine Ahnung was die Leute der Feuernation hier unten wegen eines jungen Feuerbändigers unternehmen würden. Noch weniger, was mein Volk tun würde! Und was Shirong angeht..._ „Bist du sicher, dass er kommt?"

Meixiang nickte während sie drei Tassen vor dem kleinen Altar arrangierte. „Er kommt, zumindest wegen Amaya. Du hast gesehen, wie er aussah." Sie betrachtete ihn standfest. „Liebster. Möchtest du das tun?"

„Du hast ein gutes Argument vorgebracht, warum es notwendig ist", sagte Tingzhe offen. „Er ist ein guter Mann und er braucht Hilfe."

„Aber es muss nicht unsere Hilfe sein", sagte Meixiang ernst. „Früher oder später werden andere herausfinden, dass er ein Feuerbändiger ist. Eine andere Familie könnte es... auf konventionelle Art machen. Du musst nicht..."

„Ich habe keine Absicht das zu tun, weil ich _muss_", erklärte Tingzhe. „Ich habe dies vor, weil er ein guter Mann ist, gegen alle Widerstände. Und ich wäre so viel weniger als das, wenn ich ihn abweisen würde." Er durchquerte das Zimmer, nahm ihre Hand in seine. „Und weil du meine Frau bist und ich möchte, dass unsere Kinder _unsere_ sind. Nicht innerlich zerrissen. Sich nicht verstecken müssen." Er lächelte. „Zumindest, nicht vor uns."

Meixiang erwiderte das Lächeln und hob eine Hand zu seinem Gesicht –

„Nicht hinschauen!", flüsterte Jia.

„Ich schau doch nicht hin!", protestierte Suyin. „Jia!"

Tingzhe fiel in das Lachen seiner Liebsten ein, die Hände noch ineinander verschlungen. „Verschieben wir es auf später?", murmelte Meixiang.

„Ich schätze das muss wohl sein." Kopfschüttelnd wendete sich Tingzhe dem Geräusch von gereizten Stimmen zu... oder eher, eine gehobene Stimme und eine, die versuchte zu besänftigen, was nicht besänftigt werden wollte.

„ – Hören sie – machen sie einfach etwas, um es für eine Weile ruhig zu stellen!" Shirongs Stimme näherte sich dem Vorhang und Gebilde geformten Steins, das gegenwärtig als Vordertür und Eingang diente. „Ich muss meine Arbeit erledigen, wir sind im Krieg – "

„Und wenn sie nur irgendein Dai Li wären, der unter Long Feng dient, würde ich ihnen vielleicht genau das geben, was sie verlangen", sagte Amaya mit spitzer Zunge. „Aber das sind sie nicht. Und wir sind nicht im Krieg, wir verbergen uns. Das heißt, ich kann und werde die Maßnahmen ergreifen, die nötig sind, damit sie richtig gesund werden. Tui und La – das war ein Fuchs! Was, wenn sie einen Herzschlag langsamer gewesen wären? Was, wenn er nicht allein gewesen wäre? _Rein da_."

„Ich hätte gerne gewusst, wie er sie überhaupt gefunden hat", sagte Tingzhe trocken, als der mürrische Agent um die letzte Trennwand herum kam. „Das da oben ist eine sehr große Stadt. Wie wahrscheinlich ist das?"

„Besser als durchschnittlich", gab der Agent zu, als Amaya ihm herein folgte. „Lee hat mich geheilt. Und jedes Bändigen hinterlässt ein Zeichen, das die Geister lesen können."

„Was er nicht sagt, ist, wenn man bedenkt was Lee an ihm geheilt hat, dass er regelrecht _glüht_", sagte Amaya ungeschönt. „Wenn dieser Fuchs nach etwas gesucht hat, das mit Lee verbunden ist, dann konnte er ihn nicht übersehen. Jinhai ist der einzige andere in der Stadt, der das genauso stark anziehen würde." Sie warf Shirong einen strengen Blick zu. „Also, wenn sie schon nicht auf sich selbst aufpassen, dann denken sie wenigstens an ihn."

Shirong schaute zu dem im Schlaf vor sich hin murmelnden kleinen Jungen und holte tief Luft. Er bedeckte das Gesicht mit seinen Händen und stieß sie in einem Seufzer wieder aus. „Verzeihen sie. Es ist nur – ich – Geister, wie halten sie das nur aus? Es kommt mir so vor, als ob ich aus der Haut fahren, oder – " Er brach ab.

„Oder etwas in Brand stecken könnten?", beendete Meixiang den Satz. „Setzen sie sich. Kommen sie zur Ruhe. Sie sind in Sicherheit."

„Niemand ist je in Sicherheit", murmelte Shirong. Aber er setzte sich.

Suyin nagte an einer Lippe und ließ Jia das Buch haben. „Lee sagte, der Jähzorn wäre _sein_ Problem."

„Das stimmt." Meixiang nickte. „Lee trägt den Zorn eines Drachen in sich. Was für einen Kampf er tagtäglich ausfechten muss, um ihn zu zügeln, kann ich mir kaum vorstellen. Doch alle Feuerbändiger sind aufbrausend. Für jemanden der so beständig wie die Erde aufwuchs, muss das ein ziemlicher Schock sein."

Shirong würgte ein Lachen ab. „So kann man es auch sagen." Er straffte sich und lehnte sich etwas gegen die Steinbank zurück. „Also, wie kommt Lee dagegen an?"

„Er meditiert", antwortete Tingzhe und wartete auf die Explosion.

„Er _meditiert_?", wiederholte Shirong ungläubig. „Er sagte zwar, dass die meisten Feuerbändiger meditieren, aber... Reden wir hier von dem selben jungen Mann? Lee? Knurrt Dai Li an, starrt den Erdkönig über einen Bären nieder, springt _absichtlich_ in die Reichweite eines Haima-jiao? Und sie wollen mir weismachen, dass er meditiert? Wenn ein Geist mal nicht versucht ihn zu fressen?"

„Stellen sie sich vor wie er ohne wäre", sagte Amaya trocken.

Shirong hielt inne, erbleichte, erschauderte und schaute sie alle an. „Lee meditiert."

„Sie sollten Jinhai darüber jammern hören." Jia grinste. „Lee bringt ihm gar nichts bei, außer er zeigt zuerst, dass er atmen kann." Auf dem Blick ihrer Mutter zog sie den Kopf ein. „Stimmt doch! 'Ich habe schlechte Angewohnheiten, du brauchst gute'. Lee lässt ihm nichts durchgehen."

„Und das ist nicht immer der beste Lernweg", überlegte Tingzhe. „Doch wir sind noch nicht an einem Ort, wo wir es uns leisten können, dass Jinhai Fehler macht." Er betrachtete den Agenten. „Ich kann ihnen die richtige Form zeigen. Lee hatte darauf bestanden, dass ich sie kenne, für den Fall, dass... etwas schief läuft."

Zögernd nickte Shirong. Er warf einen Blick zu Amaya. „Es ist nicht nur Jähzorn. Wenn ich nur wütend wäre, würde ich nicht um Hilfe bitten. Es ist – Geister, ich kenne mich selbst nicht mehr. Mein Herz handelt und mein Verstand rast um mitzuhalten. Ich bin nicht so, ich – " Er holte tief Luft. „Als ich es gesehen habe, wusste ich genau, warum ihr verborgenes Volk so kniete. Ich _wusste es._ Und ich habe nie..." Seine Hände zitterten, ballten sich in seinem Schoß zu Fäusten. „Kuei... ist nicht _mein König_. Ich habe zwei Jahrzehnte als Dai Li gedient und ich kann nicht fühlen, dass er... wie konnte ich so etwas tun?"

„Loyalität ist nicht logisch", sagte Meixiang sanft. „Es ist wie Liebe. Man kann sich aussuchen, mit wem man Umgang hat. Man kann andere auf Abstand halten, bis man weiß, dass sie eines zweiten Blickes wert sind. Man kann entscheiden, was man tun wird, wenn man diesen ersten Sog zu dem Feuer eines anderen spürt." Sie lächelte ihren Ehemann an. „Aber manchmal trifft man jemanden und man erkennt, dass er all die Tugenden verkörpert, die einem von Geburt an beigebracht wurden in Ehren zu halten. Und dann _weiß _man es."

Tingzhe schaute zu ihr und hoffte innig, dass er nicht wie ein Schuljunge errötete. Er war ein viel jüngerer Gelehrter gewesen, als er das erste Mal einer wunderschönen, jungen Flüchtlingsfrau, deren Kalligrafie sauber, klar und schnell genug war, um ihr eine Anstellung als Schreiberin in der Bibliothek einzubringen, begegnet war. Er war jünger gewesen, aber doch kein junger Mann mehr und er war sich schmerzlich bewusst gewesen, wie viele wohlhabende Studenten wie Pfaue herumstolzierten, um Meixiangs Auge zu fesseln. Und er war sich auch bewusst gewesen, dass er ein Lehrer der Universität war und es nie, niemals zumutbar sein würde, wenn es auch nur so _schien_, dass er eine junge Dame bedrängte, die ebenfalls dieser Einrichtung diente...

Der erste Brief eines Überbringers war wie der Sonnenaufgang an der Wintersonnenwende gewesen.

„Rein pragmatisch gesagt", fügte Amaya leise hinzu, „Lee ist ein sehr starker Feuerbändiger. Und er war da, als sie ihn brauchten." Sie hielt inne. „Und wenn ich sie heile... ich kann spüren, dass sie verwaist sind. Entweder sind alle tot, oder sie haben sich fern gehalten. Es gibt niemanden mehr, dem es kümmert, was ihnen zustößt."

„Der Krieg hat die meisten meiner Familie geholt", sagte Shirong bitter. „Und mit meinem Pech zu denen zu gehen, die noch übrig sind? Ich bin nicht so grausam. Was hat das mit allem zu tun?"

„Wir brauchen Klans", erklärte Meixiang. „Es ist entsetzlich, ohne Klan zu sein. Loyalität zu einem Lord hilft, doch ohne Familie? Wir sind allein. Wir werden bedroht. Wir haben _Angst_." Sie schaute ihn mit ruhigen Augen an. „Und wenn man Angst hat _und_ wütend ist... Shirong, lassen sie uns helfen."

„Helfen?", sagte der Agent argwöhnisch.

„Sie haben es mit mir besprochen." Amaya nickte. „Meine Meinung als Heilerin von Geister-Wunden – es kann nicht schaden. Und ich denke, dass es helfen könnte."

„Was könnte helfen?", sagte Shirong noch argwöhnischer.

„Mama und Papa wollen sie adoptieren", platzte Suyin heraus.

Shirong blinzelte.

„Sie leben doch schon hier", sagte Jia direkt. „Sie sind ein Feuerbändiger. Jinhai ist ein Feuerbändiger – es ist viel einfacher zu verstecken, dass wir seltsam sind, wenn wir alle gemeinsam seltsam sind."

„Jia", seufzte Meixiang.

„Ist doch wahr", verteidigte sich Jia. „Denk mal an Min, Mama! Er will so sein wie die anderen Jungs, aber das ist er nicht. Und ich weiß nicht ob es wegen dir oder Papa ist oder beides. Weißt du, wie viele Väter ihren Töchtern das Erdbändigen beibringen? _Nicht_ viele. Die meisten Jungs in Mins Alter, die können ein Mädchen in die Ecke drängen und sie wissen es. Also gehen wir niemals alleine mit irgendwelchen Jungs mit. Min ist _höflich_. Vielleicht meint er jetzt, dass das nichts Gutes ist, aber wenn er seinen Kopf noch etwas länger behält? Schlaue Mädchen werden Papa die Tür einrennen mit Kupplern und Überbringern. Wenn ihre Eltern schlau genug sind, es ihnen zu erlauben."

Shirong schmunzelte. „Könnte sein, dass sie zu spät kommen."

Tingzhe dachte an ein ausdrucksloses Mädchen mit verletzten goldenen Augen und schüttelte den Kopf. _Wie der Vater, so der Sohn, heißt es._

Nun. Wenn das stimmte, hatte Meixiangs Vorschlag noch mehr Vorzüge als er gedacht hatte. „Es sieht so aus, als ob es eine Angelegenheit von Instinkt und Gefühl wie auch von bewussten Gedanken ist", legte Tingzhe dar. „Feuerbändiger brauchen einen Klan. Sie und Jinhai sind Feuerbändiger und sie haben keine Familie. Meixiang schlug vor, dass wir einen Klan gründen, für euch beide." Er schenkte dem Agenten ein schiefes, trauriges Lächeln. „Sie haben doch nichts dagegen, unser jüngerer Bruder zu sein, oder? Ich habe meinen vor vielen Jahren auf der Mauer verloren und Meixiang... hat alle verloren. Sie kennt ihren Schmerz."

„Einen Klan gründen", wiederholte Shirong verblüfft. „Ist das möglich?"

„Wir sind aus dem Krieg geboren, ebenso wie aus dem Feuer", sagte Meixiang ernst. „Jeder gebildeten Frau wird dieses Ritual gelehrt. Für jenen Moment in dem es keine Überlebenden des eigenen Klans oder des Volkes deiner Liebe gibt und alles von neuem beginnen muss." Sie hob das Kinn. „Doch ich ändere es ab. Mein Ehemann stammt von Erde. Wir werden sowohl Erde als auch Feuer sein. Keines meiner Kinder soll je das Gefühl haben, nirgendwo einen Platz zu haben." Sie zwinkerte ihm zu. „Ich verspreche, es tut kaum weh."

Shirong starrte sie an, den Wein und die saubere Klinge die in Seide gewickelt neben den Tassen lag. „Wie lange dauert das?"

„Überhaupt nicht lang. Es ist für Notfälle gedacht." Meixiang erhob sich und streckte ihre Hand aus.

Shirong studierte sie beide für einen langen Moment. Dann nickte er und gesellte sich bei dem Altar zu ihnen.

_Erwartung macht es nur schlimmer_, dachte Tingzhe halb belustigt, als er bei dem Stich zusammenzuckte, als Meixiang seinen Finger anstach und drei Tropfen in seine Tasse mit gesalzenen Wein fallen ließ. Sie pikste Shirong und sich selbst und hob dann nacheinander jede Tasse auf, goss und schwenkte und goss zwischen ihnen hin und her, bis keiner wusste welche Tasse wo begonnen hatte und der würzige Sommerduft von Weintrauben in der Luft lag. Das Gebet war schon geschrieben, zwei präzise Kopien in Meixiangs zarter Handschrift. Eines, das die Familie für Oma, Shu und Guanyin aufbewahren würde und eines für Agni, um es mit der Berührung eines Zündspans den Flammen zu übergeben.

Asche wurde in ihre Tassen gekrümelt und Meixiang seufzte erleichtert. Sie übergab jedem eine Tasse und hob ihre hoch. „Mein Bruder, Mein Ehemann – auf Wen!"

„Auf Wen!", folgte Tingzhe, während er das nagende Gefühl von einer Klippe zu springen zu ignorieren versuchte. Das hier war für seine Frau, seine Kinder und einen guten Mann, der langsam zu seinem Freund wurde. Sicher gab es keinen Grund –

Blut und Wein und Salz und die Welt erdrückte ihn.

„...Tingzhe?" Meixiangs Stimme, einen Atemzug von der Panik entfernt. „Oh, Agni, ich verzeihe es mir nie, wenn du – "

„Au", brachte der Professor heraus, sehr präzise. Er blinzelte den Ring von Gesichtern um ihn herum an. „Was bei der Erde mache ich auf dem Boden?"

„Ihr habt alle getrunken, ich spürte etwas und dann..." Amaya nahm eine von Wasser umhüllte Hand von seinem Kopf und runzelte die Stirn. „Wie fühlst du dich?"

Sich von Meixiang auf die Füße helfen lassend, überdachte Tingzhe diese Frage. Er kannte dieses Gefühl. Aus dem Erdbändigen. Ein gewisser Eindruck von Druck, dass sich etwas gegen ihn lehnte... und doch kam damit das merkwürdigste Gefühl von Stärke. Unterstützung. _Verbindung_. „Wie der Schlussstein in einem Torbogen." Er sog diese Kraft ein und breitete seine Arme für seine Familie aus.

Die Kinder schwärmten zu ihm und Tingzhe fühlte sich vollständig.

_Min ist nicht hier._ Er atmete aus. _Aber wir finden ihn._

Er öffnete seine Augen bei der Berührung einer Hand, die so warm wie die Jinhais war, aber viel größer. „Willkommen zuhause."

In die Familie verwoben wirkte Shirong völlig betäubt. „Ich... _danke_ kann nie genug sein."

„Du gehörst zum Klan", sagte Meixiang sanft. „Du wirst uns immer willkommen sein." Sie schluckte. „Oh, Agni. Wie sehr habe ich das vermisst."

„Mein Kopf kribbelt richtig", sagte Jia zittrig.

„Du gewöhnst dich daran."

„Es ist als ob Lee da ist", überlegte Suyin langsam.

„Ja." Meixiang nickte. „Ein Klan hält die Loyalität sicher. Wie ein guter Lord. Wir schützen uns gegenseitig. Und so müssen wir nicht fürchten, dass unsere Loyalität von einem, der ihrer unwürdig ist, an sich gerissen wird, denn unser Klan bewahrt uns vor Gefahr, wenn wir straucheln und kämpft, wenn wir erlahmen." Sie schaute zu dem schläfrigen kleinen Jungen, der sich an ihre Hüfte klammerte. „Jinhai?"

„Wenn's Onkel Shirong jetzt besser geht", gähnte er, „können wir dann schlafen gehen?"

„Ausgezeichnete Idee", stimmte Tingzhe zu.

Doch es war etwas komplizierter als das. Es gab einen Altar, der gesäubert werden musste, Kinder aussortiert und ins Bett gesteckt und auch um einen immer noch überraschten Agenten musste man sich kümmern.

Und eine Wasserbändigerin musste für ein schnelles Flüstern beiseite gezogen werden, ehe sie ihr eigenes Bett aufsuchte. „Ich dachte, du gesagt, dass du eingeschätzt hättest, was passieren könnte!", zischte Tingzhe, hielt seine Stimme gesenkt.

„Das tat ich auch. Zumindest, was ich von Agnis Einfluss gesehen habe", sagte Amaya schlicht. „Ich habe nicht erkannt, dass andere Geister ebenso mitfühlend sein könnten."

„Was?"

Amaya lächelte schief, summte ein paar der Zeilen des irritierendsten und frustrierendsten Ohrwurm, der je in Tingzhes Kopf hängen geblieben war.

_Zwei Verliebte, die kommen nicht mehr zusammen. Ein Krieg, der ist ganz plötzlich entbrannt..._

* * *

><p>(Min, Ty Lee, Quan, Azula Palast/ Ba Sing Se)

_Kalter Boden_, bemerkte Min, blinzelnd. _Moment, ich sollte nicht auf dem Boden sein, ich sollte im Audienzsaal auf dem Lauschposten sein und die Feuerprinzessin beobachten – _

Unmenschlich große graue Augen blinzelten ihn an. Da war ein Kichern, nah genug, dass er warmen Atem an seiner Nase spürte.

„Wah!"

Ty Lee flippte von ihren Händen auf ihre Füße, immer noch grinsend, als er in der verborgenen Ecke in der Mauer soweit wie möglich zurück rutschte und versuchte sein rasendes Herz zu beruhigen. „Oh, gut, es geht dir gut!" Sie betrachtete ihn von oben bis unten und – unmöglich – wurde noch fröhlicher. „Besser als nur gut! Das ist großartig!"

„Wa –?", brachte Min heraus und versuchte sich aus der unwahrscheinlich flexiblen Umarmung zu winden.

Ty Lee ließ ihn los und schwächte ihr Lächeln von blendend zu mondhell ab. „Deine Aura. Sie ist so viel heller! Wo deine Familie auch ist, es muss ihr gut gehen."

„Woher willst du wissen wie es meiner Familie – " Die Worte erstarben auf Mins Lippen.

_Meiner Familie geht es gut._

Es waren nicht nur Worte. Er war sich dessen völlig sicher. Irgendwie.

_Es geht ihnen gut und sie vermissen mich._

Feste Erde unter seinen Füßen. Ein warmer Herd. Zuhause.

Min stand auf, nahm seinen Mut zusammen. Ty Lee war der Feind, auch wenn sie Mais Freundin war. Aber trotzdem... „Weißt du, was gerade passiert ist?"

„Klar", sagte Ty Lee munter. „Ich habe gerade herausgefunden warum Azula dich und Quan nicht hinein ziehen kann. Das hat sie echt gestört."

_Oje._ Min schluckte trocken. _Oh, das ist nicht gut, wirklich nicht gut – _

„Es ist komisch. Und ein bisschen traurig." Ty Lee schüttelte den Kopf. „Zuko ist ein paar mal in den Palast gekommen, oder? Und ihr beide habt ihn getroffen."

„Agent Quan hat der Prinzessin doch gesagt, dass wir nicht wussten, wer er war", sagte Min vorsichtig.

„Oh, ihr habt es nicht _gewusst_ gewusst." Ty Lee nickte. „Aber ihr habt es _gewusst._" Sie tätschelte pinke Rüschen über dem Herzen. „Deswegen ist es traurig. Er ist jetzt tot, weißt du."

Es konnte nicht sein, dass er gerade gehört hatte, was er dachte dass er gehört hatte. Das konnte nicht sein. „...Was?"

„Er ist Azula in die Quere gekommen. Er hat den Freunden des Avatars geholfen, nicht ihr. Gegen den Befehl des Feuerlords." Sie zuckte die Achseln, eine flüssige, geschmeidige Bewegung. „Zuko ist ein Feuerbändiger. Er ist nicht wie Mai, die sich wieder erholen kann. Er ist tot."

Min schaute in fröhliche graue Augen und schauderte. „Und es kümmert dich nicht."

„Ich sagte es ist traurig." Für einen Moment schaute sie zu Boden. „Aber er ist Azula in die Quere gekommen. Sowas passiert dann."

Für einen Moment versuchte Min sich das vorzustellen. Versuchte sich vorzustellen, wie es sein musste, jemanden als Schwester zu haben... die Dinge _passieren_ ließ.

„Sie hat versucht, es schnell zu machen", fuhr Ty Lee fort. „Aber ich denke, er hat General Irohs Trick aufgeschnappt... Er tut mir echt Leid. Lu Ten ist hier gestorben und jetzt musste er zusehen, wie das mit Zuko passierte und der Tod eines Verräters ist _entsetzlich_. Armer General Iroh."

Es gab keinen Platz um weg zu kommen. Er schob sich zurück, sehnte sich danach, seinen Weg hier heraus zu bändigen statt zu bleiben.

_Ich habe Befehle. Agent Quan zählt auf mich zu helfen Azula zu beobachten. Ich muss._

Und dort war Quan. Mai war hinter ihm, er näherte sich Azula, wo sie auf dem königlichen Thron saß, ihre goldenen Augen glitzerten über ihrer Robe von erdigen Grün. Er verbeugte sich steif, warf seinen schweigenden Wachen kaum einen Blick zu. „Ihr habt nach mir geschickt, euer Hoheit?"

„Sie sind immer noch hier", überlegte Azula. „Ich frage mich, ist das Tapferkeit? Oder Dummheit?"

„Ihr könnt es auch als Pragmatismus betrachten", sagte Quan ausdruckslos. „Sie haben den Dai Li in der Hand. Wo könnte ich schon hin gehen, wo ihr mich nicht finden könntet?"

„Was für ein Zufall", sagte Azula seidig. „Gerade habe ich mich das gleiche gefragt."

Selbst von Stein verborgen zitterte Min.

„Ba Sing Se ist eine wirklich erstaunliche Stadt", fuhr Azula nachdenklich fort. „Über der Erde und darunter. Wissen sie, ich habe die Dai Li befragt und keine zwei lieferten mir die gleiche Karte." Ihr Blick wurde scharf. „Wo ist Agent Shirong?"

„Ich weiß es nicht", sagte Quan mit ruhig gehaltener Stimme.

„Und das ist der interessante Teil", sagte Azula langsam. „Ich glaube ihnen. Sie wissen nicht, wo er ist. _Niemand_ weiß wo er ist. In einer Organisation, die dem Willen eines Mannes gehorchte, in der _jeder_ Dai Li mit einem Partner arbeitet, warum weiß keiner, wo dieser Mann hingegangen sein könnte?"

Quan stieß langsam den Atem aus. „Eure Majestät. Shirong hat seit Jahren nicht mehr mit einem Partner gearbeitet. Er hat... großes Pech. Es ist sicherer, auf Abstand zu bleiben."

Azulas Augen wurden schmal. „Bändiger erschaffen ihr eigenes Schicksal, Agent Quan."

„Vielleicht können Feuerbändiger das", sagte Quan ruhig. „Wir sind nicht so fähig."

„Sie könnten Recht haben", sagte Azula wie beiläufig. „Das würde zweifellos meinen Bruder erklären. Und ich habe ein sehr großes Interesse, meinen Bruder zu erklären, Agent Quan. Er war vielleicht ein Verräter und Versager, doch mein Vater erwartet trotzdem einen vollständigen Bericht über die Umstände seines Todes."

„Sein Tod?" Quans Augen waren kalt. „Habt ihr ihn getötet, eure Hoheit?"

„Er hat sich selbst getötet und sie wissen es", sagte Azula ausdruckslos. „Mein Bruder war schon immer ein idealistischer Narr." Gold schimmerte. „Was ich wissen will, ist, wie weit hat er sein Gift verbreitet? Wie hat er das geschafft, ohne dass die Dai Li erkannten, was _genau_ er war?"

„Ich weiß nicht, wovon ihr sprecht, eure Hoheit."

„Und wir hatten eine so zivilisierte Unterhaltung." Azula seufzte. „Fangen sie jetzt nicht an mich anzulügen. Feuer ist Loyalität und Leben. Die Dai Li wissen das sehr wohl, da sie so viele von der Feuernation bis zum Tod gebrochen haben. Mein Bruder hat Shirong geheilt. Shirong hat ihn über Long Feng gewählt." Tödliche rote Fingernägel tippten auf dem Arm des Throns. „Sagen sie mir nicht, dass sie nie daraus einen Schluss gezogen haben."

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah Min, wie Ty Lee der Mund aufklappte. Im Audienzsaal verharrte Mai reglos.

_Sie haben es nicht gewusst_, erkannte Min. _Wovon Azula auch redet, sie haben es nicht gewusst._ Und von was genau redete sie da? Sie konnte nicht meinen, wie das gerade geklungen hatte...

„Eure Heiler können die Loyalität eines Mannes berühren", sagte Quan halb bei sich. „Ich bin überrascht, dass die Mauer nicht schon vor Jahrzehnten gefallen ist."

„Sie sind nicht so unschuldig." Azula lächelte kalt. „Sie wissen genau, warum der Feuerlord niemanden mit dieser Macht am Leben lassen kann. Also, ich frage sie noch einmal. Wen hat mein Bruder noch geheilt? Von diesem dummen Bären abgesehen." Sie schniefte. „Ich wusste, dass der Erdkönig blind war, was den Wert seiner Leute angeht, aber nicht zu bemerkten, wie mein Bruder vor seinen Augen Feuer bändigte – "

Quan lächelte bitter. „Er hat heißes Wasser benutzt."

Elegante Nasenflügel blähten sich. „Was haben sie gesagt?"

Quan begegnete direkt ihren Augen mit grimmigen Humor. „Ich sage, eure Hoheit, dass ihr nicht die einzige seid, die eine Tarnung nutzen kann. Niemand hat euren Bruder bemerkt, weil er sich als das präsentiert hat, was er war – ein Flüchtling und ein Ausgestoßener, der vor der Feuernation floh. Keine Gesichtsbemalung, keine Waffen, keine tapfere Uniform. Nur einen Wasserschlauch und einen Feuertopf und eine Geschichte, dünn genug, dass wir alle wussten, dass es eine Lüge war. Aber wir kamen der Wahrheit nie nahe. Denn wir alle wissen was die Feuernation von den _niederen Elementen_ lehrt. Welcher Großer Name würde _jemals_ vorgeben ein Wasserbändiger zu sein?"

Elegant erhob sich Azula. Sie trat ein paar Schritte vom Podium herab, bis sie auf Augenhöhe mit Quan war.

Dann grinste sie.

Farbige Flecken explodierten vor Mins Augen. Er schnappte nach Luft, zwang sich zu atmen.

„Sie glauben doch nicht wirklich, dass sie der erste sind, der versucht mich so weit zu provozieren ihn zu töten, oder?", sagte Azula sanft rügend. „Doch ich bin beeindruckt. Ein Mann, der so großen Schmerz leidet, so _verloren_ ist ohne seinen Kommandanten, dem er loyal war. Und sie stehen immer noch aufrecht." Sie schüttelte den Kopf leicht. „Irgendwer muss ihnen Hoffnung gegeben haben. So... grausam von ihnen." Ihre Stimme wurde hart. „Ty Lee. Bring ihn herein."

„Willst du zu Fuß gehen?", sagte Ty Lee fröhlich. „Oder, du weißt schon..." Sie wackelte mit ihren Fingern.

„Gehen", brachte Min heraus. „Ich gehe."

Es fühlte sich an, als ob er in Säure trat. Sein Herz hämmerte in seinen Ohren, alles was er sehen konnte, waren Augen. Dunkelbraun, voller Schmerz, wieder frisch bei der Erkenntnis, dass es immer noch etwas zu verlieren gab. Gold, das sein Feind sein sollte, von dem er wusste, dass es nie so sein würde, von dem gleichen Entsetzen überschattet. Und vor ihm...

Gold wie die Sonne und viel gnadenloser. „Du bist nicht menschlich", hauchte Min.

„Na, na. Du hast meinen Bruder gekannt." Azula lächelte wie bei einer angenehmen Erinnerung. „Weißt du, er hat versucht es den Leuten zu sagen. Aber – na, du weißt ja, Rivalität unter Geschwistern. Feuerlord Sozins Linie ist das Blut der _Helden_. Man muss sich nur anschauen, was wir alles für die Welt getan haben." Sie konzentrierte sich auf ihn. „Wo ist deine Familie, Rekrut Min Wen?"

_Die einzig sichere Möglichkeit ein Geheimnis vor ihr zu bewahren, ist, es nicht zu wissen._ Geister, wenn er das hier überlebte, würde er zuhören, wenn Papa ihm _Ich habe es dir doch gesagt_ sagte. Und es würde ihm _gefallen_. „Ich weiß es nicht", würgte Min heraus. Und er bemühte sich nicht mal zu verbergen wie sehr seine Stimme bebte.

„Ich denke, es ist nicht wirklich wichtig", überlegte Azula. „Denn ich muss sie nicht finden. Sie werden dich finden."

Min erstarrte. Er schluckte und zwang sich, sie anzuschauen. „Mein Vater ist ein Historiker an der Universität von Ba Sing Se. Er weiß, wozu die Feuernation fähig ist. Und er wollte nie, dass ich Dai Li werde. Er wird nicht kommen."

„Doch, das wird er." Rubinrote Nägel zuckten, fingen sein Kinn in einem klauenartigen Griff. „Du nennst dich einen Erdbändiger, aber ich weiß was du bist. Ich kann dich _wittern_."

Feuer. Geister, es war als ob er von innen heraus verbrannte, sie war zu stark, er konnte es nicht ertragen –

_Hilfe!_

Eine Woge aus Kraft schirmte sein strauchelndes Herz ab. Min blinzelte und holte tief Luft.

Er starrte in goldene Augen, als ob er in das Gesicht einer Lawine starrte. _Wenn ich sterbe – Geister, gebt, dass ich aufrecht sterbe._

„Die Kraft eines Klans", sagte Azula trocken. „Mein Onkel hat einen ganz schönen Eindruck hinterlassen. Wenn ich ihn sehe muss ich mich mit ihm darüber unterhalten. Es ist so _unhöflich_ eine Linie der Loyalität zu schaffen, die den Drachenthron vermeidet. Sogar der Avatar hätte gesagt, dass es Verrat ist." Sie trat zurück und winkte zu den Wachen.

Er schaffte es, die ersten Steinhandschuhe abzuwehren. Aber nicht den zehnten.

„Ich habe nach Garantien für ihr gutes Benehmen gefragt, Agent Quan", erklärte Azula, während sie den Mann betrachte, der regelrecht in eisernen Ketten erwürgt wurde. „Ich glaube, ich nehme diese hier."

„Wieso glaubt ihr, dass es mich kümmert, was mit einem Jungen passiert?", sagte Quan kalt.

„Oh, das sollte es aber." Azula hob eine Hand, wie ein Lehrer, der einen besonders begriffsstutzigen Schüler unterwies. „Sie haben den Killerinstinkt eines Feuerbändigers. Und seine Schwächen. Sie müssen loyal sein. Und Long Feng ist tot. Sie könnten nie gegen mich bestehen... außer sie haben von einer anderen Quelle Kraft gezogen." Sie nickte zu den Wachen. „Mai. Sorge dafür, dass er zu seinen Quartieren zurück gebracht wird. Ich denke, der Agent braucht etwas Zeit um über seine Pflichten nachzudenken. Und über seine Loyalität."

Stein schloss sich hinter ihnen und Min schluckte. „Agent Quan wird niemals unsere Stadt verraten. Es spielt keine Rolle ob du mich umbringst." _Oh, das war dumm._

„Oh, ich habe nicht die Absicht, _dich_ zu töten."

Min starrte sie an, seine Knochen fühlten sich wie Eis an.

„Narren glauben an die Geister. Ich glaube an Macht." Azula lächelte ihn an, sanft rügend. „Du solltest wirklich meinen Vater kennen lernen. Seit dem Moment, als er wusste, dass ich seine wahre Erbin bin, hat er mich im Inneren Feuer unterwiesen. Wie man es findet. Wie man es _benutzt._ Und wie man erkennt, wie andere ihres arrangieren. Du denkst, du bist Dai Li? Dann bist du nicht meinem Onkel loyal. Das heißt in deinem Alter muss es einer deiner Eltern sein." Sie hob die Schultern, als ob es nicht wichtig wäre. „Ich werde sie beide umbringen müssen, um sicher zu sein."

Er wollte sich nicht bewegen. Er wollte nicht _atmen._

„Dann deinen Bruder und deine Schwestern", fuhr Azula immer noch lächelnd fort. „Du bist ja schon alt genug, um einen Klan zu führen. Das geht nicht an. Ich frage mich, soll ich dir zuerst ein paar Tage mit ihnen gönnen? Soll ich dich alles fühlen lassen, das du geboren wurdest zu spüren, alles, was du dich sehnst zu beschützen, ehe ich sie dir wegnehme?"

Irgendwo in sich fand Min den Willen zu flüstern: „Monster..."

„Oh, aber das Beste kommt erst noch!" Azula grinste. „Wenn ich dich _am Leben_ lasse. Und allein. Und es gibt keinen dem du loyal sein kannst... außer mir."

_Nein. Geister, nein._

„Schafft ihn mir aus den Augen." Azula wendete sich ab und gab Ty Lee ein Schulternzucken. „Na, das hat Spaß gemacht. Wie läuft es mit dem Rest der Okkupation?"

* * *

><p>(Huojin Wachstation/ Ba Sing Se)

Im gleichen Moment, als Huojin die Wachstation betrat und die rot/schwarze Uniform sah, wusste er, dass es keine gute Nacht sein würde.

_Fair ist fair. Die ganze Stadt hat schlechte Nächte. Seit sie die Mauern niedergerissen haben... Geister, ich hätte nie geglaubt, dass das je passiert._

Das war ein Grund, warum er und seine Familie noch immer überirdisch lebten, statt wie so viele zu verschwinden. Sie hatten Vorbereitungen getroffen. Die Wens bewahrten einen Haufen Vorräte für sie auf, wenn sie schließlich doch flohen. Aber irgendwer musste so lange wie möglich die Augen und Ohren in der Stadt sein... und seine Kameraden in der Wache brauchten alle Hilfe, die sie bekommen konnten.

Er zögerte an den Soldaten vorbei und zu dem Rest der Geisterwache zu gehen. Wer würde nicht zögern? Aber Kapitän An Lu-shan war dort bei einem Sergeant der Feuernation, kaltes Gesicht und graumelierte Haare. Der Kapitän war so ernst und düster wie Huojin ihn je gesehen hatte. Er wollte verdammt sein, wenn er ihn jetzt im Stich ließe.

Der Eindringling wartete als ein paar Nachzügler herein kamen, eine Hand auf einem Papierstapel gelegt, die verdächtig nach den Personalakten der Wachstation aussahen. „Sind das alle, Kapitän?"

„Ja", sagte Lu-shan knapp. „Wir können aufbrechen, wenn sie möchten."

„Das wird heute Nacht nicht nötig sein", sagte der Soldat. „Morgen. Damit jeder, der durch unvermeidliche Angelegenheiten anderswo eine Chance hat, zu hören, dass wir nicht vorhaben euch alle bei lebendigem Leibe zu rösten."

Huojin kniff die Augen zusammen, konnte aber trotzdem nicht erkennen, ob der Mann Witze machte.

„Ich bin Master Sergeant Yakume", verkündete der Soldat der der Feuernation der Menge Stadtwachen. „Ich wurde hierher abkommandiert, um sicherzustellen, dass die Gesetze von Ba Sing Se weiter durchgesetzt werden, wie in der Vergangenheit."

Huojin zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Das hier ist nicht mein erstes derartiges Kommando, also stelle ich jetzt gleich ein paar Dinge klar", sagte Yakume grimmig. „Ich _kann euch nicht leiden_. Ihr seid vom Erdkönigreich. Ihr habt Sitten und Gebräuche, die ich und alle meine Leute bestenfalls abstoßend finden. Andererseits bin ich mir wohl bewusst, dass ihr uns unnatürlich findet und euren Kindern sagt, dass sie sich benehmen sollen oder die Feuerbändiger kommen um sie zu rösten und zu fressen. Das ist falsch. Wir sind keine Mörder, wir sind _Soldaten._ Wenn es nach mir ginge, wäre kein Kind je auf dem Schlachtfeld." Goldene Augen erfassten sie alle, abwägend und grimmig. „Wir sind aber auch keine Narren. Jeder, der sich hinter einem Kind versteckt, um Sabotage oder Aufwiegelung zu betreiben, verdammt dieses Kind zum Tod, _mit ihm_. Ist das klar?"

Man hätte einen Kiesel fallen hören können.

„Gut", sagte Yakume leise. „Behindert die Soldaten nicht in der Ausführung ihrer Aufgaben. Es war eine lange Belagerung und keiner ist in guter Stimmung. _Allerdings._ Jeden Gesetzesverstoß, der von unseren Soldaten begangen wird, _werdet_ ihr mir melden. Und ich _kümmere_ mich dann um diese. Ich habe in den Kolonien eine Frau und Kinder, jeder, der eine schändliche Hand an einen Zivilisten legt ist seiner Uniform nicht würdig." Noch einmal gingen die goldenen Augen durch den Raum. „Ich mag euch nicht. Das heißt aber nicht, dass ich euch hasse. Den Frieden aufrecht zu erhalten ist eine harte und undankbare Aufgabe und jeder der sie gut macht, hat etwas Respekt verdient. Macht eure Arbeit, gebraucht eure Köpfe und wir können alle am Ende des Tages nach Hause gehen."

_Er ist gut_, dachte Huojin und sah vorsichtig zu, wie der Master Sergeant dem Kapitän zunickte und aus dem Weg des Stationsbetriebs trat. _Macht einfach eure Arbeit weiter, achtet nicht darauf, dass wir die Macht übernehmen... Himmel, wir haben den Dai Li uns führen lassen, was ist schon der Unterschied, von der Uniform mal abgesehen? Das werden viele Leute denken, bis es zu spät – oh-oh._ Der Kapitän winkte ihn zu ihnen herüber. Und er konnte nicht so tun, als ob er es nicht gesehen hätte.

_Reiß dich zusammen._ Huojin holte tief Luft und ging zu seinem Kapitän hinüber. „Sir?"

Yakume hob ein von einem Band zusammengehaltenes Bündel Papier hoch. „Ich glaube, wir müssen reden."

_Komisch wie der Verhörraum von dieser Seite des Tisches immer ganz anders ausschaut,_ dachte Huojin spaßig, als Yakume sein Bündel zwischen ihnen auf den Tisch legte. Der Master Sergeant wirkte nicht aufgebracht... nun, zumindest nicht mehr als er schon längst aussah. Und Huojin hatte immer noch sein Schwert. Aber... _Das ist nicht gut._

„So weit ich verstehe ist ihnen Heilerin Amaya bekannt", sagte Yakume direkt.

„Genau wie der Hälfte des Unteren Rings und einer ganzen Menge der Bauernhöfe", antwortete Huojin genauso direkt. „Sie ist jetzt schon seit... fast einunddreißig Jahren hier, denke ich. Die Leute kennen sie."

„Und sie sind bereit sie zu beschützen." Yakumes Blick war lauernd.

„Ich habe sie nicht gesehen, seit die Klinik geschlossen wurde", sagte Huojin offen. „Ich dachte, die Dai Li hätten sie geholt. Sie hat sich immer wegen ihnen Sorgen gemacht. _Sie_ wusste, dass da draußen Krieg herrschte." Ein Schulternzucken. „Wenn sie sie nicht haben, dann hoffe ich, dass es ihr gut geht."

„Hmm." Yakume nickte leicht. „Und haben sie diese Männer schon gesehen?"

Der Steckbrief war ein Schock. Huojin bemühte sich nicht, das zu verbergen, er zog nur die Papiere näher heran um die Portraits eingehender zu studieren. _Das ist also General Iroh, mit Haarknoten und allem. Und..._ „Der Bursche sieht mit Haaren viel menschlicher aus." Er begegnete Yakumes Blick bewusst. „Wenn sie die Berichte der Dai Li haben, dann wissen sie, dass ich sie kenne."

„Erzählen sie es mir trotzdem." Der Kälte in Yakumes Augen nach war das kein Vorschlag.

„Gibt nicht viel zu sagen", sagte Huojin ungeschönt. „Alle paar Wochen schiebe ich auf den Docks Schicht, wenigstens ein paar Tage lang. Kapitän Lu-shan hat es lieber, wenn wir alle uns bei den verschiedenen problematischen Orten auskennen. Vor etwa einem Monat, habe ich eine Unruhe beim Ankunftsschalter gesehen und die zwei waren da mitten drin. Der Bursche hatte auf der Fähre eine Frau geheilt und die Bürokraten hatten Schaum vor dem Mund, weil er ohne Lizenz ein Leben gerettet hatte." Huojin rollte die Augen. „Sie sahen total fertig aus und, um ehrlich zu sein? Bisschen verängstigt. Also habe ich eingegriffen und etwas von dem Papierkrieg verhindert und sie direkt zu Amaya gebracht. Sie hat entschieden, dass er gut genug war um ausgebildet zu werden, sein Onkel hat sich eine Arbeit in einem Teeladen verschafft und das ist so ziemlich, was ich von ihnen weiß."

War es nur Einbildung, oder hatten goldene Augen ein paar Humorfalten gezeigt, als er Iroh und Tee erwähnt hatte?

Wenn ja, dann war es im nächsten Moment verschwunden. „Ich würde Prinz Zuko wohl kaum einen Burschen nennen", sagte Yakume kalt. „Und Sie", er tippte auf die Steckbriefe, „sind _nicht_ überrascht."

_Ups._ „Nein, Master Sergeant", sagte Huojin, versuchte zu retten was er konnte. „Das kleine Häufchen des Avatars hat den Prinzen ziemlich... lebhaft beschrieben."

Goldene Augen hefteten sich auf ihn, so scharf wie ein Rasiermesser. „Sie wussten, dass Prinz Zuko in der Stadt ist, _bevor_ Prinzessin Azula Long Feng gestürzt hat."

_Das ist also die Geschichte? Hm. Könnte sogar stimmen._ „Ja, stimmt."

Yakume studierte ihn. „Und sie haben ihn nicht festnehmen lassen."

„Er hat keine Gesetze gebrochen." Huojin zuckte mit den Schultern.

Yakume hob skeptisch eine Augenbraue.

„Wenn es ein Gesetz gäbe, dass in Ba Sing Se keine Leute von der Feuernation sein dürften, hätte eure ganze Armee Haftbefehle auf sich ausgestellt", sagte Huojin trocken. „Das wäre _dämlich_, aber irgendeiner in der Regierung wäre hirnlos genug um das zu bringen. Aber so eines gibt es nicht. Er war der Lehrling einer Heilerin. Er hat keine Schwierigkeiten gemacht. Nun... nicht viele", änderte Huojin ab, als er an Lees knappen Bericht dachte, wie er Jet den Fanatiker von einem Bison geworfen hatte, hoffentlich weit weg von Ba Sing Se.

„Nichts davon hätte eine Rolle gespielt, wenn sie der Erdarmee hätten wissen lassen, dass er hier ist", bemerkte Yakume.

_Guter Punkt. Verdammt._ „Nun, ich schätze mal, der Avatar hat mich einfach an einem _schlechten Tag_ erwischt", knurrte Huojin. Er ruckte ein Nicken zu seiner Akte. „Sie haben die gelesen? Dann wissen sie auch, dass Amaya mich von der Straße aufgelesen hat. Ich war sechs, ich war allein, meine Eltern waren _weg_ und ich war so ziemlich eine hungrige Nacht davon entfernt in die Gesellschaft von üblen _üblen_ Leuten zu geraten. Sie hat einem ganzen Haufen dieser Käfer-Ratten die Stirn geboten und mich da raus geholt. Sie half mir erwachsen zu werden und in die Stadtwache zu kommen. Sie war auf meiner Hochzeit und für meine Kinder ist sie ihre Tante. Ich _liebe_ diese Frau. Und jetzt ist sie weg und die ganze Wen Familie ist weg und meine Frau und Kinder haben es kaum raus geschafft, ehe die Dai Li sich auf die Wens gestürzt haben. Weil der _Avatar_ beschlossen hatte, eine Schneise durch Ba Sing Se zu schlagen um seinen Bison zurück zu bekommen." Er winkte ärgerlich eine Hand zu der Mauer und dem ganzen Unteren Ring hinter ihr. „Sie waren da draußen. Sie haben gesehen wie das ist. Das Leben ist _schwer_ hier unten. Wir kriegen die Flüchtlinge, es gibt nicht genug Arbeit und die meisten guten Männer gehen und kämpfen auf der Großen Mauer. Das heißt, wir sind es, die zwischen den guten Bürgern und dem Abschaum stehen. Der Avatar will die Welt retten? Oma und Shu, wir hätten hier unten etwas Rettung vertragen können!"

Yakume war sorgfältig still.

_Verdammter Jähzorn._ Huojin riss ihn mit den Fingernägeln zurück, nahm sich eine Minute, um nur zu atmen. „Ich habe _Prinz Zuko_ nicht gekannt. Aber verdammt noch mal, ich habe Lee gekannt, Amayas Lehrling. Der hat mir den Hals gerettet, als ein Neunundneunzig-Jahr-Geist in einer dunklen Gasse versucht hat mich zu fressen. Der hat sich zwischen Steine und meinen Mädels gestellt, als ein Haufen hirnloser adeliger Erdbändiger anfingen den großen Macker zu markieren, nur weil sie _konnten_." Er hob die Schultern. „Und der Avatar hat mich sauer gemacht."

„Hmm." Und das war ein kleines Lächeln, so schwach wie das erste Licht des Morgengrauens. „Ich verstehe."

„Master Sergeant?", sagte Huojin argwöhnisch.

„Versuchen sie keine weiteren schlechten Tage zu haben", riet der Soldat. „Das ist alles."

_Irgendwas ist mir hier entgangen. Ich weiß es, irgendwie._

Huojin grübelte immer noch darüber, als er zu seinem Schreibtisch zurück ging und wurde von dem ernsten Blick seines Kapitäns angehalten. „Und?", fragte Lu-shan.

„Er wollte, dass ich ihm von Amayas Lehrling berichte", sagte Huojin offen.

Der Kapitän runzelte die Stirn. „Sie nennen ihn immer noch so?"

„Das war der Bursche den ich kannte auch, Sir." Huojin zuckte die Schultern. „Wenn der Krieg nicht in unsere Richtung gekommen wäre, dann wäre er immer noch hier. Und würde helfen."

Für einen Moment schaute der Kapitän drein, als ob er einen lebendigen Katzen-Aal verschluckt hätte. Er schüttelte es ab und winkte ihn beunruhigt zu seiner Arbeit zurück.

Huojin hielt bei seinem Schreibtisch an und sah nach, ob noch mehr Papierkram aufgetaucht war, um den er sich kümmern musste, ehe er zu dem Rest seiner Patrouille für die Nacht stieß. Und er nahm sich einen Moment für einen frustrierten Gedanken.

_Verdammt noch mal, Lee, wo steckst du?_

* * *

><p>(Teruko, Iroh, Toph Chamäleon-Bucht/ Erdkönigreich)

_Endlich eingeschlafen_, dachte Teruko trocken, während sie über ihrem jüngeren Schützling wachte, als er sich tiefer unter die Decken vergrub. Die Hitze in ihrer vergrößerten Unterkunft war sanft, nicht annähernd so erdrückend wie die Hitze, die die Krankheit des Prinzen erfordert hatte, aber er wirkte endlich, als ob er den Schock abgeschüttelt hatte. Doch diesen zusammengerollten Klumpen riesiger dunkler Federn bei sich zu haben, könnte etwas damit zu tun haben.

_Besser du als ich_, dachte die Marinesoldatin ganz offen, während Asahis Schnarcher in der Luft brummten. Buchstäblich. Die Reflexe des Prinzen kategorisierten das Straußen-Pferd anscheinend als _sicher_. Ein anderes menschliches Wesen hätte möglicherweise nicht so viel Glück.

Und was ihr das über das bisherige Leben des Prinzen sagte... es gefiel ihr nicht im geringsten.

Zufrieden, dass genug Marinesoldaten zwischen Zuko an diesem Ende und dem Einlass zur Unterkunft im vorderen Teil waren, um wenigstens eine Chance zu haben ihn zu erwischen, zog sich Teruko zur Tür nach vorne zurück und hielt bei der Schreibtischartigen Nische, die Toph geformt hatte, an. Hier studierte ihr zweiter Schützling Karten, zog mögliche Wege durch das Wasser nach Ba Sing Se. „General." Sie hielt ihre Stimme gesenkt, kein Grund das hier über den Klan hinaus zu verbreiten. „Warum weiß der Prinz nicht, was er ist?"

Iroh zog eine graue Augenbraue in ihre Richtung hoch. „_Was_ er ist, Leutnant?"

„Ich bin von Byakko, Sir. Ich kenne die Geschichten." Sie beäugte ihn. „Sie und ich wissen beide, dass der Avatar den Shidan kannte, den _wir_ kennen. Nur nicht auf zwei Beinen."

„Ich hatte es nur für eine Legende gehalten", sagte Iroh leise.

Sie konnte nicht anders, sie glotzte ihn an. „Sir. Er bewegt sich wie auf der Pirsch. Er war eine _schwere Geburt._ Er hat Nägel, die kein Stahl ankratzen kann. Er ist so jähzornig, dass er die Worte verliert. Agni, ich würde wetten, dass er nicht bändigte, bis er sechs war!"

„Acht", sagte Iroh schlicht.

„Bei Orochis achtfach gebrauter Sake", fluchte Teruko. _Schlimmer als ich dachte. Viel schlimmer._

Iroh beobachtete sie sehr sorgfältig. „Mein Bruder glaubt, dass das bedeutet, dass Zuko nie ein mächtiger Bändiger sein würde."

_Ich glaube es einfach nicht. Der Feuerlord ist ein Idiot._ „Sir... Drachen wachsen _sehr langsam_." Sie schüttelte den Kopf, fühlte, als ob irgendwer einen Teppich unter ihr weggezogen hätte. „Acht. Agni, ein Wunder, dass er nicht aus einem _Ei _geschlüpft ist."

Iroh nickte leicht, als ob sie etwas bestätigt hatte, worauf er gekommen war. „Sie haben etwas Erfahrung mit späten Bändigern?"

„Sir. Es werden keine Feuerbändiger auf Byakko verzeichnet, die später als mit fünf Jahren ihre erste Flamme bändigen", sagte Teruko gleichmäßig.

„Ich verstehe", murmelte Iroh. „Natürlich untersucht die Regierung Kinder nach dem Alter von fünf Jahren nicht weiter. Für jene wenigen, die doch spät bändigen – sie werden üblicherweise von ihren Eltern den offiziellen Autoritäten gemeldet, so dass sie so schnell wie möglich ihr Training beginnen können."

„Soweit ich gehört habe, Sir – " Teruko wirbelte zu der Wand herum, Fäuste gehoben und bereit.

„Oha! Waffenstillstand", kam das knappe Flüstern. Sand teilte sich, wie fallendes Wasser und Toph trat heraus. „Ich bin doch nur hier um nach Funkenfresser zu schauen."

„Mitten in der Nacht?", zischte Teruko.

„Oh, wie schrecklich! Da kann ich ja gar nichts sehen!" Toph winkte grinsend eine Hand vor den Augen.

Teruko schlug sich gegen die Stirn.

„Es ist in Ordnung." Iroh hob die Stimme, gerade genug, dass die nervösen Marinesoldaten ihn hörten und wieder zurück traten. „Toph steht es frei uns zu besuchen, wann sie es wünscht." Er senkte sie wieder. „Sollte ich fragen, wie viel du gehört hast?"

„Äh... nun..." Die kleine Erdbändigerin lehnte um in die Richtung des Prinzen zu lauschen und schluckte hart. „Drachen? Ihr seid... Drachen?"

Teruko runzelte die Stirn. „Du hörst dich so an, als ob du es glaubst."

Toph legte den Kopf schief, dann streckte sie ihre Hand aus. „Handgelenk. Her damit."

Teruko zuckte die Achseln und ließ Toph Finger unter ihrer Rüstung, oberhalb ihrer Hand um das Handgelenk wickeln. Es war immer etwas merkwürdig, jemanden von einer anderen Nation zu berühren. Die waren einfach nicht richtig warm.

„Sie sind warm", sagte Toph klar. „Nicht sehr, aber – wenn ich so warm wäre, würde mich meine Mutter mit Suppe ins Bett stecken. Aber sie sind nicht krank. Und... ihr Puls ist _langsam_. Das ist einwas an Funkenfresser, das mich verwirrt hat, bevor ich eine Chance hatte, ihm mal richtig zu lauschen. Wenn er Angst hat? Er fühlt sich so an wie Sokka, wenn Schlafmütze nur etwas besorgt ist. Er musste uns schon von Azula erzählen oder in der Mitte eines ganzen Dutzend von Dai Li stecken, bevor ich gespürt habe, dass er wirklich schneller wurde. Kleine Tiere haben schnelle Herzen. Die von großen sind langsam. Es ist als ob... ihr viel größer seid, als ihr wirklich seid." Sie ließ ihre Hand hinunter gleiten, um Terukos Finger zu ergreifen. „Und was ihr von Steinen gesagt habt... wow."

Auf dem interessierten Blick des Generals, hob Teruko die Schultern. „Der Vorfahr meines Klans liegt viel weiter in der Vergangenheit als der des Prinzen, Sir. Aber an den Jähzorn bin ich ganz redlich heran gekommen."

Toph betastete ihre Nägel, drückte ihre eigenen Finger gegen geschnittene Kanten, bis es ihre Haut eindellte. „Also... Zuko weiß nicht, dass das hier komisch ist, weil für euch Leute es das gar nicht ist."

„Und weil, wie es scheint, niemand, der von seinem Erbe wusste es ihm sagte." Iroh nickte.

„Wir sagen ihm besser etwas, Sir", sagte Teruko rau. „Und bringen ihn dazu es zu glauben. Er war da draußen und hat _Feuer-Regen_ gemacht."

Iroh blinzelte. „Oh, meine Güte."

Toph grinste eifrig. „Sie können Regen brennen lassen?"

„Vereist noch mal, nein, kann ich nicht", gab Teruko zu. „Aber in Byakko ist bekannt, wie es geht."

„Soweit ich verstehe brennt das Wasser nicht wirklich", informierte Iroh das Mädchen. „Doch Blitz und Feuer sind verwandt und während er vom Himmel fällt, trägt jeder Regentropfen einen Hauch des Blitzes mit sich. Dies ist es, das ein Bändiger ergreift und es zu Feuer anfacht."

„Also... kannst du es auch nicht", sagte Toph nachdenklich. „Oh-oh. Weiß es Funkenfresser?" Sie unterbrach sich und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nö, er hätte sonst das ganze Lager geplättet, wenn er es wüsste, oder?"

„Ich möchte glauben, dass er selbst in solcher Bestürzung Zurückhaltung zeigen würde", sagte Iroh schwer. „Doch ich fürchte, dass du richtig liegst. Wüsste er es, wären seine Worte zu Aang viel schmerzlicher gewesen."

Teruko schaute zwischen ihnen beiden hin und her, beunruhigt. „Moment. Wenn sie nicht wussten, dass er ein Drachen-Kind ist..."

Iroh wog sie mit seinem Blick und stieß einen leisen Atem aus. „Glauben sie, dass Bindungen halten können, selbst über den Tod hinaus, Leutnant?"

Terukos Augen weiteten sich. „Sie meinen, wie als Usagi von der Oni-Frau gefangen war und Lord Mifunes Totengeist sie niedergeschlagen hat, um ihn zu befreien?"

„Ihr Leute müsst mir diese Geschichten erzählen", hauchte Toph. „Mama sagt immer, dass Totengeister nur kalte Luftzüge sind und rasselnde Fenster und Träume und vielleicht ein Schatten, der einen davon abhält auf eine Schlange zu treten."

„Wie auch die meisten unserer Totengeister." Iroh nickte. „Es ist selten, dass ein Totengeist Macht genug hat, um unsere Welt zu berühren. Doch ich habe von ein paar gehört. Doch andere Geschichten besagen, dass es einen Weg gibt, wie man zu jenen zurückkehren kann, die verzweifelt Hilfe benötigen. Doch es ist ein großes Risiko. Denn man vergisst... und wer kann schon sagen, ob die Geister den Schleier durchtrennen und einem auch nur einen Hinweis darauf gewähren werden, weshalb man in einem Schicksalsnetz gefangen ist, an das man sich nicht erinnert, gewoben zu haben?"

Teruko seufzte, Mitgefühl für den Prinzen stieg in ihr auf. Drachen-Kind oder nicht, _jeder_ würde seinen Kopf gegen die Wand schlagen wollen, wenn ihr Lehrer ständig solches indirektes Zeugs auf einen losließe –

_Er ist der Lehrer des Prinzen. Und er kennt die Formen von Byakko nicht... und der Prinz schon..._

Teruko setzte sich auf Sandstein, nicht sicher, ob ihre Knie sie tragen konnten. „Er... ist zurückgekommen? In dieses Leben?"

„Mein Neffe war immer tapfer", sagte Iroh leise. Er lächelte bittersüß auf Tophs Verwirrung. „Die Feuerweisen behaupten, dass ehe man beschließt die Ruhe in der Geisterwelt zu verlassen, wird man gewarnt, wo diese Wahl hinführen könnte. Nicht vor allem, kein Geist weiß alles... aber von wahrscheinlichen Ergebnissen. Und vor Schmerz."

Toph schluckte hart. „Also... hat Kuzon es gewusst?"

„Genug. Ja."

Teruko hatte auch den Drang zu schlucken, Marinedisziplin hin oder her. _Kuzon ist vor beinahe achtzehn Jahren gestorben... und der Prinz ist... oh, Agni._ „Sind sie sicher?"

„Geister können lügen", sagte Iroh trocken. „Doch da in der Geisterwelt Gyatso behauptete, dass mein Neffe sein Wort gegeben hätte, Aang zu finden und ihn nach Hause zu zerren und mitten im Fieber mein Neffe nach seinem Onkel Kuroyama von Byakko rief..."

Dieser war jetzt schon seit ungefähr einhundert Jahren tot. Teruko schluckte und versuchte das Zittern ihrer Hände zu unterdrücken.

„Ja. Fieber." Toph wendete dem General ein finsteres Gesicht zu. „Sagst du mir jetzt, was das war? Oder passen Drachen und Blitze einfach nicht zusammen?"

„Es war der Drache, nicht der Blitz." Iroh zögerte. „Toph. Was ich dir sagte, war ernst gemeint. Jene von den anderen Nationen sind oft entsetzt, wenn sie davon erfahren. Und schlimmer noch als Entsetzen ist das... Mitleid."

Toph legte den Kopf schief und trat für eine Umarmung heran. „Ihr seid gute Leute, Onkel. Vielleicht kann ich das noch nicht in die Köpfe der anderen prügeln, aber ich werde euch nie bemitleiden."

„Ich bete, dass du Recht hast." Iroh seufzte. „In der Wüste sagte ich euch, dass mein Neffe seinem Vater noch loyal war. Um dir zu helfen und Appa zu retten, ging er bis zur Grenze dieser Loyalität. Es ist die Pflicht eines Prinzen, militärische Katastrophen zu verhindern, falls er kann und zuzulassen, dass Long Feng den Avatar entfesselt auf unsere Belagerung losließe wäre genau das gewesen." Er hielt inne. „Um euer Leben vor Azula zu retten, die wie er wusste im Namen von Feuerlord Ozai handelte... brach er sie."

Teruko schauderte allein bei dem Gedanken. Agni, auch wenn man bis in die Seele hinab wusste, dass das, was man tat, richtig war...

_Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich den Schneid dafür hätte._

Toph schwieg, ihre Zehen kneteten den Boden als sie erbleichte. „Du meinst... es hat keine Rolle gespielt, ob sie ihn gezappt hat oder nicht. Uns einfach nur zu helfen, Aang zu helfen... Oh, Funkenfresser..."

Iroh hielt sie als sie zitterte, ihre Lippe biss, um nicht zu weinen. „Es ist vorbei. Du hast uns geholfen und er hat überlebt."

„Und ich dachte, Waffenstillstand wäre schlimm." Toph schluckte. „Wenn ihr _Loyalität _sagt..."

„Ah, ja. Wir meinen die Bande von Feuer und Geist zu unserem Klan, unserem Lord und unseren Anhängern." Iroh nickte. „Für das, was ihr im Erdkönigreich mit Loyalität meint, haben wir mehrere Ausdrücke. Söldnerdienst für Arbeitgeber und Arbeitnehmer. In diese Kategorie fällt, wie ich bedauerlicherweise sagen muss, ein Teil eurer Armee. Vaterlandsliebe ist etwas das wir beide verstehen. Disziplin für jene in einer Kommandokette. Es gibt Freundschaft, Bündnis..." Er hob eine Schulter und ließ sie wieder fallen. „Ich könnte noch eine Weile weiter machen."

„Bitte nicht, Sir", stöhnte Teruko. Sie dachte einen Moment nach, nagte an ihrer Lippe. „Toph... Loyalität heißt, etwas zu haben, zu dem man gehört. Und Leute, für die man durchs Feuer gehen würde." Sie grinste. „Doch für manche von uns ist das einfacher als für andere."

„Nur, wenn wir jemanden, der uns was bedeutet, etwas schreckliches antun, bringt es uns nicht um." Toph schauderte. „Ihr müsst es Aang sagen."

„Und was sollen wir ihm sagen?", sagte Iroh milde. „Dass wir wahrlich das sind, was uns Katara heißt? Unmenschliche Monster?"

„...Ich weiß nicht", gab Toph zu. „Ich muss darüber nachdenken. Aber wir müssen was ausknobeln. Aang glaubt immer noch, dass alles okay ist." Sie tappte ihre Zehen auf Stein. „Also, wie finde ich Byakko?"

„Du möchtest Lady Kotones Domäne besuchen?", fragte Iroh nach, nach außen hin mild. „Ich habe nicht übertrieben. Zuko ist ihr Enkel. Sie wird nicht erfreut sein."

„Sie wird nicht froh sein Aang zu sehen", Toph zuckte mit den Achseln. „Vielleicht wird sie auch mich nicht sehen wollen. Aber wenn ich Shidan sage, dass Aang wieder da ist... Es ist einen Versuch wert." Sie deutete zu Teruko. „Und ich will diese Felsen von ihnen sehen."

_Schlaues Kind_, dachte Teruko zustimmend. _Und stur_. „Wissen sie, Sir, wenn sie unauffällig dort hin gelangen wollen, sind es Felsen die sie hinbringen. Wenn sie herumlaufen und nach Byakko fragen, werden die Leute aufmerken. Aber wenn sie fragen, wie man am Besten Berg Shirotora besucht..."

„Er ist ein Wunder in jeder Jahreszeit." Iroh nickte.

„Die Leute von der Feuernation gehen auf die Suche nach einen Berg?", sagte Toph skeptisch.

„Ein Berg groß genug, dass er _Eis_ auf der Spitze hat", erklärte Teruko. „Das ist etwas besonderes." Sie senkte ihre Stimme, und lehnte sich nahe heran. „Und wenn der Berg einen wirklich, wirklich mag... dann könnte man die _Yamabushi_ sehen."

„Die Bergweisen?" Iroh schaute zu ihr, interessiert. „Ich hatte gedacht, ihr Orden ist nahezu ausgestorben."

„Sie sind schon seit mehr als eintausend Jahren da oben", sagte Teruko schulternzuckend. „Nicht viele treten ihnen bei, aber sie kommen zurecht. Sie sind merkwürdig, aber wenn sie nicht wären, dann hätten wir keinen Feuer-Regen mehr. Sie haben Kyoshis Sturm kommen sehen. Es war nicht viel Zeit... aber wir haben einige Leute höher hinauf schaffen können." Sie zuckte wieder mit den Achseln und bemühte sich, nicht die Luft anzuhalten.

Toph setzte dazu an etwas zu sagen und brach wieder ab. Sie dachte nach. Sie spitzte die Lippen und stieß ein langsames, erstauntes „Hm", aus. Sie grinste. „Also hat Funkenfresser seine Leichtfüßigkeit ganz ehrlich verdient."

„Oh, ja, kein Zweifel." Teruko grinste. „Ähm. Nichts für ungut, General. Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie sich heimlich bewegen können. Wenn sie wollen."

„Ich beginne zu glauben, dass ich in der Gegenwart von Meistern bin", überlegte Iroh. „Und während wir von Meistern sprechen..." Er zog eine Augenbraue zu Teruko.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich ihnen eine gute Einschätzung geben kann, Sir", antwortete die Marinesoldatin ehrlich. „Ich war immer noch ein Kind, als er starb. Aber er hat Lady Kotone ausgebildet und ich _weiß_, dass sie gut ist."

„Du willst wissen wie gut Kuzon als Bändiger war?" Toph runzelte die Stirn. „Du bist ein General. Kannst du nicht einfach in seiner Akte nachschauen?"

„Selbst wenn ich auf mehr unserer Aufzeichnungen Zugriff hätte, als auf _Suzuran_ geführt werden, wäre Kuzon nicht darin", sagte Iroh direkt. „Als Lord von Byakko, mit so wenigen überlebenden Verwandten, gelang es ihm nicht in den Krieg zu ziehen. Zumindest nicht direkt. Er war in der... Informationsbeschaffung. Kuzon bereiste die ganze Welt und Byakko hat viele Handelskontakte und der Feuerlord hat von all dem Informationen verlangt. Und ich sage nicht, dass diese Informationen nicht so schädlich wie jedes Feuer waren." Er lächelte bedauernd. „Doch, nach allem was ich jetzt weiß, habe ich den Verdacht, dass nicht alle Informationen, die der Feuerlord suchte ihn auch erreicht haben. Und das ist wahrscheinlich was Kuzons Tod gebracht hat." Iroh strich seinen Bart. „Und doch. Er war Achtundneunzig und so gesund wie ich. Und das sagt schon beinahe genug."

Toph runzelte die Stirn. „Hä?"

Iroh blinzelte. „Hat dein Lehrer nicht erwähnt, wie Bändiger altern?"

„Der Typ, von dem meine Eltern _dachten_, dass er mich unterrichtete? Der dachte, dass ich kaum Steine bewegen konnte", sagte Toph mit Abscheu. „Meine _Lehrer _waren Dachs-Maulwürfe."

„Ah", sagte Iroh sehr leise. „Nun. Starke Bändiger bewegen ihr Chi und glätten seinen Fluss. Ich habe in diesen letzten Jahren meine Disziplin schleifen lassen, etwas, das ich ändern sollte... Wenn wir gewissenhaft sind und trainieren und wenn uns nichts umbringt – wir können eine sehr lange Zeit leben. Nicht so lange wie der Avatar, dem Erzählungen ein halbes Jahrtausend und mehr zugestehen, aber doch lang. Mein Großvater, Feuerlord Sozin war einhundertunddreiunfünfzig Jahre alt als er starb. Und ich glaube, das es Trauer und Einsamkeit waren, mehr als das Alter. Ohne unsere Cousins der Wellen, um von ihnen zu lernen sind wir von der Feuernation nicht im Gleichgewicht und wenige erreichen so viele Jahre. Doch Kuzon wäre einer von ihnen gewesen."

„Also... _wirklich_ gut", schloss Toph. „Warum ist das wichtig? Zuko erinnert sich doch an nichts davon."

„Doch", sagte Teruko ernst. „Feuer-Regen ist eine Form von Byakko. Der Prinz wusste nicht, was es war und er weiß nicht woher er es weiß – aber er weiß es."

Toph dachte darüber nach. Dann grinste sie.

„Das ist nicht amüsant", sagte Iroh streng. „Es ist nicht klug für einen Bändiger nicht zu wissen, wozu er fähig ist – "

„Du denkst wie ein Feuerbändiger, Onkel", sagte Toph schadenfroh. „Versuche es mal mit etwas Erde und Wasser. Zuhören. Und warte auf den Schlag. Wer ist Funkenfressers _größtes_ Problem. Das, das nicht in diesem Lager ist?"

Iroh hielt inne. Und begann leise zu lachen. „Ich verstehe."

„Jep. Verrücktes Blaues Feuer meint, dass sie alles weiß?" Toph verschränkte ihre Finger und ließ ihre Knöchel knacken. „Schauen wir mal, wie sie damit fertig wird."

* * *

><p>(Xiu Armeelager/ Erdkönigreich)

Xiu betrachtete die unheilige Falle, in die der Berater des Generals ihre Pai Sho Figuren gelockt hatte und funkelte ihn an.

Auf der anderen Seite des Bretts, fast in die Wand des Armeezeltes gedrängt, grinste der ergrauende Sergeant Bo sie fröhlich an. „Noch eine Partie?"

„Nicht, bis ich verstanden habe, wie sie mich in dieser hier abgeschlachtet haben." Xiu studierte das Feld, folgte in Gedanken den Zügen rückwärts. Die Wägen und die Schiff-Ziegeln und dieser merkwürdige Zug mit dem Lotus...

„Ah, eine Pause tut auch ganz gut." Bo nickte und stand auf um sich zu strecken und zu gähnen, ehe er wieder in die Hocke ging und die Truhe durchwühlte, auf der er gesessen hatte. „Muss was nettes für deinen Freund machen, dafür, dass er mir erlaubt hat, ihm einen Gefallen zu tun. Wir bekommen hier nicht viele hübsche Mädchen, mit denen wir spielen können." Er warf ihr ein bewusstes Zwinkern zu.

Xiu bemühte sich ihr Augenrollen nicht zu offensichtlich zu machen. Der Sergeant war harmlos. Sie hatte genug Männer wie ihn getroffen, um es zu wissen. Aber das hieß nicht, dass er nicht den Anblick genoss. „Also, warum tun sie ihm einen Gefallen? Da findet doch irgendeine Besprechung statt, oder?" Und Huizhong war mitten dabei, warum hatte sie deswegen ein schlechtes Gefühl? „Sollten sie nicht bei General Gang sein?"

„Nun... das ist so eine Geschichte." Bo zuckte mit den Schultern, sortierte Schriftrollen. „Weißt du, es sieht so aus, als ob ich in den Ruhestand gehe."

Xiu ging den Gedanken ein paar Mal durch. Sie schaute von dem Pai Sho Brett auf. „Sie und der General hatten eine Auseinandersetzung?" _Eine schlimme._

„So etwas Ähnliches." Bo nickte. „Nun, versteh mich nicht falsch, General Gang ist ein ganz guter Mann. Aber der Krieg – bäh. Der geht nicht so gut. Ich habe gehört, du bist Tzus Tochter? Guter Mann. Also weißt du, wenn ein Soldat meint, dass er mit dem Rücken zur Wand steht, dann werden die Dinge... brenzlig." Er hob eine Augenbraue, die noch braun war in ihre Richtung. „Hast du je von General Fong gehört?"

Xiu runzelte die Stirn. „Er befehligt weit im Norden ein Fort, oder?"

„Jep. Hat den Avatar Willkommen geheißen, als er vom Nordpol zurück kam, nachdem die Feuermarine untergegangen war", erzählte ihr Bo. „Es heißt, dass der Avatar dort eine Weile trainiert hat, sich darauf vorbereitet hat, uns zu helfen in die Feuernation einzufallen. Dann? Ich weiß nicht was passiert ist. Etwas ging schief, das ganze Fort wurde zerlegt und das Häufchen des Avatars hat sich nach Ba Sing Se aufgemacht."

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nun, General Gang meint, dass es das wert war, wenn man den Avatar dazu bringt, das direkt beim Feuerlord zu veranstalten. Ich? Da bin ich mir nicht so sicher." Er hob die Schultern. „Also sieht es so aus, als ob ich versetzt werde, irgendwohin, wo es ruhiger ist. Aber davor... hier ist, wonach du suchst."

Xius Augenbrauen schossen hoch, als sie eine der wohl zwanzig Schriftrollen nahm, die Bo auf das Spielbrett legte. „Das... es gibt das alles?"

„Das meiste würdest du nicht in einem Platz finden, aber sobald sich verbreitet hat, was am Nordpol passiert ist? Der General wollte, dass ich herausfinde, was der Avatar noch so alles drauf hat, was Massenzerstörung angeht", erklärte Bo. „Also. Du wolltest wissen, ob Avatar Kyoshi je die Feuernation so hart geschlagen hat, dass es sogar ihre Vorfahren gespürt haben? Ja. Oh, ja."

Xiu schluckte hart und fing an zu lesen.

Nach der dritten Schriftrolle musste sie den Kopf senken und tief durchatmen. _Ich werde nicht weinen. Ganz bestimmt nicht._

„Schlechte Idee, das Zuhause von Piraten zu sein, die eines der Kinder des Avatars umgebracht haben." Bo zuckte die Schultern. „Schlechte Idee."

Xiu schauderte. „Oma und Shu..."

„Weißt du, was das Komische daran ist? Ich habe ein paar Typen von der Feuernation getroffen", sagte Bo nachdenklich. „Die Guten? Süße, du glaubst nicht, wie wichtig ihnen Familie ist. Piratenüberfälle sind eine Sache, sie meinen, dass Lords _stark_ sein sollen und jeder, der seine Leute nicht schützen kann, legt es darauf an. Aber eine Mutter, die hinter dem Kerl her ist, der ihr Kind getötet hat? Komm einer Feuermutter _nicht_ in die Quere. Die bringen dich um. Und wenn sie einen guten Tag haben, machen sie es schnell." Er schaute weg, in die Ferne. „Also frag ich mich da irgendwie. Was wäre passiert, wenn Kyoshi es nicht dem Erdkönig überlassen hätte, die Großen Namen anzubrüllen? Er hat die Feuernation gehasst und die Geschichte erzählt, dass er ein arroganter, königlicher _Bastard_ war und..." Er zuckte die Schultern. „Was, wenn sie das nicht gemacht hätte? Was wenn sie einfach als _Mutter_ da rüber gegangen wäre und gefragt hätte?"

Xiu starrte ihn an. „Also... gehen sie in den Ruhestand."

„Werde versetzt. Schätze mal es kommt auf's Gleiche hin." Er sortierte durch den Haufen und Bo fand eine einfache Brief-Schriftrolle. „Weißt du, wir haben von denen ziemlich viele. Denke nicht, dass der General was dagegen hätte, wenn du die hier Häuptling Hakoda gibst. Ich habe gehört, dass seine Kinder den Avatar kennen. Ich wette, sie hätten nichts dagegen zu hören, wie ein anderer Luftbändiger so gedacht hat."

Fast wie gegen ihren Willen hob Xiu ihre Hand. Sie schloss die Finger um das alte Papier und leckte ihre Lippen. „Warum?"

„Der gleiche Grund, warum ich auf dich aufpasse, Lady", sagte Bo ehrlich. „Jetzt? Das ganze Lager weiß, dass du gut mit Hakoda ausgekommen bist. _Und_ mit dem Jungen von der Feuernation."

Xiu versuchte, ihr Gesicht ruhig zu halten. „Ich wusste nicht wer sie sind."

„Du nicht. Zu blöd für sie, dass dieser Wiesel-Nerz Xiaobo es wusste." Bo legte einen zerfledderten Steckbrief neben die Schriftrollen.

Xiu betrachtete mit Tinte gezeichnete Gesichter und spürte wie ihr Herz in die Sandalen sank. _Er ist... Lee ist..._

„Der Sohn des Feuerlords und der Drache des Westens", sagte Bo ernst. „Der General schlägt gleich nach Sonnenaufgang zu."

* * *

><p><span>Autor-Notizen:<span> Ihr bemerkt vielleicht, dass die einzige Person aus der Feuernation, die noch in dem Audienzsaal ist, während Azula das mit Min macht Ty Lee ist. Dafür gibt es einen Grund. Nach dem Standard der Feuernation hat sie ihm gerade Gedankenvergewaltigung angedroht. Das ist _buchstäblich_ ein Schicksal schlimmer als der Tod.

Terukos Erwähnung von Usagi und dem Totengeist seines Lords – das stammt aus einem _Usagi Yojimbo_ Comic (der gehört auch nicht mir. Mist.)

Diese Geschichte macht viel Gebrauch von Hanlons Rasiermesser. „Schreibe nichts der Böswilligkeit zu, was durch Dummheit hinreichend erklärbar ist." Eine gewalttätige Handlung in 1914 führte zu über 8 Millionen Toten. Und die Ergebnisse des 1. WK (schaut mal bei dem Versailler Vertrag nach) führten schließlich zum 2. Weltkrieg. Und der hat bis heute noch Auswirkungen.

Es gibt keine Entschuldigungen. Es gibt _Gründe_, aber keine Entschuldigungen.

Und weil viele gefragt haben... Shirong basiert auf Michael Archangel von Airwolf.

Übersetzer-Notizen: Die Fabel, auf die Shirong sich bezieht, nachdem Kuei gerade Wan Shi Tong rausgeschmissen hat, ist eine von Äsop. 'Der Löwe und das Mäuschen'.

'Überbringer' habe ich als Übersetzung für 'go-between' gewählt. Ich denke es ist eine Erfindung von Vathara. Das ist wohl jemand, der Briefe zwischen zwei Verliebten hin und her trägt, aber kein offizieller Botenläufer.

Das Lied, das Amaya summt stammt aus der Folge _'Die Höhle der Verliebten'_ der von dem Anführer dieser Hippie-Nomaden gesungen wird.

Ach und schließlich: 'Bei Orochis achtfach gebrauter Sake'. Orochi oder Yamata no Orochi ist eine Figur aus der Mythologie des Shinto.


End file.
